Code Geass: Black & White
by F.C.C.S
Summary: AU. When Lelouch died he was given a second chance to redo everything, but he is not alone he will soon find his doppelganger from the past: one will become Zero and another a prince.Time travel and Prince Lelouch Fanfic, a shirlulu pairing. New Chapter(s): Chapter 50 (Black and White). [Anime Series Canon-based].
1. The Day Two Demons Were Born

**Chapter 1: The day two demon was born**

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers the name is F.C.C.S and this will be my first fan fiction that I will write so bear with me if I misspelled some word(s) on the story**

 **I'm doing this to improve my English writing and because this is my only hobby rather than reading, but enough about that let's talk about the story, in this story there will be not one but two Lelouch's and it's a combination of time travel and Lelouch becoming a prince fic.**

 **Beta's Note (B/N): (Sorry in advance if this is long) I am a beta-reader who made an offer after reading F.C.C.S's request for a beta reader in one of the chapters following this one, and F.C.C.S has taken up that offer and asked me to start beta-reading and helping with the English and grammar in their fanfic. F.C.C.S has only made a request for now for a certain number of chapters at the start to be beta-read, so I don't know how many existing chapters will be updated how often, at least from my point of view, (especially considering I am one of two betas whom the author has taken up the offer with, but I don't know the status or progress of the other beta). As such, the timing at which the existing chapters will be beta'd and updated is unpredictable and will probably fluctuate. I also will probably not make another existing note to be left in a published updated chapter like this very often, so you probably won't see me in the notes section again, but I'm just here to direct this notice to this fanfiction's readers and let you know about the grammar changes in the fanfic. This is just to make sure that all of the people who read these chapters before the "beta'ing" aren't caught off guard and surprised/confused as to why the chapters are changing slightly. Don't worry, they are just being proofread and updated.**

 **A/N: So without a further ado chapter 1 of Code Geass: Black &White.**

 **Chapter 1: The Day Two Demons Were Born.**

* * *

 _It is finally over._

That was Lelouch's last thought when he was stabbed by his friend/enemy Suzaku Kururugi clad in his Zero outfit, the very outfit and alter-ego he had created.

Dressed in his imperial garb with the emblem of Britannia on his chest, where he was stabbed not long ago, the most powerful and despised person was now losing his life; Lelouch Vi Britannia – the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire, the Demon Emperor, called Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice-president of Ashford Student Council by his friends, and lastly the one his comrades knew, though it now pained them, as Zero the Man Of Miracles… The one who was supposed to be a savior but became an oppressor, the Messiah turned the Demon incarnate, but mostly hero-turned-villain, was now lying on the bottom of the ramp next to his sister.

Yes, those were the names he would be remembered by – not as a friendly lazy student, the best leader the world can ask for, nor even caring brother to his sister; Nunally.

 _Nunally_

All of that preparation, those schemes and plans were for her; so now, when he was going to die, he could not control himself from showing his emotions of happiness and sorrow – happy because he knew that his sister would live a normal life, filled with her friends and loved ones, and gentle world to live in, but sorrowful because he would not be able to live with her in this world he swore to create.

Suddenly, his sister, bound in chains, approached him with her feeble legs and crawled towards him. "Lelouch, are you…?" she touched his hand. Without even a warning, the memories of him on the sword of Akasha, him as emperor, of the meeting with the U.F.N, the battle on the Damocles and finally, of his plan the Zero Requiem, rushed into her.

"You mean…. Everything you've done until now…?" and places his hand to her cheeks, "OH, big brother, I love you!"

"Yes I have….destroyed the world…. and…created it…anew…" And with that he drew his last breath, and his amethyst eyes closed. He was now preparing himself for God's judgment.

But he had no idea of what God had prepared for him.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

He thought, after he was plunged into the same tunnel from when he received his Geass from his contractor C.C, and woke up on a plain white surface filled with clouds, and nothing but whiteness on the horizon which caused his sight to blur.

 **"I think you are fully aware where you are, Lelouch Vi Britannia."** boomed an unknown voice out of nowhere.

Disregarding the questions of how the voice knew his name and how it read his mind, he readjusted his eyes to fully see where he was, and saw what he expected – the Sword Of Akasha in ruins… and standing high above him was a man dressed in a white robe, but his face couldn't be seen due to light that surrounded it. Thinking fast, Lelouch assumed that the voice must have been him; he must be the Collective of Unconsciousness, otherwise known as God. It was expected by Lelouch that he would come here, but he didn't expect that God himself would be here talking to him.

 **"It seems you have hard time believing why you are here."** God mused, after reading the dumbfounded expression of young person below him.

With a scowl, he answered with much rage, much to his own chagrin which would follow, to God. "I fully understand why I'm here!" spat Lelouch with pride.

 **"Oh…and what, pray tell, do you understand about why you're here?"** replied God, clearly amused, even going so far as to emphasize the words "you're here" by pointing his finger at him and not even hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

Did he really intend to mock him? He couldn't tolerate the manners of C.C when he was alive, so when God said that to him, that was the last straw.

"I'm here to be punished of course!" he shouted back at him with all the rage he could muster, I mean hey no one can mock him anymore not even God himself.

 **"If going back in time is punishment for you, then I shall take it back."**

Yes, going back in time shall be his punishment for his cri-…wait, did he really say "go back in time?"

Going back in time – it felt surreal to him, yet he couldn't see the sarcasm behind it. It all started when he created his first mistake – the day Shirley's father died on Narita, and witnessing the sorrow and grief of his loved one; how many times did Lelouch pray for any deity to give him a second chance, to give one more shot in life to fix his mistake? But as the days went by, the death toll rose to his sister Euphy, to his false brother Rolo and finally to death of his loved one Shirley; only then did he stop believing in second chances…until now.

All of the things that he could do flooded his mind, until he remembered he was the one going back in time. He was flattered that he would get to go back, but why not someone else do the job? There were many people who were worthy to have this opportunity, like Suzaku, Kallen, Nunally, hell even C.C was worthy…..wait, maybe not C.C, but still there were many. So gathering the information and standing perfectly straight, he gave a very intelligent, but confused, "what?"

With a sigh, God answered him, **"Lelouch, the world is plagued by the power of evil. It had long since manifested thanks to the corrupt Geass-users of the old times, and slowly changed the view of humanity. The humans have become greedy; they desire power and thus they have submitted to evil. Now, I'm not saying Geass is evil – in fact, it is a gift, and it's up to you how to wield the power; but ever since the attempted enacting of your father's desire to kill me and his point of view for humanity, the world is slowly destroying itself. Not even your sacrifice can stop it; they need a leader to guide them to the light and a savior that can protect them from harm."**

While listening of God talking about the world, he also started to think about world. Sure, his sacrifice created peace but it couldn't hold out forever, knowing there would likely be someone who was opposed the peace and not even Zero could stop them. It may be have been delayed, but once the fire of hatred starts to grow, it will turn into a wildfire.

If there was something Lelouch learned about people, it was that they were greedy. Take Britannia, for example; they plundered and conquered other countries, and for what? Only to show how mighty they were; and it didn't stop there…they stooped low by changing the natives into mere numbers; yes, mere numbers – not citizens, but numbers who were only treated like slaves under their masters. Even in his organization there was greediness in them; after what he had done for them, they went so far in betraying him – even shooting first and (not even) asking questions later. Even Zero would be eventually destroyed; as a symbol of hope, he would be the first one to rely on – and while hope is good, if there was too much hope, it would soon become desire and, in turn, hatred. That was why there was a saying "Hope is like a fire – it's good as long as it's contained."

After what felt like a year of pondering the situation, he gave his thoughts about it, "I will accept this chance, however, I would like to ask one question." after receiving a "yes" from God, he said "But why me of all people? Surely there is someone more qualified for this?"

 **"While that is true, the people need someone who can make decisions when needed – even if it's a hard one. They need someone to look up to when they are feeling down, someone to guide them in hard times, someone who is willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, That someone is you, Lelouch , I'm not saying you're expendable, but because you understand what it feels like on both opposing sides, you also understand the good and bad of this world. You are both a hero and villain, good and bad, black and white."** Yes, what he was saying was true; in order to defeat evil, one must understand evil first, and he did just that. **"And of course, the world is better off having two of Lelouch rather than two of Suzaku, isn't it?"** and then God began to fade away, the crumbling of the white world a giveaway for him that Lelouch was going to depart soon.

Wait what did he mean by "having two of Lelouch?"

"Wait… hold on, what do you mean, there will be a two of me?!" but he didn't get an answer; to that instead he received this:

 **"Do not worry; I'll make sure you land somewhere soft."**

And with that, he once again plunged into the darkness, falling. Entering the same tube from before, he saw everything he did reversed in time, suggesting he must indeed be going back in time; and after felt like an eternity he landed indeed somewhat soft. Upon landing, he felt dazed; the only thing he could see was a blur and he couldn't hear correctly.

Getting up and opening his eyes to see where he was, it appeared he was at the Shinjuku Ghetto – the Japanese writing, dead bodies and Prince Clovis' G1-mobile base were a giveaway. Slowly, he also regained his hearing, and clearly heard knightmares' rifles firing and civilians shouting for mercy. Also by then he regained his sense of smell, and he realized that there were no dead bodies nearby. He concluded that it was him that smelled awful, due to his landing into a garbage bin. Quickly, he jumped down from the garbage bin and brushed the litter off of his imperial garb.

 _I should have said to land me somewhere fresh._

He slowly walked away from the alley and sees clothes littered across the ground; suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

 _It will do._

Removing his clothes and changing into his new picked attire, he was now dressed in a red tattered robe with black pants underneath, a plain black shirt and a blue cap to finally hide his Britannian features. Grabbing the now discarded imperial garb, he ran into a burning wreckage to dispose of the clothes. No one should find anything like that in the ghetto with an imperial emblem on it. After saying "well done" to himself, he walked into the warehouse where he gained his Geass.

 _If I remembered correctly, it was this warehouse…_

And indeed it was; because while nearing said warehouse, he heard someone scream. Running, he headed directly to the source, and hid behind the front door to make sure no one would notice him. When he took a peek, his eyes went as wide as saucers. There, stood in all his glory, dressed in an Ashford Academy uniform…him. If to be more precise, his doppelganger – and saying something he hadn't said before in a long time:

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…..all of you…die!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that conclude the first chapter of this fic**

 **So explanation seems needed, when I read some time travel fic it will always has been memory time travel not body time travel, I mean I watch some time travel movies there will be a two of you so why not do this here right?**

 **And don't worry about the space time continuum thing because I'll make sure it doesn't happen on this story and about Lelouch's Geass he still have it on both of his eyes, I'm not going to give him a second Geass that can retrieve the memory of their past life.**

 **Here are my reasons why I don't want a second Geass:**

 **Geass can only do by a contract and what God did was not a contract because he didn't needed something in return and secondly it was a request.**

 **Since he has two Geass where do I put the second one?**

 **Thirdly Geass manifest what your heart desire what if there something Lelouch desire and it doesn't involve in retrieving the memories of the past.**

 **The characters on the original timeline needed a break, I mean seriously they've gone enough trouble as it is, for me they deserved a rest from the war.**

 **And finally I like a naïve Suzaku manipulated by Lelouch**

 **I wish you enjoy the first chapter I will update after my exam.**

 **F.C.C.S out.**

* * *

 **This is a revised version of chapter 1.**

 **And special thank you for the person who made this happen...and that would be**

 **Pokelolmc!**


	2. When Worlds Collide

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews you send me and since our test is over I can now update more frequently.**

 **Now for shout-out!**

 **Special shout-out for these peoples: B-Kira, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, Shimmering –Sky.**

 **In this chapter the future Lelouch will meet his past self, and to avoid confusion (spoiler alert) when they meet future Lelouch will be named L.L. (el-two) for the rest of the chapter, and for the ShirleyxLelouch fans out there, there will be a moment for this two.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters**

 **So without further ado the chapter 2 of Code Geass: Black & White**

 **Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide.**

* * *

Lelouch was shocked for two reasons: one – he had indeed gone back in time, and was now seeing his doppelganger give the same Geass command a year ago…and another reason was the way he did it.  
 _Am I really that dramatic?_

When he did it, he thought it would create an intimidating aura around him and striking a pose would give him flair, but now…seeing himself do it, he silently prayed to remember to remind him about it.

After a long silence brewing inside the warehouse, the doppelganger finally regained his consciousness, well – seeing your first kill would totally do that to you.

 _I think I'm missing something, or someone, who is supposed to be here – to come to be precise, but I don't remember who…_

It was quickly answered when a Sutherland burst from the wall of the warehouse.

Ahh...Of course, it was her: Villeta Nu.

"A student...? You there! What happened here?" came a shout from the Knightmare, directly to his doppelganger, who also finally realized that he was held at gunpoint by a Knightmare rifle.

"I order you to come down here at once." said the doppelganger.

 _It will not work...my Geass needs to have direct eye contact._

Lelouch thought to remind "him" that his…their… Geass would only work with eye contact, but not only a moment later he would soon find about it by the answer the Knightmare gave him.

"Are you ordering me?" replied the Knightmare back.

After seeing that his Geass didn't work on her, he quickly changed his tactics before he could end up dead in the blink of an eye.

"My name is Alan Spencer, my father is a duke. After confirming who I am, I beseech you for protection!"

Of course he used the name of one the nobles that he had beaten as an excuse for that one – and also, knowing no one could deny a member of nobility, he knew that the pilot couldn't resist a reward for helping a noble's son. To solidify this thought, the Knightmare cockpit suddenly opened up to reveal a dark skinned woman with platinum-colored hair who came out and descended to the ground, using a cable to bring her down.

"Stay right there – I'll confirm it myself." said the now exposed Villeta Nu.

 _A wrong move_

Again, the doppelganger used the Geass to make her give him the Knightmare frame.

"Give me your Knightmare."

"Of course...the code is XG21G2D4." replied Villeta, but this time her tone held no emotion; another reason why that power was a curse – robbing someone of their free will was bad enough, but doing the command without a hint of emotion, like a puppet controlled by the strings of a puppet master, regardless what command given, was truly despicable.

After witnessing himself go inside the cockpit, he suddenly realized that he was still hiding. With an idea, he approached the still dazed Villeta, still under the trance of the Geass command that had been given to her.

Villeta Nu was still confused about what exactly happened; first she was trying to capture that one-armed Glasgow when suddenly she heard a gunshot from a nearby warehouse. Curiosity got the better of her and so headed in. There she expected to find a terrorist gunned down, but what she got was a Britannian student standing still, and Prince Clovis' entire Royal Guard lying down breathless. Then she was ordered to come down by the same aforementioned student, only for the student to tell her he was a noble's son, so she complied. With gun in hand, she came down and told him to stay where he was. Afterwards, when she landed and approached him, all of sudden her mind went blank; she thought it was due to stress.

When she regained consciousness, a figure in a red robe and blue cap, so she couldn't see what he looked like well, approached her. On instinct she thought he was an eleven getting a chance to kill her, so she reacted first in order to fight back the approaching assailant bare-handed. She was preparing to punch, only for the aforementioned assailant to look up, and give her full view of his face – with Britannian features and two amethyst eyes.

"You will follow my orders." Lelouch commanded, removing both eye contacts to reveal the now-permanent Geass sigils.

Once again, Villeta Nu was under the trance of Geass – but this time, she would comply with every order she was given.

 _Hmm… just what I thought – my Geass still works on her, even when she was under the same effect not long ago… perhaps the brain forgotten the order that was given before, or when I came back it also reset the Geass on her? Whatever the case, I can ponder this later – right now, I must prepare for my meeting with myself._

Calming himself, he quickly issued his order "When you hear the code name **"Nihil",** you will refer to me as "master." Understand?" after receiving a "Yes, master" he continued, "And when you hear the code name **"Unum",** you will go back to your normal self." To test if she was still under Geass when he gave her his orders, he tried it out five times to see if it was really working. After the fifth, he gave her another set of orders – namely her number, and also to forget about seeing him and go back to base. With the order now placed on her mind, she walked out of the warehouse to obey his command.

 _Well, at least the first person who interfered with my plans has now been neutralized. Now, about the witch…_

Said witch was waking up after getting shot in the forehead not long ago; seeing it was better to meet the other him than the witch, he turned around and silently walked out as well to avoid suspicion.

Now that he was out, he could hear the racket of rifle rounds; whether his doppelganger was now in control of Kallen's resistance cell, or Kallen was still being pursued by Jeremiah, he didn't know.

 _Now I need to go back to Ashford to meet me; hopefully, when I get back there, it will be dark so no one will be able to notice me._

Liking the idea, he moved to the main highway, which was filled with Britannian soldiers who were told to block all entrances and exits in and out of the Shinjuku Ghetto. When he got there, he used Geass on a soldier to let him pass, give him his gun and only answer to the passing bystanders and fellow soldiers nearby that he had gotten lost when the "cleansing of the Ghetto" began.

Hailing a cab after releasing the soldier, he told the driver to go to Ashford Academy; and since the traffic on the main highway was filled with cars and trucks, he fell asleep in the wait, dreaming of what he will say to himself, to Nunnally, and especially to Shirley.

 _Shirley…_

Thinking about her gave him nightmares, but how would he react when he sees her again? After what he had done to her and her family, even after all of his wrongdoings, she still loved him; and when he was opening himself up to her, she died. He felt regretful after that; losing someone close to you was bad enough, but losing someone whose only goal was to be loved was way worse, and what did she get in return? Nothing but death. He didn't have the time to tell how he felt about her, how she changed his world from the inside out, to say to her that he was willing to live with her for the rest of their lives. She said she would fall in love with him over and over again, even if it was in another world; he too had made a promise to her – if he was given another chance, maybe they could be together?

 _No. There's no maybe – I need to repay her. I must, no, I WILL say to her how I felt!_

Not long after he had that thought, the cab stopped at the front of the academy. Ashford Academy… this brought back painful and happy memories – the last time he was here was for the meeting with the U.F.N as emperor.

When he stepped out and paid the driver, he noticed it was already dark; meaning there was no one, or at least few, who would still be wandering around the campus. Checking the time on his phone, it read 9:23. In at least another hour or so would his doppelganger will arrive.

He quickly headed to the corridor, taking the long way around to get to his dorms, to reminisce about the things he did when he was just Lelouch Lamperouge; from the funny shenanigans, to his job as vice-president, there was absolutely no dull moment here when his friends were near him. He thought, maybe he could still do all those things without losing someone close to him.

Nearing at his residence, he thought about what could he say to him, because Nunnally would be fast asleep when he would get there, so he could talk to her tomorrow. Also, he wondered who would be the first person he would bump into – and how to respond when it comes to that.

His answer was given when a voice he feared, but also expected, reached his ears.

"Is that you, Lulu?"

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

When the orange haired girl told Sayoko that Lelouch would be arriving late, so his sister must be in bed at exactly 9:00, she smiled when said sister, Nunnally, pouted a little and asked her to give her more time to wait for her brother, but then complied when she realized it was starting to get dark. Shirley noticed it too; so after saying goodbye to Nunnally, she made her way to the door.

She was there for one reason; she was told by Lulu to tell Nunnally that he would be arriving late due to some unknown reason, but Shirley knew about Lelouch's gambling – so taking it as an alibi and adding it to the fact of Rivalz's confession, she made up her mind: when she saw him again he would get a very long scolding, BIG TIME. However, she would hold on until she saw him again. After walking out of the Lamperouge's residence, she noticed a man in a tattered red robe with black pants and a blue cap on his head; but when she looked closely, and she could recognize the sharp chin the man possessed and the amethyst eyes that every girl dreamed about, she came to the conclusion to ask the man.

"Is that you, Lulu?"

The aforementioned man, or Lulu, stopped in his tracks. When she approached him, she took off the blue cap that hid half of his face; it was then that her suspicions were confirmed – it was Lulu!

"Oh…It's only you, Lulu! I thought for the second there that you were a stranger!" chirped the now joyful Shirley, after confirming it was Lelouch, and she realized the clothes he was wearing, "And by the way, where did you get those clothes? And what happened to your uniform? Don't tell me you were robbed!? Didn't I tell you to stop your gambling habits!? It will do you no goo-" The already fuming Shirley stopped her scolding when Lelouch suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"…Lulu?"

 **(Please listen to Nathan Sykes' "Over And Over again "on YouTube)**

Shirley felt warm when Lelouch hugged her, not that kind of warm you get when you have a high body temperature. No – the kind of warm of someone who had lost something important to them and were terrified of losing it again, the kind of warm you only get when you're being cared for by your mother or the people close to you…the kind of warmth you get from someone who loves you.

"Lulu, what are you doing?" asked a confused Shirley, already blushing red from the tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Sorry? Sorry for what? "I'm so sorry, Shirley…"

"Sorry for what, Lelouch?" Shirley replied, using his real name after sensing it must be serious – and the tears in his eyes were a sight it was SERIOUS.

 _From the way you smile_

 _To the way you look_

 _You capture me_

 _Unlike no other_

"I'm sorry for always ignoring you, Shirley; you mean so much to me." when Lelouch said this, he remembered the numerous times when Shirley tried to catch his attention in the past, and he only shrugged in response.

Shirley wanted to say something, but stayed silent to let him finish.

 _From the first hello_

 _Yeah, that's all it took_

 _And suddenly_

 _We had each other_

"When we first met, I always thought you were only doing this to capture my attention, but I was wrong." that day was when they were freshman, and Lelouch was still scarred from the war, so he never took the opportunity to say hello to her and ignored her entire year.

 _And I won't leave you_

 _Always be true_

 _One plus one, two for life_

 _Over and over again_

"I've never felt something like this for another person before…" Lelouch choked, stopping briefly to regain his breath and continue, "It only means that I LOVE YOU".

Shirley gasped at that moment, but otherwise still stayed silent.

 _So don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do_

 _And I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

"I thought that ignoring you would do good, but as the days went by, the feeling only rose even more; only when in a moment of weakness did it erupt." Lelouch remembered clearly when Shirley died in his arms, and how he regretted every second of it.

 _I promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _'Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again (2x)_

"And the day I thought I was going to lose you, I knew I needed to say this to you…" he remembered the words she said that day – how she would love him over and over…

"And because of that, I'll love you too, Shirley." only then did he break from the hug, and all she could see were the almost red, but still violet, teary eyes of her not-so-secret-crush.

 _From the heat of night_

 _To the break of day_

 _I'll keep you safe_

 _And hold you forever_

"Lelouch what are you trying to say…?" she was still utterly confused about what he was saying to her, but nonetheless his confessing in such a manner was breath taking.

 _And the sparks will fly_

 _They will never fade_

 _'Cause every day gets better and better_

"What I'm trying to say…is that I don't want to lose you again, Shirley. Not again, not when I have opened my heart to you." Lelouch's hands slowly reach to her cheeks, holding them right there, gently.

 _And I won't leave you_

 _Always be true_

 _One plus one, two for life_

 _Over and over again_

"You don't need to worry so much, Lelouch – I'll always be right here with you," She, too, took the chance to bring her hands up to his face to wipe his tears away, "always."

 _So don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do_

 _And I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

"But when you're with me, you're always going to be harmed – I-I can't do that, I won-" protested Lelouch; he wouldn't let her be harmed again, not this time around…but he was cut off when she brought her finger to his lips, silencing him.

 _I promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _'Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again (2x)_

"I'm going to be alright, Lelouch; when I'm with you, I know I'm safe – and even if you reject me, I'll always fall in love with you, over and over…" replied Shirley, and it was true she was always safe around him; and now that he has said that he does care for her, then nothing can separate them (not again).

 _Girl when I'm with you_

 _I lose track of time_

 _When I'm without you_

 _You're stuck on my mind_

She said it again – those 10 words that haunted him from the past; but this time, he was sure that he could protect her. He would never forget about that moment, and at that time, everything seemed to slow down.

 _Be all you need_

 _'Til the day that I die_

 _I'll love you_

 _Over and over again_

"Then, you're going to be alright with me?" asked Lelouch, he wanted to say this question, even since in the past he want her to tell him this – to confirm that she was indeed in love with him, just as he with her.

 _So don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do_

 _Yeah, I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

"Yes, Lelouch – I'm sure." she kissed his forehead to assure him that she was committed to this.

 _I promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _'Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again (3x)_

With that out of the way, he pulled her towards him, brushed the orange hair out of her face. They both smiled for a second, and they both shared a soft, gentle, kiss. It only lasted a mere ten seconds, but for them it was an eternity. They shall never forget this moment, and whatever tomorrow came to hold for them, they would prevail because they had each other.

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

After the kiss, they separated ways – but not one quick kiss goodbye and "goodnight, see you later" later. L.L was about to enter his home, to only see it was locked; silently cursing, he knocked on the door for Sayoko to answer. Without a second's delay, the ninja-maid opened the door to what L.L had once called home.

"Master Lelouch! I thought you were an intruder!" Sayoko said quickly, putting back the kunai she had been hiding behind her back, but L.L knew about that, so with a shrug he just went inside with Sayoko closing the door behind him.

 _It feels good to be at home…_

This Residence was what he considered a home after the war, and it was much more comfortable than the Aries Villa, which had only deceitful royal snakes who lived in the other villas around the palace grounds.

"Master Lelouch, Mistress Nunnally is now asleep. There is food in the refrigerator; if you want I could heat it up and-" but Sayoko never finished her sentence when L.L interjected that he was retiring for the night; of course, she complied nonetheless.

He didn't bother about his health; right now he only needed to see Nunnally, so after taking a walk on memory lane down the corridor, he finally reach his destination. Silently, he opened the door of his precious sister's room and saw her fast asleep. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, after what he did in the Zero Requiem… He prayed to God to let his sister be okay and be able to move on; while this Nunnally was still blind it didn't change the fact the she was still his sister, no matter what shape world, or she, was in.

Seeing her calmly asleep removed the stress all over his body, call it his personal walking (chaired-bound) snooze button. Sitting beside her, he told her of how he missed her, and how much he wanted to spend on everything every day, with her and all their friends – Suzaku, Euphy, Shirley, C.C, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and Nina, but even though he did everything with her, it didn't change the fact that this was not REALLY his sister. With a sigh, he could only promise to keep her out of harm's way and make his way outside of her room

Now all alone in his room, he waited for his doppelganger to come; a couple of minutes later he saw him entering the front gate from his window. With a smirk he thought:

 _This could be fun…_

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

The Power of the King, also known as Geass, was a powerful weapon in his arsenal right now; and with the skill of that woman in the Glasgow (Q-1), he could not be beaten. However, luck, it seemed, was not all in his favour, because of that damn White Knightmare destroying all of his forces without a single scratch! He barely got out of it alive; if it was not for his ace, he was sure he would be dead. Luckily, he still accomplished what he set out to do, and that was stopping the massacre in Shinjuku; as a bonus, he questioned Clovis for information regarding the death of his mother, but he only got more questions than answers. The proof of that was that the ones who knew about his mother's death were Cornelia and Schneizel. With a sigh, he strolled up to in front of the doorway and opened the door, knowing it was locked with his key, announced that he was home and finally relaxed himself for getting home ALIVE.

"Master Lelouch? I thought you were already in bed?" ask Sayoko, clearly confused as to why she was seeing him again after he had already said that he was going to bed.

"But I just got here!" replied back the irritated Lelouch. How did Sayoko clearly miss his going to be late? Maybe Shirley didn't tell them about it, seeing as she was mad at him for gambling, "You know what? I'm going to bed – I'm tired of this."

Not bothering to wake up his sister, he reached his room and grabbed the key. He reached for the handle, then something hit him – it wasn't locked.

 _That was odd…_

He always locked his room to avoid being disturbed, and only unlocked it when he was inside. Curious, he entered the now unlocked room and saw it was dark. Not even bothering the person in front of him due to blindness from the dark, he reached for the switch and turned on the lights. Once the room was lit, his eyes grew so big that he thought they were going to pop out of his eye sockets.

There, sitting right in front of him, was HIM; same violet eyes, same facial features, the way his black hair was combed and the thin body figure.

Reacting quickly, he drew his gun from behind and pointed it at his doppelganger, only he too drew his own gun and took aim at him.

"Who are you?"

The doppelganger let out a smirk, clearly amused at what was happening, even if he was being held at gunpoint.

"I'm you." said L.L.

"I can see that! What I meant is how you could look exactly like me!" Lelouch half-shouted and half-whispered to avoid waking Nunnally.

"I'm you, from the future of course." after seeing the unconvinced look on Lelouch's face, he added, "I can prove it for you, if you want."

"How?" he asked, half believing and half confused; after receiving some supernatural power from a mysterious girl, he had started to believe in magic and could probably afford to believe in other strange things, science fiction and time travel being two of them.

"Simple, I only need to do this." standing up, he quickly set down the gun he had pointed at him and reach for both of eyes, seeming as if he was removing contacts; and indeed once a pair of violet contacts were removed, he saw, in the revealed irises, the very same Geass sigil that he had seen earlier on the girl's forehead.

"You have Geass too?" asked Lelouch.

All he got in reply was a smirk and the words, "If that wasn't enough to convince you, then I shall tell you a story; and I suggest you sit down – it might take a while."

Nodding, he let the apparent future him talk about his story while still standing up – just for precaution. The future version told him about everything from how he got his Geass, to him becoming Zero and the rise of the Black Knights, the battle for Japan, the death of Euphy and the S.A.Z massacre, the Black Rebellion, his half-brother Rolo, his battle with Suzaku as Knight of Seven, the death of Shirley, the Geass Order, the F.L.E.I.A bombing, the betrayal of the Black Knights, the Ragnarok Connection, the truth about their mother, him becoming Emperor, the Damocles Battle, and especially the Zero Requiem.

Throughout the story he listened carefully, asked some questions, cried at the deaths of his loved ones and felt anger towards his mother and father, but mostly sadness – because after hearing about what L.L did, he could only feel sorry for him. If L.L had not been here to talk to him, then Lelouch would most likely have eventually ended like him – and he would soon start to lose his friends and family.

"I'm sorry for the suffering you experienced last time." said Lelouch.

"Don't be; whatever I did back then were my own actions by my own decisions, not yours – at least, not yet anyway." replied L.L, trying to hide his pain; but his sorrow couldn't be hidden any longer, "But we can change that fate if we work together."

After some thinking, he agreed; then L.L smiled at the answer he gave.

"Just one more question," asked Lelouch; after receiving a nod, he continued, "how did you get here?"

"I was sent by God to redo everything." L.L smiled when he answered his question, "It is because of him that I can live with the one who I love." He added afterwards.

"Wait, you mean Shirley, right?"

When he received a nod, he also told him that both of them kissed a moment ago.

"So, what's the plan?" Lelouch asked, to finally start to change the world.

"I'll return to being a prince, so that when the time comes we can easily crush Britannia both inside and out." L.L explained, and also told him when he would be going to make his debut. The issue was also discussed as to who the one still going to school would be, in which Lelouch gave his future self the chance, seeing he suffered the most and now had a girlfriend, even didn't want to admit it. Besides, he could still take his time destroying Britannia – the only problem was: who was going to sleep in the bed?

* * *

 **A/N: And cut now that finally my exams are over I can now dedicate in in updating for the story.**

 **Sorry if there is no action pack scenes coming here but I can't do that because I need to study first, but don't worry in the few next chapters there will be one.**

 **I hope you like the ShirLulu moment there ,I mean it took a an hour to finish that one and this chapter is three hours to complete, but if you have any suggestion please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **I only just realize that Lelouch nickname "Lulu" is the same name of the champion on the League Of Legends "Lulu" the Fae Sorceress**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **This is a revise version of chapter 2.**

 **If you want to know who made this happen then look no further cause I'm going to tell you...**

 **special thank you Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	3. Zero Once Again

**A/N: Thanks again for the people that still following this story even though that I'm not very good on my English you still support me all the way, and for that I thank you all, you've just made my day bright once again.**

 **Now for shout-outs!**

 **Special shout-outs for these peoples: B-Kira, thegoodking159, Shimmering-Sky, ChunkyFunkyMunky, LelouchXHaremFan3000, ewertondragon, Megumi Sycah, and Xerathos.**

 **Now explanation time, in this chapter Zero will be once again revealed to the world and few ShirLulu moments, and as promise there will be actions scenes in the end of the chapter, and on that note Lelouch from the future will still be named L.L until I say so but his friends will still call him Lelouch.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Now without further ado chapter 3 of Code Geass: Black & White**

 **Chapter 3: Zero Once Again.**

* * *

He was currently in a dream state, the small muttering and smirk on his face indicating he was sleeping; if this was not enough to give you an idea that he was dreaming then I don't know what would.

Apparently, Milly Ashford hated slackers – even if said slacker was friendly, intelligent, and down to the bone handsome. With rolled paper in her hand, she smacked it directly on the back of the head of the sleeping prince, causing him to wake up abruptly and loudly, much to the entire council's chagrin.

"I'm up." said now the fully awake L.L.

The whole council laughed at that – even Nina let out a giggle a little after witnessing L.L wake up with something around his mouth and still not even notice it. The members continued to laugh even louder this time around. Only when L.L shouted at them to stop did they comply and the laughter quieted down, but they still held their stomachs and were wiping some of the tears away from around a minute of laughing themselves silly.

Irritated, L.L gave them a stone hard glare, and spoke with much venom in his voice to his fellow council members, "What is it that made you laugh so much, huh?"

Rivalz gave him the answer to that; putting his arm around his best friend, he replied with an amused expression on his face, "You should see your face first, to know the answer for that one."

Complying with his friend's advice, he moved himself to in front of a mirror, no second later than the moment L.L wiggled himself free from Rivalz clutches.

 _Now, to see what it is that made them to laugh so hard…_

And when he saw himself, he also started giggling and burst out laughing like his friends had; all this time, he was drooling on himself and the saliva was still hanging down, reaching his collar.

 _Just the way I like it – all of us just enjoying our teenage years…_

L.L's thought was interrupted when Milly, the president, suddenly asked him a question.

"What is it that made you dream like that – and go as far as drooling on yourself over the matter?" at the smallest hint of Madam President's predatory, perverted glare, he was going to answer but she already beat him to it by adding, "You weren't thinking about Shirley in her two-piece, now were you?" after Milly's theory, the entire student council suddenly erupted with mixed emotions – Rivalz suddenly went white, obviously thinking the same thing; Nina paled and her whole mouth became so wide that you could fit a fist in it; Shirley was most likely going to faint, seeing this. He quickly rushed to her side and helped her adjust herself; after receiving a thank you from her, he was going to fix the problem before it was escalated to worse.

"It's not something like that madam president, it's just _…" Come on…! Think, Lelouch – make some excuse, something she can't use to get dirt on you…_ After some thinking, he suddenly got his idea, "I was just thinking about food, Madam President." and that was partially true, when someone doesn't eat for a while, similar to when he didn't eat last night, they could start to hallucinate after a period of time. After a few minutes of a staring contest, the blonde she-devil finally gave-up in her endeavor. The truth is, he was indeed thinking about Shirley, but for a different reason – he was thinking about last night and how it would affect the future.

 _I wonder how my other self is doing in his task…_

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Said other self was currently heading inside the A.S.E.E.C trailer. After waking up on the floor, L.L had given him the details about the plan, with him adding some notes about it; it was certainly proven that two heads were better than one. It was like they were twins in how they handled things; one would go to school and learn, while the other would go do his job. The plan was simple, really – all he needed to do was infiltrate the A.S.E.E.C trailer, gather intelligence, steal the list of personnel in the Purist Faction and get the hell out there; see, easy right? Well, if you had Geass that is – it would be a piece of cake for him.

Even if things did go south (which they probably would not), he had a trump card inside the military – namely his inside man…or rather, woman; something he gained after L.L explained to him that he also gave an order to her. Whenever someone said the code name "Nihil", she would fall under the trance of his Geass; once again, it was proven that Lelouch always planned two steps ahead.

Seeing he was near the base, he put on the soldier uniform that he had stolen yesterday and Geassed all personnel in the vicinity to forget everything that they would see and completely ignore him the entire time. He was not afraid of them, remembering L.L could give them another set of orders – or, at least Jeremiah's Geass Canceller could give him back the ability to cast another order on them.

Focusing again on the task at hand, he quickly went to the Knightmare hangar, where supposedly the working scientists resided at the moment. After a minute's walk, he saw the two people which were most probably his targets; as he got closer to the two, he heard the male scientist complain about how he was going to have to get another devicer. The woman beside him assured that maybe they could testify in Suzaku's defense, but the male only shrugged, and countered that no matter what they did, there's nothing they could do to help the aforementioned eleven.

 _There is...That person is me…_

But he didn't want to say that aloud; after hearing, for umpteenth time, of their arguing, he cleared his throat to declare his presence to the two. Turning, the two quickly saw the soldier in front of them.

"Yes, what is it? We are in the middle of an argument here; so please, if you would be so kind, make it quick as to why you are here." said Lloyd, clearly not a fan of soldiers – well, they did take his devicer.

But he only smirked at the scientist's attitude, reaching for his helmet, and at the same time activating his Geass, and said, "I command you to follow my orders." after removing the helmet, the Geass flew directly towards the two.

"Yes, what is that you want?" said the two in unison, while Lloyd appeared to have the same joyful tone.

"I order you to give me the blueprints for a modified Gloucester and Sutherland in two days' time. Send it to this address, is that understood?" giving them a black envelope with Black Knights' insignia on the front, it was accepted by the purple haired woman.

"Yes, of course." replied the two.

"Good. Just one more thing; give me the list of all of the personnel in the Purist Faction and send it to this e-mail." and now, giving them a flash drive and a piece of paper that contained the address for the email, "After reading the envelope and the paper, I want you to burn it." without hearing their response, he turned around to walk away from the Knightmare hangar, and back outside. He had only one more chore to do, and that was creating the soon-to-be infamous costume of Zero.

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

After the meeting with the student council, L.L was now walking out, only now with Shirley trailing behind him. She insisted to talk much more what happened to them last night; with a sigh, he accepted because he, too, needed to talk to her.

When they were finally alone in the courtyard, she started the conversion.

"Lulu, what is it that made tense you like that? Is it about your family? Or did something bad happen yesterday when you were gambling with Rivalz?" questioned Shirley, obviously confused as to why he was suddenly showing a careful and protective side, that he normally only showed towards his sister Nunnally, towards her .

"It is the…latter, Shirley…" started L.L, not denying that he had gotten himself in trouble, but not the kind of trouble as a consequence of doing something wrong - no, it was the kind of trouble concerning the world.

"Then tell me about it, you know you can trust me." replied Shirley.

Could he tell her that he was from the future, and that the thing that made him tense was that she had once died? "It's just…I saw something that I shouldn't have, and it scarred me, probably for a long time." Lying, while still having a hint of truth, he answered with grief in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I saw a massacre in Shinjuku Shirley, and when I saw that, I started to think about the person who cares about me, so that is why I hugged you Shirley – because, what if I suddenly died, even when I had yet to say something to you?" it was the truth; in the original timeline, he was mentally scarred on that day – even in this timeline, the images he saw were still clear on his mind. That near death experience would make a person go soft; not even a stoic, cold-blooded person like Lelouch had been could hide the relief that he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch…I didn't know what you had been through." Shirley hugged L.L to comfort him, after hearing the reason why he was so tense.

"It's alright Shirley – I'm here now, so don't be scared." L.L reassured Shirley, holding back the tears in his eyes to show that he was alright.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful next time around, okay? And stay away from Shinjuku!" Shirley advises to L.L

 _Wait a minute…Shinjuku? ...Of course – Kallen! I haven't talked to her yet!_

Promising and telling Shirley they would talk again later that day, he made his way to greet a certain redhead who was his ace.

* * *

 **Kallen's POV:**

Kallen was furious; first, she couldn't find the voice that her and her friends had been saved by and was the reason they had been winning the battle. Lastly, she was stuck here in her sickly persona and with her so-called "friends". Honestly, she would rather be Japanese, living in the ghettoes and fighting against Britannia to eventually free Japan from their clutches, than a Britannian who only had to mock and gloat on the numbers and act superior – while it was true that they were still humans too, they were playing god. Though, being a Britannian did have its perks; unlike her friends who needed to hide after the battle, she could move freely because of her Britannian features, as they didn't know that she was a terrorist; and secondly, she could gather intel without risking her life as much – after all, that's how they got the plans of said poison gas in the first place.

 _You owe me one for this, Ohgi!_

But Kallen know better than to be furious about Ohgi, who only cared about her; after all, after the death of her brother Naoto, Ohgi became her brotherly image and everything he did was for her own good, even she hated it.

With a sigh, she once again pretended to listen to her friends, when suddenly a bee flew right across from of them. All of her "friends" ran away, screaming that the bee could ruin their faces, or at least make them painful. While Kallen still sat, only then did she realized that she was alone, and they were telling her to run away from the bee; pretending to be scared, she made her way to a nearby bush and killed the bee with a swift swipe.

 _A bee…I wonder if there's a beehive nearby?_

Standing up and fixing herself from the incident (yet another miracle that saved her from her "friends"), she complimented herself on a job well done. She turned around, only to see a student with a pensive expression on his face.

 _Damn! Maybe he saw what I did…I don't want to be exposed, but I can't kill a civilian either!_

"What do you want?" switching back to her sickly tone, but still clutching her knife purse behind her back, out of the sight of the boy in front of her, she waited for his explanation.

"Kallen - you're Kallen Stadtfeld, right?" asked the boy.

 _Maybe I should kill him right now!_

She decided to discard the idea for a moment, only so she could find out the reason why he was here.

"Yes that is me; what do you want? And who are you?"

Smirking, the boy answered her nonchalantly, "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, the Student Council Vice President, and I was ordered by Milly, the Student Council President, to get you."

"Did she ask why?" whatever this was for, she did not like the idea of having a fake friend again.

"No; she only said to get you to come along with me, even if you want it or not." The boy replied back.

 _Okay, think…should I go with him or not…?_

After pondering the pros and cons of going with him, she finally decided to go with him; seemingly, there was nothing wrong that can happen.

Walking towards the Student Council, she felt really awkward when they passed by several students who shot her questioning glares she, but ignoring that, they got to their destination without harm.

"We're here."

The Student Council was practically a mansion; with a ballroom and a second floor, and covering the whole west wing, it truly spoke clearly about the Britannian way of living; they lived like kings and queens, while the people underneath them suffered in lives like those of slaves.

"So, this is the Student Council?" asked Kallen, really wanting the stupid meeting to finish already.

"Yes, this is the Student Council; I don't know where the other members are, but they are most likely preparing for something." and after he said that, an orange-haired girl emerged, saying that she found something. Then, a girl with green colored hair wearing glasses appeared, moving to stand beside her and mumbling about how she was relieved about recovering the lab data, then followed by a blue-haired boy who complained about the search for the lab data.

"Good – now that we all here, we can begin the celebration!" said a blonde girl, probably the president of the Student Council, by her infamous flamboyance.

"Celebration?" the two echoed in unison, but the tone of the boy right next to her was probably faked; he likely knew about this celebration.

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the Student Council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually." replied the blonde, "I'm Milly, by the way –the Student Council President."

"I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, the secretary." said the now-identified blue-haired boy following on from the blonde.

"I'm Shirley Fenette, and I'm also a member of the swimming club." said Shirley, the orange haired girl.

"I'm Nina Einstein." Finally, the green haired girl, with glasses, introduced quietly – obviously a shy type.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances." replied Kallen with a stiff a bow; she may be a half-Japanese, but she still held some manners.

After introducing Kallen to all the members of the Student Council, a young girl with sandy brown hair and her eyes closed shut, who was sitting in a wheelchair, approached the six conversing members.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" she asked, holding a tray filled with foods with all kinds.

"Oh, sure; thanks, Nunna!" Shirley answered, accepting said tray.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" L.L's expression suddenly changed after seeing the crippled girl.

"This is Lelouch's sister." informed Milly to Kallen.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally explained to Kallen.

"That's alright; you're an honorary member in our book!" replied back Rivalz cheerfully.

After introducing Nunnally, and an incident that doused her in champagne, Kallen was once again already fuming about why she hated Britannians, only to be interrupted by L.L. He brought her a set of clean clothes; drawing the curtains to not let him take a peek at her slender body, she asked him to come in.

"Sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over-the-top." said L.L, who was now inside with her.

"That's okay. There's nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while, you know?" she brushed off.

"These are some of my clothes – I hope that's okay." L.L informed her.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. That was fast; you went all the way to the boy's dorm?" Kallen questioned the boy whose body figure was almost as thin as a twig.

"Actually, I live here. It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor." Now that was undeniably true; it would be hard for the poor girl to live without her brother to care for her. She may be an enemy of Britannia, but Kallen held sympathy for the people who had lost someone close to them, and were left with only their brother especially.

"And by the way, there's a letter here sent just for you; I don't know who the sender is, but I guess it's probably your family, so here you go." She glimpsed at it – a letter without a name…maybe it was the voice from Shinjuku?

Accepting the letter and waiting until L.L had left, she opened the letter, which was colored black with a weird insignia on the front – an eagle with a sword piercing through the middle of it, all colored silver.

 _Q-1,_

 _I hope I didn't interrupt your moment with the boy with you inside._

 _But I need you to come to Tokyo Tower two days from now, at exactly 16:00._

 _And bring your friends with you to come as well._

 _-Zero_

She temporarily blushed over the now-identified voice from Shinjuku, and wondered how he knew about L.L with her inside the bathroom; but she composed herself, quickly got out her phone and called her friends about the information she got.

Dressed, Kallen got out of the bathroom, only to find L.L waiting for her, asking who the letter came from and what was inside from it. Answering with a lie, they both went to the Student Council to see the report of Jeremiah talking about the death of Clovis and how they would do everything to find the one responsible. Abruptly, it was interrupted when a news reporter appeared on screen, saying they had apprehended the killer, one named Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

Dressed in the Zero outfit, it was the day for Suzaku's trial, in which he was now transported towards the court with Knightmares guarding him along the way. He was going to let Lelouch be Zero, but he had other plans for him; he hoped that he finished the job, and that it would now divert suspicion away from him being Zero, seeing as how he couldn't be Zero and Lelouch at the same time, literally.

The meeting with Kallen's resistance cell was the same as the last time; just like last time, only she and Ohgi decided to go with him, so now he and Kallen were driving towards Suzaku's convoy, seconds away from the world about to hope for and fear the masked man dubbed Zero.

 _Showtime!_

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

Suzaku was pensive at the moment, recalling the day they interrogated him, saying he was the one that killed prince Clovis – even though he had been fighting the terrorists, clear as day, when the prince was murdered. Only to be beaten up over and over again after his objection, he was still hoping for justice to prevail, and that his name be cleared; but it was a foolish dream – he knew this play before. They were using him like a scapegoat to finally get rid of the Honorary Britannian system, but he gone along with it to avoid using violence, even if it would cost him his life; call him whatever you will, but he had a strong belief for justice and honor in the world that deceived everyone. Besides, with this, he could finally get to atone for his sin of killing his father… His musing was interrupted when the float carrying him stopped; it was not a scheduled stop, meaning it was probably a rescue attempt to release him. He gritted his teeth, ready for the foolish actions of the terrorist in this attempt.

He saw a white car with the flag of Britannia on the top of it, a red-haired girl driving the car; it is said it was the Prince's personal car.

 _A joker_

Thought Suzaku, along the rest of the soldiers and civilians watching for the terrorist to only be gunned down at any moment. Jeremiah, the person running this affair, shouted at the terrorist to come out; the answer they got was the Britannian flag being burned, and replaced with a man with a black cape with gold trimming along the side…but the one that truly got their attention was that the man was wearing a mask. However, it was not just any ordinary mask; the mask was oval-shaped, with spike that resembled a king from the game of chess; and at the bottom of the mask there was a weird design, most likely a bird colored gold, and an opaque glass orb at the center to hide the wearer's face.

"I am Zero!"

 _Zero…as in, nothing?_

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over. First things first, Why don't you lose that mask?" said the annoyed Jeremiah, firing his pistol in the air, indicating to the other Knightmares to come down from their VTOL and surround the masked terrorist.

Zero, surrounded, started reaching for the mask, but at the last moment, he snapped his fingers; and with that, the canister that held "poison gas" was revealed to the world.

"Wait! You don't understand..." Suzaku tried to inform them that it was not poison gas, only to be electrocuted by the collar on his neck.

"You…bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it:" said Jeremiah, believing that it held poison gas; and for that, he pointed his gun, and so the Knightmares around him closely surrounded Zero.

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do…" Zero didn't even flinch when the gun was pointed towards him.

Complying, Jeremiah asked what he wanted, but Suzaku knew better: he wanted him. As a son of the former Japanese Prime Minister, he could get the people's backing when he fought against Britannia; and that statement was solidified when Zero said it himself, offering to exchange him for the canister. Jeremiah didn't comply with it, saying Suzaku killed Prince Clovis, only for Zero to confess that he was the one who did it, staring towards the camera filming him.

"He is mad, I tell you! Disguising this truck as His Highness's! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah once again pointed at Zero, aiming to kill the man for vengeance.

"Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" Zero said.

 _What is orange?_

"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen..." Zero added, slowly approaching them.

"Then I suggest you fight back!" and with that, chaos erupted. The six Knightmares surrounding him suddenly fired back on the remaining three; even the soldier guarding him attacked his fellow comrade, gun in hand. After killing said partner, he released him and urged him to go towards Zero.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

He was smirking like a devil; he had just gotten back from his part of the plan and was with Nunnally at the moment, comforting her. Remembering the plan, he suddenly couldn't help but smile.

 _I need you to go into the Purebloods' facility and Geass the soldiers listed in what we've obtained from Lloyd._

 _And he did just that; when he got there, he Geassed the people in the vicinity – especially the one named Kewell Soresi, who would go with the convoy, and saying that when they hear the saying "To_ fight back" _they will do everything in their power to let the one who said it and Suzaku escape – even if it means killing their comrades._

 _All according to plan…_

With a smirk, he watches what will happen.

* * *

 **Third person View:**

Everything was, in proper words, chaos – all of a sudden, the three Knightmares started firing on the remaining three when Zero shouted to fight back; the people started screaming and running away to avoid being hit by the bullets.

Jeremiah was now much angrier than he was a moment ago; when Zero said the word Orange, all of his comrades, except Villeta and one pilot, started shooting towards him. He suspected they had planned something like this coup d'état long ago; the motive he didn't know, because as purebloods they hated the numbers with their lives, so when they were now fighting against each other and letting the terrorist escape, he fought back.

Using his Knightmare rifle, he fired towards the Knightmare that only fired towards the VTOL gun ship, leaving them with no air support at point blank range. Hitting the arms, the damaged Knightmare turned around towards him and charged with the stun tofas on his left arm, clearly wanting to impale him, but he was not called an ace pilot for nothing. Sidestepping, he let the Knightmare charge, passing behind him without damage; not letting the traitor turn, he fired, destroying the head, and then the Knightmare cockpit ejected and was destroyed completely.

But once he let his guard down, a sudden burst from a rifle met his arm, damaging his left arm. Turning west, he saw another traitor firing from a range distance; charging the Knightmare with guns blazing, the traitor's only hope at doing damage was to throw a chaos mine towards him.

 _Damn!_

But luckily, he was saved when a friendly pushed him out of the way, so only said ally had to sacrifice his Sutherland to damage, causing him to eject. Gritting his teeth, Jeremiah attacked once again, at the Knightmare that caused his ally to eject. Using the tonfas, he attacked with an upward arc into the head of the Knightmare, causing the fact sphere to be destroyed, and in turn, the pilot ejected once more.

 _Two down, one to go…_

Turning towards the lone remaining Knightmare, he realized it was Kewell's Knightmare; confused as to why he was doing this – after all, he was the one who suggested this in the first place; shouting, he asked his friend, now enemy.

"Kewell, why are you fighting against us?!"

"I must let Zero and Suzaku escape, even if my comrade dies!" spoke Kewell with passion. Only then, he saw Zero had Suzaku and was going to escape. Not letting that happen, he called Villeta to captured them and only get Kewell to stand away. Teaming up, he fired towards Kewell to distract him while Villeta try to capture them once again, but then the canister opened up to reveal what they thought was poison gas. Because Villeta's Knightmare's fact sphere was damaged from the fight, she couldn't see using the thermal sensors, but he saw it clearly – to see Zero, Suzaku and the red-haired woman jump away and fall towards rail road tracks; but if he know Zero, he planned this – and there would be a contingency plan for that.

"What happened?" ask Kewell, in his voice filled with confusion; the Geass order on him had worn off.

With venom, Jeremiah said to Kewell.

"You let Zero escape!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally this chapter is finish, sorry if I didn't update yesterday because I have some school things to do and some competition of our school to attend, but I promise on Sunday there will be a new chapter.**

 **The first scene was not my original in purposed but I slept while doing this and I wake up drooling and I said to myself "hey why not do this instead" and it's a good moment to ease some tension on my head.**

 **And by the way I need a beta reader that can help me on my English department, if you know who can help me on that and/or know how to get one, they please P.M on it, for the next few chapters there will be no more typos, misspelled word(s),and wrong grammar and I can improve my English.**

 **I wish you all a great weekend and please I hope you like this chapter as much I do and if you have any question or some ideas for me please ask right away to answer and/or use it.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **This is a revise version of chapter 3 since the original was really bad.**

 **If you want to say thanks for the person that revised this chapter then that would be…**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	4. Gathering Allies

**A/N: thanks for waiting on the next chapter and reviewing the last chapter , I'm glad you're liking this story and for that I'm happy, and on the bottom there will be an Important notice you need to read it's about me updating the story so please read it when you're done on the story.**

 **Now for shout-outs**

 **Special shout-outs for these peoples: B-Kira, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, Shimmering-Sky, ShinRainHawk, and ThaviduZeroX.**

 **Now about the chapter, in this chapter both L.L and Lelouch will get their respective allies, (spoiler alert) and they will meet a certain witch, and on that note Lelouch from the future is still dubbed as L.L and Lelouch from the past is just Lelouch, it will soon change on the next couple of chapters.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters**

 **So without a further ado chapter 4 of Code Geass: Black & White**

 **Chapter 4: Gathering Allies.**

* * *

L.L felt relieved; when he rescued Suzaku in the original timeline, he had been hiding his nervousness – it was thanks to years of proper training and lessons that he learned from being a prince that he could look like he was calm, even while, on the inside, he was shaking. He mastered it perfectly, showing no sign of nervousness while he was Zero. Unlike last time, in which he used Jeremiah as the one to let them escape, he instead used Kewell and the other soldiers for the escape. He did that for two reasons: one was to throw the military into confusion – the Purebloods never agreed with the Honorary Britannian system, so when they went mad and switched sides like that, it would catch them off-guard. For an ordinary soldier, an enemy with their guard up, like the prepared Purist Faction, would seem impossible to beat; but if there was someone from inside who could catch them off-guard and make them lower their defenses, they would be vulnerable and would suffer a defeat for it. They were the same tactics V.V use to kill his mother; back then, using his position as leader of the Geass Directorate, and a sensitive topic to discuss with his mother, he convinced her to withdraw her guards and killed her when he got the chance. L.L planned to use it when he once again became a prince of the realm. Secondly, he used Kewell and the other soldiers to lower their morale – Kewell was known for being a die-hard pureblood because of his entire passion of vehemently hating the numbers; thus, when he switched sides, it would look to the other soldiers like deceit was among them, and it would break their trust for each other. It would quickly collapse like a line of dominoes – because trust was the foundation for every soldier, and once trust was broken, it would cause chaos, making it easier for the future Black Knights to liberate Japan.

 _Now, to talk to Suzaku…_

They were once again in the same ruined theatre, just like before; the masked man suddenly turned around to see his best friend dressed in a straitjacket, identical to the one he had once worn when he was dragged before his father by Suzaku; and it was used by C.C, as well. Thinking about the witch, he remembered that it was the same day she would go to his house to confront him, but he could deal with that later; right now, he needed to at least change Suzaku's point of view on Britannia in even the slightest.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi." said Zero, his sarcasm hidden by the distorted voice.

"Was it you...were you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" asked Suzaku, dodging the subject by voicing his own current concerns.

"Why wouldn't I kill the enemy commander?" Zero answered obviously – seriously, why wouldn't he? An enemy commander was the highest rank on the battlefield; eliminating the commander would be a big blow for the enemies, due to the "decapitation" of the command structure; and it would lower the morale of the soldiers who saw their commander easily captured, injured and/or killed during a battle.

"What about the civilians? They could have gotten themselves hit by stray bullets!" shouted Suzaku, much to L.L's dismay.

"They were warned beforehand. I used someone to get them out before the shooting began; and the result? Not a single man lost his life." the term "used" was his way of saying he Geassed someone to run away. There was a saying – monkey sees, monkeys do – all he needed to do was run away, and the whole crowd soon followed him; and even if someone was hit, there were nearby paramedics to treat them. On top of all that, it made a much more glorious and less riling act towards the people – a battle with Zero casualties, no pun intended.

"So that's it, then… the only things you want are results. It makes me sick; a person who only uses the ends to justify the means." spat Suzaku bitterly, exhibiting hatred and anger towards the masked man.

"What you say is true – I only believe that the ends justify the means, even if the cost is human life. While I regret those actions, I take this burden so that no one must face this rough path but me." L.L only realized this when he caused so much destruction, and saw how many people he took away mercilessly, how he even treated his members as nothing but pawns in his game; because of that, he choose the path of bloodshed, so no one ever again had to suffer his fate as he did. "So that is why I'm not going to ask you to join me, because the people need a knight who upholds his ideal for justice until the end, but know this: once our paths have crossed, I'll make sure you are defeated – and that, white knight, is my statement. I cannot force you to turn your back on the side where your loyalties lie, so I won't try for the pleasure for it – but once you see the real Britannia, you always be welcome here with us." he learned that the hard way – forcing someone does you more bad than good, and he would have the public image of a hero, once he was a prince.

"It's not too late to turn back, you could always come ba-" started Suzaku, only to be interrupted by Zero when he raised his hand, indicating to stop.

"While I wish for that to happen, once I started this path, the only way to see this through became crossing the line; but I'll take that as consideration. Mark my words for that one, my friend. Soon we will be fighting side-by-side towards a better world." L.L objected, saying that Zero would never join him; but, he didn't say anything about L.L not joining with him. Saying a farewell to his friends, he let his gaze trail back to the skies, filled with stars burning millions of light years away from Earth, and started thinking.

 _Is it too late to change…? No, it isn't too late; God gave me a second chance, and I'll make sure to change the world…and myself._

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

He was sitting beside Nunnally, folding paper cranes; the name of this art form was origami, and if they built a thousand of these, the myth said that they would grant their wish. As expected, Nunnally wanted a gentler world, and he and L.L would make sure that world would happen. Just like last time, she made him swear to do that; if he didn't, he would have to eat a thousand needles for lying, but he would gladly offer his life for that to happen – the proof for that was his future self.

Their bonding was interrupted when a certain lime-haired witch entered.

"Glad you came by, C.C." greeted Lelouch nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up, having already expected that she would come after L.L reminded him.

"C.C? Is that you're friend big brother?" asked Nunnally curiously, questioning the woman who came in.

"Yes. She's my friend, Nunnally."

More like an accomplice…

"I thought Shirley was your girlfriend, big brother – she will be disappointed if she sees you going around with another girl." Nunnally said innocently to his brother, who was now flushing red at that thought – Shirley demanding who the girl with him was, and the Witch laughing her lungs out after that misunderstanding; only by telling Shirley she was an old friend of him would Shirley comply, and then to go to his bedroom.

"He is going to kill me if he learns about this…" Lelouch wondered what L.L would do to him if he learned he was "cheating" on Shirley.

"Who's going to kill you?" C.C asked on the bed, clearly forgotten until now.

"Me!" it was too late to take it back, so covering his mouth, he hoped that the Witch never heard it, but alas, it seemed she heard that perfectly.

"You?"

Sensing he could not avoid this conversation, he told her of his doppelganger from the future who was sent here by God to change the world with him. He also talked about their plans and how they would execute each and every one of them.

"So this…doppelganger of yours – did he complete the contract made with him in the past timeline?" C.C questioned, wanting to learn if he completed his end of the bargain.

"No, he didn't complete your contract before." when C.C heard that, he saw a sign of disappointment on her face; he knew what the contract was now, thanks to L.L explaining what it was when he asked about it.

They talked about her part of the plan while she was eating a box of pizza that she ordered a minute ago, and it was already past midnight, so his doppelganger would be here any minute now to avoid suspicion from Nunnally. Not a minute passed after he thought about it, and the witch finished her last piece of pizza, when the door opened, revealing a man with black hair with amethyst eyes, wearing a red leather jacket that he, too, wore; and carried in his hand was the case that held the Zero outfit. They could be mistaken for twins if someone looked from afar.

"So I take it he told you about me." L.L stated to C.C after entering the room and hiding the case in the closet. Seeing a nod from the witch, he added, "And you want me to take your Code, is that right?"

Well, to take a Code from their Contractor, the Geass user must have Geass that has matured and has it in both of his eyes, in which case, L.L had.

"The answer is no." L.L answered firmly to her.

"Why not? You have a matured Geass in both of your eyes; you can now take my Code if you want, and is it better to be un-killable against your enemies than a mortal – and as bonus, you could grant Geass to your soldiers." C.C informed him.

"While I would like to take your Code, your immortality has uses at the moment, because you can telepathically talk with Marianne. I need you to tell to Marianne that you don't know who Zero is and you don't know what Lelouch is planning, that way it will lower their suspicions of me and to avoid the Geass Directorate interfering with our plans, and besides, I'm not your contractor here – he is." It was a good move for the both of them; in the last timeline, their parents know about Zero's identity because of C.C, so now that Marianne wouldn't know about him and Zero, it would cause doubts and they would be able to move freely without having someone spy on them. It was then that he realized that L.L said "Marianne," not "mother," telling him his anger was still connected to her agreeing to ship him and his sister to Japan, and her being part of the plan of the Ragnarok Connection.

"Alright, I'm going to agree with this, until he fulfills my contract, agreed?" said C.C.

"Agreed." and they both shook hands

"Alright, enough about that; now who's going to sleep in the bed?" Lelouch asked to both of them, seeing that he was ignored at the moment.

* * *

 **Kewell's POV:**

The court had two cases that day; one was the case of Private Kururugi being suspected of murdering Prince Clovis, and the other one was the Purist Faction's inner coup d'état, in which he participated. Since they were nobles, they had wait until the court made the decision to drop their charges, so that is why he and the other soldiers that attacked their comrades were still in custody.

Their cells were filled each with a T.V, a bed and a bathroom; it would be considered a hotel room, if not for the bars that separated them from the outside world – being a noble could do that to you.

"Get up – you're free now." ordered the guard who opened the cell doors to let them out.

Wondering why they were free, and who the one that dropped the charges on them could possibly be, he and the other turncoats got out from their cells, and followed the guard towards the interrogation room; maybe they would find out who it was that freed them inside.

Entering the room, they took a seat around the table in the middle of the room and waited for someone to come. Something caught his attention; no one was guarding them when they were brought inside, meaning this could be a secret meeting, or someone bribed the guards to have no guards inside. He decided on the former, sensing a teenager come by. The teenager (Lelouch) was dressed in a suit and tie, holding the appearance of most likely a nobleman's son; he had blonde hair that was combed down, blue piercing eyes and the body figure of a twig, carrying a laptop in his hands.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." the boy excused towards them politely.

"Not at all, actually; we just got here." replied Kewell, answering on behalf of the people with him.

"Good. I think an introduction seems needed; my name is Alan Spencer and I have a proposal for all of you." Began the, now identified, Alan.

"What is this proposal you speak of?" asked a soldier next to him.

"Nothing much – I only need half of each of your families' profits transferred to my account." after hearing that, all of them, including him, spoke their thoughts about it; a half of each of their profits could provide enough money to feed an entire ghetto – so when he said that, it was like a punch to the face for them.

"We will never agree to your demand; we need that money too, you know!" shouted another pureblood soldier, voicing their opinion to the man in front of them.

"If you don't agree to my proposal, all of you will be going back to those cells of yours; even if you got free, it doesn't mean your titles are safe. You may have all been freed, but that doesn't mean your rank and nobility will not be stripped off of you; so if you want to get out of here scot-free, and still a member of the nobility, then I suggest that you accept this offer. A little donation is not that hard for you, is it?" Alan elaborated, waiting for an answer.

Damn; he cornered them into submission on that one – no way could they agree to make a donation of that kind of large amount, but if that would leave their nobility intact, then would probably give in to that one. Pondering a minute, on the decision he would have to make, he gave his answer.

"Can you guarantee that our titles are saved, when we agree to this proposal of yours?" Kewell enquired, ensuring their titles would still be there.

"Of course, I will make sure you have all your titles retained – I will not see a fellow nobleman be disgraced, after all." Alan smoothly reassured them.

And with that, one by one, they typed the codes on the laptop to transfer half of their money to him. After finishing the transfer from the last person, Alan bid them farewell; and after that, the guards released them, relieved of their charges; they didn't know that made a pact with a devil.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Everything went according to plan. When he woke up the next morning on the floor once again, he was told again to take, from the money from the Purebloods, the amount needed to make the Sutherlands and Gloucesters that they'd taken the blueprints of from Lloyd, not long ago. After receiving the blueprints, they'd estimated the amount needed to make them in the preparation for the battle at Saitama; and his gambling profits would not make the cut, so they turned to the alternative, in this case, the Purebloods.

Dressed as a nobleman, he Geassed the one in charge to talk to Kewell and his fellow turncoats, and once he was done, he made them have their charges dropped and released from custody, and when he was questioned about it, he only said it was ordered by the court he also Geassed. He was not afraid of them declining the offer – after all, he knew how nobles value their titles; that made them so stubborn in the first place. A little money was not hard to give to save their respective titles; they didn't want to become like the Ashford's, the once-known prestigious Ashford family that had suddenly fallen from grace after the death of Empress Marianne. Besides, he always said, "He didn't gamble if he knew he couldn't win," after all.

Now that he gotten the money for making the Knightmares, they continued onto another phase – and that was the preparation for the battle at Saitama.

* * *

 **Euphy's POV:**

When she heard about the real murderer of her half-brother Clovis, she cried like she once did for Lelouch and Nunnally seven years ago; and when she heard her full-blooded sister Cornelia was going to Area Eleven, she knew she must go with her, and try to help her in eradicating the terrorists that took not one, but three, of her favorite siblings. However, she didn't know that becoming a sub-viceroy would be so boring, so she escaped by using the bed cloth as a rope to climb down…only to realize, when she was already climbing down, that the rope wasn't low enough to truly land safely. Letting go, she shouted at the person below her to get out of the way, but instead he stood there and caught her. Getting up from the catch, she realized that the one who caught her was none other than Suzaku Kururugi, the one suspected for murdering her half-brother; but instead of running away from him, she stayed by his side, because she need some company – and it would be a perfect excuse for her to tour the settlement. Practically dragging the man, they toured all the notable places in the Tokyo Settlement; from malls to markets, they visited it all. Only when she saw an injured cat did she stop, and take care of it, and it was by that point that Suzaku said that she was lying before. Telling him another excuse, he believed it, obviously, and when it was starting to get dark, she requested one last place to visit: Shinjuku Ghetto.

So that was where they were now.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined, again. The residents were starting to return, too…" said Suzaku solemnly, and she couldn't help but agree with his statement; the Ghetto was, in proper words, destroyed – buildings destroyed by bombings, monuments now crumbled and the Numbers were homeless. They were enjoying the quiet, but solemn, peace when it was interrupted when a boy started complaining about something. It was stopped by a Number threatening them to leave; Suzaku, as man that hated violence, decided to intervene before it got worse.

"Stop, please! No violence!" Suzaku tried to make it stop. What he got was a punch to the face, revealing the eyes of Suzaku Kururugi under his sunglasses, and the people around him quickly identified him. Trying again, the redhead tried for another punch, only for Suzaku to grab him and take hold of his fist; the fighting only ended when the redheaded companion was persuaded it was a lost cause. Complementing Suzaku for his right action, she helped him stand straight, but the boy whose whining started it all didn't, and complained that Suzaku didn't intervene soon enough; she couldn't take it much longer. Approaching the boy who said that comment, she slapped the boy across his face.

"I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer, you oaf!" because of that, the boys started to leave.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Euphy." Suzaku said to her after they were away from the Ghetto.

"It was no problem, Suzaku; I'm just doing the right thing, you know." she replied to him.

"But sti-" but he was interrupted by a woman who called him, saying he needed to get back to base.

"While I hate to interrupt your time with Her Highness, you must get back to base right now." said the one driving the trailer.

"Her highness…?" Suzaku asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry for lying to you earlier, Suzaku. My real name is Euphemia Li Britannia, Third Princess of Britannia." and because of that, Suzaku kneeled before her, apologizing for not recognizing her earlier. Giggling about Suzaku's nature, she told him to rise and said it was alright, and that she didn't mind. Realizing she should probably give Suzaku a reward, she noticed he was young for a soldier; so she asked if he had gone to school before. He responded with no, he didn't; so as a reward, she suggested:

"How about if you go to school at Ashford Academy?"

* * *

 **A/N: The weekend is now over and I made the fourth chapter of my Code Geass fanfic that I only published on Wednesday, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Now to talk about on having a beta reader, I already find someone for it; I only needed to do am talk about it so expect in the next chapter that there will be no more mistakes in this.**

 **Now to have the really IMPORTANT notice, since I'm going back to school I will not going to update everyday like the last three chapters I updated, I'm going to promise that I'll update once or twice a week, If I'm lucky maybe I'll update three times, so I hope you can bear with it and still hope you'll follow this story even the slow update, but rest assured that I WILL not going to abandoned this story because I truly fallen in love in writing the chapters and I like to finish this story.**

 **Just like love "If you truly love someone you'll never let it go"**

 **#HUGOT**

* * *

 **This is yet another rewritten version of chapter 4 for the latest Operation called Operation Overlord.**

 **And I couldn't have done it without the one who beta read if for me. And that person would be...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	5. The Cat Strikes Back

**A/N: thank you for keeping in touch with the story you guys, even though I'm not going to update more frequently you still follow this fan fiction, And for that I gave to you the newest chapter of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Now for shout-outs:**

 **Special shout-outs for these peoples: B-Kira, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, killcon456, Prurience, Saint Sita, PiroWolfxl, and DNA2337.**

 **About this chapter, this will be entirely Suzaku transferring in the Ashford Academy, Lelouch doing some Zero stuff and of course Arthur once again stealing the Zero mask, so expect Humor on that one because the next chapter will be serious stuff. (Note: L.L is still the Future Lelouch and Lelouch of the past is still Lelouch, just reminding everyone)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters**

 **So without a further ado chapter 5 of Code Geass: Black & White**

 **Chapter 5: The Cat Strikes back**

* * *

When L.L saw his friend again in his classroom, dressed in an Ashford Academy uniform, it could only mean one thing – his half-sister Euphy convinced him to go back to school due to his young age; even he would do the same thing if he was in Euphy's shoes at that moment. Thinking about his favorite sibling besides Nunnally, he suddenly remembered what he had done to her; it was one of the hardest things he had to do, gunning down his sister like that – and for what? To ensure the backing of the people of Japan, he was even prepared to Geass her into shooting him, in order to make the people to see the atrocity of Britannia…but the real villain was him – and it hurt him when the people called him their Messiah, their savior and the hero. Maybe that was another reason he planned the Zero Requiem – to atone for his sin of being a false hero to the people; the real hero was Zero, not the one who was wearing Zero's mask. He said it himself, didn't he – that Zero was a symbol of hope – and no matter who the one wearing the mask was, as long as he/she protected the people and upheld the justice for everyone, they could be Zero. That had been the plan to make Zero an enigmatic beacon to the people – because every person needed someone to look up to; he would have become the figure of Japan's hope. However, when the time came, he would still be soon considered a hero – but not to Japan, but the people of Britannia – he and Zero, fighting against the ideals of the world with different methods, but still sharing the same purpose…and that was to create a gentler world. That was why there was the saying, "good and bad are two sides of the same coin" – and when he realized it, it was same for him and the Suzaku from the past – they were the black and white of this world.

"Hello, my name is Suzaku Kururugi; it's pleasure to meet you all." Suzaku greeted them – the much more joyful Suzaku, rather than the man who sought only vengeance; L.L had seen his friend at his darkest, and he didn't like it – and it was because of the death of Euphy, courtesy of him, that Suzaku went vengeful and berserk, and caused the Black Rebellion to end in failure.

 _But this time, I'll make sure to not let that happen…_

Seeing his friend sit behind him, he couldn't help but smile; in here, they could be friends, not the bitter enemies they had become in the past in a battlefield setting – though, even when he regained his memory as Zero, they still eventually became friends again until his death; but this time, they would fight alongside each other, against Britannia from the inside, on the same side with no hitch in their friendship – or any need to become enemies for any period of time.

 _Soon, soon…We shall fight to change this world – and you will be right beside me when that happens._

His musing was interrupted when half of his classmates started muttering about Suzaku probably being a terrorist in disguise, and how they felt about having a number with them – even if he was an Honorary Britannian. Standing up and passing Suzaku, to let his Japanese friend see that he was going out, he paused at the door and saw the familiar gaze of his friend settling on him. Sensing Suzaku was waiting to see if he would say something to him, L.L adjusted his collar, making sure that Suzaku saw it. After receiving a small nod from him, he started casually making his way towards the rooftop of the school.

Several minutes had passed when he was at the top of the school, patiently waiting for his friend to come by; not another second passed by and the door opened, revealing his brown-haired friend.

"It's been seven years since the last time we used that signal." L.L broke the ice, once again adjusting his collar, indicating the call sign he established when they were younger.

"Meeting on the rooftop – just like the old times." said Suzaku to him "I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried."

 _So was I, Suzaku; you should never have to become a seeker of vengeance again._

L.L thought of when he killed Euphy the first time around, and enraged Suzaku through it. He was worried – not because of what Suzaku could have done to him and his Black Knights, no – what he was worried about was the fact that Suzaku had changed into a monster, so he planned the Zero requiem to let Suzaku atone his sins – not as Suzaku Kururugi, but Zero the savior, the hero that slew the Demon Emperor, and the one that created the peaceful era of the world. The past Suzaku might not have liked it, but he had to follow those orders, in order to let L.L's (and his shared) dream of peace come into reality, even if it didn't last forever.

"I'm alive and kicking, thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me." Well, maybe it was not the entire truth – after all, the one Suzaku saved was the Lelouch from the past, not him – the Lelouch from the future – but he still owed Suzaku for the things he did for him in the past timeline. Even though they had tried to kill each other numerous times, the Japanese boy still did care for him, and as a result, L.L died happy, seeing his friend able to live for the gentler world.

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Replied Suzaku, still remembering what they'd done in the past when they were in a middle of a war; they were alive because of L.L's genius and prowess in survival, which got them out of the battlefield unscathed – and able to reach Ashford before they parted ways.

"What about that girl? You know, from the capsule." added Suzaku, suddenly remembering about the capsule's secret.

 _She is still with me, acting a lazy as usual and not even bothering to clean up after her own mess._

L.L thought grumpily, remembering how irritating C.C was, grinding his gears with her apathetic and sarcastic demeanor while chowing down on pizza – and how everyday he got sick of her not even bothering to try to help him out with his plans. Oh, how he wished for C.C to break her attitude from the past timeline that she had regained, so he could have her help right now – but he didn't have the power to do that, so he was stuck using his wits and charisma to win against Britannia, with C.C mostly freeloading. Lying, he gave an answer.

"I don't really know – we got separated during the fray, but you would know more about her than I would, right?"

However, he already knew the answer to that – that was why his doppelganger was working on finding Bartley, in addition to starting to getting the Knightmares created for the upcoming battle. After telling Suzaku to drop by his and Nunnally's residence, they parted ways.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

He was on a mission again – and that was to get information on Bartley and his men, who would become useful in the near future. He also had to have the Knightmares built, which he already started by having the Elevens work on it under the leading alias of Alan Spencer, but he didn't tell L.L about it – to get back for having to sleep on the couch for an entire two weeks now. He called it sweet revenge, so he was going to the Viceroy's Palace to get Villeta to give him the information about Bartley and his subordinates. As a bonus, he could also try to catch intel on the Viceroy Cornelia's plans for Saitama – even if he had a future self to tell him what could happen, it didn't hurt to try gathering information on the upcoming battle; maybe there could be slight changes in the enemy's numbers from their numbers in the old timeline, when they would eventually pull off the attack.

So, with that in mind, he made his way to the second floor where the Purist faction office was located. Dressed as a soldier again, like when he infiltrated Prince Clovis' G-1 mobile base and the A.S.E.E.C trailer (honestly, if that was so easy to do), they could probably win the battle before it even started. Though, he did have a Geass, so maybe that made it easy… His stopped his musing when he found himself in front of Villeta Nu's office, composing himself to be presentable; even though he was not a soldier, he still had to hold some manners when going into some meeting. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the response from other side of the door.

"My name is Private John Marvin Walker of the Special Envoy, and I have news regarding Zero's whereabouts. The higher-ups ordered me to send this to you, due to Viceroy Cornelia's absence, and the Sub-Viceroy out at Prince Clovis' memorial museum." Explained Lelouch, using the name of a nobleman's son for this one; not to mention, only a Special Envoy member could deliver an order from higher-ups. They could only follow the order of a Viceroy, or of course, the Emperor himself. In addition, no one could resist to at least have potential lead on Zero's whereabouts, especially after what he had done in the past weeks: killing a Prince, causing confusion and lowering the morale amongst their ranks. They would have liked to see Zero taste defeat; and it was true that the both of the sisters were out of the palace at the moment – Cornelia was eradicating the Blood of the Samurai faction and Euphy was at the museum. He would have liked to Geass Jeremiah, but he was out of the question, so he picked the next person for the job – Villeta; besides, since she still had the command given by to her L.L, she couldn't resist his orders.

"You may come in."

He stepped inside the office; it was an ordinary office, really – a French window on the side of the wall, purple colored walls, red carpets, an oak table in the middle of it, and a woman sitting in a red leather chair.

"So now, what can you tell me about Zero's whereabouts?" questioned Villeta immediately, not even bothering to make him take a seat in front of her. Well, he was just a private and she was a major – and that was an entire five ranks higher than him.

"Yes, well, the higher-ups told me to say this to you: Zero wants you to help him **'Nihil'**." said Lelouch; at that instant, Villeta suddenly changed moods from serious to confused, and finally to the empty-mindedness of an obedient slave waiting for her master's order.

"What is it that you want, master?" asked Villeta in a monotone voice; though, after L.L told him what Villeta did to him and how she ruined his plans, he did not have any doubts as to what he would do to her.

"I want you to tell me where Bartley and his men have transferred to." Lelouch ordered, now with more authority in his voice, unlike a moment ago – in which he was acting obedient towards her.

"Yes, master. Bartley and his men have gone to the Narita Mountains to escape." Villeta answered to him.

 _Narita Mountains…? What is he exactly planning to do?_

"Did he tell anyone what his purpose was for moving to that place?" Lelouch asked, wanting to know what Bartley and his men were doing there. Even in the past timeline, they could only get a glimpse of what they were doing; but now they needed solid proof – and because of the landslide, all evidence was buried underneath it.

"They say it was for Code-R, master."

 _Code-R_

It was the same reason, but what he needed right now were their plans and information – not rumors. With a sigh, he released his Geass's control over her and left the room; she would not remember what they had conversed about. He also erased all the footage of his presence in the Palace; he may not have truly gotten all the information he was looking for, but at least he was able to use the mole inside the military, and they didn't notice it before it was too late.

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

The previous night followed exactly what happened in the other timeline: he surprised Nunnally, talked about their lives, Suzaku's job in the military engineering sector (but he knew the truth of it), and C.C asked him if Suzaku was the one who caused so much trouble in the past. He answered with a nod, and she added that it would probably then be good if he got rid of him now, before he would once again cause some setbacks in his plans. He might have agreed if he was alone and couldn't certainly control him without using the power of Geass, but now there were two of him – making it impossible for him, being Zero in the first place – and he could still manipulate him when he became a prince of the realm once again. So, it was morning – and he was waiting for a certain feline to come and attempt to steal, once again, the mask that almost (but not quite) revealed his identity as Zero.

After what felt like eternity of waiting, the cat, Arthur, suddenly came into the window, seeing if there was anyone inside. When the cat seemed convinced that there was no one inside the room, it jumped towards the table where the mask of Zero lay; crouching, L.L approached the feline with a predatory gaze locked onto it. Silently, he directed his hands to the top of the cat's back, and…

"Gotcha!" L.L smirked triumphantly, holding the feline with his hands. Arthur tried to slip out of his grip, but he caught the feline before it could get out of his hold, catching it by the front legs – and ignoring the wails he received from moving the feline's injured leg. Changing his mind and deciding to shut the cat up, he took a hold of it like a baby this time, to ease the pain.

The feline tried to resist by scratching his face, at which it failed miserably; he would not become Suzaku at this moment, seeing every time the Japanese boy was with Arthur there would be bite marks or scratches on his body.

"You are not going to cause me trouble once again!" warned the frustrated L.L to Arthur, putting him down inside a cat cage to be certain he couldn't escape.

"Now stay there; when I give you to the Student Council, only then will you be free – got it?" he asked the cat, which answered with a fierce meow "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

In the old time, Arthur had become a part of the family to every member of the Student Council; especially to Nunnally, who always liked cats, just like Euphy did. The feline was always causing some sort of silly or fun shenanigans around the Academy, especially if you counted the cat hunt – though, L.L certainly didn't call fun. That was why they celebrated him being a part of the Student Council; so, that was the reason why he would fetch Milly and tell her that he found a cat inside his dorms; normally, pets were not allowed on school premises, but if you were a granddaughter of the Dean of the Academy, then maybe they could bend the rules just a little. Even if said cat caused much trouble for him and Suzaku, he was willing to do it – because the darn fur-ball was family.

"So, that is the cat that stole your mask?" C.C appeared out of nowhere with a slice of pizza in her hands. A he gave a nod to her, she added, "Consider yourself lucky that it was just a cat that stole your mask; what if a greyhound stole it? Your lack of endurance would make it much easier for a dog to outrun you within mere seconds." teased C.C, laughing at the same time.

"Haha, yes; very funny, C.C. Now, why don't you just take care of the cat until I come back with Milly?" L.L suggested to her, fuming already at the tease – he could take an army to hell; he could even stand perfectly still when he confronted his father; but no one, NO ONE, could stand C.C and her manners – so he gave his response by ignoring her and changing the topic.

"Fine – I'll do it…in exchange for another box of pizza." proposed C.C to him.

"No. I'll need all the money that I can get to prepare for the confrontation with my sister." replied L.L; and besides, she already had five pizzas that morning – add to that the fact that she teased him…well, two could play that game; he would get his revenge for once, even if he would pay for it later, but he could fix that later; right now, he just need to go to Milly. Ignoring her protests he headed out of his room to make his way towards Student Council, not even bothering to consider the consequences that would soon erupt once again.

* * *

 **Arthur's POV:**

Of all the people that could have caught him, it just had to be a someone with such a thin figure; and when the boy caught him like that, he didn't bother observing if he further damaged the already injured leg, so he was furious right now.

 _Damn! Now, how can I get out of this cage? Well, he did tell me that he'll free me when he gives me to this "Student Council" or whatever...I suppose it will be okay for me, having someone who could take care of me, bathe me, and feed me would be nice; but first, I need to have my revenge on that jackass for injuring my leg further, but how…?_

As if answered by God, he listened in on the conversation of the two, laughing his head off when the girl (C.C was it?) teased the boy, and it worked. He continued to listen when the girl demanded a box of pizza in exchange for looking after him, but the jackass just shrugged and answered no to her, and left the room, ignoring the shouts and protests of the girl. When the boy was out of the room, the girl sat on the bed, also mumbling about how she could get her revenge on the boy, when an idea suddenly popped into the girl's head, if the shouting of "I know what to do!" and standing up and snapping her fingers wasn't convincing evidence enough. She approached him with a gaze that screamed that she had some devilish plan up her sleeve. Liking it already, the cage opened and she took a hold of him, but this time he didn't protest or scratch her back; instead, he looked towards her eyes, eyes that bore the exact same mischievous look as his. Already able to guess what she was planning, he couldn't stop laughing maniacally in his head – and she the same.

"Now, you go cause chaos to Lelouch once more." C.C instructed to him with a Cheshire cat smirk on her face.

 _Yes, I'll take my revenge with this._

Now, the girl put something on his head, probably a mask, and told him to run.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

When Lelouch got back from the mission, it was already past midnight; he decided to go sleep on the couch in the living room. He wasn't bothered if Sayoko could see him because he Geassed her, telling her to ignore someone that looked exactly like him, and Nunally was blind, so she wouldn't be able to notice as much. He was awoken when C.C shouted about L.L being unfair and that he would pay for something. He was going to go back to sleep when a cat strolled out of his room with something on its head.

 _Something on its head…? Damn, the mask!_

Quickly he jumped to his feet and tried to catch the feline, but it was too late; the cat jumped out of an opened window, but before it jumped, it turned its head towards him with a look indicating that, if it could talk, it would have probably said "See you later, sucker!"

Getting his phone out, he called his doppelganger to tell him that the mask was stolen once again, nearly turning deaf when the future him shouted in his ear through the speaker, asking if he heard correctly, which Lelouch confirmed. So, coming up a plan, they decided it was better to have two of them searching for the mask – and so, changing into one of his Ashford Academy uniforms, he went out to find the cat once more.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

After L.L successfully caught Arthur and put him inside a cage temporarily, ignoring C.C's protests, he made his way towards Nunnally, who was still preparing for school; she didn't even notice Lelouch sleeping on the couch – while Nunnally had practically a super sense for detecting if someone was there, she couldn't detect someone if he didn't move – as Lelouch was doing right now.

"Are you ready to go, Nunnally?" he gently asked his sister

"Yes, I'm ready to go, big brother!" replied an enthusiastic Nunnally to her brother.

With that, they made their way towards their respective rooms; while on the way, they started bringing up topics to talk about, especially that of his and Shirley's relationship. While he didn't want to advance to the next level, he really started to take good care of the girl. Maybe, when he became a prince once more, he could have a better chance at protecting her. Their conversation was interrupted when a call burst out from his phone; it was from his doppelganger whom he dubbed "Rurushu" – the same name as Lelouch, only translated in Japanese; that way, his friends couldn't tell if it was him calling. Answering the phone, he immediately asked what the problem was, because his doppelganger only called him if there was any kind of trouble; when he soon find out what was bothering him, he shouted a loud "WHAT?". He clearly understood what Lelouch meant, but with what the other him said, he had to be sure he heard clearly. Only when the doppelganger went quiet after L.L did a double take did the latter take the chance to compose himself and give orders to his doppelganger. Honestly, he was the one who had been giving all the orders, not his doppelganger, and it was wearing him out. With that, he ran back to Nunnally and they both headed towards to the Student Council. After dropping Nunnally at the Student Council, he went looking for the cat with his doppelganger's help.

"Hello, Nunnally, why did Lelouch bring you here?" asked Milly to Nunnally, who was dropped off a moment ago.

"Big brother said he was looking for a cat; I don't know why he is looking for it, but by the sound of his voice, it must have be something important." answered Nunnally to Milly.

"Maybe it took something from him – a secret photo!" Rivalz suggested to the girls.

"A love letter?" pondered Nina.

"Letter?" the three spoke quizzically in unison.

"Well, whatever it is, we will find out!" declared the president, with a devious plan, evident by the smirk on her face.

 _Damn, I really shouldn't let C.C watch the cat, well at least Milly didn't announce the cat hunt yet…_

L.L thought, hoping against hope that it would give him more time to catch the cat before all hell broke loose, but it seemed that luck wasn't in his favor when Milly declared the official cat hunt and the prize remained that whoever caught the cat would get a kiss from a Student Council member. Cursing Milly and her plans, he called his doppelganger to meet him in the courtyard to make a plan; besides, there would be no other students lurking in there. Minutes later, he saw his doppelganger wearing an Ashford Academy uniform – discarding it would cause a confusion amongst the students who saw him – and he told him his plan.

"We should split up, that way we can catch Arthur before anyone else does."

"Right." and with that, they split off in different directions. L.L took the west while his doppelganger took the east.

Shirley was still in her swimsuit when the announcement came over the loudspeaker, and the idea of having to kiss a stranger was something she couldn't afford to comply with, despite the fact she already kissed Lelouch remained a secret among her friends. So, running around trying to find the cat, with a towel to hide her slim figure (also a bit wet due to her practice), she caught the cat heading around the corner when she bumped into Kallen, also trying to find the cat.

"Ka-Kallen, you're trying to find the cat too!?" Shirley exclaimed in surprise to Kallen.

"Well, yes – I don't want my first kiss to be with a stranger!" the latter replied back in slight anger, losing her sickly persona a for second, but Shirley didn't mind; she, too, would be mad if she ended up having to kiss a stranger. Teaming up, they cornered the cat, with nowhere for it to run; it seemed that their lips would be saved, until Shirley once again asked Kallen who the one that she kissed when she caught the cat would be, to which Kallen stopped and replied to her that they could just take the prize back. Seeing this as an opportunity, Arthur tried to run away from the two who were still having fits, until Kallen saw him trying to get away. Jumping towards him, she tried to catch him, not even bothering to look at what was on his head. He dodged, of course, and ran away, only for the orange-haired girl to follow him. It got worse when the jackass appeared and tried to intercept him again.

"I've caught you now!" announced Lelouch triumphantly.

"Lulu!" sputtered Shirley at the sight of her crush trying to catch the cat, but he clearly didn't hear her because he dove for the cat, and she too dove on the cat – because they jumped at the same time. Arthur, using his flexible body, dodged the two and ran off once again, leaving them entangled together.

"Shirley! I didn't notice you earlier!" Lelouch quickly apologized, helping a blushing Shirley get up after falling into their tangle earlier, but Arthur got away again.

"Damn! I-I'll see you later, Shirley!" Lelouch quickly fare-welled her, once again running for his life (literally) to catch the cat.

On the other side of the campus, L.L waited on the bell tower where both he and Suzaku cornered the little devil in the other timeline, Geassing the students that saw him along the way, but this time he didn't see Suzaku today; seeing this as an opportunity to not let Suzaku discover his secret, he waited. Only not long after he thought about Suzaku did Arthur decide to come out; thinking of Arthur's possible escape routes, and coming from the direction that left none, he went for the win…only to be disrupted when Suzaku called to him.

"Su-Suzaku, what are you doing here?" L.L asked him, only for Arthur to climb the tower.

"I'm looking for the cat of course – it sounds like fun." Suzaku replied, and he saw the glimpse of the cat climbing the bell tower; L.L caught sight of it too. Deciding to team up, they climbed up the bell tower. They cornered the cat, only for him to jump outside onto the rooftops of the academy, and both of them also jumped outside to catch the feline, with Suzaku taking the lead. Seeing that Suzaku would end up catching Arthur at that rate, he decided to "slip" and fall; in the other timeline, it was an accident, but this time it was intentional to make Suzaku forget about the cat and save him. When he did save him, he saw his doppelganger catch the falling mask – and at that he breathed a sigh of relief. When they got down, they were greeted with students cheering for Suzaku for saving L.L. After a hug from Shirley, and her telling L.L to never do that again, he decided to induct Suzaku into the Student Council – a decision against which no one protested accept for Nina. Still, the day was great nonetheless – only for to L.L to remember what to do about the witch who started this in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's finally done, oh my I didn't update for a week, but because of the school activities I can't write after the days end, but just like a promise I didn't abandoned this story and I never will be, so bear with me for slow update, I'm trying my best to write to at least have two chapters a week but I can't, so yeah just a little while longer when we have our semester break you'll get every day update, and on that note marked your calendars on November 30 because that is the day of chapter 6 will be published because it is a holiday (Bonifacio day) there's no classes and with that I can write and I never make a promise that I can't make .**

 **The title of the story is from the same title of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back because this chapter is chapter 5 and my favorite Star Wars episode is no.5 so I dedicate this to my story and because today is the day I watch the movie three years ago.**

 **And I already find two beta-readers already so you can stop sending me one, but you could still help me by giving me some suggestion or notes when I'm making a chapter, and if you have any question and/or suggestion P.M me or review down below.**

 **(Note: No cats were harmed when making this chapter and I don't own Star Wars either)**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **This is a revised Chapter of Chapter 5 in accordance with the Operation Perfection to revise first seven Chapters.**

 **And to say thank you for the person that made this happen...it is none other than...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	6. Setting the Board

**A/N: thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter and I'm glad you really like it, it has been like what?, two weeks since I created this fic and along the way I gained a lot of experience in writing and the feeling of appreciation you gave me, I only asked to you is to support me and you did, as a token of my gratitude I give you the chapter 6 of my fan fiction.**

 **Now for shout-outs:**

 **Special shout-outs for these peoples: B-Kira, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, Master of Dragons God, Panzer4life, SoraRoxasXion13, Seithr-Kairy, and ZeroPhoenix00.**

 **And like I mention on the last chapter the next couple of chapters from now on will be serious, and it's starts right here, this chapter will be entirely preparing for the battle on Saitama Ghetto , the "glorious" speech of the Emperor and a ShirLulu moment at the end. (Note: L.L is future Lelouch and Lelouch of the past…you get the idea, just a little while longer and everything is back to normal)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 6 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 6: Setting the Board**

* * *

After inducting Suzaku into the Student Council, a lot of people started warming up to him; well, not a lot, but still enough for the students to respect him after saving the so-called "Ice Prince" (funny, considering Lelouch was an actual prince before) of Ashford. For that, he was glad that Suzaku was being respected by the Britannians, even if he was an Eleven; but soon, when he became a prince of the realm once again, the whole Eleven population would be treated as citizens, not second-class citizens or slaves, but like honorary Britannians, with equal rights. With Suzaku and Euphy's help, it could be achieved with as little bloodshed as possible; but as long there was evil lurking around, it couldn't happen easily. That was why he decided it would do great if there was still a Zero this time around; as a champion of justice, he would rally the people to help Zero and aid him in changing the world into the gentler world that Nunnally and everyone else had been wishing for the creation of. Even if he died once more, he would gladly do it without a second thought. After all, when he accepted the contract from C.C, he discarded his humanity; he had been made to live like no other – a different providence, a different life. For the sake of the world, he needed to become the villain that the people wanted, so that the world could find, and have, the hero it needed; but first, he needed to destroy the empire that stood against his ideals…and the man who was ruling it – the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles Zi Britannia, his father.

 _No…he is not my father, and he will never be._

L.L thought, when the Dean of the Academy announced that there would be a eulogy for Clovis' funeral that was to be held by the Emperor. That was why all of them, excluding C.C and Lelouch (his doppelganger), were at the gym listening to the Emperor's eulogy for Clovis. Though, it probably wouldn't be appropriate to call it a eulogy, if all he ended up doing again was just saying to the whole world that Britannia was invincible and the rest of the world was wrong, and not once say something for Clovis' achievements that contributed to Britannia's progress. That was another reason why L.L hated his father – he didn't care for his sons and daughters fighting for the throne; he didn't even bother about the world's problems, saying they were mundane affairs, entrusting them to Lelouch's half-brother Schneizel. L.L knew his doppelganger would agree with him, along with Suzaku; the Emperor was a hypocrite – no one else would disagree with that. All the façades shown, including those of the Emperor's own, would be broken if he accomplished the Ragnarok connection, but at the detrimental cost of the individuality and sanity of the human race – something that Lelouch wouldn't allow to happen. He could see that, out of the top windows, his doppelganger was also listening to the so-called "eulogy" held by the Emperor. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the announcer called everyone to silence for the beginning of the Emperor's main speech; and within seconds, the Emperor was now seen gripping the podium with his large hands, and starting with his opening phrase of.

"All men are not created equal!"

In some cases it may have been true, but the equality in human rights must still be given to everyone; aside from that, all men were considered equal in eyes of God – maybe that was why he hates God so much? Maybe he was an atheist.

After that, he continued.

"Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty; some are born into poverty, and others are born sick and feeble – both in birth and upbringing. In the sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. "

Again, it may have been somewhat true, but that made humans, well…human. Because of the different struggles that they encountered in life, they strove for greatness; and everyone had talents. Take Nunnally as an example; even though she was burdened with a disability, she could sense someone nearby. Because of the differences between one another, they were all special in their own way; if one was poor in wealth, they were often rich in manners, gratitude and kindness. If one had a disability, well…he had an ability like no other. In the bible, Jesus once said in the beatitudes "Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they shall be satisfied. Blessed are the merciful, for they shall obtain mercy. Blessed are the pure of heart, for they shall see God. Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called children of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted for the sake of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." And it proved that no matter what you were or who you were, no matter what you did or what you became, everyone all stood equal.

"Which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress; inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia; we fight, and we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future!"

No one could blame the other superpowers for that; not all countries were perfect, but that made them special in their own way. Everyone had faults and was unique, per se, and it was true; even the purest of the pure could become tainted. The Empire could see the truth about this world if it removed the Darwinist-tinted glasses. If someone knew how to control the empire, then the people and the world would see through its view – it was kind of bad for the people of Britannia they had the tools to create a better place, but didn't use them; all they needed were the instructions and the leader to show them how to do it – a person like L.L.

"Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! In the end, the future shall be ours!" with his right arm raised towards the sky, he gave the "almighty" and well-recognized Britannian battle cry, for the people and the world to hear.

"All hail Britannia!" And everyone, excluding L.L, Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen, C.C and his doppelganger, shouted back in the masses.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Later that evening, he decided to inspect the Knightmares that should be finished by the Elevens he Geassed to construct them. Now, dressed as Zero, he headed alone towards the abandoned warehouse that stored the secret Knightmare frames he ordered few weeks ago. It was a simple warehouse, really; at the port, already midnight, no one would bother checking this place; it was the warehouse that his doppelganger used in the other timeline when he was presented the Burais. Having come back after using it earlier for inspection, he headed towards the warehouse door. It was unlocked; obviously, someone was waiting for him. It was dark when he opened the door, but pulling the lever to his left, the room suddenly brightened up with light. There stood, all its glory, the improved Sutherlands that would be called the "Sutherland Mark-II's" or simply Dornochs – named after the place where Sutherland was once resided as a county town, before it was invaded and the Britannians were exiled to North America. The Dornoch model was just like its predecessor: it had a Cockpit Ejection System, Factsphere Sensor, and Landspinner Propulsion System. For its armaments, it possessed a chest-mounted Slash Harken, one Assault Rifle, and a Jousting Lance; in appearance, it was the same as the Sutherland, only with black coloring on the head and limbs of the machine, and the rest is brown. The only main difference between the Dornoch and the Sutherland was that the Dornoch had not one, but two, energy fillers, making it more durable than a simple Sutherland. In addition, it had a bonus prototype given by Lloyd, the Missile Launching Shield, so it could be used for defense and offense as well. Due to its existing defensive functions, they built it with less armor, making much faster; though, sacrificing the armor did make it easier picking for an RPG missile to destroy it. Due to its mobility and less armor, this Knightmare was better used for hit-and-run tactics, which Lelouch favored the use of in battle; after all, the battle with Cornelia was the same as in Shinjuku – guerrilla tactics.

Feeling impressed with the 30 Knightmares at the front, he went to wake up the men who did the building and construction of the Knightmares. He headed towards the men hanging towards the side of the warehouse, which was filled with around a hundred people who had been Geassed; though, they would be soon released of the compulsion after making all of the Knightmares. He kicked the nearest person to him; the man started waking up, and everyone else followed. They started wondering where they were and how the hell they got there, only to stop when they turned and were faced with Zero.

"Ze-Zero!" shouted the surprised man he woke up in Japanese.

"Yes, it is indeed I, Zero; and I must say, you did very well – making these Knightmares." Zero replied, also in Japanese, with as much dramatic flair as possible.

"What do you mean, Knight-?" began the man, only to be cut off as he and everyone else looked behind them, and saw what Zero had implied.

"I must thank you for making all these Knightmares; I am very grateful." said Zero to them; many of them blushed after the compliment from Japan's savior.

"Well…it was nothing at all, Zero…hehe…we were only trying to help…am I right, you guys?" the man replied reluctant in confusion, once more shrugging, not even bothering to question how they even created the Knightmares in the first place. All of them seemingly confused like him, simply nodded in agreement.

"Still, for this accomplishment, I must thank you all – and you could all help me in my fight against Britannia." Zero replied to them, offering a proposal.

"Well, if helping the liberation of Japan is what you need, then we all are in." the man answered, confusion fading; so did everyone else.

"If that's the case, I ask of you; are you all familiar with the Yamato Alliance in the Saitama Ghetto?" seeing a nod, Zero then continued, "Then I request a meeting with its leader." He announced to all of them. Since everyone in the warehouse resided in Saitama, then at least one of them would likely know how to contact the Alliance leader. While he might use the same method that his doppelganger used in the other timeline, he was going to additionally use Kallen and her friends as he had other uses for them. Besides, with these slight changes, they could now first make the first major change from the other timeline – the civilians. In this battle, all civilians would be evacuated, so no one would die when Cornelia and her troops started massacring the people residing there. However, he could only do it with the help of the Yamato Alliance; even if they were still cowards in the first place, he needed them for fighting against the Britannians while Ohgi and the rest evacuated the people.

"Alright Zero, we will be." and with that the people started heading out, and left Zero with the 30 Knightmares waiting for a baptism of fire. Now phase two was complete; all that was left was the conditions in Saitama, and the start of phase three would begin.

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

It was morning, and, as always, he spent the morning eating breakfast with his sister Nunnally; his doppelganger was fast asleep after receiving the Knightmares the previous night, and he was pleased. Eating with his sister killed all the stress in him, which was starting to hit him with the battle for Saitama drawing near, and also the anticipation of his big revelation debut as prince once more. Towards that, he felt pensive, wondering if this was the right choice to make.

 _Of course it is! Even if I don't want to become a prince once more, I still must do this for everyone's sake; I must_!

He might have hated the idea of becoming a prince again, but it must be done for his plans to ensure the peace within Britannia and the world. Even if Nunnally came to hate him for it, he would do it; after all, he did create the Zero Requiem for her, even if she probably despised it. He was stubborn on every occasion regarding Nunnally's safety, but now he wouldn't do it for her; he would do it for the sake of peace in the entire world. However, this time, he would have allies to help him along the way; friends to encourage him, and loved ones to remind him for whom and why he was doing this.

The gritty worries about the battle could be dealt with later; today, he would relax – and what better way to relax than skipping classes and making the beginning plans for the upcoming battle? So, that was why he was seen on the rooftop of the academy. He didn't care if anyone saw him there; everyone knew his habit of skipping classes, and they didn't bother stopping him because he still had good grades (besides physical education, that is), so he still passed every class he did occasionally attend.

He was thinking about whether or not he should allow C.C to come along to the battle. In the other timeline, he was lucky that she was there; if she wasn't, then he would have been exposed. Well, it was entirely his fault (even though he didn't like admitting it); if he hadn't been so stubborn about capturing Cornelia in the first place, then he wouldn't have been (almost) captured. Of course, the incompetence of the Yamato rebels also led him to defeat.

 _But this time, I'm ready, and I'll succeed._

So, he decided to team up with the leader of the Yamato Alliance a little bit earlier; that way, they wouldn't disrupt the Alliance's chain of command when battling against Cornelia's army. Additionally, he would be able to save the civilians as a bonus, a move which would be carried out by Kallen and her friends, which is why he was going to call her now.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket and pressing the speed dial on Kallen's number, he called; after some ringing, he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Q-1, I want you and your friends come with me to the Saitama Ghetto." He requested, with his voice modifier on, making seem as if it was Zero's voice; and he used the number Zero used when he called her at Tokyo tower.

"Why, is there something you need?" asked a rather piqued Kallen over the phone. Even though they didn't completely agree to be a part of his resistance on the other timeline, in this world, they agreed after seeing his work in creating so much havoc for Britannia on the day of Suzaku's trial.

"All you need to know is that it is important, and make sure you bring all of them." Before she could ask any more questions, he had already disconnected their conversation. He didn't need to explain further; after all, they were rebels, and they jumped into the fray with no regards for their lives and no information about the plans. He suddenly heard Shirley call out to him.

"Lulu what are you doing here?" Shirley asked. If he was the same person he was back then, he would have scowled every time someone called him 'Lulu', but now he didn't mind it. For him, it was a reminder of Shirley's endearment and undying devotion towards him. He also knew that Shirley knew why he was here; so, with a sigh, he gave an answer.

"Just reminiscing." but he doubted Shirley would believe that – and the scowling fact he received gave the answer. Trying again, he said "I was wondering what should I do…"

"What do you mean, Lelouch?"

"I was thinking if what I do will be worth it…" and it was true; ever since he agreed to the contract with C.C until today, he thought about whether or not all of it was even worth it anymore. It started whenever he lost a loved one; and of course, when Nunnally had her death faked in the F.L.I.E.J.A blast, he was ready to give up on his goals entirely. It was only thanks to C.C reminding him that Nunnally would want the world he would create that he found the reason to keep striving forward. Now though, he didn't know anymore; he could spend the entire year and rest of his life with Nunnally and Shirley and forget the world's problems, so why…?

"Well…is this something you plan to do really important?" Shirley tried to respond to him.

"Yes…yes, it is very important."

"Well then, that's the only thing that matters; even if you are losing, you just need to remember that no matter what you do, as long as it is what your heart wants, then go for it. It will drive you to your goals – and I'll always be there for you, even if you're losing or in a moment of weakness." She answered with a smile on her face. What she said was…true. No matter what he did, as long it was what his heart wanted, then he would do it. Shirley once said 'Passion is Love', and he would be damned if he didn't go with it. The idea of Shirley being with him to the end only strengthened his resolve. Getting up, he emanated a confident aura that he took on whenever he faced the crowds as Zero.

"You're right, Shirley; I won't let my motivation crumble so easily, and I thank you for your devotion to me." reaching towards Shirley, he kissed her softly; it lasted three seconds, unlike when they kissed on the day he arrived in this world.

Breaking the kiss, she answered him, "You're welcome, Lulu." they started heading towards the door, holding hands, to their next classes until Shirley remembered something.

"What is it, Shirley?" he queried, curious as to why his 'Girlfriend' was suddenly acting shy once again.

Shirley hesitated for a moment, until he grasped onto both of her arms to make her look at him, then she complied, "Well…you see, Lulu…my father knows about…you know…our relationship…and he wants to see you." Shirley answered slowly to him, trying to hide her shame, but for him it was like this:

 _WHAT?!_

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

At the moment, she was having a swarm of thoughts; foremost, about the meeting she was forced to attend by nobles here in the area, and the nobles themselves. Ever since the death of her two siblings she always knew that the court was a pit filled with snakes, the snakes obviously being the nobility. So, that is why she was always protective of her only full-blooded sister, she didn't want the fate that befell Lelouch and Nunnally to happen to Euphy. However, their fate was not left behind in the past; she still swore that one day, she would find the culprit of Empress Marianne's murder. It haunted her dreams to that day, that she failed to do one thing she was ordered, the one thing she swore to do – and that was to protect Empress Marianne and her lineage…and she had failed. She could've prevented what happened that day if she had disobeyed; she didn't care if she had ended up punished for disobeying orders – as long as Marianne wouldn't have been killed and Nunnally wouldn't have ended up blind and crippled, then she would have taken everything thrown at her. However, that was in the past now; and while she didn't like it, she was currently in the present; and that present involved having a meeting with the nobles of Area Eleven, demanding for the investigation of low Eleven workers ever since she was appointed Viceroy of the Area. Honestly, she was too irked by the idea of how in the hell dozens of Elevens could suddenly disappear every midnight to focus properly on the meeting's other discussed issues, but the thing that annoyed her the most otherwise was the balls of the nobles. Since the day she arrived and disembarked from her plane, she was already met with the corrupt view of the nobles, telling her that they organized a party to welcome her when she wanted to get down to business. Now they suggested to eradicate the Elevens to learn who their master was. She wondered if the nobles were just very intellectual in a different way of thinking, or indeed just rather dumb; she was betting for the latter. While she liked the idea of teaching the Elevens to learn their place, the only problem was how?

"Like I said, we must eradicate the supporters of the terrorists, which would be many of the Elevens living in the Ghettoes!" shouted one man, the head of the financial department. How he managed to have the allowed leeway to say that, even though it was the work of the head of the security and the army's business, she would never know. The other nobles around the table at the meeting agreed with the idea, and nodded in response to the one who suggested it, murmuring that they should have done that sooner. Cornelia and her knights, Darlton and Guilford, seemed to quietly ponder the thought.

She was going to answer, but Darlton already beat her to the punch "Even if we agree to that plan of yours, we can't let this happen without the consent of the Princess." the middle-aged man with a scar-marred face reminded them; the other Nobles looked to her for her answer.

"Well, surely the Princess wants to eradicate the terrorists, after the terrorists in this country killed three of her siblings." How dare they, using her siblings as an excuse to kill the people! Whether those Elevens were supporting terrorists or not, her late siblings were not mere excuses for it, not excuses defined by their tragic fates instead of people remembered for their lives. The Elevens should be eradicated solely on the grounds of supporting Zero; leave what happened, at least to Lelouch and Nunnally (since Clovis was recent and did spend much vengeance, but only against Zero himself) in the past. Besides, even with a reason like supporting Zero, she still didn't see executing every single Eleven in the ghettos hiding terrorists (which amounted to many ghettoes) to be a wise idea. She was too early into her tenure as Viceroy to want to endure the backlash she would receive for such actions, from angry nobles (excluded from the meeting) who would lose their cheap (and exploitable) Eleven labor forces in the slaughter. While she didn't always like it, she always followed her code of honor, even if she wanted to break it by losing her temper and shouting down the noble's throats in angry outburst at their foolishness; "War is a struggle between pride and life" after all, and she would follow it to the end.

In addition, she suddenly had an idea – rather than eliminating most to all of the Elevens in all the numerous ghettoes hiding the other, lesser, terrorists and facing the economic backlash in the courts, she could still eliminate everyone in just one ghetto in order to focus on bringing in the one terrorist who was the biggest prize of all… With a sigh to keep her composure, she made up her mind…

Standing up, she looked at the entire crowd of people who were with her, and spoke loudly, "Darlton, he is right; they must pay for their treacherous crimes, and we can also use it to draw out Zero; and I shall do so by eradicating the terrorists in the Saitama Ghetto!"

And with that, the board was set for both players to play against each other; the future hung in a balance between this two and they both knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: and that's done, told you I'm going to update today, and little a bit earlier too if I'm not mistaken, but oh well what's done is done, glad I'm finish this before the month of December and for that I'm grateful, the next chapter is IDK, maybe Saturday or Sunday, I'm not making any promises, but if not on the weekends then expect on Lelouch's Birthday (December 5).**

 **I really want to answer that emperor speech ever since I watch that episode, so sorry if you didn't like it, but at least I get that out of my system, And as for Lelouch becoming a prince once more, then wait a little a while longer, because after the battle of Saitama Lelouch will become a prince and the other Lelouch is fully become Zero, only a 4 or 5 chapters (give or take) then it's done, I hope you like the Shirley Lulu moment there, And I hope you still follow this Fic.**

 **And BTW I really hope you like my first Knightmare I created, and don't worry there will be more Knightmares in the following chapters, so I tell you about the Dornoch.**

 **Dornoch**

 **General Characteristic:**

 **Crew: 1**

 **Height: 4.39 meters**

 **Weight: 7.48 metric tons**

 **Power Sources: Yggdrasil drive, 2x energy filler**

 **Design Features**

 **Cockpit ejection system**

 **Factsphere Sensor**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Armaments:**

 **2x chest-mounted Slash Harken**

 **1x Assault Rifle**

 **Optional Armaments:**

 **2x elbow-mounted Stun Tofas**

 **1x Jousting Lance**

 **1x Prototype Missile Launching Shield**

 **Appearance:**

 **Colored Black along the limbs and Brown for the chest and the Landspinner**

 **Has the same head of the Sutherland and body, but less armor plating.**

 **So I hope you like this chapter, and about having a suggestion feel free to ask, I'm living on a democratic country so you had all the rights to ask question as long as the question(s) is regarding this story and there is no rules on making a suggestion I'll P.M you if I agree or not, so please ask and review down below.**

 **(Sa mga Filipino nagbabasa nito happy Bonifacio Day!)**

 **Translation: for those Filipinos who is reading this have a Happy Bonifacio Day**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **This is another revised Chapter in accordance with 'Operation Perfection'**

 **To say thank you for the one that proofread/beta-read this Chapter then look no further because I'll tell you...**

 **Special thank you to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out.**


	7. Arranging the Pieces

**A/N: welcome back on the continuation of Code Geass: Black & White, and would you look at that it's already December and our semester break is drawing near *cough* (December 16) *cough*. And you know what does mean, right? Well let me enlighten you, in our semester break I'll be able to update more frequently, yippee (Dancing like a total nut job) so just bear a little longer.**

 **Now for shout-outs:**

 **Special shout-outs for these peoples: Shimmering-Sky, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, CeceShen, Slayer1123, zeromaxxis, Saint Sita, and Phatboy93.**

 **With that out of the way, let's talk about the chapter for today. This still is about on preparation for the battle for Saitama, in which case will be publish next chapter. And of course I wouldn't forget about our darling Shirley and Lulu's first date with Shirley's parents! (Screaming like a school girl). But some of you will or will not hate me in the end, but I promise whatever I've done will be fixed and of course I'll tell why I let that happen at the end of this chapter (I think I forgotten something…something about the role of the characters…Meh, I think I said enough).**

 **Oh, and BTW if you spotted some words with a superscript with numbers on it (e.g. words1). Then it contains a trivia and/or hints on the story and/or in the real world. So have fun spotting it.**

 **P.S there will be a LONG author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 7 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 7: Arranging the Pieces**

* * *

Kallen, for the most part, was pensive. While she liked an excuse to leave school and to spend time helping in the liberation of Japan, that didn't mean that she was anything but careful, and so were her friends who came along on Zero's orders. At first, most of them didn't really join, and weren't even at least convinced to think about joining forces. However, after the stunt he pulled on the day of Suzaku's trial, they were truly impressed, especially her and Ohgi who were the only ones also a part of that little charade. So, here they were, waiting for the masked vigilante to arrive. At the moment, they were waiting in the ruins of the Saitama Ghetto, which was filled with rebels. However, in spite of some of her positive feelings, something seemed to bother Kallen. It wasn't that they were called by Zero to meet him and join in the meeting with the Yamato Resistance cell's leaders, no, that wasn't what was bothering her. The reason was the way these f****** look at her as if she was a prey. Well, she did look like a Britannian and have a nice body, too, so maybe that was why…

They were guarded by ten men with only assaults rifle as weapons, while they were armed with pistols, and of course, wits (except Tamaki). Maybe the guards in the resistance cell had not been informed of Zero's arrival? After all, he would soon be considered a hero to the Japanese and it was only getting started, so why bother guarding Zero's allies if they were all fighting for the same thing? Perhaps the cell wasn't aware of the fact. Of course, she could still give them credit for sticking to security protocol to protect the place. Still, the way they look at her (only her) was giving her the creeps; she was quickly getting irritated. Luckily, Tamaki didn't fess up about the situation.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Ughh…what is it taking so long!? We've already been here for nearly two hours and Zero still hasn't appeared! I say we ditch this right now while we still have the chance" mumbled a loud Tamaki, much to Kallen's chagrin. While Tamaki was useful, to some degree, in fighting against Britannia, he was useless at properly starting a conversation. He was last person anyone expected to be able to come up with a plan and it infuriated her as to why he was here. Yet, she agreed with him at the same time. It was noon when they arrived, and it was already past two, the sun burning hot today even when they were shaded. Ohgi was about to retort, but was interrupted by the deep, commanding voice of Zero.

"If you don't have enough patience to wait, then I assure you my friend, you won't be able to beat Britannia with that kind of childishness."

Zero suddenly appeared near the hole on top of the building where they were gathered. It startled the Yamato members, and they pointed all their guns towards him, even though they could clearly see it was Zero.

"Wait! Stop, it's Zero! Can't you see!?" defended Kallen by putting herself in the men's line of fire, but Zero didn't flinch when they pointed their guns at him. Well, he had had a Knightmare's rifle pointed at him and he didn't move an inch, so why even bother fearing handheld rifle fire?

"Kallen, while I appreciate your courage to stand up for me, I don't want to see our ace killed by her own people." replied Zero to her and everyone else, showing some hint of concern in his modified voice.

Kallen was blushing when Zero told her that, for two apparent reasons; Zero tried to protect her, even if she wanted to protect him, a trait that showed in Naoto when he was in trouble and she was always there to shield him, then like Zero he always persuaded her to that he was alright. Also, Zero knew her name…! While she liked it that Zero called her by her name, not just a codename, it irked her that he knew about her name, even though she didn't tell him anything about her family, or about herself for that matter. Thinking about that, she started to wonder how in the hell he even knew about that bathroom incident in the first place.

So, she complied with his order and stood back behind her friends and future comrades, but still blushing at the order. Zero then came down from where he was standing and made his way towards them, still being aimed at by the Yamato rebels. Once he did come down toward them, he stood still, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well…is this how you treat your guest, by pointing guns at them?" humored Zero, but still clearly irritated at the way they'd been treated with a hostile approach. She, too, was also annoyed at their overall treatment. These rebels should have considered themselves lucky; if it wasn't for Ohgi stopping her, she would have killed these fools a bit sooner.

When the masked vigilante said that, all of the Yamato resistance cell members stood frozen and lowered their guns, as if they only now saw who the one they pointed their guns at was, and what should have been done instead in the first place.

"Sorry, master Zero…we were only following protocols." said the apparent leader of this group, and he and his comrades bowed at the waist to him as a sign of respect and apology. Zero only shrugged and told the man to lead the way towards their leader to get the meeting started. So, Zero, Kallen and the rest of her friends followed the Yamato rebels escorting them to the leader. It didn't take long before they reached the place; conveniently, it was a broken-down office, an oval-shaped table in the middle and with curtains drawn, leaving the office in darkness. At the end of the table a chair was placed, and someone was sitting on it with two guards flanking him. She deduced that it was the leader of the second largest resistance cell in all of Japan next to the JLF; since it was dark, it was hard to see the man's face, but she could see his clothing which consisted of a kimono. The man gestured to them to sit at the other side of the table, and one by one, they complied. Zero sat in the middle, Kallen on his right and Ohgi on his left; next to Kallen were Tamaki (much to her chagrin), Sugiyama, and Inoue. On Oghi's side, Yoshida and Minami were seated.

"I take it that you're the leader of this resistance?" started Zero to the man; Kallen couldn't tell if he was intrigued or not at the display in this meeting. The man snorted at the question as if he was being humored by a joker.

"And this is the one they call Zero? ... I always thought that he was a bit taller, or at least a bit bulkier…" remarked the man, and he and his guards started laughing at Zero's build upon seeing the masked rebel in person. Tamaki also silently laughed about it, for which Kallen elbowed him (hard). However, Zero seemed unaffected by it; because the mask, she couldn't tell what emotions he was feeling, but his body movement alone could give her some answer, and not once did Zero move, or even tense about it.

When the laughter died down, only then did the man speak again towards Zero, "I'm sorry for our little rudeness toward you…but if you really are Zero, how can we be sure?" he once again questioned Zero. She, too, agreed with that; at first, she thought this masked vigilante was a joker who would be soon eradicated by the overwhelming strength of Britannia. However, after the incident in Shinjuku, and of course the incident on the day of Suzaku's trial, she started believing him.

"Humph…typical of you to say that, but it doesn't matter if one is strong or not. As long as he or she can defeat Britannia, then anyone can be Zero. I don't need a strong body to fight against Britannia; with my wits, and my allies by my side, I have proven that I can take on the strongest storm, the harshest blizzard and the wildest waves that come my way. Pure brains or brawn doesn't dictate how capable you are, it is your actions that make you who you are. And the only man I see in front of me is a self-pleasured bastard, who is waiting for the opportunity to strike." Zero retorted back to the man, and she could say that Zero was almost poetic. On top of that, what he said was right; someone, anyone could and would free Japan, and it didn't take a genius to see it. All one needed was the backing of comrades and the ability to lead, then you could win. There were reasons why they created the saying "It isn't the way he looks that defines a man; it is what he does." Because of that, all the Yamato members who laughed at him stood frozen, dead in their tracks.

"But, if you want proof that I am Zero, then I suggest you look outside the window." he ordered them, and they responded quickly, turning to look outside to see what it was that would prove he was Zero. When they opened the curtains, they looked on agape as they saw what Zero wanted them to see. There, outside, stood 30 Knightmare Frames, appearing to be Sutherlands colored black and brown. In each one's weapon hand was a jousting lance, with a star-shaped shield on its other arm. Then, and only then, were their doubts dissolved about their question of if he was Zero. No one could make, not even steal, a Sutherland from their enemies like Zero. To have a Knightmare Frame, and numerous so, was to (in most cases) get the support from the Six Houses of Kyoto, which was hard to do. Not to mention, they only supported the movements potentially capable of liberating Japan. Kallen started to wonder whether Zero had a connection to the Six Houses or was just a lone wolf with his own connections.

"It is called the Dornoch, a modified version of the Sutherland, and I bring this to you to help us in the fight against Cornelia a day from now." informed Zero to them when they started to question him about it. After they heard the words "Cornelia" and "fight," they started to panic and run wild. Sometimes even adults felt like children, especially now.

"What do you mean, we will be fighting Cornelia tomorrow!?" shouted the man at Zero.

"Cornelia is now destroying faction after faction of resistance cells all around Japan. It doesn't take a genius to say that eventually, you would be next on her kill list." answered Zero without a hint of fear of fighting against the so-called Witch of Britannia and the Goddess of Victory.

"So, what should we do?" asked the man's guards in voices of fear.

"We will fight!" and everyone started to erupt once more with questions and shouting at Zero.

"Now wait a minute, fighting against Britannia is hard enough, but fighting someone who has not once suffered a defeat is SUICIDE!" shouted Tamaki, and everyone agreed with him.

"Yes, it will be hard to beat Cornelia, let alone liberate Japan, but think of the consequences; what would happen if we all stopped fighting against it? If we don't fight today, then when? If not us, then who? There's a saying that says, 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing!' I know it could cost our lives, but think about the lives of the others, the other people wishing to live normal lives, to stay with their friends and family. We fight not only to liberate Japan, we fight so no one should have to fight anymore; the risks are stacked against our lives but the rewards are not only a humiliating defeat of Britannia, but the backing of the people of Japan!" Zero started to them, and she felt their morale rise again. "So, I ask of you, will you help me fight against Britannia, to hell and back? Will you stand beside until the end?"

At first, everyone was hesitated. She couldn't blame them for that; after all, she too was scared to take on this endeavor, but she remembered his words, 'if we don't fight today, then when? If not us, then who? ' she remembered it clearly when they, too, stopped fighting against Britannia, and it cost her brother's life. With that in mind, she made her decision.

"I'm with you, Zero!" she proclaimed, and everyone turned to her, wondering if she had lost her mind.

"I'm also with you, Zero." said Ohgi, and she couldn't help but smile; one after one, they agreed to help him in his fight against Britannia and its ideals.

"Fine, I'm with you too…but only because my friends decided to team up with you." mumbled Tamaki.

"Fair enough. So, what about you, will you and your Yamato Alliance members help us fight Britannia?" Zero asked the man, to see if he was willing to join.

"I, Masaharu Homma1, and with the whole Yamato resistance cell will help you, Zero." The man announced, his face now fully seen, which was that of a bald old man probably in his late seventies and with black eyes that exhibited experience. His guards only nodded as a sign of acceptance.

"I thank you for accepting this. I promise you that you will be not be disappointed in joining me." Zero told them, and she saw his body relax at the last statement.

"So, what's the plan, Zero?" asked the now identified Homma to him.

"First is to evacuate the civilians before the fighting happens." It was obvious; all of them agreed that they wouldn't let another Shinjuku Massacre to happen "After that, leave the rest up to me."

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

 _I wish I could spend more time with Lelouch and Nunnally…_

That was Suzaku's first thought when he was dragged away from his school (literally) to test out Lloyd's newest inventions. He felt like a guinea pig or lab monkey to test whether his boss's inventions were working or not. While the man might not have seemed rude towards him or his co-workers, that didn't change the fact that Lloyd's attitude towards scientific antics was far more important to him than other people were. Suzaku could see the man working 24 hours straight, and he had only been with him for a nearly a month now. When he talked about it, Lloyd only shrugged and responded with 'I'll do anything for science'. Suzaku could hazard a guess that if terrorists had the ability to produce the money to make him work against his own country, the scientist would gladly accept it without a doubt. Britannia was lucky that they were able to make Lloyd work for them.

"Suzaku, are you ready?" he heard Miss Cecile ask him over his communicator earpiece. He was currently inside the Lancelot's cockpit, but it was only a simulator, so only the cockpit was needed, but still moved as if it was real. It was for battle data to test if the Lancelot was capable of fighting in the fray in different scenarios. While the Lancelot was, for the lack of a better word, amazing to say the least, that didn't change the fact that it still have a weakness. They were doing everything in their power to not let it become exposed during a fight. The Achille's Heel of the Lancelot was simple; if the enemy had overwhelming numbers, it would likely force the Lancelot to go on the defensive, which was an area in which it truly lacked. The Lancelot was made for maneuverability and to engage the enemy Knightmares in close quarter combat, given the speed and flexibility of the white Knightmare. The blaze luminous shield was effective against guns and shrapnel, but it wasn't able to protect all the body parts of the Lancelot, and so would leave his back exposed. Without strong armor, it was easy picking for the terrorists to bring him down if the Lancelot's speed and offensive power become useless.

"Yes, Miss Cecile." Suzaku responded to her.

"You don't need to be so formal, Suzaku," he heard Cecile giggle at it; what, as someone who was friends with a Britannian prince, it couldn't be helped if he learned a thing or two about proper manners and conduct, "Or, should I say Major Kururugi?"

That was also something that bothered him to no end. No one, really, no one, would be able to reach that rank (well for Elevens and other Numbers that is). It would take a lifetime to at least ascend above a private, let alone a sergeant in the ranks for the Numbers. So, when Princess Cornelia promoted him to major, only his military discipline made him hold back his tears of joy. Well, he would have to thank Euphy for that one; apparently, she 'convinced' ("beg" would be the proper word, but he wouldn't let Euphy's features be stained) her sister to promote him no doubt.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's start this simulation." he heard Lloyd steal (probably) the microphone that Cecile had been holding earlier, and it was soon followed by the womanly scream of a man. He couldn't help but smile at that one; those kinds of people strengthened his view about how not all Britannians were bad, only the system was. When the people realized, it they would come to live with the Britannians peacefully, but with men like Zero still lurking around the corner to stop his dreams of that peaceful world, it will not happen. So, with a newfound determination, he started the simulation.

"Lancelot… launch"

 _3 hours of simulation (and Lloyd's screams of pain) later_

He stepped out of the cockpit after a long day of working. He was dead-tired and sweaty. Cecile, seeing this, gave a bottle of water to him to help cool himself off, which he gladly accepted. When he was done cooling off, and saying a thank you to Cecile, he started to stare back at the Lancelot. The Lancelot was, for the most part, well-suited for him to pilot. When he was recruited by Lloyd as a devicer for the Lancelot, he accepted only to try save his friend Lelouch, but Lloyd told him that it would change his world, and it did. Not only did he manage to control and actually move a Knightmare that not even the Knights of Britannia could move, but he defeated the group of terrorists with one Knightmare! Thinking about why he was able to move the Lancelot in the first place, he suddenly remembered something Lelouch told him about a jockey and it's horse, 'The jockey doesn't pick the horse, the horse picks the jockey' and in some way, it did relate to piloting a Knightmare. Instead of a jockey, it was a pilot, and the horse was the Knightmare; and he concluded that this beautiful Knightmare chose him.

"Well, it looks like a success, good work on making your piloting skills reach 96%, an improvement above the last rate of 94%." complimented Lloyd to him, clearly amused by his guinea pig improving quite well since the first time he piloted it.

"Thank you, Lloyd." responded Suzaku to him.

"Well, it looks like it we can now transfer the data into the 'Lamorak'"2 said Cecile to the both of them.

 _Lamorak?, what is that ?_

"Wait a minute, what is Lamorak?" questioned Suzaku to them as to what this Lamorak was that they spoke of.

"Oh…sorry, Suzaku I didn't inform you earlier." started Cecile to him "The Lamorak is the sister Knightmare of Lancelot; it is also a seventh generation Knightmare frame, the second of its kind in existence, but it is harder to pilot compare to Lancelot. Due to also the lack of a devicer to pilot it, Prince Schneizel suggested that it be postponed until we find enough data to at least be able to make it move." enlightened Cecile to him.

 _A seventh generation Knightmare Frame which may or may not outclass the Lancelot…?_

"Well, if you want to take a look at it, then here." Lloyd interjected to him, showing him a picture of said Knightmare Frame. Once he did look at it, he was impressed, but mostly terrified of this black and gold Knightmare.

* * *

 **Joseph's POV:**

Joseph Fenette was the perfect example of a caring father. When one's job involved experimenting on an un-killable woman, who could make one see hallucinations when touched and possessed a power that could regenerate every cell in her body at rapid rate, it could make a person go insane. It was thanks to his family that he wasn't hospitalized with a case of madness and locked away in an asylum for the rest of his life. So, as a token of his gratitude, he always took care of his small family. After marrying his wife, Mary3 (coincidental, isn't it, he was named Joseph and his wife Mary), and having his only daughter, Shirley, he always, absolutely always, took care of them. All of their financial problems, family matters and of course relationship problems (as was Shirley's problem now) he always fixed; he tackled every problem that could cause a disturbance in their happy family. So, when he heard his daughter was dating someone, he suddenly turned to an authoritative persona and demanded to Shirley that he meet this boy she was dating. He couldn't blame her for dating so soon; after all, she was already seventeen years old and a year from now, she would be a young woman. All he was worried about was if this BOY she was dating with could, and would, make his daughter happy and take responsibility for his own actions concerning Shirley. If the boy answered with something along the lines of a no, then not even the Emperor of Britannia could stop him unleashed hell on the boy's life.

So, here they were, sitting at the table in their small Victorian-style house with only two floors on a small plot of land. While they were eating, Joseph silently gazed at the 'boy'. For starters, the young man held some manners, and felt and acted like a gentleman. That was one point towards taking the hand of his daughter. When he ate, he ate almost as if he were a prince (literally, but they didn't know that), as well as helped his daughter slice her food, and was well-versed enough in dining conventions to know how to use all the spoons and forks. He had etiquette and held some pride; that was two points towards staying with his daughter! However, Joseph wouldn't go down without a fight. So, he started with a conversation to expose if there was a record for bad habits in his daughter's courter – to see whether he should still be able to date his daughter – and if he passed, then he would give his blessings to him.

"So, Lelouch, tell us more about yourself." He started, in order to initiate a conversation. The boy he was asking had a pensive look on his face, as if he was ready for this question, dressed in a white jacket with a pink long-sleeved dress shirt on the inside (the outfit he wore when they bought a gift for Villeta in R2, same goes with Shirley) .

"Well, I live with my little sister and we live at Ashford Academy due to my sister's…disorder." answered Lelouch to him. It was a good answer, but he needed more information.

"You don't live with your parents? I mean, with your little sister's 'disorder,' whatever it is, shouldn't you be living with your family to take care of you?" asked Joseph to the man, confused as to why this boy and his sister were living alone at such an age.

"Our parents…died in the war." Lelouch informed, clearly feeling a little sore at that subject.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for your loss, but how are you and your sister able to live by yourselves? I mean, do you have a job to support yourself and your sister financially?" Joseph asked once more to Lelouch, but instead of Lelouch answering, the one who did was his daughter, who was seated on his left and on Lelouch's right at the rectangular table.

"Lelouch gambles." Shirley informed them, and his wife spat out into glass of red wine. He almost choked.

"Gambles?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah…he gambles with nobility in chess." Shirley elaborated a little bit sheepishly. Such an activity…Joseph was going to murder this guy, but was stopped when the teen told him that it was to solve their financial problem since no one allowed a minor to work certain jobs. Well, gambling to help his little sister was good, but it didn't change the fact that he gambled (and as a minor, too), which certainly didn't go in his good books towards dating his daughter. So, it was 2-1 of if this boy could date his daughter.

As such, just two more mess-ups or bad reasons and he could get rid of this boy. So, now instead of focusing on Lelouch to question, he asked his daughter.

"I see. Shirley, could you tell us how you fell in love with him?" asked Joseph with an intense glare at the boy that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well…at first, I didn't like him since he was stoic and arrogant towards everyone and he was always skipping classes," bingo, that was strike two; one more to go, "but then I saw him helping an elderly couple caught in a car accident, even though he had nothing to do with it, when we were freshmen. He hooked the car of the man who was clearly at fault, and trying to shift the blame onto the old couple, to a passing tow truck and he did it with the same bored look on his face he always had. He didn't do it to impress his friends or gloat about it. And I started to wonder 'what's up with this guy?' then, as time went by, I fell in love with him."

"Aww…that so sweet, sweetheart." Mary said to her, causing Shirley and Lelouch to blush. Well, whether he did it to help someone or not, this classmate still had a bad influence on his daughter with his arrogance and the fact that he skipped classes. He didn't want his grandchildren to be like that. So, as final question to answer if he was capable or not, he asked the young man.

"Last question; can you, Lelouch, take full responsibility to treat my daughter with care? Can you make sure that you can protect her, that you are willing to sacrifice your life for her sake?" asked Joseph. He wasn't sure if the boy was capable enough; though, said boy would probably say yes. However, instead, Lelouch stood there frozen and couldn't answer. Joseph was still waiting for his answer when Lelouch stood up and asked them to forgive him if he left so soon. His daughter cried for him to come back, but he was out of his daughter's reach, so she ran up to him.

"I really started to think that he could be a perfect match for our daughter..." he said to his wife.

"Maybe he has something to do? He will come back." replied Mary to him.

 _He caused my daughter to love him so much, and I don't want my baby to cry about it._

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

When Shirley told him that he was going to meet her parents, he came up with a plan to answer all the most common questions that he could possibly be given, and it worked; from his family to hobbies and his characteristics, he answered them all truthfully. It was going well until her father asked him if he could take the responsibility of taking care of his daughter. It was so easy to say yes, to finally tie the knot with Shirley, but he thought about that for a minute and asked himself if he even could. The moment he questioned it, suddenly the images of her dying in his arms entered his mind. Even though that she was willing to love him, even if she died, that didn't mean that he was going to do the same thing, or be certainly be able to keep her from dying again. Without an answer to the question, all he could do was the only thing that made his problems go away; he ran.

He ran and ran, until his ragged breathing couldn't take it much any longer and it was raining hard outside. Catching his breath, he suddenly saw Shirley running after him, holding an umbrella in her hands, and asking him why on earth he did that. When she asked him, he started to come up with all the possible scenarios of this situation happening, and none of them ended well. So, making up his mind, he stood up, looked straight into her eyes and told her three words that literally broke her world.

"Shirley, let's break up."

"What?" asked Shirley, asking if she heard correctly.

 **(Please listen to Passenger's "Let Her Go" on YouTube)**

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

"Shirley, I've made up my mind, and I think it is better if we give each other space." L.L said to her, unshed tears almost flowing from his eyes and nearly choking up over his own words.

"But why, is there something I did wrong?" Shirley asked, also with tears in her eyes as he told her that, hoping against hope that her 'boyfriend' was kidding, and if not, then wondering if she had done something wrong.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

"Shirley, it's not you…it's me. I can't take the responsibility of committing to you and taking care of you, so I'm sorry." L.L explained grimly, with his head hung low so she couldn't see his face of shame. The rain was getting louder by the minute.

"Why can't you take it, Lelouch?" Shirley asked him, confused.

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I-I can't tell you Shirley, it is better if you don't know. It will make you feel safer if you don't see me anymore." L.L tried to persuade her to forget him. He could use his Geass, but he wouldn't. After what Shirley had been through, losing all those happy memories would top off worsening the situation.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

"Why?! Why can't you tell me?! You know you can trust me, so tell me why you can't take it!" Shirley asked him desperately with a loud shout.

"I can't, Shirley it is just–" L.L started to explain, but he was stopped when something hit him, hard.

-Slap

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _Well you let her go_

"That's it?! Tell me the truth, Lelouch! Am I just some piece on your board to play with?!" Shirley cried after the hard slap she gave him, making his umbrella fall. When she heard no answer, she continued.

"TELL ME!"

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I'm so sorry, Shirley, I really didn't mean to hurt you." L.L said, not even bothering to see her.

"So, that's your answer then…well…goodbye, Lelouch." Shirley farewelled him, turning around and running away from him, trying to not look back at him.

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I can't tell you, Shirley…that I'm going to become a prince again, that I'm going to be much more ruthless than before…so I must keep you away from harm, not control you or look at you like a chess piece…I must push you away to make sure you are safe, but I promise you that I will come back for you." said L.L to himself as he watched Shirley run away from him. Even though it was hard, he must make sure to see his love one survives, even if at a distance.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

"That is why…I'll let you go."

* * *

 **A/N: and that's done, finally chapter 7 is up and I already felt exhausted like no way in my life. I really hate make-up classes, instead of relaxing, reading/writing a fanfic, and of course lying on the bed on a Saturday morning, I get to stuck in classes for the whole day, that is why I published this on Monday, luckily I have a meeting to attend (which is true BTW) and after that I write the first half of this chapter. But that doesn't mean I forgetting my studies, I will always focus myself on studying first. Like my mom always said 'Study first, hobbies later'.**

 **This could be my longest chapter yet, and I'm happy about it. So yeah that's about it on the preparation on the battle of Saitama. The battle of Saitama will be divided into two because the second part (spoiler alert) will be L.L's big debut so expect that in the following chapters. The next chapter will be IDK maybe next week because I need to re-watch the anime and of course search some battle tactics on the internet. So bear with for that one, but I'll promise you it will be great and beside when I made a promise that I can't make?.**

 **And of course my reason onto why I break-up Lelouch and Shirley (temporarily). So before you un-follow me and/or remove me from your favorite stories let me hear my reason. First off is because he will become a prince once again, and I know what you're thinking it will be easier if he has power to make her his princess consort and I'm telling you it will be not. Because the nobles will try to ruin their image after all he was a commoner prince and dating a commoner and possibly marrying her will cause uproar in the court. So he needs enough power to protect himself and Shirley when that happens. Secondly because once he became a prince there will be fighting left and right, and he needs her at a safe distance that is why C.C said him "if you truly love someone, you put her at a safe distance". And I know what you're going too asked, Will be reunited? The answer is Of course they will I didn't make this fanfiction with a pairing with Shirley and Lelouch to break up. And if you're asking when will be that going to happen, the answer is IDK. Probably in chapter 10 or 11 give or take. There are two most likely scenarios that's going to happen when braking up; one they found each other someone else and two (100% this going to happen) they'll come together with much more love and dedication. I'm not mad really but at least know onto why I made this happen because it hurts me more than its hurts you. But at least tell me you like the song :p.**

 **If you're asking if I will make pairing to past Lelouch then I'll let you make the decision. And maybe I'll consider it and make a poll.**

 **And if you remember my note at the top, then here's the answer for the three words that has a superscript with number on it:**

 **1)Masaharu Homma: if you read books and you know this name then a round of applause for you. But if you don't then I'll tell you. He is a historical figure in OUR world that lead the campaign against the Philippines and the one that perpetrated the Bataan Death March on WWII. Since the Britannia calendar is 55 years advanced, I decided to put him in because 2017 a.t.b is 1962 AD/CE in our world making him like what 75? (I'm not very good at math lol)**

 **2)Lamorak: as said by Cecile it is a seventh generation Knightmare frame that is similar by the Lancelot. It will be not future Lelouch personal Knightmare if that's what you're asking, but the one who will pilot it is will have a major role in this fanfiction and yes it will be my first OC. In the Arthurian legends**

 **Lamorak was indeed a part a Knights of a round table and if you want answer you could look up on Wikipedia.**

 **3)Mary: I decided to name the wife on Joseph as Mary since in Code Geass Wiki has no name for Shirley's mother. And of course the Christmas is drawing near and made her Mary named after Jesus mother.**

 **And if you have any suggestion, violent reactions and/or reviews. Please don't hesitate to ask and P.M or review down below.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy 17th Birthday Lelouch!**

* * *

 **This Chapter has been revise/beta-read in accordance with 'Operation Perfection'**

 **To say thank for the one that proofread this Chapter-and so is the others, thank you very much...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	8. Siege on Saitama pt1

**A/N: Yeah I know I'm a little bit cruel on the last chapter, but it has to be done and like my Idol once said 'Don't dwell what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer' by Denis Waitley. And I'm going to do just that, even when I did wrong I must keep moving forward towards the answer for my mistake and the answer is simple; continuing this fanfiction. The future is bright and has infinite possibilities and this chapter holds it.**

 **Now I must tell you something important. Starting this chapter I'm going to update EVERYDAY, that's right you heard me, everyday I'm going to update this fanfiction, but if I'm unable to that then expect day after that or three days after the first update. But I'm not going to update four days tops, no I won't do that. It will end at the first day of New Year so more chapters and more work for me (pouting for internal despair at the moment). And I'm going to call this as 'Operation Overlord'. I know what you're thinking didn't I tell you December 16 is the day for everyday update?, well there has been complication for that one and I decided today will be the day. Oh I almost forgot I won't going to shout-peoples anymore, because since I'm going to update every day I won't be able to check who reviews the last chapter and who did make this fanfiction their favorites. So I'm going to this instead.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews you sent me!**

 **With that out of the way let's talk about this chapter. As what you know on the last chapter this is the battle for Saitama and you are correct. And BTW this is divided into two chapters so there will be more actions on this and second one. And also the next chapter is (spoiler alert) is L.L's debut. So for the last time L.L is the future Lelouch and past Lelouch is the same as always.**

 **And I almost forgot there will be word hunting again, just like the last chapter but this time its asterisk (e.g. word*) so happy hunting.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado, chapter 8 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 8: Siege of Saitama pt.1**

* * *

 _He shouldn't have broken up with her._

That was Lelouch's first thought after he came back home from the meeting with the Yamato Alliance that evening. When he arrived home it was already past twelve, but there were still tell-tale signs of activity in the living room; he saw his doppelganger lying on the table, a glass of wine in hand (certainly not pleasing – since they were to fight tomorrow, he shouldn't be drunk – and he was a minor) and a picture of Shirley in the other. The older doppelganger could remember it so clearly that night.

 _"What's gotten into you that's driven you to alcohol?" he asked his doppelganger, but said doppelganger didn't seem to hear him at all. Quickly gathering this, he asked the question again. After that, the older of the two answered._

 _"I made a horrible mistake," L.L sighed to him. Lelouch could clearly smell the wine and his bad breath due to drinking, and the time traveler looked so haggard. However, Lelouch ignored his lacking hygiene and asked him about this big mistake._

 _"What is this horrible mistake, you speak of?" Lelouch questioned the drunken man in front of him._

 _"I broke up with Shirley…" whispered L.L to him, obviously not wanting him to hear what he said. It was starting to gradually annoy Lelouch, but he controlled himself and he asked again._

 _"Could you speak a little louder?" tried Lelouch to his accomplice/ally._

 _"I SAID I BROKE UP WITH SHIRLEY!" L.L replied, a little bit louder than intended, much to his chagrin. His past self could see clearly the red of his eyes from hours of crying, even though he was wearing contact lenses over them, and the clothes he wore were soaking wet. Lelouch didn't need to see any more to know why L.L was like that at the moment, because he was him; he thought like him, acted like him, and – of course – reacted like him. So, if L.L was hurt, he would be too, and he knew that a very significant break up could potentially get the better of him. Anyone would feel that way if they broke up with their close loved ones._

 _It was so loud that C.C came over to them in nothing but a black t-shirt and long, thin jogging pants._

 _"Could you please keep it down? There are people here who want to sleep too, you know." chided C.C to them in a slight deadpan. Lelouch wondered what exactly made C.C act like that, but his doppelganger only shrugged in response to C.C's scolding, and turned his back to them. Honestly, he was acting like a ten-year-old spoilt brat in a seventeen year Old's body (but Lelouch failed to realize that he too, acted, like that)._

 _"What's up with him?" C.C asked him, rather annoyed by L.L's antics._

 _With a sigh he answered to the witch, "He broke up with Shirley."_

 _"Ouch…I suppose it's the end of the world after this one." C.C said to them with light sarcasm, to try to lighten the mood, but his doppelganger only was only enraged further._

 _"It's not like that! You wouldn't know how I feel, when I'm the one who made that decision!" L.L bit back at them with a shout._

 _"Boya, I've lived for over seven hundred years, and you think that I don't know how it feels to break up with someone? I say you still have much more to learn." C.C informed the fuming L.L; the doppelganger only stayed silent, waiting for C.C to continue, "And if it hurt you to break up with her, then why did you make the decision?" she asked in a more teasing tone, rather than concern._

 _"I have to; I must not let her be harmed again. I'm going to be a prince once more, and I don't want her to be involved in my problems." L.L said to them, much calmer this time._

 _"Then, if you say as such yourself, why are you fuming like a ten-year old?" C.C asked him._

 _"It's just – it was just so hard to do it! I mean, I made the decision so quickly in the past timeline only because they didn't mean as much to me…but now that I've made a decision for my loved one, why do I feel like there's a hole in my heart?" L.L asked, his hand clutching his clothes where his heart lay and volumes of despair in his voice._

 _"Look, L.L, the decision you made, though hard, was for the best. I know a man once said 'there is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice'* and the sacrifice here is your love for Shirley. I know it's hard for you to feel that way, but I tell you, a hero makes the hardest decision. That is why they are called heroes in the first place, because only they – and I mean only they – can make the hardest decisions. Yes, it was hard, but you must keep moving forward to achieve your goals. I'm sure she will understand in the end." C.C assured to the already weeping L.L. He could tell that she was indeed wise, even for her young face._

 _"I just want to be with her again." said L.L with tears in his eyes._

 _"I'm sure you two will come back together again in the future." C.C replied to him in an effort to cheer him up._

 _"You really think that?" asked L.L, his voice laced with hope._

 _"Ha…keep dreaming**" teased C.C to him. In the seconds that followed, L.L's face was priceless. It was as if he saw his worst nightmare (Nunnally dating someone and leaving him, Euphy falling pregnant because of Suzaku, or – worst of all – Charles conquering the world and laughing like a madman)._

 _"I'm only joking. Don't take it too hard." C.C assured him before she could be stabbed or gunned down by L.L._

 _"I suppose you're right. I must, no, I will strive for the future for Shirley, Nunnally and for everyone else!" L.L decided with newfound determination._

 _"That's the spirit, now could we all go back to sleep?" C.C grumbled to them, and she started to head back towards Lelouch's room._

 _"So, who's sleeping on the couch?"_

For Lelouch, breaking up seemed so simple because he didn't have any relationships – for now, that was. With a sigh, he headed toward the building that hid the Yamato Alliance and Kozuki's resistance members with the Dornoch, dressed as Zero.

"Where's Homma?" Lelouch asked a member of the Yamato Alliance, but before the member could respond, he heard a loud voice of an old mam.

"I'm right here, Master Zero." Homma answered him. He was dressed in almost military attire; a dark shade of green covered his clothes and pants, with black army boots. On his left breast were his decorations, probably his medals from the time of Japan's invasion or earlier. Lelouch started to wonder why Homma was not a member of the Japan Liberation Front, since all of them were remnants of Japan's army, after all. However, he ignored it for the moment and walked towards the 75-year-old man.

"I'm glad that you're here, general; I can't lead the troops without your aid." Lelouch thanked Homma, addressing him by the rank he once held.

"Humph…General. I wasn't called that for nearly ten years." Homma said to him, humored by the fact that Zero knew his rank, which was once General of the Japanese 14th Army (Lieutenant General, to be precise.)

"I was hoping you could still help me fight against Britannia today." Lelouch – or rather, Zero – requested.

"Well, I was good at commanding an army of men with rifles, but with a Knightmare…that's another matter. I only request that I command the evacuation of the people of Saitama." Homma replied.

"I understand. In fact, I have the men for that case." Lelouch said to him. He then gestured to the men and women of Kozuki's resistance cell.

"What is it, Zero?" Kallen asked him after being gestured to move towards him. He was glad that he could skip the school for the day.

"I want you and your allies to evacuate the people before the fighting happens. You will all be commanded by Homma here, so I expect that every person in Saitama is out and safe, is that clear?"

"Hai!" all of them affirmed in unison.

"I leave them in your capable hands, general." Lelouch said to him.

With that, he calmly made his way toward the Knightmare that he would be piloting. Along with him, ready for action, were all the men and women who were going to fight alongside him.

 _I hope L.L finished his part of the plan._

* * *

 **L.L's POV:**

At the moment, he was dressed as a foot soldier (for what – the third time already?), currently heading towards Cornelia's G-1 mobile base. Unlike Clovis, Cornelia's security was top-notch. An iris scanner here, a group of Knightmares acting like scouts guarding the G-1's perimeter there. Of course, Cornelia herself was the one who dictated every command, making it almost hard for him to infiltrate…almost; since he had Geass, he could give orders without rejection. He couldn't care less if Cornelia discovered that someone was not at their post; likely, it would create some level of panic and disturbance among her ranks, and lower their morale.

His mission was simple: infiltrate the G-1's base, Geass the pilots and give them a specific order. Then, after that, he had to go back to Lelouch for his big debut. See, it was that simple – for a Geass user, that was. He could remember earlier that morning when C.C tried to stop them once more.

 _"Where do you think you're going?" C.C asked the both of them, seeing that they would be going out to the battle for Saitama after the broadcast by Cornelia to try to lure him into a trap._

 _"What does it look like were doing? We are going to fight against Cornelia." He answered obviously to the witch._

 _"You do know it's obviously a trap, right?" C.C asked, wondering if they lost their minds._

 _"They put so much effort in luring me, so why not accept the invitation, right?" Lelouch answered for him._

 _"Yeah, and besides, it will be easy now that we know how this will play out." added L.L, only stopping when C.C pointed her gun at him._

 _"I shall not let you go away; you didn't fulfill your contract before. I shall make sure Lelouch doesn't make the same mistake." C.C replied to them, only for his doppelganger to point his own gun at her._

 _With a sigh, L.L answered before the situation escalated to something worse._

 _"Look, C.C, I know I didn't fulfill your contract before, but I'll make sure he finishes it – let me remind you that he is the one you have a contract with now, not me. Besides, even if you hurt one of us, you could not injure us both simultaneously before one of us put a bullet in your head." informed L.L to the witch._

 _"Fine, I'll let you go – if you let me come with you." C.C decided._

 _"Fair enough."_

So, now he was here, with many pilots he could turn into slaves in a matter of minutes. With a quick cough, he drew their attention towards him. With a wave of his hand to remove his helmet, he also removed his contacts to reveal the permanent Geass sigil on both of his eyes.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you…"

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

 _Why? Why did he do that?_

Shirley thought that question for the past eight hours. It was like a mantra; ever since Lelouch broke up with her, it consumed every fiber of her being.

 _How could this happen?!_

I mean, it should have been a happy moment for the both of them, talking about their respective characteristics, about their likes and dislikes, and of course what their plans were for the future. Her mother seemed to approve of him. She couldn't tell if her father felt the same way, but he seemed to like Lelouch. So, why? Why did Lelouch break up with her?

 _"Do you, Lelouch, take full responsibility for my daughter? Can you make sure that you can protect her, that you are willing to sacrifice your life for her sake?"her father, Joseph, asked._

That question made him leave, just like that. Why couldn't he take full responsibility for taking care of her? And if so, why, why couldn't he take it? When she asked about that, he said he couldn't tell her – it would keep her safe if she didn't know. Thinking about the most likely scenarios for why he didn't tell her, she came with her conclusion.

 _OMG… What if he joined Zero?!_

…But that would most likely not happen. After all, Zero hadn't made another move after Suzaku's trial. So, it would be impossible for him to join Zero who, seemingly, had no further agenda other than killing the entire royal family. Add to this the fact that there was also Nunnally, and she knew that he was well aware that Nunnally wouldn't approve of that. So, with a sigh, she continued making Arthur's cat stand with Milly.

"That's, like, the thousandth time I've heard you sigh, Shirley." piped Milly while holding Arthur in her hands.

"Sorry, Madam President – I was just thinking, that's all." Shirley answered to her.

"You were thinking about Lelouch again, now weren't you?" Milly teased her with a wink.

"That's not what's it about, Madam President!" Shirley denied frantically while blushing at the same time.

"Hehe…I was just messing with you, Shirley! So, how did your date with Lulu come along? Did your parents approve of him? Oh I know! Did you, you know, take it to next level?" Milly interrogated with a predatory glare in her eyes. She was starting to regret informing Milly about their date; when she heard that last part, she almost fainted from embarrassment.

 _What should I do? Should I tell her that we broke up or not?_

"It went…rather well. I mean, we only talked about Lelouch's behavior at school and what he does for a living." Shirley informed her.

"Ah…investigating if Lelouch can afford to take care of you, interesting…" Milly said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but Milly, can ask you a question?" asked Shirley while scratching the back of her head, totally embarrassed of the thought. She used the name Milly, not the girl's title of 'Madam President', to let her know that what she was asking was serious.

Apparently, Milly immediately caught this, and focussed all of her attention on the orange-haired girl.

"What is it, Shirley, is something the matter?" Milly asked her with a tint of concern in her voice. Shirley was glad that she was friends with such a person. Sometimes, Milly could be a little mischievous, but when something was amiss, she always paid attention and became more serious – just as she was now.

"Well…Milly, if you had a boyfriend…and he suddenly broke up with you…how would you react?" Shirley asked her blonde friend rather sheepishly.

"That depends on my boyfriend's reason for why he broke up with me, and if I didn't like it, then I would sucker punch the guy!" Milly said to her, making her giggle at the last part.

"Well…what if he won't tell you, that he says it is for your own good…how would you react then?" Shirley asked slowly, so as not to show that she was the girl he broke up with.

 _This is it…how would Milly react to it…?_

"Well…I think I'd agree." Milly said to her.

"But why?! I mean, he didn't tell you his reason, so why wou-" Shirley started talking, only for Milly to raise her hand, and she stopped.

"Shirley, if my boyfriend said it was for my own good, then that would be the only reason I'd need to believe him. After all, why did we even bother becoming a couple if we couldn't put the trust in our relationship? I think you should trust a little more, Shirley." Milly said to her.

"But still…" Shirley trailed off, not believing her words.

"Shirley, I know that when he broke up with you it hurt, but did you even realize that he, too, was hurt when he made that decision? In fact, it has probably hurt him more than it hurts you." Milly said, putting her arms on Shirley's shoulders to make the girl looked directly at her.

 _Did I even realize that?_

Shirley started to wonder if Lelouch was in more pain about the issue than she was. Well, if that was the case, then she could forgive him for that. However, he still at least had to tell her why he broke up with her; if he wouldn't tell her, then she'd just accept the fact that he didn't like her.

"I suggest, Shirley, that you should forgive him. Regardless of what he did to you, he only cares about you – after all, 'Forgiveness is the final form of love'." Milly advised her, a little bit poetic on her part.

"Thanks, Milly – I needed that." Shirley said to her friend, and it was certainly true. Now that she knew what to do in regards to her break up, she began pondering what to do next.

"No problem! Now, let's finish Arthur's cat stand!" Milly proposed, to which she gladly accepted.

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

She was currently sitting on the throne in her G-1 mobile base, wondering if Zero would actually show up there. After all, this was a trap set up for him. This was risky for both sides, and they both knew it. For one, if Zero did show up and he was captured, then the people of Japan would lose their motivation to fight against Britannia, since Zero was (even if it was a short tenure) a hero – or at least a figure – to the Japanese people. The second risk was that if Zero didn't show up, then she'd be eradicating the citizens for all naught, but her generals assured her that it would only cause a 0.2% drop in labor of the primary sector when that happened, so there was nothing to worry about. But, the real risk was that if he did show up – and then won – it would not only cause a humiliating defeat or tarnish her titles, but the Elevens were more likely to join Zero and eventually cause a revolution. In sheer numbers alone, the Britannians were already defeated – after all, the Elevens outnumbered them in human populace, especially in the Saitama area, and that was after the soldiers were added into the equation. Not to mention, if Zero was leading them, not even in technological superiority could the army outmatch them. After all, there was a saying, 'A gun can kill a man, and tactics can defeat an army, but a strategy can defeat an armada' and Zero was the man for the job. He may have been a man for the dramatics, but Cornelia was as sure as hell itself that he was a naturally born leader, and of course, a strategist.

With that in mind, she thought about the people who were reportedly the first to suffer defeat after the success of the Japanese seven years ago – or as the Elevens liked to call it, 'The Miracle at Itsukushima' which was led by Tohdoh the Miracle Worker . Asking the men, she spoke loudly and clearly.

"All of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster, is that correct?" Cornelia asked them – after all, she was recreating the battle itself to see if Zero would fight against her.

"Yes, and we are indebted to you, Princess Cornelia, for your mercy–" began the officers who participated in the Shinjuku disaster, only to be cut off by the sound of a husky male voice.

"Typical of you to say that, but I think Her Highness was asking you if these were the same conditions as in Shinjuku. Is that correct, your Highness?" said a man garbed in her military uniform of white robes with black sleeves and red tie to finish the attire. He strode forward in matching military boots and an officer cap, and on his left sleeve was his rank of Brigadier General.

"Brigadier General David Montgomery***, Viscount of Alamein, how nice of you to come by." Cornelia greeted the man in front of her. The man was in his early thirties (somewhere around 34) with black hair that was combed to the right and eyes of blue just like his father's – the (probably) last Field Marshall Bernard Law Montgomery, the first Viscount of Alamein.

The rank of Field Marshall had not been obtained ever since her grandfather ascended the throne, and made the Chief General the highest rank in the military order. David had been transferred to Area 11 from Euro-Britannia, after winning against the E.U on Western Front. He held the command of his father's First Battalion, more commonly known as the 'Royal Warwickshire regiment'.

"I always live to serve the crown, Your Highness, and for that I ask that you let me lead this operation." David requested of her. She wouldn't reject the offer – after all, he hadn't suffered defeat ever since he joined the military, so why hold him back?

"Very well, I shall let you take care of this operation." Cornelia answered to the man in front of her, and David only nodded in response. She continued, "And David, don't disappoint me."

"Yes, Your Highness!" said David with a stiff salute.

"Very well, then commence the operation!"

The first part was an easy task – all they had to do was kill every inhabitant of Saitama Ghetto. Once that was finished, the second part was to roll out the Knightmares in order to recreate the same scenario as before – they even put another batch of Knightmares on a train to let Zero steal them again. That way, it would lull the terrorist into a false sense of security and repetition.

The soldiers who were handpicked by Cornelia herself started sweeping the Ghettoes, trying to locate the residents, but all that greeted them was a ghost town. Not a single person was seen, only Britannian soldiers and tanks.

"This is P-10. No sign of Elevens at point Delta-Nine."

"This is the 4th platoon. Not a single one of those rats is here!"

"3rd brigade – no visual on the enemy!"

After hearing the calls of the soldiers, they started to wonder if this was a lost cause, and Cornelia herself was now regretting letting the announcement broadcast on live television.

 _I suppose I shouldn't let myself be the target the next time around._

"Proceed to 5-1-6." David decided; he, too, was now well aware of the lack of a battle on their end.

As if their prayers had been answered, a lost signal suddenly appeared on the monitor.

 _Finally!_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all for now, I'm sorry if it's short but due to power shortage I must make it this way. But as promised the next chapter will be the battle and of course L.L's debut. As I said in the top I'm going to update every day since our classes is over and because of my free time and the timing of publishing a chapter I decided to write right away.**

 **This is only a first part so expect the next chapter be filled with actions since I'm writing this already evening (I'm pretty tired too BTW) so yeah I still hope you like this and continue to follow this fanfiction.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **'there is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice'- A Quote of Simon Sinek, I only came across his book 'Start With Why' when I'm with my mother and decided to read since I'm totally bored. But I didn't finish it :( .**

 **"Ha…Keep Dreaming"-Almost I write "Ulol Asa Ka Pa" instead (BTW it's the translation on English)**

 **David Montgomery-I decided to put him in since my favorite topic on History is the battle on Western Front on Europe. And his father was a historical figure. I should have Bernard take the role but I need some fresh legs so to speak and put his son instead.**

 **If you're wondering why 'Operation Overlord' the answer is this, on the real world the operation was launched as the 'Normandy Landing' making the Germans to outnumbered on whole western front. I decided to use this since I making 'wave after wave' of Chapters to be publish.**

 **If you have any comments and/or suggestion, please P.M me and/or review down below.**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy Feast of the Immaculate Conception**

* * *

 **This Chapter has been revise/Beta-read for 'Operation Perfection' to succeed.**

 **It was done by and give thanks to:...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	9. Siege on Saitama pt2

**A/N: The second part of Siege on Saitama is up and ready to roll!. I'm a little bit exhausted after working three hours non-stop last night. But it just to show that I'm dedicated to finish this fanfiction likes the rest of you, and this also a part of 'Operation Overlord' BTW.**

 **Now as promise I'll be continuing what I left in the last chapter. And that's the battle itself and of course as promise. The big debut of L.L! (Yes finally I'm able to put him as prince). Since L.L is going to be a prince again after this chapter, you no longer call him L.L, instead from the rest of the chapter its Lelouch once more. And the past Lelouch will now be called Zero. But your still confuse who's who then I going to put a hint on who's talking or POV (e.g. Zero (past Lelouch)). So I hope you like this chapter and as always please follow it :).**

 **And of course there will a word hunt also in this chapter. For those who only read this once then I'll tell how it works, you'll only need is to spot a word with an asterisk on it (e.g. word*) and that's it, easy right?. The answer on what each words or sentence hold is at the bottom (precisely the bottom Author's note). Like a rangers always said 'Happy Hunting'.**

 **BTW the first half of this chapter is an alternating POV of Zero (past Lelouch) and Cornelia or David. I say this to you to avoid confusion. Every time there is a line break then it was alternated back to Cornelia or David. P.S the first one is (obviously) Zero, then David. And so on and so forth.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 9 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 9: Siege on Saitama pt.2**

* * *

The sun shone bright at noon that September day. Even though Christmas was barely drawing near, preparations were already underway. Area Eleven was now filled with early Christmas decorations. Just like the Bible said about the awaited holiday in question, that on the day of December 25 a Messiah was born, it was same for the people of Saitama. However, unlike Jesus, this Messiah hid himself behind a mask – the mask that would be forever burned into the minds of the enemies who faced him, the mask that would be the symbol of hope, justice and liberation. That man was none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia, also known as Zero – the man of Miracles – and right now, he was about to test if he could live up to the name given to him.

At the moment, he was leading his forces against Cornelia in the city of Saitama. Since it was now fully deserted, thanks to evacuation by Homma, he could now open fire against the Britannian forces. Let it be said that battling an enemy with technological superiority could, and /would/, be successful through the leader's sheer prowess in tactics and strategy – and he held both at the moment. The battle would be the belligerents of Cornelia against his future Black Knights. The numbers were not in their favour; they were outnumbered two to one, and the Britannians could also call reinforcements if all things got hazy or a bit problematic on their ends. However, Zero was no scaredy cat – no, he faced problems head on and make the impossible possible! ce said, Napoleon once said that 'Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools'. Zero's doppelganger also said that 'Even the Messiah must make his own Miracles', and he would do just that.

"R1, R2 maintain distance, draw them back to the area where N2 is." As always, Zero used chess pieces in the setup of an operation. It was rather simple, really. Unlike the NATO phonetic alphabet that uses Alpha for A, Bravo for B, C for Charlie and so on and so forth, his call signs were the chess pieces: K for King, Q for Queen, R for Rook, B for Bishop, and N for Knight – and if you want use pawns then it was P. Let it be said that Zero was a chess fanatic.

"B7, open fire on two-o-clock." with that, an APC was destroyed.

 _I suppose having foot soldiers has its perks…_

Zero mused. After all, half of the members of the Yamato resistance were providing ground control; since they know this place better than he is, they could hide much more skilfully. They also had more mobility than a Knightmare Frame, for which one only needed to launch an RPG at its body and it collapsed

"B5's team will commence its barrage."

The enemy Knightmare Frames has been hailed with bullets after reaching the designated points. The ones who'd fired them weren't terrorists, but rather the pilots Lelouch Geassed earlier that morning, so the ones in the Sutherlands were their own comrades.

 _"I could see it clearly." Zero mused, thinking about what Lelouch said to the Pilots…_

 _"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you…Obey my orders!"_

 _"Yes, my Lord" said the now Geassed Pilots on unison._

 _"Good, once the operation begins you will follow all the commands given to you until you heard this sentence 'Palevo gia tin elefthria*' then and only then you will follow the commands who said is that clear?"_

 _"Yes, My Lord!"_

 _"Good, then I now order you to forget seeing me." Lelouch said to the pilots, before heading back towards Zero's position._

Thinking back, it made him smile. It was better to have two of you to execute every detail in the plan; you'd both know how to do it. It was like having a clone, per se. Since the two of you knew when and where the enemy would attack, you didn't have to make plans all by yourself. So, when the attacks began, he transmitted a call to the specific pilots Lelouch Geassed. He didn't even care if the G-1 picked up his call; after all, he was using the Dornoch and since this Knightmare was not registered by the Military, they could not use the call to get data on an unknown Frame.

Now he had at least 30 experience pilots at his disposal, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He hadn't pulled out the 'ace up his sleeve', the Dornoch, yet. Since that would be its first appearance, it would cause confusion among the enemy about how they had a Knightmare that outclassed their Sutherlands. He didn't want to deploy it right away and use up that advantage prematurely. There was a saying in chess, 'Move only if there is a real advantage gained', and deploying it early would most likely just prompt them to call reinforcements – and he didn't want that.

* * *

"Enemy spotted in district G-47!" reported the Britannian officer manning the control board, fear filling his voice. He wasn' the only one; it seemed they all felt like they were losing (which they probably would be soon). If they were surprised by a sudden counterattack, then he could already tell that they had lost. In the Chinese proverb, a surprised enemy is half lost – and it would be only a matter of time before they lost their upper hand.

However, Princess Cornelia wasn't affected by it, and neither was David. In war, you must always be ready for what your enemy was doing in order to prepare your counterattack. Losing one's composure, especially during battle, no less, would lower the morale of one's soldiers. Besides he always believed, 'Failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough' and he was more determined than ever that he would win against Zero.

"The enemy is using the Sutherlands captured from own forces!" said a telecommunications officer.

It was so dumb that David almost gave the rude teenage response of 'Duh'. Of course they would; if they played like they did in Shinjuku, then Zero would probably think that he had the upper hand. Then, if the masked man made a mistake, it would be too late for him. As was said, once again by Napoleon, 'Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake'.

* * *

"N2, continue towards the upper right!" said Zero once more to his Geassed soldiers. They fired their Slash Harkens at the helicopter lurking there. There was no such thing as a flight-enabled Knightmare frame (yet – according to Zero's future self), so the Britannians needed air superiority to find the enemies' positions. As long as he was in command, Zero wouldn't let that happen – for a group of guerilla fighters, hiding in the shadows was the key to winning. Letting themselves be exposed would be their doom.

"R4, fire!" another APC was destroyed, courtesy of a Knightmare with a rocket launcher.

"N1, take the man on the left!" a Knightmare was now been beaten by the Stun Tonfas of his comrades.

"B3, take out the bridge and close down the roof…now!" and with that, a group of enemy foot soldiers and an APC that was supposed to be reinforcement for the Knightmares were totally annihilated by the bridge collapsing.

For Zero, it was a good show of strength that he was able to defeat half of the enemy numbers in a few moves. If he was playing chess right now, then he would most likely make it fair since they both had the same number of pieces, but this was battle.

 _Don't get cocky; remember, the enemy will most likely try to find my men._

Being too self-assured in a middle of the war could make a commander lose their focus. Even in real life, one's arrogance could cause their downfall. The only time a commander could rest ws when they saw their enemy suffer defeat or surrender. Because, like chess, they could turn the tables with one swift stoke; if let his arrogance get the better of him, then all would be lost. Take his doppelganger, for example; he was defeated because of carelessly using the same tactics twice! It wasn't all because of his allies not believing him, even though they surrendered and died because of it. So, right now he couldn't afford to relax completely, since Cornelia would begin her move.

 _Now, sister, your move…_

* * *

The people in the G-1 were now on the verge of panicking after losing just over 50 per cent of their forces, except for Princess Cornelia, her Knights Gilbert Guilford and Andreas Darlton and of course General David – only they did not show fear of Zero. Unlike the men who shook with fear, they were rather pensive. Those traits were needed for suitable commanders, after all – to be able to lead, even if they were under pressure.

"That's enough! Order all troops to fall back; further damage and casualties serve no point" declared Cornelia, standing up from her throne. Because of her order, the men who were formerly part of the Shinjuku disaster were now in disarray, promising that they could fight them back and that it was just Elevens. But, even if they voiced their reasons, her men would follow it without a second of doubt. It didn't take a genius to see that they were losing. It was self-centered pride that motivated these nobles to fight back. That was why she followed the creed, 'War is a struggle between pride and life'.

"We can't fight them like this!" informed General David to them, much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

With that, Andreas Darlton ordered the retreat of their forces. If Zero had been just as cocky as before in the other timeline, then he probably would have turned off his own forces' IFF (Identify Friend/Foe) signals to let his men get inside the G-1's perimeter. Luckily, he learned from his mistake – or rather, he learned it from his doppelganger. That was why he liked the saying 'Every mistake is a lesson'**.

 _But this time, I'll do this right._

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

When Cecile told him to go back to school, even if there were no classes, and spend time with his friend, he didn't hesitate to do just that. So, that was why he was here in the Student Council Room, being questioned by Shirley about how he knew Lelouch in the first place. Milly was supposed to be here, but she said that there was family business to attend to, so she was nowhere to be found. Rivalz said that he was going to his part-time job as a bartender. Nina…well, he didn't quite know her and she seemed to not really like him, so he didn't know what she was doing, and Lelouch…well, he was always like this. One moment he was there, and in another moment – poof – gone in an instant, especially when he was chased by a horde of girls. Suzaku actually liked that; it was those times that made Lelouch act like himself, not some arrogant, spoiled brat (and of course, a siscon). (Somewhere in the Saitama ghetto, two Lelouch sneezed when he said that). Plus, when he was chased by thousands of girls, he ran like his life depended on it (which was somewhat true, since he didn't like being chased by girls 24/7).

Currently he was trying to get Arthur out of his cat stand by using a cat teaser*** that was 'guaranteed' by Lloyd and Cecile to make Arthur like him. But, as of this moment, it was a lost cause. Honestly, why did cats hate him so much? After all, other animals always seemed to like him, but every cat, and I _do mean every cat,_ seemed to hate him – especially Arthur, that patchy, black feline, always caused him misfortune. There would always be a bite mark on his arm or scratches somewhere on his body. At least Lelouch was on good terms with cats (the two Lelouch's sneezed again at that moment and said in unison 'Okay, who keeps talking about me?'). Maybe there was a reason cats hated Suzaku so much? (Probably – his decision to name the fur-ball 'Arthur' while he was the pilot of the 'Lancelot' named after Arthurian Legends meant that they didn't come to see eye-to-eye, per se). However he shrugged and put it to the back of his mind for now; after all, he almost forgot that Shirley had asked him about how he knew Lelouch in the first place. Knowing it could expose Lelouch's identity if he answered honestly, he came up with a question for Shirley to dodge the bullet.

"What about you?" said Suzaku to the orange-haired girl, treading lightly and biding more time to catch Arthur.

"Honestly, I didn't like Lulu when I first met him. He gave off the impression that he was flippant, and the only thing he worked hard at was avoiding hard work. But, back when we were both freshmen, I happened to see him come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car and was clearly at fault, but he tried to blame it on the elderly owners of the other car. Nobody tried to help them. And then... Lulu did, but he didn't do it so he could boast to his buddies or laugh about it later. He did it with the same bored expression he always wears. That's when I wondered, 'What's up with this guy? What goes on in his mind? What does he want to do?' I really wanted to know, and in the process of finding out..." Shirley said to him, the same thing she answered to her father – not that Suzaku needed to know that.

"You fell in love with him." Suzaku finished her sentence, since it seemed she wouldn't.

"Yeah…that's about it." but Suzaku could clearly hear the despair in her voice.

* * *

"You lose, Cornelia! I know you are no match for me." said Zero confidently after ordering his men to infiltrate her G-1 base.

* * *

"Zero is no match, I'll win!" Cornelia also said to the officers on board the G-1.

"She isn't called the Goddess of Victory for nothing, after all." David added to everyone with a smirk; she could tell that he also knew what she was doing.

"Very well then, Brigadier General Montgomery, you may start your counterattack. You can also have my Knight Guilford as your assistant for this one, if my Knight's alright with it." Cornelia said to her Knight.

"Of course, my lady, it is a pleasure to fight alongside the son of the so-called 'Spartan General' after all." said Guilford. She could see clearly that David was fully ready for this plan.

* * *

 _Well, at least this time I'm not behind enemy lines – and I'm still able to command orders, especially inside Cornelia's perimeter. All I have to do i-_

Zero thought, until he was disrupted by a call from the Student Council. Normally it was his doppelganger who carried it, but it seemed that they mixed it up while dressing.

* * *

 **Back to Suzaku:**

Since Shirley liked Lelouch, and he had nothing else to do since Arthur got away again (much to his dismay), he decided to call Lelouch to know what his feelings towards Shirley were. He was going to dial the round telephone, only to be stop by Shirley.

"He doesn't love me!"

"Huh?" wait, what did she mean, Lelouch didn't like her?

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked, quite curious.

"Well…do you know that we broke up?" Shirley asked him, much to his astonishment.

 _Wait, did that mean that they'd become a couple!? And he didn't even share the news or tell me!?_

Suzaku thought, somewhat irritated that his supposed 'best friend' had hid his relationship from him. However, the real shocking news, and what otherwise enraged Suzaku, was that his supposed best friend broke up with Shirley.

"But why did Lelouch do that?" Suzaku questioned Shirley. After all, if he knew Lelouch more than anyone (except for his hidden doppelganger), then he knew everything Lelouch did had to be for a reason.

"He didn't tell me why." informed Shirley to him, her head low so he was unable to see her face. "He said it was for my own good that I didn't know."

"Well if that the case then…I'd probably agree with him" said Suzaku after like a silent moment of deliberation.

"Why?" Shirley asked him, now with her eyes on him.

"He is my best friend – well, sort of – but I do know this; if he's asking you to stay away from him then he most probably doesn't want you to get harmed. I mean, whenever Lelouch and I got caught in trouble he always took the blame. Even if it was a small problem – he was stubborn, I know – but maybe that's what made him my friend in the first place. It is my duty to protect him from harm, even if it is from himself." Suzaku replied.

"Milly said the same thing to me earlier too, you know." Shirley said to him.

"Well, maybe it was because it was right." Suzaku said to try push Shirley out of her misery.

"Yeah, I think both of you are right. I shouldn't dwell on the past anymore. I must move forward into the future." Shirley said with much more happiness in her eyes.

Suzaku was glad that he was able to fix his best friend's mistake, even if only a little. However, when he saw Lelouch again, they would have a long hour of scolding and fighting. First though, he had to find said friend, who he notably hadn't seen this morning.

"Wait a minute, where is Lelouch?" said Suzaku, wondering where the hell his friend was.

"Rivalz said that he went gambling again without him." informed Shirley, rather annoyed at the fact that Lelouch was gone without them knowing.

"Did he tell anyone where he went?"

"Rivalz said that he was going to Saitama Ghetto, and I quote 'I think he finally took my offer to fight against the Elevens' and no offense, by the way." Shirley said to him.

"None taken." Suzaku said, only to remind himself that Lelouch was at /Saitama/, where the operation was happening, and of course Lelouch's half-sister Cornelia was leading the operation itself.

"Wait a minute, Saitama? Isn't that where the operations will be commencing?" said Suzaku with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, even if he does get caught he will most likely be returned since he is Britannian, so there's nothing to worry about." Shirley said to him; it did work after all, he always found a way to not get caught in his gambling – until Shinjuku, that was. So, Suzaku would just trust his friend on this one.

 _I just hope he's alright._

* * *

"Just like clockwork – you'll use your own royal guard to fight me. Humph, how desperate. But no matter, I'm going to end this once and for all." Zero said once he saw a Gloucester roll out from the G-1.

 _Now, to use the bait._

"N1, you will re-engage your IFF signal, operate as a Britannian unit and after that, the rest of you will turn on your IFF signals as well." after hearing 'Yes, my lord!' from his Geassed soldiers, he couldn't help but smile at what was about to happen.

 _Now to watch the fireworks!_

* * *

Once David had full control of the entire G-1, he puts his plan into motion to attack the terrorists. He already knew what would happen; the terrorists would turn on their IFF signals to operate as Britannian units. If they thought that the strong Britannian forces would fall for that one, then they were wrong. Using Cornelia's own royal guards he ordered the men to kill any Knightmare that turned on their IFF signal.

He knew that Cornelia herself handpicked the pilots for this operation. So, whatever orders were given, even if they wanted to or not, they would obey. A loyal soldier was much better than a paid Knight. So, he stood back from the screens to watch the first Knightmare to be killed.

 _Soon, Zero, you will lose._

* * *

In his cockpit, Zero wore a cunning, sneaky grin that would make Satan proud. In his left hand was a King chess piece with a button on its head – he pressed it.

* * *

David, like the rest of the people in the G-1, was expecting the lost signal of the enemy Knightmare Frame to appear, but what happen was what they least expected.

 _Boom!_

A large explosion rocked the G-1.

Thinking maybe it was the destroyed Knightmare Frame of the terrorist, David got up after being thrown into the ground by the sheer force of the explosion. What he saw turned his skin a pale white. Instead of one Knightmare lost, he saw four, indicating that the three Gloucesters that were meant to destroy it also died. Maybe they were caught off by the blast radius…? No, that would be impossible, only sakuradite that was deliberately ignited could cause explosions of that kind, meaning…

 _It was a suicide bomber!_

* * *

Zero couldn't help but laugh after the show he presented to the Britannians. He could imagine the looks on their faces when they heard that he used a suicide squad to take down an entire royal guard. He couldn't care less if the reports called him a coward for using that kind of tactics; all that mattered was winning this battle, and he was going to use everything to win this.

* * *

Cornelia saw what happened, frozen in as it shocked the life out of her. She snapped out of it only by reminding herself that there were other royal guards fighting terrorists who were most likely also suicide bombers. Before her entire royal guard could be turned into ashes, she called the telecommunications officer.

"Tell the other royal guards to stand back and not go near the enemy Knightmare frames!" shouted Cornelia to the man. After hearing the orders, the man sent them to the pilots as quickly as possible. What little relaxed composure she had left in that moment disappeared when he said.

"Viceroy Cornelia, the enemy is jamming our frequencies!"

 _Damn you, ZERO!_

* * *

 _You should always be two steps ahead in chess, Cornelia. Did you really think that I'd let you get way that easily? Well, then you're wrong._

Zero thought, after pushing the button also jammed the entire frequencies for just a minute – enough time to kill all of them. If anyone heard his laugh, they would've sworn it was of the devil himself.

One by one, Cornelia watched all the remaining members of her royal guard blown into bits, and she couldn't do anything to stop it – just like her failure to protect Lady Marianne…. It seemed it was almost all over until her telecommunications officer told her that they were now online.

"Tell Guilford not to go near the terrorist!" shouted Cornelia. She'd already lost half of her men; she'd be damned to lose her knight too.

The telecommunications officer did what he was told and relayed Guilford the message. Luckily, it was sent just in time and he was saved, but not her royal guard.

* * *

 _Hmm…well, there has been a survivor…it looks like it is time for the Dornoch to make its appearance._

With that, he grabbed the communicator and told everyone the message.

"All forces, it is our time to fight back against Cornelia. Let us show them the might of the Japanese!"

"NIPPON BANZAI!" all the pilots shouted in unison.

* * *

For Cornelia, it was a terrible day. They had already lost her royal guard and half of the men, and it was getting worse by the minute. To further her pain, the telecommunications officer told her something urgent.

"Viceroy Cornelia, its Guilford – he has something to say to you!" the officer said to her.

Grabbing the microphone, she asked.

"Guilford, what is it?"

"Princess you've *cough* got to see this…" her knight said to her; she could tell that he was badly injured and most likely would be dead if he wasn't here. Complying with her Knight's request, she opened up the screen that showed what Guilford's Knightmare was seeing…what he saw was a group of black Sutherlands with Jousting Lances, rifles and some kind of shield on their left hands.

 _What the heck is that?_

Thinking later, she ordered her Knight to eject immediately before he was impaled by the enemy Knightmare frames. Luckily, Guilford was able to eject just in time, before his Gloucester was destroyed by rounds of rifle.

"Your Highness, please let me command my battalion against the enemy!" David requested of her.

With a sigh, she complied.

"Very well, I leave it all to you."

"Thank you, Princess!" said David back to her.

When she came back to the throne she watched on to see if David could defeat Zero.

* * *

 **Zero's (past Lelouch's) POV:**

Unlike his subordinates, he wasn't leading the troops this time around – only because he was their eyes and ears at the moment, making him unable to fight the battle and lead troops simultaneously. He could do it if he was in the Gawain or the Shinkiro that allowed him to command easily, and he was fine if he was fired upon since they had the best defensive capabilities, but in Dornoch it simply wouldn't do. The Dornoch was agile and easy to maneuver since it had little armor plating, but because of this it was an easy target for the Britannians, so he was stuck here for the time being.

 _Well, at least I have a good view of the battlefield._ Zero thought.

Indeed, it was a good view; he could see the entire battlefield with a 360 angle view, making him much more capable than a computer. When they stormed out of their respective hiding places, the enemy gasped at the new models that they'd created. The Britannians decided to fight them head-on, even if they weren't ordered to do so.

 _Maybe it was because of the Signal Jammer?_

Jammed or not, they decided to fight them head on. Well then, he could play too. In his cockpit was a chessboard, the black side possessing only two remaining Knights, one rook, a bishop and the king itself. However, he had more pawns than the white side of three. For an amateur it was already a lost cause, but a master like him could turn the tables around in no time.

From his point of view he could see a group of five Sutherlands charging towards his forces. _In chess, a rook was considered a higher piece than a bishop or knight; they were sometimes called siege towers in games because of the moves they usually played. It had a key advantage to win in the endgame…but the flaw of the rook was that it was always trapped in the opening game, making it mobile only by eliminating the pawns that he could attack. Since it only moved straight, it was vital for the rook to be able to attack the king directly or at least trap it. But since I'm here, he is an easy target. Cornelia's rooks hold no flanking maneuver like my pieces, so…_

"P2, there are enemy Knightmares heading towards you; hold your ground. N2, I want you to be on the side of the building to see them coming and bring them down." said Zero to them, and he heard a chorus of 'Hai' as a response.

On the battlefield, the charging Sutherlands caught sight of the lone Dornoch and decided to attack it. Once they were in the range to fire, three of them were struck down by a Slash Harken on the other side of the building. The pilot wasn't able to raise his arms before he was impaled by the Jousting Lance of the Dornoch. It was so fast that his wingman wasn't able to see it, either.

Zero was impressed at the performance of the Dornoch s ofar, but he need to finish this now. He was about to execute the final part of the plan until he saw a squadron of VTOL and Knightmares headed straight towards him.

 _Damn it, I have no time for this. Fine! If you want it that way, then I'll gladly accept it._

* * *

 **Third Person's POV:**

David immediately called his own battalion after witnessing that their existing losses. After requesting head authority from Princess Cornelia, he took full command against Zero. His plan was simple; cut off their possible routes and land a squadron of Knightmares at the designated area. He called it 'Market Garden'****. So here he was at the G-1, now commanding at least a total of 100 Knightmares, and more on the way, against 30 modified Sutherlands. Now, he could prove that he could defeat Zero.

"Let us begin! Alpha Team, drop off the package at point 3-8-5." said David.

In response, a group of 10 Knightmares surrounded the hiding Dornochs; since they had little armor plating, it wouldn't take a whole round of bullets to destroy them. The Sutherlands on the ground teamed up with the first group that was dropped nearby, and engaged the retreating Dornochs.

On Zero's side, he was doing everything in his power to lead his men off the battlefield before it was too late.

 _Damn it, this doesn't look like Cornelia's tactics. It must be someone new commanding them…_

Zero said to himself. After all, Cornelia was always renowned for attacking the enemy with sheer power. However, it was totally different to Clovis who thoughtlessly charged en masse, no; Cornelia uses a more tactical approach. She used penetration when she attacked the MEF, now known as Area 18. However, this was not her style of fighting; dropping Knightmares and then teaming up with the ground troops was a good strategy, but it was easy to defend.

So, now Zero was trying to lure his enemy into a choke point – the buildings that now hovered above them.

 _All I have to do is to wait until the last buildings drop, then I'll win._

"Bravo Team, you're next." another ten Knightmares jumped to the ground from the VTOL that carried them.

"N-group you are clear to move to B2" said Zero to his own forces.

"Bravo Leader proceeded, engaging the enemy."

"R1, you're moving too fast! You'll get yourself killed!" a lone Dornoch was destroyed by the RPG of a Sutherland.

"Charlie Team dropped on these coordinates."

"B2 you're trapped, get out of there!" another Dornoch was destroyed by Sutherlands.

It seemed that Zero was all bark and no bite.

At that moment, the officers were all relieved that they were finally pushing against Zero, and Princess Cornelia was impressed with how David did in this operation.

…But now it was time to end this.

 _Fine, enough games! I'll end this right now!_

"Delta Squadron, I need you to drop all payload on point 1-9-4!" ordered David for his final attack.

 _In times like this, in which he was surrounded, had been trapped, gunned down and outmatched, a player could simply quit._ _However, this is real life; in chess the game is over after saying 'checkmate', but in real life it will continue._

Zero thought, after seeing another squadron that would most likely be the end his entire force. His men were now trapped, from what he could see from the building he was situated on.

 _But I AM ZERO! I'm a man of miracles and I'll make sure that I win today no matter what! It's either go big or go home! Even if I'm outnumbered, I'm going to win because I have another ace up on my sleeve!_

"This is Zero. Are you done yet, witch?" Zero asked the green-haired girl who was also helping in this operation.

"Humph, you are the same as that doppelganger of yours, always demanding. But yes, I'm done on my end." C.C answered to him.

"Good. Now, if you please, bring Lelouch here so we can finish this." said Zero once more. After hearing a simple grunt of 'fine' from the witch, he pulled out the chess piece he had earlier and pushed the button once more.

 _With this I call checkmate._

All of a sudden, the buildings that the VTOL was hovering near exploded because of the dynamites C.C and the others planted earlier. Because the VTOL was flying close to the side of the buildings, they weren't able to get out of there alive – and it was the same fate as the Knightmares on the ground. Luckily, his men knew this and were already out of harm's way before the explosion occured.

 _Now, for the finale…_

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

When David took command against Zero it started rather well; they were able to destroy the modified Sutherlands, and trapped them all together. However, as luck would have it, the buildings exploded around the area where there was supposed to be the last drop…and as a result, all of their forces were decimated.

It would take an hour before the next reinforcements arrived, so she knew that they had lost this time around. It was getting irritating, almost uneasy to imagine what the Emperor's reaction would be when he heard about this. To further her pain, the officer hailed her that someone was calling her privately.

"Now, who could it be?" asked Cornelia. She let out a nod to indicate to the officer to patch it through. When he saw the face of the man – or rather, the /mask/ – she couldn't help but scowl.

"Zero!" Cornelia hissed through gritted teeth.

"Greetings, Cornelia Li Britannia!" said Zero in his distorted voice, but she could tell that he was amused at that moment. He was standing atop a building all by himself, except for a man beside him tied with ropes and with his head covered with a bag. Cornelia wanted to locate him, but her officers told her the tracers were jammed.

"Zero, if you are here to mock me, then I'll personally kill you myself!" Cornelia proclaimed to the masked man who'd been able to defeat her.

"Mock you?…No, I'm not here to mock or gloat to you, Cornelia." replied the masked vigilante between small fits of laughter.

"Then why are you here?" asked Cornelia, already annoyed with this masked man.

"I'm only here to negotiate." said Zero.

"Whatever you want, I will not accept it!" and it was true. She wouldn't negotiate with a terrorist, after all, let alone one who killed her siblings.

"I only want for you to leave the Saitama Ghetto, and in exchange I'll give you a man." was Zero's only response to her.

 _How could this man possibly be of value?_

"Whoever you are holding is of no importance to me. I'm just going to say that he died as a martyr to the Empire." replied Cornelia bluntly. Everyone else was of no worth for her (except her family, of course) so whoever might that man be…well, at least he died in service to his country.

"Oh…so you won't make an exchange for him, then." Zero said, all the while he yanked up the person beside him, removing the bag. Once she saw him….

All she could feel was utter shock at the revelation.

There, a man was kneeling in a black jacket and pants, probably a high school student…but his face was truly shocking…

Silky black hair, the same as his mother's, a sharp chin that could only have come from his father... and of course, his eyes…the eyes truly befitting of a prince, the eyes only a member of the royal family could have inherited, two beautiful amethyst eyes. Even after many years of having never seen him, she was sure as all hell that the man was…

"May I present to you, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

* * *

 **A/N: And cut, that a wrap people. And *wooh* glad I finish this now. I'm already exhausted for ten hours straight on typing and coming up on ideas. But it was all worth it. Told you I will put some actions in this chapter. Still I hope you like the strategies I came up with. Since I'm no military guy I don't know which tactics that I will use, and how to defend it. I only play chess but I'm no master in coming up with a strategies. So I hope you like it even though it was kinda lame.**

 **So yeah, Lulu is now a prince and past Lelouch is now Zero. Because of it you will no longer tell L.L for future Lelouch anymore (yippee). The next chapter is the negotiation for Lelouch, and of course some thoughts about it. If you're asking when will be Lelouch and Shirley will be reunited then I have the answer. I decided to reunite them on chapter 17, so seventeen days before they will be able to reunite. So I hope that answer your question.**

 **Now for the answers on the word hunt:**

 **'Palevo gia tin elefthria'- is the Greek translation of 'I fight for freedom'.**

 **'Every mistake is a lesson'- if you are playing League of Legends, then quick question who is the champion that always say this (hint: he is an Ionian) no answer?, then I'll tell you. The correct answer is (drum roll please)….WUKONG.**

 **Cat teaser- I've put it in because that was my first time I saw its real name. I mean I always thought that is was a whip or the crops on the field! #Childhood Ruined.**

 **Market Garden-I name the operation that David uses from his father. The operation 'Market Garden', for me it was not a failure. Since they did caught the four out of five bridges on highway 69 (in which case is the bridge on Arnhem…if I remember correctly), for me it was a success. But I'll leave out for you for the debate. But I agree onto why did many died on the last part though. I mean I understand why Montgomery did that. To finish the war on Christmas but it cause a lot of lives. It was an early Christmas present for the Germans when it happens, BTW condolence for the family who has suffered the war like we do.**

 **So please I hope like this chapter. And if you have anything to ask and/or suggestion please tell me by P.M me and/or reviews**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy Christmas card Day! (This is true BTW…all you need to do is send a Christmas card to your family)**

* * *

 **This Chapter has been fully beta-read/revise in accordance with the rules of the 'Operation Perfection' which states that all Chapters must be Beta-read/revise.**

 **To thank the person who help me on my endeavors, please give it up to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	10. Defend the King

**A/N: I'm on fire! No really, I'M LITARALLY ON FIRE! CALL THE AMBULANCE, CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE, CALL FREAKIN MATTHEW CASEY OR KELLY SEVERIDE (Love the show BTW). JK, I'm not on fire. Well if metaphorically speaking. But I said it because I updated two chapters on ONE DAY. Well it shouldn't be two chapters in one day, since I publish the chapter 8 on the night of December 8. And the chapter 9 was done and publishes on December 9 on late noon. So I guess it's about the different time zones. Since I live in the Philippines which make 8+ GMT, but still I was able to publish a chapter yesterday.**

 **And this is still part of my special project. The 'Operation Overlord' is still underway. But don't think just because I publish a new chapter EVERYDAY, that doesn't mean that I'm going to write below 4,000 words. No I won't do that sort of thing.**

 **With that out of the way let's talk about the chapter for today. Since future Lelouch will now become a prince on this chapter and so on and so forth. You won't tell him as L.L anymore (R.I.P L.L chapter 2-9, you'll always be remember as the future Lelouch we know and love…on the past 8 chapters I created that is). And the past Lelouch from now on will be dubbed as Zero until the end of times. Since he will be Zero once more, then does this means…, yes it is, from now on he will be Zero and the future Lelouch is a prince. If you're asking who's side C.C will be staying, well I'm going to tell you this 'It's for me to make, and for you to find out'. And of course since this will be the first ten chapters that I created then I will have a promo and of course a special question I'll ask for you (Don't worry it's not a math problem since I have already finish that one, but it is related on the story ). And of course there will be an...Ambush (man I always want to say that), since last chapter I didn't able to show the strength of the Dornochs.**

 **Again there will be a word hunt again. And I've decided to put it all the way until 'Operation Overlord' (December 8-January 1). If you don't know how to play this mini-game then I'll tell you once more*sigh*. Spot a word(s) with an asterisk on it (e.g. word*) and the answers are at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you sent to me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 10 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 10: Defend the King.**

* * *

When Cornelia saw her half-brother on the screens in her G-1, during what should have been a terrorist elimination operation, only three words came to mind.

 _What the hell?!_

Honestly, why wouldn't anyone think that, if they saw their supposed-to-be-dead brother alive and kicking, and held hostage by a masked vigilante with a taste for the royal family? She was so shocked that she almost forgot the fact that she was speaking with the masked vigilante himself.

"So you won't be taking him then? Pity, it just goes to show that you Britannians are rotten to the core. Leaving your prince to die in a foreign land at the hand of a terrorist…tsk, tsk, that kind of behavior makes me want to kill you bastards myself." said Zero tauntingly through the other side of the monitor. Before she could respond back, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Lelouch.

"Well then, you are now useless to me…so, I think you should finally die." said Zero coolly to Lelouch, and the prince's eyes went as wide as saucers (even though it was all an act, the Britannians certainly weren't allowed to know that). Acting upon instinct, Cornelia grabbed the microphone to talk the man.

"WAIT!"

Zero stopped, right as he was about to pull the trigger that would end the prince's life in an instant. "Oh…did you change your mind, princess?" Zero asked to her in an amused voice.

"Yes, I've changed my mind." said Cornelia sternly, much to everyone's shock. After she said that, all of the people inside the G-1 erupted into conversation – except for her knights Guilford and Darlton, of course, and David, even though he was already shocked to lose his entire battalion (the poor guy).

"What, are you mad?!"

"But what if he's not the prince at all?!"

"We shouldn't be negotiating with the terrorists!"

It was starting to get on her nerves.

With a loud shout of 'ENOUGH', the whole G-1 finally fell silent. The eerie silence was cut as she said to all of them.

"I will not have your opinions until I say so, is that understood?" and after hearing several replies of 'Yes, Princess Cornelia', she continued," Furthermore, a terrorist is holding hostage a prince of the realm, so we should negotiate with Zero."

"But Princess Cornelia, how could you be so sure this man is indeed the exiled Prince?" asked an officer after he heard his princess's reason.

"Are you questioning if I know my own siblings, PRIVATE?" Cornelia snarled at the thought of being unable to remember the face of one her favorite half-siblings.

"No, Your Highness…and I'm actually a lieutenant, Your Highness…" said the officer, now shaking with fear.

"Well, now you are demoted to a private! Well, anyone who has enough guts to question my decision, then speak now!" proclaimed Cornelia to her entire staff. When no one spoke, she sighed; the day just kept getting longer. How could they have told her to reject the offer? After all, anyone who had a sibling would know them. Even if their sibling was a hundred miles away, no matter how long they'd been separated, they would know it was their sibling. After all, 'the bond of a sibling is stronger than any sword'.

"So, Cornelia, have you made up your mind?" Zero said to her, clearly forgetting when she had burst out in anger.

"Yes, I've decided to agree with you, Zero." she said to the man she despised the most at that moment.

"Very well, you have made the right choice, Princess Cornelia. I will make sure you're not disappointed." said Zero.

"But if so much as hair is cut off of his head, then no place on earth will be able to hide your face!" proclaimed Cornelia, already in her mother-hen mode. Zero was speechless after such a proclamation, since he knows that she would indeed do it (and he would also do that, if someone tried to hurt Nunnally).

"Rest assured that I won't let a single hair fall from his head, you have my word." said Zero with his right hand on his heart, indicating that he would keep his promise. "Anything else you need to ask, princess?"

"I want you to come alone with Lelouch when we trade, and I will only let Guilford escort me." said Cornelia to him…but if things went south, then there would be a second coming in Saitama.

"Fair enough, I'll send you the coordinates for where we'll be doing the transaction." Zero replied before the monitor went blank.

"My princess, are you sure we can trust Zero's claim?" Guilford whispered to her, even though he was wounded from the fight and barely came back on time for Zero's and Cornelia's negotiation.

With a sigh she, answered her Knight.

"I don't know, Guilford. We can only sit back and hope that Lelouch will be alright." Cornelia felt a small glimmer of hope as she said the name of her favorite half-brother. It was true, they could only hope for the desired outcome; even though it seemed lost, she had to hold into hope. After all, she hoped that they were alright every night when they were exiled from Britannia, and now that she was able to see Lelouch again, then she hoped once more that he and Nunnally were alright. There was a saying that said 'Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness'*. That light was the gentler world that her little sister wanted, and the darkness was Britannians' way of thinking. Unbeknownst to her, a certain demon – or rather, demons – desired the same thing.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _You will pay for this, C.C!_

That was the future Lelouch's thought when he came back after finishing his mission to Geass the pilots who would help them win the battle while he played live bait. When he came back from the building that served as the hideout of the Yamato Alliance, he could only see C.C sitting there. He could remember it clearly.

 _"C.C, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be placing the bombs on the building we said you to rig?" Lelouch said to the pizza-loving witch (I could've said 'craving', but I decided this was better). The planning was taking absolutely hours to finish. Just because the both of them were the ones making the plans, that didn't mean they both agreed with each other. In fact, they were trying to outsmart each other, and it always ended in a draw. So they both feared that if one of them suddenly turned against the other, they would forget that they were allies in the first place._

 _"I won't be starting for another hour, so I stayed here. Besides, it was just a contingency plan, right?" C.C said in her usual deadpan. It was true, they never truly intended to bomb the building in the first place, but it didn't hurt to have a backup plan when it all went south (well, for the Britannians that was)._

 _"Still, you must place it now, before it's too late to do it." Lelouch replied with a demanding tone, just like he always had when he was Zero._

 _"Fine, but only if you come with me." said C.C to him._

 _"I'm alright with that." with that, they planted the bombs needed to bring down the whole building. They needed it to place them precisely so that when they exploded, the Knightmares below would be out of the blast radius. That precision took an additional hour before all the bombs were actually planted. If they'd used Knightmares then it would have only taken thirty minutes at most, but all the Knightmares were on the ground. When they were finished, Zero (past-Lelouch) called for the final act, which future Lelouch planned himself, since he was returning to be a prince again._

 _When they arrived on the top of the building that Zero was using as a vantage point, they started setting up the cameras needed to film the footage they'd patch through to Cornelia (whose security, of course, needed to be hacked. A military-grade security was hard to breach, with firewalls, codes, and protocols to access before they could even secure the cameras. Luckily, when the jammers worked their magic, it had also brought down their security for at least twenty seconds. It was all the time they needed to hack the system._

 _"Wait a minute, how will you convince her that you were held hostage by Zero in the first place?" questioned C.C to both men she was working with._

 _"It will be easy; with my talents with in acting they will fall for it rather easily." proclaimed Lelouch proudly. After all, in order to pull of the Zero persona in the past timeline, he had to act without fear. He'd been tested even further when he learned that Nunnally was alive after the FLEIJA blast, but had to keep up his act as a Demon Emperor, and certainly when he had to pull an act on the day of the Zero Requiem. Though, he could've sworn that C.C rolled her eyes at his proclamation._

 _"You do know that it will take more than acting to persuade them to believe you two, right?" informed C.C to the two men._

 _"Then what it will take?" asked Lelouch in reply. Once he saw the glint in C.C's eyes that screamed of trouble, a sudden 'fuck!' escaped him. It was certainly on-point; to add to the effect that he was a hostage, C.C decided it was an apt decision to beat him up. Well, at least it wasn't enough that they would be killed by Cornelia._

 _"C.C, stop, it hurts!" said Lelouch while C.C kept on kicking him in the back and sides. He could easily defend himself if only he had the body or the capability to do so. Now he was also regretting not been able to learn actual self-defense from Tohdoh._

 _"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Lelouch accused between the kicks he received from the witch._

 _"You should be happy I'm going to the trouble, since it will actually be much more believable this way." C.C retorted…"And besides, this is payback for interrupting my sleep last night!"_

 _"Hey Lulu, help me!" Lelouch called out to Zero, using 'Lulu' since the past Lelouch hated that name (and, in turn, prompted 'ShirLulu', a combined couple name when he learned about the relationship with Shirley.)_

 _Zero was going to help him…until C.C gave him a glare that screamed of murder. With that, he excused himself under the need to set up the feed and connection, leaving him at the mercy of the pizza-loving, green-haired, witch. It only stopped when Zero announced that they had sixty seconds to air; after that, his arms were tied and a bag was placed on his head._

 _Damn those two!_

Currently, he was waiting with Zero for Cornelia to arrive at the said coordinates. The location of the handover was an open field that had served as the city hall once. There were no guards by their sides, since they knew that Cornelia wouldn't make an offensive move if there was a family member at stake. However, if things did end crazily…well, they just hoped that the risk was worth the gamble.

After waiting for an hour – it was now almost two o' clock in the afternoon – they finally saw two figures approaching from a distance. He could already make out the dark pink hair of his sister, and her knight( Guilford, was it?) was first to appear. To make the act much more believable, he tried to run towards to them. To them, it was like he was trying to 'escape' from Zero, only for Zero to tug him back using the ropes tied to his arms. Unlike the time that he had stayed quiet, he shouted to his sister.

"SISTER, HELP ME!" Lelouch cried, trying to sound desperate. He could already win the Grammy for this part alone. Zero kicked him in the knees to make him kneel, and he plummeted to the ground head-first.

 _You will regret that!_

On instinct, Cornelia put her hands to her waist where her handgun was located, Guilford following suit. However, Zero wasn't affected by it. He only stood there, waiting to see if Cornelia was going to shoot Zero. After like dragged-out wait in stillness, Cornelia spoke.

"Didn't you tell me that you wouldn't hurt my little brother?" Zero stood unaffected by her snarl.

"I only agreed that I wouldn't let a single hair fall from his head, and as you can see, not a single strand of hair has fallen." said Zero to them, amused with the twist of logic. Lelouch would have been proud, if he wasn't the one that they were both were referring to. However it only enraged his sister more. Before an outburst could happen, Zero spoke again.

"Could we now proceed with the negotiations?" Zero asked the two. Slowly but surely, they lowered their weapons, but their postures still spoke of wariness.

"Of course, now what is it that you want?"

"Like I said during our chat earlier, I only ask of you to leave this ghetto and never set foot here ever again." Zero said to them. As expected, Cornelia and Guilford were surprised at the exchange.

"That's it? You won't demand a prisoner exchange, or the liberation of Japan?" Cornelia asked Zero, clearly confused about what Zero wanted.

"I have my reasons. First of all, a prisoner exchange for me is worth nothing if the man I'll trade with is worthless. Secondly, if I want a free Japan, then I'll do it my own way, and I'll pass if you offer us a gilded cage. Besides, Cornelia, I'm a protector of the weak, the champion of the justice, the Messiah. My first act will be for the civilians, rather than in a battle." Zero answered, surprising them further. Scratch it – he wouldn't win the Grammy Award, he'd get an Oscar.

"Very well then, I'll accept the offer." said Cornelia. With that, Zero untied Lelouch. However, before he could go towards Cornelia, Zero whispered to him something that made him smile.

"See you soon…White King."

 _White king…? Well, I suppose siding with Britannia will make me go against my ideals, but it is for the best. I never imagined the day someone would say that to me. If I'm the white king, then Zero is the black king…two kings fighting against each other, but in the reality they're both fighting the empire._

Before he could finish his musings, he was suddenly pulled into a deathly bear hug by Cornelia.

"Lelouch…I'm so glad you're alive" she said to him, tears forming in her eyes…but the hug made him lose so much oxygen he could hardly breathe.

"Cornelia…you're…killing me!" Lelouch gasped while his face turned to a light blue, due to the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, it's surely not your fault that you're so thin. Did Zero torture you into malnourishment?! If so, then I'll personally kill the guy myself!" Cornelia proclaimed. At the mention of Zero, he looked back to where the black king had stood…and found no one. He could hardly listen to what Cornelia was saying – about fetching an escort, no doubt – since his focus was on a single object…a white king piece. Picking up the object, he remembered that after this all, many things would change. His persona, ideals, methods, and desire, but one thing still remained – the desire to fulfil Nunnally's dream of a gentler world, and a world capable of defending itself from injustice and evil.

"See you soon…Black King."

* * *

 **Homma's POV:**

He was glad that he was able to evacuate the civilians out of Saitama before the fighting began. It was thanks to his commanding experience that he was able to lead Kozuki's Resistance members to evacuate the civilians. It was not that hard, really (well, if you didn't count Tamaki and his attitude – that was the hardest part). Even though he was aging so quickly, he had to fight for the people of Japan until he drew his last breath; that was the oath he swore when he was just a soldiers, years ago. Now, with Zero having their back, he could finally see the Japanese flag ready to rise, just like the new tomorrow that would soon come to the land of the rising sun. His planning paid off.

It was easy, using the tunnels as an escape route, then escorting the civilians out of Saitama and waiting until Cornelia withdraw or was defeated. He was betting on the latter, since Zero had this aura that only commanders and natural born leaders had, and he was glad that he was able to fight alongside him.

So, here they were, celebrating after a successful victory against Britannia. He and the resistance cell formed by Kouzuki were the first arrive, and when they heard that Cornelia had begun to retreat, they celebrated by drinking a bottle of sake. Well, at least the resistance members did; he didn't drink much since he was now 75 years old. So, now he was waiting for the members of the Yamato Alliance to arrive, since he founded it, after all. When they arrived in their 30 Knightmares, only 6 had been destroyed and only two pilots were reported dead. The men who sacrificed their lives would never be forgotten, that's for sure.

"Man, did you hear that Zero negotiated with the Princess?" piped a member of his faction.

"Yeah, I did. I heard someone say that it was to trade over a Prince! I mean, if we had a prince in the first place, then we could've liberated Japan ages ago!" proclaimed another.

"Yeah, but Zero only traded him to Cornelia for leaving the Ghetto. If I was Zero, then I would've asked for Japan's freedom!" the first member said.

"I say we kill that prince bastard and take down Cornelia ourselves!" decided the the student he once taught – Izumi**.

"What do you mean, you'll kill the prince?" Homma asked his former student.

"Se-sensei! We were planning to kill the prince as payback to Britannia, because Zero should have killed him!" said the black-haired man with eye glasses.

"Izumi, that is dishonorable. We already traded the prince for Cornelia's retreat, and attacking them from behind would be for cowards!" Homma tried to stop his student before he did something stupid.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but we cannot free Japan if we don't get payback for what Britannia's done!" and in an instant, Izumi drew his gun and fired on him, hitting his limbs and stomach. His consciousness began to dwindle, but he could hear his student say 'I'm sorry'.

When he woke up, he was greeted to the mask of Zero hovering over his face. He knew was fading away, so as a final request, he asked their savior.

"Ze-zero…"

"Rest, Homma you'll need it to survive!" Zero told him, "Kallen where's the anesthetics?!"

"Zero…"

"Just hang in there, General Homma. You'll be fine." but he knew better. He held the hand of their savior and said quietly.

"Free Ja…Japan, protect its people… hold… her ideals… be their he-hero…and savior…" said Homma, for what would be the last time.

"I will." Zero assured. With that, Homma draw his last breath. He held no regrets, since at least he was able to fight alongside with their savior, their Messiah, their hero. Unbeknownst to them, a single tear escaped Zero's mask that day.

* * *

 **Jeremiah's POV:**

When the operation started, not once were the Purist Faction able to participate, even though they were losing. Even when General David took command, they still hadn't been deployed, and it was all thanks to Kewell. Because of the stunt he pulled on the day of Suzaku's trial, they were all demoted. Well, they should have considered themselves lucky, since they were able to maintain their families' statuses and were still a part of the military, included in the operation.

"Why did they even bother bringing us here, if they're not going to use us?" asked a Pureblood soldier.

"Why don't you ask the one who put us here in the first place?" he replied, referring bitterly to his once-called friend.

"Look, I told you before! I don't…" Kewell started, but he finished his colleague's response himself.

"That you don't remember? You already said that a hundred times. Well I say that's MALARKEY!'"

"Why you–!" they were about to fight, until Villetta told them to stop, since Princess Cornelia was calling them.

 _Finally, something to do!_

"This is warrant officer Villeta reporting for duty!...Yes Ma'am…Where's the location?...Yes, Your Highness." said Villetta on her radio. Since they were all atop their respective Sutherlands, they could hear who was talking.

"Well, what is it?" asked Jeremiah, a little eager to fight.

"Her Highness wants us to escort someone." she said to them much, to Jeremiah's dismay.

 _Escort?!_

"Did Her Highness tell you who we'll be escorting?" asked Kewell.

"Her Highness said that the name was…Lelouch Vi Britannia." said Villeta, after pondering the name. When Jeremiah heard the name of the son of Empress Marianne, he didn't wait for the others and headed immediately towards the given co-ordinates. The moment he arrived, he saw Princess Cornelia and her Knight Guilford. To the side of them was a boy with black hair who looked to be in his late teens…around the same time Prince Lelouch would have been. However, all of his doubts were discarded when he saw the eyes of the boy – the same violet eyes as the Emperor.

When the Knightmare stopped, he didn't wait for the cable to bring him down. After landing from the jump, he quickly headed towards the prince and kneeled.

"Your Highness, I'm so glad you're alive!" said Jeremiah to the prince whose mother he'd sworn to protect. Upon looking up, he could see the smile gracing the prince's features, the same smile that he'd only seen before on the empress, the smile that held mirth while hiding a devilish plan.

"Rise, Jeremiah Gottwald." ordered the prince calmly. He was shocked that the prince remembered his name, but he gladly did so.

"You remember him, Lelouch?" Cornelia asked, also surprised that an exiled prince who'd been missing for the past seven years could remember his name. Well, the boy had a photographic memory.

"Why wouldn't I remember the man who helped Nunnally when she was injured?" asked Lelouch to her half-sister. When the boy said that, he couldn't help but smile. It was his first time on duty after he'd been transferred into Empress Marianne's royal guard, and Princess Nunnally was only a small child. Like all small children, she was always playing around, and on that day the princess tripped and scraped her knee. He was the first man on the scene, and he gave her first aid. Prince Lelouch saw this and tried to fight him, coming to the conclusion that he was the one who injured her, only for Nunnally to intervene and say that he wasn't responsible.

"Well, let's not talk about the past, since it's getting late. Gottwald, I want you and the Purist Faction to escort my little brother to the Viceroy's Palace, is that clear?" Cornelia commanded him.

"Yes, your Highness!" Jeremiah responded with much passion. He would demonstrate his loyalty to them in full; his time, he was going to protect his prince. Little did he know that he would be tested quite soon.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

He was now situated in a limousine and enjoying the moment of silence and peace. When they made it back to the Viceroy's Palace, he would be most likely be hugged by Euphy and dragged to a press conference the next morning. After that, he was 100% sure he was going to be transported back to Pendragon. The only thing he was concerned about was what do to with Nunnally. Well, he could always say she was dead, but it would crush his heart to be unable to see her again with this second chance. So, he decided that he was going to say she was alive and try to keep her in Area Eleven. However, to do that he had to have enough influence and power to request that the Emperor didn't change her position, but how? As if he was answered by God, his phone rang and the caller ID was Rurushu (past Lelouch). He fished his phone out of his uniform and answered.

"Hello?"

"What?!" he shouted over the phone when he heard that Homma was dead.

"I see…very well, then…Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

He hung up, and couldn't help but smile.

 _It is seems that God has blessed me today._

The call was that there were rogue Yamato Alliance members' en route to ambush him. Luckily, he had 6 Knightmares and 4 APC. That was enough for him to defeat 24 Knightmares. If he was able to defeat 24 Knightmares that outclassed the Sutherland in almost everything, then he would have the favor of the court because he took down those who defeated the Goddess of Victory.

Well, it didn't take long before the first piece was taken. The Knightmare by the side of the limousine was shot down by an RPG. All of the Knightmares surrounded him to protect him, but he had another plan. Calling the driver to open the car (since it was locked and only the driver could unlock it), he got out of the car. He heard Jeremiah plead him to get back inside, but he ignored it and called his driver to give him a communicator. With the headset in place, he commanded his men to give him a Knightmare.

"Now here's the plan…"

 _Well, if you want me, then come and get me!_

* * *

 **Third Person's POV:**

On the other side of the building near the escort, the Yamato members cheered at taking down an enemy Knightmare. They could start attacking, but the remaining units surrounded the car, making it impossible to take down. So, they decided to surround them and kill them all in instant. However, then the Knightmares and the 4 APC escorting it started spreading out. Izumi thought it was the perfect time to attack, so shouted to his men a patriotic "Nippon Banzai!", and chased every Britannian bastard along the way.

Jeremiah thought that his Prince was crazy, leading the fight, but the boy only said, 'If the King doesn't lead, then how do you expect your sub-ordinates to follow?'.

"R1, are you ready?" Lelouch asked him.

"Yes, Your Highness." was his simple response.

"Good, because your enemy is now coming on both sides, you know what to do." said Lelouch before hanging up. Stretching his Sutherland to its limit, he let the Dornoch follow him. As he was chased, he turned around to see how many were following him, and was greeted by the sight of 4 Dornochs, half with Jousting Lances and the other half with Knightmare Rifles. He tried to shoot them to at least slow them down, but because of those damn shields, he couldn't land a single hit.

 _I hope Prince Lelouch's plan works…_

For the terrorists, the Dornoch's performed very well; since they had the better Knightmares, they thought they would win. So, still following the lone Knightmare, they cheered at the Sutherland not landing a hit on their Knightmares. They thought they were going to win, and kill the damn Britannian bastard, until suddenly all of the Dornochs were shot down by APC rockets.

In chess, the first lesson one learned (besides the movement of the pieces) was that a player had to control as much of the center as possible to gain the upper hand. The same applied here, but instead of controlling the center, the one who had the higher ground had the better advantage. Lelouch decided to put the two APC'S that they were travelling with higher up, so they only needed to lure the Dornochs into the APCs' range of fire to destroy them. It continued until 6 more were downed by the same tactics. Once they were down to 14, they started to realize their mistake and decided to take down the APCs, which were now planted with bombs, since he predicted such a move. When they exploded, they also caught the two Dornochs that tried to take them out. The soldier manning the APCS quickly escaped before the blast happened.

Twelve down, twelve to go.

Villetta was, at the moment, being chased by a Knightmare that far more outmatched her Knightmare in mobility, strength and durability. However, she wouldn't let this bastard take her down without a fight.

"N1, it's your turn." Lelouch said to her through the radio.

"Yes, Your Highness." and so she played a game of cat-and-mouse.

But the question was…who was the cat, and who was the mouse?

Izumi was furious, knowing that the prince was able to take down half of his men, but it was alright. As long he has the number advantage, he was okay with it.

"Alright, Yuuto, just keeping chasing the Sutherland and Itsuki will cut down the escape route!"

"Hai!" the two responded in unison.

The chase continued until Villetta saw an enemy Knightmare in front of her. The two Dornochs prepared their rifles to finish the Sutherland.

 _We've got you-_

 _-NOW!_

The Sutherland suddenly jumped towards a hole that suddenly opened up. The Dornochs were unable to stop their rifles since they were jumpy, and fired at the same time, killing each other.

The pawns were a double edged sword, after all, since their numbers meant they could block their allies from moving in the opening and midgame, but a knight could jump over the blocking pawns. Too bad the enemy didn't have one now.

The hole had been caused by the APC underground, which Lelouch had just put in the basement beneath where they lured the Dornochs, then blew it up when Villeta's Knightmare brought the enemy over.

Kewell had been ordered away from the fighting, and he was quite angry at it; not only would he be unable to fight the terrorists, he was stuck here unmoving.

"B1, you're going to end it now." ordered Lelouch.

"Wait a minute, what was the plan again?!" asked Kewell, but the prince had already hung up.

After the hang up, the remaining Dornochs noticed him and he cursed, 'Oh fuck!'. They started chasing him, and he was already losing stable roads and pavement to drive on. He could use the Slash Harken to pull himself out of there, but with the bullets firing, he was lucky that these bastards were the worst shooters ever. All of their bullets seemed to miss him as if they were out of range, or the enemy was just plain stupid. However, his luck ran out when he got stuck at a dead end…and he was surrounded by enemy Knightmares.

"Any last words, Britannian?" he heard come over the loudd speaker of the Dornoch.

 _I'M GOING TO DIE!_

When he heard the gunshots, he closed his eyes and wished for the inevitable end to come quickly. However, no bullets landed on his body, or the Knightmare itself, meaning that he didn't die. When he opened his eyes, he saw all the Dornochs were peppered with bullet holes, and behind them were his comrades Jeremiah and Villetta.

"Glad you followed the plan, Kewell." said Jeremiah.

"Yeah, glad I followed it." He muttered sarcastically while scratching the back of his head, even though he didn't remember the plan at all.

"5,6,7,8…Wait a minute, there's only 8 Knightmares here." Villetta informed them.

"Meaning that there's another one still out there…wait a minute, the PRINCE!" Jeremiah exclaimed, worried that the prince was in danger and rushing towards his location.

Izumi had had enough. He'd lost all of his men, and he was only one left, but he luckily saw a Sutherland hiding on a building. It wasn't moving, but he could hear the voice coming from its speakers, since the Dornoch was equipped to hear enemy Knightmares' messages…and what he heard was the pot of gold.

"B1, you're going to end it now." it was the fucking prince himself! Without a warning, he slammed his lance towards the Sutherland.

Jeremiah watched as it attacked the Sutherland, and froze in his tracks upon the realization that he'd failed his mission.

"What are your last words, prince?" Izumi spat, still with the lance in the body of the Sutherland.

"Checkmate." when he turned around, he saw a boy…with an RPG launcher pointed at him and a devilish smirk. That was his last thought before he went out.

Lelouch savored his moment of triumph.

 _"B1, you're going to end it."_

 _It had been a recorded message for Jeremiah and Villeta. He didn't get inside the Knightmare in the first place; he only put the communicator there and left it on the building. Since he knew the specs of the Dornoch, he knew how to counter them. He let himself play the bait – and when time came, he finished it._

 _All as planned._

* * *

 **A/N: finally I finish this chapter; I'm so exhausted right now. But still I hope you like this chapter, and of course the action scene in the end. I'm going to make this short since my sister is killing me on taking her time on the computer (which is true).**

 **So yeah that was about it, on the next chapter is a little farewell for the two Lelouch's and revelations that is shocking. So stay tuned for that one. The question onto who's Lelouch C.C will side will be answered too tomorrow.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness'- a quote of Desmond Tutu. I use this as my mantra whenever I was down so I share this to you.**

 **Izumi-when I re-watched the episode I notice that Izumi was the real name of Yamato Alliance leader, and decided to put him up.**

 **Of course the question I want you to answer (well you could not answer it BTW if don't feel like it) since this is the chapter 10 of my Code Geass: Black & White. For me it is an achievement so the question is "Which chapter you like the most and the least?" you could answer that on the reviews.**

 **P.S: when answering please one answer only (e.g. Chapter 2 and 7). And the first chapter you put is the most like and the last is the least.**

 **I think I forgotten something…**

 **Of course the special promo, I've decided a way to say thank you for the people who support me all the way is this.**

 **Do you want to be part of this story?, if you answered yes then start thinking because the promo is this. Since my first OC will appeared on chapter 14, I decided to add you in too, that's right you could tell me your own OC and I'll use it on this story. Here's the requirement:**

 **All you need to do is submit the name of the OC (obviously), age (I prefer ranging 17-25), gender, height (don't use meters and centimeters by the way since I sucked at math, I prefer using '5 foot 6' things ), weight (pounds only), hair color and eye color, description (e.g handsome, black skin, and has a scar on his chest) and of course the personality.**

 **P.S: if you're going to put Geass ability on your OC please don't. I'm not saying I hate a special OC, no I rather like that. I dislike is an overpowered OC. For example a Geass that can turn invisible. But if you can't help it then adds the weakness of it. And if I don't like it I'll add some weaknesses on it.**

 **The first five people that can submit before I publish chapter 14 will be declared the winner!, so what are you waiting for? Think!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Human Rights Day!**

* * *

 **This chapter has been fully been revised/beta-read in accordance for the 'Operation Perfection' to succeed.**

 **To say thanks for helping on my endeavors, please give it up to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	11. Goodbye Past, Hello Future

**A/N: guys I have some important announcement to make. I'm going to say goodbye. And this dedicated to my friend that always with me until the end. Farewell to my old friend…Arthur my Cellphone, BECAUSE IT ALWAYS GETTING HANGED! SERIOUSLY HOW COULD I LISTEN TO MY MUSIC WITHOUT MY PHONE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GU- (sorry I just need to let it out for a minute, I'm good now). Since we're talking about saying Goodbyes and farewells then luckily it also applies here on this chapter. And would you look at that, this is my ELEVENTH chapter!(Party at my house!).**

 **In the last chapter Lelouch (future Lelouch, but you know that right?) has returned to being a prince. And Zero (you know what I think said enough that you memorize this…jk it's the past Lelouch) is now…well Zero for the rest of the chapter. In the real life when we graduate, or getting married or having children/grandchildren it turned a new chapter of our life (especially in puberty). So we bid farewell in our old chapter and in turn say hello to the new world. And this is what we're going to do in this latest chapter. We are going to say goodbye to the past life of the both Lelouch and we're going to welcome them on the new tomorrow (this will be a short one since nothing good will happen until the next chapter so be wise if you're going to read this or not). And I give a special part at the end that you'll probably screaming in joy.**

 **And of course we will never forget about my mini-game; my personal favorite (literally) the WORD HUNTS. The mechanics (again?): spot a word with an asterisk on it (e.g. word*) and the answer is the bottom of this chapter on the Author's note.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 11 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 11: Goodbye Past, Hello Future.**

* * *

 _I starting to regret on becoming a prince again_

That was Lelouch thought when he arrived on the Viceroy's palace expecting the reporters that will line up that will questioned his survival and how did he held hostage by Zero during the operation on Saitama. If the ambush he repelled earlier isn't bad enough to make him kill himself for this stupid idea he came up with. He received another death hug by Euphy. Seriously what is it with girls and hugs anyway? I mean he always be grateful that at least some of his family still loves him (more like two family members)and the other part was up to kill him and/or use him on their own gains. Well of the latter part was going to happen well he would sign up for the enlisting of the black knights right away. The migraine is catching up again.

"I'm glad that you're alive and still in one piece Lelouch" said Euphy while she was crying her hearts out on the boy. For the boy…well it was a torture.

"Well I'm not going to be alive if you're still hugging me like this Euphy" said Lelouch to her half-sister who was still currently hugging him that will certainly with no doubt kill him. When she heard that only then she complied and let go of him. After that near death experience he look on his sister that he haven't seen in the past seven years on this timeline (2 years on his own timeline) and when he saw her face that was smiling. All of the sudden the memory of her holding a rifle and killing the Japanese people popped out of his mind. And him killing her in front of Suzaku, it was one of the worst day of his life already outranked the supposed death of his mother.

 _I'm so sorry Euphy, I promise you that I will not let you get from harm this time, mark my words!_

"Is there something wrong Lelouch, you look suddenly as if you saw a nightmare?" said Euphy to him to bring out of his musings with concerned voice on it.

Smiling a little he gave his answer "I'm sorry Euphy, maybe I'm just tired that's all" and it was the true, when the ambush started the sun was setting and the travel from Saitama to Tokyo was at least an two and half hours to travel especially if today was pay day Friday.

When Euphy heard that he was getting tired she too turns into a motherly hen mode and basically pushed him towards an un-occupied room on the palace. He was grateful for that since he won't be able to answer the question of the reporters and it will give him more time to plan on what to come next. When he entered the room he will be temporarily living in he was starting to feel a little anxious onto what will come next since this will be the first day of his new life. The new life he was given to him as a request by God to protect the world he will surely create.

The room was absolutely grand and of course expensive befitting for a prince of the realm. A king size mattress was the first thing he saw with shelves of book on the side of the wall that was painted with baby blue (his favorite color when he was a child), while he like to finish all books he was only living here for the night since he know tomorrow he will soon departed to Pendragon. An island styled kitchen on the other side of the room completed with sink, ovens, refrigerator, you get the idea. He would like to get at least learn a thing or two on the kitchen to further his skills on cooking. If he would go to the farthest of the room he would see the bathroom. And if he opened it well it was like a paradise. Seemingly he was going to bed soon he started to removes his uniform and takes a bath. After the long bathe he go towards the mattress to find his set of clothes in which case was missing only to find a set of black with gold trimmed pajamas on its placed.

 _That's right, when I was prince back then the servants always took care of my clothes._

He could not dwell for the past right now since he was dead tired. But before he could go to his own world of dreams he walks towards the balcony to see the entire view of the Tokyo settlement. And once he saw that he could only described it one word 'marvelous', the city was filled with lights all around them and he could see the ocean on the other side of it. It was all well and good to see the skyline of Tokyo, but you would be surprised when you saw it on sunrise. Thinking about it he started to wonder for himself.

 _For everything there is a beginning and the end. There is light and darkness. Good and evil. When it comes the time of the liberation of Japan it will burn brightly like the sun that is raised here. But it won't be long before another threat comes and try to destroy this world I sought to create. That is the cycle of this world an never-ending cycle of hatred because of that MAN. It will only change if and only if a ruler change his ideals and show the world that there's good on this world. I think this is what Nunnally and Euphy felt like; they only feel the goodness of a person. Well I'll make sure that it will happen. But I need to change the view of the people of the Britannia on the numbers; with Euphy's and Nunnally's help I will be able to change their ideals. After all there is a saying 'Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality'._

And with that he could to his bed and dream of a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **Diethard's POV:**

For Diethard there was absolutely no, what's the word I'm looking for again? Oh I remember 'Pizzazz' yeah that the word. Everything they did was the same thing over and over. Make Britannia look invincible, blame the E.U and the Chinese Federation on the world's problem, propaganda etc. it was starting to get boring for Diethard to not been able to film that one who change the world. All of his life he dedicated was the person who will change (for him) this dull world. He was born to document the one who will change this world not some production-manager of a network of Paparazzi. He was starting to give-up hope until he saw him.

Zero

That one guy was something else. He held the aura of a leader. A leader that should never be rejected and always be obeyed, if Diethard can say something to him he would already said _'he could possibly tame the waves with his voice alone, he could rally the entire population for his presence, and his enemies will be tremble in fear when they heard his name'_ and that was something he rarely said to anyone (now that I think about it, he never). But at the moment he could not joined the man even if he wanted to since he haven't make his debut since the Battle of Saitama.

"Now arriving Princess Cornelia Li Britannia" he heard to the guard that serves as the one who always proclaimed in the Porter*. And within an instant all of the reporters gone silent to hear what the Princess is called them for.

"Citizens of Area Eleven, I bring you terrible news" started Cornelia and her knights stand on her flanks , and her sister Euphemia is on her back, with a stoic face she held even though she will bring a terrible news to the masses standing the podium on the center of the Viceroy Palace, _'bad news…well this looks interesting'_ "As you all been known, yesterday was an operation that I lead with the help of David Montgomery to eradicate the terrorist hiding their" _'no surprises there, as we were the one that broadcast it in the first place'_ "Well it is sad to say…but the terrorist fought back with Zero commanding them" and when the reporters heard the name that successfully been able to escape with Kururugi they started whispering in one another. Saying if that was the one, and if the Yamato Alliance was a part of his group. "And as the result is…we lose and so is the lives over one hundred men and women, including my Royal Guard" then they started to panic, if the Goddess of Victory was defeated and not only that also lost her royal guard then the people will surely leave the Area, since this is the only place on the entire Empire that was the terrorist activities was active. For Diethard, well he surely impressed that Zero was able to defeat to a person who has not been suffered a defeat on her lifetime. On one try no less. Too bad he wasn't there to capture the moment about it. It will be a great story to publish or movie.

"SILENCE, while we were lost on the battle, we must not mourned and fear Zero, but rejoiced! Since we also received a gift from it" said Cornelia after a while of bickering of the reporters. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you…the long lost prince and my half-brother…Lelouch VI Britannia!" an instant a young man most likely a teenager stood up on the podium. He was dressed with long, royal purple tunic that is bordered with black and gold accents and on mid-sections was black belt, he wore black slacks, and on the top of the tunic is a black over-coat that possesses a stiff, black, high-backed collar that shows a crimson silk inside and golden epaulettes at the shoulders. (Think Schneizel with a black coat).

"Greetings to the Citizens of Area Eleven, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia former eleventh prince of the empire and seventeenth in line of the throne, at your service" said the man with a mocking bow.

"Wait a minute how could we so sure that this is the exiled prince?" asked a reporter.

"I can assure you good sir, that I know my siblings if I see one" said Cornelia to him rather annoyed.

"But still…"

"If you want proof that I am once a prince of the realm, then why asked about the ambush on the Saitama!" said Lelouch now a little angry.

"Ambush!" said Euphy and Cornelia.

"Yes an ambush, luckily we were able to repel the attack before they kill me" informed Lelouch to them.

"Humph…how do we suppose to believe that?" said of another reporter.

"It is true, we were there when it happen" added Jeremiah shocking the reporter inside the palace.

"There now I believe that answer your question, now is there any other question?" said Lelouch "yes the one on the back" indicating the man who raised his arm.

"Yes, the reports said that you were held hostage by Zero, if it's true then how did you able to escape and why are you've been held hostage?" said the reporter.

"Yes, the reports was indeed true, I was held hostage by Zero during the operation, for the escape the answer is I did not, my sister Cornelia negotiated for she to leave the Ghetto, "Lelouch started and it shocked them (mostly him) that Zero only wanted is to Cornelia to leave the Ghettoes, after some murmuring and whisper he continued rather sheepishly "and onto why I was there in the first place I was…Gambling" and then the two sister cried in outrage (mostly Cornelia, since Euphy was most likely going to faint) before it was erupted in chaos he calls another reporter, and lucky him it was a Hi-TV reporter meaning a paparazzi.

"Last question, do you have any relationship?" said the woman.

When Lelouch heard that he saw that he was thinking for a moment, and he could tell it hurts him for that question. And since he was a guy he knows a look of a guy who was broken hearted and he was that guy. So with a sigh Lelouch answered with two words.

"It's complicated".

* * *

 **Zero's (past Lelouch) POV:**

After the battle and the negotiation he didn't return home on Ashford, because he is now zero he severed the ties with his family, it hurts him that he will leave Nunnally alone (well technically she won't, since future Lelouch is there) but he will do this for the greater good. He could remember his chat with her last night.

 _"Nunnally what if I did something wrong, could you forgive me for it?" he asked his sister probably for the last time._

 _"What do you mean big brother?" said Nunnally curious onto why her older brother was acting like this._

 _"What if I did something wrong, but if I did it for you will you accept?" he asked once more, to see if the wish she asked last time is the same. He need this if he wants to strive for the future, he must know what she will think if he did this. Because she was his only reason on this endeavor, but if she rejects then all is lost._

 _"Well I'll be mad if you did something wrong big brother, but if you did for me then I'll forgive you" she said to him. His doppelganger was right; she will indeed forgive him no matter what. They need people like her you know, to be able to forgive someone even the harshest and most evil things they did, she will forgive them all. She was a pure alright, her and Euphy they are angels on this world, they are the light on the pit of darkness, the darkness he and his doppelganger lives in. Even though that they are light they are still darkness, but it is needed in order to see the light. That is why there is a saying 'In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present'._

 _"But if I'll lose you big brother, then I don't want anything else anymore" now that was shocking. For her to say like that to him was truly surprising. If he was like before, before he meet his future self he might agree with it. Since she was his stepping stone, he would do it for her because he too doesn't want her to lose either. But now…he has other reason why he takes the mask of Zero, to carry the burden of the entire world. It was for the benefit of the people, he will do it for her but not as the same level as before._

 _"So promise me big brother that you'll be alright and be here with me" she said with tears on her eyes. It hurts him to see her on this state, to cry. I'm not saying that crying is wrong, no I'm not that kind of person, but to cry just to stop him. When she was younger if she wants something she'll do it with force, back then when they threaten him she'll fight back, in other words she was a fighter, a strong and capable woman, just like their mother. For the world she was a gentler soul, but sometimes they can be tainted, and she was stained numerous times. So lying he gave his answer._

 _"I promise"_

 _'Nunnally whatever I did, and do please forgive me. I know I'm breaking a promise but if it's for the better future I'll do that, even if I become like a demon I'll do that. Because I know you will be there to save me from the fray. You, Suzaku and Euphy and everyone else that needs a gentler world, I'll do it.'_

So that is why he was here on the Shinjuku Ghettoes in ruined apartment. He will dedicate his time and space for being Zero. He'll sacrifice his daily pleasures for the betterment of the mankind. He will carry the mask of Zero that holds the burden of this world. He will no longer live his life as Lelouch VI Britannia/Lamperouge but as Zero until the end of times. He accepts it.

"I see you are now here, meaning you won't return to the Academy I take it" said the witch that he seems to be forgotten.

"When I agree to my doppelganger's plan, I know the consequences from the start. If this is what is take to create a gentler world then so be it" He said to the witch.

"You're just like the doppelganger of yours, sacrificing himself for the world, you know if you did this on the last hundreds of years you'll be considered as martyr. But now you're a fool" said C.C

"It is better to be a fool than to agree to something you don't" retorted back "And beside why are you here anyway?"

"I decided to side with you of course, since that doppelganger of yours is surrounded with scientist that would love to experiment on me. And besides he is right, you're the one I made a contract with not him" informed C.C

"Fair enough" he said.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too long" she said. Seeing an opportunity he retorted.

"Oh…did I hear you're being concerned with me, C.C I'm touch" he said, and he could see clearly the light blush on her face. Even though it was a small victory he'll take it. But C.C has no times with games and decided to pay him back in the morning.

When he was alone he look towards the window to see the Viceroy palace, it was the same time Lelouch to walk out from his room.

 _You're right. Everything we did she still forgives us. I understand on why you did the Zero requiem in the first place, you did it for her. But now you'll do this not just for her but for everyone else too. So that's why I'll carry your mask, I'm your dark side and you're the light one. The villain and you are the hero. I'll will now remove my desire for the sake of everyone, I'll do this even if I'm not be Lelouch once more._

"Goodbye past, we have our days, happy ones and sad memories, but now I must strive for the future."

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

When Suzaku heard that there's a special announcement he quickly dropped his doings on the Student council and goes towards the Gym, he was curious why they were called here. He was not the only one though there was Milly but it was seems she too don't know why there here, Rivalz well he was only here because they we're called, and probably to spy Milly, Shirley don't know either but at least she looks alright and happy once more, Nina was there too but she seems to avoid seeing him, Kallen felt like she was violated by the horde of her friends and boys, and there's Nunnally that should be accompanied by Lelouch. But she was there with Sayako instead of Lelouch. Wondering where his best friend is he go towards them.

"Hey Nunnally do you know where's your brother is?" he asked the girl.

"Oh hello Suzaku, and no I didn't see big brother is, in fact I think he didn't came home" Nunnally said to him, it didn't surprised him at all that she was able to sense he was coming to her.

 _Wait he didn't come home!_

He didn't come home, he wasn't here, he leaves yesterday to the place where the operation started, it could mean one thing…either he was found by his half-sister or he was found by the terrorist and he was held hostage. He was betting for the former.

 _This is bad, I just hope Lelouch is safe, if something happen to him I'll never forgive myself_

As if by instinct Nunnally's hand reaches his and hold it right there and she spoke with a voice that was buffeting for an angel.

"Don't worry Suzaku, big brother promise me that he'll be alright, and Lelouch never break a promise before right?"

And Lelouch didn't break a promise before. No matter what happen to him he'll always fulfill his end of his bargain. Inhaling he accepted Nunnally's theory and said to her.

"You're right Nunnally, Lelouch would never break his promise" and all of the sudden the big screen on the gym flared open and the announcement begins.

"Now arriving Princess Cornelia Li Britannia"

And it started when he heard that they were defeated by Zero on the yesterday's operation he clenched his hands on how many died on that battle. If only Zero cooperated then no blood needed to be spilled, but no he follow his own ideals and in turn many died. But he remembered what Zero said to him when he rescues him.

"While I regret those actions I take this burden so that no one must take this path but me"

What did he meant by that?

But he was interrupted when Cornelia announced a new comer, and when he saw made his jaw dropped and so did everyone else.

"Greetings to the Citizens of Area Eleven, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia former eleventh prince of the empire and seventeenth in line of the throne, at your service"

He just stood there speechless, and so did everyone else. There are mix emotions coming in all parts of the school. One was joy; since their Vice-president is a prince making him much more popular. The others was confused; and he was part of that group since 'why did he became a prince again?'(Well at least he didn't hold hostage by Zero) and the others were confused that he was a prince in the first place like Rivalz and Nina. And lastly was despair; since he won't be achieved by a commoner girl, like girls like Shirley who was a simple commoner.

 _30 minutes of mix emotions later._

There were at the court yard, well him, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, Kallen, and Nunnally. Basically all of the student council members were there on the court yard after the announcement. They were silence until Rivalz decided to speak up.

"Man, why Lelouch did didn't tell us that he was prince in the first place!" said Rivalz a little bit disappointed by the fact they weren't told by Lelouch.

"I think he has his own reason why he didn't tell us" Nina informed Rivalz and the fact it did. He won't let his friend be harmed.

"But still…when I see him again I'm goi-"started complaining Rivalz but he was cutten short by male voice behind them.

"What are you going to do me Rivalz?" said the male voice. He didn't need to turn around that voice belongs to Lelouch.

"Le-lelouch, I-I mean yo-your higness" Rivalz stammered to Lelouch. But for Lelouch he only made a small smile and tells him that it's okay to call him Lelouch.

"Big brother I'm glad you're okay" said Nunnally to him and hugged him (well at least this time it wasn't a death hug) and Lelouch return the hug. "I'm okay Nunnally" when they finish their little family reunion he asked them.

"I supposed I must tell you my backstory then" he asked and they all nodded as agreement. With a sigh he tells his story. On how did he came here, why did they were exiled, his experience with the Japanese, and of course his time on the Kururugi household. After the story telling all of them felt mixed emotions. One was pity, anger, but most of all glad that he was able to endure the hardship on the time of the war.

"So now you know my story" he finished to them.

"Does this mean we'll be going back to Pendragon big brother?" said Nunnally to him.

"No Nunnally, I'm the only one who's going back to Pendragon, don't worry sister Euphy and Cornelia will take care of you while I'm not here" said Lelouch to her. And he continued "Speaking of which, Suzaku I'm need to talk to you, alone"

And he complied; they walk for several meters so they won't be able to be eavesdropped. Once they were at a safe distance he said.

"Suzaku I want you to take care of Nunnally" all he said.

"I know you will say that Lelouch, and don't worry I'll make sure she's safe" he said to his best friend.

"Thanks Suzaku, I know I could count on you".

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

After the announcement he received an invitation by the emperor himself to come here to Pendragon to be awarded on his bravery and on his accomplishment on repelling the ambush. It only said that him and him alone and need to be there ASAP. So he has no time to talk to his doppelganger. But it will give enough time to say goodbye to his friends and to talk to Suzaku. On the past timeline he wanted Suzaku be Nunnally's knight and now even though it was not really a Knighthood it was close enough. And beside he could always trust Suzaku. When he was done it was time to bid farewell, first off Nunnally.

"Be a good girl Nunnally, and don't worry Euphy and Cornelia will take care of you" he said.

"Promise me you'll call when you land and tell me when you will come back" she said while sobbing.

Holding her hands he said "I promise" and hugged her like no tomorrow. It hurts him to leave her even if it was fast one. He doesn't want to be away from her but it was the best.

"Suzaku I trust you to take care of her understood" he said with a commanding voice.

And Suzaku gave him a bow and said "Yes your highness" for him it was like a tease but he knew better.

"Milly I hope you won't let Rivalz suffer now that I'm away" he teased the blonde girl that he considered as a sister more than a friend.

"Of course Lulu, just promise me that you'll come back so I could torture you …I mean help us when we needed alright" she said with a wink.

"Please buddy come back soon, I don't know what do to if you're not here!" said Rivalz practically crushing him when he jumped to him like that.

"Don't worry Rivalz I'll come back, and maybe when I come back I could bring a girl along" he said to his blue haired and partner in crime. And leaped with joy after the last one and kiss him on the cheeks. Discarding the moment he turns to Kallen.

"I hope you will be able to work hard now Kallen when I'm gone" he said to his former Q-1 since she works with past Lelouch now.

"Of course Lelouch, and goodbye" said Kallen with the fake sickly voice.

"Take care Lelouch" said Nina to him.

"You too Nina" even though she created the most destructive weapon on this planet he couldn't mad at her since she didn't created it..yet but he will stopped her when that happens. And now for the last one and that's.

 _Shirley_

Turning to the orange haired girl he could see that her head was hang low so could he not see her face. Walking towards her he said her name with a caring tone.

"Shirley"

But Shirley didn't heard him and he could tell that she was crying since he would be away. He could understand why she was in this state and it was his fault. So reaching for her cheeks he called her again.

"Shirley" he caressed her cheek for a moment to see if she will react and to wipe her tears away.

"Lulu" after a while she spoke him, but he hate it the tone he heard it was that kind of tone when he broke up with her and he doesn't want that. He let his other reached his other cheek to make her see him. And he could see the green eyes that he truly fallen in love with.

"Now do you know why I break up with you?" he asked her so she won't felt bad about it anymore.

When he sees her nod it still holds pain, so he continued.

"I promise Shirley when I come back, I'll go back to you and we could be together again" he said with a small on his lips so indicating he was happy and it was true that he will come back to her.

"But you're a prince and I'm just a commoner they won-"Shirley protested but he cut her down.

"I don't care Shirley, I don't care what they will think of us, all that matter is that I love you Shirley always have and always will be" he said to her.

"How could I trust you Lelouch, you broken my heart I don't want to be broken again" she said with her head hang low again. But he will prove to her that he loves her. So cupping her cheeks to make her see him and he said with a soft and caring voice.

"With this" after that his lips meet hers, it was not a passionate kiss but it was good enough to show his love to her, For Shirley she was shocked but then she gave in and put her arms on his neck to bring them closer and his own arms was on her waist. It was probably the longest kiss they got. When they were done the amethyst saw emerald. After a long silence he asked her.

"Are you convinced enough Shirley?" he asked.

"Yes Lulu, I'm sure" she said with a smile on her face.

For Lelouch saying a good bye was the hardest thing to do on his life especially on his loved ones, but he know that what tomorrow brings it also hold a new opportunity.

"Saying goodbyes is not saying you leave them forever, no, it is a merely only a test if he/she can came back to us. The tomorrow maybe a mystery but once I open a new chapter it holds a countless possibilities and new opportunity with my friends at my side I know what the future brings I can take it. So goodbye past, hello future".

* * *

 **A/N: finally chapter 11 is done, and what time is it?...its 9:35 I'M NEED TO BE ASLEEPED NOW. So I'm going to make this short since I'm dead tired. Yeah this chapter is about the farewells about on the two Lelouch's and their thoughts on the future. And BTW I hope you like the ending it is now proven that Lelouch and Shirley will be reunited and to make it official is on chapter I hope you like even if it's sudden since I really tired. So you have something to look up to.**

 **The next chapter will be a long one and it only contains Zero thoughts and of course a hotel hostage in what is it called…meh I think I'll search in the morning. I'm glad I finish this before midnight since well I'll be dead when that happens.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Porter- I really don't know what is the real name of the one who always shout on the door , so I decide this instead.**

 **And BTW guys the promo is still up and running you could still give you're OC'S on me. The mecahnics is simple:**

 **All you need to do is submit the name of the OC (obviously), age (I prefer ranging 17-25), gender, height (don't use meters and centimeters by the way since I sucked at math, I prefer using '5 foot 6' things), weight (pounds only), hair color and eye color, description (e.g handsome, black skin, and has a scar on his chest) and of course the personality.**

 **P.S: if you're going to put Geass ability on your OC please don't. I'm not saying I hate a special OC, no I rather like that. I dislike is an overpowered OC. For example a Geass that can turn invisible. But if you can't help it then adds the weakness of it. And if I don't like it I'll add some weaknesses on it.**

 **The first five people that can submit before I publish chapter 14 will be declared the winner!, so what are you waiting for? Think!.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot.**

 **Happy World Candle Lighting Day! And International Mountain Day!**

* * *

 **This chapter has been revised/beta-read in accordance on 'Operation Perfection'.**

 **To give credits the person who helped me on this endeavor(s), give thanks to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out.**


	12. The Black King

**A/N: thirteenth day before Christmas and 4 days before our semester break. How about that even though that we still hold classes and lesson I'm able to update literally every day. But its start to wear me down but still I must do this. I know what you're thinking, am I abandoning my studies? No never, I'm able to update a chapter day to day because all the chapters of 'Operation Overlord' have been planned before I started writing. For example this chapter was planned four days ago so I only needed to edit the chapters and add some ideas. It is fairly easy if you planned things ahead since not only you save a lot of time and effort, you could be relaxing and reading etc. etc. I say this to you since well this chapter is about planning ahead, well not entirely true since this is the lake Kawaguchi but this also held the planning's of both Lelouch.**

 **In the last past couple of chapter we didn't able to view what is past-Lelouch which I will now as Zero on this chapter since the future Lelouch is away in Pendragon. So this time we're going to explore what is Zero is thinking and the rest is the incident on the hotel. Don't worry future Lelouch will get his chance (in the next chapter no doubt). I hope you like this chapter and as always review (really guys I mean it, I need your suggestion cause I'm won't know what you want if you won't tell me) BTW this will be a short one but not below 4k. Words since I have only three hours on the computer, so yeah sorry about this rather short chapter.**

 **The mini-game of word hunt, if you look closely the word hunt is depleting numbers since some words are either I already know or something you would know. So if you haven't spot a single word with an asterisk on it then probably there is none. You'll only know on the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 12 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 12: The Black King.**

* * *

The man who holds a mask could mean two reasons; one he/she hides his true nature for the world, or two, he/she pretends for the world. But for the man behind the most noticeable and probably recognizable has the combination of the two. For one thing he hid himself so no one knows his true nature in which case he discarded ever since he accepted the agreement with his doppelganger. His once called friends and family always thought for him as a loving caring brother, a good ol' slacker, and an intelligent beautiful bastard (Rivalz's words BTW), so when he wears the mask it hides the burning passion for hatred towards Britannia and its ideology. He does this so they won't fear him only the mask, but when they knew who holds it. They will fear him even if he discarded the mask. The second is he pretends when he was wearing the mask of Zero. Take Suzaku as an example, when he took the mask he became Zero even if it was a pretend since no one can beat the original. While he holds the mask, he doesn't hold its passion that once holds it. That was something he holds the persona of Zero. But he knew it was all a ploy. Yes a ploy, first of all Zero was created to become the figure-head of the Japanese people to be rallied and attack Britannia. Second the name of Zero is an enigma not the one who hold it, he only carry the mask but he is not the mask itself that is why there was a saying 'We understand how dangerous a mask can be. We all become what we pretend to be'*. Well he could be the mask itself, if and only if he takes up the mantle of Zero for the whole entirety and discarding the persona he once knew of; Lelouch VI Britannia/Lamperouge. And after what he done, he knew he won't be removing the mask for the long time.

So that is why he was here, on the old crumpled building staring at the mask, wearing a red leather jacket and black pants. Everyone thinks that one who holds it must be really, what's the word again? Yeah that's right 'Cool'; he would tell them right now it doesn't. It holds more pain than pleasure all right. I mean who wants there identity to be forgotten and to be replaced with something new? It was much more terrible than amnesia or Charles' Geass since they can be remembered and whatever told about them as a replacement can be a good thing. But for his case, no, he won't be remembered anymore. The mask yes, but the one who was wearing it won't.

 _Is it worth the trouble? Is it worth my identity to be renewed? Is it worth that to be rebirth to something much more difficult to hold?_

Every second he stares at the mask it boils his innermost feelings. When the future Lelouch tells him that he bears with it, since he will be Lelouch Lamperouge whenever there was no mission or something to discuss about, he would play the role of the student of Ashford and the caring brother of Nunnally. While he would be forever stuck on being Zero, if he could talk the future Suzaku from the other timeline he would tell him the same thing. He would despise wearing this mask. But they won't know it since Zero is a stoic leader after all.

 _Why is it whenever I take that mask I'm becoming something I don't!_

With all his anger pointed towards the mask. He grabbed it form the table it was placed and throw across the room. The mask didn't even break since it was made with light metal in which case was Aluminum. And when it lands it also faces him. He was panting so heavily after that one and collapsed on the coach where he was sitting on.

"Why are you angry? You did tell it yourself, that you know the consequences in the first place. So why stop now" chided C.C on the bed with a cheese-kun doll on her hands.

"I know what I said!" said Zero to the witch standing up again to face his accomplice.

"Then why act like you didn't want it?" said C.C once again to him making much more difficult to Zero to win against this.

Letting his anger to raise he answer the witch with all his anger he stored with. "YOU DON'T KNOW!" but the witch only raised her eyebrows indicating she was confused. So he continued his onslaught "You don't know what is felt like. The feeling to be dead, all my life I was a walking corpse. I lived a lie! My name, history, is all lies! When I took this mantle it made me do something to make me felt like I was reborn. Something much worse than I was before, that mask that I created consumed me! I became a false hero!" he stated but the witch stayed silent so he continued "You won't know to be replaced, to change your whole identity, the name you used to be…is now forgotten" he said and he collapsed again on the couch.

"You're wrong" C.C said to him. And it surprised him for that. So he eyed his accomplice on the bed in which case only a meter away from him. "I too forgotten my name…my name I was called by…the name before I received my Geass…before I became immortal. So yes you're wrong, I do know how it felt to be forgotten" informed C.C much to his chagrin. For Zero it was truly shocking to say the least that she was able to move forward even though she will never be called by her true name. So he asked her about it.

"Then how did move forward? How did you were able to continue even if they don't who your really are?" he asked her. And for C.C she only smiled and said to him.

"I moved forward so that my new identity will live. My name may be new but my body and my memories is not" informed to him. And he couldn't help but agree to her statement. While he was reborn to something new his persona, dedication, ideals, and his memory stayed the same. And because of it he calmed down and accepts the truth of it.\

"You're right C.C. no matter what I become I'll always be the same man" he said and he get up from his seat and go towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" said C.C to him. And he could only smile on his response.

"To be Zero of course"

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

 _Is what happen yesterday is real?_

Shirley thought what happen yesterday. It was started real simple day (in the beginning at least). She woke up with tears on her eyes for crying her out of for her break-up with Lelouch. Then she go to Ashford and she work with her friends on the paperwork on the Student Council. Then there was a special announcement that revealed Lelouch was a prince! Then he showed up on the Academy to say goodbyes to them. And then he told her why he breaks up with her and the explanation onto why he did it in the first place. And then…

 _He kiss me_

Well for Shirley it shouldn't be much surprising to her crush kissing her after all they did shared their first kiss (literally, in the other timeline that is). And they both shared some kisses afterwards before they broke up that is, no that wasn't it that surprises her. It was the way onto why he did it. It was to convinced her that he was indeed in loved with her, and he doesn't care if he the nobles like their relationship or not. She was thinking so much that Madam President saw this and takes the opportunity to tease her for it.

"What you're thinking Shirley hmm. Are you thinking about Lelouch again I take it" said the Oh so ever cheerful blonde president.

And for Shirley was so shocked she nearly tripped over for it. Luckily she was fast enough to grip the railings in the train they were using to get in Lake Kawaguchi hotel in which they did it as day-off since it was the weekend and they don't have anything better to do.

"Madam President" she said to Milly a little bit red since she teased her. But Milly giggle on the matter, after some fit of giggles she help her to get up.

"Well it was your fault. Since you're spacing out like that, honestly how will Lelouch reacts when her princess dozes off like that" Milly said to her. And once again she was blushing hard on the statement that she will be Lelouch's consort. But on the back of her mind she started to wonder what it felt like onto becoming a princess. Every girls dream about it, and she was too when she was a child. To be a princess was like being the 'fairest of them all' and she will like that if it will happen.

Her musings was interrupted when the train suddenly goes inside a tunnel. And the Xenophobic girl; Nina cringed in fear. Milly saw this and quickly goes to her side to try to comfort her. See, Milly could be serious sometimes especially if it's about the conditions on her members and this was the day.

"Don't worry Nina we'll be right here" she said to the girl but Nina wasn't convinced so she continued "The Lake Kawaguchi is filled with tourist so the security is tight" and with that Nina seems to calmed down after the statement and relaxed.

"And beside when we get their while we're on it we could all night talk about the boys we like. Especially about Shirley's relationship with prince Lulu" she winked towards her and once again she was blushing like mad.

"Madam President!"

* * *

 **Kallen's POV:**

 _I should've killed him!_

The one Kallen was referring to was none other than Lelouch VI Britannia or commonly knows a s Lelouch Lamperouge. I mean who wouldn't kill a prince of the realm on the open. But she didn't know about it until yesterday so it was not entirely her fault. But still if she was given the chance she will kill that bastard of a prince. Well she will do it when he was alone unlike yesterday in which he was filled with friends and he has a friend from a military making it hard to kill him. And beside there could be witnesses so it will certainly put her in jail and 100% executed for killing a prince of the empire. But she won't care if she was her past self if she was caught or not, since at least she was able to kill a prince. But now she was careful not only she has friends and her brothers dream to accomplish she was a part of something bigger. And that was why they were called by Zero to meet him on Shinjuku Ghetto. The reason onto why he called was not been answered but she was used to it by now. He will called them and then later he will explain.

After the battle on Saitama they celebrated by drinking a sake because not only once but twice they were able to defeat the Britannians, well technically they didn't defeated them since their task was to evacuate the civilians on the Saitama, and also Zero was the one who did it. After all he was the one who gave the tools for victory and he was the one who commanded them in the first place to win. Without him they were all dead by now. So for that she was grateful, but the victory didn't come without a cost. The one who lead them to evacuate the civilians a man named Masaharu Homma was killed by his own organization. And the Yamato alliances decided to kill the prince, but they didn't know that the prince was natural strategist making them to be killed with 6 Knightmares against their supposed to be better Knightmares Dornoch that was composed with 24 frames. Well she knew since she did have a chat with the boy he always with and the boy Rivalz was it, said that he and I quote 'he was so good in chess that he always use chess pieces whenever we were operating on the council' when she think about it Zero too use the same, but that could be impossible since the other one was prince and how could he go into two places at once ' _it is merely a coincidence'_ she thought. Since she was called Q-1 in the battlefield and on the both battle of Shinjuku and Saitama he referred them as chess pieces and it disturbed her that they were both use as pawns in the first place. But she will get over for it…for now.

For now they were going inside a ruined building underground that Zero said that he uses as his residence. Now that was disturbed her, after all if he can buy or at least build a Knightmares then why he hasn't a decent house? _'Maybe he uses this to cover his track and to lower his assumption'_ she thought. But she will ask him that later. When they gotten inside it was dark only when Ohgi turned the lights they were able to see a mobile base a resemblance with the Britannia's G-1 mobile base but this was way smaller. They stood there agape once more on Zero's ability to give them this kind of luxury. Well if they stood speechless on the exterior alone, then wait until they see the inside of it. And they did they walk on the side of the vehicle and when they approach it, it suddenly opens, sensing it was an automatic they go inside. And she was right they will soon be astonished when they saw the interior of the vehicle. And at the end of the Vehicle was Zero himself.

"What are you waiting for? Come in" said the masked Vigilante to them and once they saw fully the inside of the vehicle…well they were amaze, astonished, stunned you get the idea. They voiced their on what they saw that night like:

"This place is Huge!"

"Look there's a jukebox here!"

"Hey, it has a second floor!"

"Is that a T.V?"

Kallen was about to question about Zero onto how on earth did he able to get this! I mean this kind of thing was not easy to come by. Especially the Knightmares he gotten for them, I mean money don't come from tress you know. But Ohgi beat her to the punch.

"Where did you get this?" Ohgi said to him rather skeptical. Well, all of them were.

"I borrow it from a noble" he said rather nonchalantly as if he was talking about buying groceries in the supermarket. And now she was getting suspicious. No one can just say 'Hey can I borrow this' that easily to noble at best. But Zero we're talking about here and we all know that he can and will get what he wants like a snap of his hands. And once again Ohgi had the same idea as her so he asked him.

"Borrow it? Just like that?" said Ohgi to him. No can blame him, really. To asked question like this is a trait of a leader after all. He/she must not let his/her sub-ordinates to be harmed, and it doesn't hurt to ask on how he got this. He was just being concerned that's all.

"Don't not worry, there is no strings attached" he said as if it answer there question, but Ohgi drop this for now since the T.V opened up and showed a reporter and behind her was Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

 _Wait a minute Lake Kawaguchi Hotel? The student council!_

She suddenly remembered that the student council was going there since it was the weekend. She knows since they invited her along but she rejected saying she has appointment with her doctor (more like an appointment with Zero). Zero grabbed the remote from Tamaki to increase the volume. And then they could hear much more loudly.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably, chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students. The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

It was those kinds of things that separate the rebels and the terrorist. For one thing a rebel never attacks the civilians in the first place. Rebels only target the military, for example an enemy base or convoys. They fight in a battlefield not on the streets filled with civilians. But the terrorist…well there another matter, a terrorist strikes fear in the hearts of an innocent, they demand and when they don't get their bidding they will sacrifice the hostages. It was a plain tactics really. If a hostage carries a large reputation they are called 'bargaining chips' since the other party is willing to negotiate for the release of the said 'bargaining chips'. She was starting to agree what Zero said to them on the first time they met. 'Terrorism will not fall Britannia', and she now realized it was true. The people will never consider them as liberators nor rebels. They will be branded as a terrorist, if that happens they won't get the backing of the people and most likely their enemies will eradicate them long before they done their first move. Hence forth they agree to work with Zero. They are far better than a rag tag group of terrorist.

"So they made their move" she heard Zero said to them as if he was expecting it. Well it will not surprise them if he really does. After all he was able to warn the Yamato Alliance on the impending arrival of Cornelia. If it wasn't for him they will be long gone. Well they are gone, but you get the idea.

"There are the biggest anti-Britannian forces in Japan, now their prides hurt" Ohgi continued for them. And in the contrary it will hurt their pride for that matter. Since they called themselves as an honorable warrior, but this act it was sore blow for them.

"Because of us?" she heard Yoshida said to them. Well since Zero is taking the limelight. She thinks that Kusakabe was 'out of the game' so to speak. So he makes this stand to prove themselves that the Japanese aren't dead yet (how right she was). If a strategically point of view it will be considered as a stand point. Since the Britannia's are taking the beating left and right, and add this matter, then soon all of the factions will team-up on Japan and will fight against Britannia. But since this a hostage situation it just lessen the flames since the Japanese will see this as an un-honorable act.

"Maybe, I don't know if I'm should be happy or not. Since they are going to all end up dead." Ohgi answered to them. And Kallen thinks of it too. It was kinda sad to think that a large faction would stoop so low, that they will use terrorism. And the last part was un-doubtfully true. Cornelia was known to never negotiate on a terrorist. But she only negotiates if her family is on the line, in which case she proven when the exiled prince was taken hostage by Zero and Cornelia agrees to his demand and left the Ghetto. Thinking about it she starts to wonder.

 _Cornelia hasn't made a move. If she there was no one important inside of the hotel then she will probably attack it by now. But she hasn't. Unless…there some in there that she holds dear! That would explains onto why she didn't blow the entire hotel by now. But the question is who?_

For now they would sit back and watch for the time being. Like they always do, but if an opportunity raised then (which probably would) they will make their move. On the time being there are moving boxes and crates to improve further their living conditions. Since this will be their new hide-out they need enough supplies on everything. Like food, water, rifles, and ammunitions and…uniforms?

"Zero I found these" Ohgi said to them while holding a box with possibly uniforms "Should I hand this out to everyone, I mean as far as gears go it looks pretty hip" and she couldn't agree more. Uniforms really? They were like an organized group if they were that. "But we're just a resistance so…" Ohgi continued and Zero answered him mid-sentence as if Ohgi hit a nerve to him.

"Wrong!" Zero said to them. And it caught them off-guard. "We're not a mere resistance group, is that clear?" he asked all of them. T _hen what are we?_ As if Zero heard her he answered her unspoken question. Standing up he faces his new-found allies and said with his commanding voice.

"What we are, what we're trying to be…are knights for Justice!"

 _Knights for justice?_

Kallen thought. Sure anyone can be a knight. But a knight for justice really?, a britannian Knights always follow their lords and ladies. Even in the medieval times a knight upholds the law of their master. A knight of justice was a term only is given to men and women that uphold righteousness and sense of justice to anyone. She doesn't know yet again that she was indeed right.

* * *

 **Euphy's POV:**

When she heard that her half-sibling was alive well, she was screaming as if it was Christmas. Then she heard that another half-sibling was too alive, well it was like she saw Santa. It was the happiest moment of her life. But like a sun everything must be set. Her half-brother Lelouch was going to Pendragon yesterday and she haven't been able to say goodbye for him. When they were young, on the time of VI Britannia will be exiled she didn't know about it until she was twelve. Because of it she didn't know that they were gone and that she was unable to say goodbye to the two departing siblings. So when she heard that Lelouch would be leaving soon then she was practically run to just at the very least say farewell to him. But as luck would like to have it, she was too late. But she did have something to look up to and it's her reunion with her another half-sibling Nunnally, Oh Nunnally…she was a gentler soul on place filled deceits and greediness. It hurts her thinking about the young girl who was always happy and smile to everyone be in such a state. _'Blind and crippled'_ was the state of Nunnally right now and for her it was a curse. A curse to a pure hearted soul who only wished was a gentler world. Maybe that why she was a princess? To be able to change Britannia and her ideals, to create a gentler world for her sake and to everyone else, she knows it would be hard to do that and most likely she needs to be an empress to do such a thing. But seeing her half-sibling in this current world…well maybe she would do that.

But for now she would like to see her half-sister. To do that she goes to her sister's office to proclaimed that she would like to see her half-sister. When she arrives she doesn't speak a word and Cornelia already told her 'No'. As if she knows what she was thinking her sister told her that it would be dangerous to see her especially on the current occurrences with Zero and all. It would be hard to go to her especially if she was alone and doesn't have knight to protect her. But she know her sister can and will agree to her it the long run. She practically holds Cornelia in her own hands, but she doesn't show it to everyone. All she need to do is to request her to do it and if not then she would go see her half-sister whether she want to or not. And because of it they have an agreement, she would go to a convention on monthly Sakuradite allocation meeting and in turn she would be allowed to see her half-sister. But on this current state, well she was a sort of a pickle. Not long ago terrorist stormed the hotel and held everyone hostage. She would question onto how in the earth did the terrorist been able to attack the hotel without the security knowing it. Her guard told her to stay low since the terrorist seems not to notice her since she was wearing a disguise (eye glasses and changing her hair do, wow what a disguise) so the terrorist won't notice her. But she won't let her subjects be harmed because of her. So when a green teenager with glasses was about to take, she couldn't handle it and announced herself to the terrorist.

"I'm Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. And I demand to see your leader" if she was being watch by now, they would probably face-palmed by now. The first lesson on a hostage situation in the case of a royalty is to never expose to the terrorist. And she breaks it. So that is why she was being escorted towards the office that holds their leader operation. But when she they arrive they heard couple of gunshots and when the JLF soldiers open the door they saw a man with a cape with masked that hides his face (wow that was rhyme). Sensing onto why did their leader was dead the soldiers question him. Only to be replied that he committed suicide, saying it was lost cause. But she knew better. When they heard this the soldiers run for their lives to at least been able to escape leaving her all alone with the man that kill her half-brother Clovis, the one who been able to defeat Cornelia and most of all the one who held hostage of Lelouch. Standing upright to show that she wasn't afraid of him (only in the outside) she called him.

"Zero" she said with a tint of fear on her voice.

"Princess Euphemia, for starters I must congratulate you to be appointed as a sub-viceroy" he said to her with amused voice.

"It's not the appointment that I'm happy with" she said to him. And it was true that she hates on being the sub-viceroy. Being the sub-viceroy was not a job for an sixteen year old, with paper works to be filled, meetings to attend, decision to be made, paperwork, parties to be hold, laws to uphold, paperwork, announcement of dignitaries, helping the viceroy on paperwork and did I already mention paperwork?

"No, because Clovis was murdered, that was my handiwork" said to her as if he was presenting an art to her to criticize his doing. She doesn't need to tell her twice. Even though that she wasn't so close with Clovis that doesn't mean that she hates him. "He begs pathetically for his life in the very end, he pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the death of the elevens" he continued to try to make her be afraid of him and to see the ruthlessness of Britannia (which is working BTW).

"So it that is why you killed my brother and you held Lelouch?" she said trying to hold back her tears. In which case he answered with a 'No' ,so she continued "Then why?"

"Because Clovis and the boy Lelouch was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor" he said. That settles it now proven that Zero indeed hold a grudge on the Royal family. "That reminds me, you are one of his children to, aren't you?" he said while pointing his gun to her. But she won't let Zero see her on her weakness, which she was trying to hold. But he suddenly put it back down again and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven't changed." he snickered on that one. As if he knows her. she would like to question him but a girl with a strange black uniform informed that the bombs was planted and they should leave in which case he ordered the girl to take her and lead her away.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV:**

When the Lancelot appeared out of nowhere then fires its V.A.R.I.S in the supporting layer of the building. Cornelia didn't hesitate to call for the Knightmares to storm the building. But as soon she said that the building explodes. Everyone and I do mean every one hold their breath especially the princess and the white knight. It was cloud nine, they though that all of the hostages was killed by the blast only to be answered when life rafts with the hostages on it was appeared out of nowhere. And in the mist of the burning wreckage a lone man was seen on atop of a yacht and when the lights opened, it was shown that he wasn't alone there are men and possibly women on his flanks wearing black with silver lining uniforms and cap with shades on it to cover their identity. And the center of it all was the masked vigilante Zero.

"My dear Britannians have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Zero proclaimed to them and everyone was shocked that a terrorist saved the civilians of the enemy; maybe they were wrong about Zero. But Zero wasn't done and with the Oh so familiar hand movements we know he continued.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world." he shouted to world to know that the black knights is now been created and their king is now been place. All they need to do is for the white king to emerge.

* * *

 **A/N: note to self: never try to write with low energy and siblings to distract you. I'm really sorry if I didn't been able to update yesterday but with my studies in school, I wasn't been able to concentrate in updating this chapter. But like I said I won't update four days tops. If you're wondering why I did this, then I answer you it is planned. Yes planned, when I created the 'Operation Overlord' I planned it to be able to create at least 20 chapters. And I started it on the night of December 8, making me at least 24 days to complete the intended quota. So I have four days to rest and this was the first one. So if you're asking me why the slow update then this is the answer.**

 **I hope you like this chapter even if it was a rush. I know it was lame (for me that is) to write non-stopped but I only did this to help me make it possible you know, and beside with this I'm able to further my plans on the future chapters. So yeah, this all about Zero and his thoughts on the matter on being Zero, in the next chapter is all about the future Lelouch and his travel on Pendragon and (major spoiler alert) the announcement of my first OC. Which reminds me…you could still give some OC's to me BTW the mechanics is on the previous chapter since I'm really tired and I need to sleep.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

' **We understand how dangerous a mask can be. We all become what we pretend to be': quote of Patrick Rothfuss in his work 'The Name of the Wind'.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot.**

 **Happy national Violin Day.**

 **And again to commemorate my sister and brother's Idols:**

 **Happy Birthday to: Taylor Swift and Joseph Garett (Also known as Stampy on his YouTube channel that played Minecraft as the character of Stampy Cat).**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	13. The White King

**A/N: 14 day of December and the New Year are right around the corner. Man time just flies isn't it, it was just like yesterday that I just make this Fanfiction and look what I gotten so far. I'm already chapter 13 of my story. My sister said that I'll never make it, but I've proven her wrong, and look what it gotten me now. Today I learn some lessons, I've gotten my grades, having fun with my friends and families, all and all today was good. That is why I believe on the saying of Dr. Seuss 'Today is good. Today was fun. But tomorrow is another one' I need to live my life to the fullest and appreciate all the good things and bad, and you should too. On this chapter it also applies on Lelouch. Whatever he done today it will affect his future. May it be good or bad it will, always will affect his future.**

 **But let's stop reminiscing about today, but rather let's see what it is in store for you on this latest chapter. On the previous chapter we were able to see the thoughts about the past Lelouch. And how did the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel incident concluded. In this chapter we will talk about Lelouch journey on his way on Pendragon. The thoughts about his family on his survival, the Emperor's decision on what he will do. This is of course happening before, during and after Lake Kawaguchi incident. And of course the debut on my first OC (screaming once again like a school girl).**

 **P.S: this will be a short one since I have an achievement test to study.**

 **Likewise I won't forget about the mini-game that I created and love. On this chapter there will or will not have words with asterisk on it. But looking the answer on the bottom of this chapter if there is a word hunt or not. So keep your eyes peeled on the words matey (I sounded lame on that one).**

 **Thank you for the reviews you sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 13 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 13: The White King.**

* * *

The day for Lelouch departure was closed on the media. In doing so there was no one who was there when he will arrives on Area Elven international airport. Well except the Military convoy who act as his escort. Since he was a prince once more he would be treated with utmost importance, he would be guarded by his knights. The nobles (even if they like to or not) and commoners alike will bow to him. He would be greeted as a royalty. They will give him the daily pleasures befitting for a prince. For the commoners they think it was cool to be a royalty. Well he could agree to that one, but the pleasures came with a price. Especially if you're a prince of the empire that control one-third of the world and it was still growing it was hard in being a royalty at all. And I didn't even mention being the offspring of the Emperor. If you wanted to be a prince or a princess then you must be willing to fight for the throne and of course to protect and serve the Empire. Saying it make Lelouch wants to vomit. But now he would be soon be a prince to the empire that he once fought, defeated and ruled. He knew his father has plans for him and will (probably) demand an explanation onto why he didn't bother to come back. After this there are two most likely scenarios that will happen; one he would be given the chance to join in the politics seeing he was an apprentice of Schneizel from the past. And no. two and he was betting for this one, he would join the military. If he was going to join the military, it would probably postponed since the running rampant of the terrorist in the area Eleven they need all the help needed to ensure that the area is still on their hands. And who could be the better one to help ensure for that to happen be none other than himself. Since he knew the area better than Clovis and Cornelia combine the emperor will send him back. He was sure of it, since when he came back from the area he would probably monitored by his OSI agents. He couldn't wish any better. Once he baited the foolish OSI then all they have to do is capture them and V.V. After that he would set-up the coup d'état and when that happens he has the backing of the people and has half of his family to support him.

He couldn't plan it any better. It took him nearly a month to plan this and it was just only the beginning of something bigger. But for now he would focus on becoming a prince and try to dodge the impeding rants of the Nobles and his other half-siblings. So now he was being escorted by the same limousine he used when he goes toward on Viceroy Palace. He could give this man a promotion if he wanted to, but he have to wait until his return. And as expected there is no one that was there except his sisters' appointed Knights that serves as his convoy. But he is not alone on his right was seated is Jeremiah Gottwald aka orange boy. That guy was extremely loyal to him and his family so he assigned Gottwald to be his guard for today. Since he has other plan to him, making him as the Knight for Nunnally when the time comes, thinking about it he called Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah" he called him, still his gaze was on the windows reflecting his face and the passing scenery of the Tokyo settlement.

"What is it, my prince?" Jeremiah replied to him. See I told you he was loyal, for someone to call him as 'my prince or princess' one must be his/her Knight in which case Jeremiah was not. But since he swore an oath to Marianne that he would protect him and his bloodline.

He couldn't help but smile for his un-ending devotion and of course his pleasantries on calling him as prince. He gave his order "I have favor to ask, no scratch that it's an order that I need you to fulfilled" he said to Jeremiah. And Jeremiah then suddenly became pensive and serious. That kind of face he was showing was when he revealed his true identity and when the start of Zero requiem.

"Whatever is it that you will command into me, Prince Lelouch, even if it was hell itself, then I'll follow it until I draw my last breath, my lord" he replied to him. If anyone is hearing this they probably snickered and most likely not believe him. But for Lelouch his voice alone already holds his devotion to him and his family. He was lucky to have someone that was loyal. (Why is it there are no loyal people anymore ).

"I want you to protect my sister at all cost, even if it comes from the emperor" he gave his order. Now he was eyeing his friend and closest ally. And soon he would become an important asset to his game. He knew what he would choose long before they started this conversation, but he needed to hear it from the man itself. After the long silence and he seems confused he continued "I want you Jeremiah be my sister Knight. To protect her from all kinds of injustice even if it comes from my family…even if it came from me, I want you to swear to protect my family and the one's that hold by bloodline. I ask you Jeremiah Gottwald" he said to him using his full name indicating it was serious "To who do you truly pledge? To the emperor and his empire, the empire that is filled with injustice, greed, and evil, the same empire that conquers and stole the name of a nation. Or to my family, the family that was a commoner birth. That was despised by the nobles of the court. The same family that was exiled from the treacherous empire?" he questioned him. For Lelouch he needed this to know that some people are still loyal to him without the use of his Geass. After all in the past timeline these kinds of people were far stronger than the one's he casted with Geass.

After waiting like a month Jeremiah suddenly kneeled before him, how Jeremiah did was able to fit inside a cramped space and inside moving vehicle he would never know. And he answered with a load voice. "I Jeremiah Gottwald pledge to you and only you and your family, until the day I die!" he said to him and it made him smile. This kind of people was rare these days. He was lucky indeed that some like him was his side and fighting beside him, unlike the last timeline that he causes him trouble from the first year as Zero. It was truly wonderful to have someone that you could trust with. And Jeremiah was the tip of the iceberg so to speak. With a devilish smirk he gave his reply.

"Rise Jeremiah Gottwald" he said to him. And Jeremiah quickly does what he told and rise (more likely seated). "I couldn't thank you enough Jeremiah, for your dedication and for your loyalty, I only asked for you is to serve my family and nothing more" he said to him with a sincere voice. And it was true that he was grateful for Jeremiah willingness to serve him, to help him, and serve him even if he was fighting against Britannia. Man likes him and Suzaku those kinds of people truly help him on his endeavor. And now he has one of his Knights, all he needs to do is to find and get the second Knight.

"I only ask for you my prince, is that I want to serve you until the end. Nothing more, nothing less" he said to him with a small smile. His only response with that is 'Thank you Jeremiah" and with that they continued to their journey towards the airport. And when they did arrive he was greeted with a line with men with Rifles and sword at the ready. And when he passed by the men saluted him with Rifles or swords. The plane he would be using was the imperial Jet. The same one Schneizel uses when he was going to escape from him on Damocles. When he arrives on the top of the boarding stairs, he looks back on the sunset of Japan. The one he truly called his home from the past 9 years (including from the past timeline). He might be away but the memories he got here will never be forgotten.

 _This is it. After this I will change. I will not be the same one as before. I'll become the person I truly despised the most. But I will never forget my reasons onto why I did this. And when the time comes I'll fulfill my promises that I never keep from my families and friends. There is a saying that goes 'A promise must never be broken' and now I know why. The promises I made is the wishes of the world. And when I abandoned it feels like I abandoned the world._

So with that inside of his mind he board the jet and dreamed what does tomorrow holds for him. He dreamed about the gentler world that Nunnally wants. His life with his friends and family always happy and without a care about the world, living a peaceful life with Nunnally as an ordinary citizens and there is no wars to be waged, no plans to be made, and no empires to be destroyed, and from the back of his mind he imagined what is like living with Shirley for a moment. Him as a father and Shirley was his wife, they have three children and all of them was a strikingly resemblance to their parents. They would go into a picnic with his friends and also all of them was either married or at least was happy. He would hold her hands under the blanket of the stars and look up to see the stars. All of the stars were bright and in some days there will be a shooting star, in which case they both wish for their love and that it would never be broken. And when they grow old, they were both seen on the side of a lake, with grasses that surrounds their small cabin, with dandelions, roses, and marigolds, holding hands on their respective rocking chairs. They would see each other's eyes. The amethyst and the emerald and she would tell him 'this was a good life' and he couldn't help but agree. And with that they eyes were now close and their souls would be going to heaven to enjoy their afterlife with love and happiness forever (#May Forever).

He was sleeping so soundly that he was once again smirking on his lips and the other person beside is starting to wonder what is it that made him so happy? So the guy with black hair and blue eyes like the color of the ocean called him.

"Excuse me" he said to him on his sleeping state. Seeing that he won't answer he tried again.

"EXCUSE ME!" and the sleeping beauty finally awoken and he started asking question like

"What, who, where" Lelouch said after he was awaken when someone called him. And the said man only giggles on his manners of waking up. Only when he gave off a deadly glare the man stop throwing a fit. And the man quickly apologize him.

"I'm terribly sorry my prince for my rude interruption when you were sleeping" said the man on his late thirties with a heavy British accent "but I couldn't help myself and ask you onto why were you smiling when you are asleep" he said to him. He won't ask on how he knew he was prince since he already revealed himself and the guy in front of him was a military man. With the officer caps, white robes and black sleeves underneath and to seal the deal his badge indicating he is a Brigadier General. So he only asked the only question.

"And you are?" he asked the man.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Brigadier General David Montgomery, Viscount of Alamein at your service your Highness" he said with bow.

 _David, David why is it the name sounds familiar?_

He thought, when suddenly like a flash he remembered "Are you the one with Cornelia during the battle of Saitama?" he said to him. And the man only smiled and said rather sheepishly.

"Yes I was, also I was the one commanded the troops that fought Zero on the last battle" he said while scratching the back of his head. No wonder his name was familiar. His doppelganger told him on the last battle he knew that it wasn't Cornelia who was leading them, and it was totally something new. The man that was able to make Zero made the battle much harder is him.

 _Impressive, to think that this man was able to destroy the Dornochs and lessen my (our) forces, if we haven't made the contingency plan he could already won. Hmm…he could be proving as a valuable asset when in the future. But for now…_

Lelouch thought to the man in front of him. This man was able to make Zero go for the back-up plan and made the battle much difficult by his strategic prowess. When the time comes he needs this kind of commanders to lead his men to victory.

"So…why are you here?" Lelouch asked once again. Since he thought that only him he was going to Pendragon. He didn't expect that there someone that is going to hitch a ride.

"Well…after the loss from the Operation. The higher-ups ordered me to retreat and to be transferred back to Europe. But first I must go to Pendragon to deliver my reports." He said rather ashamed. He could not blame really, since he didn't knew what type of commander the enemy he was facing and the strengths of his enemy he couldn't know what and how to prevent and defeat Zero. It was like playing chess in the dark. Speaking of Europe the tensions slowly rose there, he would bet at the end of this year he would be once again shipped to Europe. Only this time he won't be going as Julius Kinglsey but as Lelouch VI Britannia.

Intrigued on this man background he asked him about himself. When he started he could tell that he was a natural born leader. "So tell me more about yourself"

The man, David quickly answered "Well, where to start. I was deployed first in Euro-Britannia when I was 25 years old, there was my first mission and we already won it with low casualties. And after the first mission I gained my ranks. From Captain to major, to Colonel and now here a brigadier General, I was once called as 'The Spartan General' the same name of my father's" he said to him. But for Lelouch he needed more than that. He needs the information about him more. Like how does he fight and more importantly how do he planned his strategy. So he asked once more.

"Is there any interesting you would like to share about? Like one of your battles perhaps?" he asked now with a little force into the mix.

"Well…all of my missions and campaigns was victorious and was easy until this operation that is, so there is none" he said to him.

 _Damn it_

He curse to not been able to find out his fighting style and how did he win all of his battles. But as luck would like to have it he continued.

"There is one though, the one that was probably my hardest battle to accomplish, and if not in the whole empire" he continued. Now finally intrigued he said.

"Go on" he said leaning forward.

"It was on the day of April, two years ago, I was tasked to repel an attack on Romania to stop the advance of the Europeans in taking the capital of Bucharest. I thought it would be easy to stop the Europeans on their advance, but I was wrong. The battle take place was on Hoia Baciu Forest commonly known as the Haunted Forest. But the reputation on the forest was taken into consideration when I commanded my troops to attack the Europeans who on the times only use a Panzer-Hummel. I thought using the speed and maneuverability of the Sutherlands will excel against the less mobile Knightmare frame. But then once again, I was proven wrong. The enemy strategically places them on the least expected and when my troops attack their comrades the hiding Panzer's will jumped out and destroy them. And add the weather conditions on the mix which was foggy my men lost morale. We couldn't send reinforcement since the enemy was using a frequency jammer making us out-gunned, out-maneuvered and out-matched. I thought that it would be my last day. That I was going to die." he said to him and he couldn't help to feel more anxious onto how did he survived. "Until he came along…"

 _He? Who is this he?_

"When were at the peak of defeat, he came up to the command center and ordered him to be deployed. For me it was amusing to see a fifteen year old to make a difference, so I rejected his offer. But he was relentless to his pursuit. So without my command he commandeered a black Gloucester in which case was on the experimental stage at the time. I was going to ordered him to fall back, but he didn't listen but only continue his pursuit. So we watch his IFF signal to see he was going to eject and also monitored his actions by hacking his cockpit. Making it we can see what he sees and did. When we saw a group of panzer-Hummel I thought and so did everyone else that he was done for. But we were proven wrong when he fight against them head on. We were amazed on the boy skills on the way he fought it was like, like…" he said to him making him much more interested on his story.

"Like who?" Lelouch he asked him.

And he answered that made his jaw dropped "Like your mother" to hear someone saying that a person was on par with his mother skills was one in a million. Lady Marianne was considered as he first Knightmare pilot making her the most skilled pilot to ever lived. So when he heard that someone that was has the same skill as his mother he couldn't feel but to be fascinated and I didn't add to the fact that he was fifteen at the time. When he was speechless David continued.

"I thought it was impossible to be able to see the way your mother fought saying it was totally impossible and no one can try and match her fighting skills, until that day. He was like a one armed army, destroying Knightmares left and right. He was relentless, he didn't stop until he saw the only man standing ejected or killed. Once the fog settles he was the only survivor on the whole encounter. We were impressed for the boy's skills that we reported it directly to his Majesty about it. And now…the boy is probably fighting against Europe once more" he finishes his story. While he didn't get the information needed, at least he was able to know a person that could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. So with that in mind he asked David.

"Do you know what his name?" he asked David to see about the mysterious Black Knightmare Pilot.

But David show a face of disappointment only saying this. "I'm sorry your highness, but I didn't catch his name" he said, he was going to lose hope until he continued again "But I do know his rank" he said to him making his hope lift a little.

"Well then tell me" Lelouch said with a commanding tone. And David quickly answered.

"The Knight of Two, the Demon of Britannia"

* * *

 **Schneizel's POV:**

When he heard that his long lost half-sibling was found he had a two emotion. He was somewhat amused and a little bit of furious. For one thing the board a dangerous piece of the board has finally come and joined them. It would be great if he can manipulate him and make Lelouch his ally. And that would also make him on his another reason if Lelouch would not be able to join him then…he would have no choice but dispose of him. But first thing first, he must announce his impending arrival in which case did not go well. Since he was the Prime Minister of Britannia he knows what happen inside and outside of Pendragon. To laws that needs to be reformed, to the little affairs like how will they able to support the agriculture of their Areas. Ahh…he could remember it much clearly.

 _Schneizel arrives on the Pendragon Imperial Palace, where majority of the Nobles and royalty gather for announcement, delegations, and of course where His Majesty Lives and where his Knights was stationed. It was here that the some members of the royal family attend to his announcement (since they have liked what, 90 siblings-ish).the most noticeable siblings who was on the room right now is the first Prince and Princess; Odysseus eu Britannia, Guinevere De Britannia, him, the fifth Princess Carine ne Britannia, and of course the twins Castor and Pollux Britannia. The other siblings wasn't here either they have a job to do like manning an area or the Military, or they probably lazy and don't want to hear the announcement. But oh well he could deal with it._

" _Brother Schneizel, what is it that you wanted to announce?" said the oldest but the less intelligent Odysseus. For Schneizel he could probably manipulate him much easier since he has not enough backing of the court, but luckily Odysseus doesn't seem want to fight for the throne. Making him the most likely candidate to succeed to the throne and the favorites of the Nobles to vote, but now that Lelouch is on the picture he would have a far much worthy contender since he was just the same clever as he is, if not then better. Making him afraid onto what his little brother can do._

" _Yeah, let's make it quick since, I have an appointment that says 'Sit back and relax" said Guinevere to them a little bit sarcastic to say the least. And he couldn't help but agree more._

" _Very well, there have been reports in regards on the terrorist on Area Eleven" he started in which case was true since his little brother was caught hostage by Zero during his sister's operation._

" _Is it about Zero? Does he caught and now sentenced to be hang, cause if it is then I want to be the one to kill the guy" said Carine. It didn't surprise him anymore about her nature on blood and destruction. So he only shrugged and ignores her and answered._

" _Well it does have connects about Zero, but no, it also show something else" he informed them. This time the twins asked him._

" _Well then what is it?" said Castor._

" _Surely there something much more important" continued Pollux._

 _With a sigh he answered them. "We all heard about Cornelia about being the Viceroy of Area Eleven right" after seeing the nods of all them he continued "And she was conducting on the eradication on the terrorist" he said to them only to cut short by Guinevere._

" _Get to the point Schneizel" she said with a snarled. Seemingly she was annoyed. So with another sigh he gave his answer._

" _Cornelia created an Operation on the Ghetto called Saitama to eradicate a terrorist faction called The Yamato Alliance, and she was defeated by Zero" after he said that all of them erupted on the thought, some of them shown concerned about her, while the other laugh on Cornelia's on her defeat._

" _How does Cornelia take it" Odysseus said to him. One of the siblings that show their concerned on her being._

" _She is fine and so is Euphy, Luckily she didn't fight against Zero during the time, but she does lost her royal guard" he informed to them adding Euphy realizing that Odysseus will also be concerned to her the others they snickered on the thought._

" _Ha! She must consider herself lucky that she was alive" said Guinevere. The part of the other party, which hates Cornelia and her being, because of her statement, the other siblings wanted to kill each other. So being the matured person on the room he made them stop._

" _SILENCE!" once he said everyone complied. If this is their reaction on Cornelia, he doesn't want to stick to see their reaction on Lelouch._

" _Now onto the next announcement" he said and everyone is now listen on what he will about to say._

" _Well, what is it?" questioned Castor and Pollux in unison._

" _On the day of the operation there was hostage" and his siblings is now listening to him fully. "The hostage was none other than…our long lost brother…Lelouch VI Britannia" and once again the family erupted on the mix emotion. The half of the siblings was glad that Lelouch was alive. And the other half was angry that the commoner prince was still alive. Luckily the fight doesn't last long since he will received Lelouch in two hours._

So that is why he was here on the Pendragon International Airport. To wait for his half-brother Lelouch, after waiting for nearly three hours the plane was finally landed. The military quickly lined up for the prince arrival on the tarmac. Once the guard was lined up they saluted the prince. And the said prince is now going down towards him with someone on his back. When he touched the ground he gives him a brotherly hugged in which case he returned after a moment or two.

"I'm glad you're back again Lelouch" he said to Lelouch.

"I am too, glad I'm back again Schneizel" he said to him. With the hint of sarcasm on his voice, he knew that he knows that hates being in Britannia. For him it will take that advantage to try persuading him in making him as his ally.

"I think this my time to go now, Prince Lelouch and Prince Schneizel" the man said that once on Lelouch back a moment ago. Sensing his curiosity Lelouch answered him.

"His name is David Montgomery, the one who helps Sister Cornelia on her operation" informed Lelouch to him. Ahh…he remembered now.

"Ahh…yes David, the son of Bernard Montgomery, a good man. Now I think it's my time to introduce my aide to you, since you introduce me to your friend" he said to him. He knew Bernard since Bernard once his mentor on military. And now he introduced his aide Kannon Maldini. "Lelouch this is my aide, Kannon Maldini" he gestured to his aide on his left.

"Pleasure to meet your highness" said Kannon having a handshake to Lelouch.

"Likewise" replied of Lelouch to Kannon while shaking his hands.

"Now come, Lelouch we have a lot to talk about" he said before they go inside on his private Limousine to go the Britannia Imperial palace.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

When he arrives on the imperial palace, it was the same the last time he remembered and since it was mid-noon when he arrives here he was going to stay on a room. If he remembered correctly (in which case he is) sooner or later Zero will make his debut. So grabbing a remote on the table nearby he opened the T.V showing what he was expected. The scene of the burning wreckage of the Lake Kawaguchi, and on the top of a yacht is Zero and his black knights.

"My dear Britannians have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Zero said on the television. And now that he was watching himself doing the same thing he starts to wonder if he was good looking on it.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world." Zero Continued and now he was totally convinced that he was over dramatic.

 _Am I really that bad? And this is what they think of me?!_

He questioned himself (the majority of his siblings, Charles included sneezes on that). After some waiting a guard proclaimed that he could now see the emperor. Steeling himself for that, he made his way. Unlike last time the throne room was crowded with nobles this time he was all alone and him. He must walk like he was as if he was truly royalty. One mistake here then…bye, bye rebellion for Lelouch. When he reached the bottom of the throne he kneeled before his father. And said with the voice he once used when he was a child.

"Hail your majesty, I Lelouch VI Britannia have returned"

Charles only stayed silent for the moment, and then he asked the question he was waiting to answer.

"Why have you come back here Lelouch?" Lelouch knew better why he asked that. To make him say that he was wrong, to make him that he was his fault. So he made his answer.

"I was wrong your majesty, that I can live with my sister without being detected" he answered. It was half-truth. When they were young he always thought that they would never be seen by the agents of the empire. But he was proven wrong when assassin attack him on his stay on Kururugi's Household.

The emperor only eyed him for the moment seemingly he was in thought. For Lelouch it was the perfect opportunity to use his Geass on him. But he knew better, even if he killed the emperor now, it doesn't solve the worlds' problem. He learned that the hard way. And beside he would be killed long before he done the second phase of his plan. After long silence the emperor said to him.

"Lelouch my arrogant son, the one who defies me on the past now kneeled before me" he said before he laughed so hard. For Lelouch he stayed silent on the outside, but on the inside he was seething on anger.

"You're truly my son indeed!" he proclaimed. "Such Moxy, such pride and you still have the guts to kneel before me!" he was starting to feel the anger on his veins, he was starting to think over if he was going to kill him right now or not, until he continued on his speech to him.

"Rise my son" he complied and stands up "For your astounding dedication and your achievement on repelling an ambush with 6 Knightmares, I now pronounced you again as a prince of the realm" he said to him. It was all according to his plan; once he would get the enough influence then he would start the coup.

"As you can see, the Area where you once resided is full of terrorist. If you're able to eradicate the terrorist and bring me the head of Zero, then I will let you and you're sister be free" he stated. Surprising him on the later part, but he knew what he will choose when that happens even if he was free, the world is not. So lying he gave his answer.

"I will do what you're told your majesty" he said with his right hand places on his heart as sign of pledge of loyalty.

"And it would seem that Cornelia has lost her royal guard and you don't have one. So I decided to give you a Knight of a round to back you up on eliminating the terrorist on the Area" he said to him.

 _Knight of the round,? But who?, Can it be Monica, Dorothea? Or Bradley_

He thought since using a Knight of the round was only access by the emperor. Just having a Knight of the round to escort was already is an honor. But fighting with them is another.

"May I present to you, the newest Knight of the round!" he gestured to the man behind him. The sound of the boots hitting the ground was heard in all around the palace. The man the emperor gestured walk towards him and stood beside him. The man was wearing the same uniform of the Knight of the round with his cape colored black. The man has black hair same colored as his, youthful looking face, he has the same body of him, but much muscular. He was the same as he is. But the real captivating about him was his eyes. Eyes that colored of the blood, blood red eyes that shows his ruthless nature on the battlefield, it was truly demonic.

"May I present to you, The Knight of Two, The Demon of Britannia; Sir Francis Xavier"

* * *

 **A/N: and that's that. Wow I just finish another chapter on my latest installment of 'Operation Overlord'. It would be a week now from the day I started on the promo. And I need a lot of rest after this. So once again I'll make this quick. I hope you like this chapter and hope you'll follow it to the end.**

 **If you're wondering why 'The White king' is the title of today's chapter, it is rather simple really. Since Lelouch will be a prince once more on the side of Britannia it makes him as the total opposite of his persona. But note that I won't change on how he did things; he would be the same Lelouch we know and love. Second it's because I show the first POV of Schneizel in which case called the 'The white prince' so I called it king since the King is the commander of the chess board. And thirdly this is the part two of The Black king. Remember there are two kings in chess and that's black and white. And of course the OC I just now revealed. Note that I will not make my OC take the center of attraction nor he would be the one the whole story revolves into, no, I won't do that (well maybe in the other stories that is) and that my OC is not over-powered. The role of my OC will be seen the next chapter and it would also appear the other OC's you've let me use. And BTW you could still send me some OC's if that was you're asking. The mechanics are on the chapter 9-11 (I think). So yeah start thinking.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot.**

 **To my one of my favorite movies I've seen**

 **Forty-seven Ronin Remembrance Day.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	14. Knight of Two

**A/N: why is it that I keep updating two chapters in one day! I mean I know it's cool to do that. But this time it's not intentional. The last chapter was finish on the night of December 14 in 9:30 p.m. While the chapter 12 was done in 10:00 p.m. maybe I need a 24 hours before I update to recognize that I update in the next day. For example if I finish this on chapter and updated in 10:30 p.m. (Philippines standard time) the next chapter even if I finish it already, it is needed to wait until 10:30 to recognize that I updated on the next day. So if you're experiencing that kind of situation where I updated two chapters in one day. It just that I updated early rather than to wait before the whole 24 hours is done, but let's stop that and continue our story in which case is the another chapter of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Now for starters you could skip this one since all we're talking about is the OC of the story. In which case is very long. But if you want to see the OC's in their perspective, what their roles are, history and their placements (I hate that word, Only for League of Legends gamers would understand). And in this chapter all of the OC's you've send me will appear right here! So if you've sent an OC then seat back and 'read', and enjoy today's chapter, now I know what you're thinking 'Can I still send one?' then yes of course. I've decided that since Christmas is near I gift this to you. And if you want any information in regards in your OC's roles and ranks then P.M on it. And BTW did you still remember the Black and Gold Knightmare that was called as 'Lamorak' in chapter 7? Cause if you do then in this chapter will be the big debut! And this chapter it revolves before and during the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, precisely a day before.**

 **And the word hunt, just spot a word with an asterisk on it and the answer is at the bottom of the Author's note. If there is none and you're still curious if there is in the first place then you could look if there is one or not.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **So without further ado chapter 14 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 14: Knight of Two.**

* * *

The day was burning hot on the forest of Latvia. Not because of the climate change in that was supposed to be humid continental. No it was burning hot due to burning wreckage of the Panzer Hummel's now destroyed by the Britannian forces not too long ago. The E.U tries to attack a Britannian base in Latvian in order to advance to the southern countries that also hold by the Britannian like Bulgaria, and Estonia, and of course in the east Russia in which holds the Caesar palace in St. Petersburg. The plan was simple. They take the capital of Latvia called Riga, in which case is in the sea coastline. They will attack on the waters since the Baltic Sea is still under control of E.U even though that the St. Petersburg was located port city of Baltic Sea. They know that the Euro-Britannia is fighting in two fronts making them much more exposed in other fronts. They're tactics is simple; Divide and Conquer, the same one used by Napoleon on his Napoleonic wars. They will attack Riga and when it is done they will divide and the first front attack the northern part of Latvia, if they continue even further they will reach St. Petersburg. The other half is will attack on the southern part, the division will make the Britannians much harder to suppress them and contained. They attack on dawn, and they thought that they will be able to launch a surprise attack on Riga. But before they reach on city itself they were attack on the forest in which case surrounds the city. They thought with their number advantage they can hold their ground until reinforcements arrives. Oh how wrong they were.

"Big brother, enemy reinforcements coming in point 3-5-2" said in the radio on the one of the Knightmares of the Britannia, it was girl voice and a little bit young. But unlike other Knightmares that uses Sutherlands or Gloucester. This one was special. And its pilot is too special. Standing in the middle of the burning wreckage a lone Black and Gold Knightmare, if you look very closely it looks very similar on Lancelot in which case is was stationed in area eleven. The body of the whole Knightmare is the same with Lancelot, only the color scheme change. From white and gold linings, it turns into Black and Gold, the majority of it is that the Black spanned the body and lower torso, while the gold is covered in its limbs and head. The head of the machine is completely changed. The eyes was colored blood red, and the design of the Knightmare is total resemblance with the Knights of the old, in addition the head has a 'Horn' on its head that looks like a scorpions' tail, with a ruby on its end of the trail (think of the Lancelot club, with its horn looks like a scorpions tail). The only thing that changed from this Knightmare and the Lancelot is the added equipment on its legs. Right above on the Landspinner, there is an exhaust port, making much faster than the Lancelot. They called it an Energy Booster * (Think a large Turbo button on a car).

"When our reinforcement going to arrive?" said the man on the Knightmare. And the one who his talking to apparently his sister, why Britannian let a small child to lead an operation, he would never know.

"ETA is…twenty minutes" the girl said to him "I think you should wait before the back-ups arrive". _Our whole forces will be dead before they arrives_ thought of the young man. And it was true; even if they can hold an entire armada it doesn't change the fact that the enemy has an over-whelming number advantage. So with that in mind he pressed his communicator on his left ear.

"Negative, if we wait here. Our whole forces will be decimated" he informed her. And he could clearly hear the sigh of the other person on the end of the line.

"You know, someday you're recklessness will get to you" she said to him. He wasn't scared if he was going to die, he could look the eyes of death without hint of fear. How did he know, well he has an invincible Knightmare, A whole squadron to back him up and the skills that can par with Lady Marianne. In which case, was the courtesy of another special skills that he possessed.

"Please, reckless is my middle name" he said to her. Actually his middle name was Cunard**. But he won't tell her that. So with that out of the way, he once again re-activates his Knightmare, after initial start-up and functions checks, he was good to go. Dropping the Land spinners, he then drops its left hand to the ground making looks like he was going to launch any second. And it did, he doesn't need 'Catapult' to launch himself like the rest of the Knightmares, no, that was the energy boosters are for. After completing the stance, he readies his thumb to press the triggered that will launch him into Mach 1 (that is like what? 1234.8 miles per hour? IDK I told you I suck at math!)within seconds after launching the Knightmare.

"Lamorak…Launch!" after he said that, he presses his thumb on the button that will 'Boost' him and his Knightmare out of here. The combine speed and velocity make a 5-6 g force that is like what the speed of a formula one when making a turn? If he was an un-trained pilot he will experience the 'eyeballs in and out' (You know when you're watching a cartoon, then the character has his eyeballs goes in by the speed? Yeah that's going to happen). Luckily he was trained and of course by the power of science that created the pilots suit in which case to with stand the amount of G-force experienced of the body, he won't get injured, cardiovascular disease (i.e. Atherosclerosis, Deep venous thrombosis, and/or persistent fetal circulation) and possibly death. The speed causes him and his Knightmare to arrive on the point located where the enemy is waiting for their reinforcement to arrive. When he gets there he spotted a three Panzer-Hummel and when they see him and his Knightmare, he could already imagine the faces of the pilots in there, probably shaking in fear no doubt. Then he heard their leader spoke his name.

"A-a De-demon!" spoke the pilot. The pilot was probably German by the sound of his accent. Well he could not blame him really. Many people called him Demon nowadays; it was all started when he fought alone against a whole Battalion while the whole forest is on fire. But that wasn't all they called to him, to the French he was called the l'imposter (The Deceiver) he was called by that since his tactics, on luring his enemy in their trap, and when facing an enemy in a moment he was there and another second he was gone. It was due to the speed of the Knightmare he got. To the Greeks he was often called the Daemon in which case was the words Demon came from. But to Britannia he was called the Demon Knight or if you want to be so formal then 'The Demon of Britannia'. He couldn't help but grin for the misery for the poor pilots that were going to die today. So with his MVS now brandished on his both of his arms he replied to them.

"You're right I am a Demon, And I going to send you all to hell!" he said, he didn't wait for them to fire their rifles at him, since he can easily dodge it all. With one arm holding his Sword he uses his slash harken on his right arms to pull himself quickly to an enemy panzer. Because of the momentum he gained when launching on his slash harken he used this to stab the panzer right through their cockpits. The panzer was unable to move and so was the other two. After removing the now blood covered sword he turns his Knightmare towards the other two. He taunted them by gesturing himself the 'Come and get me' on his Knightmare. And as expected the panzers fired once more. But luckily this Knightmares was equipped with a Blaze Luminous system that was also used by the Lancelot. Thinking about it he suddenly remembered onto how he got this Knightmare.

" _Now what is it Gwen that you wanted to see me all about" he asked on the girl he considered as his last family members. The girl Gwen wears the same facial features as him. She was wearing a lab coat and underneath it was a pink blouse and brown jeans with black heels. It was kinda funny to see fifteen years old wearing already a lab coat that was usually used by the adults (And heels too). But they weren't called Xavier for nothing after all. They were came a long line of scientist and/or researchers. Their mother was botanist that study if the plants can survived any weather and reproduce on the same time. It was supposed to be used by the military since in a war they cannot get enough food for the soldiers especially in the desserts in which case was low on water and food. Their father works for the military on the R &D department. He was some of the leading founders that created the fifth generation Knightmare Sutherland after all. So it was not surprising to see his little sister to be something along the lines. But he was the first one to work for the military, since the Xavier family never joined the military ever since Queen Elizabeth era. It was supposed to be ironic since his named was Francis and the other person who changes his career is none other than St. Francis Xavier also, making him Francis Xavier II. The only thing that her sister difference from him is the hair and eyes. Unlike him that holds black hair and re eyes hers was brown hair with grayish eyes. The brown hair she gotten was inherited from their father and the grey eyes she got was from their mother. So it was totally opposite from him, he got the black hair from his mother and the red eyes from his father. Some say he was cursed since he was the only one that has gotten red eyes unlike the other two siblings. Speaking of the other sibling…he doesn't like to talk about it. When Gwen for short and her full name was Gwendolyn Xavier heard him she turns around and give him a brotherly hug._

" _Big brother! It's nice for you to come by" she said while hugging him._

 _After the long hug he free himself from her clutches and said to her "Didn't you tell me to come here in the first place?" he asked her, and it was true that she called him here. But her sister only give him a sly smiled than speak mischievousness._

" _Maybe?, maybe not?" she said to him. But for him it was starting to get irritating._

" _Gwen, I don't have time for this. I have duties to attend to" he said to her. And again was true, after his Knighthood as round weeks ago he was ordered to stop the advance of the Europeans on their borders. He was lucky to achieve as the Knight of two at a young age. To be a knight of the round one must show greatness on the battlefield and the skills above the rest. He was so skilled that the Knight of one challenged him. Letting his ego get the better for himself he lost but enough to at least last 7 minutes against him. But for him it was considered as an achievement as to last long against the strongest Knight of the round a feat that only Lady Marianne succeeds and almost beaten him._

" _Hehe duties" she said to him snickering on the word Duties. But he was starting to be annoyed, so giving her the most noticeable stink eye she stopped. "Alright, alright you win…geez what made you so grumpy today?" she said while raising her both arms indicating that she gave up. "Okay do you remember the A.S.E.E.C?" she said to him, in which case he nods. Everyone knows about Prince Schneizel pet project after all. "And the black and gold Knightmare?"._

" _Wait you mean…the one that no one ever been able to be moved?" he said to her. That Knightmare was for the first part was dangerous and hard to pilot. Not a single pilot ever manages to get a decent sync ratio of 50% hell no one ever been able to move that monster!_

 _Her sister only smiled and answered with her very amused voice "Yep that's the one…I have received a data from the Lancelot the sister frame of that Knightmare, to at least lower the needed sync ratio and maybe to moved that thing" she said to him "I already analyze the data and put it in of the Knightmare". He didn't know that the Lancelot has a sister frame. But if she was here for to analyze the data, then what he was doing here?_

" _Wait, then why I'm here?" he asked only for her to smile and response. "Why, to test pilot it of course" she said to him. And already all of the colors on his face turned white. Him piloting that thing, no way, but he just couldn't stand that puppy look on her face, who couldn't say no. so he tell her the only question._

" _But why me? Surely there are other pilots that can pilot it now, since it was lowered the sync ratio"_

" _Well even if I lowered the necessary sync ratio, I just couldn't let them handle this monster, if I let that happen Lloyd will kill me" she said to him "And beside you're a Knight of the round now! Sooner or later you will get your very own customized Knightmare, so why not now? And didn't you tell me that you're good on the Knightmare frame?" she said to him._

" _Well yes but-"He tried to answer to her. Since he was only good because of his special 'skills' he possessed, without it he was not so sure for himself._

" _Great, now get dressed you'll test that thing on the battlefield!" she said to him. Wait a minute on the battlefield?_

" _Wait a minute on the battlefield?" he questioned her sister._

" _Well the Lancelot been tested during a battlefield, surely you can test it under pressure" she added giving him the pilot suit and the manual needed in piloting the frame. After dressing up he was good to go. His pilot suit was colored black with gold linings (think Suzaku's pilot suit only black). And when he gets back from the hanger, He saw a Knightmare covered in a big tarp. When he gets there, she revealed to him the Knightmare that will change his world forever._

" _May I present to you, the second seventh generation frame .And the one you'll be using from now on…X-02 Lamorak!" she suddenly let go the tarp and now he could fully see the Knightmare the Black and Gold Knightmare. And he couldn't help but feel the adrenaline coursing on his veins that told him that this Knightmare was the one._

And when he started the Knightmare he knew that it choose him as his pilot. And because of it he had gotten better within seconds. As a pilot one must adapt to his surrounding in order to survives, same could be said when piloting a Knightmare frame, every spins, flips and moves he made he too followed on the flow. So now he was back again attacking the panzer-Hummel. Rushing on the Knightmare he let his right sword goes upward to penetrates the panzer's steel, by the first law of newton he let his momentum to make him spin like an arc making his another sword bring the finishing blow. When he finishes the latest attack on the panzer that ended his life, he forgotten about the last panzer that is now alone, which until now was firing rockets at him. With no room to maneuver he uses the Blaze luminous to shield himself. But it won't last long, thinking for a way out he uses his special skills; in which we liked to call; Geass. His left eye that was blood red suddenly turns a bird-like sigil, and all of the sudden a picture of sir Bismarck Waldstein performing a move against him appeared on his mind. When it finishes he suddenly felt that he too can copy the move that Bismarck did a moment ago.

After finishing the move, he opens his eyes that now were both red once more. And when he does open it up he could tell that he can do what sir Bismarck did. First he did was to make his Knightmare jump, in which case was followed with the rockets of the Panzer. When he was mid-air he performed a 360 spin and flip making his Knightmare look upside down. When that happens he fired his slash harken behind the panzer, it connects to the ground below. He could tell that the enemy was telling him that he missed. On the contrary he didn't, pulling himself towards the ground and flipping so when he lands he was basically was behind the Knightmare. After landing he sliced the panzer in half not even bothering if he killed the pilot or not. All of that in fewer than ten seconds. After that he felt a little nausea when he used his Geass. The Power that can copy anyone's move and voice, the power of Absolute Mimicry.

When he finished the last panzer he knew that the battle is only getting started so with that in his mind he continued on his pursuit on eliminating the entire enemy Knightmare. Not long after he once again launched he saw two more enemy Knightmare. He zigzagged his way on that and when he was closed enough he slices and diced the two enemies Knightmare, he didn't turn around if the enemy Knightmare survived or not, since it would be cleaned up by his wingman, or should I say wing woman? When he turns around he suddenly saw that one Knightmare did survived only to be impaled by a lance on its back. When the panzer fall he could see the one who did it'; a black Gloucester with a cape on its back, he know this pilot since she practically was his partner.

"Phoebe Vipond, nice for you to come by" he said on his radio to the black Gloucester in front of him. The girl, Phoebe only laughed and answered him "Well I can't let you have all of the fun now could I?' she said to him. Phoebe was the same age as he is, Seventeen years old, has white hair that can always be seen in ponytail, orange eyes, she was 1.72 meters tall (That is like 5 ft. 8 inch. I told you I sucked at math! That is why it was called Mental Abuse to Humans! Lol but still I like learning it) and she was an orphaned and once a street rat. Maybe that why he gotten along with her very well, because he too was an orphaned since all of his family died on a terrorist attack on Area Ten commonly known as the Philippines.

"Well it doesn't matter, we need to finish this up quickly before their reinforcement arrives" he stated to her and she agreed on his idea.

"Then let's make a competition. Whoever makes the largest kill against the other wins! Okay got it no, questioned then let's get started 3, 2, 1 GO!" she proclaimed, and he didn't even say his question on the rules since he she started to go already. Well even if she has a head start he has the most likely the fastest Knightmare in the world. And with that he launches once more.

 **(Please listen to Skillet "Feel Invincible" on YouTube)**

 _Target on my back_

 _Lone survivor lasts_

 _They got me in their sights_

 _No surrender no_

 _Trigger fingers go_

 _Living the dangerous life_

After searching for nearly a decade of enemy fighters they finally saw one. It was a squadron of Panzers and they just recently destroyed a retreating squadron of Sutherlands and it was now filled with burning wreckage of the last Sutherland. When they saw him they all raised their rifles and rockets to him seeing a Knight of the Round to be killed is deathblow for Britannia after all.

"All right whoever finishes this wins!" Phoebe proclaimed to him. And he couldn't help but agree anymore.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Everyday when I wake_

 _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_

 _Chewing me up, spitting me out_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_

 _Never will fall, never will end_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

First off they started on taking down the one's who was firing their rifles towards them. He was sure Phoebe can keep up with him since he trained her after all. Phoebe uses her lance to impaled a nearby Panzer and making it as 'Human' shield, and advances towards them with rifles blazing. He was using the newly equipped V.A.R.I.S rifle against them, with the slash harken to pull himself towards them with the V.A.R.I.S firing they have nowhere to run.

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel invincible_

With a battle cry they both charged at the same time against the remaining Panzers. The panzers were shaking in fear since they didn't fire against the two. Is it because of friendly fire? Or they just scared to be killed they would never know. Nonetheless it didn't stop them from killing them much faster, with his sword at the ready and Phoebe's lance they both charge against them all.

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

"Well that was fun" said Phoebe to him after impaling an enemy Knightmare.

But for Francis he knew better to stop and relax when you're on a battlefield. With that in mind he reminded her.

"Keep your eyes open there will be more" he stated to her. And after he said that another squadron of Panzers attacks them.

 _Here we go again_

 _I will not give in_

 _I've got a reason to fight_

 _Every day we choose_

 _We might win or lose_

 _This is the dangerous life_

"Oh damn!" he heard Phoebe cursed through the radio; luckily she has fast reflexes to dodge the bullets firing at her. He used his Blaze Luminous to shield her. Seeing a perfect opportunity strike against them she charges directly at them, after impaling a Panzer she spins to the left to dodge an enemy missiles flying for her. And after the spin she fired it directly to the Panzers. After seeing her handiwork she continues to destroy more Panzers. Only for the last panzer to be taken by him when he fired a slash harken at him. And Phoebe was mad about that.

"Hey that was my kill!" she said clearly enrage to have her kill to be stealing so easily. He only laughed at that until he saw another missile flying towards them.

"Look out!"

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Everyday when I wake_

 _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_

 _The bell has been rung, it's over and done_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _They counting me out, but this is my round_

 _You in my corner; look at me now_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

"Huh?" Phoebe said but already she was hit by missile on her left arm destroying it completely and making her lance to fall. He put his Knightmare in front of her and replaces his V.A.R.I.S rifles with his MVS. He created a stance that indicates that he was protecting his fallen comrade.

"You are surrounded, surrender now and you will be spared" said the apparent leader of the group.

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel invincible_

"Like hell we will" he said as defiance, he suddenly charged at them head on. But apparently they know his tactics so when charged at them they fall back to avoid being hit by his swords. And it did work on him, when they fall back they also firing their rockets at him, making go into defensive in which case was Lamorak's weakness. He was using his Blaze Luminous on that and he just stands there helpless.

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

'Damn I surrounded but I need to fight' he thought and quickly he catchesthe glimpse of his comrade and friend lying there without backup and completely surrounded by the enemy. 'I need to save her but how?' he asked himself only to remember the power he has 'I have no choice but to use it' and once again his left eye turned into a Geass sigil. And he screamed in pain.

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Not gonna stop_

 _Invincible_

When he uses his Geass he suddenly saw he was on a tube like tunnel that has filled with memories. And he was searching for the specific memory that can be used when out-numbered. After like a month of waiting he saw what he needed and it was a memory of Lady Marianne on her Ganymede against five prototype Sutherlands. After seeing what she did he knows that he can do it to.

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

When he was done learning the moves his left eye turned back to normal. Once he regains his composure. He readied himself to destroy them all. First he turns down his Blaze Luminous and uses the energy booster to launch himself at incredible speed and sliced the nearest panzer into pieces. But he didn't stop there since he gained a lot of momentum he uses this to pull himself to another panzer and grabbed it. Using this a 'Human' grenade he tossed upwards to them and fire his V.A.R.I.S rifle at the flying panzer. When the bullets made contact it also hit the Yggdrasil Drive in which case where the Sakuradite was placed making it explode towards the remaining panzers.

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire_

 _Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel invincible_

The other panzers saw this. And they saw the Lamorak standing in the burning wreckage of the panzers that once ago destroyed completely. And the scene before them was truly demonic that they run away and retreated back to base. When Francis once again was free from nausea only then he remembered that he was fighting and Phoebe's Gloucester is still down. So without any other words he help his comrade to get herself up.

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_

 _Invincible_

"Well looks like you win again boss Francis" she said to him and he couldn't help but smile on the fact.

"Yep, I did win"

 _2 hours of fighting and competition later_

After the fighting Francis and Phoebe goes back in the base of Riga. In which case was filled with injured soldiers and mechanics that is repairing the damaged Sutherland. All in all it was a normal day for Francis. When he stepped out of the cockpit of Lamorak he could feel the breeze of the wind blow through his face, and making his hair flow in the wind. After landing on the pavement he was suddenly greeted by a death hug with his sister.

"I'm glad you're safe" Gwen said to him, since he was older and basically taller she could only hugged his legs and stomach. But Francis didn't reject this time since she knows how painful it is when losing a family so he just hugged back.

"Don't worry Gwen, I won't die sooner or later" he said to her at least to encourage her. And when he pulls out from the hug she was crying. And she told him.

"You better be, otherwise where could I find a perfect test subject for my creations" she said to him. But he knew it was just a ploy to not let her to be more emotional, so he just nods. He was going to the barracks when once again he was interrupted when he was punched on his shoulder.

"Aww…why did you that for?" he asked to Phoebe since she was the only one he was closed with, only for her to smile back on his misery.

"That's for stealing my kill earlier" she stated to him only for him to laugh sarcastically.

"Hardeharhar…you know I could win even I didn't steal in the first place" he informed her. She was going to response when a military convoy interrupted them. And handed him an envelope, inside of the envelope reads:

 _Knight of Two_

 _You are to report back to Pendragon Immediately to receive another mission from his Majesty._

 _And bring the new Knightmare of yours. Since the second prince agreed to give it to you since you successfully manage to move it and defeated the invasion on Latvia._

 _From: Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One._

After reading the contents he quickly ordered someone to prepare for his impending departure and his new Knightmare.

"I supposed you're coming with me are you?" he asked Phoebe. Only for her to smile at him and said.

"Of course, after all someone needs you to be in checked am I right?" she said while bumping her elbow to his shoulder. He was glad that his friend will come with him, but someone in Pendragon is also his friend.

* * *

 **In Pendragon:**

When he arrives on Pendragon he quickly go to Pendragon Imperial Palace since it was there he was going to meet the Emperor. Right now he was on his private quarters inside on Pendragon Palace. He was waiting for someone, someone he didn't been able to see from very long time. When he heard his door open he didn't even bother to turn around to see who it that came before him is.

"It's good to see you again…S.S" he stated to the woman before him. And the woman before him only smiles on his greeting to her.

"I take it that you won on your latest engagement" she said to him. S.S was slightly older than him (probably in her early twenty), she has blonde hair, and her eyes were blue, she was wearing a pink skirt and white blouse and with a pair of white boots that reaches her legs, and pink gloves (Honestly what is it with her and Pink and White?). But he knew it was all a disguise since from the beginning. Even if he tried to tell her what is her original form she won't answer. Is it because he won't understand? But as time goes by he only accepted the way she is.

"Yes it was thanks for your gift from you that I was able to achieved my victory" he said to her.

"I see, how your Geass is coming along" she said to him. She knows about his gift of Geass, after all she was the one that he made a contract with. Thinking about that he suddenly remembered.

 _It was the day before his birthday, and his home on Area Ten was been destroyed by the terrorist. His mother and father corpse was inside on his burning house. His sister was safely away, but he was crying. He was crying not only because he just lost his parents, but also he just lost a friend. She was a ten. A number but unlike other nobles that dislike the numbers they were friendly about them. And maybe that's why he gotten close with Camilla all along. But now she was lying on her arms dead. He always thought that the terrorist won't harm their fellow countrymen but he was wrong. It was so hard for a ten year old boy to see his home in flames and almost all of his friends and family is dead._

" _I swear" he said in no one in particular. "I swear that I'll avenge everyone!" he stated with a load shout. But to do that he needs power, a power strong enough to make his dream come true, as if answered by God. A stranger comes before him. It was a woman, and when he saw her face it was majestic, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was older by him and she was wearing a white robe and a pair of black boots._

" _Who are you?" he asked her. But the woman only came closer to him._

 _And when she was close enough he touches his hands. All of the sudden he was plunged into a tunnel and images that he didn't know flashes before his mind._

" _Do you desire power?" she said to him, but he couldn't see her. All he could do was nod sensing it was only answer and beside that is what he needed right now._

 _The woman continued._

" _If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" she said to him_

 _A power…if he has it then…_

" _Yes, I'll accept" and with that his knowledge on what his Geass possessed flooded his mind_

It was hard to think that S.S was an adult because of her nature, she was friendly and nice to people. All she ever wanted was a gentler world. And who wouldn't, she knows what his contract is, to create a gentler world.

"It is working rather fine. And don't worry S.S someday you will get the Gentler world, I promise" he said and he never make promise he can't keep after all. So he grabbed his black cape and move his way to the throne room. But before he could he must pass the Knight's lounge in which was filled with the Knight of One, Four, Nine and Ten. They were watching a broadcast about Zero again and he heard Bradley snickered about that.

"Sir Bradley, are you scared of Zero" he heard a Valkyrie member in which case was Luciano's personal squad, Marika if he was correct. And Luciano only shrugged as a response.

"Humph why should I be afraid on a man that is definitely a joker, I mean he wear a mask and a cape for Christ sake" Luciano said to them. He couldn't let that go without a lesson. So he said to him.

"A man who has no fear, is not a man at all" he said to him. And Luciano clearly enrages after that. It was going to erupt into a full fight if not for Bismarck telling him that his majesty wants to see him now. So he goes towards the throne room. After walking on the red carpet and reaching the end he kneels.

"Hail you're majesty, I Sir Francis Xavier return" he said with his head hang low.

'Rise Knight of two" he said and he complied. "Tell me do you know about the exiled prince Lelouch" he said to him. He had heard of him, but it was told that he died after the invasion on Area eleven. Seeing this by the emperor he answered his un-spoken question.

"My son Prince Lelouch is alive" he started "I want you to help and protect him in eradicating the terrorist in Area Eleven" he commanded. Now that raised some eye brows. If he wants someone to be protected then why not ordered a regiment to him? A Knight of Round job was to protect and serve his Majesty so when he said that he knows that it contains something much more.

"Is that all your majesty?" he asked the Emperor.

"No, I want you to keep an eye out for him. Report to me every end and a start of the month" he said to him. So it was a spy mission he could deal with that. After saying 'yes your majesty' he was dismissed. Only when he was called back once more to see present himself to the exiled prince he came back.

"May I present to you, The Knight of Two, The Demon of Britannia; Sir Francis Xavier" and with that the Demon Emperor has his first Demon Knight.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is finally over with. This could be the longest chapter and authors note ever!** **so yeah so sorry if I didn't update yesterday but since I need a 24 hours to considered it was updated in the following day I needed to wait. And now was our Christmas party which means….No More School! (Yippee) But I still need to finish 'Operation Overlord' (Aww…man).**

 **So yeah in this chapter it was all about the new OC's and I know its kinda lame on making a whole Chapter for the OC's only. But I now tell you this; it will be the first and (probably) last time that I'm going to make one. I did this to let you learn more about the OC's on the story. And of course to learn and to reveal the OC's you've sent me! And this is the last part of The Black King BTW. After this one we will continue on the story.**

 **Now to talk about my newest Knightmare…Lamorak, so yeah I let you have sneak-a-peek on chapter 7 so this is the whole description on the Knightmare.**

 **Lamorak**

 **General Characteristic:**

 **Crew: 1**

 **Height: 4.49 meters**

 **Weight: 6.89 metric tons**

 **Power sources: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler**

 **Design Features:**

 **Blaze Luminous system**

 **Factsphere Sensor**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Energy Booster**

 **Optional Float System**

 **Armament:**

 **4x Slash Harken**

 **2x Maser Vibration Sword (MVS)**

 **1x (2x) V.A.R.I.S Rifle**

 **Now to talk about the OC's that appeared on this chapter.**

 **Sir Francis Xavier:**

 **Full Name: Francis Cunard Xavier**

 **Nicknames: l'imposter (Nickname from France) Daemon (Nickname from Greece) The Demon of Britannia (Nick from Britannia)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Date of Birth: January 22 2000**

 **Height: 177.80 cm (5'10)**

 **Weight: 65 kg (143lbs)**

 **Nationality: Britannian**

 **Known Relatives: Gwendolyn Xavier (Sister)**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Knights of the Round**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Title: Knight of Two**

 **Rank: Knight of the Round**

 **Occupation:**

 **Knightmare Pilot**

 **Knight**

 **Knightmares: Lamorak**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: F.C.C.S**

 **Gwendolyn Xavier:**

 **Full Name: Gwendolyn Xavier**

 **Nickname: Gwen**

 **Age: 14-15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 162 cm (5'4')**

 **Weight: 24 kg (52lbs)**

 **Date of Birth: November 02 2003**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Nationality: Britannian**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Research & Development**

 **Britannian Military**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Occupation: Researcher, And Technician**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: F.C.C.S**

 **Phoebe Vipond:**

 **Full Name: Phoebe Vipond**

 **Nicknames: None (Currently)**

 **Age: 17-18**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Orange**

 **Date of Birth: 2000 a.t.b**

 **Height: 172 cm (5'8')**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Know Relatives: N/A**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Knight**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Occupation: Military Officer, Knight**

 **Knightmares: Black Gloucester**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Ebony Sword**

 **S.S**

 **Full Name: N/A**

 **Nicknames: N/A**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Blonde (not original)**

 **Eye Color: Blue (not original)**

 **Height: N/A**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Known Relatives: Z.Z (not my story)**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Additional Information:**

 **N/A**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Shimmering-Sky**

 **Thank you for Ebony Sword and Shimmering-Sky for using your OC's and I really appreciate it. And if you want to join in the story then looked back the promo of Chapter 9-11 to know the mechanics. The first four will be a part of the story.**

 **Absolute Mimicry: A Geass possessed of Francis that was contracted by S.S. It has the power to copy any moves, voice and possibly Geass as long as it was seen by the user. If it was a memory, then the memory will get a massive migraine while thinking it. Any voice and moves copied can be used multiple times. But if he copies a Geass then the weakness of it will be doubled (i.e. if he copies the Geass of Lelouch the range will cut short from 400 meters to 200 meters). If uses in pro-longed time the users will be black-out and cannot use the Geass for 5 hours (even if it was permanent on both of his eyes).**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **Energy Booster: an added a feature created by me. Think of it as a big turbo exhaust port.**

 **Cunard: In the real world Cunard is an Anglo-American cruise line (you could see more info. On Wikipedia) and my first name of my real name, the second 'C' of F.C.C.S**

 **If you have any suggestion, question or anything you wanted to ask please let me know on the Review button down below or P.M if you want.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot.**

 **Happy National Cupcake/Lemon Cupcake Day!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	15. Retreat & Assemble

**A/N: damn I thought that yesterday was December 15 so I put a holiday of December 15, my mistake guys. Anyway did you remember the quota I need when I'm done on 'Operation Overlord'? I need to be at 28** **th** **chapter before the start of New Year. And I'm already at chapter fifteen, so that makes me (let me use the calculator for this one)…13 chapters to go! And today is December 17, 2016 so that makes me what (go towards a nearest calendar) …15 days to complete! So I have already used two days out of 4 days of relaxation. That's make me at least two days to stop and make plans about the future chapters that I will make. If I ever didn't able to make the intended quota before New Year, then I'll continue updating everyday until I reach chapter 28 (i.e. I only finish chapter 25 and its New Year, in the following day I'll update three more until I reach chapter 28) So yeah with that in mind I must complete the intentioned quota.**

 **But that's for me to take care of, not yours anyway. Now let's start another chapter with another latest chapter of Code Geass: Black & White. As you can see all of the chapters I did was 4,000 words above since I want the readers to read more about. Today's chapter is the return of Lelouch…correction it's Prince Lelouch once more my mistake. And we'll also talk about Zero's organization. But this is not I repeat not, the Refrain Episode, that for another chapter. Speaking of which two more chapters until Shirley and Lulu will be reunited! So I must make this quick and as always hope you like the chapter. And BTW guys who knows the game called Code Geass: Lost Colors? If you don't it's alright since I don't know about it either. And if you'd answered yes then a special character will appeared right here! It is my way to, what they say? Oh yeah 'Evening the odds'. If you already know who is it then keep your mouth shut to keep the secret remained secret.**

 **I think I have enough reminding anyone onto how to play the mini-game I started. So yeah I won't tell anymore…J.K I'll still tell you, find a word with an asterisk on it, and the answer is on the Author's note below. If you haven't able to find one, you could still look at it on the answer on the Author's note.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also I don't own two OC's I burrowed. Their owners are (Shimmering-Sky for S.S and Ebony Sword for Phoebe Vipond). I only own is Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 15 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 15: Retreat & Assemble.**

* * *

C.C was for the most part was stoic, always teased around people, and doesn't care about people. Well if you lived like a seven hundred years that will do to you. Her demeanor is always been frustrating to everyone around her. Saying that she was a lazy-pizza loving girl and all that, but for her she doesn't care anymore. All she ever wanted is to die. Ironic isn't it, to hear someone to crave of dying instead of living much more. But if you're an immortal then you will change your minds. If you like so much of living for all the eternity the take her Code! The Code that holds her immortality, a curse more than a gift for her that she will tell you, all of her life she was finding a worthy contractor to take her Code. And every single one of them failed. Is it because that they won't like being immortal? Or is it because that they all ever wanted was the power of the Kings. The power of Geass, well if everyone was doing is the latter she would know. After all before you could make a contract there is some kind entity that will draw you for them. The stronger the pull means that he/she has the higher chance of finishing a contract. It was like betting a horse in a horse race. The more people bet for the same king of horse the more probability of success (IDK if that was true or not BTW since 15 years old doesn't allow to bet in the Philippines and other countries). So that is why when she saw the boy of one of her former contractor. There was some kind of 'pull' that wants her to go towards him. And now she could already tell that this is the one. She was sure of it, out of a thousand tries maybe this will be the one. But first thing first the boy must finish in creating a gentler world. She won't care about that since all she ever cared about is the safety of her contractor. Well if there is a gentler world to live by and she has no more immortality then maybe she could live a normal life.

"I heard that your son is a Prince once more, Marianne" she said with no one in particular.

At the moment she was on the trailer of the newly christened 'Black Knights' since past-Lelouch also known as Zero agreed with her that it would be more befitting if she was near him. And beside he hates cleaning up her mess anymore. She was wearing the strait jacket, not the dress Zero told her to put. She was rather grown to attach for this attire since this one hold some painful memories. And also at the moment she was talking with Marianne via the power of C's World (Think what will happen if we all could do that! no more required internet, loads, and phones to have a chat with someone!). She didn't disconnect herself from Marianne after all. She didn't did that for two reason; one she was ordered to gain information about the emperor and give a false information to her, to distract and possibly to lower their suspension on the brewing dark plans behind. And two she was bored and she has no one to talk to, well she could always have a chat with the members with the black knights especially with that red-haired girl. She was currently having a nice conversation with her former contractor to get more information.

The other person only giggled as a response and tell her "Oh…how did you know that my son is a Prince again C.C" Marianne said to her telepathically. She could already feel that she was teasing her yet behind that she was also gaining information. Teasing someone to gain information now that was clever (man I wish I could do that).

"I have my sources" she said rather nonchalantly. Well that sources was that he told her himself and he has Zero to know what is happening on his doppelganger.

Marianne, if she could imagine is sighing right now for her behavior on not cooperating "You know that he has Geass too, is it C.C?" Marianne said to her, apparently she lose the first round and she was changing the subject.

For her she only shrugged since the two Lelouch's already planned this one "Maybe, if he has Geass then I should be with him, you know that Marianne" she said to her. Since she only takes care of her contractor she was always with them to make sure that they will keep their end of the bargain. And beside like future Lelouch once said to her 'I'm not the one you've made a contract with, he is' so even if they made a contract in another timeline then it won't change the fact that it was her future self. And on that note she won't go near to another scientist anymore thank you very much.

"Then who could be the one he had a contract with" Marianne asked her rather frustrated that she was keep dodging her questioned.

"Maybe it was that little blonde devil V.V…or the new comer" she said.

"V.V won't do that, since he 'killed' me it won't change his feeling towards my son" Marianne said to her. And it was obviously the truth; if V.V 'killed' then he will probably did the same thing with Lelouch. "And that new comer, I have no information about it" she added. That newcomer they were talking about is another code-bearer, but this time it came from C's world itself! They don't know anything about it and probably never will (They didn't know that S.S was right under their noses, laughing maniacally).

"Well that new comer is the best bet seemingly neither I nor V.V made contract with your son" she informed her. Whoever this newcomer is then Lelouch must meet him/her or else!

She heard another sigh escape from Marianne again. And it was starting to annoy her since sighing was a sign of boredom. And she was here not to get BORED! "Maybe, tell me C.C is Zero has a Geass?" she asked her. It was not surprising that Marianne knows that she was living with Zero, since it was only natural to go with him as a sleeper agent on him (But they didn't know that they have a sleeper agent of their own).

"You've seen the footage Marianne, you know that those soldiers won't go berserk if they haven't ordered by the emperor or a Geass ability ordered them to do it" she said referring the night of Suzaku's trail when all of the sudden the purist gone berserk. It will take an ordered of his majesty to have those soldiers to go against their comrades. Or a Geass to order them to fight each other, in which case has the two Lelouch's got.

And yet again Marianne sighed on her utterly defeat on gaining an information on her. She was starting to think that the plan of the two Lelouch's paid off rather well. And that she found amusing on having her former contractor to find out onto how they can defeat Zero. "C.C do you know who is Zero?" Marianne said to her.

Ahh…that questioned she was dying to hear. Luckily they have already planned that thing as well. She has no doubt that the two Lelouch is too good much to her chagrin. And her answer can tease her as well.

"Why do you want to know Marianne?" she said to her, and already she could feel that she has no answer for that so she provided it to her. "Why are you scared of him?" she asked and the reply was much faster this time around.

"Of course not! I do not fear Zero!" Marianne said to her. But for her she was only smiling, she knows that she has her on her hands already. She was just toying with her.

"You better be, since you have the Sword of Akasha with you. Then nothing can go wrong" she proclaimed to her. She knows about their plans of killing God I the first place and as former director of Geass order she knows that her and the emperor planned it. And all she was doing was giving the enemy benefit of a doubt per se.

And on the other line (IDK what should I put there since we have no telepathic abilities) she could sense that Marianne regained her composure. And not a moment she gave her answer.

"You're right C.C. Zero is no match with our weapon on killing God" she proclaimed to her "I shouldn't fear with a man wearing a mask and a cape" she said to her. And after that she disconnect with her. Since probably she has something to do or that she can't handle on talking with Marianne.

 _It's not Zero that you should be worried about Marianne. It's your own fresh and blood that you should be worried and to be feared at Marianne. There is a saying a killer on the outside can be killed when facing, but it is effective on defeating you. But a killer on the inside can't be beaten if he didn't show his lethality until it is too late. But it will take some time…humph time, your son already mastered it._

She was just about to continue on her musings when all of the sudden when her door on her room opened and revealed the one she wants to talk with. Kallen, that red-haired girl has potential she would give her that. The said re-haired girl looks confused, dumb-founded on her face. She could not blame her if she didn't know about her since Zero hasn't announced her yet.

"Umm…who are you?" Kallen asked her. At least she wasn't wearing her rebel outfit she always wore when she was here making it at least a comfort that she wasn't about to be stabbed. Even if she will bring back to life that doesn't mean that she doesn't felt on being stabbed, gunned-down and burn to death. Kallen was wearing her Ashford school uniform; probably she was skipping classes today since it was mid-noon.

Standing up she goes toward her. And as expected she sense hostility with her, she hides her right hand on her back where she was always hiding her pocket knife. And when Kallen hit the wall after walking backwards on her onslaught she said to her. "What Zero didn't tell you who am I?" she questioned her. This was going to be fun. And when she shakes her head she continued "Pity, well then I supposed I'll tell you…I'm Zero's mistress" she said. And as expected Kallen face was a mixture of red and white. She knows that Kallen has a crush with Zero. So let us see what will happen when she found out that Zero is already taken. And the face she wore was priceless; forget Lelouch she has another person to play with!

After that statement Kallen quickly hide her burning face and regained her composure. And she said to her the following.

"Umm…Zero is making an announcement. He wants all of us to go in the living room for the meeting" she said to her. And she could only did was nod. Since Zero already informed her that beforehand that he would hold a meeting. So she followed her towards the living room and already it was filled with the members of the Black Knights. There's Ohgi, Kallen, Inoue, Minami, Yoshida, and the dumb-one Tamaki. And she was met with a stink eye when she arrives, seemingly because of her features no doubt. Actually she wasn't even a Britannian born at all, when she was born it was seven hundred years ago, so it was a possibility that along the way there has been changes on the human features since everyone was marrying someone even if it was a foreigner. The reality is that she doesn't even remember onto where she was born to begin with. So when they saw her she already met with hard and intense glare that spoke murder. She wasn't even affected by it. In fact what they were doing was so ineffective that she could tell that a new born baby can do better than them (well from the past that is). It was dead silence when she was there, no one was speaking but there face is. No one dared to talk to her and even try to approach her. The eerily silence was broken when as expected Tamaki spoke.

"Why on earth is a Britannian doing here!" he said to her. She let it continue seemingly it was a lost cause from the first place. And because of her silence he continued his rant. "Zero won't let a Britannian to be here! We fight Britannia so why should we-"he said but he was cut short when a modified voice spoke from behind.

"Why should I let a Britannia to be here? Is that you're question Tamaki?" Zero said from behind and everyone was shocked when he appeared out of nowhere. And they all went silent after his statement.

"Well…aren't you going to continue what you were saying Tamaki?" Zero said once more to the red-head.

And the red-head sheepishly replied to him. "Well…I was just saying why we are with a Britannian, since we fight against Britannian so why are there is Britannian doing here" said Tamaki a little bit scared if he made a wrong choice on speaking up.

"I see…so that is why you were being hard on C.C" he said to all of them. And they were speechless when Zero told them her name. "If that is why you're thinking on a single Britannian then I tell you that we cannot defeat Britannia with this kind of demeanor!" Zero shouted to all of them and everyone was fallen silence once more.

"I said we fight against Britannia, but we are fighting against her ideals and the ones that are following it! Don't you see that what you were doing until now was inconsistent on what we are trying to not to become! If you fight against on the civilians you were all just the same with the Britannians that opposed to us, the ones that always treat us as slaves, nothing but numbers. I created the Black Knights so that we won't be like them, so that we won't be stoop so low like what they did. We must prove to them and to everyone else that we are better than them, that we are different from the others. And that we fight a better fight!" Zero proclaimed to them. And as always his charisma did work onto them and everyone was having doubts on being so hard to her. After his statement Tamaki spoke to her.

"You're right Zero. We shouldn't be like the Britannian that we are opposing." He said to Zero and turns to her. "Miss C.C could you please forgive me!" he said with a bow. After he did that everyone else was also bowing as a sign of forgiveness.

After seeing there desperation she said to them "I'll forgive you" and everyone was happy once more. But as we know C.C she would have something in return. "If…you will all make me a homemade pizza…for the rest of the month!" and everyone shouted at that. What? Can't a girl have her daily Italian-made pleasure?

"All right enough about that. Now let's continued onto why we are here" said Zero to them. And everyone seated to let him speak on what he will say to them. "A day before of Prince Lelouch proclamation that he was alive to the public he made a secret departure to leave towards Pendragon" he said to them and everyone was confused that the prince already leave the area "I have an Intel that said that he would be arriving today" he said to them and everyone spoke their thoughts on that.

"We should kill him" said Tamaki. And everyone except her Kallen and Zero nods as an agreement.

"While I like to kill the newly re-appointed prince, we don't know what his plans are for the area and his role on managing the Area itself. As long as he doesn't do anything that harms the Japanese people then we won't act" he said to them. She was impressed that Zero was able to hide his anger on the proclamation that they want to kill his doppelganger that he treated as his surrogated twin brother. "And beside, my sources told me that he would be bringing a Knight of a round with him. Attacking him would be a suicide" he said and all of them spoken in unison of a 'WHAT!' "Don't worry as long as we keep ourselves under the radar we are safe" he said to them to try at least to make them relax a bit.

"So Zero what should we do for the time being" Ohgi said to him.

"Right now we would let the prince have a free roam. But we would still make operations during the night. In chess the white side always moves first" Zero said to them. And everyone agrees with him on not attacking the prince for the time being.

"We should keep recruiting and continue our drug raids on the corrupt Nobles" Zero said to them before standing up and leaves. And everyone else also stands up since it was probably the end of the meeting.

"Wait Zero, what drug do we bust next?" Kallen asked him. When Zero heard that he turns back at them and spoke.

"Does anyone know the drug named…Refrain?"

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

He was on Area Eleven international Airport to receive for the impending arrival of prince Lelouch. Honestly he was surprised to say the least that Euphy herself invited him to be with her to wait on her brother's arrival. And he was grateful for that, I mean Euphy couldn't know that he and Lelouch was once best friend. So apparently Lelouch or Nunnally was the one who told her their past. It couldn't get any better…if not for princess Cornelia always is with Euphy at all times. He doesn't get it though, onto why the princess was so strict when he was around Euphy. I mean it doesn't like he wants to court her or anything like that (well maybe) but he was a number and she was a princess! It was a forbidden love (if he remembers from Milly) but isn't forbidden actions make the best pleasures? So he could only wish and dreamed that one day, one day they both can be together. But for now he must wait for his best friend arrival.

It was late in the afternoon when Lelouch's, wait scratch that his a prince now! So it was Prince Lelouch now touched down on the tarmac of Area Eleven. And as expected Euphy didn't wait for the door to open to go directly to her brother and him and Cornelia could only sigh on Euphy's antics. She was the one to arrive even if she was wearing a gown and heels! How she was able to run that fast was beyond him. He could already imagine Lelouch opening the hatch on his jet and to breathe the fresh air of Area Eleven only to be tackle down by Euphy (how right he was). When he and Princess Cornelia arrive the scene before them is what he expected. Lelouch on the pavement and Euphy were on top of him and…KISSING HIM ALL OVER HIS FACE!

The face of Suzaku that day was the face he murdered his father. And right now he has many things he had on his mind. The things on Suzaku's mind:

 _I'll Kill Him! I'll kill you Lelouch_

 _Why Lelouch?! Why did you do this to me!_

 _OMG he's cheating Shirley!...I'm going to post this on Tumblr._

He snapped out of his thoughts when Princess Cornelia shouted her sister for her behavior and told her to let Lelouch go. In which she complied and her face was bright red after her stunt with Lelouch. While the said Prince was obviously out of breathe, and clearly confused onto what happen earlier. On his mind this played out:

 _After Euphy release Lelouch from her clutches. He stood up only to receive a sucker punch from Suzaku and he keep saying this to him._

" _Why Lelouch, why did you do this to me! Have you not learned any decency! Is your father messed you up so much that you want to f*** your own sister?!" he shouted to him_

In the real life this happen:

"It's good to have you back Prince Lelouch" he said with a bow. Only to be received by a friendly hug from him. And told him this "Yes, it is good to be back"

It was rudely interrupted when Princess Cornelia cough from behind indicating that she too wants a moment with her family.

"I take it that your flight went well?" Princess Cornelia said to Lelouch, in which case he only shrugged and nod as a return.

"Yes it went rather well. At least I wasn't able to meet the rest of the family" he informed her. "And by the way, His majesty found a suitable role to put me into" he informed her and she was now leaning closer to him. "He wants me to help you to stop the terrorism on this Area" he said to her much to both of the princesses' chagrin. For Suzaku he was glad that Lelouch would be fighting alongside with him, not the other way around (How half right and wrong he was) since with his mind and his brawn then nothing can stop them.

"And his majesty offer us a gift" he said rather sarcastically. And after he say that, three figures appeared and goes down on the jet and right after they touched the pavement the three of them went on their knees. And said in unison;

"Hail your highnesses, we are here to serve and protect you under the jurisdiction of his majesty Emperor Charles Zi Britannia" and once he saw them (especially in the middle) he couldn't help but gasped on who was he was with. Right in front of him was the second Knight of the Round, Sir Francis Xavier. And he wasn't the only one, right after they said that Cornelia said to Lelouch.

"Our father sends us a Knight of the Round to help us?" she said to him. Only for him to nod as a response and introduced them to everyone.

"Now I present to you the Knight of Two Sir Francis Xavier" he said and the said Knight rose from where he was knelt and bowed to the princesses. "And this is his wing woman; Phoebe Vipond" indicating the woman on his left that is wearing a black blouse and matching black pants, she was also wearing a long gloves that reaches her arms and high heeled white boots. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses" Phoebe said to the both princesses while shaking their hands. "And finally this is…"Lelouch gestured the person on Francis' right that was wearing a French coat that was colored white and pink sun hats to hide her blonde hair with black pants and red heels. "I'm S.S, Francis' personal assistant" she said her name that was initials. And right after the introduction they both go towards the limousine until Lelouch said to them.

"Wait, I need to Visit the Ashford Academy with Suzaku"

* * *

 **Milly's POV:**

At the moment she was on student council room doing the 'usual' stuff. The usual stuff is that she always torture her members, I mean uhmm doing the paper works. Planning some despicable plans for the school, I mean planning some festivities that's the word. The last thing she always did is running some competition that can catch and humiliate Lelouch the Most! HAHHAHAH, sorry it's running some errands. Yes it was just a normal day on Ashford Academy…until Lelouch became a prince again.

Ever since Lelouch returns to Pendragon not only did they have doubled the workload, but also they keep dodging the reporters, fan-girls and the nobles that tried to have their comment on the long lost prince. Especially Nunnally, she was also been the target of the media, they don't need a proof of Nunnally as a princess since they were always has been someone there to protect her (Jeremiah and his purist faction) and sometimes (most likely yesterday) the Viceroy and the Sub-Viceroy is visiting her. The problem was that there was no one who is manning the title of Vice-president anymore; since Lelouch was gone they needed a new member. Luckily she found one in the doorstep of Ashford Academy and his very much what's the word again? Oh yes a cutie.

"Hey Rai can you help me on this box" she said to the newcomer. And yes it is a boy. Rai or most of them called him Ray Anderson since he has amnesia; he was silver haired boy, blue eyed boy. He was around 17 and since he is an amnesiac they've decided to bring him in on the campus. She was glad that her grand-father the Dean accepted her proposal as long as Rai has high grades and work on the student council. For starters he was voted (lands slide victory, because there was no one opposing him…well there was Rivalz) as the Vice-president.

"Sure thing Milly" he said to her. And she could already tell that he holds a lot of potential on his future career. While they were working they suddenly heard a load screams all around the school campus (mostly girls) and when they saw on the window onto what did they made them shout like that. They too also shouted from joy and thrilled (but mostly joy). On the gates of Ashford Academy is a limousine bearing the flag of royalty on the hood of it. At first they thought it was only Princess Cornelia and/or Euphemia coming to visit Nunnally, but when the newcomer came out of the vehicle. All of the girls' population shouted that is what likes that they can break a glass (a feat that can only be done if they all scream of 1-10 kHz, I maybe suck at math, but I'm no wiener on Science) there stood on the front of the main building is the long lost prince himself, former Vice-president of the Student council, and Shirley's future husband (even she doesn't like it) Lelouch VI Britannia.

She was staring the figure for nearly 5 minutes that she forgotten that there is someone that can't see on who or what is coming.

"What is it Milly" she heard from Nunnally, she was about to response when all of the sudden the door of the student flung open and there revealed Lelouch panting heavily on having to be chased by the girls of Ashford.

"Lelouch!" said every last one of them (except Rai since he doesn't know him) in unison. And the blind girl was crying in tears of joy of having her brother to be with her. As for Lelouch he was not alone after regaining his breathing the door was opened and revealed four figures. The one person they knew, since it was Suzaku. But the other three she can't put her finger onto it. Even if one of the persons was wearing an insignia of Knights of a Round, she can't tell.

"Hey Lelouch welcome back!" shouted Rivalz to him and approaching him. Only to be cut short on his approach when he was met with a blade of the one who was wearing an insignia of Knights of a Round. Lelouch saw this and he said to the man.

"It's alright Sir Francis, he's a friend" and quickly the man, Francis put his sword away out of Rivalz neck and put it back on his scabbard. When Rivalz saw that he was threaten with a Knight of a Round he came to shake the hand of the guy. Honestly is he playing Dumb or is he not threatens with a sword on his neck? But nonetheless he still shakes the guy. And when he saw a woman about his age on Francis' left he was about to approach her until she passed right through him and goes to…Nina.

"Hey smarty pants what's your name?" the white haired girl asked Nina. And Nina was blushing red on the girls' attitude towards her. And poor Rivalz has his mouth wide open that you could almost fit a fist in it. "Her name is Phoebe by the way" Francis told him and added "And she only likes girls". After greeting the Knight of the round and his companions (S.S and Phoebe) Lelouch goes on meeting with Rai.

"I believe we haven't met. My name is Prince Lelouch, but Lelouch is just fine" Lelouch said to him and wants to shake his hand, in which he gladly accepted.

"The names Ray Anderson, but that's what they call me, my real is Rai since I'm an amnesiac" Rai said to him rather sheepishly. In which case he responded with 'I see' after greeting with Rai he goes onto Nunnally in which he hugged upon reaching her.

"I'm glad that you are here big brother, I missed you" Nunnally said to him while she was crying. In which Lelouch wiped away quickly saying that a princesses doesn't cry.

"I missed you too Nunnally. And since I'm here now I won't be away with you ever again" he said to her. And hugged her once more, he was about to have a chat with her until his phone rang and made an excuse to them. While that was happening Shirley was silent during the whole gathering. So she approaches the orange haired girl and said to her.

"Well go to him" she urged her. And Shirley was shocked to hear that. So she continued.

"He did say when he come backs that he will come back from you, so why not go for him" she added and Shirley was still confused. So with her mind made up she pushes her towards the door to go to Lelouch. And when she was gone Suzaku asked her.

"Why did you do that?" he said to her.

"Oh nothing…I just playing the matchmaker" she said to him.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

When he arrives at the rooftop he picked his phone on his pants and talked to another person on the Line.

"Yes?" he said to the person on the other line.

"Are you now on Area Eleven?" the man said. But if hear closely it was Zero's voice. It was a daily communication on the both of them to talk to each other after his debut as a prince. They will talk on their private phones and tell each other plan.

"Yes, but I'm currently on Ashford. Since I need to talk with Nunnally" he said to Zero. And Zero only said 'I see' and added.

"What about the Knight of the Round with you?" he said to him.

"It's a new one. His name is Sir Francis Xavier newly appointed Knight of Two. I don't know how much trouble he will cause. But I'm sure it's big enough that he could possibly stopped us" he said to him.

"That will cause some trouble indeed" he said to him. Sensing he already gotten his answer he asked him.

"What about you? What are you doing?" he asked. If his memories were correct then they should be doing drug raids around the Tokyo settlement. And recruiting, in which case he answered.

"And what about you?, what is your plan?" Zero questioned him.

"Right now I was appointed to eradicate you. So probably we will meet on the battle field sooner or later. And we are now assembling a new squad to the new Knight of the Round, so expect trouble for that one" he informed Zero.

"And what is the name of this squad?" Zero asked him.

"Raven Squad*" he said to him. They were going to continue they conversation when suddenly the door opens and revealed Shirley.

"Shi-Shirley what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I've come to see you Lelouch, I-I mean Prince Lelouch" she said sheepishly. He was no fan on calling him Highnesses and prince so he waved it off. When they were both silent he was thinking the day when Shirley came to him. To strengthen his resolve on becoming a prince, and to asked him on a date. Thinking about it he didn't been able to date her properly so with that in mind he asked her.

"Hey Shirley"

"What is it Lulu" she said to him using the nickname she always loved so much.

"How do you like to go on with a date with me" he said to her in which case she answered of.

' _WHAT?!_

* * *

 **A/N: man** _ **misa de gallo**_ **is so hard and frustrating! 9 days of waking up in 3:00 in the morning to go to church of 4:30 mass. But I like it, since if I complete this** _ **misa de gallo**_ **(simbang gabi)** **then it would be my three years in a row that I was able to serve and celebrate a nine day** _ **Novena Mass**_ **. And I'm happy with it. I'll make this short since there are 6 days to go before the end of** _ **misa de gallo**_ **so here it is.**

 **As you can see Lelouch is back on Area Eleven and if you notice that Zero and Lelouch is teaming up to confused and distract Marianne on having her information regardless on Zero's true identity. If you're asking me when the Refrain episode that would be coming up is, then it would be the next chapter. And the battle of Narita is drawing near, so more actions and of course more Knightmare battles (and more strategies to came up with…yippee I'm not happy with that BTW). But before that there will be a date with Shirley and Lulu and No, there will be no more break-ups I assure you, cross my heart and hope to die.(eat a thousand needles if I lie…I like that promise song). And as I said earlier there will be someone to 'evening the odds' and that's Rai or Ray Anderson (since on wiki has no full name for him). I have no idea on what his roles are, but I do know that he could either choose the black Knights or the Britannia military. In which case it's obvious in this story he would join the Black Knights, since there are no Aces on Black Knights side and two since the Lancelot Club was the original sister frame of the Lancelot in which the Lamorak is the one (on this story) I'll let the Rai pilot the prototype Gekka.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Raven Squad: since Sir Luciano has one, I've decided to have my own squadron. And this of course will be the place where you're OC's (if you ever send one) be placed.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot.**

 **Happy International Migrants Day!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	16. Search & Destroy

**A/N: yeah I know. I didn't been able to updated yesterday. That is why (maybe) I'll update two chapters in one day. And I know that I hate updating two chapters in one day, but this time it is rather intentional. So keep in mind that if I ever did update two new chapters in one day, and on the previous chapter I told you beforehand that I'll update two chapters on the specific date then it is intentional. If not, then probably I didn't wait an entire 24 hours to finish recognition that I'm updating in the next day. But let's leave it right here and continue on the story.**

 **As said on the previous chapter, this will be the 'Refrain' episode on the canon. And in this chapter we will also look into Rai's perspective, since I didn't do that on the last chapter. And I also notice in the previous chapter that it was a little bit rush (A little are you serious?) and on the end part it was kinda of a joke since it has no serious and adult matters. But on this chapter it will all go down serious! With a tinge of light banters and humor here and there, if you're wondering when the battle of Narita is then it will release on chapter 18 a day before of chapter 17. Speaking of which chapter 17 if I can (probably not) it will also be publish the same day of this chapter! So we can expect a little bit of romance on that part. But for now we will having an appetizer of Drama and as the main course of Actions and for the dessert suspense (in which I suck at). And BTW if you know any original characters of Code Geass (i.e. Rai from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion-Lost Colors) then please tell me so that I could put them here. And please give me some info for them so that I know what are their roles are and I can decide in which what they'll do on this story.**

 **And the word hunt is still underway! Just spot a word with an asterisk on it and the answer will be seen on the bottom of this chapter. If you haven't spotted one and still curious if there is one, then it will also tell you if there is one or not. And on that note if you saw a word with many asterisk (e.g. f***) then it is not a word hunt. It's a bad word, since I don't swear.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And also I don't own the OC's of Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword in which is S.S and Phoebe Vipond (in that order). I only own my own OC's in which is the siblings Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 16 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 16: Search & Destroy.**

* * *

On the viceroy palace there you could see all of Britannian cultures. From it structures, to its paintings, and the cultures it all spoke Britannian. The Viceroy's Palace was the place where a current Viceroy and the Sub-Viceroy resided. It was created by the late third Prince Clovis when former Japan was invaded by them. It looks like a modern castle from a distance and possibly if you're a chess enthusiast then it looks like the Rook piece of chess itself. From its design and the odd shape of the palace (in which was square) it could hardly mistake for a chess piece. When Prince Clovis questioned for its 'odd' design he only spoke.

 _It is my way of remembering for my brother who always loves chess_

The man he was referring to was Lelouch VI Britannia, the long-lost prince of the realm. And he did not just love chess, no sir, he adores it. In fact for him chess is his way of life. From commanding his troops, to simple things as planning festivities on Ashford he always uses chess. It's not like he always referred his sub-ordinates as nothing but a mere chess piece, no, he uses this method to easily remember their call-sign. Unlike the Britannia military that uses NATO phonetic alphabet. And his perspective the whole world was a chess board. Everyone can be Kings and Queens, Knights, Bishops, Rooks, and Pawns.

At the viceroy palace there holds the residence of some Princes and Princesses, the most notable is the first Viceroy which is Prince Clovis, then his replacement the Li Britannia siblings Princess Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia, and the long-lost prince himself. The eleventh prince and sixteenth line of the imperial throne Lelouch VI Britannia. It also holds some important meetings for Nobles, Parties to be gathered and a place of dignitaries to reside. Also in here you could hear some meeting that is currently being held. Come on and let's see what it is…

"This is totally unacceptable" shouted in one of the rooms of the Viceroy Palace. In which case startled the men and women that is working in the area from the load shout from a Noble. Inside of the man who shouted held an important meeting with the current Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy, and the eleventh Prince Lelouch. Also in there was the Knight of Two who is standing on the far corner of the room to perfectly see if there is any threats that may come on the royal Highnesses. There were sitting on a large oval shaped that is made with a fine oak wood, and the Nobles who was in there is the Head of every single Department. From education, security, agriculture, health, etc. etc. all of them was here…to be punished. Right now Prince Lelouch 'suggested' that in order to eradicate the terrorist they must help the Numbers in their regular lives. In which case the nobles didn't agree into, except prince Lelouch, Princess Euphemia and her sister (which still doubts) and the Knight of Two only them was the one agreed for Lelouch's suggestion.

"Why should we help those damn elevens!" said the head of Finance. All of the other nobles agreed with him nods. While their highnesses still linger on their position of neutrality and keep their calm face, even if it won't last long.

"Those numbers deserve what they get for supporting the terrorist" added of one of the nobles that was chairman of one most influenced industries in Area Eleven. But prince Lelouch have enough for the stupidity of the nobles so standing up, he faces them all.

"Do you have enough evidence to prove that all of the elevens support the terrorist? If so then we should eliminate the honorary Britannian citizenship that holds half of our army" stated Lelouch to them all. While he might not like calling the Japanese as elevens, he must act as a prince of the realm. It hurts him to abolish the Honnary Britannian system. But luckily he think before he spoke (in which I never learned until 10) he knew that the Nobles has no such claims for the whole Japanese to assist or hide the terrorist even Cornelia knows about this. And they won't abolished the Honorary Britannian system since the numbers are useful in the fight (especially on the front lines) since they know their way around the Ghettoes and their skills on Knightmares are off the chart. When he saw that no one rebutted on his statement he continued.

"The Elevens are the main back bone of the terrorist in Area Eleven. Without them, they will collapsed and soon lose their momentum and their reason to fight to begin with. If we show them that we Britannians help the numbers they will support us and became much obedient to us" he stated. In a way his job in here was not eliminating the terrorism, but to lower it but still enough for Zero and the Black Knights to fight back against them. He only lessens the flames to keep up with the act he was ordered with. Even if this works out, Zero and his men has enough backing to go on with their fight.

He was lucky that Cornelia agrees with him on this one. Since she was defeated when she uses the hard method in eradicating the terrorist, so they've changed tactics. Instead fighting against them head-on they must first eliminate the supporters that hold them. And Cornelia wouldn't agree if not for her sister backing him up on it. It was this way that his plans on making a gentler world takes place. Making the Britannians accept the numbers is one thing but fighting alongside with them is another. If things works out then he knew that the future is bright with peace and harmony. But it won't last long if there is someone that opposed it. So he suggested this, in a way it was a bait to lure the Nobles out of their façade and captured them on the same time.

This was the first part of their two-part plan of Zero. He will search the Nobles that are still not cooperating on this brand new order. And when he was done he will captured every last one of them. If the nobles managed to escape from his grasp then they will execute part-two; Destroy (or kill, capture, and eliminate which ever you preferred). That part won't be him; it will be done by Zero and his henchmen.

"But still…even if we support the elevens, how can be so sure if they are not assisting the terrorist?" questioned of another Nobles. And a questioned he was certainly like to answer.

"Good questioned. Right now only the Honorary Britannians are the ones that is fully our control. Only them we can monitor. The people on the Ghettoes are hard to reach, but that doesn't mean hard to master. If we can show them that we are not cruel as they think they did then they will follow us" he said to them and they were all silent. In this case if this happens then, the plan for part-two will certainly more effective. Since the Japanese populace is the main supporters of every single terrorist factions on Area Eleven. And when that happens the nobles who didn't cooperate will (certainly will) try to accused them on every crimes that they committed. It will be done by the power of Refrain that the nobles make in the first place. He could imagine it now. Them blaming the elevens that no matter what they will done they still support the rebels that is resided on every Ghettoes, while the numbers continue to disagree with the statement. It would be easy if he Geassed the Nobles on that one, but first thing first he must find the prey before eating it. And what better way to do that than luring them into a trap?

After he made his statement he received another deadly silent from them. He was thinking if they are pondering if they can agree or not. But he could hear the whisper coming from the nobles.

"Is the prince really serious about this?"

"Why can't he see that these elevens are nothing but trash?"

"Maybe because his time with the commoners it made him like this?"

"Or maybe he became an eleven sympathizer during when he was held hostage by Zero?"

He just gritted his teeth for those claims. These are one of things he was scared about. If he can't act like he was supposed to be, then he wouldn't gain much favor from them that needed on his rebellion. While he might be a prince, that doesn't mean it solved his entire problems. He needed the allies when he made his coup d'état. And the best way to that now is the nobles sitting here. It was just like a big arena, the court was the stadium and you're words is your weapon. And your shield was your allies. Right now his shields are made of oak wood, while his enemies are made of golden steel. It was expected that he won't get enough allies since his mother was a commoner birth. And just like the purebloods they thought only blue bloods or the nobility should rule them. He might be a prince in title, but he was still commoner in blood.

He was fuming in anger right now that it didn't go unnoticed by his sister. Only when his sister Euphy spoke up did he return to normal.

"I think what my brother suggestion is right" she spoke while standing up alongside with him. That's was another trait he like about Euphy. While everyone turns back at each other, she will stand by those she cared the most. Suzaku was lucky that he (might) get a girl like her. Like him Euphy spoke with much charisma she gained when she was learning from him. While she not gets a decent commanding tone from him or Cornelia, she does get her silver tongue like any other princes and princesses.

"I think…Umm…we should try to help the…Ja-I mean the elevens…if we can try to say that we are here to help them…then they will appreciate it…since right now, they doesn't care if who's helping who…all they want is to survived their daily lives. And what better way to that if they see the people who conquered them helping them? I believe in the saying 'Help others achieve their dreams and you will achieve yours' and our dream is the prosperity of the Empire" Euphy said to them. While she was a little bit shaky on the start it ended rather well. He knows that what Euphy said leave a bitter taste on her mouth. But if Euphy put her heart into it, then she could rally the entire populace better than him and Zero combined.

When she was done, she sat back down on her seat right next to her sister Cornelia. And her head hang low in shame. Since she met with a deadly silent, but it didn't last long since after like a year of waiting. A noble clap his hand…and would you look at that it was Lloyd, I kinda forgotten that he was an earl…sorry about that…and after him, the others joined in as well. And that made Euphy beam with glee once more. While he knew that some of them were faking it. He was still glad that Euphy made a speech before them. If this goes on, then there will be no more problems in SAZ.

"Right, now let's go for another topic. And that's the drug cartel, you're supporting" Lelouch said to them. And once again they erupted with out-rage. He knew that they knew that these nobles were the reason of the large epidemic of Refrain users in this area. And because if it, a large sum of elevens are slowly but surely are dying by the minute.

"Wait are you implementing that we support the Drug Cartel, that we trying to apprehend?" questioned of the Head of Security with a tint of fear on his voice. Oh this would be too easy.

"I'm not saying that you support the Drug Cartel in this area. But rather you all are the one that cause it!" Lelouch accused them. It was so easy to look on every financial districts that holds all of their profits and with his Geass, he learned that all of them are making a trade with the Chinese for 'medicine'. Even if they cover their tracks, with his Geass then no one can hide away from them. And right now he knew that he get them.

"But prince Lelouch, we thought that you're here to eradicate the terrorist in the area? Then if so why are you here accusing us on such affairs?" tried to questioned of one of the Nobles. He was going to answer but Cornelia beat him to it.

"Prince Lelouch is here to help us eradicate the terrorist alright. So that is why I'll make him the minister of Defense of Area Eleven" Cornelia stated and Lelouch stood shocked for that one. For one thing he needs to be graduated from the Military in which case he never (EVER) took and secondly the job of a Minister of defense was way worse than being Zero. Regulating a rag-tag group of rebels is one thing. But regulating, planning, and organizing entire Regiments, Battalions, or Theatre is another! Let it be said that some things are way worse than the others. "And Prince Lelouch is still doing his job on it. If we know that Zero is a protector of the weak and defender of justice, then he will most likely target the nobles who is suffering the elevens he is trying to protect"

After Cornelia said that, she too met with yet another deadly silence from the nobles gathered here. It was only been stopped when a noble stood up and shouted to them.

"This is madness! Accusing us for such a trivial matter!" a noble said to them. Before walking out and leaving the room. One by one the Nobles stand up and walk out of the room. It would be against the law for walking out with Royalty if Lelouch wants him to. But he has far much more grandeur punishment for them. And it was Zero.

After they all leave, only a handful was left behind. Well at least he get what he needed right now, and that's the noble who will be destroyed. Once they were all alone he asked his sister for a sudden and tells her what her opinion is.

"I think you're the perfect man for the job Lelouch. Even though you didn't attend a military training, you're natural intellect on leading a squad is much more than a general that had years of training" Cornelia said to him. And he couldn't help but agree to her statement. Since when he was Zero he too didn't attend a military training and look what it gotten him! He led the black knights' victory after victory and he did it with no learning or whatsoever.

"And as for your plan, I just hope that it go well" Cornelia said to him. For that he just nods as agreement.

"Now let's go for the recruiting of Rave Squad for the Knight of Two" he said while holding manila papers that holds every list of possible pilots for the Raven Squad.

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

The second part of the plan will be done by him personally. It was the plan that they both created and argued for nearly two days! Thankfully they have come up with the plan. And right now he will execute it. It was rather simple really; the black knights will attack the person(s) and the drug that was Refrain will also be destroyed. This way it was simple than hunting a whole settlement for the specific person to target and to be eliminated (man I sound like agent 47 right now). His past self-needed at least a week before he manages to take out the entire Refrain users in the area.

Right now he was on a warehouse that was filled with refrain users. It was day after Lelouch's meeting with the nobles and his appointment as Minister of Defense. And with his newly christened black knights he was sure for himself that it would be easy as pie. On the same time, they too made some recruiting with the Japanese in the area and surprise, surprise they also have recruited a britannian neither to say that it doesn't end well.

The boy was Britannian alright, white hair, blue eyes and a face that spoke nobility. But his name was much more surprising. It was Rai, and that was a Japanese name. Zero thought that he was a half-blood like Kallen and he just follow his Japanese roots. But for his features it doesn't sit quite well for him and the rest of the black knights.

 _Hmm…maybe I should interrogate him once more._

Zero thought; after all if you're going to recruit someone make sure it wasn't a goddamn spy. And that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. Even if it was sent by his doppelganger he needs to be cautious at all times. Especially when off-guard, and when that happens it's bye-bye rebellion for Lelouch and for him and that was something he didn't want/needed.

 _In chess the king is the most important piece. But the pawns are the most valuable._

In terms of importance the King was the number 1. But in terms in value, the king is worth like…2, 3, or 4 (IDK since I'm not a chess master lol) if you're asking him why pawns? Then what is it that wins wars? The soldier and what is it that commands them? The General/Commanders, so it is vital to balance the importance and value of each and every pieces of the board. In a way it was the same thing in life. You must choose the wants and needs in your daily life.

Aside from his musings, he was also thinking what it that happens in the past week is. Well for starters they are recruiting 24/7 (when he said 'they' it was mostly Tamaki). Raiding some nobles' drug-pusher and Refrain makers that were on Kyushu route, because of it they became Hero within a week and for every hero they will be injustice that will opposed to them. But for the Japanese people they were treated as Knight of Justice, Defenders of the weak, and Heroes. But not all of them remember that not all Humans shared the same point of view towards each other. For example you're hero is a villain for someone. And his/her hero is you're villain. The same thing that can be said here, for the Britannians they were nothing but Vigilantes. He remembers his doppelganger having an heated argument from the past Suzaku on the other timeline.

 _He remembered that Suzaku said to his doppelganger about his thoughts on the black knights._

" _If they want to catch criminals, they could've joined the police force you know. Why don't they I wonder?" Suzaku said to his doppelganger. For him Suzaku was a naïve fool, which he all thinks is the colors of black and white. If you're a bad-guy then you'll be punished, but if you're a good-guy like Suzaku then you'll be treated as good. There was a saying that goes 'good begets good, and Evil begets evil'. He thinks that Suzaku take it to whole new level so to speak._

" _He was fool" he answered to his doppelganger._

" _I know right? So I replied to him" Lelouch said to him._

" _They probably don't think the cops were up for the job. I tend to agree" And he did too. What kind of a police just let evil rampant through the streets saying it was just elevens. But if the suspects was Britannia, take a guess…they won't be arrested. And if they cause harm to numbers they will be congratulate him/her. In fact it wouldn't surprise him that they will be awarded with a medal on harming the numbers._

" _The police may not be that effective right now. But they could've all change from within" Suzaku said to his future self. Honestly Suzaku uses 'change from within' very frequently like it was a catchphrase on a joke. But he too you know, his 'The only one who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed' is like his daily motto for life or a mantra._

" _Yeah and in the process they get all tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy" And it did. Take Suzaku as an example. During his plans for 'change from within' he became messed up from the death of Euphemia. And whenever he was called from battle and ordered to kill his own countryman he would still obeyed orders. He won't have enough power to change if he wasn't a Knight of the Round. So if he wasn't caught he would predict that Suzaku would never change from within. And if that happen the Holy Britannian Empire was long gone._

" _If they had done everything in their power to change things that might hold water, and if they don't then all of their doing is just self-righteous posturing" Suzaku said to him. How dare him! How dare him to saying everything he did and done was all for self-righteousness! Then why did he bother not Geassing his Black Knights in the first place hmm…? Why did he even bother trying to lower the civilian casualties?! Why did he even bother trying to rescue Nunnally on the peak of victory?! (I'm so sorry, I just let it out of my system. It is good now BTW). And for that statement alone he knew that they can' work together on the same team. Like oil and water they weren't destined to be allies. He was going to answer him until his doppelganger continued what Suzaku spoke to him on the other timeline._

" _And what constitutes evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification" Suzaku said to him. That it's his done with Suzaku on that point and in doing so he shouted to his doppelganger._

" _If everything we did was all for naught! If everything we fight for was for our sake! Then why did we even bother fighting against a tyranny of an empire!" he said to Lelouch. He was thinking that Lelouch might agree with him but he said this._

" _I might agree with you. But in a long run, he and I was the mistake" and it shocked him when he said that. Why they were a mistake?_

" _After year of hardship we both change. I change the empire from within using as Emperor. And Suzaku wanted things to be changed with force by using his title as a Knight of the Round. It was the hardest lesson we ever face, we were just stubborn enough to not see it. The only way change is to see the future. It is not the past or present, but what future holds. We let our past get the better of us. To me my pity grudge for my father. And to him his mistake was on killing his own father. Because of it we failed. So I ask of you, 'the only thing you need to change the world is to see the horizon, don't look back or where you are standing. Look far beyond to see your goals' I only wish that you won't do the same mistake that I-no, we have done" Lelouch said to him. And weather he like it or not he was right. If he let his past get the better of him, then he won't reach his goals. If he wanted things to change he must be the change. And he won't be that person if he won't strive for the future._

That is why he was Zero. If Britannia can't be change then he will. He was glad that he has a future self to be here as his mentor. To guide him on his journey since no one can travel far without a friend to help him. Because of him he can make decision much easier thanks for him. And come to think of it, it was surely helpful. Because he can make two decisions on the choice, every moment there is a choice. A choice that can only be answered with one decision, but for them it was easy. If he chooses the path of blood then his doppelganger will choose the path of justice. If he chooses the easy way then he'll choose the hard way and so on and so forth.

That is why he will change things because he chooses this path, the path of carnage, death and blood. And the start of that path was to raid this ware house filled with refrain users. So the plan was simple; step one Geass the guards that was guarding it (even if they were asleep) step two signal the black knights that the coast is clear with a reflection of light. And finally (my personal favorite) step three kill every single m***** f****** that is waiting to be killed on spot.

Step one was easy as making a pie (for you that is, since I don't bake) and add to the fact that they were sleeping was so easy.

Step two was far easier if you know the angle of trajectory (in which I sucked at) on the moonlight to the black knights in which he mastered since four.

And the step three will be easy if not for the fact for the knight police to come by. Luckily he was warned by his doppelganger beforehand and so he brought along Kallen with a red Glasgow and another Knightmare to test the rookie for his skills on piloting a Knightmare.

* * *

 **Rai's POV:**

 _Where am I?_

Well that was a typical way to say it for someone who has forgotten his memories. So let us help him. Currently the white haired with blue eyes that is wearing a strait jacket (Okay since I didn't play the Code Geass: Lelouch of the rebellion-Lost Colors IDK what happens so forgive me on that: P) and he was at the front of Ashford Academy.

 _Who am I?_

I don't know, you could be a psychopathic man that can read minds, a young blonde-devil that can grant a certain power that is can only be done by some form of black magic, or an emperor of Tyrant Empire. But he was not one of those, he was much more. He only knows one name and that was…

 _Rai_

In Japanese the name Rai literally means thunder, lightning, or trust. But if spelled in Japanese it would spell like liar (IDK how to write in Japanese lol) and it was his name …well most of it anyway. Right now he can't remember onto how in the earth he was here and why he can't remember anything beside the word 'Rai'. He want to continue his pursuit on what and who he was but right now he was being hailed with a blonde girl and she has friends too an orange-haired girl and green haired girl with eye glasses.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here on school grounds?" the blonde told to him. He replied to the blonde haired girl his name which is Rai and told them that he can't remember anything at all. He was supposed to be ignored since he was wearing a straitjacket but the blonde insisted to look after him and research about him and when they found nothing for him he was accepted by them. And that was how they've met. It went rather well for him; he was gladly accepted to his new home and new friends. He was given a new life, new beginning and a new reason to live for. When he was accepted in the student council he was given a new name since it is traditional to give someone a new name, especially in a baptism. Some people wanted to call him Simon, Alan or Peter since the Britannians wanted something that was their origins came from Britannian. But he didn't want that so they've pick a new name for him, something new but also suits for him at the same time. So they were thinking non-stop for his new name and when they were done they've found the name that is well suited for him. And it was Ray, Ray Anderson. In a way it was familiar with Rai since Ray also meant Radiant or light and Rai in Japanese is Lightning. And in way it was perfect match for his white hair since Ray was also Grace and we all know that Grace is colored white right? And as an added bonus Rivalz said to him it was easier this way if he forgotten his new name since all he needed to do was to change the letter 'I' into 'y'.

And he like that his new name that is. Ray Anderson the new vice-president of Student Council and new student of Ashford Academy. But he won't just discard his old name that willingly no sir. So he asked if his new friend still call him Rai to never forgotten his real name, and they all accepted his request. He was voted as a the new vice-president since the former vice-president was a prince and in turn can't perform of a Vice-President and being a prince at the same time (well he can be Zero and Lelouch at the same time. But they don't need to know that). When the prince Lelouch arrives to them he can suddenly feel a certain aura that surrounds him. An aura that spoke as if he was created to be obeyed, well he was a prince after all so it was probably natural for him to be that way. And another aura that said he was Veteran as if he saw countless murders, massacre or war. So when he shake his hands he could feel the darkness within him, darkness that was felt…demonic. But at the same time he also shows an aura of pure white or light. Now that can't be right, how can a man have a dark and light inside of him? But he just shrugged and moves on.

While he was student, at night he wanted to be something else. And when he heard the news about Zero, he felt a sudden pull when he saw him. As if he was destined to meet the guy. But he didn't know onto how he can meet him. As if answered by God, he saw a red-haired girl going towards the Ghetto in the middle of the night. And his curiosity gets the better of him and followed her. When she arrived on a warehouse he also goes in, only to bet met with rifles at the ready to shoot him. He only raised his hands and declared he doesn't want anything harm to them and come in peace. He could remember it very clearly.

" _A Britannian, Why are you here? Are you a spy from Britannia?" said Zero to him. In which he answered._

" _No I just follow my classmate here" he said and all of them look at Kallen for her mistake on having someone to follow her and she didn't even notice it._

" _So is that all?" Zero said to him after having a death glare to Kallen even if he wears a mask._

" _No that's not all, I want to join the black Knights" and as he expected some of them voiced their opinions on having a britannian on their ranks. In which Zero silenced and questioned him onto what made his decision._

" _I want to join the Black Knights, to protect my friends! If I joined the Britannia I fear that they will capture them since I too was a prisoner of Britannia. But I don't remember since I have an amnesia, but I knew that it was Britannia that holds me before and it was also them that has my memories" he proclaimed. And it was true, he want his new friends to be protected. He won't let them be protected by an empire that took him as a prisoner. So he will join the side that was truly protects the innocent. After careful deliberation Zero accepted him…if he can show his skills on a Knightmare Frame. Now that was surprising. He didn't know how to pilot one…but if he wanted to join it was the only way._

 _When he entered a cockpit of Knightmare simulator, he suddenly felt that he can pilot it. His veins tingled with excitement and he found a solid determination on piloting one. Once he was done on the Knightmare simulator he checked his scores in which was numbered_ 93% _number two compared to Kallen's sync ratio of_ 95% _but it was good enough to pass and to join the Black Knights. His first mission was a raid on refrain users, dealers and makers. He was given a Knightmare for this one also._

So that is why he was standing on his blue Glasgow cockpit waiting for Zero's signal. After waiting like an eternity the light that indicates the coast was clear he activated his Knightmare and so did Kallen. They stormed the warehouse like storming of a police raid. They hailed them with gunfire and in turn they returned fired at them, before things went hazy him and Kallen rushed forward using the Knightmare plating as an armor and cover to their comrades. Kallen fired at them head-on and he was the supporting fire, when the drug dealers were going to escape from them using the back door. Kallen followed them and when he arrived Kallen's Glasgow stopped, using his Factsphere sensor onto what made her to stopped he couldn't handle the scene before him. There stood Japanese citizens using the drug Refrain. And it sick him to see the Britannian made this to them. That was another reason why he will destroy Britannia. He was going to hailed Kallen when suddenly she caught a tripping woman in her arms. Curious he wanted to approach her until he was met with gunfire and so did Kallen from a Knight police. He clearly heard someone said this.

"Oh s*** it's the f****** cops!"

He can't just let the civilians be harmed, so instead of firing back he protected the civilians. Kallen was already running since she still has a person on her hands (literally). When the Knight police is now pursuing her he followed. When he arrived Kallen was down with one armed and was on her knees surrounded with look at that two knight police! So first he fired the out-gunned unit using his rifle but his comrade was still onto Kallen. He was going to help her until she made a Brazilian jiu-jitsu style of fighting. Using her Knightmare's legs she blocked the incoming standard Knightmare Knife and throw it away. And when it connects to her legs she fired her slash harken to the wall to pull them towards it. Luckily she was at the bottom and the police was on top making his Knightmare and he died upon impact on the railings. After the arrival of his comrades they checked if the police was still alive or not. While this was happening he takes a look onto the woman carried by Kallen and it she looks exactly like her! So with that in his mind he made a conclusion.

"So this is her mother?"

* * *

 **A/N: I totally hate politics! Did you know how long it takes to search and read an entire page you needed to know about politics?! Ha do you! Well let me tell it was wen -(please forgive my brother on his eccentric behavior and he would speak with you soon after I scold him, by G.C.S –F.C.C.S sister) sorry about that, and so sorry about the slow update I know I needed to complete the 'Operation Overlord' which I still Am but I needed more time to search and have free time you know since it is holidays. But I assure you I will never forget this fic and my promise that I will complete the 'Operation Overlord'. If you're asking me if I still going to update every day, then yes I will but I won't updated four days tops. If you're telling me when we are going to expect the nest chapter it would be tomorrow since I already started it. And if you're asking me when will I ever stop being a jerk towards the people and give G.C.S some free time then it wou- wait a minute who wrote this? Anyway I hope you like this chapter and so sorry if what I did with Rai and how did he met his friends was wrong since I don't have the game of that one…so yeah sorry. And I hope you like my memory inside of a memory scene, it took me four hours to come up with that and you could only see it right here folks! The next chapter is the POV of Kallen, Suzaku, and the Princesses siblings, Suzaku and Lelouch and Zero. And it is the what?...OMG the date with Shirley and Lelouch (screaming like a school girl) I need to finish that right now. so anyway I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy National Cookie Exchange Day, Abilities Day (dedicated for the disabled person), National Date nut Bread Day! And of course:**

 **Happy 2** **nd** **monthsary of me joining on the KOA.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	17. A Reason to Fight

**A/N: (A moment of silence and Real Talk-F.C.C.S) did you ever asked yourself this simple question? What is your reason on living? What is it that motivates you? What is it that wants you to keep you forward? What is the reason that you're still doing on whatever you're doing? What is the main reason that strive you forward? What is it the reason why you'd always leave someone? I'm sure I did, in our moment of our lives there is a time that we asked ourselves this questions. A question that is so easy, yet hard in the same time to answer. Whenever we look back what did we see? We saw what we are in the past and what we left behind. If you don't know the answer then look back where you've came from. Look back what you were and what you've become and someday you'll know the answer for this un-answered question that lingered in our minds. And when you did find it, then it would be your only reason on living. That will be your light during the dark, your shield whenever you're in harm. It was that answer that kept us and I also keep moving forward. We just had forgotten it. (The moment of silence and Real Talk is over guys. It is time to be CRAYZ! And happy-go-lucky, so wipe that silly frown off your face, and change it into a Big Smile!)**

 **It was the same thing that can be said for the characters of this story. In this chapter we will discover their main reason on life. And their thoughts onto what they will do to protect it from harming it. Also in this chapter this will be entirely before the battle for Narita. For the beginning that would be the POV of Kallen before, during, and after of Refrain episode. After that it would go on the main characters and that would be the continuation of the previous chapter. And of course how could I forget the date of one and only ShirLulu and some of you will be certainly happy after this chapter that's for sure. And also I'll be sharing a Philippine culture with you guys, and yes it is involved on their date BTW.**

 **The word hunt is still underway BTW (I've just made a rhyme again! I'm on fire) the mechanics is easy if you haven't looked it up. All you need to do is to spot a word with an asterisk on it then the answer can be seen on the bottom of this story. To be précised on the Author's note down below. If you haven't seen one and you're still curious if there is one then go and check it out.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And certainly I also don't own of the OC's that I burrowed in which case is S.S and Phoebe for Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively. I do own the OC's that I've created and that would be Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 17 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 17: A Reason to Fight.**

* * *

The day for Kallen was rather simple. She could roam free all around the settlement, her house and she could have the benefits for being a Britannian descent. And a daughter for a Britannian noble too nonetheless, so yeah all in all she has all things she wanted and needed…except a love for a family that is. She might have the luxury for being an heir for a britannian noble, like free calls (since Elevens and Numbers can't have cell phones and mostly they used landline) she can travel whenever and wherever she wanted to. And she didn't have to be worried if someone will try spamming her or treating her like garbage since she was a daughter of an Earl and that alone was prestige enough to protect her in anyway. She also has a double-life (in which was mostly not satisfying) during the day she is Kallen Stadtfeld a meek, sickly girl who obeys the rules of being a Britannian student, and she has many admirers and 'Friends'. All of it was…a façade, yes it was all fake, that's wasn't her! That was they've wanted her to become! A meek, intelligent, elegant, sophisticated, and glamour lady! (Just like Barbie). No it's wasn't her at all! The REAL her was not that kind, just like in all fairy-tale during the night she change (Not that kind of change you're thinking BTW, she won't change to Vampire or a wolf) she change from a meek-sickly girl into Rebellious, strong-willed, short-tempered (I could go on onto what she is but I don't have the time) it was the real her that meek-sickly girl is her alter ego (like a super hero). During the night she is a rebel, fighting for the liberation of Japan, she fought alongside her brother's friends and Allies. She is very skilled on a Knightmare Frame; tell that to the Knightmares she destroyed with a one-armed Glasgow and able to spar with a seventh-generation Knightmare Frame.

The only setback for having a double is (obviously) is she can't sleep properly. But at least she has an alarm clock, an alarm clock that sounds like a broken chandelier…waits a broken chandelier? When she get out of her room she saw her pathetic form of her mother (her real mother) and it was an eleven the scene was what she expected a chandelier and her mother was on the ground. Honestly why is everything she touch surely dies (wait a minute isn't that a lyrics for a song? Umm you didn't hear it from me!) . That too was another setback for her. Why can't she just leave this house?! Why can't she leave the home of her ex-husband?! Why can't she just leave them alone, it doesn't like Kallen hates her mother, no it wasn't like that. I mean what kind of a child you are when you hate the person that nourished you for your whole life, the person that carries you for nine-months for crying out load! She was just being concerned to her mother that's all; she just doesn't want her to be harmed, to be abused by her step-mother. But she didn't, she stayed. And another thing that irked her so much was that she won't tell her the reason why did she stay on this house that treat her as a slave and abusing her by the other maids, her step-mother and even her. But she didn't, she just stayed, and at those times she wanted to be so much cruel to let her see that the old Kallen she was used to be was long-gone now. That the Kallen she knew was long dead during the war. Her body is still alive but not her soul. She lost her brother she can't afford to lose anymore, but this b*** won't and will never leave this house anytime soon.

Whenever she thinks about her family, she thinks the old one. The one that was filled with so much happiness, joy, caring and love altogether, that was the one. The one where they were a happy family, where her brother would chase her around the gardens, the one where her father would teach her, tuck her on her sleep and saying bed-time stories. The one with her mother, where she would comb her hair, where she would tell her what the meaning of life is, making promises to each other, and telling her how much she loved her and that she would never let her go. But that family was long gone, just like the sun that rises on Japan it also set, and their family was also too set. After the war her father decided to break-up with her mother and married a new one since it was against the law for having a number as a wife or husband. She became an heir to the Stadtfeld family due to her Britannian features, despite her eleven-blood. But her brother was not-so lucky, he was shamed by his family since he has more eleven features than Britannian one, but he did stayed on their estates until he decided to start a resistance cell when he was seventeen years of age. So when he died she was the only living heir and spawn of her father since the new mother of hers can't have a baby.

Despite the fact that she was one hell of a family, she has friends, not the friends that treat her because of her heritage of being a daughter of a noble, no those were fake (on her book that is) and she won't stand near close around them. Her 'true' friends are the one on the student council. They were joyful, doesn't share the views of most of the Britannians even Nina who was xenophobic, and most of all they treat her as their real friend. They were always taking care for each other; it was one big happy-family. She was starting to say thank you for the prince on making her included to the student council. Since the start she doesn't sit well for this kind of attention, but as days goes by She starting to like everyone. Rivalz was their joker of them all; Shirley was the caring little-sister for her, Nina even if she was scared towards elevens was good, Suzaku even if he was a traitor he always keep them all-together because of attitude of caring for them that he cried when they were all survived on the lake Kawaguchi incident, Milly was like their mother-figure of them, the new guy Rai was already on her good-list, he always help them all, he doesn't complain for extra duties (unlike a certain blue-haired boy that I won't bother referring his name) and he was all in all a good-guy. Lelouch even if he was their enemy he still showed his good-side towards them especially towards his sister. Of course who couldn't forget the girl that truly was pure with good reason, Nunnally, that girl no matter who you are or what you've done will and always will be love and befriend you. Those kinds of personalities is rare in a world that is filled with deceits and evil that will try kill each other for no apparent reason as long you've survived. It would break their hearts if something happen for the weak-crippled girl that showed loving and caring towards every one she meets. Maybe that why she was fighting for? To protect them, but she wasn't sure for that. The only way she will know is when she was on the peak of defeat.

So that is why she was here with the black knights clad on their uniforms of black with silver linings except her since she was piloting a Knightmare. But she wasn't the only one was going to pilot a Knightmare for today, since the new guy Rai will taste his first battle with a Knightmare as his weapon, since he was second to her score on Knightmare simulator courtesy from the data of the destroyed Dornochs and by Zero 'biddings'. He scored a sync ratio of 93% second to her best score of 95%, nearly two percentages, she was sure that if Rai can train hard he would have the same skill just like her if not better. So that is why he was on a blue Glasgow just like her, awaiting for Zero's signal. In which was didn't last long since after she stopped her musings onto the matter of what is her reason why she joined the black knights in the first place. When the light from Zero came before them she activates her Knightmare and so did Rai.

"These Knightmares really are amazing. Each one is an army into itself" said Kallen to herself. It was rather easy when you have a Knightmare as a weapon against rifles that can't even penetrate the armour of a Knightmare frame. So with her Knightmare as a cover for her comrades she uses her Knightmare rifle to fire against the dealers and manufacturers of drug. When they were about to escape she followed them through the back door and when she arrived it was dark, using her night vision on her Knightmare she saw, Japanese people hallucinating, from illusion of free Japan, about marriage, working in abroad, all of it was there. She knew it was the after effect of the drug named 'Refrain'. That drug bring you back to, umm what's the word again? Oh yes the good ol days. And it sickened her for that. She suddenly remembers what Milly told her when they've found out about her being a half-breed.

" _When you add them all up, they eventually break you"_

Now she understood what that meant. Sometimes in your life you can't bear all of the misfortune and pain. Maybe that's why she was here at this moment. To help them to bear the pain before it breaks them apart. She was going to call Zero until when she saw a woman trip in which she caught before the fall. When she saw who it was, she gasped…it was her mother! She was having full thoughts onto why she was here and why did she was using Refrain but it was broken when a knight police fired at her destroying her entire right arm. Thinking quickly to save her mother she ran to let the Knight police towards her until Rai showed up and destroys it. During the chase she returned fire against the cops but it doesn't last long since a newcomer has emerged and it was an enemy. Now she was out-numbered 2 to 1, she can't concentrate on piloting a Knightmare and saving her mother at the same time. She wants to throw her away just like in her life, to be disposed to never see her again, to be away so she can do what she wanted to do. But she didn't and that irked her to no end. When the Knight police got the lucky shot on her legs making her fall she almost dropped her mother, who was luckily landed safely. When the Knight police was out of ammo it tried to kill her by using a standard Knightmare knife. Again she was lucky it was alone since apparently the other one was destroyed by Rai not too long ago. Since she can't fight 2 on 1 after all, she wanted to let her mother to run away for real but she didn't and she spoke to her these three words that stunned her momentarily.

"I'm here for you" wait she didn't hear it quite right can you repeat again, thank you "I'm here for you Kallen, I'm here as I always have been" like an epiphany she was now remembering her mother her time on her stay as a maid on the Stadtfeld estate, she wanted to tell she was a fool for her to stay, but she realized she was the fool. So she blocked the incoming attack of the police by her legs and when it attaches she fired her slash harken towards the wall with railing to pull themselves together and instantly killing her opponent.

On the morning she visited her mother on a nearby hospital before sentencing to jail. Since it was illegal for using a drug refrain, currently her mother was like a trance-like-state, she can't talk and can't even move. The nurse said to her that it was temporarily and she will recover anytime soon. After the nurse leave she spoke to her mother that she didn't use the name mother for seven years.

"Mother your sentence. You've got twenty years of imprisonment" she said now tearing up from the realization on not having to see her mother for the past seven years and when she said to her last night and that she realized that she does care for her and she to her, she won't have to see her again "But just you wait. I'm working to change things when you've get out. I swear to you. I'll make a world where you and I can live a normal life again. So please mother-"she said holding back the tears that is trying to get out. She wanted to continue when suddenly her mother touch her hand and spoke to her.

"Hang in there" again could please speak up a little loader this time, thank you "hang in there Kallen, my little girl" and when look up to her. She saw her eyes the same eyes as she is. And she realized now what she was fighting for. So she held her hand and spoke with a new found determination.

"Don't you worry, I will. I promise you" she said now her tears fall on her face. It is okay to cry since a singer once said 'Crying is cleansing. There's a reason for tears, happiness or sadness'*.

 _My reason onto why I fight is for my families' dream. To my friends at Ashford, to my comrades and friends in the black knights, to my deceased brother Naoto and especially to my mother, I fight to create our families dream._

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

Cornelia was considered as a family-man (or woman) a breadwinner (I can't stop remembering the show when I wrote that) a respectable general and most of all a caring older sister that she needs to be. So that is why she was here having a nice cup of tea with her little sisters. It was the day after their meeting with Lelouch in which was nowhere to be found since he was preparing for something. And when they've asked what it was he only shrugged and said to them is.

" _Nothing, nothing to worried about that's all" he said to her and Euphy. But they knew better, with the tone he was using they were sure as skies above that he was hiding something. She didn't know if it was embarrassing or something really important since Lelouch ran away from her. So she and Euphy decided to visit Nunnally in which they both regularly do after Lelouch proclamation of being a prince._

So that is why they were all here on the rooftop of Ashford Academy on its garden. Her knights were nowhere to be found to not disturb their 'family time' but enough to see them fully. She was not fully used for Nunnally to be in this state, blind and crippled. The last time she saw her in this kind of situation, in the past she was used for her to ran around the Aries Villa, she doesn't like to have a nice cup of tea at all. Euphy too was also like that, they were all happy and enjoying their youthful days. Until the death of Marianne that is, after that everyone grew up. Now she was sitting across her sisters, one is a young lady already has full of responsibility to take care of. And the other one was also young but blind and crippled. She regretted every day when she obeyed the orders of Marianne, if she disobeyed that night and still guard then she would be alive and well. Then Nunnally will never be blind and crippled, and Lelouch and she would never been exiled from Britannian. She won't care if she was going to be court-marshalled for disobeying orders, or lost her titles as a captain for Marianne royal guard. Just as long she was with her family she was contend with it. But she didn't and now she was stuck seeing her little sister in this state. In a way it was a punishment for her, to see her greatest failure on this state on her favourite half-sibling. To be blind and crippled, it hurts her and Euphy to see her like this. But the past is in the past all they could do is to plan the future and create a gentler world for Nunnally's and Euphy's sake. And that is why she and Lelouch will fight against Zero and his black knights, to protect and to build a gentler world. But right now she must build the love again on her favourite half-sibling. She wanted to start a conversation to her but she can't find a better word to start. As if sensing her trouble Nunnally spoke to them.

"It's nice for you to come by sister Euphy and big sister Cornelia; I was kinda lonely without big-brother to talk with" Nunnally said to them with a small smile plastered on her gentle face. And that too, who can resist not calling her face as cute?

"We'll always have a time for you Nunnally" said Euphy bringing her cup down to hold her hand. In which Nunnally gladly accepted. She was beaming with happiness on that one "Always, and someday when the world is now a gentler world you can be with Lelouch once more" Euphy stated to her and Nunnally still accepted it, since creating a world isn't easy to do after all. She just can't say 'I wish a gentler world' and her wish would be granted. No, it takes years or decades to finish it (well for them that are. Lelouch created a gentler world for two years). When she heard the name Lelouch she asked her.

"Speaking of which isn't big-brother a minister of defence of Area Eleven now?" she asked to her. Ahh a topic she can relate to. So with that in mind she answered rather coolly.

"Yes Lelouch is the new minister of defence. It would be easier to help us capture Zero if he was the one ordering our troops and its better this way to monitor him if he was going to be captured by Zero again" said Cornelia. And that was truth BTW with this him and her can operate easily since she has enough brains to command an entire army. And with this he would have enough men to guard him when someone tried to threaten his life nothing more nothing less... well there is one thing though _"And to monitor if he is still gambling"_ yeah that one.

Apparently Nunnally agreed with her decision since she spoke to her this "I think big-brother would be perfect. Since in the past, he always win against commanders and generals in a game of chess. The only one he didn't able to beat was Schneizel" said Nunnally while giggling at the same time and Euphy too laugh on the memory.

"I remember that. Whenever he lost from Schneizel he would be in his room and try to come up a better strategy against Schneizel the next time they meet. He was so stubborn when he loses that he always made that face" said Euphy remembering the face Lelouch used whenever loses and it was so cute!

 _Ahh yes, he was always so stubborn when he loses_

Cornelia thought, but still while he can't beat Schneizel he sure beat the others. Even her she too lost from her brother. It proves to show that Lelouch is capable on leading an army. And now that he is older she was sure that Lelouch improved his skills on chess far more. These moments truly treasured by Cornelia because at this moment they weren't prince or princesses right now they were sisters having a chat to each other. These simple moments motivates her to do the impossible, to achieve their dreams of a gentler world. To keep her going to protect her family and cherished them at the same time, While Euphy and Nunnally continue their conversation about the past, their memories during their time in Aries Villa and all of the things they've missed while Nunnally was away. During those moments Cornelia was having her own thoughts.

 _I may lose Lady Marianne. I may have failed protecting her family. But I will not do the same mistake twice! If this my second chance of redemption then I'll gladly accept it. For Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphy to create a world that I'll protect. That is why I take this mantle and why I fight, to protect my family dreams._

* * *

 **Joseph POV:**

When you saw your daughter crying after that was supposed to be a good date what will you do? Well for starters you could try confronting her, telling her that the man she picked was wrong, that she deserves something better. Or you could go the other approach, the one you would go to her and try to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. But joseph didn't do all those things no; her daughter was smart enough that to know who was wrong and why it was wrong. All he could do was watching her march up into her room crying, already the dishes were being washed and the table was all clean. Her wife Mary talked to him.

"Joseph! Aren't you going to help Shirley?" said Mary to him. Honestly he likes his wife when she was not angry at him (I mean who doesn't right?)

With a sigh he answered her "Mary this is a personal problem. You know that I can't just say that the guy she fallen in love with is a total jerk. She wouldn't like me after that. All we could do is to support her" said Joseph to her. And what he said was in a way was right. A personal problem requires personal answer, all they could do was to guide her, advise her, and support her. Because if they keep doing this to her, that tried to help her in all of her problems then she won't learn a thing (I've learned that the hard way) there was a saying 'Sometimes in life, you got to make your own life. To do that you need to learn to stand in your own two feet' it is not bad to help her during moments like the five-stages of grieve. But she's seventeen now! A year from now she would be a young woman. An independent woman and this was the empire policy BTW. The strong triumphs and the weak cast aside. All they could do is to support her. In which his wife provided.

"Then why don't you start supporting her, by actually comforting her!" said Mary to him and she continued her ranting when he gave a puppy look face. "Honestly Joseph, you act like a child" said Mary said to him and continued her chores on washing the dishes. So with a sigh he complied and walk towards Shirley's room. When he arrives on the door of her daughter's room he hailed.

"Shirley sweetie, are you alright?" said Joseph to her in the other side of the door (rather cliché isn't it?) and Shirley answered what a typical girl would answer. So he added "I'm opening the door" he proclaimed and open the door. When he walked in, the bright pink wall and red carpet that always shined so brightly during the night-time was now darkened and at the corner of her bed was the person he was looking for. Shirley all cooped-up in the corner hugging her knees. He remembers that when she was young she would too do this whenever there was a storm. All of her decoration can either be stuffed animals or pictures of the boy. So when he approached her she didn't even bother to look it that it is. She just said these two words.

"Go away" Shirley proclaimed to him. But as the nature of man, he dis-obeyed and sat right beside her. And when she was at her side he asked the typical question "Tell me what's wrong, Shirley" and she did. She told her everything, the way Lelouch broke-up with her, and why was the reason he broke-up with her. He could relate for the boy, if he wants someone to be saved then he would be away from her. That only strengthens the love on his wife after all, by problems only love prospers. So he gave his only answer for her.

"Shirley whatever a man did. You must remember that we always did it with a reason. That everything we did still follow our consciousness, it is just that it was clouded by our problems. I'm not saying that you can forgive him, I'm saying that whatever your decision is, I'll support it and I only suggest if you're going with him make sure that you know his reason" he suggested and Shirley accepted his opinion.

 _Weeks after the date, the day for their second date (this is the day after of Lelouch's meeting with the nobles)_

After the failed date of Shirley and Lelouch, his daughter coming back at home more since her ex-boyfriend was a prince of the realm making it impossible for her to date with a prince. Oh how wrong he was. He saw his daughter wearing a cocktail dress with a white on the top and with decorations on it and as a skirt was colour green with gold linings on it. Even though he was reading his daily newspaper he could see that his daughter was happy. His wife provided his un-spoken question.

"Oh Shirley, you look lovely for today. What's the occasion darling?" Mary said to her. In which she answered.

"Oh mom, dad, I have a date with Lulu today!" Shirley said to them. And when he heard the name for the bastard even if he was a prince he stand up and spoke with a load tone. "Absolutely not!" and it shocked her and his wife for that. And in doing so he told his reason.

"Even if he was a prince I won't let my daughter date a jerk that broke her heart" he proclaimed and Shirley shouted on her dismay, even her wife protested to that. But he was relentless and said to Shirley that she was grounded. And because of it she cried back to her room. He knew he was cruel but it was for her good. As long as he don't know what is the prince real reason is then he won't let them to be together and that was final.

After hours of Shirley's of grounded he heard and his wife a load shouts from the outside.

"Shirley! I'm here"

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

When he learned that he was going to spar with the Knight of Two then you could see his face whenever he gets an early gift from Christmas. But there was a problem, he would be with his friends date and his friend ship was more important than some a battle with a knight. And beside they could spar anytime…but a friend date was once in a lifetime. Since he practically begged Lelouch to come on his date (so his is the third wheel) and because of it Rivalz too will be with them. It can consider as lucky since there was no Milly. But if there was a Milly then Lelouch can say goodbye for his self-pride and esteem.

So that is why they were waiting in Ashford Academy to meet Shirley here since Lelouch doesn't want the media lurking all around them. Their plan was simple; they were going to court Shirley the old-fashioned way. And what better way to do that is to serenade** her am I right? But it was nearly nine and still Shirley wasn't here. They've tried calling her, talking to Milly if she saw her and Kallen but she didn't pick up her phone so she was a lost cost. So with no other options left he suggested.

"Come on and go to her home. And maybe we could see her there" suggested Suzaku. And the three of them agrees and so they race towards Shirley's house conveniently wasn't far to walk/run by. And when they arrive Lelouch shouted from the top his lungs, and proclaimed his love for her.

"Shirley, I'm here!"

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

It was the day for his and Shirley's date and since it was day after the meeting he won't have anything to do rather than having a free time. At the moment his sisters was (maybe) having tea since it was only after-noon and they have all day for just themselves so he decided to be this day of their date. He was currently wearing a white tuxedo with pink long-sleeve underneath (to be précised it was the same attire as the first date) and he wasn't alone there was Suzaku and Rivalz to give him, what's the word again…oh yes 'morale support'. In other words they wanted to see how there date will go on and if you wanted some more meaning then the two of them was the third wheel (four if you want). Rivalz suggested since that he was a prince now, how about to do the old-fashioned way. I mean him like the old-fashion way of courting rather than now since nowadays there is no passion and love toss mix in it. So he was going to serenade her, he didn't know if he was a good singer or not. But he did know that his friends were great on guitars on beat box since Milly practically teaches them for it. And beside even if it was on the European culture and was used during the Baroque era the Britannian still used this. They just not practice this anymore.

It was getting late and still Shirley wasn't here. So Suzaku suggested that they should go in her house to look for her and both he and Rivalz agree since it beats than waiting around here. And when they arrive for the Victorian-styled house, it was all light accept from the balcony on Shirley's room. He knew that Shirley would be cooped up there since if she was awake then it would be lightened which is not so either she was asleep or that she was grounded, he was betting the latter since Shirley didn't sleep until nine thirty (don't ask me onto how did he know all about her) and probably her father is still mad at him for breaking-up with his daughter. With that in mind he practically shouted to the whole world these three words.

"Shirley I'm here!" it was so load the Mr Fenette and Mrs Fenette and goes toward them. Once they both saw his face Mrs Fenette bow at him, but Shirley's father didn't. It would be considered as a crime for not bowing on a prince. But he understood onto why he wasn't bowing to him and he respects that (and beside he rather like when there was no formality). After Mrs Fenette bowed her husband questioned him. "Why are you here?"

"Please sir, let me date you're daughter" said Lelouch. And that was another thing, if you are a royalty old or not you don't need to be so formal towards them, not the other way around. He was hoping that he would agree but he didn't and answered him.

"Prince or not, I won't let you break my daughters ever again. And that is final!" and Mr Fenette walks away from him and slammed the door on his house. It was dark day for him, he was starting to lose hope once more, but if he give-up now then what about the future. He didn't become Zero to give-up, he didn't challenge the entire world to throw the towel, and lastly he didn't proclaim his love to Shirley to break it apart. So with that on his mind he shouted on the balcony of Shirley.

"Shirley! If you can hear me! Then please listen to me! I know whatever done in the past hurts you and that it brings you pain! But I assure you that I'll never do it again! And to prove it I sing this song for you! That you're my only one!" said Lelouch and he prepared his song for his loved one.

* * *

 **Third persons View:**

 **(Please listen to Ed Sheeran "One" on YouTube)**

The night was shining and on a certain house there was group of individuals that is wishing to seek a hand of a certain orange haired girl. During this time a man with a black hair and violet eyes attempt to have the hand of his maiden and to have the blessing of the Lady's parents.

 _Tell me that you turned down the man_

 _Who asked for your hand_

 _'Cause you're waiting for me_

 _And I know, you're gonna be away a while_

 _But I've got no plans at all to leave_

The man started singing and so did his friends, one was on the guitar to give the man rhythms and another in a beat box to give the man some beat. Whiles this is happening the orange haired girl who was currently crying up until now heard that they were someone singing outside of her balcony and that send confusion to her, onto who was it that was singing so she check it out to see who it was and it was her darling Lulu.

 _And would you take away my hopes_

 _And dreams_

 _And just stay with me?_

The boy name Lelouch, continued to sing even if he doesn't saw the face of his loved one he continued. Until he saw the face that was considered as the beautiful face in the whole wide world, and then stood Shirley on her balcony looking down at him, just like an angel. And for him she was an angel.

 _All my senses come to life_

 _While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

 _Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

 _And all my friends have gone to find_

 _Another place to let their hearts collide_

 _Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

During this moment Joseph and Mary heard what was prince Lelouch is doing and Mary told her husband to go to Shirley and tell her to meet Lelouch outside, in which at first denies until Mary gave her the stink eye that made him go towards their daughter's room. And on the outside Shirley and Lelouch was having the time of their lives, even if they were far away from each other. They could feel the love on Lelouch's word. And that alone sparks their love more.

 _Take my hand and my_

 _Heart and soul, I will_

 _Only have these eyes for you_

 _And you know, everything changes but_

 _We'll be strangers if we see this through_

 _You could stay within these walls and bleed_

 _Or just stay with me_

 _Oh lord, now_

Lelouch continued on his singing and Shirley just stared at him while he sings, it was befitting for them both. It truly fits on how there loves work. And that made her fell into her dreams. She might continue that thinking until her door opens and revealed her parents. As if they were trying to say a thing her mother nudges her father's elbows.

"Umm Shirley honey, the thing is…is that…I umm"since her father can't finish it her mother can "What you're father trying to say dear is that you could go. And we respect your decision" and that truly shocked her and all she could say is.

"Thanks mom and dad"

 _All my senses come to life_

 _While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

 _Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

 _And all my friends have gone to find_

 _Another place to let their hearts collide_

 _Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

When Lelouch saw Shirley disappeared he thought that she didn't want to hear from here anymore only to be mistaken when she appeared on the door way. And in doing so he approach her, he let Suzaku and Rivalz take care of the song. And she approach her carefully, and every step he takes is another memories open from him, Shirley also too slowly approach him and every step she takes is another memories flared on her minds only when they were at arm's reach did it stop and they both look each other's eye. Amethyst meet Emerald, it was the same thing whenever they both look at each other there will be a sparked. And whispered at each other's name

"Shirley"

'Lulu"

 _I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost_

 _I am so gone, so tell me the way home_

 _I listen to sad songs, singing about love_

 _And where it goes wrong_

He let his hand cupped her chin and cheeks and her arms goes around his neck, they were about to kiss until Mr Joseph interfered them and said.

"I think it is time to repeat my question from you boy" he said and said for the both of them

"Do you Lelouch can take full responsibility to take my daughter? Can you make sure that you can protect her? That you are willing to sacrifice your life for her sake? That you're going to make her the happiest woman in the world and stand beside her until end of times?" Joseph asked him the same question from their first date only added the last part this time.

 _All my senses come to life_

 _While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

 _Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

 _And all my friends have gone to find_

 _Another place to let their hearts collide_

 _Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

During at that time, time slows down, he remembered everything from the past, the first kiss they've shared on the funeral of Mr Fenette, to Shirley being held hostage by Mao, to the cupid day, to her being gunned down by Rolo, the time when he sent back in time where he declared his love for her, to the their temporary break-up, and his promise that he will come back for her. All of it he remember and it was all about her. Now at this moment and this time he knew that she was the one. The only one, so he gave the answer he was dying to say.

"Yes"

"Then you'll have my blessings" and with that he reached her chin and her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck and said to her.

"I love you Shirley"

And Shirley was crying with tears now, tears of joy probably and said to him.

"I love you too, Lelouch" and they both shared a soft yet passionate kiss. And all around them cheered for their re-union and because for Lelouch he have found yet another reason to fight.

 _On the past I only fought for my mother's justice and Nunnally's wish. But now I have new reasons, Reason like to have the world be brought in peace and capable to defend from injustice. And of course for her, Shirley she and the rest of my friends and families will be my new reasons for my quest on destroying Britannia and creating the world a new. That is my reason, a reason to fight._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm crying right now. Don't look at me! I need some time alone (30 minutes of scolding and crying later) wooh so sorry about that, because I'm crying for happiness right now. Not only did we re-unite Lelouch and Shirley but also made yet another longest chapter people over 7,000 words! I'm so happy that I leave the rest for my sister. Ladies and gentlemen G.C.S!**

 **So yeah I'll take this one, fist off my brother wants to thank you for the support and dedication reading his fanfiction (in which I don't care) and secondly that you hope you like another instalment of Code Geass: Black & White. The battle of Narita will be the next chapter and he hopes that you like the ending (which is totally lame for my opinion since IDK what anime this is) and as always hope still follow this fanfiction (I prefer don't since he didn't let me play the computer J.K he will kill me if you did) **

**Answer for the word hunt:**

' **Crying is cleansing. There's a reason for tears, happiness or sadness': a quote of Dionne Warwick. My Grand-mothers one of her favourite singer and her songs of 'That's what friends are for' and "I'll never love this way again**

 **Serenade: remember the Philippine culture I was blabbering about, well here it is. Since we too did this (well not today) and we called it** _ **Harana.**_

 **Please read and review**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Festivus Day!**

 **F.C.C.S & G.C.S out**


	18. Opening Game

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!…(wait I can do better)…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!...(no, that sounds lame)…I know, HAPPY NEW YEAR!...(that doesn't sound right)…Oh I got it! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERBODY! (First try and nailed it). Christmas is not over until I say so (or until the day actually is December 26) and because of it I'm going to give you another chapter of Code Geass: Black & White at the day of Christmas. And if possible I'll make ANOTHER two chapters in two days. Yep, you've heard me another two chapters in one day. If you're asking me if I'm feeling tired, yes (actually I've slept before I started writing this). And if you're going to ask me, how the 'Operation Overlord' is going then it's going just fine. As you can see, it is confirmed that Lelouch and Shirley is now (indeed) a couple. I'm not going to add some romance chapter here since I write very sophisticated. When there are actions the next chapter will be romance, so I change the genre alternately on every chapter I published. But enough about that and let's continue what we left off (ouch, I heard a 'Hugot' line there)**

 **Now let's see what our chapter is for today that we are going to read. As you can see on the first chapter of S.o.S (Siege on Saitama) it is really small and has not a lot of words I written. And same could be seen here, but like I said if I'm going to write a short chapter it will be never (EVER) under 4,000 words. Since the S.o.S is a two part chapter this would be a THREE part chapter, that's right Three chapters and you would get a two chapter today making it tomorrow would be the third part! On this chapter it would go on in Canon, Kallen receives her Guren, and the next part would be non-canon in which I would like to reveal ahem (drum roll please)…The Raven Squad! Making me going to reveal yet another set of OC's that you've guys sent me on the past couple of Days. Keep in mind that if you ever going to send me one make sure you'll ask me first, since The Raven Squad was the actual placements of your OC's, so that means there would be another role of your OC's (probably in the Black Knights). And just like any other chapters I've written the title is either based on what is the situation. This would be named on a chess game. If you know what it is (probably you will since you read above) then ask yourself why is it was named this way.**

 **And just like any other chapters I've written so far. I will also add the Word Hunt, that I created in chapter (checking where I started it)…on chapter 7! (Wow that long). The instructions are fairly easy (to me that am) spot a word (or quotes) with an asterisk on it and the answer onto what is it or why is it so important at the bottom of the story. If you haven't seen one (or you just totally missed it) you could see still at the Author's note down below since I will also say if there is one or not.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And also I don't own the OC's (which will be now added, again) that I burrowed. Like S.S and Phoebe Vipond that owns & created by Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword (respectively). But I do own my OC's that I created and that is the Xavier Siblings.**

 **So without further ado chapter 18 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 18: Opening Game.**

* * *

It was the day after the date of Shirley and his doppelganger Lelouch, and currently Zero (past Lelouch) is browsing on his laptop for the recruitments that is growing and growing after the yet another successful drug raids operations they make. He was currently at their mobile base in which was now called ' _Tanuki_ * _'_ to see who was being recruited and if he will be approved. Currently he was not alone, since C.C was also with him, lay on the coach with her signature cheese-kun doll on her arms. In the other timeline he remembered his doppelganger that he too surf the web to see who is going to be recruited on the black knights and once again that his doppelganger wasn't alone at the time since C.C was also there swimming in the Ashford Academy. It was considered as a hobby for C.C and him to be around and as an accomplice she would always stayed beside him.

As expected there were some that can pass easily on his requirements. Unlike the standard Britannian recruitment, his was a little bit different. To ensure that there were no spies that were going to be a mole on their organization. He created some back-ground checks before they could even recruit, and once it was cleared they will be questioned one by one. He will question them a typical question and that was 'why are you fighting'. He would easily tell if the one was talking to is an Honorary-Britannian sent to spy to them, if they will answer the typical answer like 'to liberate japan or to fight because for vengeance' then it was clear that they were a spy. A rebel will never speak those kinds of things, the Japanese values pride and honor above all else and sometimes it became their weakness at some point. And even if they were passed on his question and pre-cautions, there will be one way to find out if they were a spy or not. And that was a baptism through fire in other words the Battle for Narita. Since the other timeline was expected but not intended to Cornelia fight the JLF early. And like a game of Chess he uses this as an opportunity to gain the upper-hand. He would easily turn the tables so to speak, when that happens. Not only did he was able to defeat Cornelia (strategically) but also he was able to see if his recruits was capable or not. So in other words it was a win-win situation.

While he was browsing the names of the wanted to join the black knights, one catches his eyes on attention. It was a britannian for starters (but that doesn't surprised him anymore, since he got Rai) but what truly captivating was his name.

"Diethard Ried" he said to the name he was referring to. He knew this guy from Lelouch and on the current timeline. In this timeline he was a Hi-TV producer, well known from his articles for covering every royalty's coverage, and the one who planned for Suzaku's Trial. But in the other timeline he was a cunning little demon. Oh he could remember how his doppelganger warned about him.

 _Currently he and Lelouch were having their daily phone calls. Lelouch already told him that he was a minister of defense now and he was telling him that he already cleaned-up the settlement from Refrain. So now there were planning about the battle of Narita._

" _The battle for Narita is coming up next, are you sure you still wanted the avalanche to happen?" he asked him. On the past, Lelouch as Zero uses the Guren radiant wave surger to make an artificial man-made avalanche to wipe out entirely the half of Cornelia's forces. It was devastating the also reached the city down below burying alive the people in there, among the casualties was Shirley's father whom at the time was working Code R project. So he was little bit worried to see if he will use the same tactics as before and also burying thousands of lives and including the father of his beloved._

" _Yes it is the only way to not expect me helping you. And beside I will also leading the operation, so I'll take care for the immediate evacuation for the people on Narita" Lelouch stated. True that he will fighting against him, but they both knew it was all an act and when things get hazy there will be a back-up plan when that happen. But first they must ensure that Lelouch isn't helping with Zero on this one, and what better way to that then actually decimating his forces? I mean it did work on Zero Requiem and the whole world buys it (except Suzaku, Nunnally, Jeremiah and Kallen). And if he knew Lelouch (in which he knew since he was him) if he was ever given a second chance then he would take the chance fixing it immediately. I mean take the operation on Saitama as an example. On the other timeline there were about thousands of civilians casualties just for luring him. Now, not a single innocent life was lost. So he knew that on the battle of Narita he will ensure for Shirley's father safety. So with that out of the way he told him the incoming recruitment for the black knights. In which Lelouch remember something._

" _Speaking of which, be careful for a man named Diethard Ried. He would be an important asset but also a dangerous enemy" Lelouch stated to him. And he didn't need him to tell him twice, he already told him about him from the past. Aside from Ohgi, he was the one of the Traitors that turns against him and he almost killed him if not for him not exactly know how to use a gun in the first place. So he would keep a close eye for him._

 _He is too good to be a spy and an extremist. But he is an important asset for the black knights, yet he would be a dangerous enemies. Hmmm…not only will I fighting against Britannia, I might also fight my own organization. It was better to fight outside than inside after all._

Zero thought, whenever he was alone he would be seen without his mask and cape with him. And since the all of his black knights was asleep or either doing something else, they would bother him. And beside he has his own private quarters since he was the leader after all. So he has sure that no one will disturb him. He was going to say that there were so many recruits today, but C.C beat him to it.

"Isn't wonderful, that the number of recruitments are keep growing and growing" C.C said to him as if she can read his thoughts. But he knew that a code bearer doesn't have Geass like before. And the only one who can read minds was far away….for now. And yes he was grateful for the recruitments are keep growing and growing.

"Yes it is great. The people of japan surely wanted liberation don't them? And the majority of them are refused to condone to terrorism those were the prevailing view of the Japanese after all" Zero said to his accomplice and it was true BTW. Did you ever think why the elevens support the JLF? It's because their never condone terrorism (except Kusakabe) and because of it they retain their pride and honor for that.

"So basically the elevens support the Black Knights…for the most part" C.C concluded.

"Yes, in which in turn makes it easier to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that the people report our activities to the britannian. Plus I hear some group of Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares, the number of recruitments increasing quickly too. All of the Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon, they hear a well-grounded buzz-word and off they go" Zero added on his answer. If you want to start a war, the people will be your back bone. So basically in a way, in chess point of view the people is the Pawns, since in a numerical term, the more pawns the better after all. And they don't want the citizens to report them to the Britannians that would be the last thing they've wanted. The part of Kyoto sending them Knightmares was true by the way.

 _This reminds me_

Zero thought and stood up from the table he was working on. "Where do you think you're going?" C.C asked him. In which he answered "I'm going to equip some equipment for my heroes" Zero chided to her, and as expected C.C giggle for that. What? The best heroes were Knights after all.

 _In a secret warehouse_

Zero knew that Kyoto will send them some Knightmares, how did he know? Well they called them beforehand to pick them up and some future-doppelganger to tell him about it. The Knightmares they've got was just a bunch of Burais a Japanese modified Glasgow. They were going to send the data of the Dornochs to have much improved Sutherland that can par with against a Gloucester. But they were doomed to fail in the first place after all, and with no surviving Dornochs on the operation of Saitama they can't send one. So they will have to go with this.

The scene before him was like children seeing a large present for Christmas (presents indeed). The brand new recruits can't stand, but to be aghast on the beauty and sheer power of each Knightmares they've got. But if that was their reactions for the Burais alone, wait until they see the main-course a.k.a the Guren mark-II.

The Guren was the first ever Japanese made (Actually Indian made since Rakshata made it) seventh generation Knightmare frame. This Knightmare was in another timeline cause much havoc to Britannians especially to Suzaku's Lancelot. But that wasn't the only one, if they would look to the left. They will also saw yet another magnificent Knightmare (3 presents in one day, wow what a Christmas indeed) if you look closely it looks like the Guren, yet with a different color scheme. The Gekka (pre-production Test Type) was a prototype for the future Knightmares that soon to be called as Gekka. It appears as a twin for the Guren for his left arm, like the Guren who has a Radiant Wave unit on its right arm instead it was placed on the left. But since it was just a prototype it doesn't have the power output and energy efficiency like the Guren, but still good enough in an actual fight.

Yes all in all he could say that the Kyoto recognizes them…to be tested of course. They wouldn't send a these Knightmares just to say thank you, no, the Japanese wasn't like that. If you wanted to be recognize or yet to be supported by the people first you must prove to them that you are indeed worthy for their gifts. And what better way to that, then in an actual fight? So with that in mind he shared his thoughts to his Q-1.

"First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest treating this like a party" commented Zero emerging from the shadows (like Batman). They couldn't tell if he was amused or not due to his modified voice. But sure it startled Kallen and Rai for that. So he continued his comment "Kyoto is backing up multiple resistance groups correct?" he asked both of them, and it was true that Kyoto is supporting other resistance groups beside JLF, it was just that the JLF was well renowned that covers the other groups.

"Yes which means that we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy" Kallen answered his question and Rai nod as an agreement. In which he answered with a no, and it confused the both of them "Both of you were wrong. This is merely a test they've put to us" and Rai "So what if it is? This is still incredible" said Rai and now Kallen agreed to him. It amused him for them being an optimist, and some way they needed them…so he rewarded them with keys…keys that will change their lives forever. Zero tossed both of them keys for the two Knightmares and ironically Kallen catch it with her right arm and Rai with his left arm. The key is for the Guren is like a red feathered type while the Gekka was colored blue and white feather.

"The Guren mark-II is yours now Kallen. While you Rai will be the Gekka (pre-production Test Type)" Zero knew that at least one of them. The Guren and the Gekka was used for Defensive and Supporting fire (respectively) so it was better if they have this to defend him and support him on his advance. And beside in chess the King only moves like a square, compared to the queen and Knight that is mobile and has the best positions to put in (And he wasn't very skilled like Suzaku, Kallen and Rai). And as expected they accepted it greatly. He was going to call it a day until Ohgi informed an Intel from Diethard, telling that they were planning to attack the Narita Mountains.

 _Right on time_

He already knew that the Intel from Diethard is true and because of it he made up his mind "This weekend we are going Hiking…to the Narita Mountains" He knew that the battle is drawing near, he was only hoping if Lelouch already finish his part of the plan.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _Time Skip: The day of the Battle._

Zero wasn't the only one who was doing the recruiting. He too was also recruiting some potential pilots to be a part for the Knight of Two personal squadron. That Sir Francis requested since Lelouch has no royal Guard, so they will make one during the flight back to Area Eleven. In standard britannian protocol a Military Organization of a Squad can only be achieved by a rank Major, in which will be attained by a Knight. A personal Squad like the Knight of Ten was considered as highest form of groups in the Britannian Military. Unlike the rest of the army who follow a chain of command, there was a little bit different they only follow their respective Knight of the Round. A personal squad can be given to any Knight of the Round, it was the only them whom can decide if they wanted it, after all a personal squad was team put-together for a Knight to help a Round and serves as personal guard for them. They were only one personal squad in the Rounds and that was Sir Bradley's elite Valkyrie Squadron…until now. Currently he, Sir Francis, his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia, and S.S was outside of the G-1 mobile fortress right below of the Narita Mountains. Phoebe was the one telling the name of each and every person who was been selected by Sir Francis to a part of his Squad and in a way a Royal Guard for Lelouch.

"Attention!" Phoebe shouted to men and woman in front of them, and they did complied swift and clean. All of them were wearing their standard Britannian uniform for a Knight. One by one they started scanning the four persons who will be a part of the Knight of Two squad. They were a taking the walk while Phoebe stated their names, description and affiliations. First they stopped at the front of man as a same height as he is; he has brown hair with black eyes with his hair a little bit messy.

"Okay let's start with this one. Name is first Lieutenant Jordan Stern, age 18, Date of Birth July 18 1999. He came from under the command of General Beckett on the 7th Brigade. He was recommended for his astounding pilot skills and his very caring on his squads that earned him the nickname as 'Big Bro'. He finishes two tours on Europe at the age of 18" Phoebe finish him. And the guy Jordan was nice guy for his appearance and a little bit shy since when he bowed he stuttered a bit.

"It's an honor to serve your highness" Jordan said to him, in which he replied to him. "Much obliged" he said to him, so far so good and they follow a new person in which was a tall one with black hair with a streak of blonde (kinda reminds of Gino) and an eye color of Brown. "Alright next up is Captain Hunter Nye, age 24, Date of Birth May 30 1993. He was awarded of the medal of Conspicuous Gallantry Cross** two years ago, because during the times on his campaigns not a single life was lost on his regiment he commanded. He is an expert on Knightmare frames since he basically defeated a squad with one armed Sutherland because of it he earned the moniker from his enemies 'The one armed assassin' and his comrades as 'The Black Hornet of Britannia" Phoebe stated to the man, right after she was done Hunter basically forced his hand on his and shakes it that even his body too also move (so much for Gallantry) and said happily "It's an honor to meet you Prince Lelouch and I'm so happy that I was picked on Sir Francis' squad" said Hunter, he could tell that he was flamboyant, jovial and of course very eccentric that reminds of him of Gino. Because of it he already has a nickname for him.

 _This is Gino the Second_

It was so funny that the princesses (even Cornelia) and S.S giggles for that. So before he was going to barf from the shake he answered while being shake like a…well a shake "The honor is all mine" said Lelouch between the shake. Right after that S.S spoke "You're funny" in which he said "I'll take that as a compliment" he said with a smile.

"Right let's go to another one" and when they walked right beside Hunter they've found no one. Until they've heard this.

"Hello down below" they heard a female voice and when they look down and saw a female that looks…not Britannian. In which earned some eyebrows from Cornelia.

"An Honorary Britannian?, Are you sure that you want some of…them on your squad?" Cornelia asked Francis indicating the girl below them in which he shrugged and answered.

"If she is capable on fighting, then I have no further excuse onto why she shouldn't fight your Highness" he said to her. And Lelouch already liking Sir Francis, unlike some Britannian that shows very racist to the numbers he wasn't. Cornelia just stayed silent and finally accepted.

"Okay let's stop the tension before it gotten worse. This little midget" Phoebe started in which the girl retorted "I'm no midget "she said heatedly even though she was relatively small like 5'1'. "Okay not a midget…her name is Warrant Officer Esperanza Acero from Area Three (Mexico), age 17, Date of Birth October 14 1999. She was transferred from Area Three to Euro-Britannian to test pilot some new Knightmares called 'Liverpool'. She has a score on Knightmare simulator of 83% and show very skilled on long range combat. And the Commanders at her battalion called her….El Chupacabra?" said Phoebe to the dark purple, yellow eyed small girl. And she clearly doesn't know what an El Chupacabra means, in which learned by Euphy.

"Do you eat live goats?" Euphy asked Esperanza; since a Chupacabra was eater of goats in Mexico (Area Three) and it suit her for that, since a Chupacabra was small after all. "No I don't eat live Goats" Esperanza informed her in whom she sighed in relief for not having a pilot eating live animals. But she added much to her dismay "Well during the Occasions that is" and Euphy changed her face in ash white.

"Moving on" Phoebe said clearly now been terrified for Esperanza's nature. That next one was a…giant no literally he was a giant that they needed to look up (even Cornelia even if she was wearing 2 inch heel). Standing above him was Dark skin with a Dark green hair (like Jeremiah with darker shade of Green) and yellowish eyes and a scary face that made his father poop his pants. "Phoebe who was so small that she hit him and the Giant help her to get up. After composing herself she started.

"This is Warrant Officer Aarav Mishra, Indian Born, age 25, Date of Birth November 22 1992. He was the only Indian Honorary Britannian that was transferred to Africa and the longest serving Honorary Britannian on the Militarized Zone of India. He was the best pilot India to offer and despite for his scary face he was considered as a Friendly Giant by the soldiers stationed on India". And the Giant made a bow before them and spoke with deep voice. "It is an honor to serve you you're Highness" and he could tell with his voice that he was indeed a friendly (ironic to call him that since in India Elephants was considered as friendly giants too). In which he returned too. After meeting them S.S spoke up to them.

"Hello everyone, my name S.S and I are the Military Assistant or Aide de camp of Sir Francis here" S.S said indicating to the man right beside him. She was now wearing a white robe like a military officer and on the bottom was a pink sleeve with pink gloves that reaches her arm and black high heeled boots and as pants was colored brown. "As of this moment you are now part of the personal Squadron of Sir Francis and during the battle you're commander is Sir Francis and his second of Command will be Lady Phoebe. Our task is to follow his orders and protect their Highnesses during a battle" finishes S.S "are they any question?" asked S.S in which Jordan arm raised "Yes?"

"What is the name of our squadron?" in which Sir Francis answered.

"Raven Squad" said Francis and Jordan despite the cultural depictions for the Ravens that was called as a bad omen, death and evil (truly befitting for him, don't you say?) and myths when about them as evil and yet beauty at the same time Jordan still smiled and said.

"Cool I like Animals" after that S.S followed up.

"Right, any other question?" in which there was none. So Sir Francis declared "Right suit up and get ready for the operation" in which he was replied by a chorus of 'Yes My Lord'. After they leave and so is S.S, Phoebe and Sir Francis leave. Her sister said to him.

"Right, I'll be commanding the operation on my Gloucester. Lelouch I will entrust you the command of the G-1 make sure Euphy is safe" said Cornelia to him in which he answered.

"Yes sister Cornelia" after whom she turned her attention to Euphy which was her head hangs low. Seeing this Cornelia places her hand on her cheeks and told her comfortably "Don't worry Euphy I'll be back alright. Lelouch will accompany you" and Euphy was now seeing her sister full and said "Just stay safe sister" in which she replied by 'I will'. After that she hugs her and it kinda reminds him the time with Nunnally. After the small family reunion he asked her to follow him to the G-1 since he was now a Minister of Defense he can have an Authority to lead some men and beside add to the fact that he was royalty he will have much more. He knew that Euphy will be saddened if she was alone so he told to her.

"I also brought along some friends" and that made Euphy cheered up and asked if it was Nunnally which he denies since it was too dangerous to bring her here let alone exposed her. And when they arrive on the command room she saw an orange haired girl inside in which he introduced.

"Euphy meet my friend Shirley"

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

Right after the date Lelouch asked him to accompany him on the weekends since she would be (probably) bored inside on her house and her father would be working so she accepted. She was expecting another date but it wasn't the case instead he came to her house with a limousine and drive to the Narita Mountains where her father was working and he said to her.

" _Isn't your father work on the Narita Mountains?" Lelouch asked her. Now that was confusing, did he bring her here to ask for her Dad's permission? Or something else, but still she answered._

" _Yes he works there. But Lulu, why'd you ask?" Shirley questioned her boy-friend. And he answered carefully._

" _There will be an operation there. I will make an evacuation on the cities nearby by the mountains" and now Shirley was afraid. When Lelouch said operations it was meant that there will be a battle and if that happens then civilians will also be threaten or otherwise caught on cross-fire. When her boy-friend saw this he brought his arms to her shoulders to reassure her and spoke calmly._

" _Don't worry I'll make sure that your dad and so is everyone else will be alive. I promise you" he said with a caring tone, all she can do is to lean on his shoulder and he kisses the crown of her head. And he keeps repeating the words 'I promise you' and the last part even if was a whisper 'not again'._

So currently she was seen inside of the G-1 and basically she was being eyed by some officers and soldiers when she and Lelouch arrived. He told her that he was going to start the evacuation and that he was going too checked up on something. After like an hour of waiting he arrives with a girl on his back. And after seeing the girl to see if she was having a little crush on her Lulu she sighed in relief that it was her sister Princess Euphemia….wait a Princess! After realizing this and when Lelouch introduced her she bowed to her clumsily that earned a giggle for the princess and for Lelouch to help her up.

"I'm princess Euphemia, but you could call me Euphy, and you are?" said Euphy with a small smile, she reminds her for Nunnally on that. So seeing that she wasn't in the formalities she answered.

"I'm Shirley Fenette and I'm Lelouch…" she couldn't tell if would be okay to say if she said that Lelouch was her boy-friend so she picked this instead "Lelouch friend. Yeah I'm his friend" but Euphy wasn't buying this and concluded herself.

"You didn't tell me that you're already had a girlfriend Lulu. And a cute one too" Euphy proclaimed to Lelouch while facing him making the majority of the male officers to be shocked and the females give her the stink eye seeing that the prince wasn't available anymore. And also making both of them blush red from embarrassment. Quickly Lelouch stopped her before she would die from embarrassment or the glare being thrown at her by the females.

After that Euphy complied and Lelouch take up the command of the G-1 and started the countdown of the operation.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

The mountain of Narita was considered as glorious and beautiful. Perfect to be painted and to attract tourist to come by and have a relaxing view on the mountains, but today isn't the day for that. Right now the mountain will be a battlefield and the wildlife will be certainly destroyed. The belligerents for today's battle will have three participants. One is the Holy Britannian Empire commanded by Cornelia Li Britannia also known as the 'The Witch of Britannia' and her second in command is her little Brother and now renounced prince of the realm Prince Lelouch VI Britannia that will also provide logistical support from the G-1 (much to his dismay). The medical team and evacuation is being commanded by the third princess Euphemia Li Britannia in which the evacuation was completed hours ago. Their formation was to spilt four battalions and split them into seven units making the whole mountain surrounded and if the enemy will attack outside of the encirclement there will be reserved units in which we like to call the newly christened Raven Squad. The other party was the Japan Liberation Front commanded by the defunct Major General Tatewaki Katase with his so called 'Four Holy Swords' that was led by Colonel Tohdoh the one who created the 'The Miracle of Itsukushima'. But didn't I say three…the other one will be the rising underdogs and the brand new crowd favorite 'The Order of the Black Knights' with Zero as their commander.

It would be odd fighting 2 against one for the three leaders so they've decided to wipe out the other group in which was the JLF. And when it was done they could play. The countdown was drawing near and when it hits Zero then the fun start.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0_

When the timer hit Zero Cornelia screamed from the top of her lungs this words "Commence the Operation!" and with that all of the Sutherlands is now been launched and so did Cornelia from her Gloucester. And said to the enemy this words "You, the Japan Liberation Front. You, who time has left behind,. You, who have forgotten basic human decency, you and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness." All of the Sutherlands were equipped with a lance and every single Sutherland has been surrounded the entire mountain.

It doesn't take long before the fighting begins. After reaching the peak of the mountain princess Cornelia achieved first blood by killing three Burais that was sent by Katase as a scouting unit. And right after that the fun begins. Since the Britannia Military has the technological advantage they easily beaten the outdated Burais that JLF was using. But they the black knights haven't join the party yet, and when they arrived he, he, he,….they will arrive with a blast.

 _Boom_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday on Christmas Day guys. The half of the chapter was done on the night of Christmas Eve and al I have to do was write the other half in the morning (since they were all asleep) but instead I was given a gift (since my gifts was shirts, Rogue one merchandise and a speaker) By having to watch a basketball match in the LARGEST INDOOR ARENA IN THE WHOLE WORLD HOW COOLD IS THAT! (Philippine Arena BTW is the largest (so far) Indoor Arena in the world) And add to the fact my favorite team won (Brg. Ginebra San Miguel). So I was stuck finishing this today (Sigh in dismay) but rest assured that I will update two today! (Yippee) and while you are reading this I already started chapter 19 so keep your hopes up guys.**

 **As you can see this is the first part of the three-part of Battle of Narita and on the next chapter I'll be using the alternation technique I used on chapter nine (you know, the alternating POV) and of course the battle of the Century. One V One, Mano E Mano, the Lamorak Versus the Gekka. And of course the main event the Guren and the Lancelot against each other (I could already feel the tingling sensation on the back of my spine…Oh wait it was only my baby bro). And of course the debut of the newly christened 'The Raven Squad' against the 'Four Holy Swords', so keep your hopes up and imagine what will happen.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **Tanuki: A Raccoon dog endemic only in Japan. I've decided since no one ever mentioned or name the mobile base of the black knights I name it (if you ever found one and has a name, then I'm sorry) since the Ikaruga was also named from a creature only seen in Japan (you could learn more about the Tanuki in Wikipedia).**

 **Conspicuous Gallantry Cross: A real time medal awarded in United Kingdom on the Military for the show of Gallantry in all armed forces. (You could learn more about this on Wikipedia).**

 **The OC's appeared on this chapter:**

 **Jordan Stern:**

 **Full name: Jordan Stern**

 **Nicknames: Big Bro (nickname by his comrades)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Date of Birth: July 18 1999**

 **Height: 179 cm (5'10')**

 **Weight: 67kg (147 lbs.)**

 **Nationality: Britannian**

 **Known Relatives: N/A**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Britannian Military**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Rank: Aristocrat**

 **Occupation: Military Officer, Knightmare Pilot**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Ebony sword**

 **Hunter Nye**

 **Full name: Hunter Nye**

 **Nicknames: The One Armed Assassin (nickname from his enemies) The Black Hornet of Britannia (nickname from Britannia) Gino the second (nickname from Lelouch)**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Black (with some streaks of dyed blonde)**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Date of Birth: May 30 1993**

 **Height: 180 cm (6'0)**

 **Weight: 99kg (150 lbs.)**

 **Nationality: Britannian**

 **Known Relatives: N/A**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Britannian Military**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Rank: Aristocrat**

 **Occupation: Military Officer, Knightmare Pilot**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Ebony sword**

 **Esperanza Acero**

 **Full name: Esperanza Acero**

 **Nicknames: El Chupacabra (nickname from the soldiers in Mexico)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Dark Purple**

 **Eye Color: Yellow**

 **Date of Birth: October 14 1999**

 **Height: 155 cm (5'1')**

 **Weight: 44kg (97 lbs.)**

 **Nationality: Mexican-Honorary Britannian**

 **Known Relatives: N/A**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Britannian Military**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Titles: Honorary Britannian**

 **Rank: Soldier**

 **Occupation: Military Foot Soldier, Knightmare Pilot (On Raven Squad)**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Ebony sword**

 **Aarav Mishra**

 **Full name: Aarav Mishra**

 **Nicknames: Friendly Giant (nickname from soldiers in India)**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Dark Green**

 **Eye Color: Yellow**

 **Date of Birth: November 22 1992**

 **Height: 194 cm (6'4')**

 **Weight: 99kg (218 lbs.)**

 **Nationality: Indian-Honorary Britannian**

 **Known Relatives: N/A**

 **Allegiances:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Britannian Military**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Titles: Honorary Britannian**

 **Rank: Soldier**

 **Occupation: Military Foot Soldier, Knightmare Pilot (On Raven Squad)**

 **In the Real World:**

 **Created By: Ebony sword**

 **Thank you so much for Ebony sword for giving me yet another set of OC's (even though he/she given me one) and if you still wanted like Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword to be featured on this story, then go right away and P.M me on it. And we will discuss how we will work this out.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Thank You Note Day! And Happy Boxing Day! (Wait what? Don't punch me!)**

 **And even if I'm late I still wanted to say you to all. Because for me every day is a Christmas (wait a minute…isn't that a lyrics to a song? Uhmm….It wasn't me!)**

 **Merry Christmas and Have a Happy Holidays Everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	19. Middle Game

**A/N: The day is bright of potentials, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the sunrise rays of well…sunshine goes right through my window, the flowers on our pot is blossomed while the Morning Mood by Edward Grieg is playing (listen to that in the morning and you know what I mean) all in all it was a good day. That was the things I imagine when I woke up earlier today (since I've finish the Chapter 18 on the night of December 26, It's already morning in the Philippines) and it did not happen. But still I had a great pleasant dream and it was worth it. But let's talk about what happen on the previous chapter, but before that I'm going to remind you this. As you can see I'm updating (sometimes) two chapters in one day, and obviously you wouldn't know if I updated two chapters in one day since it doesn't read on the status that I did in fact publish two chapters. But I will give you a hint to know if I ever update two times at the same date. First off read the Author's note (you know the A/N every one using), that why it was called an Author's note in the first place! There you can read what happen, the date of the updates and where you will have your answer on your question. It is very important to read an Author's note to see when he/she wills going to update, so you don't need to complain why the slow update since there it would tell you. Secondly if you still don't read the Author's note then there is another way. When you are going to read this story, first look the status. There it is read the rating, words, genre, favs, followers, reviews, characters, chapter(s), date of publish and the date of the update. (I'll be using my story as an example)Then if it read like this Date of the update on December 26 but the chapters are 19 then it is meant that I updated two chapters in one day. So I hope you will now be not confused why it doesn't read updated in December 27 since it I publish chapter 19. But if we keep on talking like this then I won't be able to start the chapter…so yeah let's get on with it.**

 **In the previous chapter was the part one of the Three-part chapter of the Battle for Narita. And this one (obviously) is the second part of the Three-part chapter. This chapter contains mostly Actions, so you won't have a romance stuff in between (Don't worry after the battle there will be one). Also on this chapter will be the big debut of Raven Squad. And maybe the fight of the Two Seventh-Generation Knightmare Frame; Lancelot and the Guren, and the bout between of Sir Francis and his Lamorak and Rai and his Gekka since I need to re-watch the episode again, so expect some great actions there guys. And like I said on the previous chapter, the technique I'm going to use is the 'Alternating POV' which meant every line breaks the POV changes to Zero, Cornelia, and Lelouch. I telling you this since maybe someone had gotten confused onto why the scene changes all of the sudden to the POV of the characters. The first POV will be of Zero's since I didn't tell exactly how it went on the mountain.**

 **And since this is a battle and every battle there is a hunt (you know hunting/farming some enemies). But not that kind of hunt you're thinking, no (that would be murder) our hunt will be the word hiding in the stories and it's our job to find them! (Man I felt like I'm Dora or Diego or something). The prize is…there is none, it just a game to have some fun unlike full time reading that is so…Dull. You know where to find the answer right? In the Author's Note down below there you can find.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And add to that, I also didn't in anyway own the OC's of Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword like S.S and the five members of Raven Squad (Phoebe, Jordan, Esperanza, Hunter, & Aarav). But I own my OC that I (F.C.C.S) created and that's the Xavier siblings.**

 **So without further ado chapter 19 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 19: Middle Game.**

* * *

On the top of the Narita mountains, there were the base of the JLF was located. It was a good defense to blend in with the surroundings per se, since in the mountains you could see all of the invading forces that may attack you and if there was an aerial bombing the mountain ranges were the perfect spot for the anti-air guns (AA-Guns) or Flak guns to be placed. All in all the mountains was the perfect hiding place for a defunct military forces…and perfect resting ground for them to be perished altogether. That was something Zero didn't wanted for his black knights to happen. So for now he would go what happen in the other timeline and go with the flow. Since he knew that Cornelia is leading he was confident as hell that he can beat her, but this time around he wasn't there to capture her, no, that was his past self (well future self to be précised) this time around he was here to not only defeat Cornelia and to see if the newly recruits can take the plunge into the fray and survived, but also to make a statement. A statement that would be said 'We the black knights can defeat the might and invincible Holy Britannian Empire!' and the way to that was to defeat the Knight of the Round his doppelganger brought along. And in a way it would also bring Lelouch the popularity or the boost he needed in the Court by commanding the half of the forces that would be decimated by him (personally) in surviving and if he can (which he will) made them at least cut down his force and to show-off the Knight of Two's personal squad, what is it called again? Oh yeah Raven Squad. And also since he would evacuate the people down below before the fighting begins he would also gain the support of the Commoners and the trust of Shirley's father and her family. So it was clearly a win-win situation for the both of them, not for the Britannian and the JLF but for them. And basically it was just a friendly match between the two of them no biggie (no biggie, people lives are at stake here!).

The plan was so simple that the both of them only done it in the phone, unlike in the other timeline that he created the avalanche just to trap Cornelia this time around he would not only cause an avalanche in one side, but to all sides making all of the reserve forces can't make in time to save their princess. And that were the Black Knights come in to destroy the surviving forces in which was probably spilt-up due to the avalanche, once they break formation prince Lelouch would come and save the day. He would command the surviving forces to retreat and bring the reserve force to reinforce Cornelia and her unit. But it would probably be blocked off by the Four Holy Swords making nearly impossible for an ordinary unit to break through…except the Raven Squad that is. So the Four Holy Swords against the Raven Squad, and when they give enough distractions for Cornelia to get way (since they both predicted she would) his black knights will attack her. It would look like as if to capture her (in which they were debating at the moment) but it was just to lure the Lancelot and the Lamorak into the picture. When that happens, the Guren and the Gekka would be ready to fight against them. It didn't matter for the both of them who won or who lost (well they did care to their men and women) the only thing that matter right now is to have the initial boost for the both of them, for him the backing of Kyoto and the support of the JLF and for Lelouch the support of the commoners and the court.

But to that first he must ensure that the plans would go as…well planned. And the first part is to have his black knights placed at the end of the board (since in chess the black sides would be the opposite side of the white) and to that he must get through the middleman of the third party and that was the JLF. He was currently going to a cabin in the peak of the mountains, in the outside it looks like an abandoned cabin but on the inside it was filled with two JLF soldiers that serve as guards on the entrance of their base within the mountains. When he arrives he only reveals his face and activates his Geass and commanded them to forget everything they saw unusual from this point forward. Once that happen he'll signal his black knights with a flash of light, in a naked eye it would be impossible since with the light in the mountain and the brewing fog when you're up, but for a Knightmare that has a Factsphere sensor then it would be a piece of cake. He knew that his black knights know that they weren't informed onto what they were doing, he only said 'Hike' didn't him? So that makes them confused, in a good way since if they knew what they were about to do then they will panic and (probably) surrender already. Maybe that's why his future self doesn't inform them in the first place? He didn't need to turn around to see C.C outside, since he knew (Or his future self said to him) and because of it, it was time.

"I see you've come. It was expected that you're coming here, but I didn't knew that you were still going since in the past timeline you were shot" he said while crossing his arms. While the pizza-loving witch only rolled her eyes when she turns around and said with a monotone voice.

"Expected? Or are you were referring to the future self that keep on telling you what will come next?" asked C.C and Zero flinch at that since it was true, and since he wasn't wearing a mask she saw what his facial expression was. After seeing his expression she added "You know someday if you're relying too much on your future self then one day you can't rely to yourself" she said. Overall she was indeed wise and that was something he appreciated yet in the same time annoyed him to no end. So he responded to her.

"I'm not relying to him for information. He help for the both of us to achieve our dreams" he stated and beside it's not like he can't do what he did I mean he only what the word again?...oh yeah got it tweaking some mistake on his plans. But C.C said to him "Suit yourself, it's your problem not mine". It was getting awkward for the eerily silence when she asked him a philosophical question that she too asked his future self.

"Do you know why the snow is white?" C.C asked him in whom he stated "The snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be" he said after hearing what he learned from his doppelganger the answer (so much in relying in information). And she eyed him and added "Why do you think so?" and that was something he don't know the answer. So he stayed silent for that until his radio on his pocket flared up saying it was time. With that he bid his farewell for C.C since practically she would be staying in the Cabin.

 _At the top of the Mountain_

Zero arrived just in time for the drills to place and since he has two Knightmares that has Radiant Wave so he made the drills surround the mountain. He knew that some of them (mostly Ohgi) were concerned for the battle against Cornelia with not enough Knightmares to fight them, and only a handful is expert in a Knightmare. So when the firing of bullets was heard by them, some members voiced their concerned for him. In which he used the same method on his doppelganger to point the assailant (now it was the newbie, not Tamaki). Only to flip it and said to them "Our path of retreat is cut off. If you think that you can win without me then shoot me! Someone, Anyone!" at some point his proclamation is a way to made them believe that without him, there were nothing and stuck in the Ghettoes right now "Since you've joined the Black Knights you have only two options! You may either live with me or you may perish with me!" after hearing their acknowledgement he started his move…

 _Even messiah makes their own miracles after all_

* * *

In the JLF base they were starting to panic since their soldiers was dropping like flies. They were hoping for Tohdoh to come, but they knew it was too late when they get here. Some soldiers suggested abandoning the base since the Britannian is hailing them to surrender. Some of them agreed to surrender to avoid being killed.

"Imbecile, if we fall here then all would be lost. The whole resistance movements falls with us" Katase said to them, unlike them that only follow orders before he take actions he consider if it was worth it. And unlike his soldiers that surrender quickly he was different. General Katase wasn't that kind he would fight till the bitter end. So he ordered all of his Burais for one last push to at least give some time for Tohdoh to arrive.

* * *

For the Britannians who was now climbing the mountains it was shoot-out. The Gloucester superiority against the Fourth-Generation Knightmare frame proves of that. Especially for the War dog like General Darlton for him it was a slugfest. This kind of things with guns blazing and rockets launching was made for him. So when he saw his first kill he didn't hesitate to fire his rocket launcher on the arriving Burais coming to kill him and his men. With the Sutherlands as supporting fire it was a piece of Cake for them. Every rocket hit home, and instantly killing and destroying the Knightmares with the pilot inside. His units was the best of the best, you command them and they will comply faster than a normal soldier would.

"The enemy is seems concentrated over here" stated Darlton while he was firing his rockets and instantly killing his enemies. "This maybe the target, split-up now!" he commanded and the triangle formation was broken and they all spilt up. Every one used the rocks as a cover for the returning fire of the Burais, and when they got their chance they fired back and since he was an ace he hit the bastard right in the middle. When all of the Burais is down they continued in climbing the mountain since his assistant said that if they follow the trail then it would lead them to the JLF's base.

 _Bingo_

Because of that they launch a flare, signaling that they've found the enemies base.

* * *

In the G-1 base Lelouch with his girlfriend Shirley and his Euphy was there manning the command center (mostly him). The knight of two and the A.S.E.E.C trailer was placed behind the G-1 seemingly that it looks like they weren't needed.

"N-Group spilt yourself into triangle formation and attack on your right" said Lelouch. What? Just because he was a prince now he can't have his fun time, and his fun time was destroying his enemies forces (the JLF not the black knights). And beside the plan was that he would only retreat his men and order the Raven squad to support his sister, there wasn't said that he can't fight against the JLF. While on the Kozuki's resistance group he uses a Guerilla tactics this time he was using the real tactics like Generals used and it performed rather well. After hearing his command the unit did what he told and the 3-D figure of the map of the mountain showing the mountain and his forces and the enemies' force. Five red blip that was a moment ago stopping the advance of the blue ones changed into LOST sign indicating it was destroyed.

"B-2 fire your Knightmare harkens on the cliff" and the tanks that were used as patrol vehicle and as a supporting fire are destroyed.

"P-1 support R-Group. R-Group uses your rocket launchers to the side of the cliff to bring them down, R-1 will support you" he said and the Gloucester that was pinned down a moment ago fired their rockets towards the side of the cliff bringing them down. And the Sutherlands that came by fired at the remaining Burais.

"Your brother is great on leading the troops isn't he?" he heard Shirley whispered to Euphy and he could tell that Euphy nods as agreement. He couldn't help but grin for the compliments he was getting, but right now he has a battle to lead. Only when a telecommunication officer spoke him that General Darlton may have found the JLF base.

"Dispatch the transmission to Viceroy Cornelia" he commanded the telecommunication officer and answered 'Yes your highness'.

 _I hope he_ _is done preparing. The battle is just getting started._

* * *

The JLF wasn't better; one by one all of their forces are plummeting to Zero in a rapid rate. Not only that they are also losing their foot hold on the mountains. Because of the sheer amount of firepower and technological superiority of Britannia it was easy for them to lose. All of them could do was to watch just like they watched the invasion of the Britannia seven years ago and how their defenses was breach or easily beaten.

"Where's Tohdoh? If only you were here then the divine wind would blow. We have another miracle of Itsukushima" whispered Katase and right now they really needed a miracle, only this time for another man.

* * *

In the highway en route for the Narita the said Miracle Worker Tohdoh and his four holy swords inside in a truck was on their way for the battle. If you are questioning him why he wasn't there when the battle started then it was because they picked up the custom Burais that the Kyoto given to them. Tohdoh was meditating at the time and when he opens his eyes he knew that something bad is going to happen. Since they practically rammed their trucks on blocking soldiers meaning that the battle started. So he commanded his Four Holy Swords.

"Asahina, Chiba, prep the custom Burais ASAP. Tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same" he said to his only female Sub-ordinates and to his green-haired eye wearing man. "The traffic is already blocked off all around Narita meaning they've already begun to attack. I just pray that we're in time."

* * *

At the top of the mountain Zero proclaimed that all of the preparations is finished and they were about to engage. And that statement alone made Kallen and Rai steeled their resolves and prepared for the upcoming battle. Some of them was scared to die (who isn't?) and wanted to back down but they have no choice and create a miracle, and with Zero commanding them it would be easy.

"We the Black Knights going to launch a surprised attack from the summit of the mountain, per my instructions you will charge en masses down point three. And the intent of the operation is to defeat Cornelia and her forces!" and while that was happening she and Rai was now on the cockpit on their respective Knightmares ready to burned them all done to smithereens. "Our break through route will be open by the Guren mark-II and the Prototype Gekka will be our supporting fire from behind" he commanded before he switched to her frequency and Rai's to give them a secret order. "Kallen use the penetrating electrode number settle things with one blow. You too Rai" and the Guren with her right arm and the Gekka with his left arm planted their respective arms to the drills. And they both said in unison.

"Output confirmed, wave surger levels ready and holding" and with a push of the button the screamed "Activating the gauntlet…Now!" and bot arm of the radiant wave is beam with red like laser that punched through the Earth crust into the mantle where the spring was located, because of the sudden heat of the beam brought to the water, the water below erupted since there is no room for the water to boil to let their steam out. At the topside they though it was a failure until they heard Zero said 'Wait for it'…and all of the earth they were standing on is now trembling and that lifts their hopes up and the rocks that was seen on the ground was now flying due to the water coming out. The blast was so devastating that it created a man-made avalanche that is now approaching to the Britannian forces that was battling against the JLF, it took an instinct and lot of piloting experience to avoid being buried alive by the sudden avalanche. But even if they survived the avalanche done its job, now the route for Cornelia to retreat is cut off and the remaining JLF forces is done for. And unlike last time with the JLF being the only one who was losing their forces like flies, the Britannians too is now currently losing their men and women in a rapid rate. At the JLF base since they were hidden below the landslide causes some mild earthquake and they prayed that the base can hold-on.

* * *

At the G-1, Lelouch in the inside was grinning like a madman and thought:

 _Like clockwork. It seems because of the added Radiant wave surger the landslide now is much faster and lot more devastating than before._ _I should thank my Physics teacher for this. Since now I have successfully calculated to the possibility of the landslide and Nina too…unlike last time._

Lelouch thought in the inside, but in the outside he played the role of a panicking commander that is shocked to see that his whole forces were losing so fast. It was believable, with how his facial expression changes so quickly it was as if he was a born actor (he could be an actor if he wanted to) and his posture that was the same when he faced his father that spoke fear and tremble it was marvelous. He could hear her sister too was now desperate to know exactly happen.

"Status report!" Cornelia asked through the radio in which she was answered that they were trying to figure it out (even if that was a total lie, since they will be afraid telling her to say that half of their forces was decimated) her knight Guilford was trying to make her pull back but she didn't and said "I don't care. Forget about me find out what happen to Darlton and where's Alex?"

"Prince Lelouch, Princess Cornelia. New enemy forces confirmed moving in from the summit carious unit is moving to engage them" said a telecommunication officer to the both of them and he could help but hide his grin since he knew who the newcomer was after all "emergency called from carious unit it's not the japan liberation front they think…" said the telecommunication officer with a tint of fear on his voice, that raised some eyebrows for the majority of the officers in the G-1 mobile base "It-it's the Black Knights!" and now the whole men and women trembled in fear for the name that not only once but twice beaten the Britannia in battle and most of all succeeded in killing one of their prince.

 _Now the fun begins_

And it was fun indeed. They don't need to tell them that Zero was there, no sir, they just go and try (and fail) to kill one of the most wanted man in the empire. He knew that Jeremiah was going to go but he has other plans for him.

"Dispatch this to Lord Jeremiah, proceed with caution and support the any surviving units to fall back immediately" he said to the telecommunication officer in which he complied rather fast to say the least.

With so Lord Jeremiah with his Purist Factions engage to the fray once more.

* * *

"Cornelia has limited reinforcements headed our way. Smash right through them!" Zero commanded his black knights and all of them cheered for victory. Inoue and her group was the ground team there job was to watch their backs and since they don't use Knightmares they were scouts as well. So they did that and eliminated a tank rolling down to Zero's route.

 _Well this is surprising…it seems that Lulu is leading the Britannian forces. He wanted to make it much harder to win eh? Still it is just a friendly match after all._

Zero mused after seeing the formation used of the Britannian and how did they were able to destroy his scouting units in one fell swoop. It only stop when a group of Sutherlands with red shoulder plating indicating they were purist fired at him and his two men that serves as guards killing both of them instantly. Luckily they ejected before they were destroyed but it made him alone, against 5 Knightmares. He wanted to provoke Orange boy in killing him, but he knew that Lelouch needed him so he just taunted them with this.

"5 against 1, now you're all just being rude, is this the honorable purist factions go down? Fighting a lone man with 5 Knightmares, now that what I call overkill" and it did provoke them since a single Sutherland charge at him only to stop when the Guren whom at the time was hiding jumped out and smashed the Sutherlands rifle away making the pilot go on tonfas. They were stunned to see a new Knightmare that was probably seventh-gen. But the pilot wanted to prove them wrong by charging right at the Guren only catch the arms and when it grabbed it the Guren spin and jump off to be released from the grip. And when it landed the Guren using its right arm reached the head of the Sutherland making it impossible to be away and Kallen spoke "That's right Britannian we can now finally go up against you and on equal footing head-on and our counter-attack begins right here with the Guren mark-II. The pilot wanted to avoid the right arm since it was the main weapon of the red Knightmare…only for it to extend so it still reaches its head and before she pulled the trigger "Sorry" she said (wow at least she has some decency on her enemies) before activating yet again the Radiant wave making the pilot burned alive and the whole Knightmare boiled up since the sakuradite was now boiling making it explode before the pilot can eject. Making the other pilots to be stunned from the scene only to worsen by yet another new comer now from behind when Rai Gekka appeared out of nowhere and said "I can't let you have the all of the fun now could I?" Rai said and the Sutherlands started firing at him only to dodge every one of them, and when he was close to his prey he jumped and before his Knightmare touched the ground he targeted his left arm right at the head of the Sutherland so when he touched the ground he was holding the head of Sutherland and also activated his Radiant wave and like the Guren's first kill it also bubbled and soon destroyed. For Zero it was the start of the battle and a testament that the black knights were more than just a terrorist.

 _The entire task at hand is clear. All I have to do is to check my opponent stronghold._

* * *

Back at the Britannian forces, the A.S.E.E.C trailer and the Knight of Two's trailer was put at the rear line since they were expecting that they weren't going to be used. But still they were being prep and being suited for the unexpected. Right now Suzaku was eyeing the Lancelot and the Lamorak standing side by side since it was the sister frame of his Lancelot.

 _Well it sure are a sister frame. With the design and features it looks like it was made exactly the same as the Lancelot. Only it has an added equipment and different color scheme_

Suzaku thought, he was musing so hard that he nearly forgotten that they he wasn't alone.

"Do you have a thing for my Brother's Knightmare?" said of a voice belonging to young female one. And it kinda startled Suzaku that he made a defensive stance. When he saw who it was, he sighed since it was a young girl wearing a lab coat and black jeans with white heels and she was licking a lollipop.

"Well do you?" the girl asked him. In which now getting confusing for Suzaku onto who was this girl so he asked her.

"Excuse me…But who are you?" he asked and the girl pouted seemingly since he didn't know her name as if she was of importance.

"My name is Gwendolyn or Gwen for short. And right now, you are eyeing my Brother's Knightmare as if there something wrong with it" she stated. _Xavier where do I remember that name again?_ Suzaku thought and he remembered that she said her brother's Knightmare. But he doesn't have a sibling so he asked her.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean your Brother's Knightmare? And who is your brother anyway?" he asked her only to her brother to answer.

"That would be me Major Kururugi" Sir Francis said emerging right beside his sister whom quickly hugs him fast. After the hug he bowed and said to him "I humbly apologize for not learning who's your sister my lord" in which Francis just shrugged and said to him.

"Don't be. My sister has a personalities for being a little eccentric that sometimes annoyed me, and beside she wasn't with me during the time when I arrive, since she already arrive before we did" he informed him and that made him sigh of relief. He was going to ask more questions about him until S.S showed up.

"Francis, the Raven Squad is prep and ready to be deployed" said S.S in which the Knight of Two nod and said to him.

"You should suit up as well. Since maybe we are going to be deployed" in which he agreed to and changed to his pilot suit.

* * *

Back to Lelouch he was now commanding his troops to retreat back to G-1 base. The problem was that only twenty percent of the remaining forces were only left standing or able to be communicated. That was roughly about a hundred Knightmares (I even added the injured ones). He knew that he needed more time before he would launch the Lamorak and the Lancelot with the Raven Squad, but with the fast and mobility of the Guren and the Gekka it was nearly impossible. He heard different question like

"Is the Viceroy safe?"

"What the hell are those purebloods doing?"

"Can we even reinforce the princess at all?"

And right now they were not helping. They needed the four holy Swords to arrive before he could dispatch the Raven Squad; since that was the only way seemingly no one can battle the Four Holy Sword. It was getting tensed that Euphy and Shirley was shaking in fear in which he neutralized by placing his hands on their shoulders and said in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry I'm sure sister Cornelia is alright and I'm doing everything in my power to make it so"

 _I promise_

* * *

To Zero one by one the Guren and the Gekka was eliminating the purebloods left and right. The Guren would charge at them while the Gekka with his hand gun fired at the remaining Sutherlands. But everything they did was to explode the Knightmare and the pilot ejects. The Guren right arm was on Lord Kewell Knightmare but before she could pull the triggered she was being hit multiple times by Lord Jeremiah making him eject. While orange boy continued and said to her "Come at me!" in which she was delighted to answer. She zigzagged her way through Jeremiah's range of fire and easily jumped through the air and kick right through the Sutherlands head making the Guren leap once more back and when she launched she fired her slash harken and pull herself towards him and uses the radiant wave to kill him,

Lelouch saw what happening and he didn't like Jeremiah to die since he has other plans for him so he could do was to shout through the comms.

"Lord Jeremiah get out of there!" in which he complied.

She didn't deliver the finishing blow since lord Jeremiah it did make the other purebloods to retreat and fallback. Seeing this by Zero he commanded his black knights.

"All right everyone move to the planned point. We will break through the rest of the Britannian and get to Cornelia" in which Rai and Kallen followed. It was the second part of their plan and it was involved of the Four Holy Swords. While there at it, it was a fight of the death every advance they made another Knightmare fall down for them. And it was getting worse by the minute, this was the also the part where the warriors are separated from the weak.

 _Yeah that's right. Move swiftly if you survived this battle then you can call yourself a true warrior and afterward._

* * *

Back to Lelouch he was starting to realize that before the Four Holy Swords arrive that his whole forces would be decimated, but it soon change when a five unknown Knightmares attack Cornelia from behind.

 _Finally_

It was the sign of the Tohdoh and his Four Holy Sword attacking Cornelia and her units. Since the Burai Kai is a modified Burai with a revolving blade sword and with the skills of the pilots it would be certainly a disaster. And disaster it did…right after the initial attack of the Four Holy Sword princess Cornelia is now going towards to point-nine. It was at this moment that the officers asked what to do since they were practically losing at this point.

"Your highness, Princess Cornelia is completely surrounded!" said one of the telecommunication officers.

"Your highness what should we do?!" said of another.

While pondering (even though it was an act) he felt her sister hands slid on his hands and she whispered to him.

"Please brother, save her" she pleaded and when he look at Shirley she also has the same look, and all he could do is to sigh and said.

"Very well, connect me to A.S.E.E.C and Sir Francis' trailer" and it did the faces of Lloyd and Sir Francis showed up on their large monitor. And ordered them this

"I want the Lancelot and Sir Francis to launched and protect my sister. And also bring the Raven Squad to assist against the Four Holy Sword" in which they both said in unison 'Yes my Lord' and disconnected.

 _Now then for the endgame_

* * *

To Sir Francis' trailer and A.S.E.E.C trailer they were both preparing their respective Knightmares and outside of the trailer there could be seen Phoebe, Jordan, Hunter, Esperanza, And Aarav wearing a black and purple with silver lining pilot suit like a Raven. And when he arrived with S.S at his side, he said top them.

"I'll be going to make this short .Our mission for today is to protect her Highness Cornelia and to assist her royal guards against the Four Holy Sword. This would be our first mission so make me proud" and he was answered with a chorus of 'Yes my lord' in which he said to them "All right…mount up!" and all of them mounted to their customized black Gloucester and before he mount his personal Knightmare Lamorak he was stopped when S.S tugged his arm and said to him.

"Good luck" she said with a kind smile in which he also too smiled. And answered

"I will"

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry if this wasn't updated two days, but at least I was able to made another chapter. First of all I'm so sorry if there wasn't Guren and Lancelot battle in here, since it was already over 6,000 words already and I will be banned if I didn't stop now (And I don't want that) but as promised I made yet another over 4,000 words. And for me it was an achievement already.**

 **So on the next chapter (for sure as hell) there would be the battle of Guren and the Lancelot. The Lamorak and the Gekka, and Raven Squad and the Four Holy Swords, and right after that it would be the conclusion of the battle. I'm going to make this a short Author's note since I am being plead to stop right now and ask that you like this chapter even though there wasn't a Guren and Lancelot match.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy No Interruptions Day! (I could already see the perverted men right through the window to go their rooms watching or doing some matures stuff)**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	20. End Game

**A/N: man re-watching the anime is so…Frustrating! And totally bored (I'm totally bored already, just searching which episode was it) not that I hate watching Code Geass, no, that's not it. It just that, when you're watching again, the scenes that you already know isn't that kinda great anymore, since you already know what happen (believe me, last episode and I re-watch it again, didn't help). And when you're working/writing the dialogue of each character is hard to hear since sometimes the Subtitles/Close Captions (you know the cc button on YouTube, on every video?) has the word cut out wrong. So I need really need to hear it clearly (and my siblings aren't helping me). But anyways it was my problem and not yours I just let it out of my system before I try destroying the computer. Anyway this is what chapter (checking my manage stories…) CHAPTER 20 ALREADY (wait minute…I made a rhyme yippee) WOW IS THAT LONG?! I mean this is my first fanfiction for God Sakes. And whenever I read some first time fanfiction, it doesn't even complete yet or it was a dead fic (abandoned story or incomplete). So now that I'm already chapter 20 it's an achievement! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I WANT TO GO TO THE MALL! (Wait a second…If I did that, then no chapter 20…) no I won't go to the mall today (maybe tomorrow instead). I'm very thankful to the every person, man and woman, cat or dog, and even aliens (if they read this) that still continue and still supporting my first ever (I didn't create another account if that what you're saying) fanfiction. It was because of you guys that made this happen, not me, I'm just a simple Filipino high school boy who only wanted to share his dedication to his favorite anime of all times and that he only wanted to have another hobby (which once again, true). So thank you so much guys, and don't worry when the 'Operation Overlord' is done I'm going to revive the (ahem drum roll please)…SHOUT-OUTS! Since I discontinued it on chapter (once again checking my mange stories)…chapter 7. So I could personally say thank you the men and women that still follow my fic. And since this is yet another 10 chapters (probably the fastest one, since I made it a week or two) I'm going to ask a question and yes it is related to the story and no it doesn't involve personal matters (I'm not that kind of guy). So yeah once again thank you so much (how many times did I say that?).**

 **As you can see, the last chapter there wasn't the Lancelot and the Guren battle, and there wasn't any fight between the Lamorak and the Gekka, and there weren't any scenes or mention for the battle of Raven Squad and the Four Holy Sword. Well I' here to make the claims stop, since today is the day. On this day (December 28, 2016) the battle you all have been waiting for….starts here! So seat back and read this special Chapter for my twentieth chapter. And also BTW guys I'm still using the Alternating POV technique (every line break, there is a switch between characters) and it starts off with the Raven Squad right after they were told to suit up on chapter 18.**

 **And since this is my special twentieth chapter, I will also add the one and only…WORD HUNT! This special segment on every chapter that I only created on the start of 'Operation Overlord' will be now on every chapter even if the 'Operation Overlord' is over! So which means keep your eyes peeled from now on, and hunt the words (I'm going to make that as a slogan from now on). The answer for the word hunt (not your love life) is on the Author's note down below.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me! And I almost forgot…special thank you to every person out there (wherever you are or whoever you are) I just wanted to say MARAMING SALAMAT PO! (Translations 'thank you very much!)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters**

 **Also a Disclaimer, I don't own in anyway the OC's of Shimmering-Sky for her OC S.S and for Ebony sword for his/her OC of the full members of Raven Squad. But I do own my personal OC and that is the Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 20 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 20: End Game.**

* * *

The members of the Raven Squad right after they were told to suit-up after the introductions of S.S and the name of their squad did what they were told. And now they were putting up the uniforms and suits they were gonna use for their upcoming battle (if ever they were going to be deployed). At the moment there were a heavy tension inside the dressing room, the Britannians stayed away from the Honorary Britannia and they the Honorary Britannian also stayed away from the three Britannians. Phoebe saw this and as the Squadron Leader of the group she needs her team to be combat-ready and that they can cooperate on each other. So what better way to that then a nice conversation?

"So…how do you like being a part of the Raven Squad so far?" she asked the entire squad since all of them was now wearing their respective uniforms and they have nothing to do than just wait.

"Uhmm…it's kinda a cool I guess?" said Jordan honestly this person right here was friendly guy and quite shy (don't you think?) honestly she was starting to wonder into how in the hell this guy finish two tours in Europe!

"Okay, Uhmm what about you Hunter?" she said to the second to the oldest man in the room and when she saw his grinning face she knew she was going to regret that.

"It's so awesome. I mean look at these threads! It so cool and I hear that they were giving us some customized Gloucester how cool is that…" Hunter even though he was 24 year old adult still act like a kid, so she just spaced out and turned to the Honorary Britannians in the room.

"What about you guys? What do you think being a part of the Raven Squad?" she said to the two honorary Britannians inside the room, the first one who answer was Aarav.

"Well miss Phoebe…" he started in which she cut off with 'Just Phoebe' "Right, Uhmm well it looks like you and so is everyone else are kinda nice towards us numbers since our superiors wasn't that kind like you did" he stated in which he truly earned the name friendly giant for sure. It caught the attention from Hunter, who was having a chat with Jordan and approach the tallest member on the Squad, and slings his other arm to him and said.

"Don't worry big fella me and Jordan going to stick to the end with you that's for sure. And don't you worry since I'm not with the same 'The strong triumphs and weak cast aside' B***s***"" and all Aarav and Jordan can do was to laugh along with him. But Esperanza didn't answer her question.

"What about you Esperanza? Surely you have something to say on our team?" she said gently since she doesn't want to get to her bad side, but apparently she was on her bad side.

"Why do you care?" she said, even if she was smallest person in the room, she kinda felt she was since this girl takes pride and she understand that.

"I'm just having a talk that's all" she said to the Mexican-Honorary Britannian, in which she snickered and said with much pride.

"Yeah right, you've just wanted to know us better. But you didn't even know what we've been through" Esperanza said now her back facing her. But Phoebe does know, since she was too getting on the same tragic past.

"You're wrong" she started and all of the members now are staring at her. "I too have some tragic past" she said while tearing up. "I'm an orphaned, I didn't know who was my family is, and when I talk to the Nuns who take care of me they only tell that they didn't even know who even brought me there. And you think it stop there, the orphanage were I was staying was struck down by a terrorist attack; I was the only one who manage to survive. I survive being street rat, I steal, scavenge, and sometimes eat some garbage just to survive and I was only eight at the time, for 7 years I become a street rat, no home, no dress and no family to go with. Until, Sir Francis came along and took me in. He and I started to attend the military since no one would actually apply a bunch of 15 year old kids. And we were the fastest one to graduate and already at the same age we have our first battle. So I tell you this, I also came what you've been through maybe much more than what you've been" she said while the tears now flowing on her face, and it was dead silence right after that. In which Esperanza fixed when she approach her and said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say those mean things to you" she said while her head hang low. In which she responded "I forgive you" and that made her face lit up and added "Only if give you a hug!" and before Esperanza can even deny she was already on top of her and it doesn't take long before Hunter says

"Group Hug!" and every one plummeted to the floor and squishing the smallest person in the room, they stay like that until S.S arrive on the door step of the dressing room inside the Knight of Two's Trailer and she said to them with a smile. Only when they saw her they stand up and stood in attention.

"Get ready, since we are now going to be deployed" in which they answered

'Yes My Lord!'

So right now Phoebe and the rest of her Squad Mates are here outside of the trailer and waiting for Sir Francis for their mission. In which didn't last long since he arrived a moment right after her musing.

"I'll be going to make this short .Our mission for today is to protect her Highness Cornelia and to assist her royal guards against the Four Holy Sword. This would be our first mission so make me proud" in which they answered 'Yes My Lord' and told to suit up.

Right after they started running the diagnostic on every single Black Gloucester, they saw the Lancelot starting up and so did the Lamorak in which wasn't on a catapult since it doesn't need one. After the countdown reaches Zero they said in Unison. Their Knightmares was equip with sand panels to climb liquefied sloping max combat speed (in other words hiking boots for the Knightmares).

"Lancelot…Launch"

"Lamorak…Launch"

"Raven Squad…Launch"

* * *

With Tohdoh who was now preparing for their fight with their custom made Burais is now also being activated will attack Cornelia from behind. The truck they were using was in auto-pilot (Actually they just put a lock in the steering wheel to continue driving). And the Miracle Worker said to his comrades.

"All units are you ready?" he asked every member to his Four Holy Sword in which they answered with a load chorus of 'Hai' and with so he added "Deploy the Custom Burais" in which they answered 'Deployed' and now he consulted his Four Holy Swords "Alright the avalanche was clearly man-made making the Princess isolated. It should allow us hit Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia now, takes the revenge for what happen seven years ago" and all of them responded in unison.

"Yes sir, by the honor of the Four Holy Swords!"

* * *

With Cornelia in which she was being isolated at the moment, and shouting orders onto what the hell happen and ordering the status report of their forces. In which either they responded with the answer that 'The black knights are attacking their retreating forces' or 'they don't know what is the exact damage and loss of their forces'. Luckily her brother Lelouch already retreated back the injured and the fallen soldiers, since like her he too know a lost battle when he saw one, and right now they were losing even though she doesn't want to accept the fact. And to add more salt on their injuries, her map and fact sphere sensor detected an enemy coming from behind. In which she nearly survived if it wasn't because of her instinct and a lot of piloting experience she dodged. But the Sutherland protecting her wasn't so lucky. The one who was attacking them was white Burais with some kind a sword that was glowing bright orange and it looks like a samurai sword by the looks of it. And the fact that it wasn't colored black indicating it wasn't the black knights (they needed to color their Burais since they don't want a friendly fire after all) so that only means one thing…

"The Japan Liberation Front?" questioned Cornelia.

* * *

Back to Tohdoh who was now got his first kill by Jumping to the nearest Sutherland and killing the pilot with his revolving chainsaw sword and because of his experience as a soldier in the past and a master of hand-to-hand combat, and his mastery in the art of swords, and the fact that he was a strategist it was easy to kill one by one the Sutherlands who was protecting Cornelia, they didn't even bother deflecting or parried his attack. Right after that they made some of their signature moves like this one.

"Slash and encircle!" and his Four Holy Sword did what he told, if you're wondering what is that then I'll tell you. The slash and encircle is rather easy part one will attack an enemy and the others will encircle the remaining enemy to ensure that they won't escape or either help the fallen comrade. If done properly then they can win with no scratch at all. The Britannians must be thinking it was just Burais they can handle it so Tohdoh informed them (but mostly us since they can't hear them)

"This isn't any other Burai" he commented.

"This reminds me of seven years ago" started Asahina started with Chiba finishing the last part "But this time it is different now. This time we have Knightmares as well"

* * *

To Cornelia the attack of the JLF can only be said well played. The formation they were using was truly hard to master and yet it seems that it was so easy for them to do. She can only stand and watch to see her 6 (IDK if it was 6, 7, or any other number of Knightmare okay) get decimated by the man she now knew was Tohdoh the Miracle Worker. She was so stunned that she was nearly been stabbed if it wasn't for her Knight Guilford deflected the impeding sword coming right at her. Only then she came out of her trance. And now she can clearly heard her Knight Guilford saying something to her

"Princess, you have to withdraw for now!" he said while battling the white Burai. In which she knew that it was too dangerous in here all she could do is hope that for her brother send some reinforcement to at least turn the tables around, because if anyone can't do it, then he can.

"Very well, I know my way to turn this around. Guilford!" she told his name and when she gets his attention she added "After you drives them back. Meet me over at point nine" she knows that was she was being too overconfident to her Knights but if she wanted him to survive she needs to be an optimist from now. and the point nine was not so far and it was over the cliff so it would be in Britannian side.

"Nine? I understand" and right after that she leaves it all to him, before she would be destroyed by the JLF soldiers, but before she leaves she takes out two Burais as a souvenir.

 _Weaklings_

* * *

At the moment Zero was pinned down by Gun fire by some Sutherlands, and he was starting to regret for Kallen and Rai to be here when you need them since he ordered them to help the others. And the downfall of that was the he wasn't so skilled in a Knightmare frame, and so did the man who was protecting him. He wasn't the only who is sharing the opinion since the man said to him.

"Maybe we should call Kallen over here" in which he answered.

"No, if we break formation now. Then our plan would be ruined" weather he like it or not he must hold his ground until Tohdoh arrives. It doesn't take long when Kallen spoke to him.

"Zero, Cornelia is being attack down below"

 _Finally, now then…with the JLF distracting her Knight and her royal Guard we can now attack her. I hope Lulu send his Knights since the next turn would be our Knights battle._

* * *

In the JLF base they regain hope once more when the face of Tohdoh appeared on the monitor and it did make their morale goes up especially Katase.

"I'm sorry for the late arrival General" he said on the screens (wait how did he manage to fight and call at the same time?)

"Tohdoh we've been waiting" and wait they did, it was an hour now after the battle begins after all.

"General, please send all of the remaining units to join me here" Tohdoh requested, Katase wanted to do so…but.

"Can you beat them?" he questioned since he wasn't like Kusakabe that attack willing-Neely, no he needs to know if the men he would send can return back.

"Yes, but only if we can off their main force, we have a chance now to turn this entire thing war around" and that was depressing, but oh well there was a saying 'When life gives you lemon, make lemonade'.

So all he could do was to nod and hope for the best. And with that all of the remaining units and artillery rained down from the mountain and attack the Britannians once more.

* * *

To General Darlton that was one who was the first to experience in the rapid overwhelming return fire of the JLF and the artillery fire it irked him so. So he could do one thing.

"Fall back! We have to find a way to link up with Viceroy Cornelia!" in which his soldiers complained that the base was right in front of them and added if they retreat they can be attack from behind. "You fool, if Princess Cornelia taken by these elevens then this entire battle is lost" and because of it all they could to man-up and agreed.

* * *

Back to Lelouch who was now seeing that the Britannian is losing he has no other choice but to deploy Suzaku and Francis and his personal squad. It was turning hazy if they won't deploy now and the girls behind him also fearing the loss of the men and women in the battle. But when he saw the blip of the 7 blue that is moving so fast then all he could do was to grin.

 _Right, the next turn would be the battle of our each knight and I hope it proves to be entertaining._

So all he could do was to grin maniacally that it didn't go un-noticed by the people inside the G-1.

"My-my Lord?" some said fearing for his smile.

"Big brother?" he heard Euphy.

"Lulu what's wrong?" lastly Shirley. In which he finally answered with a cold tone.

"Nothing's wrong. The next battle would be the deciding one, and I have a feeling it would turn as far entertaining" Lelouch said while the grin never leaves his face.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

At the moment there would be two battles one was the battle of the Four Holy Sword and Cornelia's new royal Guard. And the battle with Cornelia being trapped with the Guren and the Gekka, in which she didn't know until it was too late, so now she was cornered with two Knightmares right in front of her. To Guilford he failed since the plan of her princess failed in encircling Tohdoh from behind. And for Zero it would soon be a battle to watch for, so that is why he and the rest of the remaining Black Knights were currently en route to reach Cornelia before Lancelot does. And they did but the battle already begun.

Cornelia was being attack from the Guren and the Gekka simultaneously. If she dodges the attack from Kallen by jumping in the air and using the cliff as a wall to hold on she would get hit by the handgun from the Gekka. When she lands the Gekka charged at her once more before she could even dodge she was hit from behind by none other than Zero and his black knights making her left arm destroyed and dropping the Knightmare rifle. And it doesn't end well for the remaining Britannian forces since they were now ejecting from the JLF return fire and/or because of the artillery fire, but none of them was not so much lucky than Guilford who is now surrounded by the JLF who is one by one attacking him, like a prey if he move the other will attack him from behind. It was all in all a lost for the Britannia that day, Cornelia spoke to Guilford before being captured/died by Zero.

"Guilford, you and Darlton protect Euphy. And serve Lelouch." Even if Guilford would protest her, she continued "I won't surrender as imperial Princess I'll fight to the last!" she proclaimed and it truly shocked her Knight. So activating her Knightmare once more she fired her slash harken to one of the Burais and got lucky by actually hitting it and making it to eject the said Burai. But before she could fire yet another slash harken she was hit next to her right arm now dropping the golden lance was using. It was kind a pity to see her like this, after being hit in the arms they hit her legs or joints making her kneel. It was a sign, right after she kneel all every Sutherlands who was fighting before either ejected or destroyed. The pilots who did ejected either killed mercilessly by the Gunfire or the Artillery fire since it was the chance of the JLF to take revenge, and they didn't care about if they surrendered or not. The screams of agony and perish reaches to every part of the mountain. Sir Guilford was now surrounded and his energy fillers were running low. In the G-1 the officers take-off their hat to give honor for the men and women who died, princess Euphy was now tearing up since she learned that her sister was going to die, Shirley tried to comfort her but grasping her shoulder and hugging her in which she accepted greatly since she needs it. While Lelouch kept his pensive face and thought repeatedly.

 _Come on Suzaku…Be there in time!_

In Zero cockpits if he doesn't finish this then all of his façade will fall, even though it wasn't part of the plan. If they wanted to stick to the plan they needed to keep up with the act of them being Zero and a prince, and if he won't finish it then everything will collapsed. So he could only though one thing

 _I'm sorry Euphy. I'll make it up to you someday._

With his mind made up he radioed Kallen.

"Kallen…finish it" Zero said in a commanding tone since he need to keep up with the act but with a tint of despair and all he could do was to have his head hang low.

"With pleasure" and because of it the Guren charges to the kneeling Gloucester, and inside of the said Gloucester, the Princess has her eyes closed actually prepared for the death blow and all she could is to whisper the names of her loved ones _'Lelouch take care for Nunnally and Euphy for me'_ .The right arm that was also the main weapon of the Guren that also hold the Radiant Wave Surger to instantly kill an enemy was slowly approaching the Gloucester to put an end for her misery , but right before the tip of the blade connects to the armor of the downed Gloucester it was hit by a slash harken making the arm lost control and missed entirely the target. Also making the Guren lost balance and fall, when they the harken retracted to its owner, the wall of the cliff suddenly opened up and it appeared the White Knight, once it was cleared the Lancelot jumps towards the downed Gloucester. And it brings hope back to both Lelouch once more and thought in the same time.

 _Glad he made it_

So if the Lancelot wasn't the Harken belongs to, then who was? After the cliff was opened up the Knightmare from before also jumped and landed directly at the front of the Viceroy's Knightmare and brandishing the two MVS. When the dust settles, they can see clearly the newcomers and when they saw they stood agape, especially the Kallen and Rai. The words they were saying right now was…

"Wait a minute, there are two of them?!"

"The white Knightmare again that appeared in Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi!"

"Who's the other one?!" in which the pilot gladly answer.

Standing before them was the X-02 Lamorak, and the pilot of it gladly answered through the speakers.

"My name is Sir Francis Xavier second Knight of the Round. Surrender now…" he stated and making an 'X' stance "Or face my blade" Francis said tauntingly. And to keep with the act Zero cursed from misfortune and said to them.

"A Knight of the Round., Here of all times?!" Zero cursed, but the inside he was grinning in joy for having actually to be faced with the newcomer. He wasn't the only though that was cursing. Right before Sir Guilford suffers the same fate he was protected by five new black Gloucester.

The newcomers were the Raven Squad with their customized Black Gloucester.

* * *

 **Alternating POV:**

Once they were launched, Phoebe and the rest doesn't stop and quickly follow Francis since he was the fastest among the Group during at the time he radioed everyone.

"All right listen up, Princess Cornelia is pinned down on point-nine, you won't be able to get there in time. So I and Major Kururugi will be the one to save her, while you Phoebe and the Rest protect the remaining the Units especially Sir Guilford in point-11 is that understood?" Francis questioned and all of them answered in unison.

"Yes My Lord"

Once they did arrive it was 10 against one and the one Knightmare standing was Sir Guilford Gloucester and he just lost his left arm making the lance and his harkens his only weapons compared to 5 Knightmares that has revolving blade sword and 5 with Knightmare rifles, a Burai wanted to kill the out-numbered Knightmare only for Phoebe to jump out of nowhere and deflected the revolving blade sword, once it connects she pushes it away making an opening for her to impale the Burais instantly killing it. Right after that the others stormed out of the forest and pierced every single Burais before they could return fire; they zigzagged their way through all of them just to dodge the bullets firing at them. Once they were closed enough they will pierce their lance to the opposing Knightmare killing them only the four holy Swords manage to survived and when the firing stop she Radioed Sir Guilford.

"Sir Guilford? This is Major Phoebe Vipond of the personal Squad of the Knight of Two; Raven Squad" she said to their private frequency. In which he asked.

"Raven Squad?...you mean from Sir Francis?" Guilford asked her in which now answered by Jordan.

"Yes we are my Lord. We were dispatch by Prince Lelouch to protect the remaining units and you were the closest one" Jordan stated.

Sir Guilford stayed silent for a moment seemingly pondering this and responded "I see, what about Princess Cornelia? Is she alright?" now Aarav the one who answered.

"The Knight of Two and the Lancelot is going there as we speak, my Lord" and it didn't go unnoticed by sir Guilford for having an Honorary Britannia in a Knightmare frame and part of a Squad as well.

"An honorary Britannian?" and because of it Esperanza spoke up.

"Yeah so what?" before they started a fight she advise sir Guilford to leave immediately while they cover him. "I see, Very well I'll leave this fight in your capable hands major" he said before leaving, after he leaves they've turn their attention to the five Burais standing in front of them.

"Well this could be fun" they've heard Hunter while cracking his knuckles. And they couldn't agree more.

* * *

Back to Zero in order to keep up with the act he open fired against The Lamorak only to be deflected by the Blaze Luminous. So he ordered Kallen and Rai.

"Kallen take care of that white Knightmare it interfered with us long enough. Rai destroyed that black Knightmare I want both of them dead!" he shouted in which he receives from Kallen and Rai a chorus of 'Right or Hai' so the Guren charge at the Lancelot from behind and the Gekka in the front.

* * *

"Kururugi take care of that red Knightmare, I'll deal with the blue one" Francis stated on the radio and Suzaku followed. The Lancelot fired his V.A.R.I.S rifle at the Guren only which to dodge everything since it wasn't that fast and when the Guren was close enough to use the Radiant wave he kicked the Guren the face only to be grabbed by the Guren and destroyed the sand panels that was on the feet of the Lancelot.

* * *

 **Third Persons View (again):**

For the Lamorak he charged also against the Gekka and the Gekka too also charged right at him, when he was closed enough he sliced the Gekka at the top only for it to duck and spin kick him in return that he easily deflected by his arms. Once the Gekka completed its kick he fired his hand gun only for the Lamorak to charge directly at him side-stepping the bullet through him and when he was at him he used Suzaku's signature spin kick too hitting the head of the Knightmare.

Cornelia doesn't wanted to stop fighting so with no arms or any other weapons she still fight with her Slash Harken and attack Zero with it only to be missed entirely. Zero hasn't have the times for this charade so he they back for that.

To finish the battle with Lancelot with his left arm brandishing the MVS he pushed back the Guren by firing the V.A.R.I.S at her. But it was fast enough to once again dodge everything he fired at her, When the Guren was far enough, it charges once more to him. Since the Guren was coming so fast with no other choice the Lancelot throw at her his another Sand panel (seriously though why? You do that) only to be deflected by the Guren's arm. The Guren jumped high enough to be behind on the Lancelot to strike from behind only for the Lancelot dodge it by actually performing a Human move, leaning back to let your arms touch the ground and push yourself upwards by it. And once he was mid-air he uses the Slash harken to be retracted back to the Ground. Once landing he fired his slash harkens at her only to be destroyed completely by the radiant wave. They stayed like this, dodging every move and parrying each other's swords or blade until the Guren manages to stop the MVS from actually hitting her, but she doesn't know that she was at the end of the cliff…But the Lancelot does so he let go of the MVS and fired his V.A.R.I.S at her making her fall and defeated.

Back again to Gekka and against the Lamorak Rai was thinking _he's fast_ since he practically dodges every single attack coming to him. _But I'm faster_ thought Rai and now he used his left arm to extend and grabbed him only for the Lamorak to perform a back flip in which he fired his Hand gun at him actually hitting him on the chest. The same could be said for Francis he was thinking the same thing _He's good´_ after successfully hitting him he charged at him and uses his right MVS to slice him, to be deflected of course. _But I'm better_ he already expecting that so he spin once more and to give him some space and once the spin completed he already change the MVS with his V.A.R.I.S and fired at him actually hitting his left arm now incapable in using the Radiant Wave. But wasn't enough to kill him. So with that in mind he thought _'enough of this Childish Nuisance I'm going to finish this once and for all!_ So he activated his Geass the power of the Absolute Mimicry, after using and remembering the memory he gotten it made him have a migraine, but he knew that he can do what the memory told him.

The first move he did was to fire both of his wrists mounted Slash Harken only to be dodged by the Gekka, but he was counting for it. So when it connects to the wall of the cliff he pulls himself towards it. And the Gekka side step for the impeding attack of the Lamorak, once he was actually on the wall he used the momentum to once again jumped back at the Gekka and at the same time he fired his V.A.R.I.S at him only to be dodge of course, but didn't I say he jumped? So when landing he was close enough to make a side-kick to the left crown of the Gekka damaging the head of it. It backs away from him since he was going the deliver the finish blow.

Zero saw that his forces was being decimated, the Guren and the Gekka has lost the capability to use the Radiant Wave, but he did manage to accomplish the plan and that was to defeat Cornelia and losing the 80% of the forces it was a win for his books so he radioed his black Knights "Retreat! All black Knights move to your escape points. This becomes a war of Attrition, Retreat! "And so they did, The Gekka uses his chaff smoke to cover his retreat before he was a goner from the Lamorak. The Lancelot wanted to pursuit Zero but was cut off by Francis who was at the time came before Cornelia once he learned that the black Knights are retreating.

"No, we must get Princess Cornelia to her safety first and the survivors" stated Francis while helping the Viceroy Cornelia's Gloucester. Suzaku wanted to protest but "Zero will be dealt with later, the safety of her highness is our first priority major Kururugi" Francis stated with a snarled, their arguments only stop when Cornelia spoke.

"Sir Francis right, let's tend the wounded first and we deal with Zero later. Right now bring me back to G-1" in which they both answered 'Yes your highness'.

Back to the Raven Squad every single battle once a draw, the four holy swords. They can't even manage to land a hit before them. Every single attack they want like piercing, spin kick, rifle fire and rocket fire was either dodge or deflected. It was becoming Attrition for the both of them, the longest one who can survive wins. Phoebe can feel the heat before her and it starting to wear her down. She lunges her lance once more to Tohdoh Burai and once again deflected by the Chainsaw sword.

 _I can't lose. I need to win, I can't lose…_

Phoebe thought while panting heavily she can clearly saw what the others was doing, Jordan manages to deflect every hit from his opponent, Hunter was good since he was able to hit the left arm of a Burai, Aarav was neutral he will change to Lance and rifle every time he was charging or backing, Esperanza wasn't so lucky as an expert in long-range she mostly keep distance in doing so losing her lance. It only stops when the radio stated from the G-1

"This Prince Lelouch vi Britannia Eleventh prince of Britannia, Sixteenth in line of the Imperial Throne and Minister of Defense of Area Eleven, to order everyone to Retreat! Every injured men and women is to meet at your designated escape points and stay formation "And with that she grits her teeth and ordered her Squad.

"All forces retreat!" and they back away slowly to see if the JLF will attack them in which they don't and they back away slowly to the G-1 base.

For the black knights they were cheering from victory and all of them was glad that only few died that day. Zero too was glad since he doesn't have to carry C.C to a cave once more like the other timeline. They were chanting his name when he arrives and it was soothing on his ear.

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Zero"

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

They lost over a thousand men that day, and it starting to get worse by the minute he didn't walk an inch outside of the G-1 until he see Clearly the downed Gloucester of his sister, when Euphy saw this she ran after her outside of the G-1 through to her, since she was here he could begin the retreat.

"This Prince Lelouch vi Britannia Eleventh prince of Britannia, Sixteenth in line of the Imperial Throne and Minister of Defense of Area Eleven, to order everyone to Retreat! Every injured men and women is to meet at your designated escape points and stay formation "

Right after that he turned to Shirley and said to her.

"Right do you want to see your father?" he asked nicely. In which she nods, he would lead the way before he would return back to the G-1 for the brief and status report.

 _Some say we lose, either said we won. Humph the truth is no one ever wins a war. That was the fact I needed to learn years ago. They only bring pain, suffering and despair to everyone, A win is the one you can say if you actually beaten your opponent. A lost is when your forces either decimated or the commander is dead….so this battle was a…._

 _Draw_

* * *

 **A/N: I still happy that this is my twentieth chapter so I'm going to make this short okay? Since I'm going to celebrate this day by having to watch a movie marathon! As you can see the first part was the Raven Squad since I wanted you guys to know about them, and don't worries this will be certainly the last time you'll get the chance seeing them altogether. So yeah the battle for Narita is done and the battle of Guren and the Lancelot, with the fight of Lamorak and Gekka and also the fight between the Four Holy Sword and the Raven Squad is finally over and Shirley's father isn't dead in which they will going to celebrate by having a date! (Damn I said too much) and the results was…yes Draw. No one win a war guys, let us face it.**

 **So tomorrow since I'm still doing the everyday update thing. You'll get the chapter of what happen after the Narita and no that wouldn't be the Message from Kyoto episode that would be the next chapter after this one. I certainly hope that you like this chapter since this is my twentieth chapter, and do not worry guys. I'm not going to abandoned this just because I reach the 20** **th** **chapter, I mean come on didn't I made a promise on chapter (sorry I forgotten about it…let me check where is it) 4! That long! Wow I mean…when did I make a promise that I can't make? So trust me, the only time I'm going to stop updating is when I'm completed the chapter.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **None (again? maybe you know every words)**

 **And since this is my twentieth chapter like the tenth chapter I made a question for you guys and once again I'm going to repeat again.**

 **The question is this: What was your favorite chapter in chapters 11-20 so far, and the most least? And add to that what is it your favorite chapter over all?**

 **If you're going to ask me what is my favorite chapter in 11-20 then…chapter 17 (my second was chapter 15) and as the most least is…none (for me) since I think I made good, but this my opinion so please answer since I'm doing this to know what you hate and what you want :)**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Card playing Game! (Is this mean I could play solitaire?...no wait the instructions are; Learn a new card game and host a card night…so could I play Vanguard?)**

 **And Happy Twentieth Chapter for ME!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	21. Aftermath

**A/N: so sorry guys I haven't been able to update yesterday due to uncertain and mostly unexpected occurrences that really ticked me off…I'm not going to say to you since it's a personal matter, but it has to do with me okay. And the fact that I misplaced/lost my Story Notebook (Storyboard) that contains all of my ideas and foot notes and/or thumbnails that I should be aware of that's why I wasn't been able to update yesterday, so yeah…sorry about that and don't worry I won't lose my Story Notebook ever again, that's a promise. But still I'll be able to once again update before New Year's Eve and for that I'm grateful. Speaking of which I'll also want to tell you since today is a big holiday for us Filipinos, I'm going to tell you that this would be a short chapter since this will be entirely the telling and the conclusion of the previous chapter okay? Now to give you the chapter for today in which is short chapter(but not below 4,000 words okay?)**

 **As I said earlier this would be indeed short, since we all going to talk about the conclusion of the battle. So yeah you could skip this if you want, but be warned that you'll be missing very important meetings and what would happen in the next chapter…(sounds stupid Am I right? Telling to skip this chapter while clearly there something holds important issues-G.C.S) and also this is not the 'The Messenger of Kyoto' episode, I repeat this is not the episode 11 okay? This would between before that and after the battle for Narita. So this is just what the word again…side chapter that's right. But please I still hope you like this chapter. And BTW guys since I'll clearly won't able to do the chapter 28 when it's strike new year, I'm going to update every day until I meet the intended quota (which is chapter 28) so I'm 7 chapters short, but don't worry I going to make it, after all a military operations always doesn't go according to plan. But I already say that to you right? In chapter (sorry let me check for a second) chapter…12 that was long. So yeah please understand that I'm going to finish this 'Operation Overlord' even if the New Year is done, but it would still be an achievement for me, the only Code Geass Author and a Story that was able to update everyday (But if you know someone else, then I'm so sorry) you don't see that everyday folks, only here.**

 **Anyways the most awaited…WORD HUNT! But I know what you're thinking in the past couple of chapters there was none. But like I said if there was none there is two possible answer 1) You may already know what that word is and held no importance 2) the words I've used is not strictly relates to the story. But now there will be, so quit yapping around. You know the mechanics already, but I'm going to tell you anyways since some of us (glaring to my sister) always forgot it! Spot a word (or quotes or sentence (rarely)) with an asterisk with it. And the answer could be seen at the bottom of the story (the Author's note down below). So good luck guys**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also a I also don't own S.S from Shimmering-Sky and Phoebe, Hunter, Jordan, Aarav, and the little midget (Esperanza) for Ebony-Sword. But I do own the characters of Francis Xavier and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 21 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 21: Aftermath.**

* * *

Over 80% loss of the ground forces (including the Knightmares), half of the new royal guard of Princess Cornelia has been reported dead, the death of General Alec (Or Alex, IDK since the dubbed and closed captions are worst/wrong) and the infrastructures that been destroyed down below of the mountain. Those were the results after the battle and clearly everyone who participated or was in the area either died or clearly exhausted. Lelouch was part of the latter, why'd you asked? Well right after the battle her sister Cornelia wanted the status report of the battle and it doesn't go well for all of them inside the G-1 mobile base that was heading down back to Viceroy's Palace. At the moment him, Cornelia and Euphy, Sir Francis, Guilford, and Sir Darlton, S.S and the rest of the Raven Squad, Lloyd and Major Cecile, with Suzaku in tow is inside the briefing room and Shirley wasn't here since he brought her back to his father in which was probably at home by now. At the moment they could feel the exhaustion every person in here, well there nothing wrong about that, I mean all of them bring their best and everyone has given all of they've got. But it was clear that they felt lost (I'm listening to the song of Rivermaya 'Talo nanaman tayo' when I wrote this lol) so all of them either felt shame or disgusted for the fact that they lost and have many casualties. He can't blame them for that, he too in the past timeline felt what their feeling right now if not worse! The feeling where your plans go into motion and something unexpected happen or something ruined his plans (Suzaku) but this time, he learned from his mistakes from the past after all. He won't do the same mistake twice! That's for sure, but what can he say to other people who doesn't have the power to turn back time? Anyways this is starting to be rally tensing up right now, and he doesn't want to be involved for it. Luckily for him it won't go for that matter since Cornelia broke the eerily silence leering to everyone.

"Now, does anyone want to start their report?" asked Cornelia clearly very much exhausted after the battle. He can't blame her for that, he and like everyone else is a little bit tired after the encounter of the both JLF and the Black Knights. Seemingly no one is going to answer she nods to the staff of the G-1 and that person quickly stiffened up for the glare he was having.

"Yes your highness" said the man before clearing his throat "Our forces before the start of the operation was over 150 Sutherlands, over 50 Gloucester including the Raven Squad's personal Gloucester, The Lancelot, The Lamorak, and of course the G-1 mobile base" stated of the officer in charge for the reports.

"What about the casualties and the damage of infrastructures due to the landslide?" questioned once again by Cornelia, in which the officer answered truthfully. "80% of our forces have been either decimated or lost including the death of General Alec. 15 percent of which is injured, and the remaining 5 percent is still unknown. The reports of the infrastructure damage is still incomplete, but we estimated that a total damage of…65% is either destroyed or buried by the landslide, the remaining percent is said to be still intact by the engineers" answered of the officer. In which sir Guilford added a comment.

"In other words, we lost all of our forces and the commercial buildings are destroyed. I say we lost" commented Sir Guilford and not everyone agreed to his statement, since him, Euphy, Suzaku, Sir Francis, and his Raven Squad are an optimist. And to prove that, his sister Euphy answered to Sir Guilford early statement in which that she was positive as ever.

"That's not true" said Euphy while standing up, and all around her everyone is now staring at her and listening to her in which triggered (hehehe…Triggered) her shyness again. When all of them is now clearly staring at her waiting for her explanation in which she won't answer, so he convinced her to say it.

"Why do you think so Euphy?" he question her to give her the answer. And when Euphy saw his 'persuading face' he knew he got her. So Euphy taking a big breath face them and answered truthfully.

"We may lose the battle, but at least we haven't lost any civilian casualties" Euphy stated to all of them and everyone was nodding to that. It was strictly vital for political and military reason for the safety of the civilians. One is that the civilians are considered as the back-bone of every country and party, they were used as the recruiters and if they lost then they will lose the man-power that they need. Two is very similar to the number one only difference is, is that the civilians are threat if they were to decide to revolt against them. And lastly number three into why the civilians are an important factor in every war, the whole economy revolves on the human populace. If one is to lose the civilians it will affect the production of the system. For example, if they lost the entire citizens of Area Eleven, the labors will be the Britannians and it will only get worse if it continues until there are no workers anymore.

"Yes that was indeed true" commented Cornelia for her sister statement, clearly agree to her. "Thank you for that Euphy, it was a great help" added Cornelia with a small smile.

Euphy only shrugged and scratch the back of her head and said rather sheepishly "Well thanks…but it was big brother Lelouch ordered the evacuation, not me, he should be the one thanking him not me. And I only did is to man the G-1 and the Medical team" and that was another thing he admired to Euphy. She denies everything that she has done to the benefit of the others. It was a trait rarely seen on this current world.

"In any case you still deserved that" Cornelia said while turning her attention to him. "I supposed a thank you is in order" said Cornelia while nodding to him. In which he also denies.

"I'm flattered, but I only did that since I don't want the civilians to involved" said Lelouch while in the past he won't care for the civilians since practically in the SAZ massacre over a million was dead and it was his fault whether he wanted to or not. And also he doesn't want to feel the guilt that he caused again, I mean it take his humanity away from getting a Geass and it only gotten worse for the guilt trip along the way. In fact if he wasn't sane back then, he might become Mao or even worse commit a suicide. That and he don't want to make the same mistake twice for the death of his father's beloved.

"And also he does not only evacuated the Civilians, be he was the one that retreated our forces making some soldiers come back alive" informed Euphy to her sister, in which got interest from Cornelia and the rest of the stuff. In a way it was true since in the past timeline the survivors were not even near to the survivors today. So it was yet another achievement for him and his doppelganger to be able to save at least hundreds of lives. And no matter how many times you count it, a survivor is still a human. And every lives count, having at least ten men survived was an achievement already making a hundreds would be outstanding. Because of that statement it turns Cornelia back to much more…happy state.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you Lelouch were able to save the civilians and many men today. I'm sure your mother would be very proud" congratulate Cornelia to him, and he gritted his teeth when Cornelia referred to that other monster. I mean, who wouldn't? If you have a person that your willing to risk your lives for his/her stake and in the end you find out that the same person only betrayed you how do you feel? For Lelouch it was the same thing. His mother along with Nunnally was his reason to fight at the start of his rebellion from the past. So it hurts him when he learned that his mother go along with the plan of his father, turning her as his enemy. But he would never fight his mother if not because of his father manipulating her for agreeing such a thing. I mean what kind of a mother wants that for her children?! Exiling them to a foreign land and doesn't even saved them, and also they've waged war against them only to have enough time for their plan for killing God. He wasn't mad of his mother; no it was far from it, he was mad because of his mother's actions. He wouldn't fight to the same person that carry him for nine months and fed and nourished him until he was grown enough for his own. So he made a conclusion, if he can save his mother today from the tyrannical view of his father, then not only he has an important ally but also another reason to fight as well. But if she doesn't…all he could do is to pray it doesn't go that way. Still he saving the civilians and the soldiers would create a lot of impact from the crowds (especially to the commoners); it was part of the plan for that. Now he was one step closer of becoming a Hero to the Britannians.

"It is just a shame that we lost from the battle" added Cornelia much to everyone's dismay, in which infuriates Lelouch.

"Not likely sister Cornelia" he started and once again it turns the whole attention to him. So he started his opinion. "Yes we may indeed lose the battle, but we also won very much important information "he said to them. It was agreed that they lost tactically and strategically against the Black Knights. They not only decimated the JLF base but also loss of their entire 80% of the forces not including the infrastructures that needs to be repaired or replaced.

"Why do you think so Lelouch?" questioned Cornelia to him, curious onto why he won't call this a total defeat. In which he answered with a grin.

"If you look in another angle Cornelia, you will notice that the Black Knights gave important information to their defeat. And that was the two unknown Knightmares that they've used in the battle" and quickly it earned gasped from the majority of the people of the inside the briefing room. When they were all silent he continued. "The two unknown Knightmare, can be a vital information in regard onto how did they manage to defeat us, and most importantly we can investigate onto how did they were able to accommodate and create such a thing and arrest the ones who given them with this kind of weapon. In any case since they've unveiled their secret weapon we can easily counter it with our own" after he said that it earned an applause from the men and women inside with him, truly amazed onto his cleverness that he was able to see that kind of thing. And also it doesn't mean he was helping his true enemy and fighting his doppelganger for that information alone. No, in a way it helped both of them; for one thing since he gave them the information about the two unknown Knightmare and his suggestion for arresting the people responsible for giving them with those kinds of weapons it would lower their suspicion for him helping Zero. And it will also help Zero for his future endeavors since he can also upgrade the Guren and the other Knightmare for the upcoming battle, and also if they Six Houses Kyoto is indeed will be arrested they need a place to hide, or better yet a group willing to protect them in which was the Black Knights so it was another win-win situation for the both of them.

 _All planned_

"You are right Lelouch, since we know that this Knightmare can't be created with one group it can only be mean that there is someone helping them. Hmm…Darlton I want you to investigate every known individual that can help the terrorist in this area. And make it quick" ordered Cornelia to the large scarred man in which he responded 'Yes your highness'. "Good, Lloyd!" he shouted to the very eccentric scientist man to catch his attention in which indeed catch his attention when he nearly fall from his chair when he was mentioned. "Lloyd I want you to analyze those Knightmare to see how they were able to defeat us. And see if we can counter it that thing from now on" he ordered to Lloyd in which he answered while adjusting his glass.

"Well your highness from what I gather from various reports of the destroyed Sutherlands and by the photos I have steal-I I mean burrowed those Knightmares has both of Radiant Wave Surger, and also base from the reports I gather from the data of the G-1 from the landslide, I have also concluded it was because of those arms that created that man-made avalanche" after stating this some officers feared fighting once more against the Black Knights if those Knightmares showed up again "As for the counter-measure, I'm sure that my Toys Lancelot and the Lamorak can easily defeat them, but as an insurance how about we upgrade the Knightmares of the new Raven Squad?" Lloyd questions to the members of the Raven Squad, in which Phoebe, the squadron leader answered.

"As long we keep the black paint-job and that we can defeat those bastards, sounds well to me" she stated and the members of the Raven Squad cheered for their new toys.

"Alright you could drop by to the A.S.E.E.C trailer in the morning to see for it yourselves" Lloyd instructed to Phoebe and the rest of the squad and all of them agreed.

"Good, now onto to the other topic. Guilford, is there any news regarding about the JLF whereabouts?" Cornelia questioned her Knight. In which Guilford shook his head and answered truthfully.

"None your highness, although it was seem that they manage to break through our defenses right after our retreat and during our skirmish with the Black Knights. We haven't much able to gather the information from their base since it was either burned or transferred back to another base" Guilford informed Cornelia with a shame. In which Cornelia answered.

"Despicable, using someone else to cover their movements, we cannot chased them in this conditions. I advised we must gather our forces and wait for their time to strike" Cornelia answered to Guilford. When they all felt that the G-1 stopped moving it looks like that they were back to the Viceroy's palace she added.

"Right is there any other question?" when they all shook their heads she declared "Alright I declared this meeting over" and one by one all of them leave the room, first their highnesses and Cornelia's Knight, next the Knight of Two with his Aide de Camp, right after him is the Raven Squad, then the A.S.E.E.C team, and after that is the officers until he was the only one left. When he was sure that he was all alone he left and thought if he would call his doppelganger for the reports he gathered in which he doubted and concluded something else, something to do with Shirley

 _Maybe I should go to her, since it would be the death anniversary tomorrow for her father?_

Seemingly it would be great idea he left the G-1 and head towards back to Viceroy Palace and decided to visit her tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

 _Time skip: Early Morning (Right after the Meeting)_

 _That thing is sure is fast_

That was some of the things he was thinking about at the moment. He was thinking about the red Knightmare that not only was fast as him, but also skilled as him. It was quite terrifying to know that something out there was as dangerous as the Lancelot. And it irked him that he almost defeated by it, but he can't blame himself that there was another seventh-generation Knightmare just like his Lancelot and so did Sir Francis. Speaking of which…

 _The Lamorak…it sure was fast than the Lancelot. And Sir Francis was also skilled._

During the battle, when they were called to reach Cornelia and to save her, the Lamorak was first from the scene even if it was a sister frame of the Lancelot. And while battling the blue Knightmare, Sir Francis doesn't have a single scratch from his battle, while him he lost his sand panels and has a hard time fighting against the red Knightmare.

 _I guess that is why he was the Knight of Two from the first place huh?_

Suzaku thought with a sigh, he would continue his musing from the cockpit of the Lancelot until when he heard a load shout.

"Hello! Is there anyone in here?!" he heard Phoebe shouted inside the trailer. Only then he'd remembered that today was the day the Raven Squad will go to check out for the Knightmares they would be using from now on. When he saw below it wasn't Phoebe either, there was Sir Francis, S.S and his sister Gwen. When it was heard by Cecile that was usually helping for the data inside the cockpit of the Lancelot she waved back.

"Hey! Over here-"she shouted back unknown to her that she was at high place making her fall. He wanted to save her but someone beat him to it and it was a big one, when he climb down he noticed that it was Aarav that manage to save her and currently holding her bridal style. It was an awkward moment right then and there, when Cecile open her eyes it was only then she realized that she was being held by a giant.

"Uhmm…you could let go of me now, if you please?" said Cecile while blushing from the hold in which the tall man quickly complied and said "Sorry ma'am" in which Cecile shrugged and said to him.

"It's alright it was my fault anyways" she said making for the tall man blush even harder; it didn't go unnoticed by the second tall guy that has a hair style of a pony-tail. And nudged at him "You have a thing for her don't you?" questioned one of his comrades that the tall man quickly denies and only strengthen his doubts even more. It only stopped when a buoyant voice of Lloyd.

"Alright enough with that and let's get on with it" said Lloyd appearing before them from behind, in which Phoebe answered by introducing her comrades to them.

"Right, I'm Phoebe Vipond and I'm the squadron leader of Raven Squad. And this here is my team" she started and indicating the men and woman back from her. "The tallest of us and the one who saved the major over there is Aarav Mishra and yes he is an honorary Britannian" _what no way! An honorary Britannian is a part of the Raven Squad?! It can only mean that Sir Francis sympathize with the numbers_

Suzaku thought liking already for Sir Francis using an honorary britannian on his squad. It can only meant that not all of them shared the same views of the most Britannians, it was right there that motivates him even more to serving the Britannia since right now inside the Britannian Military has someone that sympathizes with the Number, and a Knight of the Round too no less.

"The second of the tallest is the one with the blonde hair and his name is Hunter Nye" Phoebe said indicating to the man who nudged Aarav earlier. "Hey how's it going?" Hunter said to them with a wave at them and a wink. He could tell that this is the joyful of the bunch. "Next at him is the silent one Jordan Stern" in which the man only nod _well this one is the shy type_ "And last but not the least is Esperanza Acero she is also an Honorary Britannian" said Phoebe to the smallest of them all whom was giving them a hard stare _Okay this one is the serious one_ "And of course you know Sir Francis and his sister Gwen" she said to the both Siblings whom the latter was waving at them. "The aide de camp of Sir Francis is…S.S" she said to the woman at Francis' right whom only bowed at them. Right after he introduced the entire Raven Squad Lloyd does the honors of introducing them.

"Yes, well the klutz that fall off is Major Cecile Croomy" he started that earned him yet another nudged this time in the stomach. "Nice to meet you all" and after Cecile introduce herself he continued "This here is Suzaku Kururugi the devicer of the Lancelot" he stated and earned a gasped from the majority of the Raven Squad since they didn't know that an honorary-Britannian was the one piloting the first ever seventh-generation Knightmare frame. "It is nice to meet you all" he said with a low bow. "And you know who I am; I'm Lloyd Asplund the creator of the Lancelot and the Lamorak" in which Gwen added.

"And also known as the Earl of Pudding" in which Francis stopped her before she causes more trouble. After the introductions take place Lloyd started for their Knightmares.

"As you can see both seventh-generations Knightmare frame Lancelot and Lamorak was a complete success, in which the Prime Minister ordered next year to mass-produce it. But to do that I need a prototype to do such a thing, in which your Knightmares would be going. At the moment I have already two projects involving two more seventh-generation Knightmare frame, so I can't make yours another one. And since we are running low of the firepower from the Gloucester and Sutherlands, I've decided to made yours…a sixth Gen Knightmare frame" informed to them. it was a shame that they won't have an entire seventh generation Knightmares, but it was good enough that at least brand new ones, even if it was a prototype.

"What would be the name of this…sixth generation Knightmare frame?" questioned Gwen to Lloyd, in which he answered quickly. "I'm going to call it…RPI-788 Manchester*" and now that was shocking another newly made Knightmares just for them.

"Good since I can't reach my controls in the Gloucester" said Esperanza in which earned a bunch of laughs from her comrades. Right after that they've discussed the appearance of the Knightmares and what they would do to it. Making him all alone until Sir Francis approaches him, making him got in attention and saluted to him.

"At ease major Kururugi, I've just something to tell you" stated Francis making him listen more. And he said 'What is it?' to Francis.

"Tomorrow, let's continue our fight with our two Knightmares" that was all he said before he turns around and get back to his Raven Squad. Making him shocked for that and though.

 _Okay that was interesting. I might want to practice for that one._

And he decided it was for the best if he practices now more than ever and prepared their fight with two seventh-generation Knightmare frame.

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

At the moment she was currently at her father's bedroom watching silently for her father on his sleep. When the battle was over Lelouch offered her to see her father since practically that why she was brought along in the first place. To see if her father was alright and safe and sound, she could remember it like it was yesterday (wait a minute it was indeed yesterday).

 _She and Lelouch just went out from the inside of the G-1 mobile base and currently taking a walk to the nearest tent that served as Evacuation Center and also a Hospital since the hospital was also damage form the landslide. When they arrived, it was bloodbath, not that kind of bloodbath you're thinking. But a place filled with a blood that it looks like a bath (Huh how you like my word play?) every bed was occupied with evacuees that was injured during the evacuation. Since it was reported that her father was among with the rest of them they walked here._

 _There was full of kinds of injured people; one can be either bandage, another would be in the surgery, other patient was resting, and the rest can be either walking around or sitting in a chair with a newspaper. It was at the end of the lines of bed they could see an orange haired man with glasses sleeping in which she shouted._

 _Dad!_

 _She practically ran after him and quickly hugged at him when she arrived. It would be considered normal for her to that to her father. The only thing that won't consider normal was that the person she has come along with is a prince! So when everyone saw Lelouch they crowded him and he almost not been saved if not from her, pushing all the men and women (But mostly women) crowding her Lulu. Once they were away he came alongside her. she was holding his father's hand while he was fast asleep, she keep reminding him that she was here and she would never let go of him and that she would be Daddy's little girl. She doesn't want him to die so early especially when she haven't fulfilled her dreams yet. I mean come on! They just agreed to them being a couple and now he would die. That was something she can't afford to lose! She would cling onto hope until the very end. She was praying (and so did Lelouch) that let his father lived and God seems answered her (and Lelouch's prayer)when the hand she was holding with tightened and she could feel her father moving and then it happen…he opened his eyes. In which she shouted with glee._

 _Dad!_

 _In which didn't go unnoticed with her father, and replied to her while she buried her head on to his chest and cried with joy. "Hey there sweetheart…how are you doing?" her father questioned her while coughing in which she let go of the hug and answered._

" _I'm fine dad, I've just came by to check on you" she answered truthfully in which her father added with 'How?' and she added "Oh…Lulu brought me along since he said to me that there were going on an operation and the place you've been working can be attacked or worst be affected by the landslide" she stated into which he replied with 'I see' in which he started coughing again. When that happens a nurse rushed to their aide and she told both of them._

" _I'm sorry ma'am and your highness. Please let him rest for a while" and they did. After hours of waiting outside of the tent her father was wheeled out of the tent with a wheelchair with the nurse take care of him. When the nurse let her take care of her father she stated.  
" Your father needed much rest due to stress. Since he was running when it happen you're father collapsed due to Cardiac Arrest. The doctor suggested for him to stay at home at all times and that won't work him until he made a full recovery" stated the nurse before she goes back to her regular duties. When she wheeled him out Lelouch offered her and her father a ride with the limousine to get back to their estate right away, in which she gladly accepted. When they she and her father was inside she asked Lelouch._

" _Aren't you going with us?" she asked him and Lelouch has a soft smile plastered onto his face and he said to her._

" _I can't. I have to go back to the viceroy's palace. But maybe tomorrow I can go and visit you sounds good?" he informed her and while she might not like it, he was still a prince after all and a prince has a lot of duties and so she agreed. Before they leave he gave her a quick kiss goodbye before driving back to their home._

That was all she could remember. Right now she was doing what the nurse told her to do. She let him rest and doesn't let him work until she has been fully recovered. She would stay by him until her mother shouted to her.

"Shirley!…your boyfriend is waiting for you down below!" her mother sing-song making her embarrassing once more, in which she would always response also with a sing-song voice.

"I'm coming!" and so she leaves her father onto her mother's capable hands and when she did arrive at the doorstep she opened it and reveals Lelouch wearing his typical Red Leather jacket. She thinks he did this way to avoid suspicion and the media won't track him down. And he has a…bouquet of flowers! They were tulips with different colors and roses too!

"Hi Lulu!" chirped Shirley a little bit of glee that startled him. And since he has a bouquet of flowers she questioned him.

"What you got there?" she stated and yanking the flowers away from him and stated like a lady "Oh flowers, Lulu you shouldn't have" she said like she was being a little bit shy. And doing so she pecked his cheeks, she smelled the fragrance of the flowers when he said…

"Actually Shirley it's for your fathers" he said rather sheepishly and totally it broke her heart apart (for a moment)and once again she was blushing from the embarrassment right there.

"Oh sorry, I guess I should bring him to him right away then" she said, but when she saw his face he was grinning and she said "What so funny?" that's when he made another surprise for her. in which another bouquet of flowers!

"Got you, now this is for you" he said while giving her the bouquet of red roses, tulips and her personal favorite Begonia**! In which she accepted greatly and said to him

"Thanks a lot Lulu" she said while hugging the bouquet of flowers. In which he would bow and said 'Anything for my princess' that always earned a small giggle for his act. Curiosity gets the better of her and so she questioned him again

"Lulu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at the Viceroy's Palace?" she asked him in which he answered.

"I came by to check for your father and also I'm going to ask you if you want to take a tour in the city"

* * *

 **A/N: man that was short. And still I'm late in sleeping already, so once again this would be a short Author's note. As you can see, this was entirely the conclusion of the battle for Narita. Sorry if I didn't add the Black Knights POV since that (spoiler alert) in the next chapter. I hope you once again enjoy the small time with the Raven Squad, since there next appearances would be two or three chapters (more or less). The Date I missed spoken (written) at the previous chapter revealed! And the reason why they will go into a date would once again explain in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter a small fight between the Lancelot and The Lamorak. So keep your hopes up and please wait little more hours.**

 **As you can see I've had yet another revealed like in chapter 7 another Knightmares. And unlike the chapter & where as I revealed the Lamorak in chapter 14 the Knightmare for today would not going to reveal itself until chapter 30 (once again more or less) so please bear with me, and like I said the Dornoch and the Lamorak wouldn't be the only Knightmares I would create. Since I'm going to create tons of other vehicles and Airships for you guys, so keep your hearts (I mean hope, sorry I gotten carried away from the song) up and wait for the future updates. As I said earlier at the top Author's note the next chapter would be the messenger of the Kyoto episode and once again I'm going to re-watch the Anime. But still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later (mostly 13 hours from now). **

**Answers for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Ha I'm just messing with you there is one, no there is TWO!**

 **Manchester: another Knightmare created by moi (me in French) also Manchester is indeed part of the United Kingdom. Since the Knightmares used is either Britannian origins or mythology. It is a sixth generation Knightmare frame created only for the Raven Squad.**

 **Begonia: An orange flower (that's it?) I picked this since the color resemblance with Shirley autumn hair. (Even if the orange flowers where only be seen during the spring).**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Bicarbonate Soda Day! (Bicarbonate is the scientific term for Baking Soda BTW guys…and also…quick let's get going and makes a baking soda volcano!)**

 **And to every Filipinos out there and to commemorate the 120** **th** **death anniversary of our National Hero:**

 **Happy Rizal day!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	22. A Date with Destiny

**A/N: the following dialogue depicts what happen earlier when I made this Author's Note and also the special occasion for today. The characters of this little play is me (F.C.C.S) and my little sister G.C.S. I hope you like this little play** **.**

 **F.C.C.S: yippee I have a scroll bar now whenever I want to skip a chapter on my fanfic! Which mean that I have made long story, I'm so happy for this achievement!**

 **G.C.S: seriously, you've made a dialogue like the rest of the Authors in their story just for that? What, did you feel like you're falling behind and want to copy them is that it? And you've made this just because you're happy that you've made a long story.**

 **F.C.C.S: (Feeling very annoyed right now) first of I'm not copying any other Authors method for their Author's Note since , come on everyone is using it, jeez you should read other stories with this kind of Method of their Author's Note to know that they are using this. Secondly this is my first attempt to even considering this, so don't act as if I'm copying other stories since last I check, the past 21 chapters I've written there isn't anything like this. And lastly I'm not doing this just because I've written a long story than the rest Authors, you know me. I'm not like that kind of person.**

 **G.C.S: (has a pensive look on her face) since you've said it yourself. I can only deduced that this day is obviously a special occasion for you isn't it?**

 **F.C.C.S: (a little bit worried at the moment) ye-yeah that sums about it.** _ **Please don't let her figure it out, please don't let her figure it out!**_

 **G.C.S: (Have detective eyes all over me) Hmm…with that worried look on your face. I say today you've tried to use this since…**

 **F.C.C.S: (Now much more worried)** _ **please don't let her figure it out!**_

 **G.C.S: Since today is chapter twenty-two. Which of course your favorite number, maybe that's why you've made this?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Sigh with relief)** _ **glad she didn't know**_

 **G.C.S: but…with that look on your face I know I was wrong. So if that wasn't it then what could it be…(barely a whisper, a sign she is pondering at the moment) the day is December 31, 2016 which meant it's New Year's Eve, maybe he created this because of it…no he wouldn't do that. He would only do it if something very much important to him happens…December 31 a day from now would be the start of January…which also means…OMG I KNOW THE ANSWER! (I quickly pushed her off)**

 **F.C.C.S: TWENTY-TWO DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! (Jumping like a maniac)**

 **So yeah that the whole story. I've just only realized that today was December 31, 2016 and a day from now is the first day of January, the month of my birthday. And since this is chapter 22 one of my favorite numbers (beside number 5) I've decided to create that little dialogue. Actually it was never intended to happen in the first place. I mean I would consider this a coincidence, that my favorite number is also the same number before my birthday. So that mean it's just pure luck that's all. And don't worry I didn't forgot today is a special day. Not only we are hours away before the one of the biggest celebration around the world beside Christmas, Easter Sunday, and my Birthday (boo, you should get off the computer right now-G.C.S) shut up…anyways if you look very closely I always gave a song whenever I'm on the mood. In chapter 2 there's the song of Nathan Sykes 'Over and Over Again', on chapter 7 'Let Her Go' by the passenger. On chapter 14 the song of Skillet's 'Feel Invincible' and the latest on chapter 17 the song of Ed Sheeran's 'One'. There is a pattern for that, every ten chapters I've created there would be two new songs I will share for you guys. Since this is yet another ten chapters I would share to you guys one of my favorite songs of all time, In fact it would be the number ONE in my Bio for my favorite songs (but that is my opinion, and for me all songs are great).**

 **Anyway…let's go on with the story, since I've already written 700 words (and counting) already and I haven't started the story yet. The start of the story would be based on Canon, and like the rest of the chapters I would need to re-watch the episode again. Also the little matches up of Suzaku and Sir Francis with their respective seventh-generation Knightmare frames. And also the little date of Shirley and Lelouch. If you know what my favorite song is (you could know when you check up in my Bio) then you'll know where I would put it.**

 **And like the rest of the chapters there would be the Word Hunt! If you please look on the previous chapter there were not only one but TWO words I picked. Told you there would be one, since I always kept my promise (tell that to me when you're done writing-G.C.S) any who, the word hunt is still fairly easy, unlike the rest that you couldn't spot the word or that you've forgotten it. I fix it, I also add what's the word I've want you to hunt whenever I used the Word Hunt and the answers for it. So keep sharp eyes (especially next hours since it would be filled with Fireworks, I don't want you to hit by a stray bullets or anything like that).**

 **And also since today is rather a special day, I'm going to challenge you! (Not with a game of League of Legends or a match with Yu-GI-Oh since I'm not that skilled/ and also I have no decks) I'm going to challenge you, the same way they've challenge me!**

 **The challenge is this; If your reading in the computer I want you (wait a minute isn't it came from the show of '** _ **The Voice'**_ **?) to listen anything that revolves in New Year i.e. songs like Fireworks by Katy Perry, New Year's Eve by Snoop Dogg ft. Marty James, 1999 by Prince (we will missed you), Funky New Year by The Eagles (apparently it is recommended by everyone) Happy New Year by ABBA, New Year's Day by U2 (now this is something I like), 'This is New Year' by A Great Big World (anyone who remembered this from Glee?...anyone?) And Auld Lang Sang by Mariah Carey, or anything you've want just it revolves around the New Year Celebration! Once you've picked up what song you would listen into then search 'listenonrepeat' on Google that way you don't need to repeat the same son over and over again, since they will do it for you. If you're using tablets or Cellphones then use your own music (Or if you want download the 'listenonrepeat' In Apple app store or in Google play) if there isn't anything that revolves or relates to New Year celebration, then a pop music would do as long it is fun and up-beat.**

 **You should also stop when the song I want you listen is played Okay? Also a reminder don't stop listening while your reading since that is the whole point of this challenge until I say so, I know what you're thinking (mimicking what would you say) 'But F.C.C.S we would read and listen to a song at the same time, how's that possible?' the good thing is the Brain would take care of it. In fact the brain would take care of it. Since when the brain detects two actions simultaneously it would turn off the other actions (in which is listening) that way you would focus only in reading. I'm going to call this challenge as (asking my sister what is an Awesome name for this challenge)…the #listenonreading Challenge 2016-17! (Did you like the name and world play? no? then okay). This is open for people of all ages and all genders (even if you're an alien).**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And the OC's I've burrowed; S.S and the whole members of Raven Squad are only owned by Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword respectively. I also don't own the Xavier siblings they owned by…wait a minute, that's MY OC!**

 **So without further ado chapter 22 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 22: A Date with Destiny.**

* * *

Zero was currently reminiscing what happen yesterday at their phone call with Lelouch. Their phone call was all about what happen after the battle of Narita, the proceeding investigation of the Nobles, their plan in making another set of Knightmares and their counter-measure for the Guren and newly renounced (to Lelouch) Gekka, and of course what they would do next. He could remember it like it was yesterday (again it was yesterday).

 _It was day after yet another meeting with the meeting of Lelouch and the Nobles once more only this time, their topic was about the battle for Narita. In which only happened two days ago. He was having another phone call from Lelouch to discuss onto what happen after the battle, and what they would do next. It was daily conversation for the both of them to do this, them telling each other's plan (sorry I misspelled it secrets earlier) and planning what would happen next and how to execute it. Right now he was on his private quarter's f inside Tanuki._

" _At the moment the Nobles are in disarray, seemingly they were being accused from the pursuit in chasing the JLF. They were blaming the Occupation government for their failure for that one since if they have checked the Subways and railways that were using of the terrorist in the area then they couldn't escape at all. I remembered someone saying this and I quote 'It was Prince Clovis who instructed us. He said forcing them would fuel the rebellion, giving the Chinese federation to attack'" Lelouch started in which he answered quickly._

" _Even if Clovis is worst military tactician in a war or battles, we cannot blame him for his stands on politics second only to Schneizel" he said to his doppelganger. In which they both agreed, while Clovis is worst in planning for war or strategies or what not. They can both agree that he is a very good actor that was always needed in the game of politics._

" _Yes which is why Cornelia is becoming wary for you now, more than ever since she stated that you are growing stronger and bolder everyday her words not mine" Lelouch continued in which they both shared a laugh in the end. "Also they are now investigating the group that is self-governing the Area, a group called the NAC in which the cover name for the…"_

" _Six houses of Kyoto I know" Zero stated in which was now feeling the heat of the close battle they've got. It was a game of chess, whenever he moves they will counter it with their own. Lelouch only gave a small opening, enough chance to strike but it won't last long. So they need a plan, not an ordinary plan but a plane that is far greater than the rest after all they shared a same belief in chess that states 'If you found a good move. Find something better'*._

" _Yes, now since I gave them the tip and add to the fact that they search the JLF base for their conspiracy in helping them they are now starting to investigate them. It is going exactly as planned, the nobles will try to stop us from investigating and suppressing the NAC and they would say that if that happen the Economy will collapsed and the Tax Revenue will be sent to the homeland. And they will probably without a doubt uses the empires policy for letting every area that the numbers treat their own kin. It would be in our both advantages if we continue in investigating the NAC since when that happen they will seek protection. In which case you'll provide" Lelouch informed him and he couldn't help but agree to that._

" _Agreed, also when that happens the Japanese people will surely back us up this time along with the other terrorist factions in the area. Anyway any reports on their investigation about us?" he questioned Lelouch what they were currently doing about the situation about the black knights._

" _I have already unveiled the two Knightmares you've got to avoid being suspicion to me. And also they are now creating brand new set of Knightmares just for the Raven Squad" Lelouch informed him in which he answered._

" _That could cause problem"_

" _Yes but it will take months before it can finish. Enough time to get Tohdoh out from prison or let him join us and so is the Four Holy Swords. Also isn't this time you should be having the message from Kyoto to invite you?" Lelouch questioned him. In which he answered sheepishly._

" _About that…I know in the past timeline you revealed yourself in from of Kirihara. Now how could I do that?"_

" _You're Zero now not me. And beside I know that you could find a way out of this and succeed" Lelouch said as if mocking him from misfortune. In which he only showed his anger by greeting his teeth, but calm down nonetheless since he was right. He can get his way out of this that's for sure._

" _If you have nothing else to say, I should be going" Lelouch stated in which bring him out of his thoughts onto how they, no wait, onto how HE would do it._

" _Right you have a date with Shirley tomorrow. Mind asking why you would do it?" Zero asked his doppelganger onto why he would be going out with Shirley again. In which he answered a little bit late knowing that it could be personal matter or something important happen. In which he was right for the both choice. After a moment of silence Lelouch answered._

" _It's because…"_

" _Because what?" Zero said to him really getting impatient after like hours of waiting._

" _It's because…it would be the day her father died. I wanted to celebrate our success of keeping him alive that way. And since she would invite me, with no doubt to watch a movie or theatre or something like that, also it would be the day…when we shared our first kiss together" Lelouch stated clearly tearing up a little. He knew it was important for him to not mess up this time. That he would do whatever it takes to save someone and/or everyone this time around. Also it was the first time he ever mentioned that his first kiss was Shirley, so he knows how vital for him to Shirley's father to survive. He understands clearly why he wants this, in a way it was a way to forget his past mistake and moved on. That is why he agreed to this that is why he became Zero and him becoming a prince once more. For him it was a way to finally make a gentler world for Nunnally, and for Lelouch to finally atone his sins and to become the figure Nunnally ever wanted; a loving-caring brother. That is why he now knew why he would celebrate it tomorrow._

" _I understand perfectly. And if I were your position right now, I would also hold do that to commemorate our success and to continue our plans for a better world" and Zero finally answered to him. The thing is, is that they parted ways in different directions. But no matter what road you'll choose, the destinations are still the same. They only make their choice relatively easier because of it, and everyone will and always will atone to their sins one way or another._

" _Thanks, I needed that; well I guess this is goodbye. See you soon…Lulu" he snickered on that one. He can't believe that he still call him that, well two can play this game._

" _Farewell to you too…ShirLulu" he said before hanging up the phone._

That was their whole conversation. Ha, it was good times, good times. But like any other times it would always be ruined one way or another (if you keep writing that, then one way or another you will sing that song from 1D…damn it I did it!-G.C.S) and that way was the…C.C way.

"Humph aren't you going to meet up with your Black Knights?" C.C said while sitting on his bed with her cheese-kun doll on her arms. This was something he couldn't ever avoid. She would always annoy him 24/7 as if he wasn't enough from Tamaki's load mouth and his sense of humor already. But she has a thing that can irk everyone she gets on her way, he was no exception.

"Yes I would've had, but I'm still pondering what to do when we show ourselves to lord Kirihara. Especially now that everyone knew that my face is a prince once more" until today he doesn't know how he would show his face to Lord Kirihara especially when he was revealed that he is a prince. He has many options onto how to execute this and here are some of them:

 _Maybe I could change my face that way he wouldn't recognize me! No that won't work even if I look Japanese, he would still question me without a doubt onto why I fight Britannia._

 _I think I should Geass him? Wait there is a possibility that we can prove a valuable asset. And beside if I used my Geass very frequently then it will go hay-wired and possibly in turn will be a Geass-run away. I would have my Doppelganger take care of him…_

 _Held him hostage? Now that is surprising, not only I'll surely be dead in a matter of minutes, but even if I manage to survive I would most certainly hunt down. Not only the JLF and the other terrorist factions will try and kill me seemingly the only group that are helping them is being held hostage but also my Black Knights. So the question is…How?_

As if he was answered by some God C.C gave him the answer.

"Why don't you stick with the role like the last time? I mean, you know me as a doppelganger Zero while you hide inside of a Burai. And when the time comes you will strike and then reveal your face. Then voila! You'll get the Six Houses of Kyoto's backing" C.C said with a hint of confidence in her voice. It was truly confident that he wanted to rebut back on her statement.

"And what if he questioned me on how in the hell I was capable to be there while I'm a prince hmm?" Zero said to her. _Now let see how she would answer that one_ Zero thought with a snicker. But C.C wasn't threatened by it; in fact she was counting on it.

"Then you could always say that there is someone handling as a prince at the moment and there is a doppelganger you used whenever you're a prince" C.C answered him. That was…totally true, not only it can worked and also it held some truth into it…well some of it.

"That plan of yours is so crazy…that it would certainly work, I could hug you right now!" he proclaimed without using his mind and letting his emotion get the better of him. Luckily for him C.C was aware of his doing and quickly stand up and stop him.

"Whoa stop right there lover boy, aren't you supposed to have a meeting with the Black Knights now?" she questioned him in which made him stop and watch the clock and it was time.

"Right, I should be going then…you could find a fresh box of pizza inside the mini-fridge" he instructed her while grabbing the cape and mask and made his way to the first floor where his Black Knights are waiting for him.

 _30 minutes later_

He was still reminiscing about how to execute properly on how he would meet Taizo Kirihara. He was thinking so deep that he can barely hear what Ohgi was trying to say only a glimpse of it like:

"Kyoto praises us for using the Guren mark-II and the Gekka pre-prototype so well in the battle of the Narita. I thought that was encouraging" started Ohgi. In which Kallen protested and so did Rai.

"But there was that White Knightmare" Kallen protested while it looks like reading the manual. And Rai also added.

"Yeah, also that Knight of the Round guy, if he wanted to we could already be dead by now" Rai stated while leaning against the wall. And everyone agreed to that, to ensure they won't lost morale they have Zero. But if there was no Zero for that, they will call the second one that can boost morale and that was…Tamaki (you're expecting Ohgi don't you)

"Don't sweat it, it was a tie right? A Tie! We have beaten those Britannian bastards head on with only 20 Knightmares and we still beat them, ha-ha" Tamaki said and he just did his magic. Some of them boosted their morale while some of them only gotten annoyed. He wasn't either of them.

Yep that was their ordinary day in the Black Knights, until the time he was waiting for arrive. And that was the delivery of the message. Ohgi handed him a letter in which he already knew the letter from Kyoto but he wanted to have a light banter once and a while (and beside he won't let them know that he knew their fates were) so he played the curious one for this.

"Hmm…what's this?" he said indicating the small letter that he KNEW came from Kyoto. In which Ohgi said.

"A love letter" and of course you already knew what his response was, but he said it anyway.

"From you?" and of course a majority of them laugh so hard for that, while Tamaki was the loudest of them all. And causes Ohgi blush a little…a little.

"No, it's an official letter from Kyoto. They've urgently request a meeting" stated Ohgi. In the past timeline or rather future timeline, he would questioned if it was worth it, since the Kyoto only helped in finances in which they are capable off. That was a problem ever since Tamaki take charge of the Finance department. So in this timeline, they've fix it with one' they pick someone else for the Job which is now Rai. And two the spare money they've got from Kewell was given to them. So unlike like last time he denied this time, he accepted.

"Hmm…I supposed thanking us is a proper. But as I said every time we are an independent organization. And like every independent organization we must first trust us before we trust them" and also unlike last time where Tamaki voiced his opinion on the trust matter, now they didn't since he trust them that he would fight against doppelganger without them knowing it.

"Then it settled tomorrow we are going to meet the six houses of Kyoto"

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

At the moment there's a vehicle (a limousine to be précised) waiting for a special person. And that person was none other than Zero himself. When he arrived at the loading point, the driver asked Zero to also bring along the Command staff of Zero as per his master orders, in which Zero agreed to it. But just in case Zero also used his Geass to make sure there's no funny business.

"Now here's I want you to do…"

After Zero gave the command and the rest of his staff get inside of the vehicle they drive off. It take hours before they could arrive that some of them (Tamaki) started to complain. In which Kallen and Rai alternately bring him down and to chill him out to avoid having a fight. When they arrive on the detour that will take them at the top of the Mountain (in which is the Mount Fuji) they started ascending by the elevator that will bring them to the summit of the Mountain. Once stopped one by one (Kallen, Tamaki, Rai, Ohgi, and lastly Zero in that order) they've stepped out of the vehicle and approach the window to see where they were. When they look at the scenery outside it was…majestic and also made them sick. Everyone who is Japanese knew because of the Sakuradite that was buried under the mountain that they were invaded by the Britannians in the first place, it was blessing and a curse (but mostly Curse). Some of them feared being here since they would be executed in sight, while the others would praise for having such power. In which a man behind hide behind of some kind of bamboo curtain (sorry my Japanese history is a little bit rusty) stated to them to bring down all arguments to rest.

"It's repulsive. Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty, now it is bent to the empire's will. A place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so." When they around them saw a man hiding behind a bamboo curtain (again really sorry) "I apologize for not showing my face. But Zero your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately I cannot allow this to trust you. I must know who you are, therefore you will show me your face" the man stated amused on using his logic. He knew Kallen wouldn't allow it even if they were being held at gun point by some Burais. The man wouldn't take any of her protest and silenced her, and then he ordered Ohgi to be the one to reveal Zero's face. At some point in time Ohgi did what he was told, and unmasked Zero revealing…C.C?

Now that was shocking, I mean how she can be Zero when they first met her she was right open. The members of the Black Knights made a conclusion that this wasn't Zero. The man wanted to confirm C.C that she wasn't Zero and Japanese. In which she answered truthfully with a dramatic effect

"Correct clan chief of Kyoto…Taizo Kirihara" and as expected whoever manages to know the real name of one of the six houses of Kyoto will die! But before the Knightmares could even fire at them, one Burai turn against each other and fired its slash harken to the two Burais. And used it stun-tofa to bring down the other Burai, once accomplish it aimed it's Knightmare rifle to the man now known as Kirihara and stated while revealing himself outside of the cockpit as Zero.

"You're sought and your methods and thinking are outdated! That is why you'll never win!" Zero stated to Kirihara while holding a detonator to not shoot him by the guards. And he approaches the man.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on sakuradite mining. Formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime, however, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunal by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor, in reality you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto who support resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent, how cliché" Zero started and when he added that he too was not Japanese it cause a major uproar to the Guards but not of the Black Knights since they were reprimanded to that kind of thinking. And like a cookie in a cookie jar he knew that he would be questioned onto why he fight and what he wants in which he answered.  
"The destruction of Britannia" but everyone wanted that so Kirihara added if he can do it. That question was answered long before they were speaking. "I can, because I must. I have reasons that compels inexorably" he started before unmasking his face and said to the man "I'm glad I'm dealing with you. It's been a long time lord Kirihara" and once again he answered his unspoken question "If I manage to fool you from my fake Zero then, I could easily fool the rest with a fake Lelouch isn't and beside it is better to fight the Britannia inside than the outside" after a long brief of history coming from both of them and the reason why he was here Kirihara proclaimed.  
"So the flower I planted 8 years ago is finally bloomed" before barking on full laughter, after he was done laughing he stated to Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights; that if they follow him and hides his face then the six house of Kyoto will back them up. And that Zero was the mortal enemy of Britannia. But before Zero could turn and leave him heard Kirihara spiked to him.

"Are you embarking in the path of blood?"

In which Zero only grin before he put his helmet on and stated.

"Indeed, if that is my destiny"

 _And beside I have already started that path long time ago…_

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

It has been two days after the battle for Narita, two days where he hasn't attended school, and two days he wasn't with his friend. But if it was all to betterment of mankind, then so be it. Right now he was currently inside the Lancelot cockpit (in a simulation of course) battling with the infamous 'The Demon of Britannia' and right now Francis was gaining the lead. There match was simple, first one to eject lose. Since this is just a Knightmare simulation, the Knightmares they were using has the same data has the same equipment and of course same creator. The battle started hours ago inside the A.S.E.E.C trailer and not one did he manage to land a hit to his Lamorak. He was wondering why on earth he was battling with a Knight of the Round anyway?

 _Is this some kind of test? To prove if I'm even worthy to pilot the Lancelot, well whatever it is I'll make sure I'm going to bring it all!_

So they continued they exchange punches, kicks and turns. They used the MVS and also the V.A.R.I.S rifle whenever they manage to be at range. But with the Lamorak superiority on speed due to the energy booster Gwen planted and with Francis' Geass (which he still doesn't know) he was wearing out on the fight. But like he said he would give him all he got.

 _2 more hours of simulation_

After two more hours of fighting inside the simulation and three repetitive rounds they can both agree that their fight was a…draw, they were able to last long on each other even if the Lancelot was clearly beaten up Suzaku manages to fight more. They continue to fight until they run-out of energy from the energy fillers. Once they both got out of cockpit they stand at the front of each other and said.

"Well that was a great fight don't you say Kururugi?" Francis said while drinking a bottle of water. In which he too also drank up from exhaustion.

"It sure is" Suzaku said before using the bottle of water as to drenched him up to cool him off. Hey did you guys think inside of a Knightmare cockpit is Air-conditioned?! Well it wasn't! After that it became an eerily silence until something pop on his mind.

"Hey Sir Francis-"

"Francis or Franz is just fine Kururugi" Francis stated in which he obliged.

"Okay, Francis what do you think of Zero and his Black Knights? What do you think they are trying to do? What are they trying to achieve?" he knew that it was out of the blue, but he just needed to know it from someone else.

After completing his second bottle of water Francis answered "Well they said it themselves aren't they? They are Knights of Justice" now that was something he can't accept. Justice wasn't like this; Justice never harms civilians and causes their homes to be destroyed and killed countless of lives (even if they were soldiers) but he can't show it in front of a superior officer so all he could do was to clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Francis and because of it he answered him his unspoken question.

"Look Suzaku, Justice is the mask of Vengeance hiding in the light. No matter what you'll do, you can't force them to change. As soldiers it doesn't work that way, all I can say is that continue believing what you're doing and protect it. And some day what you dream will come true I guarantee it" Francis stated while grabbing his shoulder. And in way was true, like Lelouch said you can't force change you must be the change. So all he could do was to believe on his dream, to create a gentler world from within. And now it is possible with Lelouch beside him and now Francis then nothing can stop them…not the Knight of One, not the emperor and mostly not even Zero can stop them. And also it was the first time he heard Francis say his name!

So with that out of the way he asked his other question.

"One more thing, why did you challenge me?" he asked and Francis only shrugged and responded naturally.

"I find your skills rather…top notch. In fact your skill alone can give you a spot in the Knight of the Round. All you have to do is to prove yourself to the others and the Britannia Military your worth then you'll be a Knight of the Round in no time" okay that was shocking. I mean that was his dream! Hearing it form an actual Knight of the Round himself can only strengthen his resolves to change the empire from within.

 _Is this fate? That I destined to be here in this moment at this time? Whatever it is I will make my dreams become a reality and I'll prove to Zero that he was wrong._

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Today was a bright day for a man named Lelouch Lamperouge or VI Britannia, why'd you ask? Well for starters at this time and date is the death of the father of his beloved. But why he was happy if he his father died of his beloved? Well unlike last time that he created much chaos on the battle of Narita and also causes the death of hundreds if not thousands of lives including the father of Shirley. This time, not a single innocent life was lost thanks to his wit and their future planning with Zero (with his knowledge from the future of course). Next thing he was happy today was his girlfriend was happy too. You know that saying 'If she's happy then I'm happy' well it worked to him. Since Shirley father didn't died, they continued with the date they planned yesterday. They only added the part where they were going to see a concert. And since they will go in public he uses his normal clothing. It was dark when the concert finish and the moon and the starts shine brightly tonight perfect for the two of them to take a little tour in the city. So they were walking around the city and just checking the settlement and having a friendly chat once in a while.

"Say Lulu, did you ever checked on Nunnally? I mean we didn't notice you to happen to go and checked on her once a while" stated Shirley to him while they were taking a break in the park in a long bench. The park was filled with a lot of people today, some are families, others were bunch of teenagers, an elderly couple, and of course a young men and women dating. It was just a normal day, too bad it won't last long if the tyrannical view of the Empire still exists so that's why he would fight. But first thing first, he would answer her question, in which he totally forgotten.

"Hmm…well if I visit Nunnally very often then the media will certainly trouble you again. And beside I always called her every night before she would go to sleep. Also I heard that she had a fever two days ago and that Sayoko told me that it was cured earlier after I called. Nunnally said and I quote 'Maybe my treatment was to see my older brother'" Lelouch answered Shirley. And how could he ever forget one of the people he truly cherished. Shirley giggled on the last part though and that was something he likes about her, so carefree and happy in the world, kinda reminds him to Nunnally. Maybe that's why he likes her too much, she reminds him the persons he ever wanted to his gentler world.

"Well I would also heal whenever you're around Lulu" she said while cling her head on his arms. And when that happen he could only smile, he remembered today was also the day when they both shared their first kiss. Even though she may or may have not force it, what happen next get him to the state of anxiety and depression. It wasn't that he hates being with her, no, what he was trying to say is that he doesn't know this feelings. I mean come on, if your smart person or a genius with an IQ of over 150 then sometimes emotions is out of the book for you. Same could be said to Lelouch and the only time he realized that these feelings were true was the time he was losing her. And that's when he knew that he loves her.

The moonlight was shining brightly tonight, and everything they could possibly imagine can happen. It was a dream, a wonderful dream come true (wait a minute…now your stealing from a SCRIPT!...it wasn't me!) and all he could do is to see her in this state. So he decided that it is time to take the tour of the city.

"Come on Shirley, let's take a walk" he said while lending a hand to her, in which she accepted greatly. And so they did, they will walk around the city and think about their futures. And also think how lucky they are on having their best friends as their boyfriend/ girlfriend.

* * *

 **Third Persons View (also please turns off the music you're currently listening into, thank you):**

 **(Please listen to Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat's 'Lucky' on YouTube)**

 _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

The night was stunning with glamour and elegance today, the buildings they've strolled in was lightening with bright yellow light. It was beautiful, but nothing can compare the beauty of the man who he was currently holding hands with. Their name was Lelouch and Shirley, and right now they have no care for the world and just seeing the city that is filled with lights.

 _Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

 _I feel your whisper across the sea_

 _I keep you with me in my heart_

 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

The girl would always get inside of a store and pull her boyfriend inside with her. She would try different kinds of outfits and/or hats and she would make a pose in front of him and she would ask if she likes it or not.

"Well, do you like it?" Shirley would say often to Lulu while making different pose. In which Lelouch would say.

"It looks great on you Shirley" or "You don't need that, cause your beautiful already" in which always make her blush. Before she could buy everything from the store, Lelouch suggested going to Clovis land.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

When they did arrive, Shirley would always lead the way, from the Rollercoaster rides, to the playing booth in which he won a big Teddy bear (since it was a mind games), and all of other kinds of rides they could think of they played it all. And as always before leaving they would take the ride that is truly romantic…and that was a Ferris wheel. No matter how long the line is they would stay and wait. And when there were next they would go in on the 6 man seats all by themselves. While ascending they could clearly see the Tokyo settlement during the night, it was like the same thing Lelouch saw on the balcony from the Viceroy's palace, but this time it was wonderful.

 _They don't know how long it takes_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _Every time we say goodbye_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

Once they reach the top, Lelouch could see the face of Shirley during the moonlight. And all he could say was…majestic. It kinda hard to imagine to him all the hardship they both endure from the past and the present was real. Since what happening now and what would happen next is something that pain and despair can't harm and that was…

Love, He would hold her, hugged her, and kissed her. Until the end of times and that was a saying coming from him. And also that was his promise for her.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

After the rides they could be seen walking holding hands in the side of the ocean, they would talk about their future lives, ambitions, dreams, and ironically chess.

"..You know someday you're going to lose in chess" Shirley said to Lelouch on their topic about chess.

While Lelouch would only laugh and stated "I'm happy if I were to lose from you Shirley" in which Shirley would deny and blush hard from his statement. Also that night her face reflects the waters at the side of the ocean was stunning, the way her face shaped and the color of her eyes and add the moonlight. It was kinda hard to believe that someone won't fall in love with her with that kind of face. They continue walking until they both saw a small hill with a cheery blossoms tree at the top of it. In which he suggested to go to next.

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_

 _To an island where we'll meet_

 _You'll hear the music fill the air_

 _I'll put a flower in your hair_

When they arrive at the top of the hill, they just sat below of the Cherry blossom tree and watch as the petals fall from the ground. She would be seen sitting beside him apparently asleep with a small smile on her gorgeous face and he would put a flower on her ear and just watch her to sleep.

 _Though the breezes through the trees_

 _Move so pretty you're all I see_

 _As the world keeps spinning round_

 _You hold me right here right now_

For Shirley she has everything she ever wanted; she has friends that always take care for her and stayed beside her, a loving family with parents to guide her and support her all the way, and then there's Lelouch, the man of her dreams. In fact he was just a dream, all of the girls wanted him (including the ones who has boyfriend already) so now seeing him beside her, holding her, kissing her, and saying 'I love you' it felt like heaven and that she doesn't want to wake up from it.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

While Shirley was breathing on her sleep he silently whispers to her:

"Shirley if you know that I'm the one who killed your father, that I create a mass genocide, that I'm Zero in the past timeline would you still loves me?" he whisper and whenever he saw her face it was enough to answer his question. "Still, I'm lucky enough to be fall in love with you again Shirley" it was load enough that Shirley heard him and said…

"I'm lucky to Lelouch to be here with you"

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh_

 _Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

At that moment the violet meet green, Amethyst meets Emerald. It was the same thing when they both shared their first kiss in this timeline and the same thing when they were re-united and that was something they cherished the most. And it would give them the spark they needed, and so they approach each other and under the cherry blossom tree, with the moon light shining upon them, and they both said.

"I love you Lelouch until the end of times"

In which he would always answers.

"I will always love you Shirley" before they meet their lips with each other and they would be contend with it.

 _On this day, in the past timeline Shirley lost her father and we both shared a kiss as a way to help her. But after that…that kiss meant something more, something I haven't felt in the past seven years. And that was love, so when she died I couldn't handle myself. But when God offer me a second chance I knew I was lucky to be given that chance, a chance to say that I love her. Maybe this is work of fate, that we are destined to be together, humph either way I will always love her, Shirley and so will everyone else. And I'll protect them all._

 _If we are destined to be together then…I will let God play things out._

* * *

 **A/N: maybe Lelouch, maybe you and Shirley are going to be together. Only God knows (in this case is me). Anyway when you read this chapter it is New Year in the Philippines since I decided to be the first person to publish a Code Geass Story than everyone else, But if someone already manage to out-run me then all I could say is this DAMN IT! But still I hope that I will be the one, so guys pray for that. To ensure my victory I would make a countdown at the same time for publish of the chapter. When the timer hit Zero it would also mean its New Year and I'll be the first person to ever publish the Code Geass Fan fiction, how could I know I will be the one, well for one thing the Philippines is located GMT 8+ that means 8 hours advance from London, when I saw other fanfic it would be in the East like America, Canada, or London. In other words I'll be the first to publish. Secondly in the next chapter I will tell if you if I won or not (since this is a bet) so let's pray for that to happen. Also this chapter is…over 8,000 words already! WTF (please excuse my bad words, thank you) OMG I didn't do this, well since I already made it then it is okay and also this is a holiday. When you start reading the first Author's Note it was earlier today when I write, that is why I said twenty-two days before my birthday since I thought that I'm going to publish this in the afternoon, which I was wrong so when you read this you year may or may not be 2017. So sorry about that, also I hope you like my Dialogue at the first part since I always wanted to do that, and of course it was an occasion. And maybe at my birthday I'm going to do that one (please don't-G.C.S). Still I hope you like this chapter even though it was a rush.**

 **If you are wondering why it was called 'A Date with Destiny' then here's the answer. For one thing, the name itself is a clue already. In other media whenever you spotted this kind of title, it meant that a person meet their destiny that may or may not occur. And I know what you are thinking (again mimicking your voice) 'But F.C.C.S why does it relates from the story?' Well for starters it does relate from all of the three. First Zero if he was destined to be Zero and that he would be helped by the Six houses of Kyoto, next is Suzaku with his fate for being a Knight of the Round. (And BTW if the fight is a boring, since I told you I alternately change genre every chapter. And this chapter was all about romance) and of course the date with Shirley and Lelouch. Are they going to be together? The answer would be finding out in the following chapters.**

 **The next chapters would be the battle in the Port yaku…you know what I'm already dead tired from writing 8,000 words already. I'm going to say that the next chapter is the continuation of the story. That is all and please read and review.**

 **The answer of the word Hunt:**

' **If you found a good move, Find something better': originally it was a quote in the chess. Also I picked this since this is one of the very important lessons we learned when playing.**

 **Also did you think that I forgot about the challenge huh? DO YOU? Well I don't and I telling you this...did you did it? If so then congratulations and if you ever going to review please add the #listenonreading Challenge 2016-17 to know that you did the challenge. Even if you don't review but you did the challenge then a very much thank you is needed.**

 **Anyway please read and review.**

 **Also since I'm counting down and probably some of you will read this December 31, 2016 and some of you will be New Year already I going to say this to you:**

 **(Advanced)Happy New Year Every One!**

 **And also:**

 **22/21 days before my Birthday everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	23. We Fight

**A/N: I should have won…BUT THAT THAT SILLY 24 HOUR THING STILL GETTING MY WAY! Anyway IDK if this chapter would be recognize in January 1 since the previous chapter even though I waited (literally) as ever in publishing at exact 12:00 midnight just for that. oh well just as long as there is no one who is going to publish a new story/chapter then maybe I could still be the first person to do that. (Even though I should have won, since I did everything…yet lost, now I know how Lelouch feels) how should I know there isn't a person who is willing to challenge me! I-I mean who won't publish a new chapter or story. Well currently while you are reading this I'm also browsing the net, looking in Code Geass fanfiction Archive to know IF there is someone trying to steal my Glory! I-I mean that is publishing a new chapter/story.**

 **Anyway all I could say from the previous chapter was…lame and totally a failure (that's coming from the Author himself) since I forgotten major scenes (i.e. the fact that Villeta should be trailing Shirley-wait a minute, she wouldn't since Lelouch is a prince now…then the ahem Nina incident) anyways I need to fix this today, so please I need your suggestion since we are like uhmm…Mutualism! Yeah that's the word. We need to benefit from each other guys, you from reading this fanfic and me from the reviews and suggestion. Since I literally don't know what you guys think about this, and for every Author who started small, can't progress to achieve your goals since we don't know what you want. I'm not saying criticism is wanted, no, I'm saying that criticism is needed. Critics show what we went wrong, what needs to be done, and especially what should we do to make the story a little bit great. So please guys, gave your thoughts about this since all we are doing right now isn't helping me at all! I'm also not begging for reviews if that what you're saying (but what you're saying is contradictory in itself-G.C.S) shut up…anyways I could continue this story without it, but I DO NEED the response, suggestion, and/or flaws on my fic to make this work! But let's drop it here; since the only person that can make this happen isn't me…it's you.**

 **On the previous chapter that was the Date of Shirley and Lelouch, the proposal of Francis to Suzaku in becoming a Knight of the Round, and of course the message from Kyoto. So first thing first, before I could even started writing I needed to REWATCH THE WHOLE THING AGAIN! And whenever I watch that scene over and over, even though I'm planning to fix it, I still feel the pain from Shirley's father being buried and that moment I knew, I was even lucky to start this fic, without being in pain from the start. Since if I do that, then maybe I shouldn't even bother continuing this fanfic. Anyway let's get on with it.**

 **Previously I stated the battle of what again… (Checking the previous chapter)…battle of PORT YOKOSUKA! Yeah that's about it; anyways we are now going into the 4 part chapter. What is this 4 part chapter you asked? As you can see in the chapter title the 'We Fight…' is a starting point of the 4 part of the chapter since we all going to see why they were fighting for. I know we already knew why they were fighting, but the why they fight and what they were fighting was two completely different things. So this would be a THIRD PERSON VIEW from now on! Since the POV of every characters are on the next couple of chapters (but maybe some of them). Any who, I don't want to see a review saying to me, why they weren't any POV of a single characters since I already told it would be the next chapters okay?! Man I should really (REALLY) need to seek a therapist or an anger management council for my rage. Quick reminder I may or may not add the battle here since I'm planning it would be publish on the next chapter. IDK what the answer is, since I kinda change everything once a while.**

 **Anyways I think you know what I'm going to say here from now on. This would be the Word Hunt, and the next would be the start of the story. You know the drill, spot a word (with an asterisk on it) then the answer could be seen at the bottom of the story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **The OC's I've burrowed (S.S and the members of the Raven Squad) also doesn't belong with me. They both Belong to Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively. I only own my own OC's and that are Francis Xavier and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 23 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 23: We Fight…**

* * *

If we look back in the other timeline, where Lelouch is killed by Suzaku as Zero, where Nunnally became the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, and also the Gentler World was created thanks to the plans of both young men (Lelouch and Suzaku) in their plan called Zero Requiem. In other words the timeline where Lelouch came from (man if that what you're going to say, then why did you even bother typing the first part?). On this day, it was supposed to be the day of Shirley's father; Joseph Fenette should be buried, but he wasn't. It was thanks by the two new heroes that were also Demons (Wait a minute…that was Rhyme!) that prevented it to happen. So meaning, they not only masters of times, but also controllers of fates. Seemingly they already change a lot of fates already. First off, the Siege on Saitama where supposed to be hundreds of civilians died, never happened and prevented. Next up would be the Battle of Narita, where once again another slaughter happens. From the landslide that the future Lelouch used just to destroyed half of Cornelia's forces. The landslide not only decimated the forces of the Britannians, but also the people down below. Innocents' lives were taken that day, including the man I said earlier. The man named Joseph Fenette was one of them, and this was supposedly the day for his funeral. But that didn't happen, since today the heroes' strikes again. Joseph Fenette could be seen in his home, resting from the stress he received from the evacuation that the controllers of fate perpetrated. Also he wasn't the only one, who supposedly died today. The estimated casualties in the battle of Narita were about thousands of lives. Now they weren't a single life lost. For the new heroes of this new world, it was an achievement. It was an achievement since they did what they supposedly did, and that was the safety of the civilians, that they now created on that battle and future battle to come.

But one of the said new heroes, still lingered about the past. Since no matter what he did now, still doesn't change the fate of the original timeline he was in. That's why there's a saying 'No one can beat the original'. All he ever done was changed this current timeline's fate. Because of it, no matter what he did and done, the pain he created and saw from the past (or rather from the future) was still on the back of his mind. No one can change it…not even the women he was sleeping with.

Yes he was currently occupied at the moment. In a way, it was supposed to be to remove all his doubts and reasoning from the past. But even the women pleasure can't even satisfy the needs of the past. The things he needed to change the past, where everything gone swiftly. So he stayed awake, early morning just thinking. What went wrong, what he could've, should've, and would've done in the past?

 _Why…why is it that no matter what I change now doesn't affect me even the slightest?_

Lelouch thought, the moment he was sent back from time he knew that he would be destined to change this new world. So, that's why he meets his doppelganger to change everything. To fix the mistakes he created from the past, using God's gift in turning back in time.

 _Even if I change this timeline…what will happen to me? What will happen when I'm done changing things?_

At the start, all he thought that whatever he done was for the best. He considered it very much heroic what he did. Changing the outcome for every battle, and keeping alive the innocents. It was a good start…until he realized that. When it was all well and done, what will happen to him? Will God finally punish him? Or will he stay here in this current world. Tormented with his past while living in his gentler world without the people he considered as his loved ones.

 _This timeline doesn't change the things I have done in the past! All it did was to fix my mistake I created, but not me entirely! It only worsens it even more!_

The thing he realized was that no matter what he did he would still be the same person as before. He would be considered as a Demon from his other timeline, an oppressor, a villain. In their eyes he would be that same person…only this time he wear a mask. Not the mask of Zero, no, his current mask was even despicable than before. A mask of a false Hero…

It was getting the nerves of him all the thinking, all the hardship, and especially the every people that he killed willingly or not on his mind. It was torture, every battle, face, and memories of he killed was burned inside of his mind like it was a way to torture him. In which case was working very well. He would remember all the screams, chants, and the names of every person he could've saved but he didn't. He always said to himself this quote 'I need to spill more blood, so the blood already spilt would not be in vain' but now…it wasn't working anymore. This time around he doesn't, all he did now was saving lives like a hero. But for him and so is the entire populace of his other timeline thinks him as none other than a hero. He was sweating up that he could get back to sleep anymore. So he gets up from the bed and just think…what was he was fighting for now?

In the past he knew he was fighting for the sake of his sister Nunnally's wish in creating a gentler world. But now he already done it, even if it won't last long, he still done it. All he was doing right now was perfecting the change that he already created. If you're asking him what he was fighting for now…he'll give the most possible answer…he doesn't know. Apparently a woman can sense if someone was leaving the bed seemingly Shirley also get up and asked him.

"Lulu what are you doing up so early"

And that was another reason. All his life was for his sister sake…now though it was getting whole lot bigger. Shirley for the most part he considered as a dear close friend nothing else…in the past. But now on this timeline, he doesn't know. Sure they dated, hugged each other, kisses and comfort each other (into a whole new level). Now on this timeline, he was sure she would be another reason why he would fight once more. He won't…uhmm what that words again...oh yeah, 'Throwing the towel' early. No he wouldn't do that, even if he wanted to. For him, this was both blessing and a curse, as if he having a Geass is bad enough as it is. The world wanted him to suffer even more by actually, giving him a second chance and that was the tormenting itself. If you committed to your mistake, would you like to do it again? The probable answer will be a 'No' you wouldn't. Same applies here for Lelouch; he traveling back in time isn't just to fix his mistake. But as a way to remember the sins he did in the past timeline. The world he was used to isn't same on this world. Now that was disturbing…and basically he doesn't even know anymore.

"No I was just…thinking. You should go back to sleep Shirley" Lelouch informed her. Sometimes a man got to do what man goes to do, and that was to not let her lady afflict on his personal problems. And that was he sucks at the moment.

Why is it, that God gave the females the ability to sense a problem? And Shirley knew that Lelouch was having a hard time. Whenever a girl wants something, she would fight until the end or until she gets what she wants (believe me, you don't want that happen) so Shirley did what every other girl would do and that is…to solve the guy's problem.

"Come on Lelouch, you know that I won't stop bugging you if you won't tell me" informed Shirley while Lelouch was sitting on the bed, his back faced at her. While Shirley is now also sitting up and covering her (ahem…naked) body with the blanket they were using on their sleep. Well she doesn't need to tell him twice! Since already in the past he was stuck living with a girl already. And now he was under the roof of yet another two females (not including Shirley). He wanted to just ignore her on her pursuit, but if he did that what would happen to him? Unlike him (at the moment) Shirley was relentless, so she grasped his shoulder to make him look at her and added 'Please'

With those green eyes of her who couldn't say no. So he fed him and takes a deep breath and swallowed his pride and answered her.

"Shirley…what do you think of me?"

Now that was interesting (to say the least) and caught a lot of confusion for her. That's why he added the following statement.

"I mean…I'm a prince now, and I could get whatever I wanted. We could live together, eat together, and sleep together. And maybe…even start having a family. I mean isn't that what you wanted?" Lelouch said to her. He only just realized that he doesn't have to fight anymore. I mean if God gave him a second chance, then why waste by risking your life! I mean there's his doppelganger playing as Zero; he can change the world without his help. There's his sisters' too, to help ensure that the gentler world they needed will be created. Alongside with Kallen, Rai and Suzaku the world will be much better place. So why was he fighting for. I mean ask a veteran the same questions. Why did you fight? The answer would be kinda like this…'to serve the nation and protect its citizens, then add this 'Do you like fighting?' Even after you say that, the answer would be made long before you start thinking it. The answer would and always will be a 'No'. Say that to every warlord, every gang, every soldier, all men and women risking their lives just for fighting for your sake and they would answer the same thing. They would rather solved all matters in an open speech, where all of them could gather in a single table and discussed every matter in just words, not by guns, Knightmares and tanks. And he was no exception, he was fighting long enough, he fought day and night for her sister's dream. Day after day, until days became weeks, then changed into months, and then years…he fought and strive for their dream. And he accomplished it…so why fight now? If he already done it in the past, then why bother reliving the same thing again?(I asked that to every level on each games) if all it brought was pain and hardship, not just for him but to everyone else. And besides, doesn't he deserve a little rest every once and a while? So the question is why? What was it God wanted him to do?

He was staring at Shirley for her answer, and when he thought that she wouldn't answer he just faced the facts that sometimes question aren't made to answer. Until she spoke these words for him, like God answered his prayers.

"I don't want that" and now it was his turn to be confused. She doesn't want that? Then what else does she wants?

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me Lelouch. And now…now that you'd love me, all of my wishes come true, I don't care if the world we lived in was just like this! All I ever wanted was you Lelouch, nothing more…" Shirley stated truthfully. Those words, it was exactly the same when he (well basically his doppelganger) confronted Nunnally, she too doesn't want a gentler world without him. It just proves to show that 'A world without your loved ones isn't living'. That makes Shirley so special…the feeling that whatever you give to her, she would accept it. That person was rare, and that makes her unique.

"If you're asking me what I want. Then please. Tell me what's bothering you?" Shirley said while holding his hands, he could felt the warm touch whenever he touched her. The warmth everyone was giving as a sign of loved. He knew a lost battle when he saw one and right now this was unwinnable battle so he just gave in.

"I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore. I mean, I did what I did, with me being a prince; I can give the world Nunnally ever wanted. All I have to do…is to beat Zero, and then we could live happily ever after. I just…don't know anymore" and all of it was true. Like a day, everything sets, and like humans whenever they accomplish what they wanted, their next question is 'What now'.

After waiting like a month Shirley answered him. "Then fight for it" in which he would answer of a 'Huh?" "Fight for the answer Lelouch. I mean you said it yourself in chess didn't you? That the only way to win was to capture the king, and how can you do that if you stop moving?" and he remembered that, last night when they were talking about chess he gave that. How stupid of him to forget a statement he only gave few hours ago. "Everyone is fighting for something…and if you don't know the answer then just go for it. Along the way you could find the answer…and when you do. Then that would be the only reason for living" (wait a minute…I heard someone say that too, I just couldn't put a finger into it) anyways what she said was entirely truth. I mean truth be told, everyone has reason onto what they are doing, (same here, I have a reason onto why I'm continuing this fic), and if the person doesn't know why there were doing or what they were doing, then what could they possibly do? Do they give up and ran away? Or would they continue until they find the answer. Right now Lelouch was having a debate if he would choose the former or the latter. He knew the answer long before Shirley made the question.

"Then I will, I'll fight for my answers, and I'll fight to protect you and everyone else" Lelouch answered in which Shirley said 'That's my Lulu' before closing in with their lips. It could be a kiss if it wasn't for the door to open and disrupt the moment when Francis barged in.

"Prince Lelouch I have an important message to give to you about the plan on capturing-"Started Francis not noticing that the room was occupied in the moment. He should really learned how to knock before entering don't he (yeah I always did that, sorry) once he saw what he doesn't need to saw he gave an impression of a tomato and said "I'm gonna rely the message to you later your highness, and also forgive my interruption" Francis said before leaving the scene faster than his Knightmare.

"Well that was disturbing, I suppose that I should leave now?" Lelouch asked Shirley in which she stated yes before giving him a quick kiss god bye and of course leaving the Viceroy Palace before anyone can notice her.

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

Currently Cornelia, along with the usual staff is planning to finally annihilate the remnants of the JLF. There was Euphy, along with her Knights Sir Guilford and Sir Darlton, with the A.S.E.E.C Company and Suzaku in tow, of course there were the Raven Squad with of course Sir Francis who apparently was blushing red when he did came, he just arrives a minute ago since she had requested him to fetch her little brother Lelouch in which didn't come by until a minute later. As always there were the sitting arrangements whenever they held a meeting. She would be at the head of the table, with her sister Euphy on her left and Lelouch on her right. The following goes in this order, Raven Squad would be sat in the right of Sir Francis and S.S. in which was located in Lelouch right, next on Euphy's left would be the A.S.E.E.C Company, and would you look at that…she was seating right beside the eleven boy. But she could deal with it later, since right now she has a 'bigger fish to fry' and the fish was…Lelouch.

"Your late" she whispered to avoid distractions during the meeting in which she wouldn't care, since after all she and Lelouch planned it. The plan was simple, they will used the Royal Marines' Portman, to attack the supposedly Tanker of the JLF that also hold General Tatewaki Katase. How did they know? Well let's just say they were tipped by an individual that has knowledge of the future. Also Lelouch has big trouble...big time.

"I-I didn't wake up early that's all" said Lelouch casually. Not a hint of sweat seen in his face, no doubt that he is a master of disguise, literally and figuratively. But Cornelia knew a liar when she saw one. That was a trait learned in the Royal Family and polished by the Britannian Military. And even if Lelouch was a great liar she knew that he was indeed lying.

"Don't play dumb with me Lelouch. I already knew what really happen" stated Cornelia, and that sends shiver to Lelouch spines, worse than his father (if ever) send one to him. Likewise Lelouch wanted to know how in the hell she knew. Well let's thank a certain blonde woman that serves as an assistant to the person who supposedly fetches him up. Oh she could remember it quite well.

 _It was before the meeting and right now the others was either chatting about the plans and/or personal matters. Euphy was one of the latter since she doesn't like the meetings anyways and she was having a 'friendly' chat with the eleven boy that's all. Well she could have the chat she wants as long as there is nothing going on between the two of them. God knows how Cornelia would react if she knew if someone in their family that already made love, especially for teens like her age. Speaking of which she haven't seen Lelouch today, I mean he must have known since he practically ordered this meeting in the first place. Anyway, he already requested with Sir Francis to fetch him up since he was the only one who has nothing better to do than sit on his chair. After like few minutes he arrived and Lelouch wasn't with him. She suspected either Lelouch is on his way or still asleep, either way she couldn't tell. She notices that Francis was blushing really hard and have a hard time composing himself. Since he was having a conversation with his assistant S.S, and the way his posture he was giving and the look on his face, it was a dead giveaway that something he saw that he shouldn't saw. Instead of asking Francis for the answer, she turns to the alternative…and that was S.S. She rather like talking to same gender, since this way they could get straight answers, than a boy who will try to dodge it._

" _Excuse me…S.S I just heard that you talk with Francis there, is something wrong with my brother?" she asked the blonde haired girl named S.S; it kinda feels weird to name someone only with initials. But she wouldn't press any personal matters. As an assistant, she knew everything her boss knew. And right now she clearly knew._

" _Oh princess, I didn't see you there. And yes I just had a chat with Francis talking about your brother" S.S stated clearly startled by her presence. In which she just shrugged and talked to her._

" _Is there anything wrong about my brother? I did not see him coming along with Sir Francis" she informed her in which she ponders for a moment and stated._

" _No nothing wrong about your brother in fact he was having a 'great' time!...well on Francis' description that is" answered S.S truthfully. Well if Lelouch was having a great time, then what was it?_

" _Well…did he tell you why he was having a 'great' time?" questioned Cornelia to her fellow woman. In which S.S answered carefully and sheepishly. She has millions of ideas going into her mind onto what made Lelouch having a great time. And over all she has three possible scenarios, the two she can agree with. But the other…even though it was the most little likely scenario, it holds the most possible that made Lelouch and every men out there have a great time. She was just hoping it was the other two, since if the latter happen…*gulp* Lelouch would start praying that he shouldn't be a prince once more. Oh how right she was…_

" _Uhmm… based on Francis description, I can say that Lelouch possibly…Uhmm…having sex with someone" stated S.S slowly and when she heard the s word. It was hell on earth (for Lelouch when he came). All of her rage right now was blaming herself, since she promises Lady Marianne that she would take care of her off springs and at this moment, she just made the worst mistake of her life…and that was keeping an eye out for her brother Lelouch._

She could tell that Lelouch was having a hard time digesting what S.S told her. So he just stated this instead.

"After the meeting, you and I have a serious conversation on your rather…eccentric behavior young man" and they did. After the meeting that only took like an hour, everyone else leaves, the operation takes place at dusk making enough time for their conversation. Making her and Lelouch, the only persons who were left inside the briefing room, once the door was shut, she eyed him carefully. At this moment the following is the worst thing that the men suffered beside; shopping, puberty, and of course the worst thing that every man and boy ever faced…

The Talk

And that what they did on the past couple of hours; they talked about the relationship of Lelouch and the girl he was dating with, the responsibilities of a man that needs to take when having a relationship, the personality of the girl, and finally to have him checked up for any kind of disease on his body, the last thing she wanted right now was a deceased prince.

After the long talk, they geared up for the battle. In which case should probably start any time now, so they better get moving.

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

 _Well this could be fun_

That was Zero thought when he was sitting on a pile of rocks on a ware house close to the port of the Yokosuka. He knew that this day would come, that is why right after the battle of Narita. He and his doppelganger planned the next battles. And that was the planned escape of the JLF remnants. At the past his doppelganger only used the JLF as lived bait, and destroyed the tanker containing liquid Sakuradite and used an emitter to ignite the sakuradite. This time, they were going to play things rather differently. This time around they were going to save the JLF, but only to use them when the time comes. Also if he remembered correctly this was supposedly the day for Shirley's father; Joseph Fenette funeral, in which they prevented and also on this day, his face was seen and because of it he have to Geass Shirley, something he swore he doesn't want to do. But like his doppelganger said, 'It won't change the future I came from, but at least this way I can atone the sins of what I've done. And with this you won't create the same mistake I have…when the time comes, I can finally die knowing that I fixed everything' in a way it was Lelouch's death wish, to fix his mistake. It kinda sad to think for Lelouch to accept death sooner, since he expected for him to continue his life with Shirley and his friends, while he can continue being Zero and that was all planned, so when he heard him like that, he could feel the pain that still resides inside of him.

 _Maybe that's why I was here, that I accepted his proposal being his doppelganger and being Zero. So he could live a normal life…well he suffered much already, it was for the best if he has the normal life he wants-no now want, a normal life he needs.._

It was settled, he would continue being Zero, until all plans is accomplished and that the whole world is free by a Tyrannical Empire. Even if it hurts him that he can't see Nunnally anymore, then so be it. Right now he was hearing the proclamation of Ohgi about the request of Kyoto to save the JLF.

"…I realize that this message from Kyoto. I think we could definitely handle it and I'm pretty sure that the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil and all but…" Ohgi stated about the plan of General Katase to escape to Chinese Federation. While he like the idea for the JLF to join them, he kinda needs Katase on his plans on destroying Britannia. Right now he needs him alive…not only to ensure the trust of the Four Holy Swords and Colonel Tohdoh, but also the impeding attack of the Chinese under the command of Atsushi Sawazaki in the battle of Kyushu. They needed a mole in the Chinese Federation, and what better way to have a mole than a Geassed one.

All he was thinking was not the present, but rather the future. And the future was this…he and Lelouch needed to win on this battle, to finally end countless battles. While he might agree to Ohgi statement…his thought wasn't only in the future but rather to the person below that named Diethard Ried. Currently he was being held at gun point and it was seems he wasn't scared by it. Well who could be scared if you're standing right in front of your idol? (I'm sure not).

"You're the one who sends this information to us. Diethard Ried I presume?" Zero stated to the man below him. As always he needs to keep the act like the last time, since he doesn't want to change this current timeline drastically, I mean the last thing he wanted was the whole space and time collapsing due to the space time continuum thing (Which I don't intend to do). So he still made his role like the last time.

"That's right. It is an honor that I kind meet you like this Zero" confirmed Diethard. Like what his doppelganger said, as long he lived up with these man expectations…well he can trust this guy all the way. He already knew what would happen, and unlike last time that he was still having doubts about Justice and debating whether or not they were doing was right or wrong. So all they could do was to prepare the inevitable and prayed that Lelouch part of the plan would go as planned.

As expected the plan would be that the Portman will attack the Tanker and the Sutherlands and the Lancelot and maybe the Lamorak would be covering fire. He knew that Tohdoh wouldn't make in time, since after all last time he wasn't there. They probably thought that the escape would be complete success if the Six Houses of Kyoto would send reinforcements to General Katase…in which he would pretty much obliged to do so.

And that settles it, right now he needed to complete this plan and hope that all things goes rather smoothly, since the last thing he wanted and his doppelganger wanted was an operation that they executed failed.

 _No we came this far to fix the mistakes! We can't stop now! All we have to do is to finish this battle and then…it would be all clear._

Why clear if you asked? Well after this one, the next days would be the plan to capture Schneizel no doubt and of course the plan for the SAZ and how to prevent it. In which they planned months ago. So all they needed to do was to wait for the white turns to end and then…hope that it could all play well.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

Today is very important day. It was on this day that changes many fates in the past timeline this little battle was a turning point of the war. It changes many destinies to each individual that would soon change the course of the whole war. On Shirley discovering who was behind the mask, in which in turned led Lelouch into Geassing her, that he swore he would never do. Next was Villeta, a woman that you could say a…Non major character, but this person, not only change the entire history…but creates much trouble that Lelouch faced long after he was Zero. This day was serves as the day of Joseph Fenette funeral that gave Suzaku the opportunity to Guilt Trip Zero (even if he doesn't know), that causes doubts to both Lelouch and Kallen. Having second thought was pretty much important to a soldier; if you can't pull the trigger…then you'll die. So all in all, this was very much an important battle that will change their fates altogether.

In the Britannian side, Cornelia along with Lelouch, her Knights, Sir Francis and his Raven Squad, was watching the Portman geared up for the battle. The Portman was the first ever to be a Knightmare Frame capable to diving underwater. On this battle the Portman would serve as the play maker, since today whatever happens to them affect the battle itself. They would charge the Tanker containing the remnants of the JLF and General Katase. During at the time they would be covered by a group of Sutherlands and the Lancelot in which changed its V.A.R.I.S rifle to a standard Knightmare one.

Back to Zero, he would be waiting inside of the a speed boat that already containing the Knightmares for the battle, once Ohgi gave the signal that the Portman was attacking the Tanker, then and only then they would engage. The time was running out, all plans were been lay and every step of the way needed to execute perfectly since one mistake can change everything. Like a bell that would rung when the church called the Christians for them to come to the house of God, like a siren that would call upon the soldiers for battle, and like a battle cry to charge the enemy. Three little words came from a princess was all it takes to start the battle.

"Commence the operation"

After she said that all Portman dived the waters and now going towards the Tanker in which was parked still on the landing docks. The cover fire would be done by the Lancelot and a group of Sutherlands. Once the torpedoes hit the target (wait a minute…isn't that a name for a character in Minecraft) then all hell would be loosed. It doesn't take long before a torpedo hit home, in which gave the signal Ohgi wanted. But the Black Knights wouldn't move just yet…the Britannia is already in place on the flanks of the tanker and opened fire to decimate the soldiers guarding it. While some of them question this kind of atrocities (Suzaku) they continued. One by one they killed every soldier of the JLF; it was a free for all since the soldiers can't with stand a bullet of a Knightmare. Even if they were requested to surrender they continued until the last man standing was either jump to the waters like the rest of his comrades or dead. Inside the Tanker, the General was fuming in anger since they thought that the Kyoto would send help…in which won't take long since the Black Knights are now in the moved. The tanker is now moving since that was the only way they won't be attacked, they knew that the Britannian knew that they were holding a liquid Sakuradite so they won't attack recklessly just to capture them, if that happens then…boom. The Portman is now giving the order of boarding the Tanker, like a pirate would do on their hi-jacked of a ship. It was all Zero needed to press the little button on a king chess piece to turn the battle around. But unlike this time that blow the Tanker, this time around it blow up…the Portman.

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry if I didn't added the battle, since I already told that would be in the next chapter. Anyways I' going to answer your probable questions (how could I know what would be your question is…It's because I'm psychic) first possible question: Did Lelouch and Shirley made love, then yes they did it. I don't want to add lemons here guys since I'm a minor. Second question: on the next chapter what can we expect on it? The next chapter contains the conclusion of the battle and that would be the second part of the 4 part chapters. Third possible question: I didn't understand onto how the Portman blew up. The answer would be provided on the next chapter, since that way I'll make a cliff hanger.** **Fourth and possibly the last question: Will Mao appear on the next chapter? The answer is…'that's me to write and for you to find out' J.K no he would appeared, but he won't make his moves.**

 **Anyways I still hope you like this chapter as much as I do, since this is 2017 were talking about here. And every New Year contains new opportunities and possibilities that each and every one of us holds. And please try and review this fic. Since like I said, without your comments IDK what went wrong with this fic, now let's make that happen, and I'll so you guys very soon (since the 'Operation Overlord' is still going).**

 **Answers for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Again guys please P.M me if you want to give suggestion, or any mistakes. You can also give me any ideas, since I'm really running out of Ideas. But just to make sure…I WILL NOT GOING TO ABANDONED THIS FANFIC! (Sorry for the caps lock) I told you before and I will tell you again, the only time when I'm going to stop this fanfic is when I declare this complete. And also…please read and (certainly) review.**

 **And I almost forgot since its New Year not only I will give guys the most fun holidays but also how to celebrate each and every last one of them!:**

 **Happy Buffet Day! (Time to eat and listen to Camille's song in Ratatouille '** _ **La Festin**_ **')**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **1)Visit your favorite buffet restaurant for lunch or dinner and try every dish on the buffet table. Just make sure you have time to nap after your meal.**

 **2)Get together with friends to host a buffet lunch or dinner at home.**

 **3)Host a themed potluck buffet where everyone brings a dish or 2 that fits the theme. Here are some ideas: sandwich buffet, salad buffet or a bacon buffet - where all dishes have to have bacon in them.**

 **Next on the list of Fun Holidays this January 2, 2017 is…**

 **Uhmm…Run it up the Flagpole and See If Anyone Salutes It Day? (Okay that's sounds interesting)**

 **How to celebrate this weird but still fun holiday:**

 **1)Have a great idea? Run it by your friends and family to hear what they think.**

 **2)Want a style makeover? This may be the day to do it - ask your closest friends what you think of your new style.**

 **3)Want to start a new business? Go out and do your market research today.**

 **And last but never be the least the…**

 **Science Fanfiction Day! (I should write something about the Star Wars)**

 **1)Read your favorite science fiction authors, watch science fiction movies and hold science fiction themed parties.**

 **2)Attend a short story and book reading that bookstores and libraries hold to showcase the works of classic and new science fiction authors.**

 **3)Encourage young readers in your life to pick up a science fiction book or short story to read.**

 **And also countdown to my Birthday is…**

 **20 days before my Birthday!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	24. To Serve

**A/N: the school is finally started once again! That's means I can't update more frequently, lol I'll still update every day since I can write every two hours after school, since apparently that was my only time at using the personal computers before handing it to my sister or brother. Anyways I have like what chapters until I'll finish the 'Operation Overlord' again? (Sorry let me check the Story Notebook, in which I called 'Merlin')…5 chapters to complete! That means if I can at least stop one day, then continue tomorrow, then at the weekends the 'Operation Overlord' is over…I NEED TO FINISH THIS NOW! (Once again sorry for the caps lock I've written). Anyways after the 'Operation Overlord' I won't going to update very frequently since I'll only start back in updating once or maybe twice a week (maybe three times if I'm on the mood) but I already told you that didn't I? In what chapter was it again?...chapter (checking for the chapters I've written it) chapter 4! (Man the world is going fast isn't it). So yeah, I hope you still follow this fanfic (even if the story is really bad, since IDK what went wrong) and please help me out here since I can't do this alone (I'm listening to Marshmello's Alone).**

 **Previously in Code Geass: Black & White were at the point of the battle itself. And like I said on the previous Author's note, I've answered question that may or may not you will asked about this chapter. And like I said, this would be the second part of the four part chapters I've written/ will write. Anyways I'll give the answer that relates to today's chapter since maybe some of you (glaring intently to my sister) may have forgotten about it. So first off, this chapter would be entirely some POV'S that relates on the chapter title (in which entitled…To Serve), next is the conclusion of the battle itself, and of course some mysteries that needs to be unveiled (how the Portmans blew up). And lastly but never (EVER) be the least…the appearance of Mao! So expect another Geass battle between to the two contractors C.C possessed, since that was the only Geass battle I saw (except in Charles and Lelouch face off in Sword of Akasha, even if Charles didn't do anything). Any who you might wondering why the slow update, I'm going to say that…on the Author's note down below.**

 **Now let's get started since I'm writing in the middle of the night…but first…THE WORD HUNT! I'm not going to leave this one behind (NEVER), since I treat this as a part of my story. Anyways, you should know the drill since it would be like…uhmm 16 chapters since I started this right? (Tell me if I'm wrong) the instructions are fairly simple. Spot a word (with of course an asterisk on it) then the answer could (and always be seen on) on the Author's note down below.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **So without further ado chapter 24 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 24:…To Serve.**

* * *

 _I'm a soldier_

Did you ever asked yourselves this simple question? What are you (well certainly you'll answer in mind or answered with your mouth, Human) no that kind, what are you? Are you been born for something? , something that you can't understand no matter what your thinking. Are you destined for something bigger?That someday when the world needs saving you'll came and answered it. Some of us never knew, since God's plan never revealed it to us. But whatever it is, once we keep our faiths on him, then trust that whatever it is…it is something bigger. I remembered an old priest once said to us 'our body is God's plan*' four simple words, so little but held important meaning into it. It was meant that every one of us has something planned. Some may be big, some of us can be small either way every one last of us has been planned for, to our births, our life as youth, to teenage years, to adults, until we grew old and die, and it was all planned. Except Suzaku that is…he believes that what God planned for him was to become a traitor to his homeland as a punishment for killing his father. No matter what he would do he would never forget (and atone) his sins for killing his father, that he thought that he should die. But wait a minute, dying without meaning, wasn't an honorable death isn't it? So instead for him committing suicide he goes to a path that would be truly worthy for his punishment…and that was being accused as a traitor from his own countryman. It was like being an exiled person, only this time there was no exiled part toss mix in it. He would keep saying that he would change the empire from within, and to stop the fighting so no more bloodshed needs to shed even further. But the truth is, it has another meaning in it. He wasn't born without a brain, he knew that theirs is a little to no chance to ever completing it. The other meaning onto why he did agree to it was that…to finally have his honorable death, not a death of a coward, which was the last thing him and his entire family of Kururugi ever wanted. I mean take the past Suzaku as an example (or rather Future Suzaku) on that timeline, he said to Lelouch that he can't even live anymore, metharopically and physically since he gave him the curse of continue 'living' until his body can't take it anymore that surpassed the limitations of his power of Geass (like his command onto Shirley of stop dying…I shouldn't write that since, it gives awful memories) or until Jeremiah decided to cancel the effect into him (if ever he had a chance to do it). So all in all, he would continue his 'punishment' until he achieved his goals on having the Area under his control or someone who isn't treat them as numbers or die from doing it the first place. Either way he wouldn't care (well he would care if he can achieve the former though) all that matters until then, is that he needs to atone his sins for killing his father.

And what better way to do that than being a soldier on your enemy! (Being a husband to the enemy) in which he though was the better way to achieve his goals. First inside the military he could gain ranks from it, until he achieved the rank of Knight that he may or may not attain as at this point. Next after being a Knight he could become a Knight of the Round in which he would be 35% sure since what Sir Francis said to him about his skills on a Knightmare Frame. After that he must promote himself until he became Knight of One (meaning he should past other eleven Knights including Francis) to ensure that he can take charge of any Area within the empire, since that was the power bestowed to a Knight of One, the strongest Knight all over the empire. He also did this since it was the only way to have his honorable death; I mean where could you find a better place of having an honorable death than a battle field? And beside *cough* if he pick politics then from the first day, he'll lose since he wasn't that smart as Lelouch. But he thinks that he won't be doing both since right now, there is someone or should I say some people out there that shared his point of view. One of the persons was Sir Francis. At first he was shocked that not only he was kind on the numbers that he let them to join his squad, but also he doesn't share same view like other Britannians, and he was a Knight of the Round! In which was very close to the emperor, and of course held the Empire's policies in which stated 'Strong triumphs and the weak cast aside' in which case they were the weak ones since they lost. The second person(s) on his list that also shared his point of view was Princess Euphemia li Britannia, or otherwise known (to him) Euphy if you wanted to be so informal. Unlike the other princesses and princes all over the Royal Family, she and Nunnally held the same view, and that was to create a gentler world. Also like Nunnally, Euphy never wanted bloodshed, in fact Nunnally stated that Euphy would cry whenever she heard someone died Britannians or Numbers, Commoners or Nobles, Man or woman, Old or young, hell she cried if an animal died! To further cement his statement that Euphy was someone shared his Point of View, she made him a promise that he would help her change this Empire for the betterment of the people. That alone knew that this person would someday change the history of the world (she already has). And of course much to his relief is long time best friend and first friend add to that matter was Lelouch. Now this was someone he should be shocked with, since after all were talking to someone who made a vow seven years ago that he would obliterate Britannia, and when we talk about Lelouch and promises, dead or alive he would accomplish everything (like me!) so when he heard that he was a prince again, first thing that crossed his minds was ' _Why Lelouch did that? And is that even Lelouch?!_ Okay you could say that he was a little…skeptical on the last part, but who could blame him! I mean the Lelouch he knew would never (EVER) help the country, that not only murdered his mother but also exiled him and his sisters to a foreign land in which was planned to be invaded months prior to his departure. So the first he did when he saw his was…questioned him. In which doesn't end well for the both parties. Anyway, he think that Lelouch still meant what he said on his statement on obliterate Britannia, not from the outside but form the Inside! (oh how right he was) well if that the case then…he would pledged allegiance to him right away, since it was better to have a new Emperor than the current one, and with these three person he knew that it was possible. But like any other motions, whatever actions there is an equal but an opposite reactions. If they were light there would be darkness. If there is a cat there would be dogs (I just add that since I remembered the movie Cat & Dog) and if there was hero(s) that save the world there would always be a villain. And the name of his arch nemesis was…

 _Zero_

Oh how the light and darkness clashed each other with this two. It was brains versus brawn. Light versus dark, Man of miracles versus the white knight of Britannia, the black king versus the white knight (I added Luther's saying when he saw Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent on Batman V Superman). In a way, it was truly befitting for the both of them, one must outwit each other in terms of populace vote whether or not they should fight against Britannia, or continue serving them. They must fight for their beliefs, 'that a killing without meaning was worthless' against his saying 'The only one who should kill, is the one prepared to be killed'. For him, it was destined for Zero to fight against him. he supposed it was God's test to see if he can prove that he can achieve his goals…or it was to 'Add insult to injury' once per se. but either way, he must eliminate him before he cause any trouble to his goals.

And to that was to participate in an operation, that will change the tides of war…and once again, to test his loyalty to Britannia, and his worth if he can do it from God. Why you'd asked? Well let me tell you in a form of a back story…

 _Suzaku can be seen outside of the A.S.E.E.C trailer in which was located inside of a warehouse on the britannian side where the battle would take place in Port Yokosuka. He was having a 'chat' with one of the commanders that would be leading this operation. And he was lucky that it was General Darlton (it's an Irony guys) the one who never likes the numbers. He can't argued with that, since when he first pilot the Lancelot, it was only Lloyd's and Euphy's power that gave him the opportunity to continue piloting the first ever seventh-generation Knightmare that was supposed to be destined into the hands of the Knight of the Rounds. And it was yet another policy of the empire. That they should never marry a number let alone befriend them (IDK if this is right, so you could point it out to me the correct rules)._

 _At the moment General Darlton was explaining the course of the battle, even if they already discussed this on the Viceroy Palace beforehand. The plan was made by Cornelia and (not) surprisingly…Lelouch. Now he has no doubts what will happen, since in chess he never beaten (he didn't knew about Schneizel before then) so in this battle it would certainly on their favor. But he won't let his hope ups just yet…since they were might (but he held no doubt) that the black knights would appear to finish what they left off. He learned that the hard way, on the battle for Narita. It was going rather smoothly, but right after the landslide it was chaos again and again. So he must not let his guards down, until they was a hundred percent sure that they've won._

 _The plan as always was quick and easy, a mixture of Lelouch's and Cornelia's tactics no doubt. They will be using the Royal Marines on this one, in which the only part of the army that has a Knight that was capable to actually dive underwater. Since there target was a tanker that was supposedly escaped from them. They needed to act quickly, in which they all covered. On the shore, he alongside with a group of Sutherlands will be supporting fire. That's why he changed the Lancelot's V.A.R.I.S rifle to a standardized one. The princess would be the reinforcement whenever things go south. Since for one thing, she may be targeted from his enemies, in which she abruptly learned right after the battle for Narita, and lastly she has no royal guard, in which will be provided by Sir Francis himself with of course the Raven Squad, on their newly equipped and improved Gloucesters._

 _Their target…is Katase from the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front. Now it was a game of chess indeed, Katase was the King, since if he was out from the board; the rest will go down along with him…well until a new player came around that is. But the thing is they needed him alive. Probably he would be, for questioning for intelligence about the NAC or anything about Zero and his black knights. But that didn't disturb him that, no, in fact he like the idea for apprehending the General rather than actually killing him. That wasn't it; it was General Darlton statement that made him doubts._

" _Also your job as supporting fire is to eliminate the strugglers left over from the Tanker" said the scar faced man on his husky and deep voice. That made Suzaku eyes went wide as saucers, he was being ordered to kill every man on that tanker. Regardless if they surrendered or not he would kill them, that didn't sit well from him at all. His policy was to never kill an unarmed person or a surrendered one (like a Jedi way on handling things). It was something he couldn't bear to handle that he said without even thinking straight._

" _I'm to annihilate them sir?" it was a simple question for everyone else. But for him it held more than that. It was a decision that needs to be made._

" _Nobody but the target is to survive is that clear?" Darlton confirmed him. And on his mind, he was asking himself…is it worth it? Whatever what will happen he must take actions so he just goes with it._

" _Yes my lord" three words that sealed his fate. It wasn't just an answered for General Darlton, no, he just answered God himself. The way he was looking at it, it was a punishment than a blessing. He can't get it over with that. But like earlier it only had gotten worse when Lloyd showed up._

" _Onward Christian soldiers. Conflicting morals right?" he wasn't surprised for Lloyd to question him into it. He already knew that he was merely teasing him that's all. But for him…it was to break him. Well if they wanted to break him, then they need a lot more of that to accomplish it. After all how can they break something if that something was already broken? So all he could was to clutch the Key of Lancelot._

Now you know why he was saying _I'm a soldier´_ over and over again. It was a reminder on who he is, and what he was doing.

 _I'm a soldier of the Britannian Empire. I'm doing this, it's because it is right! And to stop the further bloodshed_

Suzaku thought inside the cockpit of the Lancelot. He might not like it, but it was the only way to prove his loyalty towards his majesty the emperor. Thinking about his dreams and loyalties he remembered Francis told to him during their time on the Knightmare simulator between of his Lancelot and Francis' Lamorak

' _All you have to do is to prove yourself to the others and the Britannia Military your worth then you'll be a Knight of the Round in no time'_

 _That right I'm doing this not to satisfy his majesty but rather for the sake of my people!_

Now that was something most people wrong about Suzaku and the other Honorary Britannians like him. First ask yourselves…why do you think they were doing this? It seems they were traitors, but if you put yourselves on their shoes then what do you think for yourself? In a way, it was far more dangerous and scarifying than joining terrorist factions. Since not only you were fighting for your life, but also you'd just sacrifice your entire belief and your country. That is why they have a saying in the military 'they weren't fighting what was in front of them. They were fighting what they left behind**' and the people he left behind was his always considered his friends. Among those people were of course the members of the Student Council, his co-workers in A.S.E.E.C that truly gave him the atmosphere of a home. And lastly were the siblings who considered as his first friends; Lelouch and Nunnally, now it could be three with Euphy as his close friend (or something more). So before you could judge him so easily, let him show why he did it. Yet even if you won't consider him as a hero, he would continue his pursuit in bringing peace without bloodshed. In fact, if there was way to stop any battles or wars between two countries in a series of dialogue and/or negations then he wouldn't be a soldier right now. He would commit suicide right then and there, since what should he worry about? The whole world is at peace, so no one should even try to remember a supposedly dead Prime Minister's son. But the current world wasn't like that at all(well…not yet anyways), earth was still the same after the years when Britannia conquered a third of it. Discrimination was still there, the weak was being abused and cast aside, and they still continue conquering other countries. At first Suzaku thought that if the empire has finally conquered the whole world they would stop. I mean, come on, who you think can manage to make the whole world on his pal, of his/her hands with no one can oppose him! (Uhmm…a certain Demon did that) the answer is…no one, not even the emperor himself can take the heat, without a rebellion planning to fight against him. I mean they were having already a hard time containing the terrorism in this area alone! So think what would happen if the whole other Area decided to join forces and tried to liberate each other.

 _I'm a Britannian Soldier, and I'm here to serve the crown._

So all in all, he wasn't just doing this to please them, no; he was doing this to protect his friends by actually serving the enemy. It was the only way the Britannians doesn't pick on numbers if they can see that they are willing to serve upon them. He was committed to end this, even if he would die along the way. That is why he was clutching the handles of the Lancelot so hard; he must do this to completely end all slaughter. All he needs to do was to wait for Cornelia's words to commence the operation to charge down against the enemy, he doesn't need to wait so long since after reminiscing about his past childhood and his reasons onto why he joined the Britannian Military, he heard Princess Cornelia shouted.

"Commence with the operation!"

Right after she said that it was followed by the squadron leader of the Portmans. "All right water units hit the water! Dive, dive, dive" since the phase one was a go they need the go signal to finally in the moved. In which was followed by his squadron leader manning the team that will provide the covering fire.

"Our unit will be covering them from the shore. Careful though we want that tank in one piece" said the man inside of Sutherland cockpits. Well he doesn't need to tell him twice. "Understood my lord" he just replied rather than rebutting his statement. So with that he with the Lancelot and the Sutherland is now on the move to go to the docking area since that would be the place the Tanker should be place. While this once happens a telecommunication officer ordered everyone involved on this operation.

"Once torpedo attack is confirmed. All units go to weapons-free, I repeat go to weapons-free"

 _So they are serious about no one is to survive but the General huh?_

Suzaku thought, weapons-free is another term of Open-fire or rather 'show them no mercy'. The Portman would first destroy the Lock*** to enter a narrow way to the Tanker, in which also surprised them since they would be fighting in the side rather in the front. So it will make them some time to actually place on the docking bay. It was a clear visual for them to see the tanker where they were currently standing so it would be much easier to eliminate the JLF soldiers.

"Commence support fire. All units are restricted to Mike-Around ordinance only. Be careful not to set up on that liquid Sakuradite" said the Squadron leader advising them to use Knightmare fire and to not hit the tanker since it would blow them (along with the Portman) all up to bits. So before the boarding crews start well…actually boarding like a pirate would do. They eliminate every soldier guarding the Hull and deck of the ship with Knightmare fire. While that was happening the Lancelot doesn't even fired a single round.

"This isn't battle. This is a wholesale slaughter" murmured Suzaku to himself. But it was heard by Cecile to snap out of it. "Officer Kururugi, I certainly know this must be hard for you" started Cecile to comfort him. Damn right hard, he was fighting between his ideals here! "But you're a soldier remember that" she stated and that was all he needs to actually finishing the Job. And beside he was too fighting soldiers; they knew one day they would die from the start so why stop now?

During his conversation with Cecile he heard through the comms that the enemy is surrendering that certainly bring back hope to him, since the slaughter is over. He hailed his C.O about it in which he disregard and stated.

"Ignore it" he would retort once again if not of the Tanker moving, in which cemented his C.O deduction on not trusting them "You see they were just buying time. Now carry out your orders" in which he has no other choice but to comply.

It was all they need before the Boarding party could start their boarding operation and hitting the Tanker with another round of Torpedoes. But before they could fire their slash harkens or torpedo, they suddenly blew up out of nowhere! It causes eye brows to be raise onto why they committed suicide in a middle of the fight. But they haven't had the luxury of the time since it causes waves from the explosion; luckily it wasn't near on the boat itself since that would make serious problems. He needed to activate the Blaze Luminous to avoid hitting shrapnel's from the destroyed Portmans. He doesn't need a fact sphere to see a speed boat going towards the boat itself and launched them in the deck of the Tanker. Once that was over the boat opened up revealing the contents of Black Burais and on the front was the Knightmare of the man he was waiting for…

 _Zero_

* * *

 **Katase's POV:**

He ordered his men to start the boat seemingly they would try not to hit them since they were carrying Sakuradite. The sacrifice was, while moving they would certainly lose a lot of men on it. But it was for the best so to speak. Once they were on the Chinese Federation, they could plan their reclamation of Japan with the help of the High Eunuchs and a long time former chief cabinet secretary on Kururugi regime; Atsushi Sawazaki. It was going rather well, until they heard that the Britannians water-based Knightmare Frames for their attack. The whole ship could go back and forth from the Torpedoes that manage to hit them, they wouldn't sink but it would make them a lot slower now.

After that they heard another explosion but this it was load. Some of them including him thought that the Hull exploded, but they were proven wrong when a soldier reported to him.

"Sir, sir the Portmans who was attacking until now exploded!" stated the soldier panting heavily. In which he shouted 'WHAT?!'

 _Maybe that would be the reinforcement Kyoto promised to us?_

Katase thought, since the six houses said to them earlier reinforcement would come to protect them while they were making an escape. They didn't inform who would the one aiding them, but whoever they are they have their thanks. And what better way to do that then actually greeting them?

So he and few of his soldiers goes towards to deck only to meet a speed boat launching them to the deck. Luckily before they could even hit him and the rest of the staff the speeding speed boat stopped. They prepared their rifles and guns to see if it was a friendly or not. Once the door open that served as a landing craft they saw black Burais and that was all they needed to know it was Zero and his Black Knights.

"Black Knights Scatter! Eliminate Princess Cornelia and protect this Tanker at all cost!" Zero stated through the comms. Ordering the Knightmares to fight against the Britannians, in which the Red and Blue Knightmare lead them for it. Once all Knightmares is out of the speed boat Zero's Knightmare was all left. In which he opened up and step out of his cockpit to greet them.

Once Zero touched the ground his soldiers and he as well performed a bow to show them their gratitude for saving them. "It is an honor to finally meet you Zero. We might doesn't share the same view for Japan back then, but we couldn't be save without you. So all we asked is what can we ever do to repay you?" Katase said to Zero before the man itself approach him and said to everyone.

"Well you could do that by…becoming my slaves!" said Zero. Before he would retort onto what that meant, the side of Zero's mask opened up revealing a bird in flight colored black with red as its background and suddenly flew to all of them. Once the Geass take affect he and the rest of the JLF said in unison…

"Yes how could we be on service my lord?" he stated ready to serve Zero, in which he informed them what to do.

"Now here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

All it takes was Ohgi signal that the Britannian coming in to start the chaos. Once the Black Knights have actually boarded the Tanker they charged onto the shore (in which was close enough to use harkens) to fight of the Sutherlands. The Sutherlands was on the state of shock that they didn't notice them beforehand that they were destroyed already. The job of the black Knights was to protect the JLF to escape and capture or better yet eliminate Cornelia. In which would be led by the Guren and the Gekka, but before they could storm their way for the warehouse they were cut short by The Lancelot.

"Not so fast!" stated the Lancelot before he was met by a slash harken from the Guren in which Kallen stated to his comrades on a private channel "You guys go ahead. I'll deal with him!" in which complied by Rai and started to go for the kill. The Lancelot wanted to stop them in which gave the opening the Guren needed to kick him on the face to get his attention.

"Come on! You're fight is with me!"

Back to the Gekka, Rai stormed his way to Cornelia's position before she could even activate her Knightmares. Rai manages to destroy some Sutherlands with his left arm along the way especially a certain Sutherland that has red shoulder joints, before reaching the princess. While the princess was seating comfy inside her cockpit she doesn't even complete the initial startup before she was shot by Knightmare fire and then she was rammed by a Burai. With the rounds of bullets and the Ram of a Burai, it destroyed her Gloucester's entire left arm dropping the Knightmare rifle. Once she was good to go, she quickly fired a slash harken in which only destroyed the left arm. It gave enough opportunity to Rai to strike her from behind that she didn't manage to avoid.

"That blue Knightmare!" Cornelia stated once again dropping the entire Knightmare, the Gekka stood ready to kill her…until he was received by Gun Fire from a group of Black Gloucester's welding a…spinning lance? The Raven squad charged at Rai one by one in which he all dodged. First he dodged Hunters swing of his lance by dropping down and did a sweep kick dropping him. After that he narrowly avoided the hit from Esperanza marksmanship on Knightmare rifle, in which almost killed him if he wasn't fast enough to dodge the bullets, up next was Jordan and Aarav effort to impale him two to one. It was a good start until they didn't knew that the Gekka was a superior frame than of a Gloucester so he just side stopped the first attack from Jordan and used his left arm to deflect the lance from Aarav. Since it was spinning it manages to push him away for a bit until he fired his harken aiming for the shoulder joint that Aarav dodges making him an opening to charge at him and kick to the ground. While he might like fighting them alone, he needed to survive first. He was going to go back for the Black Knights until a certain black Knightmare block his path.

"Well then…I supposed we could have our rematch eh?" Rai questioned the Lamorak's pilot in which he only answered by brandishing the dual MVS. It was that moment that all battle start. The Guren and the Lancelot was fighting fairly well, that they needed to move away from the rest of the battles. Cornelia was still down until she was help by Phoebe and guarded with the rest of the Raven Squad. The Lamorak and the Gekka continued their battle with every blow parried, shots were dodged and kicks and punches are deflected by their own. The battle was erosion once again, but they didn't forget that the Black Knights to win was when the Tanker manages to cross the sea in which the Britannian forgotten about. With all confusion and battles who wouldn't be distracted. The battle was over when Zero stated to every Black Knights.

"Zero to all Black Knights!...Retreat! We have achieved what we came for. Further battle is meaningless, I repeat retreat back!" Zero stated on his Burai in which was now placed away from the battle. It was all the Black Knights needed before deploying chaff smokes to cover their withdrawal from the battle. The Britannian didn't even bother chasing them since they already failed…in other words it was a lost cause.

Unbeknownst to them, while they were battling a certain silver-haired man with a purple glasses was silently observing them, or to be précised listening to their thoughts. He was also wearing head phones to quiet down the noises he heard inside of his head.

"Well this could be interesting…two person has Geass? Did C.C made contract for the both of them?" stated the man before he started to laugh hard evilly "Either way, the pain I'll cause to them will so much more…just you wait" said the weird guy that was grinning evilly and slowly his eyes revealed to the world in which has two both Geass on both of the eyes.

* * *

 **Francis' POV:**

The battle was over and he and all of the participants are back once more to the Viceroy Palace. He was fuming in anger since he, not only did he manage to destroy completely that blue Knightmare they also lost the battle itself. If that wasn't bad enough he needed to report this in front of the Emperor. Which is why he was inside on his private quarters in front of a screen that show the image of the Emperor that they would be using as a way for their communication.

"Hail your majesty I will now report of what happen on this Area" Francis stated without a tint of fear on his tone. If he wanted to gain the respect of the Emperor he needed to be stay in composure at all cost. After reporting what happen on the two battles he participated he finishes his report.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me my Knight of Two?" questioned of the Emperor to him. _well there is one, but I think he would like it…_ Francis thought about something that can be a great used for the Emperor and also would create problems.

"There is your majesty. And it's about your son Lelouch" he replied and which the Emperor said.

"Oh…what is about my arrogant son is all about?"

He answered by recalling what he saw before the battle for today…

 _It was afternoon and every last one of them was preparing for the battle that would be going to take place at exact time for the Tanker's departure which was…22:00. The Raven Squad has gotten a new fully equipped and improved Gloucesters that has now spinning lance. So all he could do was to inspect the battle in which why he was having a walk around the port until he hears this…_

" _Prince Lelouch! We didn't expect you to come here" he heard in which causes some confusion for him. Since the prince wouldn't participate for the battle. So sneaking around the corner to see the prince was only talking the Portmans' pilots. He wouldn't be scared to be caught since he was good at it. He would turn around if wasn't after the act of the prince committed that made his eyes went wide._

" _Yes I was just going to say to you is…obey my orders" said in which he said while he was grabbing the contacts on both of his eyes to reveal his Geass_

 _He has Geass too?!_

 _After he said that the man quickly relaxed and clearly waiting for orders, in which didn't last long when the prince stated to all of them "I want you to put on each Portman a bomb and set it, is that clear?"_

" _Yes your highness" said the pilots before they started putting on each Knightmares a bomb that would be probably detonated on the battle. He decided he needs to be away before things get hazy for him._

 _I must tell this to emperor first_

After telling the story the emperor said to him.

"So my son has Geass is that what you say?"

"Yes your majesty. I feel that it would be better to say it before you, rather than the rest of the Royal Family since it will cause major problems" Francis said to the Emperor. He knew that the emperor knew that he possessed a Geass. The only thing the emperor didn't know was the one who gave it to him. at the moment it was dead silent until Charles said to him.

"Good work for bringing this for me beforehand Knight of Two. And yes it will cause major problems indeed" said the man he considered as his boss.

"Your majesty what should I do with the prince?" Francis said to his Emperor. He could easily disposed him with a snap of a fingers, with his Geass that can copy any voice, movements and of course Geass it would be easy as a pie. But he won't that since…

"No let him get the benefit of a doubt. I trust that he didn't you?" he asked in which Francis shook his head "Good, keep spying on him so we could see what he would be doing. That is all" the Emperor stated before disconnecting the Feed. After that his room opens and revealed S.S

"Is something wrong?" S.S said calmly to him. he knew she doesn't want him to angry, but who could be angry when you have someone that you considered as mother? No he wouldn't be mad on someone who only gives happiness and wanted was a gentler world.

"No S.S everything is fine. But we need to keep an eye out for the Prince; since I suspect him that he has Geass." Francis said in which cause confusion for S.S

"He has Geass? Well from whom?" she questioned him. In which he answered quickly

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. Come S.S we are going to visit a prince for tomorrow" said Francis before leaving the room with his assistant and accomplice in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: well this came out as expected. A sorry guy if the update takes too long since the school is back again, and the first thing we did was…quizzes, recitations, and of course learning. Any ways I still hope you like this chapter much I like this one. Like I said in the previous chapter and the beginning of the chapter this is indeed a part two of part four chapter, and if you look closely (well not enough that you'll smash the screen idiot J.K you're not an idiot) it would sound like this; 'We fight, to serve…' the rest of that would be in the next chapters. And I only need three more before the 'Operation Overlord' is over. So I just hope you like this chapter and please leave a review before you pressed the back button or close.**

 **The chapter for today is what the title holds. Every one of them is fighting to serve, and I mean who wouldn't? Soldiers are made to serve the country after all. And it fits perfectly to Suzaku. Next is General Katase that WOULD serve Zero (in time). Right after him is Francis in which serving the Emperor. And also he now knew about Lelouch's Geass, meaning Lelouch has another person to concern with and that's Francis. Anyway Mao showed up (yippee…wait a minute why do I cheering for the enemy?) so wait for the next chapter guys…in which would be in Saturday.**

 **The answers for the word hunt:**

' **Our body is God's plan': IDK who said it to us during the priest lectures, but it hit me and so did everyone else. Anyway, if you have any question about your future just say this like a mantra and one day your prayers/ request would be answered.**

' **They weren't fighting what was in front of them. They were fighting what they left behind': Also IDK who said it and if this was even right or not (please tell me who said it, pretty please) but I remember this on face book on 2014 as a quote about the SAF 44. Speaking of which 20 days from now it would be the three year anniversary for the Mamasapano clash. Major condolence to the families who has lost a loved ones**

 **Lock: Is a device used for raising and lowering boats, ships and other watercraft between stretches of water of different levels on river and canal waterways. I've put this in since IDK what the hell the wall called on episode (uhmm what episode again?) whatever! On entitled episode: Shirley At Gunpoint.**

 **Anyways I still hope you guys leave a comment (I've been watching YouTube for too long!) Review… sorry about that, and P.M me if you have any ideas and/or suggestion you wanted to say to me.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Bird Day! (Should I adopt a bird as a pet or what?)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Read more about bird pet adoptions and laws in your country about adopting exotic birds as pets.**

 **Do due diligence when getting an exotic or imported bird as a pet. Use only well-reputed pet stores.**

 **Spread the word about humanely caring for exotic pet bird.**

 **Change your social media display picture to a picture of your favorite bird. (Wait if I do that…then I has to change my profile on Face book too!)**

 **Go bird watching and learn more about the birds indigenous to your area. (Pro Tips: you should bring some binoculars, bird book, and an umbrella or a hat to avoid being poop at)**

 **Also count down before my birthday is…**

 **17 days before my birthday!**

 **F.C.C.S out.**


	25. To Destroy

**A/N: (Please Listen to Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer' on YouTube) Wo-oo, we're Half Way There! Wo-oo, living on a prayer! Wo-oo, take my hand and I'll swear…(sorry guys but I just love Bon Jovi , and especially his song of 'living on a prayer') Anyways…WE'RE LITERALLY HALFWAY THERE! (So sorry about the caps lock though XD) yep that's right we are now approaching the half of my intended chapter to complete the Code Geass: Black & White. Since 25 is the half of 50 (right?) so all I need to do was to have another 25 chapter then I'll finish this story. But just because I'm stating we are halfway to the end, that doesn't mean you should stop reading (not only to me) Fan fictions, since maybe there are going to plan a sequel for that story (IDK if I will though). Look, the thing is this chapter is a… what's the word again?...Oh yes a milestones for me. A milestone is a figuratively to refer a significant events in life, and yes I'm talking about my career as an Author. I mean take a look to other Great Authors out there (AboveTheWinterMoonLight, Allora Gale, Aaron Alvin, karndragon, Ronin2106 and many more!) They all started at some point on something small, and look what they are now, all of them have more stories that I could count with my hands. This is life-changing for me, the only person (in my school) that has a fanfiction that has a story, and that story is now 50% complete! It is life-changing for me, because it only said that 'You're halfway there' and possibly when the time comes it will say 'You've made it'. I'll make sure that will happen believe it! (Naruto phrase here) As you can probably see in the last chapter, the chapters I've entitled would make a sentence and right it is now said 'We fight, to serve…' this chapter holds the third and the next chapter would be the last.**

 **Previously it was all about to serve a person/or an empire. Now it would be fighting to destroy! (Or Kill, Annihilate, or anything on those lines) the truth about the people is this…sometimes they do things just because it what they were good at (I'm referring to a movie/series here), some is they were good at planning, some in cooking, others is killing people. And figuratively or literally they can kill someone just because they were either bored or they were ordered to do that. While some persons did to avenge or to take revenge, it doesn't change the fact that they kill or destroy a person's life. And it will take effect on this chapter. In any case we should really get going to the story before I would be ban in using the PC. (I'm not joking)**

 **But first thing first…the WORD HUNTS! Uhmm question again…what was the slogan again (Rhyme word checked)…if you knew then say it out LOUD! The last chapter has one, and maybe on this one as well. All you have to do (really) is to look for a word hiding inside of the story with an asterisk on it. Then the prize (answer) can be seen on the bottom of the story. But don't look yet until you actually finish the story guys.**

 **And to answer a concerned Guest in the reviews (let's make him anonymous), remember Zero is the Past Lelouch and the Prince is the future Lelouch. The only time they switch roles where at the chapter 3 where the Future Lelouch debuted as Zero for the last time. I'm only saying this since to remind everyone since I don't want my fellow readers to be confused okay? (That's how care for you guys; I care for you a lot)**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Also I certainly have forgotten about this on the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And add to that disclaimer. I also don't own in anyway the OC's I have borrowed from Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword of the likes of S.S and the members of the Raven Squad. The only thing I own is the Xavier siblings and your heart (J.K I have already found one, and she won't read this).**

 **So without a further ado chapter 25 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 25:…To Destroy.**

* * *

 _Don't worry Jeremiah and Kewell I'll avenge you_

Now kids you should be careful when you're avenging or taking revenge since there is an old saying 'if you want to take revenge. You should dig two graves' (still I don't know what that means lol) and right now, a certain silver (more like blueish teal) haired dark skinned and the woman also possessed a yellow eyes like of a cat still want to take revenge for her fallen comrades. The woman was wearing a typical white shirt and red tied which is covered by a long, purple vest-like coat. She also wears a black belt, black skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and long purple gloves. In any case she was a member of the Purist factions indicating that she SHOULD be a noble, but the down side was…she wasn't.

The name of the woman was Villetta Nu. 26 years old and still has no relationship, and I doubt she would have (A NBSB*). And right now, she would be the lucky (not so lucky) person who would be participating on an operation of their highness Cornelia and Lelouch li and vi Britannia. The operation would take place at the Port Yokosuka a port just in Kanto region. Objective you ask? Well a very simple trap and capture operation, no biggie as long as there would not cause any problems when performing the task at hand. And she and like any other soldier, thought that there would be none. (Oh how wrong they were).

Right now, she should be in the other timeline tailing Shirley, since last I checked (in YouTube) she decided to investigate a student in Ashford Academy, a private school in Tokyo Settlement. She was tailing her since she suspected (she was right BTW) that a school boy of the named Lelouch Lamperouge has a connections to the Black Knights. The problem was that she just can't find anything suspicious to the man, the man was too normal, and that was the problem. Lelouch Lamperouge was too normal to not be suspected a perfect cover all she can say. He is top of his class, even though that he rarely seen one. The female populace adores him and the men wanted to be like him. Another thing was he is a part of the Student Council, in which if she knows has perks when being a part of the Council. One of the said perks was to be able to use the underground tunnels beneath of the Academy that she learned he was using to escape from his teachers to gamble.

So why did she pick Shirley then? Well for starters her father was among on the casualties on the Battle for Narita in the other timeline. Next was she was not only a classmate of his, but also a member of the club he joined so she deduced that she was a close friend to him. And when you connect the dots of Lelouch as the most handsome man inside of the campus and the fact that Shirley was a girl that should fallen in love with him. Then you could tell that they have some kind of relationship on each other, and also she was the closest lead to finding the person that can alter someone memories.

And that what she did, first thing she did was to contact them since the body of Joseph Fenette Shirley's Father was just recovered from the landslide. Then she tailed her until the funeral, after that she made contact. The contact was brief, all she did was to reveal that Lelouch COULD be a part of the Black Knights in which she guessed Shirley denies since she stated that she wouldn't do such a thing. She would love to agree with her since she knew that Lelouch is an orphaned and has a blind and crippled sister. But she couldn't let someone that has possible connections to Zero and his rag-tag group of Rebels and a person that can make you forget something go roaming around with no cuffs, and beside her dream on becoming a noble is on the line here!

With that in mind, she tailed her until the battle. How did she know that Shirley would follow Lelouch you ask? The answer is already in front of you, since she gave information about Lelouch could be a part of the Black Knights or Zero him, she needs to prove that Lelouch wasn't. And the last answer is about the human nature…a girl's deduction was far greater than men (so true). I mean think how does your mom know that you're in trouble just seeing your face! If a woman needs to prove something then she would go high and hell to prove it, even if it will take her life for it.

But like I said a countless times already, those WERE the thing she did on the PAST timeline. Now though, it wasn't even near for that. She never suspected Lelouch since he is now a prince; next she clearly forgotten about her being Geassed since the Lelouch from the future also added that she couldn't remember him. And lastly how could she contact the Fenette's when Joseph didn't die. Like any other soldiers she just here obeying orders and of course…to take revenge for what the rebels did.

Why did she want to take revenge? Let's answer that in a form of a story (not parables since only Jesus do that).

 _Jeremiah Gottwald, Kewell Soresi and many names that was a victim of the wrath of the Black Knights. They almost taken the lives the one she considered as a friends. They may be alive but they are injured, critically injured those they the doctor said that they couldn't make it. But she prayed for that to not happen, but if worse comes to worse. Well then they should literally fear the woman's wrath once more since the like of Cleopatra, Hatshepsut, and of course their beloved queen; Queen Elizabeth the first. Since no place on earth could hide for her wrath._

" _I'm so sorry this happen to you Jeremiah, Kewell that you are here in an intensive care unit because of my actions on not taking on with those Knightmares! They will pay for what they have done, I promise to you both" Villetta promised to the two people that were still in a state of life and death. On the right side was Jeremiah and the left side was Kewell that also manages to survives on the impending death blow given to him by that red Knightmare (or the blue, she can't tell).while she has no friends before, since she was not a nobility and only gained a rank of Dame since she was a Knight. The other nobility despised someone who wasn't born with blue blood once per se. Like Lelouch's mother. But that was the thing, unlike other people who despised the commoners on not a noble born next to the numbers. Jeremiah and Kewell weren't like that._

 _In fact if she can choose of a person she would be happy to work with. Then those were the only persons she would gladly take up arms, and will die along with them. For one thing they weren't feminist like the rest of her comrades; another thing was they also shared something in common. And that was to achieve their dreams. Her dream of becoming a noble, Kewell's dream to provide his family and set as a moral soldier for her sister, and Jeremiah's wish to avenge her majesty Empress Marianne. And they would do it by any means necessary._

 _Right now though…they couldn't do that, since her partners are fighting between life and death because of her not taking actions that cause them to be in this state, after all if she just fights to those two unknown Knightmare then maybe just maybe they wouldn't be here in the first place. But she didn't, she just watches as one by one is burned by those two Knightmare frames. It was a lost cause she admits, since they rebels have two seventh generations Knightmare Frame like they have that can easily match them and if not even better than they ever did._

 _So she decided the best way to repay for her mistake was to take revenge and kill every rebels that stands on her way until she fight those damn Knightmares. If she wanted to, she could just join the newly christened Raven Squad of Sir Francis since they have better equipment and better Knightmares than the purist factions could ever afford. But the downside was…there was not only one but two Honorary Britannians that was a part of the Raven Squad. And she just doesn't want to work with Numbers; it wasn't like she totally hates the numbers. No she didn't, it was for her career was the reason she decided to not join the personal squadron of the Knight of Two. I mean no one was supposed to be close to a number let alone marrying them._

 _Maybe she just wanted to avenge them, not to be a noble? Since this would be the first time she would do something because of her emotions not because she wanted to. Either way, she would repay them one way or another. That is why; she was inside of a hospital on Tokyo settlement before she would join their Highnesses on the G-1 to Port Yokosuka. Even if they didn't hear her statement as long as she said it then it was good enough to straighten her resolve. She was going to take her leave since it would only take thirty minutes to rendezvous with her new squadron. And also…the visiting hours was over. But before she could even turn around her hand was grabbed by Jeremiah._

" _Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta said to the man before her that held her hand. Jeremiah was like a mummy on his current state. No really with those bandages over his full body you couldn't know that it was Jeremiah in the first place, the only thing you know that it was Jeremiah because of his left orange eye, other than that he was covered by bandages. Jeremiah with all his strength left, indicated her to come closer by his right hand._

 _Once she was closed enough he leaned close to her and said like a whisper. "Protect his highness Lelouch…protect him and his sister Nunnally with your life…I couldn't live any longer…so I past this burden to you" Jeremiah said to her as if he was dying…wait a minute he was Dying! After that he draw his (probably) last breath she called the doctor._

" _Doctor, anyone there please I need help!" she screamed on the top of her lung to get the attention of the doctor nearby, in which didn't last long until they came. With a rush the doctor checked his pulse and see if he can make it. The doctor ushered her away since they needed to make operation._

" _Please ma'am you need to be away for a while" stated the doctor before she complied and pray that he can make it. She would gladly take his burden that's for sure when he would die. But first thing first she must avenge him and Kewell. That is why she decided to just that and leave the doctor to take care of her partners. Unbeknownst to her, she seems didn't notice the red rings around the irises of the doctor's eye when he talk to her._

Villetta can now be seen inside of her Sutherland's cockpit. And she was waiting for the time to actually fight those bastards. Even though they were fighting the JLF not the Black Knights the ones who perpetrated and cause the almost death of her comrade, she would still destroy them. And after that she would do what Jeremiah asked him to do, and that was to protect their highnesses. Since she knew that Jeremiah would do the same thing when she died, that is why she would go along with it.

Her job and along with the other Sutherlands was just to protect her Highness Cornelia, so she won't participate when the fighting begins. Since their highnesses explained that the JLF has no units that can repel their attack and even if they did they have covering fire from the shore so it would a lost cause anyway.

Anyways she was a part of her highness temporarily guard since she has none after the failed operation on battle for Narita. But she along with the rest of her squad knew that there have a little to no chance on actually fighting let alone fires a single round. (Once again, how wrong she were)

The operation starts when Princess Cornelia said so. And once she did, the Portmans of the Royal Marines dive to the water in order to attack the lock to gain an access quicker to approach the Tanker. When that happen she and the rest would watch as the Britannia would once again take what happen for the lost battle in Narita.

The start goes accordingly to the plan. Not a single mistake was committed and they heard that the JLF was actually wanted to surrender. In which disregarded by the squadron leader. _Humph they deserve what's coming to them_ Villetta thought and maybe the rest of her squad as well. After that stunt they pulled on the Kururugi's trial, the failed operation of her highness Cornelia on Saitama, and the recent failure in Narita the whole Britannia populace (including the civilians) wanted revenge. So in this operation they would show no mercy.

Oh well it looks like they wouldn't fight since after that the Portmans would board the Tanker, then capture the General and boom bada Bing, they just won. Easy as pie, don't you say? But the woman has something they have we males don't. And that was their sixth sense, to sense of danger (that can only possessed by a mother) and right now it was tingling all over her body meaning she couldn't just relax just yet.

"Heads up all of you, there could be some stranglers or reinforcements that going to come out" Villetta informed over the comms to the rest of her squad. While they would say it was over it doesn't hurt to be ready right?

"Lady Nu, it looks like we won. So why should we?" stated one of her squad mates in which he was agreed on his statement by his other comrades. She was going to retort until…

 _Boom_

A loud explosion heard through the docks that reach to them. They thought that the Tanker blew up as a last resort to bring along the Portmans with them. But they were proven wrong once they used the Factsphere on what the hell happen! On the deck of the tanker was a speed boat that could've launched them to the Tanker. Now that was odd, since why did the speed boat was on the deck on of the tanker in the first place? And also that didn't answer her question on what was that explosion was all about.

They could continue their musing if not for the speed boat to open up and revealed someone she wanted to destroy. It was none other than Zero and his Black Knights. And it stunned for a minute seemingly asking why they were here? Or they were stunned because of what they can do. Either way, that didn't stop the Black Knights to attack them on the shore that was leading by the two same Knightmares that almost take the lives of her partners.

Once again she just watch as the Guren, the Gekka and the Burais eliminate the Sutherlands that was supposed to be a supporting fire by rifle fire or by the blades of the two advanced Knightmare frames. She stayed like that, until she snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered her OWN words to avenge her fallen comrades.

 _That's right! I have something to fight for and that is to destroy them!_

It was all it took for her to charge the Black Knights and the need for the other five Sutherlands that was her squadron to charge right on to the seemingly invincible Black Knights. She fired at the Burais that would stand on her way, while her squad mates would be covering fire. Arriving with guns blazing (Rhyme words again!) she strikes a Burai with a stun tofas. It was a going to hit the Burai on the cockpit …until it was stop when the Blue Knightmare stops it.

 _You again?!_

Villetta thought about the blue Knightmare that cause more problems than her relationship, personal matters, and financial crisis. It given the Gekka as an opportunity to bring her down, it only take ten seconds to pushed the tonfas away and for the Gekka to do a Suzaku's move of a round house kick for her Sutherland. She would be stay stabled if wasn't for the follow up of the Gekka when it actually lunged at her with its left arm indicating for the death blow.

 _No, no it couldn't end this way!_

She thought, I mean she has things she wanted to do. Places she wanted to visit and how could she do that when she died? So the only way was to eject before she could be blow up into smithereens. It was an honorable she admits but it was the only way to survived. And it was better to fight another day, than to die today. But she wouldn't since the cockpit she ejected was so fast that the momentum causes her to fly her far away, the cockpit was rolling and still rolling until the cockpit stop due to loss of speed.

The position of the cockpit was upside down making it her unable to open the hatch. But that roll takes a toll onto her; every roll was another bump to the head, since she wasn't wearing a helmet. If estimated correctly the total bumps were over…30 (I just write the first thing that pops on my mind). Causing her to have some memory loss, and when she would wake up she would be naked and living with a rebel Eleven and that she forgotten the name of her…

* * *

 **Rai's POV:**

Before the battle, the Black Knights hold a meeting onto what they should do about the escaping JLF only to land to China. In which was controlled by the High Eunuch not the Empress Tianzi that should be the one ruling the federation. They were debating whether or not they should help the JLF in which they learned by the tip of a Britannian named Diethard Ried. While he might like another Britannian on the Black Knights they shouldn't let someone join easily.

At first Ohgi stated that they should team-up with the JLF for them to join their forces in which Zero denied. Zero instead gave another statement. Instead of teaming-up with them, they would help them to escape for future benefits. I mean they are the Black Knights after all, and what was the Black Knights would do? They help the weaponless and right now the JLF was the ones needs to be helping.

So it has come to the decision to help the JLF to escape. The plan was already made and their jobs were given. His job and Kallen's was guarding the units to accompany them on their advance to apprehend Cornelia or better yet eliminate her. That was the plan. It was a good plan, but the only thing they didn't knew was…how on the hell they could get close to the Britannians since they were probably firing at the Tanker and that's not all the reports indicated that the Britannians would be using a water-based Knightmare Frame that would be the boarding party.

While they would be arriving inside of a speed boat in which that raised some eyebrows. Since for one thing, where did Zero manages to have this, and the next was how could they approach the Britannians without being fired at before they could open up the hatch. He wasn't the only thought; some of them have shared the same thoughts. There was Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Minami, Sugiyami, Ohgi and Kallen.

In which was proven when Kallen approach Zero after saying the meeting was dismissed. "Ah-Zero!"

Zero replied not even looking back "I have something to attend to, whatever it is save it for later" before leaving the room in which hold more doubts than ever. But it was Zero words so all they could was obey. Still that question still lingered on his mind and he knew that he wasn't the only one. So he just waited when Zero is alone. And how convenient he was alone an hour before the operation begins in which was 22:00 hours. Making it less suspicious for him to get close for Zero just to ask question, but when he did arrive for the warehouse where Zero would be staying since it was less crowded and has a perfect view of the port. He was already beaten by Kallen, it was normal for her to ask question first since she did asked it earlier.

"Who's there?" he heard Zero when Kallen open up the door of the said warehouse, and when he heard the voice of Zero it wasn't the same as before meaning that Zero is unmasked. That made him stays to at least eavesdrop on what Kallen would do. He was hiding on the façade of the Warehouse to not be notice from the two, but still good enough to hear everything.

"I'm sorry, I should come back later" in which wanted for him to leave.

And so did Kallen who was also about to go since she picked obviously a bad timing to ask question until she stop when Zero added "Seconds thought?" making for the both of them (even if they didn't notice each other) to stop and turn around.

 _Well it was normal for someone to back down…_

Rai thought about Zero depictions for Kallen to back down, since unlike him she has a family, even if it wasn't real, and beside she has a mother now to take care of. He was sure that they could understand. But it wasn't the case isn't it?

"No Ze-zero, that wasn't it" stated Kallen a little bit wary if she would speak a wrong word. It was all it took for Rai, to lean closer on the other side of the wall to listen closely for their conversation.

"Then what is it?" Zero asked to Kallen.

"I'm just thinking…if what we are doing is right?" now that was something to raise some eyebrows.

 _What did she meant if what we are doing is right?  
_ He wasn't the only one, since apparently Zero to be confused on her sudden statement. "Care to clarify Kallen?" Zero asked her, using her real name depicting he wanted Kallen to answer not Q-1.

"Last time, when we are at the Mt. Fuji, if we accept to make you as a leader then the six houses would help us. And that made me thinking…if what we doing was right to you" she stated. And now it was clear, she wasn't saying about what they were doing was right rather she was saying if what THEY were right!

 _I also thought about that…_

Rai thought since without Zero then maybe there is no Black Knights, in other words they were nothing without him. "I'm saying if weren't for you then we could be dead already, but we didn't. And it was all thanks to you, because of you we became something more than just a rag-time group of rebels. We are the 'Heroes of Japan' and we are grateful to have you as a leader. But the thing is…we are only just using you"

Okay now he gets it what this is coming. But Zero wasn't getting it, or he just playing dumb.

"What do you mean Kallen?"

"I'm saying aren't you mad that we all just a deadweight for you?! The last operation didn't go as planned and that I still lost on that white Knightmare frame. It was only because of you we were able to even survive in Shinjuku…so why? Why do you still commanding us?..."stated Kallen clearly sobbing when she said that. Although he wasn't at the time knew about the Shinjuku incident he still know about it and he only heard that the Kozuki's resistance cell manages to win it since they killed the viceroy.

It also made him think, that was a hard truth on this. They were using him like he was using them, and that was the main problem. If they keep this up then they would surely lost trust and that will cause their downfall.

But Zero wasn't like that at all. If he knew Zero at the time they were staying with him, not once did they call them as deadweight. And in fact he did cared for them, I mean if he wasn't then why should he still leading them if he has some kind of connections inside the Britannian Military? So he take peak what would Zero do.

Zero has no clothes on top but his head was covered in towel making his face unnoticed and unseen. The mask was on his right facing them, Zero stood up and because of the darkness they couldn't see the real face of Zero.

"Why Kallen, It's because I care for you. I care for you and the rest of the Black Knights. Yes you may use me, but that can be said on what I'm doing with you. And that's the beauty of it; we need each other to achieve our goals. You and the others aren't deadweight for me if we didn't achieve our plans, since if you were then. I should've commanded you to fight to the very end.

I fight because we share the same dreams. The only thing is, I'm not just wishing for Japan. I'm wishing for the world. A world where there aren't any tyrannical empire where an innocent can be harmed. And I can't do it without you and the rest. A Knight always serves their master or lord. But not a Black Knights, no, we do what they can't do. And that to serves the people and you are my people. And like with the JLF whenever you are threaten then you should be save. Since as long as I'm still standing then the Black Knights still alive and the Black Knights are now within you Kallen. It is only been blocked" Zero stated to her. Not noticing the secret message on that. And it hit her and him for that, it just proves to show that Zero now was much better than the past (or the future, but they shouldn't know about) so it was the entire thing they needed to complete and achieve their dreams. And once again he was right they have the needs, they have the equipment, all they have to do was to destroy that stands on their way.

"Now go and achieve what we seek" Zero stated now he was referring for the both of them since he clearly saw him now. And they both said in unison "Yes master Zero!" before Kallen makes her way out and leave also making him leave.

 _Yeah we have everything we needs. We have Zero to create miracles and we would help him do it. And all that left is to destroy the ones who is blocking our path!_

Rai thought and in which was very much true, since after all in order to create one must to destroy. And he would gladly do just that. And he would do that with his pre-production prototype Gekka. In which should be now on the speed boat.

Once the battle start he doesn't need the order to do the thing he was best of and that was to create chaos. He first launched himself from the deck of the Tanker to the shore and when he did, he gotten his first kill by managing to hit a Sutherland with harkens and followed up with a kick to the face. Next was to advance to Cornelia's position and then they could win this battle in no time. But it was proven hard when some Sutherlands try to block their path in which he destroys easily.

That was the easy part until, he actually fighting against Cornelia and those damn Black Gloucesters again. He would be considered lucky since he was able to escape unscathed until he met his opponent and that was Sir Francis and his Knightmare Lamorak. "Well then…I supposed we could have our rematch then eh?" Rai taunted to him in which provoked the Knight of the Round. And it all started their fight, where both fight over dominance on their Knightmare frames. He would go into offensive since that was he excels at but it proven hard since his contender was a counter-attack type of guy. Which mean every punch and kicks was missed and Francis would respond by his own attack whenever he got the chance. An example of this was when he tried to lunged at him with his left arm only to missed completely and meet with a roundhouse kick that sends him flying away. After that Francis goes into offensive by using his harkens as a feint then fired his V.A.R.I.S as a followed up making impossible for him to dodge unless he would meet either blow. Luckily he was skilled enough to meet the both with no fear at all. The Harken was a missed then he used the cable to pull himself to Francis and along the way dodging the bullets of the V.A.R.I.S rifle. Once he was in range he did a sweep kick to make him go away and giving him enough room to maneuver. They also used their surroundings as a way to counter each other blows. One was using the crane as swing set to swing and kick his opponent that Francis responded by parrying it with his arm and used his forward momentum to his advantage by using the MVS to slice his Knightmare damaging it further. The showdown lasted long as they can count until Zero sounded their retreat. He cursed for that but they did what they came for and that was only thing they need so he just accept it.

 _I promise that I'll destroy them. I swear!_

* * *

 **Mao's POV:**

Are you someone obsessed with something or someone? Then you should meet with this guy. He is a silver haired guy, always wearing headphones and wearing glasses. And he clearly obsessed with a girl named C.C whoever she is. Anyways he came from china from the name he have. And also a reminder he is a little bit…insane.

That would be Mao, no surnames or nicknames just plain old Mao. And Mao is currently on a quest to find his darling C.C and along the way, he have gotten some lead. First off was on the Prince that has seen her and the black masked vigilante. The first thing he knew about was they have both Geass and that could be relatives or something along the lines. So that would be something worth considering that is why he just walked around to ponder the situation.

 _Now how could I get those two?_

Mao thought and it was quickly answered when he crossed the Ashford Academy and quickly heard their thoughts due to his power of his Geass.

" _I'm glad Shirley is here to keep me company and tomorrow too! I just hope big brother could visit or at least let me live with him."_ He heard the thought of Nunnally and her big brother was the prince. _"It so relaxing when I'm with Nunna, I just Lulu could finish stop the terrorism to spend time with his friends and family…and with me"_ Now he heard the thought the orange haired girl named Shirley. That accompanies Nunnally over dinner. Now that is something he could work with.

 _Well, well, It looks like I have my bait for the fish so it with seems. I just can't wait onto how those two would save the persons they loved and how I would easily destroy it._

Mao thought before he laughs evilly. While that was happening he was being spied by a certain green haired girl and now she has all she needs she would tell this to Zero and Lelouch.

* * *

 **A/N: the trouble is right around the corner and I can feel the anticipation for the battle in which I'll make sure it's awesome and it would be battle of the Brains. But also let's not forget that Francis would be keep in touch with Lelouch so let's see how he can handle the situation. Is Francis would capture him or would he join Lelouch. Let's find out on the next chapter, in which I could probably publish tomorrow or the day after. Anyway just three more and the 'Operation Overlord' is over and that is something I looking forward to. so yeah this is the part THREE of the Four chapters I'm planning to write and now it is read as 'We fight, to serve, to destroy…' and basically the next chapter contains the final idea. And question if you knew the answer of the last part then review so I could shout your names to the world!**

 **So yeah, this chapter only contains about the POV of the people wanted to destroy. And one of them was Villetta. Now BTW she would probably Chigusa in the next chapter and then some. Anyways you think that Jeremiah die didn't you? Well the real answer could be seen in the next chapter. Up next we got Rai! It has come to my attention that he wasn't given enough 'screen time' so to speak so I put him in. Anyway you should say that it was out-of –character for him to fight only to destroy. Then let me tell you, first I don't know Rai since I don't have the game. And secondly just because he was fighting to destroy doesn't mean that just what he wanted. Since after all 'In order to create one must destroy' but I'm not mad I'm just saying. And lastly Mao, and like canon I'm going to make him a hard time for the both Lelouch's since (SPOILER ALERT) I'll make him take Nunnally and Shirley at the same time. I'm not going to reveal anything else since I'm dead tired.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **NBSB: in the internet this is an acronym of 'No Boyfriend Since Birth' and it can be used in feminine. Just replace the first 'B' with a 'G'.**

 **Please read and reviews guys!**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Old Rock Day! (Wait isn't that a place in the U.S…oh wait its 'Little Rock' my bad)**

 **1)Learn more about the types of old rocks.**

 **2)Pick up a book about fossils and learn how fossils tell us more about the Earth's past or visit your local natural history museum.**

 **3)Take a walk in the park and collect interestingly shaped rocks.**

 **4)Buy your loved ones some pretty looking rocks. And by rocks, we mean jewels. After all, diamonds are old rocks. (Buy your girlfriend a ruby, and if you want for yourself then your birthstone instead)**

 **5)Looking for a new hobby? May we suggest collecting rocks? (That way you should know all kinds of rocks when your Science teacher question you about what kind of types rocks)**

 **6)Find rocks boring? Listen instead to music from old rock bands. (i.e. AC/DC, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Beatles, Green Day, Guns N Roses, Kiss, Led Zeppelin, and many more!)**

 **And countdown for my birthday:**

 **15 days before my Birthday!**

 **Also have a happy weekend everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	26. And To Protect

**A/N: You the one who is skipping chapters! (You: Me?) Yes I'm talking to you. I want you to stop skipping chapters when you're reading! (Except if you already knew the last 25 chapters that are…) but seriously guys, you shouldn't skip chapters if you haven't read the past 25 chapters since from this point forward it would be clearly confusing. I know what you're thinking, since I do that to (you know skipping chapters) I mean if I wanted to know if the writing is improve or that story is already finished and I wanted to see how I end, I also skip chapters. It is come to my attention that chapter 1 isn't well written. And like my sister point out, if they thought that the first chapter is bad then the rest is bad as well. The problem is even though I wanted to revise so to speak the first couple of chapters (chapter 1-7) I already deleted it, so the grammars are very wrong. Unlike the chapter 8 were the writings have been (sort of) improved. So please understand that, if I wanted to change the first chapter I need to rewrite the whole thing again, since I already deleted in my computer and also on Document Manager the first chapter. But that is the past and we are now 2017! I could rewrite the whole thing during the summer vacation, but not now okay? So let's get on with the story shall we (like inviting for a dance huh?)**

 **The sentence (not death sentence) is now read like this 'We Fight, To Serve, To Destroy…'so this would be the last chapter for the four part chapters. And this time we are fighting…To Protect! (who manages to solve this?) And that would be the easy part right? I mean come on, who doesn't want to protect someone or something? I understand that in the past empires ruled the earth per se. And every empire conquered at some point (i.e. Roman Empire, Byzantine, Persian, Mongolian, and many more!) And the people they've conquered fight back, not only to save their countries but to protect their people as well. Like in this modern era, police, soldiers, prosecutors, and attorneys or anything along those lines, they are fighting to protect. Weather if they were protecting a thing or a human being, if you truly love someone, you'll protect it. That is why for the last chapter of the four part chapters this would be the final statement on why people fight. Also take note that since I'm planning to (SPOILER ALERT) kidnap BOTH Shirley and Nunnally at the same time. Then it would skip episodes 14, 15, and 16. So that would it meant that the next chapter (wait a minute I should write this at the end not the start…) sorry forget everything what I just said!**

 **Any who, uhmm…I'm kinda forgetting something isn't there? I just don't know what it is…Oh I remember! It has something with every chapter right? Wait don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own…(a whole day later…) THE WORD HUNT! Why do I keep forgetting that? Anyway you know the drill, spot a word or quotes (never a sentence) with an asterisk on it. Then the answer for it would be seen in the bottom of the story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Disclaimer number 2: I F.C.C.S certainly doesn't own in anyway or whatsoever the characters of Shimmering-Sky of her OC S.S and Ebony sword for his/her OC of the full members of the Raven Squad. I only own is my Francis Xavier and Gwendolyn Xavier…I also doesn't own her heart….(sigh on regret)**

 **So without further ado chapter 26 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 26:…And To Protect.**

* * *

 _Damn, I shouldn't do that_

Wait what did Ohgi do this time? Does he have a supernatural power? Or does he have a Knightmare that can literally blow everything up?! Or even better, did he doubled-crossed Lelouch again?! (Wait a minute, he doesn't do that…yet) nope that wasn't it. The truth is it doesn't even consider a threat to him. Well if a sleeping naked woman is an indication to that question then it won't cause any problems to him.

Kaname Ohgi, occupation before the war he was registered as a school teacher. Next on the list is that he is a former member of his old friend Naoto's Resistance Cell that is now disbanded. He acquired the rank of second in command during those times, even today on the Black Knights; he is still a deputy commander second only to Zero and his mistress C.C. And to add that list of wonderful occupations, you can call him a savior…for the enemy.

It would be okay if Ohgi saved his comrades, hell Zero would probably urged him to do so. The problem was that, the one he saved…weren't their allies. It was day after the battle, and like Zero always do, they need to sweep the area for anything that can track them or be used to them. Zero suggested it was better this way, since it would not only cover their tracks, but also to clear any stranglers left over from the battlefield. And he did just that, the downside of it all, was the strangler. First off, he was a she. Next is that she is critically injured and maybe going to die. But if he would let her to die then they couldn't gather information to her. And beside she's kinda…cute.

 _What are you thinking Ohgi! Think straight!_

So instead of delivering her to the Black Knights immediate he decided to let her stay to his apartment. He didn't deliver her to the Black Knights for three reasons. One, Zero wasn't around during the morning, so he would take charge in which he wasn't good at. He could lead yes that was true…but leading an entire group, no sir. Second was that if he let her to the Black Knights God knows what will happen to her during her sleep? Since for one, she is an enemy, not only an enemy but a pureblood as well, the same factions that they battled months ago, to be précised on the Shinjuku massacre. And of course she is a female; he doesn't want to know what would happen when you leave an unconscious lady in the middle of the room. And for the likes of Tamaki, that has a taste for women…he doesn't need to know. Lastly was…he was lonely.

Healing was the first thing Ohgi do. Since the woman he is treating is badly wounded all over her body (well mostly in the head) the downside was…if he wanted to treat her, then he needs to strip of her clothes to examine if there was any wounds in her body. Gulping for that impure thought he did what he must. Stripping her was fairly easy and hard at the same time. Every move he makes maker growl indicating that the bone he was moving was hurt. If she wasn't hurt, then she won't complain. Luckily for him he hasn't woken up her yet.

It would go like this until she would wake up. Until then he's going to watch her. For one thing at least he wasn't alone anymore. And that was he feared at. Think what would happen when his friends find out he was keeping a Britannian woman, and not just any kind Britannian but a purist as well. The next good thing was after he regained consciousness. Men were far superior to a woman after all (not true) so it would be so easy for him to make her talk. Even if she has training for this kind of thing, she would be useless without her gun in which he stole.

Unarmed and unconscious he was wondering when on the earth this woman will wake. Well if she was in a state of Coma then it would be a mixture of Good thing and bad. For good thing, he wouldn't worry about her escaping and when his friends come over him to meet him. He could easily hide her, since after all an unconscious person would easy to pick up. The bad thing was…it would take time to question her. And that was the last thing he wanted.

I mean he was a Black Knight God damn it! (Sorry for the curse) and a Black Knight doesn't wait to act, they act right away. Those were the first thing you need to learn when you wanted to become a Black Knight. If someone doesn't act, you'll go. Ahh he could remember Zero's word when they first met with the Yamato Alliance.

' _If we will not fight today than when?, If not us then who?_

And those were the core values of the Black Knights. And he would do that until his death. But waiting for a woman to wake up is so frustrating! If he cannot die in battlefield, then he would die here waiting. So instead of waiting for her to wake up, he decided to make a cup of tea. And the Japanese were experts in making tea, he was no exception. Making a tea was easy; it doesn't take an hour before he came back to watching her like a watch dog.

He would take a sip while he trained his (not his) gun on her direction. So when she would wakeup then he could gain the upper hand, since who would want to be fire at once you awoken right? Anyways, he concluded that it would take days, weeks, hell it could be months before she would wake up and that was something he can't do. So he would like a nap if you please, and he did. But he would make sure just a quick nap, since he doesn't want his hostage become the interrogator after all.

Sleeping on his chair, he would dream about the past. The good Ol past, the past filled with wonderful memories with his friends. The past that were he could be Ohgi, not a rebel fighting for a free Japan, or a school teacher. No he wasn't like that when he meet his friends, he would be simple plain Ohgi, a good friend that you can trust with, even with your live (*cough* not true). The past that he would never see again, since that's just it. It was the past, and the past can't be relived again. So all he could do was to dream if the past can repeat itself in the future where he could be with his friends and maybe just maybe….him as a family guy.

He would take refrain if it wasn't for Naoto stopping him. Saying that if you want the past, then you gonna make the future. And what is the future when you're still living from the past? It was not, that would be the straight answer. That is why he was here; he was fighting for the future. A future that he can protect so it wouldn't be like the past ever again where many of his friends perished and lost their lives doing what is just. He would like to dream more if it wasn't for something moving.

 _Wait something moving…_

It was the girl! He wakes up like a military soldier would, if not faster. Standing up, he readied his gun at her to see if he would try anything foolish. He would need to be calm if he wanted to steady his gun, so he did. Taking a breather he calmed down. And once again he readied his gun, now much steadier than a second ago.

The woman started to move, first he stretches like a cat, and then she yawned. Typically she would do what any person would do right? When you wake up you would do the same thing, over and over again after all. She seems to not notice the gun pointed at her, and he wouldn't want that now could he? Nope he wouldn't, so to gain his attention, he make his proclamation by coughing and then he get what get…and even better.

Whatever he seeing right now was forbidden to young ages and for perverted teens. Oh he would regret that. Once she did notice her, she takes her full body along. So take this an as an equation; A woman plus naked equals an awkward situation. Like a gentlemen he shifted his gaze to something else…well sometimes taking a peek.

Once he was sure that she covered herself with a blanker he turns around to her and asked her.

"Who are you?" he asked. And that was the first thing he wanted, even if he knew that she was a Britannian he doesn't even know how worth she is for a bargaining chip. Even though she was a purist, and secondly (this would be between of us got it?) he doesn't know her name.

But she just replied with a 'Huh' so he asked again. "I said who are you?" in which she seem hard to remember and when she did complied it just proven his theory.

"I-I don't remember" and that's add his frustration even more! He waits for a whole day and he gets an answer of that?! Now what can he do with her, it would be suspicious if he say that he just meet her and take her since she was injured…wait a minute that would be a great idea indeed!

"Alright I believe you. But you can't wander of outside since you don't know your name. And also the people here doesn't want your kind lurking around" he stated. And that was the whole truth. If you see a Britannian in the Ghettoes and not a police or the soldiers then they can make their vengeance by treating the same way they treat them.

"Okay, and also I have a question" the girl said to him in which he agreed since he could lie if he wants. "What's my name?" okay he didn't know how to answer that. Since she would be living here with him, it would be best when he gave her a Japanese name.

"Uhmm-Uh your name is….Chigusa!" Ohgi stated hesitantly and it quirked an eyebrow of her so he needs to much more believing "Yeah that's right Chigusa! And my name is Ohgi" he stated while scathing the back of his head.

The now renamed Chigusa only look at him for a moment and stated. "I'll like that name, and it is nice for a cutie to save me" she said before she turn back to sleep. And wait a minute did she just said that he was cute?

 _Well it looks like I have another person to protect now isn't it, right Naoto?_

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

 _I hope Lulu's get here. He's missing all the fun!_

That was Shirley's thought when she was with her Friends on the student council at the moment. And she said fun, it meant chaos (from Milly no doubt). While she might hate Milly's antics it was harmless, and some of it was partially true.

Inside of the Student council at the moment was Her, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Nunnally, Nina, Kallen and Rai in which she haven't seen the both of them for a like a week now. Anyways yes they were having fun; they were talking about the usual stuff like any ordinary days in the student council. And right now he was indeed missing all of the fun right now.

"Huh?!" well sort of…

Now first thing first, why did they say that in unison again? Flashback like a moment ago…

" _I want to meet princess Euphemia!"_

 _Well they thought that Suzaku or Nunnally were the one said that but they weren't so who could it be…when they heard once more they eyed the perpetrator and it all points out to…Nina?_

"Wait you want to meet with princess Euphemia?" asked Suzaku. Well Suzaku was closed with Lelouch and Lelouch is technically Euphemia's older brother so whatever Lelouch's know, he knows. So he could ask that.

"To thank her, I just wanted to thank her that's all" Nina said with his cute (not so cute) little voice. Oh that's why she wanted to see her. Well Shirley don't know how to get in contact with the Sub-Viceroy even if they were new found friends once per se. But Suzaku doesn't know why Nina wants to see the Sub-Viceroy so Milly filled his answer.

"She risked her life to protect Nina during the hotel jacking. She stood right up and said 'I Euphemia' right?" Milly said not even cringing for that horrible accident. But it all blush Nina for that. Well, who wouldn't be amazed by that? Risking your life for the sake of the people even if revealing yourself as a princess, now that's what we call an independent woman.

Anyways it did shock for Suzaku, Rai, and Kallen for that. Since those three didn't exactly knew what happen during the incident. And made Rivalz pumped up to meet the princess as well.

"I want to meet her too! She's a real princess I could get to meet with a royalty" Rivalz exclaimed forgetting that there was a real life princess here too you know and she was sitting right beside him! But it wasn't like that onto how you want to meet with a princess. You'll need a pure motive for that, asking for an audience just meet with them wouldn't make the cut. She would thanks Lulu for that one, since he told her all about it.

Luckily Nunnally informed her, much to her pleasures and it made both of the students that wanted to meet the princess much to their dismay. But luckily Nunnally was a princess and maybe they could get her to invite the princess "But if you want I could talk with sister Euphy that way she could meet with you guys" proclaimed and that made Rivalz and Nina their day.

"Wait you'll do that?" said Rivalz to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and that made Nunnally beamed with joy to solidify their thoughts.

"Absolutely, isn't that what friends are for? In fact I could talk to her right away" Nunnally said to them. And it erupted with joy for every one for that statement that Milly literally pulled Rivalz away before he could even tackled Nunnally for such happiness. "Shirley would mind accompanying me?" Nunnally added in which she gladly accepted. Since whenever they were at each other they were happy, maybe that's why Lulu likes her? Because her resemblance a lot like Nunnally would.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Suzaku said to them. They would accept for him to do that. Since he just wanted to protect them, since after all she was accompanying with a princess. But Suzaku, have enough already by battling with the Black Knights and the JLF last night so he would need some rest. In which at first she denied but accepted nonetheless.

"Don't worry Suzaku. We'll be fine" Shirley said before leaving the room probably for the last time…

 _Road to the Viceroy Palace_

Along the way they were talking about their life. It was so sweet to see them like this. It was way better than the other timeline where Shirley was apprehended by a psychopathic maniac that can read minds. Well it would seem that sometimes no matter what you'll do, the path stays the same no matter how you change it, since today was the day were the two would be kidnapped at the same time!

"I wonder what big brother Lelouch doing?" Nunnally said while she was pushing her wheelchair since she insisted to spend their time while taking a walk. And it doesn't take long before they could reach the Palace. To ensure Nunnally's identity they put her large hat (very larger) to mask her half of her face. And she was too wearing a disguised composing with a sun hat and sun glasses, all it was left was a summer dress then it would considered as a summer collection. But before she could respond another person did that.

"Yes I too wonder what your Big brother Lelouch doing princess Nunnally vi Britannia" once they heard that they turn around to an alley way where they could see a man wearing a jacket and underneath is a Chinese linen shirt with maroon sleeves. Now that cause some confusion, first how this guy did manages to hear them and secondly how did he knew Nunnally?

"Excuse me but who are you?" Shirley asked politely to make Nunnally calmed down even if it was just a little. In which he answered quickly.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Mao miss Shirley Fenette or should I say Lamperouge or vi Britannia whichever you like" said the man named Mao while performing a bow. Now that really freaked her out right now, how did this guy even manage to know her name!

 _This is bad; I need to call the police or something!_

Shirley thought but before she could even shout, Mao points a gun directly at her and told her…

"Oh you are indeed in a troubling situation. I suggest we can take this conversation elsewhere…" Mao stated evilly before approaching her and knocking her out cold with his gun. She could tell that Mao did the same thing before Nunnally even scream for help.

 _Lulu, please help us…_

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

The Knight in shining in armor, or rather the king that commands the Knight in shining armor was currently busy at the moment. And it was very much important indeed since he doesn't leave his phone like an hour now.

"Sir we did what you asked and waiting for further orders" said the man on the other side of the line. And it made Lelouch smile in glee and for that he answered the man.

"Good work, I want that body to be taken care of. And make sure he stayed alive" Lelouch commanded to them before hanging up. The body he was referring to wasn't a body to be disposed of. No he would curse the day when he did that. The body was the body of the Jeremiah Gottwald a.k.a his orange Knight. He would speed up the process of him becoming a cyborg since he could feel the battle drawing near every second. And that was important.

In chess promoting a pawn into an officer was important to win the game. And doing it early in battle will ensure your victory already. Right now he has two Knights, both of them wasn't near with him since they doubt for his plans. Those were Suzaku and Francis. But if he can make Jeremiah a cyborg then…the battle for Tokyo would be easy as pie. Speaking of Knights….

 _I also forgotten I need to make a recommendation for Euphy's Knight_

It was normal to a member of the royal family to appoint a Knight. In fact it was a tradition, long before there was a Holy Britannia Empire. At the age of seventeen one must appoint a Knight to serve and protect their lord. Well it was a tradition yes, but some doesn't want a Knight. It was recommended but not necessarily so to speak. I mean Schneizel, Clovis and Odysseus have none seemingly they thought that they weren't needed. And it did, who wants a Knight for a politician? They just wanted a Knight to protect them that's all. And it was necessary for the Royal Family who works in the military that risk their lives in the line like his sister Cornelia. Now though, since Euphy was also being 'threatened' seemingly because of Zero's attitude to take out the Royal Family, they decided to give her one. He wanted to Suzaku to be once again to be Euphy's Knight, since he earned that much from the pain he suffered from the other timeline.

Anyways he already proclaimed to Jeremiah that he would be the Knight of Nunnally once she would be exposed. And I know what you're thinking, why don't you want him to be Lelouch's Knight? Well for starters Nunnally would be the best target than him, since even if he was eliminated there would be another person who will continue the rebellion and that was his doppelganger. Next, when the time comes for V.V to try and capture Nunnally she would be protected by Jeremiah and his Geass Canceler. And the last thing is…he doesn't need one, yet. When he became a prince it doubled his work than before, the last thing he need was for a Knight to spy onto him and limit his every moves. But once he was sure that his doppelganger can defeat Britannia, and then maybe he would make a consideration.

He was relaxing on his office inside of the Viceroy's Palace since there is no paperwork to be done and he has nothing better to do. He would like a game of chess, but the only contender that can even manage to last long like 10 minutes was his sister Cornelia, in which was currently was on the Throne room to discuss about what happen on the battle. It would stay like this until the evening probably, but it wasn't when a phone call ring.

And this was odd; it wasn't the Palace phone, but rather his cellphone! The one he always used when he was a student from the Academy. And to add the oddness, when he checked who was calling it was Milly?

"This is Lelouch" he said to the person on the other side in which Milly voiced dominated when she shouted.

"Hey Lelouch, How are you doing?!" it was so load that he needed to plug his ear for it. Once he was sure that Milly was over he replied.

"I'm fine Milly. And could you make it quick I'm busy" he stated to much her dismay. But clearly Milly doesn't buy it.

"Yeah busy" she retorted knowing full well that he wasn't doing anything. How did she know, he would never know.

"Anyways why are you calling?" he questioned her now dead serious and whenever he used his serious tone it would make her serious too.

"I'm just checking Shirley since it is already mid noon and her Mother wanted to speak with her" Milly explained to him in which made him confuse a little.

 _Shirley? Why does she want to talk with her?_

Lelouch thought since Shirley wasn't here, so that is why he informed her "I'm sorry Milly but Shirley isn't here. Does she supposed to come by?" he asked on the end.

"Why yes of course! Don't tell me that she and Nunnally aren't there?" Milly stated as if he was stupid. Now that was odd indeed not only Shirley is missing but Nunnally as well and they were supposed to come by?

"Well yes they weren't here. If they were it should be noticed by me first hand" Lelouch proclaimed to her. In which was true, as a minister of defense and a prince whoever goes in and out of the Palace would always be informed by their highnesses so Shirley and Nunnally wouldn't abled to enter the Palace without their consent.

Milly knew when there's a troubled and right now he could sense it was troubling indeed "What do you think happen to them? Could they stick on traffic?" Milly hope, but no matter what she said it wasn't the case. That is why he ponders this for a moment.

 _Shirley and Nunnally were supposed to be here. From the way Milly spoke it looks like they should be here hours ago. It couldn't be coincidence that they could be on traffic let alone be discovered since I know Nunnally wanted to take a walk whenever she goes. With that out of the way, then there could only leave one explanation…It could be…_

Once the though hit inside of his head he quickly told Milly that he would get on with it and find out himself. He didn't waste any time and quickly phoned another number and that contact was Rurushu.

 _This is bad! How could be I so careless! Don't panic once I call him and C.C then we could save Shirley and Nunnally before that Maniac do what he would do…_

Lelouch thought before dialing the Phone. He needed to do this carefully and without being seen, since this would a time where he and his doppelganger team-up once more. Unbeknownst to him a bug has been planted on his office and right now the person who is watching and listening to him caught his sudden change of expression they decided to take actions.

* * *

 **Francis' POV:**

The man we were referring to was none other than the Knight of Two himself with S.S as his helper. It was part of his job to spy the prince and they do that by actually planting a bug on his office. Not only his office but on the whole Palace as well, whatever he do would be known, and whatever he said could be heard. This way he would know if he was working with the Black Knights or something more.

Right now, he was doing his daily spy work by watching the prince on his conversation over the Palace phone. Since it was the Palace Phone, they could hear whatever they were saying.

"…Sir we did what you asked and waiting for further orders" he heard on the other side of the phone that Lelouch was talking with.

"Good work, I want that body to be taken care of. And make sure he stayed alive" now it was Lelouch turned to reply before hanging up.

 _Well now I knew that he has Geass_

Francis thought. He suspected that the prince has a Geass on its own but he never it was just a speculation nothing more. But now hearing him and his accomplice talk like a robot he concluded that his Geass was a power that can made him obey any orders. He would investigate about the body later but right now he needs to know something more. So with that he put down his head phone and sigh from the exhaustion he was feeling.

"Have you found anything yet?" he heard S.S asked him on his bed. He doesn't want to bother the security for his intervention since it was supposed to be classified. And like C.C she always stays beside him, but unlike C.C, S.S was good as a company.

"No not yet. But I'm sure there would be" he stated before putting his headphone once more to listen on another conversation with the prince. Only this time around was he was using his own phone making his bug on listening for his conversation useless. So instead he used the camera with a wired microphone. But this time he can only hear the Prince voice.

I'm sorry Milly but Shirley isn't here. Does she supposed to come by?" now he heard Lelouch said to the apparently a woman. In which if he can remember correctly was Lelouch's former schoolmate and council member. And the girl Shirley, he can only deduce was the person he was sleeping with.

Blushing a little for the thought that he can't seem to forget. He continues listening. "Well yes they weren't here. If they were it should be noticed by me first hand" _Now this is odd. Who is Lelouch is now referring to this time?_ Francis thought after Lelouch replied to Milly, since this time he said 'they' not her. in which made him confused.

"Hey S.S. can you come here for a second?" he asked the immortal woman before complying and also put a head phone on her head. Right after a slight pause, the prince stayed silent most likely pondering for an answer. After like a minute Lelouch changed expression and quickly hanged up to Milly and quickly dialed another number.

"Okay what's he doing?" S.S asked him also confused from the prince sudden change. In which he answered easily.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important" he stated and it was important. After Lelouch dialed the phone he said to the other person on the line.

"Hello, it's me Lelouch….look I want you and C.C do me a favor" _C.C? Is she like S.S?_ Francis thought. If Lelouch has an immortal with him, that can grant Geass then that person needs to be apprehended immediately "Alright, I want you and C.C to come and meet me on the Narita Mountains, we are going to meet an old friend" Okay what did Lelouch want in Narita? Whatever it is he would find out"…just make sure that the Black Knights doesn't know about this" _The Black Knights?!_ That was the only word he need before he would take action. He needed to capture him before the worst come to worst. After Lelouch hanged up he leaves the room.

"S.S, go change, we are going to the Narita Mountains" he ordered his accomplice ASAP and he need to change as well for his mission. He is determined that he can capture him and maybe he can now be a Knight of One.

 _It's time to capture you prince Lelouch_

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

A Cable car was used only to transport passenger to a top of the mountains with ease. Right now instead of passengers a Silver haired guy is transporting two hostages with a what?...a bomb! An Improvise Explosive Device or IED for short was strap on both two hostages, that was blinfolded in which was both female. One is a brunette, a teenage girl probably be in seventeen or eighteen years old and has greenish eyes. The other person was young one, she has sandy brown hair and her eyes were…unknown since she might be blind.

Anyways the man who is holding a detonator is a Chinese from the looks of it and has a sneaky grin on his face. Once they reach the top he quickly said to the two hostages. "Alright now both of you should listen to my orders and you would be fine got it?" said the man and when he heard no answer even if he can read man he stated again "GOT IT?!" in which made the hostages a little bit scared and all they could do was to nod since they were gagged and cried for their helplessness. "Good soon I'll claim my rematch and my prize" said the man before he ushered them away.

At the bottom, two figures appeared one is wearing some kind of red skirt, red blouse and has long white sleeves and she has her hair on a pig tail. It was like a German style of outfit, the other one was wearing a red leather jacket and black shirt underneath. Once they were at designated point the man asked the woman.

"C.C have you seen Lelouch?" said the man and the woman only shook her head as a response. The boy was supposed to add his statement only to stop mid-sentence when he felt a sword touched his neck. On the corner of his eyes he saw a black haired man with red eyes and was wearing a simple black jacket with a hood. And for his bottom were black pants and matching black boots.

"You are under arrest prince Lelouch. For the crimes of helping the terrorist and for the suspicion of having a Geass, you will be arrested" the man said named Francis. C.C tried to help the boy only to stop when Francis pointed a gun onto her with his free hand (which is left). "Don't move" he stated threating before adding "S.S cuff him" in which now appeared a blonde girl on her twenties (probably) with blue eyes.

They were going to win, if not for another figure to appear. And it made the capturers agape from the sight. On the front of them was another prince Lelouch! Shocking for having two princes, Francis pointed his gun to the doppelganger instead for C.C and said menacingly "Who are you?"

The other Lelouch only answered calmly and stated "I'm Lelouch" in which now questioned the other Lelouch.

"What about you?" in which the said doppelganger "I'm Lelouch also" now that made his world break. He couldn't stand it, two Lelouch, there's nothing in the record of having another twin beside prince Castor and Pollux? So he stood there shocked in which gave Lelouch the chance to talk to him.

"Look you can arrest both of us later! But right now I need help to save Shirley and my sister Nunnally!" The free Lelouch exclaimed. He haven't been like that since the supposedly death of Nunnally, and whenever his sister is threatened he would come and save her. Whatever it takes, he would go high and hell just to save her.

Francis knew the pain if he would lost another family member so for now he would let go. Lowering his weapons he asked them. "So what is it you have in plan prince Lelouch?" he questioned the Lelouch that he pointed his Gun with.

In which he answered "For now you may call me L.L" stated L.L (future Lelouch) in which he nod as an agreement to avoid in confusion. And he stated the following "Now here's the plan…"

 _2 hours later_

They knew Narita would be the place for Mao to come since this is the only place where there's no many people hanging around. Next was if he read L.L's mind then he knew that he already have this match and he most likely wanted a rematch. That is why he meets him inside of a cable car. In which Mao stated his proclamation.

"Ahh I see you came. I knew that you couldn't resist the danger of both your loved ones" Mao intimidates him in whom he stayed silent. "Oh come on now don't be so silent, look we-" Mao added only to cut mid-sentence.

"Where are they?" in which Mao answered with a grin. "Only when you beat me, then and only then I'll tell you" he stated. In which L.L knew what is. "I know we have this fight before…in the future, but that doesn't mean that you can win so easily since you have another you. But I'll tell you, this time around I'll win" he proclaimed while standing up from his seat in which made L.L snickered.

"We'll see" before approaching his opponent. Once they reached the top, they both go out only to meet a chess set already placed. "Since I wanted a rematch I'll double the wager, if you win then I'll let the both of them go. But if you'll lose… only one of them you can save" said Mao whispering the last for him. It was a way to scare him, and right now it was working even from his stoic face. No matter what, no matter how he hides his emotions, he can't hide them for someone who can read minds.

The match start and like the timeline where Mao captured Nunnally he was relentless unlike last time where he was taking it easy. L.L was on a tight spot, that's what I can say. He has only 7 pieces left, with his queen and a Knight as his officer and the four would be pawns other than Mao of his troops of 12 with his a Bishop and two Knights is removed and the rest is the pawns.

Mao knew he was winning so he asked his opponent "Say if you win, who would be the one you're going to saved?" he said while advancing his pawns. Only for L.L to capture by his Knight he was sweating hard and every move he made was countered much more. He knew that he can't beat him the only way he can beat him was to outwit him.

"Shut up!" he stated now more nervous than ever. He was trembling, he was on the peak of defeat and he knew it. He just hopes that his plan would work.

"You know that I set traps all around here right?" and now that made him much more scared. It feeds more power to Mao "So even if you used your other you you'll never able to save them without my detonator. So it would be a lost cause" he said grinning for his impeding victory. In which he moved his rook to corner his King and stated "Checkmate"

It was over; he needs to make the choice now. _Who should I save Nunnally or Shirley?! Damn it he knew that I would be more intimidated now than ever. He planned this all along!_ Mao was grinning happily for his despair. "Well who is? if you won't make the decision then I'm going to kill both of them"

Now what? He couldn't save both of them, and one of them. So what now? He was kneeling for his lost and he couldn't just pick a person _Just Choose Lelouch!_ It was the only thing he has on his mind and it was getting onto him. But he didn't and he just bowed for his defeat.

"Well you asked for it" said Mao before pressing the detonator. But there was no explosion. Not a single sound was heard, and Mao was desperately pressing the button repeatedly. But nothing happen, it annoyed him and it made Mao angry.

"You've tricked me! You know all along!" he stated while pointing a gun onto his head. In which he would pulled the trigger if not for…

"Mao!"

A scream of a female was heard on the bottom of the stairs and gotten the attention of Mao and he shifted his gaze to the person down below. "It's me Mao!" and when he got a perfect view it was a female with a Green hair and yellow eyes. That made him screams in joy and ran to her.

"C.C!" he shouted leaving L.L all alone. Once he was gone, he felt like back to normal. And once he felt like his Geass command was done he regained his memories too

 _That's right, I commanded myself like the future timeline to forget about the plan. And I knew since they weren't an explosion it worked._

On the place where Shirley located was on the forest much near to the station. She felt a presence of movement faster and she thought it was Mao _Please be someone else please be someone else!_ Shirley thought repeatedly and once the presence stops it undid her binding to release her. Once that was done she felt the hands go to her mouth to now undo the gagged. Soon it was the blindfold and once she opened her eyes and saw…Lulu!

"Lelouch!" she said while tackling him. While Lelouch (past Lelouch) return the hug and said to her comfortingly "It's alright Shirley I'm here now. It's alright" _Man why do I felt like cheating even though we had the same body?_ Lelouch thought while hugging the supposedly girlfriend of his doppelganger.

After the little reunion he said to her "Shirley I'm going to find Nunnally, go back to the station. The man has been dealt with" he commanded before she nods and gave him another hug before going. _Alright Phase II accomplished_ Lelouch thought before he goes toward the L.L directions.

Nunnally was having the same thing. She was praying for her brother to come and save her. Since she knew Lelouch was kind that person. And she like her super sense, she felt someone approaching her. The figure stop and do what Lelouch do, the figure undo the binding, gagged and the blindfold (really blinding a blind?) once she was free to speak, she touched the hand to see who it was and it was…

"Ms. C.C" she questioned in which C.C answered to her "Hello Nunnally" she said, wait a minute if she was C.C then who's the other one?

Back to Mao, he doesn't care if that bastard Prince saved the hostages; no he wouldn't give a damn about it. All he wants was C.C and he did!

"I'm so happy you're here C.C! Now we can move to Australia and lived there!" Mao exclaimed while hugging her. In which C.C returned slowly. Once the hug is done 'C.C' said to him.

"Actually Mao, I won't" she said and that made Mao confuse. Once that happen 'C.C' grabbed her hair revealing to be green wig that now shows her blonde hair and also she removed her contacts of yellow eyes and to reveal blue eyes. Mao stood shocked, he was been played by L.L, he knew that he can't read C.C thought so he made it to his advantage to make S.S be C.C for the time being.

"I'm sorry Mao" S.S said before he would be kicked right into his face by Francis out of nowhere. The kick was hard enough to destroy the eyes revealing his permanent Geass. Once Mao regains his footing he asked the Knight.

"How did you able to not snare the trap I put?!" questioned Mao, in which Francis answered with a Grin. "It was easy for a Knight of the Round to see all your traps, once I located each and every last one of them, I place some markers to made sure the others won't be trapped" Francis finished his monologue. In which frustrates Mao.

"Now by the power vested to me as Knight of Two I hereby arrest you Mao for the crimes of endangering and threating a member of the royal Family. The only possible sentence is…death!" Francis brandished his sword and pointed to Mao's heart. In which Mao won't gave up so easily.

"Stay back, you coward!" and that made Francis stop. If you knew Mao, once he say you flinch you're done for. "What? Can't you do it?! Or maybe you are just a big scaredy cat" said to Francis and it made him to lower his sword.

"Shut up" Francis pleaded. But Mao was relentless, and continued "Can't you do it? Why is it because it wasn't the right thing to do" Mao suggested and made Francis wavered. L.L can't do anything about it, since he was far away to Geass him _Damn it he can't escape now!_ While S.S stood stunned seeing her contractor treated like this, she won't resort to violence that's for sure.

Mao was having a good time playing the Knight and now for the finishing move. He kneel right before him and whispered to his ear "Or maybe you don't want to be like your big brother now is it?" and that was the final nail to the coffin.

Francis screamed from the thought. The memory of the past that haunts him is now coming back at him. The memories of pain and anguished is returning back and it was all black. He knew that he was done form right then and there so all he could do was to bow his head in shame waiting for his judgment until…

"You can't just kneel!" he heard S.S say that. And like one last hope, that four words was a ray of light on the shroud of darkness. "You can't just give up just yet!" _She's right_ "What about your promises?! The promises that you gave to your sister and to me!" S.S said to him.

"How can you do that if your dead?! You need to protect everyone remember?!" and that was it. A time in the past he would always make a single promise and he would do that every day, and when the tragedy happens he vowed that he would protect his new family with his life. Mao saw what's happening and he needed to silence the girl before she would be trouble. But before he could do that Francis stand up.

"What?" Mao asked aghast, in which made Francis much more determined and said to him. "If I wanted to protect then…I'll need to fight! And I'll do that starting with you" He said approaching him with Murder on his eyes. Mao tried using his thoughts but it was filled with Rage that he can't read anything else. Once Francis was closed enough he closed his eyes and when it opened revealed a Geass on his left eye.

"Geass?!" Mao now clearly terrified in which Francis ended with this "I Francis, second Knight of the Round command you…DIE!" Francis said copying the Geass of Lelouch making him felt a lot of migraine. Mao did what he was told and once he has his Geass surrounded with red rings he point his gun to his head and said.

"Yes, of course" and pulled the trigger.

Once he was dead, Nunnally whom was being pushed by C.C and Shirley that is now running approach L.L and said in unison…

"Lelouch!" where he immediately replied back by hugging the both of them, the past Lelouch wasn't nearby since he would be returning as Zero after this. The family reunion was cut short and L.L said to Nunnally and Shirley.

"I'm so sorry that happen to both of you. I shouldn't be so careless as before" he stated in which only shrugged by Nunnally and said to him.

"It was my fault that I didn't let Suzaku come with us" Nunnally said while crying in which L.L wiped away. And he now proclaimed, "Don't worry this time, you would be staying with me from now on" and that clearly made her day.

She hailed a vehicle to get them and made sure that Shirley and Nunnally would be safe when they did get back. Once they were away, she turns back to C.C

"It looks like I won't be seeing you anytime soon" he stated to the pizza loving witch in which she shrugged and said "Sure looks like it. Anyway I better go now" before turning around. But he wasn't off the hook just yet. There is the matter with Francis.

"I supposed I'm arrested now is that it?" L.L said nonchalantly. In which Francis shook his head and said. "My first priority is to guard you your highness, and I did just that" Francis stated clearly suffering from using another Geass. L.L just remembered…

"You know you could join me. If you join with me, then I'll ensure that you and your last remaining family would be protected" L.L said to him. He doesn't know if he would accept or not but it was for the best.

"I'll consider that proposal thank you. But that doesn't' meant I'm going to stop spying you" Francis said while being carried by S.S and turn around leaving him alone.

 _Fighting is the best way to serve, destroy and to protect. No matter what's the cause 'We fight to serve, to destroy and to protect since that is the only way we can save others. But one day…we don't need to fight anymore._

* * *

 **A/N: all right I'm going to make this short got it? First off this is the last chapter of the four part chapter and it is now said 'We fight, to serve, to destroy and to protect'. And as you can see Mao is out of the game! (Yippee) but just because he is out doesn't meant that no more bad guys. Well then you're wrong, we still have Schneizel, Charles, and V.V. I might also add a villain OC someday, but not today. Francis is given a proposal if he wanted to join Lelouch or not. And also the return of…L.L! Real talk did you forgotten about him?**

 **Anyways the next chapter would be the Tohdoh and his plan to escape since like I said earlier this would be skipped three episodes okay? I'm going to bed now since it school night so please read and review.**

 **Answer to the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I'm too tired to add a fun holiday's guys next chapter instead okay?**

 **F.C.C.S out  
**


	27. Escapade

**A/N: did you ever watch these movies before? The movies like these, Escape plan, the running man (not the song or challenge), rescue dawn, the toy stories (1, 2, and 3) and chicken run? Well if you did then what do you think they are all familiar with? For starters they are (for me) great movies and secondly they are all about…escape. Escaping or escape is derived from old French '** _ **eschaper'**_ **that can be also based on the Medieval Latin** _ **ex**_ **which means out +** _ **cappa**_ **(he he…Kappa) that meant cloak. Literally means to break free. And this would be the main theme for this latest chapter of Code Geass: Black & White. But first thing first, I need to answer the unspoken question on the previous chapter. First off is what happens to Villetta? Well we won't call her that anymore, since she would be called as Chigusa from now on got it? Next is Jeremiah, some of you thought that he is dead or critically injured? But the truth is…he isn't in fact he is perfectly fine, after the battle for Narita, Lelouch (the future Lelouch) ordered some doctors to 'dispose' the body. Now he would be undergoing some experiments to become a cyborg. Up next we have Mao, I hate him but at the same time adored him, and (maybe that is why villains are the best?) But if I wanted to continue on, I eliminate him. Now don't say that just because Mao is dead so would be the other main villains. I told you before that there is V.V, Charles and Schneizel that both Lelouch need to be worried about. And maybe I'm going to add a villain OC myself. Speaking of OC, Francis may or may not join Lelouch…but we can talk about him later on.**

 **Escape! First thing that comes on my mind is escaping Math classes (which I don't do, since I'm a role model) but I won't escape from life that's for sure. (Remember Never Exit In Life or NEIL for short). Anyways, this would be the Knight episode (episode 17 if you don't know), in which would be a little bit short since I'm planning the next chapter as long like the previous one that is over…9,000 words! Are You Kidding Me?! (Feint momentarily…) Okay I did not expect that, but yes I want to know about the next chapter and the next after that, and the next after that. But please I hope that you'll still love this as much as I do okay?**

 **To start the chapter let us all welcome the new chapter by having a Game. A game I wanted to play (but couldn't) and I wanted to do, it is none other than….Word Hunt! Since it would be one more before I can say that the 'Operation Overlord' is over, I want to add this guy right here. Anyways you know the drill already in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you memorized this, but just to make sure. Spot a word with an asterisk on it and the answer could be seen at the bottom of the story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also a disclaimer, the OC likes of S.S and Phoebe, Jordan, Hunter, Esperanza and Aarav isn't mine and would be never be mine. They are belonging only to their respective owners Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword respectively. I only own is Francis Xavier and her sister Gwen or Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 27 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 27: Escapade.**

* * *

 _Hmm I think this is the best, No wait I think looks way better!_

Art, hmm when you say art what would be the first thing that would come into our minds? Well we can answer painting, songs, dance, poetry, symphonies, and war… but mostly painting. Luckily today we are going to discuss is all about paintings. So the Major in arts may criticize the following paintings here in Clovis memorial museum for their annual Art Week. Art week is a one week holiday for celebrating…well art. And today, even if the former Viceroy is dead his passion for Art still lives one by this holiday.

That is why Euphemia or most known by her friends and siblings Euphy, is one who would be the Master of the Ceremony for this year's Art Week. All over the area there are celebrating this holiday, for the students they must present their works by painting and showing in to the public. And also they would be a contest for that so whoever the best paint that she would pick would be the winner.

She doesn't learn about Art when she was young, so she will only base her pick by colors, the simplicity of it, and of course the impact of the painting itself. Unlike the real judges of art that is took their entire time studying every aspect of the painting like her deceased brother Clovis. The real judges would criticize everything! From the theme, to their uses of colors, shadows, and the thickness of the lines, and if they saw a single mistake, then you lose, so you better be good or else. All in all she knew that she wasn't suited for this…and so did her sister Cornelia.

 _Ugh why Cornelia did this to me?!_

Yeah why did her sister do this to her? I mean it's kinda cool to see all the beautiful paintings and to pick one, but she knew there is another meaning for this. It was a way, if she can handle the job of being a viceroy. Since first like picking a winner she needs to decide, and when you're the Viceroy you need to decide everything, the laws, proclamation and punishment for the prisoners. Also it was a way, if she can take the heat of the masses.

Why did her big brother Lelouch didn't do it you ask? He stated that he has better things to do, so she is stuck here. With a sigh she moves on to another painting. Every painting is great and all, but she needs the one that truly made an impact to her you know? Like love at first sight, just seeing someone or something, you knew that you love struck. And until now, there wasn't any painting that made that happens. There was every painting for every culture, style, and nationality. One maybe in Britannia, another it would be in the situation of other Areas, one may use cubism, or abstract. As long as it show the strength of the Empire since it was a policy then it is good to go.

"We will open the Art Week with dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum of Art. You princess Euphemia will select the first place winner among these submitted works…"explained the one escorting and the main director for today's event that will take place inside of the said museum. Since this would be the first day of the Art week it is proper to hold the contest on the first day. (Wait isn't that supposed to be the other way around?)

Anyways while his escort is traveling the hallway with her and surprisingly Sir Darlton in tow, she couldn't still pick a winner. Is it because there is nothing to pick since they are look really lovely or is she can't decide. Well if it takes a whole afternoon then let us pray that the media can with stand the long waiting. At least she was a woman, and like men most think, a woman has long patience than we do. And the patience won't easily subside by this. It would take some time to get use to this but she must do this.

She thought that it would take another hour before she could pick until she saw the one painting that really take her attention. She paused when she was in front of the said painting to take a better look at it. And when she does…yep it was the one. It was a hut, and it was covered in the forest. From the point of view of the painter it would look from the façade of the hut. The colors are cool on the eyes since it is colored by cool colors like green, yellow and blue. The trees and the river (or creek or stream IDK)are also a great background of the hut that only made the painting much lovelier.

 _Yep this is the one_

When she wants something she gets it, so that is why she told her opinion about it. "Oh this one's nice. I particularly this painting" she stated honestly to the bald browned haired man that is her escort. And when the said escort saw what she particularly likes then she suddenly change his face from jovial to cringe one.

"It's regrettable that our investigation revealed that the artist happens to be one-quarter eleven" the man explained to her that the painting she picked can't be chosen. Oh come on! She picked already, jeez, and also just because the artist is just a one-quarter eleven doesn't meant that it can be chosen? Well there's nothing she can do about it, since it was the empires policy. But it sick her all the same that they were even presenting this and that it can't be chosen. It was saying like as if there's a box filled with Kittens or puppies and you can't even pet it!

She was fuming in anger in the inside so she better tell her opinion about it. "Perhaps it shouldn't be displayed here in the first place then" she concluded. Damn right she is, displaying something that can't be the winner just because the artist is an eleven.

"Well it's a delicate balance with our public" said the escort. That's it! They put a figuratively good painting just because for the public approval! Things like this make her sick, she was lucky that she can control it. Ugh when she was at this moment she couldn't help but remember about the same thing that happens two days ago. I mean they said this…

 _It was day after the kidnapping of Nunnally and Shirley. And now once Lelouch was sure that Nunnally isn't safe outside of the palace he decided that it was better if they can watch her 24/7. She was happy that she can now talk to Nunnally whenever and wherever she wants. The downside was…because of the Kidnapping it made the both older siblings (Cornelia and Lelouch) more worried about their safety. That is why they were having a meeting inside the throne room._

" _Zero must be eliminated at once. Even if he wasn't responsible for Nunnally's kidnapping, if others can do it then think what will happen if they do it" Cornelia stated to her Knights kneeling before them. They were talking about Zero as if he was a pest that needs to be disposed of. Well if you're an invincible empire and you're being played at…then you would too._

 _Anyways, she can't help but agree on that. If they can eliminate a prince and almost successfully kidnapping another princess, then she couldn't help but think what would happen if they have enough firepower to leave this Area for good. But it would take some time before it happens, but it could be dealt with later. Right now it was the safety of their highnesses that is needs to be considering._

" _Princess Cornelia, May I suggest appointing princess Euphemia a Knight. That way she can be protected and be monitored everyday" stated the kneeling Guilford. Hmm a good point, if she has a Knight then she would be safe. The downside of this was…what if she doesn't like the Knight appointed to her?_

" _A good point, but Euphy is still a year away from the indicated old for appointing a Knight. And beside who would be the best candidate for Euphy's Knight anyways?" questioned her brother Lelouch. Thank god their siblings, since he literally stole what she was thinking right now. And yes what he said was true. A member of the royal family must be at least seventeen year old before he/she could appoint a Knight after all._

" _Why that may true. But her safety is utmost importance right now; I supposed bending the rule just a little is needed. And as for the candidates leave that to me" informed Cornelia much to her dismay. Now she really knows that she won't pick what she wants anymore._

 _A day after…_

 _It was now morning and she was flooded with paper works. Not the ordinary paperwork but a special one. On her desk was hundreds of applicants that can be worthy of her Knight. While they were all skilled since Cornelia wanted the best of the best for her. She doesn't even know a single one of them! Well technically she knew some of them since some are a noble and the others are former Cornelia's guard before transferring._

 _Every file was either looked at and place on the not accepted bin or not accepted bin already. She needed a break that's what she needed right now. And in doing so she rest her head on her desk and sigh from despair from the ever unending work of paperwork, she might get sleep if wasn't for the door being knocked at. And in doing so she asked who it was._

" _Who is it?"_

" _It's me Lelouch" oh it was only him. She decided that a company was better than taking a nap, so she let him in. When he does his image wasn't a single form of tiredness at all. It proves to show that he can take the heat of the job of being a minister of Defense. She knew that Lelouch was having a better job than she does from the past months and he only started like a month ago!_

" _Hey how you taking it so far in deciding from your Knight… that is?" Lelouch questioned her. It was the best thing for having a sibling even though they were half-sibling right then and there. They knew what their problems are and how to solve it. So taking that in mind she gave her answer.  
"I couldn't pick one of them. Since I don't even know them!" she dramatically said before hitting herself to the desk once more. Classic Euphy that's all I can say and it earned a giggle from Lelouch._

" _Well you know what I think Euphy?" Then she peek her eyes from her resting form and asks 'what?' and then he continued "I think you should follow your heart Euphy. Since when does our heart say's wrong?" He stated. And she couldn't but agreed to that. Never have been the heart is wrong, since it was God's form of love and will. And God hasn't been wrong before._

 _How could I do that big brother if I can't even pick a winner for today's event?_

She thought and she really wanted that painting she picked before to win. Oh well, she better prayed something that maybe a way to escape from this and do what she wants. "Anyway take a look at that painting right there it was painted by the son of a famous painter" once again stated by the seemingly forgotten escort and he was indicating about the painting of her father on his speech and his right arm raised indicating his shout of 'All Hail Britannia!'

 _How could I change the world without getting my hands dirty?_

Euphy thought, she knew that her wished of a gentler world is pointless if she won't take actions. But she can't just escape from it. No Euphy wasn't like that she won't walk away from her dreams, with the help of her brother Lelouch and his friend Suzaku and then maybe just maybe they could change the world…from within.

* * *

 **Milly's POV:**

Family Ashford, one moment one of the most recognized and adored noble family in the whole empire, and another they are now a disgrace. All it takes was their greatest supported; Lady Marianne to be dead and her children to be exiled before they would be fall from power. It just proves to show that even the most powerful families will fall from power. And also it indicates the might of the emperor and that he doesn't truly care about his family at all. I mean what kind father is that?! Leaving your children to a foreign land that would only be conquered in the following months, it was a way to kill them slowly and painfully as possible that's all she can say. Maybe the emperor knew that the Ashford will try to help Lelouch and his sibling Nunnally that's why he removed them from the Court.

Whatever it is what's done is done, and today is the present. And the present holds her attending another suitor that would bring them back to power once more. It was a tradition long before there was a Holy Britannian Empire for two families to have their children marries each other in exchange for power. In our world I don't think they still do an arranged marriage anymore, since we respect the woman's decision after all. Too bad she wasn't in our world I guess.

The family that her family wanted her to marry was…Asplund. Family Asplund was known for their careers of being a scientist like the Xavier's and Lloyd Asplund was no exception. He is a part of the research team called Camelot, the same Camelot that brings and created the first and second seventh generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot and Lamorak. At the moment she along with Lloyd was taking a tour around the A.S.E.E.C main building inside of the palace. And he was introducing the people the people in there.

"This person right over here is Major Phoebe Vipond" Lloyd indicating to the white haired girl that she already knows of. "Wait a minute…I know you, you're the president of the student council of his highness prince Lelouch isn't that right?" Phoebe asked her dropping of the magazine she was reading before. She along with their squad was wearing their typical uniform of the Raven Squad, black pilot suit with silver lining and purple sleeves and white gloves and boots.

"Why yes I'm Milly Ashford the student Body president" she stated before shaking the young major's hand. "Well say hi for that eye glasses wearer for me" she asked her before she read her magazine once more. That was odd…she wants to say to Nina?

"Moving on, these homo sapiens that are now battling on for arm dominance is Warrant Officer Esperanza Acero and Lieutenant Jordan Stern" Lloyd now indicating the two person who is having a arm wrestle that miss Acero clearly winning.

"Hey"

"How it going?" said the both of them focused on their match and they just moved on to another member of the Raven Squad. "This pretty boy right here is Captain Hunter Nye…also he is Allodoxaphobia*" Lloyd whispered to her in which was heard by the 24 year old veteran.

"I heard that!" Hunter shouted to them while relaxing by reading his magazine. Next was on the Kitchen in which Lloyd now indicates the two people "Now the man who is helping the woman how to cook is Aarav Mishra and Cecile Croomy" in which gave the woman Cecile to give him a stink eye since he was saying that her cooking is bad (really bad) that made him hide behind her as if he can hide on her yellow blouse and blue jacket with matching skirts.

Ahh I seem to forgotten that the Raven Squad is technically helping for their brand new Knightmare Frame Manchester so that is why they are here in the A.S.E.E.C to have a few Knightmare simulation for their new Knightmare frames. Ahh the scene before is what she wants! A boy helping other girl how to cook, man why good people do passed so early and extinct!

 _Young Love_

Well technically it's not since they are on their mid-twenties. So before she could straight to the point onto why she was here and when would be their preparation to meet each other's parents the door opened and revealed…Lelouch.

"Lloyd how's the simulation coming along…" Lelouch stated with Francis right behind him. He seems to have forgotten about her until he was actually in front of the duo. "Oh Milly I didn't expect you to come here. And also what's brought you here in the first place?" Lelouch asked her.

Before she could even speak Lloyd butted in. "We are just having a little chat your highness. And it's all about our future engagement isn't that right dear?" Lloyd explained to the confuse prince in which she solidified. "Yeah-yeah that's about it" she said timidly.

But Lelouch knew about the future and he knew that Lloyd only agreed to have this marriage because of the Ganymede that the Ashford possessed at the moment. Clearly Milly wasn't informed for this so he informed her.

"Ahh Lloyd I thought you only wanted to have an engagement with the Ashford because of the Ganymede that my mother gave to them? I thought that you have no taste for woman at all" Lelouch said crossing his arms.

 _Wait…he's only marrying me just because for Lelouch's mother Knightmare!_

Now that brings her to fume much more anger than ever before. "Why yes your highness it is what you said" Lloyd proclaimed jovially as possible not fearing for the woman beside him.

"Well you can forget it. Since I now gave the Ganymede to you, so you don't need to marry her anymore" Lelouch informed him and it made Lloyd jumped in joy. While Milly on the other had was happy and sad at the same time on that statement, happy since she doesn't needs to marry a man that she never likes and sad since the Ashford is still on disgrace. It's seems that Lelouch caught into this so that is why he whispered to her.

"Don't worry when the time comes I going to repay what your family done" Lelouch said and she knew Lelouch never broke promises so she knew that he wasn't lying making her smile albeit a little. "Thanks lulu you've saved me there" she said metaphorically speaking. Well at least she gets to escape from that, how about Zero?

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

The man of Miracles was on their warehouse where the Tanuki is placed at the moment. And he was pondering what would happen after their rescue operation for Tohdoh no doubt seemingly it happened on the other timeline and after the events that also happened in the other timeline that also happened on this timeline he knew better to doubt for his doppelganger predictions.

 _Well at least I wasn't posing for the entire class this time around._

Ah yes, on the other timeline, he would be posing as the 'The thinker' at the front of the whole class for the Art Week. He was thinking who filled the job for him (inside of the Art room, a certain blue-haired boy who is posing as the thinker sneezed). Anyways right after this, it was all out war next. Meaning, they need to be prepared and right now he was 5 pieces short on his chessboard before the game begins. Well technically it was supposed to be 6, but he knew that Rakshata Chawla the creator of the Guren and the Gekka would now joining his little game of kings.

Anyways he already agreed that they are going to help the Four Holy Swords in which was now arrived couple minutes ago and his was been informed by Ohgi later hand. The plan would be the same on the past timeline. They are going to use couple Knightmares, since it will only be a prison break. They are going to use assembly method b-13 in which was the number of their Knightmares and next they are going to use course-18 as rendezvous point and a way to break into the prison.

Well that figures, it would seem that they would fighting against the Britannian once more, this time around without their commanders. It was playing against an A.I on chess set to moderate. Cornelia is busy on her plans about the Euro-Britannia, next Lelouch can't move since he was monitored by a Knight even though that he was given a chance to join them for their cause.

That is why on his chessboard right now is placed like this. The white queen was far away from the King and has no free movements. And the black King was placed on check in which he would remove at a later time. In the past, they wanted Suzaku to be Nunnally's Knight even though that Lelouch is an already not a prince anymore. But it doesn't happen when he learned that Suzaku was the one piloting the white Knightmare frame. It should be obvious to him by now (well in the past) since with Suzaku also a part of the Britannian military, there could be a chance that he is the Knightmare pilot for the Lancelot, he was too stubborn not to see it.

In any case it should be no problem now for Nunnally to have a Knight since his doppelganger informed him that Jeremiah is now undergoing the procedures of being a Cyborg. But that doesn't seem to irk him at the moment. No it was far from it, it was about Suzaku and what they are going to do with him. In which was provided by C.C.

"Pray tell what you are going to do about that friend of yours Suzaku. Since today he would probably expose to the whole world, what would you do when you have the chance to kill him?" C.C asked him. It was a harmless question to say the least, but if he knew C.C it holds another meaning to it. And it reads like this 'Are you willing to kill your friend that will no doubt cause you trouble like what your doppelganger have?' and he doesn't know how to answer that.

"Suzaku needs to be Euphy's Knight since it is part of the plan. So no I won't kill him" Zero said to her, or rather that is what he was saying to himself since he clearly has no answer for that question. But C.C takes it and leave his quarters, anyways when the time comes where he needs to be Zero not Lelouch he would do it. He was only scared when that happens though.

But he would cross the bridge when he gets there per se. and right now he has important matters to attend to. And that important matter is not to keep a woman waiting. The Tanuki is and the Knightmares that are they going to used needs to be prepped and ready to use. In which would be helped by a certain Indian scientist.

"Take your time and treat it with utmost care. It is far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it" speak of the devil herself. Well he doesn't want a woman waiting since it is very ungentlemanly at all.

"You arrived on time." Zero proclaimed leaving his humble abode that is now called Tanuki and stepping out to see the woman he wanted to see. The woman he was referring to was a blonde haired Indian, and like any other Indian has, she has a _bindi_ on her forehead. She is wearing a typical lab-coat with orange tank top that revealed most of her ahem…cleavage and brown pants. She would always be seen with a corn cob pipe. You know someday it's going to kill her.

"Are you Zero?" she questioned him. He couldn't blame her for not knowing the man of miracles seen only television once or twice. But he just shrugged and continued to approach her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of great things about you" she added to him. Haven't we all, a man that challenges an empire and a getaway freely without losing once, only a dumb person doesn't know about him.

"The pleasure is all mines Rakshata. I've been reading about your book on the net for the some time now" he said grabbing her hand for a hand shake. Now that's gotten her attention. Well…technically speaking he was only scanning not totally reading. He just point out about the ones that is considered important and leave the rest.

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics" he confirmed to her. He was pointing it out, since he was curious if it going to work to Nunnally to have her legs work again, since her blindness was cause by Geass nothing more. So the real dead were her ability to walk again. That is why he needed her also.

"I do hate talking about the past. Anyways here" Rakshata said, well that sucks he really wanted to know about it. Oh well lets bygones be bygones after all. But at least he has a new Knightmare frames that are going to used tonight and as an added bonus a brand new pilot suit. In which caught the attention of the aces of the Black Knights.

"Excuse me. Is this going to improve the interfacing system?" Kallen said now wearing the red pilot suit. In which followed up by Rai.

"Yeah, that last thing I need is a pilot suit getting destroyed because it can't take the stretch when we are moving." Rai said wearing a similar suit with Kallen with white as overall color and blue as the vest. It causes a chuckle by Rakshata and that irked them so.

"No of course not" in which the both aces gasped from the revelations. "It's going to improve your life expectancy" Rakshata said before he cut in.

"Right, tonight we are going to saved Tohdoh the miracle worker" it was all they needed before the Black Knights and future Black Knights to cheer for the plan to free one of the heroes of Japan.

 _Now to escape Tohdoh from his cell…and to me if I can even complete the job_

* * *

 **Third Person View:**

Many are going to escape today. Figuratively and literally, first is princess Euphemia li Britannia, and her escape is about herself and if she can give her thoughts no matter what. It was her dream to be heard just because her blood sister is a well-known general. No she wants to be known for what she has done! (May it not massacre princess add to that)

That is why she was here on this Museum where she would make the declaration for the winner for the contest. It was at this moment that she knew (not fucked up guys) whatever she would do now it will change her life forever. Before she could even put the blue ribbon (why blue again?) to a painting she doesn't want that is a painting of her father, a phone call was heard on the museum before it erupted to all reporters and that is what all they need for Darlton to ordered them to turn on the T.V

It is revealed that a prison break is underway.

Next to that is the main escape, in which was Tohdoh. Tohdoh is a former teacher of Suzaku Kururugi, so when he heard that the man he considered as his student would be the one that would kill him he just bowed his head in shame. Even though that the General is alive and his comrades the Four Holy Sword manages to escape from captivity, he couldn't help but feel the guilt of shame of not been able to save the son of the last prime minister on taking a path that he shouldn't take.

It said that he would be killed now than later since there is an attack on the prison. The guard wanted his last words in which he only said "It's a life I gave up once before. It's worth nothing" he stated before it was rebutted not by the guard but by a Knightmare.

"In that case I claim your life for myself!" before the wall opened up and revealed the Guren and behind it was Zero's Knightmare with Zero standing on his cockpit. He doesn't need to know that he wanted him to join so he just asked him right away.

"I take it you want me to join you now is that it?" in which Zero replied quickly.

"You have taken my words right out of mouth. But yes I want you to not join me…but for the future of Japan!" Zero stated with a wave of his arms. "The Japanese needs to fight until they know it's a lost cause for themselves it's what the Britannian wants. However with me, their dreams could be in turn into reality and I want you to see it for yourself" Zero said lending a hand, and he couldn't help but grin for it.

Back outside it was all out one sided battle for the Black Knights. With the brand new Gekkas they have and the skills of the four holy sword it was as easy as pie when they sliced and diced Sutherlands along the way to Zero's point. Explosion erupted around the prison for distraction while the extraction point is being mowed down by gunfire by the Gekkas. They signal the others by firing the left Gatling gun, to have the trucks containing Tohdoh's Knightmare are used.

Once Tohdoh is now on his customized Gekka the fun begins. But before it start let's have a little get together don't you say? He was greeted by unison of 'Colonel, Welcome back, or something along the lines'.

Once he started up his Knightmare he ordered his Four Holy Swords to eliminate the remaining forces left here and get the hell out of there. The party is getting started until the part crasher always crash it…and that party crasher was the Lancelot.

Francis wouldn't participate the battle, since him eyeing very closely the prince inside of his office to see if he would call his men off or not. No matter what if he made a move to save either one of them…then he is a part of the Black Knights. He would have let the Raven Squad take care of this and the Lancelot.

Back to the battle at hand, the Lancelot fired it's harken Zero's Burai only to be deflected by Rai's Gekka. Once it retracted back, the Lancelot and along with the Raven Squad goes down from the tower to the ground. It was a sight where they cursed in unison. But for Zero he was amused and said to himself.

"Now then let game begins…"

 **(Please listen to Skillet's 'Whisper in the Dark' on YouTube)**

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

The Four Holy Sword saw those Black Gloucester again and they didn't wait to Tohdoh's order to attack them.

"Time for payback you Britannians bastard!" Chiba stated while fighting against Phoebe Knightmare.

The others aren't faring well for this, even if the Raven Squad skills combined with the Lancelot's they are still outnumbered. So Phoebe stated to split up and attack on long range in which complied quickly than expected, while the Black Knights followed suit and attack them one by one.

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

Rai's Gekka, the Guren, Tohdoh's Gekka, and Zero's Burai was the only one who followed the Lancelot. With overwhelming number the Lancelot skidded backwards while firing his V.A.R.I.S at them only to be dodged. Their tactics was attack and retreat. They attack and when it gave an opening others will. It was going well for the Black Knights since they manage to land a hit to the white Knightmare with Rai's kick to the side. It would continue if not for the sniper getting on the way.

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

 _I will be the one that you run to_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

"Going somewhere?" Asahina said to the Esperanza Knightmare that's causing trouble for Tohdoh and the others by her sniper fire. In which Esperanza replied with a harken that destroyed instantly.

"No I don't" before charging him with a spinning lance in which deflected by him and pushed her back.

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

Others were the same. The Gekka would attack with their revolving chainsaw blade in which only parried or pushed back to them. "I'm got to say, you're skilled" said Senba to the tallest man on the raven squad. In which he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Aarav before using his harken to boost him forward to Senba to impale him in which he side stepped to avoid. Only to be followed up by Jordan's Harken that hit him on the side. "You've planned that huh? Well you're skilled more than I thought"

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

Two v Two, that's what's happening for Phoebe versus Chiba then Hunter and Urabe. Chiba is on offensive and Phoebe is on defensive, where Hunter and Urabe are opposite. "You're a quiet type" Hunter provokes Urabe in which Urabe merely said. "I wanted to scream when they my enemy die" said him in which made their swords and lance clashed once more.

 _You feel so lonely and ragged_

 _You lay here broken and naked_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To clothe you in crimson roses_

The battle with the Lancelot wasn't also faring well for the both belligerents and it was wearing them out. Zero is scanning the Lancelot to see for its weakness since it was he was good at. While the others distracts him with Rai harkens, Guren's arm and Tohdoh's blade. It made it much easier to Zero to see it for him to scan.

 _I will be the one that's gonna find you_

 _I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

'The Lancelot is fast than the others. But with Lelouch info I can win' Zero thought before hailing the others to listen up and he said to all of them "All right I know how we can beat that thing but you need to do exactly what I said is that clear?"

In which answered in unison with 'Roger'. In which he planned the pattern for the Lancelot, but not enough to kill Suzaku. It takes time, before they cornered him and for Tohdoh to slice the cockpit wide open revealing the face of the Lancelot's pilot to the world.

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

It was getting intense until every Black Knights hit home of each of their blades home. Asahina abled to remove the sniper from Esperanza then slice its body making her eject. Next is Senba, with his wisdom he let Aarav and Jordan charge at him, then feints and did a 360 spin with his blade wide open slicing the body of the Gloucester during the spin he made and ejecting the pilots.

The two v Two is also done by Chiba relentless slice and diced she moved exhausting the young pilot and hit home to eject her. Urabe manages to grab the lance and shot a slash harken to the head of Gloucester to eject Hunter and screaming along the way.

"I said I wanted to scream not you. Oh well it goods either way" Urabe commented before he and the other three goes to Tohdoh's position.

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

Even if the Lancelot open cockpit Suzaku still fought and that amazed the reporters inside of the Museum for his courage. But that courage was worthless against the Black Knights with their number advantage. With every stunned except the of course the Four Holy Swords they decided to kill him now. They're going to use the spinning life and death formation to stop him. First Asahina attack on the side, then retreat, next Senba to the other side, then Urabe and Chiba together made their Harkens hit its leg to keep him from moving. All it takes was Zero orders to kill him.

"You're call Zero" Tohdoh said while having the Lancelot kneel down.

In which Zero is having a hard time to do. Lelouch wouldn't want him to die, but he wasn't Lelouch anymore his Zero and Zero needs him to be disposed of…but he didn't and he only said was…

"Retreat" he knew that he can't make the cut. So with shame they pulled of their chaff smoke and leaves.

 _Whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

 _Follow your heart_

That is Euphy's thought right now. And you know what, for once for her life she would do what her hearts want and that is…

"Ladies and gentlemen If you wanted to know who's going to be my Knight then I'll tell you…The pilot of that white Knightmare Suzaku Kururugi!" before they could've retort she put the blue ribbon to the painting she wants and that was the painting of the Eleven the hut she saw earlier.

Whiles this happening Lelouch thought on his office

 _Tohdoh is now free, and Zero has another piece on his side. But so do I, with Suzaku as Euphemia's Knight then I could manipulate him with the time comes. All I have to do is either make Francis join me or eliminate him…well I leave that for now since the game is already started._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to make this once again short again guys so sorry. Anyways that's it for today and as you can see it relates to the canon. I'm so sorry if the battle is lame, since I don't have any battle tactics I create okay? But at least tell me that you like the song.**

 **The next chapter is the Knighting ceremony and then some. And that would be the last of 'Operation Overlord'. So yeah please read and review since I so dead tired.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Allodoxaphobia: I supposed to be using a fear about being judged but there wasn't any. So I pick the next thing, and that's Allodoxaphobia. Allodoxaphobia is a fear of opinions.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Marzipan Day! (Wait a minute…isn't that a name for Chowder's city in the same show named Chowder?)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **1)Make your own marzipan and use it to make treats.**

 **2)If you can't make your own marzipan, buy pre-made marzipan and shape it.**

 **3)Learn the different ways marzipan is used by people in different cultures. (IDK what's a Marzipan!)**

 **And countdown before my birthday is:**

 **10 days before my Birthday!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	28. Knighthood

**A/N: 'Operation Overlord' is now finally over! For nearly a month I have accomplished the impossible, I have beaten what I stand for and that is to complete at least twenty chapters in a month. You know what I think I accomplished it don't you think? I mean I know I didn't able to complete this before the start of the New Year, but you know what I accomplished? First thing is that with the 'Operation Overlord' I was able to type faster and I was able to updated faster than the rest with a total of 6,000 words. Next thing is that even if I did not accomplished this before the start of the new year I was able to published chapters everyday (well sort of) and I was able to update two chapters in one day! Lastly the 'Operation Overlord' wasn't to at least make me fast type over the period of time, no, that wasn't the whole point of this, and the truth is I make this to have the future chapters will be published in advance! Yes the whole point of this is only to have the future chapters will be published earlier than the intended date. And also I have a special chapter in a specific date that I can only do if I do this. Also guys, every military operation isn't going exactly as plan. But at least I was able to do what I'm best at and that is too published every day or faster.**

 **Anyways where was I? Oh yes another chapter! Woo, man it felt like yesterday when I made this. Anyways the last chapter was kinda rushed I admit. Well that's said, it was the same on chapter 26. If you're wondering why it is rushed it because I always do things during the middle of the night. Well not now since I'm doing this during daylight since it is weekend. As for today's chapter we are going to continue what we left of (ouch…some people doesn't want to continue though). This chapter would be the 'I order you Suzaku Kururugi' episode or episode 18 if you don't know. Anyways it would be based on Canon. But after chapter 30 the remaining twenty would be based on my own…so please forgive me if those chapters are totally OOC.**

 **Like I said even if the 'Operation Overlord' is now over that doesn't meant that I will stop the Word Hunt! But I told you that already didn't I? Anyways you know the mechanics already. Spot the word or quotes that may relate to the story or something that you did not know since it was new or it is something I add. Remember that the answer would always see at the bottom of the chapter. And I will also add if there is one or not.**

 **Thank you for the reviews you've sent me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Add to that disclaimer. You know the OC like S.S and the members of the Raven Squad? Yeah, those weren't belonging to me. They belong to Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively. I only burrowed them because of the special feature I said on chapter 9, in which they can give me an OC on their creation and I'll add them to this story. But I do own my own OC. And those OC's are Francis Xavier and his sister Gwen or Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 28 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 28: Knighthood.**

* * *

 _Coward, not a man, and a loser_

Yes that was the names Zero was thinking to describe for himself. Why'd you asked? Well let me tell you. Last night was Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh plan to be escape from the Britannian Military prison that they achieved rather well. But that's not the point why he was calling himself a loser. No, that wasn't it. In the past timeline his doppelganger did the same thing and breaks free the Colonel and they accomplished it. But the complication was…they didn't actually achieve the second part of their plan. And that was to eliminate the pilot of the Lancelot in which was piloted by his former friend Suzaku Kururugi.

Why former? Well the thing is, his doppelganger didn't kill Suzaku since for one thing he was his friend. It was because the wearer of the mask is friends with Suzaku but not the mask. That was something he needs to be! He doesn't suppose be Lelouch now; he was supposed to be the savior, man of miracles dubbed Zero. And Zero is ruthless on his enemies, he doesn't spare them if they not surrendered…but he didn't. He let Suzaku lived and because of it he is a failure.

 _I said if I bear this mask I will discard my former life of Lelouch Lamperouge, and be Zero! So why, why did I not do it?_

When the past Lelouch agreed to the plan of his doppelganger he agreed that he wouldn't be Lelouch anymore and be Zero until their plans succeed. And being Zero meant being the hero of the people, not a hero for the enemy and he did what he wasn't supposed to do. He thought that he can accomplish it, to kill his friend I mean. I mean look at this way, if Suzaku can do it when he was Zero then why he couldn't himself? Maybe because Suzaku has a grudge on him and the fact that Lelouch no matter what you'll do to him he will forgive you.

But his isn't Lelouch anymore damn it! He is Zero and that's final. The only way to regain that is to finish what he left off. And that is to eliminate Suzaku Kururugi. I know killing his friends wasn't part of the plan. But letting him live was also not a part of the plan. The main plan was this; He would be Zero and Lelouch would be the prince. While being a prince he would gather allies and when he was done gathering allies that has potential on defeating the Holy Britannian Empire then he would take the rest. And the rest was the he would dispose the remaining stranglers that didn't accept Lelouch proposal on joining his coup d'état. So it was matter for Suzaku if he would join.

The problem with the plan was that, when they are going at it. They need to be in character so to speak, Lelouch told him that he could whatever he wants. Like eliminating a member of the royal family if that person is standing in his way. And add to the fact he also said that he can also kill him if he started to oppose him literally! Well they knew there is a small chance that would happen, like if he was captured and Charles Geassed to forget the coup d'état and that tell him that his whole life is to serve him and Charles' empire. (How right he was*…)

So that would be he would do. He would stay in character and that would be to eliminate anyway that is standing in his way! And right now that person was his former friend Suzaku Kururugi. Well he wasn't that kind of threat right now, since he would be a Knight to Euphy. And that was the problem. When the SAZ operation take place and it failed, Suzaku would be the bane on his plans after that. It was better to be prepared right?

Anyways after the battle, the Kyoto gave them another reward for successfully freeing Tohdoh. They decided to give them a prize for it and that prize was…a submarine! Well I supposed to be said U-boat is the proper term for it, but Submarine works all the same. Like the other timeline, when they manage to escape from Britannia, they need to be under the radar (literally) and what better way to that by underwater? Also like on the previous timeline, they would now reorganize the Black Knights since they are kinda many now. Likewise they would also let the Four Holy Swords be part of this.

The Submarine which was called as 'Black Knight's Submarine' (cool name) that was actually created by the militarized Zone of India was currently was on the pacific en route to the unknown (star trek phrase here). Inoue was standing guard to check if there would be any Britannian patrol ships nearby, why didn't she used the scopes instead, he would never know.

But that can be dealt with later. Now is time for pressing matters and that is the reorganization of the Black Knights. "Now then due to increasing members and applications a few changes have been made." Zero stated to them in front of all the current members of the Black Knights. Behind him was the old man Kirihara. It was a large room most likely where the Knightmare bay.

First of is the military affairs in which in charged with the plans of military and training the troops. "Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh" in which was agreed by the Black Knights since it was fair for him on that place after all. Well they wouldn't like the next that's for sure.

"Taking in charge for espionage, intelligence, public relations matter…Diethard Ried" and as expected he was objected for that kind of position that can be really problem if he decided to betray them since he holds all the Intel of the Black Knights. In which was spoken by Nagisa Chiba on behalf of everyone that is opposing for Diethard positron.

"Zero I'm not a racist but's what your reasoning for placing one of them in such a sensitive position" _While I might agree with you Chiba. He is needed at the moment…and beside that is coming for a person without a doubt betray in the end._ In which he answered truthfully.

"Reasoning?, And what of me I ask you?" he started with his hand flared to his left indicating himself with a dramatic. "I'm not Japanese either, nor is one of your comrades Rai. You all know this, what matters is the ability to produce results. Who you are and where you from are little consequence" in which some of them reluctantly agreed to.

After that he strikes another pose as if he was on a cover of a magazine, in this placed his hand on his waist and stated. "My deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi" in which he replied while pointing his hand on himself "Who me?" and that made him retort if he object. Deputy Commander is the second highest rank next to a commander so it would be bad if he won't agree to it. On such a very important and prestige position, so it would be good if he just go with it, in which doesn't take long and he does agreed with it.

"And for Research and development Rakshata Chawla" stated to the woman leaning to a far side of the wall. Next is Zero personal squad called Zero Squad. What, he can have his own squad too you know? "Captain of the Zero squad is Kallen Kozuki. Her second of command would be Rai" he proclaimed to the two teens.

In which they asked him about it. "Zero Squad?" that was followed up by Rai "what is that?" he could tell that if they have a same hair color they could be mistaken to a twin. "An elite guard under my direct command. Think of yourselves as my personal force" in which made Kallen beamed in joy albeit she doesn't show it.

"Really thank you Zero"

"Yeah thanks for that position…" Rai stated while scratching the back of his head embarrassed for such position. Up next are the squadron leaders. In which stated as follow. "The captain of the first squad is Shogo Asahina, second squad Ryoga Senba, Third Squad Kizuna Kagesaki" after that he stated the rest of the squadron leaders to the cooks and maintenance crew, and lastly but certainly never the least the second special forces that is to be led by….Tamaki (much to some people's dismay).

"I'm the man!" stated proudly by Tamaki, that causes him to smile just a little, the kind of antics remind him of Milly. If anyone wondering what the role of C.C is, then she is just an advisor that really gets on his nerves. But before he could leave Diethard wanted to add something.

"Zero may I add something" Diethard requested in which he let a nod. "There's one issue that needs to be dealt with" Ahh of course Suzaku's Knighting ceremony. In which he stated now than later.

"Is about Suzaku, no rather Sir Kururugi's decision if he would be let to be live or not?" He said and everyone is now fuming in anger upon reminding about their same race being knighted today.

"Yes that's it. Suzaku Kururugi, he's become a focal point among the elevens where the Britannians supported. I recommend him to be assassinated" in which gave everyone their vote to kill him except Rai and Kallen in which was of course a classmates of the said boy.

"Yeah let's kill that traitor, now who's with me?!" In which some of them agreed to join. But the colonel has another thing on his mind. "I object, the Japanese wouldn't revolted on such a cowardly act" and also added by Ohgi statement. "Yeas and the Black Knights are not in the in the business of killing the defenseless either. What you want us to do? Get him and when's his alone and kill him" actually that is a smart idea that is worth considering.

Anyways before the tension is erupted he asked Kallen and Rai for their opinion. "Kallen, Rai. I understand that his classmates is that correct?" in which Kallen answered.

"Yes he is. While he might be our enemy, he seems to be a nice guy"

"I mean he was treated badly by the Britannians even though he can defend himself he doesn't fight back" Rai commented in which that settles it.

"I have made my decision. It is true that Kururugi has been bane on our resistance, but that doesn't mean that we can kill him now on an un-honorable means. That is why I declared to kill only in the battle field. Until then I don't want to hear anyone suggesting killing him without my consent is that clear?" he informed them and everyone agreed to it. "Good, you may dismiss" he said before turning around and leaving. He couldn't help but think about the friend he considered his true and only friend.

 _Suzaku, when the time comes where I need to pull the trigger…I wouldn't hesitate this time around. Just promise me you would choose the right choice._

Zero thought. The last thing he needs is to kill someone that is his friends. He just hopes that Lelouch has something on his plans. It was only his pride and the fact that he was his friend that keeps him for killing him. But when the time comes, he would sacrifice both of them to the betterment of the world.

* * *

 **Euphy's POV:**

Just a few words for a declaration of a princess then the whole world would turn into chaos than Zero could ever could. All it takes was a proclamation that would change their lives forever. Last night, was a good night indeed. Well for her that is…since she did what she wanted and that was to follow her heart. And her heart told her that Suzaku Kururugi needs to be her Knight.

Yes Suzaku Kururugi, the pilot of the first seventh-generation Knightmare frame Lancelot. The longtime friend of her half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. And to tip it off, he was eleven. Maybe that is why the nobles on the Palace were silent today, since it was supposed to be a great day today! Anyways she can clearly hear what they were saying even though that is form in a whisper.

"Who cares if he is an honorary Britannian, Knighting an eleven is just…"

"Broadcasting it live…"

"Winning her favor that's for sure…"

"Even the princess has needs am I right?"

Okay that last part wasn't true. She would deal the guy later. But for now she needs to be on her princess face. And so is Suzaku. Knighting was a special occasion for every member of the royal family. It was like graduating but this time their milestone is to have someone to have them protect with. Suzaku was also on his pensive mood.

He was striding on the red carpet not caring about the whisper he heard along the way. Seeing Lelouch and Nunnally on the far left of the room with Francis and his girlfriend on his flanks, she could tell that he was happy for her. Well who wouldn't? Seeing your sister taking a big step is very much amusing. Even though Nunnally was blind she was still smiling.

She would admit that she is nervous. That was the truth of it. But with her teachers teaching her to hide it in front of the whole crowd it was like she was even shaking…or is it because she was wearing a gown, and with the people's perspective it looks like she was sitting comfortably.

When Suzaku was on her front of her, and kneels it is time to do the dubbing or in other words accolade** in which was the act of rite of passage. This only takes like thirty minutes like baptism. The changes were the people. Instead of a priest doing the sacred ceremony, only she would do the actions. Next is the person that would be 'baptized' or in their term 'knighted'.

Once Suzaku kneel and bowed his head as a form on respect, next he crosses his right arm on his back and left arm to his front. She stands up and approaches him and stated. "Suzaku Kururugi. Wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as Knight of the crown?" In our terms, she was asking if he would pledge his allegiance to Britannia and his majesty the emperor.

"Yes your highness" he stated with no hint of hesitation. _So far so good, one more question._ She thought seeing than he is willing to give his life for Britannia. "Does thou wish to abandon thyself and be my sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" this time she was asking if Suzaku was willing to discard his life and become her Knight that would protect her till the end.

"Yes your highness" he said. She could see on her corner of her eyes that Lelouch and Nunnally were happy that she would have her first Knight. She was at the moment taking it all in, this moment of pride where two figures changed the whole world.

After he said that, he brandished his ceremonial sword on his left waist that was holding his sword's colored blue scabbard***. Well it is still a sword that can kill someone it just that it was just fancier. It was a sword with a t-shaped hilt. Once he fully brandished it, he gestured for her to take it.

She eyed the Knight before her, and she could feel the determination of the boy, wait no. He wasn't a boy anymore he was a young man. A knight of the Holy Britannian Empire, she grabbed the handle of the sword with her right hand. Once grasped it, she raised it making the tip of the sword pointing the heavens above.

Suzaku saw that she was now holding the sword he bowed his head lower. Then for the final touch. First the tip of the sword touch Suzaku's right epaulette****, next the left one before she stated to the whole world. "I Euphemia li Britannia do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the empire".

After she said that she gestured for Suzaku to grab his sword back and put it back in his scabbard. He has done it perfectly without a mistake. Like her brother always does whenever he was on his Zero persona (though she doesn't know) she fling her right arm to the side, as gesture that her Knight has been chosen and to Suzaku to rise on his kneeling position.

As expected when Suzaku did rise and turn around to face the whole world, not a single thing was heard. Either they were stunned that it was now over and the fact that an eleven is now indeed a Knight. Or they just hate Suzaku, either way it was disrespectful. It was death silent, the nobles just stood their speechless and she felt that she made a horrible mistake. The scene before them wasn't complete if there wasn't a cricket sound that the cartoons make whenever there's a lame joke.

She might regret it until she and Suzaku heard a single clasp of hand. It ringed on all over the palace that was heard by everyone. Once she heard it also, she takes a peek on which it was and saw…it was his brother Lelouch! It was slow clapped yes, but not an evil one. Once he started then his sister Nunnally as well join in, then Lloyd since he was a noble. After that Sir Darlton also joined in, if other's do it why not does it as well right? The nobles seeing that two highnesses clapped they join in as well…what do you call it again…ah yes bandwagon. Soon the whole palace erupted with applause.

It was first step to changing the world yes, even it was small one she was proud of it. Once the ceremony is over, the nobles and the attendees leave the palace like flocks of birds. She told Suzaku that he needs to have a little party with his friends, of course with Lelouch and Nunnally as well since it was their school after all. And beside she has better things to do…and that was to have a chat with her sister Cornelia.

When she was on her office, she hailed her sister over a small laptop to a video feed. It was three days were her sister hasn't spoken to her. It was getting irritated, especially now. Since it was supposed to be her day and Cornelia haven't had a talk to her. Cornelia was back on her duties as a general in which was to stop an impeding invasion of the Chinese on Kyushu. Even though it was just rumors, it doesn't hurt to inspect and guard now could she. Anyways she always started their conversation with greetings…but now wasn't since she knew better than for Cornelia to waste her time so she get to the point right away.

"You haven't said about it" Euphy said to Cornelia. The 'it' she was referring to was about the Knighting ceremony and the fact that she pick out of Cornelia's rosters.

"Appointing a knight is a privilege of royalty. It's out of my hand, even as Viceroy." Cornelia said to her, indicating that she won't interfered about her choosing. But she knew better that it wasn't the case. It was sarcasm okay. And also at the end, she spat it like as if her power wasn't enough to stop her to pick a wrong person to be her knight.

"Don't you see? Suzaku Kururugi is an honorary Britannian and he's proved that he's proved himself more than worthy of knighthood." She started and it was the whole truth. An eleven became a Knight or a number on that matter wasn't done before. Let alone considered it. So it was prove to show that Suzaku is capable and worthy on being a Knight. It was her sister that brings her decision down.

"Sister even you…" she continued and was cut short when Cornelia cut her off mid-sentence with a cold voice, "It's Viceroy" _Okay then, she wants to play this game then I could play as well_ Euphy thought since they only saying each other's rank if and only if they are on public or their discussion is serious.

"Viceroy even you must know that he's deserving" Euphy tried once more. It was something she wants to hear, wait no scratch that. It was something she needs to hear. That at least her sister agreed with her opinions. I mean only Lelouch and Nunnally were the only siblings she has that totally agree with her and in fact wanted her to do it.

"Discrimination against the numbers is our national policy" Ha! Told you I was right. Anyways that was something she clearly wants to change. Discriminating the defeated was the worst thing she could ever think to torture a loser. It was 'adding insult to injury' per se in a whole new level.

"And it's time I try to change that" she stated proudly as if she can do it. Well if she believes it then she would do it! With her Knight and few siblings then she would do it. It was those reasons that droves her to making the SAZ in the other timeline and also to her doom…if she would pick a wrong ally.

But Cornelia snickered on that, hell she would snicker on that thought alone. And it made her flinch about it. "Oh is it now Sub Viceroy? Well when you become empress feel free to do so" Cornelia stated before cutting off the feed.

She would reply that she will, but she didn't. After the connection is cut, she just couldn't hold it anymore and let it all out. (I'm saying she's crying). She knows that she can't do it. Even if she has enough power, if she doesn't know how to use it then it was useless.

"I need someone…someone that can help me…" she whispered too apparently to no one in particular. But it was for God to hear. She needs someone that can help her to do things that she wants to change. And even if she wouldn't be the empress, at least have someone who is kind enough to do it. Unbeknownst to her God already answered her prayer and he was all in white. The problem is…which white is it? A white that has color black on the inside or the white that is inside on a dark form?

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _I hate parties…but this is an exception._

You remember the person I said that has white form? Well Lelouch is the latter one. I mean he was dark back then, but now…he is becoming a hero (well sort of). Anyways, yes he hates parties. Not because he hates the atmosphere of it. No, it was because of the attendees that made him sick. But at least here, there weren't any sucked-up nobles and it was his friends and his classmates.

They were throwing a celebration for Suzaku's Knighting ceremony. He was impressed that he was able to change into his Ashford Academy uniform from his Knight outfit rather fast. Unlike him and only him, he wasn't able to do so. Luckily because of Suzaku's ceremony, they have forgotten the fact that he brought along his sister and also the fact that he came here with Shirley from the palace and that they are now a couple. He would thank Milly for that one for sure.

"Okay guys time to raise a glass to Kururugi here. Valued member of the student council and knight of the realm, now let's get this party started huh?!" Rivalz toasted over an orange soda, and the students cheered inside the Student council. Now that was amusing, a minute ago, some of them were against Suzaku being a Knight…now though they were enjoying the time.

The party was underway, and he couldn't move freely with Francis always spying onto him. After the incident, Francis kept a close eye to him. Too close for his taste, he couldn't talk to his doppelganger anymore because of it. Luckily he knew that his doppelganger on what to do when this happen. Even so, he still can't enjoy a party with him around. Hell he can't even take a bite of pizza!

 _I need to be away from him. The question is how?_

Suddenly an idea pops on his head and use someone to distract him.

"Hey Shirley, come over here!" Lelouch called Shirley in which was having a chat with her roommate Sophie. When she saw him waving at her, she quickly gets to him as fast as you can say pizza. Once she was there she asked him.

"What is it Lulu? Is there something you want?" Shirley chirped to him. Honestly he was impressed that she gets over with that incident with Mao without Geassing her. And that made his day. Anyways he could use Shirley to distract Francis for a moment. Now don't tell me that he was only using Shirley now, no he wouldn't do that…well not all the time.

"No there's nothing" he said before he leans to her. For Francis point of view he only kissed Shirley, so he looks away. But the reality is he was close enough on her mouth and he whispered to her. "I want you to distract Francis for me can you do that for me?" he asked her. In wick she answered.

"Okay Lulu. But you owe me on this one got it?" Shirley proclaimed, before she gave him a peck on the cheek. Which Shirley does by requesting Francis if he can take on Suzaku on a game of chess? In which gave the whole attention of the whole students.

"Yeah let's see if who's Knight is the best on a game of Chess!" Rivalz exclaimed and it gave Lelouch the distraction he needs if not better. Because of it he goes to an unoccupied room to call his doppelganger. Once he was out he hailed him in which he doesn't answer. "Damn it! When the time I want to call him he doesn't answer. I suppose calling him later would be the best course of answer then. "Lelouch concluded before he decided to goes back to room.

But before he could continue even further he heard something "I can tell a uranium isotope when I saw one" in which made him ponder. _Uranium Isotope…is he talking about the F.L.I.E.J.A!_ Well Lelouch was smart enough also about it to know what's the most devastating weapon was made of after all. How stupid of him to forget. So before Nina could even do what she was destined to do he barged it.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Suzaku is there playing a game of chess with the Knight of Two" Lelouch informed the scientist that would no doubt want Nina to continue on her research that he would stop right now. After Lloyd says thanks he eyes Nina and removed his both contacts.

"As for you…I want you to stop researching about the uranium Isotope and forget all about it, and to make sure delete it. Is that clear?" Lelouch said while his Geass flew right into Nina's glasses and into her indigo eyes. (IDK if it works in clear glasses okay? So I just do it) Once the Geass take full effect Nina did what her told and deleted what she was told.

 _Well at least one complication is now over with…_

When he gets back to the room it was filled with people around a table. And when he was close enough to see what made them to surround a table it was as his expected. Suzaku and Francis was having a chess match. It was so intense (not for him really) that Rivalz was making a bet. It was clearly a draw by now, even if Suzaku has a lot of time playing with him, he stills doesn't learn. Only by Lloyd tugging him out of his match, did the crowd dispersed.

"Suzaku you have a work to do. An important someone or rather others are arriving by boat. We're off to meet him along with the Lancelot, princess Euphemia and surprisingly prince Lelouch" Lloyd stated. In which was all Suzaku needed for him to move out as well.

Lelouch knew that who would arrive. He only prayed that his doppelganger has a plan. And if not…then chaos once more in Shikine Island once more. After saying goodbye to Nunnally, Shirley and his friends he, Suzaku and Francis made their way for the battle that would take place.

 _Let's us pray that it would go as plan. And if doesn't …then I might take evasive actions for this._

* * *

 **Third Person View:**

Shikine Island, better known as Shikine-jima, in our world was located on the Philippine Sea. It is a volcanic island since it was on the part of the 'Ring of Fire'. And right now this volcanic island would have a battle that it doesn't even aware of. Today's belligerents is Black Knights and of course the Britannian empire.

Objectives for the Holy Britannian Empire are to have their visitor Schneizel arrived unharmed. SO why does they have to protect him with her highnesses princess Euphemia and Lelouch then? Well first Schneizel is a prince of the realm, making him as their older half-brother. Next they have a feeling that he would be ambushed since he was the prime minister. Second highest rank in politics behind the emperor of course, but they were actually half-right for today.

The Black Knights objective isn't Schneizel even though Zero knew all about it. But they have bigger fish to fry. And that fish is Suzaku Kururugi. Zero doesn't want Schneizel to interfere so they are going to do this swift and quickly.

A commander as always for the Black Knights is Zero. For the Britannian side it would be the Lieutenant colonel Fayer. The person in charge of the arrival of his highness Schneizel's arrival, and of course since this plan was made only to trap Suzaku this would be easy as pie…if it all goes according to plan. But like I said earlier, a military operation doesn't go exactly as planned.

The first the Black Knights do is to lure the Lancelot out of his castle by terrorizing it. First they bombed the Airfield, with explosives. Because of it, it had gotten the attention of the Sutherlands guarding there to attack those filthy elevens.

"First Squad continues advancing! Zero squad I want you covering them from their flank" Tohdoh ordered to the Gekkas attacking the airfield after destroying a gunship with a slash harken. As planned they did what they were told. With the Guren's and Rai's Gekkas superiority it was easy to destroy the fifth generation Knightmare frame Sutherlands.

With Tohdoh as their leader it was so easy to fight against these pathetic Britannians especially when they are on disarray. The Gekkas would be covering fire, while the Guren and the Gekka would be at their front destroying or damaging the Sutherlands with their radiant wave surger.

It was now occurred to the Britannian party that they were being attacked and doing so, endangered the lives of their highnesses. Lelouch suggested for Suzaku and Francis to repel the attack with their Knightmare frames, in which objected by a Britannian officer saying that Suzaku is an honorary Britannian and maybe turns the Lancelot again them. Only by Lloyd objection that the man was criticizing a member of the royalty the man stop.

"Kururugi, demonstrate your valor for us today. So we can finally silence these naysayers" Euphy ordered her Knight and also eyeing the man before her who criticizes her and her half-brother. In which was all Suzaku and Francis needed to suit up and roll out!

Once the Lancelot and the Lamorak was en route to get them Zero's Burai, ordered his men to fall back since this would be the final turn. The Lancelot was destroying Tamaki's Burai once again, with his only left wrist slash harken. With Francis as his help they were able to defeat 5 Burais only by the two of them.

With instinct Suzaku activates his Blaze Luminous just in time for him to deflect a mortar fire. The best bait was…the biggest and the tastiest one and that was Zero. Once the Lancelot saw him, Francis ordered Suzaku.

"Go and follow him. I'll take care of the others myself" Francis said while slicing a Burai that was supposed to escape. Luckily the pilot eject before the Knightmare exploded. Nodding, Suzaku followed Zero to the forest to end this once and for all. Unbeknownst to him, the Black Knights has ace on their sleeves.

The chase of cat and mouse ended when Zero and the Lancelot meet on a sandy field. Because of the Lancelot's superiority he followed. Even though it was just bait, he needs to end this madness by killing Zero. Zero too was having the same thought as he is at the moment. The Lancelot leap from the sand and fired a slash harken back to the ground exactly an inch away from Zero's Burai being hit. The Lancelot was able to land directly at the front of Zero's Burai. Dodging the return fire along the way, when he landed he get his MVS from the side of his cockpit and point it to Zero.

"Zero I got…" Suzaku said while pointing his MVS to Zero in which Rakshata followed up to finish his sentence with" where I want you" Rakshata said, pressing a big red button with her pipe. The detonator of the Gefjun Disturber works rather well. if anyone doesn't know a Gefjun disturber is a device to disable Knightmares on the field in which it was placed. IT does this by disturbing the chemical and mechanical processes of the Knightmare's Sakuradite and interior computers and gears preventing movement.

It made the Lancelot and Zero Burai shut down from it. Seeing it was worthless to try to reactivate the Knightmare, Zero stated for Suzaku to get out of his cockpit.

"We need to talk Kururugi. I suggest you come out. Your secondary system is still should be functioning. You'll be treated as prisoner of war under the international law. Of course if you don't care to talk we can just bring you down" Zero said standing on his cockpits. The Lancelot was completely surrounded and all the Knight could do is to obey and wait for the Britannian to come and save him. Well even if he died here, he wouldn't careless if he can at least bring down Zero with him.

Once Suzaku touched the ground and so did Zero they approach each other. "I'll get straight to the point Suzaku Kururugi. I want you to join me." Zero proclaimed

In which Suzaku retorted "Is that a threat? Well you can forget it. As Knight of the realm I won't join the enemy and besides, I thought you don't want me to join you in the first place? And also result gained through contemptible means is worthless to me"

But Zero was far smarter than Suzaku could ever could. And replied back to him…

"So you wouldn't describe the peace we have now is worthless? If Japan has resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would happened?" Zero said to him while pointing his gun, avoiding for Suzaku's question on why he wants him now. He knew that he hit Suzaku right there.

Seeing Suzaku won't talk he added. "The Chinese and the E.U would have stepped in and split Japan in three maybe fighting even now. Our results peace is the result of Japan immediate and unconditional surrender" Zero said to him in which Suzaku replied back to him.

"That's right. And I've been fighting to preserves father's peace ever since it began" Suzaku said. It was at this moment that Suzaku knew…he fucked up.

"You're wrong. Prime Minister Kururugi elected by the people didn't choose to surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer" And Zero knew that he has Suzaku where he wanted to be. He planned this like the other timeline to let Suzaku knew what happen back then to at least make Suzaku much provoke and to see if his reasoning works to join him on the Black Knights.

"With the government thrown into chaos surrender became the only option. The will of the people was stolen from them…by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!" Zero said.

 _Now to put final nail on the coffin_

"There is only one way to repay your sins. Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make their then. The path they were robbed seven years ago…fighting Britannia"

"Fighting them, that again?" Suzaku asked him.

"It's an option worth exploring. Or would you rather drive the masses towards the future dictated by your own egotism. You call that peace?" Zero said. Suzaku seems to be stunned at the moment before he was hailed on his communicator on his right ear, but he knew better. He knew that the Avalon was now en route for them to kill them all. And also that he was ordered to distract Zero to give the base some time to fire at them with their surface to surface missiles.

The princess heard this and demanded to stop the missile. In which was denied by the officer since it came from the very top. And the only way to stop the order is for consensus of at least three ranking generals or the viceroy herself. Lelouch wanted to Geass this man right here and now…but the only way to have a meeting with Suzaku is to have V.V use the power of the island to teleport them to Kamine island.

The princess, Euphy by the way was enraged for it and decided to make desperate actions. And she decided to steal a Portman and try to save Suzaku since they wouldn't fire on their own princess now could they? "Contact the base tells them there's a chance I may be caught in the attack. Let see if they initiated their launch then" Euphy said even denying her half-brother objections.

Francis heard this and wanted to save her highness. The problem was if he would do that, then he wouldn't see if Lelouch would try and save his Black Knights and of course his doppelganger. So he decided to eye him instead. _So prince Lelouch what now?_

The black Knights saw the incoming missiles and Tohdoh ordered to fire every last one of them to try and stop them. Unlike last time where he let Suzaku get the gun and made him go towards the Lancelot cockpit he didn't let that happen this time around. He fired at Suzaku at blank range and hit him on the shoulders. He knew that if he die here, the plan would be ruined if he let him live. So it was better this way.

"Would you rather die here not repaying your sins on killing your father, becoming a false hero because he killed the worst criminal that the Britannia could ever face?! Or would you rather die at least you made the choice dying for Japan and be a HERO?!" he said to downed soldier.

 _This is it…Suzaku you need to make a choice right here right now!_

Kallen and Rai saw one of their friends that he was going to die. And they decided to at least save him and let Suzaku become their prisoner instead of dead.

"Please Zero don't kill him! I'm Kallen from Student Council, don't hurt my friends!"

"Zero we need him!"

The missile was meeting with barrages and it did destroy some of the missiles. Euphy was also on the way on the site and was nervously worried about Suzaku's safety. When the Avalon was on the sky hovering above them everyone was stunned including the princess that came by moments ago. In the bridge of the Avalon prince Schneizel ordered the hanger bay to open up for the Gawain's Hadron Canon to be fired upon them.

Zero was shaking on this. He was there seeing his worst enemy and his bests friends down and defeated and on his mercy. The plan would go on without him and at least he was able to eliminate someone that causes complications for him .And now he would die with him.

 _The only one who should kill is the one who is prepared to be killed!_

"I'm a Knight of the Holy Britannian Empire…I won't join the enemy!" said Suzaku clutching his wounded shoulder and that was all it needs to enrages Zero and shouted to all of them.

"Suzaku!" he decided now preparing to fire on his best friends and may or may not die along with him. And he then he pulled the trigger at the same time the Gawain fired its hadron canon. Unbeknownst to them a young boy with blonde hair watch the whole part plays out.

 _Bang!_

* * *

 **A/N: times like this wanted me to continue even further. That is why when you're reading this the next chapter is underway. Anyways this is the last chapter of the operation overlord meaning I won't update everyday anymore. (Oh man) but I promised that I won't abandoned this fic and let alone not updating every once a week. It would seem you have lots of question huh? Well they are all going to be answered in the next chapter. Anyways the next chapter is of course the continuation of this chapter and it would be so….LONG.**

 **Okay that is done. As you can see Suzaku is now a Knight and he may or may not survived since Zero shot him. The thing is, if Zero died Lelouch could still go and continue, it was only easier this way. Also if you thinking why Francis is still spying Lelouch it's because after the Mao incident he needs proof that he was helping the enemy. Although I got to admit, on Lelouch scene where he was being spied by Francis, it was kinda seems familiar isn't it? Well of course it is, the scene I put was based on the idea of Light and L when Light was under surveillance by L in which Light need to do the killing without being seen by L. If you don't know who was I blabbering about its Death note. Also I even added the thought of using Shirley by Lelouch the same way Light uses Misa because of it. IF you don't like it then I'm so sorry, and I'll promise that I won't do that again since it was just an attempt. But if you do like it, then thank you very much. Also about Nina…okay I'm going to tell you the truth here. I clearly have forgotten about her. It was only on episode 18 I remembered that she was still doing the F.L.E.I.J.A and I said to myself 'Dummkopf (German word for fool), you need to stop Nina now!' and also tell me if Geassing on a clear glass ain't gonna work. So yeah that's it for today I supposed.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **Oh how right he was: I always said this since it would occur. And this is just a hint on what would happen in the future chapters. But if you still don't know what it is. Then it's about Lelouch being Geassed again by Charles. GREAT NOW YOU LET ME TELL YOU AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **Accolade: I put this in since I'm really great in History. Anyways, the proper term for Knighting ceremony is called Accolade guys, so when you saw a person being dubbed as Knight it is called Accolade not Knighting. It was used from 1852. (You could learn more about Accolade in Wikipedia)**

 **Scabbard: I put this in since I literally wanted to know. But if you know this already then congrats! And if you are alike of me…then this is the sword holder. (You could learn more about Scabbard in Wikipedia)**

 **Epaulette: like Scabbard I also wanted to know what is it you call the thing on every police, soldiers or officers on their shoulder? So that is why I search it (nearly thirty minutes until I find it). (You could learn more about Epaulette in Wikipedia)**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Organize Your Home Day! (Today isn't the day for my sister. Since she's lazy)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **1)Get your cleaning supplies out and get scrubbing and organizing.**

 **2)Rope in your family to help you organize, give everyone a task and award them for finishing them.**

 **3)Hold an organizing party, and have friends help you. You can thank them by making them their favorite meal or by helping them organize their home in return.**

 **4)Make an organization itinerary. Attack a room or an area every week and you will have an organized home in no time.**

 **5)Declutter by donating things you don't use anymore. (Well it looks like I won't be relaxing this weekend so to speak)**

 **And countdown to my birthday is:**

 **8 days before my Birthday everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	29. Family Reunion

**A/N: Hello guys its F.C.C.S again, and yes this would be another update of the Code Geass: Black & White. You know I kinda miss the 'Operation Overlord' since that way I can update frequently, but the downside of it was that my family won't let me. If I have a laptop that I can use, then maybe I could update more every day. But enough said, and let's get on with the story.**

 **Previously I left the chapter where the battle at Shikine Island and the Avalon fired the Gawain's hadron Cannon. As I stated last chapter also, the chapter 30 would be off canon, so please bear with it, since that would be the SAZ debacle. Also the start of the story is indeed in fact a third person view so you may notice like I was there and just watching them, so please forgive me if you don't like it .Anyways I will also going to give you another dialogue after the end of this chapter on the bottom of the story. Like the one I used in chapter 22, you remember that right? Well in any case, I would be doing it again, since in Sunday is very much important day for me. But let's drop the subject for now, and let's get rolling.**

 **Also didn't I mention that I going to revive that once something lost? And no I'm not going to revive the dead, since the last thing I need is a Zombie apocalypse. But the thing I'm going to revive is also a part of the story. It was last seen in chapter what…(checking where I last use it)…chapter 7! Wow that long already huh? Anyways I going to give you some time what am it…If you still don't know. Then let me tell you. It is a way to say thank you for the reviews and for the people who favored this story…my way of saying thank you personally is…**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Yes I'm going to revive this guys, now in the past when I was doing the 'Operation Overlord' my reviews I think was only 30 plus (give or take) and the favorites wasn't moving from 40. Now though it is over 80 REVIEWS! 16 more and I could reach the 100 reviews, and that would mean another milestone for me. Anyways the only thing you should do to be added and shouted to the world is to review a chapter, and/or make this story your favorite. But I know what are you thinking; what if there wasn't anyone who reviewed and/or favored you on the last chapter? Well I won't make a shout outs that's all. Anyways I'm going to thank today is the people who added this story on their favorites in the year 2017 okay?**

 **Special Shout outs for these people: HelenAngusFlos, LordAzyr (I like the name), Tails Anhidec, omegadramon2, and viking69.**

 **But I won't start this chapter without even doing something that will also be a part of the story from now on and it's the Word Hunt! Like shout outs, this bad boy (well he isn't bad) would be also part of the story from now on and I think you know the drill right. Well if you're the person who always likes to skip the Author's Note (yeah…I'm that kind too) the mechanics are fairly easy if you pay attention on what you're reading. Spot a word and/or quotes throughout the whole story and if you spotted a word with an asterisk (e.g. word*) then the answer could be seen on what it is and why is it so important at the bottom of the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also add on that disclaimer. The Original Characters like of S.S and the full members of the Raven Squad doesn't own and created by me. If you want to learn who created them, it's Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword respectively. But I do own the original characters like Francis and Gwen Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 29 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 29: Family Reunion.**

* * *

Family reunion, a day where all families can have their get together, where the siblings can have fun with their cousins, where the grandparents and godparents can meet each other's grandsons and daughters, and of course just have their family time. Yes those were the aspect of a normal family reunion. But if you're a member of the royal family then…it's not normal at all.

What kind of a family reunion where you're going to blast each other's head off? And do you even call that a reunion if you'll all just keep wanting to tear each other a part? I'm really sorry for the likes of Lelouch, Euphemia, and Schneizel for their reunion for today that's for sure.

It is not normal to have your family killed by your own family at all. And what they did…was the worst of it all. The tip of the Iceberg you can say. Or better yet the icing of the cake (yummy). Anyways, if you have your siblings be on a battlefield, then you shot them with a laser canon out of nowhere just to eliminate a pest (Zero) do you call that as love of family? Hell no!

But they did just that…well Schneizel did. Since on this day, Lelouch and Euphemia were supposed to be met and to confirm Euphemia's suspicions on who was the man behind the mask of Zero. Did I say supposed right? Well it was true…in the past timeline that is. On the other timeline, Zero and Euphemia met and Suzaku and Kallen met also, but their meeting was so…awkward to say the least. And also, on this day, another villain showed up and that was the white prince of Britannia himself. Prince Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of Britannia and prime minister of Holy Britannian Empire.

The meeting was really weren't anticipated and not really intended on both parties. It was probably caused by some young boy with blonde hair no doubt. Anyways, yes this meeting was really just merely coincidence. Yet, this could work for the both parties on each other if they play their cards right. And right now, the person who holds an upper hand is the one who can't be seen truly and also a person lurking in the shadows, seeking a certain blonde haired prince that was also his arch nemesis.

Right now, the members of the ones who would meet today change…slightly. First is about Euphemia's suspicions on who is really Zero. Since for one thing, her brother Lelouch is now a prince and he can't be Zero at the same time…right? Also to further cemented this claim. They also both fought on each other, even though they didn't see each other. But they both led a battle, and that was battle for Narita. In which was commanded by Zero to the Black Knights and by her brother Lelouch to the retreating units of Britannian.

The second change was for another people. One thing, they aren't family. And secondly they were enemies. But unlike last time, with Kallen and Suzaku being the persons who would meet each other. This time around she would be accompanied by Rai!

So to start our little reunion for today; let's meet our guest shall we? Let's start of…To Zero first; seemingly he would be the first person to wake up. And even though Euphemia doesn't know it was Lelouch's doppelganger they are still related. Zero woke up from the blast of the Hadron Canons that was fired by Schneizel on his airship Avalon, courtesy of a prototype Knightmare Frame dubbed as Gawain.

 _Well it looks like I'm stuck here again._

Zero thought. For one thing, even if he was just Lelouch's doppelganger he was still him. And what happened to Lelouch and what he did on the other timeline, will certainly copy or at least changed slightly on his timeline. And being stuck on where his doppelganger was revealed as Zero to Euphy and being captured by Suzaku was no exception.

Once Zero fully recovered he seems to not remember a thing on what the hell happened on Shikine Island even though his doppelganger explained what truly happened beforehand. Okay let's recap on what happen. First they were going to Shikine Island to capture and kill Suzaku, next they were supposed to be stealing the Avalon but he didn't let the Black Knight's know about it, until the first part of the planned is done and accomplished. Next, during the battle they were manage successfully to trap the Lancelot, courtesy of course by Rakshata's invention called Gefjun disturber in which stopped any Knightmare frames within the field and also, any equipment's and/or technology with liquid sakuradite. After that, they talk what happen on the past yada yada, then he shoot Suzaku before things could go worse.

In any case, he thought that he successfully killed that damned white Knight of Britannia. For one thing, he fired at him on point blank aimed to the chest, and before they could be teleported out of nowhere he fired at him. Next thing was that…he didn't put another curse of 'To live' command by his Geass. So he was 75% sure that Suzaku Kururugi was dead. In a way, he doesn't want for Suzaku to be dead. But he gave him a choice and he picked the wrong answer. And like human nature, if you pick a wrong answer there would be consequences. And that was death.

For the past Lelouch, he needs to remember on what happen before he was sent here on Kaminejima Island since with the climate and of course of the vegetation of the Island he was sure that he was close to Shikine Island. Also with his doppelganger explanation he has no doubts that he was standing on the place where he was revealed Zero, not only once but twice! On the same island, you may call it as fate if you want. At first Zero, tries to do what his doppelganger would do and that was survival. Where he was…never excels at.

Well so with that in mind he must find shelter for the night seemingly it would go exactly happened on the past timeline.

So we have our first guest let's have the other person, in which of course a relatives to the masked messiah and yes it is indeed Euphemia li Britannia or better known as Euphy. Euphy was there for one reason and one reason only. And that's to save her Knight from his certain doom. But wait a minute, isn't the Knight that should be doing the saving not the other way around? Well that's Euphy for you, and like Nunnally described to her. She was caring to everyone she met, and a number was no exception.

Also on the other timeline, like I said earlier. Euphy finally manages to reveal who is Zero is. Even though she wanted her half-brother to come back to them, she knew it has no little chance seemingly he was determined to destroy Britannia. Maybe that's why she created the SAZ? To finally have her half-brother back home where he was truly belong, and to stop the madness that he causes…at some point, and also to stop the battle for once and for all.

In any case, she was determined…back then. Not now. Since for once, she has her half-brother and sister back. So instead of having to reveal herself to Zero and in turn show his real face, she would just go and try to have someone to come and get her. That is why when; she wakes up from the blast on the Portman she was in. She quickly tries to get connection in no avail. Because of it, she leaves the Portman and tries to see this Island more. And if she gets lucky, maybe she would stumble upon a Britannian base here on this Island.

So she made her journey to have someone picked her up and save her on this lonely Island.

The second guest is up, now to have our third guest in which were…Kallen and Rai! When these two worked together they were a killing machine. Teaming up was much more fun with these two around. On the battlefield they were a tandem. She'll go high and Rai would go low, she's in front while he was at her back. Maybe that is why there were considered as the hands of Zero. Since they worked together far from the Britannians could ever could.

Once Kallen waked up and so did Rai. They both said in unison 'Where am I?' It was amusing so say the least, since they both talked like one another and think like one another. Honestly who couldn't mistake these two as a twin? With their actions relatively similar and their reason on why they fight, it was only a shame they don't share a same mother/father. At first they tried to locate where they were and to have a connection from their earpiece…in which proved futile.

That is why they decided to have a shelter and food, since they have long day ahead of them. When they were start trekking on this Island. They both didn't remember also what happened on the battle. They only tried to stop Zero since Suzaku was a friend; even though he was an enemy they considered and treat him as a friend. Also they believe that they could manage to turn him to their side once they talked to him about it. But they stop musing once they saw a waterfall in which would provide them with food and water supply.

"So…I guess you're going to take a shower huh? Since you smell like reek" commented Rai in which was earned him a punch on his shoulder from the comment.

"Yes I would. And also I don't smell like reek. You could blame Tamaki later for it" she stated remembering the accident Tamaki pulled during their journey to Shikine Island. In which have something to do with a sardine sandwich and some bad luck that earned her suit smell like from the sewers. She started stripping to finally have some nice warm bath and only when she was half done did she noticed that Rai was still staring at her.

"Do you mind?" she said rather embarrassed but fierce also. That's why people like Kallen. She has mixture of both women that men wants. And that is fierce and beauty and she has both. Turning around to not seek a certain part of her body he proclaimed.

"I guess I'll be on lookout" he stated before leaving her alone on her bath.

With the first, second and the third guest for this reunion, let's have the person who will complete the guest list. And that is…Suzaku Kururugi? Okay first what? And the second is what?!

How did he survive! He was shot! And Zero never commanded him to live with his Geass making him vulnerable to death. Well in any case Zero would be certainly mad that's for sure. Not confirming a death is one thing, but letting it to be alive and escape is another. It was like trying to smash a pest, but it still doesn't die. But he still have that wound on his left shoulder where the first shot was fired at him to bring him down before he could steal Zero's gun.

He was washed up (literally) and once he regained his sense of sight he thought to himself _where am I?_ as if he was the only one. Standing up, he felt the wound opening up and that made him curse and to try to stop the bleeding. He won't die from it, that's a fact. But he would be weak when the rescuers arrived. So with his survival instinct and a year on Britannian Military training, he first stops the bleeding by using leaves (IDK if this is true) then he thought what happened to Zero?

But he knew it was a lost cause on trying to find someone who was a master on stealth and espionage. So he would do what any other soldiers would do…and that is to survive. First he climbs up on a cliff to see where he was, since with one glance he would know where he was with the look of the surroundings. Once he was on the top of the cliff he speculated that he was on another Island.

 _Just as I thought this is another Island. There's no way to contact the base without a comm. But what's more important is to find drinkable water._

With no contacts, no leads and of course no Lancelot that going to save him he was stuck here with a parched throat. And that is something he needs at the moment. He would find out onto how did he manage to survived the shot later on, right now he would go to a certain waterfall with a certain red and head and white haired Black Knights that would no doubt try and capture him.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _Desperate actions needs desperate measures_

That was Lelouch currently thinking right now. When the battle was over after his brother Schneizel fired the Gawain's hadron canon, he was thinking if his planned was work. Seemingly he won't be able to move if the king was checked, he decided to remove the piece that is threating him or someone blocked it. He chose the latter.

Being spied on was the worst. Like a king stuck on checked, it would be in matter of time when he would be trapped and be checkmate. Luckily though, or unluckily he has an ace up on his sleeves. And that was Suzaku Kururugi. He wanted to talk about his doppelganger on what he would supposed to do be doing, and that was only to capture Suzaku and steal the Avalon. He knew that his doppelganger was only doing his part and that was being Zero. And being Zero meant he needs to be ruthless to the enemies. If he won't stay in character he would be questioned no doubt. That is why in order to solve to problems in one answer he used his Geass…on Suzaku once more.

 _Before Suzaku and Francis suit up for the battle, he approaches Suzaku. The main problem was he needs to help his doppelganger without being caught on act. And his doppelganger problem was, he would be questioned if he would continue being merciful to the enemy, especially to someone who were a bane from the start._

 _So that is why he would play one last card up on his sleeves, and even though he doesn't like it. It was the only way to kill two birds with one stone per se. So when Suzaku was finished dressing his pilot suit he talked to him._

" _Oh prince-I mean Lelouch I didn't see you there" said Suzaku with a smile. But he wasn't. He won't be smiling after this one for sure._

" _Suzaku I need you to do something for me…" he started also checking if there was people spying on him._

 _Suzaku caught his wooden face and also became serious "Sure what is it?" he asked. Once he knew that Francis or a member of the OSI was spying onto him, he removed his both of his contacts revealing his permanent Geass on both of his eyes._

" _I want you to live whenever you see your life is threatened is that clear?" he commanded. Once his Geass flew to Suzaku's mind he nodded indicating his Geass take effect. Unlike the other time where he simply used 'Live' he only said to live if only he was threatened. So meaning it' won't be like the same as before, since he must knew first if he was threatened or his life was endangered. So he has sixth sense again, only this time it was weakened._

 _With this, he would be out of check since he didn't stop his doppelganger 'killing' Suzaku. And with this his doppelganger wouldn't be questioned if he has holds on his enemies. It was desperate measures yes, but like he said earlier desperate actions needs desperate measure._

Well if this was desperate measures he would decline. Right now, he was standing right in front of his half-brother and his arch nemesis next to Charles and V.V. His older half-brother and the only person he couldn't (well not anymore) beat in chess Schneizel el Britannia otherwise known as the white prince of Britannia, and the person who commanded the Avalon.

"It is good to see you again Lelouch" said the man who would be dead next to Charles and V.V to his killer. While Lelouch wants a good fight, he doesn't want his prey to escape after all. So he decided that he must be eliminate from the board sooner rather than later.

"The same could be said to you, Schneizel" he replied back at him spatting his name on the last. Schneizel caught of it but he didn't retaliate seemingly he perfectly knew why he was mad at him. While he might hate Schneizel, it doesn't mean that he treats him like that as well. If only Schneizel shared the same views as him, he wouldn't bother having his doppelganger to help. With their combine brains they knew that they can take Britannia on. That is why he made these deal months ago.

"Well if this is how you treat your family then I-"Schneizel started only to be cut down in mid-sentence by Lelouch once more.

"You're perfectly aware onto why I treating you like this" said Lelouch with fuming anger on his tone. He has enough gall to talk Schneizel like this. And only few people can make him like that. And it was only his majesty Charles and him.

"I can assure you Lelouch that I didn't know that Euphy was in the blast zone. And we are doing everything in our power to search her or her remains." Schneizel speculated for him. But he knew that is was false. If he knew Schneizel, he would only use someone if it has purpose and crossed them in the end. He wouldn't shed a (real) tear for someone has no use to him, and a family was no exception. While former might be false, the latter was the whole truth.

"In any case we should priorities with the search before we could follow the Black Knights" he stated to Schneizel. Lelouch knew that Schneizel is cunning, silver-tongued snake that can act as if it was the truth. To prove of that was the scene where he emerge to Lloyd and Cecile complimenting about the Avalon and its float system. Also when Cecile asked on who did the order for the missiles to launch, he told the truth, it was a risky gamble but he manages to play words to sounds much convincing. After that he, (surprisingly) Bartley and Lloyd all come out of the docking bay and go to the command room where he and Schneizel are having a meeting.

"While that might hold some…importance, I have other duties to attend to. And beside Sir Francis and Fayer can take about the search. As of the Black Knights, they would be also searching for Zero when we are away. So I think they would be near." Schneizel replied to him solidifying his thoughts about his love on his family. And about that duty, he knew he was searching about the Geass ruins or the Thought Elevator on Kaminejima Island.

"And if you want. You could join with me to give a…gift" Schneizel said to him. When he said gift he knew that he was saying about the Knightmare Gawain. Well he won't be using that since it would be steal once again by Zero no doubt.

 _Should I tell Lloyd giving me new Knightmare?_

Just because he wasn't skilled in a Knightmare that doesn't mean he can't pilot one after all. And besides he rather like the idea of him taking the lead of his army than being behind after all. Well he could ponder more about it when they actually back to the settlement.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

Back to the family Isle or if you wanted to be so formal then its Kaminejima Island Suzaku just came to the waterfall Kallen and Rai were using as a shelter and when he came about he was speechless. Standing there taking a shower was Kallen, and when we say shower it meant she was naked. But he blocked that thing out of his mind and only thought…

 _Why is Kallen here?_

Only seeing the Black Knights uniform he concluded that she was indeed part of the Black Knights and also he concluded that she was the pilot of the red Knightmare. Kallen caught wind on this and shouted.

"Rai!" _Wait Rai as well!_

He was thinking so much that he wasn't able to deflect the spinning kick (wait a minute…that's his move!) That sent him flying back to the ground leaving him unconscious. Once he was awakening once more he was tied back to a tree.

"Kallen…Rai…your part of this?" he stated weakly since after all he was still wounded from the fact on that Zero shot him and that kick made him go into sleep would really make him weak and vulnerable. It was kinda embarrassing for his pride to be taken out by them only because he was stunned for a second.

"Yes we are Suzaku." Kallen proclaimed now wearing her typical Black Knights uniform.

"But why?" he asked them. Since the Kallen and Rai he knew and befriended would never do such a thing. And maybe that's why he was wrong then?

"Because I'm Japanese" Kallen or whoever she is since Suzaku doesn't know anymore stated proudly to him. Then Rai answered next.

"I'm only here to find out about my past" Rai proclaimed. Okay Suzaku forgotten about that.

"Does anyone know about this?" Suzaku said hanging his head low. He doesn't want to see false friends after all.

"No they don't Suzaku. And probably never will be" Rai answered to him. Well at least they have enough decency to make their secret lives well…secret.

"What will happen to me then?" He asked, since he was kinda confused if Zero would be still going to make him his allies or not.

"Once our comrades came here, we would imprison you" stated Kallen. Actually she doesn't seem to answer his question since he already expected that. So he asked something else.

"You mean Zero?"

"Who else might be?" Rai asked as if he asked a stupid question.

But Suzaku was relentless he needs to at least give them doubts to at least gave him enough information about the man.

"Why do you even following him. I mean do you even know his real face?" he asked. And when they don't answer about it he continued. "I see" he really pitied them than actually angry at them. For one to follow someone who hides with mask is either loyal or stupid. He was betting for the latter though.

Back to Zero, he assumed that the Black Knights would be within the safe zone probably in the Pacific so when the Britannians leave they could do their own investigation. But before he could ponder more about it he caught a pink hair on the corner of his mask.

 _Pink hair, Euphy!_

Zero thought and once he did turn around it was her. If he was Lelouch right now he would hesitate, but because he manages to shoot Suzaku this should be a piece of cake. With so he pointed his gun at her. If this was on the other timeline, Euphemia would proclaim that he was Lelouch…but now though she didn't. In fact she flinched when he saw him point a gun at her. It was much more than actually killing her, this way he could gather information to her.

"Princess Euphemia I didn't expect our reunion would be like this" he stated in which was clearly true since they are still blood. The problem was Euphy didn't know about it.

"Zero…what have you done to my Knight? What have you done to Suzaku?!" she said while marching to him in which she stopped when Zero pointed it to her head close enough to kill her in this range.

"I've killed him simple as that." he stated and that made Euphy flinched for it. He might not like it, he needs to be Zero now.

 _But wait…there's no one watching._

Oh I had forgotten about that. Well he could be Lelouch…for now. "I hear a lot about you princess or if you want…Euphy" he said using her nickname in which she spoke defiantly.

"It's Euphemia for you!" she said. He wouldn't be upset about that since he was Zero for her. Either way he would get what he wants.

"Euphemia then, since my Black Knights wouldn't be here for a while…why don't you accompany me instead?" he said to her. And to prove her that he won't mean harm he pocketed his gun once more. In which Euphemia agreed.

So they trek the mountain and along the way he heard Euphemia hunger seemingly he heard that it growls.

"It would seem that your hungry princess. Why don't you take my cape so I could get us some food" he said and it shocked his sister for that. But agreed nonetheless since she was really hungry so she accepted his cape and because of it he goes hunting.

They weren't the only one though. Suzaku, Rai and Kallen were out on the river catching some fishes. Kallen was treating Suzaku's shoulder while Rai was the one doing the fishing. Or hand fishing.

"Hold still this might be hurt" Kallen said while she would treat the wound with an herbal medicine. Once she did apply some plants on it he screeches from the pain. He rather likes this Kallen than the one on the school where she would put up a mask.

"I caught one!" Rai exclaimed saying he caught a fish in which thrown at them. In which made them laugh from his antics. Well it wouldn't last long that's for sure.

On the afternoon, Zero hasn't able to catch a single feline with his so called traps. Even if he was using some tools, because of his lack of stamina and of course the suit he was wearing he became tired and just gave up. Luckily for him Euphemia manages to pick some berries much to his pride.

So now they were seating on a beach where they would be eating.

"Here since you've caught it yourself. It would be the best if you eat it" he said nicely to Euphy. And besides that was he always done on the past when they were both young. He would have Euphy all of his snacks after all.

The princess was shocked when the masked terrorist offered her the berries she picked. She really thought that Zero would be the one who would eat them since she was his prisoners. But he doesn't he offered it to her nicely. Is it because it was really him or he just doesn't want his real face to be exposed. But she knew it was the former though.

 _He's kinda reminds me of Lelouch_

To Suzaku band of friends they were also eating the fishes that Rai manages to catch with his bare hands. They were talking about their past and of course the presents. They weren't the enemies on this moment but rather they were just friends. Why do they can't be like that.

"You know someday I'm going to beat that knight of the round friends of yours" said Rai while eating his grilled fish. In which Kallen stated.

"Ha! You wish, I'm going to beat Suzaku's Knightmare frame first" she said triumphantly in which gave him the chance to retort.

"You know that I can hear you right?" and they just laugh until its dawn.

Whenever (past) Lelouch saw the skies filled stars he always remembered the good Ol days. Unbeknownst to him Euphy was also thinking the same thing. If God manages to turn back in time for the future Lelouch then why can't he go back to the time where all the happiness was there? Where he can be just Lelouch, not Lelouch the demon Emperor, or the student council vice-president, and Zero, he would be just Lelouch who only dreamed for his happiness.

"Zero why are you fighting?" he heard Euphy said interrupting his musings. Euphy was clutching his cape to make her warm and once he hear it he answered with a 'huh?' "I mean I think you hold some grudge to my family. Is there anything that made you kill my brother, hostage my brother Lelouch that made you does it? That made you to hate the Britannia that much" she asked him facing him over her right side. Once he saw her face, it wasn't the Euphy she knew, but the Euphy he would always saw whenever she was serious.

"On the contrary princess it's the other way around" Zero stated shocking Euphy. "Back then I was a living corpse. A Britannia that held no purpose, only to live and nothing more, I was nothing! The killings only made me who I am. Whenever I saw the Japanese being treated badly, it shows that I held no power, that even a Britannia can't have the power to change. That is why I fight against Britannia, the systems need to change. And I will do it even with my bare hands." He said shocking his half-sibling that he was Britannian.

"I became Zero to fight for the people of Japan and to hold true justice. Only when your brother came along it changes. We were exactly the same, we fight to have power. Not to destroy but to protect the people. If only he joined me. Then we would be unstoppable. But he didn't, he choose his family than his ideals. Even if he wasn't like that, even if he hated it, he still does it and now he became a prince. Something I want my family to know long ago…" he said saying the half-truth. Yes back then both Lelouch were nothing. They both became Zero to protect the people with his power of Geass. The only thing that change was, when the future Lelouch came he changes what he was fighting for. He wasn't only Zero that would liberate Japan. But the world, that would be capable to defend itself from injustice. Because of Lelouch he became much more than he ever think he would. Also he added a secret message on the by the way.

Once he finished that Euphy only said 'I see' before fading off to sleep. Before he could also go to sleep he saw the search lights. Indicating that Schneizel and Lelouch would be there waiting and searching for them. In the morning both parties goes to the search lights to find if it was from the Black Knights or Britannia's.

They were atop of the ruins where Schneizel and Lelouch along with the Lloyd and general Bartley was investigating saying that the Britannians were only conquering other countries because of this ruins. They would be using the Gawain's Druid System to investigate the Thought Elevators.

Before they could advance any further he saw his Rai and Kallen have Suzaku tied on his back…wait Suzaku?!

 _Damn it he still alive? Maybe it's Lelouch move_

Zero thought thinking that Lelouch has something to do with this, well they could argue for that later right now though…

"Kallen, Rai. Good job on capturing Sir Suzaku Kururugi." He stated making Suzaku much more angry than before. Before Euphy could go towards Suzaku she grabbed her arms. Since he knew that any moment now the ruins would collapse.

"I supposed this is checkmate for you…sir Kururugi" pointed his gun to Suzaku activating his live command. Suzaku became much faster to elbow Rai from the sides releasing temporarily and to do sweep kick to Kallen. After that he lunged at him only to stop when the ruins collapsed and brightened with the Geass sigil on it.

 _Finally!_

Below Lloyd was supposed to use the Gawain's druid system to use it for the though elevators. The two princes watch as the though elevator flared with bright red light causing it to collapsed. Lelouch knew it has something to do with V.V no doubt.

Once it did collapse the two kings met and it gave Zero the opportunity to escape using the Gawain.

 _Yes the Gawain is still here!_

He knew the Gawain thanks to Lelouch and since it was double seated it will have Kallen seat in the front. Lelouch being as characters as always ordered the soldiers to capture Zero and his comrades. Before it could escalate worse Kallen uses her pocket knife to reflect the light to soldiers who was using a night vision instantly blinding them.

With that moment Rai uses the opportunity to knock a soldier and steal the rifle and fired back. During this little play, Suzaku can't move either because of the energy he has left or the fact he was reminded by the Geass command. Activating the Gawain was easy for someone who spends a lot of time hacking computers.

It would be best if they leave here now when they are on disarray. Kallen hops in on the seat below him and Rai was on the outside. Likewise Bartley tried to stop them by using the Sutherlands. He also knew that the Hadron canons were incomplete so it he decided that he won't use that…instead he would use another special feature and that was float system they replicate from the Avalon.

And in so the Gawain with its new master flew back to the Black Knight's submarine and they would need to complete the Knightmare if they wanted to win against Britannian.

Back to (future) Lelouch he hugged Euphy once he was given the chance and spoke "I'm glad that you're okay Euphy" he said. He would be damned if he would lose her again. In which Euphy returned gladly.

"Took away, our beautiful prize Gawain flew away!" Bartley complained much to his dismay. In which Schneizel said.

"Well it was just a test model" he commented before he turns around to his siblings who were having their moment. After that Euphy greeted him and talk about him being late in which of course waved off by Euphy.

"Euphy I think you should get some rest. It seems you're tired" persuaded Lelouch to her in which she accepted rather well. With Suzaku in tow they made their way to the Avalon.

"Well it looks like your gift flew away Lelouch" Schneizel humored only to earn a snickered from his younger brother.

"I guess the other one will do then" Schneizel said now making Lelouch confused.

"Other one?" questioned Lelouch in which Schneizel only said was a surprise. Inside of the Avalon, the gift that Schneizel indicated was covered on a tarp. It has the same height of the Gawain and for the point of view it hold sword. Ironically the name of the Knightmare was for the person whose sword was made on the same name in which was this airship was 'Avalon' the name of the sword was Excalibur.

* * *

 **A/N: okay I'm going to leave at that guy. First thing first though, I always wanted to exactly what happen on how did the Lelouch and the others manages to escape from the blast. Even though it was said that Suzaku was the person who actually made him and Lelouch get out of there, it still doesn't expect about Euphy and Kallen. So I decided to they were teleported away.**

 **Anyways so sorry if these was rushed since I'm creating this on the day of the exam, and I need to leave like this okay?**

 **About the dialogue though:**

 **Me: Alright on the day of my birthday which would be on Sunday already I'm going to have special promos for you guys! Since I will not going to published one chapter in one day…**

 **You: You've done it already.**

 **Me: Not just two…**

 **You: Okay, but it's still easy.**

 **Me: Not even three!**

 **You: Now you're just lying…right?**

 **Me: Hell not even FOUR!**

 **You: You're kidding right?**

 **ME: But Five chapters in one day!**

 **You: IS THAT TRUE?!**

 **Me: Yes five chapters in one day. Also since it would be my birthday, I would also add celebrities or famous people that have the same birthday as I am. And I know what you're thinking.**

 **You (mimicking on what you would say): But F.C.C.S would you still update after your birthday, since you've made five chapters?**

 **LITERALLY YOU**

 **Me: Of course I would! Who do you think you're talking to? If I can manage to do the 'Operation Overlord' (#NeverForget) then of course I would publish since like I said I will update one chapter in a week, just becaue I made 5 chapters that doesn't meant that I'm going to stop, no sir.**

 **So yeah looking forward on that day guys!**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Nothing Day! (Is this is a prank?)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Observe Nothing Day by celebrating nothing.**

 **Learn facts about absolutely nothing.**

 **Learn more about how the notion of nothingness features in philosophy and science.**

 **Watch the Seinfeld episode, The Pitch. In this episode of the popular TV series, George Costanza comes up with the idea of creating a TV show about nothing. (so all in all you should do nothing)**

 **And day before my birthday:**

 **6 days before my Birthday everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	30. First Flight

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Me! 15 years of existence and I want to live my life to the fullest. I'm fifteen and the question…what now? I know I might sound some kid (which technically true) who has no friends or whatsoever or something like that. But what I'm saying is…what should I do? The last fourteen years of my life is being jolly and sophisticated as possible. And next year I'm going to be a young adult. And when that happen I fear for what the future holds for me. That is why when it said it's your birthday I kinda don't appear happy since well it's meant you're growing up. And I think most kids like that…feared for growing up I mean. But everyday…whenever I can still breath, still able to see the wonders of the world, smell the fragrance of the flowers, to taste the fruits that the world gave, and to touch the people who care and loved me…I forget the problems that lingered in my mind. And I think I should be like that you know? To forget the problem (just for today) and enjoy the world's gift for me, and I would do it by doing my found passion…and that is writing a fanfiction.**

 **Anyways I only wish my wish since ten years old and that is…a secret. Moving on to the chapters (since I already told you I'm going to update 5 today) it would be the 30-34 chapters. Anyways I'm going to call this Birthday Bash stupid name I know. Five chapters that I already made since Tuesday would be published today. Also previously didn't I tell you that I will also greet famous people that have the same birthday as I am right? Well I'm going to tell you that in the next chapter.**

 **Let's get going for today's chapters since I don't want to keep waiting my guest now can I? Previously we left our main heroes and heroine on Kaminejima Island in which holds their little family reunion. Now we are going to continue the story with the battle for Kyushu episode. Also did you remember the Manchester? The Knightmares that I stated that would be for the Raven Squad in chapter 22 (I think?) And also did you remember the new personal Knightmare for Lelouch, where I can only gave a hint? And BTW do you even know what the name of that Knightmare is? Like I said, the name of that Knightmare is the owner of the Excalibur that was forged in Avalon the same name of the Airship where it holds.**

 **But that would be the only hint that I would give you so yeah let's get this party started!**

 **But first let me take a selfie (sorry it's shout outs)**

 **Special shout outs for these people: Saint Sita (for chapters 21-23) and Scarease.**

 **Also the word hunt! Since today is my birthday I will of course add this feature to not let you get bored even though the whole chapter would only action packed filled chapter. So like a game in every kids birthday party, no cheating! (As if you can cheat here) The rules are; Spot a word/quotes with an asterisk on it (e.g. word*) and the answer for it can be seen on the bottom of the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Disclaimer number 2: I F.C.C.S, also don't own in any way the original characters of Shimmering-sky for her OC S.S and Ebony sword for his/her OC of the full members of the Raven Squad. I only own my OC that I created and that is the Knight of Two Sir Francis Xavier and his little sister Gwendolyn or Gwen for short Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 30 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 30: First Flight.**

* * *

The full members of the Raven Squad lost after their latest debut on the prison break of Tohdoh that was commanded by Zero. Although they can win if Francis was there, that doesn't make enough excuse onto why a supposedly great squadron that was handpicked by a Knight of the Round himself defeated by a rag-team of rebels. Their probable excuse was the fact that their Gloucester was no match of their Gekkas in a way true.

In any case they should really train much more if they wanted to win against those Black Knights. But to do that, first they need to heal on what happen and that is why they can all be seen in an intensive care unit in a Britannian Hospital.

"Intensive Care Unit, come on I can still move my legs for god's sake!" exclaimed a sore loser Hunter. Well Phoebe can't blame him for that. For someone who hasn't lost in a battle, it takes a great blow for him to suffer a defeat by a group of rebels on their own game.

"Can it Hunter" Esperanza said while she was lying on her bed. And Hunter quickly complied with the request of the Honorary Britannian. Also in the past days, they bond rather well. Unlike other Britannians who treat the numbers, they were different. They treat each other like family; they care each other and look on each other. A rare kind if you think.

It was deadly silence after that. Only when S.S came to them from the door did they have their hopes up once more. Also with S.S around they always have someone to talk to. S.S even though has no battle experience even though she was always around with Francis; she was the wisest person they could ever meet. She spoke wisdom with her friendly nature. It was kinda shocking to say the least that she has no relationship from that demeanor.

"S.S is there something came up" Jordan asks quickly. Well everyone also was itching for a battle to get back their pride.

While the blonde hair woman was pondering the about it, she has no time to answer when their big boss came behind her.

"Yes, yes there is" Francis stated naturally. Well it doesn't shock Phoebe anymore if something gone horribly wrong and he was there to solve it.

"Well what is it?" questioned by Aarav. Even though he was a giant, he was still friendly all the same.

"The Fukuoka base is under attack, with the storm surging in from the east. The Britannians can't land any reinforcement from the skies or any reinforcement for that matter." informed Francis. And when they heard under attack they quickly thought it was the Black Knights.

"Is it the Black Knights?" Phoebe asked her superior. In which S.S provided.

"No, but they do bare the flag of Japan." S.S informed meaning it would be the Japanese that take refuges in the Chinese Federation with the General Katase no doubt.

"Then why are you here?" abruptly asked by Esperanza.

"We been ordered by the Viceroy and the prime minister to at least stop the invasion to bring enough time for the reinforcements to come" S.S declared in which rose some eyebrows.

"Ok wait your saying we would fight them? An invasion holds like over hundred Knightmares, and we would be fighting against them with 6 Knightmares no less. And add to the fact that our Knightmares are now destroyed so how can we win this?" Hunter clarifies. Well if you put it that way, even with your skills it would take a lot of toll on your Knightmare making it impossible to fight against an invasion without enough Knightmares to repel them back.

 _So it is a suicide mission_

Phoebe thought, and also the members of the Raven Squad. This battle would no doubt is very important to win since the Kyushu region holds the third largest region over the Area Eleven. And also this was the more importantly island that the Britannians need to protect since this was the only route fastest to go into Chinese Federations. If occupied by the Chinese or the Japanese, they can strike from behind with the south widely open.

All in all, it would take a miracle to win against that kind of numbers. They didn't know that their prayers have already been answered. Even though that person was the former Man of Miracles, he still can make miracles like his past self. Also they have an advantage for this since their new tools have come.

"We may be outnumbered, but with our superior technological advantage and with the prince Lelouch leading the counter-attack it would be easy" proclaimed rather easily by Francis. And of course what he said was true. They have the tools and now they have the maker who would bring and surely ensure their victory. The prince even though participated one battle (Battle For Narita) he still manages to lead a battalion without learning experience from the Britannian Military Academy.

"And beside you would have new gifts for today" added by Francis with a grin and that makes them wonder on what he was talking about.

 _Well then…I suppose we would fight for today._

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

 _This is bad_

That was the black king was thinking at the moment when he saw the news of Atsushi Sawazaki making his move to attack on Fukuoka base. Although he was informed beforehand by his mole in which was the General Katase, this was really getting on his nerves. The invasion was great blow for the Black Knights for one thing; the people might think that Zero was the one perpetrated this invasion from the first place.

And that was something he can't afford to happen. Since after all, the Black Knights are knights of Justice after all. And an invasion was the last thing they wanted since they don't do that way. If they wanted the Japan liberated they would do it on their own way, and being helped by the Chinese with no doubt crossed them in the end wasn't that way.

"…Atsushi Sawazaki leader of the forces of that have occupied the Fukuoka military base was chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war, he fled to Chinese Federation but as apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero"

"Weather the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation" the reporter informed about the recent attack on Fukuoka base that is now under control of Sawazaki. In which Tamaki said defiantly.

"We're not part of it!"

In which said some question on why they were doing this and who the real mastermind of this recent attack is. In which was provided by Oghi's question. "What does Kyoto say about this?" Well it was wise to ask the six houses since they were after all also former part of the Kururugi Administration.

"They didn't know that this was coming. They were just notified about his unilateral claims over the sakuradite mining rights" Diethard informed to them. So the six houses have no clue huh? Well that sucks.

But they needed to do something. If they let this continue the Japan he and everyone wanted wouldn't come into fruition if this invasion was successful. In which was given thoughts by Kallen.

"Zero it's our move. What should we do?"

Well of course it is there move since the white side has moved already and that moved really hold the center right now. And like I said holding the center is very much important if you wanted to win. But he knew if he could win when he see one, and right now it is bright as day. So he replied.

"Tell everyone that we have a meeting two hours from now" he stated before turning around. He already knows what he would say. And that they won't help Sawazaki. But that wasn't the case; he needs to ask his doppelganger now.

Once he was on his private quarters with the usual C.C on his bed he removed his mask revealing his face of Lelouch Lamperouge or vi Britannia.

 _This battle would be the last before I can make a move against Britannia._

Yes this would be it. After this one, it's SAZ, next of course the liberation of the whole Area Eleven. When he would do that, he would be helped by Lelouch on his Coup d'état. In which would only solidified their mission if they were able to take out Schneizel first. And of course if they can prevent that little blonde devil in doing something drastic then it was total victory even if they haven't started it yet.

He fished his phone and dialed his doppelganger and when it answers he asked right away.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that Sawazaki needs to learn his mistake once again" his doppelganger answered to him. Well they both knew how this one ends. And that would be Sawazaki dead. But just because they knew what would happen that doesn't meant something unexpected can't happen.

"Right, I suppose that I need the Gawain again to refill the Lancelot's energy filler again?" he asked him. Since in the past, the Lancelot was the only who fought against Sawazaki's forces in which depleted his energy fillers along the battle. Only by the Gawain's help, they were able to pull it off. It only proved to show when they work together they can do great odds.

"I don't think so" his doppelganger stated and that made him confuse, what did he mean by that?

"Since apparently the Raven Squad and Sir Francis would also participate on this battle" well it was expected. If the Lancelot was beaten by a sixth generation Knightmare frames, then it would only cause the Britannia to doubt the Lancelot's capabilities. That said, they need to ensure their victory with a little help.

"But just in case you should ready the Gawain if something unexpected happens" said Lelouch. If preparing for the something unexpected was the thing, then you should call the both of them since it was practically a hobby for the both of them.

"Right, what about Schneizel?" he asked about their arch nemesis. In which answered by Lelouch quickly.

"He's in Tokyo probably taking command for the unrest there with Euphy's help no doubt" he stated. Well it can't be help; Cornelia was the commander in charge with this operation so they needed someone with an experience to handle these affairs. If you're asking why don't Euphy take control since she was the Sub-viceroy and that was the sub-viceroy's job it's because even though it hurts him saying it, she was a figure head. And she knew it too, maybe that is why made her tempted to do the SAZ thing in the first place.

"Meaning you would command the Avalon then?" he asked him once more. Cornelia was out, Euphy and Schneizel was on Tokyo taking command meaning the person who would take command the first ever flying battleship would be him.

"Well…not necessarily. Apparently Schneizel given me a gift on my upcoming birthday and that was the Gawain that you stole, luckily or should I say unluckily he has another Knightmare for me" he said. He would thanks Schneizel if he was given a chance before he would kill him. Since he was the first one who can manages to have a flying Knightmare.

"So should I expect you fighting as well then?" he asked him in which Lelouch answer truthfully.

"Yes"

Well at least Suzaku won't fight alone this time around and that was something. So after he gathered everything he needs he hanged up. With a sigh he would made his way until C.C stop him.

"Are you going to fight then?" C.C asked. I almost forgot, C.C also knows about the future and it that future she was his co-pilot.

He might not like it he stated yes. In which gave C.C another reason to hate him more.

"You would owe me a pizza when we came back got it?" she stated to him making him more reason to have his wallet need to be hidden.

 _Let's just get this over with_

And with that he made his way to the meeting room to inform the Black Knights that they wouldn't help Sawazaki and the plan of an independent Japan.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Apparently Lelouch was having a bad day than his doppelganger. First thing they did was to drop Schneizel and Euphy off to Tokyo and pick up the Raven Squad. Once that happen he made his way to his room only to be disturb by a phone call from his doppelganger.

After that he hanged up and he was dead tired already, but before he could have some shut eye his phone rang once more making him much more furious for having his sleep to interrupt. So he picked up his phone and answered abruptly with a tone of anger in it.

"What?!" Lelouch asked to the person who called him. He didn't bother who it was since he was really tired and wanted this to day to end already.

"Is there a problem Lulu?" he heard and when he heard who it was he totally regretted shouting to the person on the other line.

"Shirley, I'm sorry if I shouted you" said Lelouch before standing up to think properly.

"It's okay Lulu, I just here to inform you with something" Shirley said to him. That is why many boys like Shirley so much. She can be forgiving even though it hurts her, why can't the whole world be like her?

With a sigh he replied with much more calm voice. "What is it?" he asked to her.

"I just call you to inform that the school festival is canceled because of the uhmm…war" Shirley stated. She said that to him since even though he is not a student of the Academy anymore, he promised that he would join them on their festival with Nunnally since it was yearly celebration…and beside there the SAZ would be proclaimed by the way (rhyme check).

"Thank you for that Shirley. And don't worry me and Nunnally would still join for the school festival" he stated. And he would make this promise even if it kills him.

"Well then have a good night Lulu…love you" said Shirley, even though there were now a couple she still acts like before making him smile albeit a little.

"Good night and love you too Shirley" he said before she hanged up on him. It was good to have someone to chat before the battle since it would ease your minds from the fight itself. With that out of the way, he didn't bother for a proper way to lay on the bed and just collapse. He let the sandman take him away from reality to a void of dreams and fade of to sleep.

In the morning the reports informed them on what was happening on Fukuoka base, in which was he already knows of. Sawazaki has aide from the Chinese federations and now expanding their territory in Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Oita. On the bridge of the Avalon he would take command against the attack. It was like battle for Damocles all over again. Seemingly he was here and so is Lloyd and Cecile in which the people he has when the battle happens.

He was sitting on the throne with Sir Francis on his right. The raven squad and Suzaku was training on a float simulator seemingly that was their going using. He still doesn't know if he would be there leading the battle. And they needed to be there fast since Cornelia can't wait anymore to attack the invasion.

"Major Cecile how are Suzaku and the others doing?" he asked while his head was resting on his left arm indicating he was bored. Well he already planned the battle and he already talked to Cornelia and Schneizel on his plan on retaking the Fukuoka base, and he only left to do was…nothing. Well he could challenge someone here on a game of chess but they can't even last two minutes before losing or surrender.

"They going just as fine your highness, although Sir Kururugi is still having doubts onto why he was being deployed he would do his best" Cecile informed to him. It can't be help, even him, if he made a great mistake again, who has enough guts to appear again without shame? So with that in mind he needs to consult Suzaku.

"Where you're going your highness? Kyushu is only hours away" informed Lloyd to him before he could step out of the room with Francis in tow.

"I'm going to help a friend" he said and he always done. One way or another he would help him. Making his way to the hangar down below where the Lancelot and Lamorak would be fitted with float system. Also in there was the Manchester and the gift that Schneizel has given to him that was covered by a tarp.

"Wait here" he commanded to Francis before they could enter the hanger. He knew that Francis knew that he won't do something since he has Suzaku to monitor him.

"Yes your highness" he stated before bowing. With so his approach his old friend in which was sitting on a corner holding his pocket watches. While he might hate him in the past (even today) that doesn't meant that he truly despise him. Since like his girlfriend 'If you can't forgive someone then you just can't forgive yourself'.

"How you're holding up?" he proclaimed out of nowhere that shock Suzaku for a minute and just smile when he saw it was Lelouch.

"Oh… it's only you Lelouch" he said, he already told him that he can say his real name whenever they are alone. Sliding to the side, Suzaku indicate to sit with him in which he complied. "I'm fine Lelouch you shouldn't worry about me" he said. Clearly Suzaku was not a great liar but he dismissed it and just asked something that truly troubled him.

"Did you tell her?" he said not even bothering to look at him directly. When Suzaku heard that he said again. "Did you tell Euphy…about your father?" he said at last. In which made Suzaku confused.

"How did you know?" Suzaku asked facing him.

First he let a small smile before he stated "You're not a great liar Suzaku, and beside you think you could hide it from me. Eventually the truth would represent itself somehow" he said using Suzaku's own word. _Or maybe I just knew it from the future._

Suzaku has wooden face before he smiled and said to him. "Figured you know about that." he said before he faced back to the two Knightmares. "And yes I told her. Also I told her that I can't be her knight anymore" he said now that was (not) surprising.

Lelouch kept his pensive expression before asking. "Why'd you that?" he asked him in which Suzaku answered.

"I felt that I'm not worthy for becoming her Knight. I don't want to become a burden to her. I just wanted to have the justice my father wants that I did. I don't want to be Euphy's knight since I don't want her to be broken when I'm gone, because I care for her, I want her to be happy and I…" Suzaku explained but not finishing the end part.

"Because you love her don't you?" he finished for him. And on his corner of his eyes he flinched but nodded.

"Yes I love her…that is why I don't want her to be hurt" he said. And in way he can see himself when he said that, since that is exactly what he did when he broke up with Shirley. After that it was silent only to shattered by Lelouch.

"You know that they're going through this to kill you right?" he said to him facing him. He wanted to know his thoughts about it and in which Suzaku replied to him.

"If that's the case then so be it. At least what I'm doing is for the betterment of the people and to protect to the people I cared about" he said without a hint of hesitation making him chuckles that didn't go unnoticed by Suzaku. "What's so funny?" he asked him.

"If you said it yourself then why are you so troubled?" he asked him in which he replied with a 'huh'.

With a sigh he shifted his attention to his friend.

"Look, it just what you said, you're doing this to protect the people you cared about. And Euphy understands that. I know your also doing this to not make her hate herself, but the thing is…you're doing the same thing. If you let your past of killing your father get the better of you then how are you going to do it?" he started eyeing his friend. And for a moment Suzaku thought about that in which gave him to continue.

"Suzaku the world doesn't need a perfect Knight. All it needs is a person who will do something because of his choice for it to do so. And if you think if you're not cut up for it, then you could always leave. There's no shame on giving up as long you've done it for your loved one. And Euphy wants that kind of person, that's why she choose you" Lelouch informed him grabbing his shoulders to reassure him. And in a way it was the truth. If he let things be like this, then he would surely die or worse become like the Suzaku that he lost years ago.

Suzaku thought about his statement and he just grins indicating that he lost and he accepted his reasoning.

"You know you're the worst and my best friend Lelouch. I'm glad you're not Zero" he said to him making smile a little.

"Well if I'm Zero then I would do more than that to reassure you" he said before giving him a punch on the shoulders in which he too punches him back that made him collapsed.

"Lelouch are you alright?" he said standing up to help him, but he denied it and endured the pain.

"I'm okay" he said before he too stands up. Once he back on his own feet the comms fired up and announced.

"We are now on Kyushu airspace, Kyushu airspace. Requesting for the Knightmare pilots to gear up and board respective Knightmares."

"Well I guess we should get going huh?" he asked Suzaku in which made him nods.

"With you and me, it would be easy" before they did a fist pump on each other.

 _30 minutes later._

The Raven Squad, Francis and Suzaku were on attention watching the Lancelot and the Lamorak fitted with a float system that makes them fly as well. Lloyd was explaining onto what they would be doing and yes Lelouch would take the fight as well.

"Okay float system enable. Lancelot and the Lamorak ready for battle" Cecile informed them now the wings of the Knightmare frame. Once the Knightmares was clear, both pilots get in on their respective Knightmares.

"Hey wait a minute where's our Knightmare?" Hunter said clearly wants to see their new Knightmares (who wouldn't). In which annoyed the majority of the people inside of the Avalon.

Lloyd was no exception since he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you hold your horse since I would get there!" okay that was the first time they saw Lloyd be mad him also.

That made Hunter shut up, in which gave Lloyd the moment that he needs. First he approaches the switch that would light the new Knightmares of the Raven Squad.

"Now presenting the first sixth generation prototype Knightmare frames…RPI 788 Manchester!" Lloyd declared flipping the switch five new Knightmare frames. Because of the sudden light they were blinded momentarily. Once they adjust from the light they saw the Manchester on its glory and that made them aghast on the Knightmares before them that they would be using.

The Manchester like they requested was first colored with black with royal purple on the joints and purple lining making it seems it was a raven; also it was equipped with float system that was colored black also. Its features are like the Lancelot, making it a humanoid Knightmare frame. The body, legs, and arms are slim making it more mobile than the Sutherlands and Gloucester. The head was colored black and its eye has the same color of a Raven. It shape was the same of the Lancelot only this time it carries a visor* making the lower portion of the head unseen. The Manchester holds two light MVS on both of its cockpits. But unlike the normal MVS this was less powerful. Also it shaped with of the LMVS was backsword** it has a knuckle guard and the LMVS was perfect for the Raven Squad who perfected the jousting attacks. They have also V.A.R.I.S equip on their backs, although it was shorter it delivers the same punch. Lloyd called it Mini VARIS, but for Esperanza that specializes with long range combat has much more improved V.A.R.I.S rifle, it is now called V.A.R.I.S sniper rifle (sorry for the lame name).

They were truly speechless when they saw that there Knightmares can also fly as well. Once they were out from their trance Hunter proclaimed.

"I'll go first!" he raced to a nearest Manchester before the others did what they did and it was amusing to see them racing for a Knightmare frame.

"This is so cool, much better for that Gloucester!" Jordan exclaimed from the comms.

"Yeah and at least I can now reach the damn controllers this time around" Esperanza stated in which earned a round of laughs from her comrades.

But he didn't have his Knightmare frame just yet so that is why he asked Lloyd.

"Ahh…Lloyd what about the Knightmare that I'm going to use?" he asked nicely in which gotten the attention of the eccentric scientist.

"Oh yes that. Well if you're already fascinated on that one, then prepare to be amazed once more on this new Knightmare frame!" Lloyd stated as if he was showing a brand new sets of European sports cars.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prince Lelouch personal Knightmare frames…ZX-01 Arthur!" said Lloyd pulling the tarp revealing the sister frame and probably the father of all Knightmare frames. Looking at the giant Knightmare frame he couldn't help but grin.

Arthur was like what he would picture it. Huge and intimidating, colored with Black and Gold just like the Gawain and Lamorak it was glitters from the rubies it holds on each shoulder joints. The description of it; it has the same height of the Gawain, but unlike Gawain it was more slim body than Gawain making much more mobile than Gawain. The whole body was colored with gold and has black as its joints, it covered with rubies, and amethyst on its shoulder joint. Also it has a steel cape; the cape was the wings of the Knightmare frame, it can be changed into wings when pressed making it fly. The head was truly fascinating. It carries a crown and the shape of the head was of on a king chess piece like his mask of Zero mask, only this time around the outer part is colored gold and the interior is black. Also it wields a giant sword; that sword was Excalibur (not the same Excalibur of Galahad), and ironically it was built also in the Avalon like the Arthurian legends. It is colored white when disable and colored orange if used. Other features are a two hadron canons and a special features that I would show later on.

Once he was suit up they readied their flying Knightmares to the hanger bay door. Their formation was triangle formation. He was the center (obviously) on his left was Francis and his right is Suzaku. Next is the raven squad in these orders. Following Francis is Phoebe, Jordan and Esperanza. Next to Suzaku are Hunter and Aarav. Once they were readied Lelouch stated three words that he was (maybe) dying to say.

"Commence the operation!"

* * *

 **Third Person View:**

After the battle on Shikine, and when their Highnesses Schneizel and Lelouch saved Euphy and her Knight from Zero's clutches and to Zero to steal a flying Knightmare called Gawain. They thought that there trouble was over until the trouble presented to them itself much to their dismay.

During that, an invasion was underway. Not from the Europa United. Not from the Chinese Federation…well technically they should since they are helping the forces who would be invading. No, the invaders are the ones who would reclaim what's there's and that is the Japanese under the leadership of Atsushi Sawazaki.

So the belligerents for today would be the Japanese reclamation army under the leadership of Atsushi Sawazaki, with the help of General Cao from the Chinese Federations that would be helping their reclamation, and also they give them enough Gun-Ru to take the Kyushu region. In the defending party is the Britannian under the leadership of Cornelia li Britannian from the waters and Lelouch vi Britannia. Although the plan was to take back the stronghold of the Japanese the Fukuoka base, the plan was to kill Suzaku Kururugi during the battle; they would not help him when he needed. But this time around it won't be needed since the prince Lelouch, Sir Francis and the Raven Squad was also participating for the battle.

The first attack was from Princess Cornelia when the storm passed using the Portmans to launch an assault on the waters and land on shore of the base. It was proved useless since the defense of the base proved it worth's when it launches artillery fire to the Portmans. So with the water landing useless they hailed prince Lelouch for his attempt from the Avalon to take the base using the flying Knightmares.

The Avalon was a flying airship with so Sawazaki ordered a surface to air missiles to take down the airship. With a barrage of missiles it flew directly to the Avalon. But that proves futile since the Avalon has Blaze Luminous that protects itself from the barrage. The green like diamond shield withstand the missiles. The people on the Fukuoka base thought they destroyed it.

"Direct hit confirm. The Avalon was destroyed!" stated on one of the officers.

But when they saw the screen that the big green blip indicating the Avalon haven't disappeared and continued on its course to them they panicked. Even though the Blaze Luminous system can withstand that doesn't meant it won't deplete from the use.

Major Cecile hailed the pilots that will be going to take back what's there's. "Prince Lelouch, Sir Kururugi and Xavier and also to the members of the Raven Squad I'm going to lay out the mission plan for final verification. This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the large fort. The advance weapon system of Z-01 Lancelot, X-02 Lamorak, RPI-788 Manchester, and ZX-01 Arthur that would be using the float unit will attack the enemy HQ at Fukuoka base. Be advice, that float unit consumes fast so pay attention to your operation time" Major Cecile informed to them. They weren't troubled on their refill time. As long as they can destroy that HQ then they can win.

 _It is like moving a chess piece with twenty seconds per turn again…no matter as long as we are on composure then we will win._

The prince thought and him and along with his squadron readied their Knightmare frame. Standing their Knightmare in a launching position they readied themselves to be 'catapulted' to the air. And they both said in unison (kinda reminds me of Power Rangers for this)

"ME boost…"

Then Cecile proclaimed to all of them. "Arthur, Lancelot, Lamorak and Manchester units are now launching!"

"Launch!"

That was all they need for one by one they launched themselves to the skies. For the pilots who was experienced and of course who was trained in a military academy was able to activate each of their own Float system. The Lancelot, Lamorak, and the Manchesters were able to activate their Float system making them flies; next they boosted themselves by using the same system.

But didn't I say some of them? Well apparently the prince can't do that even though he was using a one seated cockpit and it has keyboard type of mechanism the same that was used on the Gawain and from the future the Shinkiro. He was losing altitude and he was typing as fast as he could before he crashed down to the ground.

"Come on, come on, and come on!" Lelouch said repeatedly while typing the keyboards that should make him fly. But he was still falling and it didn't get unnoticed by his comrades and they shouted through the comms.

"Prince Lelouch!" or they shouted "Lelouch!"

 _Got it!_

The prince was able to activate the float system in just of a nick of time. The cape behind of the Knightmare frame Arthur changes it to a float system. The six panels that were supposedly to be cape extend themselves to wings. Two pares on the top, next is from the middle and the last on the bottom (think Gawain taking flight) like a triplane*** from the past. Before touching the ground the Arthur was able to float mere inches touching the ground.

With the Excalibur on its back the Arthur boost itself to the skies following the Lancelot, Lamorak, and the Manchesters. They strike the base.

"All right we need to do this accordingly. But first we need to make a plan got it?" the prince asked while he was flying behind the 7 Knightmares in front of him. In which they complied with 'Yes your highness' and that was all Lelouch needs to set a plan.

Back to the base they were panicking when the monitor indicating the flow of the battle showed 8 more blips that was moving fast than the Avalon. They needed a visual to see what it is. And when they saw…they instantly regretted it.

On the screens showed the Lancelot, Lamorak, Manchesters and the Arthur. They were agape when they saw flying Knightmares and more frightened when they learned it was from the Sir Kururugi and Xavier and his Rave Squad. The gold Knightmare was still unknown but it was named Arthur.

"The military force that is trying to occupy the Kyushu block is fighting under ex-minister Atsushi Sawazaki! If they lose him then the new Japanese government will collapse very quickly. In that case the Chinese Federation will lose their excuse for being here and have to withdraw" Lelouch proclaimed to every man and woman that would be fighting against the Japanese army.

"Kill Sawazaki and take back what's ours!" he shouted in which the soldiers including the squadron he was with said in unison.

"Yes your highness! All Hail Britannia!"

The squadron was meeting with barrages of missiles thanks to the gunship of the Japanese, but it was futile against to the experienced pilots of Britannia that dodges them easily and destroyed them with harkens.

Along the way it continued to stop them until they fully realized that it was hopeless.

"Enemy Headquarters in sight!" Phoebe exclaimed to the command-type of Knightmare frame known as Arthur.

"Good work, P-1 you and the others strikes the forces below, while N-1 and N-2 will attack the main base" Lelouch commanded to the Raven Squad to attack the Knightmares down below. While he and Suzaku and Francis will attack the main base.

"Yes my lord!" with that the Manchesters dived below and destroyed some artillery, surface-to-air missiles and Gun-Rus. The raven squad proved their skills when they were able to strike them with their LMVS in flight. They would come enough height and used their LMVS to slice every Knightmares on the surface.

"Eat this!" proclaimed Hunter while slicing a Gun-Ru. It was working quite well until they realize that they need to save energy from the float system. So they landed and they fight on the ground.

"All right we might as well save energy and destroy these bastard here" said Phoebe in which complied by everyone. The Gun-Rus charged at them with heavy fired only to be dodging with the mobility of the Manchester and they were able to slice them all up. Using a slash harken as leverage, Jordan was able to fling himself to a nearest Gun-Ru and killed the pilot with his LMVS.

Phoebe and Aarav fight fairly and did a tandem fight while doing so. "You'll go high I'll go low" Aarav stated fighting against the Gun-Rus from the surface while she would hover from above and fired her Mini VARIS at them. "Right" she stated destroying against pack full of Gun-Rus until she was shot from above by rocket fire from a watch tower.

"Ugh…Esperanza can you take down that tower?" she stated withstanding the rockets by her blaze luminous system. In which she stated.

"With pleasure" taking out her V.A.R.I.S sniper rifle to destroy the watchtower, kneeling and pointing the sniper rifle to the watchtower she pulled the trigger and with one bullet it destroyed it.

The others were also faring well. The Arthur was able to catch up with the others and used its 10 fingered slash harken to instantly kill the pilots down below.

 _This Knightmare amazing! Too bad that I'm not as great pilot like Suzaku or Kallen_

Lelouch thought and then suddenly an open channeled presented itself in which he said.

"Accept it" he stated and on his monitor along with Suzaku and Francis saw Sawazaki.

"Is that the prime minister son in the pilot seat?" said Sawazaki not even bothering for the two other people who also listen to their conversation since he can only speak to Suzaku not them.

"I see, I didn't know that he had a son like you did you come here to help us for your father sake?" in which he stated when landing.

"This is had nothing to do with my father. I came here to put an end with to this fighting. I will accept your surrender" he said while he makes his landing. They followed suit. But unlike the Lancelot that go forward until he makes to the main base they used the Knightmare's fact sphere sensor to see if there was any Gun-Rus around in which was confirmed when both black and gold Knightmare saw at least 50 Gun-Rus

"Suzaku run!" Lelouch shouted just in time when Sawazaki ended the call. He was able to use his blaze luminous but it did destroy the V.A.R.I.S from behind. "N-2 I want you to protect N-1, I'll cover you from the rear" Lelouch stated before taking flight once more. While Francis agreed and moved his way forward to the surrounded comrades, once arrived he fired his V.A.R.I.S at them taking half the Gun-Rus attention and chased him instead.

 _Well it had gotten their attention._

Francis thought making some Gun-Rus followed him while firing at them at the same time. The Arthur with its height makes it easy picking for the Gun-Rus to fire their rockets at it in which was destroyed when it brandishes the Excalibur melting the missiles with one sweep. But it did make his energy fillers go down drastically.

 _Damn it, I need Zero now!_

During this all commotion, back to the settlement Euphy asked her brother Schneizel to have a private communication with Suzaku in which he stated.

"You may do so Euphemia" Schneizel stated earning him a hug from Euphy. After that she prepare her conversation with the boy she may have fallen in love with…Suzaku Kururugi.

The boy she was thinking was on a tight pickle. He was informed by Cecile to put all energy to comms and combat system since the energy fillers is now running low in which he complied to do so. Even with the help of Francis and Lelouch he was still surrounded. Once again he was hailed by Sawazaki.

"You have to better surrender Suzaku. Since Prime Minister Kururugi son I can guarantee that you will be very well treated my boy" in which he said.

"I decline if I used my father's name for this I'd never forgive myself! This is between for you and me" he said defiantly seeing every Gun-Rus that with a doubt open fire at him. "I see you're very much your father son as foolish stubborn as he was" but before he would face death on light always came to save him. That light was Euphy calling him on the other line.

Euphy wanted to be some that can help, but she knew that she was just a figure head. A shadow of great person, she wanted to give up and be done with it gave up her sub-viceroy ship to her half-brother Lelouch. But she didn't, instead she remembered what her brother said to her.

 _Follow your heart Euphy._

 _And I will_

She thought that is why she would call Suzaku to follow her heart. Since her heart was saying that she loves Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" she said on the monitor revealing Suzaku inside of the cockpit of the Lancelot in which he said.

"Princess Euphemia!"

"Suzaku the truth is, you and I, that is..." she tried to speak but she can't. But Suzaku can't seem to talk right now since he was after all fighting. While he was fighting he speaks to him.

"You see... I hereby command you to love me!" she said at last and that truly shocked Suzaku while he was fighting a Gun-Ru. In which was didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch or the Knightmares along with him and said in unison.

 _What?!_

 _You better take good care of her Suzaku or else…_

How did he was able to fight while having a conversation she would never know. But nonetheless she continued. "And, in return I will love you, forever."

Suzaku was speechless and all he could say was her name. "Suzaku, I love your stubbornness, and your kindness, and your strength. You're sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats. I love everything about you. So please don't hate yourself." Euphy said hitting Suzaku right through his hear with that statement.

And he remembered what Lelouch talked to him. _If you let your past of killing your father get the better of you then how are you going to do it?_

 _That's why she chooses me!_

"I see that I have made you even more worried than I did before. You really are. Everything you do is impulsive. When we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me a knight. Always" Suzaku stated while destroying two Gun-Rus with his MVS and the latter with his slash harken. And using the Harken to attach itself from a Gun-Ru he swing it sideways in that way it would hit the other Gun-Rus as well.

"Yes they were all sudden. That's because I suddenly realized" Euphy replied to her in the verge of tears. But before she could continue he spoke once more.

"But then it's that spur of the moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me. Thank you. Princess can I make one final request?" Suzaku said while he would make one final move. He would ram to the enemies headquarters head on! Even if he would offer his life then so be it.

"Final?!" that words stuck on her head like eternity and just couldn't move.

"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself. Destroy all the records and erase every trace. So no one knows what happened to me. I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred schools or make up some story." He stated to her. Being stubborn was his specialty and offering his life was his hobby after all.

Once he was on the courtyard it was as he expected it would. Gun-Rus surrounded him and he could clearly hear the words of 'Idiot! Don't do it! Go back Suzaku!' from his friends.

"Suzaku don't tell me you're..." Euphemia said to her beloved tearing up seeing he would die.

"Yes, the Knightmare's out of energy. Oh and please, say good bye to Miss Cecile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me, and say sorry to Nunnally for me that I can't see her anymore. I was stubborn all the way to the end." he said accepting the death right here and now…well at least he would die knowing that he did what's right.

 _I guess I can't do what you wanted me to Lelouch…please forgive me_

But before he would die she heard Euphy said 'Don't die Suzaku you've got to live!' and that make his Geass command flared up. And he said 'what the?'

Sawazaki ordered his men to open fired only to be disobeyed since they were burned to the ground by a hadron canon courtesy by Gawain.

 _About time you've got here_

Lelouch thought while grinning madly when he saw the Gawain fired its hadron canon to destroy the Knightmares surrounding the Lancelot. With so he approaches his doppelganger with his Excalibur pointing it to the Gawain.

 _Well let's make it believable shall we?_

"Zero why you might kill my brother Clovis and the fact that you're hold hostage not only to me and Euphy as well…I can't thank you enough for saving my friend" he stated dramatically. He rather likes speaking with his doppelganger with an audience that way it would cause Francis doubt him.

"Prince Lelouch, it is nice to see you again. While I want to have nice chit chat with you it would be seem that we are on a pickle" Zero said to him indicating the gunships that were approaching them.

"Leave that to me" he stated. And Lelouch typed some commands on his keyboard and once he was done two joysticks appeared on the side.

 _A king commands his subjects isn't he…well let's make it happen shall we?_

After he typed the commands something happen. On the wrist of the Knightmare where the supposedly wrist harken supposedly place two drones come out of there. The drones were shaped like of the slash harken only this time it can float thanks to the small float system it got. Also these drones have small camera making it useful in infiltrating mission. The problem was when he would use this; the Arthur would be immobile and can't use anything else beside the drones.

Using the joysticks he got, he controlled the drones outside to attack the gunships with the same way a slash harken would. And also it has small electromagnetic rail gun on the middle of the drones making it capable to fire at least 50 rounds.

Once the drones were able to destroy all of the gunships on the air the Gawain lands near to the Lancelot. And Zero asked the pilot of the Lancelot.

"Kururugi is the Lancelot is still operational?" he stated kneeling the Gawain. In which Suzaku confirmed his suspicion on who was piloting the Gawain that they stole. He thought that he would be killed right then and there but he just gave him new energy filler?

"Why are you helping me?" he asked him. But he just dodges the question and stated. "I'm going to take out the enemy command center what would you do?" in which Francis denied and stated.

"He's lying we shouldn't trust him!" Francis stated through the comms. In which Lelouch stopped.

"Enough! We would help him…that is if Suzaku would agree with it?" he asked Suzaku. In which he stated.

"Sorry Zero…but I will not going to get what you've wished. I'm going to hit them first...my way" he stated accepting the energy filler and what he said that he won't let Zero have his wish onto letting him go claiming that he joined him.

That made both Lelouch smile like a devil. That made Zero thought

 _Well then it looks like…_

 _...it's checkmate_ Lelouch finished what's Zero thought. Since after all, like Suzaku said to him earlier they can do anything when they worked after all. Because of it, they raced. The Lancelot sliced and diced the Gun-Rus while the Gawain destroyed them with its hadron canon. The Arthur uses its drones to destroy the remaining Knightmares.

Zero heard Sawazaki his proclamation before he would dead. "Zero shouldn't we supposed to be fighting together as comrades don't you care about Japan?!" in which he just said calmly.

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends" that made Sawazaki retorted back. "Selfish I'm doing this to Japan!" but Zero knew that Suzaku would continue his statement.

"Sawazaki, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation? You should have stayed for everyone's sake" Suzaku said in which make Sawazaki twitch (hehe twitch) his eyes and replied to him. "Your still a child!"

Because of it the three Knightmares stormed the HQ. It was a joint operation with the Gawain, Lancelot and the Arthur, Suzaku and the both Lelouch. With them teaming up they would win.

Back to the shore Princess Cornelia have just been informed by Phoebe that which cleaned up the shore with their Manchester.

"What Zero?" in which Phoebe answered her.

"Yes your highness. Apparently he saved sir Kururugi and it was agreed by your brother Lelouch your highness"

"Fighting in our side, what the hell does he thinking?" Cornelia said to herself. Well Zero already helped them long ago. But they didn't know that.

To the black knights they watch on the battle unfolds. Rai and Kallen expressed their expression if only they used their Guren or the Gekka then they could finish this quickly. Luckily Diethard have sense what's Zero was thinking with so he informed them.

"What's necessary here is not the victory. The Black Knights participation in this battle is undeniable truth…of course it would never be officially reported but the rumors will spread and everyone will know what happened here. And as Zero said, this will show the world where we exactly what we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment." Diethard explained them

Now to finish the battle before Sawazaki and his accomplice General Hao can escape the shuttle it was destroyed by the Lancelot and appeared behind him was the Gawain and the Arthur. In the morning the news would state that Cornelia and prince Lelouch was able to apprehend the perpetrator for the invasion on Kyushu region in Fukuoka base that was Atsushi Sawazaki.

And of course the new couple will meet in the morning. While Lelouch was seeing the scene unfolds before him. He just couldn't help but smile on what will happen and what happened then.

 _It seems that Euphy finally knew what her hearts wants. And that is to have everyone smiling…that is why I will ensure you that you'll get what you wants, and I'll make sure that you won't die this time around._

And he just looks towards the skies and also wonders to himself.

 _Like a dream it flew like a bird. But sometimes dreams needs to take its first flight to learn how to fly and in turn become a reality…and we did it. We achieve our first flight._

* * *

 **A/N: you starting to be tired? Well don't be since you have four more to read!** **But before we do let's talk about what we read about for today shall we? Well for starters I not only once did reveal a Knightmares but Two! And that is of course the Manchester and the Arthur. So let's get on with the specification of these two new Knightmares.**

 **RPI-788 Manchester**

 **General Characteristics:**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 4.44 meters**

 **Weight: 6.99 metric tones**

 **Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler.**

 **Design Features:**

 **Cockpit ejection system**

 **Facthsphere sensor (shoulder mounted)**

 **Foot mounted Landspinner propulsion system**

 **Optional Float system**

 **Armament:**

 **2x Light Maser Vibration Sword (Backsword type)**

 **1x Mini VARIS**

 **1x V.A.R.I.S Sniper Rifle (Esperanza only)**

 **2x Hip mounted Slash Harken**

 **ZX-01 Arthur**

 **General characteristics:**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 6.57 meters**

 **Weight: 14.57**

 **Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler.**

 **Design Features:**

 **Druid System**

 **Integrated Float System**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Drones Mechanisms.**

 **Armaments:**

 **10x Finger-Mounted Slash Harken.**

 **2x (Prototype) Hadron Canon**

 **1x 'Excalibur' Maser Vibration Sword**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Visor: not the type of visor you're talking about no. This visor is indeed part of Knight's helmet known as bascinet in the mediaeval times. (You could learn more visors in Wikipedia)**

 **Backsword: is a type of European sword characterized by having a straight single-edged blade and a hilt with a single-handed grip. (Yes I C &P…and you could learn more about the Backsword in Wikipedia)**

 **Triplane: is a fixed-wing aircraft equipped with three vertically stacked wing planes. I put this in since the plane I saw on the movie Red Baron (love it) isn't similar with the biplanes…so yeah I search for it. (You could learn the Triplane in Wikipedia)**

 **So yeah this the first part now if you like already then certainly you will like the other part as well.**

 **Please and Review.**

 **And of course**

 **Happy 15** **th** **Birthday to me!**

 **Now let's get this party started by clicking the next button on the bottom of the story right below…**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	31. Special Announcement

**A/N: still tired on reading an action packed and with a tint of romance from the last chapter? Well you won't be here. Since here you'll only read mostly humors since in this chapter is the continuation of the Battle for Kyushu Episode in which would be the Declaration of the School Festival episode or episode 21 if you don't know. Anyways like I said previously I will now announce famous people that have the same birthday as I am. And on this chapter he is well renowned in fact he has influenced many people from the past and until today. Because of him, many aspiring Scientist, philosophers and attorneys are grateful for him. And that's all I can say, you can take a guess if you want and if you think you know the answer then see it for yourselves at the bottom of the story WHEN you're done reading this rather short chapter.**

 **Since this would be mostly humor I'm going to make this short. But not short like 4,000 words below short, I won't do that. If I'm going to make one though, it would still be over 5,000 words okay? Anyways I won't do the shout outs since I already done it on the previous chapter.**

 **As always we would have the Word Hunt! Previously there's three words that I want you to learn and hunt (obviously) so maybe on this chapter there would be none. But just to make sure the mechanics is this: Spot word/quotes with an asterisk on it and the answer for it would be seen on the bottom of the story, to be precise at the Author's note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters (even though it's my birthday)**

 **Also even though it's my birthday today, that doesn't meant I certainly own the OC's of Shimmering-sky on her OC S.S and to Ebony sword on his/her OC for the likes of Phoebe Vipond, Jordan Stern, Hunter Nye, Aarav Mishra and Esperanza Acero. But I certainly own Gwendolyn Xavier and her big brother Francis Xavier since we have the same together.**

 **So without further ado chapter 31 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 31: Special Announcement.**

* * *

United we stand divided we fall…

Those words still lingered on the minds of Zero at the moment. The problem was, after the failed invasion on Kyushu thanks to the effort of him, Suzaku and his doppelganger Lelouch on stopping the perpetrator Atsushi Sawazaki. The people were divided once more.

Others like what's Zero doing on liberating Japan without civilians caught with it. Others wanted what Suzaku wants, and that is peace with Britannia. In a way, it was a good thing and a bad thing. For one thing, if the people were divided whoever wins on the battle for Tokyo will be the people's vote in doing so ensure the backing of the Japanese.

The downside was…for the Japanese that wanted to have their normal lives with Britannian would be answered today. Since today is the day where one proclamation that not only stunned the world and divided its people. But also it would change everything. This is the day where Euphemia li Britannia third princess of the Empire, sub-viceroy of Area Eleven and his younger half-sister would announce her declaration of the SAZ.

 _SAZ_

One single word but also held much more meaning. The Special Administrative Zone was Euphy's way of achieving peace to the Britannians and the Japanese populace. And also this was her way in stopping Zero (Lelouch) on fighting against Britannia and just come home with her and his family and friends.

While he might actually agree and like the idea of his younger half-sister there was one flaw in it. And that was…Britannia. A country that dominated a third of the world and enslave countless countries over the years and still on war wouldn't' like this so called peace. Never would they agree on such claims in fact they would spit it right after they think about it. Since after all discriminating the numbers was their number one policy!

So why is it was approved then? In the guide of being the viceroy and sub viceroy one can activate the SAZ. And its real purpose wasn't to help the numbers on their daily lives no, they wouldn't dare yet think that such atrocities (there words not mine) of helping the numbers on building an entire zone where everyone is at peace. No it has more than meets the eyes per se. Schneizel only agreed with this for one thing and one thing only. And that is to lose the peoples backing from Zero.

He didn't care about peace and Euphy's dreams. No I said that before didn't I? All he cares about is the ability to win. And the SAZ was risky gamble but if he manages to win, then he would get much more than he bargain for. On the past timeline, before Euphy could start the SAZ she must have the clearance of her sister Cornelia in which she decline obviously. But Schneizel didn't and he approved of it. In fact he coined it to her in the first place. It was like sugarcoating something diabolical and Euphy didn't see it coming.

But he does, and so is Lelouch. That is why when Lelouch came here on this timeline the first thing they planned wasn't any battles like the battle for Saitama, Narita, Port Yokosuka or Kyushu, no they didn't planned that…first. First they planned was something that would change the course of history far bigger than Damocles or the Ragnarok connection. They plan first was the SAZ.

Since the SAZ was the starting point of something far larger on both parties. Since on SAZ, Euphy died and Suzaku became war raging monster that literally decimated the whole Black Knights, which in turn lead for his capture. And also with the SAZ his sister Nunnally was taken away during the commotion.

So all in all they needed to plan this perfectly if they wanted to win and also manages to survive the following day. But right now, he wouldn't do that. All he would do for today is to listen about the thoughts about the Black Knights about him making a greater nation surpassing the old Japan and create anew.

"So the opinions in the Ghettoes are split?" he heard Ohgi from the shadows in the hanger bay on the Black Knight's submarine. In which he already know of, thanks to the Intel from Diethard and of course the Knowledge of the future of Lelouch.

"Some are submissive and some are fine" now he heard Yoshida stated to Ohgi. Well like I said earlier, they would and will be divided since it was a part of the plan. A risky plan that is, a plan that would certainly need hundreds of man hours to complete…for an ordinary man that is.

"But they all be shocked when Zero goal is to start of an independent nation" said Minami on his other Black Knights comrades. Well if they are already shocked on that statement alone. He can't wait and see their faces when he would also declare total war against the Empire and liberating every area under its control.

"Yeah right that's crazy" Damn right it is. Since they would think an independent nation can't be done. In which he saw some nods from his point of view. In which was added by Yoshida once more.

"We need to be realistic" only to be cut down short when someone said this…

"I agree with Zero" and everyone including him turn their gaze to the person who stated that. And when they saw who it was, he was relatively serious rather than the jovial and eccentric face he wears. It was Shinichiro Tamaki.

When they did turn their attention to him he added "Well isn't true? If we stick with him we might catch a huge lucky break. Maybe I'll get my dream of being a bureaucrat" he stated. In which something he wants the Black Knights to know early on. With him, anything possible but unlike last time where he treats them but nothing as pawns he would treat them like real persons, a living, breathing and has emotions kind of person. Not some chess piece that can be disposed of.

 _Well said Tamaki…and I'll make sure that would happen._

Anyways he made his way from the shadows unseen and plan on what to do next. Seemingly the future may have given them a hint thanks to Lelouch, that doesn't meant that the future won't change from what they were expecting. But tomorrow he already knew what it would be…and it was the school festival.

 _I wonder what Lelouch is would be doing tomorrow…_

He thought to himself. Also since tomorrow is the school annual festival they would probably going to attempt yet again the giant pizza thing in which he need to keep an eye out for C.C since when you said pizza, you better pray that you have enough stamina or money to ran away from her or buy her enough pizza that she would forget you.

 _Let's just hope that she won't go down there again…_

Zero added since the last thing he needs was a witch destroying a school festival once more and creating another chaos for him and Lelouch. But it is appeared that he won't get what he wants for today since he does owe her pizza for piloting the Gawain, and what better way to repay a debt by actually repaying in ten-fold with chaos mix into it.

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

For someone who can battle a whole armada and possible withstand the stress of the paper works, having a migraine just because of her sister decision is no laughing matter. Yes she was still mad (literally) about Euphy on the fact that she chooses an eleven for her Knight. But it is her life not hers anyways.

Anyways she just have gotten back from the Kyushu region to take the role of Viceroy again seemingly the one who was manning it was far busy, and being a prime minister would certainly take a lot of toll on your work.

And yes Schneizel was the one who was handling the area while she was away battling the armada that she and Lelouch manage to destroy. If you're thinking once again onto why Euphy wasn't the person handling the situation, then she would tell you. The reason why she gave Euphy files of rosters that can be her Knight wasn't about her being a motherly to her. No, it was only her way to test if she can follow one rule. And that rules state that she needs to be a princess and being a princess is to have what her people wants not her personal needs. Apparently she failed since she still follows her own ideals than her mind.

Also she won't have her take the command until she was sure that she can handle it and that she can have the full responsibility on it. But she haven't had those tow traits…yet. So that is why she asked Schneizel (more like pleaded) to take control for the area while she was away. But since she has returned she would have thanks Schneizel when she will return to viceroy palace. Apparently disobeying orders runs in the family since when she saw on her shuttle her men in place she didn't knew that she Schneizel would came here himself.

When she touched down she approach him and stated "Schneizel, how's the situation with the area" she said. Also quick tip, when you're talking with Cornelia if you're in public she won't show her family side instead she would show you her working side.

"Straight to the point as always then…yes the Area is now stable thanks for Lelouch's and Euphy's effort on helping me" he stated. Well at least she was glad that Euphy and Lelouch have done something for a change.

"Also is that your Glaston Knights? I have heard rumors that you take the Area 18 in one night. Your forces are impressive Cornelia" He said eyeing the men behind her. Also another quick tip, she would sense a flirt when she saw one. And right now Schneizel was doing just that.

Well there nothing in the book of policy or in the records that a royal family can't marry each other. But it hasn't done before, and she certainly won't like being the first.

"I'm honored that your regular troops to fill in Schneizel" she said. In the royal family every member has his or her own troops. Raging from battalion to regiments, if you're an important person like her and Schneizel then you can have at least their own personal guards.

"It is the least that I could do" he said matter of factly hitting her pride. Well no matter, she was here and the situation is now backing to normal. She wouldn't care about pride…for now.

"The Glaston Knights that was standing by from the homeland have come here. And that means that we have enough men to for our Gloucester" she said. Well after suffering a defeat on both Saitama and Narita, she lost her royal guards. In doing so, their father ordered Sir Francis to protect her and Lelouch seemingly they have no guards in a place where battles are seen left and right. But with the Glaston Knights here, they wouldn't need the Knight of Two anymore.

"While we are on the subject, what about Lelouch's personal royal guard?" The Raven Squad was team created by Francis to protect his highness Lelouch, that doesn't meant that they were his royal guard. No they aren't. They follow only the orders of his majesty and the Knight of the Round they were affiliated with. Meaning that Lelouch has still no royal guards, in which that would be solved in a matter of time.

"Not to worry, the homeland promise that they would give him the Exeter* Knights in years end. That way he would be safe" Cornelia informed her older half-brother.

"I see, also I'm going to have a negotiations with the Chinese Federation" he stated. In which was truth. Since after all, the latest debacle in Kyushu cause some alarms that the Chinese may or May not gearing up for war against them. In which she nods and said "Please do"

"What a great honor" Schneizel stated after hearing Cornelia that she would like some assistance on handling with the Chinese. "Being asked for assistance by Princess Cornelia who is unmatched on the battle field" Schneizel flirts again at her. Okay didn't he get the memo, or he was playing dumb? Since for one, she doesn't like to tease or flirt at. And the other is she already lost…thrice.

With so she spoke her opinions "Please don't tease me about this" she pleaded to her older half-brother. In which he continued on his pursuits.

"But I'm sincere. On the field on combat you shine more beautifully brightly than any flower or a butterfly on a soiree" He stated to her making her blush albeit a little. "Like the flash herself"

Okay he got her on that one. She knew that he knew or everyone knew that she likes Lady Marianne, in fact she idolized her, and she wanted to be like her that was the reason onto why she joins on the Britannian Military.

 _Come on think Cornelia think! You need to get ahead of yourselves_

Cornelia thought, she needs to change the topics ASAP. In which presented it by the way.

"Please stop saying that you know I'm only- Oh where could Euphy and Lelouch have disappeared into? Since I told them specifically I here to see you off" she asked Schneizel. Although it was her way, to change topics, she did wonder though, where is Euphy and Lelouch now?

In which he provided his answer "I have a long talk with her last night. So I think she would be resting, and as for Lelouch…he and Nunnally just left from the palace to join their school festival if I remember correctly" Schneizel said to her. Making her ponder…

 _What did Euphy and Schneizel talk about?_

Well she doesn't need to know about Euphy's proclamation about the SAZ matter…for now. Since the last thing she wanted is another set of Migraine, and she just came back from a war.

 _Also what is Lelouch doing now?_

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

The person on which the man of miracles and the witch of Britannian talking about a minute ago is having a time on his life. Like Shirley said, the festival was canceled due to the battle on Kyushu making a civil unrest. But since it was a tradition and adds to the fact that Milly wanted this to happen to at least have him and Nunnally have a break from their duties as prince and princess.

Well her sister might have no duties for now. A time-traveling hero has no breaks, even before then. So he was glad that he wasn't the student council vice-president anymore. Since on the other timeline (even in this timeline) he would be the one in charge of the whole event even though that was Milly's job in the first place, so he instead would enjoy this annual school festival with his friends and families.

 _Speak of the devil_

Lelouch thought since not a moment soon the person he was thinking about spoke from the P.A system to let the students, parents, and some passerby to hear about the school festival.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting! The Ashford Academy School Festival which is the most popular event in Tokyo Settlement is about to start!" he heard Milly through the P.A system in which made some students, parents and of course some bystanders inside the campus scream in joy.

"When just hear the sound of special guest voice none other than…the fourteenth princess of Britannian and Lelouch young and cute sister…Nunnally vi Britannia!" he heard talking about his sister Nunnally. Right almost forgot, he promised too that he would bring Nunnally along with him for today as well. That is why he was wearing his disguise and his disguise would be the red leather jacket with black shirt underneath and black pants and shoes with a cap to hides his face.

"Meow!"

Ever since Arthur came alone (the cat not the Knightmare) he became a celebrity that in fact he was the school mascot. And that's not all; he was also having a festival too so making Arthur the third popular person (even though he was a cat) inside of the campus, only next to him and Suzaku even though he wasn't a student anymore that is.

There a room or booths for everyone. There's the horror booth, cooking booth, playing booth, the photo booth, marriage booth and cosplay booth that you could play as Zero, in which wasn't prohibited inside the settlement of course.

While they were having fun he was having a conversation with his doppelganger about their upcoming plans, in which was the SAZ, next is the reclamation of Tokyo, then their assault on Britannia by using the thought elevator.

"It seems that our mole worked after all" he commented using the General Katase in Chinese to warn them beforehand on their attack on Kyushu. Also that's not all. He would be proving useful in the future battles.

"Yes, and also the plan on retaking Tokyo are going well. We already have every broadcast station, every plant, everything we need to launch a full scale attack when the time comes. The only problem is the collaborators" Zero said to him. It was kinda hard to believe that he wasn't being traced at until now. Oh well its Britannian mistake not his. Also he knew that it was Sayako he was talking about as a collaborator, since on the battle for Tokyo she was there helping him. And even if, Diethard wouldn't tell him, he would still know about it, since she those pledge her loyalty to him.

"And Lelouch what about that Knight of yours how's his doing?" Zero asked him indicating Jeremiah Gottwald that he stole from a Britannian Hospital.

"He's doing well, I don't know if the Geass canceler would be created when the time comes though" he informed him. The role of Jeremiah is very much important for Nunnally's safety. With Jeremiah's Geass canceller he could fend off any assassin that the Geass order may deployed to kill or steal Nunnally.

He would continue their conversation until he was interrupted by Shirley shouting his name. "Lulu! Where are you?!" in which didn't go unheard by his doppelganger. "I guess I'll talk to you later" Zero said to him. In which he agreed.

"Yes and also please don't let C.C strand off again" he asked his doppelganger onto not letting C.C be in here, since the last time he was with her it was the cat incident that he was lucky to survive.

"Don't worry I got that covered "Zero said hanging up.

On Zero's perspective he was on his apartment on the Shinjuku Ghetto once more, since the Black Knight's submarine needs to dock at some point. He and C.C were already in the apartment when the dawn arrives so C.C should be sleeping. But just to be sure he goes to their room.

"C.C, are you still asleep?" he said on the other side of the door. In which he slowly pushed to have a peek if she was there. On his view he would be seeing the bed, in which should at least some movement or something in there, but there wasn't. So he rushed inside and she was nowhere to be found. All he could find was a flyer of Ashford Academy with a giant pizza bolded below on the bed and when he flipped the back of it there something written that said:

"I'm just going to get my payment from your debt-C.C"

In which made him curse and quickly change his Zero outfits to something Lelouch would wear and quickly goes to his former school.

 _I just hope this wouldn't be the cat incident again!_

Back to Lelouch with his girlfriend she asked her.

"What is it Shirley?" he said while pocketing the cell phone that he used not too long ago. In which Shirley said while panting lightly stating that is was important.

"Milly wanted to tell you that she needs help from running the festival…especially the pizza thing again" she said to him. After she said that, he made a dumbfounded expression. "But Shirley you do know that I'm a prince again right? Making me more dangerous just coming here, and beside isn't Rai, Suzaku and Rivalz enough on handling it?" she asked her.

Well that was true. Since he was now a prince he should be careful from the press, in which like last time was everywhere on the campus. Also he wasn't a student anymore…so technically he shouldn't be helping them?

But if he knows Shirley, which he really does, she was persistent as ever. "But Milly has trouble on making the giant pizza" she stated with a puppy look on her emerald eyes.

"I told Milly about that beforehand. Last year we did a two meter giant pizza then she now changes it to twelve meters pizza making the previous calculation onto what needed ingredients and how to bake it worthless." He said to her. That's Milly for you, always coming up with crazy ideas that just pooping up on her head.

"Yeah…that is why she would do it since she doesn't want to bother you. She just asked if you can help her with the control booth that's all" Shirley said timidly, in which would make him say yes no matter how stoic he was.

"Alright I'll help… but just this one time got it?" he said to Shirley in which she nodded before giving him a tight hug.  
"Thank you so much Lulu, you're the best boyfriend a girl could asked for!" She exclaimed, but not loud enough to let the whole world or possibly the press hear about it.

After the hug she practically drags him back down to the campus where he would take charge. The school was lively today. Everyone who is everyone was smiling; it was like the battle didn't happen itself. It was like a dream, just some horrible dream. Well he needed that since after this it would be battle for Tokyo next.

Rivalz as always would me the master of the ceremonies about the giant pizza, while Nina would help him doing so. So that all it left was Rai, Kallen and Suzaku. Great now he needs to stop any assassination attempt on Suzaku.

 _Well I guess Kallen would be wearing that costume again…_

Lelouch thought remembering he ordered Kallen to be a monster in a horror booth. In which he would do it again. Even if she would hate him for it, he would still do it, since he was Zero after all and she would always follow Zero's order.

The man he was worried about; Suzaku Kururugi was chopping some onions for the ingredients for the Giant pizza. As always he could feel the presence if someone was near at him…or he already expected it coming.

"Well that's a relief. I really thought that the two of you wouldn't come back to school" he stated not even bothering turning around to see Kallen and Rai ready to dispose of him.

"Wait you didn't tell anyone about us?" Rai asked him confused onto why his enemy didn't reveal their identity to the police, Military or the student council for that matter.

"Why'd you do that?" Kallen asked dropping her pocket knife. In which Suzaku only said.

"I only know Kallen Stadtfeld and Ray Anderson. Not the Kallen the rebel and so is Rai" he said turning around to look at them.

"Your bluffing" Rai said to him. In which Suzaku only said.

"Believe me or not it's your choice. However I will only say to you this once, on the battlefield I won't show mercy. But in here, inside where we can all be friends and not enemies I will try to persuade the both of you of leaving the Black Knights" Suzaku said. His tone made it very unusual since he is seems…kinda friendly and more merciful than before that it didn't catch unnoticed by Kallen.

"Wait…something's different about you…"Kallen said but before she could continue the door open and revealed Lelouch just in a nick of time.

"Lelouch what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked his best friend. In which was followed up by Rai.

"Yeah I thought you're a prince now…so why are you here?" Rai asked him. That Lelouch was gladly answered.

"The same could be said for you two…Milly asked me to help here on this festival so yeah I accept. Also Kallen you should go to your class about your scare booth since they are short-handed, while you Rai can be the student mascot got it?" he said and the two rebel members just nod before they were ushered away by Lelouch.

 _That's over with…I suppose I should go with Nunnally now._

Lelouch thought after pushing them far away. They wouldn't dare lay a finger to him since there too many witnesses. So after dressing up Rai with a white colored cat costume and so did Kallen he made his way to his little sister that was accompany by Sayoko.

The illusionary Adonis was now dressed up as white cat and was holding a sign that reads 'Come and have fun on this year school festival!' While he likes to be dressed up he doesn't want the people thinks he was some kind a freak.

"Oh man…I shouldn't really leave the submarine for today" Rai pouted remembering if he just stay put with the Black Knights then he wouldn't stuck here playing dress up and always shouting 'Come in and enjoy on Ashford Academy annual school festival!'

Oh well that was his mistake and now he regretted every second of it. So he just twirls the board he was handed with and repeatedly shouted what he was supposed to be shouting .Along the way, he kind grown much more frustrated than ever before.

During this time he also tries to see people who were walking inside the gate to see if anyone wanted to take his place. At the same time Ohgi and Villetta-I mean Chigusa was ushered in to the school grounds thanks to Sophie Wood and some others. It didn't go unnoticed by Rai since he was there when it happen and when he saw them he was confused.

 _Wait is that Ohgi? And who's the woman his with?_

Rai thought if he was dreaming or not "Well either way, even if it was Ohgi I can't go and talk to him since I stuck here…as a cat" he said rather down rotten.

To his partner (not partner that you're thinking partner as a friend) Kallen she too has some troubles on her costume was a large book. I mean who would be afraid on books? Fear of learning yes, but books come on!

After scaring off another couple of students she said "This thing actually scares them? I'm gonna get Lelouch for this" she said. After that she would crawl back to her position and wait for her next victim. In order for her to know how far her victim was, they put a map on her position that way she knew where they are and when she would jump scare them.

"Oh great here comes another one" she said indicating two more yellow dots on her red map. The yellow dots was surely slow than the past students, is either they're grownups or just scared? Either way she would scare them "Why can't they make this whole thing mechanical since they got this dumb screen" Kallen complained about her, since first it was hot, second she doesn't wanted here in the first place and thirdly it was hot.

"Why can't they have an air-conditioning here, I'm sweating like a fall? Is was just like those old Glasgow" she stated remembering that the Glasgow she used back then was also hot inside of the cockpit. Well she stopped her musing when she saw that the two yellow dots were near at her. Once they were in range she made a jump scare.

"Rah!" she screamed scaring the two people she has as victims. The downside was when she saw who she scared with…it was shocking.

"Ohgi?" she asked to the afro haired kind a guy. And he said to her. "You're back safe" he said gladly that she was able to come here without drawing attention and not being arrested by the police or anything.

"Fortunately yes"

Well since we are done with the them, let's get going with the people who is playing on the booths and one particular in which was very popular by the kids the game 'Whack a mole' was being played by Major Cecile Croomy. Unlike other 'Whack a mole' who use mechanical animals, these is very different, for one it wasn't pet and the other they are using real life heads of the Students.

"School festival is such fun. I feel so free" she said once again hitting another head that she just hit five times ago. The way she laughs it was kinda maniacal that came to the members of the Raven Squad.

"Hey Aarav…why does your girlfriend keep whacking the same head that has the same face like Lloyd on the game of 'whack a mole' over and over again?" Hunter whisper to his giant friend that earned him a blush and punch to the shoulders as a followed up before he answered him.

"First off she isn't my girlfriend and second of all working under with Lloyd will really drive out of their minds, Cecile is no exception" Aarav said in which Hunter let go…for now.

"Hey why don't we play some booths instead?" Jordan asked his fellow Raven Squad members in which they all agreed except Phoebe.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to find that Nina girl" she said before leaving. Well that was surprising, she really like that green haired girl. Oh well more prize for them I suppose. And that's what they did; if the students can ban someone…they would ban them right away. In some shooting booths Esperanza take the whole game with a new record of shooting the ducks within 5 seconds. Hunter played dunk booth since he was great thrower, in which he already dunked 10 men so far. Aarav was playing the 'test your strength' in which he already broken seemingly they can't handle his strength. While Jordan goes to petting Zoo that have all the animals in which he pet them and feed them all that some kids complain about it from their mother saying 'Mommy I weird guy is petting all the llamas by himself' or something like that.

Lelouch and Nunnally was having their time, walking around and a bunch seeing every booth they come and played and some he manages to win either he was a prince or it was a game of intelligence.

"It's so nice to be here isn't it Lelouch" Nunnally said while grasping his hands on the handle of her wheelchair. Whenever she's around he was at peace.

"Yes it is Nunnally, say how's your time in the palace come by?" he asked her since he wasn't able to visit her ever since that Mao incident. In which she smiled and replied to him.

"I have a great time! I was able to talk to big brother Schneizel too!" she chirped and reminding about Schneizel made his blood boil. Nunnally sense this and quickly change the subject.

"Big brother…do you love Shirley?" she asked him suddenly. It was thanks to her sister frail and weak voice that the other students haven't heard that, be he does and that makes him shock for the sudden question.

"Well I do" he said after some long thought. He won't deny that he loves Shirley; he just couldn't admit it to the others yet. But Nunnally have something more to say. "Will you marry Shirley then?" Nunnally said to him. Okay now that was surprising. Although he wanted to have a wife seemingly he would need that for his plans, he thought that she wasn't ready…or he wasn't ready. It was the latter.

"I-" but before he could answer he saw a glimpse of lime green hair on a corner in which he thought if it was C.C

 _Is that C.C?_

He thought, so to investigate he asks Sayoko to watch Nunnally for him and he would be right back. When he does leave Nunnally meet Euphy also on her disguise as well. Once he was right around a corner, his eyes went wide like saucers instead of C.C he saw was himself dressed on his Ashford academy uniform!

"Have you seen any green haired girl that is demanding some pizza?" he heard from his doppelganger said in which some students complied with a 'yes, no or why is a prince doing here?' so he just follow his doppelganger until he found his doppelganger found C.C

"There you are!" he said grabbing C.C on her arms before she could wander off to open grounds. Once they were at a safe distance. He also appeared.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said to the two accomplices, in which C.C provided.

"Your doppelganger of yours forgotten about his debt on giving me a pizza last night. So I decided to come here since I saw the flyers" she said releasing from his clutches.

"Well it doesn't matter right now you need to leave since if your forgotten your inches away dropping off on the ledge and into the sauce" he said pointing his finger to the ledge between them that would really dropped them to the sauce container.

In which they notice until now, well they were supposed to leave but with a uncertain and really unexpected happen…Shirley appeared once again. "Lulu what are you doing here?" she said to him, in which he nudge the two behind making them fall to the sauce container. Pressing the buttons to make it lock and they wouldn't be seen he answered her.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said embarrass. In which made her curious.

"Uhmm… how did you able to change from your uniform to your jacket?" she asked him in which he causally replied.

"Well I was freezing at the moment and decided to use my uniform instead then change it again" he said, but before she could ask anymore question she said to her. "Why don't we go to the pizza then shall we?" he stated clinging his arms around her.

 _Damn it, I thought that if I mistake here no lives would be lost…the worst is if they found about them…it will cost more than lives._

He thought but before he could formulate a plan his nightmare was already beginning.

"Introducing the special dough tosser that would be baking the giant pizza for today… the Ashford Academy Ganymede!" Rivalz exclaimed to everyone and crowd goes wild for it. "It may be antique however the one who would pilot it would by the student council member and princess Euphemia personal Knight…Suzaku Kururugi!"

 _This is really bad!_

He thought…well he doesn't want to do this, but they leave them no choice.

Inside of the sauce container, C.C was atop of Zero at the moment and it was really cramped making it more awkward. "Well this is awkward, I really thought that I would eat the pizza, but now the pizza will eat me…now that's what you call irony" C.C said frigidly. Zero was trying on his power to move but he can't. Once the container was starting moving it only meant that they would poured down to the pizza dough.

When they were pouring the sauce, Lelouch holds on his back was a detonator, not for a bomb but a smoke screen in case of anything bad happens. It was strategically placed beforehand in any case there's trouble after all.

 _3,2,1…0!_

Once the countdown was finish he pressed the button and suddenly the whole plaza was covered with pink smoke. Although it was harmless it creates enough cover for him to go towards the two who is bind together.

"Get up you two and hide!" he said. The crowd thought that it was terrorist that is why the raven squad try to check if anyone's is harmed.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe said through her right communicator. In which was all good. Suzaku used the Ganymede to see the princess since she called him that she would go on this school for some special announcement. Once he those he picked her up close to Nunnally whom was being protected by Sayoko.

"Suzaku?" Euphy asked coughing at the same time. It took three minutes for the smoke to disappear enough time for Zero and C.C to be away, with Ohgi and Villetta in tow. Once the dust settles the press immediately recognizes Euphemia and tried to talk to her. Lelouch hailed Sayoko if Nunnally was okay? In which she said was all well and good. With a sigh of relief he thought…

 _Now for the announcement then_

He thought and just like that he heard Euphy proclaimed something he really doesn't want to hear, but needed at the same time…the proclamation of SAZ.

"Could you broadcast this statement nationwide" she first stated and all eyes and ears are now glued to her. And then she started. "I have a very much important announcement!" In which was all it needs for the cameras to start rolling and for Diethard to listen closely from the HI-TV van.

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji." She declared and that cause the whole word to shock both happily and angrily.

With the SAZ it would proclaimed that the Britannia recognize japan and its people. "Within this especially administrative zone of Japan elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against elevens and special rights of Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! It would be the place where elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals" she continued, now for the finishing touch.

"Do you hear me Zero? I don't care about your past or who you are underneath that mask. I beg you; join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Zero please helps me create a new future within Britannia, a place for everyone." She finished and some elevens cheered her while others stayed quiet. Both ways the special announcement is now proclaimed and God will see not how the two Lelouch will play this out.

 _This is it; the moment I and my doppelganger spend our days planning is coming to fruition. All it takes is one announcement to change the whole world and bring it to knees…_

Lelouch thought seeing his half-sibling being manipulated once more. Either way he would help her, even it meant to kill he will do it. He will save Euphy and the millions of Japanese.

' **Now let's see on what you will do now Lelouch. Will you sacrifice your pride for the greater good…or will you kill your beloved sibling once more'** God said while he was on the Ragnarok. He was still watching his latest time-traveller to change the whole world.

' **Either way this should be interesting…'**

* * *

 **A/N: Interesting indeed. Are you now tired of reading yet? Well don't be since we are now approaching the third part of Birthday bash. Anyways I will think that you would think that this is rush…well it is rush since humor isn't my forte. Anyways the next chapter WOULDN'T be the SAZ since I have something planned got it?**

 **Also the answer for the word hunt:**

 **Exeter: since the Glaston is indeed fact a place in the U.K I decided to create my own and it is the Exeter. Exeter is the cathedral city of Devon…I think. Anyway this would be Lelouch Royal Guard not the Raven Squad since like I said earlier they are under the command of Francis. (You could learn the Exeter in Wikipedia)**

 **And I almost forgot the dialogue! (This would be a conversation with me and G.C.S. my sister)**

 **F.C.C.S: (Currently reading quotes) 'Reading maketh full man; confidence a ready man; and writing an exact man'. 'Hope is a good breakfast, but is a bad supper'. 'Imagination was given to man to compensate him for what he is not; a sense of humor to console him for what he is'**

 **G.C.S: Kuya (big brother in Tagalog) what are you doing trying to have an English accent and reading quotes on that matter?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Still sucks on his English accent) because this is very much important day for the person who wrote these quotes don't you know? 'Some books are to be tasted, others to be swallowed, and some few to be chewed and digested'.**

 **G.C.S: Okay I still don't get it, why is it so important?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Sigh in dismay) it his birthday today, the same date as I am and I'm surprise that you don't know him since he is rather famous in Science and English literature.**

 **G.C.S: (Curious face) I still don't get it. Who's the person you're talking about?**

 **F.C.C.S: Okay he is a Knight, next he is father of empiricism and also the father of scientific method.**

 **G.C.S: Still doesn't have a clue.**

 **F.C.C.S: (face palming) you always tease him!**

 **G.C.S: if I tease then I will remember.**

 **F.C.C.S: He has the same name I as am!**

 **G.C.S: just tell me already!**

 **F.C.C.S: Alright…**

 **HAPPY 456** **TH** **BIRTHDAY FRANCIS BACON!**

 **Yeah I'm surprise that a rather famous person that not only have the same name as I am and also we are born at the exact same date as I am. That is why he would be the first person that I will greet for today. Next is also famous, but he doesn't have the same name as I am.**

 **Also if it's your birthday today, or future birthday, or it is already passed I will say this still.**

 **HAPPY (ADVANCE/BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

 **Now click that next button since we are still on the party.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	32. Royal Family's Reactions

**A/N: are you now tired of reading yet? Still no well good since we are now half way there. Anyways this would be off-canon guys. And by the way, did you already figured it out that Francis Bacon would be the person I will greet today or not? Either way I would also tell another person who we will celebrating for today and unlike Francis he doesn't works a scientist but rather he is very much popular in music industries .As it is said on the chapter title above will be indeed the reactions of the Royal Family including Charles. Since I've begin thinking, what is there reactions somehow? I mean they hate the SAZ right? So I think we should at least seek what they are thinking right now. The first would be the usual and it is Princess Cornelia, since in Canon she was the person who takes it by far than the other royal family members.**

 **Anyway there few that will make some thoughts that would be certainly will make an impact and yes they are very much important since some of them would also be part of the future chapters got it?**

 **Also like I said I won't be doing the shouts-outs for now since I already done it on chapter 30. But that doesn't meant that I will forget the Word Hunt just because I have another words that I want you to seek on the previous chapter since I also said that MAYBE there wouldn't be one I mean after all the chapter 30 have at least 4 words…I think. But just to make sure here's the mechanics. The mechanics will always be the same as always. Spot a word with an asterisk on it and the answer could be seen on the bottom of the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **And even if it is my birthday today, that doesn't meant I own S.S and the full members of the Raven Squad since they are owned by their respective owners which is Shimmering-sky and Ebony sword. But today is my birthday that means I own Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier…wait a minute I do already owned them!**

 **So without further ado chapter 32 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 32: Royal Family's Reactions.**

* * *

What the fuck…

Three words that came right out from Cornelia's mind that day on the day her beloved sibling; Euphy declared something that would literally change the whole world altogether. And even though she knew saying curse words wasn't prohibited on a princess those words just pop out of her minds.

For one thing, when she came back from the failed Kyushu invasion she thought that her migraine will leave her. In which she was proven wrong when Schneizel tried to flirt to her, and that's not all to worsen the pain she has now her sister Euphemia declared the SAZ. And that was something she just couldn't comprehend.

The SAZ was actually created to an area of the empire is a conceptual Britannian Puppet state where elevens or let us say numbers are in named reverted to 'citizens of their country in which here on Area eleven is Japan. And that's not all; the SAZ has the rights to call the citizens of Japan in that state to have equal rights just like the Britannians. To know more about the SAZ, it is matter of factly constitutions, situated in Sector F-208, paragraph 9-12.

In our real world the SAZ would be the 'Puppet state'. In World War II the imperial Japanese empire has their own puppet stated and the Philippines was included on the Second Philippine Republic. Also the Britannia, I mean the United Kingdom have their own puppet stated that they control and that would be Kingdom of Iran…I think.

Anyways it was great blow for Cornelia just hearing about from Guilford. She really thought that this day wouldn't come at all. It happen when she was just inspecting her Gloucester frame since it was mandatory for every pilot even if he/she was royalty to inspect their Knightmares since that was out of the league of the mechanics if you're using a customized Knightmare.

Once she was informed by Guilford about something about her sister Euphy she just laid it off as a prank or something very much unimportance. But still she was her sister after all, which so she goes to a nearest monitor since that her sister would make a special announcement that will be also be lived worldwide.

 _What are you up to now Euphy?_

She thought while sitting on her throne. Once the monitor flared up she saw her sister on the hands of the Ganymede? Wait did she just saw the Ganymede? The Ganymede that Lady Marianne used when she was the former Knight of Two, well she would talk about Lelouch about it later since she really likes to at least use the Knightmare her idol once used. But for now she would listen to her sister's announcement.

 _Let's get this over with…_

Cornelia thought pumping up the volume of the monitor to hear what her sister have to say. "I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today." _Now what she would announce I wonder?_ Many things she has in her mind when she her sister wants to announce something. First is that she decided to renounce Kururugi as her knight, even though it has little to no chance of ever she would do such a thing, what she has rights to dream does she? The worst possible scenario was highly probable…and also has the highest chance of claiming, and it was already proven when she thought about her younger brother Lelouch with his…relationship. She just hopes that this time around that she was mistaken. But it was seems God wasn't her side for today since Euphy said to the whole world this.

I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!"

That made her stand up and she said "What are you doing?!" well to worsen her situations she added the following. "Within this especially administrative zone of Japan elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against elevens and special rights of Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! It would be the place where elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals"

She couldn't handle it anymore she just stood there wide eyed as saucers and her hands were grabbing her own hair like a madman. She lost it, literally. As if this was a punishment of God or something all she could do is to watch the whole thing unfold and she would watch it until end.

"Do you hear me Zero? I don't care about your past or who you are underneath that mask. I beg you; join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Zero please helps me create a new future within Britannia, a place for everyone." Euphy finished and the crowds of Elevens cheered her on. And her sister was smiling, she was smiling! As if it was to mock her, it seems that she already planned this one. And she knew that Lelouch and Nunnally will approved of this. She doesn't know who approved of this since it will take her signature to even worth considering this. And Lelouch couldn't even do that too, since the power of Minister of Defense can only be ranged on handling the whole area bases and armies. So she knew it was Schneizel. But if it was from Schneizel he has something diabolical on his mind. (Oh how right she was)

It was like the whole Marianne murder again. Times like this where she was helpless that she can't even disciplined her sister make her wants to give up and commit suicide. She was lucky that she was able to get over with her idol's death, since her off springs is still alive and only been exiled in which she and Clovis tried to search for them But to no avail. Only when they were discovered alive and was only been hiding did she gain her old self, the Cornelia that protects her family than the empire.

 _This is a nightmare! Yes this is just a silly dream that my mind is creating! Any moment now I will wake up and see Euphy just having tea with Nunnally that's all!_

She tried to think, but no matter what it was seems it was indeed the harsh reality. That is why an old saying 'Truth hurts'. The migraine was coming up again and even if she won against the battle she just lost the war. And that war was sibling war.

"Guilford informed me on my quarters when something happens. I'll rest for a while" she stated. Well she knew a lost battle when she saw one and right now she have just lost again. And with that awful headache she was having she needs to rest for a while. I mean any person can solve a problem with a clear mind after all.

 _I just hopes Schneizel plan this or else._

* * *

 **Schneizel's POV:**

All planned.

Well at least Cornelia doesn't have to worry about the whole SAZ thing isn't plan since it wasn't Schneizel character to do something without knowing the pros and cons of it. And how many times did I told you that Schneizel only wants someone that has worth for him and he will dispose of them if he has given a chance.

Like father and son.

Well at least Schneizel at LEAST' care for his family unlike his father the emperor that treat everything as a trivial matter. I mean what did he meant by trivial? The whole war was an insignificant for him is that it? Or what about the whole family fighting on one another to be the next emperor or empress, does he also treat that as petty nuisance for him? Either way he would stop him one way or another. I mean after all he was already on the verge of discovery about his father's secret.

When he was declared as the prime minister of Holy Britannian Empire he gained a lot of perks and that was including their father's trust that he commanded him about the whole empire. In fact, the nobles think that he was the one ruling the empire not his father. In which he would gladly do so if he was the emperor but he wasn't so he was stuck as a prime minister.

The whole thing about his father the emperor doesn't do anything reach to the very core of his minds and he began thinking. 'What is father up to?' since he seems to not care anything about the world surrounds him and his empire. Well he would soon find out about it when he would discover the secret of Gods and something about Geass.

That is why he and his younger brother Clovis decided to create a team that will research more about the 'Supernatural'. That word seems kinda surreal for him let alone thinking about it. I mean if you're the superior race that has the technologies and science that surpass other countries who would believe for myths and what not. But it was real, when they discover a green haired person that cannot die and was able to make anyone have nightmares just by touching her.

After the death of his younger half-brother Clovis by the hands of Zero he continued onto what he was left off and that was the Code R. Even though the specimen (C.C) was able to escape and currently unknown they discover much more than that and that was the thought elevator in Kaminejima island day before the invasion Kyushu.

The thought elevator was their master piece. The cream of the crop if you will since for one thing they can now explain onto why does the empire wants to conquer the world. It was because of these things that made him interested to figuring the whole puzzle. Since he has two things he likes and that was mysteries and of course power. And with this he would get both.

But to do that he needs someone to help him, someone he could trust. Someone that he could afford to use and at the same time provide him with intelligence that he surely needs. That someone was none other than Lelouch vi Britannia. If he could pick who would be his apprentice from the choices of Clovis or Lelouch…he would pick Lelouch no matter what race and/or origins he in.

He was proved useful especially from the battles that he participated. Yes they lost, but that was the thought of a simpleminded simpleton. For someone who knows wars and strategies, he wouldn't' call it a lost since for one thing they were able to gather intelligence from the battle and from the battle of port Yokosuka it beg to differ onto how did the Portmans blew up, in which he would gladly investigate.

Also Lelouch proved his capabilities on a battle on the latest invasion of Kyushu after all. Well if was that impressed wait until he sees what he can do when he became emperor. He was sure that Lelouch was worthy of giving him the Arthur that the Camelot created alongside with Gawain, Lancelot and Lamorak. And also it just proves to show that his guesses were indeed correct since also it was him that suggested for the Knight of Two to try the Lamorak in the first place after all.

Anyways while things was going well and good, it was seems a nuisance appeared before him. And that pest covers himself behind a mask.

 _Zero_

Well it looks like even the Prime minister himself was irritated to the mask vigilante that causes trouble from the start of him killing Clovis. Since he was the number one most wanted list and the number one on their hit list. To the elevens he was a hero, the euros called him a revolutionary, the Chinese called him as a divine savior, but for the Britannia he was pest that needs to be dealt with nothing more, nothing less.

But like pest in our house it was difficult on killing it seemingly he can hide himself from the covers of the people. And also they already tried luring him out of his hole, but it was proved futile when Zero manages to defeat Cornelia with a group of new Knightmare frames. So they tried another approach and that is to destroy the covers he was hiding with. And when he said covers it meant the Japanese populace.

But he knew that Cornelia wouldn't' approved of it, so that is why he approach the next best thing…Euphy. She was a naïve, easy to be manipulated if you use right words against her, and if you just say that the Numbers would love it, and then she would agree for it without a second of a doubt. That is why he picked her since she clearly wants peace, she doesn't know the whole point of him agreeing into it. Oh he could clearly remember it as if it was yesterday…wait a minute it was indeed yesterday!

 _On his office with his aide de camp Kannon he was seeing the area for a moment since Cornelia was away. He just has a friendly chat with his younger sister Nunnally before and that she and Lelouch would be away since they are going to attend their former school Ashford Academy._

 _He was also thinking for a plan to dispose Zero once and for all. 'Come on…got to be an answer for this' he thought. It was hard to see Schneizel to be in this state; frustrated I mean. And he was rarely seen to be more focus on something than now. Since for one thing he can solve it with one fell swoop. Well that's Zero for you, he is just that hard to kill…or at least stop._

 _As if he was answered by God to his prayers, the doors opened up and revealed his answer on a form of an angel I-I mean Euphy. Once he saw her, he quickly stops his musing and talks to her._

" _Yes Euphy is something the matter?" Well if there is then he could hardly care for it, if wasn't related about Zero or anything to his importance. Well for now he was wrong since she shove him (literally) the answer for his prayers._

" _Big brother Schneizel what do you think about this" she said handing him a paper and it reads the proposal about SAZ. Once he started reading he was luck that he was able to contain his maniacal laughter on this bright idea. 'Yes this could work!' it was heaven he was sure of it. It was the answer he was waiting for and God easily handed it to him. But for now he must be on character…for now._

" _Euphy I think this a wonderful idea you've come up with" he said maintaining he passive face, well that's the royal family's teachers for you. They need to control their emotions and appear not nervous. And he perfected it, that sometimes the others don't know what his emotions were anymore._

" _Really?!" exclaimed Euphy. How easily she was being controlled right now, and she gave him the controllers too. It was the start of Zero's downfall, and the one who will perpetrate it have no clue at all._

" _You should follow the path you believe in with all your heart" he said using his silver tongue to Euphy, and even using Lelouch saying to her making her more determined now more than ever since he too said the same thing. "I'll discuss it with Cornelia tomorrow so that she would understand" he added seemingly Nunnally would agree since like Euphy she doesn't know a thing about the world. And also like Cornelia, Lelouch would agree as well seemingly he too befriended a number after all._

 _After Euphy leaves the room he held a snick grin like the Devil would probably use when something despicable was about to happen. And it was truly despicable indeed. It didn't go unnoticed by his aide since he asked him._

" _Your highness, why are you smiling?" he said. Well Kannon wasn't stupid he'll give him that, but the way he said that it was like he doesn't know who he was talking to. In which he just shrugged and said to his personal assistance._

" _Kannon, ready the best wine you could ever find" he said and it made Kannon confuse seemingly he only drink wine on occasions. "We will now watch Zero's downfall" he said still not leaving the grin he holds a second ago._

Now he just watches the latest announcement of his younger Euphemia on the hands of a Ganymede on Ashford Academy.

"Do you hear me Zero? I don't care about your past or who you are underneath that mask. I beg you; join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Zero please helps me create a new future within Britannia, a place for everyone." She said and the crowd goes wild on her and they cheered her.

 _Yes cheer her on…it would be easy this way to eliminate a chess piece with a pawn after all. And the irony of it all is that she doesn't even notice the darkness brewing near to her_

He said also picking up a white pawn on chessboard and he quickly put it to the adjacent side of it that holds the black king. "This is checkmate Zero, while I admit that it was fun while it was lasted. I will now fight a much better contender and that is father" he said before he drinks his red wine.

Unbeknownst to him, that he already have his contender and he is still undefeated.

* * *

 **Guinevere's POV:**

Superiors

That was the only word the first princess of Britannia grew up with and it meant the whole life of her. Everything she does must be perfect, she must be the example of royalty seemingly the others are too naïve or too stubborn enough to not see it.

When she saw a commoner she would be sick of it. If she saw a fancy dress, she would but it. And when she saw a number she would despise it. All in all, she has everything she needs and she wants everything to be perfect.

But when she saw the commoner prince again back from the death (she prefer it that way) she was disgust as hell. And to further insult her, it was also proclaimed that his younger sister Nunnally was also alive. It was hell on earth and she couldn't stand it. So she was supposed to be plotting against the people who admire the renounce prince and his allies, but she can't for one thing she have nothing against Lelouch at the moment even though he lost battles his popularity was stargazing seemingly he was able to save many nobility's sons and daughters. Also he has a damn Knight of the Round with him!

And she envied him for it. Since for one thing, she was what's the word again…oh I remember she was hag. And she clearly has a taste to young people despite her age of middle thirties. And when she spotted the new Knight of Two she clearly wanted her hands to him, but she failed on such attempts.

Also to make her more envious than before, she just heard that Exeter Knights would be given to the prince seemingly he have no royal guard at the moment. And the Exeter Knight was on par with the Glaston Knights that Cornelia possessed on area eleven. The Exeter Knights were former knights from Euro Britannia; it can be from the Order Saints of Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel.

The thing was Lelouch was having all the credits despite the fact that he was a commoner blood since his mother Lady Marianne were a commoner birth in the first place. Maybe she has gotten it all wrong? Maybe she was just envy that the bastard of a prince has all the attentions.

Either way, she would clear her head thanks the power of television. Her home Cassiopeia* Palace derived from the constellation and it suits her for it. Seemingly the constellation Cassiopeia was beautiful as ever in Greek mythology…even though she won't be like her she just dreamt.

Anyways it would seem there's nothing in the news for tonight since it was nighttime in Britannia while it was noon in Area Eleven. While she was just clicking the remote of the T.V on unfashion manner she almost missed it that she needs to go back two channels and it was Hi-TV.

"We would bring you to the live coverage here on Ashford Academy who will now celebrating their annual school festival…" the news anchor said and she thought it was fashion show or something like that.

 _I really thought that it would be interesting…_

She thought much to her dismay, well she would change channel when an unexpected happen. "oh wait an unexpected thing happen! We would show you live footage now" said the anchorwoman and when it did it show her younger Euphy standing on a hand of a Knightmare frame.

 _Euphy what's she doing there?_

She thought that is why she turned up the volume to clearly hear what they were saying. "It looks like she would give an announcement, and be advised that this would be broadcasted worldwide" the anchor woman said before transferring the audio to her younger half-sister.

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!" she said and make her ponder it for a moment.

 _SAZ as in she an area where the numbers would be treated as equal!_

Guinevere thought. And it made her sick just listening in to it. She needs to stop this madness before it could even start. But the question is how? After like a year of pondering she finally have her answer to not only make the SAZ stop, but also make Lelouch eliminated as well.

With a grin she formulates her plan. The plan was this; since the nobles would and truly would be disagree on this SAZ thing, it will give her the favor of Court. Then when she would have enough allies next she would attack the SAZ since it would be failure from the start. When that happens she would strike.

 _Yes this could work_

She thought; after this she would be remove from her younger siblings like Lelouch, Cornelia, and Schneizel. But to this, she needs an armada that she would surely have in the end and when that happened not even Schneizel and his floating battleship could stop her.

The problem was the emperor. What if he wouldn't let her? But a wait a minute he was nowhere to be found and beside he was rarely seen so why bother informing him? Since the whole empire wasn't led by her father but her sibling Schneizel.

 _Soon I will have everything!_

She thought before having a hysterical laughter.

* * *

 **Charles' POV:**

All men are not created equal!

If you don't know who said this then you either deaf or stupid. Either way, every people who is a people knows and terrified Charles opening speech. Yes Charles zi Britannia, the 98 emperor of Holy Britannian Empire, younger brother of the Geass order directorate V.V and the father of our heroes Lelouch vi Britannia.

Charles for one thing, doesn't care onto what happen to Earth, since when their plans were done then no war are needed, no more conflicts that should be solved. And there's no more reason to lie anymore. But that doesn't mean that he didn't care about the planet earth. It was after he and his brother V.V learned about Geass and Codes did he change to becoming what he was today.

Although he doesn't care about what was happening on earth, I mean he just let Schneizel investigate about the thought elevators in Kaminejima Island and he didn't bother if he discovered it or not since last he checked he has an empire that can quickly eliminate the son of his and also as back he has Geass. So it was futile to even attempt of uprising or a revolution from the start.

But he did care about his family though, and that was the truth of it. They may call him whatever you wants. A hypocrite, senile, or corrupt the truth is he did cared about his family. Since back then he was a young mere child who like any other children on his age dreamt, play around and of course has fun, his family was killing each other. Even his father doesn't care about the emblem of the blood that was a time where the entire royal family tried to kill each other. That is why he doesn't want to be like his father, uncaring of a father.

I mean he did saved Lelouch and Nunnally…sort of from the clutches of V.V. And he knew that they wouldn't understand his reasoning of him letting them be exiled since like any parents he would only say 'You'll understand when you're a parent of your own' (his words not mine) anyways even if they died that doesn't meant they won't be resurrected once more. I mean that was the whole point of the Ragnarok Connection in the first place. Where every collective subconscious of human beings will be forced onto their surface of their mask and affect the reality including the living and death into one being that way there's no need to lie anymore.

But to do that, he needs two tools. One is the thought elevators scattered all around the world and of course two codes that he still haven't has C.C at the moment. Once he was finished gathering what he needs to commence the Ragnarok Connection then all he needs is to kill God then they could happily ever after…on his point of view.

Currently he was standing on the sword of Akasha as always seeing the Gods with his purple eyes. As always he would be alone contemplating the scenery before him. But not for today it would be seem since one of his Knights came before him. How did she was able to be in here he already knew.

He doesn't need to turn around to see who it was in which he knew that only two person that can confront him like this and one of them is the person down below. "It's good to see you again…Marianne" he said to the person Marianne. I think you would expect a large woman with black hair with violet eyes right? Well you're wrong; in fact she wasn't that half as tall as Marianne.

"it is nice to see you too dear" said 'Marianne' even though he could clearly see it was the candidate of the Knights of the Round Anya Alstreim. Yes it was Marianne on Anya's body. Since Marianne has Geass on her own the power to transfer one soul to another. She used this when she was shot by V.V and transferred her soul to Anya who in time was in the Aries Villa. Even though she was inside of another body she won't have full control of it.

"Is there anything you wanted to inform me Marianne" he said since he was quite busy even though he wasn't doing anything at all. He needs to plan about the Ragnarok Connection after all.

"Well I still can't speak to C.C" she said on her flamboyant character unlike the real Anya that was stoic, dead panned and of course uninterested around her. And also he asked about C.C since she was needed to complete the Ragnarok Connection after all. Well that sucks; he was really interested to know who was indeed behind Zero's mask after all.

With a sigh of dismay he asked her something else "Anything else you might add?" he asked. He needs some good news now and then after all.

"Yes, it's about Euphy" she said. Great is this, another family matter again, since he thought that Cornelia was capable of doing so. And beside there was Nunnally to accompany her. So what now?!

"What is it?" he just needs to end this before it could be worse. In which 'Anya' stated to him.

"It would be seemed that she would create a special administrative zone in Japan" she said and that made him raise his eyebrow.

 _The SAZ why would Euphy want that to happen is to have the numbers have their rights but she would need a signature of Cornelia for it…unless…_

He thought in which after he was done pondering the situation he couldn't help but grin. Well at least some people inherited his intelligence beside Lelouch and that would be his 'favorite' son Schneizel. It would seem that he planned this thing all along. Well at least this way Zero would be no more.

On the side could be seen a chess board and the only thing that he moved was a white pawn. He approaches the chess board that serves him, Schneizel and Lelouch their plans and hobbies. _IT looks like you are now defeated Zero!_

Even the emperor himself have a hard time battling that masked vigilante seemingly he doesn't been captured and whatever you thrown at him, he would dodge easily or retaliates with his own. But now it would be checkmate. Once he did approach the board. He swing his right arm across the line of the black pawns and he said.

 _The pawns are the most important piece in the board. And now Zero you have none…so how would you fight without the people's backing?_

He thought before he blew a hysterical laughter that made his wife flinch. It continued for at least for a minute before he calms down.

"Yes this would be interesting indeed" in which made Marianne confuse.

"Then you would approve of it?" she asked him in which he just replied.

"I don't care on what Euphemia would do, leave her be. And don't worry this won't complicate with our plans" he said matter of factly. In which Marianne only said.

"It's not about that. I'm worried about Lelouch" and that made him curious onto why his favorite wife was worried on his renounced son.

"What about him?" well he might not like Lelouch since he kinda reminds of him when he was young he was still have purposes.

"He has Geass Charles. Meaning that he could overthrow you and the whole plan would be ruined" she informed to her. Well he wasn't scared about it. Even if he has Geass he still needs to have his loyal Army. And beside his Knight is there to monitor him.

"While he might have Geass, that doesn't worry me. Sir Francis is capable of handling him. And beside if he did try to usurp me I'll simply use Nunnally or rewrite his memories" he said. And Marianne just nod indicating that she held no care if her son and daughter is dead since with the Ragnarok connection they would be revive after all.

"Alright but if he decides to seize you or try to rebel against the empire, promise me that I will be the one that's going to kill him" she said determined was written on her pink eyes.

"I promise" he said before she turns and leaves making him once again alone with God.

"One day…I will kill you God" he said he too turns around and leaving the sword of Akasha. But he didn't hear that God's reply for his statement.

' **No Charles soon you will be killed…by your own son and my champion once more'** he said right after Charles leaves the room.

' **Prepare yourself Lelouch vi Britannia. The battle have just began'**

* * *

 **A/N: began it would. Anyways I still hope you like this rather short chapter since like I said this would be entirely the Royal Family's thought. Also are you tired from reading three chapters? If yes then you just bored and if no then congratulations! Since all it takes is two more chapters then we can wrapped this birthday extravaganza.**

 **Also the next chapter wouldn't be the SAZ debacle since that would be on later chapters that I will write. But the next chapter would be the Black Knight's thought about the SAZ.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Cassiopeia: Since the homes of the royal family is based on Mythology and/or legends I base Guinevere home from a constellation and it is indeed fact a Greek Mythology. And yes I derived the word from a champion of League of Legends.**

 **Now for the dialogue: (this will still be me and G.C.S)**

 **F.C.C.S: (currently dancing with his earphones) 'Now watch me whip' 'now watch me Nae nae'**

 **G.C.S: kuya you do know that is sooo…last year ago right?**

 **F.C.C.S: (stop for now) so what it is still cool and awesome.**

 **G.C.S: (sigh with dismay) that is why you're not popular. If you keep clinging from the past then clearly you won't be popular until the end of the semester.**

 **F.C.C.S: Geez I don't care about that. And beside it is important occasion today.**

 **G.C.S: why is that?**

 **F.C.C.S: come on! You should know by now**

 **G.C.S: Just tell me already!**

 **F.C.C.S: If you insist then…**

 **HAPPY 19** **TH** **BIRTHDAY SILENTO!**

 **And a trivia guys if you want one. When I was writing this chapter I was listening the song all over again and kinda makes me crazy since I can't focus with music that is so catchy. So a friendly reminder don't you ever write with music. Also the next one is another famous person and I still hope you like this chapter as much as I am.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Now click that next button below already.**

 **(P.S I also don't own League of Legends either. It would be the Riot games)**

 **(Nae nae when you say it guys)**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	33. Black Knight's Reactions

**A/N: Now are you tired yet? If you're asking me why I keep asking you that, it is just that most of us (looking at my sister) aren't the type of reader that continuously read chapter in one day. Except their new, and that means they can read as long as they like since after all they don't know about the story yet. But as good news just ONE MORE before the Birthday Bash is over so be patience. But another good news this of course another short chapter since we all going to read the thoughts of the Black Knight's members…well some of them since Kaguya will be the first person we are going to read for today.**

 **Also did you know that Silento will be the one who would greet in the previous chapter? Well if not then it is okay you could guess here and the next chapter. As for today famous people that I will greet since he/she has the same birthday as I am will be a…series game show host. Also he published some books that I haven't read but I hope it was good. Anyways that would be the only clue that I will tell you for todays. So the next chapters will be the last part of the birthday bash and that would be so…LONG.**

 **Like I said in the previously two chapters already I won't do the shout-outs since for one thing there weren't any persons that reviewed or at least make this story their favored story. But that doesn't mean that I will also stop the WORD HUNT! Although the last chapters were have words that I want you to spot some of them weren't intended in the first place since sometimes whenever I write my mind works faster than you say PIZZA. Anyways this is the mechanics. Spot a word/quote while you're reading throughout the entire story. The answer could be seen whether or not there was one in the first place at the bottom of the story…precisely on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Add to that disclaimer even though I already said this like a million times already (to be précised 18 times already) I don't own S.S and the full members of the Raven Squad that is included: Phoebe Vipond, Jordan Stern, Hunter Nye, Aarav Mishra, and Esperanza Acero. But I do own my original characters and that would be Gwen Xavier and the birthday boy Francis Xavier.**

 **So without further ado chapter 33 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 33: Black Knight's Reactions.**

* * *

A princess

That would be the best word to describe to the 14 year old Kaguya Sumeragi. Kaguya Sumeragi was a fourteen year old black haired and has forest green eyes. And yes she is in fact the cousin of the traitorous Suzaku Kururugi. Despite of her young age, young Sumeragi is a member of the Six Houses of Kyoto. The same six houses that support and fund the 'rebels' here in Area Eleven, and the same six houses that give the Guren and the Gekka to Zero his Black Knights.

Although they lost their biggest supporter; the JLF they have found something new…and that was the rising underdogs The Order of the Black Knights. And with the man of miracles, Zero as their commander, the Kyoto House cannot disagree to the fact that they are really good. So good that not only they were manage to kill a royalty, but also manages to defeat an undefeatable commander which is Princess Cornelia li Britannia, not only once nor twice but THREE times they were able to defeat her at her own game.

Because of that she proposed to give Zero and his Knight's the full support of the Kyoto Houses seemingly the JLF is disbanded since for one thing they already fled to Chinese Federation. And they doesn't want to help them since after the stunt they pulled on Kyushu, it depletes the trust of the other six houses to stop funding the JLF.

So they all agreed that they will help Zero and his Black Knights since they could already feel the future liberation when they helped him. And to further solidify their claim of helping the masked vigilante and his endeavors, she 'suggested' that she herself will marry the said masked vigilante despite the fact that she was young while Zero may look like mid-twenties or at least young adult between the age of 17 and 19. And beside how will she able to kiss Zero if he wears a mask? Well Kaguya would only make her trustworthy that way he would reveal his real face.

Although at first she has some speculations on who is Zero really was, since in the past she and Suzaku met a certain young black haired that despise the Britannia more than you could combine ever terrorist factions here on Area Eleven. But that guess was destroyed when she heard that the young boy they met was now a prince of the realm. Also making it him and Suzaku be allies again, seemingly Suzaku was also a part of the Britannia Military and Lelouch was the Minister of Defense here on Area Eleven, so it doesn't take a stupid person to realize that sooner and later they would team up again. And when they team up, it was like they can take on every storms, problems and armies that sends on their way.

She was scared before then when she heard that Zero and his Black Knights would be battling against Lelouch and Suzaku on Port Yokosuka making the escape of general Katase futile and failed. But she was proven wrong not only Zero and his Black Knights was able to let General Katase escape from Japan unscathed and they were able to give the Britannian bastard a beating that was far more worse than the JLF could ever accomplish combine from five years they battle against Britannia.

 _That's it I will marry him for sure_

Well if she wants Zero, then she has to put a fight since she knew that some women like Zero too. And that was including the Black Knights members. Even though she doesn't have the womanly curves that men wanted for a woman to have, she does have the brains that was almost par with Lelouch. And Lelouch was so far the smartest person she ever met.

Victory after victory the Black Knights was able to pull off and their latest achievement would be the escape of Colonel Tohdoh formerly a JLF member before he joins Zero. Next is the battle in Shikine Island, even though they haven't manage to accomplish the first part of the plan in which was to capture her cousin Suzaku, they manages to accomplish something bigger…and the Gawain was really big. Because of the Gawain, the Kyushu invasion was turned into a failure.

That said, they were now 100% sure that they would help Zero and the Black Knights. They could rally the other terrorist cell here in Area Eleven and make them a part of the Black Knights officially. Oh they could see already, the Tokyo settlement that the Britannian built during the occupation would be destroyed and the Ghettoes that they abandoned rebuild. They will of course handle the Government seemingly they were after all the last remaining nobles of Old Japan.

But that dream was easily crumbled to oblivion when they heard some news from the radio.

I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!" and every last one of them said in unison

WHAT!

She knew and they knew this special administrative that this princess was talking about after all. They weren't stupid. The SAZ as one might call it was a way to have the numbers to call them to their intended country name and they have the same equal rights as the Britannians. Although this would be the first time ever to attempting this, the SAZ was already mentioned and already part of the Britannian law. It was a way of Britannia to repay the hard working numbers that support the empire. As if they would do that. Kaguya knew that this was a scheme to lure out Zero from the cover of his masses seemingly he has the public on his side. Like Schneizel said, if you can't do it that way, try other way around' and they did. If they can't kill the people, make them support you instead.

But even if she speaks on her opinions they would brush it off since she was still a child. And also she knew that it was lost cause anyways, since she knew the Japanese populace is tired of fighting that is why her uncle committed suicide didn't he? They wanted a peace; even if it was peace of slavery as long as there weren't any more fighting they would accept it. So now she was more worried for Zero, since she only knew his brilliance was only ranging from strategies and tactics, not politics. Even if Zero still continued to fight he won't have any support since the Japanese would favor small peace than a full scale war. So the only way he could dodge this is if he decided to lower their weapons or something along the lines.

 _He was defeated_

And the add insult for it the Japanese doesn't even know it. In fact she gonna bet that the princess herself doesn't know about it either. Well that was her opinions anyway let see what is other would say about this.

After hearing the broadcast of the third princess of the empire she eyed the other six houses members carefully behind from her window pane. The first thought was provided by Tatsunori Osakabe.

"This is blasphemy!" he said and the other four agreed with him. "Why should believe from a Britannian princess!"

To further added his statements Tousai Munakata stated to every one of them. "Why indeed, we can all knew that she may be bluffing and was her way for trapping the eleven populace and Zero kill them" he said to everyone and the other four nods on his statement. And technically she already did…but they don't need to know about that.

"Yes luring the flies with honey is much better than with vinegar after all" added Hidenobu Kubouin stated with his wise words. He was saying you could lure someone by being nice than being rude.

"That is why we should still help Zero!" exclaimed once again Osakabe and every one of them including her nods except Kirihara. "Yes let's help Zero instead on listening to these words of lies" said Munakata. But when they saw Kirihara haven't spoken they asked him.

"Lord Kirihara what's your opinion on this?" asked Kubouin to the most (probably) oldest person in the room.

"Yes we want your opinion if we want to agree helping Zero even though with the SAZ" stated Munakata since before they could jump into conclusion they needed to vote. And it was needed to be a majority vote so a 4-2 vote wouldn't count (I think).

Lord Taizo Kirihara, someone she already fond with the bald head man and at some point her teacher about politics remained impassive as ever and still has his eyes closed in which he opened and said to them.

"I tend to agree" in which the other four members shouted in unison once more.

WHAT?!

After the old man Kirihara let them finish he let his opinion. "Look even if this is just ploy on luring Zero how do we know that she can't be trusted?" he said and they shook their heads for that. "No we can't, we don't judge a book by its cover after all, I mean take the prince Lelouch and his sister Nunnally as an example he wasn't even near as bad as the other Britannians" he informed them. And yes they all knew the person who beaten them in chess and shogi over and over again after all. Also she wouldn't doubt that Lelouch was even bad today even if he was a prince now.

"And beside I think Zero would agree into this one for sure" he said while drinking his tea on his left. And that made some of them curios onto why he was certain that Zero would agree about the SAZ.

"Why do you think so Lord Kirihara?" asked once again by Osakabe. In which the old man said while sipping his tea.

"I know so" he said as if he really does know Zero. Well he was able to meet Zero face to face after all, meaning he knew the real person behind the mask and also know his personality. Also with that face he was making he was hundred percent certain that Zero would agree.

"Well I say we should still help Zero whatever it takes!" exclaimed once again by Munakata. But before they could start an argument onto weather or not they should accept or not the wise man Kubouin stated to them.

"Before we could begin voting let's hear what Lady Kaguya have to say" he said and she thought 'Finally'. Well now we could see how smart she is.

So speaking behind her wooden pane she now made her opinion.

"The two statement is both can't be argued with" she started and everyone nods seemingly all of them was correct after all. "But…"

"But what Lady Kaguya?" asked Kubouin to her statement?

"But you seem to forget that we are talking about the man of miracles himself right?" she questioned and that made them ponder about that for a minute. Well if they can't answer it, then she would.

With a sigh she added to them. "If I know Zero which I know fairly well, he would have a plan into motion into this. And all we could do is to support him whenever he needs it" she said to them. And that make them impressed on her choice. Yes, if they knew Zero he would plan his way out of it she was just sure of it. And how many times the woman instincts have been wrong before in history…NONE.

With that said the final member said to them "Well then I guess we should make vote now" said Hiroyosi Yoshino. In which they all nodded.

"All in favor of helping Zero to stop the SAZ?" he said and none of them raise their hand. "Right…all in favor of helping the SAZ?" he asked another question in which still they doesn't raise their hands.

"All in favor of Lady Kaguya's proposal" in which they all raised their hand willingly without a second of a doubt meaning she won. "Right by the majority vote…Lady Kaguya's plan of helping Zero whenever he needs it is now accepted and we will obey to it" he said and everyone nods indicating they agreed on it.

"Right if there's no further question this meeting is now dismissed" he said and one by one they stood up and left. In which left her all alone.

 _Soon Zero we will meet and then we could marry!_

She thought making her chuckling on the end on her idea of marrying the hero of Japan. And like she said, she would do anything to get what she wants. Even if a cease fire or not prolonged peace she would accept it as long as it is for the betterment of the people of Japan and for her marrying Zero.

* * *

 **Tohdoh's POV:**

If we could describe the person who manages to won a single victory against Britannia seven years ago on their hundred years war, we would say he is…honorable. Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, former member of the now defunct JLF and his is now chief of Military Affairs in the Black Knights was seen on the Tanuki completely lost on his thoughts.

Actually he was just mediating like he always does. Mediating make some people ease their minds from all the world's problem and one of them is the constant blabbering of the loudmouth Tamaki. Well he meets far worse than that in order to break him from his concentration.

At the moment they were planning about their reclamation of Japan…when the time comes. They were marking the occupation targets including the broadcasting station and such. Well he could tell that Zero wants them to proclaim this world wide and make the Britannians not able to counter it with their own.

As a military strategist he knew that Zero was out of his league. Zero can make miracles, and miracles that doesn't result a massive civilians casualties. And he was able to make those on the desperate moments making him much more cautious around Zero if he ever decided to cross him if the time comes at all since he doesn't want to taste a demon wrath after all…even if he didn't knew it.

Anyways they were doing the usual as always. Planning, and there's nothing wrong about planning since that way you could be prepared when something unexpected happen. But they weren't ready when they heard this.

During at those times Tamaki was bored as hell and Chiba suggested him to do at least something in which he denies. So before it could escalate worse, his wise man Senba suggested to Tamaki to sit around somewhere to at least not distract them from their work in which he complied, but the problem was he was too irritating even if he was changing the channel.

"Tamaki could please you cut it out?!" Chiba exclaimed to the red head while he switching channels but he just shush her that made his only woman enrages even more. "Why you!" she would stand and probably beat the hell out of him but she didn't since he stated.

"Quiet this must be important!" he stated and that made everyone to turn their attentions to the screens and it was very much important indeed.

In which Rakshata stated when she saw the face of the princess Euphemia on the screen "Now what? What's this little girl makes such a fuss" she said but they ignored her and continued to listen.

So they turned up the volume and they listened for the princess announcement on the screens "I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!" and that made them curious what's this SAZ that the princess was talking about.

As if answered by God she added "Within this especially administrative zone of Japan elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against elevens and special rights of Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! It would be the place where elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals" and that made some members to be shock his four holy sword included.

He could tell that if this was indeed true or something like that. But like I said he was a strategist and this was well planned strategy indeed.

 _Hmm…in one glance the princess could mean that she was only helping the Japanese. But she probably didn't know that she was also destroying Zero from the inside. And the worst of it all the Japanese didn't even knew it. Whoever planned this ploy he is smart…maybe even smarter than Zero him. Well played._

Few have ever been complimented by Tohdoh. And that was only Zero and the long lost prince Lelouch himself. But it seems been added by this person who perpetrated this ploy. He knew as hell that the princess wasn't behind this. Since he knew by Suzaku that he knew by Lelouch that princess Euphemia wouldn't do that and she wasn't near the I.Q of Lelouch to do just that.

 _So meaning there's someone is behind this…_

He thought. And whoever this someone is, he would be happy battling him on the battlefield even if wasn't from a Knightmare battle he would gladly fight someone that can rival the man of miracles himself or yet even better.

But he stop his musing when one member what he feared would say.

"Is what she said true?" said one of new Black Knights member that was helping for planning. In which he was answered by his comrades that was also a newbie.

"I don't know, but sure likes it. I mean I also wanted a peace without fighting for a while" that earned a nod from the newbies. Well he couldn't blame if they don't want to fight since he too wanted peace without fighting. A nonviolent revolution that's the word he was looking for. Some tried yet everyone last one of them failed miserably.

"Yeah…I got to be feeling bad that I'm a Black Knight now since I wanted to join that SAZ" stated another man agreeing on their statement. Well apparently some of them (Tamaki) doesn't want to join the SAZ. In which he retorted.

"Hey why are you even saying that kind of things? It just probably a fraud to lure all of us to the open and kill us off! And if that's why you're thinking then why did you even bothering to join the black knights in the first place!" Tamaki exclaimed for the persons who wanted to leave the SAZ just because it will give them the peace they wanted so much.

"If you wanted that kind of peace then we should fight for it!" Tamaki added to all of them. Shocking every one of them himself included albeit a little he was shocked that Tamaki was that serious. But he also knew that the one perpetrated this plan this as well.

 _Whoever did this is good. Too good in fact that maybe Zero is no longer match against him. Using this as way to separate the Black Knights from the inside…despicable but clever at the same time._

Also he rarely is scared to an enemy. But this was the time he was relatively scared out of him. The only person who was ever done was the guest on Kururugi house Lelouch whenever someone tried to harm Nunnally. And the last person was Zero on the battle of Narita using the landslide to bury the enemies' forces alive and also separating Cornelia from the rest of her forces.

 _But that doesn't meant that I won't try to fight though_

If anything Tohdoh learned from his teachers is that you need to fight until the end if you have to. Even if all hopes are lost, that doesn't mean that you need to quit. No, that wasn't the honorable and a samurai's way. So with his pensive look on his face he stopped the argument with his loud and commanding voice.

"Tamaki that's enough!" in which Tamaki tried to retort once more. "But Tohdoh they-"he tried in which he cut down mid-sentence once more "I said that's enough Tamaki!" in which this time around he actually complied albeit abruptly.

"Look if they wanted the Black Knights then that's fine by me and probably Zero as well. We are the Knight's for justice after all. And holding a person's will isn't justice!" he said and that made them quiet for a minute that make him continue.

"The enemy wanted us to do this. We are fighting against each other. I know fighting for the liberation for Japan is hard, and you wanted a peace then that's fine since me too and so is the rest wanted peace. But if you want to leave then first think for yourselves. If we stop fighting now, then what will happen if the Britannians decided to cross us and there's no one saving them?" he asked them in which they seems to ponder for a moment.

"But if you still wanted to leave then it is fine by me. I would take full responsibility if Zero wants to know what happen" he declared in which make his four holy swords wanted to stop him on his decision.

"But colonel please think for a minute!" said Asahina.

"Please reconsider for colonel Tohdoh!" added Chiba. After that he just couldn't take it anymore and said loudly as ever.

Enough!

In which made them shut up for minute. After that he let his head cool off for a minute then he said to all of them.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you choose to stay or not. The only thing that matters is that we keep what we intended to do even if we or any of you aren't a Black Knight's anymore is that we would protect the innocence, help the needed and serve justice truly. That is Zero wants us to do. And I would be a fool if I don't do that" he said finally.

"Well said Colonel" complimented Senba for him. Well it kinda seems Zero's antics was brushed off to him.

 _Still…what would Zero do in times like this…?_

He could only wonder. But at some point Zero and Lelouch would be proud that their teachings were working. It was one huge step for them that the earth can finally protect itself from injustice. Soon the legacy of Zero wills pass on to generations to generations and their teachings would last forever like Jesus of Nazareth here in our world.

* * *

 **Diethard's POV:**

Diethard Reid's dream as a journalist is to cover one big scoop, a documentary that would last for generations and he would be the one who will do it. But he wasn't talking about Royal Family's scandal, a documentary about the war or something like that. No, he wouldn't do that. And beside that thing wouldn't last forever. It wouldn't mention on the history books, a monument, or even a museum for Christ sakes! He would scoop the whole world changes thanks to one who dared tried and would successfully conquered the entire world…and it was Zero.

Oh he really thought that he was destined to be with Zero. That he would be the one that will cover his journey against Britannia, and he would document every second of it. Although he was intrigued also to the presumed dead prince Lelouch since he also carries the same aura Zero used. But if he just assumed much greater heights like Zero then maybe he would cover him also. But he didn't, he knew that the prince wouldn't do something interesting like Zero did. Yes he can command an army without even learning from a Military Academy, and yes he can par with Zero's strategies, but just that it! There was nothing beyond that. It was just counter-insurgency. Then he would fight for the Throne.

Why can't he be like Zero? I mean he got the charisma to rally the people. The brains that can match his, and the aura that gives the enemy an intimidating figure while his allies a boost of Morale (well he didn't know) But if he decided to make a coup and battle against his siblings…then maybe a side story or at least one-shot documentary would do.

But he would stop right now seemingly he was on his works already. And he wasn't talking about his works on the Black Knight's, no he would be a producer and as director for a school festival here in Tokyo Settlement in Ashford Academy. He was all well and good until he just received word on Zero that he just spotted Ohgi and someone with him on the school grounds. He would like to call Kallen and Rai since they are technically students here in the campus but he would like to use the collaborator he would report to Zero if she was of any use.

"Sayoko please stand by. It would seem that our deputy commander is on a tight pickle" he said on his right communicator. In which she agreed into. But it was seems unneeded seemingly he got a call from the deputy commander himself.

 _Ohgi, does he been captured or not?_

He thought. Well there's one way to find out and that is to answer the call. "This is Diethard" he spoke to the other person on the line in which was in fact Ohgi.

"It's me Ohgi" Ohgi stated panting heavily meaning that he may be chased at the moment so he ask him. "Are you trying to escape? Cause if you do I could try to hail Zero then we can request back up and…" he spoken to him in which he cut down mid-sentence.

"No,no,no I'm already fine, I escape already" in which he said rather confused.

"Escaped?" he said in which Ohgi replied to him. "Yeah just met with Kallen and Rai and then they lead the way before the crowd gone wild seemingly there's a commotion on the plaza"

In which he said "You don't say" before Ohgi stated. "Well the good news is that I am out of the school grounds and alive now" he tried to humor in which didn't work for Diethard.

"Already you've escaped on your own I'd say that's excellent deputy commander we will stay right here if anything happens" he said hanging up. Oh well I guess he wouldn't use Sayoko for now then.

"Looks like we wasted the equipment space inside the news van, there's no need for the captain and the co-captain to escape now either. I'd introduce you to Zero later" he said now calling Sayoko. In which she agreed nonetheless.

After that he goes back inside the van where he would now listen on princess Euphemia's broadcast. During that moment, he couldn't help but tremble on what was happening and what will happen if the SAZ do able to be successful.

"Damn it! I never thought on this scheme even if was only though in a limited area!" he said while he was watching the princess on her announcement. He knew about the SAZ. And he knew that it would be Zero's kryptonite since without public support then Zero would surely lose after all. He was trembling right now, trembling because his champion and the one he choice would be lost on this battle all because of a new player.

 _But wait a minute…this could be the start of Zero's Legacy! If he can turn this thing around then he wouldn't not only got the public support of Japan but the whole world as well! Yes this would be it! The scoop I'm dreaming off!_

Never Diethard thought that his prayer would be answered not by Britannians, but from the numbers. He thought that Zero's miracles on every battle was just a taste, and then he proves it wrong when he declared an independent nation. But he once again was proven wrong. The independent nation was just the icing of the cake you can say. Well Diethard wanted the whole cake now! And soon he would get it. Once Zero manages to defeat this SAZ then he would die happily documenting the scoop the world has ever known.

Zero's legacy

* * *

 **Ohgi's POV:**

After the supposed escape from the school grounds in Ashford Academy him and Chigusa (Villeta) is now on the forest near the school.

 _Okay what's just happen?_

Well let's recap. After he let Chigusa, the name he given to the dark skinned woman that was Britannian, he decided to make her stay until he recovers her memories back. Or at least he has enough guts to bring her in to the Black Knights, or to the police or the hospital. But he didn't, he was rather concern to her and she does cook great after all.

But that wasn't the case at all. Today he would bring her in and that's final. But on the way they spotted a school bringing him from the past since he was a school teacher after all. Sensing the nostalgia, Chigusa encourages him to go in. In which he reluctantly denied but was pushed by some students.

Next after that they did toured. It was kinda amazing since he could spot many Japane-, no wait sorry Elevens all around the campus. Well at least they have fun, playing some booths then they do some petting in some petting Zoo in which they haven't done since some Britannian take the whole animals by him.

Enrage, he and Chigusa go toward inside of the building where he and Chigusa walk around before he and she was persuaded yet again by some students to go to the horror house. _Well at least here there's no Britannians that would ruin the fun_ he said in which from the petting Zoo Jordan sneeze.

Upon entering it would be as you expected it would, ghost cobwebs, spiders, tombstones and a large scary book that has the face of Kallen…wait Kallen? After the jump scared Kallen pulled they were ushered away from her when she was done on her shift to a nearest school warehouse. There he was interrogated by Rai and Kallen.

The conversation was short and Rai and Kallen lead them away, until a commotion happen where there was a princess spotted on the campus. And that would be princess Euphemia. Luckily though there was a smoke screen in which he thought came from Zero (sort of) then use this as their time to escape and through the woods near the forest.

And that was happen. When they were away he gotten he and Chigusa was panted heavily, well not enough like Lelouch. Then he said to her 'date'.

"Sorry you've gotten up on that weirdness back there" in which she said to him.

"No it was actually sort of fun" well being the only person who doesn't look Britannians that would happen to you and add to the fact that he didn't been able to win any prize since some booths have no more prizes like the shooting game, dinking game and the 'test your strength' game. "I haven't felt this excited on the long time" she said.

But he knew what she was saying. She rather likes his company in which he wouldn't accept since first he was an eleven, and then she is a Britannian. Next he was a terrorist and she was a pureblood soldier.

"I think it's better if you should move out of the Ghettoes now. Since probably you would be now been searching" he said regrettably that Chigusa only replied.

"You know Ohgi I wonder if the person I used to be was as happy as I am" she said dodging the question and also making blush a little. But she wasn't done and then she told him. "Can you tell me what are you going to say when we were back there at school" and I almost forgotten about that. Let's make it flash back shall we?

 _Ohgi and Villeta was being led by Kallen in which was followed by Rai. When they were at clear that no one would see and/or hear them Kallen asked them._

" _Why did you come into the school?" she asked them. But before he could answer Chigusa beat him to the punch._

" _Oh that was my fault" she said making the both aces of the Black Knight's suspicious._

" _Who are you anyway?" Rai said before he tried to inspect her by getting close at her to see if he was an eleven or a Britannian. "You're definitely not an eleven" he said now making Ohgi much nervous._

" _Yeah, what is your name so we could find out?" Kallen suggested in which he tried to answer._

" _This is a…she my a…" but before he could finish Shirley interrupted them. Making them hide. Luckily Rai leads the way out of the school grounds and now they are here._

"You've started with she's my…she's my what?" she repeated again for him. Ohgi tried to answer again, but it would seem that he can't and Chigusa said to him.

"I really don't mind becoming an eleven" she said. Well that's it he has fallen head over heels for her. They would continue this chat tomorrow. But before that, he learned the SAZ and he begins to ponder.

 _What if me and Chigusa go to the SAZ? There she wouldn't be discriminated and we could live their happily. But if I do that then I will have to leave the Black Knights…Zero please tell me that you have a plan…_

Ohgi thought on his apartment before fading of to sleep.

' **Don't worry Kaname Ohgi…Zero has a plan…a well-played plan'**

* * *

 **A/N: And he should since that would be the last part of the Birthday Bash. Anyways are you now tired yet? Well don't be, even if your eyes wanted to close you need to finish this! It's only one more chapter guys! So please just stay a while for much longer. Anyways the next chapter is the planning about the SAZ meaning it wouldn't be the SAZ chapter okay?**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None (well that's good to hear am I right?)**

 **And now for the third dialogue (this would be still be me and my sister G.C.S):**

 **F.C.C.S: (trying to shoot a ball through the hole of a container) Takte yan! (Translation: Damn it!) I still can't do it!**

 **G.C.S: Kuya what are you doing with a ball, a container and what's up with the stop watch?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Still trying to throw the ball through the small hole) well I'm doing a minute to win it challenge what else I could do?**

 **G.C.S: Yeah I can clearly see that…but why is there someone's birthday or something?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Stop for a moment) Why yes and it should be obvious by now who it is.**

 **G.C.S: (Has a dumbfounded expression on her face) aside from you who else it could be?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Clearly shock) Come on! I gave you enough hints already!**

 **G.C.S: just tell me already please**

 **F.C.C.S: fine if you say so…**

 **HAPPY 49** **TH** **BIRTHDAY GUY FEIRI!**

 **Have you got it from the start? If so then congratulations! If you haven't…well maybe on the next chapter instead, anyways this would be it before we could stop the Birthday Bash so click the next button already guys since the cake is melting!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	34. The Plan

**A/N: now are you tired yet! Well don't be since this would be the last part of the five chapter in one day special called Birthday Bash. So meaning that my Birthday party here is now over (Oh man) but don't worry just giving you these chapters is already gift from me, why'd you asked? For me I prefer giving than receiving, since I mean whenever my friends goes over here to my Birthday I invite them to play with me with games with my own money of course. Just hearing somebody says to me a 'Happy Birthday Francis' is a gift to me already; I don't care if their gifts are food money, or toys or something like that. No, all I ever wanted is me, my friends and my families enjoying my Birthday celebration. Since I have a quotes that read 'Gift may be visible or invisible, but the real gift is the one who give it to you…and that's your friends and families' and I will always believe that. So probably for the last time**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY 15** **TH** **BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

 **Anyways this would be the day before the SAZ opens. SO this would be pre-chapter of the next chapter which would be the SAZ and how the two Lelouch's will work things out. To be blunt if you see the chapter title for today…I kinda used the IDEA not the whole plot of 'Defeat the World with Rationality' by AleizonAilix. Meaning I only used his/her idea of planning things ahead before the SAZ. But to clear things out, I will only use his/her idea for today's chapter only. I won't copy any of his/her plots using this story. So please don't try to brandish me as Plagiarizer or something like that. But if you still think that is bad to even used an IDEA…then I will ask permission for him or her. So don't comment me like that ESPECIALLY on my Birthday, do that tomorrow (J.K please doesn't). And I will do that okay? Anyways to get the #Feels of today's chapter let's do this with a back ground music don't you say? And we will do that to the coolest planning montage music ever and that would be…Mission Impossible soundtrack!**

 **To start of this and last chapter for the last part of Birthday Bash we would do this like any other chapters that I've written for like what? 26 chapters already IDK the WORD HUNT! On the last three chapters there were one except previously, so maybe I won't also add here. But just to make sure here's the mechanics since I may also add some words that is really interesting and also related to the story. Spot a word/quote with an asterisk on it. And the answer could be seen on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Another Disclaimer, I will never (EVER) own the OC characters of Shimmering-sky and Ebony sword for their OC like S.S and the full pledge members of the Raven Squad respectively. But I do own Francis Xavier and Gwendolyn Xavier since I created them at the first place after all.**

 **So without further ado chapter 34 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 34: The Plan.**

* * *

 _24 hours before the opening of the SAZ_

It was exactly a week after her half-sibling Princess Euphemia li Britannia otherwise known by Euphy from her friends and families on her declaration on the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Currently Zero was pondering onto what he would do about it.

 _This is it. The time we wasted from planning all over the past months is finally coming into fruition_

Zero thought inside the Tanuki or their mobile base. It was decided by him and his doppelganger the prince Lelouch that they should prepare for tomorrow since it will be the day where the whole worlds will change one way or another. The last time Zero did this on the other timeline he killed his beloved sibling seemingly because of his fault.

Although there was no other way around other than stopping the SAZ or agreeing with it that doesn't meant that he was checkmate. No he wouldn't lose just yet. After coming so far he wouldn't fall that easily if that is what you're thinking. Zero, the man of miracles and the hero and savior of Japan will fight to the bitter end!

The only way to fight this SAZ is not what you're thinking. Yes the SAZ was the only Ace of Britannia at the moment. But they seem to be forgotten the fact that he too has an ace on his sleeves and that would be his doppelganger Lelouch.

As the greatest mole the terrorist could ever dreamed of. No one manages to suspect the prince that was helping each other on their plans on defeating the tyrannical empire…well except the Knight of Two that is. But he has no further proof that he was indeed helping Zero. And by the time he would do that, Britannia is long gone.

Their plan was crazy but it was crazy enough to actually win this perfectly…if they do this exactly as planned. Well that's what you get when you have two geniuses working together on defeating an invincible empire after all. IT was easy for the both of them that it didn't have to readjust it. In fact they finished it in one week! That was the fastest thing they could do beside the other missions and battle plans that they planned as well.

The problem is…will his Black Knights going to accept this ridiculous yet effective plan? He doesn't doubt his men and women. Never, he wouldn't be like he was before then that treat them nothing but mere chess pieces on his little game, now he was different since he trust them…well not enough to reveal his face since they already knew that Lelouch is a prince so that will cause some trouble.

Anyways the plan was already in motioned as we speak since it was a fool-proof planned as well. And the best part was…the Britannians didn't even notice it! That was the major flaw that the Britannians missed. It was them that would be doing the SAZ, not the elevens. Although they will have their own provisional government when the SAZ start, it was still a puppet state. Meaning the Britannians has full control of it. That means that the public doesn't know about it, and they will exposed of it when the time comes.

 _So it all come to this then…isn't it Lelouch?_

He thought regarding to his doppelganger that made his worse actions by far he done on the past timeline. Every plan they make, every hour they spend, and every blood and sweat that they used on the past months would all come down to this. And they would see to it successfully.

And to be précised him and Lelouch could still lost on the past battles if they wanted to. It won't affect a thing on their plans at all. Well…they will lose support yes. But they could Geass the people if they wanted to (which they won't) so if they wanted a victory, then they would wanted here and now.

So now he would hear the thoughts of the Black Knights on these matters seemingly he wanted their opinion on how will they play this out. And also he needed that, since the plan will greatly affect them as well. Not just by groups but as individual itself. Which he started to everyone inside their mobile base…

"It has been a week since the princess declared the SAZ. And tomorrow would be the opening ceremony, which means…"Zero stated to every last one of them. If he wanted to win from the past battles and including this one he would prefer to win on this one instead. Since this would be the turning point of the war on this timeline. Fates been sealed, revelations answered and also destiny has been realign.

"Which means we should stop them! "Tamaki exclaimed on behalf that hates being part of the SAZ in the first place. Well he couldn't agree to it more than ever. But if they would do that than they would lose popularity from the masses and that is something the Black Knights can't afford to lose as of this moment.

 _Like I said this is a trap… and the only way to escape from this…is to ensnare it ourselves._

He thought grimly. The Britannians, or should I say prince Schneizel really planned this well. Like their games on their chess. He would sacrifice anything, even his queen as long it would ensure his victory against his contender. He doesn't care about some worthless pride, hell he would give up his position of being a prime minister or a prince just as long that it will takes to defeating his opponent then he would gladly do it.

But apparently the Japanese valued their pride and their honor like they valued their valued their loved ones. Come to think of it…maybe it was the reason why they lost against the Britannians seven years ago? Since like Suzaku said. They cling of the old Japan. That is why he killed his father the last prime minister of Japan. Well at least he understood Suzaku albeit a little.

So to answer on Tamaki's suggestion he stated to them. "If we do that then we lose the support of the Japanese populace. And beside we have much more pressing matters to attend to do…isn't that right Tohdoh?" he stated to all of them in which they reluctantly agreed for now.

Tohdoh the man he was asking are currently on his mediating stance and answered with his eyes closed. "Yes that is true. The situation is serious. Not only have our supporters, but some members in our ranks have already signed up to join the special zone" he stated. In which was because of him. Well he wouldn't be mad on the members that defected from the Black Knights just because they wanted peace. Since he too wanted to find a way where there wouldn't needed a bloodshed just to fight as well. But the downside of it was…there wasn't so he would continue fighting until that happens.

They agreed on Tohdoh statements since even now, some has doubts onto weather or not they should join the special Zone seemingly in the special zone they could have peace with the Britannians and beside some of them was tired on fighting himself included. It was provided by Diethard to solidify their individual and yet at same time equal thoughts.

"Unlike the Black Knights there's no risk involve in signing up for the special administrative zone of Japan." He stated and which once again was true. If you join the Black Knights, you would have your freedom or peace by fighting. But in the SAZ it was quick and easy; all you have to do is to sacrifice your pride and signed up. Of course like Human nature, they would go the easy way out. But if only Suzaku doesn't intervene on his father until today, then even if the there was a SAZ. Instead of joining them, they would fight them since they would still have the public support.

"Beside if you compare the prettified princess to a mysterious unknown man behind a mask it's obvious which exudes more appeal… no offence Zero" Rakshata informed to them. Like I said, they would go the easy way out than the hard but successful way out on this one.

"None taken" he said to Rakshata. Well truth be told, he would rather like to join Euphemia anyways and to prove of that. In the last timeline, he only accidentally Geassed Euphy making a mass genocide because of it he never wanted that to happen. In fact he would agree to her and the SAZ.

"Also there's a rumor that even Kyoto's cooperating with them too" they heard from Yoshida. Okay that was a fact…in a way. Since the six houses would be the provisional government inside of the SAZ when it happens, meaning his and his doppelganger planned is now 25% complete.

"What's up with that?" asked Tamaki to his friend. In which he replied. "They are offering equality that's what." He really couldn't blame them for their actions right there, since it was human nature after all.

"Equality my ass don't just accept their word for it" stated Kallen to everyone in which was added by Rai. "Yeah for all we know it could only their way to trap us and kill us off"…well it did happen on the past timeline after all. "I mean who would accept such a thing?!"He asked to them in which was answered by his deputy commander.

"I agree" and that made everyone, including him turn their attention to Zero's second in command. "Why do you think so deputy commander Ohgi?" although he have a hunch that may or may not be true. It was because of her secret relationship with Villeta now isn't it?

"I mean if works like Euphemia's proposal then it wouldn't be wrong for the Black Knights to support this right?" he said to them. In which was retorted by Tamaki.

"Yeah as if the Britannians would honor their promises" in which Ohgi added to everyone much to Tamaki's chagrin and along with the people who still wanted to oppose of the Zone. "I think we should support the zone. It doesn't contradict what Zero's said does it?" Well technically it was true. If the Japanese wanted to join the zone then who are they to stop them? All they could to is to ensure the safety of the Japanese and that's it.

"But Ohgi" tried Kallen but was cut down short By Nagisa Chiba "First off if we accept the peace on their terms we'll be force to disarms" that was followed by Rakshata. "That is a problem now isn't it"

"We would also get too swallowed up by their regime and lose our independence" Tohdoh added much to Ohgi's dismay. "On the other hand we don't support it then we are against equality and freedom" Diethard stated.

"Then lets support it" tried once more by Ohgi in which was retorted back by Diethard. "What with no guarantees in place, that's suicide."

"But we can't ignore either" he spoken icily truly determined to see the SAZ to be a success. He heard someone whispered something like this 'this is a dire situation indeed' in which made Zero grins behind his mask.

 _Well played Schneizel. Using Euphemia once again to threat my queen now is it? But your turn is over and that means it's my turn now…_

He thought grinning all the way. Now he spoken to them "Which is why I have a plan to not only stop the SAZ but also keep the public support" and that made them turn their attention when he stand up.

"Plan Zero?" asked Diethard intrigued. Which he would gladly answered. "First off, what is the SAZ? For the public this would be their silver lining, to us our bane. And for the Britannians it would be their ace in the hole" he started to everyone and they all agreed to it.

"Well I tell you that there is one major flaw on their plan" and that made some eyebrows to be raised. "What is that Zero" Kallen asked him, that he would reluctantly answered gladly. "That the Britannians can't resist discriminating the numbers" and that made them ponder in which after a minute they soon get it…except Tamaki.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zero and all around him faced palmed. And infuriates Zero for his stupidly for it. "Meaning my ever so loyal best-friend Tamaki, if the SAZ does succeed that doesn't mean that the Britannians won't stop discriminating the numbers outside of the zone or within it" But Tamaki has still have the dumbfounded expression on his face so he start over.

"The SAZ was their one last shot to get rid of us. It was made to destroy in one fell sweep. But I tell you this…it was failure to begin with!" and that made them much more intrigued.

"The SAZ can be done in a long-run or a short one. But the truth of it all is that the nobles can't do anything about it to stop it. The SAZ won't last long, from Britannians nature discriminating the Numbers was their number one policy and their way of life. And I'll bet that someone has a contingency plan if this thing does work" he said to all of them.

That was the thing he wanted his Black Knights to learn. That sometimes it is okay to sacrifice their pride once for a while. Because if they don't, then they would be like Lelouch, he was so arrogant that he can't see what he have done if only by shoving it to his face.

It would seem that now everyone is getting the picture and that would leave one question. "But Zero what we will do?" asked Diethard that he obliged to answer.

"This battle will test each and everyone's patience. Who first break will lose. And I want the Britannians to be the first" and they seems to accept that.

"But Zero that would mean that we would surrendered our weapons" asked Chiba to him making some of them doubt to agree to Zero's plan which is why he answered truthfully to all of them inside the living quarters to make them agreed one hundred percent.

"Yes I am aware of that. But truth to be told this battle is only matter between pride and life, and I would gladly sacrifice my pride and our weapons to do it. The question is…would you?" and that made some Black Knights enrages for it. If they can't accept this, then all of their planning will be for naught.

"If you can't accept the facts then we already lost! Our pride meant little to lives of millions of innocent Japanese! If we could show them that the Britannians thought wrong onto what they are thinking about us then I assure right here and now, that we can win against them!" he exclaimed to them. And he was waiting for their answer in which didn't last long until the first participant agreed.

"I agree Zero, and I will follow you to the bitter end even if it meant our pride to do it…then so be it" said Kallen rather determined on her statement. It doesn't take long before another person also agreed to his plan.

"So am I Zero" said Rai with a bow. Next after him is Tohdoh. "I agree with Zero. If the Britannians thought that we would do what they expected us to do then we lost. Sacrificing our prides is worth more than sacrificing the millions of lives" as expected his Four Holy Sword agreed with them.

"I too agreed with you Zero. I need to cover your scoop after all" Diethard said to him where he only nods as acceptance to the man.

"Well I can't just leave you with my babies now could I?" said Rakshata from where she was seating. Then after that one by one they accepted until once again Tamaki was the only one left.

"Alright fine I will too" he said abruptly.

"Thank you…all of you. Know this we would see through this end together. And don't worry about our Knightmares I know someone that would ensure of their safety" he said and that made them much more determined to go to the trap that the Britannians set.

 _Looks like your plan works after all…Lelouch_

He thought while he see everyone happily cheering for their awaited freedom.

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

 _19 hours before the opening of the SAZ_

After the end of her massive headache she quickly call to her sister Euphy onto why she did this only to be ignored by her. She tried talking to Lelouch, but as expected he too agreed with Euphy's plan. So without allies she instead tried to at least make sure Euphy's safety first and foremost.

Which she done by arresting the Nobles that would try to oppose on the SAZ that Euphy would create no doubt, her Knight Darlton was the person who apprehended the nobles a mere hours ago and he was now complete.

"My lady, the nobles that is doing the profit-sharing bribe is now completely apprehended. I'm waiting for further orders" Darlton said through her monitor seemingly he was on Mt. Fuji that would take place the SAZ for tomorrow.

"Good work Darlton. I want you to stay there to protect my sister is that understood?" she said and as expected he answered with crisp salute and stated 'Yes your highness' before cutting the feed. Once that was done she begins to ponder.

 _Before the SAZ could begin it must be sign by me personally. And I don't remember signing any documents that kind…Lelouch couldn't be the one also since he is only a minister of defense. He doesn't have enough authority even though he is a prince…meaning that it would only be…_

Cornelia was about to answer her question only to be interrupted by her Knight Guilford. With a sigh she asked her other Knight "What is it now Guilford?" she said while massaging her temples. It can only mean that she still have the head ache despite the fact that Euphy's announcement was broadcaster weeks ago.

"My lady Cornelia, prince Schneizel wants to talk to you" Guilford said while performing a bow. _Well at least I don't need to call him_ she thought since he was the man she was looking for after all. Accepting her knight's request she made her way to the throne room where a large monitor could be seen.

She knew that Schneizel was on China performing once again his duties as prime minister by negotiating to the high Eunuchs about the invasion on Kyushu. Since the Britannians suspected that the Chinese was gearing up for war. Well their fire of war would be extinguished quickly when Schneizel would negotiate to them seemingly he doesn't skip a beat on his works as a prime minister before.

Once she was on the room. The monitor already shows the blonde face of Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of the realm and prime minister of Holy Britannian Empire. After she was now on range she started their conversation.

"Schneizel just the man I was looking for" she said a little bit frustrated from the fact that he tried to flirt to her last week and add to the fact that he was the one perpetrated the SAZ in the first place not Euphy. It would seem that Schneizel knew what she was talking about and just playing dumb.

"Greetings to you Sister Cornelia and what do you mean onto why you wanted to see me?" he said playing dumb. At one glance it would seem that he was rather serious and he clearly doesn't know what she was talking about. But if you spend your time with the Britannian Royal Family, then you know it was a lie.

It enrages Cornelia for that since as if he tried to humor her. Well she wasn't happy right now thank you very much "Stop playing games with me Schneizel. You know exactly what I'm talking about and that's about Euphy and her…SAZ" she said glaring the face of her older-brother.

Schneizel wasn't affected by it and just said truthfully onto why he does this. "Ahh Euphy is really amazing isn't she? Now the terrorist groups on Area Eleven will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will stabilize" he said once again playing dumb. But she knew as clear as sky itself that Euphy couldn't plan that. Although it hurts her to admit, she knew that Euphy was still young and Naïve. And the only persons that can plan that were him and her younger brother Lelouch.

So she just goes with him and said "I personally opposed this" if wasn't for the fact that Lelouch and Nunnally also agree with this then she would march up to Euphy's room to give her some lecturing. But apparently Schneizel plan things far well.

"But since you understand the situation, you've sent Darlton as adviser has you not?" he asked her. How did he know that he sent Darlton to Euphy as adviser… she would never know. But that doesn't mean that she would go down that easily.

"To ensure the public policy stays on track. It's a measure that a viceroy would obviously take" she said dodging the answer he wanted to hear. But he was better actor than she is and he could read face even if that person spent years perfecting it.

"Just a thought, did you approve her future plans as viceroy or as her older sister?" he said and she couldn't answer that. If she said yes as viceroy then he would probably pitied Euphy since she doesn't care for her. And if she said as sister it only means that she didn't take this job seriously.

After a long eerily silence he spoken. "Well if you won't answer then…goodbye Cornelia. And I certainly hope Euphy's wish could go as planned" he said before he cut off the feed. Cornelia stood there and repeats the question all over her head and said to her.

 _Would I really accept her because I love her or it was my work?_

Well the only way to see that is to ensure the safety of her sister on her dreams she would give her that. And she would do anything to save her when she needed it.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _15 hours before the SAZ_

At exactly 10:00 tomorrow will be the one largest event that mankind would face. An event that was tried on his other timeline but it didn't go well on it and repeatedly failed on each attempt by his sister Euphy and Nunnally.

The SAZ that he and his doppelganger Zero planned for all those months. All of his hardship, pain, and sins would be finally atone tomorrow if their plan would work.

 _No it will work it has to!_

If you're seeing Lelouch on the other timeline he would be on despair since for one thing. Tomorrow would be the so called SAZ massacre where over millions of innocent Japanese died because of his sister that was his fault from his ran-away Geass. And also tomorrow would be another major death that he caused and that would be Euphy.

Even though that was unintended for his Geass to be suddenly permanent it was his still fault since he told her the joke that she can't disobey any commands give to her even if she doesn't want to and his joke was killing the Japanese. Also his Geass was already starting to be permanent but he didn't react to it since he was so stubborn for his victory.

But for now they would leave that past behind him. For now he would enjoy a quiet dinner with his two beloved siblings. This he could work with him, Nunnally and Euphy all around a table chatting about the past and the presents. It was seven years ago when they do this so it was kinda nostalgic for him to see them all alive and happy.

 _But one day…everyday it would stay like this._

He thought. He doesn't want to lose any of his siblings or any of his loved ones ever again. And he would make sure of it that it would stay like this…even it cost him his life. Euphy and Nunnally really do resemblance to each other. They both wanted the same wish; A gentler world, next they both shared their first love which was him. And for him…they were his angels on the past timeline seemingly they were also the ones that droves him for a better and gentler world in the first place.

They were enjoying this moment. They weren't prince and princesses here. No they are family that just has a lot of catching up to do. He watches them on his seat laughing and chatting as if all the problems in the world suddenly vanished like it wasn't even there for a moment ago.

He rarely felt that. And that was whenever he was with his family. So he would consider this as one of the moments that he would surely treasure the most.

"…And Arthurs bits him" Nunnally said the story where Suzaku has some trouble with cats. In which made Euphy chuckles for a bit. And also seeing those like this…makes him forget everything you know? That he wasn't Lelouch the demon emperor, Zero the man of Miracles and Lelouch Lamperouge as the student council vice-president. Nope he was just plain old Lelouch.

"He is always have some trouble with cats don't you think" stated Euphy making them laugh even more. They continued their conversation and he watching it all played out until the clock rang said it was 9:00 of the evening which means bedtime.

"Nunnally time for you to go to bed" he said standing up. As always Nunnally tried to stay up a bit longer in which he always denied her request. "Nunnally if you wanted to go with Euphemia tomorrow for the SAZ then you should be asleep now" he said to her.

"He's right Nunna. And don't worry we could talk more about your friends inside the Academy tomorrow okay?" Euphy said using Nunnally's nickname. Even though Nunnally can't see that Euphy was smiling, just touching her hand tells her everything that she was happy making her smile too.

"Okay then. Good night sister Euphy" she beamed with joy where Euphy obliged to reply. "Good night to you as well Nunna…you too Lulu" she said with a smirk.

So before she could leave the room he also said to Euphy. "Good night Euphy. And have a sweet dreams" he said with his smile. A real smile, not a forced one or a maniacal one but a real one that he rarely does, and he only do that with his family, friends and loved ones…also in Zero requiem.

The tour inside of the viceroy palace was a quick and easy one. Nunnally already adjusted her time in here despite the fact that she only used in sleeping on the campus. Once they entered her room and placing her sister to her bed…which he has no trouble at all even though from his body figure. And then he dressed her to her night gowns.

In the past he must do everything for them since one day there wouldn't be someone that would help you every time. And that someday was when they were both exiled to Japan seven years ago. At the time, he learned how to cook, wash the dishes, clean his room, and wash their clothes and basically every house hold chores you could think off. Once Nunnally was done dressing to her night gown she lay to her bed.

Before she could sleep him always there to tuck her in and sometimes sing her a lullaby. But for now he would asked her. "How's your day with Euphy, Nunnally?" he said while adjusting her blanket to make her warm.

"It was great big brother! I told about Origami, our friends in school, the student council, and everything!" she said in which he tried to slow her down seemingly she was over active tonight.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I hope things can go well" he said to her and also prayed that tomorrow would go exactly as planned.

But it was seems that Nunnally has more to add since she said to him. "Big brother sister Euphy told me that she and Suzaku are becoming very close now" she said. In which he answered to her.

"Does they now?" he tried to humor her. Nunnally nodded to him and she added "They make a nice couple don't you think?" she said to him.

In the past that would cause him some problems. Since that was the main reason that made Suzaku a monster in the battlefield in the first place but here he would accept that. "Yes they do make a nice couple Nunnally" he stated.

"But aren't you jealous because of it? Since you also said that you has a crush on her from the past didn't you?" she asked him which was technically true. But it was childish crush nothing more than that.

"Why should I? I mean I do have you don't I" he said while tickling her stomach that she always like to have back then. Once she stops giggling she said "And Shirley too right?"

And that made him smile for a little and said "Right she too". He thought that she would now sleep. But she didn't since before he could leave her side she added her question.

"Big brother what do you think about the SAZ? Do you think that the Japanese would be happy about it?" she asked him and that made him stunned for a moment about her question. It wasn't a difficult question but he was just shocked on her question.

"I think Nunnally that the Japanese…would love Euphy's idea on SAZ. And I know since they needed it as our way to repay them from their kindness" he said to her. And the Japanese was down to the core humble and kind to them.

"But what about Zero will he try to stop the SAZ?" she said petrified on the idea that Zero would stop the SAZ. In which he reassured her by placing his hands on her cheeks and said to her.

"I know he won't do that. If he's the hero the Japanese wanted him to be…then he won't try to oppose for their liking" he said and beside he was sure of it since after all he was Zero after all. That made Nunnally relaxed and nods as agreement.

Crossing his arms he tried to amuse her "And beside if he tried to stop the SAZ then…I will fight him" he said really determined that he would 'fight' Zero. And that made Nunnally worried for his health. And she said. "Please big brother don't…you promise me that you'll stay with me aren't you? I don't want to lose you" she said tearing up a little. And he couldn't blame her for that. After the Mao incident she was scared as ever. She couldn't sleep without him and sometimes she has nightmares.

"Please brother, don't make me, Euphy and Shirley be worried" she pleaded holding his hands. Seeing her like this wanted sometimes to stop his rebellion…but he came so far to stop now. So he would promise instead that he would be careful.

Hugging his full-blooded sister he said to her. "Don't worry Nunnally; I won't leave your side ever. And I promise to be careful from now on" he said to ease her up. When she stops crying he wiped her tears away with his right hand. "And beside I don't want my ladies now to be worried now can I?" and that made her smile a little.

"Yes you shouldn't" she said now comfortable and she wasn't done since she asked him another question. "Big brother did you remember your question on the school one week ago? If you would marry Shirley?" she asked him.

He totally forgotten about that since he has no answer for it, and now he has no way out so he just told to her. "I don't know Nunna…I love her but…I just can't put myself into it" he answered truthfully. He wasn't shy asking her. No, he was just scared to the fact onto what would happen if he does marry her. Sensing his problems Nunnally said to him.

"You've just to tell her what you feel. And I'm sure that she'll accept you no matter what" she said. Even though she was young and has no relationship she was wise he would give her that. Putting that in his mind he thanks to Nunnally.

But before he could leave Nunnally asked if he could stay for a while to accompany her. In which he complied. After fifteen minutes she slept and he leaves her room but not without quick good night kiss.

 _12 hours before the opening of the SAZ_

He couldn't sleep. He has too many to think and plan that he just couldn't let it go for tomorrow to make him sleep. So now he was atop of the viceroy palace seeing the stars for night. Apparently his doppelganger can't sleep as well since he called him on private cellphone. Once he saw the name Rurushu he answered the call.

"Can't sleep?" he asked his doppelganger in which made Zero snickered and replied.

"How could I if the most important event would happen tomorrow?" he asked and that made him chuckle for a little. After that it was eerily silence in which his doppelganger destroyed.

"This is it isn't L.L? All of your hardship, pains and sins that you've caused back then will finally be atone." He said to him using the words he preferred when they are talking. And now it was his turn to snicker at the thought.

"It sure is. It kinda felt like yesterday don't you say? Where I just met you in your room, and now we are changing fates" he said to him and they both shared a laugh. Those moments they've shared bring them nostalgia.

"L.L what will you do once SAZ is done? I mean we planned that we would defeat Britannia together but what's come after that?" Zero asked them. In which he answered truthfully.

"I don't know. Like I said if we have finish what we've done then I could die happily that I finally atone my sins…or I could go on to my normal life no one knows." He said to him. After that they stayed silent.

During that silence he watch the night skies and that made Lelouch stated to his doppelganger. "The night skies is sure is bright don't you say?" he asked them. In which Zero said since he was outside at the moment.

"Yeah it sure is" he said to him. "We did wish whenever the night is bright when we were young" he said remembering their own times when they were just little boys and he, Euphy and Nunnally stared at the night skies and make a wish "…so what's your wish?" he asked to him.

After a moment of silence he answered "I wish that I could see Nunnally again, with my own eyes once more" he said. Well it was expected since it was kinda hard for him not seeing his reason to fight after all. "What about you? What's your wish?"

He debated it for a moment until he answered. "I wish for a normal life. When we can go on with our lives happy and there are no more wars to be waged" he said to him. For someone to be so called warlock he was now tired. Tired of fighting and just for once rest once a while.

"Don't worry we will make our dreams happen to a reality" Zero said to him and that made him smile and he replied to him.

"Thank you…for everything" he said before hanging up. And after that he stared at the glittering stars on the night skies and just let it all in.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

 _30 minutes before the opening of the SAZ_

In our world there a day called D-Day. Today here on Area Eleven they are going to call the SAZ day. For today they would regain their rights as to be called Japanese once more. And the stadium was flooded with masses that wanted to join the SAZ.

In the past timeline this would be a massacre. But this time around it wouldn't. It has to be. The one who announced this Princess Euphemia li Britannia was with her Knight Suzaku Kururugi. Along with them, is her half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, General Darlton and the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad if anything's gone wrong.

"Over 200,000 people have applied to join the special zone. The way things look that number is only going to kept grow." Said Suzaku to his princess when he was seeing the people wanted to be a part of the SAZ. In which Euphy said to him.

"Thanks to you Suzaku, because of what you represent to the Japanese people everyone is rallying they believe in what we're doing here" said Euphy complimenting her Knights dedication on achieving peace without bloodshed.

"No you're giving me too much credit. It must be due to your proclamation princess. I'm truly thankful for this I really am" he said to her. He felt that it was because of Euphy he was even here in the first place. So it was only proper to say thank you to her.

"Just as I'm thankful to you and I hope that you're going to help me with everything that's still to come" she requested her Knight. But before he could perform the standard 'yes your highness' she cut him down mid-sentence. "Not like that" where he said 'yes'. They were interrupted by general Darlton barging into the room.

"Thirty minutes left your highness" he said in which made them prepare for the opening of the SAZ.

 _10 minutes before the opening of the SAZ_

Zero atop of his Knightmare frame Gawain is now en route to the princess seemingly she wanted him to surrender. _Euphy I promise you that you will survive from this_ Zero thought since he made a promise with his doppelganger last night that they will make their dreams come into a reality after all.

 _I promise_

Lelouch with Nunnally on her wheelchair was on his pensive face. He was also thinking about what will happen after this. _After this it's total war…_

The countdown was drawing near and everyone could feel the anticipation of the opening of the SAZ.

 _10_

The whole world is now glued to their screens into watching the worldwide broadcast event that is happening in Mt. Fuji soccer stadium. All of over the world they gather on their seats to watch the SAZ. From the small families, to the nobles and even the Chinese and the E.U are now watching the event.

 _9_

The reporters are now broadcasting the even live throughout the whole world. For those who can't enter the stadium they use helicopters to catch the footage of this first time attempt in history of Britannia.

 _8_

Even the Royal family is watching this debacle from their screens and one in particular hates this at all. Her name is Princess Guinevere de Britannia that holds a devilish smirk and thought _Soon you're little stunt will collapse and soon you Lelouch vi Britannia would go from where you came from…back from the dead!_

 _7_

The Emperor Charles would also watch this mundane broadcast himself from a thought elevator. He was wondering if something interesting would happen in this little stunt his daughter pulled. And if does who? Would it be Zero or his arrogant son Lelouch?

 _6_

The headmaster of this little charade Schneizel el Britannia was currently twirling a white king with his right hand and just watch the whole things played out and to see if Zero would appear to them all. _What would you do now Zero?_

 _5_

Cornelia along with her Knight Guilford tensed watching the live broadcast. They were tensed if there's anything unexpected will happen during the SAZ. _Please Euphy be careful!_

 _4_

The said Euphy was currently sitting on her throne on her left is Nunnally, Lelouch and Suzaku on her Nunnally's behind. On her right was an unoccupied seat reserved only to Zero. Seeing he won't come Darlton said to her. "Princess it's time". In which she complied.

 _Zero please shows up. I'm doing this for the greater good and the betterment of the Japanese populace, and with this I will succeed because I'm…_

 _3_

Her Knight was pensive at the moment and he doesn't see the masked vigilante anywhere from his sights. Because of it he gritted his teeth. _Zero your works aren't for the people you only cause chaos and mayhem! If anything you shouldn't be a hero. But with this you could prove yourself that you are what they you are…but if you don't then I will hunt you down because I'm Princess Euphemia's Knight I'm…._

 _2_

He wasn't the only person who has a wooden face. Prince Lelouch vi Britannian watch from his seats onto how will this play out once more. _Would it be like the last time? Or it would now change? Either way I must ensure Euphy's life. Just one more, one more victory God! That's all I need to ensure our victory against Britannia! And I will prove it cause I'm.._

 _1_

Zero was now near to the SAZ stadium and when they see him they would surely gasped from the scene of it. C.C was the one handling the Gawain as of this moment. And like the last timeline, he let his Black Knights be a nearby forest. _All over the world people are watching this. And now they would see a great show once more from me the man of miracles. I must do this, since I need to. I must do this because for the better future! I must do this for our dreams! I must do this cause I'm…_

All at once their names ringed through the ears of God and their names would be forever changed this course of time forever.

 _Euphemia li Britannia!_

 _Suzaku Kururugi!_

 _Lelouch vi Britannia!_

 _Zero!_

* * *

 **A/N: the party is now over! Oh man I'm glad that I was able to finish this at a nick of time. Tell me did you like reading 5 chapters in one day? If you nodded and/or say yes then THANK YOU VERY MUCH! But if you don't then sorry, anyways these are the last part of the Birthday Bash and expect the next update in Wednesday or Saturday IDK. But I still hope you like this chapter as much as I did.**

 **Also about the dialogue thing…there wouldn't since there's no famous people anymore that has the same birthday as I am. Well technically they are many…but I don't know them…so yeah sorry about that.**

 **Answers for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Also I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Hot Sauce Day! (to Filipinos only:** _ **Hindi yung hot sauce na iniisip niyo…pero gusto ko sana kaya lang hindi totoo eh)**_

 **(Translation: not the hot sauce you're thinking about…although I want to, it is not real)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Add your favorite hot sauce to everything you eat today.**

 **Try out new types and brands of hot sauce.**

 **If you have never made hot sauce at home, today is the chance to do it. Go to your local farmer's market and pick up a variety of chilies and get started. (Quick tip: if you want to use hot sauce use milk not water to neutralize it)**

 **Also the Hot Sauce in the Philippines may confuse you since we also do this as sarcasm or something like that.**

 **And once again to every person that is near to my birthday, have the same date as I am or already been passed I tell you.**

 **HAPPY (ADVANCE/BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU & ME!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	35. SAZ

**A/N: And we are back once more onto another chapter of Code Geass: Black & White. And that would be chapter 35 (wow times sure does flies doesn't it) that also meant…the SAZ! Alright on the last chapter we left everyone on what will happen on the SAZ. Would it be failure once again, three times in a row? Or would it be a success thanks to the efforts of the two Lelouch's that planned this moment from the start? Let's find out together in this latest chapter right now!**

 **But first the shout outs!**

 **Special Shout-outs for these people: Kingofhearless'09, Guest, Aazihidaal (for reviewing and giving an honest view of chapter 25), HarmonyGirl567, G.S Phoenix, kaffeenator666, Phantasm Knight and HelenAngusFlos.**

 **Now onto the story, this chapter would be the bloodstained Euphy episode or episode 22 if you guys didn't know. Also the first POV would be the point of view of Kaguya Sumeragi and the six house of Kyoto, and be advised that it would be the day before the SAZ. And since I need to re-watch the episode all over again, I will also add some moments depicting the entire scene in canon.**

 **But before we could even begin we need to do the Word Hunt! As I said not only the shout-outs would be revived, but the Word Hunts would stay on every chapter until the end. Now what you should do to do the word hunt? Well it is fairly easy that even a seven year old can do it (literally). All you have to do is to spot a word with an asterisk on it. (* that's an asterisk) and when you saw one or didn't the answer(s) could be found only at the Author's note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Another disclaimer: S.S and Phoebe Vipond, Hunter Nye, Aarav Mishra, Jordan Stern, and of course Esperanza Acero also known as the full members of the Knight of Two personal Squadron dubbed as 'Raven Squad' doesn't belong to me! (Shocker am I right?) They only belong to Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively. But I do own the other original characters and that would be the Xavier siblings.**

 **So without further ado chapter 35 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 35: SAZ.**

* * *

The six houses of Kyoto agreed that they will continue to aid the rising stars publicly known as the Black Knights under the leadership of Zero. Even if the SAZ would start that doesn't meant that they won't continue to support themand their endeavors. But it also doesn't mean that they can't support the SAZ either right?

Yes they will continue to support the Black Knights but like lord Kirihara stated to them, the Black Knights will surely agree on SAZ only because they will still have the people's backing there. Which meant that the six houses of Kyoto can still move freely since they aren't needed at the moment when the SAZ takes place, and that other job besides aiding the revolutionaries on their cause is to support and help the Japanese populace. And to do that they needed to be part of the SAZ.

That is why they are debating onto how approach this situation. This is very vital for all of them. Not only for them, but also the Black Knights and the Japanese as well seemingly they can't choose between the two of them since they are the key of the total liberation of Japan.

Kaguya as smart as ever still hold her pensive expression even though they are rather in a tight spot so to speak to solve this crisis onto which that would they choose? Will it be the Black Knights or the Japanese populace? Either way she won't be able to answer seemingly her answer was sent before she could make her decision.

"Hmm what is this?" she heard Kirihara stated when a messenger holds an envelope interrupted them on their meeting. The messengers only whispered it to the old man making the others very much confused and at the same time intrigued as well. "From the sub-viceroy herself?" they heard and that really make them much more intrigued than before.

 _From the third princess, well what could possible mean for the sub-viceroy wanted now?_

Kaguya thought and she knew that the others as well shared the same thoughts as her. "Well Kirihara won't you show it us?" she heard Osakabe asked Kirihara. In which made lord Kirihara hold his pensive face before them. After a moment of thought he stated. "Alright"

He first cut the envelope to see the contents and once he was sure that it was indeed a letter he grabs and folded it open so that he could read for himself. Using the fire that was placed center before them so that he could read perfectly he said. "It is read…"

 _To the members of the NAC or Six Houses of Kyoto_

 _This is a proposal that I Euphemia li Britannian wishes you Lord Kirihara and to the other members of the Kyoto House to participate on the upcoming SAZ. Know this that you won't be harmed when you'll arrived and I only wished for your attendance that is all._

 _If you think that the SAZ is well suited for the Japanese and it can help them on their daily lives you and the others could join the SAZ and become their provisional government under your leadership. You will have full Authority, your own cabinet and of course a military force as well. As long as you won't break any rules from the Britannian charter or the agreement of the SAZ then we could all give the Japanese what they wanted and that is peace._

 _But if you won't agree…then you'll leave me no choice to arrest you if you dare disrupt the people within the SAZ. I certainly hope that you will make a wise decision for this and that we could live peacefully under one ruler._

 _Signed by Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Holy Britannian Empire and the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven_

…"said Lord Kirihara. After the old man said that, the other members of Kyoto house has some mixture of reactions on the princess proclamation for them to join the SAZ tomorrow, some of them shocked, others is glad while some (like her) is neutral and seems to think about it for a moment.

"She's offering us to join the SAZ and then rule it?" she heard Munakata seemingly confused for the Princess to give them full Authority to adhere the SAZ. Well she too by the way, I mean why do the princess wanted them to rule the SAZ instead for the person that perpetrated it?

"That's not all, she also said that we can have our personal military force…meaning that we can still have the Black Knights as our personal military after all" now she heard Osakabe stated to them. And that would certainly boost their plans on greater heights since their first problem was how they could help the Black Knights since they would certainly told to give up arms. But it would seem that the princess was giving more blessing than curse, since this way they could have the Black Knights protect the Japanese and that would give their excuse to not give up arms.

 _And I thought that all Britannians weren't like Lelouch and Nunnally_

She thought since those two were the only persons that Kaguya knew that was rather friendly towards the numbers before and after the invasion. But like any other honeys, this could be just a ruse to lure the Black Knights and then disposed of them when they aren't looking. In which was coined by the wise man Kubouin.

"Maybe, but we can't just let our hopes up just yet. Even if we control the SAZ, doesn't mean that the Britannians can't control us either. For all we know they already prepared for this and still decline for the offer of the Black Knights as our military force" said Hidenobu Kubouin to all of them making them ponder the situation even more.

Well either way it still looks okay for them to join the SAZ so after a moment of thinking, Tousai Munakata said to all of them what he thinks of the SAZ. "The Japan Special Zone doesn't sound that bad" he said and she couldn't help but agree to him since for one thing. The princess offers them to not only join the SAZ but also commands it with their own. Also add to the fact she is sincere and determined into helping the Japanese seemingly she called the Japanese not elevens in which some royals used.

While some of them agreed to this ludicrous attempt of the princess to help the Japanese, others have another thing in mind. And that was Kubouin "A shadow of Japan given to us out of pity is worthless" he said to them. Honestly this what Zero's worried about. The Japanese and their sense of pride, why can't they just see the bigger picture like Kaguya do? If they agreed to them they could at least stop the battle. Enough time for the Black Knights to assemble and gather what they need to liberate the Japan. All it left was their excuse to strike back against the Britannians and then they won.

But as luck would like to have it Lord Taizo Kirihara coined it for her. "We were granted this concession by the Britannians as a result of our resistance efforts. It is nothing to be ashamed of" said to all of them. Well at least someone beside her sees the bigger picture and someone like him is very vital for the future of Japan. And yes, even if this was just a trap for them to be snared at. That doesn't mean that they could prepare for it have they?

It was eerily silence after that. Only to be cut down by Osakabe pointing something out "Lord Kirihara I heard a rumor that you'll be given a favorite position in the special zone in exchange for the Sakuradite mining rights" exclaimed Osakabe. If Kaguya was on the Britannians shoes right now, they would do the same thing. Sakuradite is a very much important asset to the Britannians and to the whole world. As the only countries that hold 70% of the world's Sakuradite that powers the technologies and of course the Knightmare frames, having the rights of mining it would ensure the world domination of Britannia.

She could only deduced that Lelouch or Suzaku talk about to the princess about this, seemingly they were the only persons beside her that knows about the mining rights that was held by Kirihara. It was a good move for the Britannians she would give them that. But like any other rumors it could only be false or something that needs to be proven.

"Don't be suspicious it is merely a request to join the ceremony" Kirihara defended himself. And also no matter where you see it. The princess wouldn't do such a thing. Others yes they will take the chance and do it right away, but her? No way. So it could only mean that she was being controlled or the rumors was indeed false…she was betting the latter.

"That's some clever excuse" snickered by Munakata to him. Using the SAZ to exchange for the mining rights is indeed clever. For one thing, if they don't agree to it than the whole Japanese that signed up for the SAZ would be dead. Next if they do agree to their proclamation, the Britannians would have unlimited supply of Sakuradite to power their Knightmares to conquer the remaining parts of the world.

But it would seem that Kirihara take it personally and said 'how dare you?' Well at least the older person can take a grudge and has much more patience than we young boys and girls dreamed we could ever could.

"That's enough, now we need to make a vote if we would join the SAZ" they heard Yoshino making a vote that the other members complied. "All in favor of not joining the SAZ?" he asked to them, and they none of them raised their hands making him continue. "All in favor of joining the SAZ?" now he asked to all of them and all of them raised their right hands indicating that they agree for the princess proposal.

"Well then…it's look like we might taste a little peace once and awhile" humored Yoshino in which they didn't chuckle or at least grinned from his jokes. Then it could only leave one question…

"Zero…what about him and all of the Black Knights" she said to herself. Although they would request them to be their own military force. That doesn't ensure their safety if they would agree or not. Oh well all she could do is pray and hopes that tomorrow wouldn't be a disaster…like the last time.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

He was waiting for this moment. After years of praying, begging, and fighting, his wished would come true…and that was to save his half-sister Euphy. Zero may agree that in the war there would be casualties along the way. But that doesn't mean that Lelouch does. And Lelouch cares for the innocence especially likes of Euphy.

And now he would finally get what he wants. The day where Euphy would die and proclaimed as the massacre princess has finally come! All of his planning, fighting and working was living up to this moment, the moment where the whole world was watching as for one greatest even would change the history than ever before…

The SAZ

He regretted this day. Out of all days on the year of 2017 a.t.b on his past timeline this was the worst. It beaten the battle of Shinjuku, the battle of Narita, where he Geassed Shirley, the moment when Mao kidnapped his sister Nunnally, and of course his failed Black Rebellion. No one and I mean no one made Lelouch cried for despair than to watch his worst mistake comes to life and became a living nightmare.

The SAZ was his nightmare, every night he couldn't dream the same moment over and over again. Where he shot Euphy point blank and still manages to command the Black Knights to fight despite the fact that his sister was dead. But that doesn't mean that he didn't cried. No, it was the first time he cried because of his mistakes and the next was the death of Shirley. He was after all a Human, and crying was the best way to show your emotions may it be happy or sad.

He clearly remembers this exact same day. Where he and Euphy talked about his plan alone, where he accidently Geassed her and because of it…it was mass genocide.

 _It was the same day as today. Lelouch just heard that Euphy was willing to give her claims to the throne in exchange for the SAZ. Also she already told him that Euphy wasn't doing this for him this time around…no she was doing this for Nunnally since she stated to her on the school festival 'All I ever wanted is my brother'. And for Lelouch, he has an epiphany. He was there standing right in front of him for someone that is willing to sacrifice her life without a second of a doubt. Something he needs to learned along the way._

 _He also remembered her quote that said for her 'petty reason' for her to giving her claims to the throne. 'It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to Me.' she said to him. She was a…fool…an amazing fool._

 _Lelouch rarely seen losing if he the games was on his terms and right now he was once again defeated by the power of Euphy and her crazy plans. "Euphy you are a fool. An amazing fool" he 'complimented' his sister for her plans to see each other again. Even though she won't be a princess anymore at least she would be able to see that the Japanese was happy and that's not all. She can finally have to spend their quality time together with Lelouch and Nunnally._

 _"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch. I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however..." Euphy said to her older half-brother that she came and knew as her first love back then._

 _"However, in your usual rash Euphy fashion you've managed to end up winning all of it. When I think of you I don't visualize a sub-viceroy or a princess. I only see the plain little Euphy who you used to be." Lelouch said to her. If he can't be beaten by cold logic, use other methods and that would be illogic. Also when he thought about Euphy the first thing that would always come into his mind would be the Euphy as his best friend, a loving and caring sister._

 _"Then will you join plain little Euphy and help her? She asked him while giving her out her hand seemingly that he gave up and that he would accept her proposal of having this Zero madness put into to stop._

 _After some pondering he said "You are, you are the worst opponent I have ever faced. You win. I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone. But, not as your subordinate all right?" he stated while shaking her hands. Like I said if you can't beat him with his own games use something else…like reverse psychology. Also making Euphy chuckles on his humor…if he would agree at least make his job befitting for him and that he can command some troops after all._

 _After the formality she said to him "All right, though you haven't got very much faith in me have you? Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?" she said that she would be able to shoot Lelouch._

 _For Lelouch he needs to at least make her proved that what's was he saying was indeed truth since the last thing he wants was his sister talking about him as if he was crazy. "Oh no you've got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders they will not resist me whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all." He stated to her and she still has her dumbfounded expression on her face._

 _"Oh now you're being silly. Stop playing with me." She pleaded as if this was all a joke by her half-brother Lelouch. But once he revealed his power of Geass he knew that she won't will certainly be live him now._

 _"I'm serious for example if I told you to kill all the Japanese it wouldn't matter how you felt about it." Lelouch 'commanded' to her. Unbeknownst to him his Geass was secretly permanent making his 'command' that was just an example or a joke flew to Euphemia's mind and make her to do it._

 _It was at this moment that Lelouch Knew that he fucked up…big time._

 _Whether she wanted to or not. Resist was futile. The power of the Kings was absolute. Even if she tried to…no one was able to disobey Lelouch's power of Absolute Obedience after all. So all he could do was to watch his half-sister tried and failed to obey his command._

 _"No! Don't make me do it please. I'm not... I'm not going to do it please! I don't want to kill them. No!" she pleaded to her head as if she was being controlled by her mind. And when Lelouch saw Euphy on this state, his face turn ash white._

" _Did I?" Lelouch asked himself. Only when Euphy replied while kneeling he knew that he really messed things up. You're right. I have to kill all the Japanese." Euphy said while having a 'friendly' smile as if this was her normal self._

' _I've become like Mao. I can't control my Geass power!' Lelouch thought when he saw Euphy being controlled by his Geass. He did everything to stop her. He pleaded, beg, and even try to stop her by pulling her back. But it was futile. Euphy grab his needle gun that was made by ceramic and bamboo to kill all the Japanese. He curses his low stamina and his body built to stop her. All he could do is to watch helplessly seeing her do his bidding._

 _Euphy!_

"Big brother, are you alright?" he heard disrupting his musings about his horrible past. Nunnally has a concern look on her face when she touches his hand. Because of it he replied "Yes I'm fine Nunnally. I'm just musing that's all" he said.

Well at least that he really gained an important lesson on his reminiscing and that would be…Never Joke Ever Again.

After some moment he finally regained consciousness. And just in time too, since the Gawain was now seen inside the stadium. It was minutes away from the whole world turn to chaos or peace. As always he would still be monitored by the Knight of Two since that was his job.

 _Even if he tried to suspect me he doesn't know that we planned this beforehand._

Lelouch thought for the Knight of the Round that was currently standing behind him and Nunnally. He knew that he would be spied by his father when he returns being a prince after all. So they always came prepared for every possible scenarios and being spied was the first thing they planned right away.

Although to be fair, they don't want to be spied in the first place since that would greatly affect their plans. Since for one thing the spy can really be a pain in the ass so to speak. Next is that a spy can arrest him whenever he try and help his doppelganger and helping his doppelganger on the plans where very vital on their plans on defeating the Holy Britannian Empire.

Meaning that they either eliminate the spy or make him work for them instead…he was betting for the latter part. Since Francis could be very much useful to their cause. Not only Francis is a Knight of the Round and the second highest round nonetheless meaning that he is very much dangerous in a battlefield. But Francis has Geass. Having someone that has Geass that has an ability to copy any moves, voice and Geass is truly helpful for their cause indeed. And also if Francis does agree with him, he has three Knights at his disposal and that would be; Jeremiah Gottwald, Suzaku Kururugi and possibly Francis Xavier.

But he can debate onto how they can manage the said Knight of the Round to be on their side later on. Right now he needs to be here at this moment at this time, since his doppelganger is now arriving atop on his Knightmare Frame Gawain.

"Princess Euphemia it's time" he heard General Darlton spoke form Euphy's right indicating that Euphy needs to start the SAZ. Although she wanted Zero to come by since he would be the man of the hour, she doesn't need to keep the people waiting after all. He came or not, the program needs to start or show must go on so to speak. With so his half-sister stood up and said 'Right'.

 _Don't worry Euphy he would come…_

Once again Lelouch thought. And he did, after Euphy stood up from her throne the people starting to be aghast from the Man of Miracles himself to arrive to the venue of the special administrative zone that was really intended to lure him in and trap him…sort of.

 _Fashionably late I see…_

Well at least his doppelganger can at least pull of some dramatics like he did in the past timeline. He wasn't the only that was surprised that he came since Euphy too was glad that Zero came and hopefully accept her Japan special zone.

"Oh he came after all" he heard from Euphy. While Zero like in his timeline stood atop of the Gawain's shoulder leaning against its 'ear' and the wind blew dramatically making his cape flow like the sails of a boat.

He knew that what are the others were thinking about, he knew that Darlton thought that Zero was right where they wanted him to be. Since for one thing, Zero was surrounded by Sutherlands and Gloucester. And he couldn't fire the Gawain's hadron canon since it wills really annihilate the civilians that would be no doubt caught inside the crossfire.

He knew that the Britannians knew that they were thinking that Zero lost seemingly he would agree to this silly charade only to have the people's backing. Well then they are utterly wrong. If things go according to plan then he and his doppelganger won the battle before it could even started.

The contingency plan of the Britannians was the same like on the other timeline. If Zero tries to do anything foolish he would be killed on sight regardless if Euphy, or any other royalties commanded them to not do so, seemingly it was ordered from the very top. Also like on the other timeline. His (well not his anymore) Black Knights are standing by if things goes hazy…well not this time around. They were standing by for another reason.

Well at least he has nothing better to do than just watch and hope things go play out once more. "Zero welcome to the special administrative zone!" he heard Euphy spoke. Unlike last time where she greets him with open arms this time around she wasn't since she clearly doesn't know who is behind that mask.

Open arms or not. Zero greets her back with the same level as before "Greetings Euphemia li Britannia…I wish to request an audience with you…alone" Zero requested to Euphemia. Also unlike last time where Euphy tried to fool them as if she doesn't know Zero really is with an act. On this timeline, she flinched.

"Y-you wanted an audience with me?" Euphy said to the man. He knew that she was relatively scared at this point and that she wasn't pulling an act. But if she doesn't agree the public would be bad onto her. So she has no choice but to accept. "All right then…" she said much to her and (maybe) every one of them dismay.

After the Gawain lands kneeling at the G-1 that was momentarily placed behind the stadium Zero leaps from the shoulder and onto the ground. Euphy, he, Suzaku, Sir Xavier and three body guards meet with the masked vigilante.

First thing that the bodyguards did is to check if he was armed or not. Well it would be futile now and then since his gun on his timeline was made by ceramic and bamboo meaning a metal detector won't detect the needle gun. Also why would Zero carry a gun again here? I mean he was here to accept the SAZ after all.

"It is appear that to be safe your highnesses" said the guard that was checking if Zero was armed or not. In which Euphy replied. "Then this way if you please…" she said timidly to the masked vigilante. It was a dead giveaway for him and Suzaku that she doesn't want to be with him alone.

"Princess Euphemia it's too dangerous to be alone with this man. As your Knight I request that you allow me, Sir Francis or at least his highness Prince Lelouch accompanies you to safety" Suzaku pleaded to his princess. While he clearly knows that Euphy would definitely want to agree… she can't.

"No…i-it's alright. Please just trust me on this one Suzaku…" she said with a small smile and he maybe dreaming or not but it would seem that she was trying to hold back her tears there. Suzaku was about to retort but Euphy and Zero started to walk away from them.

"But your highness-!" Suzaku pleaded once more until he cut him off. "Do not worry Suzaku it would be alright trust Euphy on this" he said while grasping his friends shoulder to reassure himself that Zero means no harm.

"His highness is right sir Kururugi. Princess Euphemia needs to be facing this herself if she wanted to have the public opinion about this. God knows what will happen if we try to intervene them and the public would be out-raged for us not trusting Zero who is also alone and not armed" Francis informed his young friend in which Suzaku abruptly agreed.

 _Or it's just that you want me to not intervene them seemingly I will try and help my doppelganger on this one is that is?_

He thought since Francis main concern right now is if Lelouch was indeed helping his doppelganger in anyway. If he tried to accompany them it could only mean he may Geass the Princess or if he does agree to let Francis accompany Euphy he may Geass the crowds or every official within the stadium. Either way he won't do a thing.

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

This was the day. The D-day, of the people or rather the numbers of Area Eleven otherwise known as Japan will finally have their freedom and peace even though it was only a puppet state and would not last longer. On this day the special administrative zone would finally commence!

But like any other programs of Holy Britannian Empire they need to be ready if things go south. Also they weren't the only one since the Black Knights were on guard if their leader needed them or he was captured or worst.

To Zero that was the past Lelouch he was also getting really intimidated to this day. Since if what's his doppelganger said to him about his future was indeed true (which really was), this was the day where his beloved half-sibling Euphy would die because of his insolence of 'accidentally' Geassing her.

During their walk he suddenly remembered one of the worst nightmares he heard from his doppelganger the prince Lelouch.

 _After Zero accidentally Geassing Euphy, she ran back to the stadium with his gun preparing to kill Japanese on sight. Lelouch tried to stop her by running as fast as he could to at least stop her from killing innocent Japanese. But with his low stamina and the fact that he has a body of a toothpick he wasn't able to reach her even though she was wearing heels._

 _So when he did arrive it was too late since Euphy just stated the following ""Those of you who call yourselves Japanese I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please? Um, I was hoping you would all just commit suicide but you can't can you? OK soldiers please kill the Japanese. Kill them all" she proclaimed through the comms._

" _Euphy don't!" he tried once more after reaching the stage to stop her only to be stopped by a pair of royal guards that was pointing their spears onto him. He was about to Geass them to 'stand aside' until he heard a bang…_

 _After he heard that…it was a nightmare. It was hell on earth after the following events. Euphy have just shot Japanese willfully and the worst of all…she does it with a smile…_

 _Even if the Britannians can't stop her seemingly she also shot Darlton point blank after he tried to stop her. After that she proclaimed to the Britannian soldiers' to kill everyone who is Japanese within the stadium that they complied without hesitation._

 _For Lelouch it was a nightmare. HE couldn't stop her from killing them. He couldn't do anything. The only thing that can save her from her curse is…to kill her._

 _Euphy!_

"Zero are you okay?" he suddenly heard Euphy spoke to him. Only then did he realize that they were already at the bridge of the G-1 mobile base. Once he knew that he finally gained consciousness he replied to the princess.

"Yes I was just reminiscing that's all" he stated to her. In which made Euphy only nods as acceptance. But he could clearly tell that she was rather scared of him so he asked her. "Is something wrong your highness?"

That gets Euphy's attention and she quickly replied to him. "Ye-yes I'm fine…Ze-zero" she said to him while leaning backwards indicating that she was really scared of him. Well he didn't only kill her half-brother Clovis, but also he kidnapped his doppelganger and beat Cornelia on every battle they faced. So who wouldn't be scared?

"It's seems to me that you're frightened by me. Why is that?" he asked her.

After Euphy said that, she takes a deep breath and answered truthfully. "I-I'm not afraid of you…I'm afraid of what would you do…" _What would I do? What is that?_ "I mean, you could kill me here and now just like you kill my brother Clovis…also you may not agree to the SAZ…" she spoke rather petrified to him. Well if that's the case…

Zero only chuckles on her response and that gotten her attention. "Zero?" she asked him while he was on a fit of laughter. After a good minute of laughing he finally said to her. "No princess I won't do both things" he said to her.

And that made Euphy confused and asked him. "If that's the case then…" she said and then realized onto what he meant by that. "You mean?" She added as if she was hearing was the truth.

To Zero he only snickered and responded. "Yes princess I will accept the SAZ. As for the betterment of the Japanese I and also behalf of the Black Knights will agree to this SAZ you intend to create." Zero proclaimed to her making her leap with joy and she was so much happy that she also hugged him.

When she did hug him, Zero was shocked. He was shocked that she was hugging Zero that said most wanted man of the Empire. And also he was shocked since she was hugging him like they usually did from the past where he, Euphy and Nunnally was once young.

Only when he cleared his throat did Euphy realized that she was hugging the enemy she releases him and blush from the embarrassment. "Sorry about that…I was just caught up with the moment that's all." She said rather sheepishly to him.

"Don't be. But also Princess please know this that even if we agree to this SAZ that doesn't implies that we won't stop protecting the Japanese or anyone that is threatened by the strong" he spoke to her. In a way, it was the truth. Even if the Black Knights may be disbanded their actions and legacy would still live on to every Black Knights.

"Yes I know that and…you may not call me a princess anymore" she said to him and only then Zero knew what she was talking about. _She's giving up her claims to the throne…_ Zero thought and he was true.

"What do you mean princess?" he asked calmly to her.

"I'm giving up my claims to the throne in exchange for the SAZ to be accepted from the court" she informed him. Likewise Zero was once again shocked even though he knew that she would probably do that.

"I suppose that you've done it from their sakes was it?" he asked her only for her to chuckle from his deduction.

"Technically yes…but also I did this for my family." and that raised his eyebrow even if she doesn't see it. "I don't want my family to be ripped apart again. And with every battle my family participated…I'm scared that they might lose and…die" she said her head hang low.

For Zero he was speechless. Although he knew that Euphy would do such a thing. That doesn't meant that she does it because for everyone, no she also done it for her family. She was willing to sacrifice her claims to the throne to ensure the safety of her family. And for that, he knew that she may be a fine empress one day.

"I'm astounded for your actions princess. Sacrificing your position as princess for the greater good is the same level as sacrificing your life. And for that I will assure you that the SAZ would be a success" Zero said truthfully. For someone that has (literally) everything she ever wanted and then disposing it because of the sake of others and to her family, it was honorable.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not a princess anymore?" she said when she heard Zero said that. But also hearing what he said she wanted to clarify if she heard was indeed right. "And also Zero you really mean it. That your amazed by me cause of my actions?" she said to him with a grin. Well she got him there, there's no point on hiding it now.

"Yes princess it is rare for someone such as you that can sacrifice her position of a princess for the betterment of the people and add to the fact that you're doing this because of your family you've truly amazed me. And for that you have my word that I will help you with your SAZ." Stated Zero to her making her blushes albeit a little.

"You really think so Zero?" she asked sheepishly to him. Zero only responded with a nod and said to her to seal the deal. "I know so princess. So if you please…" Zero said lending his right arm for her to shake. After staring at the hand of the most despised man of the Empire, and to think if he can be trusted she takes it and shake the gloved hand of Zero.

"Thank you very much Zero, and please don't call me a princess anymore Euphy would be fine" she said indicating that she trust him. The only way you can have Euphy's trust is when she thinks you're worthy to call her by her nickname which is Euphy. And now it would seem that she does trust Zero now.

"You're welcome princess. But for me you'll always be a princess, renounced or not someone like you deserve to call one-"Zero said to her only to be cut down mid-sentence when his left eye begin to burn once more.

 _Damn it! It happens again!_

While that was happening inside of the G-1, it was the same thing that happens a moment ago outside of the G-1.

 _A moment ago…_

Outside of the G-1, C.C who was currently seen inside of the Gawain's cockpit and as always eating a slice of pizza on her right hand completely lost at her thoughts. _Hmm…what is Lelouch (past) is doing right now…? His doppelganger said that in this moment his Geass would reach that 'point'. Although I think he doesn't use it very frequently I at least make sure he stayed safe…and also I feel something that drawn me there…_

Thought C.C to herself and she seems to agree to her idea to check her contractor and to see who was it that giving her 'the tug' indicating there's someone that is worthy as her contractee. But she completely disregard that she would be seen not only by Lelouch's doppelganger but also the people that surrounds him especially for someone that seen her from the past.

When the Gawain suddenly opened up the people down below has readied their guns seemingly it may be a threat. The guards that are now trained the point of the gun for the person that would leave the Gawain's cockpit was shocked when they saw a green haired girl step out of it.

The prince was the one who were more shocked when she climbs out of her cockpit than everyone else. _C.C what are you doing?!_ He thought rather furiously. When she did climb out she did not even bother the guards that has their gun pointed at her. She only walked towards the entrance of the G-1 as if the guns pointed at her can't scare her out of it and then she suddenly felt that tug again. Suzaku saw the green haired girl that he saw a couple of months ago back from the Shinjuku massacre and was glad that she was alive only to frown when he saw the Black Knight's insignia on her suit.

"Hey you…what are you doing here?" asked Suzaku to the still approaching C.C for the doors of the G-1.

For C.C she stayed calmed and eyed her contractor doppelganger that was with his sister and they seemed to be relaxed at the moment. But Lelouch (future) wasn't the one who was pulling her. Only when she saw Suzaku she felt pain on her chest. _Wait Suzaku?!_ She thought as if what she was feeling right now was indeed true. But she just shrugged it and just continued.

Once Suzaku knew that she would not stop he grabbed her on her arms and said "Hey I'm talking to you!" he proclaimed. C.C tried to stop him but it was too late…

"Wait don't!" she tried to stop him but he already made contact. Once Suzaku touches her, he saw the past. His nightmares and dreams came together easily on his mind. Unlike last time where he touches her on this day, he doesn't saw the children of the Geass order, the planet Jupiter or something like that.

Suzaku is panicking as if he was seeing ghost. Lelouch saw this and starts to wonder _what's happening to you Suzaku?_ Even though he knew what he would be seeing right about now. That doesn't mean that he wasn't intrigued. So he approaches his frightened friend with Francis in tow.

"Hey Suzaku are you alright?" he touched him. Well he knew that if he touches C.C he would too experience the power of the Code so to speak. So he grabbed him to reassure him. "Suzaku?" he said to him once he did touches him his mind was send back to the same tunnel where he gained his Geass.

 _What's happening!_

Lelouch thought. His Geass was also burning up. Luckily he can withstand it, but that doesn't meant that he didn't saw what it that flared into his mind was. It was his memories of the future. Every scenes, battles and deaths he suddenly saw once more. But that wasn't all he saw, he also the future of this timeline, a floating battleship and it fired a beam that destroyed cities with one fell swoop. At the end of the tunnel he saw a bright light and he knew that it was collective unconsciousness and he seems was talking to him. He only heard these words…

 _Save…the…world…_

His Geass was burning up once more that even though he was wearing his contacts it could be seen on a naked eye. He also saw the Knight of Two on his corner of his eyes and he seems not unaffected by it. _Meaning only I, C.C and maybe Suzaku were affected by it. But why and how did it happen?_ He has a lot of thing that he would question C.C after this.

The Guards were stunned when they saw the Knight of Honor of Princess Euphemia suddenly goes berserk and suddenly faints. The same thing that can be said to the prince that was trying to help his friend only to suffer the same fate as he did, but luckily he doesn't faint from it. So the guards take actions and suddenly trained their target back to the green haired girl.

"Why you…what have you done to the prince!" a guard said touching her. The Geass sigil flared once more and gave them nightmares. Francis was shocked when he saw the scenes unfold. He didn't know a code bearer could do that. But more importantly why does the prince clutching his eyes with so he approaches him.

"Prince Lelouch…"

Lelouch was still clutching his left eye and his right eye was still burning with the Geass sigil even though it was covered by his special contacts. "Prince Lelouch…" he heard Francis spoke to him. He cannot let him see him like this, with so he stood up and turn around to face the confused Knight of Two.

"I want you to carry Kururugi to nearest paramedics" he said but unbeknownst to him his Geass were permanently flared even if there was a contact. The Geass sigil takes flight and suddenly delivered to the Knight of Two making him comply with his order.

"Understood my prince" he said then carrying the unconscious Suzaku. After Francis left his Geass turned back to normal. He slowly approaches his former witch and asked her "C.C do you know what happen a moment ago?"

"I think…it was a link*…" she said unsure if that was the case. "A link what is that?" he thought that maybe V.V was behind this, but it would seem that it wasn't. "A link is a chain of the code bearer and his or her contractor. It works as a bond. That was the main reason I can talk to your mother. Since she was not dead the link isn't broken." She informed him.

But Lelouch still doesn't know what happens so he asked her again. "Okay I get it. But what happen earlier. Did the link severed or not?" he asked her in which she said.

"No that wasn't it…it was a link from God" she said to him. _So it was a vision…_ if that vision was indeed true then he needs to speed up his plans of destroying the empire and defeating his father.

Back to Zero he was also suffering what's his doppelganger suffering. His Geass was going hay-wired or out of control. _Damn it! It's happening again!_ He needed to watch he was saying because one wrong command and it was the whole SAZ massacre again.

"Zero are you alright" Euphy tried to help Zero. After Zero starting to be out of control and suddenly scream of his pain she tried to help him, only to be stopped when he raised his hand. "Stop! Don't go any further…" he said and she complied albeit frightened to do so.

Zero finally composed himself to make present comfortable and he needs to finish this before things goes from bad to worse. "I'm fine princess; I'm just having a headache that's all." And it would see that she fall for it.

"Well then I suppose we can't make the audience wait for much longer can we?" he said to her in which she smiled upon and agreed. They walk side by side and once they finally back from the stage the crowds gone wild once more.

 _Well at least this time it won't be massacre…_

But it would seem that his doppelganger and couple of others weren't there. He would search for them later. Right now they needed to make a speech. Euphy approaches the microphone and started to everyone in attendance and for the people who were watching around the globe.

"People of Japan you have suffered far enough! You've lost and been discriminated, you've been treated as slaves. A worthless filth that's what they called to you! They treated you badly that they also take away your homes and families. They've taken everything from you! You're loved one that you cherished and dreams that you wanted to become a reality were destroyed, friends that you wanted to talk with, parents to look after you and siblings that you lost dearly… " she said also affected what she said on the last part. While she was delivering her speech the people of Japan felt every word. The families that died on the war were still fresh on their mind after all.

"That's why you fight isn't it?! You're fighting for their dreams aren't you?! To avenge of what we've done from the past?! To accomplish the dreams that didn't became a reality?!" she said to all of them. But specifically she spoke for every terrorist faction around the Area Eleven. He thought that his Black Knights were hit by that.

"But you don't want to fight aren't you? All you ever wanted is place of peace. A place where you can live happily with your loved one, a place where you won't be discriminated against, and a place where you and I can live peacefully!" she exclaimed to them all and they nodded of her statement. And he would bet that some members of the Black Knights are affected by it.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer. You don't need to fight for your life and dreams anymore. We don't need bloodshed to solve our problems anymore since today is the day. Today is the day where you can reclaim your freedom once more. The day where you may call yourself Japanese freely and felt proud about it, since today where the special administrative zone of Japan is now open!" she declared and as expected she was return by standing ovation and massive applause and cheers from the crowds saying:

"All hail the princess. Long live Princess Euphemia!"

It makes Zero tear up on this moment. Seeing his beloved half sibling achieving her dream was a sight that can make him cry. And add to the fact that it was finally achieved after bloodshed after bloodshed that his doppelganger was sent back in time to fix everything was sight worthy for a man of his caliber to show his emotions even though he won't be seen.

 _Well I won't let her take all the glory…_

He thought with mischief and with so he approaches his sister and grabbed the phone and declared to every one of them. "People of Japan I am Zero!" and that made them stunned since their hero would like to talk on this moment.

"To the people of the world hear me! To the slums of alleys seek me! And for those who call themselves superior fear me!" he said to them lived. Although he was putting an act he was trying to provoke the emperor and his children that try and defies him.

"I Zero willfully and truthfully accept and participate to the SAZ!" and that made the crowds gone wild seemingly they saw their hero share the same thoughts as them. For the Black Knights although they knew that it was part of the plan they still felt pain seeing their leader to actually agree with this…all of them…except Ohgi.

Raising his right hand to make them stop he continued. "But know this Britannians! Even though I accept the SAZ, even if you would make me and my Black Knights surrender our arms that doesn't mean that I and my Black Knights won't be watching from the shadows, protecting them the innocent during the night and saving the need. Like I said before…whenever oppressor takes arm we would be there to stop them! Whenever the weak is being beaten by the strong we would be there to help them! And whenever the justice won't present itself, then we would be there to deliver it!"

"You may think that we lost…well then you're wrong! As long as the weak is being oppressed, as long the justice isn't serve and as long I or any of my Black Knights still breathing we would still fight! Me and our legacy would live on and our dedication of protecting the weak still lived on as long there's a blood that wanted to have justice!"

"Black Knights! We may stop now…we may be not needed…and lost…but when the time comes when the people seeks us…the time where the justice needs to be served…and the world needs saving we would be there! And when we fight once more I pray that it would be the last time where would we finally have our absolute freedom!" He said to his Black Knights and the members of the Black Knights even though it hurts them they accept.

"But for now peace is needed. And as long there's justice…" he said clasping Euphy's left hand making her continue. "As long there's people wanted peace…" she said facing him before they raised both of their arms and said to the world. "We would fight together!"

And the next thing after that was really much magnificent. It had beaten the applause earlier. It had beaten every chant his doppelganger heard on the past timeline. The crown gone wild and every one and I do mean everyone stand from the seats and applauded. And all it takes was one word after another for a chant to be heard.

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Zero"

 _We did it. We finally did it Lelouch (future). We saved Euphy and able to accomplish the SAZ without a single life lost. The past maybe hard, and the future maybe a mystery but for now we would savor this moment, hump maybe that's why they called it a present eh Lelouch. Now the SAZ is over its time…_

* * *

 **A/N: Time for what?! Oh man I just have to finish it right then and there. Well I hope you like it and didn't I tell you I will update today. The next update would be the first day of the month of love (February).**

 **Also guys I it is come to my attention that the chapter one of Code Geass: Black & White is really (REALLY) bad. So I decided to revise it along with the first seven chapters. So check chapter 1 and 2 to see the revised version of it. It would be grammatically accurate, but if you think that it still doesn't meet your standard then I'm sorry :)**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Link: In a dictionary link may call a ring or a chain or** **a relationship between two things or situations, especially where one thing affects the other.** **This link however is different. God actually made temporary link between C.C since she was the only one that were connected to Lelouch to send a vision. And that vision is very much important.**

 **If you any request. Question that needs to be answered, not math problems or anything related about who is God or what not. Just P.M me or review down below.**

 **Also almost forgot:**

 **Happy Data Privacy Day! (Ha! G.C.S wont' be able to hack me today!)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **On this day, companies and governments hold events and seminars that talk about issues of online security, privacy, and data protection. Attend one of these events.**

 **If you work for a company that works with data, why not suggest holding a data protection workshop?**

 **Shred important paperwork containing personal information that you no longer need.**

 **Educate the children and teenagers in your life to be careful about giving out their personal information to strangers. (All in all you need to have a firewall on your computer…which I don't have)**

 **Also even though he isn't related to Code Geass I still felt like he needs to be mentioned since I finished his series after all…**

 **Happy 4 (3,2, 1, IDK) death anniversary Light Yagami!**

 **And once again...**

 **Happy Chinese New Year Everyone!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	36. Thoughts on the SAZ-Black Side

**A/N: now onto another chapter of my first story called Code Geass: Black & White. It has been nearly three months since I created this and I was kinda shock that I'm only fifteen chapters away of actually completing this! Well I have others things in my mind when I actually finished this…and yes it would to do something with this fic. So before we could continue this today's chapter first we must do the…**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Also if you're wondering onto how would you will be able to be shouted out to every person that would read this. Then it would be easy. All you have to do is actually review the latest chapters or past chapters. Or make this story you're favorite or maybe do both! But I won't shout your name twice got it?**

 **Special shout outs for these people: KingofHeartless'09, Aburg76, JulioPR and Akuma-Heika.**

 **Now onto the chapter we would be reading for today. Same with Black Knight's Reaction chapter or chapter 32 if you guys forget. This would be the reactions or to be précised their thoughts onto the SAZ. Would it be positive or negative? Let's find out together shall we?**

 **But first the Word Hunt! So I think you should by now in any case know how this works right? If you don't then I would gladly tell you. Spot a word/quote with an asterisk on it. Also remember if the words has asterisk on it multiple times (i.e. f***) then that would be curse, since I don't do that. The answer could be seen only at the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Another disclaimer, if you think that I own S.S, Phoebe Vipond, Aarav Mishra, Jordan Stern, Hunter Nye, or Esperanza Acero then you are certainly wrong. They are belong and created by Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively (S.S- Shimmering-Sky only). I only own is Francis and Gwen Xavier, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **So without further ado chapter 36 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 36: Thoughts on the SAZ – Black Side.**

* * *

 _"The SAZ was a complete success. Over 500,000 Elevens – I'm sorry, Japanese – have joined Her Highness Princess Euphemia's SAZ, and still counting. The Zone is situated in the region around Mount Fuji, and the surrounding regions of the supposedly the largest Sakuradite Mining Area which is the Honshu Island. The nobles have grown concerned about the Elevens possessing the largest Sakuradite depot in Area Eleven, if not the whole world, in their Zone. The Princess stated that 'If we are to show them that we can be trusted, then we must do it by giving them what's there in the region chosen – and the Sakuradite Mining Area is no exception.'_

 _"Mount Fuji is located 60 miles south-west of the Tokyo Settlement and has surrounding bases manned and operational, making sure the security of both sides is intact. Members of the Royal Family have different opinions about the SAZ; first on the list, would be the sister of the one who perpetrated this, none other than Viceroy Princess Cornelia li Britannia._

 _Her highness said to the morning press, 'As Viceroy of Area Eleven, and as the sub-viceroy's elder sister, I will accept her doings. However, that doesn't mean that I will stop eliminating the terrorists that would cause a disturbance not only to the Empire, but also to the people inside the zone.' we could not gather further thoughts or comment after that one._

 _"Their Highnesses Prince Lelouch and Prince Schneizel, and of course the reverted Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, agreed with the SAZ. They said that with this, we could now help the Japanese return back to their daily lives from before the war, and that would make progress in the workers' and labor area; seemingly, the Japanese are now willing to work together with us._

" _Also, within the SAZ they have their very own Provisional Government. The head of this interim Government will be the members of the NAC, now known to the public as the Six Houses of Kyoto. Although there was some speculation that the Kyoto houses were the ones responsible for aiding terrorist groups, including the likes of the defunct JLF and the Black Knights, those allegations didn't prevent Her Highness from still making them the heads of the Provisional Government within the SAZ._

 _"The Six Houses of Kyoto are former noble houses from old Japan from before the war. Also, they were part of the Kururugi regime back then, making them much more suited for handling the Zone. The President of this Government shall be Taizo Kirihara; he shall also take charge over finance. Alongside him is Hidenobu Kubouin, who shall take charge of infrastructure restoration. Next shall be Tousai Munakata, who will now act as a representative of the Zone in the cabinet of Area Eleven. The fourth person is Tatsunori Osakabe who will be put in charge of foreign affairs. Lastly, and most surprisingly, is Kaguya Sumeragi, who will take charge of health and education within the Zone._

 _"It has been confirmed that the fifteen year old Kaguya Sumeragi, who holds the title of Chairperson of Education and Health within the Zone and is a member of the NAC that is ruling the SAZ, is in fact related to Her Highness's Knight, Suzaku Kururugi, as a cousin. She stated at the first press conference, 'I am glad that I shall get to work with Suzu again! Even if it won't be in the same way I really thought it would be'. The young Knight didn't reply to his cousin, since he was still unconscious._

 _"The SAZ also has a military force of its own. When the question arose as to who would be the person responsible for defending the Zone and ensuring the safety of the Japanese with the Zone, it was announced it would be Zero and his Black Knights. As expected, the nobles and other pro-Britannians were against this. Saying that Zero, without a doubt, would prepare for war using his position as the head of the Military Force of the Zone, start recruiting for himself and soon attack the settlement, was not a ludicrous concept to the high-prestige Britannians._

 _"Those allegations were put to an end when Zero himself said at the press conference, 'I would not take charge of such a position and leave my own organization. I only suggest that the former Black Knights become the main part of the Zone's army.' It was taken into consideration, which lasted for a day, before the President Kirihara announced that former Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh would be the General in Chief of the Military Force, otherwise known as 'Special Zone Defense Force' – or SDF for short._

 _"Provisional Government President Taizo Kirihara explained that, 'Tohdoh is one of the best commanders, both before and during the war, Japan can offer. It was only natural that the 'Miracle Worker,' who performed the Miracle of Itsukushima, would be the one leading Japan's new soldiers…, also, he is a long-time friend in whom my faith is not misplaced.'_

 _"As of this moment, the Zone and the Viceroy don't know where Zero himself is, or any of his remaining Black Knights, if there even are any who didn't leave the organization for the SDF. Some say that he has become part of the Zone and is now living there peacefully; others claim that he departed to China to plan an invasion. Well, no matter what your opinion is, the truth remains that Zero and his Black Knights shall protect the people within the SAZ - which has actually made some nobles fear disturbing the SAZ – and are ensuring the Japanese that they are in capable hands._

 _Those were some of the reports on the SAZ within the two weeks after it had been commenced. This is Hailey Smith, and you're watching the Special Presentation on the SAZ."_ said the commentator of the Hi-TV program on Ohgi's television. After the end credits, he turned his TV off.

 _It has been two weeks, and the people here are now full of life!_

Ohgi thought about the situation within the SAZ, which was mostly positive and lively, despite the fact that the SAZ was only created two weeks ago. After the ceremony, Zero called them out of their position in the forest to surrender their Knightmares. They used their visors to hide themselves from the public, especially Rai and Kallen – they were easily visibly Britannian, after all.

While they were surrendering their weapons and Knightmares, the remaining Black Knights, which were Diethard, Rakshata and her team, began hiding out where Zero wanted them to hide – and that would be Mount Fuji itself.

After completely surrendering their arms, Zero made his final meeting to all of them before they could talk again – and it could be weeks, months or maybe years. He could clearly remember what he said…

 _It was the day after the SAZ, and the Japanese were rushing to their new homes within the Zone, where they could finally say to themselves as Japanese. He, like the rest of the Black Knights, with the exceptions of Diethard and Rakshata, was at the Tanuki for the supposedly (maybe) last meeting with their masked vigilante leader._

 _"The SAZ has now commenced; and now I shall ask you…what will you do, now?" he asked them. It was a simple question, but hard to answer. Seeing that they weren't going to answer, Zero continued to them. "You could be whatever you've always wanted to be, now. You could do whatever you want to do; be with the person whoever you wanted to be." Zero said, hitting home his last remarks._

 _"I'm going to be blunt: I, too, want to join the SAZ." Zero informed them, and was met with different regards for it. One of them was Tamaki, enraged that his 'buddy' would do that. "What are you saying, Zero!? Didn't you say that you would still do your job, protecting the Japanese!? And how can you do that if you join that SAZ!?" exclaimed Tamaki, and his opinion was shared by some agreeing members of the Black Knights._

 _Zero stood perfectly still, as if he wasn't affected by it; in fact, he wasn't at all. That made them flinch; that he stood there, perfectly unfazed and pensive. "Tamaki, didn't you say that you wanted to be a bureaucrat?" Zero asked to him. Tamaki responded with a shocked "How did you–", scared that Zero knew about his dream of becoming a public servant._

 _"If you join the SAZ, then you could be that person you've always dreamed of becoming; and even if you still haven't, then at least you will manage to be closer to your dreams – and you could all be, too." informed Zero to Tamaki, and everyone else. They seemed to ponder about that. Yes, it was true that with the SAZ, everything was possible there._

 _"Wait a minute, Zero. Are you suggesting that we leave the Black Knights?" questioned Minami to him._

 _"Yeah, Zero. It would seem that you want us to cooperate with the SAZ." Added Rai, to their masked leader; and everyone agreed to that, even Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords._

 _"I'm not suggesting that you need to leave the Black Knights – what I was pointing out is the fact that there, your dreams could maybe become reality. There you will find peace…and love." explained Zero, remarking the last part only to himself._

 _"If the Britannians decided to attack the SAZ, which I know they will, it would become an all-out war – and at that time, you wouldn't be able to do anything. You wouldn't be able to say goodbye to your loved ones anymore. You wouldn't be able to become whatever you wanted to become. You wouldn't be able to stay with your friends and families, when that time comes." Zero informed all of them seriously, and it hit the Black Knights hard._

 _The people inside the Tanuki grew silent. They seemed to ponder the fact that if they joined the SAZ, they could at least be able to taste a slice of peace and freedom in there, even if it was temporarily – but it would seem that they weren't convinced just yet._

 _"Friends…allies…When the war comes, and the world calls us to protect it, the time where we would never be able to turn back again would be upon us." Zero informed them, and it him them like a cinderblock, "Be happy while you still have the chance. Be with your loved one while you have the time. Be free until you can't anymore…Say 'I love you' when you are still able to…" Zero continued, and merely whispered the last part, indicating that he would also be a victim of the losses that the fall of the SAZ would bring. To the Black Knights, it became clear; they seemed to understand now. When the time came in which they would fight, it would be a fight where they couldn't back out anymore; so they should savor this temporary peace while they still had the time._

 _The members of the Black Knights still stayed silent, and were deciding if they would take the chance. Seeing that the others wouldn't take the initiative, Ohgi made the choice. "Zero!" he proclaimed to their masked leader, gaining his full attention. After that masked head faced him he said, "I-I'll…I'll take the chance, Zero." Ohgi answered, with a bow as a sign of respect._

 _He could see in the corner of his eyes that his friends were shocked that he was willing to leave the Black Knights temporarily, to have the chance to taste at least a minute of freedom and peace. "But Ohgi, why?" he heard Kallen ask him, and it looked like she was about to cry too. Well, he would be dead if Naoto learned that he made Kallen cry; as such, he gave her the answer._

 _"Look guys, Zero is right. If we fight against Britannians in the near future, we wouldn't be able to do what we wanted to do, since maybe the war could take years or a decade to finish – and in that time, some of us would…die." he said to them, and it would seem they understood that. "So, at least let us savor this moment. Make our times in there worth it – that we manage to do whatever we wanted to do, before we possibly die." he tried to convince them, and that solidified their decision. In short, Zero wanted to complete their bucket list; and he would agree with it._

 _The Black Knights knew now what they would do; they were just scared of who would agree or disagree with it. It didn't take long before Tamaki spoke, "Well, then if you agree, Ohgi…so do I!" he announced standing up in his seat._

 _"I'm with you too, boss." said Sugiyama to him._

 _"So am I." Inoue added, while nodding._

 _"I can't let you be there, having fun without me, now can I?" humored Minami to him._

 _"Tamaki, Sugiyama, Inoue, Minami…thank you." Ohgi responded to the ones that he considered his new family. It didn't take too long until all of them, including Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords, agreed with the idea._

 _"You've made the right choice." stated Zero to the ones that would leave the Black Knights temporarily._

 _"But wait a minute, Zero. You said that we would protect the Japanese…how are we going to do that?" questioned Sugiyama. Zero didn't need to think about it, answering it right away._

 _"Like I said in my speech yesterday…as long as the weak are being oppressed, as long as justice isn't served, as long as any of us are still breathing, we do what we were made to do…and that is to protect the Japanese and serve true Justice, regardless of if we use weapons or not." Zero said to them; and it was a needed boost to their morale. When they stepped out of the Black Knights, when they left (albeit temporarily), their legacy and teachings would still live on! They would do whatever it took to save the innocent, with or without weapons._

 _After that short speech by Zero, they let out a loud cheer for him. They may have been leaving the Black Knights, but that doesn't mean they weren't Black Knights anymore. No – a Black Knight was a Black Knight until the end; but it would seem that other people wouldn't accept the chance._

 _"Well, count me out – since I won't join the SAZ or have the free time." Kallen objected abruptly._

 _"Yeah, I would rather be a Black Knight than accept a false peace." added Rai._

 _Why couldn't they understand?!_

 _Well, apparently Zero knew how to handle teenagers, since he tried to convince them._

 _"Kallen…Rai, while I respect that you want to remain with me as Black Knights, that doesn't change the fact that you're still young." Zero reminded them, using the age card to make them doubt their choice. "You two have much to learn, much to discover and you have friends that still care for you. What would they say if they learned that you two both died in a fight?" Zero asked them rhetorically._

 _"I don't want you to suffer the same way my friend did. He died young, and he had a lot of things he was supposed to do – being with his friends, having fun with them, being with his family, protecting them…spending time with his sister, loving and caring for her…" Zero told them, secretly describing his doppelganger, who died at the young age of eighteen years old. "No one should die young, especially someone who still holds dreams." And that hit the spot for the both of them, evident as they stood, silent. After a moment of silence, they tried to protest._

 _"But Zer-" Kallen tried to say to Zero, only for him to cut her off mid-sentence. "You need to spend time with your friends, Kallen; and I'm not just suggesting now – it's an order…so do you, Rai." Zero commanded to her; and Kallen even it hurt her, couldn't help but agree with him._

 _"Yes, Master Zero." affirmed both young teenagers in unison._

 _"Good. Well, if you have no further questions, then I bid you adieu…for now." Zero fare welled, turning around, his back to them, only to pause when someone asked him._

 _"Wait, Zero! What would you do for the time being?" questioned a curious Inoue, and so did everyone else. They all were rather curious as to what Zero would do._

 _Zero didn't need to turn around to make his reply, since he said to her and probably to everyone. "I guess I should go and build my body…" he suggested, and some of them chuckled at that – since Zero was the only person who sucked at endurance…_

It was a good day, that day. Now though, he and his friends applied to join the SAZ and luckily their apartments were in the same building as his! So they were neighbors, and he wouldn't be alone…well, technically, he wasn't alone – even if they were far away.

"Chigusa, do you want to go out with me to do some shopping?" Ohgi asked his girlfriend, who also signed up for the SAZ. Even though she was a Britannian, the Zone was open for Britannians and Numbers alike, so it wouldn't it be awkward for him with a Britannian.

Chigusa only smiled at her boyfriend from the couch, and answered to him, "Sure I would, dear!" she tried to tease him, an effort at which he chuckled. After she grabbed her coat and her sunhat to protect her skin and head on that sunny day, the couple left their rooms to have a nice day within the Zone.

Their apartment was far better than the one he had in Shinjuku. In only a mere two weeks, the Zone was already starting to rebuild the ghettoes, and with the Japanese working together, they managed to complete some buildings that would serve as apartments for them, since the registration was piling up.

The streets were filled with small children playing around as Zero and other heroic characters like Princess Euphemia. It was something you didn't see in the old ghettoes. Everyone could breathe freely. Physically and metaphorically speaking, when they were back in the ghettoes, they felt that they were being oppressed by the Britannians, beat up victims of racism and violence; but now the Japanese, even the honorary ones, could relax, knowing that Britannians couldn't hurt them inside the Zone.

Well, even if they did…they were many Black Knights that would gladly stop them. Thinking about the Black Knights, more curious thoughts and questions began to surface…

 _I wonder what the others are doing?_

* * *

 **Diethard's POV:**

He was also a part of the others Ohgi was thinking about – and no, he wasn't a part of the SAZ, thank you very much. He had a much better job to do…and that was the safety of the Black Knights within the SAZ; and of course, preparation for the anticipated battle when the time came.

 _Even if Zero put me on this job, at least I'll still be able to help him this way…_

Diethard thought, since he would work alone for this one…well, technically not, since he would be accompanied by Rakshata and her team – but she was also busy preparing the Knightmares and the equipment they would use when the fighting started.

So yes, he was stuck there, with no help, whatsoever. After the opening ceremony of the SAZ he, alongside Rakshata, was ordered by Zero to hide inside Mount Fuji. There, they would be preparing everything they needed for the upcoming battle.

"Hmm…well, it looks like things are good on your end." complimented the Indian scientist to him, seeing that he was doing a fine job; and a fine job indeed, since he was able to mark down every possible attack point of the Britannians on the SAZ…well, not as fast Zero could do it, but it was a good job as it was.

"Thank you, Rakshata. Oh, and by the way, how's the research on the Gefjun Disturber doing?" He asked her, since the Gefjun disturber would be the 'ace in the hole' of the Black Knights when the time approached. Also, they weren't only using the Gefjun Disturber to stop every Knightmare in its tracks, but also to improve the Gawain – the personal Knightmare of Zero.

"It's quite good, if I do say so myself. We are now fifty percent through the research, and how we should fight their possible countermeasures for it. By the time Zero needs it, it will be finished." Rakshata informed him.

"That's good. With that, we can ensure our victory against the Britannian military; especially against the forces of His Highness, Prince Lelouch." Diethard said to her. Also, speaking of the Prince, he was kind of surprised that he was willing to work with Zero during the Kyushu Invasion, since he did 'kidnap' him, after all. However, he was also expecting it, since Zero did save his friend. He suggested they persuade the Prince rather than Kururugi, since he would become a valuable asset when the time came.

"But enough about work…why don't we talk about the SAZ?" Rakshata attempted to change the subject. If he had been drinking something right then…he would have spat it out. For him, a woman of her caliber, with a portentous intellect on anything involving Knightmares, saying something like that was just truly shocking. Well, he could have been a bit biased about her, since her country, The Militarized Zone of India, or for the Chinese and for the Indians 'The Freedom Nation of India*', was a part of the Britannian Empire – half of it, to be precise. Of course, she would feel relieved that someone was able to successfully manage the SAZ, giving her hope that someday, her country would be able to have their own SAZ. Still, that didn't mean that he would just agree with her; so, he just stated the truth.

"I'm going to be blunt with you…the SAZ has been an inevitable failure from the start, just like as Zero said to us over two weeks ago." He first stated to her, and she seemed to be agreeing with it, so he continued. "The SAZ was, overall, the last ace of the Britannians; it was created to only be done in one fell swoop, meaning it shouldn't last long. So, I think that the SAZ would fail…eventually." he admitted truthfully.

Rakshata seemed to despair somewhat about that, seeing that the SAZ was indeed a failure waiting to happen, making her lose some of her hope for her country to have peace and freedom of their own. Diethard was a gentlemen, every Britannian was…well, some of them. So, seeing that she was on the brink of deepening disappointment, he tried to cheer her up. "But of course, that would be from a militaristic point of view. If we see it through the eyes of public opinion, the SAZ is truly a success. To be able to create a zone where discrimination is non-existent, and to have its people live peacefully, is indeed a success. If the Princess has enough brains to use it to her advantage, I say we lose." He commented, and that made her smile, albeit a little.

"But of course, I was saying that it would give Zero enough backing when the time comes that the people realize the SAZ was a failure." Well, at least he was able to make her cheer up. Rakshata only let out a humph at his response, before walking out of his office, leaving him alone to handle the planning.

 _Although, I have to admit…what are you thinking about this, Zero? Do you share the same view as I do? Or do you share the thought that the SAZ was an olive branch of Britannia?_

* * *

 **Kallen's POV:**

 _Stupid SAZ, stupid princess, everyone is stupid!_

That was Kallen dominant thought about the whole SAZ matter. Although it was kind of over-exaggerated, to say the least, it still represented her feelings about the SAZ for her. Why did she hate the SAZ that supposedly helped her countrymen and women, you ask? Well, she had only one word to answer that…and it was Zero; not the number, no – their leader, named Zero. Due to this stupid Zero, she was far away from her leader, and for that, she was angry at this SAZ.

She was fuming so hard that her other comrade, Rai, who was dressed in his Ashford Academy uniform since they were both going back as teenagers, noticed another student of Ashford Academy saw her rage and he said to her.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, soon you'll be much older than any of us could look!" Rai quipped, trying to humor her, but she wasn't in the mood for that. So, instead of a hysterical or sarcastic laugh, he received a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" asked Rai while rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Kallen punched him.

"Well you deserve it anyways" she said to him with a huff.

"Well, what is it that made you look as if you wanted to murder someone?" Rai questioned her. She really looked as if she was ready to kill someone, and that was not an over-exaggeration.

"It's about the stupid SAZ; that's what!" she exclaimed angrily at him with a snarl. Rai was able to compute it in his mind, but he seems that he still didn't get it.

"Still don't get it…" he admitted to her rather sheepishly.

If Kallen didn't need to act like a sickly lady right, now she would do a face palm, but she couldn't, so she said to him as if she was lecturing a child. "Because, Rai! With this SAZ, we can't do anything!" she complained, exclaiming the 'anything' at the end so intensely that Rai needed to plug his ears.

Yes; because of this SAZ she couldn't do anything. It was like the time when they were a small resistance group in Shinjuku, all over again. She liked the feelings, the anticipation of the battle, and of course, the smell of burning wreckages of enemy Sutherlands, courtesy of her Guren – but with this SAZ, she couldn't do anything of it! It was really getting on her nerves right about now.

However, apparently, Rai didn't seem to share the same opinion as her since he said this: "Or you're saying that, with this SAZ, you can't be with your Zero, huh?" he teased her, turning her whole face into a red tomato. Seeing that he got her, he made it worse by mimicking what Kallen would say.

"Oh, with this SAZ, I can't be with my hero and my loved one! I just hope that this is over soon so I can be with him, helping him eliminating his enemies and being by his side like a queen would, hahaha!" Rai perfectly mimicked the sort of thing Kallen would say. Because of it, she just couldn't hold it anymore, and threw a punch at Rai to his already swollen shoulder once more, making him scream in pain much louder this time.

"That's not it, Rai!" she shouted at her friend and comrade. Luckily, there weren't any classes for today, seemingly with this SAZ commotion all the classes were dismissed after lunch, and the Student Council was the only group who hung around the school this late in the afternoon.

Rai knew he got her, so he shrugged her punch off, "Geez, there's nothing to be upset about, Kallen. If you like Zero, then that's fine." he commented to her. Luckily, she didn't punch him for that, since she could already tell that he wouldn't be able to withstand that much more force to his shoulder.

"I know, Rai…look, let's just get this day over with, okay?" she dodged that topic and Rai seemed to let go of it…for now. However, in reality, she really wanted to tell Zero that she liked him. The problem was…it would seem that he was rather preoccupied with a green-haired witch whom, it seemed, couldn't be beaten, since C.C was always with him; and until now since at their last meeting, C.C was the person who would be staying with Zero.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Kallen. Also, what are we doing here, anyways?" he asked her. Honestly, she didn't care what they did today. However, unlike her fake friends, the Student Council, all in all, was kind of good. Yes, they could be annoying at some points – like Milly's antics, Rivalz's unlimited amount of goofiness, Nina's rather shy nature and opinions towards others, Shirley and her clumsiness and of course Suzaku with his…you know…friendly type. In spite of that, they seemed to bond rather well, and it looked like they wouldn't be separated anytime soon.

Speaking of the White Knight…

"I'm just glad that Suzaku isn't here." commented Kallen to her friend-slash-enemy. For someone that was already held as a hostage, and not only battled once, but thrice (I think), and was still able to forgive, that was someone Kallen had to say earned her respect. However, that didn't mean she liked him, no; she rather hated him. Saying that, in this school, he would try and persuade both of them to leave the Black Knights, as if they would do it…no. She hated him for that. Why couldn't he just be a serious soldier and enemy, like Kallen and Rai would? _Maybe he does still treat us as friend, after all…_ Kallen thought. Well, either way, the only way to find that out was by a battle.

"Yeah, but still…I guess we should try and visit him at some point; I mean, he is our friend, after all – no matter what." Rai recommended to her, and she seemed to agree with it. While they had the chance to be friendly to each other and not pointing blades at each other's throats, they should take the chance.

With a nod, they continued on their way to the Student Council. Once the door was in front of them, Rai twisted the knob and swung it open to let them in. Entering the room, they received the scene of a Student Council party once more. Though, the party didn't seem to be about anything relevant to the school, or the typical parties Milly seemed to create. No, it wasn't. The members of the Student Council were dressed in…Japanese attire. Milly, Shirley, and Nina were dressed in beautiful Kimono while Rivalz was dressed up as a samurai of old. Once they saw the pair enter, they greeted in unison, with the hint of English accents:

"Konnichiwa!"

It was shocking to say the least, for the people who spent a lot of time with real Japanese, and also learned real Japanese, to see Britannians not only dressed in traditional Japanese outfits, but also managing to speak a word of the language, even if they had hard time pronouncing it in their half-Japanese, half-English, slight foreign language butchery. _At least they tried…_ Kallen thought about their attempt at trying to be Japanese that afternoon.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was shocked, since Rai gasped so hard at the scene before him, that he was speechless. After a moment of silence, he finally spurted out "Good afternoon to you, as well…I guess." Rai greeted while scratching the back of his head, indicating he had no idea what they were doing right now. Luckily, she asked for him.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked with a timid voice, since she needed to fulfill the role of Kallen Stadtfeld right now, not Kozuki.

Rivalz was the first one to answer, "Oh we were just commemorating the successful event of the SAZ, that's all!" he replied rather proudly. The Japanese rebels were surprised by that. Those people actually celebrating the SAZ, was something she hardly thought would happen.

She was so speechless that she only managed to say 'Really?' to them. Milly solidified that and made a shocking statement.

"Yes, and you can thank Nina for that." Milly told them, gesturing to the shy girl, with glasses who was now wearing a Kimono.

It was at that moment, that they started wondering if this was a dream or not. Nina! That the girl who was xenophobic, quiet and shy around even Britannians, and really afraid of the Japanese, was the one who made this idea, was truly surreal for them. Seeing that they didn't believe she was the one responsible, Nina told them.

"Since I don't have anything to do…I guess I did this, since this way I can face my fear of the ele–oops, sorry, Japanese…" Nina explained to them sheepishly. Even though she was still afraid of the Japanese, at least she was making the effort to overcome it.

They were utterly gob smacked; their mouths were wide open, and Rai could only say one word to describe their incredible astonishment, in a good way.

"Wow…just, wow…" the white haired terrorist/rebel breathed in shock at the xenophobic girl. Nina only blushed at the compliment, and muttered a small 'thank you'.

After some formalities and chatting about their thoughts on the SAZ, in which all were positive, the orange-haired girl seemed to have forgotten something, and only now did she manage to remember.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Lulu wanted us to visit Suzaku at the hospital tomorrow!" The orange-haired girl with a sakura petal on her ear said. Milly caught wind of this, and decided to tease her for it.

"Oh, Lulu wanted us to visit tomorrow eh? Sounds to me like a date!" Milly grinned at the orange-haired girl, and as expected, Shirley tried to deny it, even though it was clear to the members of the Student Council that they were now a couple.

"Madam President!" Shirley cried defiantly. They only laughed it off.

The rest of the afternoon was splendid. They talked about the culture of Japan from before the war, the traits of the Japanese, and everything that revolved around the supposed land of the rising sun.

 _I guess the SAZ isn't a bad thing, after all. But Zero, what do you think?_

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

The already three-times-mentioned, by his comrades, Zero, was having the time of his life. It was rare for someone like him to get a vacation once in a while, especially since he was fighting against an Empire that specialized in long battles. Yes, Zero was indeed relaxing at the moment inside the Tanuki; and also, just because he was relaxing that didn't mean that he didn't have work to do. He still did his work, and that was planning the invasion of Tokyo.

He was currently unmasked, meaning that he wasn't Zero for today, since he agreed that he would be Zero to his doppelganger full-time. So, he shouldn't leave his mask, even if he was alone. However, just for today, he could be whatever and whoever he wanted to be. He wasn't Lelouch as Zero; he also wasn't Lelouch Lamperouge, the heartthrob and Student Council Vice-President of Ashford Academy – nor was he Lelouch as a prince or Demon Emperor. No; for now, he was just plain, old Lelouch – the Lelouch his siblings and friends wanted him to be.

He had been acting like this since he accomplished something two weeks ago, that made him like this – and it was the SAZ. Back then, the SAZ was the one of the most major, pivotal mistakes his future self-had made, and because of it, the SAZ was a complete disaster and horrendous act of genocide…but now, it wasn't. The SAZ in this timeline was a success, and they managed to pull it off to let Euphy live; and because of it, he was glad.

Lelouch (past Lelouch) had a smirk plastered on his face – not a devilish smirk that he used when he was an Emperor back then, nor was it a grin he used in front of his friends, no, it was a smirk he always used when a plan played into motion and things went quite well in his favor. If you looked from his point of view, things really did.

For one, he was able to pull off the SAZ and make it a success instead of a failure, and in turn, a massacre; next, he was able to save Euphy from her doom by his fault, and also…because of the SAZ, he could finally relax. Something neither he, nor his doppelganger, had done in the past few months. So, now he would take this moment of temporary peace, and just sit back and relax…

He was relaxing so much that his company, the witch, caught sight of this; because of it, she questioned her contractor, "You seem to be rather happy today, why's that, I wonder?" she asked him.

It was either C.C playing dumb, or she was really was clueless. Well, whether it was the former or the latter, he would answer her truthfully.

"It's because I won today. Because of the SAZ, my Doppelganger and I were able to pull ourselves out of check." he stated, while grabbing a black King piece that was threatened by a queen and resting it back down a safe distance behind his pawn. "Sooner or later, the SAZ will collapse; when that happens, we can begin our next big move." he explained, complimenting himself, also moving the white queen to threaten his king, but it was taken by a Knight.

 _Then after that, it's checkmate to the Britannians…_

He thought to himself. He could see it clearly, how this would play out – the Britannians attacking the SAZ and the Japanese would see the true colors of the Britannians; and not only Japanese within the Zone, but also the Britannians that were supporting the SAZ as well…especially Euphy.

When that happened, like in any fairy tale, he and his Black Knights swoop in and save the day, and his doppelganger would make his coup. Then, all they had to do was eliminate the final people who stood in their way.

 _Then, we could finally have the peace we all wanted…then, I could see Nunnally once more…_

Zero thought. Yes, the SAZ was a success and was able to bring peace, but it was not a total peace. Sooner or later, that peace would be destroyed – and then it would be all out war after that. If only the Britannians wouldn't disturb the SAZ, then he could say that he would certainly give up his cape and mask, but that would never be so. It was Britannia's nature of conquering the weak which made this SAZ a failure; and also, truth be told, he rather missed Nunnally. Although he was able to see her thanks to the opening ceremony, he couldn't touch her, feed her, put her off to sleep and say 'I love you' to her. But when the peace – true peace – fell upon the world, he could do all those things once more.

He was looking forward to that day, but C.C was cautious for his sake – since it was times like this, when he was unprepared and unguarded, when disaster struck. Luckily, he had a witch who warned him and gave him words of wisdom.

"You do know that if you keep acting like this, there would almost certainly be a disaster, right? I suggest you don't lower your guard now, especially when there are no Black Knights that would protect you when someone strikes you or the SAZ." C.C warned him.

Zero knew that there was the chance that would happen, but they had planned for everything and anything. From an invasion to the little things like a financial crisis, they were prepared for any scenario. So he just shrugged – that, and only stated to his accomplice:

"I'm aware of that, witch. I know that they would certainly strike me, my doppelganger or both of us" Zero grabbed the Knight that was protecting his King to let it be taken by a bishop, putting his king in check once more. "But it would seem that you forget that you're talking to Zero – the man that made miracles more often and victorious than anything Tohdoh or any other generals, or any of the numerous terrorist factions, have ever been able to pull off." he said, taking the bishop with his King.

C.C only huffed as a response, and only retorted to him, "Where ignorance is our master, there is no possibility of real peace." Though, he was already aware of his ignorance – or, at least, that was something he was trying to convince himself.

"Then I would keep my ignorance in check, my witch." Zero threw back, turning around to face the witch that was lying on his bed with her signature Cheese-kun doll in her arms. He was inches away from her lips, and he gave off an intimidating aura through his eyes that made him much more suave, and of course, terrifying all the same.

However, C.C had seen men from the past that had tried, and also surpassed, Zero in that sort of intimidation, so she wasn't scared by it. "Do you really think that you can? I've seen men from the past that said the same thing to me, or his people, all over again – and they all failed. What makes you so sure that you won't end up the same, like they were?" she asked him, arching an eyebrow, with eyes that spoke of confidence and mischief.

Zero only let a smirk makes its way across his face at that, and answered her, "Because I'm Zero, the Man of Miracles…" he replied, then he leaned in closer to her ear, and whispered in a deep, but teasing, hiss that sent a shiver down her spine. "…And because I'm warlock." after that he pulled himself away, onto to be met with the sight of a taken-aback C.C, who was blushing rather hard, her cheeks a burning crimson, from the close proximity of their faces.

"With those factors, I know that I can accomplish it. And even if I don't, I always make a miracle, don't I?" Zero assured her, putting the mask on once more. "You sure do." C.C agreed, making him grin of victory. He vacated the room and quickly headed outside to see the Zone in the middle of the night.

The Tanuki was placed atop of a hill, making the view of the SAZ lovelier during the night. He could clearly see the shimmering buildings, and the ocean on the horizon that reflected the bright moon they also had for tonight gave the scene much more grandeur.

 _The SAZ was, overall, a success. We managed to save Euphy, and give enough time for me and my Black Knights to have some peace, even if it was temporary._ Zero mused, seeing the Zone during the night. It was hard to think that, one day; this peace would be broken by the Britannians.

 _But I would make sure that I would – no…I must – create true peace!_

Zero thought with determination. Even if it was at the cost of his life once more, then so be it. They sacrificed so much, fought so hard, and lost so many, that they couldn't afford to stop now; especially when the peace they were fighting for was almost right around the corner, a corner of larger-scale conflict.

 _But for now…I guess I should savor this peace…_

Zero decided, heaving a sigh. Liking the idea, he would do the promise he made to his Black Knights two weeks ago –and that was building his body.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes the chapter for today. Man I really wish I could still do the everyday chapter thing again. But I can't…so yeah sorry about that. Also I have forgotten about this. This would be a three part chapter. The next chapter would be maybe in the weekends…IDK; I'm not making any promises.**

 **Also guys from this point forward I will have another operation to make. From the creator of Operation Overlord (#NeverForget) and Operation Birthday Bash (#15YearsOfAwesomeness) F.C.C.S would now give you another Operation dubbed as…**

 **Operation Perfection!**

 **Operation Perfection isn't what you guys thinking. I won't perfect anything since nobody and nothing is perfect. But rather I would perfect something and that something is the chapters. From this point forward Chapter 36 would be beta read or proofread (this is what's my English teacher told me, when I asked what do you call on correcting a mistakes in essays or something like that) and also the first seven chapters would also be revise. So take a peek to the new and improved Chapter 3 and 4.**

 **If you guys still don't get what is this 'Operation Perfection' is then let me summarize for you. Operation Perfection is a way to have the remaining 15 chapters to be proofread that way you won't complain why is it there's a grammatical error or something like that. Also in Operation Perfection would also take effect to the first seven chapters. Meaning every publish Chapter two chapters from the first seven chapters would be revised. Once the seven chapters are done, then we would proofread the any chapters until chapter 50 okay?**

 **(Beta-Reader's Note – B/N: Basically, at least the first seven chapters will be fixed up so the story has the introductory chapters done and dusted for anyone knew who comes to the story to read, then we shall focus on fixing the updated chapters pre-publishing until the end of the story. After that, once no more updating new chapters needs to be done, the rest of the chapters will be done as well. F.C.C.S decided to put the priority on the new chapters in the updating process – makes sense, since that is where most of the readers' attention will be at the moment – so that is where the focus is going to be until the story is completed, plot-wise.)**

 **A/N: The person that would help me with this Operation would be…**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **So that way I won't be alone facing this new operation alone. So guys say thank you (written or not) to my beta reader okay?**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **'The Freedom Nation of India': this would be the first ever fictional country I would create guys. So to make this short India would be split into two, like Korea. The Northern Side would be occupied by the Chinese while the south would be to the Britannians. And yes this is really intended and planned for.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Also I almost forgot…**

 **Happy Work Naked Day! (Wait What!? Is this for real!)**

 **Ask your boss or supervisor if you can work from home.**

 **Remember, you don't have to work naked from home if you do not want to. Wear your most comfortable pajamas and work in your home office or your backyard or from your couch.**

 **If you do decide to work naked, make sure you do not have any official teleconferences.**

 **If you run a company, what about instituting a work from home program? (I really thought I would work naked, and I also thought it would have something about love or something like that since February is month of love after all)**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	37. Thoughts on the SAZ-White Side

**A/N: So sorry if this wasn't published in the weekends guys. It was just having something to do with home works, projects and of course family matters. But rest assured that I will update the next chapter on weekends for sure, since like I said I would update once or twice a week. Anyways onto the chapter for today, like I said previously this would be a three part chapter. And the previous ones were the thoughts of the members of the BK (Black Knights). Now though it would be the members of the Holy Britannian Empire. That being said let's get on with it the chapter for today.**

 **Now for shout-outs!**

 **Special Shout-out for these people: Guest (For reviewing chapter 1), Francis456( I approved of that name), VengfulRaptor, river96, and haseosama.**

 **With that over with let's talk a little more about the chapter for today. Since this would be the thoughts of the members of the Holy Britannian Empire, we would start for the person who perpetrated the SAZ in the first place. And that would be Euphy. I would also add the members of the Raven Squad; seemingly they weren't added in chapter 34 or 35. And I wouldn't tell you the rest. Also make sure that this would stuck in your mind. This would be the same day as the thoughts of the Black Side. Meaning this wouldn't be the chapter where Shirley and the gang would visit Suzaku. No that would be the next chapter.**

 **But first the WORD HUNTS! It would seem that I weren't been able to add any words for you to discover in the past three chapters. But I already told you why haven't I? So I will just tell you how to play this mini-game. Spot a word/quote with an asterisk on it. Then the answer could be seen at the bottom of this chapter, to be precise, in Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also a friendly reminder to everyone, the people who created the OC's likes of S.S and the full members of the Raven Squad weren't created by me. The real people who make these original characters that is now part of the story is Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword (respectively). But I do own my OCs and those would be the Xavier Siblings.**

 **So without further ado chapter 37 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 37: Thoughts on the SAZ – White Side.**

* * *

 _We did it, Suzaku. We actually did it!_

If you were to think that the person thinking that, next to the unconscious Knight of Honor Suzaku Kururugi, was Lelouch or Nunnally, then you would be absolutely wrong. The person right next the knight was none other than the princess he swore to protect, Euphemia li Britannia; or for him – Euphy, his angel.

Currently, the princess – well, not anymore – was sitting next to the young knight, who was in comatose state. It all happened during the opening of the SAZ. The doctor said that the Knight of Two carried him, already unconscious – and when they questioned the Knight of the Round as to why Sir Kururugi was unconscious, he just answered that he must deliver Suzaku to the nearest paramedics, which he actually accomplished.

Instead of talking to the Knight of Two herself, she tried to ask her half-brother Lelouch, since he was also there at the time when that happened; but, it seemed that she couldn't find the Black Prince, so she decided that it was better to talk to him tomorrow.

When she did have the chance, he told her that he also didn't know what actually happened. Euphy knew that he was lying about it, and it would seem that he was trying to hide something. So, she continued her pursuit, and tried to get the answer from him – one way or another. After a whole afternoon of bugging her half-brother, he complied…

 _In a conveniently private room inside of the Viceroy Palace, there could be seen the two Highnesses, Lelouch and his younger half-sister Euphy, who were having a pleasant chat as to how her Knight Suzaku had ended up in a comatose state during duty. Princess Euphemia insisted (bugged) him the whole day, to the point at which he gave up and actually complied with her request for information._

 _Smirking in victory, she asked her brother, "Now, tell me: what actually happened on that day Lelouch?" she asked him with an ordering tone – which she never used if it wasn't serious. Euphy knew that Lelouch and Suzaku were outside of the G-1 when she and Zero discussed if Zero would join the SAZ. So, he was the only witness, as apparently the guards were unconscious._

 _She eyed her half-brother like an attentive hawk. She knew that Lelouch was hiding something from her, if not the whole family. Well, today, Euphy would get him to spill the beans. Her half-brother stiffened up at that. Lelouch was scared – of whether or not he should say that he was from the future, and that she died in that timeline; or about C.C's existence. He was backed into a corner, and he knew that they wasn't any other way besides Geassing her._

 _'No! I won't Geass her again!'_

 _He thought; after Geassing Shirley, Euphy and Nunnally, he sorely regretted it. He shouldn't carelessly Geass the innocents, willingly or not. Besides, he made a vow that he would never Geass someone, innocent or not, without consent or a properly justified purpose; and hiding the truth wouldn't be enough of an excuse to Geass his sibling._

 _With a sigh, he turned around and eyed his sister with narrowed, violet orbs. He could see that she was waiting calmly, to see if he would answer her question or not. After a minute-long, staring contest, he gave in and requested of her._

 _"Could you promise…that you won't tell anyone about this?" He asked her tentatively. It wasn't that he was having doubts about her, since in the past timeline she hid from her sister Cornelia that he was Zero, after all; with that, he already knew that he could trust Euphy – it was just a precaution._

 _For Euphy, it seemed that he made a joke. Come on, now; did he really think that she would reveal his secrets? If she could hide his secrets in the past, then nothing was going to change today. So, with a small giggle, she replied to him as if he was the dumbest person in the world._

 _"Do you honestly believe that I would spill your secrets, Lulu?" she asked him, her voice laced with amusement, and using the nickname that she and Nunnally created – meaning that this was just a friendly chat. However, Lelouch wasn't in the mood for fun today; so she starts over. "I promise, Lelouch, that I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me." she said to him more seriously, and he seemed to settle with that._

 _Lelouch was having debate inside his mind. He was contemplating whether to tell her that he was from the future, or should he only tell her about C.C? After thinking over the possibilities of how Euphy would react, he made his decision; it was better (and safer) to just tell her about the latter._

 _"Alright, Euphy – I will tell you…" he relented to her, and she her face lit up with a mix of anticipation and curiousness. With a sigh, he started._

 _"During your meeting with Zero, the Gawain opened up and revealed a green-haired girl…" he explained to her, and she seemed to be confused by it._

 _"Wait a minute…from the Gawain? How could she fit in there, I wonder? I mean, there could only be one seat inside a Knightmare, right? So how could she…" she began, wondering how on C.C was able to fit inside a cockpit that was supposed to be for one person only. After pondering possibilities of how she was able to be fit inside, she started to blush at the thought._

 _Lelouch saw that his half-sister was thinking borderline-perverted thoughts, so he stopped her train of thought before she could start thinking truly impure ideas; even the members of the Royal Family had their own weaknesses. "No, it wasn't what you're thinking, Euphy! The Gawain, from what I gathered, is a two-seater, unlike the others, which have one-man cockpits." he informed her quickly that the Gawain was built with two seats, and didn't follow the pattern of one-seat Knightmares._

 _It would seem that she bought his reason, so he continued. "As I said, the green-haired girl climbed out of the cockpit, and it would seem that Suzaku knew her and decided to confront her." He told her, and it was the true; Suzaku did know C.C, since they had actually meet face-to-face in Shinjuku before. Euphy was intrigued that her knight knew the green-haired girl, so she asked her half-brother to continue with his story._

 _Lelouch complied with her request, and continued. "Suzaku approached her, and it would seem that he was trying to stop her, since she was walking towards the G-1. The woman didn't stop, and for that reason, he grabbed her – and that's when he started to act crazily." Lelouch told her, and it would seem that Euphy wasn't buying his story. Well, he could agree with her – but after witnessing supernatural powers, gods and of course, magic, that couldn't be explained by the fields of science, there was no way he couldn't start to believe._

 _Euphy had her left eyebrow raised, indicating her scepticism at the fact that touching the woman made Suzaku fall into a coma. She crossed her arms and said to him, much to his dismay._

 _"I'm not buying it." What kind of normal people would? However, for Lelouch, that gave him all the more reason to make her believe in his story._

 _"Believe me or not, that actually happened. You know how I treat magic and science, Euphy; if something could be explained by logic, then I wouldn't be shocked – but what happened on that day was something out of this world." he said to her, and it was true. Lelouch preferred to use logic rather than believe in witches and magic. That was why, when he first saw C.C alive again after being shot in the forehead, and he couldn't piece together any scientific explanation, he started to believe in magic and the supernatural._

 _Euphy knew Lelouch was that kind of person better than any person he had encountered and been acquainted with ever knew. He wasn't the type to joke around, especially if something related to life and death; so for now, Euphy would agree._

 _After seeing that she would accept his reasoning, he continued to tell the necessary half of the story. "When the guards saw Suzaku was in a state of shock and collapsed, they surround the green-haired girl – and when they touched her, what happened to Suzaku also happened to them." Lelouch recounted to her, grimly. He didn't tell her that he also approached C.C, since she would most likely question as to why he was conscious, unlike the comatose Suzaku._

 _"After seeing that the guards were down, and so was Suzaku, I made up my mind that I should save your Knight. That is why I ordered Sir Xavier to pick him up and take him to the nearest paramedics." He told her. Well that (half) explained why Francis was the person who brought Suzaku to the paramedics in the first place. "As for Zero's accomplice….I let her go." he decided to finish with, and it made Euphy fume in anger – something he hasn't seen._

 _"But why did you?! She should be arrested for that act, especially if she is working with Zero!" She exclaimed; she could not stand for someone who had that kind of supernatural power to be free and not be punished after what she had done, even if it didn't affect the SAZ – or her for that matter. That was why she asked her half-brother Lelouch for his reasons for letting C.C go._

 _Lelouch stood calmly, at her display of anger. For one, he had also done the same thing in the past; and in addition, she had the right to be mad at him. He understood that she was emotionally attached to Suzaku, so he knew that she was angry that C.C almost killed her beloved knight._

 _However, sometimes, preferring your emotions over your logical thinking could lead to a disaster. Take his actions from the original timeline, as an example. When he witnessed Nunnally become Area Eleven's new Viceroy, he couldn't find a way to push himself to be Zero anymore…and almost fell to the temptation of using Refrain. So, it was better to use logical thinking, to balance your emotions, for every problem._

 _Raising his right hand to make her stop, he voiced his reason, "Euphy, while I want to arrest that woman, I just can't." he said to her. She tried to retort with a 'But–,' only to be cut off mid-sentence as he continued with his reason, "If we arrested the girl, then the whole SAZ would have become a failure…" he explained. When she heard the word 'SAZ', her anger froze, and was replaced with interest as to why arresting C.C would cause the SAZ to fail – as if it wasn't a failure from the start._

 _"When Zero first landed inside the SAZ, the people knew that he was meeting with you alone. If the public found out that we arrested one of Zero's comrades during your meeting with him, then it would have caused outrage within the Zone, the Area, and possibly the other areas as well." He informed her. In a way, that was the same thing his doppelganger said to their Black Knights. If they took any drastic actions before the other side did, then the first person to take them would lose support. In this scenario, if the Britannians arrested C.C, it was a situation that would make them look bad again to the Japanese: Zero seemingly just coming in peace, and then they apprehend someone in his ranks who is only accompanying him. It would cause the Japanese to revolt, and it wouldn't matter what the Britannians said to them – once the fire has been ignited, nothing could stop them._

 _"Then we should tell them about her supernatural power!" she tried once more to sway Lelouch, only for Lelouch to deny it, "Even if we did tell them, the general public would claim us to be lunatics, coming up stories like that – especially if we can't bring enough evidence to back up those claims." Lelouch informed her, and Euphy, now finally understanding, had any remaining arguments shot down abruptly._

 _To further assure her, he brought his hand to her shoulder and said to her, "Look, Euphy – I know why you're doing this, and I would too if something like that happened to you or Nunnally – or any person I cared about as well. However, sometimes we just need to face defeat for once, in order to fight another day." His words brought her back to her jolly old self._

 _"And besides, there's the SAZ that we should be worry about. Suzaku wouldn't like it if you stopped overseeing the SAZ for his sake." and it was true – Suzaku wouldn't like it if Euphy stopped the SAZ because of him. It was a trait that Lelouch had also acquired, since he believed that even if he died, his rebellion would still live on._

 _Euphy agreed to her brother's reasoning, and so, she faced him and stated with determination._

 _"You're right, Lelouch. Suzaku wouldn't like it if he saw me like this."_

In the end, he was right. After weeks of overseeing the SAZ, the whole 'arresting the suspect' notion never floated into her mind ever again. Speaking of the SAZ, it was doing quite well. Since it was still in a developing stage where they just voted for the Provisional Government President and continued rebuilding/ building infrastructure, the Japanese were happy about it.

There were minimal complaints – no problems with electricity and plumbing systems and the livelihood inside the Zone was almost a daily fiesta. No, really – it was a fiesta! Every street was filled with Japanese stores where one could buy foods or other items. The market place was filled, down to every corner, with Japanese culture – and that was something they hadn't done for quite a while.

Also, inside the Zone, everyone was happy and content with the peace and prosperity that it promoted. There were Britannians who were actually living inside the Zone, and they seemed to be happy in there. The Zone over all was a slice of heaven, to the Japanese and Britannians alike. Man or woman, old or young – hell, cat or dog – they were all living inside the zone with faces of content!

 _I hope you get to see the Zone, Suzaku…everything you wished for is coming true…_

Euphy said gently to her Knight, while brushing that mop of brown hair that also reminded her of Nunnally's, though a few shades darker. Suzaku was the first people to support the SAZ, and was also a part of the main reason why she created the SAZ in the first place. Suzaku's dream was to have his people's overdue peace granted, even if it didn't last long, and now it was coming to life!

The only problem was…he wasn't there when it happened. Euphy literally rushed to the room where he was being kept when she caught wind of what happened to him. Let it be said, that love does truly make you do crazy things – after all, she did confess her affections to him and it was too late to back out now.

It was somewhat heartbreaking for her, to see him in this state. Instead of complementing the works the two of them had done, he was stuck here sleeping – not awake with his people, laughing, working, and being with his friends and family.

 _I just hope that you wake up soon, Suzaku…so that we can live inside the SAZ together, caring for each other….loving each other._

She thought to her knight. Euphy was willing to give up her daily pleasures in life in exchange to be with her loved ones – and the first person on that list was Suzaku himself. She couldn't put into words why she loved him. She said that the only way to know she felt was to actually feel it for oneself.

Her musing was interrupted when General Darlton knocked on the door of private room of the unconscious Knight. "Princess Euphemia, you are needed in the Viceroy's Palace." the General informed her from the other side of the door.

It was always like this – someone distracting her and interrupting the moment. Oh well, she could visit him the other time; right now, she was needed.

"Please wake up, Suzaku…" she whispered into his ear; and when she saw the face of her loved one, she lowered herself, bringing her own face close to his, and kissed him. Even though he was fast asleep, she felt that she needed to do this.

He may not know of their kiss, but at least she was able to bring herself to do it. After the long kiss, she stood up and walked away; but before she opened the door, she turned around to take one last glimpse of Suzaku, still fast asleep. With a sad smile, she opened the door and made her way out.

Unbeknownst to her, Suzaku did feel the kiss…

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

The members of the Knight of Two's personal squadron, dubbed as Raven Squad, were inside the Viceroy's Palace, lost in their own thoughts. The reason? Why, the answer was the program that lingered in everyone's mind at that moment, and that would be…the SAZ.

The Special Administrative Zone not only affected the people of Japan and the Britannian populace, but the other powerful sectors in charge of the Area as well – and the first thing that the SAZ disrupted was none other than the military. For a sector whose amount of enlisting recruits consisted of over two fifths of Numbers, that fraction plummeting during the night was a total nightmare.

The Military had begun recruiting the Numbers the same way the Europeans had been recruiting the Japanese into their suicide missions in exchange for better lives since the establishment of Area Eleven seven years ago. From that year to the current one, over 40% the total number of recruits were, well…Numbers. That was practically 40,000,000 men and women disappearing during the night!

But if everyone thought that was bad, then things decided to get even worse. After a week of successful management within the SAZ, the recruits of the Numbers had begun decreasing lower than figures in the Great Depression! That wasn't all, either – even the other Areas were also feeling the Zone Depression*, meaning that the number of recruits would decrease every day until it would eventually reach zero, if the SAZ were to continue.

But why was that important? Well, the military sector housed the largest recruitment rates of the Numbers than any other sectors – and as in economics, losing too many workers led to losing more productivity, and in turn (in an unfortunate scenario), the revenue. It was especially important to Britannia, since they were fighting conflicts left and right, and they need recruits every day; just losing a marginal ten percent was bad enough – make it forty percent, and they were facing a military nightmare.

The military needed men and women to take up arms, regardless of their race; and for the Britannians, they had a hard time recruiting the same blood because of the Nobility complaining that they should be placed in a better group or better yet, they were truly scared to die. To be honest, they were clinging to the commoners and the Numbers more than the nobles. Since, unlike the nobles, they fought because they had something to fight for. Whether to prove something, avenge someone or pursue dreams that needed to be fulfilled, the best way to achieve all of that was in the military.

So, losing the numbers was truly a problem for them. The Numbers were, amongst many things, useful as suicide squads to infiltrate enemy bases – or in other words the 'The Expendables.' They couldn't find any better inexpensive spare fighters than the Numbers. There was a saying that said 'If you corner a mouse, it fights back' and the numbers were great fighters and pawns when given that push. Especially when they were losing – that was how Suzaku became a Knight, for Pete's sake!

That being said, the Zone truly affected the military, alright – especially with royal princes and princesses managing it, and add to that the fact that a Number made into a Knight was its icon; then you could say that the military was having a bad day.

Of course, the Raven Squad was also a part of military, since they also took orders from the higher end of the hierarchy, only from the Emperor and the Knight they affiliated with. Though, in a battle, whenever they called upon arms, any trusted high-ranking official was allowed to take command of them. That was why Prince Lelouch was able to command them in the Battle of Kyushu – because not only he was a prince, but the Minister of Defense.

So, how did the SAZ affect them? Well, they did have two Numbers within their ranks. Losing a percentage of their soldiers was a great blow already for the Britannian Military, since they considered all the weaponry and personnel as needed in some way – and those two actually wanted to be part of the SAZ.

Also in the SAZ, it didn't matter what your race was; in there, there was peace between numbers and Britannians – and it was that which truly tempted the two whom Phoebe came to know as her comrades and friends. The two aforementioned Numbers were none other than…Aarav Mishra the friendly giant of Militarized Zone of India, and Esperanza Acero the 'El Chupacabra' of Area Three.

Aarav was contemplating the situation, no doubt. Area Three, where Esperanza was born, was very close to the Britannian capital of Pendragon, meaning it had little to no terrorism lurking there. Also, in Area Three, the whole Area was very much stable. It had unemployment ratings lower than any other Area of the Empire; as well as also held the title of the Area with the lowest rates of drug use in the Empire. However, unlike Area Three, things were much worse for Aarav's home.

Since his home is split into two, one part occupied by the Britannians and the other by the Chinese, it was an ongoing war zone; the terrorist activity there was even second to Area Eleven. So, Phoebe could understand why Aarav would want to have a little bit of peace every now and then – especially for someone that hadn't been able to have so much as a single break from fighting since the beginning.

Next was the little midget. Esperanza wasn't affected by it… at least when not looking on the inside, but Phoebe knew when someone was struggling – and right now, Esperanza was clearly stressed out about this situation. Unlike Aarav, who had a family back then, Esperanza didn't. After Phoebe did some digging into her comrade's personal file, it was found stated in its contents that she was also orphaned and homeless when the military picked her.

The tension in the room was killing them – metaphorically speaking – and Phoebe wanted to know the thoughts of her comrades right now. It was very important to her to know what they thought about all of this. The last thing she and Francis needed right now was a soldier who was holding doubts – If you couldn't pull the trigger, then you were a dead man.

However, she couldn't outright speak to them. It wasn't because she was shy; no, in fact, she was confident – very much so. The problem was how to start the conversation; since, last she checked, she was the youngest person in the room. Well, technically not, since she was the same age as Esperanza, at seventeen years old, but the little midget acted as mature as she could, more so than her age would suggest for a normal person. So, all in all, Phoebe was the youngest one in the room and group, and, as such, she didn't think she could talk to them, assuming they may treat her as a kid, even though she holds the highest rank out of all of them.

However, as luck would like to have it, the second tallest man in the room, Hunter, also known as Aarav's 'Best Friend', was the one who asked them. "So…um, what you guys think about the SAZ?" asked the black-haired man hesitantly to the Numbers in the room.

Aarav seemed to pick up his best friend's question from the other side of the coach and he silently eyed him before exhibiting a pose of someone thinking. "Well, I do have to admit that the idea that Numbers and Britannians can coexist together in one Zone is very much flattering, and a dream come true, but…" started the friendly giant, but paused, and didn't finish – and that made Hunter, and everyone else in the room, very interested.

"But what?" asked Hunter.

Closing his eyes for a short second to brace himself, he gave his truthful answer. "The SAZ is just a façade."

They seemed to understand that, since Phoebe knew something fishy was going on concerning the Third Princess's actions of initiating the SAZ from the start. She knew, as Francis knew, that there was much more to the SAZ than meets the eye.

"While the SAZ may be good to us Numbers, while within its borders, it doesn't change the fact that it wouldn't affect the people outside the Zone, meaning that only a handful Britannians would participate and help within the SAZ…and the Numbers outside the Zone would still be discriminated as usual, if not much worse than before because of the SAZ" Aarav stated to them- they could accept that.

The SAZ's benefits could only work within the Zone, so the people outside the Zone weren't their problems anymore. So, the numbers that didn't participate in the Zone would be discriminated, and treated badly outside of it. If only the SAZ was much larger, or at least has enough power to and spread to accommodate all of the Numbers in Area Eleven, then that would be peace.

After that comment, total silence reigned once more, only to be broken by Jordan to his own best friend, Esperanza. Well, they competed against one another, talked to each other and trained together – so there was no mistaking that they were relatively close.

"What about you, Esperanza? What do you think about the SAZ? Do you–" began Jordan, while he was lying in the coach, across to the one he was speaking to; and, unlike Aarav, Esperanza quickly noticed Jordan's question to her.

"I don't like it." She answered, faster than Jordan could continue. As she was very much mature than she the average person her age, Esperanza was very much stoic and cold as ice. She would tell you how you looked, truthfully – even if it hurt you. So, all in all, you don't want to mess with her.

That wasn't the case here, though; she was serious and cold every now and then, but really? She didn't like the SAZ? The SAZ that helped the Numbers better than any program set up before by the Empire and the E.U combined? So why was that?

They seemed to be on the same page, so they perked up the moment she spoke, and leaned forward, closer to her, waiting for her answer. Esperanza was in light shock when they seemed completely interested in her thoughts about the SAZ. With a sigh, she answered with what was on her mind.

"Look, these are my thoughts, okay? I don't want people judging me because of them, got it?" she asked them seriously, and they nodded as a response. "The SAZ is great and all…but it is just a façade, like Aarav said." she started, and they continued to agree with her. Only the Honorary Britannians like them knew that the SAZ was a façade – they were the only Numbers that had any connections to the military – and the military was the first sector to be informed of the SAZ in the first place.

"The SAZ is a way to lure us in, a way to eliminate Zero and his Black Knights – and I bet that it will soon collapse, without a doubt." She elaborated, and that solidified her and Francis' thoughts about the SAZ. The princess, and especially the court, wouldn't agree to this charade if there was nothing to gain – the SAZ was the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone – killing Zero, then the Japanese; what a plan!

However, that was highly unlikely for a princess like Princess Euphemia. From what she gathered from Francis, Princess Euphemia was not highly intelligent in realistic and governmental ways like the Prime Minister and Prince Lelouch were, meaning that she likely didn't plan to eliminate Zero and his Black Knights. Also, she seemed to be a down-to-earth type of girl who genuinely cared about the people of Area Eleven – especially the Numbers, considering the Knight she chose was a Number and she called the Elevens by their original name of the Japanese. So, that removed the prospect of her being evil towards the Japanese, meaning that she wasn't the one who truly perpetrated it.

However, that still begged the question on the reasons for Esperanza's thoughts on the SAZ. If what Phoebe's sources said were true, she was acting like this because of the trauma she retained from her past. It was said that she was adopted by a noble in Area Three, and that noble was quite famous; so when the public learned that he was hiding and caring for a Three in his own home, they killed him.

That would also explain the nature of Esperanza's killings. She wanted to avenge the other noble that killed him and ruined his good life. Also, it would explain why she was much more careful towards the Britannians than the other sides, especially with the SAZ. She didn't want to suffer what she suffered back then, so that is why she didn't want to participate in the SAZ.

If some person disagreed, then there would always be someone else whose opinion would conflict with their statement – and it wouldn't be just the naïve portion of Numbers, but some Britannians would like the idea and the SAZ as well. "Well, I think it is best idea!" exclaimed the ecstatic Hunter to them. When they looked at him, they scrutinised him as if he was up to something.

Before he could be accused of saying something bad, he added to his statement. "Wait, not as a bad thing!" he noted hastily while waving his hands, indicating what they were thinking was wrong. "I mean, it's kinda cool to have peace, don't you think?" and they seemed to ponder that. Was it really?

"Aren't you guys getting tired of all of this fighting? I sure am. After those long campaigns, I need a rest." elaborated the slumping Hunter to them; he wasn't the only one, though.

"Yeah…even if this peace won't last long, it is peace nonetheless…" Jordan agreed. It would seem that they shared different opinions. The two Numbers didn't like the SAZ, even if said SAZ was helping their fellow Numbers, while the Britannians liked the SAZ as a way to rest, meaning it was all tied up to two. They needed a tie breaker, and that would mean…her.

"What about you, Peebs? What do you think about the SAZ?" Hunter asked her, but before she could even answer, the door opened up to reveal S.S.

"S.S!" exclaimed the members of the Raven Squad in unison. The aforementioned immortal and Code Bearer smiled and waved at them. That was what they liked about S.S – she was like a mother figure to the Raven Squad. She always gave them advice and pointers about life that really came in handy.

"Hey guys, um, what are you doing?" questioned the Code-Bearing, blonde-haired girl. Her question was answered by Phoebe.

"We were talking about the SAZ, and if it was good or not." she replied to her. Although Phoebe was Francis' right hand man/woman, S.S was always beside him, so they were close as well.

"And we are tied right now; two of us disagree while Hunter and I agree with the SAZ as way of achieving peace." added Jordan, piquing S.S's interest.

"Oh, if the SAZ is what we are talking about, then that should be a quick answer!" chirped S.S, as if it was an easy question. Well, she was wisest person they could ever meet; meaning, maybe she could answered it much more easily than the rest.

"What makes you say that?" asked the white-haired girl known as Phoebe to her friend. S.S only gives a small smile and said to her.

"Phoebe, what is peace?" and that single question left her, and everyone else, confused – and she made a face of 'huh'.

"Peace may be personal like, peace in life – or, it may be peace in the world; and what you have all been wanting is peace in life, the easiest and most wanted peace of the people of the world, but what you're forgetting that the peace is also in the form of the family." she lectured to them, and by their blank expressions, they seemed to…not get it.

With a sigh, she continued on her lecturing, like a mother would to her child. "Peace is something we can achieve with different methods; war and talks are the two of them, but the end of the path…it would be the all the same. You also forget that every person has different definition of peace - and like opinions, we don't know what their peace is. So, the real question is…what's your peace?" she asked them, and they all could agree on the peace of the world.

"But S.S, what's your peace?" Phoebe questioned her curiously, and the immortal only gave a small smile and replied to her.

"Peace in life…" was her answer, and that left them confused. If she wanted peace in life, then why not join the SAZ? That was their slogan in first place! 'Peace in life, Peace in the SAZ'.

"But then…why haven't you joined the SAZ? I mean, you just said it yourself – you want peace in life, don't you?" she asked her, and S.S only replied with one thing to her and rest of the Raven Squad.

"I'll only achieve that peace with my family…so will you." she concluded, before turning around and leaving the room. That did make sense…sort of. If they wanted peace they needed some help – and what better way of having help than through your family? …And her family right now was Sir Francis and the Raven Squad.

 _I guess we won't be participating in the SAZ, after all…_

* * *

 **Guinevere's POV:**

Besides the Military, the next sector that the SAZ disrupted was the court. If the impact on the military were bad tidings, then one should wait to see the major outcries of the nobles within the court or the house of the Nobles. With it officially opened, they agreed that they had to send a marginal profit to support the SAZ to save some face, but that wasn't all - they couldn't do anything to stop it!

Why is it so important for the Britannians nobles to stop the SAZ in first place, though? Well, the discrimination against the Numbers in the Areas was still a number one policy! That was their way of life, ever since they started conquering other countries. But with this stupid SAZ, they couldn't!

It was like free ice cream, but you couldn't have a taste of the ice cream. So, right now, they were utterly pissed beyond hell at the SAZ. They were livid, raging with so much anger at that moment that they wouldn't need their bodyguards to do the dirty work, since they would be the ones to do it as a way to express their feelings towards the SAZ.

Right now, they were livid – down to the bone – and an enraging enemy was of the dangerous and hard-to-kill kind. So, all that was needed was to exploit this anger for use as a weapon, and the nobles would become invincible (Just like a Sith, would do); and the person with the notion to do so had a feral grin on her face, standing outside the door that would open up into the meeting of the highest nobles in the Empire.

On the other side of the door, she could clearly hear what they were saying, since they were shouting so loudly that it could be heard outside of the room.

"This is MADNESS!" she heard a shout from the far side of the room, and it was received with rounds of 'here, here' or 'yes'.

"What is that Princess thinking?! She seems even dumber than her brother, the Mediocre Prince Odysseus!" complained another noble haughtily; saying that someone was dumber than the First Prince was an insulting blow, as the Crown Prince was, for one, dumb – and another, worthless.

"We cannot stand here and watch as the Princess does as she wishes!" fumed another noble while slamming his fist onto the table with such force that it rang throughout the room, and was also heard outside of room by the ears of Guinevere.

"We will not allow this charade to live on any longer!" came the angry protest of another, and every new statement was another dose of fuel splashed onto their furious fire.

"We shall not tolerate this SAZ any longer. We must make a stand! Now, who's with me?!" roared another noble, and that was the final nail in the coffin of what little, almost non-existent speck of approval the SAZ even had at all amongst the nobility; the proposition was received by a round of applause from the other nobles inside the room.

After the clapping subsided, the room fell quiet, only for the meeting to move onto another topic – and that was how they would even take down the Zone. "That is said. Now the question is…how can we stop the SAZ?" and, unlike the statements earlier that received a backing of rounds of claps or agreement, this one was met with and eerie silence.

She knew that they were aware the SAZ was invincible as of this point. No, really – it could not be stopped! With four members of royalty supporting the SAZ, and one of them even the Prime Minister himself, they couldn't possibly get enough funding to start an uprising against the SAZ.

Also, the SAZ was under protection of the House of Commons, which has the highest approval ratings from the public. This meant that if they stopped it, they would lose public support, not only here in Pendragon from the Britannians, but from the Numbers as well; and they would only fuel the determination of, and provide the excuse the masked terrorist and his Black Knights needed to fight once more against them.

However, though it couldn't be blatantly and openly opposed and stopped, that didn't mean that it couldn't be destroyed through more secretive means. Yes, there was a way to destroy this SAZ for good – and she would gladly show it to them…

So, for a dramatic effect, she slowly opened the door; she strode confidently towards the head of the table, flanked by her guards, and seated herself there. The nobles were utterly shocked when they saw the First Princess of the Realm show up there and sit with them. Also, they had several things on their minds – like if she knew what they were really doing, or if she was here to support them in their cause. If she was doing the latter, then it would be a great help, indeed – since even if Schneizel was the Prime Minister, they could perhaps still have just enough power, with her own added leverage, to possibly annihilate the Zone in one fell swoop. However, if it was the former (gulp), then they should be ready to trudge to their executions.

The atmosphere at the meeting inside the House of the Lords was now much more intimidating, with the arrival of the First Princess, and they seemed to know that they were in a nasty pickle.

"Princess Guinevere! What, pray tell, has led you to intervene in our meeting for today?" questioned a noble on her other side head of the table, trying to act polite and slightly reserved. As a noble, they could talk freely to a member of royalty; though, they still had to respect them – and they still treated each other equally as all blue bloods.

For Guinevere, she was amused at what was happening in her surroundings, and that was the way she liked it. "Hmm…I was just passing by, and just accidently happened to hear your thoughts about stopping the SAZ, that's all." the Maria Antoinette of Britannia explained nonchalantly, as if speaking about a topic as mundane as the day's weather.

That was it. They were dead right there, and they all knew it. The tension inside the room had now skyrocketed far higher than earlier, and some of them began perspiring nervously. Luckily, someone had enough guts to ask the First Princess, even if said someone was sweating bullets.

"And what's your thought about it, your highness?" spurted out of one of the nobles quickly as he was shivering in fear. Fortunately for Guinevere, she already had the upper hand – and she needed that if she wanted her way to happen.

Leaning back in her seat, she only gave a devilish smirk and said to all of them. "I agree with your plans, and I already know a way to put that bane of an SAZ out of its misery." every noble partaking in the meeting breathed a relieved sigh at the fact that they had saved their own heads…for now.

It was breather, alright; they already questioned the princess as to how they were able to stop the SAZ, only for her to answer quickly.

"Simple: we will strike Tokyo and the SAZ." Answered the First Princess of Britannia causally, with a glass of red wine in her hands, as a token of gratitude for supporting the plan against the SAZ, as if this was her everyday routine – and it practically was. That made some of the nobles suspect the princess to an extent at which they started to question her motives.

"What are you implying, princess?" asked one of the nobles.

"Are you suggesting a…coup?" added another tentatively, and that made them much more on guard than before. Stopping the SAZ was the only thing they wanted, but a coup…no way. It was essentially an insubordinate coup – to strike against the SAZ without any orders from the Emperor, and they would also strike the royals living there, removing them from their seats of power.

Guinevere wasn't affected by their glares, or their question. She only shrugged it off, and simply replied to all of them. "I'm not suggesting anything – I'm merely saying that we would strike against the Zone, then Tokyo, to kill off Zero and the Japanese within the settlement and Zone." She 'clarified' to all of them; but that didn't mean that they would buy it.

"Still…we wouldn't be able to do it, since, without any orders from the Emperor, the SAZ is untouchable at the moment." One of the nobles countered. However, Guinevere had already thought about that. So, finishing off her red wine, she stood up and stated to them.

"Well, I'm sure that Father would most likely approve of this. He wouldn't want his sons and daughters causing mundane affairs now, would he? No – he would put an end to this once and for all." They didn't buy it. So, she had no choice but use the 'sibling' card, and the Britannia card, or her 'trump' card.

"Also, I'm doing this for the benefit of my siblings. As one of oldest siblings to all of them, I must take charge and not let them cause any harm to themselves and to the Empire – and right now, they've been misbehaving for far too long! They needed to be punished!" Guinevere exclaimed to all of them dramatically, fake tears in her eyes; and because of it, she received a round of applause from the nobles.

Well, Lelouch and Schneizel weren't the only ones who could put on a show; she, too, could do what they do. After all, right now, the nobles were under her thumb – and all she needs to know is if they are willing to do this.

"So, is there anyone who would try to object?" she asked to them. Not a single hand was raised, not a single word spoken and not a single person left the room – indicating that they were committed to this.

"We are fully ready to support you, Your Highness" stated one of the nobles, before standing up and bowing to her. The rest followed suit, and they were now bowing their heads to their new master, named as Guinevere de Britannia.

After that, they began planning, and inside Guinevere's mind, she once again had that feral grin she wore earlier before entering the room; she started thinking.

 _Soon, soon the SAZ will be just a nightmare, a hazy dream; and soon you, Lelouch, and your pack of Eleven sympathizers, along with Zero and the Elevens, shall be just a fleeting dream – gone and forgotten…_

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

The aforementioned sibling of Guinevere de Britannia – her younger half-brother, the Minister of Defense of Area Eleven, and also the time-wanderer, Lelouch vi Britannia, was also having a debate in his mind on what had happened in the past couple of weeks. Euphy knew about C.C, Suzaku was still in his coma.

 _Although, I didn't want Euphy, or any person, to know about C.C or my doppelganger, this way it will be better. As for Suzaku…I don't remember him in this kind of state from my timeline. So, what gives?_

Lelouch thought, outside of the Viceroy's Palace, and quickly exposed to the beautiful night that followed that day. In the past timeline, before he was sent here, Suzaku suffered the same fate, in Narita. The problem was, Suzaku touched C.C – just like in this time – and just went berserk (which also happened in this timeline) and was hospitalized for a day…but that didn't happen in this timeline; instead of recovering consciousness not too long afterwards, he, to this date, was still in prolonged unconsciousness.

Because of it, his sister' Nunnally suggested to visit Suzaku tomorrow with his friends from Ashford. Like Lelouch would always do whenever at times with Nunnally, he agreed, though reluctantly this time, to her request – and said that tomorrow they would visit Suzaku.

However, that was only the least of his concerns. Right now, he had bigger things to worry about – and that something had only surfaced on this day. He remembered when Schneizel talked to him on his way to Pendragon Palace months ago (Chapter 13). Their conversation was relatively simple. Schneizel wanted him to join him when he would ascend to the throne.

Lelouch knew from the start that one way or another, there would be someone that would try and control him – which wouldn't work, since there were two of them. So, he just lied, and said that he would help Schneizel in his endeavors. Well, it would be nice if he had Schneizel on his side, since that way it would be total victory to all three of them. Just picture it for second - three geniuses, against one empire that was ruled by a childish notion, prideful nobles and an Emperor that didn't make a move since he was sure that his trump card could defeat them; who would win? The three geniuses, of course! Especially with his Geass, and his knowledge of the future, it would be a piece of cake.

However, he didn't want Schneizel to be on board – since for one, he still held a grudge over what his older half-brother did to Nunnally, and…well, he just really hated Schneizel. Besides, Schneizel was the only one who was a contender to him! He was his other self – not his doppelganger – the bad self. Schneizel was his Yin to his Yang, the bad to his good, and so on and so forth. So, all in all, they needed to preserve that balance. As such, it was decided that Schneizel was to be killed. But there was something else that troubled Lelouch at the moment – something that resurfaced in his mind right at that moment…

 _On their way to the Imperial Palace, inside the limousine, Lelouch (dis) agreed with Schneizel's plan to usurp the throne, in exchange for Lelouch being freed as a prince and to be able to live a normal life with Nunnally. With that set and done, Schneizel had one last thing for Lelouch to discuss how their plan could work._

 _"Oh, and one last thing, Lelouch…" said Schneizel, directly across from him; Lelouch made his thinking pose and stared at the window, responding with a lazy 'what'?_

 _"It is come to my attention that we should prepare for the future." began Schneizel to his accomplice._

 _Lelouch seemed uninterested in his plan; it wouldn't happen, not a by a long shot, since he and his doppelganger would kill Schneizel in the end – however, he needed to put on an act…for now. So, shifting his sight to his older half-brother, he asked him. "Well…what is it?"_

 _Schneizel was thinking about a do-over, contemplating if it would be worth it, or the right thing, to do. Regardless, he still proposed it to Lelouch, "Lelouch, you do remember that you're a commoner by birth, right?" He just nodded as a response, since he didn't need to remember his borne nickname from the nobles', thank you very much. "And, you do know that you are very much important to the commoners." continued Schneizel once more, and it was becoming irritating to Lelouch._

 _"Get to the point, Schneizel." Lelouch interjected sternly and abruptly to him, hinting slightly at his buried irritation; Schneizel complied nonetheless. "Right…as you may know, the commoners are the largest backers of any princes and princesses – and right now, you're the only person that is a real contender against me. If you could have the power to more easily gain the approval of every commoner, and maybe the numbers as well, then you could usurp the throne without any problem." Informed Schneizel to him, a notion at which he just shrugged, since Lelouch already knew what he was capable of – and the prospect of controlling the commoners was one of them. However, Schneizel didn't know about that; so he just let him continue._

 _"And if that happens, we could start a coup more easily and take throne with ease ten-fold that of any other plans!" finished the now ecstatic Schneizel to him, elaborating everything they can do with his ability to rally the public with his hands. Every time he said things he could do with this little power of his, his grin grew larger and larger._

 _However, as said before, Lelouch knew what he was capable of, and right now he already knew (some) all of them. "That's all well and good, brother Schneizel, but it doesn't answer my question on what you're implying." replied a more obviously irritated, and slightly impatient, Lelouch to Schneizel, who was still planning things ahead._

 _"Hmm…sorry, Lelouch I was just thinking – that's all." Apologized Schneizel, seemingly lost in thought; only for Lelouch to shrug it off, "Well, even if you were able to rally the people, they would back down if they caught wind of your staging a coup; since, for one, they would think of you as a servant to their cause and when they learned that you were doing this for your own benefits then you would lose all of them in one fell swoop..." Schneizel to him, and…he hadn't realized that. The public only knew the Lelouch that served and protected the Empire, but when the coup started, his true face would surface – and the public would be outraged when they learned about this._

 _So, what they needed was another figure beside him – someone who would act in his place what he would normally do, while he was off preparing or deliberating a sinister plan, someone that he could rely on; his second-in-command, his executive officer, who would be able to take charge whenever he wasn't around…_

 _"Which gave me an idea to counter it…" said grimly by Schneizel, a first indication that he knew his younger half-brother might not like it._

 _"Well, what is it?" Lelouch prompted Schneizel, seeing that he didn't continue. Schneizel seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, and then delivered to him five words…_

 _"You need to get married."_

 _That didn't really seem to shock him; it was normal for princes and princesses to be married off to nobles or other bluebloods – and it was a practice back from the Victorian era, and even long before. It was a way to accomplish an alliance between two kingdoms. So, the idea of him marrying someone seemed to initially not affect him, only for him to remember that he would marry someone that he didn't love or know – and the worst case scenario… he was in love with someone else!_

 _A dumbfounded expression made its way onto his face, "You're saying…that I need to be married? To someone else, who I have never known or met?" Lelouch elaborated to Schneizel, raising his voice – albeit a little. Schneizel confirmed it with a nod and answered to him._

 _"Yes – that's the main idea when marrying, but I was thinking you needed to marry someone that is an Eleven sympathizer, a Number – or, better yet, a commoner. That way it would boost you up some more in the common people's eyes, seeing a prince who would marry someone who shares his ideals. With that, the public will have someone to adore and admire besides you, whenever you're away." After the moment Schneizel informed it to him, he seems to contemplate the idea ever since._

Only now had it resurfaced, when Schneizel called him to announce that he had some candidates who would be best to have as his princess or consort. However, Lelouch was already in love with someone else – and that someone was Shirley Fenette, but it was just a secret between her and the Ashford Student Council.

 _But, wait a minute…he said that I probably need to marry someone who is a commoner right?_

Lelouch thought…and he just made an epiphany when he remembered that Shirley was not only a commoner, but also an Eleven sympathizer – apparently, she was the first one who wanted to approach Suzaku when he first transferred to Ashford, but was stopped by Rivalz.

So, he didn't need Schneizel's candidates, even if they were Eleven sympathizers, commoners or Numbers! Since he had already found someone; and luckily, that someone loved him – and so did he. With that done, all he needed is to propose to her – easy, right?

 _But, what will Shirley think about this…?_

That was problem. Even if they knew each other for years, they only dated for a few months – not to mention they were just recovering from that break-up incident a couple of months ago. There was nothing wrong with how they felt for each other, since they confessed to one another. So what gives?

What gives, was the fact that he was worried what Shirley would say about all this. Sure, she would agree – there was no denying it; but, the idea of her becoming a princess was something he couldn't think or imagine for her. Since the life of royalty was outright messed up, really messed up, he didn't want that for her.

Also, he was scared as to how he would do this. Showing emotions, like in drama and romance, was out of his field. He preferred logic before them; and also, take note that he wasn't a romantic type of guy; yes, he was exposed to romance and girls – but the feeling of it was non-existent before Shirley showed it to him. That was when he suddenly remembered what his sister said two weeks ago…

 _You've just got to tell her how you feel, and I'm sure that she'll accept you – no matter what._

If what the book says about women and their intuition was right…then Shirley would agree to him, no matter what. So, he would tell her his feelings for her, and ask if she wanted to be his bride; but right now, he would savor this moment in the SAZ.

 _The SAZ…at one point it was nightmare, where I made the greatest mistake of my life – then just another dream…as if Euphy dying never happened in the first place; and, right now…I feel peace…_

Thought Lelouch; he was currently atop the Viceroy's Palace, overseeing the settlement during the night – and as always, it looked wonderful; seeing the buildings lit up in the night, and added with the stars, it was glorious.

 _The SAZ may have been my first and greatest mistake…but that doesn't change anything as to why I should stop pursuing my true purpose of creating a gentler world, and right now…I shouldn't stop. My doppelganger and I have made it this far – and we only just began..._

 _Prepare yourself, Charles. Soon, you will face me and my doppelganger's wrath…_

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry if this long and weren't been able to update on its intended date. So as a way to apologize I would update another one! Meaning two updates in one day how cool is that! Anyways for sure the next update is the day of love which is February 14 2017.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Zone Depression: I've just made a reference with the 'Great Depression'.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Oh I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Charles Darwin Day! (Wait the Darwin that creates the Darwinism in the series? No!)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Get a crash course on evolution and natural selection.**

 **Read Charles Darwin's book The Origin of Species**

 **Visit your local natural history museum and spend the day among dinosaur bones. (Wooh…I really thought that we should do like in the series did. Act superior and all that)**

* * *

 **Gave thanks for the one that proofread this Chapter and that would be...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	38. A Normal Day in SAZ

**A/N: All right guys here's the second chapter for today and the last part of a three part Chapters. Now for those who always skip the Author's note please click the previous button at the top or below since this isn't Chapter 37, it's Chapter 38. But if you already read Chapter 37, then continue reading.**

 **I won't be doing the Shout-outs in this Chapter, since I've already done it previously. This is what I usually do, whenever I publish two chapters in one day. But enough about that and let's get with the whole explanation time. Alright as I said in Chapter 37 this would be the day after Chapter 36 & 37, meaning this would be the day for Shirley and the gang would visit Suzaku for today. This Chapter would mostly contain Family and Humor, two things that I don't excel, but I will do my best. So let's get on with it shall we?**

 **Now hold your horses just yet. We still haven't done the…WORD Hunt! Previously there's a word I wanted you to spot, so there's a little chance there could be a word I wanted you to find depending if I have a lot of brainstorming. But just a precaution here's the mechanics. Spot a word with an asterisk on it and the answer or the meaning of the word could be seen in the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Also a disclaimer, the original Characters; you know the Characters created by the Author? Likes the ones of S.S and the full pledged members of Raven Squad doesn't belong to me. They were created by their own respective owners and that would be Shimmering-Sky for S.S and Ebony Sword for the members of Raven Squad.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 38 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 38: A Normal Day in SAZ.**

* * *

Everyone had a role to play; be it a role to one's home, school or to the public, every person had respective roles to take part in. That was how society worked, after all – and the young Sumeragi wasn't an exception, even if the young mistress was young and a member of nobility from the past, she had to take on a role in the society she lived in.

Her role was to be Head Chairman of Education and Health in the Special Administrative Zone (or SAZ for short), there in the surrounding region of Mt. Fuji where the SAZ was located. It was relatively easy for the 'Princess of Japan,' despite her young age, to take full responsibility of overseeing the Education and the Health of the people living inside the zone.

Even though it had only been two weeks since the SAZ began, there were a lot of improvements already. In terms of Education, within a week there was an open public school that had been constructed, and the high schools and the colleges were still being built. Though, the construction heads and engineers informed her that before the month's end, the older students would be able to attend school once more. Japanese education had plummeted, since it had been considered by the Britannians a waste of time for the Numbers to learn basic fundamentals, let alone attend school; so, the Japanese, young and old alike, needed to learn and take on education once more.

So, now they had the place for the younglings to learn, what about the teachers, or books? Who would fund them? Well, that would be an easy one; before the war, there were a lot of teachers in Japan. It was just that at the time when the war finished and Japan lost, the Japanese teachers weren't been able to teach anymore. Ohgi was a prime example; before the war, he was registered as a high school teacher, but now he wasn't – at least, before the SAZ, he wasn't.

That was how they reached their solution – they recruited any person that was once a teacher before; or at least had an experience teaching children. As for the books…well, the SAZ was still being funded by Britannia, since it was their program, after all – either that or they still didn't trust the Japanese to acquire money on their own. She was betting on the latter – even if it insulted her. However, they did have their Department of Finances, which held the funds for the SAZ being sent by the Britannians to avoid any money laundering and other issues.

The books, equipment, and utensils were provided by the Britannian themselves, but it would seem that the "efforts" of the commercial supplier companies fell a bit short. Luckily, some Britannian indivudals who sympathized with the Numbers, like Princess Euphemia, raised funds for and donated some books to the people within the SAZ. Well, that took care of the problems with education, let's talk about health.

For health, there was still an uphill struggle. In the reign of Prince Clovis, by his terms as Viceroy of Area Eleven, there were no affordable vaccinations given to the numbers. There were also no supporting health programs or medical check-ups conducted in the Ghettoes regularly, and little to no relief aid was sent to them whenever disaster struck, naturally or not. Whatever the Britannian government in Area Eleven said to the public about helping the numbers in health was false. They had simply been manipulating the pro-Britannians and the commoners into thinking that they were the good guys…well it didn't work on the Numbers, since they knew from firsthand experience that it wasn't true, not even a tad.

That left the problem of the Japanese suffering from diseases, illness and injuries to become much more problematic than ever before. For one, they weren't injected with vaccinations, or given any medicines to take; finding an adequate solution for the ill Japanese, to cure them or at least prevent injuries from being sustained and diseases from spreading, was much harder than struggles of education or any of the other sectors combined.

However, if one thought that was bad, then wait until one saw the hospital that was being used in the SAZ at the moment. In the past before the SAZ, the Japanese weren't allowed to be hospitalized in a Britannian Hospital, and many could not afford to see regular, sufficiently-run clinics. So, the only thing they could do was to trust in healers who specialized in herbal remedies to cure the patient, shady stolen medicine or visiting poorly-run clinics run by Honorary Britannians which received very little support and supplies. However, it wasn't enough, so the Japanese today were left very unhealthy and prone to illness. There was also a law (though hospitals could only upkeep it if they could afford to) for every hospital to be completely sanitized for patients' wellbeing and also for clean habits and safety procedures to be used by the doctors and nurses working to avoid catching or spreading any illnesses spread by bacteria.

However, the hospital inside the Zone was…clearly unsanitary. It was hard to prevent patients' conditions from worsening due to the spread of germs and vulnerability to infections, and if the management explained their situation, they would probably be caught breaking laws – courtesy of an unsanitary hospital. They needed to rebuild the hospital, or at least properly restore its systems, capabilities, cleanliness and supply levels. Once that was finished, which could take until the week's end, they needed the doctors and nurses who would check on, treat and possibly cure patients.

That was where it got much worse. As mentioned earlier in regards to finding teachers and recruiting them, they also recruited any Japanese that had once been doctors or nurses from before the war or at least has experience treating the sick. The irony of it all was that many of the doctors were also amongst the ill and diseased people who needed to be treated. Only a handful of doctors were healthy and capable of getting to work in handling over thousands of sick Japanese, and there weren't enough doctors to treat them all.

Luckily, once more, the Princess caught wind of it and quickly dispatched any extra trained doctors who were willing to treat the sick, with or without receiving something in return; and that wasn't all. The princess went so far in putting effort into medical support that she also gave them high-class and, of course, expensive medical equipment likes CAT-scanners. It was to be used from then on in the hospital that they were building, and as a way to thank her, they named the hospital after the princess and that was 'Yūfemia's Medical Hospital'. Although they named the princess's name in Japanese, it was still appreciated by the Japanese and the princess herself.

For that, all Kaguya could say that her sector in Education and Health was doing fairly well. That was what she was going to say during their weekly meeting about the situation inside the SAZ, but it seemed that she wasn't the only one that was improving.

Restoration projects were halfway complete, and they were able to build a small subdivision at the time. Also, for the buildings that were damaged in the war, rebuilding was also half complete; and it was stated that in at least another month or so, every building would be either almost complete or fully restored. Added to that achievement was the statue dedicated to Princess Euphemia in the entrance of SAZ.

Concerning finances that were being managed by the President Taizo Kirihara, they were doing some fundraising events to at least add some funds to the SAZ; and the results? It was a complete success. It was so successful that it actually increased the amount inside the funds for the SAZ.

In Foreign Affairs – not the problems with other countries, but the department – Tatsunori Osakabe, the Head Chairman in terms of Foreign Affairs, reported that his department was doing quite well. Indeed working quite well, Osakabe's first job in the Department was to help the Japanese outside the Area return back to Japan. Attention was placed especially on the Japanese populace in Europe, also treated worse than regular citizens, second only to the Britannians in Europe. Bringing them back was not very difficult; once the Japanese populace outside the region and country learned about the SAZ, they returned faster than one could say 'Come back'. Because of it, 25% of total Japanese populace inside the zone, a total currently around 1,030,480 and still counting, were exiled Japanese or Japanese that weren't signed up before.

So, with the Education, Health, Finance, and Foreign Affairs covered reported to President Kirihara, they were down to two more sectors and they were reports from the Military and the reports from Britannia's Area Government, in which their representative was Tousai Munakata.

The entire former NAC, and General Tohdoh, since he was now the head of SDF, were seated at an oval-shaped table and talking about the situation in regards to the SAZ. Lady Kaguya finished her report and waited for the others to speak.

Next to her was the President himself, Taizo Kirihara who held jurisdiction over finances. Old man Kirihara announced that their finances had increased ten-fold the amount they were being sent by the Britannians, thanks to the fund raising events they'd done.

Next to him was Osakabe speaking concerning the foreign affairs. Like what Kaguya and Kirihara reported, Osakabe informed them that his department was doing quite well as well, like the first three departments. Because of it, the numbers of applicants signing up to the SAZ were much more than before.

That left them to Munakata and his reports regarding what the meeting in the cabinet was all about, and the now-promoted General Kyoshiro Tohdoh with his updates on Military Affairs. Kaguya, as always, was seated directly across from the old man; and unlike last time, when she hid herself behind a bamboo curtain, this time around she wasn't – and because of it, she was exposed to the world.

"Hmmm….well, how were things inside the cabinet, Munakata?" questioned the President to their representative who handled reports to the Viceroy and vice versa. Munakata had been included in the meeting two days ago, and the questioned that lingered on all of their minds was "how did it go?"

It was very important, not only to them or the Japanese in the Zone, but to the Black Knights as well. The Black Knights and Zero needed to learn any and all kinds of intel from the Britannians that went through Munakata.

"At first it didn't go quite well…" Munakata started, eyes closed as he remembered what exactly happened in the meeting with the Viceroy and other heads of the cabinet; including Princess Euphemia, Prince Lelouch and of course, the nobles. They figured as much; that it wouldn't go quite well, since this was the first attempt for the numbers to have their voices heard by the leaders themselves – and as they all knew of the egotistic Britannians, they valued pride more than life.

"But with the Princess's help…I was able to report to them about the situation concerning the SAZ and its people." He informed them, and they were honestly quite surprised that, once again, Princess Euphemia was helping them – no matter where or what.

"And what does the Viceroy say about it?" asked Kubouin, head of Infrastructure Restoration, to the representative of the Numbers inside the cabinet filled with Britannians.

"The Viceroy was quite impressed…to say the least. She stated that we would take full responsibility of anything within the zone and that the Britannians wouldn't intervene anymore concerning the situation inside the SAZ." He replied to them, receiving nods at the information that they would now take full control. Well, it seemed that Cornelia caught wind of Euphy's antics involving helping the SAZ.

"And what does princess Euphemia say about this?" Asked Osakabe to them; she and everyone else were interested as to how the Princess would react to this, and that she wouldn't be able to help the people within the SAZ anymore.

"The Princess was deeply disappointed that her sister wouldn't allow her to help us anymore, but her brother pointed out that it was for the greater good, to let us stand on our own feet." Munakata replied to them. Wait a minute…Lelouch said that? And that also made Kaguya realize something about Lelouch. She knew Lelouch for a very long time; she had been able to befriend Nunnally, and she was close enough to the siblings that she was second only to Suzaku in friendship with the royal siblings.

"Lord Munakata…what is the situation with the Prince?" asked Kaguya, wanting to know about the situation concerning Lelouch. She asked this, since, for one, she was curious; and another was…well even if she did hate it, she once has a crush on the Prince.

 _But I belong to Zero now! And although it pains me that I will someday battle against Lelouch…at least I will stay beside my future husband…_

Kaguya thought, throwing away a potential dilemma before it fully bloomed. She was still committed to the whole marriage thing, and prepared for, one day, the battle against her first love. Though, it would make it all the more amusing to see her find out that Zero and Lelouch were really one and the same.

"Which prince…Prince Schneizel or Prince Lelouch?" Munakata asked to her in confusion as to which prince she was talking about. After she clarified 'Lelouch,' he added. "Ahh yes, the Minister of Defense and the Exiled Prince…although he was there when the meeting started, I couldn't get any information about him, beside the situation that the terrorist activities within the Area have lowered ever since he's taken charge." Their Cabinet Representative replied, and that made Kaguya disappointed; she wasn't able to find out anything new about the prince.

"Right…if you have nothing else to say, let's continue with our meeting…" Taizo interjected politely, sensing that Munakata was done with his report "Tohdoh, if you please…" gestured the old man to long-time friend Tohdoh.

Tohdoh was the one recommended by Zero himself, when the masked man announced he wouldn't be the one that would take charge of the SDF. Besides, the General fit this position; since, if Kaguya was correct, then within the Black Knights, Tohdoh was head of Military Affairs – relatively close as a head to a much larger-scale force like the SDF.

Tohdoh, as always, wore his pensive expression, eyes closed, before speaking to them. "The recruitment for the SDF is slowly piling up. Also, my assistant Colonel Chiba informed me that only half of our total recruits came from terrorist factions like the Black Knights, meaning that only a handful of SDF soldiers are capable of properly handling guns, or at least firing them." Tohdoh informed them grimly. Well that couldn't be helped; sometimes, some old soldiers didn't want to fight anymore.

"Then how do you train the newbies?" Osakabe asked, confused as to how they would train the newbies who had no experience in fighting.

Tohdoh stayed calm, since this kind of topic was something he didn't want to bring up. "Every former terrorist fighter, including the former Black Knights, are the ones that train the rookies. However, with no training grounds where we can train these aspiring soldiers, I can say that our capability to defend the Zone is much lower than adequate." The General answered truthfully; and if Tohdoh gave an opinion, they respected it, since he almost never made mistakes.

"But the Zone hasn't been disrupted since it started. So, I say that our defense capabilities are far greater than before" Kubouin add with pride, saying that there was nothing wrong with the SDF, since there was no one that disrupted the peace inside the zone.

However Tohdoh didn't believe the clueless statement, and stated to him as if lecturing a child. "That's untrue. Within a week, there were a total of fifteen noise complaints outside our borders; and the latest attempt this week was someone trying to fire a Molotov across the Zone's border. Luckily, the Britannian Police quickly apprehended the suspect before he could throw it at us." Tohdoh informed him, but Kubouin was still prideful at the SDF and retorted back.

"Still, it is just small problem, nothing an SDF soldier couldn't handle." Tohdoh was quickly growing irritated at Kubouin's words. However, he let go it…for now. After that, the room fell into an awkward silence that was broken by Taizo clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"Well, if there's nothing to report, then I declare this meeting adjourned. You are all dismissed." said Taizo, before walking out the room. One by one, they left the room, except her. She stayed behind since the view from the City Hall, where the President and the others resided, was quite amazing.

Outside the large window, from her point of view, was the whole Zone. Within two weeks, it was rather amazing that this city, which once felt the war, was in this kind of repairing state. She could see the marketplace from her view, the buildings that were still being rebuilt and the entrance of the Zone where the statue of Princess Euphemia was placed.

The view before her was quite wonderful, and she can't help but think.

 _Hmm…it is quite peaceful here inside the zone…I wonder what the people are thinking and doing right now… Do they love it, or not…? Well, either way, I just hope that this day turns out as certainly just another normal day…_

* * *

 **Ohgi's POV:**

When Ohgi learned that they were recruiting old teachers who would be willing to teach the students, yesterday in the marketplace, Chigusa literally asked him to sign up for it, considering he was an old teacher from before the war; he gave into her pleading and accepted.

So, right now they would be heading out for him to sign up to become a teacher once more. I just hope that I still have what it takes…Thought Ohgi to himself. It's wasn't that he wasn't confident; no, it was just long time ago that he last taught, so he thought that he couldn't anymore; as far as he was concerned, he was now a fighter more than a teacher.

However, apparently every woman had a sixth sense, to sense if something was troubling a person, and because of it, she grasped his shoulders and she asked him, "Hey, are you alright?" which startled him a bit.

After recomposing himself, he relaxed and said to her, "I'm fine, Chigusa." but she didn't but it. Prompted by a stink eye, he gave in and answered, much to his dismay. "Okay, I'm not fine…I'm just nervous, that's all." He told her, and that confused Chigusa.

"Why is that?" she asked him. Sighing, since he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this question, he answered to her sheepishly. "I-it's just that…It's just that I'm kind of worried, since I haven't taught anyone before for a long time…so maybe I lost my touch, you know?" Chigusa processed his words before laughing out loud, and that befuddled Ohgi, wondering why she was laughing. After a minute of light laughter, it died down and he asked, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Wiping some tears away she only replied, "Because of you." and that left him so confused that he could only reply with a small 'huh'. Chuckling at the fact that he still didn't get it, she answered to him. "Look, Ohgi – it's alright; you don't need to be nervous. Just relax." and once he calmed down, he did feel relieved, and his nervousness disappeared.

"See? Just do that, and you can do anything." Chigusa encouraged, before making her way to the door of their apartment, and added with a smirk before she opened the door. "And besides, it's in your blood to teach. If you have something you're truly passionate about then it wouldn't disappear – never."

So he took her advice, and also made his way to the door, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. Once he was there, he turned the knob to let them out. Once out of their apartment, he locked the door; then pocketed the key of their apartment to his pocket, since they would be out for an hour or less.

The corridor outside the apartment they were using was silent. Well, it couldn't be helped since this apartment was just new, and only the first half of the building was currently occupied, so there were not many tenants living here.

Walking towards the elevator to bring them down, they saw that the elevator was apparently being used, since the dial indicated that someone was heading up; so they waited. The dial climbed to the numbers 19…20…21…22…23…24…until it reached the twenty-fifth floor, the floor they were on.

He stepped out of the way for the potential arrival to step out of the elevator. Once the twin doors opened up, Chigusa stepped out of the way too; and when the doors slid open, he heard a voice that he instantly recognized.

"Tamaki, don't go rushing out!" he heard Minami scolding Tamaki, only for said redhead to shrug. Once the doorway was clear, they could see it was really was them! Minami, Sugiyama, Inoue, Yoshida and Tamaki were all there; he was speechless and utterly confused.

"Tamaki, Inoue, Sugiyama, Minami, what are you guys doing here?" asked a very confused Ohgi when he saw his friends and comrades coming to his floor, which was mostly deserted. When Tamaki saw Ohgi, he suddenly gave him a brotherly hug.

"Ohgi! The man we were looking for!" Tamaki greeted as if they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. Well, they hadn't, since after they left the Black Knights, they hadn't been able to hang out together in that long period. Ohgi was shocked at first, but he complied with his friend's wishes and greeted to him. "Missed you too, Tamaki."

After the hug, he asked them, "But what are you guys doing here, anyway?" which was answered by Yoshida.

"Tamaki was feeling depressed that he was all alone, and wondered about having a little get together." he answered, with a smirk that enraged Tamaki, saying that he got depressed without a friend. "I DO NOT!" exclaimed Tamaki; that outburst was only responded to by a chorus of laughter.

After the laughter died down, Ohgi answered them, "Well, while I like to hang out with you guys, I just can't for today; Chigusa and I are going to the City Hall for today. I'm about to sign up to be a teacher once more." He explained truthfully, gesturing to the dark-skinned woman beside him.

To the people that he answered was now confused. They weren't confused about Ohgi deciding to become a school teacher once more, since they knew from the news that the Zone needed teachers from before the war, and it suited Ohgi perfectly. They knew that, one way or another, he would join and take up his old job again.

No, that wasn't why they were confused; it was the fact that he had someone accompanying him, and it was a woman they had never met, or at least known of. For that, they were shocked, since Ohgi never told them of this 'Chigusa' woman before, and they really wanted to know about her now. So, looking to one another to see if they were all as confused as each other, the group then turned back to Ohgi and they questioned in unison.

"Chigusa?"

Seeing that they wanted to know who the "Chigusa" he was talking about was, Chigusa introduced herself and explained to them, "Hello, my name Chigusa. I'm Ohgi's girlfriend." after she said that, he mentally face palmed, and said one word in his mind… _Fuck_.

Hmm…what was the worst possible scenario right now: Chigusa introducing herself to his friends who hadn't met her before, and because of it they would now not stop pestering him about it…or the fact that she said that she was his girlfriend in front of his friends, who clearly didn't know. Well, either way he was eternally fucked as hell.

They were so truly shocked at that revelation that Tamaki had his mouth hanging wide open. They practically screamed, once more in unison, so loud that would clearly bleed an ear of a human if possible because of the volume…

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Ohgi and Chigusa had to cover their ears. After the shout, he replied to them irritably. "Yes, I have a girlfriend – and could you please quiet down? Your noise could anger someone in here!" they all complied after the scolding.

"Sorry about that; we were just shocked – that's all." Inoue apologized to her former resistance leader and Second-in-Command of the Black Knights.

"Yeah, it is not every day we see our friend to in relationship within two weeks." said Minami to him, which he just assumed was a compliment. After a little pleasantry, something caught Tamaki's interest and that was Chigusa herself.

Tamaki leaned in closer to Chigusa to inspect her, just like Rai once did during the school festival. He was so close to her that Chigusa needed to bow her head so that her sunhat could hide her facial identity. It was proven futile when Tamaki already identified what race she was.

"Hey wait minute…she's a Britannian!" Tamaki stated in incredulous disbelief, and that made the others look at Ohgi in shock once more. However, they had already learned a particular value from what they'd been doing in the Black Knights, which was to not discriminate people simply by their race and that they shouldn't judge people quickly. So, when they heard that he befriended a Britannian, they weren't as hostile as before – even Tamaki; instead they were just that – shocked.

The whole racism and discrimination issue got on his nerves so much that he literally slammed his hand to his forehead in slight exasperation and said to him, "Tamaki we don't do that remember?" Ohgi asked Tamaki if he did remember what Zero told them about ideology and race having no significant meaning if he could do anything, or better yet, not judging someone based on their cover.

Tamaki faced showed clearly his epiphany, and he said to Ohgi – but mostly to himself. "Oh yeah… totally forgot about that. Us Black Knights don't do tha-" he began, but was quickly cut off when they heard the words "Black Knight" and shut his mouth with the hands of Sugiyama and Minami.

No one should know about them being Black Knights, after all. When they left the Black Knights, they would remain the same as any other citizens within the Zone – and that meant being normal and, of course, acting naturally. They mustn't blow their cover while they were inside the zone, since if the Britannians knew about this, then they would target them and kill them one by one.

Unluckily, Chigusa heard what Tamaki said, and she asked to confirm if they were a part of the elite group of vigilantes and the Heroes of Japan. "Black Knights? As in, the Black Knights who protect the innocents…serve real justice… the group that was being led by the infamous Zero?!" They knew it was too late for him to take it back. So, he just nodded.

"Yes Chigusa…we were…once part of the Black Knights…" Ohgi admitted to her. He thought that she would run away, seeing as she was a Britannian, and that every Britannian knew to cower and avoid any Black Knights they came to meet and quickly call the authorities, but she didn't. She only stood there speechless, as if it was all a dream.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real hero…"she breathed in amazement to him, but mostly more to herself. For Ohgi, that comment was flattering, and because of it, he knew that she could be trusted and introduced to the gang of former Black Knights.

"Chigusa, meet my friends who were also members of the Black Knights. First off is Naomi Inoue." Ohgi gestured to the blue-haired woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Inoue said with a small smile. "The pleasure is all mine." She replied while shaking the hand of the Black Knight.

"Here we have Kent Sugiyama." now gesturing to the teal-haired Black Knight who was also a captain of a special division in the Black Knights. "It is pleasure to meet you, miss." said Sugiyama with a bow that led to Chigusa bowing as well.

"Next is Toru Yoshida." Ohgi introduced Chigusa to the brown-haired Black Knight. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance" He stated to Chigusa, after which she shook the brunette's hand. "The glass wearing guy is Minami." Ohgi gestured to one of his friends, who was the purple-haired Black Knight. "Yoshitaka Minami, at your service." Minami greeted to Chigusa as she nodded back at him.

And that leaves us with…him. He shuddered at the thought of introducing him – anyone who even remotely knew Ohgi but didn't know the reason for such a sentiment was just clueless. "Last but never the least is…Shinichiro Tamaki." The former teacher introduced, and as expected by Tamaki; he boasted about himself in front of Chigusa.

"Shinichiro Tamaki! Remember that name, because that is the name of one and only the best fighter of the Black Knights!" Exclaimed Tamaki to Chigusa, while pointing his thumb directly at him, indicating that he was the greatest among the rest; as if he was greater than Kallen or Rai, which he wasn't, but Ohgi would let him think that for now. "And I'm also Zero's only best friend!" Tamaki finished his statement, and then added with a wink to Chigusa before turning around.

Seeing the unconvinced look from Chigusa, he confirmed her theory when he whispered to her, "He isn't…but just play along…", glad at finishing the introduction of who were all the core members of the Black Knights. "I'm greatly thankful and honored to meet members of the Black Knights, and know that your secret is safe with me." Chigusa promised to them that she wouldn't reveal their identities; though, Ohgi didn't need a promise, since he trusted her with his life.

The former members of the Black Knights agreed to her promise and seemed to trust her for that. "Okay, well, that's done. If you have nothing else to say, then Chigusa and I would like to now go to the City Hall since we will be late if we don't start moving." said Ohgi, while pushing Chigusa to the elevator, only to be cut off by Yoshida and Sugiyama.

"You're not going anywhere, Ohgi." said Sugiyama which prompted Ohgi confusedly ask why.

"You're not going anywhere…without us!" Proclaimed Yoshida to him; and the others, including Chigusa, seemed to like the idea of them hanging out.

"That's sounds good. Well, Ohgi, don't you agree?" asked Chigusa to her boyfriend; he couldn't think clearly, and just nodded at her. "Great…the last one to make it to the receptionist is a rotten egg!" Proclaimed by Tamaki as a challenge to them, and as childish as ever with it; the worst part of it all was that they actually did what Tamaki had said and done, and sprinted towards the elevator.

"Hey – wait!" Ohgi tried to call back to them, but it was futile attempt, since they were already inside the elevator and descending down. "Well, this could be fun and great today!" Ohgi proclaimed sarcastically with a sigh, about starting the day with an over-enthusiastic Tamaki. What a normal day it was…

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

Lelouch and Nunnally could be currently seen inside the halls of a hospital in the Tokyo settlement. The siblings reverted back to being a prince and princess were here to visit their unconscious friend Suzaku Kururugi, as it was the suggestion of Nunnally, since she was concerned about the young knight's health.

Luckily though, they were wearing disguises to cover themselves from the prying eyes of the press, and possibly from the OSI or Sir Xavier. Nunnally only wore the same Ashford Uniform attire but with a sun hat, as she apparently didn't like the dress she would have had to otherwise wear and Lelouch wore a red robe and black pants, with matching black shirt and a blue cap to finish his attire. If you looked very closely, it was the attire he first used after he was sent back in time; the difference was that it wasn't tattered like before.

 _At least I don't have to wear a wig again…_

Lelouch thought, remembering what would happen if one wore a wig. One thing that many men could agree on was about their hair and how it should look. The hair was one of the most important parts; seemingly they always tried to make it look as cool as possible; and besides, the attire he was wearing makes already made him look like a…homo, so he wouldn't be spotted, or at least recognized as Prince Lelouch, with that kind of attire; a wig was unnecessary.

However, they wouldn't visit Suzaku alone; no, they had friends that were always with them, since that was what friends were for…real friends, that is….and the ones he considered as real friends were the ones that were members of the Student Council, namely: Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen and Rai. Those six were the ones he considered as friends; and like any friend would probably do, they visited each other.

It didn't take long before he could clearly hear the shouts of the blonde she-devil, otherwise known as Milly Ashford, when she was clearly running towards them and having the 'pedestrians' to move out of the way. Examples of her shouts were the typical 'Excuse me, coming through, pardon me, and move out of the way!' until she made her way to them.

Her shouts were also followed up by someone either slipping or someone saying 'Watch where you're going!' He silently prayed, for those who had tripped because of the perverted President's antics, to not sue them, since that was the last thing he needed right now.

Milly arrived first on the scene, and panted in obvious exhaustion. "Phew…I made it!" Milly declared while wiping some sweat off her face, indicating that she had clearly been running from the start. "Milly, is that you?" He heard Nunnally ask from her wheelchair beside him; and when Milly saw the disguised princess, she whispered to her.

"Oh, hello, Nunna!" Milly greeted with a smile, and that made Nunnally smile as well. "Why were you running, anyway? I did say that we would wait for you…" complained Lelouch, seeing that Milly was running around like a nut-job. "Oh, nothing! ...I just wanted to." The Ashford heir explained with a Cheshire grin.

Lelouch kept his eyes on her, but gave in after it, seeing that his other friends were now catching up as well, panting heavily. He saw Rivalz followed up by Nina, Shirley, Kallen and Rai – who was trying to catch up to Milly.

Panting heavily when they arrived, he could only hear the words "You…left…us…without …money…to…pay for…the driver…" from Rivalz; and when he did hear it completely, he gave a gaze to Milly equivalent to a stink eye; she just plastered on her face a look a feigned innocence and docile-looking face.

 _Why can't they act properly for one day…?_

Lelouch thought to himself, watching the antics of his friends. Well, he did miss that kind of playfulness from them while inside the Palace, but now seeing it once more…he was starting to regret taking himself away from it. With a sigh, he got down to business; he just needed this day to be over with. "Alright, guys – cut it out." He said to them, to which they complied easily.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they shifted their gaze to him, and they were about to say "Lelouch," only to be cut off when he gestured them to be silent. "No one should know that I'm here…so pipe down." he whispered to them, and they seemed to hear it. "Good, now…to surprise Suzaku." He reminded them with a warm smile, and that made them nod.

They prepared themselves as they headed towards the door to the room of the unconscious knight. Although they received word that Suzaku had awoken yesterday, they wanted to surprise him because of it. They were piled up in front of the door and Lelouch commanded them. "On three; one…two…three!" He counted before Rivalz turned the knob and threw the door wide open for them to exclaim in unison…

"Surprise!"

They expected Suzaku to be lying in bed, or at least some kind of surprised reaction from the White Knight. However, he didn't react as they had expected; what they got in return was a dumbfounded expression and a slightly awkward greeting. "Umm…hi, guys." Suzaku said with a wave.

All their efforts were ruined. Everything they'd prepared for 24 hours was ruined in the blink of an eye. It had the greatest letdown effect on Rivalz the most. "Oh man…We prepare a whole day for that! And we made sure the timing, the reactions-" but was quickly cut off by Kallen's enraging fury towards his goofiness.

"Can it, Rivalz!" Kallen almost shouted, after giving him a good whacking to the head. They shared a small laugh after that. Once the laughter died down, Nunnally approached Suzaku while Lelouch was pushing the wheelchair.

"How are you doing, Suzaku?" asked Nunnally to Suzaku, who was sitting up on the side of the bed. Suzaku let a small smile edge up the sides of his face, and said to her with a gentle tone, "I'm fine, Nunna; thank you for the concern." making Nunnally beam with joy at the fact that he was fine.

"You should say more than that, Suzaku; Nunnally didn't stop pestering me about how we should visit you as soon as possible." Lelouch quipped to him, which made Suzaku question him a curious "really?."

"Big brother!" exclaimed the embarrassed Nunnally; and he remembered the time when Nunnally didn't stop bothering him about it, telling him that they should visit Suzaku, even though sister Cornelia forbade them until they finished their work; only then could they visit Suzaku.

Suzaku let a small smile cross his face and only said 'Thank you' again to Nunnally; this time around he was thanking her for her dedication to see him. Once Nunna was done talking to him, Rai approached him. "I'm glad that you're fine, Suzaku. The council is very dull without you around." He told him with a concerning tone, but it would seem that Rai was lying in Suzaku's eyes.

 _Of course…Suzaku probably knows that Rai and Kallen work under Zero and are indeed Black Knights._

Lelouch thought, feeling the tension between the two who were enemy combatants on the field. Suzaku gazed into Rai's blueish eyes to see if he was faking it or not, but when he saw a genuine pair of ocean-colored eyes that were really concerned for his friend, he replied to him.

"Thank you Rai, and don't worry; I will come back to school, I promise." Suzaku assured as he shook the hand of the enemy. After Rai, Kallen followed up; and she brought him some flowers.

"Here." Kallen provided, looking away to not let Suzaku see her burning red face. Suzaku saw that she was blushing, and deduced that she was probably embarrassed, since she gave a bouquet of flowers to a boy who was her enemy.

Suzaku wanted to savor this moment, and said to her. "Aren't you going to say something else, Kallen?" Suzaku teased her, and that made Kallen blush an even deeper shade of red and quickly retorting to him, "Why don't you just take it, okay?" literally shoving the flowers at him before turning around and walking away from him, huffing.

"Thanks, Kallen." Suzaku thanked her, making her pause; and she stuttered in embarrassment.

"Do-don't mention it."

 _It is really hard to keep up a certain face, Kallen_. Lelouch thought, remembering how in the past he needed to keep up a straight face whenever he was in front of others – and obviously, that was…all the time. After some greetings and chatting among the friends, a beep was heard, revealed to be an alarm emanating from Shirley's phone.

"Oh sorry, Umm…I think we should head to the SAZ now, guys." Shirley suggested to all of them, confusing Suzaku as to why they were going to the SAZ. "The SAZ…? Why would you go there?" asked a bemused Suzaku to them, a question which Milly gladly answered.

"Well, yesterday we had a party commemorating the success of the SAZ, and decided we would later take it up a notch by visiting the Zone itself." Milly explained to him, and that really lightened his mood.

"Really?" he asked them joyfully, to which Rivalz replied after being whacked in the head.

"Yeah – and you should thank Nina for that one!" Rivalz pointed out the green haired girl wearing glasses. When Suzaku's emerald eyes fell on her, she spoke timidly.

"Umm…I just wanted to see the Japanese in their homes, that's all…since if Princess Euphemia helped them…why couldn't I try to do any better, right?" explained the xenophobic girl, and that really shocked Suzaku and Lelouch.

Both of them were speechless at the revelation, and Suzaku informed them. "Wow…I'm really surprised by that, Nina…thank you for that. Also, count me in for your trip since my doctor said that I can leave the hospital now after running some check-ups that finished a few hours ago." that made them cheer for joy that he would be joining their field trip to the SAZ and the gang would be united once more.

"But, before we go, I need to talk to Lelouch…alone." Suzaku declared to them grimly, and the tension slowly rose up inside the room because of it. Sensing that it was a serious matter, the others complied and left the room. One by one they exited, until Shirley pushed Nunnally's chair out the door; after a short glance to her beloved, she left as well, leaving the room to its two sole occupants, Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lelouch spoke to break the tense silence, already wanting this conversation to end as it seemed quite dire and serious _. Hmm…what is that you wanted to talk about, Suzaku?_ He thought in a much more analytical tone. He had almost infinite possibilities of what Suzaku could want to talk to him about; and of all the possibilities, there were two that stood out from the rest. They had the highest probability of actually being fulfilled…and both of them would cause some trouble for him and his plans.

Suzaku has his back facing Lelouch so that he couldn't see his face, since reading someone's facial expressions to learn what was troubling them was Lelouch's specialty. "Lelouch, I want to know what happened…during the opening ceremony of the SAZ." He began seriously.

Lelouch still held his pensive expression, and asked casually to his best friend, "What of it?" He said it in such a manner, seeing that he was being interrogated at that moment; and like in any interrogation, the first tip to avoid suspicion was to act natural, which he excelled at naturally since the age of seven.

 _Hmm…Suzaku wants to talk about the SAZ now, does he? This situation is exactly what I thought of only a minute ago._

Lelouch thought to himself. After that, Suzaku made his move. "All right, when the ceremony began, when Zero appeared to us and requested to Euphy to meet with him alone, the Gawain was placed in front of the G-1…and then…a green haired girl appeared. It was the same girl we saw from Shinjuku and because of it; I tried to stop her from doing anything, but when I touch her…" Suzaku paused, making Lelouch very uncomfortable.

"And then…what happened?" asked the unsettled prince. _Damn it, why does Suzaku want to talk about that!? Why does he want to talk about his interaction with C.C.? I mean, C.C said it herself in the previous timeline that, when someone touched her, they saw their worst nightmare. However, when I touched her in this timeline, it was a link from God, making me see the vision from the future and the past timelines. So, what is Suzaku implying? Unless_ …

Lelouch mused, but he saved the possibility he was considering until he learned what Suzaku wanted to know. "When I saw her…I saw a vision. That vision was the same, like in this world; it was the day of the SAZ. However, unlike on this world, the SAZ I saw was a…failure. Euphy massacred the Japanese, and she died because of it…she died at the hands of Zero – and Zero…was you." Suzaku explained grimly, turning around; and Lelouch saw the eyes that he had seen clearly on the old Suzaku after he killed Euphy – eyes that were filled with despair and full of hate directed towards one man…Zero.

 _He does know!_

In his mind he was so shocked that his eyes could have popped out of their sockets right then and there, had it shown on his face; but on the outside, he kept his wooden expression and gestured for Suzaku to go on. "From there, it got worse. There was a battle in Tokyo; then I saw myself and Kallen on Kaminejima Island, standing right in front of you, unmasked. Then it changed to a time afterwards where I delivered you to the Emperor and requested for me to be promoted into the Rounds as the Knight of Seven."

"After that, you returned to being Zero, even though you were being monitored by a false brother named Rolo. We fought against each other, and along the way…people died. In that world, Shirley died. Rolo died as well; and millions of people died because of one bomb…" Suzaku explained to him, and every time he spoke, he cringed more at each scene. Lelouch felt tempted to as well; being reminded of what happened in the past timeline was like torture to him, so he didn't want to suffer once more.

"I saw our loved ones slip through our fingers. Everyone that we could save…died. Every person that had dreams…perished. Every man and woman and child who loved one another…suffered because of our actions…and you know what the most despicable thing I saw was?" asked Suzaku to him; well, he could think of two possible answers he could give, but he would just let it flow for now. "What?"

"You…you were so despicable that you offered yourself to the world to create a gentle world, even if Nunnally didn't want it. Then…you made me kill you…even if I hated you for killing Euphy…even if you killed so many people that you deserved to suffer in hell…even if you were Zero, the man despised the most…I still cried over you…and treated you as my friend." said the now teared-up Suzaku.

"I wanted to believe that it was just a nightmare…that what I saw was just a dream…that everything I saw was false and I would wake up and everything would be going just fine…but when I saw it…it was real – so real that I could feel what happened, as if I was there in the first place…" he trailed off, slumping to the ground, incapable of comprehending the vividness of the nightmares he saw.

For Lelouch, if he let this go, then his entire plan would fail right here and now. He needed to make Suzaku believe that it was just a dream, and he was already on it. The first thing he did was sit down beside him, just like whatever he usually did to confront a friend and console him.

"Suzaku…you know that it wasn't real…Those visions you were seeing were just your worst nightmares – nightmares that you secretly hide, and she just exploited them to incapacitate you." He assured his friend, but it seemed that he didn't believe him.

Seeing that Suzaku wouldn't believe him, he used his trump card. "Suzaku…if any of those were real…if anything you saw about me being Zero is indeed true…then shouldn't be Euphy be dead by now?" and he saw that Suzaku seemed to have forgotten about that. "Yes…yes, she should be dead." answered Suzaku.

"And how could I be Zero if I'm here, as a prince?" and that made another hit to Suzaku, and he pondered that for a second as only then did he just realize it.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right. I mean, how could you be in two places at once, right?" the Japanese mused aloud to him, to which he only answered with a long 'Right…'

"It was just a way to let you forget about the world, Suzaku. It was a way to distract you from what is happening today, and that is that the SAZ is a success, our friends are still alive…and Euphy is still alive." Lelouch assured, before turning around; before he could turn halfway, he also realized… "And that Euphy still loves you…" he added with a smirk, and he didn't need to turn around to see that Suzaku was blushing.

"Now come on, Romeo; let's get on with the field trip…"

* * *

 **Third Persons View:**

The whole gang was now at the front entrance of place stated as most peaceful city in the current world…The SAZ. They were truly astonished by the sight and beauty of the SAZ; although they weren't inside just yet, they could tell that the SAZ was truly wonderful.

Although the SAZ was built as a place for the Numbers to be allowed to call themselves Japanese inside its borders, a week passed and some Britannians also lived there for multiple reasons. For most of them, it was about business, and for others it was that they were admittedly Eleven sympathizers. After another week, the President wanted to open the city as a tourist's spot to everyone, since with the view of the ocean, and of course Mt. Fuji, who wouldn't want to visit there? However, as a precaution, any visitors needed to sign a waiver that said that they wouldn't harm in any way, be it verbally or physically, the Numbers and Britannians living there as residents.

So, after signing up, Lelouch and the rest were now heading towards the border, or the wall, of the SAZ. The entrance to the SAZ was like that of a castle; though it didn't have a moat or anything like that, the door was made of metal, and it was truly a sight to behold. Luckily, they were wearing disguises (only him, Suzaku and Nunnally) to avoid a commotion.

The first thing they saw after they made their way to the other side of the wall was the statue of Euphemia li Britannia, made entirely of gold. The statue looked exactly like Euphy, and was in the pose of Euphy standing straight with her typical gown and hair style, and resting on her hands was a dove that had an olive branch in its beak, symbolizing Euphy bringing peace to the numbers.

It was stated on the slate it was 'St. Euphy: The Bringer of Peace and Hope,' and that made Lelouch smile. _Well, it was better than Massacre Princess…_ he thought, looking at the statue. Also, he wasn't the only one who was truly amazed at the three-meter-high statue, since his friends were amazed as well; but it a little too much for Suzaku, who was tearing up again.

When he looked closely at the plaque, the credited sculptor, if he was correct, was the person Euphy chose in Art Week over a couple of months ago. After that, they began touring the city…

"Alright, guys, where do you want to go?" asked the over-enthusiastic Milly to her minions – I mean, friends – (who would carry her bags after a very long session of shopping, no doubt). She was met with over a hundred requests, ranging from 'touring the city' to 'browsing the marketplace, the beach or the mountain'. Lelouch didn't care where they went; as long they were safe and happy, then he would be as well.

"All right, all right, quiet down! Geez, we're not ten years old, you know!" Humored Milly to them, and they just scratched their heads, embarrassed at the fact that they were acting like ten year olds. "Well, I think the best place to start is…the marketplace!" and, as expected, everyone whined, since they knew that Milly would only shop there.

However, even if they didn't like it, she (literally) forced them to come along. So, they made their way to the marketplace, which was at the center of the zone. Along the way, Lelouch and the gang saw the conditions inside the SAZ first hand. It was like the news told them it would be; all the Britannians and Japanese were living quite happily and fairly.

Children playing, neighbors chatting, workers, both Britannians and Japanese, working hand-in-hand – something they rarely saw in the settlement… If they could describe this place in one word, it would be…

PARADISE

Everything they thought about the paradise was right here! Love, fun, and relaxation – those three things were seen at every corner of the city, and that was truly heart-warming to everyone, especially to Suzaku, who was crying tears of joy.

However, apparently they got themselves lost, ruining the moment because of it. They blamed Rivalz for it; apparently, he had forgotten to buy a map of the city. Luckily, some Japanese inhabitants helped them.

"Uhmm…excuse me sir, could you please show us the way to the market place" asked Kallen in perfect Japanese to one man that his back facing her. When the man turned around, Kallen and Rai were shocked when they saw that they were talking to none other than their friend and comrade…Ohgi!

"Yes, how can I–" Ohgi began, before cutting himself off when he saw Kallen and Rai, "Kallen, Rai, what are you two doing here?' he asked them. However, before they could answer, Lelouch and the gang approached them.

"Hey, Kallen, have you found anyone that could help us yet?" asked Rivalz; and as if it couldn't get any worse, to make it much more awkward situation that before, Tamaki and the former Black Knights also approached them.

"Hey, Ohgi! Where were you at?" exclaimed Tamaki. Once each group noticed each other, it was the most uncomfortable awkwardness standoff one would probably ever see. The people who knew each other – Lelouch, Kallen, Rai, and Ohgi, as well as the former Black Knights, paled as white as sheets, seeing each other in a very awkward scene.

"Umm, guys…meet Mister Ohgi…he and his friends would like to show us the way to the marketplace." Kallen explained to them sheepishly. Ohgi tried to retort, but was nudged in the side by Rai as the blue-eyed boy whispered, "Just play along".

"Uh…yeah, I will help you guys…Umm, if you would follow me, please." Ohgi began, gesturing to everyone. Tamaki wanted to retort as well, saying that they wouldn't help the kids since they needed to have their hang-out, but was silenced by Chigusa and Inoue before he could say anything.

The students of Ashford Academy were happy that someone was going to help them, making Lelouch, Rai and Kallen sigh in relief since the rest of the Student Council didn't know that they knew each other. The students performed a group high-five and said in unison…

"Alright! Street tour!"

 **(Please listen to Coldplay's 'Lovers in Japan/Reign of Love' on YouTube)**

The first thing they went to was the marketplace, which was filled with tourists, be they Britannians or Numbers. It was a busy beehive, and everyone loved it. Lelouch and Shirley were holding hands secretly, to walk around the marketplace without the others seeing them.

"It's really nice here, Shirley, isn't it?" Lelouch asked to Shirley, who was considering tasting fruits produced inside the zone.

"Yes, it is." Shirley replied to her boyfriend, who simply smiled. Those two lovebirds weren't the only ones having the time of their lives, since Ohgi and Chigusa were doing the same thing.

"Those kids are nice, Ohgi, don't you think?" asked the dark-skinned woman to her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, they are." replied Ohgi simply.

 _Lovers, keep on the road you're on_

 _Runners, until the race is run_

 _Soldiers, you've got to soldier on_

 _Sometimes even right is wrong_

The other students from Ashford Academy were only buying fruits and vegetables inside the marketplace. They were thoroughly enjoying their time inside the Zone, and so were the former Black Knights, as well. They were happy that they made a comment amongst each other about them.

"Huh…well, for Britannians, they aren't like we thought Britannians were. They are just having…fun." stated Tamaki, after seeing the students enjoying the time inside the zone.

All of them agreed with that.

 _They are turning my head out_

 _To see what I'm all about_

 _Keeping my head down_

 _To see what it feels like now_

 _But I have no doubt_

 _One day, we are gonna get out_

Next to the marketplace was the downtown area. It was night time, so they could see the gleaming lights of the city during the walk. While they were walking, Suzaku thought to himself about what he saw in his vision.

'Lelouch said that what I saw in the vision from the green-haired girl was just a dream…' mused Suzaku; but whenever he saw it again in his mind's eye, he couldn't help but feel that it was so real that he couldn't compose himself. However, he had to relax; right now, he needed to unwind, since it didn't happen.

'Well, whatever…as long Euphy is still alive then…it was clearly just a dream.'

 _Tonight maybe we're gonna run_

 _Dreaming of the Osaka sun_

 _Ohh ohh..._

 _Dreaming of when the morning comes_

The city was glorious during the night; it was so glorious that it could probably beat the City of Lights, the French capital of Paris. The scene before them was truly magnificent; even the blind one of the group could feel the atmosphere of the scene before them, while they were walking through a city that was truly wonderful.

'Although I may be blind and can't run, that doesn't mean I won't be able to see or experience the wonders of the world…' thought Nunnally, remembering the times whenever they went out, 'I still dream…that one day, one day, big brother and I shall visit every city in the world and…we shall watch the sunrise and sunset'.

 _They are turning my head out_

 _To see what I'm all about_

 _Keeping my head down_

 _To see what it feels like now_

 _But I have no doubt_

 _One day the sun will come out_

Through the city, the gangs walked through the park, which was lit up thanks to the lampshades placed on the sides. During the walk tour, Kallen and Rai began to wonder…

'Are we the bad guys?' asked Kallen to herself, followed by Rai's thoughts of, 'Are we doing the right thing?' they both thought that, from what they were seeing now, peace through negotiations was more effective than through the war they had been fighting…and so was the SAZ itself.

'Regardless, we will achieve peace.' Rai started, finished by Kallen 'Real peace would be like this, except instead of one Zone, it would be the whole world!'

After walking through the park, they stopped atop of a hill to muse over the moment before them. Everyone had different thoughts about the SAZ, but one thing was for certain; it made everyone happy up to this point

 _Reign of love_

 _I can't let go_

 _To the sea I offer_

 _This heavy load_

'The SAZ is working well, Euphy…it does work. I hope that it will last long…'

 _Locusts will_

 _Lift me up_

 _I'm just a prisoner_

 _In a reign of love_

'Sister Cornelia, Sister Euphy, Brother Schneizel…I hope you're seeing this…even if I can't, the feeling in here is uplifting…'

 _Locusts will_

 _Let us stop_

 _I wish I'd spoken_

 _To the reign of love_

'Zero, even if the SAZ has created a better place now…I will still follow you…so that the world can eventually have the same peace as the SAZ.'

 _Reign of love_

 _By the church, we're waiting_

 _Reign of love_

 _My knees go praying_

'Zero…I don't know what I should do…should I stay here with Chigusa…or fight with you to ensure the peace?'

 _How I wish_

 _I'd spoken up_

 _Or we'd be carried_

 _In the reign of love._

Regardless of the thoughts of the individuals thinking, everyone knew that peace could be achieved through the power of love, even as cliché as it was…

 _'The SAZ…a place where everyone can have peace… a place where the people aren't discriminated against…a place where you can learn to love…'_ thought Lelouch to himself, silently watching Shirley in his corner of his eyes, making him smile.

 _And now…I will learn my own love…and I will show it to her._ He realized that it was time…but for now, he would savor this moment of peace and prosperity.

 _What a normal day indeed…_

* * *

 **A/N: Normal day indeed. Okay guys I'll make this short since it is over…10,000 words ARE YOU KIDDING ME! (Feints momentarily) Sorry about that guys. Uhmm because of this stunning revelation I would only say that 'I hope you like this chapter and please read and review'. The next update (For Sure) would be in the day of love which is…February 14.**

 **Also I'm going to reveal something for you, since that day is the day of love. Well I'll give you a hint onto what will happen on Feb. 14. It would be mostly romance, and it would be entitled…DRUM ROLL PLEASE…**

 **JUST SAY YES!**

 **If you have any idea why is that, then…don't say it in the review section got it?**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **This chapter has been proofread in accordance with Operation Perfection to succeed.**

 **It's been beta-read/proofread by none other than...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	39. Just Say Yes

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Alright before we could get on with the story-which I waited and prepared over a week-I'm going to ask you a question; One are you married, have a girlfriend/boyfriend, or at least has a crush on someone? If yes then you're going to love this chapter!**

 **If you're single or has troubles from your crush-which…I am that kind-then you're still welcome! This day isn't for the lovers you know? It's a day to express love, not to show lovers being in love with each other-now that's wrong. Meaning on this day, Valentines aren't for the lovers, but for the others as well. Express your love in different way; to your friends, family, co-workers, teachers (Since it is also teachers day), and your crushes! Give them a card, say thank you for everything they've done, or better yet…say 'I love you'. It depends to you what that meant okay?**

 **Now for the shout outs!**

 **Special Shout-outs for these people: The Minion Sekiryuutie, and KingofHeartless'09**

 **Now let's get going, since I've waited for this day, ever since I created this story from the first place. Although this should be romantic chapter…it would only happen at the middle of the chapter. So the first part wouldn't include some kissing scenes okay? Also for those that has theories (hehe I remember Film Theory for that) onto why this is entitled 'Just Say Yes' then you'll know at the end of the story. But I will give you a hint: it has something to do with the story and the characters, and also it is called 'Just Say Yes' since it really makes you shout yes, yes, yes, YES! When you are on 'that' part, but don't cheat and see it right away, since that would lose the feeling for it.**

 **But I have way to counter that one. On this chapter I will have another challenge for you…**

 **From the creator of the challenges-that doesn't recognize by Facebook or any social media on that matter-like 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17 (#Starting2k17w/aBang) and 'Birthday Blow-out'(#15th BirthdayCeleb)…F.C.C.S now gives you another challenge named as…**

 **'Love is in the MUSIC!'**

 **Okay like in the named suggest I think I gave you enough hints onto what you should do. But if you don't then, I'll be more than happy to show you how to play this challenge. Since today is the day of love, it is proper to listen to any romantic songs right? Like in 'New Year Extravaganza' you'll need to listen to any kinds of Romantic songs through out of the story. But this time you can change any music you want! It is better to repeat every song I mean. But since I would (SPOILER ALERT) put a song at the end of this chapter you'll need to change it onto what it said got it?**

 **Now let's get going shall we? But first the…WORD Hunt! Previously there wasn't, but I'm fifty-fifty here okay? So maybe there's a chance of a word or quote that you'll need to spot. But to be ready here's the mechanics: Spot a word or quote, with an asterisk on it and the answer could be seen at the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Also another Disclaimer, even if today is the day of love, it isn't give me enough reason onto why I owned the original characters like S.S and the full members of the Raven Squad. Since the real owners are Shimmering-Sky and Ebony sword (respectively). But I certainly own Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 39 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 39: Just Say Yes**

* * *

Guinevere De Britannia was, at that moment, congratulating herself. She wasn't congratulating herself because of the achievements she gained, like winning countless competitions and pageants throughout the Empire; nor it was it the fact that she gained another achievement for the trending dresses and gowns that she created – what? Just because she was a princess, that didn't mean that she couldn't do any of her passions.

No, it wasn't any of those at all! Guinevere De Britannia was congratulating herself on the sight before her; and once again, no, it wasn't any dresses being modeled on a catwalk, nor was it any hunk that she secretly adored – that was her…secret, by the way. It wasn't even close to what she was seeing right now!

Right in front of her, in the Port of Britannia, were over a hundred warships…that's right, warships – battleships designed to fight in sea warfare and to conduct landing operation, carriers for aircraft that could send squadrons of jets to conduct bombardments on the enemy, destroyers that were used to fight against enemy ships and had anti-missile turrets (and of course surface rockets that could bring down enemy jets coming in their way). So, all in all, over a hundred ships and a maniacal Princess wearing a feral grin on her face spelled disaster to the enemy.

That also begged the question as to why a person who liked fashion, decorative designing, and an overall lady type of princess, was happy about the scene, which would usually make just Cornelia smile, seeing as the latter was the only one that was in the Military in the entire family? Well, looking back a week ago, Guinevere said to the nobles inside the House of Lords that they would strike the SAZ and the Tokyo Settlement…well, this was the answer.

The scene in front of them would bring joyful tears to the face of any present navy enthusiast. Every class was here! There were Type 23s, or _Duke_ Class, a specialized class of frigates, meaning that this type of warship was built to attack enemy warships.

Also, if there was the _Duke_ Class, then its everyday companion should be there; and that would be the Type 45, or _Daring_ Class. These warships were the most badass of the badass, it was clearly invincible to attacks from the air and sea. It had six guided missile destroyers that were capable of hunting down any pests in the air.

Well, the Warships couldn't be left to taste all of the fun, since the submarines liked to taste a few battles every now and then, and the class in particular was of the _Vanguard_ Class. _Vanguard_ Class was the type of submarine which the Black Knights were currently using. _Vanguard_ Class was the type any wise person clearly didn't want to mess with. This submarine could pack enough punch for its small figure, seeing as it had SSBNs; for those who didn't know…let's just say that these missiles really packed a punch to the enemy.

The reconnaissance was left to the _Astute_ Class. This class was what the spy would look like in sea warfare; a submarine that was far faster than the _Vanguard_ ; in fact, this was the fastest of the lot, with speeds of 30 knots.

However, if the Princess wanted to create an invasion force, then it should have warships that could deploy Knightmares from the sea, which was fulfilled by the _Albion_ Class; no, this wasn't the Albion model of the Lancelot. The Albion Class was an amphibious warfare ship that was used in deploying ground forces, like Knightmares and marines, and was very often used if an invasion was to be conducted, which the Princess declared in the weeks prior.

There were other classes as well, and those would include the Type 82 destroyer, or _Bristol_ Class. The Bristol Class was an air-defense escort, meaning they were the bodyguards of slow classes like the _Albion_. _Bristol_ was fast and much more maneuverable than any of the other ships Guinevere possessed. However, the _Bristol_ Class was also outfitted for this operation with more armor plating, and also had long-range cannons so that it could also launch surface rockets.

If they had prepared countermeasures for attacks from the air, what about in the water? After all, couldn't there be mines out there? Luckily, Guinevere came prepared; thanks to the nobles' cooperation, she also acquired the _Hunt_ -Class warships. This class was a mine countermeasure vessel. This was what they aptly nicknamed the "mine sweeper", since if Guinevere was right about Lelouch, then he wouldn't leave his Area unguarded. This meant that he would also guard the seas of Area Eleven, by using any means necessary, be it by mines or shore turrets.

To finish this off was the _Queen Victoria_ Class, or the classes of aircraft carrier. It replaced the _Queen Elizabeth_ Class; they apparently weren't used in Second Pacific War, and neither were aircraft. Since the Knightmare were created and mass-produced, other countries relied on them more than air units. However, Britannia would prove them different once they showed the power of aircrafts once more in the Third Pacific War*.

Over a hundred warships and submarines were fully prepared and ready for action. Although they would fight on the land, having enough bombardment was still needed to strike against the defenses in Area Eleven; since, if what Guinevere could gather was correct, her little brother Lelouch had shore turrets mounted along the coast of Tokyo, so that removed the plan attacking them head on. However, she would leave the planning to the experts, who came up beside her at that moment.

"Admiral Nelson…how's the preparation going?" asked Guinevere to the man beside her who showed up moments ago. Nelson was the type of man who was considerably old but still held youth on his face, despite the fact that he was in his mid-forties. Nelson wore the typical uniform of a Britannian navy officer, which consisted of gray robes with white sleeves underneath, a red tie and of course, the officer's hats they always wore.

"It's doing quite fine, Your Highness…and I'm honored to work with someone who shares the same ideals as my family" said Nelson with a bow to the princess. Horatio Nelson the Third, like his ancestor, was Military man. He was named after the disgraced Horatio Nelson, the same Nelson who fought in the Battle of Trafalgar and lost against the combined forces of the Spanish and French. So, there was supposedly the idea that this Nelson wanted his family name to be mentioned in the history books, not as a disgrace, but the ones who won against Zero and his Black Knights.

Princess Guinevere didn't like any long conversation, so she just shrugged at his formalities and said to him truthfully, "Spare me the details, Admiral…I want to know about the preparations." She raised her right hand, indicating that he could drop his formality towards her just to save face.

The Admiral stuttered, but otherwise recomposed himself and started his reports, "Ri-right" said Admiral began, before an officer handed him the list of the warships that would they would take to strike to Tokyo. "Ahem…Over two hundred warships and submarines are at our disposal. It encompasses the classes _Daring, Duke, Albion, Bristol, Hunt, Astute, Queen Victoria_ and _Vanguard_." Guinevere could clearly see the rows of classes of ships and submarines. The Class _Duke_ was at the front and had over 75 ships; next was the Class _Daring_ , which had only 25 ships and was located behind the Vanguard. Class _Albion_ only had five ships, and since they were the slowest, they were placed behind the aircraft carriers, or the _Queen Victoria_ Class. Since there were only five _Albion_ Class, _Bristol_ Class needed to at least include 15 to twenty ships, of which they acquired twenty. Next was the _Vanguard_ class, which had over 45 submarines. _Vanguard_ was placed at the back of its companion class, which was the _Astute_ Class that had over 35 submarines that would act as scouting units before the start of the war. Finally, last but never the least, were the _Queen Victoria_ aircraft carriers, of which there were only three.

 _Overall, we have 208 ships and submarines to launch a full scale attack on Tokyo and the Zone…even if the defenses on the shore prove harder to us, with this many of ships – and not to mention the arsenal they equip – then I know Lelouch and his defenses will soon crumble._

"Every class had its leading ship; for the Class _Duke_ , it will be the HMS _Dominion_ , which will be led by Captain Christopher Storm. In the Class _Daring_ is he HMS _Diligence_ which will be commanded by Storm's older brother, Rear Admiral Andrew Storm. The _Vanguard_ and _Astute_ Classes are being commanded by Commodore George Dowel for the _Vanguard_ Class HMS _Voyager_. The _Bristol_ and _Hunt_ Classes are being commanded by Thaddeus Bristow in his _Bristol_ Command ship HMS _Bastion_. I'll be taking command in the aircraft carrier HMS _Nocturnal_. As for the fleet's flagship, it will be the _Albion_ Class HMS _Invictus_ , which will be under your direct command, Your Highness." The Admiral informed the wary Princess that she would be able to command the flagship of the fleet that was entitled the 'Second Pacific Fleet,' code-named 'Freedom Fleet'."

 _Humph; naming a ship from a poem, eh? The Invictus is said to be the Latin word for "invincible"; well, let us see if the name holds up for its wearer…_

"The plan is simple, milady. Since the defenses along the Tokyo coastline will be heavily guarded, our troops will instead land on a different shore, and the closest one would be towards the south. We estimate that in those regions it would suffice for our troops to land and hold ground. There, we will split our armada into two; one would attack the Zone while the other goes straight to Tokyo." explained the Admiral to her. She could see quite clearly what would happen there…

 _There, standing atop of the Viceroy's Palace, would be the victor, none other than the First Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Guinevere De Britannia. At her feet, would be the ones who tried to oppose to her, which would include her idiot of a sister, Euphy. Alongside her would be her sister Cornelia, who without a doubt would try and help her sister avoid imminent death._

 _Next to the li Britannia siblings would be the vi Britannias. Lelouch and Nunnally would lay beneath her feet and her makeshift throne. Both would be tied and unable to move, or speak, for that matter. Both were there since, for one, Guinevere hated them from the start and always despised their mother Lady Marianne; and secondly was that this commoner prince and princess returned back to being royalty once more. Why couldn't they just stay dead? Well, no matter; after the successful turn of events, she would gladly execute them…with her bare hands!_

 _And last, but never the least, would be the man that tried so hard but failed, Zero. The man who said he was the savior of the Japanese, the Man of Miracles, the man who singlehandedly opposed the Holy Britannian Empire and successfully defeated the formerly undefeated, and seemingly invincible, Cornelia li Britannia, also known in the past as the Goddess of Victory, would be now beheaded…and his mask would be her trophy when she came back to Pendragon to inform them that the pest had been dealt with once and for all._

 _Behind her would be the destruction her men caused, burning wreckages of buildings that had been bombarded by the sheer amount of jets hovering overhead and constantly bombing them. The roads would be littered with fallen Knightmares, and not only the Knightmares would be seen; the civilians and soldiers would be piled up like garbage as well, and the foul smell of the deceased and fuel could be smelled atop the Viceroy's Palace. Guinevere wouldn't care about it, though; hell, she would rather like it! That was the stench of victory; and every time she smelled it, she was one step closer to becoming the next Empress of Britannia._

Yes…the feeling of euphoria was so close that she could almost grab it! She couldn't handle her emotions and excitement to see her younger siblings decimated already! The feeling was now rushing straight through her veins, but she would try to handle it for now, since her victory was confidently assured. From what she could tell, with these kind of numbers against the defenses in Area Eleven, it would be a piece of cake.

So, all she could do was to ask her subordinates about this. "Admiral Nelson," she called him, which made him turn around.

"What is it your highness?" the Admiral asked to his superior.

"How long is it before we can strike against Area Eleven?" She asked right away, and her question shocked the Admiral. It was the feeling, damn it! She needed to know how long it would be before she could initiate the invasion!

The Admiral, from what she could see and tell, was both surprised by the suddenness of the question of hers and the question itself. She couldn't tell if he was treating it like sarcasm, from the way he looked, but he just shrugged and answered her.

"From the amount of ships, I would say…two months." came the estimate, and she was livid at that. Two months! Two months before she could blow hell out of the asses of Zero and Lelouch?! No, she didn't want to wait that long, so she turned around to the man and look straight into the Admiral's eyes with her own eyes screaming murder.

"Then make every ship work top speed! That way we, can cut the time in half!" the princess snapped so close to the Admiral that he needed to lean back away from the saliva that flew when she shouted at him. Nelson stuttered once more as he tried to explain in to her.

"Bu-but Princess, we need to move every ship to the docking bay to be refueled and rearmed on time for the mission. If we do that in a hurry as it is, then our ships would be exhausted when we start the invasion!" he warned, but Guinevere didn't care; hell, she couldn't care less if he wasn't here. She wants to get on with the work, god damn it!

"I don't care, Admiral!" She exclaimed once more, and that made the old man flinch at her outrage. He tried to counter with a 'But-,' only to be cut off once more by her. "Are you questioning me, Admiral?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Are you trying to warn me about my own actions, is that it Admiral?" She asked him once more; once again, he shook his head. "Then start following orders!" She barked, and that seemed to boost him up.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Good…assemble the men; we leave in an hour." ordered the princess to him, which made him salute to her and relay her orders. Once she was away, she took a look at her ships which would take part in the Third Pacific War; and that made her think to her enemy, which would be her little half-brother Lelouch…

 _All is in place…. the only thing to worry about is if you come prepared, little brother…_

* * *

 **Schneizel's POV:**

This was the man to look for and be worried about. This was the man who properly perpetrated the start of the SAZ, not Euphy. He was the brains behind it all, the head honcho, if you will; the one who prepared everything for anything, the only one who Lelouch couldn't beat in chess (yet), the one who taught Lelouch everything he knew, much more than his teachers. All in all, this man was the rival of our heroes, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Schneizel held an aura of calm around him – why he won every battle against Lelouch, or any battles if he was given the chance. He wasn't easily tempered like Lelouch; whenever a plan failed for Lelouch, he would become easily enraged – even now. He wasn't like Schneizel, that even if he was in a tight corner, he always fought back and was able to win.

The I.Q of both of these siblings was tied, meaning that they had the same intellect as one another, so the real difference between them was the way they decided to use it. Lelouch used his only if he would gain any means in return, while Schneizel, on the other hand, always thought three steps ahead of an enemy and then left his plans to make another. If one looked closely at his strategies in chess matches, one would notice that he would "forget" pieces and try to create traps. Then, if the enemy caught wind of it, he changed it, and the cycle continued.

So, all in all, this man was very dangerous. Don't let his good looks fool you, since that calm face held underneath it a sinister grin that men like Lelouch and his father only knew. However, it would seem that the posture of grace and calmness the man always showed was wearing thin; seemingly, whoever he was calling on the other line of the phone was really pissing him off.

Currently, Schneizel was talking to Lelouch about the candidates that would best match him. It had been a week since he called Lelouch about it, since he thought that he had forgotten about it, and he was right; he had forgotten. So, being the good brother he was, he helped him; but, it would seem that Lelouch wouldn't need that, since he said that he had found one already…

"Really…I see, so I guess that my candidates wouldn't make the cut...I didn't know that you had a girlfriend Lelouch, my bad…So, when are you going to –…tonight? Hmm…I'll respect your decision, Lelouch, and whoever she is, I'll respect her…I see. Tell Nunnally that I said hello….goodbye, Lelouch." Schneizel finished, hanging up on his little brother.

 _Damn it! I really thought that I could monitor him on this one…I guess I made a slight miscalculation on my part…_

Schneizel thought about their conversation. He coined the idea to Lelouch to not only benefit him, but Schneizel as well. If Lelouch were to marry, he would hold responsibilities as a husband; since the public would already know that he was in fact married, then that would make them empathize more and get behind his back every single day. The other reason…being a husband took full responsibility; how did Schneizel know? Well, let's just say that he has a relationship that didn't last long…

Anyway, because of the responsibility of being a married prince, he would be watched. Now, that was where his candidates came in. For one, what better spy could be sent that one who was already having a relationship with their target? In any case, it should work; last he checked, Lelouch wasn't the romantic type of person. He really knew it, and the proof? Seven years ago, whenever Lelouch danced, he never looked into his partners' eyes. It wasn't that he hated girls; no, he didn't know how to act with them, that was all. For Lelouch, girls weren't in his dictionary; Lady Marianne said it herself, when Euphy and Cornelia visited the Aries Villa. The young Lelouch asked who they were, and Lady Marianne explained that they were his half-siblings. Then, Lelouch ask about what girls were. From that point until the moment prior, Lelouch didn't show any emotions to the other sex; he seemingly didn't know how to act around them. If Schneizel was right about Lelouch – which he was – he didn't want anyone to get hurt, so having a relationship was one thing he didn't want. However it would seem that Schneizel was mistaken on it.

Lelouch said that he already found someone that he would marry, and the Prime Minister thought that he would carry his out his plan by talking to the person in question and bribing them. However, it wouldn't work if the girl was really in love with Lelouch, and acquainted with him in the past before; it was criteria which, much to his dismay, the girl – Shirley was it? – possessed. Not only had they known each other for a long time, but Lelouch and Shirley were in love in each other. Lelouch would always take care of someone who was close to him from any dangers, and he didn't need to bet that Lelouch considered him as a threat. So, Lelouch would probably warn Shirley about him, so that eliminated the idea of bribing her.

 _Very clever, little brother…you've managed to be ahead of me by two steps…_

Schneizel thought, snarling at the thought of being outwitted by Lelouch. He wasn't a sore loser; no, in fact, he would be truly proud of Lelouch when his little brother beat him, since the people he contested with were very much unworthy of him or his intellect. However, only Lelouch was the real one that he could fight on and still be able to give him a run on his money, although Cornelia was a hard contender, she wasn't near against to Lelouch in a game of chess. He knew, as the others knew as well, that Lelouch was a prodigy, explaining his high intellect since a young age. What he didn't like, though, was the fact that Lelouch was able to "see" his moves, even if he didn't show them to him. In a game of chess, it was very vital for the enemy to not know what your next move was, since he could counter it easily or dodge it.

 _I guess I'm getting rusty…_

Schneizel thought, making him smile, albeit a little; though, the snarl was still plastered on his face. It was so obvious that the other person now in the vicinity quickly took notice of it…

"Are you alright, Prince Schneizel?" asked the calm and gentle voice of a lady. Only then did Schneizel realized that he has company. "I'm terribly sorry for keeping for so long." He apologized, turning around in his swivel chair to see a person on the screen in front of him. The person was wearing a black gown that fell gently over her body, and long, white gloves. Schneizel couldn't tell what she was wearing below, seeing as the screen covered the lower half of her body. He also couldn't see the person's face, since the darkness that surrounded her made her face invisible, but Schneizel could make out the black hair tied in a braid that the woman possessed.

The woman smile and replied, "It's perfectly fine, Prince Schneizel; I'm a patient woman, after all." stated the unknown woman to him, making him smile, "And by the way…what has made you so angry after you called your brother Prince Lelouch, Your Highness?" she added to him.

With a sigh, he explained to her, "It is just that our plan of monitoring Lelouch has failed…it would seem that he already found someone that he would be marrying, so your cousin wouldn't be the one marrying Lelouch, I'm afraid." answered Schneizel to his apparent accomplice.

The one he was talking to only smiled and replied, "It's alright, Your Highness, I'm sure that you'll be able to best him at some point. Also, I think it's for the best that my cousin don't marry prince Lelouch, because if she did, then I would be more worried about Lelouch than my cousin, since she would truly make it hard for the prince." commented the woman, the thought eliciting a chuckle from Schneizel, since he already knew the cousin she was talking about, and she was right. Even he wouldn't like a woman of that caliber who could only demand, demand and demand everyday as if she was a princess to begin with. Maybe that was why she wanted to marry Lelouch?

"In any case, you are indeed right. This is just a minor setback, after all. I'm sure we can make a plan to monitor Lelouch at some point" Schneizel assured, now back to his normal self, and that made the woman pleased with his answer.

"That's the spirit, Your Highness!" the woman encouraged, eccentric as ever.

Now that it was mentioned, it was getting on the nerves of Schneizel since the start of their conversation. "Also if I may, you can call me Schneizel if you want. Since, after all, we are half-siblings." He added to her, and that made the woman embarrassed slightly.

The woman only paused before she replied, "Right, You– brother Schneizel; and unless you have anything that you want to talk about, then I take my leave." said the woman, getting the hang of it, also indicating that she would hang up. Schneizel only nodded and added to her.

"Yes, I'm done here. Cornelia wouldn't want me missing important meetings, after all" that made her giggle.

"Farewell, brother Schneizel" farewelled the woman with a bow, and he gave a head bow before he replied to her.

"Farewell to you as well…Elizabeth**" he replied to the now-named Elizabeth before the screen faded into black, leaving the whole office in the dark. Another second later, the lights lit up, illuminating the office once more. After the whole room lit up, he slumped back in his chair and thought about his accomplice, slash half-sibling.

 _I still can't believe that father would let an orphaned child become a princess…_

The emperor had over 108 consorts, and not all of them he married, making at least one hundred technically his mistresses. Elizabeth's lineage, and of course her history with their father, went something like this:

Elizabeth ni Britannia wasn't a spawn of Charles zi Britannia, meaning that their father didn't sire her. Which would make her an adopted sister now, wouldn't it? Wrong; Elizabeth's true name wasn't Elizabeth in the first place, but rather Alisa, better known to her friends as 'Liz'. Long story short, Liz's father died over five years ago, making her mother a widow. However, luckily, her mother and father were members of nobility who held the Dutchy of Hampshire, so that helped them gain favor as they climbed through the court. Then, like the story of Lady Marianne, her mother, known as Julia, fell in love with the Emperor, and so did the Emperor. Although Charles and Julia didn't want to be married, and that Julia had a daughter already, that didn't stop their relationship outside of the eyes and ears of the court or to the public. Then, unexpected turn of events occurred; Julia died from an illness that even Britannian medical science couldn't identify, leaving Alisa alone without any parents. By the power of the gods, it would seem, Charles offered her the opportunity to become a princess in title in order to survive, which she gladly accepted; a wise decision, it was, for a twelve-year-old child.

From there, she changed her name to Elizabeth ni Britannia; the 'ni' came from the surname of her family of Nixon. Her life was a secret life, only few select siblings knew of her; even Lelouch and Nunnally didn't know about Elizabeth! Even the nobles of the court didn't know about her, either. For all they knew, that little Alisa died after seeing her mother dead as well, leaving the line of Nixon lost forever. By the time that she turned fifteen, she showed prowess in politics that turned the attention of the Emperor, and of Schneizel, to her. She was clearly a politician; granted, she did come from a long line of politician from the past. Because of this, the Emperor wanted to make some use of her by becoming an apprentice to Schneizel, and that's how they meet.

After only a month under his supervision, Elizabeth proved that she was very capable in bureaucracy, and so was the life of a politician. As always, the Emperor caught wind of this, and that settled it; at the age of eighteen – which would be next year – she would be exposed to the public once more as a princess of the realm.

Schneizel knew that Elizabeth would become a real contender to the throne once she was exposed, so he befriended her rather than the professional bond of a teacher to his student. Soon, he had her under his thumb, and she helped him whenever he needed it. He was glad that he had allies like her, making it easier to claim the throne.

 _Hmm…you're not the only one that has some allies, Lelouch…_

Schneizel mused, since if he was correct, Lelouch would try to get the Knight of Two to swear allegiance to him; a good move, if he said so himself. A Knight of the Round as an ally was something few could contest with. However, 'would' was the key word here, meaning that he didn't have the allegiance of the young knight yet, making him still a piece away before he could start. However, Schneizel's forces were complete and he was fully ready for what would be thrown at him.

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV: (Also Known As the start of Romantic Scenes' POV)**

 _You better make it amazing, Lelouch…or else!_

That was what Suzaku was thinking at that moment to his best friend Lelouch. It had been over a week since they visited the SAZ, and it really made him happy that the SAZ was working quite well. It just proved to show that with hard work, and using appropriate means, then they could achieve peace better and faster than war, like the methods Zero and his Black Knights used.

Also, in the SAZ, a stunning revelation happened. Ah…he could clearly remember what Lelouch told them that day…

 _It was the day when Suzaku, along with Lelouch and Nunnally, and all the members of the Ashford Academy Student Council visited the Zone, and the Japanese group who helped them get to the market and took them on a tour of the city just left._

 _It was quite lovely under the big sakura tree; the shining moon's rays of light reflected from the sun, and were even more beautiful on the seas off the shore. All in all, it was a perfect place for couples; and he wished that Euphy was there as well, since unbeknownst to her, when she kissed him, he did feel it, and that was the main reason he ended up waking up from his long sleep._

 _'She would love this.' he thought to himself. He also wondered what the life of a couple was like, since she revealed her affection for him and he too revealed his to her, but with the SAZ thing, and of course his coma, they hadn't been able to hang out or date!_

 _You could easily tell that Suzaku was envious at that moment. Seeing the couples holding hands, giving gifts, and of course kissing, made Suzaku yearn to do it all with Euphy. Well, they would eventually get to do it; of course, that would be only once they were sure that the SAZ was safe, since it had only been two weeks since it began, meaning that there could still be someone or some group that could try and disrupt the peace within the Zone. With a sigh, he just imagined, to his best idea, of what life would be like with a girlfriend and to be recognized as a couple._

 _Speaking of couples, and relationships…_

 _"Hey, Shirley, could you do me a favor and please fetch our driver? Don't worry, he should be near the bottom of the hill." Lelouch said to his girlfriend with a smile…and that really piled more onto Suzaku's jealousy._

 _Shirley heard her boyfriend's request and replied to him with a bright smile, "Sure thing, Lulu!" and, not long after saying that, practically ran to the bottom of the hill. Once Shirley was out of earshot and line of sight, Lelouch's face of happiness turned serious._

 _"Alright, guys, I want you to listen up." he commanded them, leaving them in shock when he suddenly changed emotions. It was rare for Suzaku, and even the others, to see Lelouch wear this kind of commander's attitude, since in the Student Council he wasn't like this, and the few occasions he used this for were serious matters, so Suzaku hazarded a guess that the current incident was very important._

 _"Uh…sure thing, buddy. What do you want to talk about?" asked Rivalz after practically fainting dramatically, as almost everyone else did when Lelouch suddenly become commandeering in front of them. Suzaku and the others simply nodded in reinforcement of the question. After Lelouch turned around, to check if someone was listening or not, he replied to them._

 _"Okay, I will tell you…but first, I don't want Shirley to know about this, alright?" when they heard Shirley's name, they ponder it for a moment. 'What could Lelouch possibly want to tell us that he doesn't want Shirley knowing?' Suzaku thought in bemusement, and he could tell that the others were thinking the same thing as well… save Milly, since she was likely just thinking impure thoughts._

 _"Don't worry, Big Brother, we won't tell Shirley. So, what is it that you want to tell us?" enquired Nunnally on behalf of everyone._

 _"Yeah, tell us already, since I'm dying to know!" added Milly with a predatory gaze set upon him, making Lelouch shudder for a moment, then recompose himself._

 _"Alright, huddle up." he gestured, and he pushed Nunnally's chair into the group to form a tight circle where he could safely say what he wanted to. When he revealed to them what he wanted, a few squeals of joy made themselves known at what Lelouch wanted them to do, especially from Milly, since she knew that she could use this against Lelouch as blackmail. Lelouch explained it to them straightforwardly, answering any questions they (Rivalz) asked him even faster. Once the plan was set, they stood back up, and Lelouch asked them._

 _"Alright, I just want you guys to act normal, like you usually do, until the day is right, got it?" he instructed, and they all gave him nods or thumbs up to confirm that they could be trusted with the plan. "Good, just don't tell this to Shirley, alright?" he told them, and unfortunately for them, Shirley just arrived right after Lelouch said that, making her confused when she heard her name._

 _"Tell me about what, Lulu?" she asked him quizzically, and Lelouch around at the question to face his beloved, who was eyeing him curiously. Well, from what Suzaku knew about Lelouch – which was everything – he was a born actor, so it was easier for him to act normally than it was for any of them._

 _"Hmm…oh nothing, Shirley I just wanted them to know something about you that's all." He excused with a warm smile, and no one, not Shirley – or even Suzaku – could find it in them to think that he was hiding something. With the way he talked and stood, it was as if nothing had happened and what he was saying was true._

 _However, Shirley was relentless; after being with Lelouch for months, and knowing him for years, she knew that he was just acting, though t it was believable; unable to see any hint of dishonesty from him, she gave in. "If you say so, Lulu…" she finished, losing, and he could tell that Lelouch let out a smirk before taking a hold of Shirley's hands._

 _"Come on, it's getting late; we should be heading back now." He said to all of them, and they complied, following the walking, hand-in-hand, couple back to the bottom of the hill._

If one had any doubts, yes, this would be the day that he and the others set the plan in motion. Everything was set on this lovely evening, perfect for what Lelouch wanted for his plan.

He was currently waiting at the entrance of a park in Tokyo Settlement. He was waiting for a certain someone to arrive and lead her to the destination. Like Lelouch requested, he was wearing a tux and a mask; all of them were actually wearing gowns and tuxes with masks. It could be easily mistaken as a masquerade ball judging solely by what they are wearing.

 _It's almost time…I hope Lelouch is ready…_

He thought, after checking his wristwatch which currently read 8:27 – nearly three minutes before the plan was to begin. He knew that Lelouch was ready; hell, he knew he was ready from the day he outlined it to them. He was just worried whether or not what he planned would go exactly as planned.

It wasn't complicated, no, it was rather simple. In fact, it was so simple that they only needed a whole afternoon to set it. It was just how they would execute it was the problem. It was like this whenever Lelouch made a plan; it was simple, yet hard to execute…like how Zero usually planned.

 _Either way, we will never forget this night…_

Suzaku thought, and yes, this would be a night that he and the others would never forget…

* * *

 **Joseph's POV:**

 _Ha…finally, I can have some time with my family…_

That was the thought of the father of our hero's beloved, Joseph Fenette. It had entire months that he remained in his bed until he fully recovered from the injuries he sustained from the Battle of Narita.

At the time of his recovery, he learned few things while he remained in his room: Zero had struck again twice, in Battle of Port Yokosuka and the Battle for Kyushu, a Number became a knight, his daughter's boyfriend fought off against invaders to reclaim what was theirs, Princess Euphemia declared an SAZ system and of course…his favorite team lost against to its opponent two to one; DAMN IT!

Oh well, at least he wasn't stuck inside his room alone. He still couldn't believe that, over the couple of months that had past, so many new things happened – not only all of the uprisings and political controversies aforementioned, but also the relationship of his daughter with the prince.

Although he only found out when he returned from Britannia, the idea of having his sweet and only child dating a prince was out of his world. He had never wanted something like this; I mean, he was content with his family of not associating with nobility, thank you very much. Also, he didn't want to be involved with a member of the Royal Family, since when he was working under General Bartley and Prince Clovis – god rest his soul – he had seen many weird things. He would never forget the human being who couldn't be killed, and not only had a supernatural power that was out of the realm of scientific explanation, but was also able to grant said supernatural powers to others; not to mention, his time in there was really messed up.

So, he didn't want him and his family to be dragged into any additional weird things – if any – of the Royal Family, thank you very much. However, that wasn't the case with his daughter's relationship. For one, he now knew that both of them were madly in love with each other, and that was something he knew he couldn't break. If he tried, it wouldn't just look bad to his daughter, but to the others as well. Saying that he forcefully broke the relationship of his daughter would be a decision he couldn't defend well, since he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. On top of that, unlike any other royals, Lelouch was the only one except Princess Nunnally and Euphemia who showed affection and concern for the people; add to that the fact that he also spent time living as a commoner, and there ascended the chances of him being a caring a caring and understanding person.

Then, there was the second main reason he couldn't break them up. He had already given them his blessing, and that was something he couldn't take back. It was like a pledge of loyalty – once you agree, you serve them until the end…if you are a loyal person, and the Fenette family was very loyal to their country and to any person that they affiliated with, if he said so himself.

All in all, he held no power to break the two lovers up. All he could do was support his daughter's decision, and help and advise her along the way…and he would do it, during their everyday dinner with the whole family. They were complete; his wife Mary was seated beside him at the four-seated table and Shirley was seated right next to Mary, eating her dinner. Joseph could clearly see that ever since he approved of their relationship, Shirley was more joyous than ever before. Well, it couldn't be more obvious since from the start, Shirley talked to him about the boy she had fallen in love with, and how her heart pumped faster and her world stopped every time she saw him. So, it was only natural for her to feel this way; most couples often did as well. Joseph felt a heart-rushing euphoria when Mary agreed to take each other's hands in marriage, and ever since then he was living beside her and his daughter with content. So would Shirley, he knew, when she found the ideal man for her.

 _I think she already has…_

He thought. Some parents said that they knew their child's ideal partner since they were of the same blood, while others knew that whoever their child picked, it was the one their child was destined to be with, and he was currently among the latter. Mary said that whenever Shirley was around Lelouch, she was happy being with him, even thinking of him made Shirley's stomach fill with butterflies! The only way to find out if these allegations were true was to ask Shirley.

Starting with a cough to gain the attention of a daydreaming Shirley, he asked her. "So, Shirley…how is it going with that prince of yours?" he asked to her literally and metaphorically with a smile; that snapped Shirley out of her trance and then left her confused.

"Hmm…what is it, dad?" she asked after she snapped out of her daydreaming state.

He could only sigh at that one, _At least she doesn't need to be poked to get her attention_ he thought with a sigh. Since his teenage days, he was just like her – daydreaming so much that he sometime forgot where he was and what he was doing and needed a poke to get his attention. Mary noticed it too, giggled at the trait Shirley inherited and asked the same question.

"Your father asked about how you and Lelouch are doing, dear?" Mary explained while holding the hand of their daughter. Shirley finally got the question and answered them with the same cheerful tone as ever.

"Oh it's going great, dad! I mean, last week Lulu and I visited the SAZ!" at the answer she gave with a smile, he couldn't help but remember the same Shirley from the past. She was like this whenever she was in new surroundings and with her friends or family.

"Really, just the two of you?" Mary asked her daughter, interest piqued and surprised that a prince went inside the Zone. Although, technically everyone could go there, since it was now a tourist spot of Area Eleven, but he was still a prince; she was also surprised that the media didn't know about this.

Shirley only scratched the back of her head before answering "Well…technically, we were accompanied by our friends from Ashford." she answered to them sheepishly, and he could clearly hear the tint of disappointment in her voice when she said that.

"And how did it go, then?" he now asked her, and she seemed glad to answer that. "Oh, it went great! And the Japanese people were very helpful and friendly to us! It is nothing like what the news said about the Japanese!" Shirley replied truthfully to them. He wasn't surprised that the Japanese were truly helpful, since before the war he had already spent time in Japan and he was able to see, firsthand, the Japanese treat them with respect and honor.

"What's make you say that, dear?" asked his wife some more, curious as to what made their daughter say that, and Shirley answered her faster than ever.

"During our time inside the Zone, we kind of got lost along the way…and some Japanese helped us find the way to the marketplace; they also even took us on a tour of the entire city." She explained to them, and they accepted it as it came; it just proved that sometimes the leash needed to be lessened once and a while.

"Well I'm glad that you're fine and happy, Shirley." he commented to her with a warm smile, and so did Mary. Shirley noticed that she was being eyed by her parents with concern and answered to them.

"I'm always happy, dad, mom…whenever I'm with you, I'm content. It is just that Lelouch makes me feel happy, too." Shirley said, taking the hands of both of them before continuing, "I'm always happy with my family…" she said with truth in it, and that made tears spring to Joseph's eyes. Their moment was shattered by the sound of alarm emanating from…Shirley's phone.

Shirley slowly released their hands and quickly apologized for ruining the moment before checking her phone. Once she did, she let her eyes scan the message's content and that made Mary curious.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked Shirley, and once more, Shirley was caught in a dream state.

After a couple of seconds, she finally snapped back to reality and answered them, "Hmm…oh, it's just Lelouch. He wants me to meet him in the park…at this hour?" She finished, confused as to why she was called by Lelouch in the middle of the night; he and his wife were as well. However, Shirley was a lady now; she could handle things at that age, and besides, the park was a relatively short walk from their house, so it was a safe distance.

"Well, go on then, you can't leave your boyfriend now, can you?" he encouraged her while crossing his arms and Shirley smiled at the approval of being allowed to go out tonight.

"Really?" she asked him eagerly, and he only nodded in response before he was enveloped in a tight hug from Shirley.

"Thanks, dad." she thanked him, and he returned the hug as well. After the hug, he told her with a smile, "Now, go after him." and not a moment too soon, Shirley left the house. He and Mary watched as their daughter let herself out the door to their home.

For a father, seeing his child going out was a sentimental moment. Every time she left the house, he couldn't help but feel worried about her. No matter what a father did to his child, every parent cared for their children one way or another. Especially in Joseph's case, Shirley was their only child and because of it, they took care of her as if she was the important thing in their world. In fact, she was – everyone was – and as their only child, they couldn't think what would happen if Shirley was lost; a child was the symbol of a parent's love, after all; they came out of love, and losing them meant losing a lot of that love.

However, what he was worried the most about was the fact that she was growing up. Growing up was a part of nature, and like any teenagers, parents too were also afraid of them growing up. When they grew up, they would likely start a family, and they would leave them behind regardless. That was a sentiment of letting go that many parents shared; the other was, once a child grew up…the sight of their precious and innocent child still in the process of maturing is lost, and is changed into the sight of an aging and independent adult who didn't need to rely on them.

They weren't the little kids the parents fed; they weren't the kids that they dressed, they weren't the kids that they dropped off and picked up from school. They weren't the kids that they tucked in at night to go to sleep; they weren't the kids that they watched in the yard playing; they weren't the kids that always made them remember that they loved them. No, they were adults – and an adult could take care of their own selves, and that was something parents didn't always want to end. Once one was a parent, only then could one know how it felt – of how a child grows up and leaves you behind, it's almost heartbreaking.

"She's growing up, isn't she, Joseph?" He heard his wife say to him, bringing him back from of his trance, causing her to make herself heard again. "She's now an adult; it feels just like yesterday when we watched her play around in the park, don't you think so, Joseph?" She asked him. When she turned around to face him, he could see that she was also tearing up. Holding her hand, he answered her.

"Yes…yes she is, but no matter how old she is…no matter how she is growing up and acts…and even if she forgets about us…she still our little girl we cherish and love…forever." he said to her, and Mary looked once more to the locked door of their home, waiting for their daughter to come back home.

"You're right, Joseph…she would still be our daughter." She added. To reassure her even further, he added. "And Shirley said that she is happy with her family, and we are her family." he said to her, and they both embraced at their daughter's happiness.

 _And besides, she's with someone who will love her eternally…_

* * *

 **Shirley's POV:**

Shirley literally rushed from her house to the park, since Lulu said it was urgent and it was night time, and she didn't want to become a victim in the night, thank you very much. Along the way, she also wondered why Lelouch wanted her in the park.

 _Maybe it has something to do with the secret he said to Suzaku and the others in the SAZ?_

She thought, since she remembered that there was something that Lelouch and the others didn't want her to know about, and when she asked them, they only answered that it was just a surprise. _Well, I guess I'm going to find out right now_! She thought with determination.

It didn't take long before she was at the entrance to the park. When she got there, she became rather befuddled; the park should be closed, but it was still open, and the whole area was lit up with lamps, which shouldn't happen after nine. There was also someone waiting for her at the gate of the park; the figure wore a full tuxedo and a white mask that hid his face. However, it didn't really hide who he was well enough; she knew better than that.

"Hey, Suzaku, what are you doing here?" she asked him, to which he responded with a bow and only answered, "Lady Fenette, if you would please follow me." he gestured her inside of the park. Although it was rather cliché, she just shrugged and gave in.

 _Now, let's see what Lulu wants to see me about…_

She thought, following Suzaku inside the park. They followed the brick pathway of the park, until they were deep within the park itself and the lamps of the park was getting darker; the lamps further in the park seemed to be not lit up, and that made her scared.

"Ahh…Suzaku…how much longer?" she asked him slightly nervously, walking faster to pick up the pace.

"Just few more minutes, Lady Fenette." he said, and it held relatively true; after a few minutes, they arrived…inside of a maze.

"Ahh…Suzaku, why did you bring me here?" she asked him, only for him to turn around and he requested of her, "Lady Fenette, would you please blindfold yourself?" he asked her, gesturing to a red blindfold in his hand. Shirley wouldn't do anything until the answer she was looking for was given.

"Well I won't, until you'll tell me what's going on!" she exclaimed to him, trying to be intimidating.

However, it didn't work against Suzaku, since he only shrugged and reaffirmed to her, "Please, Lady Fenette, do as you told. Once you have done it, you will understand…I promise." She relented and believed him, so abruptly took the stupid blindfold and blindfolded herself. Once finished, Suzaku took her hand and led her through the maze.

While walking, Shirley could feel the presence of the dark, but by the time they were closer to the center she could feel the slight warmth of light…and hear music? _Huh…I wonder what Lulu is up to._ Shirley mused; this could be another party set up to her…well, why couldn't he just say it to her like he normally would? Oh well, she would ask later.

When Suzaku stop, he turns around and removes the blindfold and said to her. "We have arrived!" he declared, walking back with a bow. Once she readjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness, she looked around. Once she turned back, she was so shocked that only thing she said was…

"Oh…my…gosh…"

 **(Please listen to Bruno Mars' 'Marry You' on YouTube)**

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

The scene before her was beyond words. In fact, it was beyond her dreams! In there was a collection of everything she ever liked and wanted. From the themes of this small park, of pink and white, to the decorations with glitter shimmering on them, and of course the fountain at the center of it all which only made it much grander.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

She stood there, speechless, until she decided to walk around this little chapel of hers. 'It's everything I ever dreamed of!' she thought herself while tears were trying to leak from her emerald green eyes.

She was approaching a pond when something popped out of nowhere in front of her. It was her and Lelouch! Or, to be precise, Kallen and Rai dressed up like them.

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, girl._

Once they full emerged, they started re-enacting what Shirley and Lelouch had done the past, specifically the time they finally met in class.

'This was the day when Lulu and I introduced ourselves to each other!' Shirley thought, recalling the day when, she and him both introduced themselves five years ago…

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_.

"Hey there! My name Shirley Fenette, what's yours?" asked a twelve-year-old 'Shirley' to the twelve-year-old Lelouch, who were both being performed by Kallen and Rai, respectively.

"It's none of your concern." The twelve-year-old Lelouch answered dully, and both Shirleys had a pang in their hearts when it happened. "O-okay then…" the twelve-year-old Shirley finished weakly before walking away from him.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

'Yeah…it was kind of heartbreaking when Lulu didn't tell me his name.' Shirley thought, and she continued to watch the play where she and Lulu meet and greeted each other in the past.

The scene changed to lunchtime and the weeping Shirley was seen in the courtyard with no food – and that was how they met.

"Here, you can have mine, if you want." The young Lelouch handed her a sandwich abruptly, but Shirley didn't mind the suddenness and accepted his offer. After saying thank you, she heard what she was dying to know…

"And it's Lelouch…Lelouch Lamperouge…"

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

After seeing them bow, and the lights fade out, she made her way to another destination. "Hmmm…what else Lelouch has in mind with all of this?" she wondered, and not long afterwards, she stumbled upon another small stage where Milly and Rivalz depicted the incident where Shirley was inducted into the Student Council…

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

At that time, Shirley already had a crush to him, so when she was inducted alongside him…she couldn't handle herself, and acted as clumsy as ever when she was around him. At that time, she spilled a bowl of pasta on him.

"I-m…I'm so sorry…" apologized the young, Shirley now acted by Milly.

"It-it's fine." Coolly assured Lelouch, played by Rivalz, who was brushing the pasta off his uniform. 'Shirley' wanted to help, but was shrugged off by 'Lelouch'. Ever since that time, Shirley thought that Lelouch was a bad boy.

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, girl._

'Yeah…I always thought about Lulu that way…but it changed when that traffic incident happened…' Shirley once again recalled the time when Lelouch helped an elderly couple, which was being acted out right at that moment by Rivalz and Milly.

She watched as Lelouch did the same thing a year ago; even if all the props were made from cardboard, the feeling of it resurfaced in Shirley that made her love Lulu again…

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Like the first, when the small stage faded into darkness, she continued with her walk. While all of this was good, something lingered at the back of her mind, and that was the person who planned all of this…she wanted to know why.

"I wonder where Lelouch could be?" she asked to herself, and by the grace of god, she was answered…

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

"Shirley…" she heard, and when she turned around, she saw Lelouch at the, apparently, final stage, wearing a white tuxedo with a black mask. Shirley slowly approached him, and when she reached him, she asked.

"Lulu…what's the meaning of this?" she asked, which only made Lelouch smile, and she could tell that he was also fighting back the tears…

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

"Shirley…I wanted to tell you something…" he started, and Shirley, being the usual Shirley, wanted to butt in with all of her thoughts, only to be silenced when Lelouch brought his finger to her lips.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…" he said, taking a hold of both of her hands.

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

After Lelouch knew that she would keep her mouth shut, he continued.

"What you saw there, Shirley, were our moments from the past…moments we shared long ago. They made us laugh, cry and…love each and every one of them…" as he continued, the tears in his amethyst eyes were slowly draining. "And I-I just want to tell you…That I-I want…I want that to happen for both of us…for the rest of our lives…" he continued, and that made Shirley ponder on what was he was trying to do, and the pieces fell together.

'Wait, don't tell me that he's going to –' she thought, and her dreams were finally realized when he dropped down onto one knee…

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

When he drops onto one knee, she just couldn't handle herself, and brought her other hand to cover her face from the sudden turn of events that made her cry of joy. For once, her dreams were coming true…

It didn't take long before he said the three words she thought would only be spoken in her wildest dreams, or the books her mother used to read to her:

"Shirley…will you marry me…?" he asked, revealing to her a diamond ring, and the claws that held the gem were the colors of violet and green – the colors of their eyes…

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

When Lelouch uttered those three words, it was the queue for their friends to show up out of the dark, and reveal their faces and remove their wigs. After that, they chanted in unison 'Just say yes!' to her, and while it was happening, all she could do was wonder in bewilderment if this was a prank or not…but when she turned back to her Lulu…she saw them, the shimmering beautiful amethyst eyes that she adored and loved…

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

If someone told her a years before that she would marry a prince, then she would have laughed it off…but now, seeing her boyfriend, who was a real PRINCE, and PROPOSING to her, she felt…heavenly.

She thought that marrying a prince was only for the small children, a fantasy…a dream that could never realistically be achieved…but what they were doing now, was a testament, that sometimes dreams came true.

Her body said yes, her heart said yes, but her mind said no. I want to…But, I just can't! …I-I don't know anything about being a princess, I-I don't want to be burden to Lulu, But I can't just say no, either…what should I do?! She thought, and she was about to answer when she saw, once again, the face of the man who changed her world forever, the man who turned her world upside down, who made her lose herself in the forest of dreams, the man who she would be forever in love with…that man was Lelouch vi Britannia.

Seeing the sincere, heartfelt expression on his handsome face, along with remembering all the interactions they shared in the past, and of course that her heart ruled her mind, how could she say no? So, choking up a bit, she finally answered…

"YES"

Their friends applauded, and they celebrated their engagement by cheering, Rivalz popping out streams of confetti. She and Lulu celebrated their successful proposal with her putting on the diamond ring (that probably cost a lot). Once she put it on, they both hugged each other in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Shirley…" Lelouch said lovingly to his now fiancée.

"I love you too, Lulu…now, then, and forever…" she replied, breaking up the hug before moving into a passionate kiss…

 _I'll never forget this moment…a moment of dream coming into reality…_

Shirley thought, and yes, her dreams had come true. There was peace between Numbers and Britannians, and now she could live with her loved forever…and all it took for her was to Just Say Yes…

* * *

 **A/N: THEY FINALLY DONE IT! Prepare the banquet! Bring out the guest! Play the finest orchestra! Call freaking John Legend, Us the Duo, Train, or the lifehouse for the celebration for the wedding goddamn it! Sorry guys, it just that I need prepare for the wedding, so I won't be the one doing the Author's Note for today but my sister instead…**

 **Hello G.C.S here, first off my brother wanted to say thank you for the people who've read his fanfiction, and even if you hate his grammar, he still loves you and always appreciate for your time reading his fanfic. Secondly, his a cry baby isn't he, and lastly the next update is now unknown since he is having a mental breakdown from the 'Happy Ending' he created as if this is very much important, I mean he absen-Okay thanks sis, anyways, like me or not, favor me or not, follow me or not hell know me or not! I F.C.C.S will and forever GRATEFUL, THANKFUL, and LOVED you readers till the End!**

 **Oh yeah almost forgot, you could stop listening to any love songs got it? Also by the way, guys if you have done the challenge then add #2/14/17=MusicisLove to your review so I know that you've done it. But you don't then it's okay, at least you've done it.**

 **The answer for the word hunt:**

 **Third Pacific War: (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT) that would be the name of the battle when the times come got it?**

 **Princess Elizabeth: Is this person would be included to the set of OC? Yes, is this person would be a bane to Lelouch and the others? Yes, would she be important to the story? Yes, would she appear in the future updates!?...sadly no. I have something important planned for her, and I'm sorry to say this, but you won't see her name for very long time…**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Also almost forgot:**

 **Happy Ferris Wheel Day (Best way for the couples to spend their time, don't you agree?)**

 **How to Celebrate:**

 **Visit your closest theme park and spend time riding the Ferris wheel.**

 **Since it is also Valentine's Day, why not take your loved one with you on a Ferris wheel?**

 **Learn more about the science and technology behind Ferris wheels. (Well I know where I'm going today…and that would be in my home! Since the nature strikes again making me sick…luckily I've finished this when my sickness happen)**

 **And of course how could I forget…**

 **HAPPY TEACHERS DAY!**

 **Great now I can say-what I forgotten something to say? I'm pretty sure that I say it all…oh that yeah sorry…**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU!**

* * *

 **This Chapter has been deemed Proofread, in accordance of 'Operation Perfection' that was tasked on every chapter to be Proofread.**

 **To give thanks for the one that help me on my English, give a special thanks to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	40. A Wedding Interrupted

**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? No, well I certainly missed you so much! And that's the truth. First off, I'm so, so, so, so… (3 hours later) so, so, so SORRY! So sorry for keeping you waiting for like what? 8 months or so, which was truly a very long time to wait for all the readers of this fan fiction. Secondly, I'm telling you this that I'm now once again, ACTIVE in this community and thus writing new chapters once more. If you want to know more onto why I suddenly disappear like my sister interpreted on this community, well you can visit my Bio, right now, in there would explain ALL OF IT.**

 **But enough of all the pleasantries and talk about the chapter at hand. But first thing first and literally dying to say this since 8 months ago (Really)…the shout outs!**

 **Special shout outs for these people on reviewing the previous chapter, and also the original Chapter 40 (This is not an Update Chapter) which I clearly stated that you shouldn't review, but oh well it's your choice so what the heck not: Scarease, KingofHeartless'09, kaffeenator666, thecatleader, Jazzmire, Shabana naik, J.V Leyden, and of course saint sita (for reviewing chapters 30-34).**

 **Well that's gotten over with, let's talk about the chapter for today shall we? Well last time where we left off, Guinevere De Britannia was on her way towards Japan with a whole armada going with her. Next Schneizel almost snared Lelouch in his trap, spying him when he told Lelouch that he needed to marry, and his hand-picked candidate didn't make the cut because Lelouch already had someone that he was intending to marry soon. Also previously, there was the debut of another enemy called Elizabeth, also part of the Royal Family. And finally, the whole plot of the chapter, Lelouch – our future Lelouch – finally proposed to the one and only Shirley Fenette! (Screaming like a little school girl right now). And if there's a proposal, up next is the wedding right? Yeah I know there should be Bridal Shower and Bachelor Party, but I don't know both of it – since I'm still a minor without a relationship – so the next thing it is and that's the wedding, which come to think of it, is also something I don't know. Whilst I know how it works – another thing I knew by serving in the church – I don't know how they prepare for it. But it would be a great learning experience right?**

 **Now that's over next is…the Word Hunt!**

 **I'm sure some of you don't remember how to play this (I as well). So here's the little mechanics. Along the way you might encounter some words/phrases that have an asterisk on it and the meanings of those words/phrases will be in the Author's Note down below. Alright let's get this show on the road then!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Add to that disclaimer is the OCs that I've used on this story: Mainly the whole Raven Squad and S.S which owned and created by Ebony sword and Shimmering-Sky respectively. The only thing I own is my very own OCs and that's the Xavier siblings.**

 **So without (very long) further ado the REAL Chapter 40 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 40: A Wedding Interrupted.**

 **It's so good to be back…**

* * *

 _"We're coming to you live from Pendragon, the heart of our beloved and most powerful Empire! Bringing you the latest news all over empire, keeping up with the trends, and everything you need to know about the whole world and its status; from our enemies like the Chinese Federation and Europia United, to the Areas under our (of course) beloved Empire Britannia. Giving you up-to-date news on your homes, offices, palaces and out to go, we will be there. With Richard Neil as your leading anchor man, Jack Craver on sports, Nathan Jones as your weather man and Diana Taylor. This is Britannia News Network!"_

 _After a series of views of Pendragon, the images changed to show the Chinese Federation, the EU and the Areas ruled by the Empire. The camera switched to inside the studio, where the broadcast was being held; the directors were ready, and the staff manning the teleprompter signaled the news reporters that the show was about to start. Counting down from 5 to 0, the lights suddenly lit up and gave way the stage of the news team where two anchor men could be seen, about to give the news for the day. On the right side was the leading anchor man, with his brown tuxedo and red tie; he appeared in his late thirties with his blond hair combed perfectly, and a grin that truly captured the audience…all in all, this guy was a Hunk. Next to him was his Co-anchor, a woman wearing a blazer with a tie matching her partner's; her make-up was perfectly done, and her brown hair was tied into a bun just as she liked it, complementing her gorgeous face. In truth, they were a perfect match, a masterpiece in tandem and once the camera panned towards them, the show started._

 _"Good evening to the citizens of Britannia, and hello world!" started Richard with a knowing smirk. "My name is Richard Neil," followed by his partner, "And I'm Diana Taylor!" with a glitter in her eyes. "And we are the BNN News Team!" both of them said in unison. And people all over the world watched for the day's news on their television, be it morning, afternoon or evening, since the BNN was an international news network meaning that the time zones was different._

 _"Tonight we going to give you everything you need to know about our beloved empire, and giving you hot topics later on. But, to start things off, we'll be reporting on the Royal Family!" began Richard when the camera stared at him, catching the interest of the audience when they heard of news about their Emperor and his family._

 _"The Royal family? What, pray tell, do we have on them this time?" asked Diana casually to her partner, improvising her question even if it wasn't in the teleprompter, but the Director let it be, since all of them knew that talking so casually on stage worked rather than just saying what was on the teleprompter._

 _It truly piqued the interest of the people when there was news about the Royal Family, since for one, they didn't get much news about them because (most of them) would rather stay away from the limelight, and the most they saw was whenever there was a speech about them going to war. Finally, it sold juicy stories for the public, like conspiracy theories, of hidden secrets about their families, and of course scandals revealed to the general public (cough Princess Guinevere cough). That was why many were very much interested in today's news. The producers of the BNN would certainly be happy to know that today's news would skyrocket because of this._

 _Richard faced his partner and raised an eyebrow towards her, finally answering "Hmm…why don't you try a guess Diana?" asking her what the topic of the Royal Family was for today. Diana gave a slightly exaggerated thinking pose before she reluctantly gave a guess._

 _"Is it about war?" She asked, of what the audience as well she supposed. For one the half of the Royal Family were the Military Active likes of: Cornelia, Castor and Pollux, Marrybell, and of course the reverted prince Lelouch from Area Eleven, while the other half were involved in politics like Prince Schneizel and Clovis, to name a few. So it didn't surprise the people when they went to war, but if they did, the royals would only tell if they'd captured another Area, gained a victory against an enemy or lost (which, nowadays, was very likely to happen), or better yet – someone died during the fight._

 _However, Richard shook his head, indicating that Diana was wrong in her guess. Contemplating once more, she thought for another major reason, which was…_

 _"Is it a scandalous?" she asked with a grin. Once again, the audience leaned over to view their screens closely, desperate to know if it was true or not. Like I said earlier, a scandal inside the Royal Family was a juicy story that everyone WOULD love to know about. Alas, that wasn't the case, since Richard answered contrarily._

 _"OH so close…but no, dear Diana, it wasn't about Princess Guinevere or other members of the Royal Family." Diana and the massive audience slumped in slight disappointment when they heard that it wasn't the case. It was pretty much common for scandalous stories to come from the Marie Antoinette of Britannia, with the rumors floating around the Cassiopeia Palace that sometimes suitors would come to her home every night and only leave in the morning. Although she tried – and failed miserably – to deny these allegations, the media caught wind of this and spread it to the entire Empire. To others it made an interesting story, but her allies knew not to dare cross her, so they kept all information to themselves. To the News network, however, they'd made a bargain because of it. Yes, those were the good' ol days._

 _With a sigh, the young anchor finally gave up, throwing her arms in the air and saying "Fine, I give up! Tell us what it is then." she asked her partner, and so did the masses. Richard, also done playing games, finally answered._

 _"Well, the answer is quite simple, really…someone is getting married!" and the slumped anchor woman and the citizens of the world had their piqued interest once more. Marriage in the Royal Family was considered a grandeur event, so to speak, especially if the wedding was held in the Pendragon Imperial Palace. Not to mention it was considered a festival for the commoners, because they would celebrate his/her highness's or majesty's betrothal day as well. All in all, this wasn't your ordinary wedding; this was an extravagant event that would go down in history books…and if this thing was televised, then you could bet that for a studio, televising it would boost their network's popularity through the roof. So, it was only natural for them to be very interested in such a topic._

 _Seeing – or rather, knowing – that they had hooked their audience in once more, Diana asked who it was that was going to be betrothed. "Let me guess, has the First Prince finally picked his consort, now?" She questioned her partner with a gleam in her eyes; everyone knew that the First Prince – TO THIS DAY – was single, and as the next in line to the Imperial Throne, he should have had at least ONE consort, right?! But he didn't, so the answer to her question was a big N and O. She then guessed Guinevere instead, but she knew (so did everyone else) that it wouldn't last long; so she asked who it was, then._

 _Noticing that they prolonged the time the screen focused on him, Richard finally went on with it. "Nope, but it was the recently reverted Prince, Prince Lelouch in Area Eleven."_

 _Now that was something they didn't see every day._

 _Due to the fact that the young prince and his little sister Nunnally had just came back into the Royal Family, little to nothing was known about him, other than from seven years ago when his Mother was assassinated, and he and his sister were shipped to Area Eleven (Japan back then) as bargaining chips._

 _Diana now seemed very curious about this newly obtained information; she knew it from the beginning, but she had to keep up an act. "The so called Black Prince of Britannia is getting married? But isn't he young?" She asked to her partner, rhetorically speaking, but the last part was truth. Although the Britannians considered arranged marriage a common practice inside the Royal Family, the royals were still usually at the proper age of eighteen before marrying anyone._

 _"Right you are Diana. The young prince is only seventeen, at this time, but I guess no one can waver a prince's love." replied Richard while leaning on his chair._

 _"I think no one can waver love in general." answered Diana to her partner, and I think we could agree that true love couldn't easily break or be replaced – which Lelouch and Shirley attained over the course of months (years if you count Future Lelouch's time with her). "With that being said, who is the lucky girl?" finally asked Diana which (obviously) everyone was dying to know. If someone was to be married a prince or princess of the realm, it was a dream come true, like a fairy tale come to life, and making other girls really envious for not being that lucky girl. Add to the fact that Prince Lelouch was a handsome young lad, he captured many hearts of women – of all ages – with only his image, without him even knowing about it. So whoever was the girl the prince was marrying, she was truly LUCKY._

 _"Nothing much is known about the girl, other than the name Shirley Fenette." answered Richard, picking up his paper about the information they had about the girl, which they received from Area Eleven three weeks ago. Diana speculated that the girl – Shirley – was a commoner, since they didn't have any information about her, and the name Fenette wasn't heard of in the courts of Nobles that her family attended. "But his Highness stated that they were officially a couple just a couple of months ago, and that they were friends growing up in Area Eleven. So I guess they're indeed a couple." Richard continued with a smirk._

 _"Well I guess that the girl must truly be beautiful, to capture the heart of the young prince, indeed. Although, I can't help but wonder how she looks?" Diana mused to her partner, hiding that she was annoyed that a commoner was the prince's choice, and wondering why it was so. Luckily – or unluckily for the girl in question – they had a set of pictures of the young orange-haired girl._

 _"Actually, we do have a set of the pictures of the young girl right here, for everyone who wants to see who it is that the prince is marrying and how she looks. They were given by the name of…one Millicent Ashford of Ashford Academy…a classmate of both his highness and the bride." Richard answered, before both of them turned behind them to see the pictures of the young girl. The pictures, umm…how should I say this…were rather unpleasant or unnecessary shots, to say the least. There were photos of Shirley in her swimming suit, others were from the crossdressers' ball, and the latest was one of her in kimono a day before Lelouch proposed to her._

 _After seeing all of it, they commented carefully. First to stomach what they were seeing was Diana._

 _"Wow…that was…really surprising…" Diana trailed off after seeing some shots that were borderline impossible, and she was rather glad that she didn't know this Millicent person, before she could ruin the newswoman's reputation. Richard took a moment or two before getting rid of the rather 'perverted' shots._

 _"Well, at least the prince sure knows how to pick them." Richard quipped before they shared a laugh. However, they should've best been moving on, so he turned toward the camera and announced._

 _"Right, we have live reporter at Ashford Academy interviewing some classmates of the Prince and soon-to-be wife. Hailey Smith, take it away!"_

 _The camera switched to young woman in her early twenties with Ashford Academy in the background, littered with students everywhere who were waving towards the camera._

 _"Thank you, Richard and Diana! We are live here this morning in Area Eleven, just hours away from the big wedding of the prince and soon-to-be wife!" started the reporter Hailey, and showing the whole Ashford, ready to celebrate the wedding of two of their students. "I'm here at Ashford Academy, where the two betrothed once studied, and I'm going to ask some of the student populace what they think of two of their cohort getting married!" Hailey continued, before turning around for her first interview of a girl who went by the name of Sophie Wood. Sophie Wood had light violet hair that reached her shoulders, and big brown eyes._

 _"So, Sophie, how well do you know both his Highness Prince Lelouch and Miss Fenette?" Hailey asked to the still waving girl, before holding the microphone in front of her. "Well…umm…I knew both of them in person, since they were both my classmates, and Shirley and I both shared dorms and were part of the same club – the Swimming Club. We're practically best friends." Sophie answered rather nervously to everyone that was watching._

 _"Really, is that so? Well, what do you say about Miss Fenette's affection towards the prince?" Hailey continued with the questions._

 _"Well…all I can say is that…umm…she truly loves him. I mean, even when we were young, it was kinda obvious that she has crush on him, and soon enough she then loved him. I mean, she always wrote in her diary about whenever they spent time together." She answered truthfully, making the reporter nod in agreement._

 _"Is there anything you want to ask to them, any–" She proposed before her microphone was taken away, with her still clinging to it._

 _"I just wanted to say hi to my family, and of course to the two lovebirds: Hey Shirley, if you're watching this, so sorry if I can't make it to the wedding or the reception, but best wishes to both of you and I hope you stay together! Oh, and Shirley – even if you're a princess, make sure that you come by and visit, and if you want I could be your personal designer!" She cheered, and the students of Ashford cheered as well, making so much noise that it was deafening._

 _Hailey struggled, but managed to quickly nab the microphone and pushed the overzealous girl away. "Thank-you fo…for that…well, I guess that's it for me…back to you guys…" She whimpered at the students that kept pushing her away._

 _Back in the studio, the crew just snickered at the young reporter's struggle in the field._

 _"Hope you've survived, Hailey!" Richard joked, eliciting a chuckle inside the newsroom. "Well, that's it for now. Up next is situation on Europia United and how we can deal with it. Stay for more, because we'll be right back!" Richard said before the screen went black._

The television had been turned off by Rivalz, commenting "Why do we need to worry about the E.U anyway." he was consequently smacked in the head by Milly, making him stumble over, and Nunnally imagined it would have been rather funny if she saw it.

"Because, Rivalz, unlike you, others are concerned with what's happening there; show some respect!" Milly chastised the downed Rivalz.

"Say's the one who give those pictures to the public" Rivalz replied, earning him a small kick in the sides. "OW! What'd you do that for?!"

"Nothing – I just felt like doing it." kidded Milly with a snicker directed at him. "Come on, quit fooling around and get back to work!" she ordered to her 'minion/slave/assistant/laborer/ devotee' (Lelouch's words).

"Hey! Go easy on me…and besides, I'm not getting paid for this anyway." Rivalz complained, and was once again smacked by Milly on the head.

"Getting a front row seat and preparing for the big wedding is your pay check! Now come on!" Milly egged on, agitated with how little time they have left.

"You know Milly, it would be better if you just hired some more workers to finish big brother's wedding, already." suggested Nunnally to her blonde friend. Right now, Nunnally was in the cathedral inside the SAZ, where the wedding was to take place. Her brother agreed that they should have the wedding inside the SAZ, since – for one – it was part of joint festivities between the Japanese and the Britannians, and secondly, she wanted to visit the SAZ again because of the fact her brother and the whole student council visited the SAZ once Suzaku was out of coma. It was her that asked him about it, and of course he agreed without a doubt. Among the other things that he was (forced) to agree to, was for Milly to take charge of the preparation of the entire thing, which gave Lelouch some second thoughts. For one, when they were young, Euphy wanted to plan their weddings when the time came, and the other was the fact that (gulp) whenever Milly was put in charge of something, she would sometimes (every time, actually) go overboard. Not to mention, this was the time where she could sink her claws into the poor souls who were forced to work under her, and God knows how that would end up; there was an easy answer for that one: You don't want to know.

When the news got out that the wedding was taking place inside the SAZ, and not the in Viceroy's Palace like originally planned, it was met with mixed opinions. Some agreed with it – mostly the student council, Euphy, and of course, Lelouch. Others denied the offer, mostly Cornelia and her Royal Guard, saying that it would be too dangerous to do so. However, after a long time spent pleading to her, she reluctantly agreed to it, under some conditions. One was that she would bring the Glaston Knights with her, and the other was that the reception was to be held in Viceroy's Palace like intended, and nowhere else. Nunnally agreed with it naturally; as long she was with the Japanese people, she would go along. Besides, security was tight because of the fact that the wedding would be guarded by the SDF (Special Zone Defense Force) that was commanded by her brother's former teacher and her one of her Japanese friends, Tohdoh. She has nothing to worry about, other than if Zero would appear as well since her brother invited him as well, at a press conference a week ago.

 _"The Wedding will take place inside the SAZ, to show that we truly want to make amends with the Japanese populace. Everyone is invited to my wedding…and so is Zero."_

If she was back in her old, safe life months ago, she would fear for her brother inviting such a man. But, after he agreed to the SAZ and asked his Black Knights to cooperate WILLINGLY, she decided she would give the man a chance. So, right now, they could be seen inside the cathedral that was built years ago, but just had its interior renovated to make it classy and give a pizzazz for the people that would see the wedding. The team were just finishing the last of the decorations and theme of the wedding. From what she could tell from Milly's plan, the wedding was a mix of both Britannian and Japanese aesthetics, and that the Japanese were to wear their traditional clothing while the Britannians were to dress in formal attire like Tuxedos and Ball Gowns. Overall if she could just see it right now…she would be amazed.

 _Mother would, as well…_

If their mother was here, she would be so happy to see her first child had grown up into such a man, and now was marrying; Nunnally and her brother as well, know that she would give them blessings. Speaking of blessings, she wondered if their father would come to this wedding; after all, it wasn't every day you saw one of your children marrying…but he wasn't; Lelouch said that the Emperor was rather busy 'ruling' the empire, but he did give his blessings to them, apparently. Well, that one was covered. As for the royal guests, only Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia would be attending the wedding, but some did give their congratulations, like Prince Odysseus and Princess Marrybell. While others didn't, mostly the ones she didn't really get along with, she didn't hate them for it; she would still love them like true siblings. That was something everyone admired about her – her ability to love someone, even if she wouldn't be loved back. Only now did she know why her brother always said that they need more just like her…well, after this wedding, it would be one step closer.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to, Nunna" Milly answered with a pout, making her giggle (albeit only a little).

"Man, I could use some help right now from Kallen and Rai." Rivalz complained (to himself rather than anyone else, actually).

"Well, Kallen said that she was sick today, and Rai is busy at the moment, but they both said that they'll try to go to the reception if they can." Milly answered to him, and that made Nunnally feel slightly disappointed; she thought that on her brother's wedding day, they could gather with one another like a true family.

 _I just hope they can make it to the reception…_

"Isn't it kinda suspicious that every time they are away, it's at the same time?" Rivalz mused in front of them, which – come to think of it – was rather odd. However, there was better explanation for that, Nunnally and Milly both considered.

"Well, I think they have their reasons." Milly suggested with a shrug, but Rivalz couldn't stop thinking about it, and said one thing she didn't consider.

"What if they are both dating?!" Rivalz asked them, but while that was good speculation, she couldn't see both of them dating.

"Really, Rivalz, dating? You should know better! Kallen wouldn't go out because of her health, and besides, Rai is better off searching for his memory than dating!" Milly objected, and Rivalz dropped the suggestion quickly. "Now come on slave– I mean, Rivalz! We need to talk about how many layers of cake the baker should go for – I'm thinking 10, or maybe 20!" Milly chirped, before she walked out of the room; Rivalz followed suit with a quick 'Yes Madam', leaving Nunnally and Sayoko all to themselves.

"Sayoko?" she asked if her Japanese maid was still there with her, and when the maid hummed in affirmation, she asked "Time sure does fly, doesn't it? I mean, a couple of months ago, big brother was rather oblivious towards girls, but now…he's getting married?" She asked her. It certainly seemed true as, indeed, if one were to ask Lelouch about the opposite sex, he truly wouldn't get it. In fact, he hadn't been fond of dating or girls in general…but now, though, he was getting married to someone who loved him, and he loved back.

Her brother said that love was a thing that couldn't be explained without experiencing it yourself, and that every time you loved someone, you would feel it when they loved you back. Back then, the only girl Lelouch ever loved was her; he said that he would love her eternally, to the point that he made a joke that someday they would be married. But, he was off with someone else and that wasn't her. However, she wasn't jealous, no – in fact, she was glad that her brother finally had someone he could take care of and stand beside. Though, that was something that irked her; she thought that once he and Shirley were finally married, he would forget about her, only for him to say one important promise:

 _You will always have a place in my heart, Nunnally…remember that…_

She may not have been the best girl for Lelouch's attention, but she was the best sibling he had, and because of it she was glad – glad that he was getting married to show his love with someone else, and she was glad it was with Shirley. Back then, she always knew that Shirley had crush on her brother, but unlike the other girls with a simple crush on her brother and nothing else, Shirley also opened up to the people Lelouch loved and treated Nunnally like a true friend – sister, sometimes – while others disregarded her. Because of that, she was glad that her brother was marrying someone that was not only worthy for him, but for her as well. She hoped that both of them would live happily together, and maybe she'd become an aunt once she regained her sight.

"Hmm…it sure does, Mistress Nunnally…" replied the kind tone of the Japanese maid.

"I hope big brother takes care of Shirley very well." Nunnally hoped, for his marriage would add another responsibility to his shoulders, not only to his work or to her, but now…to his wife as well.

"I'm sure Master Lelouch would able stand it." Sayoko replied confidently, "Master Lelouch would take care of Shirley just like he takes care of you, filled with devotion and love." She said and that made Nunnally smile; she did know that he would do that. He would do the same thing for all his loved ones, for everyone he cared about.

"I wonder what big brother is doing right now." She wondered, to which Sayoko replied, "I'm sure he is getting ready for his big day." She assured before she wheeled her young charge forward and said, "And I think you should too, Mistress Nunnally."

Nunnally agreed with that proclamation; she needed to be well-dressed for this afternoon's grand event after all. Because of it, she asked herself what the others were up to at this point.

 _I wonder what are the others are doing…_

* * *

 **Francis' POV:**

 _Love…what a dreadful bond…and yet…so easily severed*_

That was the thought of the young knight of Britannia, holder of the title of Knight of Two – a prestige rank coveted by most members of the Military – about Prince Lelouch's wedding, and of course love in general. For Francis, love was something out of his dictionary and the feeling of it was beyond him, but he did fall in love once. The keyword here was HE DID, meaning that it was something he had, but then lost forever…

Currently, he was inside the main City Hall of SAZ, gazing outside from his private room to see people young, old, and anywhere in-between going around and about. They were playing with kids, having picnics, taking photos of their surroundings, sitting on the benches, and many more fun activities…but what truly irked him were the couples outside. He saw couples from young ones to older lovers, and despite the diverse ages of all the couples that he saw, all of them were the same. They were holding hands, sitting together, and of course kissing one another, and it made young knight scowl. It wasn't as if he hated the people that were in love with one another – no, it was far from it. He was furious at the fact that he…the so called Demon Knight…couldn't find his true love.

It was the same problem he had after seven years ago, when his family and home were burned down by terrorists. Not only his family, but also the village that was occupied by Numbers, for among those Numbers was his childhood friend – and to him, the only girl that he truly cared for and loved besides his mother and sister – but after such a terrible incident, everything had changed. Back then, if someone were to describe him these would be their typical replies: kind hearted, caring, friendly, obedient child, joyful, and of course loving to all of those he met and whoever took care of him or just knew him. However, that soon changed; after the incident, he became devoid all of those emotions and virtues. The one known by his family – a sweet, innocent, gentle boy – was long gone. His friends, who would always love to play with him, were now changed into something sinister…and to her…the boy she knew of, as her true friend and possibly even more, was turned into a demon incarnate. Yes, that was him now; he wasn't the goody two-shoes anymore. He was a knight of the Empire, serving her with the best of his abilities, protecting her until his last dying breath, so he needed to change in order to serve her fully. After all, that was what the Emperor wanted, wasn't it? That the weak cast aside and the strong to survive? If he stuck to the way he was back then, he was sure that he would die early. So, he needed to bury his personal feelings within himself and show determination on the field.

 _But…it would seem that I can't keep this up any longer…_

He thought to himself, still gazing out of his window. Whenever he was out in public, around anyone in general, he always wore a stoic expression; to his personal squad, his friends – if even had one anymore – and to his allies, he wasn't someone who showed feelings very well. However, whenever he saw the couples below, the boy he thought was long gone – killed in the incident seven years ago – resurfaced and took control of him. He felt…sympathy…passion…and, dare he say it, he felt…love…

…and that was his weakness. You might think it cheesy that love was a weakness for him, but it was. Whenever someone showed compassion to the others, he felt it as well. For a moment – just for a second or two – the one once known as the Demon Knight turned into that young, little boy – a boy who believed that everyone was good and kind, that in this world you could do anything, and people could all live happily together as a whole…

And he hated himself for it.

Whenever that happened, he became weak, and he couldn't think straight – and if there was one thing the Britannian Empire hated (other the numbers), it was of course the weaklings who couldn't survive on the battlefield, or in life. It was vital for him, as a Knight of the Round – and with that kind of moniker – that everyone thought of him as a merciless killing machine that showed no remorse for his enemies, someone with no conscience.

 _It would seem that I'm not that kind of person – who they think I am…_

He snickered at the thought. He made a vow seven years ago, didn't he? That he would change this world…but he couldn't do that if he stuck to who he once was. He must accept the dreadful truth about this world; not everyone was good, that world wasn't what it seemed, that sometimes the world was better off without more people, that world was black, white and grey. So he did; he changed himself for the betterment of the world. He chose the path of bloodshed, drowned himself in despair and isolation and detached himself from emotions. It was solidified when he accepted S.S's contract to obtain his Geass. She did say that he would live differently to others, and he accepted the contract so there was no point regretting it, since he made the choice. The only thing he could do was move on and finished what he started…and to do that was so different to his old self. A cold, selfless, killer, that didn't love anyone…

"You know, big brother, I think you should find yourself a date!"

Well, almost anyone.

He didn't need to turn around to see his beloved sibling and the last family he had left.

"Why should I, Gwen?" he asked far more rhetorically than literally. Although he was cold and merciless, like the way the media and the public portrayed him, that wasn't the case when he was around his sister. He was…what do you say…vulnerable, to say the least. With her, he showed compassion, care and of course, love. It was just the same with Prince Lelouch, come to think of it. Both of them were so-called demons incarnate, but they both showed their humanity around their siblings. But, unlike the prince who was compassionate and gave chances to everyone and his enemies, he wasn't. He would kill anyone without a shred of doubt, without remorse, and he wouldn't hold any guilt afterwards. However, he didn't know what to think if he could do it to his sister…

His sister just casually lounged around on the sofa dressed in her formal attire, but still wearing that lab coat that she couldn't seem to take off – and probably never would – and just giggled at his response as if what he said was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard – and to her, it was!

"Well…you've just kept staring outside for quite some time, especially at the couples outside...that I feel you're rather envious of." She said rather confidently to him, snickering at such a statement.

 _Me? Jealous?_ He thought, puzzled. That was something he didn't consider until now, come to think of it.

"Why should I be jealous, when I have the one person I need right in front of me?" the Knight of Two replied, turning around, cape gliding, to face his beloved sister. For him, and for his sister, it was the truth. After the incident, he didn't trust anyone but his sister. He didn't take care of anyone but her, and so it was only natural that he would save all of his time for with her.

While his sister liked his answer, she plastered a frown on her face and stated: "I know. But…it's not bad to love someone once and a while…" and left him taken aback at such a statement. He did consider that, but he knew better. If he did that, it would only push him down more than up. So, even if it hurt him, he'd made the wise choice – and possibly, the correct one.

"You know better than anyone, Gwen, that I won't do that. Not while I still bear the rank of a Knight of the Round." He spoke with a knowing gaze, indicating that he was serious in this matter.

It was the truth. She knew how much his important position meant to him, and a relationship wouldn't work out in the end, because of it. If he decided to have a relationship, he, as well as his sister, knew that person would become a target to reach him, and showing affection towards his partner would jeopardize his mission entirely. That was why, when he joined the military, he was told that as much as possible they shouldn't make any relationship with anyone, especially when they didn't want to make their lives much harder because they were worried about their lovers. And so far, it worked for him. Since he had no one to worry about other than his sister, he could take risk, make decisions that wouldn't affect him or his sister. His life was assured because enemies had nothing against him, and he was sure that his sister could take care of herself, so whenever he was in a tight position he could take the dive without a second of doubt. But, if he found someone – which he thought he never would – then it would make his life much harder. He would take care of that person, and he would ensure her safety – as if he wasn't having a hard time with his sister right now. So yeah, unless he wasn't a Knight of the Empire, he wouldn't find any relationship…even if it hurt him.

His sister realized this, and said with a knowing frown. "Still…" she cried, and seeing his sister tearing, he quickly approached her and knelt on her level, wiping the tears away. He smiled reassuringly while doing so and clasped her soft hands.

"I-I…just want you to be happy, big brother." she said with teary eyes and gave a small smile. Francis knew that she was just looking after him. She just wanted him to ease up a little – and for her, he would. I mean, all humans had the right to be loved and to love, of course…but that wasn't the case for him. So, he gave an alternative answer.

"As long as you're happy…I'm happy, little sis." He replied, before kissing her forehead. For him, that actually defined what love was. Love was something that involved sacrifice for the sake of others; if that was the case for him, then to make others happy, did he need to sacrifice his own personal happiness? Then so be it.

 _Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own happiness for other people's happiness…even if it is heartbreaking._

Francis reminded himself, remembering the quote his father told him, and – somewhat – it was true. He didn't need anything; all he needed was a knowing smile, and that was enough for him. Standing up, he asked her.

"Feeling good?" After receiving a nod, he said, "Good…you should prepare yourself," before walking away. That made his sister jerk her head up and reply.

"But I'm already dressed!" she stated; without turning around, he just replied.

"Not with that mascara falling down your face, you're not." He grinned slightly, and stepped out of the room, only to face his Contractor - S.S.

"How long were you standing outside, S.S?" he asked her enduringly, only for her to reply with the same joyful expression as always.

"Long enough to know that you'll willingly sacrifice yourself for the betterment of other people." She stated, and that made him growl at her. If there was one thing he hated, it was showing his weaknesses to anyone other than his sister.

He decided he had much better things to do than to argue with his contractor, so he just passed her until she stated, "You know, you could use your weakness as your strength…love, I mean." She faced him. He didn't bother turning around towards her, and casually replied.

"Says the one who doesn't even know or experience such a thing." He thought he made her flinch, since what he knew was that she wasn't from this world, so he thought that she was an alien of sorts. And, once he agreed with her, he knew that she never showed compassion to any human being other than him and the whole Raven Squad.

But that wasn't the case, now, since she replied with confidence and rather quickly, "Once you find that one true love…that's the only reason you need to push yourself better than before." That actually made him stop, and a lone, single tear fell from his right eye. He choked, but regained his confidence and uttered three, simple words.

"I already did."

After that, he continued marching away to who knows what. Along the way, he remembered the days when he did find that one true love…

 _"So, how do you Britannians show love?" asked Francis' friend who went by the name of Camilla, and back then he was genuinely happy._

 _"The same way you Filipinos do!" The young Francis exclaimed to his Number friend who he truly cared about. They were seated on the lawn of his family estate in Area Ten and right now they were thinking what love was…_

 _"You know…one day, I'll show my true love towards you…I promise." the young boy stated, turning towards the young girl who was blushing at his statement. When he was young, he didn't know what love was, or what a girl was, but when he met and befriended her, he knew then and there that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. It was a ludicrous proclamation, yes, but he was so confident in doing so that he vowed it._

 _"You would that…for me?" she asked, and he let out a small smile and answered, "I will…and I'll do it again and again." before they shared a friendly hug…_

 _But after the incident…you were gone…_

The young knight mused to himself about what happened seven years ago, and knowing that his affection was getting the better of himself, he pushed those thoughts away and wore the face of the Demon Knight once more. It hurt, until this day, that she had to die before he had the chance to show how much he did care for her. So, he made the vow that he would move on and continue his life, just like she would have wanted to him to do.

 _I promise, Camilla…I'll change this world in your name…_

Francis vowed once more, in his right hand, the last remembrance of his loved one – a locket – and tightly clenched his fist.

 _I promise…_

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

The biggest difference between this timeline and the timeline where our hero, Demon Emperor, Heartthrob of Ashford Academy, original (and still was) Zero and time-wandering Lelouch vi Britannia first lived, was that in this timeline he was getting married; in his original timeline, however…he didn't. In the past (or rather, in the future) he didn't affiliate with the women he met, worked with, or befriended. They were only three women…four, if you wanted to count Milly – five, as well, if you thought Euphy should be added, but that was INCEST, and not the point! The point was that those 3(5) women – C.C, Kallen and Shirley – were the only women he cared deeply for other than Nunnally. That was saying something, since he didn't care for anyone else other than his sister, meaning that those women were lucky to gain the attention of the Demon Emperor. Although he cared for them in the past, he didn't commit to any relationships with them since he was focused on obliterating Britannia back then. However, that didn't mean he didn't harbor any affections for any one of them, or that they didn't back at him, either.

No! He wasn't an idiot; he wasn't oblivious about what girls felt for him, like others said he was, and he wasn't someone who didn't love back! I mean, come on! Normally he would be being chased by the women at Ashford right now, and he knew that because they saw him as a handsome young lad.

So, yes, he did show affection, albeit the fact that it did not work out previously, and that he didn't commit to any relationships to any girls he knew back then. So the question was: Why now? Why did he choose to marry, or even have a relationship, in this timeline and not back then? And also…why Shirley? To answer the former was actually pretty easy. Like I said earlier, he didn't have time for any relationships since he was focused on his plan of destroying Britannia – and I know what you're thinking, 'He was still focused on obliterating Britannia in this timeline as well', but differently to in the other timeline, where he did everything on his own. In this timeline, however, he had some help with his doppelganger posing as Zero. Add it to the fact that he already knew what would happen in the future – although, he already made changes to some things in the past that would definitely affect the future – he was confident that he would overcome problems easily with their combined knowledge.

To answer the latter, however…that was rather tricky. Since, for one, they were equal in showing affection to him, and so was he. C.C was someone who stayed at him until the end, and even if he was down, she was there supporting him – even though she didn't show it fully and add her antics of eating pizza very often that annoyed him. With Kallen, there was no denying that she was the most loyal to him, and she acted like a queen would on a chess board; someone who could take down enemies very easily in the name of the King – after all, that's why he called her Q1. However, there was the prospect of her loving Zero more than the man behind the mask…but she did change on the end. Lastly, there was Shirley…for whom there was nothing much to say, really. She was that type of girl who had a crush on a boy; that was all. However, he saw something more in her…

Unlike the others who suffered hardship and knew the course of their battles, Shirley did not. She was a gentle and innocent lady, and to experience something like death – not only to her family, but to herself as well – was something Lelouch ultimately regretted, and he sought on his Geass to solve his problem…only it didn't. After everything he had done to her, even if she had every right and reason to hate him, to despise him and outright kill him if she had the chance…she didn't. In the end…she still loved him – and for both of them, that wouldn't change anytime soon.

For Lelouch, Shirley was someone he couldn't explain in words, and that was the very thing he was good at. While he loved all them for showing affection for him, Shirley was someone he truly cared about. She reminded him of himself when he was young – sweet, innocent – and there was actually a saying that 'true love happens because you're reminded, by your special someone, of the past', and whenever he was with her, he did. He felt like his old self…that he wasn't the Demon Emperor, and that he was just a mere sweet, innocent child.

 _And that's why I love her…_

Lelouch thought, reflecting over how he was he able to be at this point of marriage, from meeting her for the first time, working on the council, becoming friends with each other, to confessing their love for one another, and now – soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. vi Britannia! Right now, he was heading to his future wife just to check on her…and since he had nothing better to do. Milly said that everything was ready, from the catering, to the flow of the wedding; the security was tight as promised, and of course the places and seats of the ones attending. Speaking of attendance…

 _It's a good thing that bastard wouldn't come here…_

Lelouch thought with a snarl, remembering that his bastard of a father wouldn't come to his wedding. While others would be disappointed that someone in their family wouldn't be able to come to their wedding, he wasn't. In fact, he was glad – jubilant, even – to know that Charles wouldn't come. Ahh… he clearly remembered what they chatted about just five days ago.

 _Currently, Lelouch was seen in his temporary office in the SAZ's city hall for the preparation for the wedding. Right now, he was talking to his father – the Emperor – about his marriage and of course to ask his blessing…_

 _"I don't care who you want to marry; I only care that you're still able to do your job after it." The Emperor stated to him, and that elicited a devilish smirk from Lelouch. 'Why don't you just say that you really don't care at all?' But he knew better than to say that, so he gave a different answer._

 _"I'll still do so, your majesty…I take it that you won't be coming to my wedding, then?" he asked, hiding his grin for knowing that his father wouldn't come._

 _"No. I won't come to your little wedding, Lelouch." He replied, or more so spat on him. "I wouldn't risk it…with Zero and his Black Knights lurking around." he added, and that raised an eyebrow for Lelouch._

 _Was the Emperor scared of Zero?_

 _It was highly unlikely, so he guessed that it was the other way around. To Charles, Lelouch and Zero were just nuisances that didn't seem worthy of his appearance. To hide his emotions, Lelouch gave a different answer._

 _"Don't worry, father…" he tried to hide his sickness upon saying that awful world, "I'll make sure he's long gone after my wedding." he stated, since he did invite Zero, after all, making the Emperor think that it was a trap for Zero – which was not._

… _And Charles seemed to buy it, since he replied, "Good…don't disappoint me once more…child." he growled to him, ending the call._

 _How dare he, demanding me to do far better than my 'disappointment' before! He truly doesn't care about us…he only cares about what we can contribute to the Empire long enough for his plan to kill God to be completed._

Lelouch mused, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away, since he was right in front of the door where his bride was currently dressing and preparing for the wedding just mere hours away. He knocked twice and when he heard her calling him to enter, he obliged and turned the knob. Once he did enter, his eyes were surprised as he caught sight of her beauty. Shirley, all in all, was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning – anything else synonymous to portray how incredible she looked – in her wedding gown. Her gown was rather simple, but elegant – just like her, when he thought of it. The overall silhouette of the dress suited her perfectly. Decorations from the slender neckline to the waist were something to behold, detailed with patterns of soft sakura petals that gently mixed in Japanese culture. Lines and details curled on the hem of the skirt, which was colored a modest emerald, perfect for her eyes. She also wore an amethyst colored heart necklace. All in all, she was a…goddess to him.

Seeing him so stunned, the soon-to-be wife blushed at how her husband reacted to her. After a minute of silence, he finally spoke.

"You…look…beautiful, Shirley…" Lelouch said, struggling to put in words how astonishing the woman was in front of him.

"You look don't so bad either, Lulu." She quipped, making him smirk. His attire was alright; it was the same attire he always wore as Minister of Defense and Prince of the Realm. The only thing that changed was that his cape was no longer there.

After ordering the maid helping Shirley to prepare elsewhere, giving them the room to themselves, he approached her and held her closely.

Shirley replied by throwing her arms around his neck and she asked him. "Lulu what are you doing in here?"

"Just checking on how my wife looks. I don't want her looking terrible, after all!" he said, making her giggle at his response.

"You know, it's considered bad luck if the groom meets his bride before the ceremony." she stated to him, to which he only shrugged and replied:

"You know I don't believe in superstitions, Shirley _." …Only the supernatural and out-of-this-world._ Shirley took his response, and found it futile to try to make him leave and let her prepare for the wedding. He leaned in for a kiss, only for her to stop him.

"Let's save it for the ceremony, shall we, Lulu?" she asked, and he only nodded to her.

"I just hope this day ends happily with you, Lulu." she requested, before sinking her head into his chest, only for him to lower his head on her crown.

"I'll make sure that every day is just like this, Shirley…I promise." he said to her reassuringly, and he made sure of it, making sure that no one would interrupt this special day for the both of them.

 _But I think there's a masked terrorist who would be happy to crash this party._

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

If you were thinking it was Zero going to disturb his doppelganger's special day, think again. It was actually planned for him to go to the wedding in the first place. They just invited him in front of the media as way to make it seem as if the masked terrorist was willing to go to his enemy's wedding as a sign of peace to the Britannians, and willing to cooperate with them peacefully.

 _Or a way to lure in the enemy…_

Zero thought with a devilish smirk. He, as well as his doppelganger, knew that the SAZ would be attacked or disturbed in the long run; the question was, when. But, with this wedding and him attending, it was a perfect chance for the Britannians to attack them if they wanted. Since, for one, both of their supposed enemies – Eleven sympathizers and Zero – would be inside the Zone, and four royals would be attending as well, it was like giving the enemy a target that they both knew was not very subtle to take. Although they were risking so many lives for this plan to work, it was a win-win scenario for them. Since, if there was no threat during the course of the wedding, then the people would know that Zero was at peace with the Enemy. However, if there was one, then the rebellion would rise and the war for the Japan would start soon after.

 _And that's something we've been waiting for…_ Zero said to himself.

They both knew that after the SAZ would be the Black Rebellion – as future Lelouch liked to interpret it – where the battle would decide who would take over Japan. So, that was why he was inside the Tanuki with C.C (who was munching on another slice of pizza, as always), preparing for the worst. He was, at the moment, without the mask, meaning he was free to be himself; this way, he could think much more clearly.

True to his word, he was able to build some sort of body in a period of time for which he felt rather good for himself. Although it wasn't a body like ones that girls adored – with rock abs, stone-felt chests and muscles that they could climb on – it was still an improvement nonetheless. It wasn't the lanky frame everyone knew, but it was slightly bulkier than before; it showed off some muscles when he stretched, and whenever he used the treadmill, he wouldn't pass out after running half a kilometer.

 _I should thank the witch for that one, I suppose…_

He mused, remembering C.C's idea for a training regimen, which promised a lot of saved money. Long story short, if he took his training seriously, she promised that she would eat less pizza; he gladly accepted. After a very long, rigorous training session consisting of C.C shouting at him, he gained some muscle and developed some endurance. So, that was why the witch was holding three boxes of pizza instead of the usual thirteen.

"C.C, could Kallen and Rai come over?" he asked about his classmates, who would escort him to the wedding; he couldn't bring C.C along, so he went the next possible escorts, which were them. It was also because of the fact that he couldn't contact some of the Black Knights, and even if he did, they were rather busy with their normal lives.

C.C, with her usual antics and voice without emotion, only replied. "Aren't you supposed to be planning…Zero?" she asked him with an annoying tone, and that actually irritated him. After rubbing his temples and using his mantra, he replied.

"I already did. I've contacted Diethard and his team, and everything is all accounted for, now that the Gefjun disturber is complete. I also contacted Tohdoh, his Holy Swords and the SDF about if anything were to happen on the day, they should be ready. And I talked with Lelouch just an hour ago, and they too are ready and well-prepared on his side. So yes, I'm done planning, and I ask you again: Have you contacted them, witch!?" he exclaimed to her; as expected, she wasn't affected by it and played with him a little longer.

"How do you feel about yourself – I mean, future self – marrying Shirley?"

That really came out of nowhere…and he had nothing to answer that; he never thought about it until today.

"Honestly…I-I…I don't know how to feel…" he admitted rather sheepishly about 'him' marrying someone. Although he knew Shirley and even considered her a friend, he didn't think about marrying her. Sure, he knew that she had a crush on him, but that was it! He never knew that he was going to marry her, even if it wasn't entirely him. The idea irked him, how she was somehow able to get himself – his future self, rather – to fall in love with her, and he asked himself if he would have too, had future Lelouch not come.

"Up to this point, I didn't think about love and relationships, or having one." he answered to her truthfully. _And I don't want to…at least not yet_ , he thought. Just like his future old self, he was rather focused on obliterating Britannia, so he had no time for love or relationships since he believed – and so did his future self – that it would hinder his plan to destroy the Empire. But, C.C seemed off with his answer and she stated to him:

"Love is a powerful weapon, (past) Lelouch…it can turn men to madness…or push them beyond their limits like no one normally can…remember that." C.C advised him, and he was already aware of it. He knew how powerful that word was, and the proof of it was Suzaku and his affection towards Euphy. Because he loved her truly, he was so enraged by her death that he didn't stop at anything to kill off Lelouch's future self. So, Lelouch knew better than to underestimate love, and he just gave a short answer of 'I will'.

"While we're on the subject…tell me, Zero. Do you have any love interests?" she asked him coyly, showing off her figure towards him and making blush. For one, he didn't want to be affected by her 'charm', and secondly, he feared the chance he might fall for her.

"I-i..I…" he tried to answer, only for her to halt her advances when they heard someone coming in. He suspected it was only Kallen and Rai, since only they knew the location of the Tanuki, their mobile base…but, he also remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask!

He quickly spotted his mask where he last put it, which was on the table right where C.C's uneaten pizza boxes lay. Diving hastily for his mask, he accidently pushed off the pizza as well, enraging the normally calm witch now with flames and murder in her eyes.

"Why, you!" she snarled before diving towards him, just in the nick of time for him to put his mask on. When she landed, he was facing towards her, and their position was… (how should I put this?) in a rather unusual manner. With her atop of him, their faces were so close…luckily, he was wearing the mask to hide his already red face. He wanted to push her away, but before he could, the door opened to reveal…you've guessed it:

Kallen and Rai!

Once both rebels were in, Kallen was the first one to speak, only to stop at their sight of their predicament.

"What's going on he-" she began, preparing to scream in jealousy, perhaps? Rai covered his ears; all of them inside the Tanuki knew it wouldn't end well.

 _Well, I guess I'll be dead before the wedding, then_ …

* * *

 **Third Persons' View:**

Ah, weddings…that time of your life where you wouldn't spend your life alone. Another day of your achievements reached, another one of your successful milestones, one of the 7 holy sacraments you were able to accomplish. All in all, this was one of the best days of your entire life. They said that during the time of a wedding, two families united as they saw their children be wed to one another. This wedding however, would unite two different worlds altogether. One of them was a prince, not your ordinary prince, but a prince who'd actually traveled back in time to fix his mistake, and of course, show love to his dearest. The other was just simple girl who fell in love with said prince, even in the hard times, and the fact that the prince killed his father and her in another timeline. But, that didn't waver their love for each other; it only made it stronger.

Currently about to occur was the wedding of our hero, Lelouch vi Britannia, to his loved one Shirley Fenette, that was going to take place inside the Cathedral of the SAZ. Inside of the Cathedral, as expected, was already packed with people. Britannian and Japanese alike wouldn't miss the chance to see one of so-called 'weddings of the century'; even when there was a heated dispute between the two sides, on this day that seemed to be forgotten since all of them were mingling with each other quite well. True to Milly's word, the Japanese wore their formal attire of kimono, while the Britannians wore tuxedos and gowns. It was truly a sight to behold for everyone inside the Cathedral right now. However, fret not for the people who couldn't attend the wedding, since it was being televised LIVE, courtesy of Hi-TV of Area Eleven. So, people around the Empire could watch a fairy tale come to life – not only to the Empire, but to the whole world.

Everyone was seated, with Miss Fenette's family and friends seated on the right side of the church, and the prince's family seated on the left side of the room; among them were Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia seated at front, on her right was Prince Schneizel and is aide de camp Kanon. After him were Cornelia's Glaston Knights, who were part of the security details of the ceremony. Behind them were the members of the Provisional Government of the SAZ, since two of their members, Taizo Kirihara and Kaguya Sumeragi, were actually known the prince; among them were the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad, alongside his sister of course. The priest and his altar servers were now in front of the altar, waiting patiently for the procession that would take place not a moment too soon. Alongside them was the prince himself. Prince Lelouch stood proud and honorable, soaked in the aura of a gentleman.

The security details were tight, as expected – this was the wedding of a royal, after all. The premises, inside and out, was filled with the guards of Prince Lelouch and the main military force of the SDF that was commanded by Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Among the olive green uniform soldiers were even some who were once part of the infamous Black Knights, ready to ensure that everything would go swimmingly without a hitch.

Not a moment too soon, the Procession started, and the organ played Wedding March of Felix Mendelssohn, signaling the entrance of the bride. First to appear were the grandparents of the bride, since the grandparents of the prince were dead on both of his father and mother's sides. Next to them was the Best Man, a role which was handed to Suzaku Kururugi, and the groomsmen – which encompassed Francis and two member of his Raven Squad, clad in black tuxedoes. Up next was Mary Fenette dressed in a white Sunday Dress that only reached her ankles. Up next were the bridesmaids that, like earlier, were composed of Nina and Knight of Two's personal Squad of Phoebe and Esperanza (for security purposes), and dressed in blue gowns with green details. Next was the Maid of Honor, which was (surprise, surprise) none other than Milly Ashford in a strapless blue gown. Next was the flower girl who – by Shirley's request – was none other than the prince's little sister herself, Nunnally vi Britannia, in a similar blue gown and wheeled by Sayoko down the aisle. After her was the ring bearer, which was Rivalz with that jubilant nature of his, walking down the aisle while grinning all the way. After all of them was the bride, with her father right beside her.

As expected, everyone gasped at how beautiful Shirley looked; even though they saw her on the television thanks to Milly's shots of her, they hadn't thought she was this pretty. Unlike the Knighting Ceremony, where Suzaku walked down the aisle and was met with the disapproving comments of nobles, they were so astonished by her that they were silent all the way to the front. Once they reach the front, Joseph handed his child to the prince, both literally and figuratively; Lelouch took her hand and she stood right beside him. Once everyone was in place, everyone rose for the start of the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee…" The priest started before the people, the groom and bride.

Whilst that was happening, the people watching television focused on the whole event seriously, except for the men and women who protected and served their countries in the frontlines. Among them was the coast guard of the SAZ scanning the Pacific Ocean; one particular coast was at Miho, which had the view of the Mt. Fuji on the coast and was one of the nearest to the SAZ. They were ordered to guard it at all costs since they were open to attacks from the sea. Two men were inside of an underground outpost overseeing the beach, watching the wedding but also monitoring the beach as well – in the case that anything bad was to happen.

"Man, the prince sure knows how to pick his bride!" the senior of the two commented when he saw the prince's bride.

"No kidding." said the private to his officer, who was (unluckily), stuck monitoring the beach. The blandness didn't last, however, as something catch his eye.

His eyes shot wide open when he saw it.

"Ahh…sergeant…I think you should see this…" the private warned his officer watching the broadcast, who reluctantly agreed to turn away from the TV not a moment too soon.

"What?!" the officer growled, furious that he was interrupted while watching the wedding – but when he saw what the private was pointing at, he shook in fear.

"Ca-call the Princess Cor-Cornelia! Call anyone, damn it!" commanded the sergeant to the private, both of their hands shaking.

"Sir Yes Sir!" and without a delay, the private called the Viceroy's Palace to connect to Princess Cornelia's G1 and inform them of what they saw. _My God…God help us all_. The sergeant prayed, seeing the monitor show over a hundred enemy blips heading straight to Tokyo and the SAZ.

It only meant one thing…

An invasion.

To the people inside the Cathedral, unbeknownst of their impending doom, the ceremony continued with the groom and bride's vows. Prince Lelouch faced, Shirley took her right hand stated "In the name of God, I – Lelouch vi Britannia – take you – Shirley Fenette – to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward – for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer – in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." And Shirley repeated as well to him the same vow. During the process, both of them hid their tears of joy at what was finally happening between them.

After the vows, the priest blessed the rings and the exchanging of rings began. The rings were simple but matched the colors of each other's eyes, for Shirley's ring was encrusted with an amethyst jewel, while Lelouch's was adorned with an emerald one. First off was the prince, who took Shirley's hand once more, and stated the following:

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Before placing the ring on her finger, and just like earlier, Shirley did the same for him.

They were halfway there and the priest commenced the finishing touches.

"Now that Prince Lelouch and Shirley Fenette have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I asked is there anyone in objection of this marriage?" All of them knew no one would object of this wedding, and it would seem it was so until – like any other typical wedding interruption – the door of the Cathedral was dramatically flung open to show the mask terrorist shouting…

"I object!"

It quickly roused the people's attention into a storm; the civilian people who were only attending this wedding cowered in fear, including the bride's family. While the others, there for security reasons, had their guns at the ready and leveled at the masked terrorist in case he did something harsh or stupid. The Prince held his bride reassuringly, Sayoko and Milly protected Nunnally, and Cornelia shielded Euphy. The masked terrorist was amused by this – and secretly, the prince was as well.

 _Just as planned_ , they thought in unison.

Zero, along with his visor-wearing escorts (a girl and boy, judging by their figure), marched to the altar and Zero continued.

"I object… of this wedding being continued without me!" Zero declared, making the people heave sighs of relief.

"And why should we trust you?!" snarled the enraged Cornelia, only for the masked man to chuckle at her response.

"Because, dear Princess…I was invited. Isn't that right, Prince Lelouch?" he simply said, cocking his mask towards the prince and secretly grinning at this new turn of events.

"Yes…I did – and as a guest, I suggest you stand down and take a seat." Lelouch replied, peering at him, to which he complied and sat at Lelouch's side. After seeing that the masked man wouldn't do anything, he requested of the priest.

"Father, proceed with the ceremony." Lelouch suggested, while still hugging the cowering Shirley. The priest reluctantly did so.

"Ri-right where was I? Ah, yes… with no one to object to this marriage, I pronounce thee-" But once again, he was cut off mid-sentence when a soldier ran towards them desperately, shouting: "Stop! Stop!"

For Lelouch, that was the last straw, furiously angered that his wedding was being stalled.

"What now?!" he asked to the panting soldier. The soldier, after a series of gasps, finally began with the little breath he had left.

"There…there…"

"Speak, man!" Lelouch heard from his half-sibling Cornelia. Gathering what little breath he had left, the man replied.

"There's an invas-"

But was too late.

They heard a noise outside that was ear-deafening, and threw everyone to the ground. Once the ashes and debris cleared, they checked if everyone was alright – which, miraculously, they were. The guards stood up and checked what it was that hit them outside; everyone else followed out of the cathedral with ashes, scratches and/or bruises marked on their bodies.

They were greeted outside by an impact in front of the Cathedral, about 500 meters away. They didn't need to think for more than a second, to know it was a missile impact; that was all of a cue the two Demon Emperors needed.

 _Then I guess that's their move...which means…_

 _Which means_ … Zero thought, before pointing his gun towards his doppelganger. In a flash, all of the Britannian military pointed their guns at Zero, and his escorts pointed back, reinforced by rifles from the portion of the SDF that was once part of the Black Knights.

It was a standoff. No one moved or spoke; the tension was so thick you could be smothered in it miles away. This tension, however, was broken when Zero growled at Lelouch.

"You maniacs! Murderers, all of you – firing at the cathedral, even if it means hurting yourself, just to take me out?! How low can you get?!" Zero shouted at them, blaming them for what had happened. To everyone, it seemed that they hated each other. In actuality…it was an act.

"Us? Why do you think we would fire at our own men and women?! It was obvious that you and your Black Knights ordered it!" the prince spat back at him, to which Zero replied instantly.

"That missile came when, and only when, I arrived! If that target was for you, then we could have done it earlier!" Before Lelouch could reply, their bickering was cut off when the monitor outside flickered to life to show someone they didn't think would face. It showed Guinevere de Britannia poised to make a speech.

"To Zero and his Black Knights, to every Eleven sympathizer, and every Britannian who supports the SAZ!" She immediately gained the attention of all of them – not only inside the Zone, or the whole of Area Eleven, but of the whole world. "Hear my words carefully, because this will be the last warning you'll ever get! I won't let any one of you to tarnish the face of our beloved Empire – the Empire that strives for greatness, that shows no mercy to her Enemies, and that my father sought to look after like his fathers before him! And, as a child of the Empire, I would do anything to protect and serve her – even if it means killing off her children and descendants!" She declared, with (clearly fake) tears at her last declaration, but the rest of her otherwise furious attitude did its job; all of them were now panicking in fear of the so-called 'Marie Antoinette of Britannia'.

"So, on behalf of my father, his majesty, to the all true Britannians all over the world, and the Holy Empire of Britannia…I, Guinevere de Britannia, solemnly swear on this day forward, I will purge anyone that stands against Britannia's progress! Starting with this SAZ!"

The Black Knights, along with the Britannians supporting the SAZ, were on their immediate defense, knowing that this meant outright war. Guinevere raised her right arm, which had her hand clenched into a tight fist, and called to the heavens with a powerful voice…

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Yes. All of them knew that this was war.

While the others were scared, confused or shocked about what happened, the two Lelouchs weren't – in fact, it was all they needed – and they thought in unison…

 _Well then…_

* * *

 **A/N: YES! IT'S FINISHED, I'M DONE, I DON'T WANT TO CREATE ANOTHER CHAPTER ANYMORE! Just kidding, but seriously though I'm glad this is done, which was very long to take. And if you're thinking that's the reason why the long wait, it isn't. In fact this chapter only takes two days. The real reason onto why I was away can be found in my bio.**

 **But enough about that and let's finish this. So yes our hero's wedding was interrupted-oh no I didn't warn you before hand-and Guinevere is now preparing to fight against her brothers and sisters. And the fight would take place in…NOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry guys I know you want that but I have something planned for that. And also a quick reminder that I PROMISE YOU that I'll update next week for sure! Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie…(you know that reference? If you don't then you're not a Code Geass fan)**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **"Love…what a dreadful bond…and yet…so easily severed- was a quote I remembered in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End of Captain Davy Jones.**

 **And as an early Christmas present for all of you readers…I give to you the revise Chapters of 7 and 39!**

 **And I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Noodle Ring Day! (Yippee I love noodles!)**

 **Dig out your grandma's cookbooks and make a noodle ring for dinner.**

 **Don't like the pasta that is available in the stores? Make your own from scratch and then use to make a noodle ring.**

 **Make a dessert version of the dish - use sugar while baking the noodles and instead of a savory filling use fresh cut fruit or a custard or pudding.**

 **Host a vintage dinner party and have friends bring their favorite vintage dishes to share. Make a noodle ring as your contribution to the dinner table.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **This Chapter is deemed proofread/Beta-read in accordance of the 'Operation Perfection'.**

 **To give thanks for the person who helped me revise this Chapters, please give thanks to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	41. Spark of the Rebellion

**A/N: What's up everyone! Christmas is one week away, and our third semester is still going!-wait why am I happy about this-NO! Anyways even our third semester is still going I was able to write the brand new Chapter for Code Geass: Black & White, like I promise I would. Also since next week is the day we all been waiting for-cough Christmas cough- maybe just maybe I'll be able to publish two Chapters on that day, or two on the same week, who knows?**

 **But let's not talk about that-since its giving me a headache just thinking about it-but let's just give a moment of appreciation to the people who review the last chapter…**

 **Special shout-out for these people: Flaxj! Wait only him/her? Hmmm…let me check for a moment…yep his only one who reviewed the last chapter. Which means, it's either people didn't remember this story at all or nobody likes it (slumping right now), but I thinks the former rather than the latter anyways nothing to worry about-inside I'm crying right now…**

 **Ok since that has gone over with let's talk about the chapter at hand. Previously I get you all on hanging because of the cliff hanger I put at the end, and well this would be the continued part of it. But hold your horses since the first two parts would be the minds of two Princesses that I wasn't able to give them some 'screen time' so to speak. So half of this Chapter would be mixed with what happen earlier and what happen next after the bombing got it? But fret not since after that though would be the continued story, and to save me (and you) sometime this wouldn't be the invasion. That would be next if you're asking me.**

 **Now that has been dealt with…next the Word Hunt!**

 **In the last chapter there was one, which was a quote and not a word. I don't know if there is one this Chapter however…but just to make sure here's the mechanics: Along the way you may able to encounter with words or phrases that has an asterisk atop of it that held significance with the Chapter or I just wanted something to add. The answer would be found on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Another disclaimer are the OCs I've used throughout the whole story that isn't mine. Those would be the Raven Squad that belongs to Ebony sword, and S.S that was created and owned by Shimmering-sky. The only thing I own is the Knight of Two and his sister Gwen.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 41 of Code Geass Black & White**

 **Chapter 41: Spark of the Rebellion.**

* * *

 _Why is this happening?!_

Have you ever had a nightmare? If you said no, then you're probably the luckiest person in the whole world for not having a bad dream – potentially one that still haunts you to this day, even if you're awake. If you said yes, however, then…you're still the luckiest person in the entire world. Nightmares are bad, and we don't want it happening to us EVER AGAIN, but you should be glad you're not in the same predicament as the so-called 'Angel of the Japanese', Third Princess of the Realm. Well, she wasn't a princess anymore, but the FORMER Third Princess of the Realm – and lover of the first Japanese Knight Suzaku Kururugi – Euphy, or better known to the people as Euphemia li Britannia…and her nightmare had just become reality.

Unlike normal nightmares involving people's greatest fears – like monsters creeping under their beds, the deaths of their beloved or anything in between – Euphy's nightmare was very different, because her nightmares didn't involve her at all! Her greatest fear wasn't some monster, nor was she afraid of someone dying in her family – well, she would at least be able to cope with that. No, her nightmare was something bigger: a beautiful place, filled with love, compassion, harmony and –above all – peace, being disturbed in an instant and turned into something dark and sinister.

The place that was formerly a great place and you could say was a slice of heaven – or heaven itself – turned into a hell hole…a place filled with blood, monsters that were formed by men with guns and rifles, riding on Knightmares, killing everyone. Innocent people begged for mercy, only to be gunned downed, one by one, for the perpetrator to meet eerie silence. Buildings that once held joy were burned, just like the happiness it brought to the people turned into despair. People panicked left and right, not knowing what to do; some pray for a savior to help them in this desperate hour, but no one would come. They would try to escape from the nightmare, only to be caught by demons that stopped them in their tracks. They would seek shelter, something, ANYTHING, just to save their loved ones from harm…but it would be proven futile once the demons killed them, one…by one…until there was nothing left recognizable to their precious loved ones.

That was Euphy's nightmare…and she was seeing it right now…

Currently, the former princess of Britannia could be seen outside the Cathedral after the bombing, and of course after the declaration of war against them from her older half-sibling Guinevere de Britannia. Her delicate skin was bruised, ashes that fell down dirtying her white as snow face, her faced stuck in disbelief of what was happening. Her dress was now cut into pieces, leaving it to look more like a blouse than a gown. However, what could really describe her was this: Shocked and…terrified.

She was so shocked at what was happening that she couldn't comprehend if what she was seeing was even real or not.

 _This isn't happening! This could be just a dream…! Yes, this is just a bad dream; any moment now, I will wake up and prepare for Lelouch's wedding…and everything will be all right…_

However, no matter how much she tried to think it, no matter how many times she blinked to see if she was dreaming or not, she was reminded how real it felt. No matter how much she prayed that this was just a sick joke, and this would just go away in an instant…it didn't.

This was real.

All of the screams of agony, buildings now littered with fire because of the bombardment…men, women and children begging for help and running for their lives…the shattering of her dream of a place of peace and harmony between the Japanese and the Britannians…it was all, in fact, real…and there was nothing she could do about, except to cry in despair over what was happening.

She could clearly hear the people crying for help, see the buildings that were just finished for the Japanese people's new homes now crumbling. She could smell the dead bodies affected by the impact of the missile that hit them.

She was so shocked that she couldn't move or think…she wanted to cry really badly. She wanted her big sister Cornelia to assure her everything was all right, and that everything would be back to normal to continue with Lelouch's wedding. She wanted to have the peace and harmony she ALREADY achieved between the Japanese and Britannians back once more…and then it hit her. SHE WANTED TO! SHE wanted everything to go HER OWN WAY. SHE wanted the peace and good livelihood between the numbers and the Britannians, without consulting with ANYONE. SHE wanted to live with Lelouch and Nunnally once more, like normal siblings would…and that was the point. All of this – everything that was transpiring right now – was because of her. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so naïve to think that peace could happen with an olive branch. The people could still be alive and kicking if she wasn't stupid enough to think everyone could change for the better. Everything would be just the way it was…if she didn't wish for some more time with Lelouch and Nunnally…

 _Nunnally!_

The princess remembered her wheelchair-bound, blind younger sister, who would be so shocked with what was happening. She quickly turned around to check on her – if she was alright. God knows (and everyone who knew Nunnally very well) that she most likely couldn't believe what was happening right now. It was a bitter pill to swallow, alright – no, wait…that word wasn't nearly appropriate enough for the people who believed in the SAZ right now. It was something NO ONE could even dare to think about (yes – that was the word). Like she guessed, the little girl was crying her heart out, her big brother trying (but failing) to reassure her. Euphy…she couldn't have felt guilty about it…

"Nunnally…I'm so sorry…" she said with a downcast face, finally letting the tears she'd been trying to hold in since the moment the missile impacted rush down her face. _If only I was smart enough to know that this would happen…If only I listened to big sister Cornelia's advice…If only accepted the harsh truth about this world! Then none of this…none of this would be happening right now…_

She repeated over and over again how sorry she was to everyone on the brink of despair in that moment. Euphy felt so guilty for all of this, that she thought…she might as well die to spare the people their agony – even if it just slightly – by having their perpetrator, the cause of all this, hung and dead.

She was so swallowed in her moment of despair, that she didn't even realized that her Knight, Suzaku Kururugi, was facing her and calling for her, 'Euphy! Euphy? …Euphy!' But only after Suzaku slapped her on the face was she woken from her trance.

"Euphy!" her Knight cried, after she had finally snapped back to the reality, the reality where everything had gone from bad to worse – a place of chaos and ruins, a nightmare. After a small sigh of 'huh,' her Knight continued.

"Euphy, you must snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself!" Her knight pleaded so desperately that he was shaking her by the shoulders before she could respond. Her big sister saw this, and quickly become enraged at her knight's actions towards her.

"How DARE you harm my sister like that! Even if you are her knight, that doesn't give you any right to slap her across the face!" growled the furious Cornelia, marching towards the Japanese boy with eyes screaming murder. But her knight didn't care; he didn't even flinch at what he heard. He wasn't afraid of what was coming to him; all he knew – and she knew as well – was that his princess had to get herself back together.

"Euphy, please! Remember what you said to me earlier: that it's worth more believing in something than accepting something you don't, even if you become a fool for doing so?" Suzaku pleaded to her with clear tears running down his face. "Please, Euphy…come back…" he asked her, and she knew that he was losing hope of seeing her true self back together.

 _Suzaku…_

Euphy thought, thinking about the young Japanese teen who was her Knight and friend, and even more, who did nothing but protect her…even from herself…who was willing to offer his life for her sake. For that…she felt herself properly back again. She did remember what they talked about together, since it only happened earlier that morning…

 _Inside the city hall, the place where the royals were currently preparing – and temporarily served as a home before the wedding began – Euphemia li Britannia mused to herself while brushing her hair. She was already prepared and well dressed. Her dress was simple, consisting of what she wore at the declaration of the SAZ, with the combination of a pink and white gown and her signature 'rose' choker to complete her image._

 _Currently she was alone with her own thoughts, since she ordered her maid to leave her be. She was thinking about everything that occurred thus far, from the SAZ and her renouncing her claim to the throne, to of course how to tell Suzaku about her true feelings. It was just in the nick of time, as the Knight waltzed right inside her room._

 _"Everything is prepared and the wedding will start in 8 hours, your highness." Suzaku reported to her with stiff mannerisms just like a knight should. She giggled at Suzaku's etiquette and turned around after she brushed her hair, for what was probably the hundredth time._

 _"You know, Suzaku, you could speak normally around me, if you want." She stated with a knowing smile. The young knight blushed at such a statement, since he could be the Suzaku that Euphy loved and not the pretender who had to save face in front of the other Britannians, just so that he was worthy as her knight._

 _"Yes, your high-I mean…Yes, Euphy." Suzaku corrected before he moved towards her and said to her, "But I think it is proper to give respect to you, Euphy, I mean…it is necessary, after all." he suggested while scratching the back of his head, clearly not wanting to have a conversation about manners towards a royal who was also his friend/lover._

 _It only made her giggle once more. "I know that, Suzaku…but I'm much more relaxed and feel like myself whenever you treat me like the way you did the first time we met." Euphy replied, remembering the time they first met. Since he hadn't known that she was royalty, he'd treated her as if she was another Britannian, and for her, she was glad of it. She didn't want to be treated like a princess very often, since she believed that being a princess was just a title and not a personality. Whenever she was treated as one, she felt like a puppet, an attraction to the eyes of the public, and a figure that anyone could ogle at._

 _And she hated it!_

 _They didn't treat her as a human being at all! All they did to her was guide her with rules and proper conduct and yes, she knew that was something the same for any member of royalty…but she wanted to feel like a normal human being. She wanted to feel like she was just little Euphy, someone who could make friends with who she wanted, and not the Euphemia everyone adored and respected. With Suzaku…she could be just like that. So, that was why she asked her to be like himself, since she knew what it felt like to hold up a false mask to the public, and she didn't want him to suffer because of it._

 _After seeing him nod, she added, "And besides…I'm not royalty anymore…" and that surprised Suzaku, raising him to his feet from where he was seated; he only could scream a single word of 'what?!'_

 _'Well, I guess I should tell him now…' Euphy thought about telling her knight about her renunciation of the throne. "Well, I wanted to tell you about this ever since the declaration of the SAZ, but because of your coma…I-I wasn't able to tell you…" She stated, and she remembered the pain in her heart when Suzaku was out cold; she stayed beside him every time she was free from her work._

 _Suzaku knew that as well and being a good knight and friend, he reassured her by hugging her, much to her surprise._

 _"Suz-suzaku?" She attempted to ask her knight what he was doing, only to be silenced when he cut her off._

 _"It's alright, Euphy. I'm here…and I'm alive, and that's because of you." He said to her, the last sound in the room before they stayed like that for a minute or two, savoring each other's embrace…and love as well._

 _After asking if she was better now, he asked. "But why? Why did you give up your claim to the throne?" noticing the confusion in his eyes, all she could reply with was the truth – and only the truth._

 _"It's because of the SAZ, that's why." She replied; seeing that Suzaku didn't get the point, she continued, "I knew that the court wouldn't accept the SAZ without gaining something in return, and with nothing to gain, they wouldn't agree to the SAZ – even if two or more royals requested it. We offered some deals nobles normally like: Half of the SAZ earnings would be directly given to them…but they refused. So, I decided…to give up my rights to the throne. As a princess of the Empire, even I knew that the nobles weren't stupid enough to pass up such an offer…and they did accept it. The SAZ went through with my rights to the throne and as a princess as sacrifice." She said to him with a knowing smile, indicating that she was alright with it._

 _Suzaku seemed to understand it, and only asked, "So what happens to you now? I mean…even if you're not a princess anymore…I could be your Knight, you know that right?" and that actually made Euphy feel great, knowing she had someone like Suzaku by her side._

 _"That's so sweet of you, Suzaku…thank you for that…but you do know that you'll be demoted once more, since you're not a Knight anymore, right?" She asked, but Suzaku just shrugged._

 _"I don't care…as long I'm with you…I'm fine, whatever rank I am." She blushed at such a statement._

 _"And also, Suzaku…I did this to spend some time with Lelouch and Nunna…" She continued, which really didn't surprise Suzaku that much, since she would probably do such thing to spend some time with her siblings. "So that's why…I want to enroll where Lelouch and Nunnally stayed for a while…in Ashford!" She declared, Suzaku taken aback at her declaration. Suzaku knew that she'd never been able to go to a normal high school before. On top of that was the fact that she was entering ASHFORD ACADEMY – the lair of the Blonde Haired She-Devil known by the mortals as Millicent Ashford, or Milly for short! Suzaku knew that once Euphy attended, she'd probably (forced to) join the Student Council, since her half-siblings were once part of it, and now he wanted to be her at side at all times because of it._

 _But Suzaku shook the thoughts about Milly's antics away and said to her, "I-I'm glad that you're going to Ashford, Euphy, and I know that Lelouch and Nunnally would be delighted as well." He said to her._

 _They both decided that it was good day outside, so they both moved outside to the balcony where the whole Zone could be seen. It was peaceful there – no wars, no discrimination and no chaos. It was just peace and she hoped that it would stay like that forever – not only in the zone, but the whole world as well. Suzaku seemed to notice the same thing too, and he asked if she, too, believed it._

 _"Euphy," he started, and after a hum of affirmation, he continued, "Do you actually think that it will stay like this? That the SAZ will work, and that the people will change, that Britannians will soon treat the Japanese as equal as they? That this will be the peace everyone wanted?" He asked her, turning around so they were face to face. She could see worry in his emerald eyes, and because of it, she was determined to give her heartful answer._

 _Turning her face towards the city on her horizon, she answered. "I don't know if it will stay like this, Suzaku…but I believe it could stay like this." she stared back at him, her light purple eyes speaking of determination. Her Knight didn't seem to hold confidence in her answer, so she continued._

 _"I know it might sound stupid to you…but, I think everyone needs to believe as well." Euphy stated, before facing the sky that was blue as the sea, and the clouds where she knew angels were hiding, and smiled. "In this time…in this moment…where chaos and ruin rule the world…where the corrupt control the country…where war is the only service one must take…and where hope is dying…that I think we – no, we should – believe that peace will come. We must hope for the best." She said confidently, before she faced her knight once more._

 _"Zero was the one who sparked the flames of hope in the people…but I will be the one who makes sure that it stays lit, through the SAZ." She finally finished, rendering Suzaku speechless. However, he wasn't speechless because of her idiocy, like others would see it. He was speechless because he was astonished that she shared the same ideology of peace as him, and that both of them preferred it like that._

 _"I know you can, my princess…and just to assure you…you're not stupid." Suzaku said, before putting his arms around her waist pulling her in. She knew what was going to happen next and said to him._

 _"I know, but others don't think like that and force me to accept their opinion; that is why I believe 'It's worth more believing in something, than accepting something that you don't, even if you become a fool for doing so'." She finished, making the young knight smile._

 _"Well, I was also called a fool…it didn't stop me, either. I guess we are really meant to be together." He laughed, before he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She was about to return the kiss but they were interrupted by Sir Guilford._

 _"Princess Euphemia, the wedding is about to start and your sister was asking if-" He started, before pausing with the knowledge that he was interrupting their 'moment'. "I should be going now…" Guilford stated, before turning around, embarrassed by his distraction and of course ruining the moment…_

 _Yes, I did say that, didn't I…?_

She thought, and she once again tuned back into the harsh reality she was living in that moment, her Knight pleading her to come back to her normal self once more and her elder sister about to arrest Suzaku for slapping her just to get her attention. In an instant, she was once again the Euphy who showed determination whenever she needed to.

"Sister Cornelia, please don't arrest my Knight for doing his duty."

"Duty–?"

"Yes, he was only doing his duty, reminding me that I'm a still a princess of the realm, and that a princess is the one people believe in, the one they look up to." She spoke determinedly, before looking back to her knight in shining armor.

"Someone who believes in peace…even if she is a fool." She continued, looking to her Knight who was now tearing up, glad that his princess – literally and metaphorically speaking – was now back to her old self.

"Right…you're right, Euphy." Cornelia replied, standing down, before walking towards Nunnally and the rest. Euphy eyed her Knight once more, and he knew what she wanted.

"You're no fool, my princess…" He stated, before she leaned towards him.

"I know…I'm your fool…" she finally said, before they shared the kiss they'd both longed for for so long – add on the years from the future as well.

They stayed like that for a little longer, and even with the distractions, she still had hope – hope that would soon ignite in the people to rally and attack one common enemy…Britannia.

 _I guess that the people's hope has been extinguished…but, I know someone out there who will be ready to ignite the hopes of the masses once more…_

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

 _Damn you to hell, Guinevere!_

Of all possible days, the one day that the so-called 'Goddess of Victory' (wait…she wasn't the Goddess of Victory anymore, was she? Since she lost the Battle of Narita…)

…correction: of all possible days, the one day that the so-called 'Witch of Britannia' could be seen pissed, livid and enraged…the one day that the calm and collected Princess of Battle came close to acting like a maniac, was the day she really thought things wouldn't go bad – her younger half-brother's wedding.

Cornelia li Britannia was many things: the second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, the fourth heir to the Imperial throne, Viceroy of Area Eleven, and of course the Chief General of the Imperial Army. From all of these positions, she was widely known for her fierceness, ruthlessness, and undying courage on the battlefield, but now she could only be seen missing such traits…

For Cornelia, declarations of war and rebellion were something that she'd gotten used to. After all, as the Chief General of the highest ranking military force in the Empire, she knew when a country or area rebelled. She would always be the first one notified when such things happened. Also, because of her (former) moniker of the 'Goddess of Victory', she was always being challenged by her contenders – be they big or small. So, she wasn't afraid for fight or a brawl…or an all-out war!

So that begged the question…why was she pissed when the first Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire declared war against anyone who supported the SAZ, and not the other times when other countries or Areas declared war against the entire Empire? Well, the answer was pretty simple, actually. One was that she would be fighting against her sibling, and not just any ordinary sibling…the CROWN Princess of the realm! Meaning, if the Emperor were to die – which was highly unlikely at that moment…so far – she would be the first one to take the throne, given Prince Odysseus didn't claim it for himself. Also, simply put…SHE WAS HER SIBLING, even if only a half sibling!

However, one would think that it was just, actually, pretty normal for the Imperial Family to fight for the throne. This, of course, was indeed true and there were some historical documents showing it did happen in the past. It was called 'The Emblem of Blood' era, which was the period where assassination and betrayals were frequent among the members of the Imperial Family who coveted the throne. This included the young prince Charles zi Britannia and his older brother – an older brother no one knew of except Zero, C.C, and future Lelouch – named Prince Victor zi Britannia, but widely known in the Geass Order as V.V.

So why, again, was she was peeved about fighting her sister, who was almost four years older than her? Add to this the fact that the aforementioned sister was someone in the past Cornelia truly disliked, and only tolerated when she joined the army at the age of sixteen. The two sisters weren't exactly…how do you say it…buddy-buddy, or even nice towards anyone at all – except, of course, Carine, since both of them acted exactly the same, giving her every reason to contempt her! And Cornelia once held a grudge against the First Princess after an incident she pulled on Euphy when they were young.

She framed Euphy for something she did, and poor Euphy, of course, was the one to be most easily blamed and punished, if it wasn't for Lady Marianne vi Britannia's explanation, which saved her. It made Cornelia feel so grateful for doing so, that she promised that she would follow in Marianne's footsteps. However, it didn't mean that she would let bygones with Guinevere be bygones, or water under the bridge, or any other idioms about forgetting what happened in the past. No! She still held the grudge inside her, that's for sure, and she would gladly take revenge against the First Princess if she had the chance. She didn't even care if she ended up punished for treason for doing so, since no one – NO ONE – hurt her family and got away with it.

So that returned to the question once more…why? Why was she pissed, but couldn't bring herself to fight back against Guinevere, even she truly hated her? Normally, by now, she would have assembled her army and fought the living hell against her armada head on! The answer to such a question was so simple that it was actually somewhat funny.

She would further hurt the feelings of dear old Euphy and Nunnally!

That was it! There was nothing else other than that! It wasn't because she was afraid. It wasn't because she was thinking rationally and was too concerned with how to deal with the panicking citizens of Area Eleven. It wasn't because they were half-siblings. All of them were a big N and O. She wanted to fight back that's for sure, but she couldn't, and that was because of the fact that it hurt Euphy and Nunnally. Because, if there was one thing Cornelia hated seeing, it was her younger siblings being hurt – be it physically, mentally or emotionally. What Guinevere did…it already hurt them. It hurt them so much that Cornelia knew, without a doubt, it would scar them and make them realise what the world was really like…especially Nunnally.

Euphy and Nunnally were her angels in that cruel world. They were the gifts sent from heaven for her, because they believed that everyone had good in this world, and that peace would come. Even if it was hard, even it was far from their grasp…even if the peace they wanted was just myth, and never would be able to achieve it…they didn't give up. They continued believing and hoping, hoping that peace would one day come. Cornelia…respected that. In fact, she outright agreed with them. In this world where darkness ruled…where light couldn't be seen…where nothing went right on their way…they needed someone to show the path...someone who still believed in peace and could be their light in moments of darkness. To Cornelia…it was them. They both had those qualities. They were her light, the ones who showed them the path of glory and victory through words, the ones who still believed in peace.

 _But it then…disappeared…_

Cornelia thought. After the First Princess's declaration of war against them, she didn't need to look so see what the reaction of her two supposed angels would be. After the barrage of rockets and missiles headed towards the SAZ, they realized – the world was indeed a cruel place. It couldn't be saved from its destruction. The peace everyone now seemed to want wouldn't come. That was why…she couldn't fight back.

She was so devastated when both of them cried their hearts out, since both of them knew what was happening and why it was so. What truly hurt her, though, was that she had the power to prevent it, the power to avoid of all these terrible things, the power to have her two angels back together.

 _If only I convinced Euphy enough…! If only she'd listened!_

Another thing she truly hated was that whenever she was right, Euphy blamed herself for not listening to her…and Cornelia couldn't hate herself any more than she did now. She hated being right…even if she didn't want to. Right now…in this moment…she blamed herself.

She could clearly remember the warning she gave to Euphy once she was able to reach her…

 _The two princesses sat themselves down in the Viceroy's office, the only ones inside. This was clearly a topic serious enough that they deemed it necessary that even their knights mustn't know about it. Darkness loomed across the room, and only a single window let light in for the princesses, but it was almost an eclipse, as Cornelia was blocking the light that shone towards the two of them._

 _It was the day after Euphy's declaration of SAZ and Cornelia had just been woken up from her long slumber, since she was so shocked by Euphy's declaration that it gave her a headache. The older sibling sat on her chair with her head resting on her right arm, stuck in a thinking pose. Her eyes narrowed to her sibling, wondering what she was going to say to her. The younger one stood tall, her face speaking of determination, indicating that whatever her sister's intention was, she was ready to comply._

 _The tension that was brewing inside the room was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. There was silence; neither of the two royals dared to speak first…until the younger showed the initiative – and maybe courage – to speak up to her older sister._

 _"Sister, I know what you're think–" She started, only to be halted when Cornelia raised her hand, indicating for her to stop, and stated in a cold voice and commanding tone:_

 _"You will address me as Viceroy…Sub-Viceroy Euphemia."_

 _Euphy flinched for a second, but quickly regained her confidence._

 _"I understand…Viceroy Cornelia." she replied to her older sibling. Both sisters knew that whenever they call each other by their ranks, it meant they were taking the matter very seriously – and right now…they REALLY did._

 _"Now then, let's talk about you're…little proclamation…about…the SAZ." Cornelia stated, straightening herself in her chair with her eyes gazing into her sister's._

 _Euphemia also straightened up, ready to answer, and spoke, "I know that you're angry about my proclamation, Viceroy, but I'm doing this…"And once again she was cut off mid-sentence by Cornelia._

 _"I'm not angry. I'm just…curious, that is all." But her younger sister knew better. She knew the Second Princess was trying to hide her rage at that moment – sometimes…it did work._

 _"Curious?"_

 _"Yes, Euphy, curious as to why you made that proclamation for giving the Elevens a zone where they can be free and call themselves Japanese." Cornelia spat to her, taking Euphy aback at her statement. Euphy tried to reconcile with her sister, to try to understand her perspective…but it was futile._

" _I-I'm doing this for the betterment of the people!" Euphy answered with strong conviction, only for her determination to be crumbled once Cornelia replied._

 _"How do you know if this is for the betterment of the people?" She asked with a hiss, stopping Euphy in her tracks and making her ponder that statement. Seeing her opening, the Witch of Britannia continued._

 _"Did you really think Britannia will let this happen? That there won't be any consequences for your actions? That the bills won't come due?" She asked her, now standing up and towering over her, making the shadows loom over her._

 _Like any in battle, if she knew she was winning, then she would go onward – and on their conversation she did. "The only person who would benefit from this, Euphy…is yourself. You don't know that it will bring good to the people!" She exclaimed to Euphy._

 _Euphy tried to retaliate, stating, "Why should I listen to you?! You know nothing about the Japanese at all! You only treat them as slaves!" But Cornelia answered back._

 _"They're Elevens! And I do know that this SAZ won't bring peace to them! Britannia would never stand aside and let the numbers get what they want! Britannia will make sure that they stay down, and remain down…as slaves!" She practically screamed; Euphy took a step back, cowering from her._

… _Cornelia hated seeing her younger sibling fear her. Her! The one who was supposed to give love to her, not hate, and show compassion not despair…hope and not fear. So, she calmed herself down and asked Euphy._

 _"Euphy…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…but you know that I'm only doing this because I love you. I wouldn't hurt you if it wasn't necessary; you know that better than anyone. I'm just saying this…because the SAZ won't last long, Euphy. Someone out there is bound to destroy the peace you intend to create. If not later, then there already is! I-I'm just worried, that…you'll get hurt…that's all." She stated, tears starting to run down her face, and holding the cheeks of her beloved sister._

 _Cornelia was just like Lelouch – everything they'd done was done from the goodness of their hearts. Yes, many times they made bad decisions, but they'd done it with good intentions for at least someone, especially if it involved their siblings. They were the perfect example of someone who 'did a bad thing, but for a good reason'. And Euphy knew that, so that is why she took hold of her sister's hand and smiled._

 _"I know that, sister…but all I can do is try – try to have at least peace with them. Right now…it is very much needed." Euphy told Cornelia; all Cornelia could do was nod and agree with her…_

 _"Just promise me…promise me that you won't get hurt, alright?" she asked her, and Euphy gave a small chuckle before nodding._

 _"I promise."_

 _But right now, though…you're hurt…_

She thought, but it seemed that her sister was able to get herself back together after some help from her knight, with some persuasion and (of course) a little bit of love – that truly irritated her! She couldn't believe that Euphy's first kiss was with her knight, and an Eleven on top of that! She would consult the young Japanese Knight about responsibilities and what took if he ever wanted to date Euphy, but right now, though…she had a bigger fish to fry.

 _Speak of the devil…_

Cornelia thought, before eyeing the masked terrorist better known as Zero, the leader of the so-called 'Order of the Black Knights'. She approached the man to arrest him, since she knew that he would try to retaliate against Guinevere. With her knights behind her, she was going to grab Zero by his back, only to be stop when his male escorted barged in and halted her in her tracks.

Zero noticed the commotion and turned around to see her and her knights behind her, guns pointed at him and her holding handcuffs. Zero only chuckled at the scene before him.

"You intend to arrest me?" Zero stated rather mockingly, and if he wasn't wearing a mask, she would probably have seen him smirking at the botched capture attempt. But, like her, Euphy once said…all they could do was try. So, with a confident and professional voice, befitting of a commander like her, she stated.

"Yes. As Viceroy of Area Eleven, I arrest you, Zero, for the murder of Third Prince Clovis, and of course, terrorism and challenging the sovereignty of the Holy Britannian Empire." She held the cuffs high, letting him see them himself, but it only made him laugh even louder.

After a couple of seconds of maniacal laughter, he replied. "You have no authority over me, my dear Cornelia, since I'm not a citizen of Area Eleven or the SAZ. I'm a man of freedom! I'm an enigma, an idea for the people – and that, my dear, is something you cannot bring behind bars." the masked terrorist told her with flair for theatrics, as usual.

Cornelia freezing up at his word play, Zero made his move and stated to her (and anyone who could hear him), "And besides…the world is calling upon me to save it, to free the people of Japan from their chains of slavery from you Britannians, to fight back against their oppressors! And one of them is your older half sibling – Guinevere de Britannia." he pressed a detonator that she thought was a bomb, only to be mistaken when it was only a smokescreen of colored smoke to cover their escape.

"They've gotten away!" Suzaku trying to pursue the masked terrorist, only for Lelouch to stop him and order:

"No. It's a lost cause anyway. Right now, we need to make sure the people are alright and tell them that they shouldn't panic. We need to get back to the Viceroy Palace at once!" Lelouch declared, since he knew that Zero was gone – and if not to safety yet, he had to bide time for Zero to escape. Besides he was still right – they needed to tend the people before the impending invasion.

"Lelouch is right. The people need their leader to guide them in this desperate hour. We could use the Avalon to get back to Tokyo much faster." Schneizel added to them after tending to Nunnally to stop her crying. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But with the Black Knights filling the whole Zone with their numbers, it's pretty difficult to escape towards the airship, your Highness" Cornelia's knight, Sir Guildford, reminded them, only to be turned down when the Knight of Two said:

"I and the Raven Squad can act as escort to you all, your Highness. Suzaku and the rest can serve as a decoy." Francis, his Raven Squad at his back, faced the Cornelia with determination. All that was left was for her to give her approval, and everything could go underway.

All eyes laying on her, she heaved a sigh and declared, "Alright. As the Viceroy of Area Eleven, and us as the royals that govern this Area, we must protect this land at all costs!" She declared, before all of them cheered for her.

 _But I know I'm not the one going to rally the people…it'll be the man behind the mask who will probably do that – and save this land…_

* * *

 **Ohgi's POV:**

 _Why is this happening!_

That was the only thought of the former school teacher – turned terrorist leader, so-called 'Knight of Justice', and once again school teacher, thanks to the SAZ – and his concern towards the SAZ, which was going terribly!

Right now, Ohgi was with his friends and allies from Kozuki's resistance cell, now the core of the 'Order of the Black Knights': Kent Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida, and (of course) the most loving (and the most annoying) Shinichiro Tamaki inside the Tanuki. They'd heard that Zero would be attending the wedding, and it had been the first time since a month ago that they'd seen their leader and founder, meaning that it was important.

They were ordered to stay there and wait for further orders, meaning that was going to be a meeting after the wedding was done. So, they waited patiently for that happen, until the bombardment occurred; they could hear it from their location atop a hill just outside the SAZ – which, miraculously, didn't take a single hit – and every one of them reacted.

It was a mixed bag of reactions, but everyone was, to some level, shocked at what was unfolding. All they had thought before was that the event was going so well, even if Zero barged in with Kallen and Rai – they knew it was them since those two were the only ones with red and white hair, after all. Not to mention, those two were the only ones who still had a connection to Zero after the core group joined the SAZ. However, it all turned bad – no…worse – when they heard the missile impact, and that the broadcast was ended since it may have been disrupted with the sudden impact of the missile….Right after that was the speech of the declaration of war by Guinevere de Britannia.

After that, all they could do to get it out of their systems was speak about what was on their minds.

"Man, what do you think happen with Zero?" asked the teal-haired Sugiyama to the others. Inoue decided to guess and speak.

"I think Zero should be fine. I mean, he always has something up his sleeves doesn't he?" the indigo-haired girl asked them, and all of them agreed. Zero wasn't known as the man of Miracles for nothing; it was because of his planning two steps ahead all the time. However, if there was something that didn't go according to plan (ahem, Tamaki, ahem), he always had some kind of a backup plan.

"You're right. Zero wouldn't go there without preparation. I think he most likely planned for a possibility like this." Minami, the purple-haired man wearing glasses added to Inoue's speculation.

"Yeah…I guess so. And besides, there's Kallen and Rai with him, and Tohdoh and the whole SDF are there ready to protect him at all costs. So I'm sure he's alright." The tanned, brown-haired Yoshida explained. It was true; they all knew that both Kallen and Rai could handle protecting their masked leader, since the both of them were on par with the white Knightmare. They were even able to hold themselves against the freaking Knights of the Round! Not to mention that after the formation of the SDF, it was concluded that they would become the unofficial Black Knights, since they worked just the Black Knights did, protecting the Japanese populace and Britannians inside the Zone. Basically, Zero had an army inside the SAZ the whole time.

"Well, I don't care! All I care is that we can finally beat some Britannians into a pulp for trying to disturb the SAZ!" exclaimed the over-enthusiastic, supposedly 'buddy' of Zero, auburn-haired Shinichiro Tamaki. All of them nodded in agreement; they all wanted to taste some revenge after what the Britannians pulled this day. All of them…except for Ohgi.

Standing up from where he sat, he gave his thoughts on the matter…

"Look…I think it's for the best if we don't strike back against Britannia." And, as he expected, every one of them erupted with the same reaction – shock. None of them, however, were close to Tamaki. He seemed to be so taken back at Ohgi's statement that he was silent, as if he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. He couldn't tell whether it was real or not – and for him, it was. Ohgi and Tamaki went way back, having considered each other best friends before the invasion of Japan. They both knew that they really wanted to strike back against Britannia after it took away their home, friends and of course their family.

That was why they joined Naoto's resistance cell in the first place. Once they joined, they knew that there was no turning back. Until the days they died, they would fight for Japan's freedom and avenge their fallen comrades and families. So, that was why it was only natural Tamaki was so surprised at such a statement…and the others as well.

The inside of the Tanuki was silent. No one dared to speak after Ohgi's statement, until Inoue uttered a single word of a 'why?', tears running down her face, before burying her face into Yoshida's shoulder. Sugiyama was the first one able to comment on Ohgi's opinion.

"Why did you think it that way, Ohgi? I thought, out of all of us, that you were the most determined one to destroy Britannia." He asked, clearly confused to see a man who was determined to see Britannia fall now cowering like a beaten dog.

"Yeah…I don't even know you anymore." added Minami to him, which really hurt Ohgi. They really didn't understand that what it took to fight against a superpower country, an empire that controlled a third of the world.

"Guys, listen. If the Britannians are willing to fire at their own people, then it means that they are willing to do anything to stop anyone who stands in their way!" Ohgi tried to explain to them...only to receive a punch to the face, courtesy of Tamaki. He was thrown to the ground by the suddenness and force of Tamaki's blow, and his mouth began to bleed, albeit slightly.

Yoshida was the first to pull back Tamaki before he could do more damage to Ohgi. "Tamaki why'd you do that?!" Yoshida asked Tamaki, screaming and trying to stop Tamaki's assault. After a moment, the red-haired man reluctantly agreed to stop.

Breathing heavily, with tears gathering in his eyes, he explained rather furiously, "Isn't it obvious?! He has gone weak!" and that immediately caught the attention of everyone inside the Tanuki, especially Ohgi, since he wanted to know what his friend thought of him.

"He was so attached to this whole peace thing that he forgot why we were supposed to be here in the first place! It's because we fight for it!" He shouted back at him, heading straight for Ohgi's mind. It left a dent in his thoughts, asserting that the ex-school teacher shouldn't forget it…that it was because of Zero, because of the Black Knights, because of the Japanese waiting for peace who would do anything for it, that they got the SAZ.

…And Ohgi wasn't dumb. He knew that the SAZ went through because it was the last ditch effort to stop Britannia from resorting to war against them. So, that was why he tried to stand and pleaded.

"No, you've gotten it all wro–" But he was stopped when Tamaki kicked him in the sides, making him hiss in pain. However, it hurt Tamaki more than it hurt him. It hurt the redhead that he was hurting his comrade and friend…and possibly family, but it was needed to remind him why they were here, why they were Black Knights.

"You'd rather go live a false life, with that girlfriend of yours…than fight for the freedom of Japan, if not THE WHOLE WORLD?!" Tamaki shouted back at him. It hit Ohgi as if he was hit by a cinderblock, since all of it was true. Yes, he was happy inside the SAZ. He became a teacher once more and he loved teaching the little Japanese children. He loved the peace that filled the Zone, where everyone got along in harmony. All of them were happy and content, even him – especially since he had Chigusa at his side, who someday he intended to marry.

He decided that it was worthless fighting back against Tamaki since he was right, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and listen to what he had to say.

"When we first joined Naoto's cell, we knew that the moment we wore these headbands…there was no turning back…that we would fight for the freedom of Japan until death." Tamaki stated, clenching the headband that he always wore, removed; it was a reminder of when they first joined together as a resistance group under Naoto.

"And I thought…" Tamaki shuddered, trying to hold his emotions together, "I thought…once we liberated Japan and the whole world, only then would we remove these headbands…" he wiped the tears in his eyes and added, "I guess I was wrong…you weren't the man I thought you were, Ohgi…"

Ohgi eyed Tamaki if he regretted it, but he didn't. The only thing in his eyes was apprehension.

"Ask yourself this, Ohgi…would Naoto do this, just as you are?" That took him aback. Everyone knew that Ohgi was the closest to Naoto besides Kallen, since he was the second in command, and Naoto was once his student before. So he knew him very well, and he knew that he wouldn't do this. He would stand up and fight! Yes, now he knew where his loyalty lay – and that was with the Black Knights!

 _Even if you're dead…you're still looking after us…_

Ohgi thought with a smile.

The Tanuki was silent. Everyone was speechless after what transpired, and it wasn't because of the bombing, no – it was the squabble between themselves that made them speechless. No one dared to speak. No one tried to help Ohgi get back to his feet. It was a moment between friends who had gone to great lengths together, suffered hardship and death, but above all…love with one another. It was a moment the annoying pizza-loving witch ruined in an instant.

"Well, if you're done screaming, then maybe we could join Zero now?" stated the witch atop of the staircase with a slice of pizza in hand. They were actually surprised, with the sudden interruption of their little moment.

"C.C, how long you've been here?" Ohgi asked, still bruised.

C.C shrugged and said, "Long enough. Now can we help our masked terrorist, since he is ordering all Black Knights to return to their duties." before turning around and leaving them.

They stood there, stunned. But, after a moment, Ohgi smiled and declared, "Well then…I guess we should give Britannia a taste of their own medicine!" he stood up and picked up the headband Tamaki threw before.

"After all…we are the Knights of Justice…and we won't let anyone weak get harmed by the strong! We fight a better fight, and we will offer our life for the sakes of the others! Even if we lose everything…then so be it." He gave the headband back, making Tamaki smirk in joy and accept the hand holding the headband. "Welcome back, brother…"

"It's good to be back" before the gave each other a hug, and soon everyone joined in; even if the worse soon came upon them, they didn't care. For all of them, it became clear. They would fight for their freedom, even at cost of their lives, but it would be worth it because peace would surely come.

 _Naoto…you were the first to light up the hope in our hearts, that we could fight against Britannia…but Zero…he'll continue it._

* * *

 **Rai's POV:**

 _Well, that was a close call…_

That was the only thing going through the mind of the white-haired terrorist and Student Council member Rai, better known by his Britannian colleagues as Ray, once they escaped from the missile-bombarded Cathedral, courtesy of Zero's colored gas, which came from the 'inside'. By inside, I mean the device he wore inside his outfit, covered by his cape, which had a remote-control gas emitter – just like a fog machine, but rather small.

They managed to escape, just on time, to their rendezvous point in a tunnel below, where their Knightmares were waiting. Along with him were Zero, Kallen, Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords, members of the SDF and of course the Black Knights.

"Glad you were able to able escape from the cathedral, Zero, Kallen, Rai." Tohdoh greeted each of them with a nod, and certainly they were all glad that they escaped unscathed. Surprisingly, Zero didn't pant in exhaustion this time around. That was odd… All of them knew that if he was the way he was before, he would have been exhausted already.

 _Maybe he did build his body for some endurance…_

Rai concluded, since Zero did promise it, after all….but he moved that thought out of his mind, since right now they had better things to do…

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I really thought we were dead there." Kallen replied with a small smile on her face, indicating that they were barely able to survive that near-death experience.

"It's because of Prince Lelouch's intervention that we were able to get away." explained Zero, moving towards them. It was somewhat true; right after they popped the gas, they needed to run as fast as possible, and thanks to the Prince's stopping others from chasing them, they were able to get away. Though, they didn't know that he had done it to help them since they were on the same side; Prince Lelouch was Zero's doppelganger, after all.

They moved themselves to a place where they could plan things ahead, and once they were all together, they began the mission at hand. Tohdoh explained everything about the current matters to them.

"The situation inside the SAZ is quite dire. The population was nearly wiped out by 40%, and still counting." the man who created the miracle of Itsukushima reported to them. They gasped in despair at such a number of casualties from just a single barrage of rockets…with more to come.

 _40%! That's nearly half of the populace!_

Rai estimated, but specifically, 40% of two million was…800,000. 800,000 men, women and children died in that attack on the Zone. Rai knew that it would get much worse once the Princess started the invasion of the whole of Japan.

Zero seemed not to worry about it and continued on. "What about the invaders? What's their status?" he asked Tohdoh, calm and collective as always, not wavering at such a distraction.

"I've sent Senba and Urabe outside the Zone to scout for where the Princess should be able to land…and they've just reported that landing has begun – estimated numbers of enemies…are over a million."

Once again the whole group gasped at such a number. Even the Britannian forces in charge of Area 11 did not have the numbers to counterattack the enemy immediately at Tokyo, since they only had 500,000 strong, against an invading army that had the technological advantage. The ships responsible for the bombardment would surely crumple their defenses.

 _Not to mention that the Viceroy's forces have no one to lead them as of this moment…_

Rai thought, since the royals were stuck here inside the zone, meaning the head of command wasn't even near their army!

All of them knew this was a lost cause. They thought that it was all over, that the peace and freedom all of them sought would never happen again…all of them…except for their leader, Zero.

Zero stood proud and determined in front of them and declared, "The enemy is now preparing for a war against us and the Britannians that want to help us…I say we fight back!" As expected of them, they growled in outrage. It was SUICIDE!

For the men and women inside the room who had savored the peace, there had been the desire for it to last…but right afterwards, it was taken away from them. They became spineless cowards who didn't even know how to live, and he couldn't help but agree with them. After all, who would want to fight once more, if have they had just rested?

Many were in such loud outrage against Zero that Tohdoh needed to scream, "Enough!"' to shut them up. Obviously they were complaining about the numbers of the enemy up against them, since Chiba questioned rhetorically.

"If you don't mind Zero, how can we repel invading forces that number over a million, with our forces that have only thirty Knightmares at the ready?!" And everyone couldn't help but agree with such a point.

Zero didn't flinch, as if this was child's play to him. He marched towards the center of the room and faced the whole crowd, speaking as loudly and clearly as possible and giving them a motivational speech.

"It's because of me, us as the Black Knights, and all of the Japanese and the Britannians who have awoken to the harsh truth of this world and are backing us, that's how!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone inside the room. "When you first joined me, when you became Black Knights, you pledged yourselves to fight for justice!" Zero added, clenching his fist like he usually did. "You pledged to yourselves that you'd fight to the bitter end, no matter how formidable, how strong, or how many our foes may be!" All of the Black Knights inside the room, even in protest, did remember that. It was also part of Zero's declaration of the Black Knights back then.

"So I ask of you, will you join me in this desperate hour? To fight against the oppressors that consume the weak? To protect the innocent from murderers, and to uphold justice until our last dying breaths?!" Zero finished.

…none of them joined him…

At least until he heard a footstep marching towards him…

"I'm with you Zero. I'll avenge my brother's death by helping you." he saw Kallen walking towards the masked man, and nodded.

 _Well if she's going, then…_

"I, too, shall join you on your quest, Zero." Rai said with a bow. Soon after, Tohdoh, his holy swords, the SDF and the whole population of the Black Knights in the vicinity agreed to join him. They didn't know if they would die or not. They didn't know how long the fighting would last…but they all knew that if they fought now…then no more wars of its likeness would ever emerge again.

"My friends…allies…I thank you!" Zero said with a charismatic bow, and ordered them, "Now gear up! The first part of our mission is to save the Japanese!"

All of them replied in unison with a loud 'Hai!'. All the personnel, including Rai, walked towards their respective Knightmares. The others would be the escorts on the ground for the Japanese while they, in their Knightmares, would make sure that no one got harmed.

 _This will be fun…_

 _1 hour of preparation later…_

Rai was inside his personal Gekka, waiting for Zero's order to start the operation. Once he heard the countdown, from ten to Zero, and (of course) Zero's order, only then would they burst out from their hiding place.

"COMMENCE THE OPERATION!"

After he heard that, all thirty Knightmares – including the Guren, the Gekka (Rai's), Tohdoh and two of the Holy Swords' Gekkas, and over twenty Burais – sprang out into action. The footmen also emerged from the tunnel they were hiding in and marched up from the destroyed buildings inside the Zone.

The plan was simple; the footmen would escort all the Japanese and Britannian bystanders into the stadium, which would act as an evacuation center. Those on the Knightmares would make sure that they didn't get caught in the crossfire and ensure that they made it to the stadium. But, since there were enemy Sutherlands roaming, such a task would be proven difficult.

Luckily, though, they had Zero commanding them, already giving out orders calmly, "Alright, the P Group are rounding up all the civilians on foot and making their way towards the stadium!" _The stadium is over 5 kilometers away…can they make it?_

"ETA is…ten minutes. Make sure that no one is harmed!" Zero ordered them, and Tohdoh asked the most important question.

"Zero what about the enemy Knightmares?"

Zero answered, "Q1 and N1 (Rai's call name) will serve as decoys; they'll attract as many of the enemy forces as possible. They'll be covered by B Group (call sign of the Burais). While you, R1 and the rest of the Holy Swords will make a path for P group, understood?"

All of them replied in unison with a 'Hai!'

It wasn't long before Kallen and Rai first encountered enemy Sutherlands. The Sutherlands were frozen in place, shouting in surprise, "The-the Guren!"

 _I guess Kallen got a reputation for herself and that Knightmare of hers…Rai_ thought, seeing that Red Devil of the Black Knights scared the enemy so much. The Sutherlands were too late to open fire. The Guren was already on the first one and readied the Radiant Wave Unit…

"Yes, and make sure you remember it!" Kallen shouted over the comms at the poor pilot who was going to die soon. Once the Guren let go, the Sutherland exploded, leaving no trace of the pilot. _Well, I can't let her have all the fun_ Rai thought, before moving his Gekka towards the other two and firing his harkens on the first, knocking off its rifle. Once he was close enough, he punched with the Radiant Wave Unit on his right hand, right before letting go – not even waiting for the pilot to explode. He quickly moved towards his other victim. He dodged all the bullets directed at him, and once he was close enough, he jumped into the air and charged the Gekka's right hand. Upon landing, the Radiant Wave had already fired, making the landing fatal for the now-exploded Sutherland.

Kallen complained through the comms, "Hey! They were mine!" only for him to chuckle and reply.

"You're not the only one who should get to have all the fun!" their banter was interrupted by Zero.

"Q1, enemy forces are at point 4.5! Take them out! N1, take your forces east and storm the building at point 7!" ordered Zero, before moving towards the coordinate locations.

"Well, I guess we should part ways…for now." Rai commented, before heading east with 10 Burais right behind.

They were nearing the building, when two Burais were hit by an RPG. Rai cursed for not seeing it sooner. "Everyone split up!" he ordered, seeing that the perpetrators were atop the building, making them difficult to hit. The Burais complied and split up, but eventually the Sutherlands were able to knock down four more. He was nearing the entrance of the building…only to see two Sutherlands charging at him with lances.

"You think you can stop me?!" Rai shouted before pressing his Gekka forward, avoiding the streams of bullets heading towards him. The two Sutherlands charged at him, ready to pierce his Knightmare with him inside. The first one was about to hit him, only for him to dodge to the left, letting the Sutherland charge continuously because of the motion. The other Sutherland got too close for him to dodge completely out of the way, meaning he couldn't juke this one out. However, Rai was prepared, and once the Sutherland thrust its lance forward, he narrowly dodged the lance's point on the sides. It was just in the nick of time for him to stop it with his left hand, and place the Gekka's right hand, charging Radiant Wave Unit and all, on the head of the Sutherland, causing it to explode.

Rai had forgotten about the other Sutherland, and shocked to find it behind him, the pilot screaming, "Die, you Eleven dog!" But, before it could charge forward at him, it was gunned down by his ally. He was about to thank the Burai that saved him, only to be taken down once more by the Sutherlands atop the building.

Regaining his concentration, his face screamed murder as he charged forward head-on! He dodged all the bullets and rockets coming his way and once he was at exterior of the building, he used his harkens to pull himself up. His Knightmare jumped as he retracted his harkens. Upon jumping, he kicked the rocket launcher out of the hands of the Sutherland near the edge of the roof, and landed a kick to the face of the Knightmare, throwing it down. The other three Sutherlands were so shocked at the speed of the Gekka that the first one was unable to move before it exploded. The other two concentrated fire at him, but all missed. Rai used his left hand slash harken to 'grab' another of the Sutherlands, pulling himself towards it before delivering an uppercut that forced the pilot to eject. The last one used its rocket as a last resort, only to find it futile when he just casually dodged out of the way. It didn't take long before the Gekka was right in front of him, and the right hand had its claws on the Knightmare's face.

"This is for the Japanese you've killed!" Rai exclaimed, before blowing up the Sutherland.

The building had been successfully taken over. He could see that P Group had actually made it to the stadium, and Kallen and the rest were taking down all enemy Sutherlands near its vicinity. Also, he could see 6 enemy IFF signals on the south side of the Zone, and that is why he hailed Zero to ask about it.

"Zero, enemies' IFF signals have been spotted on south side of the Zone – requesting permission to engage." Rai said, since it could have been enemies trying to flank them from the rear. He thought it was just a small force of a few Sutherlands and he could easily take them out, but Zero denied it.

"Negative, N1. Our first priority is the people, and that's what matters right now! Fall back and regroup with R1 and the rest!" Zero ordered him and acknowledged.

"Understood." Rai said over the comms. After he met up with Tohdoh and the rest, Zero rallied the people inside the Zone, and prepared for what seemed to be a speech…

 _Zero has become the vocal point of the whole Japanese populace so much that they consider him a hero…and only he can truly save this world from its demise._

* * *

 **Third Person's View:**

The start of this fateful day…was actually pretty alright. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, flowers bloomed around Area Eleven, and people woke up excited for Prince Lelouch's wedding later that afternoon. Even the weather couldn't get any better, since the forecast was that all day there would be sunshine across the Area, indicating no storms, rain or typhoons. There were no thunderclouds hovering over what everyone dubbed the festival for the people of Japan and Britannia, which they all looked forward to attending. Even all over the world, people would be watching this great event unfold! Until that fateful afternoon, that is…

On this day, in the year of 2017 Ascension of Throne Britannia, at exactly 15-hundred hours, everything changed. At that hour began a moment that would go down in history books, a day everyone would remember as the start of the 'Black Rebellion'.

At that time, Princess Guinevere just managed to arrive on the shores of Miho, the closest to the SAZ, just in the nick of time for the wedding. She ordered Admiral Nelson – the one supervising the invasion – to fire off a single missile close enough to the cathedral. Complying with her orders without hesitation, the Admiral set off a single missile that landed just 500 meters away from them, but it did its job. It caused devastation to nearby buildings, though miraculously people inside the cathedral weren't harmed….just as she intended, since she wanted her younger siblings to die by her own hands!

After that, she made a speech that took weeks to prepare (with the help of someone hired to do such a job, of course) and after years of acting in pageantries, she was able to fake tears. Right after that, she ordered a bombardment targeting inside the Zone but avoiding the Cathedral. So, they only bombarded the northern, south, western, east sectors of the Zone separately, since the City hall and the Cathedral were placed in the middle of it.

Guinevere deployed her air units to bombard different parts of the wider region from the Queen Victoria's aircraft carrier. Then, she ordered the Hunt class to sweep the entire coast of entire Area Eleven in order to land troops on the shore. Unsurprisingly, the Tokyo coast was heavily defended by mines and shore turrets, so all they could do was land on the coast of Miho after it was swept clean by the _Hunt_ class within minutes.

After sweeping the coast, the first squadron of Knightmares landed on the coast of Area Eleven for the start of Third Pacific War, emerging from the flagship HMS Invictus. After that, they would prepare for another hour or to ready all the Knightmares and have the warships move to the coast of Tokyo.

Inside the Zone however, the situation had become troublesome. The people inside the Zone were now panicking in terror and shock. Men and women of all ages were now littered with blood after facing the gruesome scene of members of their family, and even many strangers, caught in the destruction. Buildings had burst into flames, some with people still inside. They could call for help, to the police, the fire station, the hospital – hell, they could call the SDF for help! But none would come. They struggled to survive by themselves, and to the elders…the scene reminded them the first time Britannia invaded Japan.

It was August 10, of 2010 a.t.b when the first Britannian soldiers set foot on this land, and at that time, the Japanese had been clueless. They hadn't known that the Britannians were going to attack. They hadn't known that the days they'd be called Japanese were counting down. They didn't know that maybe that day…was the last chance they'd get to spend time together with their family…

By seven years later, they started to believe that it would never happen again – that with this SAZ, everyone could live fully, with happiness and contentment. They were willing to believe that not all Britannians were that bad, and for the first couple of weeks…it was so. They managed to create a government of their own; they made facilities for the people, houses and apartments to accommodate the homeless, and food and clothing for the poor. In the following days, it stayed like this. Once they heard that a wedding was going to take place here? They celebrated with joy, since it was a sign that they were truly at peace with the Britannians. It would have gone well…if it wasn't because of the invasion…

At that moment…the Japanese: the ones who were oppressed…the ones who fought back against Britannia to that day…and the ones who had no choice but to suck up to their new masters after being invaded…they finally realized that Britannia wouldn't CHANGE. They offered peace, yet what did they bring? Chaos and ruin. They offered harmony between the Numbers and Britannians, and yet they actually brought conflict upon them. But, most of all, they offer love towards everyone! …But what did they do? WHAT DID THEY DO?! They turned around and gave everyone bloodshed!

Because of Britannia, the people relived what it was like to be invaded! Because of this SAZ, they thought that they were free from the brunt of the tyranny – even if the Zone was managed by the Britannians – but they were wrong! It only gave the Britannians another reason to teach them a harsh lesson with brute force and strength.

However, it wasn't just the Japanese who suffered that day. No, there were other people who had to deal with how Britannian acted…and they were ones of the Empire's very blood. The Britannians who lived within the SAZ – so-called 'Eleven Sympathizers', as the racist Britannians liked to interpret them – also suffered because of what their own kind did to them. They were dealt a hand of frustration, that the Britannians would never tolerate having peace with the Elevens, or any other Numbers that they ruled over.

It was very desperate for the people inside the SAZ at the moment. They didn't know what to do, or where to go. They didn't even know who to ask for help in this hour of need…until they remembered…the one man who promised he would keep them from harm. The one man who pledged to fight for true justice and uphold what was right. The man they always knew was their hero and savior – the one man who went by the name…Zero.

As if their prayers were answered, from the fog and ashes that loomed over the zone came his Knights – the Black Knights. Like the Knights from the Medieval Era, who were seen mounted on their horses and protecting the people, the scene the people were seeing evoked such an air of the Black Knights…except, of course, for the fact that they didn't wear armor or ride horses. Everyone screamed in ecstasy and relief that their heroes were there to save them from their nightmare. However, not only were the Japanese the ones the Black Knights helped and saved – no! Like their leader once said, they were there to serve whoever was being oppressed by the strong, and right now…the Britannians who had lived peacefully in the Zone were also tended to by the Black Knights.

The royals who helped and supported the SAZ – and of course created it – were escaping from what happened, which one could say was actually their fault. The royals, and also Prince Lelouch's wife and friends, were inside their respective limousines driving alongside their escorts: the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad, Sir Guilford and the Glaston Knights and of course the Lancelot - piloted by Suzaku Kururugi.

The team felt a sense of unease when they decided to move out from the south side of the Zone to rendezvous at the Avalon outside, since they were outnumbered by the Black Knights and the Elevens 2 to 1. Additionally, there was no one that they could trust, since some people within their ranks tried to control the situation by eliminating the petty problems within their spheres of influence. The group decided to use that as their distraction to move towards the Avalon.

Soon enough, they were outside and they saw the gigantic airship, Lloyd and Cecile waving at them from in front. The limousines and the Knightmares were parked inside and they were quickly greeted by the ever-so-eccentric scientist dubbed Lloyd Asplund.

"Greetings, your highnesses! It's been a pretty long day, hasn't it?" the scientist greeted with playful bow; it irritated the royals that they had just escaped a near death experience, only to be greeted like this. But, at least the Viceroy was able to hold her temper and replied to the "Earl of Pudding".

"We don't have time for your antics, Lord Asplund. Right now we need to go back to the Tokyo Settlement!" barked the furious Cornelia; before the scientist and noble was able to retort, his mouth was sealed off by his loving assistant Cecile Croomy.

"We shall at once your highness." The Major bowed before everyone moved to the bridge. Along the way, they planned what to do…

"We need to go back and inform the masses as soon as possible." Lelouch said to the Viceroy, and she couldn't help but agree; if the whole of Area Eleven decided to panic, it would cause civil unrest.

"Right…I'll call the homeland about this and asked them if this was planned by His Majesty." added Prince Schneizel. However, Princess Cornelia doubted that their father would be behind something like this. Yes, he wasn't the perfect father…but still…he was doing his duty for the empire, and she thought that he'd never do this to his very own children! Oh, how wrong they were.

Once they were at the bridge, Lelouch was stopped by his supposed-to-be wife Shirley Fenette.

"Lulu, what's going on?" Shirley asked his fiancée, her eyes speaking of anguish and despair. All Lelouch could do right now was reassure her.

So, he kissed her forehead, "Everything will be fine, Shirley…I promise" Lelouch said while holding her close, making sure their gazes locked, to set his lover at more at ease about what was happening. "But right now, though…you should go with Nunnally…she needs it." the prince added to her, making Shirley comply and go and see Nunnally to further safety.

After that, he resumed his position at his sister's side. Once the startup mechanism had been prepared and all the officers were ready for departure, only then did Cornelia announce:

"Right… depart for Tokyo IMMEDIATELY!"

With that, the gigantic airship took off and flew towards the Viceroy Palace to prepare for the upcoming invasion. Back in the Zone, Zero was able to take down all enemy forces that tried (but failed) to kill off more Japanese. He commanded his troops to evacuate every survivor – be they Japanese or Britannian – to inside the stadium where the SAZ was declared not even a month ago.

Once everything was set up and all of his forces were inside, the people waited patiently for what was to come. Inside an enemy Sutherland that he managed to steal – courtesy of his Geass – was Zero, smirking and thinking to himself…

 _All conditions have been cleared…now, to rally the people…_

When he moved his Knightmare towards the stadium, he was stopped by his allies, but after giving his call sign they let him enter. The whole stadium was crowded, just like the last time it was used barely a month ago, and using this as a perfect dramatic entrance…Zero got out of his cockpit to let them see their hero and savior.

He could hear everyone chanting his name. Some people wanted to touch him as if he was some divine being, others pleaded him to help them in this hour of need, and some wanted to seek vengeance for the fallen. The latter…he would deliver to them.

He made his way to the front of the stage that was set up by his Diethard Ried and his team. Among the people on and around the stage were his Black Knights: C.C, Kallen, Rai, the Shinjuku Resistance group, Tohdoh and his holy swords, and surprisingly the high members of the Six Houses of Kyoto.

Zero parked his Sutherland facing the crowd, and quickly moved to the center for all of the people to see and hear. However, not only the people inside the stadium would bear witness, but the whole world, since Diethard and his team hacked the international network to let this scene be televised… This was a moment that everyone would remember – from to the Japanese to the Britannians, the Chinese to the Europeans…everyone all over the world would watch as the peak of the rebellion began.

 _You're not the only one who can give a rousing speech, Guinevere…_

Zero thought to himself, readying himself for the moment that would go down in history…forever…

"To the people of Japan, and everyone who is being oppressed by the Britannians!" Zero started, gaining the attention of all the people inside the stadium; everyone cheered to see him alive and well. "I have waited…while I fought their injustice from the shadows I waited to let them come to their senses on their own!" Zero continued. For every word he spoke, another member of the crowd felt all the pain and hardship they'd suffered at the hands of the Britannians.

"But now…our aspirations… our hope to have a peaceful place…our dreams to live in harmony with the Britannians…has been BETRAYED!" even the Britannians hearing it inside the Zone – from the one person they once despised – couldn't help but agree with him.

"We were betrayed, with an act of barbarism that could only be called…GENOCIDE!" The Chinese also listened as one man, able to make Britannia bleed, dealt the biggest blow to the seemingly invincible Empire…they respected that.

"A heinous act perpetrated by the crown princess of the realm…Princess Guinevere de Britannia!" The broadcast was also watched by the aforementioned princess; it made her smirk, seeing her future opponent give such a grand speech on his own. _Let's see how far you'll go…you Eleven dog!_

The crowd inside the stadium couldn't hold their emotions much longer and blamed the living hell out of Britannia's Marie Antoinette. Everyone could hear people's vocal opinions.

'Murderer! Never forgive her! Hang her!'

…one by one, it fueled the determination of every Japanese and Britannian inside the stadium.

"That's right! Princess Guinevere is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy…she's a murderer who used the appearance of a nation to cover up her crime, and is willing to take down her own kin to do so!" The royals inside the Avalon also watched the program with full attention and with a mix of different opinions. Schneizel just watched it as if he was learning his opponent – and he was. Cornelia watched it with contempt, blaming Guinevere for doing such a thing. However, the time wanderer Lelouch vi Britannia could only smirk at what was happening right now…

 _Yes! With this, the people have finally opened up their eyes...that Britannia is rotten and cruel…and all of them will soon rally behind Zero to beat it…_

"The SAZ that was a symbol of peace the Britannians gave to us is now the symbol of their lies! The SAZ we thought would give us peace and harmony…is lost! That is why…here and now…I declare our own independence from the Empire that did nothing but oppress us!" As expected, everyone cheered at the notion of having their own independence once more. All of them cried in joy to finally call themselves fully (REAL) Japanese.

"However, this won't mean a resurrection of the old nation of Japan…no…I won't make the same mistake twice…but rather, this new Japan that we all build…will be broad enough to accept all people, all histories, and all ideologies!" to the Black Knights, this was the moment they were waiting for – a nation, free from the shackles of foreign rule.

"A nation where the weak aren't oppressed by the strong…where everyone can live fully and call themselves what they truly are…a nation where true justice will be served!" Everyone all over the world now leaned in to their televisions to know what this new nation would be called.

"And forever it shall be called…The United States of Japan!" and everyone cheered to have their brand new nation rise. Diethard Ried teared in ecstasy to firsthand witness a moment where a nation was born.

"But…as long the oppressors still have control…as long the strong beat the weak down…and as long true justice isn't served…the USJ won't live! That is why…I ask of you to join me, join me and the Black Knights to serve our nation and protect it from the invaders. To serve justice. To fight for JAPAN!" He requested of them all with his arms wide.

Not before long, a single man raised his arm and stated, "I'll fight with you Zero!" A women beside him joined in.

"I'll gladly offer my life, if that what it takes to be free!"

One by one, all of them joined in loud chants of Zero, Zero, Zero all together.

All the while, the masked man, the man who would be known as their savior and hero, thought to himself.

 _Yes…the empire you thought you knew has now finally removed its mask…of deceits…through war… but now everyone is fueled to overcome it…everyone will join me and finally take down the Empire that I sought to destroy!_

He pulled his gaze from the sky and mused…

 _Prepare yourself, Guinevere…you think that you've extinguished the hopes of the people, but you're wrong. All you did was to ignite it…and now today will be the day that everyone will remember:_

"The spark of the Rebellion…"

 **A/N: Wow that was long, how many words did I wrote…let's see…(after checking for at least an hour) over 14 THOUSANDS WORDS?!( Faint…and will be awaken in the next hour) Well I guess this should be the longest Chapter-yet- and I'm pretty tired so let's just wrap this up shall we?**

 **Anyways the next Chapter would be the Invasion entirely and boy you should prepare for none stop action, since all of it would be Knightmares clashing with each other. And you're gonna love it! And the next Chapter would be publish…next week. Hey I promise that I'll publish this on this week right? So you should trust me about publishing Chapter 42 next week by now.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None.**

 **Also another thing…Chapter 8 (Siege on Saitama part I) has been fully revised, so check it out to read the much more clear Chapter! This is in accordance with 'Operation Perfection'.**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy Sangria day! (Wait isn't it an alcoholic beverage?)**

 **How to celebrate?**

 **Make a huge batch of sangria and share with family and friends.**

 **Experiment with different kinds of wine and fruits to change the flavor profile of the Sangria you make.**

 **Don't drink alcohol? No problem. Make yourself a batch of non-alcoholic sangria with ginger ale or any other sparkling fruit juice of your choice.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **This Chapter have been fully Beta-read/ Revise in accordance for the 'Operation Perfection' to succeed.**

 **To give appreciation for the person who help me on my English Grammar**

 **Please give thanks to...**

 **Pokelolmc!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	42. Attack on Tokyo

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And also advance Happy new year to us all! Oh, man 2017 sure does come and go. I mean it felt like it was yesterday when I made this story, and now it's over ONE year old! And that wasn't supposedly happen, because I intended to finish this, BEFORE November 16 2017! But it's past that point and all I could do is move forward right? Anyways before we get to customary Shout-outs, followed by the summary of the Chapter and of course the 'Word Hunt', then we get to the story, I have something important to say to you all readers:**

 **From the creator of the three operations for this story! The creator, of the 'Operation Overlord' (#Neverforget) that was to update/publish new Chapters EVERYDAY. The 'Operation Birthday Bash' (15YearsOfAwesomeness) that was to update/publish FIVE Chapters in one day for my birthday. And of course the still ongoing 'Operation Perfection'(#PerfectingTheChapters) that was tasked to revise/beta read ALL Chapters…now gives you yet another mission for the Author…and it will be forever be dubbed as…**

' **Operation Downfall'**

 **Cool name right? But from the soldiers of World War II it wasn't. Operation Downfall was the proposed Allied plan for the invasion of Japan near the end of World War II. But it was never executed since the Japanese surrendered to the Allies after two atomic bombing in Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Anyways I called it 'Operation Downfall' since it would be exactly the same on what this plan intended-and no it wouldn't be my downfall-but to end my story once and for all, so I can say its finish and would turn into a 'Completed' status.**

 **Basically here's the point of 'Operation Downfall'. From this point forward, I'll be updating once a week-just the same with 'Operation Overlord' but not every day-until the end of January, so by the start of February 'Code Geass: Black & White' is now finished. And I know what you're saying, 'It's pretty easy for you to do that' but here's the catch…all Chapters-including Chapter 40 and 41-would be published over 10,000 WORDS! Yes you've heard me right. I'll update/publish with over 10,000 words regularly, and that is why I decided to do this only once a week-since guys, come on…I can't write in one day a 10,000 WORDS-so I could rest. But rest assured, even if it was long, I'll make sure it would keep you guys interested from the start to the finish-and I bet you will.**

 **Also, the Hash-tag for this Operation-since all Operations and Challenges has one-would be…#RoadToTheEnd. But like I said…all Military Operations doesn't go always stick to plan. Sometimes we must compromise, so I'm not making a promise that I'll finish this before the start of February, but I'll promise you that all Chapters would over 10,000 words.**

 **Well that was very long introduction, so let's continue…since it is over 500 words and we're not at the start of the story just yet. So yeah let's start with the shout outs!**

 **Shout for these people: Scarease and Arcturus Lestrange (for reviewing the 'Major Announcement Chapter), SomePerveGuy (For reviewing Chapter 2 and 4) and Joe (I like that name!)!**

 **Well that was done now…onto the Chapter. On the last Chapter I promised that on this Chapter would be the invasion on Tokyo right? Well you could heave a sigh of relief since this would be the Invasion on Tokyo. But hold your horses once more, since this wouldn't be action packed theme/plot for the whole Chapter that you guys think it is. But this would mixed with some opinions with the conclusion of Zero's declaration of the USJ and of course their reactions with Zero and his Black Knights declaration of War against Princess Guinevere and her forces.**

 **With that over…let's proceed with the…'Word Hunt!' Last time, there wasn't and once again the chance for having another word/phrase to look forward to searching is fifty-fifty okay. But just to insurance…here's the mechanics: Along the way you may encounter with words/phrases that has an asterisk on it, that may hold some importance. And the answer could be seen in the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Furthermore I, F.C.C.S don't own and created the OCs you've seen on this story, namely: The Whole Raven Squad and S.S. Both of them were created by Ebony sword and Shimmering-sky-respectively-The only OCs I've own and created is Sir Francis Xavier and his sister Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 42 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 42: Attack on Tokyo.**

* * *

 _War…_

War from the Old English word ' _werre',_ from an Anglo-Norman French Variant of Old French _'guerre',_ and from a Germanic base shared by worse, which means a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state-in dictionary form. War also means s a state of armed conflict between states or societies. It is generally characterized by extreme aggression, destruction, and mortality, using regular or irregular military forces. But for Schneizel, along with all Britannians, soldiers or not, war means…part of life.

You've heard me right, War that cause millions upon millions death of families or races. The same word that Empires and Kingdom used to rise or to be crumbled. Likewise the word that was used for conquerors around the world for over a thousand of centuries and of course the same word that test the strength of a military forces between countries/nations/states. Was the way of life of the Britannian, and of course the 'White Prince of Britannia'.

Now I know what you're going to say: 'But Prince Schneizel is a politician and a Prime Minister. His job shouldn't involve with Guns and Knightmares, instead he should be the one that stop/prevent those conflict in the first place. Also there many innocent Britannian as well, that wasn't a member of the military'. To answer the former was actually easy.

For Prince Schneizel, war was something can be easily seen on his vocabulary. I mean come on! He is a master-Grand Master if possible-in a game of Chess. And need to remind you that Chess is indeed a board game that has been played by over a million of people worldwide, but Chess is also a strategy board game-meaning that you have to use wits and not luck-and its history came over hundreds of centuries ago-like 280 A.D/C.E-and that Chess back then, was a game to stimulate war between two kingdoms. Since in a kingdom has its king and queen with its subjects (i.e. the officers in the Chess board) and soldiers-pawns-that they would use to attack the enemy kingdom. And the White Prince truly passionate about the game, that the members of the Chess Federation in Britannia called him as the 'Master of the art of Chess' followed by his half sibling Lelouch. So it wouldn't be surprised that he was very much common with the 'War' since he was already playing it on his table right now!

Correspondingly, add the reason that on the previous timeline, he did participate with the Battle of Damocles; not just participated but outright commanded the forces against Lelouch. So yes, the prime minister of Britannia was very much common with this War nonsense thank you very much. To answer the latter however, was rather tricky… but it would surely answer your entire question onto why all Britannians consider the art of war as their part of life.

Well even before the ascension of Britannian Empire-courtesy by Ricardo von Britannia usurping the throne of Britannia-the word Warfare was something very much common to them. Ever since the Romans led by the late and great Julius Caesar invaded Britain that on our real world named as 'Gallic War' not only once but twice! The Britannian suffered what a war feel and looks like. The only difference with our timeline and timeline every characters is in, is that one Celtic King named Alwin the first is that he was able to won over the British Isle from Empire of Augustus, and that he was first named member of the Holy Britannian Empire. And soon his descendants would stop Claudius for invading Britannia-that in our world he really did invaded-and so the Holy Britannian Empire was born. After that, on the year 1807 a.t.b Queen Elizabeth the third-which is a fiction in our world-was exiled into the new world, leaving the British Isle for the Europia United, and establish a capital just on the east coast of North America. Ricardo von Britannia would soon be the successor after the death of the late queen and establish the 'Holy Britannian Empire' on Northern America. They would soon invade other areas (like Canada and Mexico) the following years, until this year prior. And the rest is history.

So overall, the Holy Britannian Empire suffered and experience what is warfare looks like, since from the rise of the Empire until to this day, warfare and invasion was there to be part of their history. So yes, war is truly part of their life, since just like how war shaped and created their Empire. It would soon be their downfall as well.

But it wasn't Britannian History you can say thank you for having a chaos take part of their life. Nope. You can also say thank you for his father-Charles zi Britannia- for that. Since for one, he was the only recorded Emperor that has a numerous Areas that Britannian has ever invaded than his predecessors and another was…his father was sociopath. No really he was really a sociopath!

I know that calling your father like that was considered as rude and outright disrespectful, but it was indeed the truth. For Schneizel, his father was kinda a lunatic…to say the least. Because for one, he wasn't even ruling the empire;no, it was him and the whole court that manages the entire Empire. And where does the Emperor stood in all of this…nowhere. Yes, sometimes he made some proclamations and attended some parties. But that was it! The all ruling thing, was fell before his hands and his father's subjects. And it irked him. It wasn't because he hated ruling the empire-no, he rather like it, that he wanted to fully rule it one day-but because his father is abandoning his duties as an Emperor and a father to his Children.

Secondly was that his belief; Darwinism. Although mankind accepted the Darwinian Theory as the 'Synthetic Theory of Evolution' as the most accepted theory onto how does a species evolve, Schneizel never knew that someone like his father would take it to the whole new level.

For those that doesn't know what the real Darwinian Theory, or simply called 'Darwinism' actually about it states: all species of organisms arise and develop through the natural selection of small, inherited variations that increase the individual's ability to compete, survive, and reproduce. Meaning that all Species, one or another must need to adapt to survive, and that one's that couldn't would be extinct. It was also the root of the entire of 'The Survival of the fittest' thing. But for Charles, this kind of theory, was also his conviction as well. For him, humanity should follow this belief; that we must need to compete in order to survive, but for Schneizel –alongside with scientist that opposed such an idea-it wasn't should be.

Humanity isn't something that one can change by how our world revolves, that one day all of us, would soon evolve into something better overtime. No. And it wasn't something it can be force either to change as well-like his father seems to believe. Humanity wouldn't evolve on such, by those things. But rather, it would happen by the change of the one single person, and another, and another, until the whole world changes as well.

 _And I would be the start of that change…_

Schneizel thought. He truly never agreed with his father with how he rules over the Empire from the start. Although, they manage to conquer one third of the whole world, and that they are the leading superpower over E.U and the Chinese, what would happen if they finally conquer it all? Would be that be suffice to finally treat their subjects, equally now? No. It would be a long shot, if ever that was to happen. So he decided to change this world base by how it should be…for him.

 _To rule the world through fear…_

Yes that's how the white prince of Britannia saw how he should rule the world; Fear. That is why, on the other timeline, he was willingly opposed Lelouch by using the Damocles and of course the F.L.E.I.J.A bombings around the world, just to make Lelouch surrender to him. Add also, that he also uses Nunnally on this whole charade, meaning he doesn't care about his people that he uses…all he cares about is the result. Just like in a game of chess. But it doesn't mean that he doesn't solved EVERY problems like that; no, as a prime minister, he must at all times, solved problems through diplomatic solutions; however…if push comes to shove…well you best regret in doing so…cause he absolutely do anything in his power to win.

That is why he was a powerful contender for the race to the throne. Not just on the throne, but to his half-sibling Lelouch in the first place. He has this motivation, the drive that keeps him moving forward, and he would do anything on his hand to doing such…even losing all his friends and families. But for him, he treated them as pawns. All those caring and devotion, thing was just a can be instantly be replaced by a façade in the moment that he needed it to be.

So in this war, the one that his older sister; Guinevere de Britannia, he comes into conclusion…Britannia has gone too far this time around. But hold on a minute…you may asking. If Prince Schneizel would take up arms against his homeland, how come he was-as if-natural in doing this kind of situation? Well remember that this wasn't the first time he encountered what Warfare truly means. And it dates back seven years ago…to be much précised on the day of August tenth, two thousand and ten…

On August, 10, 2010 a.t.b was the day Britannia invaded the once was called Japan now renamed Area Eleven. It was the main battle during the second pacific war. The Britannians surrounds the land of the rising sun sides in the north, east, and south, making all flanks on their favor. At that time, they have two royals on the former great Japan, which serves as bargaining chips for them. But they didn't paid them attention on either saving them or using them. Instead, they just outright disposed of them, by first bombing the Prime Minister's residence, where his younger brother and sister live for the past couple of months.

The invasion only lasted a month. I dare say it again…ONE MONTH. The entire invasion of the whole island was done up to thirty days! That was so unbelievable, if you're asking me, and I'm completely agreed to it as well. But this isn't shouldn't be called as the World's Shortest war since in world history the shortest military campaign was: the Anglo-Zanzibar War* that only lasted oh, I don't know, like lasting like three quarter of an hour! But that only happens because of the bombardment that kills over hundreds of men and women that made the enemy surrender.

But in a larger scale conflict like this one, this will last months or possibly years to invade; since there's so many factors to consider on fighting in the enemy territory, like limited resources, unknown battle grounds, and of course insufficient intelligence of taking the entire nation. Even Napoleon, or other conquerors from the old likes of: Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan-to name a few, takes months or years to invade a country after all. But it can be shortened with one tiny factor, that some might overlook. And that's to advance weaponry that an enemy has on their hands.

In the course of history, Warfare was fought with the same equipment, and the same tactics. Like animals, warfare evolves in a period of time. From sticks and stones, to swords and shields, and guns and canons, warfare fought with same weapons with one another, making all wars in balance-to say bluntly-but what if, the opposing sides doesn't have the same equipment like it's contender? Enter the Knightmare Frame, this were humanoid war machines developed by the Holy Britannian Empire. Unveiled during the invasion of Japan, Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes alongside of the practically obsolete main battle tanks, that soon to be proven effective against the less superiors tanks and aircrafts, against the much mobile and has enough firepower KMF.

At that time, Schneizel sees it all, what a war looks like; what a Superpower country can do to less powerful countries like Japan, if someone to declare war. And he hated it. It was unnecessary lose to both nations. He rather solves things through negotiation, that is why he was the Prime Minister for a reason after all.

But in this case…he can drop the mask. For now, he can be the White Prince of Britannia that also commanded forces and easily beat the enemy through his strategically mindset, thanks to long course of Chess. In this war against the crown princess of the realm…he would be that person. And he can also tell earlier that his accomplice agreed with that as well…

 _Currently the White Prince was inside his office aboard the flying airship called as Avalon. He was accompanied by his aide-de camp Kanon, was just finishing talking to the court after his half older sibling declaration of war against the entire nation. After he hang up the phone, and setting it aside, he made his attention to the person in the screen in front of him._

" _So your high-I mean brother…what is it? What did they say?" asked the person on his monitor right now, still fumbling on the word 'brother' every now and then. Schneizel was pensive after calling the representatives of the courts, and finally after some moment of thinking he delivered his answer._

" _The Emperor didn't order the invasion, meaning that the first princess acted on her own, alongside the whole nobles in the Court." Meaning this is treason…thought of Schneizel, and he was right. Since the first princess declared war, without the consent of the nation she was representing can be deemed as treason, for doing so; since she has no rights to declare war against with anyone, without the order of the Chief General or the Emperor. Even if she was a princess, the act of war can be only done by the one's that control a party or empire, in this case the Emperor was the only one that can declare war._

 _His accomplice seems to caught of his musing as well, since she replied" "Which means…that the first princess is committing on act of treason!" the figure stated to her. "Not just treason, one may call it as a coup." After hearing that by his accomplice, she-since the way her body looks and of course the voice that can easily tell was feminine-uttered a small 'huh?'_

 _Clarifying of what he meant he said: "If the Princess declared war against the whole Area Eleven, then she needs to battle against Cornelia and the others do so. And if that happens…"_

" _If that happens…she can overthrow the power of the administration of Area Eleven!" continued the shadow figure._

" _Precisely" answered the white prince, while sipping on the tea he was holding from his desk. After savoring the drink he was offered he continued. "And if that happens…Area Eleven can fall under her thumb." Not only that…it will hinder my plans completely thought of Schneizel to himself; since he was planning to have area eleven under his control to have his master plan to happen after all._

 _It was an eerie silence after that one, until his accomplice decided to break it. "What shall we do now brother?" asked timidly by his supposedly half sibling._

 _After a minute of pondering, he smiled and responded to her. "I think we should start the coup now, Elizabeth." It was met with a surprise not only to his now named Sister Elizabeth ni Britannia, but by aide as well Kanon that he jolted with 'Your Highness!-'only to be silence with his right hand raised._

" _If we not take this opportunity then…I'm afraid that we can't have the perfect chance soon after" declared Schneizel. It was plan that if Lelouch was to take over Area Eleven as viceroy, only then he would start his plan of taking the throne. It was planned for the next five years or so, but because of this it became a lot shorter._

 _Elizabeth was thinking the matter as well, and seems to agree with him and only asked: "If you say so brother. However, should I go to Area Eleven as well? To help you if you see fit?" curious if the still unknown-other than her name-princess and sibling were to help the White Prince on his endeavors here in Area Eleven._

 _The prince answered quickly and said to her. "No, you are to stay there in Castle of Bran**. If the words find there in the E.U that we might have a civil war, then they would absolutely use this as an opportunity to strike against us." Schneizel explained to her. And unlike his other accomplices that complains, Elizabeth wasn't. She act as a soldier would; following orders that was given to her, without a second of a doubt._

 _The figure answered with 'Yes your highness' before ending the connection…_

Currently they were still underway towards the viceroy palace in Tokyo. They were going there, to inform the general public what was happening, and that they have nothing to worry-even if it was clear as day that it wasn't the case-and of course to prepare for the invasion and (possibly) repel it.

Schneizel was currently gazing out from the window to see the already night skies of area eleven, stirring his cup of tea, lost in thoughts, all alone. Until his aide Kanon barge in and stated:

"Your highness, we would be soon arriving on Tokyo within an hour." Kanon said with a bow, making Schneizel nodded in agreement. He also asked this question. "How's the Viceroy doing?" he asked on his younger sister Cornelia.

"Princess Cornelia is still tending with Princess Nunnally your highness" informed Kanon, making him nodded once more. "What about Lelouch?" he continued asking his sibling's condition.

"The same sire."

He hummed on the thought, and after that he sip his tea just to taste the delicious drink he has before possibly he couldn't anymore after a series of event that might (eventually) occur. Kanon was tensed, he could tell, and it was irking him, which so he said.

"If you have something to say Kanon, please do so." Schneizel stated while sipping his delicious cup of tea. His aide was surprised to say the least that he was able to read his thoughts, but shrugged since he was talking to Schneizel after all; the guy that held above average intelligent quotient.

"Are you confident your highness that the Prince Lelouch would help you with your coup?" asked the bewildered Kanon to him, since he rather doubts that the Black Prince about staging a conspiracy against the Empire.

Schneizel only smile at thought and after finishing his tea, he made his way towards the door and only then he answered. "I'm sure Lelouch would make the right choice." He replied confidently _since we both share the same goals, he and I_ added Schneizel on himself.

"What if he doesn't?" retorted back by Kanon.

"Well, he better pray that he doesn't." Schneizel smiled to Kanon before making his way to the door, followed by his aide.

 _And he knows better than anyone what I'm capable of…_

* * *

 **Kallen's POV:**

 _This is payback Britannians!_

Right after the speech that rallies the people for her leader, that also made her teary from hearing that they will finally become an independent nation; free from Britannians, only to be determined once more, when she heard that before they can finally fully grasp the taste of freedom, one must take up arms against the Britannians once more. That is why Kallen was fully confident on herself that they will finally take their freedom and peace that was long overdue…

Kallen, and the rest of the Black Knights were riding out towards the Tokyo; possibly to invade it you might ask, well it's completely the opposite. Since Zero ordered them to march towards Tokyo, not by attacking the settlement and of course storm the Viceroy palace, ridding the royalties in there out of power and claiming Area Eleven to themselves. But rather, they will move to Tokyo, to help the Britannians repel the invasion against the Marie Antoinette of Britannia, also known by her true name Guinevere de Britannia; Crown princess of the realm.

Ahh…yes she could remember it clearly…

 _Right after Zero made his speech inside the SAZ declaring the independence of the Japanese from Britannian, and also establishing the new nation named United States of Japan, he and his Black Knights was now can be seen outside the Tanuki for their meeting after supposedly very long time of not having one._

 _Everyone was here. All Black Knights personnel, that was also in here the last time they gather here (Chapter 36) likes her friends from Shinjuku, Tohdoh and his four holy swords, and of courses that wasn't there like Diethard and Rakshata and her R &D team, and some SDF soldiers that now a part of the 'Order of the Black Knights'. Also surprisingly, the provisional government officials or much known by them as 'The six houses of Kyoto' was here as well, since they were on the stage when Zero declared independence after all. So it was natural for them to attend this meeting since they should know what will happen for the future of Japan._

 _She couldn't bring herself together, when she finds Ohgi and her friends, which she practically sprinted to the former Teacher and immediately hugged him to death. "Ohgi!" she exclaimed running towards her comrade and friend-Brother even- hugging him. Ohgi was surprised when someone tackle him, but heave a sigh of relief when he notice it was only Kallen._

" _I miss you too Kallen." Replied Ohgi, even if Kallen didn't say anything, he could tell that she really does miss all of them. It brings some tears in her eyes to meet them once more-although technically speaking, they did met each other at some point when they visit the SAZ (Chapter 38)-seeing that the attack may have killed them. For Ohgi, he was glad she was alright. I mean it was his promise to Naoto, her older brother, after all-to protect his sister at all cost. But when the SAZ happen, he wasn't able to contact her to know how she was doing, if she was alright or not._

 _Kallen doesn't always express her emotions quite well; well only whenever she was Kallen Stadtfeld that is, since Kallen Stadtfeld were a sickly, timid person, unlike Kallen Kozuki, that was fearless and much more active than her other persona. But whenever she was with her friends like the ones she has on Ashford Academy and here in the Black Knights, she could let out all her emotions truly and show her true self._

 _That is why she was really glad that Ohgi and the rest were alive and well. "I'm just glad that you're alive. All of you" she said to them after breaking the hug, and it was true. The last time she was like this-getting attached with the people she cared about-was when she was fighting alongside Naoto. But when he died, it truly breaks her heart. That is why she made a promise that she wouldn't let anyone she cared about be ever hurt ever again._

 _And for her…the Black Knights and the entire Student Council (including the prince Lelouch and especially princess Nunnally) where among her list that she truly cared about, so with that being said, she silently prayed that whatever happen that all of them can make out of this mess alive._

 _She was truly happy, only to frown when she saw a black eye on Ohgi's right eye, and that made Kallen curious. "Ah…Ohgi where did you get that?" questioned Kallen to the black eyed Ohgi courtesy by receiving a punch by Tamaki earlier this morning. Ohgi doesn't seem to talk about it and only replied._

" _It's a long story Kallen. But…let's just say…that we might have some misunderstanding…" Ohgi replied silently eyeing Tamaki, that just whistling to himself as if nothing had happen between them. Kallen really wanted to know what happen onto how did he got that black eye, but she dropped the topic…for now._

 _Right now the Black Knights were mingling with themselves, talking about the SAZ and the whole situation. The people were evacuated an hour ago, away from the SAZ since they probably knew that it would soon become a battleground. Presently, they were waiting for their masked leader to inform them what happen and tell what there next set of actions were. And not a moment too soon, Zero arrived just in time._

" _Everyone listened up!" Tohdoh shouted to get everyone attention. Once they do so, only then they saw their masked leader atop of the Tanuki having the higher ground and of course much more easily this way to see him by everyone. How did was he able to climb at the top of the Tanuki…she didn't know._

 _Everyone peered to the masked leader that was now a revolutionary for the people of Japan. They are waiting for him to talk about what they shall do about this. And he would, since he started with much flair as possible to garner his Black Knights their complete and absolute focus to him._

" _Black Knights!" Zero roared loudly and thanks to his built-in microphone, everyone was clearly hear him. "Three hours ago, the peace that held inside the zone…the harmony between the Japanese and the Britannians…and of course justice that served ….was completely destroyed!" For Kallen, it was a reminder. That not all Britannians were all good, like the ones she befriended on her school, and that all of them were bloodthirsty psychopath, war craving murderers that held no soul or whatsoever._

"… _Destroyed by an act of genocide from the first princess of Britannia: Guinevere de Britannia!" Zero continued to his Black Knights re-informing them what happen earlier this afternoon. "Millions died, from what she done. Millions of innocent Japanese that just wanted to live inside the zone to be free from the likes of her…but it seems no cage can't be broken and no shelter that can be hidden from the clutches of the evil Empire known as Britannia!"_

 _She didn't needed to reminded about the whole massacre Britannia pulled off earlier this afternoon, thank you very much, since up to this point, she was still scarred beyond belief that the Britannians was willing to do this, just to take out Zero and his Black Knights. So that is why…she was ready to take down all Britannians that stands on her and the freedom of Japan's way._

 _The Black Knights seemed to be livid with that, while others was at point of despair of what has transpired earlier. Seeing that he gotten all of them on his speech he continued. "But it will soon much more troublesome…"and that piqued the interest the Black Knights once more, thinking why is that so._

 _Knowing that they needed the answer the masked man resumed his speech. "As of this moment…the perpetrator…Princess Guinevere de Britannia…is preparing to have a full scale invasion…not only on the SAZ, but to the Tokyo settlement as well…and possibly the entirety of Japan." Zero declared and that made all of them gasped when they heard that an invasion that can spell disaster not only to the Japanese, but to everyone that was living in Japan._

" _Senba and Urabe were there to scout the enemy numbers and their condition as of this moment." Zero pointed to the two Black Knights that was once a former JLF (Japan Liberation Front) soldiers, making all of them direct their attention to the both of them. "Senba, Urabe…can you tell us their conditions as of now?"_

 _The old man was the first to reply with a small smile. "Happily Zero…from what we seen…the enemy is over hundred up to thousands ships strong. And that the first waves of Knightmares landing the beaches are just keeping on coming." Senba informed them all, making them baffled on such a number of hostiles that was coming to them full force. If you think that was bad, then it gets even worse._

" _That's not all…they have flying units as well. From VTOL (Vertical Take-off and Landing), gunships, to anti-aircraft missile turret, G-1s, troopers, tanks and of course wave of Sutherlands and Gloucester, you name it they have it…basically they have everything on their arsenal to make this invasion quick, clean, and decisive. "Urabe continued from his comrade. All of them were now sweating with bullets, from such a number._

 _Although they have fought against Britannia numerous times already and won every single battle, it wasn't nearly as large from what they were hearing right now. Back then, they were used to fight in smaller conflicts or the military like to know as skirmishes that only have like over one hundred to a thousand enemy combatants. But this? This was total warfare! They didn't train or signed up for this. They were train for surprise attacks, infiltration and reconnaissance, and of course Guerilla warfare-which they can use their surroundings as their advantage against the enemy. But that wasn't the case for total warfare. Warfare means long period of engagement from both opposing sides or refers to the common activities and characteristics of types of war, or of wars in general. Where Generals or Admirals take charge and fight the other side, where soldiers and sailors fought on the frontlines with guns or Knightmare frames. It was totally different from what they've used to. So that is why they were scared-petrified even-battling against the enemy that has not only had the tools, but have the complete training for doing such a thing. Whilst against them, they can only rely with their little to none training, and just prayed to God that they will manage to kill someone. Also, let's be honest here…they don't have the tools, weapons nor the resources to fight against them head-on. Yes they have an ace on their sleeves thanks to the Guren and the Gekka, and of course the Gawain and so is the Tohdoh and four holy swords…but in the battlefield? They were still a single Knightmare frames. No matter how many they can destroy, they will be another. And eventually, the energy of the Knightmares would soon run out, while their enemies wouldn't._

 _And even if they have the person that cause a humiliating defeat to the Britannia after the miracle of Itsukushima, the man that was called man of miracles by the many, and the masked leader of the Black Knights that lead them to victory every time they engage with a battle with the Britannia, at the helm ready to command them. It wouldn't be enough to fight against over much more veteran generals leading the army that had gone like these plentiful times in the past._

 _That is why they doubted if they could even fight the battle, before it even began. To everyone, they knew what this meant. It was a sign of defeat for them; their waterloo so to speak. It was a good run, but sometimes, one must taste defeat in order to succeed next time. And right now…what they were hearing…that was it; their first defeat against the Britannian. But you know what's funny? Is that they lost the final deciding battle for the future of Japan that's what._

 _When they look back again to Zero, he wasn't afraid of them. Even though he was wearing a mask that conceals what he react to this, they can tell. From the way he stand-unflinching and stood perfectly as if no one can take him down. And for Zero…it was. He wasn't afraid with the enemy numbers, nor was he scared the fact that this would be final battle to end all battle._

 _For Zero it was just another chess match that he needs to win once more, only this time…the whole Japanese and (probably) the whole world counting on him to win this battle. To show that even God can bleed, that you can take down the greatest and biggest opponents with sheer determination and the drive to win, that if you believe it…you can achieve it! Yes that is why Zero believes in the saying 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' and when Britannia fall…it will create an impact that will affect the entire world._

 _So that is why he asked the two once more. "Is there something more that you wanted to add?" he asked them with a hint of fear from his distorted voice. Senba shook his head and replied to his leader. "Nothing master Zero. Other than, that half of their fleet is going north."_

 _Zero mused that the other half was going straight to Tokyo, like he and his doppelganger speculated they would most likely to happen. Which he just answered with an 'I see'. After pondering the situation, he yelled:_

" _Black Knights…ready your arms…because tomorrow…we would celebrate our independence day!" Zero declared and that made everyone puzzled on such a statement. So much so that one member from the Provisional government: Tousai Munakata asked him why such so._

" _Wait Zero…what do you mean by that?" asked the old man, that has always been seen wearing a top hat, and also the representative of the SAZ inside the Cabinet of Area Eleven. Zero doesn't know if he was either clueless or was just dumb. But either way, he would answer them…and so is his Black Knights._

" _Because…we will fight them!" And they were shocked to hear that. Zero was clearly taking them to their death sentence for crying out loud! He was asking the impossible! And everyone seemed to agree with that, that some of them were beginning to ask if their leader were the greatest fool or just outright crazy for thinking that they can fight against Guinevere's forces and win it._

 _All of them seemed to be sharing that same opinion on their head, and President of Provisional Government Taizo Kirihara used this at his advantage to sway Zero over for not doing such a stupid thing. "Zero…I think we can all agree that we must retreat back to the Chinese and seek their aide to combat against Britannia…that way-" Taizo started, and almost all of them nodded in agreement, only to be cut mid-sentence by Zero with a bellow that can be heard from the farthest side of the room._

" _It was that same kind of mentality that sealed Japan's fate in the first place! Where's your pride? Your dignity? The honor that every Japanese have?! When our country call us to protect her, it means that we shall do so, even if we are to offer our own lives!" Zero roared to all of them, and It hit them hard. The Japanese were, one could say prideful to say the least, but at that time, it was pride and honor that made them a powerful and dangerous opponent. So cowering in fear and asking help wasn't something Japan way. And beside Zero knew why they wanted to retreat back to the Chinese in the first place. They wanted to have a seat of power in the High Eunuchs, negotiating that they can have Black Knights just to save their skins. It was very much typical of them-I mean it already done by Atsushi Sawazaki in the first place, so he doubts that they mostly do the same thing as well._

" _That is why…you'll be all fall under my command now! No further objections!" Zero stated since they may be a threat to USJ's goal, while others don't like Kaguya and Lord Kirihara. But that still doesn't answer the question onto how exactly will they able to fight against Guinevere's forces and win it._

 _That is why Kallen finally speak her thoughts to her superior. "But Zero…how exactly can we win against the invaders in the first place" Kallen asked to him, gaining the full attention of her leader and possibly more._

 _Zero hummed in response before he diverts his mask to her, and stated to her and to all of the Black Knights as well that was listening in. "It's quite simple Q-1. We would win…by helping the Britannian forces that opposes them."_

So that is why she could be seen inside the Guren traveling towards Tokyo, into the Viceroy Palace to seek support to the Britannians that opposes Guinevere; since without a doubt they would try to fight back against her, if ever she try to involve the general public.

Currently, the entire Black Knights were underground that was a shortcut to reach Tokyo faster than the fleet that was also closing in. She, and the rest of Zero squad, with Rai's Gekka, and Tohdoh and his four holy swords were escorting the Black Knights that was inside the Tanuki and other trucks that holds them. While Zero on the other hand was seen above the clouds-since his Knightmare couldn't fit inside the tunnel the first place-monitoring them above from his Gawain.

They were closing in to the end of the tunnel when their radio sparks to life, and on the other line was Zero. "This is K-1. Enemy forces at the end of the tunnel…take them out. But don't destroy them, make them eject or possibly disable their Knightmares! They aren't our real enemy." Zero commanded to them, making everyone that was piloting a Knightmare readied themselves for combat. While the vehicles behind them goes full throttle from the battle that was to come.

Once they were out of the Tunnel, Kallen could see thirty to fifty enemy Sutherlands and five Gloucester standing guard just outside Tokyo. Kallen didn't hesitate, and quickly knock down an enemy Sutherland by a round house kick-something she learned by Suzaku. The enemy quickly retaliates, only to be gunned down by the Black Knights' Burais that made them eject safely. Kallen didn't stop and quickly made a way for the vehicles to get through. Her next target was a Gloucester standing still on its place ready to fire back at her. Once she was on the line of fire, only then it open fire, she easily sweeps to the sides to avoid the hail of fire heading towards her. When she was in proximity, she readied her radiant wave unit on her Knightmare's right arm, only to be reminded that they shouldn't kill them. Snarling at that thought of not having the kill, she instead delivers a punch to the core luminous, and stated.

"Thank yourself Britannian for not having to die today!" before withdrawing her arm, making the pilot eject and his Knightmare explodes. When she looks back, the other was doing the same as her. Already they manage to take down half of their enemy. Also the vehicles were miraculously avoided the firefight between them and the Britannians.

She uses her radiant wave as a shield to protect their vehicles and the Burais open fired back at them disabling the Knightmares. They were approaching the entrance of the settlement…only to be stopped when a slash harken sailed towards them, luckily Kallen was able to manage to dodge out of the way in just a nick of time before it hits her Knightmare. Seeing that it came from above, she looks upward and she gasped on who it was.

It was Suzaku's flying Lancelot; Lancelot Conquisita and so is Knight of Two and his raven squad that was aboard their respective Knightmares Lamorak Vincere*** and the Manchester, floating above them. The flying Lancelot retracted back its Slash Harken and she could clearly hear from the comms what he said.

"Stop! You shall not go any further!" Commanded Suzaku to them haling their advance towards the settlement.

"As a Knight of the Round, I order all of you to lower your weapons! And surrender immediately. Failure to comply will be gun downed." Added the young Knight of the round to them, making it much more dire situation and after a moment of tense seconds later, they complied reluctantly. One by one they surrender their arms and the Black Knights turn down their weapons and vacated the Tanuki and so is the other vehicles with them. The pilot however didn't leave their respective Knightmares and stay put within, to avoid capture. The flying Knightmares landed in front of the gates to the settlement, blocking the entrance if they decided to make a run for it. All of their weapons trained against all of them. Once landing Suzaku and the Knight of Two left of their Knightmares and approaches them.

 _Damn you Suzaku!_

Kallen was cursing so much that she wasn't able to think straight. She didn't thought that this how they will fall down and captured; when the most important battle of the history was about to begin, and they were captured right before it. She was in the brink of tears, she couldn't comprehend if she was going to escape or not. But all she can do is to wept and prayed for her brother…

"Naoto…I'm sorry…"she asked and already Suzaku and Francis was half way near her….when she heard a voice she was dreading to hear.

"What about me? Will you gun me down as well?" a voice question, and all of them can easily tell that it was Zero's voice. "Zero!" Kallen exclaimed hearing her masked hero to come and save her-I mean them of course. The Britannians were taken aback when they saw the Gawain floating above them, Hadron Cannon ready to fire back them. Zero came out of his cockpit to fully see the situation in front of him, while C.C is piloting the Knightmare frame.

She can see on her monitor through the fact sphere lenses that Suzaku and the young Knight reacted with hatred towards him. " Zero…what brings you here?" the White Knight questioned Zero with a growl on his voice.

Zero only chuckled on this turn of event and answered him with an amused voice on it. "Why…I and the rest of the Black Knights are here to help you repel the invading forces that Princess Guinevere brings." Zero stated to them and all Britannians can only utter with a single word of a…

WHAT?!

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

 _Is he for real or not?_

That was Suzaku's thought when he heard that Zero and his Black Knights were going to fend off the invaders away from the settlement and the zone. Which was something really hard, to digest if the masked man was serious or not. Although…they have already worked in the past-abruptly unwillingly-on the battle of Kyushu or Invasion of Kyushu (Chapter 30), where he was saved by the Gawain, and he, alongside Prince Lelouch and the Raven Squad with their leader Francis Knight of Two of Britannian Empire singlehandedly take down Sawazaki's invading forces, without hitch. Let it be said, that whenever this two work…they actually get the job done faster than any team can do.

But even so…he doubts that Zero would once again team up with Britannian after the stunt they pulled from the Zone. And that was another thing that was bothering the young Knight from the beginning. Earlier this morning the zone was attacked, not by terrorist that he expected (wanted) to do, rather it was done by the same Empire that controls over this entire nation. For Suzaku…he couldn't believe it. No really, he just couldn't believe it! Why was it that there's someone that would always be the bad guy, and disrupt the good guys? And that's not all…the bad guys were them!

 _No! It's Princess Guinevere that was at fault…not us!_

Suzaku thought to himself grimly. But still, even that was partially true; his entire homeland is now finally against the Empire, and that actually hurt Suzaku. Since he really wanted to change Britannia from within-it was a long shot yes, but it was better and less lives being threatened doing so. But because of the attack…all Japanese are armed and ready to fight against their impending invaders away from their homes, causing much more bloodshed to happen.

Another thing that Suzaku hated was what happen RIGHT after the bombing of the zone. He didn't have to guess that his two angels-Euphy and Nunnally-would be devastated, since he for one, thinks out of all of them, were someone that actually have hope for the SAZ and thinks that it will last long. Suzaku believe it too! But it was that kind of mentality that made them an easy target for the Britannians that really despised or outright loathed the numbers and commoners. Suzaku wasn't naïve-well that was something he was trying (but failing) to say to himself over again-as others portrays him to be. No, he was optimistic, and that was in some ways very much different from being a naïve person. He rather see the positive side of things…but what happen earlier? He just couldn't see it. The only thing he see is that more lives would be killed when the fighting happens.

And that was another reason why he joined the military in the first place. Not only have to atone his sins, for killing his father, but also to save people lives. He sacrificed his life, so that may the others won't sacrifice theirs. That is why; he had gone along with the discrimination from the Britannians and the Japanese. That is why, he tolerated every, beating he has gotten from the both of them. And that is why…he believes that this way…no more lives would be spilled, because of wanton and meaningless act.

But he was wrong. He was dead wrong. Not only from the start, that it was hard to pull off, but also one might say failure from the start, but that it was naïve thinking for even trying to do such a thing. In order to pull off what he was set to do-to become the Knight of One and have Area Eleven under his control-one, of course he must be a part of Knights of the Round, the twelve best Knights all over the Empire. But if he couldn't beat the Knight of Two, now, then he knew that it would be long way before he could beat at least one of them. One more thing is that he needed to rise his rank, to even get the an attention from the rounds, which was something he has none at the moment-since he would be demoted once more as warrant officer, when Euphy finally renounce her claims of the throne to the public. So all in all, one might say, that it was in dire straits, to have these complications from the start. And that's not all. Along the way, the people would reluctantly would certainly without a doubt that they will disagree with this. Nonetheless he needs try…and that was something he was good at. Try and try until he dies.

Right now, Zero and his Black Knights that was supposed to be capture where outside the settlement, saying that they will he and his Black Knights would truly help them on their endeavors for stopping the first princess slaughtering all of area eleven. He was dismissive about it-to say the least. He couldn't think someone like Zero. The one and only bane for the Empire as of this moment-even if a princess were conducting an invasion-the number one wanted man on the list to be executed, and of course the real enemy of Suzaku of his goal of having a true peace with the Britannians without resorting with weapons or Knightmares.

He wasn't the only though. Sir Francis, the Knight of Two was also apprehensive when Zero says that as well, that he immediately retorted back at him with a shout. "And why should even believe you Zero? Why would you help your enemy fighting off its problems of their own?" The Knight questioned Zero and he as well the rest of Britannians outside thinks the same thing. It was truly confusing them, that someone like him, the one that over and over again truly despised the Britannians so much would actually willingly fight with them on this desperate hour.

Zero seemed to thought about it for a second, but he gave a straight answer. "Because I'm Zero…!" He exclaimed as if shouting his name would explain why he was willing to fight alongside his enemy. "And that I and so is my Black Knights belief that whenever the oppressors hurt the weak, we must stop them for doing so! Even the ones we are saving are Britannians." Zero stated proudly, and they couldn't deny that since, he repeatedly says it over again, but because of the fact that it was something that he says so himself when they made their public debut as 'The Order of the Black Knights'.

Out the corner of Suzaku's eye Francis snickered at such a statement making him small-albeit a small one. "Did you honestly believe that we would take your words just like that? That you honestly think that we would immediately cooperate with you, just because it's your reason to help us from them? And we wouldn't dare think that you would eventually cross us when the fighting's done?" Francis stated crossing his arms and glaring towards the masked man.

 _He has a point._

No matter how much you see it. An enemy is still an enemy, no matter what, and one course of battle wouldn't change it. But Zero seems to disapprove of that since he countered back. "It will do me no good, if we decided to cross you during the period of invasion, because I need you and you need me. Also in order to save the Japanese and the Britannian populace is to combine our forces against Guinevere's. Besides…I believe in the saying 'The enemy of my enemy…is my friend.' And right now…it's you." And they were speechless after that. Yes it was true that they needed all the men they could get to repel the invasion, since even if reinforcement arrives from the north, the settlement would be soon over run by Guinevere. And right now…there's no better ally than the man of miracles himself.

 _The only thing to do now is…to decide_

Suzaku thought to himself, also casting glances to the young Knight of the Round, since he was the high ranking officer as of this moment, meaning that it was his call. As expected the young Knight complimenting on whether or not they should accept Zero's words for cooperating with them. After a moment of thinking, he finally has reached a decision.

"All right…we'll let the Viceroy say about this." The young knight proposed and it would seem the masked man agreed to it as well, seeing that he nodded and says 'Fine with me'. "But if you dare do something, you will be stopped." Francis added with eyes narrowed to the masked man, saying that he was really serious of this matter.

"You have my word, that we will cooperate with you keenly and shall accept your every decision you order to us." Bowing towards them. Right after that, they release their prisoners and they manned their respective Knightmares once more. After that they precedes going towards the Viceroy Palace, with the Lamorak and Lancelot and the Gawain leading the way. Along the way, he asked his companion and comrade.

"My lord…are you sure that we can trust him?" Suzaku asked with Francis' title-since it was proper doing so-through their private comms, that way Zero nor any of his Black Knights would hear what they were talking. Francis seems to ponder it for a moment before replying.

"I'm not saying I trust them Suzaku. Rather…I have hope that they made won't do anything stupid." And he could accept that, since if any of his Black Knights were to deny any orders then, they could trialed for insubordinate. "And if anyone of them does that…then we could at least remove at least one of our hindrances." Francis added with a chuckle, before making his Knightmare fly past them towards the Viceroy palace.

For Suzaku, he thought for himself…

 _Zero…I know we settle our differences from the past…but for now. For the sakes of the Japanese and to the Britannians that still believes…I'll help you take down the men that try to take away the peace everyone dreamed of!_

Suzaku thought grimly before flying his Lancelot to the Viceroy palace to prepare for what is to come.

 _To Japan…to the people who still believes of peace...to Nunnally...and to Euphy!_

* * *

 **Third Person's View:**

It was already night time here on Area Eleven. Stars litter the black seas above. The full moon shining the light that was reflected from the sun illuminated the people below. And the people all over the Area Eleven was getting ready to be taken by the sandman to their land of dreams and to be awaken by tomorrow. What a great night to end a great day. Only this time around…it wouldn't. Because this night, is a night no one will ever forget.

Earlier this day, events occurred that every people of the world would never forget. The one that they will tell stories to their children and their grandchildren, and so on and so forth. One that will go down in history book as the turning point for a new era arises. It started by having the wedding for a royalty; to be much more oddly specific, wedding of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his fiancée Shirley Fenette. At first, everyone was happy, since this was a wedding after all, and it was broadcasted around the world making the people that didn't attend the wedding inside the zone able to at least watch it.

But it was halted when the masked terrorist/revolutionary named Zero when he barge right in. Although he wasn't there to object the prince's wedding only to attend as a guest invited by the aforementioned prince in the first place, it cause a tension for the people seeing someone disrupts a wedding was a bad omen. It was proven to be true, when the broadcast was destroyed and the people watching the wedding in their television couldn't see what was happening. To the people that was inside the Cathedral however…they knew what happened. A missile has landed. The debris was so large, that it was considered as a miracle that they survive, unlike the people outside were caught on impact.

Right after that, another broadcast was held…but this time it was a declaration; a declaration of War. Not by the Europia United, nor the Chinese Federation, and not a rebelling Area. No. It came to the Britannians. But if you're thinking that they just declared war to unoccupied area, then you're completely wrong; since they declare war against their own countrymen that supported the SAZ. It was perpetrated by the none other than the first princess of the realm Guinevere de Britannia.

She stated that she will eliminate anyone that supported the SAZ may it be Elevens or Britannia, she will do so for Britannia's progress. After that she bombarded the zone, making the people in there died in an instant. Luckily, some people were saved thanks to their hero and savior: Zero and his Black Knights. They manage to evacuated the people that survive to the evacuation center inside the stadium where the SAZ ceremony happened a month ago. May it be Japanese or Britannians, they helped them all.

For Zero and his Black Knights, Britannia has gone too far! This was an act of genocide. And seeing the people; the ones that lived inside the zone with content and happiness, only to be turn into sorrow and despair due what has happen, it made Zero have a conclusion. From this day forth…they shall have their own independence from The Holy Britannian Empire! On this day, a new nation was born…and it was named the 'United States of Japan'!

Once they declared their independence, they must be ready to protect it at all cost. They must be willing to offer their lives for sake of the others. So that their sacrifices won't be in vain once, they died serving their country. For that, the Black Knights was now fully determined to face down Guinevere in the battlefield, and stop her from her tracks of taking Area Eleven under her; the only way to do that was…to fight against them with the royals and Britannians that supported the SAZ. You may call it civil unrest…but for the people that would be participating on this conflict they will soon call this as the 'Third Pacific War' or for the Japanese as the 'Black Rebellion'.

So that is why Zero and his Black Knights can be seen inside the Viceroy Palace, in the throne room, where her highness Cornelia li Britannia the Viceroy of Area Eleven, Chief General of the entire Britannia Military force and of course second Princess of the realm was seated on her throne. Alongside her is the sub-viceroy and (not yet) former princess Euphemia li Britannia seated right beside her, on her left was the minister of defense and just recently reverted prince and the groom of the wedding Prince Lelouch vi Britannia-which is also Zero's doppelganger. Next to him was the so called White Prince of Britannia Schneizel el Britannia, prime minister of The Holy Britannian Empire, and second prince of the realm. On the sides where their personal Knights positioned like the ones of: Knight of Two and his Raven Squad, Cornelia's Knight Sir Gilbert and General Darlton, with his Glaston Knight and of course sir Suzaku Kururugi, knight of Princess Euphemia.

Zero and his Black knights were just in front them, flanked and without a weapon. If they make any unnecessary moves they'll be shot. So for them it was really quite intimidating to be at the nest of their enemy. All of them were tensed…all of them except Zero, who stood calm and collective as always, as if this was just ordinary for him. And in actuality it was! Since he did play with them in the past as Prince Lelouch, but he wouldn't let his Black Knights know about that.

Currently Zero was proposing to join their forces to repel the invading forces of Guinevere, which made the royals gasped when they hear that their sworn enemy was willing to help them. "So let me get this straight…you want to fight with us when the time Guinevere strikes the settlement. Is that right?" Cornelia questioned the masked man, only for him to nod as an affirmation.

"Correct my dear princess. I wish to cooperate with your forces with my Black Knights so that we can hopefully turn this tide of battle at once." Replied the masked vigilante/revolutionary to them. Cornelia and so is the others contemplated if he can be trusted. After a moment of pondering, the minister of defense spoke his thoughts.

"Can you be trusted doing so?" Asked the Prince to Zero, although he already knew that he can count Zero since he was his doppelganger from the past, they needed to make an act to avoid suspicious eyes that they were collaborating with each other after all.

"Yes I can assure you that I, as well my Black knights are here to help." Confirmed Zero to all of them, next to question was Euphemia li Britannia.

"Why is that?" Euphemia asked him curious to know his motives on helping them; since it's not every day to see your enemy becomes your ally after all. Zero only answered like what he said to her Knight earlier this evening at the entrance of the SAZ.

"Like I said earlier, I'm only doing this to protect the ones that would be caught in the crossfire, may it be Britannians or Japanese, we will do everything to keep them from harm. And if cooperating with you is the answer…then so be it" Zero answered proudly to them, sticking to his character as an anti-hero of sorts.

For the royals listening to him, it solidify that they can really trust Zero on his words, so Cornelia made the decision…

"Right then…as Viceroy of Area Eleven, you'll be granted of protecting and serving this sovereign state of the name of The Holy Britannian Empire. Now if you do something stupid or if you deny any orders…you all will be arrested and would be punish for treason and/or insubordination against the empire." Cornelia declared to Zero only to Zero take a mock bow and replied.

"In the name of the Japanese and the United States of Japan…I and my Black Knights vowed to protect its territories and its inhabitants, no matter what culture, or their country they've originated with. With this I swear." After that, his Black Knights also take a bow as well, promising that on this battle they will act as allies.

On the other side of the however…Princess Guinevere de Britannia was preparing for the impending invasion on Tokyo and the SAZ that will start (much to her dismay) at the break of dawn; so that is why for tonight they will completely finish the preparation of their attack against her younger siblings and of course Zero and his Black Knights.

As we speak, the first Brigade of Knightmares consisting over 5,500 men and women strong are just landed at the beach of Miho just two hours ago, and right now, half of her fleet is now moving towards Tokyo. It was suggested by her second of command and overall commander of the fleet Admiral Nelson, that this way, they can lessen the line of defenses of Britannian defenders, all over the coast. Even if they have superior technological advantage contrary to much less advance weaponry Guinevere has, they still have the Number advantage, not to mention is that she can rain down wave after wave of rockets and missiles on whoever that was a thorn on their sides.

Overall, this invasion would be a total warfare when it started. Currently the perpetrator and one can say as traitor of her country can be seen seating on her make shift throne inside the flagship of HMS _Invictus_ that was sailing with half of her fleet towards the coast of Tokyo.

"My lady…seven hours before the operation begins" An officer informed her, making her sigh at dismay for having to wait at least seven hours before she can taste the blood of her enemy. But she can wait. The anticipation of battle was so near she can smell it! So that is why she asked the same officer a question.

"How long before we are to reach Tokyo?" She asked since before they could begin, all must be in place after all. Once they reach Tokyo, and the Knightmares from Miho is prepared, only then they will consecutively attack the Tokyo and the Zone. After that, the brigade of Knightmares from Miho will march north to meet with the rest of the brigade that will be sent by the other half of the fleet. It was 60 miles south-west from the Tokyo settlement, so they estimated that they will meet up with the rest of the invaders by about…three hours if they are lucky. At that time, the enemy can call reinforcement further north. But it would seem fortune must be on their favor, since all over Area Eleven are armed resistance groups are starting to emerge and causes some conflicts that needed military attention. So it will delay much greatly, the reinforcement arrived for them. When they arrive however, they will manage to take the Viceroy Palace by then, and then she would completely take full control of the entire nation.

"Two hours your highness." Answered the officer once more to her, making her nod in agreement, on how long it would take for them to reach the coast of Tokyo. It would be already 22:00 (10 PM) when they arrive perfect time to cause some 'disturbance' on the people living there. So that is why she made a proclamation again.

"Once we are to reach Tokyo…commence a bombardment all over Tokyo." The princess ordered to them, making the officers in charge bewildered at such a request. Their reason for shocking at such an order she didn't know and probably she didn't even care of knowing. Luckily (or unluckily) Admiral Nelson voiced their same reason.

"Bu-but your highness! If we are to bombard the enemy, it will give our positions to the enemy! And the enemy coastal guard can counter-attack us if they wishes! And that's not all…it will lessen our rockets and missiles meaning we-" Nelson argued over from her monitor from his ship HMS _Nocturnal_ , but she quickly stops him when she stand up and exclaimed to all her personnel.

"I want them to fear us admiral!" She roared to all of them making them stiffened to once again making the Marie Antoinette of Britannia enrage with fury. "I want them to be shaking on their knees when they hear our cannons shot from our ships! I want them to cower when they see our Knightmares marches through the city! I want them to kneel before me when I take in charge of AREA ELEVEN!" She added to them, making some of them regretting to even joining her highness endeavors.

Seeing that she was going over the line and she breathed heavily, she calmed herself down and thinks much clearly. "Besides…when we start the operation they would be busy aiding the civilians first." She pointed out; she knows this since her younger siblings weren't dumb enough to let the civilians die after all. Even if Princess Cornelia was there, she was someone that was willingly sacrifice civilians for the betterment of the Empire. But she can only do it, because there was no one opposing her, but face her in front of Euphy she would crumble and would give in on helping them first.

"But Princess…it's for the better that we take in charge over the course the battle, and you need to rest before the operation starts." Commented by Rear Admiral Andrew Storm; commanding officer of HMS _Diligence_ that was over his early forties and with a brown goatee and wrinkles on his face indicating he suffered hardship much like this numerous times in the past, on letting the ones from the Military make the decisions and have the princess rest.

But Guinevere wasn't someone that can easily ordered like that and to be down regarded by someone just like him; someone that only rose from nobility only because his family ties within the Royal family. "Are you ordering me Admiral?" Guinevere asked the admiral with a glare and venomous tone, making him flinch from where he was standing that made him shook his head.

"No your highness"

"Or do you want your younger brother to be relieved from duty now is that it?" She asked him about his brother Captain Christopher Storm, commander of the HMS _Dominion_ that was his only last family left. After hearing about his brother, and how she would demote him or even out right remove him from the Navy, he quickly stuttered a reply.

"N-no, your highness…I don't want my brother to be relieved from duty" The man stated bowing his head in shame. Guinevere smirk evilly, knowing that no one would dare cross her since she was royal and of course the highest ranking out of all them. And she could remove them, if she so pleases.

"Good…now is there any further objections?" after seeing all of them shook or just stood silent, indicating that no one will oppose her from now on, she continued. "Well then…if there's no one to object, then we will proceed with my plan of bombing the settlement, once we reach it" before seating on her throne once more, waiting for the fleet to reach Tokyo.

Soon enough they were able to reach Tokyo. They can see the glittering lights of the settlement from their perspective. Too bad it would soon be come flames and ashes, sooner or later. Once Guinevere was informed that they were at Tokyo and was at firing range within 25-30 kilometers away, she ordered her fleet that was compasses with: The HMS _Invictus_ and another _Albion_ Class warship, and since they have 2 Albion class they needed a proper escort from the _Bristol_ Class, which was only ten. All aircraft carriers including HMS _Nocturnal_ , over at least 30 _Duke_ Classes, and 10 _Daring_ Classes that was commanded by Rear Admiral Andrew Storm from his _Dominion_ Class HMS _Diligence_. They have submarines as well, at least 15 _Vanguard_ classes, the _Hunt_ Class from the original 20 was now ten and at least 20 _Astute_ Classes that was being commanded by HMS _Voyager_ by Commodore George Dowel. Meaning from the 208 Ships and Submarine, half of the 'Freedom Fleet' that was going to attack Tokyo were about 102 ships and submarine, while the other 106 were at Miho, also launching wave of Knightmares there.

When they were completely in line, she hailed Commodore George Dowel, as well with Admiral Nelson and Rear Admiral Andrew Storm, to ready the cannons, rockets and missile launchers and target the settlement, and start the count down from 300 seconds. Outside, in the shimmering night enlightened the ships just at the coast of Tokyo; ready to open fire on the settlement that was probably was now sleeping. Every Cannon, correspondingly face Tokyo on the horizon. The Submarine underneath the waters of Japan open their very own hatches that will send a rocket from underneath. Patiently they waited the five minutes before they rained down hell on Tokyo, the same thing they've done at the SAZ.

Unbeknownst to the ones that was being targeted, they were actually preparing to inform the masses about the commotion and of course what truly happen at the SAZ. Cornelia was readying herself from delivering the news, not only to people of Area Eleven, but of course to the whole world. The stage was set inside the throne room, and a podium was raised for her to speak at.

Zero and his Black Knights were standing aside away from the camera, since the Britannians would be outrage to see him working with them after all. While the royals were standing behind the princess, from left to right was: Euphemia, Schneizel, Lelouch and surprisingly Nunnally just recovered by from the shock she suffered earlier this morning.

The camera man counts down from 5 to 0 indicating that the broadcast has been started. Cornelia inhales heavily when she was about to going to deliver a the news to the public about what has transpired, before exhaling when the Camera starred at her, meaning it was live. In the city, all Televisions, radios, or even cellphone suddenly change from their daily program to the speech their viceroy was going to give. The ones that was now sleeping heavily, was awaken when they heard that the Viceroy was going to speech about what truly happened. Not only the Britannians, but the Japanese as well the Chinese and the Europeans also leaned in on their respective communication devices to hear what does the Witch of Britannia was about to say.

"To the people of Area Eleven and to the whole world" Cornelia started loud and clear no single hitch was heard from her. "Earlier today…at exactly 15:00 hours, my wedding of my younger half-brother, and the minister of defense was interrupted." Cornelia continued with no trace of nervousness whatsoever. "Interrupted by none other than…the first princess of the Holy Britannian Empire; Guinevere de Britannia!" She exclaimed and for the people that knew what happen on the zone, cowers to hear that murderer's name.

"Guinevere de Britannia…unofficially attacked the zone without any orders from the emperor that was under the control of the court of Nobles and Common; giving her a title of treason and insubordination against the Empire for doing such." She informed to the people, finally the people learned that the Princess acted on her own. Cornelia bitterly said that from her mouth, since she doesn't want to stain the reputation of her family once more, but it was needed to the people to know, then so be it.

"And as of this moment…it has been confirmed that the first princess is…"Cornelia hesitated, worry from the looks of her eyes, and so is the people as well. They were eager, waiting what to know what the traitorous Princess will do. The people leaned in close to their television or cellphones. Listening closely to the radios they have, waiting.

Cornelia was used to such a thing; delivering a bad news that is. I mean it was her that informed young Euphy the tragic fate of Lady Marianne and their sister Nunnally after all. Also she was the one that talked to the others that both Lelouch and Nunnally were to be shipped off to Area Eleven. And she was the one that have the enough courage to tell Euphy that both of them died during the invasion. It always pained her doing so. It leaves bitter taste on her mouth whenever she was to deliver something like this. But it was needed to do so, and so was here. But why was it that it was so hard for her to say to the people of Area Eleven that sooner or later they will be invaded? If she can deliver such tragic news to her family, surely she can deliver it the same way to the thousands or millions of family waiting to know what will be their fate. Well that was it. She was used to telling it to her family, that she can't handle if she can deliver to the others as well. However she suddenly remembered…that if she doesn't inform the masses, they will most likely die immediately for not being prepared on what to do once the invasion happen. So even if it will pain her once she says this…she must endure it.

 _For the people…for Britannia!_

"It was confirmed that the first princess Guinevere de Britannia…is preparing…for an invasion on Area Eleven." She said with dismay on her voice. And around the entirety of Japan, gasped in horror for the first princess to know that she was going to attack them. Them! Britannians fighting Britannians, blood versus blood. Majority of the people was now frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. Well there is something they can do and that is: To panic.

But if there's one thing the Royals never wanted to happen is to have the masses to panic for the situation at hand. Cornelia knew this, so that is why she quickly ordered them. "People of Area Eleven please remain calm! Do not worry!" She ordered them with ordering tone, but with comfort, like a mother would do to her child. And within an instant everyone that was living inside the zone complied.

"As Viceroy of Area Eleven. I and so is my younger siblings, promised you that you won't be harmed. We will do everything in our power to ensure your safety." Cornelia vowed to them while indicating her brothers and sisters behind her. The people seems to eased up on that one, and it was really needed.

"Now…we will tell you when to evacuate. But for now everyone must to remain at their homes at all times!" She ordered, and the people outside quickly return back to their respective houses, apartments, and of course hotels. For the ones that were already inside they boarded their windows and doors.

"As for Guinevere…for acting of insubordination and treason against the Emperor and the Holy Britannian Empire, I and the rest of Britannians that serves our empire with just and with truth and honor will vowed to stop you of your invasion!" She exclaimed while pounding her right hand on the podium. The soldiers, all over Area Eleven and the entire Empire, on each bases and compounds, that supported the Princess and the SAZ roared in agreement as well. They will show what a Britannian truly acts; with honor and truth.

"We won't let you do as you pleases, we will stop y-"She roared with much hate and contempt against her older sister, only to be halted when an impact was heard outside the viceroy palace that send everyone flying away. Outside, it was like a meteor shower on the night; but unlike meteors with rocks falling from space…the ones that they were seeing right now, were rockets and missiles flying towards them fired by manmade technology. Every missiles and Rockets hit the buildings, the streets, parks, houses, roads, EVERYTHING! They were falling like rain drops of a storm. Hitting everything with water, only this time around, it was flames. People scream in agony and pain when the flames reached them, and no one can do it about it.

Wave after wave, the rockets and missiles continued over ten more minutes, peppering the settlement with flames and ashes. The once was glittering city, is now burned like hell. The person that was either awake or was now resting, is now sleeping in eternity. The homes of a family have become their very own graveyard. And that gloriousness of the city that Britannia after seven years of making, has finally destroyed in an instant. The same thing they have done to old Tokyo back then when it was called the capital of Japan.

Everyone has been suffered the destruction with the firepower that the Princess Guinevere possessed that she was going to use when invading the whole Japan. Luckily some of them manage to survive, the keyword here is SOME. Meaning that at least majority of the populace living inside the settlement either presumed dead or lost. From 13 million of Britannians and Japanese that was living there, only a number of over hundred thousand remains.

 _7 hours later…_

In the morning, the rescue team-that was developed by the remaining staff inside the Viceroy Palace that all of them miraculously survived-can now be seen roaming through the streets helping ever any able body person on their feet and quickly patch them some first aid from the burns, cuts or any other injuries they have suffered last night. Those that were nearly dying, quickly put into a stretcher and quickly moved them towards Princess Cornelia's G-1.

The G-1 serves as the main rescue and health center. Currently the royals-that once again, filled with ashes on their faces-were overseeing the operation with haste since they knew that Guinevere can attack at any time. They manages to survived thanks to the foundation and extra plating the Viceroy Palace that was able to withstand the impact of every rockets and missiles that was fired upon them.

It was, as of this moment, was manned by Zero and his Black Knights while the royals were outside doing everything they can to help the people. It truly frustrates Schneizel, that instead of preparing for the invasion; they were stuck here helping the injured people.

"We need to finish this now Cornelia. If we want to save them from their demise" Schneizel commented after directing a soldier where to put a dead body. Cornelia knew that, but Euphy insisted that first they must at least save the people that survived during the bombing.

" I know Schneizel…but Euphy is right, we must at least save them…it's the least we can do." Cornelia stated while patching up an elder woman's arm. Schneizel can understand her reasons. But in time of wars (just like this) it was all man by their selves, if they can't survived then it's their loss.

"Still…at least make sure the Knightmares are prep" Insisted Schneizel to his sister. Cornelia wanted to retort only to be silence when a running Guilford stops her and stated something that everyone dreaded to hear, but expected as well.

"My lady…enemy VTOLs at twelve o'clock, and closing" Guilford informed his Princess giving her a binoculars for her to let her see it through herself. True to his word, enemy VTOLs carrying over at least a squadron of Knightmares can be seen flying straight towards them, over a half a kilometer close to them.

"Well then…the invasion has started" Cornelia said, before gritting her teeth for not having enough to time to prepare.

The squadrons of Knightmares that was at least thirty Knightmares strong were closing in towards the Viceroy Palace. They were launched earlier this morning from the Aircraft Carriers, as the first squadron to attack Tokyo.

"All right! Listen up; we are to attack everyone on sight! May it be stinking elevens or the same blood as ours, show no mercy!" Ordered an officer leading the squadron riding a Gloucester to his fellow soldiers that was the first wave of attacks Guinevere and her Admirals and Generals planned. His subordinates complied in unison through the comms:

"Yes my lord!"

At the other side of the invasion, the ones that will attack the Zone started an hour early that way when they are to meet up with the forces from the north it would be at the same time. They already landed all Knightmares inside the coast of Miho, and now moving towards the zone. But before they do that, they must take all bases that were near the said zone, that way they can't be flanked. One particular base was Camp Fuji, the training camp of SDF during the period of the zone that was overrun by Britannians.

When the guards saw Sutherlands and Gloucesters that was coming towards them at full speed, they thought that was just their daily Knightmares exchanges coming from the other base-that way they can diverse the numbers of Knightmares to all Britannian bases. "Hey uhmm…is there any scheduled transfer with the Kyoto base about Squadron of Sutherlands and Gloucesters going straight at us" a private asked his comrades from his monitor surveying the base to him checking the list of transferred Knightmares.

His comrade seems to be puzzled on what he told him, since there was no scheduled transfer of Sutherlands and Gloucester from Kyoto. "Actually…there is none scheduled of any squadrons that was to be placed here at all" informed him, saying that no bases was going to send a squadron to them making both of them confused.

"Wait did you mea-"but before he can continue, his body was littered with bullets and so is his comrade when a foot soldiers barges in. Unlike the foot soldiers that have a grey colored uniform, the ones that attack them was both Black and Purple. It was the soldiers of Guinevere.

"I'm sorry…but this is for the betterment of the empire" the soldier who fired at his own countrymen stated before vacating the room. Outside, it was the same; the Sutherlands and Gloucesters charges in with their lances and rifles towards the less defense base.

At first the Britannians was confused when they open fired against them, they only thought it was just friendly fire and that maybe it was just a mock battle of sorts. But when they see that their comrades cockpits exploded, it eithers means terrorist or much worse…their own countrymen killing them. Two Sutherlands stood at the entrance of the second wall of the base, guarding it. They both were stunned when the Gloucesters didn't stop charging them. One of them, cowering in fear opened fire, only to be dodged by the Gloucester before thrusting its lance towards the cockpits killing the pilot and so is the Knightmare.

The other one was stunned that only after the Gloucester faced him, was he able to think and do something. "Wa-wait what are you doing?! Why are you killing your allies?!" aksed hestiraclly by the pilot, the Gloucester also opened his comms and stated.

"We do not align ourselves with Britannians that show weakness and sympathizes with the Elevens or even supported the SAZ. We are the true Britannia…All hail Britannia!" the pilot of Gloucester bellowed before killing the Sutherlands.

It would continue with other bases, as well. No one tried to fire at their own countrymen, but the ones Guinevere bring along will. Speaking of the princess, she was smirking evilly and the only that was left to becoming a super villain figure was to have a maniacal laugh right about now. Currently she was sitting at her throne, seeing her plans unfold, and it was doing quite swimmingly. She couldn't help but chuckle on what has to come…

 _Yes..yes…now all of those that stands before me will surely surrender now!_

The Maria Antoinette thought to herself before delivering a you've guessed it! A Maniacal laugh! After finishing her laugh that cause a disturbance with the people she was with, she stated.

"Now then…commence the phase two! Attack the SAZ and of course let's start our…

"ATTACK ON TOKYO!'

* * *

 **A/N: *Uses a dramatical drums* dun-dun-dun Wooh…guys seriously what did you guys think will happen on the next chapter. Anyways, so sorry if this wasn't the action packed Chapter you may have wanted but, don't worry cause the next TWO Chapters (You've heard me right) will be ACTION based Chapter! Anyways let's wrap this up since it's once again over 15,000 words again?! Wow, just wow. Well I guess 'Operation Downfall' would do quite smoothly.**

 **Anyways, on the next Chapter obviously would be the insuring battle between Guinevere's forces against Cornelia and Zero's. Also, I'll be using the same technique I've done on battle themed Chapter. Changing POV! Do not worry you know the point of view have change when a line bracket appear. Also please comment on what you think about the 'Operation Downfall' since I want to know what you guys think of it. Do you like it or not. If you do comment it, please add the hash tag (#RoadToTheEnd).**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **Anglo-Zanzibar War: This is the shortest recorded battle in the entire world, only lasting within at least 40 minutes. (You could learn more about the Anglo-Zanzibar War on Wikipedia)**

 **Castle of Bran: (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT AND INFORMATION) This Castle would be the hide-out of Princess Elizabeth ni Britannia, in the future. Fun fact, this is actually real in Romania. (You could learn more about the Castle of Bran on Wikipedia)**

 **Vincere: Latin translation of Conquer. Also this is the Lamorak Flight enable version. (Since on Chapter 30 where the flight enabled was first seen wasn't named…yeah sorry about that)**

 **Almost forgot:**

 **Happy No 'L' Day! (Wait you're serious…?)**

 **How to ce'brate:**

 **Avoid the use of 'L' in everything you write and say today.**

 **Ban the use of any object that begin with the letter 'L' in your house and in your workplace.**

 **This holiday is also a great excuse to learn more about orthography. Orthography is the study of the rules of writing a language. (Basica''y I won't use it hmm…I 'ove Cam''e hahaha)**

 **And really I won't forget it:**

 **Merry Christmas and have a Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	43. Manning the Fort

**A/N: (Advance) Happy New Year Everyone! Let's celebrate the New Year with a brand new Chapter of Code Geass: Black & White. After one year, of existing-and still wasn't able to finish-I've completely hooked on writing that every time we don't have classes, instead of playing games I write new Chapters and still studying. So New Year, a new era, a brand new year to look up to, and of course a New Year resolution to make and (never) achieve it. But my New Year resolution is just like last time, the only difference is that this time around…I'll make sure to keep my promises, and that means finishing Code Geass: Black & White before the starts of Month of Love.**

 **Before we could begin with the ever so format of 'Shout-outs', followed by the summarization of the Chapter, the 'Word Hunt' and of course the story itself. Just like the previous Chapter where I declared another Operation dubbed 'Operation Downfall'. This Chapter as well, I will have another announcement to make.**

 **Since last year, I made the first ever Challenge named 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17. And was followed by two more Challenges namely as followed; the 'Birthday Blow-out' Challenge in the celebration of my birthday and of course lastly the 'Love is in the Music' Challenge on February 14, to celebrate Valentine's Day (You could learn more about all Challenges on Bio Profile above). Well on this day as well, I have another Challenge for you!**

 **To end the Year 2017 and welcoming 2018…F.C.C.S presents you…**

' **Goodbye 2k17 Hello 2k18!' Challenge!**

 **Basically it's pretty the same with my first ever Challenge, except this time around, by this time it's publish its either still New Year's Eve or already New Year. But it still held the exact same mechanics just like 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17'.**

 **So here's the mechanics that everyone needed to do upon reading this Challenge: Just like I said earlier, it's the same thing with 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17' meaning that you're once again will listen to the music. But hold on a minute, since here's the difference. Instead of listening ONE song all over again and that it must be related to the New Year song, just like on 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17' this time around, you're going to listen to ALL your favorite songs of 2017! In short, you just going to listen to all your songs that you've loved on the year 2017. Like (to name a few): 'Feel it Still', 'Rock star', 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, and 'The Specter' by Alan Walker and so many more! Wait! Before you go and quickly create a playlist already (Like I normally would) here's the catch…all songs must been released on the year 2017! Meaning those that was released on the late December doesn't count.**

 **So there you have it, the brand new Challenge, and almost forgot…well there's another song that I want you to listen throughout the story…and you should listen into it, before once again resumed with your regular playlist. Also, since all Challenges and Operations have a hash-tag, we couldn't leave this one without it, am I right? The hash-tag for the 'Goodbye 2k17 Hello 2k18' Challenge would be…#Finishing2k17w/aBlast (You get the reference? Since the 'listenonreading Challenge 2016-17' Hash tag was #Starting2k17w/aBang, this one would be the finish)**

 **So with that over with…onto the Shout outs!**

 **Shout out for these people: Scarease, KingOfHeartless'09…**

 **Okay, we need to wrap this up since it's over 500 words already. Now for today's Chapter, like I said previously this would be the continued part of 'Attack on Tokyo' Chapter. But hold your horses once more-Ha just kidding, yes this would be truly an action pack Chapter, not just this Chapter but also the next one as well! Anyways nothing much to say here other than that I'll be using the Changing POV technique, where every time there's a line Bracket the perspective changes.**

 **Up next is the 'Word Hunt!', last time there was Three, so that means there won't be one here is that right you may asking, well just to ensure here's the mechanics: Along the way, you may able to encounter with a word/phrases that has an asterisk (example*) like so, that may held significance for the story or I just wanted to say to you. The answer can be seen on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Another Disclaimer are the OCs you've seen on this story. Namely: S.S and the whole Raven Squad, since they weren't created and own by me. Their real owners and creator are S.S and Ebony sword (respectively). The only OCs I own is Sir Francis and Gwen Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 43 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 43: Manning the Fort.**

* * *

Fortress from Middle English: Old French called _forteresse_ which means 'strong place' that was based on Latin word _fortis_ that actually means 'strong' that means a military stronghold, especially a strongly fortified town fit for a large garrison; a heavily protected and impenetrable building. On other words…the place where Infantries, soldiers, and/or officers are held during a campaign. Also these were used as scouting grounds and stronghold, since they were the first line of defense of a Kingdom after all. The difference between a Castle and Fortress was that a Fortresses in the past was a lot thicker than the ones of a Castle, they were few to none windows and some without glass, so the soldiers wouldn't be hit by a hails of arrows from the enemy. The time went on, and the weapons Changes, from bows and arrow, to the crossbow, to the guns and cannons, were the ones manning a fort used were much safer than the ones outside. Unlike the Castle that one person can say a residence of a Kings and Queens, a Fortress wasn't like that. Fortress was meant as Military purposes; they were dark and clamp, storing arsenals and weapons and soldiers of an Empire or Kingdom.

As the time passes Fortresses were much used often and built than their counterparts the Castles; since the Britannian Empire was a Militaristic driven country, meaning that the entire country relies to their Military as their backbone, so they need a building that can protect their soldiers in order to battle the plentiful enemy that they have. And only the Fortresses were the ones that have the exact measures of protecting the mentioned Soldiers of the Empire.

And for this battle; The 'Third Pacific War' or for the Japanese 'The Black Rebellion' the fortress of Area Eleven known by the many as the 'Viceroy's Palace' would play an important role to this engagement between the first Princess Guinevere forces against the combine forces of Princess Cornelia's and Zero with his Black Knight; a role that will decide the future not only the whole Area, nor the Holy Britannian Empire…but to the whole World.

The Viceroy Palace was considered as a Fortress for this battle as an exception, since in this particular of event, this will be the stronghold of the ones defending the country from the Invaders commanded by Guinevere. Presently, the Viceroy Palace that was overrun by Britannians and was the official residence of the four royals that was living in there, was now under management (temporarily) of Zero and his Black Knights, seemingly the Royals were busy helping the populace that survive the onslaught last night after the bombing of the settlement that was done by Guinevere and her forces. Although he and his Black Knight wanted to help also the survivors, they were instructed to man the Palace while they were gone. Some of them (Mostly Tamaki) wanted to take the Chance to cease the opportunity and declared their Independence OFFICIALLY to the whole world, but was down by Zero saying' If we are to be trusted, then we must listen to the Princess' desires'.

So as of now, they were doing such; manning the fort. Zero and his Black Knights was seen mingling around the Throne room, now served as a Mission Control of sorts; where they monitor the situation of the settlement, relay and receive orders from/to the princess, and see the enemy forces movements. At such, Inoue one of few female Black Knights saw something from her radar-enemy IFFs, and she immediately report it to Zero their commander in charge.

"Zero…enemy squadrons flying towards her highness position…coming in fast!" Inoue reported to her superior. Zero quickly moved towards her station of work, to check it himself and asked her. "Enemy numbers?" Inoue quickly count them on her radar and replied. "Over thirty VTOLs carrying Sutherlands and Gloucester from the looks of things…also they are escorted by gunship as well."

"Orders Zero?" asked the now promoted Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh to him, seeing that the enemy must have started the invasion already. Zero seems to ponder this for a moment before he made up his mind. "Relay this order immediately to the Princess' G-1." Zero commanded, _although I'm pretty sure that they must have at least know it by now…meaning they will try to escape._ Zero mused to himself before adding "All Burais Pilots mount up!" and immediately all personnel that was piloting a Burai made their way to the entrance where their respective Knightmares parked as of this moment.

"Move quickly towards two blocks behind her highness! Once you're there…prepare to cover her highness escape route!" shouted over the comms, once the Knightmares, were fueled, manned and ready to depart. The twenty or so Burais, raced toward their destination. Zero moved towards at the head of the command table where he can be able to see the battle clearly and give orders to his men, and princess' men. Kallen moved on his sides and she asked.

"Zero what about me and Rai? Shouldn't we move out as well; to help our comrades on the ensuing battle?" That made Zero faced his mask towards her and replied to her. "They weren't there to fight Q-1. Rather they are there to cover their highnesses escape" Clarifying his ace and queen.

Rai was the next to ask him. "Why is that Zero?" he asked since, they knew that they have the Lancelot and the Lamorak that was piloted by the Knight of Two with his Raven Squad, add also her highness Cornelia's Gloucester along with her Glaston Knights making at least the numbers of enemy combatants as same with her. Also there was the Burais Zero sent, meaning they have the numbers advantage right? So why would they retreat in an evenly match that they are sure that they can win?

For Zero it was actually starting to irked him-starting is the keyword here-and thought to himself _Good thing you're my doppelgangers friends… and mine as well, because if you weren't then I'll do what I did once to Tamaki_ remembering when Tamaki was starting to irritate him, the annoying one quickly regret of having to aggravate their leader, by series of devious plan, ones that can compete with Milly's.

Anyways, he did answer them. "Because Rai…her highness would mostly without a doubt, retreat back just to save the civilians, before they kills them all." Informed him to them, but it was still puzzling his two ace of the hole.

"Still…how do you know about that?" questioned Kallen to him once more.

Zero, really tempted to shout back at them, only sigh that he can't do so. "Because she doesn't want her siblings to be caught in the crossfire as well, and disappoints that she didn't save the civilians." And it was the truth. They were there mainly because her highness Princess Euphemia and Nunnally insisted, to save the survivors first, and since she doesn't want to upset her siblings she complied-albeit reluctantly doing so-and if they were to attack and they both knew that she just abandoned the survivors just because they were busy saving their own skins, they were truly be saddened at the thought. And if there's one thing, Cornelia and her siblings shared, is that they don't want their siblings to distraught of such things.

The two questioning pilots seemed to accept that. "And beside…if they don't move then they would be easy targets for Guinevere to strike them from her ships." Added once more by Zero; saying that if they didn't retreat back, then her highness forces would be attack from the ships or aircrafts from the seas. The two, seemed to caught of it in an instant, and only now realized onto why he ordered the Burais that left only to cover their highnesses escape.

* * *

True to Zero's deduction, the royals did retreated back to the G-1, right after they see enemy VTOLs coming towards them , the people screamed in panic only to be silenced when Cornelia ordered to move to the G-1. "Everyone move to the G-1 Immediately! Guilford, Darlton, man the G-1 to drive towards back to the Viceroy Palace." Cornelia commanded to her knight and General, making them bow and quickly move to the G-1 and manning it.

"Sir Kururugi, you and my Glaston Knights are to escort the G-1 all the way towards the Palace, is that understood?" Cornelia then turned to her sister Knights and her personal guards dubbed as Glaston Knight, making them state 'Yes your highness' to her, before making their way to their respective Knightmares and moved towards the G-1.

"Lelouch's friends!" She exclaimed to the students that Lelouch bring along for his wedding yesterday. The blue haired Rivalz mumbled and said: "Ye-yes…you- your highness?" clearly not use of a royalty ordering him, if not just asking him. Cornelia didn't bother and faced them before stating. "Make sure you are with Princess Nunnally at all times, got it?"

The two students-Nina and Milly-complied much more clearly and replied "Yes your highness!" before moving towards the G-1 where the wheel chair bound Princess held. Lelouch quickly goes and look for his former Japanese maid, and once found he ordered her.

"Sayoko, protect Nunnally and Shirley at all cost…even if it cost of your life." He asked rather order, her. Although he didn't doubt her ability to safeguard the ones he cherish the most, he just wanted to make sure. Sayoko, pensive as always, bowed on her master and replied. "With pleasure your highness."

After that everyone made their way towards the G-1, with soldiers and medical staff escorting/helping the disabled person along the way. They move with haste, but her highness Cornelia left behind. Seeing that his sibling was going to stay he asked her.

"Cornelia what are you doing?" Schneizel asked her halting when he saw Cornelia going to her Gloucester not too far away. Cornelia didn't bother turning nor she cast a glance towards the White Prince of Britannia, instead she continues marching towards her Knightmare before she replied to her half sibling.

"I'm going to help you escape while you still can!" But before she could go inside the cockpit of her Knightmare another voice interjected in and it came from the Knight of Two. "That won't be necessary your highness. I and the Raven Squad will cover the G-1 's escape from above." Francis stated to them while the Lamorak Vincere and the Manchester that was piloted by his Raven Squad, hover above them, indicating that they will stop the first squadron of Knightmares on their tracks.

Cornelia contemplated this for a moment, before she made a conclusion. "Very well…make sure you return back after defeating them, Sir Xavier." Cornelia commanded to them confident that they will defeat the first wave of Knightmares coming their way, making all of they answered with 'yes your highness' in unison. Cornelia still goes to her Gloucesters, but this time around she was among the ones that were going to escort the G-1 back to the Viceroy Palace.

Schneizel also was determined with the Second Knight of the Round and his Raven Squad on their ability on Knightmare combat and make some time for all of them to escape back to the Viceroy Palace safe and sound. He gaze through the flying Knightmares above, before he made his way towards the G-1, followed by Kanon. "Quickly Kanon…to the bridge of the G-1!" He ordered his aide, while moving inside the G-1, which he replied with 'yes sire.'

Inside the G-1 was buzzing with activities with the people inside. Also there were some people that was tended there, since the other rooms were cramped up already with people, and the Bridge of the G-1 was the only one left that wasn't filled by the people. Princess Euphy let the ones that were mildly injured inside the Bridge as long that they won't disrupt the officials working there.

Euphy were among with her family and new found friends from Lelouch's school in Ashford Academy, commanding some men where to take the injured people, and help the disabled person to walk towards medical bay. "Take the critical injured towards the medical bay, and seeks immediate treatment right away! Give the vaccines to the ones that are needed…I don't care if they are of a noble birth, the ones that really needed first should have it may it be Britannians or Japanese! Order the Honorary Britannians working here to tend the Japanese, that way they can communicate easily and tell them what to do!" These were Euphy orders or command during the whole time, although she was able to command some men every now and then, she never expected that it was this hard and really tiring to her.

While the others, are really proud of the Princess of her efforts of keeping a hierarchy inside the G-1, like the ones of Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, and Nina-which only arrived after a meeting with Lloyd Asplund again from the Avalon. "Man…Princess Euphy sure does a lot of work." Commented Rivalz, and his friends also nodded in agreement, that elicit a small chuckle from the blind princess, that caught wind of Nina. "Nunnally?" She asked the blind girl, since up to this point, she didn't speak or laugh even after with her brother and his friends tried to cheer her up.

Nunnally was surprised as well, that in this moment, at least she was having a little bit of bunter, and she replied to the blue haired named Rivalz unanswered question. "Well that sister Euphy for you…always helping everyone in need…even in times of crisis" because of it, her friends smiled, having the Nunnally they loved back once more.

There friendly get together was disrupted when Lelouch followed by their older brother Schneizel entered the room inside the G-1 that made the officers stand in attention. After Lelouch nodded to them, which made them at ease, they return back with their works. Nunnally and the gang make their way towards the Black Prince. Once near the said prince, Shirley the prince's fiancée hugged him only to return the gesture as well.

"I'm glad you're safe Lulu." Uttered Shirley making Lelouch replied in return. "Me too Shirley" before breaking the hug, making the orange haired girl curious what will happen next. "So…what we will do now Lulu?" she asked, and was followed up by Nunnally as well. "Are we going back to Viceroy Palace now big brother?" only for him to sigh, for having these question quickly put into him, only to answer them happily.

"Yes we are going back to the Viceroy Palace…that way the squadron that is chasing us won't catch up to us." Lelouch informed them, since they've heard that an enemy squadron was coming their way surely to capture/kill them. "Yes…so right now with need everyone at the ready since we are moving out…also do not be worried if they are able to reach us, since we are guarded by Princess Cornelia herself, with her Glaston Knight and of course Sir Suzaku escorting the G-1 making sure that we are safe along the way." Schneizel added with a small smile, making the gang relaxed from the tension brewing inside of them.

"Another thing…Zero seemed to deduce that we are moving back since he ordered at least twenty Burai to cover our escape route…it seems that he still got that strategic mind the Military and the media thinks of him has." Complemented Schneizel to Lelouch's doppelganger, making the said doppelganger smirk at thought and think of himself. _Of course…he is me after all_ but plastered a shock face, and said.

"Really I did not know that" Lelouch replied to Schneizel before making his way on the sides of Euphy, commandeering the G-1, while Darlton and Guilford ready the G-1 to move out. Outside the G-1 engines roared into life, and immediately, it turns south where the Viceroy Palace was, and move out in top speed which was only 30 kilometers tops. The Knightmares that was escorting them, also goes towards the sides, the front, and the behind of the G-1, making it hard for the Enemy attack the G-1 in all possible angles. At the front Cornelia leaded the way with two Glaston Knights at her flank, the rest of the Glaston Knight where on each sides of the G-1, while the rear was protected by Suzaku and his Lancelot.

Above the sunny clouds of Area eleven on the Tokyo Settlement, enemy squadron of Guinevere's forces were closing in by their VTOLs. "Sir Enemy G-1 spotted at point 3" Called a Gunship through the comms, to the leader of the squad telling that the enemy was near. The leader of the squad which was on his early thirties, had red haired with a moustache chuckled at such a statement and thought to himself. _This would be easy_ before ordering his squadron of Sutherlands and Gloucesters "All forces…ready to deploy!" But before they could drop down on their respective VTOLs that was carrying their Knightmares, another voiced cut in.

"Not so fast!" and they were shocked when the Knight of Two's personal Knightmare flew out of nowhere surprising them, and he was followed by five Manchester class Knightmare which was the personal Knightmares of the Raven Squad; the personal Squadron led by the Knight of Two. It truly surprised them, that some of them were frozen in place, while others stammered on saying: "Th-the Demon Knight!"

For the ones that was calling them as Demonic Knights, it made them smirk and that made the black haired man that was tied in a ponytail Hunter shouted at the top of his lungs. "Yeah! And you better pray that you shouldn't gone with Guinevere in the first place!" boasted Hunter through the comms making his enemy hear him, and that made his squad exclaimed at the eccentric pilot on their private comms. "Hunter!" they shouted in unison, making the young pilot be ashamed of doing such at thing that he offered a small apology.

Anyways, it brought enough time for the leader of the group to think clear and finally command his forces…"Spread out!" to all of them and they did. Fifteen VTOLs along with some numbers of Gunship move east, while the other fifteen move west. Seeing that the enemy was splitting up, Francis ordered to his men and women. "Jordan, Hunter and Aarav…you take the left. While me, Phoebe, and Esperanza handle the right side" after that they replied in unison with 'Yes my lord' to him before splitting up as well.

The ones that the were entirely male of the Raven Squad chased where the ones that has no air units meaning they were just shooting fish in a barrel; Jordan was the first one to step in and readied his Mini V.A.R.I.S at them. After targeting an enemy VTOLs he shot a ray towards them, and three VTOLs went crashing down. _Direct hit!…thank you Esperanza_ thought Jordan to the little midget that taught some sniping skills to him, while they were relaxing during the SAZ. While Aarav and Hunter, instead used their Light MVSs against them the enemy VTOLs ; But before they could destroy them, Jordan had an idea "Hey Aarav…why don't we make this a little bit interesting!" Hunter proposed to his 'buddy' of his. Aarav seems to thinking it as well, and he replied: "Sure what is it?" he asked his comrade. Hunter jovial as ever, laugh wholeheartedly and stated through the comms, so that way his enemy can hear as well.

"The one that shot down many VTOLs can have the top bunk!"

The enemy that was running away from them, frozen when they hear that they will treat them as a competition, and much to their dismay…they really did when Aarav answered: "Deal!" and now the two Manchester quickly move in and slice every VTOLs on their path, as if they were cutting a butter by a knife. Another thing that made this pretty much easy for them to do was that the VTOLs have no defensive capabilities since they were just transport after all. One by one, enemy VTOLs fall down, crashing to the ground. After the ashes of the fallen have been cleared, they count their kills as if they were counting their prizes.

"So I was able to take down five enemy VTOLs…how about you?" Hunter proclaimed confidently, but was once shocked when Aarav replied casually. "I got seven." That made Hunter truly shocked that he couldn't believe it. "I-I don't believe it! Jordan he shot down seven?" Hunter mumbled while asking Jordan that didn't participated on their little competition.

Jordan chuckled for moment and he answered to them. "Yes Hunter…Aarav shot down seven of them." Making the Britannian whimpered and the Honorary one cheered for having the top bunk for tonight. On the other side, however… it wasn't easy. Since they have air Gunships as their escort, it made things much difficult for them to shot down, since they need to avoid being hit by the enemy's gun after all.

Currently Francis and his other comrades was pinned in the air, where he used his Blaze Luminous shield to be avoid peppering from the heavy gunfire that they were having. "Esperanza!" he hailed the little midget of Area Three, and when he heard she complied he added. "Can you take out the enemy Gunships?!" He asked while trying to hold his Knightmare much longer, since it was depleting his energy fillers using the shield.

"Happily my lord" answered Esperanza to him, and if he has a camera of her right now, she would be smirking in delight. Esperanza holds the V.A.R.I.S Sniper Rifle on her Manchester and silently targeting all Gunships which was only ten. After finishing some adjustments…she stated: "Sir Ready to fire!" After Francis heard that he told his second of command Phoebe "Phoebe…I will turn down my shields at the count of three…and I want you to get out of Esperanza line of shot got it?" He asked the silver haired woman, before she replied. "Yes my lord!"

Francis silently counted to three, and when he was at three he shouted: "Now!" and quickly disabled his shields, making the Gunships halted their fire, surprised that the enemy lowers their defenses, making the wrong move. It gives the ace sniper the enough time to fire at them when they didn't move for a second, and that was all she needs. "Eat this!" She roared before she fired the V.A.R.I.S Sniper Rifle that was design to fire over a long distance, and has extra features as well. Among them was the Rapid fire mode, which was it made her shots to be continued fired than one at a time fire rate. She used this mode and she fired one by one the Gunships, in just within a second, she shot down all Gunships never missing their mark. After seeing their escort gunned down…the VTOLs made a run for it, and panic. But Francis and Phoebe quickly chase them to it. Francis and Phoebe used their Slash Harkens, V.A.R.I.S and their (Light) MVSs to shot down over at least ten VTOLs. The officer in charge panic, and he quickly used his last resort…calling her highness Guinevere some assistance.

"This is Duke Manfred! Requesting Air Strike from our position!" exclaimed the Duke on their private comms; panic was evident on his voice, while trying to run away from the Demonic Knight of the Round. The officer in charge on the other side of the line complied and he said that he will quickly relay his request to her highness. Still sweat was falling on his face like rain drops and made his VTOL go on top speed just to avoid the punishment of the Knight _Please princess help us!_

* * *

On the seas, where the invasion was being commanded, it was doing quite well. In Miho, where half of the fleet was located, stated that their part of the invasion was commenced and they stated that at dusk they will be able to meet up with them. While here on Tokyo, things were in quite troublesome to say the least. The first squadron that was to attack the remaining survivors and possibly the Royals that was helping them, was in quite of a pickle that their officer; Duke Manfred requested an air strike to the ones that was stopping them; which was the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad.

"My lady…Duke Manfred request an immediate dispatch of airstrike on his location…permission to deploy air units?" The officer that the Duke was talking to asked their superior that was seated on her throne inside the Flagship HMS _Invictus._ Guinevere posed as of a thinker, watching and hearing her plans, unfold with unease since their enemy might repel her invasion. For her from what she was hearing right now? She felt disgusted for the Duke that was requesting for an airstrike already; granted they were facing a Knight of the Round so that is why she stated to the monitor that shows the face of Admiral Nelson the following.

"Admiral Nelson!" She started to gain the attention of the Admiral, which he quickly complied when he answered with a 'yes'. "Well you've heard the man…save the Duke from his incapability of defeating a Knight of the Round and of course saving himself from disgrace. Take down the pest in the air!" Commented Guinevere with a snarl. The Admiral just shrugs the comment and just answered.

"At once my lady"

On board of the HMS _Nocturnal_ that was an Aircraft carrier, Admiral Nelson relay the orders to his men manning the Planes that will conduct the airstrike. On the runaway of HMS _Nocturnal_ three Panavia Hurricanes IDS (interdictor/strike)* was on the runaway ready to strike the Knight of the Rounds and his Raven Squad. After lining up and the ground crew prepared the runway, they signaled them to be launch courtesy by a catapult of the Aircraft Carrier. All three were lined up, and once they were given the 'go' signal, all jets zoomed out of the runway, with a speed of 2,300 kilometers per hour.

The distance between the ship and the battle, only takes an at least 60 seconds for the Jets to conduct attacks to the Knightmares that were preventing the VTOLs to land their Knightmares "This is Big bird…target on sight, I repeat target on sight…requesting to engage" stated the pilot of the Jet back to the Air Tower on the ship, that was controlling the operations. Admiral Nelson himself replied back to the pilot.

"Request granted"

And the Jets quickly lined up in a triangular formation before they conduct the bombing run. "Engaging!" proclaimed the pilot before he, and his wingmen attack the Lamorak.

* * *

The Lamorak was a seventh generation Knightmare frame and was considered as the sister Knightmare frame of the Lancelot the first ever seventh generation Knightmare frame. It was piloted and used by the Knight of Two, as his personal Knightmare Frame. The Lamorak that he was currently using was one of the other variants the Lamorak has; The Lamorak flight enabled version or Lloyd likes to call it the Lamorak Vincere. Currently the Lamorak Vincere was chasing down the five remaining VTOLs that were running away from him, their intention was to attack any survivors of the zone and possibly kill the royals that were helping the survivors.

So now he was chasing at top speed the VTOLs that by now irritating him. "Come here you!" he shouted over the comms making the enemy hear his words. He couldn't use the Energy booster, where he would be able to boost his Knightmare over at least another 1,200 miles per hour, since he was airborne so he could only rely on his float system to chase them down. He was so focus that he didn't hear Phoebe warning him…

"Sir Francis watch out!" Phoebe exclaimed to him, and only just in a nick of time was he able to catch out of his corner of his eye, what was Phoebe was warning him about. Jets; and they were closing him on him. Quickly he turn around where they were facing at him, and put up his shields once more just in time when the Jets fired their missiles right at him. Luckily the Knightmare was able to withstand the impact the missiles that was sent straight at him. He was able to survive yes…but his shields were now down because of it. _Damn_ Francis thought, while gritting his teeth, for not having the shields when they will strike again.

Sure enough, the jets quickly turn around to conduct another run towards him. But before they were able to reach him, Esperanza was able to target them, and was at her line of fire. "Dodge this" the young sniper stated before firing a three shot towards them. All shots were fired early hand, that way when the Jets were to passed, the bullets would meet them at the same time. However two Shots were missed seemingly the first and second pilot were able to dodge it easily…while the third however wasn't so lucky and exploded, not having the time for the pilot to eject. _Damn it_ Thought Esperanza thought to herself, not able to shot down all three of them. Well they were moving at top speed, and many wouldn't able to at least hit them from afar after all. So that was something to be proud off. To shout down a Jet that was travelling over Mach 1.

But it cause another thing to panic for the Knight of Two, since the two Jets continued on their run of gunning him down to avenge their fallen comrade. And this time around…he was defenseless. He was running out of time, before he finally used his gift; his Geass. Francis' Geass was the Absolute Mimicry meaning that he would be able to copy any moves that he saw and used it on himself. After the Geass open up on his left red blood eye, he quickly remembers the move he saw where Sir Bismarck used when a missile was sailing straight towards him. After that, he open up his eye once more ready to use the same move that Sir Bismarck once used.

The missiles was shot, and it was flying towards him at speed of that was considered a subsonic, (Over 342.m/s) meaning it was something a naked eye couldn't see. So in order to pull this off, was instinct and of course defying the laws of Physics. Two missiles were fired on each Jets, meaning four was the number he needs to dodge. The first two, was dodge by the Lamorak spinning out of the way, letting missiles breeze his machine, but the other two was unavoidable…and he was counting on it. He made the daring move a man could ever achieve. He fired his left wrist slash harken on one missiles to attach it on the tip, while he maneuverable dodged the other one by baking left. The missiles where his slash harken was attached to, was luckily didn't detonate. Seeing that it won't he turns it around like a hammer throw would in an Olympic game, and he quickly release it when the Jets sailed right passed him, making the missile goes towards them instead. But it wouldn't hit any of them, so he quickly changed his right MVS to his V.A.R.I.S rifle and fired the missiles detonating it, and when it explodes the explosion also caught the two pests that was bothering him

Francis sigh in relief from that and clearly he was exhausted-well that was the condition whenever he would use his Geass after all-and his Raven Squad quickly go towards him to see if he was alright or not. Phoebe was the first to ask him.

"Francis are you alright?" Phoebe asked him; even forget that she needs to add his rank as well doing so. Well he would drop it for now and said to all of them.

"Yes I'm quite alright." Francis said to them and when they heard that he was fine, they heave a sigh of relief. After that they cheered him from the action he was pulled off not mere minutes ago.

"Man you are awesome!" Hunter cheeped after seeing with his own eyes what he has done lately. "Using the missile as hammer to throw right back at the Jets. Genius!" added the ever jubilant Pilot over the comms that made Francis smile.

"Yeah…even my sniping skills won't be easily compared to the stunt you've pulled" commented Esperanza to him.

"Agreed. That was something beyond the limits of a human being sire" Jordan continued Esperanza musing.

"Still…what about the VTOLs that was able to get away my lord? Should we continue tracking them down?" asked finally Aarav to him, making him think for a moment and said to them.

"No…leave them be. Even if we are to catch them, our energy fillers won't be enough to return back to the Viceroy Palace. Besides…I'm sure our allies will eventually be able to intercept and defeat them. "Proclaimed Francis making them agree to his suspicion. "Right then…we need to get back to the Palace…fast" furthermore by Francis and that made them comply immediately.

"Race you all to the Palace!" Hunter exclaimed already flew towards the Palace without even grouping with one another for the formation, that cause some laughter to then entire Raven Squad. It made also Francis smile to have some allies that act as his family…especially in times of the crisis, and he was grateful for that. Since because of the incident, no one was there to help him get through it. But now? His Raven Squad, was now a part of his family…

He was enjoying his moment flying back to the palace that he forgotten the VTOL's they were Chasing earlier. Speaking of the enemy…they were finally decided to land near the point the G-1was last seen. "Alright…once we landed we need to call back the fleet and make sure the coast is clear for our forces to land in the shores." The Duke stated while his VTOL was lowering his Gloucester, and so is the four Sutherlands he was with. All of them replied in unison of 'yes your highness' for a moment the Duke was able to heave a sigh of relief to escape such an encounter…

"Glad that was over with" the duke commented, only to be disturbed when he heard an explosion near him. He open his eyes only to see that one of his Sutherlands was recently exploded. And another one, and another one, until one was left "What in the hell is happening?!" he asked his last comrade that tried to reply stammering while doing so.

"I-I don'-don't know sire. I think they-agh!"The line was cut when the Sutherland was destroyed. He open his fact spheres onto to see why they were falling like a flies. Once he saw it, it made his eyes that he think it will fall from his sockets. There below…was twenty Burais waiting for them to land. The Duke Panic trying to eject, only to say that it was damage during the fight meaning he can't. "Damn it!" that was his famous last word before he was gunned by the Burais of Zero that was tasked to cover the G-1s escape.

Seeing that the first wave was over, the Burais all gone back to the Viceroy Palace, just in time when the G-1 arrives as well.

* * *

Back at the Viceroy Palace, Cornelia and her forces have just arrived. They were in the main lobby, still tending the survivors from last night. While in the throne room, Zero and Black Knights watch patiently the battle unfold, with a tint of unease when the enemy sent an airstrike where the Knight of Two stood, and felt relieve when the aforementioned Knight was able to not only survived, but also destroyed the Jets that were strike against them.

"Man, the Knight of Two sure does know how to pilot." Commented Sugiyama to them, after seeing that the Britannian Knight was able to not survive, but countered attack as well "I'll say, good thing that his Raven Squad was there to back him up" added Minami to them, making Tamaki from his station humph and declared proudly.

"Yeah well I bet I can do that with my eyes close!" After they heard that, they snickered at the thought and that made Ohgi-second in command- chuckled and thought to himself _Still ever the boastful one Tamaki_ . "Well….they didn't call him as the Knight of the Round for nothing after all." Proclaimed Yoshida to them, making them nod in agreement; their chatting however was cut short when Tohdoh interjected as well.

"No matter how 'cool' the Knight of Two take down that whole Squadron, if the enemy would just sent another one, then his actions would be futile because of it" commented Tohdoh that if the enemy would just send another squadron to take its place, then his actions would be in vain. That is why they really need to crush down those warships; that way they can't send another wave of Knightmares.

"Zero what should we do?" Questioned Kallen to their masked leader on how disposing such a threat, as if answered by God it would seem, their main monitor flickered up to see a Britannian Naval officer, after that he started. "My lady, me and my squads of Portman are ready to take down enemy warship your highness" stated the officer to them, not knowing that he wasn't talking to the princess right now, after opening his eyes, only then he knew.

"Wha-what the heck?! Where's her highness?!" the officer asked quite surprised that the Viceroy Palace was filled with its enemies. Zero quickly cuts in. "Her highness Cornelia is still tending the survivors, me and my Black Knights are in charge of this whole Operation until further notice." And that made the officer scowl at the thought; that a stinking eleven was the man that was manning the Palace as of this moment.

"And if you're going to attack the fleet, I suggest of you to stand down! We do not exactly how many are they, and you're the last line of defense before they conduct landing operations! So it's for the be-"Zero ordered but he was quickly cut mid-sentence when the Britannian officer declared. "And why should I listen to you? You're still our enemy! You may just set us up for us not to attack so you can take the credit doing it yourself. No matter, we would attack now so that way, the Princess see that they were wrong letting you join and that we don't need you!" before the transmission was cut. Zero pound his fist in fury and said.

"Idiot!" They were their last line of defense and the only forces that was close to Guinevere's and if they are to decide to attack them, without fully knowing how many numbers the enemies were was just completely idiotic and will surely hinder their plans for stopping the enemy. "Chiba, can you get the location of the Transmission?" Zero asked the female Holy Sword, about taking the location of the officer.

"Certainly" was her only reply before typing on her station where the officer was at, after a moment the screen changes with the map of coast of Tokyo where the caller and his Squadron of Portman consisted over at least forty to at least sixty Portmans were placed at. On the right side of the screen where the Enemy ships, that was over one hundred ships strong. Zero think of the numbers of the Portmans and the numbers of the Enemy and concluded that they can wipe them out easily if they were able to strike them down without a hitch, which Zero doubted that it wouldn't.

"Let's see if the Britannia can do this without help or whatsoever" commented Zero from where he was standing at the head of the table, and his Black Knights seems to agree with him; they also want to see if the Britannia can take them down, like they said they would or they were just all talk with no bark…

* * *

On the coast of Tokyo where the caller of the Britannians that declared that they can take down the fleet with its squadron of Portmans can be seen the said Britannia cutting the transmission, snarling while doing so. "Damn you Zero! You'd think that we will follow you that easily?!" the officer exclaimed to Zero that made his colleague whimpered out of his outrage.

"Ah Si-sir?" his comrade trying to catch his attention, and when he turn around to face his subordinate he roared with a 'What?!' before the sailor continued. 'Sh-should we, ready the Portmans sire?" the sailor asked while leaning back from fear; the officer that was grey haired man, which was already on his mid-thirties, answered back. "Yes, ready all Portmans at once!" Once the Sailor heard that, he saluted and quickly relay the orders all over the coast of Tokyo.

It didn't take long before all Portmans that was tasked of defending the settlement from the shore to be at the ready to strike against Guinevere's forces of squadron of Portmans to end this invasion once and for all. Before they move out the officer made a motivational speech before they possibly die in thy service of their country.

"This is Commander David Jones! If we take down the fleet, then not only we avenge the fallen…but we are the real Heroes of Area Eleven! Let's show those stinking Black Knights what a true Britannian was capable of!" And his men cheered as well before they all said in unison. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Once finished his speech, he ordered: "All Portmans Dive, dive, dive!" and instantly all Portmans dive out of the Port of the Tokyo to strike down the fleet.

Once submerged Commander Jones asked them. "All Portmans report in." And after he heard all call sign of every Portman he continued. "All right…the enemy is last seen thirty kilometers away from here…if we are to move fast as possible then they wouldn't be able to detect us." And with that they sail towards the fleet. Their formation was relatively simple; he divided his troops into three divisions, twenty on the left flank, another twenty as well on the center with him at the front and the last twenty Portmans at the right flank. They were closing in, when they encountered enemy submarine.

"Enemy Submarines!" stated a sailor seeing the submarines right in front them that was only 35 submarine strong.

The Submarines the Portmans that were about to face was commanded by one of Britannia's finest none other than Commodore George Dowel that was on his main Submarine HMS _Voyager_ a _Vanguard_ Class type of Submarine. He was also the main commander of all Submarine and Warships the _Hunt_ Class, meaning that he was tasked for reconnaissance and defending the fleet from below, and he did fairly well on his job since he just recently relayed his report back to the Princess about the Portmans that was closing in on them.

"Sir….Princess Guinevere accepted your request of engaging the Portmans" stated a sailor to the Commodore and Captain of HMS _Voyager_ making the fifty year old man smirk at delight of having the chance to attack the defenders of Tokyo. "Good…order all Subs to formed back in the center…also contact HMS _Predator_ and the other _Hunt_ Class Ships to ready to set up the Naval mines" commanded the orange hair and beard man to his sailor, after saluting he relay his orders.

Outside, the Submarines that was spread out a mere moments ago, then quickly formed in the center forming a diamond, but has enough spacing to launch torpedoes and not hitting their allies all the same ,on the surface, the HMS _Predator_ and his brethren readied their anti-submarine countermeasures. The Portmans however were puzzled to see that the enemy quickly formed on the center which made Commander Jones truly curious. "Are they the stupidest men I've ever seen?" commented the Commander seeing their formation that was outright stupid move; since they concentrated all forces in the center making them pinned from the flanks that he positioned his Portmans after all. "No matter…they will soon be put out of their misery…all forces ready your Torpedoes!" ordered Jones to his men, and soon enough the Portmans readied their shoulder mounted Torpedo launchers and quickly aim at the enemy submarines.

On the other side however, they weren't fazed by this in fact they were counting on it. "Sir they've taken the bait." Stated the Sailor to Commodore Dowel, and that made the old officer smirk at that, and thought to himself _They must be the most stupidest men in the whole world_ "Order all Hunt Class Ships to move in on the sides, and prepare to sink the Portmans below." Ordered his aide the camp, before saluting and doing what he was told. Atop of them, the _Hunt_ Class divided themselves into five and quickly moved to the flanks of the submarines where the left and right side Portmans were located, and ready the Naval mines that will drop on them.

The Portmans was closing in on their firing range and Commander Jones can now easily smell the stench of Victory closing in. He starts the count-down of them firing at the submarines. "All Portmans…at the ready…aim…" the Portmans have their eyes on their target and the pilots manning the amphibious Knightmare were on the button that will send Torpedoes to the slow moving Submarines. "Fi-"but before the Commander can continue his right and left flanks was bombarded by Naval mines and any other various anti submarines countermeasures that was proven effective to all submerge vehicles or Knightmares. "What the?!" the commander stammered seeing that his men was quickly dropping like flies. "Why weren't we able to detect them!?" asked furiously Jones to himself, for not been able to detect the Warships above them.

' _All Hunt Warships are fitted with anti-detection system…that way no one can sneak up on them_ 'thought the Commodore explaining onto why did the Portmans didn't knew about the Warships above them. "Right…let's get this over with." Stated the Commodore with his head rested on his right arm, obviously bored from this battle already. The Submarines; _Vanguard_ and _Astute_ Class have their Torpedoes at the ready to be fired. "Sir?" his aide de camp, asking if they are to open fire now…after sighing in regret, he nodded and answered. "Fire"

The Submarines launch all their Torpedoes towards the Portmans that they weren't able to dodge them, making all of them exploded in flames. The Predator becomes the Prey. "No!" was the famous last word of Commander Jones before his Knightmare exploded, not even a chance of dealing a blow against the enemy.

* * *

Back to Guinevere's ship the HMS _Invictus_ the men and women cheered to see that they were able to destroy the defenders that was trying to sink them down. It made up the blunder that the Duke Manfred earlier and that made the Princess back on her good mood once more.

"My lady…forces of the coast of Tokyo is now dealt with, and we can now send an airstrike to destroy the coastal turrets." An officer informed her, saying that the Portmans that was defending the coast was now destroyed making the coast unmanned without anyone defending it other than the coastal turrets. Guinevere easily pick up what he was saying and stood from her throne and said.

"Right…Admiral Nelson!" she roared once more to the Admiral that was commanding officer of all Aircrafts and Aircraft Carriers. "Yes your highness?" answered the Admiral to her, making her to continue. "Order your air units to commence a bombardment on the caost of Tokyo already, so that we may begin the landing operation!" she barked at him, making him comply in an instant.

"At once your highness" comply the Admiral with a bow before cutting the transmission. At the HMS _Nocturnal_ again, the Admiral picked up a microphone and proclaimed the following: "All air units…begin the bombardment of the coast of Tokyo!" he ordered making the men in all three aircraft carrier quickly prepare the F-37 Lighting** for the bombardment. Unlike the Panavia Hurricane, that was main role was attack or striking enemy forces, the F-37Lighting was a multi-role air units, bombing was one of them.

Once again, the runway was filled with fighter jets once more, and three of each of Aircraft carriers making nine jets that was conduct a bombing run to the coast of the settlement that was littered with coastal turrets that was making them hard to deploy any land forces in the settlement-that is why they resorted to the use of VTOLs instead in the first place. The nine jets quickly launch themselves towards the coast of Tokyo.

At the coast, only the turrets can be seen, since it was unmanned and was completely controlled by its own. This advance turret detected the fast moving Jets heading straight towards them, and readied their cannon that were outfitted with the same firepower of the V.A.R.I.S rifle. The turrets that were over twenty along the coast to the ports aimed the Jets at their sight. Once in firing range, they fired simultaneously…only to be missed every time. The reaction time of the pilots was spot on; since they were manage to dodge all fires of all turrets. When they were below them, the leader stated. "Bombs away!" he stated letting his bomb fall down, and quickly destroyed the turret below, he was followed by the other eight fighter jets, before returning back at their carriers.

Seeing that the coast was (literally) clear Guinevere stood up from her throne and stated to all of them to hear. "Well then…all forces ...deploy!" And the warships finally moved out from the seas and into the coast of Area eleven, and then they quickly send the ground troops from the two _Albion_ Class Warships, including like the flagship HMS _Invictus_. The Knightmares were deployed into the beach of the Tokyo courtesy by the landing craft that the two _Albion_ Classes possessed. Over at least two corps of Knightmares was sent meaning that they were at best over 70, 000-100,000 men and women strong compared to Cornelia's 20,000 and Zero's 5,000-to 10,000. Add also her forces from Miho that was over 50,000. Overall their combine forces were over 100,000 up to 150,000 against her enemy of only 25 to 30,000. If one can see the numbers, obviously it would be a one sided battle. But on this day…the defenders will prove once and for all 'The best defense is the best offense'.

* * *

Once the Princess and the other Royals and so is the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad were safely back inside the Viceroy Palace and that all survivors were now tended by the medical team, only then they resumed command in the Throne Room. It was beehive in there; with men and women constantly running around sending orders to the others and vice versa, the soldiers were armed and ready, and the leaders of the two group can be seen around a table where they can see their enemy and so is their own.

"It's pretty much obvious that they will try use their number advantage against us and will attack all together" commented Lelouch to the others beside him, namely Zero, Cornelia and Schneizel; basically all commanders that has a strategic mindset was gathered in one room, making the idea of repelling the invasion was easy.

All of them seem to agree with his prospect since they knew that they were outnumbered five to one, and there's the reinforcement that will be coming from the south that will be soon troublesome. Although they can also request back-up from the reinforcement on the other regions of Area Eleven, the terrible things is that the resistance fighters pick up a bad day to fight against them, meaning that their supposedly reinforcements were stuck dealing against them. So they need to use their own men here in the settlement which was only twenty-five up to thirty thousand strong. But with their minds united they're pretty sure that they can turn this thing around.

"That is a probability….however Guinevere isn't someone that is considered as incompetent that the others one may take. She's also cautious on what she's doing. So instead of attacking us head on, she will probably have our forces thin." Countered Cornelia to her half-brother, saying that Guinevere will absolutely think much clearly onto how to defeat them, in a quick and decisive way; one of that, is to spread their forces thin, so the invaders will easily break against them with their superior numbers, instead of concentrating in single area.

"If that is the case then…we need to setup designated points where our men and women can hold their lines until reinforcements arrive or give us enough time to regroup and recover" proclaimed Schneizel, to them while drawing three big circles close to the Viceroy Palace that will serve as their points that needs to be defended at all cost. So that is there plan on defending Tokyo what about at the SAZ.

"What about in the zone? What shall we do about it? If we are stuck here, then we can't save the people inside" questioned Lelouch to the others seemingly he was worried about the zone and its populace. Although he already knew that the people inside already evacuated thanks to Zero, they need to keep an act.

"Fret not Prince Lelouch since the people inside the zone are already safe, since we evacuated all of them yesterday. As for the zone…I have a little surprise for the invaders that was going to attack there" stated the masked man, making the Royals curious about what surprise he will bring to the invaders, except Lelouch since he already knew what it was.

Their planning was interrupted when Sir Guilford proclaimed: "Forgive of my intrusion but…the Invasion has been started" and right after that all four of them quickly goes towards the Monitor where the face of Guinevere showed up on their screens.

"To all defenders of Area Eleven!" she started that was heard all over the peninsula. "This is your final Warning! You have already seen the power I've brought upon you! The destruction I've cause and more to come! And the death toll will only soon rise!" the Marie Antoinette continued with pictures of the devastation of the zone and Tokyo yesterday. The images of it scared the people whenever they saw them that they terrified of someone that wasn't even in the military.

All of them were now shaking in fear, even those that wasn't in the settlement can feel the tingling sensation on their spines. "But…I can make it stop" and that piqued the interest of not having the destruction fell upon on their homes. "If…you bring me the head of Zero and let me take over Area Eleven!" and that made the entire populace-Britannian or not-gasped at such an offer. For the Royals inside the Palace it only motivates them more. "You have until the break of Dusk to consider my proposal, and if you don't give it to me by then…then you leave me no choice. Please choose wisely." Guinevere said before ending the connection.

It was high noon, meaning they have at least five hours or so before the invasion begins. But they already knew the answer from the very first beginning once she declared war not only to the SAZ but to the whole Area Eleven. But it would seem that they were having doubts, so that is why they need another motivational speech from her highness.

"Everyone attention!" the Princess exclaimed to the people inside the Throne room to have their complete attention towards her. Once everyone gazes fall upon her she started. "Men…don't let your fear controls you…! Don't let your troubles take hold of you…! Don't let her words waver your undying passion of hope…hoping to achieve our dreams! Hoping that we will survive to this crisis and to be able be with our families! Because if we strive on…if we believe strong enough…we can take this battle hand in hand and together we can win it!" Cheered Cornelia raising her right arm, and so is her men may it Britannians and Japanese raised their arms as well captivated by her words and making them rally on her endeavors.

After the cheers died down another voice cut in "Hold on a minute! You expect us that if we fight together we can really fight back the first stinking Princess forces?! And why should we believe you anyways? You don't know what the hell we Japanese have been through?!" exclaimed the enraging Tamaki to the princess, that some actually agree with him. For them, it might be ruse that Britannians uses to have them cooperate; saying that they can achieve their dreams if they work together or something like that. Newsflash kid, they already did that and what happen? They bombed it! Also what heck the Princess knew about struggle? Were they the ones that were seen in the ghettoes? Were they the ones that can be seen scavenging food from the garbage? Were they the ones that were being discriminated? Were they the ones that was conquered and treated as SLAVES?! The answer is NO! All Britannians live comfortably on their mansion and castle, while their workers struggle to survive. And besides, they were taking the words of someone that conquered Areas under the name of the Empire. So why would they?

For the Britannians that were inside, they do have a point. They didn't know what they've been through, what they had to do just to live another day, so why would take the words of someone that has done the exact opposite, well Cornelia seemed to have an answer for that. "Because we share the same goal" and that made the Japanese inside curious about that. Clarifying what she meant, she continued "Yes we are born different, we are spawns of two different nations, and yes…we don't exactly know how you Japanese survive. But I do know this; we all have a common goal….freedom…harmony….and most of all Peace." Cornelia stated to all of them, and they seem to comprehend that.

"We may have some troubles from the past, that we are constant battling with one another…but that shouldn't mean that we should stop doing the right thing, just because we hated each other." And at this time, it was heard by the whole people inside the Viceroy Palace and soon to the people of Area Eleven-courtesy by Diethard hacking the networks of Area Eleven once more. "And like Zero once said…as long as the weak are being oppressed…as long as the true justice isn't serve…then we will rise to do what's right. We will live on…we will fight….for the people…for the ones that seeks peace…for truth and justice!" She declared and they give her ear deafening round of applause. For them, it was all been clear. Yes they were different, yes they were enemies (from the past) and yes they have different ideology of achieving peace. But it doesn't give enough reason onto why they won't do what's right. To do what's necessary, if it meant sacrificing your own life or just working with your enemy…then so be it.

"Well you heard the Princess…all Black Knights arms at the ready!" commanded Tohdoh to have all Black Knights to be prepared for the ensuing battle, once they all replied of 'Sir Yes sir!' they immediately go and be ready for the ensuing battle. To the Britannian Royal however…they were stunned when Cornelia herself says that, but they seem to share her thoughts about this. With how things are right now, they needed to be united and it included with cooperating with your sworn enemy. In order to fully appreciate her highness endeavors Euphy quickly barges in and give her a big hug.

Cornelia was surprised by this, but returns the gesture a second later. "I'm so proud of you big sister "commented Euphy while still hugging her older sister. Cornelia actually…felt nice hearing that. "Well it's seems that you rub some of your traits to me that's all" Cornelia teased while looking on Euphy's amethyst eyes, making her giggle.

Lelouch with Nunnally also congratulated Cornelia to finally understand now; that they needed to do what is right. "Still…you did good big sister." Lelouch said with a small smile, and for Cornelia she was grateful. She still despised the numbers, but only those that terrorized the colony and the ones that don't do what's right. And for her, she thought that she was becoming Black Knight herself. Although in some cases, she would totally barf at such a thought…this time around she didn't. And she wondered…if there was world she was a Black Knight.

Before the operation was to begin, they were given clearance to relax for the rest of the afternoon. The Royals used this time to mingle with each other, and so with Lelouch's wife and friends. The Black Knights used this opportunity to check the wounded and help the medical team to tend the injured, the scientist and engineers prepped the Knightmares already for the battle, so every Knightmares is fueled and ready to go. While Zero on the other hand…uses this opportunity to go towards a secret room given by the minister of defense; the room's security was tight. Their interiors were both bulletproof and sound proof and the lock of the door where a keypad that has six digits combination locks. In a secreted hallway, on the west wing of the Palace, there can be found the masked revolutionary and once he was there, he put in the six numbers that he needed to remember before entering. The room was grandeur as expected, but what he didn't expect was that it was littered by cheese and pizza toppings. It only spell one thing…the witch ordered another set of pizza to her to munch on.

Zero sigh in irritation before removing the cape and mask, and asked to her. "How on earth wee you able to order at this time C.C?" rhetorically speaking. The Witch which was dressed on her usual garments consisting with white shorts and white top crop, only shrugs and replied on her usually demeanor "I always have pizza with me (past) Lelouch…you do know that right?" and that made Zero even more irritated much more that he decided to drink a cup of tea.

So he goes to kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea to let him be at ease. "And how did you I wonder the money to order the pizza without me knowing about it?" asked once again by Zero before he goes towards the sofa that she was currently laying on. He moved her legs to have him some space to seat at, before sipping his tea before setting it down on a nearby table.

C.C that was still laying, finished her pizza on her hand before straighten up to face him and answered. "Simple…I used your credits card in the middle of the night that's how" she said with a smirk and holding the said credit card that she was using to order the pizza she has. Zero quickly grabs it and put it back to his wallet, where it was safe…for now. After that, Zero continued drinking his tea. Seeing that they were doing nothing, C.C started a conversation.

"So how's the preparation doing?" asked truthfully by C.C since she was not allowed to be at the Throne room, or anywhere where a Britannian can easily identify her-that is why she was alone here-to Zero. After finishing his cup of tea he answered. "It was doing quite well, in fact we are confident that we can win this" before facing towards her.

C.C doubts that they can EASILY win this, but just shrugs at that. "I still couldn't believe that we actually fighting with my siblings" added out of nowhere by Zero and that piqued the interest of the witch. "Oh…why is that?" Seeing that he can't dodge this question he answered. "Well, this would be the first time I will be with them since when we left Britannia." And she understood that; she knew that despite with the wars and everything, Zero (the past Lelouch) still treats her siblings with respect. "Well either way…it's for the best that we are fighting together, that ironically will determined the fate of Japan. Even despite the odds and the struggles we've been through…we still fight" continued Zero to her, making her reply.

"Only when we falter, we are tested" she stated facing him, and it made Zero determined at such a statement. Seeing that they were rather close-inches away actually-Zero made a move. "Really is that so…well will you be there my witch to join me on my troubles?" Zero asked while closing in on her. C.C didn't need to think on what he was trying to do and just gives in. "I always am with you…if you rise…or if you fall…I'll be at your side…my warlock" before leaning in towards him, and Zero as well leans in for the gesture…their lips was just inches away but was disrupted when the P.A system cuts in and delivered a news:

'ALL TROOPS READY TO DEPLOY, I REPEAT ALL TROOPS READY TO DEPLOY'

Zero sighed in frustration of breaking the moment and said to her. "I guess I must be going." Before standing up and grabbing his cape and mask. "Yea-yeah…I guess you should" replied the embarrassed face C.C to him. Once Zero was fully uniformed he was going out, only to pause at the door and asked her. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?" he asked to her, only for C.C to smirk devilishly and answered him. "You don't need to"

After that every personnel, any abled body that can wield a gun, the Black Knights and the Britannians move outside the Palace for the battle that would occur any moments now. It was three minutes away before 17:00 (5:00 PM), and any minute now the enemy would soon strike with everything they got. For them, this would be the last battle to end all battles. Whoever won this, will shape the future not only of Japan but to the whole world.

The Knightmares they have were only 30,000 strong composing of: 22,000 Sutherlands, 5,000 Gloucester, 2,000 Burais, and of course the special forces that was the Glaston Knights, Raven Squad, the Guren and the Gekka, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords, the Lancelot Conquisita, the Gawain and the Arthur. They have some foot soldiers as well that was over 5,000 men and women both Japanese and Britannians. As for transport, they only have over 250 VTOLs, 100 tanks, 300 APCs, 1 G-1 transport, and of course the Avalon. For their defenses, they have 50 long range cannon, 5 Raikou, 20 turrets around the settlement, and some barricades towards the route of the Palace. Over all for their numbers of men and women they were only 35,000 strong with 652 transports, and at least 120 defensive capabilities.

As for Guinevere's forces here in Tokyo; they have over 12,000 Glasgows that was outfitted with for this particular battle with missile launchers as well, 45,000 Sutherlands and 30,000 Gloucester with over 87,000 Knightmares. Their transport were, 470 VTOLs, 500 APCs, 350, Tanks, 5 G-1s, making it at least 1,325 Transport. Also they have some foot soldiers that was over 10,000 men and women. Overall their forces are at least 100,000. And that's not adding the Ships she brought as well, that was only 102 Ships and Submarines, but they have air units as well that can conduct bombardment.

But even though the combine forces of the Britannians and Japanese weren't strong enough compared the numbers of the enemy, they have the best mind at the helm commanding them, and what good an army is if they all rely on their numbers, they needed strategy and of course tactics to win a war. In which, the allies-that will be the name I'll use from now on of the Britannians and Japanese working together-something have.

"All troops…this will be your last battle to end all battles! Win this, and you will achieve your dreams one step closer! To Japan and to the whole World!" Zero exclaimed to everyone making them roar in agreement, before they move out of the Viceroy Palace. Zero also boarded his Knightmare Gawain and as for his co-pilot C.C-making sure she wasn't caught. Zero inhaled before thought to himself.

 _This is it…this battle…would be a decider…and after that…the only one that stands in our way would be Britannia itself…_

* * *

Back to Guinevere's forces, they were still can be seen inside the flagship since she thought that a commander should always be at the backline and not on the front. They were counting down until 17:00 before they start the invasion, once it was 17:00 she asked an officer with her. "Is there any news from them?" the officer check his monitor to see if the enemy surrendered or not, and after seeing it he shook his head indicating they didn't. _Well it's their lost…_ "If war what they want, then War will what they'll get! Commence the INVASION!"

On the shore that was filled with the Knightmares and Transports, ready to be deployed, was being commanded by General Leonard Howard. When they heard the signal of the princess, he relay the orders from his G-1 the orders. "All forces deploy! All Hail Britannia!" and his men replied in unison as well.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA"

Back in Miho, they also launch their all forces as well that was only 50,000 strong. Their first target was the zone itself before they will move towards Tokyo. The Ships were at the shore, commanding the troops in the land, to ensure hierarchy to them. Once they've receive the orders to start the invasion, all forces-including the earlier invaders- group up and attack the zone.

To the allies, they were now at their designated point and were now seeing the enemy moving out. Inside his Knightmare the Arthur Lelouch has a chess set up inside to replicate the battle itself. "This is K-2, enemy forces moving out" he stated to the others informing them that the enemy were now attacking them. "Good…stay where you are until further notice" Cornelia ordered him; he was currently atop of abandoned building hiding in plain sight, waiting patiently to ensnare the enemy. Lelouch complied "Yes your highness" before he move a white pawn that was in front of the king signifying the first move of the enemy. Before saying:

"Let the game begins"

 **(Please Listen to Dark Moor's Swan Lake on YouTube)**

 _Her soul will be a swan_ _  
_

 _Until_ _  
_

 _She feels_ _  
_

 _The love of nobleman_ _  
_

 _Forever her soul will be a swan_ _  
_

 _Until_ _  
_

 _She feels_ _  
_

 _The love of noble..._

The first one to move out was VTOLs and platoons of enemy soldiers moving straight to the settlement. Once they were there they meet by heavy gunfire by long range cannon that were placed at the center; there were the first designated point of the allies used as a point that needs to be defended.

"Princess Cornelia direct hit!" commented a soldier commanding the long range cannon, making her nod at a good start. "Good keep them from moving in!"

 _In swan lake_

 _In swan lake  
_

 _In swan lake  
_

 _In swan lake_

Seeing that first wave was futile, the next one that move in were the Knightmares. But instead of going to the center they move to the flanks to 'pincer' them. But they were intercepted by the Black knights.

"Eat this Britannians" Kallen roared before killing an enemy and she was followed suit by Rai and the rest. Taking down Sutherlands and Gloucester.

 _Tired to ride in the royal hunt_

 _To listen sweet lies that I am wont_

 _I am the prince!_

 _The future king!_

On the other side however, they were met by Francis and his Raven Squad. "Going somewhere?" Francis taunted before moving in to kill a Sutherland before his Squad moves in. The road was narrowed so, they were few rooms to maneuver, and on the sides of the buildings were soldiers wielding rocket launchers also taking down Sutherlands and Glasgows.

 _Boomed in my head my mother's voice_ _  
_

 _Take to wife! should be my choice_ _  
_

 _Oh, cruel fate!_ _  
_

 _That my soul hate!_ _  
_

Seeing that nearly 10 percent of their forces was already now down, they now ordered an air strike. "Give them hell!" ordered Admiral Nelson, before sending a squad of Jets to bomb them. But before they could even get close, the Gawain appeared and fired them a Hadron Cannon. Once it fired the Jets weren't able to get away that send them crashing down to their allies below.

 _To forget all I fled into the woods_

 _Searching preys goods  
_

 _Then I saw the lake  
_

 _Lost in the deep forest  
_

 _And its water chorused  
_

 _An odd melody_

General Howard were now irritated when one by one they were losing men and fast. "How is this happening?!"

The ones that was defending however, they were doing everything they can do stop them on their tracks. They are using their surroundings to take down enemy Knightmares. And since they have their IFF off, their enemies can't detect them.

"If this keeps up…I say we can win this within an hour" Schneizel commented inside the Palace alongside with his aide Kanon, Nunnally and Euphy that didn't participate the battle they were watching.

 _Swans of nice white feather on the dusk_

 _Swam in a dance in harmonious masque  
_

 _Hunter I am!  
_

 _My bow was prepared_

The general decided to attack them head-on just to save face from the princess. "All forces! Concentrate on the center!" He exclaimed, making the remaining 90,000 Knightmares and soldiers comply and move to the center where Cornelia and her Glaston Knight were placed. The General thought that with this they can win. _Let's just hope that they don't pull any surprises…_

 _But her beauty was shown me in the depth_ _  
_

 _Spouting, silent, from the lake_ _  
_

 _And her pale look kept a sad poem_

The Gawain offering aerial support below saw that the enemy was moving in to Cornelia's point, which so he hailed every one of them. "Forces moving in to Q-2's position…retreat to Point two!" Zero commanded, and the three divide corps, quickly move to the second point which was now 3 kilometers away from the Viceroy Palace. While retreating, they were covered by him and the long range cannons to halt their advance.

"Good work Zero. Now proceed to the second phase." Schneizel commented indicating the second part of their plan that involves him. "He's pretty much commanding…much worse than you" snickered C.C and that made him chuckles and replied. "That's Schneizel for you."

 _Lost in despair_ _  
_

 _Dragged into the warlock's lair_ _  
_

 _In the shadows_

The enemy, seeing that the allies turning and retreating back, used the opportunity to fired back when they turn around and chase them. Behind them the remaining the 90,000 were closing in behind them. Once the allies were at point two, it was barricaded by the 5 Raikou and the Gawain that landed and readied its Hadron Cannon. Once behind the barricade, the Gawain and Raikou fired consecutively to the enemies that obliterated the Sutherlands and all of the Glasgows.

 _Her soul will be a swan_ _  
_

 _Until_ _  
_

 _She feels_ _  
_

 _The love of nobleman_ _  
_

 _Forever her soul will be a swan_ _  
_

 _Until_ _  
_

 _She feels_ _  
_

 _The love of noble..._

"Hold this line!" ordered Cornelia to all Knightmares that lined up when the Gawain and Raikou finished firing. The enemy charges forward, disregarding the prospect that they don't have to cover while their enemy has. "Long live the true Britannians!" Charged a Gloucester and the others, before gunning down by the allies.

The Guren, and the rest of close hand type Knightmares charged those that were closing in on them. "I won't let you get near!" growled Rai, before killing a Gloucester.

 _Like a night tide_

 _Together we cried  
_

 _Our lips sealed its secrets way  
_

 _And my doubts died_

 _But when came the dawn_

 _My dream sank covered by dark waters_

The Guren, Gekkas, Lamorak, and the Lancelot spin and dodged the crossfire they were in, and quickly take downs wave of Knightmares. Be it by the Radiant Wave unit, or the Revolving Blade Sword, or the MVSs, they quickly cut down the enemy into half.

While they were doing this, they were covered fired by the Sutherlands, Gloucesters, and the Manchesters behind them. "This is getting tiring" commented Esperanza before sniping a Sutherland from behind, saving the Lancelot getting stab in the back. "Thank you!" which she just says "Don't mention it"

 _But her beauty was shown me in the depth_

 _Spouting, silent, from the lake_

 _And her pale look kept a sad poem_

 _Lost in despair_

 _Dragged into the warlock's lair_

 _In the shadows_

This would continue for another ten minutes and Guinevere's force seems not been able to penetrate the line of allies created. But when they uses the buildings above, it was proven effective, since they were able to fired down the allies from the high ground. The Allies numbers were now depleting and they are doing everything in their power to hold much longer.

"Hold your ground!" Ordered Zero from his Gawain before firing another ray of the Hadron Cannon. "Zero our energy fillers wouldn't last long. We need to retreat back." C.C remarked letting Zero cursed on that. "I know C.C…but if we lose this line, then the next one would be much more worrisome."

 _Her soul will be a swan_

 _Until_

 _She feels_

 _The love of nobleman_

 _Forever her soul will be a swan_

 _Until_

 _She feels_

 _The love of nobleman_

In the next ten more minutes, the line was now crumbling as is the allies were pinned in all sides. Although they were able to halt the advance, they need to retreat back in order to save some of their forces that was now 10,000 strong. "This is Schneizel, all forces retreat back into the Point 1. Zero and the others will hold them off."

After hearing that statement, the Gloucesters, Sutherlands, and Burais obeyed leaving Zero and the rest to fend them off. But they were suffering under heavy, fire and if this thing goes on they will surely be eliminated. Seeing that it was futile battling the enemy in such a condition Zero declared:

"All of you retreat back! I'll hold them off…"

 _My princess's tears fall in the moonglade_

 _The lake is afraid_

 _The night shows the spell_

 _Then I can feel my heart run into my chest_

 _Now I know my quest_

 _In the hell of the storm_

 _I'll break her swan-form_

 _So inside the waves_

 _We will find our graves_

 _But the warlock's curse will be broken_

When his allies heard that, they couldn't believe him. He was going to sacrifice himself for them to retreat back. So that is why Kallen stated. "No! I won't leave you behind!" Kallen tearing up while destroying yet another Gloucester, Zero tried to retort but was cut off by Suzaku.

"She's right Zero…we won't leave a man behind!" The Lancelot's devicer before slicing another Gloucester and firing a slash harken to a Sutherland both of them exploding. Zero seeing that they wouldn't obey him, decided to fight off the enemies.

 _Interlude_

The allies that left behind decided to fight back while retreating. The Lamorak and the Lancelot uses their VARIS rifle to cover fire the Guren and the Gekkas. While the Gawain on the other hand fly in the air to fire a Hadron Cannon to the Knightmares below.

Slowly but surely, they were able to retreat back and it doesn't take long before they reach Point 3 which was now 1 kilometer away from the Palace and they could see its appearance already. The allied Knightmares were easily outrun them, and dodge all hail of fire that was going to them. Once they were at the Point Three, they were now covered fire once again by their allies and Turrets, and now they created the last line where if this one to be broken…then there was nowhere else to run.

 _But her beauty was shown me in the depth_

 _Spouting, silent, from the lake_

 _And her pale look kept a sad poem_

 _Lost in despair_

 _Dragged into the warlock's lair_

 _In the shadows_

At point Three, was the last line of defense of the Allies, and they already down to a quarter of their forces while their enemy was only half strong. The Gloucesters, Sutherlands, Burais and Manchester tried in their might to hold them off, but it was futile doing so.

"I'm out!" shouted a pilot and it was followed by another, and another until only Cornelia's royal Guard and the Manchester were the only one left that was firing at them.

 _Her soul will be a swan_

 _Until_

 _She feels_

 _The love of nobleman_

 _Forever her soul will be a swan_

 _Until_

 _She feels_

 _The love of nobleman_

Seeing that the enemy was running out of bullets, the enemies moved in, passing the Lancelot and the others that was battling them in close encounters. Schneizel from the Palace watches as his forces was slowly lessening by the enemy. But he has an ace on his sleeves that he wasn't able to use until now. _With this I call check…_

Lelouch up this now, unseen also knew that it was his time to make an appearance. On his chessboard he moved his Knight in order to check the King…

 _My princess's tears fall in the moonglade_

 _The lake is afraid_

 _The night shows the spell_

 _Then I can feel my heart run into my chest_

 _Now I know my quest_

 _In the hell of the storm_

 _I'll break her swan-form_

 _So inside the waves_

 _We will find our graves_

 _But the warlock's curse will be broken_

 _The Rothboart's curse will be broken_

 _The Rothboart's curse broken..._

 _The Rothboart's curse broken..._

 _The Rothboart's curse broken..._

 _The Rothboart's curse broken..._

The Arthur that was hiding in all this time finally resurfaced, just behind all forces of Guinevere, once he was completely airborne, he readied the twin Hadron Canon that was mounted on his shoulder. Back in the original Timeline, where the Black Rebellion happen at midnight, at the stroke of Midnight the whole infrastructure of the settlement collapsed thanks to Lelouch Geassing a wall security officer mandating the walls of the Area Eleven via removing the floorboards.

It would be the same here, but this time around…he would make sure that his own forces wouldn't be caught as well. So that is why he fired over 3 kilometers away the twin Hadron cannons ,to pave a line of between the allies and Guinevere's. Once he created the line separating them, he hailed Lloyd and the others.

"Lloyd, if you please" Lelouch asked the man operating the floorboard just like the last time, that was underneath the Palace. Lloyd eccentric as ever, stated: "Why certainly your highness…Nina if you please" Lloyd asked his so called apprentice.

Nina trembling on what about to do, shake in fear she silently prayed what will Princess Euphemia do, but then…she remembered that they did disrupts the said Princess. So with a face filled with determination she quickly turn the knobs that will collapsed the floorboards.

 _Our spirits will be free_

 _Will fly_

 _The sky_

 _Over the green lake's trees_

 _Forever our spirits will be free_

 _Will fly_

 _The sky_

 _Over the green lake's trees_

 _Remember us in the stars_

 _Remember us in the stars_

At the surface, everyone felt trembling sensation…before in an instant the floorboard collapsed, making all buildings, establishments, roads, and tunnels fall down below. Guinevere's forces were one of the unlucky people that were also crumbled and send below six feet under. While the allied units weren't harm since the Hadron Cannon that pave the line between them only strengthen the legs of the floorboards below them.

The allied units watch the whole thing with awe and pity. They can clearly hear the sounds of the Knightmares being crushed by the buildings, and some cried some help from them, but no one dare move nor listen to their cries of despair. For them, they truly deserve this; for them they were spawns from hell, so they delivered them back where they came from.

It was actually proposed by Prince Lelouch-since he had done this thing in the past-to lure the enemy just enough to have all Guinevere's forces to be at the point where the floorboards removed will take effect. Because of this the siblings were truly amazed by this and also fear of what the Black Prince of Britannia can do to his enemy.

As for the Princess that started this whole invasion and her accomplices, they were shocked-no that word doesn't even close to what they are seeing right now-they were utterly gob smacked-yeah that's the word. They were frozen in place, they didn't know what to say nor think. "Ho-how is that possible?!" stammered the enraging Princess after seeing her forces been wiped out like nothing. Her officers tried to deduce what happen, but she couldn't hear them because she was busy on her thoughts

 _How was they able to hold from their positions?_

To Lelouch if he was back then, he would be laughing like a mad man but this time around he was just smirking like a devil, and says to himself. "We are able to defend against an overwhelming number disadvantage, we manned our fort and able to protect it…" before having his Pawn eat the white queen before saying "And now it's our turn…" before he pressed a button…

 _Boom…_

* * *

 **A/N: Well guys did you like it? I'm sorry if the battle at the end wasn't very much descriptive, but this was a rush chapter, which reminds me that I really need to end this right now. Anyways give your thoughts about the Challenge and add the Hash-tag #Finsihing2k17w/aBlast. As for the next Chapter…well that's for me to write and for you to find out.**

 **Answer for the word Hunt:**

 **Panavia Hurricanes IDS: This was actually based on a real time Jet of Britain** _ **Panavia Tornado IDS**_ **(You could learn more Panavia Tornado IDS on Wikipedia)**

 **F-37 Lightning: This is actually based on a real time Jet of Britain** _ **Lockheed Martin F-35B Lighting II**_ **(You could learn more about the** _ **Lockheed Martin F-35B Lighting II**_ **on Wikipedia)**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy 'Make Up Your Mind' Day! (Well that's rude)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **By making up your mind, of course. Have a big decision to make? Don't hesitate, just do it and don't worry about what could have been.**

 **Resolve to make quick decisions and try not to regret them. For example, next time you are at a restaurant, give yourself a time limit to make your menu selection and stick to it.**

 **Struggling to be decisive? Ask a friend or a family member to be your support system. Tell them to pull you back in line every time you start waffling.**

 **Meditate over your decisions. Make a pro and con list and reason out the consequences of your decision logically. Stick to the list and once you have made your decision, do not go back on it. (Good thing I'm great at decision making haha)**

 **And how could I forget:**

 **(Advance) Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Please read and review**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	44. Counter-attack

**A/N: Greetings once more everyone! 2018 have just started and already things are going good for my part. And I also hope though that you have fun New Year celebration wherever or whoever you are! Also did you like the previous Chapter? If you say yes then I really appreciate it! And if not however…then I understand completely. Also fun fact, did you know that All Chapters since 40 until Chapter 43 were over 15,000 words! That's right 15,000 words and I also said that I must write at least over 10,000 not 15,000 (You could see more info about the 'Operation Downfall' in my Bio above) so that is why I'm exhausted. Maybe that is why I'm writing this on December-since I have 6 more Chapters to go through and I have at best 4 weeks to complete it-but enough about that and let's get this over with already.**

 **Back at the topic at hand…don't worry there won't be any Challenges nor Operation I'll say to you guys but instead...we'll go straight to the shout-outs!**

 **Shout-outs for these people that review any Chapters of my story:**

 **With that done let's summarize today's Chapter; previously we all amazed-or not-by the sheer tactics of all Commanders of the Allied forces-the name give of the combine forces of Japanese Black Knights and the Britannian that opposes Guinevere-when they hold their ground and protect the Viceroy Palace. Not only that, they were able to land a crushing blow when the Allies lure them in, just to sink them six feet under when Prince Lelouch decided to remove the floorboards of the settlement sinking them all in. After that at the last since Prince Lelouch pressed a detonator, we don't what it does but it did create an explosion.**

 **So in this Chapter will be the continued part of that, and also this will be the final part of the battle between Guinevere's and the Allies. Also, just like time I'll be using the Changing POV technique where every time you see a line bracket the perspective changes. And previously there was a song on Chapter, in this Chapter there would be as well. So I'm warning you beforehand-to all that hated a background song-that in this Chapter a song will appear, so that way you won't complain (if you are).**

 **Up next is the Word Hunt! The last two Chapters have words/phrases that I want you to know about. So in this Chapter there might not be a word that is very much essential to the story. But just in case here's the mechanics: Along the way you may able to words/phrases that has an asterisk on the end, that held significance to the story or something that I just wanted to tell you-maybe both. And their answer and reason why there where here can be seen on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Another Disclaimer that I wanted to tell you is the OCs you've seen here on this story, which is S.S that was created and owned by Shimmering-sky, and the members of the Raven Squad which are-Phoebe Vipond, Hunter Nye, Jordan Stern, Aarav Mishra and the little midget Esperanza Acero that was originally owned by Ebony sword. The OCs I'd ever own is Sir Francis Xavier and Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 44 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 44: Counter-attack.**

* * *

Counter-attack meaning an attack made in response to one by an enemy or opponent or just attack in response. It can be easily seen in our daily lives; may it big or small, counter-attack can be seen everywhere. Not only in Military, there are some other terms for that as well. Like counter-argument, counter-productive, or counter-measure and so on and so forth as long there's the word counter in it. Anyways whenever you hear this you might be thinking in a war/battles/engagement correct? Then you are indeed spot on, since this term can be easily identified by the soldiers or any combatants participating on the said conflict. Since this term used whenever an opposing side retaliate on the other forces, giving the term Counter-attack-since it was there to turn to be at the offensive.

But this isn't only goes so far to the military since like I said this is an everyday used word and could be seen on your home, school, or in your work. One prime example is on board games. That's right board games, and a great illustration onto why counter-attack can be seen in a board game is by Chess. Since counter-attack is a term only used by any retaliation of a battle and Chess is a board game that illustrates what warfare looks like, so they are perfect example of a counter-attack demonstration. Granted there is some other board games that I didn't mention, like Checkers, battleships, risk, Backgammon (yeah that still exist), and so many more strategy based board game! But we are in a world that Chess is a daily part of their life for the Characters so…Chess it is!

Nonetheless, you might now be asking onto why in Chess there's a counter-attack, and also how does a counter-attack actually happen? Well like I said earlier, Chess demonstrates what warfare looks like, and that the term counter-attack can be often used by the military…so put the two on two together and, huzzah you made a counter-attack. But I know I'm not getting to the point so here it goes. Whenever an opponent starts an offensive against, you can retaliate by moving your pawns towards them to oppose them, and if you manage to win then you can start your own offensive against them and the cycle continues.

So the next thing to answer is how a person starts a counter-attack. In Chess and in real warfare there's so many factors onto how do you commence retaliation. And also I'm not a military man-although I'm studying War history-so I'm giving you some elements onto doing a counter-attack against the enemy. Here's the first, one is that you've plan it. There's the saying of' The best defense is a great offense', and counter-attack is the reason for it. The plan is that you will hold your defenses long enough to deplete or exhaust your opponent-or maybe both. Then once they are down, you can retaliate-since they have no will to fight back after all-making the counter-attack. And here's the second…the enemy made a wrong move. In life, whenever we made a wrong move, there would be consequences, it the same could be seen in a battle or warfare. Just like in warfare, in Chess if you made a wrong move, your enemy might exploit it and then used as it's his/her advantage against you and made their attack.

In this particular event dubbed as the 'Black Rebellion' or internationally known as the 'Third Pacific War' where Guinevere's forces launch a full scale invasion on the settlement that was defended by the combine forces of the Britannian Royals-that supports the SAZ and commanded by the Viceroy Cornelia and her siblings-and the Japanese(Black Knights) that was led by Zero, the latter was able to hold their ground and was able to retaliate against the Guinevere and now would commenced their offensive. The reason onto how they were able to create a counter-attack you might ask, is that they did both; It was planned and Guinevere made wrong move.

Originally, the plan was only to lure the opposing enemy close to the settlement so when Lelouch ordered to remove the floorboards that were done by Lloyd and the others, only a margin of Guinevere's forces would be sent plummeting underground and to their doom. They didn't expect however that they will attack in full force and have all their units attack them; which was the wrong move. This kind of tactic was considered dumb and pointless, since if the enemy was well defense and coordinated well enough-much to Guinevere's dismay factors that the allies have-then they can retaliate. And beside this kind of tactic that was dubbed _en masse_ _strategy_ never been done before since the era of Cavalry mounted up on their horses to attack in full force to decimate the enemy with their speed and their force when they are together. But this can be fully well be plausible if they have the numerical advantage against the enemy-that they have- and if they are well coordinated with their attack-which they don't have.

The first wrong move of their attack is when the first platoon of the foot soldiers and VTOLs were gunned down by the enemy long range cannon and turrets. At first it was actually a good move since that way, they can probe what is the enemy's position and identify their defensive capabilities, the REAL wrong move however, was that when they decided to move in division and not in groups, making the enemy attack them on the sides. Granted they didn't know where they are, but a simple soldier knew a trap when he sees one, and they were lured right into it.

After that, it was a series of wrong decision after another. The General; General Howard, decided to use the airstrike AFTER they've attack, instead before moving in the men, only to be obliterated courtesy by the Gawain firing a Hadron Cannons to them to send them on their demise. Once seeing that all of his decision was being countered easily, he made the daring move-and the most vital one-by launching ALL of their forces, meaning all Vehicles, Knightmares and reserved forces were now being sent to back the first wave of Knightmares. Yes, at that point it was effective, since they were able to drive the allies back. But instead of setting up camp and now dividing themselves into groups-that they can attack at the sides on the retreating forces-they didn't. They outright chased them as an alternative on the much more good if not correct move, so all forces chased them like a dog would, not even bothering to turning around for their comrades or slowing down.

This was another wrong move on their parts; since the allies used this as their next retaliation. Once they were in firing range, the forces that was still on chasing, were met by hail of barrage of fire and the Hadron Cannon. It nearly wipes them out in an instant if the other weren't dumb enough to get out of the way. Luckily though, they did have some enough brains to use the buildings atop of them as the higher ground making them see much clearly and easily target the allies below. But instead of fighting them from afar, and moving in groups, they once again didn't and they move with pride to attack them in close encounter-which once again much to their dismay was something that the allies have, seemingly they have a set of Knightmares that can go in close combat. The allies replied in attacking them in close combat with pleasure which was proven effective since they were able to halt their advances. The only reason onto why they were able to advance was the enemy let them be. Which once again choose to follow them like a pattern; the enemy retreat and they'll follow.

So for their final mistake, they follow to the last line of defense the allies which at some point where they were actually winning, since the enemy was running low on ammunition while they haven't. But instead of having some reserved troops, they attack with everything they have, and because of it, the allies finally exploited it by eliminating them in one fell swoop; via removing the floorboards. If they were diverse then maybe just maybe they could have at least a margin of their forces alive and well condition…but they didn't. They were all cramped up together and because of it, all of them went going down.

In conclusion, the defense of the Tokyo settlement, was done perfectly by the well-coordinated defense of the allies; retreating in line one by one , the strategic mindset of their commanders, their combat experience, and their sheer determination of the allies to win. And let's not forget the series of bad-if not worse-decision of the enemy by falling into their traps. In war, this can turn really turn the tides of battle, and right now the allies were about to use this.

* * *

Inside the Viceroy Palace, everyone was cheering on their triumphant victory against the invaders. All of them actually think that they weren't able to pull this off, it wasn't because they have no faith on their commanders, rather to think that the enemy would stupidly chase them like hell was something they didn't knew their enemy will do; in which they did! So right now, the Britannians and Japanese that was left behind, hug with one another to survive on this onslaught of the Britannian invaders. However…the fighting only just being started…

Schneizel still held his famous poker face quickly ordered his me inside the throne room which was now being used as a command center to give/receive orders from the frontlines. "All men man your stations! The battle have just getting started!" and as expected they were puzzled by this, since they watch by their very own EYES on the tragedy that their enemy suffered, so nobody move on his order. Schneizel was getting annoyed by this, since they didn't know why they should be back on their respective works. Luckily though, the third princess has the enough initiative (and courage) to ask him.

"But brother Schneizel, we've beaten them. So why should we be at the ready?" and he could easily see that all of them nodded in agreement. Well he can't blame them if they were getting comfortable by their victory, since he too will be glad that they won. But if there's one thing Schneizel learn from politics and of course in Chess is that 'one mustn't' celebrate too early' since the enemy might have something up on their sleeves that they didn't know. So that is why he gladly answered her and to all of his men.

"Because Euphy our enemy still have enough forces to conduct an assault on Tokyo, although their numbers dwindled, that doesn't mean that they can't however destroy the already damage settlement." He stated to her and they seem to get what he was getting at. In Poker, you must never reveal all your cards at once-but if you're confident or planned it, then go for it-and it was the same here and in military. One important rule to live by; is that you never reveal everything you have, that is why their plan work since Guinevere didn't know about the floorboard underground and the Arthur that was hiding to ensure that they were in the affected area and not the allies.

"Besides…there are still the forces in the south that we need to be prepared to." Schneizel added, only then they remembered that the princess did divide her forces in half, since she wanted to attack the zone and Tokyo settlement simultaneously. So his men quickly get back to work and be at the ready if there's anything bad that will happen. _Although…Zero did say that he had left something there as a surprise for the invaders…the question is…what is it?_

But Schneizel just shake the thought out of his mind and probably thinks that Zero has reserved troops in there to hold them off.

* * *

Back at the frontline, where once again the allies cheered in victory after seeing their entire enemy sink underground where they belong (they believe) only to be stopped when Cornelia ordered the same thing Schneizel did inside the palace. "All right, enough goofing around and get back in formation!" Cornelia ordered to her men that made the Glaston Knight, Sir Francis and his Raven Squad, the Lancelot and basically all Britannians out in the field complied with her orders and goes back on their respective position, while the Japanese (Black Knights) on the other hand didn't obey the orders of the Princess to regroup and some of them (Tamaki) voiced out their reason why they should obey that order.

"Wait a minute…we won! Why do we need to get back in formation?!" Cornelia didn't need to think who the hell the person that reasoned with her, and quickly remembered the hot head from the palace earlier that was also reasoning onto why they should follow her and her other siblings in the battlefield. He was really getting on her nerves that she would break her face of calmness and outright goes towards his Knightmare and choke him to deliver him personally why. Luckily she was saved by Zero when he landed on them and answered on her behalf why they should.

"Because Tamaki, we need to ensure that our enemies are all but destroyed or at least retreated." Zero answered to the red head Tamaki and his Black Knights and he was right. In the course of battle, whenever it was over first thing they do is to check if there any more hostiles in the area, since it might be a ruse to prepare an ambush them when they are closing in. Once they were sure they were no more enemies left in the battlefield or close on in the area only then they could consider this as a victory.

So once they are in their respective position they group themselves in ten groups composing with 50 Knightmares men quarter of their remaining troops (which was only two thousand from the original 35,000) while the other 1,500 remains at guard. The flying Knightmares scout the area above, that way they have much larger and wider coverage. When the dust was cleared they could see everything was destroyed, and all roads were either broken or part of them were missing. But it was still able to land on and drive upon. The area of effect of the damage where nearly half of the settlement, and luckily the main highway connecting to the Viceroy Palace remains intact, meaning that the railroads can be used as the main path of the groups that was going in.

The first group was Kallen, Rai and a bunch of Burais. They move to the farthest North-West, where Zero concluded is the place where the rear vanguard of the forces was last seen at, and there's high chance that they were still alive. Thinking that they were some survivors tensed Kallen, that she grips her controllers hard and keep her eyes peeled. She was so nervous on what about to happen that she didn't quite hear clearly her comrade Rai. "Hmmm…what is it Rai?" she asked him once more since she was long in her thoughts.

Rai in other hand smack his face with the palm of his head and sighed, before repeating the unspoken question. "I said, do you really think that there's any survivor in this area, like Zero believe it would?" Rai asked her and she couldn't help but think about it. Although the incident was unexpected, it was so slow before the area of the settlement sinks, that if you're well good enough, you could use the buildings to repel yourself upwards before you would be buried underneath-the same thing Cornelia and her men used when they tried not to be buried when Zero removed the floorboard. But Kallen was so sure to herself that there wasn't, but rather there shouldn't any more survivors left.

 _But Zero did tell us that there was…and I trust Zero so…_

Kallen thought blushing whenever she thought of the masked man, so that is why she wasn't confident on her answer and tell an alternative instead. "I don't know Rai…look just do what we told okay." Kallen asked wanting to drop the topic already since it gives her much head ache.

Rai seemed to understand that, and he did drop the question…for now. Instead he asked another question…"Hey Kallen." He said to gain her attention, after humming in affirmation he continued. "What do you think the others are doing? You know with this warfare going on?" he asked thinking about their friends at Ashford…and honestly she didn't know.

Up to this point, she didn't know that they were the pilots of the Guren and the blue Gekka and that they were Black Knights, and if they are really true to themselves, they rather want to left them in the dark, so that way they don't need to worry about them if they were gone. It wasn't because they hated them, but rather they just don't want to be tangled up on their mess that's all. I mean, they are already worry about Suzaku and Lelouch and the rest affiliated with the Military or the Royal Family or maybe both, that they both deemed telling them that they were rebel fighters they would make it much more complicated than before. Although they (surely) will respect with what their decision, she doesn't want them to come into making decision whether they choose them or Britannian. So that is why she decided not to tell them that they were rebels until the time is right.

Also, it truly hurts her when they were checking up on them, while in fact they were there with them. Yesterday until today, Kallen and Rai, watches as Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina-that didn't attend the wedding since she was how should I say this without offending the scientist…uhmm…'borrowed' Nina on her research about the FLEIJA, but were able to meet up on the Palace-as they talk anyone whether or not they see them or not, they also called them on their phones to see if they were okay; if they weren't the ones that was tragically died in the bombings by Princess Guinevere last night, that nearly kill almost all of the populace. She could see them, tear in worry, for them and even though she wanted to; even if she wanted to tell them that she was alive and well, she couldn't. So that is why she was fully determined of taking down the perpetrator that now only separated her from her mother-that was also alive-,her friends in the Black Knights but also the ones that she befriended and trust at Ashford.

"I don't know completely Rai…but I do know that they are worried about us." She answered mildly to him, with a small smile on her face. Thinking of someone worried about them makes her even more determined to come back for them. Rai as well, shares the same with her and answered.

"Yeah…maybe that is why we need to get this battle over with. So that way we can be with our loved ones anymore." Rai answered proudly and that makes her nod in agreement, but before she can comply with him, two Burais exploded in an instant, before they could even see where it came from. "Ambush!" a Burai informed them all before he too, unluckily explodes not having the time to eject from his Knightmare. Once hearing that, they immediately search for a cover, while doing so another three more Burais exploded. Luckily they were many debris littering around large enough to cover a Knightmare, which made Kallen and Rai goes towards a part of road using as a cover, and the remaining 44 Burais including her and Rai cover themselves from anything. She used her fact-sphere sensor to scan their surroundings, once she knew that the enemy were reloading. After using it, she saw on her monitor the numbers of enemy and where they were positioned.

"Listen up! There's only twenty Knightmares out there; ten on each building on our left and right!" She exclaimed on their private comms, and also sending the position of the enemy which was facing right at them, meaning if they were to get away from their cover they will be gunned down on each sides. "Alright here's what we going to do…I and will attack the left side, where all of you go to the other. Cover me and the strikers while doing so" Kallen ordered to all of them before they replied with a 'hai'.

But for her partner; Rai seem to be puzzled on her plan since he questioned her. "Wait a minute Kallen, how do you get up there, in first place?" because of the fact that their enemies were positioned atop of a four story building, and even if she used her slash harken to repel herself upwards, she needs to go to the base of the building which was separated by a hole in front of them. Kallen think for a moment, before an idea emerged. "I have an idea…but you won't going to like it." She stated, making the white haired rebel tense on that.

"You' have to say that don't you?" He asked before she told her plan. After Rai, heard and understood with what she was going at, she complied. "We need to make this quick, my energy fillers are only 15 minutes left" and her comrades understood that and with that they made their move. The Burais quickly left their respective covers and moved out, 10 Burais were the ones that covered the remaining 34 Burais that was heading the building at top speed. The Sutherlands and Gloucester fired back at the charging Burais on their building, they were able to take some Burais, but it was pretty difficult when there was cover fire. From the original 34, only fifteen remains, but they were able to reach the base of the Building, which luckily weren't separated like Kallen's. The Burais quickly used their shoulder mounted slash harken to attach at the top of the building and pull themselves upwards. Along the way, the Britannians caught wind of this, and they fired them while doing so. When that happens, the Burais also open fired against the Sutherland and Gloucester that was firing at the edge of the building; they exchange fire, taking down Knightmares from each other side, until the five remaining Burais were able to reach the top. Once atop of the building that was proving a hindrance on the allies, the seven Sutherlands and a single Gloucester didn't hesitated to charge at them with their lances while saying: "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA". The Burais however weren't face by them and quickly charges as well, with guns blazing. They were able to take down three Sutherland and the single Gloucester on such an attempt before they were gunned down. It was seemed all hopes were lost, since only a single Burai remains. But the pilot inside knew that if he didn't sacrifice himself, then the hope of a liberated Japan would never came. So after kissing a photo of her family, he charges forward, carrying the name of Japan with him.

"Death to Britannia…long live Japan!" before he successfully take down two more Sutherlands, but while doing so, he was shot in the chest and his core luminous was about to blow. But he wouldn't take down without taking those two bastards with him, so he first attached himself on a Sutherland that he was closing in, and after that he fired himself on the other Sutherland with his slash harken before pulling himself in. When the core luminous, explodes he and the Sutherland he grabbed on, was with the Sutherland he fired his slash harken, making all of three of them explodes. His sacrifice wasn't in vain since Kallen also made her move.

Just like the first building, the ten Burais covered fired Kallen from what she was about to attempt. But unlike last time, the ten didn't focus entirely on them, instead five Sutherlands fired back at the Burais, while the remaining five remains at watch of the Guren. The Guren, first move back away from the Gekka, before facing towards him again, but before she could continue however Rai asked her once more. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked her tentatively since he has his Knightmare clasp its hand together as if he was about to boost someone up…which was they were about to do. Kallen faced with determination answered with resolve "Yeah…I'm sure it'll work." _Or at least I hope it does_ before she makes her Knightmare rushes forward on the awaiting Gekka. Once she was close she leap forward just in time to land on the Gekka's hand. Rai, with all his willpower-and the strength of the Knightmare-boost the Guren up in order to pull itself upwards just in range of her slash harken to attached itself on the building.

When the Guren fired its slash harken on the side of the building, she quickly pull herself in. The Sutherland and the Gloucesters were amazed by this that they weren't able to fire at the Guren that was going straight at them. It was too late when they did finally realized that, since the Guren leapt in the air before landing a crushing blow onto a Gloucester. Kallen didn't wait before it explodes and quickly goes on her next target. The two Sutherland were frozen in its place at such speed of her Knightmare that they didn't notice that they were exploded when the Guren simultaneously used her radiant wave unit to fry both of them. The last Gloucester finally has the courage to charge at her, only for her to charge as well. The lance met the claw, but it was futile attempt when the Guren fried it, and without a weapon, she performed a roundhouse kick that made the Gloucester stumbling down before exploding in sheer force. The five Sutherlands that was busy firing at the Burais only now did they realize that their comrades just recently died. They quickly focus the Guren, and with five enemy Kallen couldn't possibly kill all of them without having her Knightmare exhausted and outright depleted from energy. Luckily she was save when Rai flew passed her and landed between the two Sutherlands, the left arm attached on a Sutherland and his right arm that was holding a Revolving Blade Sword sliced the Sutherland vertically; both Sutherlands exploded in the same time. The three Sutherlands were stunned about this, while the two ace quickly moved in their kill. She attack the right, while Rai took the left Sutherland, they to fired back but the aces just sweep to the sides avoiding it before they kill them with their radiant wave unit. Once keeling both respective targets, they move to the lone Sutherland that up until now stood frozen in place, well that was his lost, both of them charges at the Sutherland and they both used the radiant wave unit to kill it. Once the dust settles, only then she asked him.

"How did you were able to get yourself up?" she asked him curiously, Rai only laughed and answered her. "I used a ramp that's what." After that they bring themselves down. After meeting with the remaining ten Burais, they move back to the Viceroy Palace, since they need to know about this. They weren't the only that faced an ambush, almost all groups seems to encounter a skirmishes with the survivors of the incident. One particular group was Tohdoh and his Four Holy Sword.

They were facing off with over fifty enemy Sutherlands, and while they on the other hand was being covered fired by Suzaku Kururugi from above-since his group that was filled with Sutherlands died earlier. The perpetrator of the miracle of Itsukushima weren't fazed by this. In fact it was pretty normal for him. In fact he has the formation that will destroy all of these Knightmares in an instant. Instead of using the Spinning life and death formation-which was encircling an enemy then attacks one by one. They will use another formation.

"All of you, ready to perform the Death Serpentine formation!" hailed Tohdoh to all of his four Holy Sword, and all of them grin at that that they replied in unison' Hai!' before they lined themselves in a single alignment. The Death Serpentine formation was relatively easy to pull off, but it needed all the coordination of all members. Their formation was of a snake, meaning one body and one head where Tohdoh was at. While the body was filled in by his four holy swords, after that they will move in as one. They will attack following Tohdoh, and whenever he dodge in the sides it will give some time for his behind to open fired before dodging, so they will attack while in a zigzag formation in short. Also since this is a charge formation, whenever he wasn't able to take down the first target, his rear will finish it off.

So that what they did; All five Gekkas, align themselves into one before charging them one by one, along the way Chiba and Asahina fired on their sides the passing Sutherlands. Whenever they were dodging a hail of bullets, they will do so in a succession, and then the last one will open fire to take down the one that fired against them. Also, whenever they Charge sometimes Tohdoh doesn't finish the Knightmare he passes to, only disabling it, which Senba finishes when he passes. This continues for another minute before they manage to take down all of them, and thanks to Suzaku's cover fire from above on his Lancelot Conquisita.

Once they clear the area of hostiles they move back to the Viceroy Palace to inform what happen and of course refuel. All over the settlement, any survivors that was trying to fight back was easily defeated by the sheer number advantage of the allies and of course the air support of the allies also help them quite tremendously. Among them was the Gawain, where Zero can be seen unmasked watch the whole battle with a smirk. "Yes…almost all of the conditions have been cleared. Only in a matter of time when I and my doppelganger start the coup and then we will take-over Area Eleven." Stated Zero, amused on how easy this was. C.C wasn't sure about that since she said to him.

"You do know that there are still reinforcement coming from the south right?" So why are you celebrating so early" she said with her usual soft voice. Zero knew about that, and that it was actually was taken care of.

"Yes I do know about that witch. But my doppelganger eliminated the forces inside the zone without the Britannians even knowing about it." He said with a smirk, and that made C.C baffled at that, since she also doesn't know what he was implying…

"What did you mean by that?"

* * *

 _2 Hours earlier…_

In the south-west of Tokyo 60 miles away from here can be seen the most wonderful volcano that has ever seen; which was the Mount Fuji. The view of this Active and composite Volcano attracts millions of tourist worldwide and was considered as part of the UNESCO World Heritage site, in our real world. But in this universe, the Mount Fuji we know and loved has been turn into the largest mining of Sakuradite which powered the Knightmares and also used as the main sources of machinery, and because of the bombing in 2010 the Mount Fuji was now turned into a mess, and its damage can be seen in the sides where they construct a building to use as Mining for the Britannian. Also this was the hide-out of the NAC and the Headquarters of now defunct Six Houses of Kyoto.

But this mountain also serves as the battleground. In the year of 2017 a.t.b, Black Knights used the minerals underneath of the mountain as a way to create a massive man-made landslide to crash the Britannians that was opposing them. The Black Knights survived the battle, and they were able to won against the Britannians-albeit they didn't gain anything in return they were able to rally more people into their ranks because of it.

Also, the region that was surrounded the Mount. Fuji is the area of Special Administrative Zone, which houses the millions of Elevens as a way where they can freely call themselves as Japanese and doesn't treat badly by the Britannians. This puppet Government was created by none other Princess Euphemia li Britannia, third Princess of the Realm, the Sub Viceroy of area Eleven and the full blooded sister of Cornelia li Britannia, but this was only done when Prince Schneizel pitch the idea to her; that with this the Elevens would certainly see them as the good guys, and doesn't join Zero in his cause. Also this plan was another way to take down Zero and his Black Knights seemingly if he didn't join the SAZ or doesn't support, he will lose public support and if he did join, then he must surrender their arms. In which the masked terrorist choose the latter, but he did promised the Eleven Populace that he would still protect them from harm.

After one month of SAZ being created it was doing quite well, that one might say that they were now at peace with the Eleven, since there was no terrorist activities during the whole time. But it wouldn't last long when the first Princess; Princess Guinevere de Britannia Crown Princess of the Realm declared war against them. Saying that whoever supported the SAZ or at least supports of treating the numbers as equal should be eliminated. So that is why, yesterday, at exactly 15:00 hours she bombs the zone disrupting the wedding of royals in there. After that the Princess move her forces North to the Tokyo Settlement preparing the second phase of the Invasion only leaving half of her fleet to conduct the invasion on the zone. Their mission: Kill everyone that was inside, and take over the Honshu Region.

So that is why, the Guinevere's forces situated in the shore of Miho that was also serves as Forward Operating Base (FOB for short). Their forces was only half of the forces in Tokyo. The Knightmares were only 50,000 thousand strong. 30,000 Sutherlands and 20,000 Gloucesters was at their disposal. For their transportation and vehicles they have over 150 VTOLs, 200 tanks, 3 G-1s, 330 APCs in total of 653 transports and vehicles. Also just like in Tokyo, they have fool soldiers as well. They have at least 5,500 ready to storm on foot the bases that was close the zone. Overall, they have at 56,153 men and women ready to strike the zone in one fell swoop. And that's not all, they have warship as well.

From the original 208 ships and submarines, they have 106 ships and submarines to create a bombardment on the zone or anyone that was causing them any troubles at all. They have 45 _Duke_ Class and its commander was Captain Christopher Storm-the brother of Rear Admiral Andrew Storm in invading forces at Tokyo-and 15 _Daring_ Class. As for landing men and women, they were able to acquire the remaining 3 _Albion_ Class, that was escorted and protected by the 10 _Bristol_ Class that was overall commanded by Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow on his Bristol Class ship called HMS _Bastion_ -which fun fact was named after a Bristol Class ship of his father-and he also commanded the Hunt Class which they have 10. As for the Submarines, they have 30 _Vanguard_ Class submarines, and 15 Astute Class. They have no Aircraft carriers since the princess insisted to have all Aircraft Carriers on Tokyo. So they have no air supports, but that didn't matter since they have still the number advantage.

Like what happen earlier on Tokyo where they send a squadron to scout, they as well send a number of platoons and brigades of Knightmares to attack nearby bases. Also they will invade much earlier than her highness' which was 17:00. So at 16:00 (4:00 PM) they attack with everything they've got. They only have three bases left to storm and attack, before they will goes toward the zone. The first two bases were raided in less span of time. The Britannians that were defending the bases didn't fired back against their very own countrymen and the Invaders-also this would be the call name, since I don't want to use Guinevere's forces or the enemy often-will. So that is why, they charged right in the base and annihilated everyone in there. They also take some loot along the way, and take some ammunition and Knightmares.

But the last base however….was quite troublesome.

When the last base learn about the bases near Mount Fuji was being attack by the Invaders ,the commander of the bases Brigade General Eric Taft, didn't need to guess that it was Guinevere's forces that was also attacking on Tokyo Settlement. So that is why, he have his 15, 000 Knightmares-half Sutherlands and half Gloucester-turn off their IFFs since that way they won't be confuse who are they firing at. The Invaders after successful raiding with the two bases thought that the last one would be a piece of cake.

They were wrong.

At first glance, they thought that the allies think that they were just going towards them as friendlies, but once they were in range, a barrage of bullets was met by the charging Invaders. The Invaders quickly waken up from their comfort and focus to the battle at hand. Since they have the number advantage, they use this to encircle the enemy. Although the Defenders put up a valiant fight, it wasn't enough to protect its base. The General quickly told his men his final words before being killed.

"Gentlemen it's an honor serving with you. Let's just hope that her highness would defend this land and take down the invaders." The General proclaimed before saluting to his men. His soldiers that was tearing up in fear of their imminent death saluted back before their base was bombarded by a rocket that was sent from the shores by the warships Guinevere brought.

* * *

Half of the Freedom Fleet that Guinevere possessed was station at the shores of Miho; they were there to offer bombings to the enemy, and of course land troops to the shore that will invade the zone. After they successful invasion of the zone and kill all of its inhabitants, the corps will move North towards the Tokyo Settlement to join forces with the main Fleet.

Right now it was doing quite well that the commander of this Invasion in the South Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow couldn't help but smirk with how their forces was doing. Yes they were some skirmishes here and there that took at least 45% of their forces and now they were just 25,000 (more or less) strong it was still strong enough to conduct an invasion in the zone that they concluded were at best 5,000 up to 10,000 units strong. So they outnumbered them 2 to 1, and that was all needed.

"Sir our troops has successfully taken out nearby bases around Mount Fuji and now moving in to the zone." Informed an officer to the Vice Admiral that was standing behind them checking the situation with his eyes that spoke cunningness; the admiral was on his late forties, short but still held some posture despite his ages. His Raven colored hair that was now clearly seen shortening was combed nicely, and his greenish eyes with his glasses on never leave the monitor that was seeing the entire operation. The Admiral nodded of that and asked the officer.

"Good…what about her highness conditions?" He asked the officer, since they will only attack if and only if Her Highness says so. After radioing the HMS _Invictus_ and receiving a reply the officer answered him. "Her highness states grant the permission of the invasion, sir. " And with that they will now commenced the invasion.

"Very well then…commence with the operation!"

* * *

Back at the frontlines, the Invaders were group up near the entrance of the zone. They were waiting with the declaration of the attack that will be coming from the Flagship HMS _Bastion_ by Vice Admiral Bristow. They waited patiently, and every fiber of their bones were shaking for the anticipation of finally taking some numbers down. Especially since that they will fight Zero himself. And because of that, they were eager to fight and (not) possibly won against him with his seems to be invincible Black Knights.

Their formation was relatively simple really. The rear was the position of the 3 G-1s that was also guarded by the 1,000 Gloucesters. At the front they divide themselves into three divisions all of them has 8,000 Knightmares strong and the ones that was served as Vanguard will be the vehicles. If things goes hazy down there, the can use the VTOLs to transport units in the difficult areas or areas where they were pinned down. Once they heard the announcement, they charge in. They passed the entrance of the zone that was protected by over 8 stories high reinforced concrete wall, and also they have now passes the Statue of Princess Euphemia which surprisingly survived the onslaught and whey they passed that they were disgusted once more about the prospect of having the numbers that lives in here to be treated as equal. It fuel their determination once again on obliterating all of them.

Inside the zone, were ashes that were just recently put out fired from yesterday. They can see clearly the destruction they've cause; dead bodies littered wherever they look, some were burned that only their skeleton was seen, others were crushed by building and some corpses parts were missing. The infrastructures were not going so well either; all Buildings from small one to the biggest sky scrapper were burned down by the destruction they've cause. If this was seen by a normal person surely he/she will puke from it. This scene was Holocaust level terrifying-if not above it! But the invaders swallow it in and they knew that if they just accepted that they are just mere Numbers then maybe they wouldn't die. So it was their fault onto what happen here, there was no one to blame except them, so they were having any guilt whatsoever.

Instead they charge into the city with their Knightmares searching against the enemy. But the problem was…they haven't seen a single one. Whenever they look they weren't able to catch a glimpse of the enemy. And their typical reports were like these:

"This Bravo squadron…no enemy in point 6"

"Foxtrot and Delta here…no hostiles here either"

"Nothing in here other than dead bodies and burned houses"

It was getting in the nerves of the commander that they weren't able to fire a single bullet against the enemy that their overall commander Duke Allison pounds his hand on his throne.

"Damn it! Where is the enemy?!" He exclaimed in an outrage that surprises his subordinates from it. An officer has enough guts to voice his opinion.

"Maybe they've evacuated already my lord." Which only further enrage the Duke.

"Then search for Zero then goddamn it!" And they did. All forces even his reserved, pushed into the city searching the masked terrorist and his goons. They' split up so that way they have better coverage of the city that was over 50 miles long. But no matter what they search, they didn't caught any signs of their enemy. It was deserted; a ghost town per se. And it was getting on their nerves, that some of them begins to think that they join up without killing some stinking elevens.

But at the stroke of 18:47 the same time where the floorboards of the Tokyo Settlement removed, the invaders heard a resounding explosion that was ear deafening. They felt a little earthquake, and finally holes appear all over the zone, that sinks all of their forces. They tried to climb up, but it was futile since with the buildings sinking much faster and the fact that they were cramped up on a narrow streets makes it much difficult to climb. The G-1s outside were shocked about this that also they were caught from the sinkhole as well.

"WHAT THE?!" was the last words of the Duke before they were plunged underground and therefore killing him and his 25,000 men and women in an instant. Now you might wondering how the heck this happen. Well it was already planned from the beginning…

* * *

 _It was the day where the Black Knights were about to evacuate the people yesterday-meaning yesterday-and before they could proceed with the operation Zero ordered something. "All foot soldiers! Before you could go…place these explosives in these specific points all over the zone underneath" Zero commanded handing explosives on a foot soldiers before they salute and do as they told._

 _It seems cause some curiosity on his rank and among them were Kallen and Rai that asked him. "Zero why did you want to plan explosives underneath the zone?" Kallen questioned their leader for doing such a thing that was followed by her companion Rai._

" _Yeah…are you planning on sinking the entire zone? Hahaha…"before he burst on laughing thinking that it was a ludicrous concept for thinking such a thing. And in fact, Zero does._

" _You're indeed correct Rai. I intend to sink the whole zone" which stops the laughing of the ace and that quickly made him puzzled and asked him._

" _Wait…why is that Zero?" Zero sigh since he can't dodge this question and answer him and his companion._

" _When the Invaders strike the zone…which I know they will. I want them not to have the pleasure of further destroying this city. And if not…I don't want the populace to be reminded the destruction the zone has offered to them, and deceits as well." Zero said as an excuse. But they didn't know that it was a way to eliminate the Invaders; Zero also used what his future doppelganger as well, to take down the enemy in one fell swoop and that was removing the floorboard of the Tokyo Settlement. So Zero decided to do the same thing here in the zone, although they have no floorboard here in the zone, they have tunnels that connects all over the zone that goes in and out as well. Which Zero used as marks to take down the city._

" _But hold a minute Zero…even if you did plant in specific point those explosives. Are you even certain that it will sink? I mean I'm no scientist or engineer, but I do know that those explosives won't be strong enough to take down the city. "Questioned Q-1 to him and indeed she was correct with that. The TNT equivalent of a normal C4 won't be enough to take down the entire city. However Zero has a counter on that which he gladly answers her._

" _Ahh…but those explosives I've sent them aren't your normal explosives. With the help of Rakshata, we are able to use the Sakuradite inside Mount Fuji to construct explosives that is based by Sakuradite. And with the Gefjun Disturber as way as a detonator, and blow if the Gefjun are stopped, and since its Sakuradite based…I don't need to remind how much a small Sakuradite explodes. Imagine having tons underneath?" Before Zero moved away to let his ace think about it. And sure enough they concluded with that kind of firepower they can easily sink the zone._

 _He needs to thank Diethard and Rakshata for that one, since with Diethard marking every post that will collapse the zone and of course Rakshata on creating the Sakuradite Bomb then this wouldn't work at all. And also that is one other reason he sent them specifically inside Mount Fuji, to mine some Sakuradite and create where no Britannians can ever found it._

* * *

 _Present time…_

After witnessing the obliteration of their entire forces in ONE moment everyone inside the HMS _Bastion_ were agape of it that nearly no one, and I do mean no one dared even move or uttered a single word. All of their screens that earlier show the blue blips that was indicating their forces were now replaced with a single word: LOST. The Vice Admiral couldn't think anything happen there other than they've rigged the place and detonate it. And it was. Once the Prince Lelouch pressed the button of the detonator-since Zero handed over it to him the detonator earlier-it sent a radio signal from Tokyo to the zone, and disables the Gefjun Disturber that was holding the Sakuradite to explode. And the Prince didn't need to know if the enemies were there or not, since either way he could work with it. If the enemies weren't there, then at least they won't have anything to destroy and most likely cause some uproar within their ranks for not having to kill some elevens. And if they were there…then this happen.

They were just in right place, at the wrong time. It was very much unlucky for them to storm the zone a little sooner, the exact same time where Lelouch detonated the bomb. Inside the ship, it will take another minute or so before a screen open up showing Captain Christopher Storm, and he asked him.

"Orders sir?" he asked and he could clearly see the eyes of the brunette that was ocean blue the tears that he was struggling to hold from the horrific encounter. The Admiral was still frozen that made the Captain asked him much more, only this time exclaiming.

"ORDERS SIR?!"

Only now did they he come back into his senses and think much clearly. So he only ordered the much obvious choice to his men while stuttering while doing so. "Re-relay…th-this to the Princess Immediately." And the officer that was listening to him quickly saluted and obeyed.

After typing down the HMS Invictus codes to connect it from them he used the phone and talk to the officer in the other side of the line. But no one answered, the officer tried again and again, after five consecutive tries he gave up and inform the Admiral.

"Sir no one is picking up on the other line." The officer said to him, and that made the Admiral think for a second. _Maybe the princess is under attack…if that's the case then…_ Before he stood proclaimed to the comms so that all ships can hear him. "All ships retreat back to her highness! We need to be at the Tokyo as fast as possible!" And that made everyone in attention and said in unison.

"Sir yes sir!"

Everyone quickly man their stations and have all ships goes back with its fleet. The Vice Admiral think to himself… _I just hope that we are there at nick of time…_

* * *

The reason why the Invaders weren't able to kill anyone inside the zone was that the Black Knights evacuated all survivors in there. And luckily the survivors were long gone and safe from the clutches of the Invaders. However, Zero abandoned them since he would be fighting in the Tokyo Settlement to defend the Viceroy Palace. So they have nowhere else to go, until they stumbled upon a Britannian base. They heave a sigh a relief to see that they were now about to be aided by the Britannians. But instead of opening the entrance of the base, the Britannians shouted at them:

"WE DO NOT ACCEPT THE ENEMY THAT CAUSES THIS INVASION!"

And because of this…the entire populaces were in an uproar. They demanded to the Britannians that to let them in, although the Britannians can open fire to them, they were some Britannians with them; which they decided to save. So in early morning they open the gates and the Japanese were in delight to know that they will enter the base to have some food and shelter. But instead Britannian foot soldiers goes out from the gate and quickly cry out at them:

"All Britannians, please move in the front in an orderly fashion!" and one by one Britannians move in the front before they goes inside the base. This causes an up roar with the Japanese that wasn't allowed to go in, which some of them decided to cause an up roar once more, only to be silence when the soldiers threatened them.

"Do you wish to die?!" and the Japanese quickly quiet down and watch in dismay the Britannians enter the gates of the base. The gate was guarded by three Sutherlands and 2 APCs and some foot soldier patrolling around. The Japanese set up camp just meters away from the base to pray that the Britannians would at least accept their children inside. Some of them were now dying in starvation, some from the injuries they caught from the bombing. Among of these refugees was Villetta Nu but takes the name of Chigusa as a way to blend in with the Japanese. She was there since she was still amnesiac with the hit from the head that caused by when she was gotten shot. Chigusa doesn't seem to remember what her real name was, only know that when she wakens up she was with Ohgi-which now was her boyfriend-and after a period of months she doesn't want to know what her real identity was. She was glad living with Ohgi, that she joins with him living inside the zone.

In there, she was happy with how she was living and to be with Ohgi of course. Also it was made even much happier when a stunning revelation when she finds out that her boyfriend was a Black Knight. A Black Knight! She doesn't need to know about them, since everywhere anyone was talking about them. Saying that they were Heroes of Japan and that one day they will soon liberate them from the Britannian Empire. Also they were rather famous because of their named Zero. Zero was someone that one would say a Hero Vigilante, since he believes that they should bring justice not only to the Japanese but in anyone in general. To everyone that was being oppressed Zero vowed that he will stop them, no matter how strong or formidable they may be, which the Japanese considered him as their messiah that was destined to save Japan.

Also Zero's popularity grows because of the fact that he was a master strategist in the battlefield. Whenever they fought with the Britannians, they manage to win all of them that one might considered to be as a miracle to doing so. Since almost all Battles that they fought was them being outnumbered by the Britannians and that they have the technology advantage against them. But Zero proved them wrong with his sheer prowess in tactics and strategy that the military dubbed him as the Man of Miracles. He was the one that causes destruction against the Britannia, he was the one that tarnish the reputation of the (former) Goddess of Victory Cornelia li Britannia and he was the one that won every battle he ever fought, and rallied the people to freedom.

So that is why the Japanese she was with wanted to conduct a revolution of their own against the Britannians that won't let them in. She can clear hear from her position the Japanese that was whispering with one another about it. These were there words:

"This is wrong!"

"We need to be inside as well…or else we die!"

"That's not all…some of us are also dying. If this keeps up then sooner or later we'll die from dehydration or starvation…"

"Or worse…"

"In any case, if we are still not allowed. At least have our children save."

"So what do you propose we should do?"

"I say we need to make a move!"

"If we did that then we'll die!"

"Look we are already free right? Zero says so himself. If we are free then we must act like one!"

"Yeah there's no more chains holding us back!"

"We're Japanese! And we don't bow down to anyone!"

"Yeah!"

She was hearing them so closely that one of them manages to catch her leaning to their conversation. "Hey…guys…someone was listening." And all five them quickly moves in towards her, passing the other civilians along the way. Chigusa quickly lower her head to not let them see her, but it was too late since they were now right behind her. Chigusa knew that if she was seen they will attack her because of her Britannians features. So she needs to not let them see her face at all cost.

"Hey…were you listening in on us?" One of the Japanese asked her, she just shook her head and she thought that they will walk away. But they didn't and instead they asked her again. "Hey answer us if we are questioning you" which she complied with a 'No'.

For the Japanese it was starting to irritate them, so one of them grab her wrist to make her stand up. "Wait-N-no!" she pleaded while covering her face but it was too late since they grab her hair making her face them.

"Look face us when we are talking to you-"but they quickly stop when they saw her face; A Britannian. "A-a Britannian?! I thought all of you were inside already!" The man still grabbing her wrist exclaimed. She tried to reason with them in an instant so that they won't cause any disturbance.

"Look-you've got it all wrong! My name is Chigusa and I'm with you!" She pleaded saying her false name, and she believe that she was truly Japanese that only have Britannian features so that is why earlier she didn't go in with the Britannians that was accepted inside. However the Japanese didn't accept that and throws her back into the ground.

"Even changing your name to a Japanese one, your Britannian blood is still flows within! So that makes you a Britannian" Exclaimed the one that throws her into the ground hitting her on the head once more. It was followed by his companion that declared. "Yeah…but we can help make you spawn a Japanese if you want." The man stated with a devilish smirk and so is the others moved towards her intended to rape her.

For Chigusa however…her memories resurfaced once more. She remembered that she was born in Britannia, she remembered that she join the Military and soon the Purist Faction to someday become a Noble with the help of Jeremiah. She remembered the battles she participated with; The Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto, the Battle of Narita, and of course the battle where she lost her memory; the Battle of Port Yokosuka. After that she remembered the times she spent with Ohgi and she felt very disgusted at the mere thought that she actually fell in love with an eleven.

After that she open her eyes only to see a man going towards her while she was still down intend to grope her. Her military training kicks in and she quickly kneel his groin. The Japanese hissed in pain and move to the sides while clutching the damage private part. She quickly gets up on her feet and she then attack by another assailant.

"Why you!" the Japanese said that was about to punch her straight in the face, however she blocked it with her left arm and she then kneel him to the stomach making him go curl and then elbowing his spine to finally take him down. It was seen by the other two so they charge right in at the same time. Villetta wasn't intimidate by this and instead prepare herself to take them down. The first one wanted to throw a punch on her head, by she stops it and it causes the man to stop as well. The other guy seeing that she stop proceed to attack ahead, but she just kicks him down, and because of her strength the guy went down to the ground. Seeing that his comrade was also defeated he wasn't able to protect himself when Villetta delivered a punch to the gut.

Four down and one to go, and this one a little bit angry after seeing that his companion beaten up not only by a Britannian, but a Britannian woman nonetheless. So he grabbed his knife behind his pants where he keeps her and charged right in intended to stab her on the head. Villetta readied herself from what was about to come, and when the man was about to lower the knife that will stab her on the head vertically, she quickly move to the sides to let the man trips and fall. While falling she grabbed his left shoulder that was the arm that was holding the knife and quickly pinned him down. She also push enough pressure on his back since she was kneeling him, making him drop his weapon from the pain.

"Do you yield?" she asked to the man and when she tap his free arm and shouted repeatedly:' I yield, I yield' only then he let him go. "Good" before she kick him unconscious. It was apparently caught sight of the foot soldiers in the area since they move in.

"What's going on in here!" questioned the soldier that was seeing five Japanese down and a Britannian Woman in the center. After pointing his rifle at the aforementioned woman the soldier asked. "You…what's your name!" Villetta fished her pocket and luckily there was her badge of her in the military and flashed at him.

"My name is Major Villetta Nu, of the Purist Faction. And I do the commanding here." And after hearing her name and her rank, the man saluted to her and apologized "Ma'am apologies ma'am for not knowing you soon." The private answered her. Villetta just shrugs and decided to know what has happen when was happening now.

"Tell me private…what is happening now?" she asked him, and the Private quickly answered her while mumbling his words. "Th-Princess Guinevere at-attack the Tokyo Settlement Ma'am." The man answered him and she concluded that Zero will be there since Ohgi-no wait the eleven she was living with-called her this morning to check at her and tell her that she was fine on Tokyo. And since he was a member of the Black Knights, not only that the second in command. Zero and his Black Knights would be there.

 _Well if he's there…then I would be as well…_

And with that she made up her mind. "Private I need to borrow a Sutherland at the ready. " And the man saluted once more and answered. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" But before he could go, she take a glance to the Japanese that was staring at her, with their face that spoke of desperation and it was obvious that they needed help. Although it was Chigusa was the one that was living with these stinking numbers, she couldn't deny that she did feel pity towards them and that she enjoyed living with them inside the zone, so she decided to at least help them…

"And also Private…have all these Elevens to be inside and feed them at once." And she can see the Elevens lit up in joy hearing that they were going inside. The Private however was surprised to hear that, that he tried to reason with her.

"But Ma'am there just Elevens! And the General won't like this!" only to be cut mid-sentence and she retorted him.

"Just do it Private…I'll deal with your superiors later." And the Private quickly saluted before he goes back to open the gates. The Japanese cheered in joy to see that they were able to go inside. Also a little while later she was given the a Sutherland where she's going to use to go back to Tokyo. There's only one man on his mind and that was Zero.

 _I'm coming for you Zero…_

* * *

To the place where Villetta Nu's man was thinking about; the Tokyo Settlement, he and his allies are actually preparing for their counter-attack. After sweeping the area where they've sink, the thousands of Knightmares near the Viceroy Palace, which all sweepers were ambushed by a group of Knightmares that survived the onslaught, and managing to take them down, the allies return back to the Viceroy Palace for their turn to attack against the Invaders.

So that is why, all allies Knightmare are now refueled and have their ammunition reloaded back, From the original 35,000 only handful of 1,700 remains. But they've concluded that they can finally take this war into a conclusion if they follow once more their commanders. For the final attack, they would be led by Zero and Prince Lelouch themselves.

Prince Lelouch atop of his Knightmare gazed his troops below. All of them have a family that they wanted to return to, friends that they wanted to be with. And of course dreams that they wanted to achieve. No matter what their origins were or no matter where they were born in the first place, all of them shared one thing in common; they wanted to have peace. Although they have different path to take; Like Zero and the Japanese resorting in violence to have it, and of course he and the Britannians wanted peace through diplomatic means or changing the system from within. At the end of the day, they will have peace no matter what path they will take.

 _That is why; I'll make sure this war won't stop it…_

The prince thought, before he finally called his men…

"Allies! Earlier this day, we won a decisive battle, a battle that will shape our future altogether!" and his men cheered remembering the battle earlier this evening. "We may have lost thousands of comrades, civilians souls taken away in an instant…but they died but not in vain…No, rather they die for our sake to fight on! To live on for their sakes to live to this world and finally create a peaceful world!" He and his comrades remembered the people that died yesterday, the men and women that fought in the frontlines, only to die triumphantly…

"So that is why…here and now, I ask of you…soldiers of freedom! Will you join me, for this last fight…to finally end this battle once and for all?!" And right in queue Zero appeared right beside the Arthur atop of his Gawain, and he made his declaration as well. "Black Knights…on this day, you won't call yourselves Elevens anymore rather…call yourselves as freeman that is fighting for your country!" And finally they spoke in unison…

"Together we can do everything impossible!" Before they raised their arms in the air, and their men cheered as they raised their arms, weapons, and the Knightmares arms as well indicating that they will follow their commanders through hell and back.

"Very well….commenced our counter-attack!" He ordered and the men quickly man their station. Inside the Viceroy Palace, their loved ones prayed for them to come back to them. The Viceroy and the second Prince watch in anticipation on what these two will do, against still 5,000 strong enemies. Euphy, also among those prayed to her Knight that was also participating on this final battle. Nunnally and the rest of the student council especially Shirley hold each other's hand feared that Lelouch might die.

To the men that will fight in the frontlines here's their composition made out of: 245 Burais, 750 Sutherland, and 300 Gloucester, added the special units which is Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords, Sir Xavier and his Raven Squad, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen's Guren and Rai's Gekka, Zero and his Gawain and of course the Arthur of Prince Lelouch. Meaning they have at least 1,200 plus units at their disposal that will attack the remaining forces of the Invaders that they estimated with 5,000 strong. Also they have 500 Foot soldiers, which in total 1,700 men and women that will attack the shore of Tokyo and if possible attack the warships in the seas.

It doesn't take long before they move out. The flying Knightmares lead the way, while below the Guren and the Gekka was the ones that lead the path for their assault this evening to the shores of Tokyo. Up to this point the Invaders didn't know what to do. Everything they've got was deployed earlier, and now they paid the price since only a handful Sutherlands and Gloucester was their remaining forces have. As for their warships, the Admiral reluctantly refuses to use air units to destroy the Viceroy Palace-saying that they must wait for the Princess' order. So that is why General Leonard Howard was livid because of the fact that they can't anything. He was so stressed that he didn't hear what his aide was talking about, after rubbing his temples and out right shouting to the man, the officer tells him his bad news.

"Si-sir." The young one still stammering in fear what he will say which only enrages the General further "What is it?!" The soldier swallowed his fear and finally told him. "Si-sir, enemy forces are moving in fast…" the man pointed outside the window, which made the General to turn around as well and see what he was pointing at, and gasped in horror what they were about to fight up against.

True to the soldier's word, the enemy was moving in, and even if they have the numbers advantage they his men has lost the morale and will to fight back. And also, they were just setting up camp so many Pilots were outside doing God knows what. The General seeing that they were about to attack once more, ordered his troops:

"All men man your battle stations! I repeat all men man your battle stations!" and after his men heard that only then they've notice the rampaging Knightmares that was coming in there way. They run fast as they could to their respective Knightmares that was parked at the beaches, and even if they weren't properly uniformed they needed to protect this shore at all cost. They were about to go in to the parked Knightmares…only to be halted when they were burned in smithereens by the Gawain when its fired its Hadron Cannon right at it. Seeing that they have no more Knightmares to use as defense the pilots run for their lives.

The Allies however take this opportunity to strike back against the invaders. Seeing that the Invaders weren't able to fight back, they take this chance to fire them whenever they charge right at them. The Guren, that was sidestepping a hail of bullets of a Sutherland, leap in the air and readied its radiant wave unit to finish off the Sutherland when its landed is also taking the chance to have some revenge.

"That's for all the Japanese you've taken tonight." Kallen proclaimed before she moves in to her another prey. The Invaders were shocked on their speed, or just lost morale that they won't fight back. Either way, Rai used this as his way, to zip right in towards them at full speed. The Gekka moves in with a speed of a lightning, and quickly disarm a Gloucester rocket launcher, before he grabbed the Gloucester's head with its left Radiant Wave unit before killing its pilot.

"Pity…you didn't able to see the dawn of a new tomorrow." He said, and after that he proceeds on taking down some Knightmares once more. Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords used the Death Serpentine formation once more to take down ten Sutherlands and Gloucester that was firing at them.

"To Japan!"

"Japan" his four holy swords replied in unison before they take down the Knightmares that was standing at their way. They weren't the only that was taking all of the fun. Since the Britannians also wanted to taste some Britannian blood spilled. Suzaku launch his Knightmare into the fray, directly into the center of the Gloucester. Seeing the Lancelot made them frozen in place.

"Please surrender now, and I promise you we will treat you with as any other Britannians and trialed in the court." Suzaku pleaded not wanting to take this Britannian down only for the Britannian retorted. "Why should we listen to a Britannian lap dog like you! We rather die than surrender to some stinking elevens!" Which made Suzaku sigh and told them" So be it".

He quickly brandish his MVSs, and quickly perform a 360 spin to take down two Knightmares arm during the spin. The remaining 5 Sutherlands fall back, in an instant but Suzaku won't let them retreat back so easily. So he chase them down and whenever he passes them he slices them with his MVSs. Left and right the Sutherlands fall, down, and luckily they were able to eject just like Suzaku wanted.

Above them they were being covered fired by Francis and his Raven Squad. The flying Knightmares uses their VARIS rifle to take down anyone that was being a thorn to the allies. They manage to take down thirty Knightmares in just under five minutes. While they were firing away, Aarav said to his comrades…

"Hey Hunter…don't forget I get the top bunk for tonight." Which made Jordan chuckle on that and have Hunter grumble on his dismay. It also puzzled the other Raven Squad members that Phoebe; the Squadron leader ask them.

"Is there's something you wanted to tell us?" Phoebe asked why they were laughing, which Jordan gladly answered.

"Let's just say that…they have a competition and Hunter lost, and the prize for the competition was having the top bunk." Jordan informed them, not saying that competition was taking down the most VTOLs. Esperanza seemed to chuckle at that but quickly return to her stoic expression and humped at them.

"Well either way…let's focus back at what we're dealing with right now." Before she fired a single shot on her VARIS Sniper Rifle, her shot hit the G-1 and that shot directly hit the engines thanks to the mode she set the Rifle with which was Piercing shot causing the G-1 to explodes.

This will repeat over and over again, until the Invaders forces decreased until under a Hundred forces. The General was now shaking in fear, seeing that his forces was now crumbling fast, which is why he decided that if he goes down, then he will take all of them with him. He hailed his aide and ordered him to say the following back to the princess.

"Relay an airstrike in our location." Which made the soldier tried to reason him only to stop and the General added "I don't care if we die here! If I die, then I'm taking you all with me!" the soldier seemed to understood that, and with the final salute he quickly called back the flagship. The General sigh thinking that this war would soon get over with. But only tensed once more when the aide gets back at him and stated.

"Sir the Princess or anyone doesn't answer sir!' Which made the General enrage that the Princess wasn't answering them that he shouted a 'What?!" at the soldier, but stop when the roof of the G-1's bridge was taken off by the Gawain and shown Zero from his cockpit. Seeing the masked terrorist enrages further the general that he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist at the mere sight of him.

"Zero…"

Zero was amused when he heard that the Princess wasn't answering the calls of her men that she used this as her advantage. "Hmm…the Princess is only good if she was winning, but if the tables have turn…then she would become a sore loser." And it was the truth, whenever Guinevere loses she was kinda a sore loser second only to Clovis, and the General seems to know about that which is why Zero will use a little longer.

"But don't worry…I'll make sure to finish you off with the misery that is called Guinevere. But before you do…" and the panel of his mask opens up that hides his Geass from the people and ordered the man…

"Can you help me rigged the Portmans you bring along?" and everyone that was in the vicinity of his eyesight become affected by his Geass and obeyed him. "Yes absolutely." Before they move out and carry out his orders. "Good" before Zero goes back inside the Gawain and prepare their final assault the ships in the seas.

Outside they were now rounding up the prisoners that were surrendered to them and now the allies are now awaiting further orders. After they successfully disarms them, and tied them all of them up, the Gawain landed and Zero proclaimed to all of them.

"To allied fighters….with this I call victory!" And they all cheered for that one only to stop when Suzaku informed him. "I don't want to be a party bomber but…Zero what about the ships Guinevere possessed we would just let them go?" and only now they were reminded by that . Zero comes prepare of it that he replied back much fast.

"Don't worry white knight I didn't forget. That is why all flying units will attack them head on!" and that causes some disturbance within their ranks, that if they fly in towards them it will be suicide. So that is why Kallen tried to reason Zero out of this.

"But Zero you'll die-!" but she quickly stops when Zero placed his hand on her cheek making her blush at the action Zero did, before he replied to her.

"Do not worry my dear Q-1 cause I have plan…." Zero stated before turning around to the prisoners that was tied at the back of their arms making all of them difficult to escape. "A plan that involves the prisoner that will help us from our endeavors, isn't that right?" he asked one of them that was now a prisoner of the allies.

The man in question spat at him and says to Zero. "We'll never help a man like you!" Zero just wipe he saliva away from his mask and stood up so that way he can see all of their prisoners that was tied up and was over thirty the exact man he needed inside the Portman.

"Oh but you will be…with a little bit of intimidation or money…" and he open up his panel of his to reveal his Geass and says to them. "That will make you obey my every command." And the Geass flew inside their minds and with that they are now under the influence of his Geass and they all answered in unison.

"Yes, we will do what you command." And everyone was shocked when they heard them that, but Zero just shrugs and says to them.

"Right…with that over with…let's finish this battle shall we" Before he goes back to his Gawain. But before he could climb back on, he stopped when the Arthur appear and Prince Lelouch lowered himself to talk to the man.

"But before you do…let's talk for a minute first" before he nodded. Zero seeing the signal agreed and they move in a location where they won't be disturbs. After they talk something they goes back to the respective Knightmares and have the flying Knightmares at the ready and prepare to attack the ships in the seas.

* * *

The Invaders was in complete disarray. They completely don't know what to do, either they fall back and retreat or will they still continue with her highness place of conquering the Area Eleven, well either way they will be punished one way or another. The Commodore of the submarines, Commodore George Dowel was among the former, and wants send reinforcement back in the mainland. They will use the Hawaii Peninsula as refueling station and there they should be able to regroup with the forces from Britannia…the only problem was how to approach the princess on his plan. Since in the past thirty minutes they weren't able to contact the Princess and the whole Flagship HMS Invictus wasn't answering their calls either. Not just them, but apparently the whole Freedom flagship can't contact the Princess either.

The Commodore sighs and rubs his temples from their current predicament. "I'm too old for this." He was starting to regret joining the Princess' endeavors, he rather choose fighting in the Mediterranean Sea; even though there he was paid less and the fact that he doesn't taste a single battle because of the fact that his fleet was used as reconnaissance only, at least he was able to live and be able to get back to his home. The Commodore was about to become a Grandparent in two months and he promised that he would be back for his Grandson/daughter birth…

 _But it would seem that I won't even get back alive…_

The commodore concluded to himself accepting the fate that one way or another, he would surely die. And it was solidified when a sailor barges in on the bridge of the Submarine HMS _Voyager_. The sailor practically run out of his breath to tell him something and the Commodore can tell that it wasn't anything good. So just to save time, he ordered the man right away.

"Well fire it away. I can take it." And he can easily that the men inside the bridge was also staring and waiting the man was about to say to them. The man first inhales slowly to recover some oxygen, and then proclaimed to them shouting.

"Sir enemy Portmans incoming!" and the old man quickly turns to his radar, and the private was right. Enemy blips was moving towards the, at top speed. ' _Well if this would be my last stand…then I make sure that at least I take some enemies while I'm at it'_ Which is why he ordered his men probably for the last time.

"All men man your battle station!" the men quickly saluted and answered in unison 'Aye, aye, sir!" before they go to their respective stations. "Any visual of the enemy?" he asked one of his officer before the man shows him the monitor that projects the real live footage of the Portmans that was going at them at top speed.

 _Hmm…why are they going at top speed though…_

The Commodore thought resting his head in his arm, since the first attack of the Portmans earlier this day was done in an organize attack, but this time it wasn't. It was as if they were a….

"Suicide run!"

The sailors gasped at the thought of their enemy that will attack them that will also kill them as well. Well the Commodore won't let that happen, so that is why he ordered his entire fleet of Submarines the following.

"Order all Submarines to divide…and have all them face 75 degree left and right!" he commanded before it was relay to other Submarines that was at least 35 Submarines only. The Submarines did what they were told, and stay away from one another. After doing that they face 75 degree east and west facing against the Portmans, so they looks like they were facing the enemy in the sides. But before they could open fire, the Commodore added.

"Order all Hunt Warships to bring down all Naval Mines at the double!" Which once again relayed to the men above, but unlike last time where he was obeyed this one wasn't. And instead the Hunt Warship retreated back, which made the Commodore puzzled at the thought.

"What the hell are they doing?!" exclaimed the commodore in an outrage, the sailor tried to explain.

"Sir it appears that they are retreating."

"But why is that?!" But before the man can further explain, he heard a resounding blast from the outside, and when he turns around to see his radar, he see one of his Subs has been explode by a Portman, that attached itself and detonated.

Seeing now what they were doing, he ordered his men. "All units fall back-"But before he could finish his sentence, they were rocked when a Portman attached itself into their hull of their Submarine, and the Portmans that was piloting inside has a feral grin plastered on its face, and also the red irises in its eyes can clearly be seen. The whole Knightmare was rigged to explode just like the Battle of Port Yokosuka months ago, and now they will do it again here at the Battle of Tokyo*.

"Death to Britannia!" was the lasts words of the Pilot before he and his Knightmare explodes, but he manages to take down the submarines with him. The commodore and his men, also explodes from the act of the Pilot. And not just him, all Submarines suffered the same fate of their commander and it affected greatly in the surface since they were positioned where some _Duke_ Class and other _Daring_ Class that also caught up in the explosion as well.

The reason why the Hunts ship retreated from what the Commodore ordered was relatively simple. They saw a squadron of flying Knightmares that was coming at them, and when they saw the Gawain and Arthur leading it…then they decided to abandon their positions fearing about their lives. So that is why it only further increase the miscommunication of the fleet and lost of morale.

Zero and Prince Lelouch and the others have one target in mind and that was the Princess herself…

* * *

 _The battle of Trafalgar was a naval engagement fought by the British Royal Navy against the combined fleets of the French and Spanish Navies, during the War of the Third Coalition that was done on twenty first of October in the year of 1805 ascension throne Britannia. This was a turning point of history, and the future of Britannia depends on this naval battle that was done near the coast of Spain just west of Cape of Trafalgar near the town of Los Canos de Meca._

 _The reason why this battle occurs was this; Long story short (Like him) Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler of the French Empire wanted to attack the British Isle from the sea, but to do that they must penetrate the Naval Blockade that the British has on the Atlantic and the English Channel in order to unite the fleet Napoleon has on the Atlantic, then attack the Isles. In the late December Spain allied itself with the French after the British sank some Spanish Vessels on October, giving Napoleon the numbers needed to implement his plan of breaking the blockade._

 _In the late of March1805 Vice Admiral Pierre-Charles Villeneuve manage to evade the Blockade set up by the British and sail out in the open seas. The Blockade was done by Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson that ported in Sardinia. The English thought that the French was going to attack in Italy so they set up majority of Nelson's vessels there. However Villeneuve wanted to Implement Napoleon's Plan; he managed to passed the strait of Gibraltar and they were joined some Spanish ship along the way on Early April. The British only get this intelligence that the united French-Spanish forces were sailing towards the Caribbean only the late April, so they sent Nelson to pursuit them. The allied forces attack some British Colonies in the Caribbean but wasn't able to inflict any damages that might disturb any trade routes for them. Nelson was one step behind of Villeneuve, and it take only matter of time, when he learned that the allied forces was going back to Europe that arrive only in the second half of July._

 _Back in Europe the allied forces was halted in the battle of near the cape of Finisterre by Vice Admiral Robert Calder, but the battle was indecisive. Still this manages to stop the allies in Brest to lift the Blockade and they were ordered to return back to Cadiz. At the same time, the French was having troubles of their own when Austria and the Russian Empire join the Third Coalition, making Napoleon marched his army in Boulogne postponing the plan._

 _Nelson was appointed as the overall commander of the Royal Navy, and so he with this new power, he sent the majority of the Blockade from the coast of France to block Villeneuve at Spain, where the French-Spanish Armada was stationed at, at the end of September he joined the fleet personally. Napoleon wanted to use the Armada to attack Italy but was ignored, and seeing the insubordination of his men forces him to send an order for Villeneuve in 18_ _th_ _of October to wait until he was replaced. But once again, it was neglected and the 20_ _th_ _of October he sent sail. On the twenty first of October the Armada was getting close on the straits of Gibraltar, Nelson allowed them to move further more so they won't be able to retreat back to Cadiz. But at Dawn, Nelson's forces were detected and Villeneuve seeing that the enemy has a strong force, ordered his men to move back at the harbor. This maneuver however failed due to the lack of training, and communication between the Spaniards and French, making the Fleet ended up with an incoherent line. In the early days, to attack an enemy was approach them, and enter a shooting match or the line of battle-which is a tactic in which a naval fleet of ships forms a line end to end._

 _Although the allied forces ships outnumbered the Royal Navy two to one, the British were well equipped and trained than their allied counter-parts. And that's when the fighting begins:_

 _Admiral Nelson divided his fleet into two halves to attack the Allies' Broadside**. The Northern half, was led by him personally from his HMS Victory, to all thirteen Ships. While the other half was under the command of Vice Admiral Cuthbert Collingwood on his Flagship 'Royal Sovereign'. By midday, the distance between the two navies was just five kilometers. They were off the coast of the cape of Trafalgar where Admiral Nelson issued his order:_

" _England expects that everyman will do his duty…"_

 _The first attack was commenced by the Royal Sovereign that was recently repaired making the ship fast enough to attack the allies, while his squadron was lagging behind. At exactly 12:20 the Royal Sovereign fire off the first volley between Santa Ana and Fougueux and they fired back. Another two more ships attack the Royal Sovereign before 15 minutes later HMS Belleisle arrive and covered the right board of the sovereign. More English vessels moved into the fray and tried to cut on the allied line, however Collingwood was outnumbered at the initial point of contact. Still because of the positioning of the Allied Ships wasn't able to allowed their second line ships to assist the first line, and by 14:00 (2:00 PM) the majority of the first line were either sunk or surrendered._

 _To the North Nelson and his Squadron got close to the enemy line by 12:20, but because of the wind that was calm it made Nelson and his Squad a slow target. Nelson, instead using the traditional the line of battle tactic was detrimental since none of his ship was able to shoot while the enemy was sending volley after volley against them. Despite some casualties the flagship Victory was moving forward, at this point of time, he ordered his units a fake maneuver that made the enemy think that they were forming a line…_

 _They were wrong._

 _But instead Nelson ordered one more turn so that Victory ended up between the French flagship Bucentaure and Redoubtable that made Nelson was able to uses his gun on both sides-since the enemy was facing North and their guns wasn't facing the HMS Victory. So both ships needed to turn in order to fire back at the Victory, however Bucentaure was taken out of the fight when turning, but his comrade Redoubtable manage to inflict massive damage to Victory, and the French Sharpshooters was able to shot Nelson at 13:15 (1:15 PM). The bullet was a fatal for Nelson, and that was deadly, and the Redoubtable's crew wanted to board the ship, but was stop by the British. Soon Victory was reinforced by HMS Temeraire, which moved Redoubtable left board and started shooting, and by 14:20 Redoubtable was captured by Temeraire. HMS Neptune was able to sunken Santisima Trinidad in the North._

 _In 14:00 Villeneuve knew that he was losing the battle and he ordered the Northern Portion of his line and moved to the southwest and collapsed with the British Fleet. However the Captains of these ships failed to see the signals and this became the final mistake of the allied fleet. Seeing the Villeneuve flagship Bucentaure and surrendered, it was the time where ten allied ship tried to assist it was the time where most of their comrades were either sunk or disabled. Collingwood take overall command of the Fleet and ordered Nelson's squad to intercept the remaining allied ships, but they retreated. It was a complete Victory with the British capturing 18 ships in the cost of Nelson life, and died right after he heard the news of the Victory._

 _But that what happens in our world…and this is what happen in the Code Geass universe…_

 _Instead of turning once more to go between Bucentaure and Redoubtable, Nelson opted to use the line of battle tactics which was vital to the British. Since the allied forces have much more guns than the British, they were able to sink down Neptune and Temeraire that was fighting in a single battle. Once they knew that seven out of Thirteen ships were either sunk or disabled, Villeneuve issued an order from his second line to encircle the enemy._

 _Nelson, now was panicking, he knew that they were now being encircled, and instead of a last ditch effort of ramming against Bucentaure, he ordered a full scale retreat. HMS Victory and the other six vessels were able to escape the encirclement, but the squadron of the south didn't able to see the signal that they were going to retreat which is why Villeneuve ordered his men to encircle them instead, and at 15:00 the remaining British Fleet surrendered making a total Victory to the allies._

 _Because of this the French-Spanish fleet was able to move out of strait of Gibraltar and was able to join to the main fleet in the Atlantic. Villeneuve implemented Napoleon's plan of conquering the British Isle and on the early 1806 they strike at the Isle. Nelson return to London, defeated and ashamed, since he was able not to do his duty. In the year 1807 ascension throne Britannia, Elizabeth the third was forced to exile from the British Isle to the Northern America and the rest was history…_

* * *

 _But it would seem that History repeat itself…_

Thought the Admiral; Admiral Horatio Nelson the Third, the same Nelson that cause them the defeat of the Battle of Trafalgar over 200 years ago. The reason why this same Nelson was thinking that he will suffer defeat as well like his Grandfather before him is that in this Battle; Battle of Tokyo, in the Third Pacific War is that the allies are now beginning to counter attack. Just like his ancestor, his enemy is a combine forces; The Britannian Royals that supports the SAZ and the Japanese (Black Knights) that was under the command of Zero. And right now, just like his ancestor they were now losing this battle.

After they successfully bombarded the settlement and the zone yesterday, they continued their invasion with sending their troops to the settlement, only to be decimated with an unknown reason, leaving them stun and unable what to do or think. And the allies used this as an opportunity to strike them. Nelson can see from his ship, HMS _Nocturnal_ Zero and his highness Prince Lelouch and the others flying their Knightmares straight towards them. His men were panicking since they knew-as he knew-that they will surely attack by them. The Admiral was contemplating on what to do, either they fought back or retreat just like his Grandfather did.

 _England expects that everyman will do his duty…_

He remembered the quote of his Grandfather that he too disobeyed, and now he was thinking whether or not he'll choose the former or the latter. Well he needs to choose now since his men asked him.

"Orders sir?!"

And the Admiral was frozen in fear, he couldn't think straight-well that was normal if you're facing death right in front of you after all-and that was something that any military commander shouldn't do. But he was able to speak and stated to them.

"What did her highness says about this?" he asked since they can't move without her highness permission after all. The man check his monitor and answered him.

"Sir the Princess didn't answer any of our calls for the last ten minutes!" _Well that settles it…_

Although dying in battle, was considered as an honor to every soldier, but dying without even getting the chance of Victory was something he couldn't agree on. Besides, he don't want to die, with the history telling him as a mass murderer for killing millions of Japanese and his own countrymen. If he return back to the Homeland, maybe he can clear his name. That maybe was good enough for him so he ordered his men…

"All units retreat!"

Everyman saluted before they man the wheels to turn around and leave the battle, the Admiral thought that he was in the clear only to be tensed once more when bad news appears…

"Sir we're run out of fuel!"

"WHAT?!"

 **(Please listen to Disturbed's Indestructible on YouTube)**

 _Another mission, the powers have called me away_

 _Another time to carry the colors again_

 _My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

 _To win the honor of coming back home again_

Zero, alongside Lelouch, Suzaku and Francis with his Raven Squad fly their Knightmares towards the Fleet of Guinevere. After the successful suicide run of the Portmans that kills off the submarines below but also kills some _Duke_ and _Daring_ Class that was now only five ships a piece. Everyone knew that this was the deciding battle so if they want to finish this one they need this quick as possible that is why Zero proclaimed to all of them…

"All right listen up…win this battle and we will win all battles!"

 _No explanation will matter after we begin_

 _Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

 _My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend_

 _You will discover a war you're unable to win_

The Britannians (and Japanese) grip their controls determined that they need to finish this battle once and for all. They want to finish this because either they want to have the peace that they sought. To come back to their loved ones or to avenge the fallen…either way they are now closing in to the enemy, which is why they charge in with everything they got…

 _I'll have you know_

 _That I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side, a terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible_

 _Master of war_

The first one to strike was the Lamorak and his Raven Squad screaming while they're doing so. They all landed to _Duke_ and _Daring_ Class respectively, and used their swords to cut the cannons or missile/rocket launchers and then fired a shot of VARIS to the hull to explode the ships.

"This is for everyone that you kill that has dreams!" Exclaimed Francis before firing his VARIS before moving out, not wanting to be caught of the blast.

 _Another reason, another cause for me to fight_

 _Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light_

 _My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

 _I carry out my orders without a regret_

The next that attack was Suzaku and his Lancelot Conquisita. Just like the others, he was doing this to avenge the fallen and also having his revenge of disrupting the peace inside the SAZ. For him, it truly shows the real Britannia that he never wanted to appear, but appear it has…so that is why he would kill them with pleasure…

 _My declaration, embedded deep under my skin_

 _A permanent reminder of how it began_

 _No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

 _You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

The Lancelot charged towards the HMS _Dilligence_ and used its slash harken to destroy all the cannons/launchers. After that Suzaku quickly dodged all bullets that was coming in his way and used the VARIS to finish them off. The Captain of this ship Rear Admiral Andrew Storm, watch in horror that his men and he will die, and his final words are for his brother that was his last family left…

"Avenge me brother…" before the ships exploded with him in it.

 _You will be shown_

 _How I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side, a terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible_

 _Master of war_

The Arthur was next to attack against them, and since he wasn't mobile like the others he instead used the twin Hadron Cannon to decimate the forces below him. Although this bloodshed was something men sometimes couldn't comprehend, it was needed to have their future appear…

"With great Victory comes a great sacrifice after all" the pilot stated before firing his Hadron Cannon to the enemy destroying _Bristol_ class warship with one shot…

 _Interlude…_

This continue until every ship either sink or exploded. They will try to retaliate but they will soon learn that it was futile doing so, and because of this they will die in flames. The same flames they brought to the people inside the zone and the settlement.

Admiral Nelson was among of those that was now scared of their lives to be taken, and just like his ancestors that was a disgrace to his country. He will soon be part of the long lines of Nelson that shamed his homeland.

"Father forgive me…"Nelson whispered before closing his eyes accepting his fate.

 _I'm_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side, a terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I am indestructible_

 _Indestructible_

Back to the flagship HMS Invictus up to this point the Princess wasn't able to neither move nor think what the hell happen to her troops that she sent inside the settlement. That is why she didn't answer all the calls of her men, since she was busy thinking what the hell happen.

Well her musing was interrupted when a fist appears inside the bridge of the ship that sent his men flying away. Luckily though she wasn't and she was still sitting on her throne. The fist came from the Gawain…

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side, a terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible_

 _Master of war_

After she saw the fist that made her unflinching of the impact she gritted her teeth and spoke in a scowl.

"Zero…" saying the name of the pilot of the Knightmare Gawain with disgust, this was the man she sought to kill! And now…what an Irony since she was the one that was going to die... The Pilot opens its comms and laugh whole heartedly and said to her…

"Princess Guinevere de Britannia…first Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, she sought of invading Area Eleven, only to find out that she can't do so; because of our might! Because we are united that made us indestructible from your onslaught! Yes you may cripple us, yes you can slaughter the civilians…but no one will ever take away our FREEDOM!"

With Guinevere, every word he spoke made her disgust, and she was thinking out a way to get away from this but she knew there was nowhere to go so she sat there helpless; the same conditions she brought to the people inside the zone and the settlement.

The cockpit of the Gawain opened up and he saw a figure walking towards her through the arms, and now she was tensed than ever…and when she heard a cockling of a gun, she feared for the worse…

"You intend to kill me? I'm sure Cornelia won't like one of her subordinate to disobey her orders of capturing me" Guinevere stated, since she probably knew that Cornelia won't be dumb enough to kill her half sibling, since she would trialed as treason against the empire. So she knew that Zero won't kill her…how wrong she was.

The figure walks much close to her before he spoke, and when she saw the figure from the light she gasped. "Yes…but if you're staging a coup…then you can disobey any orders from your master after all…"instead of masked man that was covered by a black cloak that was pointing a handgun to her face, it was her half-sibling Lelouch…

"Lelouch?!" and the aforementioned Lelouch smirk in delight remembering that before they begin their assault, they trade places with his doppelganger for this particular scenario…

Lelouch smiled devilishly and continued his reasoning…

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty…"before he pulled the trigger…

 _Bang_

* * *

 **A/N: OMG OVER 19,000 WORDS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I only said over 10,000 not this?! Oh man, sorry if you have to read for that long…but if you like then thank you! If not, then so sorry to hear that. Anyways the next Chapter would be publish next week…before our retreat that is.**

 **Also did you guys like my explanation with the Battle of Trafalgar, since that was the main reason why in the series the Royal Family left the British Isle, and they never explain how did the French-Spannish win it, and I also check some other stories they also don't know what happen in the supposedly the important battle of the HISTORY! But if you saw one that is in fact cannon please tell me.**

 **Anyways, the next Chapter maybe some action pact theme, but I won't be making any promises. And also the next Chapter it will tackle the last plan of the doppelganger…the coup!**

 **Answer for the Word Hunt:**

 **Battle of Tokyo: This would be the name given of the events that occur in Tokyo during the Third Pacific War.**

 **Broadside: is the side of a ship, the battery of cannon on one side of a warship; or their coordinated fire in naval warfare. (I decided to put this in since I don't know what this means…and also the starboard side as well)**

 **Almost Forgot:**

 **Happy Bird Day! (Well…time to get my Binoculars and bird seeds)**

 **How to Celebrate?**

 **Read more about bird pet adoptions and laws in your country about adopting exotic birds as pets.**

 **Do due diligence when getting an exotic or imported bird as a pet. Use only well-reputed pet stores.**

 **Spread the word about humanely caring for exotic pet birds.**

 **Change your social media display picture to a picture of your favorite bird.**

 **Go bird watching and learn more about the birds indigenous to your area. (Good thing I love Birds…and if you're asking what my bird is my favorite…it would be any Eagles and Robins)**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	45. Coup d'état

**A/N: I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! I've just recently broke my record of numbers of words of one Chapter…Chapter 43 you have a good run, with your 16,086…but your days (Like one week) of glory is now over since…another Chapter have taken your throne; ladies and gentlemen…the longest Chapter that I ever write…Chapter 44 (Counter-attack) with over 19,000 words! LIKE WHAT THE HECK?! I only stated that I would write over 10,000 but not like this! Anyways that's the really announcement, here it is:**

 **Tomorrow until Sunday I won't be able to write any Chapters because of my retreat. Now I know what you're going to say 'Is that mean you won't update next week?' Well no. Since all Chapters that I publish is already written beforehand. Like example this Chapter that I wrote on January 2, so that way if there's any vacation or something like that I won't be able needed to write in a rush cause I need to publish this on this date.**

 **Now with the announcement finally over…let's get to the…shout-outs!**

 **Shout-out for these people: Scarease, kingofhearless'09 (On reviewing Chapter 43, sorry I forgot) and Wisegirl12xx…**

 **Since shout-outs are over let's proceed with the summarization of the Chapter. Last time, there's the assault of the allies against the Invaders as their counter-attack. And we also knew what happen with the evacuees inside the zone and that Villetta finally regain her memories making it much more troublesome with our two heroes. Also we finally know what the hell happen in the Invaders forces on their attack on the zone, after that was the attack commenced by Zero and the other pilots that has a flout unit to destroy Guinevere's forces before she was killed by Lelouch.**

 **Now on this Chapter would be the continued part of the last one. In this Chapter I won't be using the Changing POV technique since there's no need too because of the fact that this chapter would just only focus what happen next. Although there's some skirmishes, it's not enough for the Changing POV technique. In this Chapter also, the start of it would be on third perspective view, before we could go on another person's perspective. Likewise, on this Chapter would be a part of it would be canon and we are finally half way to the end guys!**

 **After the summarization you know what next right? No…well let me tell you…time for the Word Hunt! Okay I think this would be the longest streak of word hunt ever! Since Chapter 42 (I think) there's words that I want you to look out for. But just in case…here's the mechanics: Which I think by now you've memorize it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Disclaimer number 2! I furthermore don't own the OCs you've seen in this story like S.S and the Raven Squad. Their real owners are Shimmering-sky and Ebony sword respectively. I only own my very own OCs that I also create. Which are Francis and his sister Gwendolyn.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 45 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 45: Coup d'état**

* * *

Coup d'état from the word itself came from French origins that dates back over1600 meaning literally stroke concerning the state. It means a sudden and decisive action in politics, especially one resulting in a change of government illegally or by force. Synonyms of the words like: Rebellion, overthrow, revolution, and uprising. The term coup wasn't used in the early 17 hundreds since there's no rebellion on the early ages. Although there's a rebellion here and there, the word Coup wasn't used.

Anyways, this word have change world history altogether. Rebellion was already started before Christ was born and after that, rebel was something that was seen left and right. There's so many revolution to talk about like the famous American Revolution, the Serbian Revolution, and of course the infamous French Revolution which the term coup was popularized. I don't need to tell you why they have stage a coup against their ruler King Louis XVI, and establish a Democratic government over the Monarchy, since the French Revolution is one of the most popular and most recognized Revolutions of all time! And let's not forget that in this universe, the French Revolution did occur, and not only it shapes the France today-in this universe-but also it changes the course of history big-time.

As I said, the French revolution did occur making Napoleon rise from his rank and gain popularity of the masses, after that he desired power and over a decade he rise from the ashes of revolution and became an Emperor of the French. At this point of time the entire Europe was now rather worried with the new Emperor that was ruling the French and that he was conquering other territories. That is why they made alliances, which in our history were four. But in this world only three coalitions was recorded ever happening. The first two went exactly the same like our world; they were able to establish and ensure the survival of the French first republic, signed the Treaty of Campo Formio, Treaty of Lunéville, Treaty and of Amiens. The last Coalition was the War of the Third Coalition which ended the long European War with the French winning it. Although it our world the War of the Third Coalition was someone might say as a Draw, since nothing much was gain on the French other than creation of the Confederation of the Rhine, Dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, consolidation of the French Empire and the Treaty of Pressburg which cost them over a million of casualties and this wasn't even the peak of Napoleon's Power. But in the Code Geass world however, they manage to do what they set to do in the first place…to invade the British Isle.

Previously I talk you all about what was the turning point of the War of the Third Coalition which was the Battle of Trafalgar, since the French and the Spaniards manage to assemble a Fleet that will attack the British from the Atlantic and they manage to do so. Since the British was cornered and all of their routes outside was cut off by the French having full control of the English channels and the Atlantic, their Allies' the Holy Roman Empire, Russian Empire and Sweden were forced to fight the French by themselves, and don't let me remind you with the battle of the three emperors (Battle of Austerlitz if anyone doesn't know about it) which gives a decisive victory for Napoleon making them signed the Treaty of Pressburg. Nothing much to say, after defeating the English allies they strike the British Isle which the French won surprisingly. After that, the Royal Family which was headed by Elizabeth the third fled their homeland to the Northern America which now named Pendragon, the Homeland of the Holy Britannian Empire.

So if you're asking why did the Holy Britannian Empire existed, the largest superpower in the world, the conquerors over the one third of the planet earth, and the enslavers of the numbers they ruled upon…well you can thank the French Revolution for that. If they didn't started a coup against their majesty then they didn't need to create a Government, which in turn made Napoleon rise from his ranks and then one day become an Emperor and then conquered the British Isle, that made the Royalties ruling there to be exiled only to turns out a good thing since they manage to create a dominion in the Northern America that one day (half) rule the whole world!

Well there is some battles and other factors that needs to be considered onto why the Holy Britannian Empire like Benjamin Franklin turning against the Americans, the usurpation of Ricardo Von Britannia, and of course the Battle of Trafalgar to name a few, but if you want to dispose of something, you must remove the root. In this case, it's the French Revolution.

So by now, you might ask…how does a revolution start? And how come this a simple event can turn out like this?! To answer the latter is pretty easy. The answer for those gents/ladies is called the Butterfly effect. For the former however…it's a bit of a pickle.

The term of a revolution came from an idea. And the idea came from the people. From the people that want something from their government, kingdom or Empire or any governing rules that they weren't able to give. Sometimes they also rebel because they don't like how their rulers govern their lands. Whether they mistreating them, or abandoning them in any forms, it lead the people to rise up and overthrow their leaders. My god I think I'll become a Marxist after this one. Anyways, it all came from one single Idea. An Idea that will ring throughout history, that sometimes we must disobey orders…after all it is Human Nature.

In this particular event, in the Third Pacific War, a coup was about to commence and it would be perpetrated from the very spawn of the leader himself Charles zi Britannia; Lelouch vi Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia. Now you might thinking, why on earth the two most influential, geniuses, and of course strategist, despise the country that not only they were born from, also the very country and empire that they swore to protect and serve?! Well it's very much reason why the others hated the Holy Britannian Empire in the first place, discrimination, oppressors and conquerors that care little to nothing to its subjects.

So that is why these will start an uprising to usurp and/or change the system…but they would both do it separately. Yeah I know if these two work together they're unstoppable. No really they are UNSTOPABLE! Remember that these two are one of the most intelligent persons in the whole world, and the fact that these two are rather famous from what they're doing. As for the military, they also both the same fame as one another; much more so than Cornelia can ever dream of.

But why is it that they are doing the revolution individually and not together? Well…actually the second prince wanted for both of them work together in the first place. I mean he did proposed the idea of the coup in the very beginning when Lelouch was to send back in Pendragon, and that Lelouch agreed to his proposal as a return that once that the revolution was over, he and his sister Nunnally was to return on their normal lives as commoners and that the Royal Family shouldn't ever intervene with their lives once more. And Schneizel was willing to do that, since he wanted to take over the Throne for himself, so the real question is…why did Lelouch don't want to work with together? He did accept after all…

But it was a ruse.

For Lelouch he never wanted to work with anyone, since for one his trust can't easily be earned just because they both share the same goals. One must need to earn Lelouch's trust, which by the way was harder than trusting a wolf not eating a sheep. The other thing was that…he isn't from this world.

Lelouch vi Britannia of this world isn't his on his original timeline. His original timeline, he already died. But he did successfully created a peaceful world-through countless of deaths that is, and the fact that he made some mistakes from the future that he can't redo. Among of those mistakes was the death of his loved ones. Not only them, but to the innocents civilians that was caught in a crossfire between him and his personal war against Britannia. At first he thought that they were just means to the end, and he doesn't care about it. He was willing to pull the trigger if it was completely necessary, but that doesn't mean he wasn't affected by it. He was only a human after all. And all humans feel emotions, one of them is sympathy, which Lelouch never occasionally show…only in his time of weakness.

So when he was sent back from time-courtesy by the Collective Unconscious or otherwise known as God-he vowed that he will correct all of his mistakes. That this time around, there's no more unnecessary blood should be shed from his battle. That is why he agreed returning back to a prince in order to minimize every casualty of all the wars he would took part, while his doppelganger (the real Lelouch of this world) would pose as in his alter-ego Zero; the masked terrorist that is fighting for Japanese liberation against the Britannian Empire.

Their plan was this: the past Lelouch as Zero will create the Black Knights to rally the Japanese against Britannia, once succeeding they will organize an assault on to the Tokyo Settlement and takeover the Government and proclaim to the whole world that they are indeed an independent nation. While the other Lelouch-from the future-will return back being a prince, he would gather all of his allies within the members of the Royalties and the Government that supervising Area Eleven, when Zero made his move, he too will start a coup. Zero will support the Prince on his coup, and when that happens, they both attack the Viceroy Palace, eliminating anyone that stands on their way. After they declared their Independence, the Prince-and the others that supports him- will remain here fighting alongside with Zero and his Black Knights against the Britannia.

But if Prince Lelouch decided to join Schneizel on his plan, then it will hinder their plans altogether. Since Prince Schneizel's plan was similar to both of them; Lelouch would gather fame and allies, then they would soon start the uprising if Lelouch takes over an area under his control. That area will be their standing point, and then one by one they will take over other areas, until they consider Lelouch by himself and his territories as an Empire of itself. Once they garner enough troops, they'll attack Pendragon, which Schneizel will take in, as their New Emperor, while Prince Lelouch will liberate the other areas under his control. Schneizel will abolish the Absolute Monarchy system that the Empire uses and turn into a Democratic one, and he knew that he would be able to win it, after all he was well-breed politician from when he was born.

If that happens, he and Schneizel must take Zero out of the picture since he will certainly not agree with Japan under anyone's rule. So that is why it's for the best that Schneizel and Lelouch won't work together, even if truly helps them to achieve their plans much easily when they work together. And besides, there's the prospect where Schneizel want to rule the world through fear, which something both Lelouch don't agreed with very well.

In period of months they stayed on their original plan which, went quite swimmingly. Before the middle of the year they were already half way through their master plan. All mistakes that Lelouch created in the past have already corrected, enemies that will certainly create a hindrance is either disposed of or neutralize, and of course that cursed of a FLEIJA-which causes millions of upon millions of death toll over the whole world-was never invented thanks to prince Lelouch Geassing the creator, Nina Einstein, to stop researching about it.

And also they manage to create something new unlike from the other timeline. They manage to have a new ally named Rai, and new enemy as well and that was Francis the Knight of Two, have much more resources than from the original…but the most different from the original timeline was that on this timeline one of them was getting married, which was Lelouch from the future and Shirley. But the glorious day of the wedding was short lived once an attack (that they prepared) came out of nowhere. The perpetrator of the wedding's disturbance was none other than the first Princess of the Realm, Guinevere de Britannia.

Guinevere and so is the others that was supporting on her campaign-mainly Nobilities-was so livid with the zone being accepted on the court. Since they needed to support the zone, by helping the Numbers that live in there, not only that they needed to make sure that they live comfortably and peaceful in there; so no discrimination and abuse was to be seen inside the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. That is why, she and her underlings decided to destroy the zone by bombing it by her warships that takes the tolls over 800,000 men and women in all ages that died on her bombing. But destroying the zone seems to be not enough for the Princess to satisfy on her thirst of eliminating her enemies that truly pissed her off, since she also decided to take over the whole Area Eleven.

For both Lelouch that was the last straw…

They needed to fight back against her, not only if they allow this to happen, that will kill the innocents that they both vowed sought to be avoided, but also it will affect their plans greatly. If Princess Guinevere takeover the whole Area, then their plans will be foiled; all of their hard works, preparations, schemes and time they spent ensuring their plan will work, will be wasted right after she become the ruler of the Area that was supposedly become as their starting point of their Grand Plan.

That is why, both of them knew, as well to the others that support the concept of having a peaceful world-like the Royals and Number Sympathizers-which she needs to be stopped. So in the next day, they've decided to join forces with their enemies; Black Knights with Britannians, as allies to defeat the Invaders that was disrupting the peace that they were sought to create. In the Break of Dawn, the Princess sent a first wave to scout the Settlement with any survivors from the bombing she pulled off just last night, and if there was anyone that's helping them was to be eliminated. But they were decisively stopped by the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad. The allies retaliated (not really) by sending their own troops to attack the warships that were 30 kilometers away. But the ones that they sent was a radical, since the Britannians that was going to attack on their own, disobeyed Zero's order of standing down. Instead they acted without any orders whatsoever, and just goes straight at the Fleet that was protected from the seas and air.

They attack with Portmans that was over 60 against the over 100 Ships and Submarines. Although theoretically speaking this could work, since all ships and subs were slow than the fast moving Knightmares underneath, making a surprise attack from beneath was plausible and considered as an effective tactic eliminating the ships above. The problem was…they were guarded by submarines that was commanded by one of the best Naval Commanders of all time; Commodore George Dowel. Not surprisingly the commodore won.

After that the Princess that enough was enough and sent bombers that was to clear the coast of Tokyo in order for her troops to land, which they manage to do so. It was midday when it happens and at Noon, she has a declaration. If the enemy surrender to her and bring Zero's mask, she will call of the Invasion and no further blood that was need to be spilled on this day. But the allies weren't affected by it, since they've gone along on their plan of defending the settlement. So at exactly 17:00 Princess Guinevere ordered the Invasion, not only here on Tokyo but also to the Zone.

Although they have an overwhelming Number advantage, than the allies, the allies have strategies and tactics that was proven effective against them, since they manage to hold every wave that the Invaders did to them. Wave after wave of Knightmares they manage to stop, and if they were going to break they move back and recreate another line, and the cycle continues until the last point. One would say that it was becoming a battle of attrition, which totally was, but the allies have an ace upon their sleeves when they removed the floorboards of the settlement causing all Invaders to be buried on their peril. The allies was safe thanks to the Arthur's strengthen the foothold of the area where the allies was placed at.

At the SAZ it was the same thing. The Invaders occupied the SAZ thinking that they will meet Zero there, and exchange fires in the city, but they saw no one. The whole zone was deserted. It was a ghost town. And they thought that all they did was to waste time, but soon they will suffer the same fate with the ones in Tokyo since they were also buried by landmasses when Zero detonated the Sakuradite explosives below that will sink the entire zone.

Back at Tokyo, the allies used the opportunity as their counter-attack and fight against the remaining forces at the coast. They were also faced some skirmishes that was able to survive the onslaught, but it was futile since the Allies was able to defeat the. With no one standing on their way, they attack the coast that was overrun with the remaining forces of Guinevere's. Although the enemies were over 10,000 strong still, and they were at best 1,000 plus the Invaders were in no condition to fight after witnessing the tragedy of their comrades that were buried in an instant. The Allies used this on their advantage and attack them the stunned enemy. Soon enough they manage to defeat and captured some of them.

All prisoners were used as suicide bombers to take down the submarines below using the Portmans, thanks to Zero ordering them to do so. When the allies knew that there was no one that was going to attack from underneath, they launch an airstrike that was led by the Flying Knightmares. Their enemies were thinking whether to fight back or retreat, and almost all of them were willingly choose the latter than the former. Among them was Admiral Nelson the Third; a Grandson of the same Nelson that causes the defeat of the Britannians in the battle of Trafalgar to the French and Spaniards. This Nelson was also defeated and died when the assault was never retaliated by the Invaders.

On her ship HMS Invictus-that was named from a Poet and literally Latin word of Invincible-Princess Guinevere was shocked that in one move they lost, and they were now falling like dominoes, and it took matter of time where she would finally meet her maker, when the Gawain showed up on the ship's bridge. She thought that Zero was going to kill her…but she was wrong.

The killer was none other than Lelouch vi Britannia her younger half-sibling. And this was the start of the two Lelouchs' Coup d'état…

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV:**

 _Where's Lelouch?_

That was the thought of the second Princess of the realm, witch of Britannia, the one of the older half-sibling, and a member of the Alliance between the Black Knights and the Britannians that was defending the Tokyo Settlement against the Invaders that was led by Guinevere de Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia to her younger half-brother and subordinate Lelouch vi Britannia at the moment, when they heard that they won the war. And she was thinking about her brother since at the moment they were rather joyous to know that the battle was over.

 _He should be here by now…_

Right now, she and the rest of the Britannians were inside the Viceroy Palace celebrating their victory from their Invaders. They know they've won when they saw the HMS _Invictus,_ the Invader's Flagship exploded. And it was thanks to her brother that they were manage to win, since not only he was the one that proposed the plan of sinking the enemies by removing the floorboards but also he was among of the Pilots that assault the Fleet with his Knightmare Arthur. So all Cornelia could say, that Lelouch has fairly well grown up, from what he becomes. Never did she thought that her younger brother would turn into a capable Commander; granted that he was a master of Chess and very much intelligent on par with Schneizel, but he never shown any interest with the Military or the Politics other than his Hobbies and of course his sister Nunnally. But seeing him right now, and not only once but twice he manage to outwit an enemy WITHOUT Military Training was truly outstanding, that for Cornelia truly deserves a compliment and his rank as the Minister of Defense…so the question is where is he now?

It was over 1 hour since the battle was declared over when the clock hits 22:00 (Over 16 Hundred hours of fighting since Princess Guinevere's declaration of the invasion earlier) and the Third Pacific war was ended, and over at least 10 million men and women parish to a war that only lasted two days. Let me say it again, 10 million casualties over two days. The Bloodiest battle wasn't near this bad. Since it took weeks before they could achieve over 5 million deaths. So it was truly a bloodbath that the allies were glad was finally over.

Currently they were mingling one another, hugging with their families, slapping some of their friends at their back, and just doing normal things with them as if there was no crisis. And for Cornelia, she rather felt glad for them to ease up a little. When she first joins the military, she knew she's going to have to kill someday, and it will soon become a habit for her. And when that's happen, she fear what would be her reactions when she did have her first kill. True enough, she nearly puked at the sight of the body she has taken, but she remembered that it was her duty…so she kept a wooden expression and moved on. In time, she never had shown any sympathy on her kills. But for them; these civilians? They didn't go any training that will keep them having some sort of Trauma after witnessing a slaughter right in from on their eyes, which was very much troublesome-and that was coming from a soldier herself. That is why luckily they were able to celebrate this little victory that they were having.

All of them were pretty much enjoying to themselves; all of them were smiling, glad that they survive. All of them…except the Prince's bride, Shirley Fenette. Apart of her sister choosing a number as her Knight, another thing that irked her to no end was her brother being married to someone that she hardly didn't know or just outright Lelouch marrying at all! She always thought that the raven haired prince was what do you say…not very fond of Girls per se, since like in an umpteenth time already, the term girls for Lelouch wasn't on his dictionary. So she was surprised that all of sudden she would find out that her brother was getting married.

The Girl Shirley was obviously looking for her fiancée judging by the way she looks as if worried that something went wrong. Also there's was the fact that she was staring at the door waiting for Lelouch to come in. Seeing that her supposedly become her half-sibling she tended her. Cornelia strode from her throne to the sides of the Orange haired girl and taps her shoulder making the teenage squeak from it.

Cornelia offered a small smile when the Shirley turns around to face her and she said to her. "You-your highness…I-I thought you were someone else" said Shirley while blushing from embarrassment, and for Cornelia she reminded her of Euphy come to think of it.

"Please call me Cornelia if you like…"offered Cornelia to her. "After all, you would be my half-sibling as well" added Cornelia making the Shirley perked her heads up reminded that she was still engaged with Lelouch.

"Yea-yeah…if you say so Prince-…I mean Nellie…"answered Shirley and now it was Cornelia's turn to blush when she called her by her nickname that was created by Nunnally and Euphy seven years ago, and only known between the two families. _I bet Lelouch told her about that…_ Cornelia deduced and unknowingly she was right.

But she let it slides since it made her much comfortable. "Are you comfortable now?" she asked her since she wasn't much worried like earlier than now.

Shirley stammered on herself before answering her. "Yeah…I'm just worried about Lulu that's all…"before she avert her face from her. Catching the nickname Lulu, she also remembered that it was Lelouch's given Nickname by the same two girls that created her nickname. And if she was on Shirley's position, she would too.

Normally a soldier like her wouldn't worry about her allies returning back since she understands that some of them or all of them wouldn't make it out of a battle alive or in one piece. But as a family member…she would have these concerns for her families' wellbeing. Especially if you're a wife, since you practically have your entire life spending it with your husband only to found out that he was dead on the line of duty. And she was sure that whoever lost someone like that, will surely be depressed.

For Shirley's case…it's worse. Since first of all, they weren't married just yet, so there's a prospect of the groom not being there at the wedding that at least they were able to unite themselves from the eyes of the people and God before the aforementioned groom died. The next was that Lelouch pointed out that he doesn't want cost any trouble on her family, since if she was correct her father, Joseph, once worked with Clovis, and that the entire Fenette doesn't want to be involved with the Royal Family once more. So if he dies, then it was obviously cause trouble to the Fenettes since they were the betrothed family. And lastly, Lelouch truly cares about her. The last thing he needs was for her to cry upon his death. He said so himself when she talked about his wedding one week after his proposal remembering his quote:

 _She's my everything…I may lose everything I own, but not my loved ones…among them is her…_

So that is why Cornelia decided to lose the mask of straightforwardness and ruthless Cornelia aside and put her caring one on. "Look…I'm sure Lelouch is fine. He's too smart to die." And in a way, it was true. If Lelouch can survive a war while he was TEN years old, she doubted that he would die now when he was mature and was capable of protecting himself. Shirley seems to know about that as well, since she chuckled at the last part.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Besides…he has a wedding to attend to. If I was him, I'll make sure to comeback." Cornelia added to her while making Shirley face her. And that actually made the young girl ease up-albeit a little. Still she was able to remove out of her minds about her fiancée not getting back. But it would seem that their prayers were answered when they heard a static from their monitor.

"Come on…maybe it's them." Before she along with Shirley moved back at the front to see the monitor that was going to reveal (for them) Lelouch.

"Incoming Transmission!" Declared an officer to them, Schneizel was first to arrive and he nodded the man and stated:

"Let it through"

After that they let the connection be open to reveal the caller. Instead of they expected for the eleventh prince face to show up, it reveal Zero.

"Greetings…former allies!" Shouted the masked man to every one of them, and all of them seems to be puzzled on that. _What did you mean former_? Thought Cornelia, after hearing the keyword Former, but she kept her mouth shut and let her brother takeover the talking.

"Zero…I'm glad you're alive. But I do wonder where are you now? You suppose to rendezvous with the others at the shore. Up to this point no one from your Black Knights has arrived." Questioned Schneizel to him, not affected by his greeting. He was questioning him, since he ordered that both of them, if they manage to defeat Guinevere is that they should return back at once. But it was already an hour, and still they weren't here.

For Zero it made him laugh, before replying the white Prince. "My part of the plan has already been finished…meaning that our alliance is over." Zero declared making some of them gasped at the declaration.

"What did you mean that your part is over?" Asked now by her general Andreas Darlton intervening the chat between the two of them. Nonetheless Zero answered.

"I only said that I'll help you take down Guinevere if the civilians are harmed. But since she has been dealt with, and that the civilians are in capable hands…I and my Black Knights move out of the settlement naturally to avoid being picked out by Britannians." Making the entire room ruckus on such a statement, that their alliance of one another has just been expired meaning…

 _That we're enemies once more is that it…?_

Cornelia thought finally making her way to the front now clearly seeing the masked man. Although she suspected Zero do this sort of thing, she never guessed that he will do it right after when the battle was over. But there was something that lingered on her mind. And it was the condition of the first princess herself, which was asked by her Knight Guilford.

"What did you mean dealt with?"

"Did you mean….kill her?!" Continued by Euphy gasping at such a thought for having another one of their family being killed by the hands of Zero. It was solidify much to her dismay when he answered to all of them.

"Yes…I kill Princess Guinevere de Britannia."

Even though she tried to kill her, it still doesn't change the fact that she was family. That is why from the start that she ordered them to capture Guinevere alive, to be questioned and of course to be trialed. Even the citizens inside the zone murmured from one another, thinking that Zero will do the same to the Royals that support the SAZ if they dare cross him.

For Cornelia that was it so it was her turn to ask the masked terrorist.

"Why did you do that for?" Cornelia hiding the flaming rage that was building inside her for letting the man kill another one of her family.

Zero seemed to be unfazed on such a question that he answered quickly. "Princess Guinevere's death is a mean to an end. She deserves her punishment for killing millions of innocent civilians not only in the zone but to the settlement. If I let her live much longer, many more will die for her actions. She was a necessary lost." Answered Zero to her, making her grit her teeth once more. She was actually waiting if he was going to add Clovis on that, since it was exactly what Clovis did, to deserve to die as a punishment of killing the Numbers in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Cornelia seething in fury but controlled asked him again. "What about my brother? Where's Prince Lelouch?" She asked since Lelouch accompanied Zero and Sir Xavier on their assault to the fleet after all. Zero doesn't need to think about it and replied back at her.

"He's with me….offering a peace treaty between us." All of them heave a sigh of relief right after when the Prince was alive and well, and wasn't captured once more. And right before she could ask to see his face for confirmation Zero added. "Don't worry…the Knight of Two is with him, along with his Raven Squad and of course Sir Kururugi." Making them rest assured that the Prince was safe when they hear that one of the Knights of the Round was with him serving as body guard. She was sure in Francis' capabilities of guarding her brother since if he's capable turning tides of battle, then she was sure that he can safeguard his highness.

"Now if you have nothing to say…I bid you adieu" before the transmission was ended. She turns around to see the fiancée of the Prince that was having a meeting between their enemy, and Shirley even though she was hiding it, she was still feel worrisome and fear for her beloved. That is why she reassure her again.

"Don't worry…Sir Xavier is one of the best Knights the Empire can offer. If there's anyone that can guard him better…it would be him. Besides…he's with Kururugi, even though I doubt him. He's one that Lelouch's trust the most" Cornelia declared to the orange haired girl sensing that she was worried that her beloved was with the enemy.

Shirley after a moment of thinking smiled to herself and replied. "Yeah…I mean he's protected by one of the greatest knight of all time, and with Suzaku? I'm sure they can guard Lulu even if they are facing all Black Knights. There's nothing to worry about." Shirley chirped…only to stop when the entrance open revealing the mentioned Knights.

"Suzaku…I thought you were with Lelouch?" Asked the bewildered Euphy to Suzaku that just recently comes in towards them. She wasn't the only though, she too was confused when the ones that was supposedly guarding Lelouch wasn't there.

"His highness Prince Lelouch turns off his IFF and also his communicator so we couldn't get to him. But he did say that he was going to rendezvous here in Viceroy Palace." Suzaku answered truthfully confused as to why they have a shocked expression on their place. It was notice by Knight of Two himself.

"Wait…don't tell me his highness, didn't arrive?" Questioned Francis to all of them which was answered by Schneizel.

"He isn't…he's with Zero now" snarled Schneizel, after hearing that Suzaku and the rest tensed when they heard that. Cornelia finally know that Zero was lying, he must have already captured Lelouch and let them believe he was alright. _DAMN IT! I didn't think this way through!_ But before she could order to save Lelouch she was beaten right through it.

"PLEASE save Lelouch!" exclaimed the orange haired girl crying up, and she was stop by Guilford from hurting herself further. All of them quickly get back to their stations and was ready to depart to save the prince but they were stop when an officer proclaimed.

"Princess…Chinese vessels…coming in fast!"

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

 _Well I hope that they don't know Lelouch isn't protected by Suzaku and Francis…long enough for us to do our plan…_

It was Zero's thought when he cut the Transmission with Princess Cornelia that was situated inside the Viceroy Palace as of this moment. He and his Black Knights are inside of a stolen G-1 which they acquire from their counter-attack over 3 hours ago. Right after they successfully destroy the fleet of Princess Guinevere, Zero hailed all his Black Knights to not to rendezvous back to the Viceroy Palace like intended, and to meet up with him in the coast of Tokyo, which they complied keenly.

As for the prince…it was plan from both of them that he will cut any connections with the Britannian forces. So that is why he turns off his IFF indicator so that they can't trace him. He also removed his communicator as well to prevent any of the Britannians that might listening in for their impending conversation.

 _Well then…time to meet my doppelganger…_

It was also plan for them that after they finish this battle is that they will now commence their second phase of their Grandmaster Plan, which was the coup itself…ahh he could clearly remember their conversation earlier this evening…right before they switch places…

 _Right before Zero and the others that was going to accompany him on the assault of Guinevere, Prince Lelouch wanted to talk with him away from the prying ears and eyes of their comrades. They move swiftly with Lelouch leading the way on convenient flaming debris that was large enough to hide both of them. After making sure that they were away from earshot and sight, Zero removed his mask, revealing an exact copy of the prince…in short his doppelganger._

" _Is there something you want Lulu?" asked the past Lelouch to L.L-I'll be using the same name I'll do to the Future Lelouch to avoid confusion; Past Lelouch just Lelouch/Zero, future Lelouch is L.L for this conversation only-which made L.L eyed him with annoyance, since he remembered the nickname Lelouch's uses to tease him. But Lelouch knew that it was important so he drop the act, and asked him._

" _Well…what is it?" he asked once more, and when L.L was sure that he was now fully serious on this matter he complied and answer._

" _We need to commenced the second phase already." And that raised an eyebrow for Lelouch._

" _Now?"_

 _It was plan for L.L to commenced a coup sooner or later, but it was plan ONCE he have the fully authority and has enough pieces on his Chessboard. Which right now, he doesn't. Yes he might have Suzaku and/or Cornelia but that was it. Even if he was the Minister of Defense, he doesn't have any troops at all. He was in charge of commanding them, not recruiting any of them. Besides…he doesn't have any Royal Guards at the moment; though the Princess did say that he would soon have one…the Exeter Knights that was coming from Europia United._

 _If they decided to start the coup now, they have half of the needed pieces of taking down Britannia. And in Chess doing something like that, was putting you in defeat already. But even if it was hopeless, both of these two knew that that it was also a part in any warfare. Sometimes it doesn't go to their plans…so both of them knew that it was pointless weeping about it. Also, they can still use that to their advantage. Remember that both of them, played a match with the match halfway point and his pieces were now numbered, but they were able to win it. So it was basically a piece of cake…with hard ingredients in it._

 _But it wasn't the case for Lelouch; instead he wanted to know why now though? They never come to this point where their plans were used early hand, so he asked L.L much clearly. "Why now though?" he asked crossing his arm._

 _L.L answered him very quickly. "Because if we don't use this opportunity, then I'm afraid that it will take years of another preparation to get the shot" which come to think of it, was true, if they decided not to move now where the Britannians was in disarray from the battle, they will lose their chance of taking the Viceroy Palace. Since right after this one, surely they will now have better security measures all over Area Eleven. So they must take the chance while they still have it._

 _Lelouch knows it too, so that is why he asked his doppelganger L.L "So you'll star the coup now?" which made L.L nodded and answered him._

" _Yes…to be précised when the battle is over. I will go with you and ask for your Black Knights support of taking down the Viceroy Palace." And both of them prepare for that to happen which they think will mostly happen at the stroke of midnight._

" _How would you do that though…?" Lelouch asked him if how will L.L will be able to come with him after the ensuing battle, since last he check he was being monitored by the Knight of Two, but it gaves L.L a smug look and uttered these words…_

" _Simple…we'll switch places…"_

It was normal for both of them to switch places, since they were identical and have the same behavior, much better than anyone posing him. So after they finished their preparations , they trade Knightmares. The Prince goes to the Gawain with C.C and him inside the Arthur, so they were tracking Zero all this time and not the Prince. After they exploded the Flagship, both two gigantic Knightmares goes back to the coast of Tokyo.

It was him that ordered Suzaku and the Knight of Two that they should go back to the Viceroy Palace, and since he was a Prince…they obeyed albeit reluctantly doing so. Right now his Doppelganger was outside being guarded-or pointed with guns-by his Black Knights. That is why he stood up from his throne inside the Bridge that earlier serves as Zero's room from his conversation with the Princess.

"Well then…time to liberate Japan once and for all!" He stated before he moved his way outside. Inside the Bridge was only Diethard, Kallen and C.C which was now dressed on her Black Knight uniform that was actually white. Seeing that their leader was going outside they flank him, along the way he asked the Britannian other than him.

"Diethard…are all pieces in place?" He asked about the parts of the plan that they were going to use from their ensuing battle with the Britannians. Diethard coughed slightly and started his report to the masked man.

" Ahem…the Chinese are now moving from the south and will aide us from our battle against the Britannia. Rakshata and her team states that the Gefjun disturber was now in placed on your designated points from your request. And all Knightmares are fueled and ready once more Zero" Diethard reported checking his clipboard to check if everything was ready. Even though this man tried to kill him from the future, he still very good on his Job that he thinks if he handled him much better than his doppelganger then he won't need to help Schneizel and tried to kill him.

Zero nodded on agreement and replied to him. "Very good…Diethard is our men now assemble outside?" he asked since he needed that all of his Black Knights to learn about Prince Lelouch's coup after all. Diethard responded to him.

"Yes…though I might ask why you assemble them outside Zero?" Since he along with the others doesn't know why the Prince was here and what he was going to do here with them. Although he said that from his conversation with Cornelia that the Prince Lelouch was here for negotiation with them, Diethard doubted that wasn't the case, because he knew that Prince wasn't stupid enough to not have anyone guarding with him.

But Zero wanted to keep as a surprise so he only said. "You'll see" before he and his subordinate goes out from the Bridge of the G-1 and to the door. Once the door opens however, it shows Kaguya Sumeragi, which at this point should be with the others inside the Black Knight's submarine _How did she get here I wonder?_ Mused Zero to himself towards the young girl in front of him.

"Young Sumeragi?" he asked curious why on earth was Kaguya was here with him, instead of being guarded by his Black Knights. But the young one dodge his unspoken question and she said to him.

"Oh thank goodness I'm in time!" chirped the young Sumeragi to him with a smile, which made Zero much more curious than before. "That was so mean of you…going to the battle and then leaving me behind like that!" Kaguya added pouting a little, and that made Zero remembered something from his doppelganger…

 _Oh right…Kaguya was Zero's future wife…I forgot…_

Zero mentally slap himself in the face forgetting about that matter but sighed since it was his fault. The young Sumeragi however continued with her talk with Zero. "You know…I've been a fan of yours for a while now, ever since your debut!" Exclaimed Kaguya proud on herself and she continued with her nag once more.

"I was hoping we could have a chance to talk,but…." Kaguya declared her intentions…only to drop it when she added this. "Wow…you're much taller than most people, huh? Don't worry I'll catch up with you soon." After when she finished that Diethard was able to question her, stammering while doing so.

"Lady Kaguya…I thought you and the others were inside Black Knight Submarine?" Indeed since all of them should be there as well, since they were now fall under the command of Zero himself. Kaguya answered him and proclaimed to every one of them…

"I came here to see my future husband fight!" that throw off guard Diethard and especially Kallen that was now blushin red, while C.C…well he doesn't know if she found this amusing or not, but she did smile. While for Zero, he was amused by this. He also remembered why she wants this, since she wanted to compensate to the public since he won't show his face. The same reason with Prince Lelouch's planned marriage come to think of it. He also doesn't need if she was serious with this since his doppelganger said so himself that until the end she was still hoping to become his wife.

"I'm flattered…lady Kaguya…however I've already made a contract with the devil." He replied to her silently referring C.C that made her blush-albeit it was little. Kaguya pouted but still held her hopes high that she will be his wife. "If there's nothing you need…then I suggest you to come outside…I have a surprise for everyone." Zero said while holding Kaguya's hand leading her outside.

Outside, all of the Black Knights was here, injured or not they were here ready for their Leader's declaration. Their Knightmares was placed back. In the center of them all was the Gawain and in front of him, was its Pilot…Prince Lelouch vi Britannia that was pointed with guns by Tamaki and the others.

He moved towards him, which stopped by Ohgi and Tohdoh. "Zero, why is the Prince is here?" asked Ohgi that was followed by Tohdoh. "Is he our prisoner?" added Tohdoh since that was most likely the case since he came out of supposedly Knightmare of Zero's unarmed, while Zero was in Prince's Knightmare. When they asked about this he said that it was planned.

Zero however wave them off to let him through and said to all of them. "No…he isn't our enemy. In fact he's our ally." And if he was unmasked right now…he was smirking. And for the Black Knights they were now puzzled by this, and shouted in unison…

'WHAT?!'

* * *

 **Diethard's POV:**

From the very beginning Diethard knew what he was and what he truly passionate about, and that's becoming a Journalist. When he first own his first camera, and his notepad, he wander of himself throughout Britannia something newsworthy that he wanted to be documented, but much to his dismay there wasn't anything that was worthy for his presence of the infamous Diethard Reid. Everything in Britannia was cliché to say the least. He already sees it all already. Scandals, even from the Royal family, proclamations, and members of the Royal Family winning a war, which to him was now getting really tiring. Although he didn't say them winning, wasn't newsworthy…no. It was far from it. What he didn't like it is how they win was getting tiring. The people he once documented have held no-uhmm what's the word…style while doing it. That sometimes if he was the enemy he would know how to beat them.

So with nothing worthy in Britannia, he decided to move out from his homeland and seek something else. And the one thing that was turning heads right now was the new Area named Area Eleven. Area Eleven from the first time he landed, knew have some mysteries and of course newsworthy lurking in here. He can already smell publicity, the fame, and of course everyone remembering him documenting this war torn land. But if you think that he was doing for fame and fortune, well then you're wrong. He was doing this as his passion…to document something that was going to be in the history books and would passed down from generations and generations. And he wanted to be that guy to see it all and write it all. Alas…years pass but there wasn't something that popped up to gain his attention, the only thing he nearly got was that he was a personal documenter of the late Clovis la Britannia. But just like last time, Clovis didn't have that glamour he hoped he had. Yes he throws grand parties and was considered as the greatest Party creator of all time, it wasn't something Diethard likes in his taste.

He thought that he never will achieve his dream. To document one thing that will surely be remembered by all…until Zero came along. When Zero made his first made debut, it was first of all surprising and the second of all daring. To come down in a parade where Knightmares on guard alone, was something that get Diethard Reid. And that already have his interest to the man. It only been increase when how Zero played it out. He played it out as if it was a stage…and the masses were his audience. He was the protagonist and the Britannians was the antagonist. Diethard loved it. The way he uses flair, the way he spoke and just what he stands for…it piqued Diethard so much so that he wanted to join him so that he can document him and his endeavor.

Also there was also the way he fights. Unlike the ones in Britannia that followed protocols, Zero was far different than them. He manages to turn the tides of battle that one would say was a miracle. But Diethard knew better, it was his strategic mind that was able to defeat the Britannians whenever they meet.

For Diethard, he would die happily seeing the greatest person that lived on his time and that was Zero. Zero for him was a commander, liberator, vigilante, King, but above all for Diethard he thinks of Zero as a Deity of sorts. Someone that can't be challenge, and when he does…he smites them down! That is why he was glad he was among the people to be part of the Organization that will surely shape the whole world. I mean he was already one step further after declaring the Independence of the Elevens, and the next would be the entire world.

Too bad that Zero was only one in his timeline...or so he thought.

Meet Prince Lelouch. Although he was a prince his backstory was something newsworthy. His mother was commoner then a Knight, and then become the fifth consort of the Emperor, which doesn't stands very well to the nobles so they dispose of her on 2010. The young Lelouch was enrages by this that he questioned the emperor for why he didn't protect and didn't do anything about her death. He did all by himself. HIMSELF, a young 10 year old boy, strode to the Throne room, determined to seek justice, only to be banished from his country.

He was exiled the very same land he was in; Japan. At that time he and his sister Nunnally was presumed dead, but in reality they were hiding. In the year 2017 he was taken hostage by Zero himself and was traded to Cornelia as to never kill any Numbers that was innocent. Although he became a lapdog for the Emperor once more, since he became a Minister of Defense in Area Eleven, just like Zero he has that flair. He was a strong commander and a powerful orator, much like Zero. The only thing is that…they were enemies. For Diethard, Lelouch was the counter-part of Zero; his yin to his yang, the antagonist of the protagonist, his white of his black.

 _But it would seem that I would be wrong…_

He thinks of that since Zero declared that Lelouch was now an ally and he listen closely why is that. At the moment, he and the rest of the Black Knights is on the coast of Tokyo, outside the G-1 that they stole earlier from the battle. In the center is Prince Lelouch that was guarded by the Black Knights that have their guns at the ready. The Prince seems not to mind about that, since he kept a stoic expression until Zero appeared.

"Zero what you mean by that?" questioned Kallen his ace and he as well the Black Knights wanted to know about that as well. Instead of their leader answered, the Prince gladly answered his former classmate.

"Because I'm starting a coup against Britannia" which makes ever y one of them-Diethard included- to be confused as to why a Britannian Prince will detest the country that he serves and protect? _Hmm…I think it's because of the fact of his dark history from it…_ At some point he always thought that the Prince was actually Zero, but seeing them both at the same time discarded that idea. He assumed that ludicrous concept since, like Zero the Prince seems to have a bad connection with the Britannia, but held sympathy to the commoner and numbers.

But it would seem that weren't buying that he was an ally so he asked him some more. "Why would you want to fight Britannia?" now questioned Ohgi the second in command that earned nods in agreement in the whole Black Knights.

The Prince never leaves his stoic expression and answered with a straight face. "Because I disapprove with everything they believe in…rather I dislikes with how the Emperor rule it." Prince Lelouch offered his answer to them truthfully, and he emphasizes the word Emperor with a spat.

"So you want to rule it by yourself is that right?" Tohdoh asked him, and just like last time the Prince answered truthfully. "Yes…I want to change it where everyone can live in harmony…to create a gentle world, that wars and disputes are nonexistent…a where my family can live in peace." Diethard thought that he was playing them, but he couldn't see it…or was that he was a great actor. Either way, the Prince says the truth, and Tohdoh approve of that from his former student.

But some of them-once again Tamaki-doesn't easily seem to believe on the Prince's answer. "Yeah…right, you wanted to change the Empire from within?" that some Black Knights snickered at that. If Suzaku was the one that they were talking right now he knew that they will laugh him down on it. But at least the Prince has a better chance achieving it since, he was indeed a contender of the Throne, and with two removed, his chances only increased.

Once again the Prince keeps his straight face and answered. "The system that the Britannia uses is a system that will endanger my siblings' wellbeing. If I approve of how they work, then I should fight with you against Guinevere since that what the real Britannians act." Lelouch proclaimed to all of them, and he does have a point, since Guinevere's action represents what a real Britannia was all about; merciless and dominant. "You can ask Kallen and Rai about it to congeal your doubts." Furthermore by the Prince nodding the two wearing visors Kallen and Rai that made all of them turn to the two.

Kallen and Rai was shocked that the Prince figured out who they were, but sigh since he knew them from Ashford Academy after all, and they answered their unspoken question of doubting the Prince. "He's right. He will do everything to protect his family or anyone that he truly cared about." Answered Kallen "Yeah…he's that overprotective Brother that Kallen also has…" added Rai with a smirk which earned him a punch on the shoulder "Ow!"

After hearing that they seem to understand the Prince now…so the only thing left is how would they start the coup he was planning to do, which the question he provided. "If that's the case….well then, how and when will you start this coup of yours?" Intrigued what the Prince Lelouch will do, and if he answered correctly he will document him as well.

But the Prince never got the chance since Zero himself answered for him. "We will help his highness with his plan tonight, along with the Chinese that we sent to aide us to overthrow the Britannians. Our main objective is to have the Prince have the seat of power to declare Japan an independent nation and that it's no longer in the hands of the Holy Britannian Empire" Proclaimed Zero to all of them, and all of them seem to like the idea of finally have the recognition that they deserves.

"Wait…you're serious of fighting your countrymen…not only that but your family as well?" Asked Chiba to the Prince, and the Prince let out a smirk and answered her. "There's no need for that…since I can easily persuade them if I want to" and that seems to puzzled Zero since he muttered 'Persuade?' but he wasn't able to continue since the Prince Proclaimed to them.

"We will strike now!"

And even if he wasn't the leader the Black Knights cheered and quickly goes to their respective Knightmares, manned their battle stations, and have the crew at stand by. While Zero and Lelouch and the parts of Zero inner circle goes towards the G-1, and he quickly followed them and thought to himself.

 _This could be fun…_

* * *

 **Third Person's View:**

It was the second day of the infamous named battle dubbed as the Third Pacific War, and all combatants thought it was over….however it was only beginning. The reason why they all thought that it was over, was that the commanders of the Invaders-the enemy Belligerents of our heroes-especially the one leading them Princess Guinevere de Britannia, the one that declare war in the first place, the same person that bombarded the zone and the settlement, and the cause of a mass genocide all over Area Eleven is indeed confirmed dead. With her gone, and her fleet nearly annihilated-except the forces in the south-the Allied Forces that composed of the combine forces of the Britannian Royals and the Black Knights thought that the Third Pacific War is now over, and there's no more need of battles…only for the latter to decide to attack the former that is.

The Black Knights turned against their allies for one reason, and one reason only. They still don't get their independence from it. Sure maybe the Viceroy might announce some proclamation that might aide them on their daily lives like in a Degree of the SAZ, but what they really need is total Independence! With no foreigners leading them! So in order to do that, they will help the man that will able to make that happen…which is the eleventh Prince of the Realm Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the Minister of Defense of Area Eleven and Acting Chief-advisor of Viceroy Cornelia.

Prince Lelouch wanted to start a coup against his very own country; since he believes that the system and the way the Emperor ruled it was a failure. He wanted to control the country, that way no more bloodshed needed to be spilled. Just like Suzaku come to think of it; changing the system from within…only this time around, it was much more possible since he was a Prince. But if that won't work…then they will do it the hard way…which was forced them to change. That is why Zero and his Black Knights agreed with Lelouch's plan for his coup.

His plan was for him to take over the entire Area Eleven and when that happens, he will proclaim to have the Area Eleven to be an independent Nation. If he decided to cross the Black Knights however-which was highly unlikely-well the Black Knights can get rid of him. But this was actually plan between the two of them. Before the formation of the Black Knights itself and right before Lelouch returned becoming a prince once more, Zero and Lelouch planned this beforehand.

It was called the Grandmaster plan that takes weeks to prepare and will take years to accomplish. The plan was relatively simple actually. Zero will rally the Japanese, while the Prince rally all that hates the systems or just wanted to change the Empire. Then when the times right, they will combine forces to take down the Empire. After that they will replace the Emperor with someone that was capable of ruling it-which was still debating for who is the perfect leader-grant independence to all Areas under them, and Bada bing bada boom they achieve World Peace. See easy right, well if you have help that is…

This was plausible since they have two tools that will help them on their endeavors. One of them is that the Prince…isn't from here. No he isn't an Alien; rather he wasn't from this timeline. He actually-even if it was totally unbelievable-came from the future! Which he already achieve the World Peace, with death not only the innocents but with his loved ones along the way, that is. He was sent back in time to fix his mistakes, and he will do that by having the REAL Lelouch of this world learn all the mistakes he had from the future. There was a saying 'Every mistake is a lesson' after all. And the Lelouch of this timeline did fix his mistakes. From lessening the casualties, neutralizing the threats that will appear in the future and of course avoid the deaths of his loved ones…including Princess Euphemia.

Another thing that helps them was Geass. Geass was said as a gift…a supernatural and sometimes called a curse gift that is. Their Geass was the same; the Absolute Obedience. From the word itself, it will make anyone that they used their Geass on, or from their line of sight within 400 meters obey his every command no matter how ludicrous or how they hated it…they won't be able to resist the command and they will comply on each every order that was given.

They used their Geass if only was necessary. They used it whenever they needed a plan to happen, or if they were put in a tight corner. It was because of this they naturalized the threats I said earlier. And with this…they can kill the Emperor if they wanted, without the use of Knightmares or gun. All they have to do is to stare in front him, and tell their order 'to kill himself' and huzzah he's dead.

So yes this was totally possible…if all things go smoothly that is. Which if both Lelouchs knew…it wouldn't be the case. And already it started to not go to plan since the Two Lelouchs can be seen in a convenient room inside the G-1…complaining with each other.

"Persuade them?! You wanted to Geass Cornelia and the others to hand over Area Eleven?! Or make them leave here?! I thought that we had a plan to take them down if necessary?!" Exclaimed the supposedly calm Zero unmasked to his doppelganger the Prince.

The Prince eyed him ranting before sighing and saying to him. "Plans change." Completely used to this, since sometimes he goes like this if his plan doesn't go the way he wanted. The only reason why he does this rarely since he was able to do this whenever he was alone; but when he formed the Black Knights he was needed to able to think clearly…so ranting was out of his dictionary when he posed as Zero.

Well they were alone right now, so that is why the past Lelouch continued to his rant and retorted back to his future self. "Plans change? That is why I don't agree with this coup starting now!" Complained the furious Zero to his doppelganger before adding to the Prince "Don't tell me that you've grown attach with them that you won't pull the trigger" before snorting at such a thought. To do their plan it needed to have everyone that was standing in their way to be disposed of…their family was not an exception. So if they will storm the Viceroy Palace whoever that opposed them must be dealt with, whether they were loved ones or not.

The future Lelouch chuckle at that and only replied to his old self. "No I don't grown soft if that's what you're implying. If I can kill Guinevere with my own hands, then surely I can deal with the others; granted I didn't gone very well with Guinevere in the past." Future Lelouch replied crossing his arms to the pacing Zero in back and forth. "Besides…I needed them as of this moment." And that stops Zero from pacing and asked him.

"Need them?"

The future Lelouch sighs and stated to him. "If I kill them …then there's high chance of the OSI to be spying me, and I have enough trouble with the second Knight of the Round breathing down my neck" Which come to think of it was the truth, since if he did kill one more royal it will surely turns head inside the court and suspicion will rose and surely he will be a prime suspect. Making their plans stop or outright failed since they both needed each other to accomplish this.

"Besides…I don't want V.V to get his hands on them." Lelouch continued with a snarl and that made his past self to wonder about the guy. "V.V? as in the one is now the Director of the Geass order and the one that gave that bastard his Geass?" clearly remembering what his future self about the people that was a threat to him from his timeline.

The Prince nodded in confirmation and replied. "The same" which made Zero snarl at that now knowing why the Prince wanted his siblings alive. Since if his memories serve him right, it was V.V that told Suzaku about his Geass and the one that captured Nunnally from the past timeline, which made him abandon the continuing battle, which made them lost. Also this was the very guy that was a real thorn on his sides when he recovered his memory, since he was the one that perfected Jeremiah and have him a Geass canceller…which he was able to use in the end. So if he wanted to prevent that to ever happening ever again then he must be close with them at all times…or make them leave this land that was out of reach of the Immortal.

"Still…I don't approve of this plan." Replied finally by Zero giving his reason why he disapprove of not having to dispose at least Cornelia on their plan, and after that it was total silence. The silence however was broken when Kallen knock the door and ask them…

"Uh…Zero are you still busy? Uhmm…if you are I will take my leave" both of them heard which was stopped by Zero before she leaves. "No Kallen…we were just about to finish our conversation…is there something you need?"

There was pause before she said to them that was luckily audible "I-I uh….I just wanted to say thank you for Lelouch for helping us. I know that we aren't in the same footing like before…but now. With you helping with us…I know that we can take down Britannia, and create where Nunnally can safely live in." And on the other side of the door Kallen was blushing when she's says that, but before she can turn around and leave she heard one thing that she never heard from the prince and that was…

"You're welcome Kallen" and that made her smile before leaving both of them on their privacy. Back inside Zero eyed him for a minute and asked him. "There's really nothing that will make you change your mind?" Which the Prince shook his head making him frown in dismay and says to him.

"Relax…even if this isn't part of our plan this will still work in our advantage. With you commanding the Black Knights, and I on the Britannians…we are unstoppable." Lelouch said while handing Zero his mask with a smirk. Zero accepted the mask and put it on and says to him.

"So tell me what's the new plan you have in mind" Zero said after putting the mask on and Lelouch answered him. "We will take over Viceroy Palace, and have our siblings to leave this land, also…we will take down anyone that stands in our way…" he answered with a grim face, not looking forward by this at all.

"You do know that I'm not your subordinate right?" which elicit a chuckle from the Prince and answered him truthfully. "Yes I do know that. A king can never be a commanded after all." Prince Lelouch answered with the smirk that plastered in his place, and both of them move their ways outside of the room. "Well then…time to assemble our men." Lelouch continued signaling that they will now commence the battle.

Zero snorted before retorting on what his future self said. "You mean my men" and both of them shared a friendly laugh before moving towards the Bridge of the G-1 where they will issue the orders.

On the other side however…the Britannians was panicking, seeing that the prince was missing and possibly been captured by the Black Knights. That is why Princess Cornelia ordered her remaining forces that was only at best 500 strong with her Glaston Knights among them ordered to pursuit the Black Knights that was situated in the shores of Tokyo. But before they could even go to their respective Knightmares an officer cut in and proclaimed…

"Princess…Chinese vessels…coming in fast!"

And that made the Cornelia livid at that, seeing that the Chinese arrives in the worst timing ever. "Damn it why now!" Cornelia exclaimed in fury seeing the monitor that has blips of the Chinese that was only 50 ships strong only. It was mainly composed with 15 Destroyers Kee Lung class (Kidd Class), 15 Frigates; 5 Chi Yang Class (Knox Class) and ten Cheng Kung Class (Oliver Hazed Perry Class) and the remaining 20 where Hsu Hai (Xu Hai) class dock landing ships that will enable the Chinese to land Knightmare frames of their own. _How were they able to arrive at such impeccable timing I wonder?_ Cornelia thought to herself since they arrive where they were just recovering from the engagement from their battle with Princess Guinevere. She doubted that they just know that they were recovering, rather they were hailed to come here in exact time. _The question is…who was it?_

But before she could ponder the most likely person that called the Chinese her musing interrupted by her sister Euphy inquiring her "Sister…what should we do? Should we first search Lelouch or do we need to repel the Chinese first?" asked the teary eyed Euphy making her much concern to her. She knew that their forces was limited so all personnel counts…but if they choose one over another they will surely be attack no matter what they'll choose. But luckily she was save when Schneizel steps in and said to her.

"I'll go with my Avalon and stop the Chinese. You and the others find Lelouch." Ordered Schneizel and he was followed up by Sir Xavier. "I'm coming with you your highness…you need more men to take them down, which me and the Raven Squad happily obliged to do so." Said with a bow and the second Prince nodded to him and said.

"Good…very well we'll take our leave." Before he and the others that was coming along with him goes towards atop of the Viceroy Palace which was the replica of the Aries Garden where the Avalon resided. While she and the others move out.

"Well then…all forces move out towards the shore of Tokyo!" Ordered Cornelia and already they move out. Cornelia turn around to those that would be remaining here which was the civilians and of course Euphy and Nunnally that was handled by the former and Sayoko. "Euphy…I'm entrusting you to protect the Viceroy Palace while we search for Lelouch. Also Miss Ashford and Miss Fenette, you and your friends please take care of Nunnally while I'm away." Said Cornelia to them that made them answered 'Yes sister' and 'Yes your highness', but before she could turn around Nunnally grabbed her hand making her stop and said to her.

"Nunnally…"

Nunnally even though her eyes was close tear up and pleaded to her…"Please return back with big brother…" and that made Cornelia clasp her hands with her and promise her. "I promise that I will return with Lelouch…"Before she hugs her and reassuring her. _I promise I won't fail again!_ Thought of Cornelia determined that this time around, she will save Lelouch, and not wanted to fail seven years ago when she search for him during the Second Pacific War. Their moment was interrupted when her Knight Guilford step in.

"Princess it's time to leave." Which made her sigh in dismay and stood up, but kissing the Princess forehead before doing so "I promise Nunnally that everything will be all right" she said with a warm smile, and even though Nunnally can't see, she could feel her hands that she was genuine when she says that and that made her smile and nodded in affirmation.

She turned on her heels and make her way towards the docking area where all of their Knightmares was prepped and ready to go. "Guilford status update" questioned Cornelia asked her knight about what happened and their forces condition during their walk. Guilford contemplative as always answered quickly.

"General Darlton and the others already moved out…among them is Sir Kururugi." Which made Cornelia snorted for the last part, since for her that felt like insubordination of the Eleven Knight of leaving the Prince by himself. "Humph…so he wanted redemption eh? Very well let's give him one…" She said before they could to the docking area.

To Schneizel and sir Xavier they were now inside the Avalon and now flying towards the Chinese which was 10 kilometers away. Schneizel sat on his throne leading the forces, while the Knight of Two was on the docking bay where his Knightmare Lamorak Vincere and the Manchester that was going to be piloted by his comrades the Raven Squad.

Francis was thinking what will happen after this battle. He knew that he needed to keep an eye out of the Prince…but how will he do it if the questioned prince was captured so they need to get him alive. He was thinking so much that his sister saw it, and ask him.

"What are you thinking big bro?" chirped Gwendolyn that was walking towards him followed up by Lloyd and Cecile with his Raven Squad at the rear. Francis quickly stops his musing and answer her. "I'm just thinking that's all…and don't tell me what I'm thinking" he interjected the last part sensing that it was the question she would ask to him. And he was right because she was about to say that to him.

"Well that was rude…anyways I already prepped your Knightmare big bro…and your float system should be faster than before!" Chirped Gwen with a smile, and when Lloyd heard something about the Knightmare he asked her.

"Huh…? You've upgraded the float system? How?" He asked her while seeing the float system that was now upgraded. His sister held a smirk on her face finally outwitting her mentor and said to him. "Simple…I used the Energy booster in the first Lamorak I've built" And they continued with their conversation and he was glad that her sister have someone to talk to.

"Sire..." Phoebe asked him seeing that he was long in his thoughts once more, and he once again sigh and ordered. "Ready the Knightmares…we'll leave within 10 minutes." Which all of them answered in unison.

"Yes my lord"

Outside in the roads that was leading towards the shores of Tokyo…over 150 Knightmares that was mostly Sutherlands and one Gloucester was moving in towards where Zero and his Black Knights was last seen. Among them was Suzaku, with his Lancelot without his flout system-since Lloyd said that they run out of energy during their assault to Guinevere earlier this evening. So that is why he uses the Lancelot on the ground.

 _Don't worry Lelouch…I'll save you!_

Thought of Suzaku determined to save his friend from Zero's clutches once more. He along with the others moved their Knightmares on their top speed towards the shores of Tokyo that by now they were able to see. The one that was leading them was in the Gloucester and the one that was piloting it was none other than the scared General, General Andreas Darlton.

Seeing that they are closing in to their Enemy General Darlton hailed to all of them "All right our main objective is only to save his highness Prince Lelouch. But if the Black Knights tried to stop us…well then, there's no wrong on killing them, even if they did help us earlier." And if they can see him right now he was holding a smirk on his face. Suzaku ignore the last part and only answered with the others in unison.

"Yes my lord!"

They were closing in towards the enemy's the position…but they stop when the Gawain appear above them _Zero!_ thought of Suzaku as well the others seeing the Knightmare of the masked terrorist that was atop of it, that was going to make a speech to them.

Zero after having all the preparations have been met, and all of their forces in place, made an announcement to all of them. Below Diethard was filming them, which was being broadcasted all over Area Eleven.

"To all Britannians that is hearing this right now!" And the forces that was moving in to stop them as well the Avalon that was going to stop Chinese quickly perked up to hear what does the masked terrorist would say. "We fought with each other, and fought together…but even from that the Japanese are still being abused…so that is why I will declare our Independence here and now, the independence of the United States of Japan…our FREEDOM FROM BRITANNIA!" He shouted and all of sudden the Black Knights quickly shown up from the wreckage and destroyed buildings to attack them, and it was midnight when it happen, signaling that it was the third day of the Third Pacific War.

Below the forces that was with Suzaku readied themselves from their attack, but they were surprised when the General attack them in an instant. "Gen-general?!" Screamed a pilot before he too was attack by the Gloucester, and the General was unaffected by their pleas and only said. "Long live Japan!" Before he swipes his lance to take down three more Sutherlands and fired his rifle on his left arm to take down another. Suzaku was surprise by this that he wasn't able to move from the suddenness of this.

 _What is happening?!_

He wasn't the only one though, since back in the Viceroy Palace they also suffer the same fate with him. In an instant some foot soldiers and other pilots started shooting back at their comrades and shouting 'Long live Japan!' Luckily this happen outside and the civilians that was living inside wasn't affected by this. Cornelia which wasn't been able to goes on her Knightmare and so her Knight Guilford. "Damn it…they started a coup?!" She exclaimed asking why in the hell their own forces was firing against them.

"I don't know your highness!" Answered Guilford also unaware by what was happening right now. They fired back with their own handguns to the Britannians that was firing them. If they were seeing the eyes of the turn coats they can clearly see the red rings on their pupils. They tried to retaliate but it was futile doing so, since some of the turn coats manage to have Knightmare which they fired among them.

Back to the Gawain, Zero laugh hysterically on the madness that was happening around him, which annoyed C.C and she said to him. "Boya can you please keep it down, I'm trying to pilot here." Requested C.C that was inside the cockpit, and after a minute of laughing Zero complied.

C.C also thought why in all of sudden a margin of Cornelia's forces betrayed them so that is why she asked her warlock. "And also…why did the some Britannians turn against each other?" Zero moved back to the cockpit and remove his mask and said to her.

"It was thanks to my doppelganger…earlier this evening he Geassed General Darlton and some Britannians that when somebody say 'Freedom from Britannia' they will instantly oppose the Britannians and help the Black Knights" answered Zero remembering what his doppelganger said to him while they were having their chat on the G-1.

C.C nodded on that and asked her second question, "What about the Chinese? How did they were able to get here in time? And also why the Chinese did help us anyways?" She questioned the Chinese that he said that will help them from their endeavors. Zero smirk and replied.

"It was thanks to the mole we've sent couple of months ago we were able to get those vessels, that they acquire. Before the start of the Invasion I already tasked them to have a fleet at the ready. They just arrive in the nick of time" Zero stated talking about the mole they sent months ago, which was General Katase.

And once again C.C seems to believe him and asked him once more. "Can we get pizza after this?" which made Zero laugh and said to her. "You talk too much my witch" before the Gawain fly towards the Avalon.

Back at the Avalon, Schneizel ordered Sir Xavier and his Raven Squad to attack the Chinese that will support the Black Knights. They complied and one by one they fly right away from the Avalon and strike the Chinese below.

Along the way they were able to scan the enemy forces with their fact-sphere to see how many are they dealing with. But something popped up as well that supposedly wasn't to be there. "My lord…the Arthur and the Gawain is moving towards us!" Exclaimed Phoebe that saw the two gigantic Knightmares that was moving towards them , which made the Knight of two cried in outrage…

'What?!'

Inside the Arthur, Lelouch was smirking with the turn of events. He and his doppelganger was going to attack the one that was going to be bane for them if left unaccounted for, and that was the second prince and the Prime minister of Britannia Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

 _Schneizel…the last time I let you live…you were the last one that opposed to me. The one that always threw a wrench in my plans! The one that used the FLEIJA turned my comrades against me and even Nunnally! I won't forgive you from what you've done…so that is why…you must be eliminated from this game…that is why I created this coup…to take you out_

Lelouch thought to himself, he also knew that he also wanted him to join his coup…well he was the first one that fired the shots so he was the one that created this coup d'état, and not him. They were closing in towards the Avalon and finally thought to himself…

 _Time to meet our wrath brother…time to face your punishment…_

On his chess board inside, he takes down the White King by his Black King and said to himself.

"Time to replace the king…"

* * *

 **A/N: Replace the King…hmm what do you mean by that Lelouch? Well… tuned in next time to know what he really meant by that all right? Anyways guys, like I said before the start of the Chapter that I unfortunately will be away for tomorrow until Sunday, which makes me unable to reply to any of your question…if you even have one. But rest assured though that the next chapter will be still be ready for the next week. And to assure you when I will publish the next Chapter then here it is…**

 **The next Chapter would be publish on…JANUARY 20!**

 **One day before our field trip and two days away from my BIRTHDAY!**

 **So you have a something to look forwards to in the next week. As for the next Chapter…well there's nothing much to say really since it will only be battle all around. I'm contemplating whether or not I'll use the Changing POV technique once more since it will be action-packed as well. IDK. Also guys just 5 more Chapters to go and my story is finished how cool is that?! I'm happy because I'm finally able to finish it, and since this is my first time writing so I'm really proud of myself for this accomplishment. Also I think I'm the first one in this community to have your first story to ever complete it.**

 **If you have any question on regards of the ending and what will happen in future you can P.M me if you want. But I won't promise that you will get the entire answer 'wink wink'. But if you have any suggestion and/or question then I'll answer it completely.**

 **Before we move on...please check the fully revised Chapter 41 (Spark of the Rebellion) if you want a better understanding of that Chapter if you guys were confused with my English.**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

 **None.**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy Learn Your Name in Morse Code Day! (So…should I buy a straight key?)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Learn Morse code.**

 **Of course, learn how to spell out your name in Morse code.**

 **Don't have time to learn a whole new language? Spend some time on learning more about the role Morse code has played in society. (Hmm…I think I'll do the first and the third one thanks)**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	46. Replacing the King

**A/N: Yeah, yeah…I know that this Chapter supposed to be publish yesterday on January 20, but today is Sunday January 21, 2018…however I can give you the REAL reason why is this Chapter published today. Let me explain…like I said previously on the last Chapter we will be having a Field Trip right? And that the Field Trip was to take place today on Sunday. However, it turns out that the School move the Field Trip earlier which was on Saturday January 20, the day where I supposedly to publish this Chapter. So yeah…sorry about this, and since I already written this Chapter right before our Field Trip I have to revise the Author's Note that was originally on Yesterday and of course the Fun Holiday as well. Anyways, let's keep going since tomorrow will be…MY 16** **TH** **BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!**

 **How cool is that? Which means…another Chapter! So yes by tomorrow the next Chapter after this will be publishes. And that I'm sweet sixteen by then! Meaning that I will throw another party there! So let's get this over with so that I can now sleep and have a great tomorrow and it will be a nonstop party!**

 **But first…the shout-outs!**

 **Shout-out for these people: KingofHeartless'09 and Republic Che (for reviewing the last Chapter) And to answer Republic Che's question...Maybe I will, since I also wanted to plan a partner for Zero (The Past Lelouch ;))**

 **Now that is finish let's get to the real deal…the summarization of today's Chapter. Last time our heroes the two Lelouch started their coup and now beginning their assault to the Britannians to finally have the Japanese independence from the Holy Britannian Empire. They were aided by the Chinese when they simultaneously attack the Britannians along with the Black Knights. The Britannian retaliated with everything they got; Prince Schneizel and Sir Xavier with his Raven Squad was aboard in the Avalon to stop the forces of the Chinese, while Princess Cornelia and the others (Glaston Knights and Suzaku) are to stop the Black Knights. Meanwhile the two Lelouch attack the one that was (and will be) bane on their plans the second Prince himself, Prince Schneizel el Britannia.**

 **In this Chapter this will continue what will happen next and also I did mention whether or not I'll use the Changing POV technique, since that was only to be used whenever the whole Chapter deals with Action and nothing else…well turns out it did. So yes I'll be using the Changing POV technique since this Chapter is filled with violence that you guys love! Right? Here we will know what happen to the forces that was fighting and of course whether or not the plan of both Lelouch will work…let's find out together shall we?**

 **P.S: I will leave some time stamps along the way so that way, you know how long the fighting is got it? Our Chapter starts 10 minutes after Zero said the line 'Freedom from Britannia', which was midnight.**

 **But BEFORE we could go on with that…let's not forget about the…WORD HUNT! Sadly the previous Chapter have no Words that you need to look forward to, that ends the longest streak of consecutive Chapters that has Words/Phrases that you need to find, and that was 5 Chapters long. But still it was still long and for me that's an achievement itself. Anyways I won't tell what the mechanics are…since come on guys its 2018! You should be able to memorize it by now…**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Further Disclaimer is the OCs you've seen throughout the whole story, that isn't own by me. And that will be the Raven Squad that owned by Ebony sword and S.S on which owns by Shimmering-sky. The only OCs I own is the second Knight of the Round, Sir Francis Xavier and his younger sister Gwendolyn Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 45 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 46: Replacing the King.**

* * *

 **00:10**

In Chess there's a way where you can turn your pawns into an officer, like the Rooks, Knights, Bishops, and the Queen (Basically all Officers except the King) and the people who mastered the game Chess or just knows how to play the game called this Promotion-which should be obvious. The use of Promotion only happen whenever a pawn reaches its rank (or reach the other side of the board) it will be replaced by the player's choice of an officer, and will put on the same square where the Pawn earlier positioned as part of the move. The choice of new piece is not limited to pieces previously captured, thus promotion can result in a player owning, for example, two or more queens despite starting the game with one. So that is why you shuold have at least 3 to 4 Pawns left in the endgame that way you can promote it.

But the term Promotion can't only be seen in Chess, since in work there's promotion. For example if you're just a simple officer worker then you advance to become a secretary then that's what you call a promotion. However in military there's also a promotion…but have complex way to do it. Unlike any promotions that we usually in our works that we earned it, there's more to it that a soldier needed to do be promoted from a private to become a sergeant. There's test and requirements that needed to be done…well if you're promoted during combat-which is called Battlefield Promotion-then you can be promoted right away to replace your commander. This is widely occurring on both World Wars, where many officers died that is why they should be replaced.

And since we are telling a story in world filled with kings and queens, we should also talk about how a Monarchy has a new King or Queen or any Ruler to replace, since the plot of this Chapter is about doing that thing. In any Monarchy there should be a succession, which the family should have an heir for the Throne to replace the King or Queen should they die, and the cycles continue. The Holy Britannian Empire used the Hereditary succession, which means they prefer their child over the siblings and sons over daughters-that is why Prince Odysseus is the first heir to the throne and not Guinevere-and the patrilineal family of the Holy Britannian Empire have always been the 'Britannians' that replace the family of Elizabeth III which was the House of Tudor and Of England. From this point forward all Britannian rulers came from the line of Ricardo von Britannia, and nobody tried to replace the family that ruled the Empire for over 200 years ago.

So why this is should be important, you may ask. Well this is needed since our two heroes needed to replace someone from their seats of their power, with their own…which is Lelouch, and the one that they will be replacing is the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire and the second Prince of the Realm which is Schneizel el Britannia. Now, (future) Lelouch doesn't want to take his job as Prime Minister-although he might, if it help them on their endeavors-he just wanted to take him out of the Picture to fulfill his plan…and that is to have the independence of Japan. Since for one he is a PRIME MINISTER for crying out loud. His signature will be needed for that and even if he did, he will find a way to make sure that the Britannia will gain on this.

So yes they must eliminate the second Prince before he tries something sinister. Which is why they will try to capture him or eliminate him, thus naming this Chapter replacing the king since they will eliminate the white King of their game and to be replaced by the future Lelouch himself.

In order to do that though they must go through the forces that was blocking them; which was the second Knight of the Round and his Raven Squad. Currently both Lelouch (And co-pilot C.C) can be seen on their respective gigantic Knightmare-the Gawain and the Arthur-that was heading towards the Avalon that was holding their target at the moment. It only have taken 5 minutes since they declare their attack against the Britannian, and already there's firefight all over the settlement; be it by the Black Knights against the Britannians or Britannians-the Geassed one-against fellow Britannians, they could see that they were now having a full scale engagement.

They were moving in to eliminate the second Prince when out of the clouds (literally) the Lamorak and the Manchester blocked their path. _Damn_ both Lelouch thought in unison having their path towards the person that was keeping them from total victory. Both Knightmare Frame was taller compared the Lamorak and the Manchesters, but was slow moving meaning they can easily disable them if they have the perfect chance if they wanted. But before they could do that, the Gawain opened up his shoulder mounted Hadron Cannon, and fired a beam right at them.

Sir Francis, the one that was piloting the Lamorak Vincere, immediately saw the incoming beam of the Gawain that if not dodge will turn his Knightmare into dust. That is why he ordered his forces, the Raven Squad, "Evasive Maneuvers!" which they were able to hear and complied. He and along with the Raven Squad's Manchester quickly scatter away to avoid being hit by the beam of the Gawain. But they didn't realized that the Gawain can easily change its target, so that is why the Gawain move to the right while firing the beam, making it much harder to dodge the beam, especially when airborne.

Luckily though Esperanza wasn't the one that was targeted and only Sir Francis and alongside with Phoebe and Hunter does, giving her, the perfect opportunity to fire at the open Gawain from her Manchester. She quickly branded her VARIS Sniper Rifle on her Knightmare Frame and fire a shot towards the Gawain, but was blocked by the Arthur shielding him with his Blaze Luminous Shield that came from its chest and not from the wrist.

"Damn it!" cursed the Mexican not able to take down the Gawain. After blocking the shot the Arthur quickly used its finger slash harken at them, but they were able to evade at it perfectly. Lelouch cursed at that, and now was pissed off that this pest was holding their advances so that is why, he used his ace on his sleeves.

In an instant a keyboard appear from his cockpit and he hastily types some words in it _just like in Shinkiro_ the prince thought remembering the Knightmare he had from the original timeline, which was basically like this. After typing some codes in the keyboard, from the outside it releases the drones that was resting on his wrist and made the Arthur immobile from it. He controlled the drones towards the Manchester that was now on their move to help the Lamorak and the others. When the drones was in range he pressed a button…and out of nowhere a Gefjun Disturber appeared in it, making the Manchesters unable to move and was instantly been disable.

"Thank you Rakshata" thanked Lelouch to the Indian scientist that have the Gefjun install on his Knightmare when he join with his Doppelganger on their plans. Although the Gefjun when first appeared have an area of effect which was a circle if formed into one, these weren't those types. Instead the Gefjuns he used work like as an individual unit, and send waves that will disrupt the Knightmares. The downside of this was they needed to make sure that it was close enough to the target in order to disable them, which was 100 meters. And thankfully his Drones was 100 meters away in order to disable the Knightmares.

The Gawain was about to finish them off when Zero heard from the Prince. "Leave them be…we might be able to use them in the future." That made Zero stops the Hadron Cannon (reluctantly) before killing the Pilots. It also made C.C snickered and asked him.

"Who's the real commander, you or your doppelganger?" and she giggled at that, but it only enrage Zero and retorted back to his contractor. "Shut up witch…you do know that we are helping right?" he asked but she just dropped the topic in order to let them continue with their assault. The Gawain and the Arthur seeing that there was no one that was standing in there way, quickly zipped passed the disabled Lamorak and the Manchester.

Inside the Lamorak, Francis was repeatedly cursing to be not able to move. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ He tried moving his joystick, but he wasn't able to move, he pushed his restart button and not even the operation system even works. He pounds his fist on the sides of the cockpit from his rage, and when he look on the sides, he can clearly see that the Prince and Zero was getting away and both of them going towards the Avalon.

 _They're getting away!_

He tried to use his communicator on his left ear to contact the Prince or the others that might help them and to let them know that the Prince turned against them. Alas like his Knightmare his Communicator also doesn't work. _What the heck!_ He silently cursed inside his Knightmare, and tears up for not able to do anything, not been able to save the second Prince from his impending doom, not even help the others in need…

 _Just like seven years ago…_

In an instant the memories of the incident seven years ago, flushed in his memory once more. The memory where his home was burned down to the ground, the villages that was near him also burned, and even the bodies of his parents, maids, workers, and even the villagers that was living among them was burned into ashes...everything was in flames. And for the supposedly will become ten year old by tomorrow, boy, quickly cried from it. For him it was the exact image of hell, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

He was helpless.

He doesn't know what to do, don't know what to think and who to call for. For him, he was isolated, and there was no one that was going to save him, just like his family. That was the image his brain formed inside his Knightmares, and every seconds pass, it only gets worse… only he remembered one thing. He lived from that. If he can survive that surely he can survive this as well.

 _I'm a Knight of the Round! And a Knight never quit!_

He thought to himself and he found his determination once more. So he waited when his Knightmare was operational to stop both Zero and the Prince form what they're doing. It doesn't take long though, since after the duration of the Gefjun which was only 10 minutes, their operating system finally gets back on and running once more. He can now clearly hear his comrades, and his monitors was working once more.

Francis didn't waste time and quickly follow the two enemies that by now was aboard of the Avalon. He was closing in only to be stopped by Phoebe when she ask him. "Sir Francis where are you going?!" she questioned him through the comms, but he kept moving forward and thanks to his sister Upgrade he was able to lessen the time getting there.

"I'm going to pursuit the Prince and Zero!" He replied while still on his way to the Avalon…and any second by now he can see it through the clouds that was hiding it from below. But his second command told him. "But what about the Chinese?!" she asked, making him halt his advance on his way en route for the Avalon. He contemplated that if he let the Chinese, they will surely attack their forces in the settlement.

So that is why he decided. "Phoebe you have overall command of the Raven Squad. You and the others stop the Chinese on their tracks. I'm going after Zero and the Prince." He stated through their comms, making the others hear it as well.

His comrades think about and all of them answered in unison. "Yes my lord!" and for him for the first time since forever…he smiled, a real genuine smile. The smile he only shown to his family and to his number friend, the smile he thought he lost seven years ago, along with his hopes, dreams, and his loving nature. Because of it he uttered something that he never thought he will say except to his sister, Gwen, to his new found friends…

"Thank you…"

For him he never thought that he will actually say that word, but he did, and he did it beside his sister. "Thank you…everyone…for fighting alongside with me." He said and the waters that were trying to escape finally broke and after a very long time, he finally let out the Francis he once was. The one that loved by his family and friends, the one that was adored by the many and called him as angel…the one that his friend fell in love with him…finally appear after a long period of time that was hiding from his mask of isolation, anger and hatred. His true self have finally come back to him.

It would seem though that his allies heard him crying which is why Hunter told him. "Eh…boss…I know you're having a moment and all…but we should really get going." And because of his disturbance he was called to stop by his comrades in unison.

"Hunter!"

The black haired man offered a small apology and that made them laugh because of his usual antics. Even he, the one that doesn't laugh as much also chuckles at his Squad antics. After a minute of laughing they separated ways and move on their respective targets.

The Manchester goes towards the Chinese vessels, while he move towards the Avalon. Along the way, he grabs the locket that was resting in front of him…the last remembrance of his beloved before she tragically died. For Francis it serves as his reminder…that the world was cruel world. And at first he thought he should be mad about it, and he should be cruel too. The exact opposite she wanted him to be. But the real thing is that he should never be like the world…and he finally understood what she meant on her last dying words before she pass,

 _Even if the world is cruel, that doesn't mean you should be cruel too*_

That is why he will change this world, but he will do it in the right way. And the first thing to do to achieve that is to stop Zero and the Prince. _The World might take everything away from me….but it won't stop me from doing the right thing!_ He thought to himself and he put on the locket that also serves as a locket and said silently.

"Zero…Prince Lelouch…I'm coming for the both of you…"

* * *

 **00:37**

If Suzaku was in chess he is (obviously) the White Knight.; he acts like one and he move as one. In the medieval times, Knights were tasked to protect their landlords or Kings and Queen on their Kingdom, and they were special since they were the only ones that were able to mount a horse and if you're in a horse they will consider you as Nobility or in a higher rank. The Knights have also considered as the ones tasked to lead the Kingdom's Troop in the frontline-since the Cavalry were the first to attack the enemy.

In Chess the Knight move in a letter 'L', and they are able to hope over any pieces that is over blocking his path, which was the only thing the Knight was known for. Meaning he can easily go in and out in an instant because of his mobility, not just in Chess but in Warfare in general.

Suzaku was considered as Knight for those exact reasons, one although he has no Horse where he can ride on, he has something better which is a Knightmare Frame. And his Knightmare Frame was very special since it was the First Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, and he is the only one that can pilot it. So that checks out of the list of becoming a Knight, now for Number two.

Number two, likewise, a Knight is to serve his Kingdom or land and to protect its citizens, may it royalty or an ordinary peasant, a Knight expected to serve and protect them-just like a Police would-and to keep his land from Harm.

For Suzaku he also does that. He serves his Empire-the Holy Britannian Empire-here in Area Eleven, he protects the civilians, may it be a Britannian or his own blood related Japanese, which was being threatened and/or harmed. He also protects the one he swore to protect and that is Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Even if she's not a princess anymore-which she would soon announce to the public in the near future-he vowed to serve and protect her until his last dying breath, as his Knight, friend and a lover. Which once again cross another thing he needs to be, in order to be considered as a Knight of the Realm.

The last but most importantly…a Knight is to be expected to uphold Justice. In popular belief, it was thanks to the 'Code of Chivalry' that was popularized thanks to the literature of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round. Which states the following (some of them): That they must love the homeland they were born, they must respect the poor, disabled, or the peasant and must continue serving and protecting them, and lastly they must uphold truth and Justice against Injustice and evil wherever and whenever they are.

That once again Suzaku has proven every time. During a battle, he never harms the civilians, even if he was ordered to do so, he will gladly decline. Even if he was discriminated by his people (the Japanese), he still protects them and vowed to one day be able to help them and govern them under his rule once he is the Knight of One. And lastly he uphold the REAL justice, he follows rules and the law. He doesn't kill without an order, or do something that will goes against the law…which was something his arch nemesis always does…and that will be the Black Knights.

In popular custom, the term Black Knights are called villainous figures since they never show their identity and someone that doesn't follow the code of Chivalry. They were the exact contrast of a White Knight or just a Knight. Instead doing the good deeds, they'll do the exact opposite and does misdeeds. If the White Knights represent Justice and light, Black Knights are called as Evil and the Darkness.

But not these Black Knights. Since they believe they are the REAL Knights of Justice. Since they do the what is necessary to punish the evildoers, even though Death is the way to do it. Although, they also doesn't harm the civilians be it a Britannian or Japanese, what they're doing; Terrorism and Rebellion isn't the way of the Knight. That is why Suzaku vowed to stop them.

And he will able to do it in this battle.

The battle what I'm talking about is the battle between Knights. In one side is the Britannian Knights, including him, Suzaku Kururugi, or most famously known as Britannian White Knight. They're up against the infamous Black Knights, which was led by their masked leader Zero. The battle begun when Zero said this line 'Freedom from Britannian' and in instant some Britannians including the that was leading them General Darlton turned against them, and they were stunned that their supposedly allies quickly betrayed them.

Suzaku however, may have been surprised but he was able to calm himself and focus at the battle at hand. The first he saw once he regain his determination was two Sutherlands that was charging at him with guns blazing. Suzaku gritted his teeth, before retreating back while using the Blaze luminous to protect himself. But it would be futile when the two Sutherlands each launched a Chaos mine towards him.

The Chaos mine exploded and hails of bullets can be seen after that. It crippled any wreckage and some Sutherlands were exploded because of it. _No!_ Suzaku shouted on his head not able to protecting his comrades, now he was really pissed off. With his emerald eyes now filled determination, he pushed his Knightmare Frame named Lancelot and charged at the turncoats.

He zigzagged his way through the hail of fires of the Sutherlands and even used some wreckage as a ramp to launch himself upwards and fired his slash harken to one of them and retracted himself immediately before he release himself to go towards the other. Luckily that the Sutherland he used his slash harken didn't explode when the pilot ejected making him survive which was something Suzaku wanted.

Now that the other was already down, he turn his attention towards the other that was firing his rifle at him, but it doesn't reach him since he manages to dodge it all. Once he made his way to the Sutherland he cut it in half horizontally damaging the Yggsdrasil drive making the pilot to eject safely. Once that was over he turns around and over 30 Sutherlands including General Darlton's Gloucester was exchanging fire with his comrades, and right now the former was winning.

So he decided to change that and launch himself into the fray. He attacks on the sides of the turn coats that way they weren't able to detect him in an instant. Once the Lancelot was near he fired his VARIS to the two Sutherlands before he sweep right through them. He was an unstoppable force. Whenever he passed some Knightmares, he either fired his VARIS at them or slices them with his MVSs , until he reaches General Darlton.

He was about to deal the final blow by giving him his signature spin kick but he was able to see it coming making him able to defend it by his lance to stop it. Suzaku gritted at that and pushed himself upwards before landing perfectly, while he manages to push the Gloucester away from him like several meters. Suzaku used to opportunity to talk some sense to the General to at least get him back on his sides.

"General Darlton, why are you fighting against us?!" Suzaku shouted through the comms questioning the supposedly strict and a Number hater quickly turns side. And that was something Suzaku couldn't think why he would suddenly do that. It was as if he was hypnotized or something like that, since he knows the guy-even if he hate him (albeit a little)-and he knows that he was truly loyal to the Empire especially with Princess Cornelia since they were like his family.

So why?

Well he was answered when General Darlton replied to him. "Because I want to liberate Japan! And I will destroy anyone that stands in my and the Black Knights away!" And when Suzaku heard the last part he ponders to himself. _The Black Knights…they must be behind of all this…_ He thought to himself, although that was highly unlikely to happen…still they were the only suspect at the moment, which was enough for Suzaku.

"Even if means killing my allies…then so be it!" He continued before he charge at him with his lance, but before Suzaku can defend himself he replied with a low voice. "If that's your decision…then you leave me no other choice!" before he parried the lance with his MVS.

General Darlton gritted at that, to not be able to take down that White Knightmare in one swift stroke. That is why General Darlton gritted his teeth in fury and used his open left arm that was armed with Rifle fire at the still parrying Lancelot. Unluckily Suzaku saw this before he open fire and he quickly dropped down to the ground to avoid being hit.

Once down he performed a sweep kick on his Knightmare and General Darlton caught on it and stumbled his Knightmare, making the Lancelot stand backs up. But instead of killing the General, Suzaku pleaded with him some more proving that he won't kill without orders…even the said someone was a traitor to his country. "I won't kill you General…but you must surrender if you want to live. You will be trialed…but at least you won't be named as a traitor." He stated to the General to at least make him to doubt what he was doing and just surrender.

However Suzaku didn't knew that he was under the influence of the Geass, and not just any ordinary Geass but it came from Lelouch's Geass, the Absolute Obedience; which means, that any order given will be obeyed without prejudice, doubts, hatred, and they will do so, willingly. So he begging him to surrender won't work, since he was ordered to fight against the Britannians, meaning that he won't stop until the liberation of the Japanese people was secure, meaning that surrendering wasn't an option, for him or any of the soldiers that was under Lelouch's thumb at the moment.

That is why, General proudly replied to the White Knight that was filled with no emotion on it. "Death to Britannia!" And that once again puzzled Suzaku why is someone was loyal with Zero? _Is there anything he done with them…and his own Comrades?_ Suzaku ask to himself, onto how did Zero manages to turn him into his own personal slave, that remains loyal to him and his goals. If there's one thing Suzaku knew about loyalty is that it must be earned. And for him he doubted that he earned his loyalty to the Britannian just yet. Since if he does, then they won't discriminate or look so lowly for him.

But what he was seeing right now…what true loyalty can do for you. They will do everything for you until his last dying breath. But the question is…how did Zero able to do it. It's not every day you can just turn up into someone and suddenly that someone will remain loyal to you forever. _I think there's another reason for this…_ Suzaku thought thinking that there's another reason why General Darlton and some men turned up against their homeland, and he doubted that it was bribery. No , it must be something else…

Well his musing was interrupted when the Gloucester stands up again and charge at him with full force. Suzaku just manages to parry the lance that was going straight at his chest, in a nick of time. The General then retracted his Lance before thrusting it to the Lancelot once more, but Suzaku easily slides to the side dodging it, before thrusting with his own. The General was too good for the retaliation, since he manages to block with his left arm, that eventually needs to be detached from the damage it was to put through thanks to the MVS.

But it still manages to protect the General to fight once more. Seeing that the enemy is one arm left, Suzaku used this to be at the offensive, and used his Lancelot speed to overwhelm the Enemy. The General was also quick enough in order to block all the Lancelot's attempt of taking him down. All thrust was parried, all blocks met with a kick as a follow-up, and all attempts of taking each other down was met with their own defense that was proven effective.

It continued like this until Suzaku saw an opening, the General thrust his lance once more but was parried by the left MVS of Suzaku, stopping it before it reaches him, and killing him. Once he fully stopped it, he pushed it away, giving him an opening for him to take him down. The Lancelot send a roundhouse kick to the Gloucester that was sent flying upwards, he does this to have the General eject…but he didn't.

Instead the General controlled his Knightmare mind-air and fired his shoulder mounted slash harken to the ground that was close to the Lancelot, pinning him in the ground. After successfully anchored from the ground, the General made a daring move to retract himself back down…with his lance pointed at the Lancelot that was stuck below.

"Die!" General Darlton roared through the comms that was going deliver the Lancelot its final blow. Suzaku knew that was it was eventually a death blow, and there's no other way out. He was pinned and even if he blocked it with his MVS the gravity that was pulling the Gloucester it back to the ground would have enough force to crush him.

Suzaku thought about his past, about the times where he spent it with his family, his new found friends the vi Britannians, and the times before the war. He also remembered the time where he join into the Military to have his dream of ruling Area Eleven might come true…then he remembered Lelouch, now returned being a prince, and was now helping him with his endeavors. Because of Lelouch he have new friends he manage to get and another person he return with, which was Nunnally. Among the new found friends that he manages to acquire was Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Rai, especially Arthur (the cat) he also get some allies within the military like: Miss Cecile, Lloyd, Cornelia and her Knight Guilford, Sir Francis with his Raven Squad…but the most important thing that he manages to have…was her princess, literally and metaphorically speaking, and that would be Euphemia li Britannia; his one and true love.

 _Euphy I'm sorry…I didn't able to live back to return back to you…_

Suzaku apologized, since he promised her that no matter what he will return back to her. And a Knight never breaks a promise. _If only there's another way!_ He said, and it would seem that his prayers was answered when his eyes flared up and his emerald eyes was now covered with red rings on it…and it was telling him to do one thing…

Live

He also remember someone familiar ordering him that order _'I want you to live whenever you see your life threatened is that clear?'_ which he vaguely remember that it was told to him on Shikine Island. He thought that it was something supernatural what happen to him, but in reality it was the effect of the Geass order that was ordered by Lelouch to let him live if only he was threatened of his life. But it did its job, and all of the sudden…Suzaku wanted to live.

"Live!" Suzaku exclaimed through the comms, and the prospect of him not be able to survive this turns to be actually false, since if a body can't do…then the Mind will takeover to do that was impossible for the body. Which was improved by the Geass, and what seems impossible turns into possible.

So that is why he grabbed his controlers once more to make him live. He does that by back flipping out of the way just before the lance reached him, and along the action, he was actually been able to kick the Gloucester away sending it further away and completely downing him. Suzaku wanted to stop right there, but the Geass was still under affect and he changed his MVS into the VARIS, and unwillingly fired a shot to the down Knightmare killing its pilot.

It takes a minute before Suzaku fully realized what he has done, and he was panting so hard that he manages to not see what he has done. When he did see it through his monitor, the burning wreckage of the Gloucester with the pilot still in it, Suzaku told to himself…

"What have I done?"

He never thought that he was going to kill someone. Although his soldier and killing was a part of that job, he never done it without reason and without orders. For him killing is a choice not a commitment, it's up to you if you want to pull the trigger. That is why when he used the Lancelot he never mercilessly and mindlessly kills off his targets, and make them eject only. But killing? It was out of his dictionary. If he wanted to kill, he will do so, if it was needed, but this? It wasn't. He wasn't able to fully know why the General turn against them did, and another thing was that he killed one of his allies.

And that was unforgivable.

For Suzaku that was a stain on his reputation that will never be washed off. Among them was when he killed his very own father. It was another failure for Suzaku, another reason why he was better off dead, and not alive.

Suzaku was trembling, the same thing he had done when he killed his father right after, he didn't know what to do, what to think, and the only thing he can say is 'What have I done?', it was the same question that was always lingered his mind ever since then…and he thought that it will never resurface when he acquired the Lancelot, meet his friend once more that was now helping him, and his loved one that was also share the same ideals with him. Now though…it did.

Suzaku stayed like that that he never knew that the Black Knights arrived, and when he face the monitor to see who was in front of him. When he did, his whole body froze since it was none other than his former teacher Tohdoh. Tohdoh was the only of one of his teachers that he have fully been attached to, and he considered him as a surrogate father of sorts. He was a firm believer of doing the right thing, in anyways necessary, which is why he was with the Black Knights.

He thought that he was going to be attack by him and his four holy swords since he was defenceless, but he didn't. Instead he talked to him.

"You've done the right thing Suzaku." He commented as if he answered his unspoken and seem to be unanswerable question. But Suzaku couldn't comprehend it truly that is why he uttered a single word of a 'huh?' but was still loud enough to let his former teacher hear.

"If you didn't kill him, then you're dead. And if you want to fulfill your dreams…then you need to be alive to do that." He continued, before he moves pass him, along with his four holy swords. Suzaku seem to be thinking about his comment, since it was the truth. _But doing it in the wrong way? Is it justice?_ He asked himself if what he has done was considered as acceptable, but he never manage to think more about it when he saw that Tohdoh and his four holy swords was going towards straight to the Viceroy Palace.

When he saw where they were headed he immediately perked up and asked them. "What are you going to do?" He asked turning his Knightmare around to see the Gekkas that was slowly moving away. Tohdoh and the others halted and his former teacher answered him.

"We are going to do the right thing. And I still believe…that you will too Suzaku." He answered him, giving him the reason why he let him live. But Suzaku already said that what they're doing is wrong, and he already set down his path, a path which he can't turn back to. So that is why he exclaimed to them.

"I'm already doing it! In my own way!" And if he can see his teacher right now…he was smirking. Which is why he replied to him.

"And that is why, I'm looking forward with battling you. But not today." Before he and the others moved out towards the Palace at top speed. Suzaku seeing that they're getting away, chased them. But before he could even get close to them, two Knightmares appear in front of him from above.

And it was the Guren and the Pre-production Gekka. Meaning…

 _Kallen and Rai…_

Suzaku thought with a snarl and when the both two Black Knight's aces landed, Kallen stated to him. "I won't let you get to them Suzaku…"before she and Rai pointed their respective Radiant Wave unit at him. If Suzaku wanted to stop his former teacher and helps the Princess then he needs to stop both of them by himself.

Which is why he was determined that he will defeat them, since he has cause to die for. "Are you sure about that?...If so, then…let's dance!" Suzaku replied having his MVS at the ready for a battle between the two of them…

It was a standoff, the only thing that was left to make this as a Wild west standoff was a tumbleweed that was bouncing between them and a Clock tower that will strike at Noon to signal the shooting; but a standoff nonetheless. The Lancelot, the Guren and the Pre-modified Gekka faced each other, and the one thing on each Pilot's mind is to take down his/their enemy.

Suzaku was outnumbered two to one, and worse of all was that he has no back up on this battle. While his enemy can work together to take him down, and if that wasn't enough they can call some reinforcement from the shore. Which obviously will eventually will be too much for Suzaku and their number advantage can take affect and overpower him and take him down. Although he can take down some of them, his main priority wasn't to defeat them, but to stop them from making to the Viceroy Palace.

 _That is why I need to run away!_

Suzaku thought with a grim face, not liking the idea of running away from a fight. But he has a bigger fish to fry, and has much more important things to deal with than a petty fight with the two aces of the Black Knights. Even if he was going to be called as a cowards after this one, he can go along with it since at least he was able to his job…besides he was already gotten used to be called as a coward and stuff like that.

That is why he made up his mind and just escapes this battle to protect the Viceroy. So he needs to make the first move since the Viceroy Palace was in front of him, and the two Knightmare was blocking his path towards it. However he wasn't able to do that since the Guren was the first one that engages at him.

Kallen screamed on that and charge at him with her Radiant wave unit at the ready and so are the Fork Knife to charge at her rival Suzaku and his Lancelot. Ever since the debut of that damn White Knightmare she and the Black Knights seem not able to beat it, even with the help of her Guren. Then Rai came along and although they work hand in hand they can't take that White Knightmare!

All battles between the two of them can be considered as a stalemate, with none gaining the Victory or defeat. _But this time around…I'll win!_ Kallen thought having her Knightmare charge at the Lancelot. She used her Radiant wave unit to punch the Lancelot only to be block by its sword, and then her Knife which once again was block by one of it's another sword.

They were pushing each other off, and none of them seem to be willing to give up their position. Luckily though she came prepared for this, so that is why she takes the upper hand "Now!" She shouted to the comms, and her ally-Rai-now begins his Charge as well. Although the Pre-Modified Gekka was a Prototype of the Gekka that Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords used, and was considered as a rip-off of the Guren-seemingly it has the Radiant Wave Surger as well-it still handle pretty well, especially in an capable hands. One of them is Rai, the only known pilot that was able to handle the Gekka he was using, since some Devicers weren't able to pilot it on its full potential. And if they did, then it was a terror for the enemies to face up against it. Because of its strength and its mobility that was lighting fast!

That is why in the Battlefield it was sometimes considered as a Lighting Frame, since it moved like lighting something to match up with the speed of the Lancelot. Also it's befitting of the pilot as well since Rai means Lighting in Japanese.

Which is why, Suzaku was surprised that the Gekka was now charging at him as well and it was thanks to his instinct that he was able to see it coming. Suzaku dropped his Swords down, to release himself from the Guren and flip himself out of the way, just in time before the Radiant Wave kills him.

Rai cursed on that. After witnessing that the Lancelot was fast enough to get himself out of harm's way, Kallen and Rai then attack at the same time. And that was something Suzaku doesn't want to happen. That is why he finally opted what he needs to be doing, which was to run away.

Suzaku fired his wrist slash harken into a nearby building to launch himself into it and then goes atop. "Hey where you going!" Kallen exclaimed when she and Rai saw the Lancelot flew right pass them both. "We won't let you get away!" Rai exclaimed before he as well Kallen pursue him.

They were just seconds away from the Lancelot after it lands at the top of the building and when they did landed they both saw that the Lancelot was going towards the Viceroy palace. When they saw that they knew that he was going to stop the others on taking down Princess Cornelia. That is why they chased the Lancelot down before they let that happen.

The three Knightmares run and jump over the building that serves as a pathway for them to the Palace. Along the way the Lancelot used its long range armaments-the VARIS-to fire down the ones that was chasing the Lancelot which was the Guren and the Pre-modified Gekka, which was a total miss seemingly both Knightmares was able to dodge and weave at all bullets that was coming towards them.

Suzaku gritted his teeth at that, his enemy was catching up to him, and he needed to outrun them and fast. _If this continues…I won't be able to make it in time!_ Suzaku thought to himself, which as entirely true. If he needs to come to the Viceroy Palace he needed to destroy or disable the two Knightmares that was chasing him, but he was mostly wanted to do the latter, than the former. He was thinking on how to outrun or outwit the two Knightmares, until all of a sudden one of those aforementioned two Knightmares came up out of nowhere…which was the Guren.

"What the?!" Suzaku stated surprised right in front of him. Kallen smirked and said to her rival. "Going somewhere?" She taunted to him, and Suzaku was thinking how in the earth was she able to catch up to him. _How on earth was she able to catch up with my Lancelot?_ Since there was no Knightmare that can outrun the Lancelot; match yes, but beaten in speed? No way. In reality it was thanks to the combine efforts between the two aces, using the same tactics Kallen used in order to climb a building that has a hole which was between them.

The Guren used the Gekka as a boost, to have Kallen and her Guren leap to the air and land just where the Lancelot was and stops him from the tracks. Kallen was fully determined that she has him where she wanted and fight him one on one.

The Guren and the Lancelot both exchanges punch, kicks, and slices on each other that was either: dodged, parried or evaded by them. It only takes a matter of time before the Gekka made its appearance and that added on Suzaku's problem some more.

 _No!_

Suzaku scream to himself seeing that the Gekka was there to help the Guren further halting his advance to the Palace. _I need to end this…and fast._ Suzaku thought since every second that passed was one step of Zero and his Black Knight's Victory, and he won't let that happen. He needed to stop both of them in an instant. Which is why he needed a plan to do that-and that was something he wasn't very good at. But he was able to came up an idea on his mind, and knowing that it was the only way he will win, and be able to escape he used that idea.

So when the right arm tried to grab his head or his body once more he instead dodge than blocking it, before he attempted to strike her with his MVS, but Kallen saw this and leap out of the way…and he was counting on it. Once the Guren was in mid-air Suzaku fired his hip-mounted Slash Harken to attach himself to the Guren.

"What the?!" Kallen exclaimed bewildered that the Lancelot attached itself to her Knightmare on the body. Though it wasn't a fatal blow, or anything that damages her Knightmare it was still latched on her Knightmare-like a leech that no one can't get rid of so easily. The Lancelot used it on its advantage and retracted itself to the Guren, and when the Lancelot was near, it throws a roundhouse kick that sends the Guren flying away. The Guren stumbled and as expected the Gekka quickly rushes up to aid it.

"Kallen!" Rai screamed seeing his fellow comrade to be fallen, although it didn't explode or made the cockpit eject it was still down, and that was enough for Rai to help the pilot of the Knightmare which was his best friend and ally Kallen Kozuki. The Gekka kneel down to the down Guren and ask the Guren.

"Kallen are you okay?" he asked to her since she wasn't responding to her communicator, after several seconds she finally replied. "Yeah…I'm alright" and that made sigh in relief, glad that he doesn't lose anyone that was dear to him. He helps her by lending a hand on his Gekka to the Guren to stand back up, and she asked him.

"You let Suzaku get away?" She asked mutely since she was still sore from the impact. Even if Kallen didn't see it he nods and said to her, sheepishly. "Yeah…" before he scratches his hair, since he thought that Kallen would have wanted him to chase after Suzaku. But she didn't aggravate like what he thought she would and only asked him. "Why did you that?"

"Because I don't want to lose you…"He answered out of nowhere and he along with Rai blushes at his reply. Deciding that he was getting ahead of himself, he made another reason. "Besides…Zero wouldn't want to lose her Queen now would he?" He asked now quite cheerfully, and as expected Kallen reacted with a blush and fury at him.

"Rai!" before they both shared a laugh. They knew that the battle will eventually take place at the Viceroy Palace, but they didn't followed suit since Zero and the Prince has some plans for them both. So instead they hailed back to the stolen G-1 that was now their mobile base of operation.

"This is Q-1, Lancelot captured: failed." She states to her communicator to the people that was manning the G-1, which was mostly Ohgi, Minami, Diethard, Rakshata, and few other Black Knights that was specialized with computers.

The one that answered her was Ohgi. "This is Ohgi…where is the Lancelot now?" which this time around Rai answered to the man.

"It's going straight towards the Viceroy Palace." The other line was silent for a minute, before Ohgi ordered them.

"Hmm…if Tohdoh and the others manage to capture the Princess on time, before the Lancelot reaches them, then we win. For now though, rendezvous back at point seven, we will meet you there." Commented Ohgi, since they tasked was to neutralized Cornelia and capture her alive. .Since she was the Viceroy, they needed her out of the Picture for Lelouch to take over the Area Eleven. As for the civilians, they are not to be harmed.

Both of them answered in unison. "Roger." And before Ohgi cut the line, he said to them one last time. "Good…stay safe you two." Before the line was cut, after that they move to their designated point to meet up with the others and possibly Zero and the Prince. Even though they didn't manage to catch Suzaku, at least they were still alive and that what matters most.

To Suzaku, he knew what he did was a dirty tactic, since what he did can also take his Lancelot down as well if not done properly, and his plan can backfire if the Gekka still chased after him. Luckily he knew Rai and he has a soft spot to his friends which is why the plan works and he manages to escape both of them and now he proceeds on going towards the Viceroy Palace.

 _I'm sorry if I have to that Kallen…but…I have a duty to do._

Suzaku thought determined to stop this battle, and then search for Lelouch, even if it was fighting against his own countrymen and friends, then so be it. Suzaku tightened his grip on the controller and pushed his Knightmare to the limit to reach the Viceroy Palace in time.

* * *

 **00:48**

It was already the third day of the Infamous Third pacific War, and already the death toll have risen through ten million in the spans of two days, in just to AREA., which is the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the Tokyo Settlement. And on the third day, allied forces is now fighting each other after defeating the perpetrator of this Third Pacific War, and that would be Princess Guinevere de Britannia, first Princess of the Realm, now pronounced dead, Killed in Action by the hands of her half sibling Lelouch, that was secretly working with Zero all this time.

Zero and Lelouch team-up in order to have the Independence of Japan, and the only thing that was standing on their way was the Prime Minister of Britannian, that was being dealt by them personally and the Government Officials inside the Viceroy Palace, including the Second and Third Princess Cornelia and Euphemia. However, they won't kill both of them-like what they intended to do to Schneizel-and instead have them both leave this land in order to have Lelouch take over then hand the Japanese their Freedom right after he kill Prince Schneizel, which will prevent them for doing so.

Right now, the Black Knights are now beginning their assault, and with that signals the third phase of the Third Pacific War, and will be dubbed as the Black Rebellion. With Tohdoh commanding the front lines, alongside with Four Holy Swords, and the remaining Black Knights which was only over one Hundred Knightmare strong against a Two Hundred of Cornelia's forces with her Glaston Knight as well. But it will be increased since some of the enemy's rank mutinied against them, and with that they added another 50 more Sutherlands that was fighting with them.

 _Although I wonder…why did they rebelled against Cornelia, and how did Zero able to knew it?_

Wondered Tohdoh that was now closing in to the Viceroy Palace, and outside of the Palace fighting broke. Sutherlands against Sutherlands, and since Zero ordered them that the rebels were not using IFF they won't have a friendly fire with their own forces.

When they were closing in, he commanded all of his forces. "All forces…cover fire the rebels! Remember they don't use their IFF, so don't shoot at them!" And all of them complied simultaneously…it was doing so well, when one of the rebel Sutherland was shot in the back courtesy of a Burai that was manned by Tamaki.

"Oops…so sorry…" apologized Tamaki that earns him an earful from his other Black Knights. Tohdoh sigh in dismay and now think on how did Zero able to tolerate such a guy _If Zero can focus on the battle with this on his rank…then his much more than a capable commander_ Tohdoh said so himself that Zero was one hundred times better strategist and a better commander than Tohdoh ever dreamed of. That is why he was the one that leads the Black Knights and not him, despite the fact that he was full blood Japanese and the only one that scored a victory against the Britannia during the Second Pacific War, which was the famously known the Miracle of Itsukushima; while Zero wasn't a Britannia, but still held all victory of the Black Knights under his name, especially against the top contenders like Clovis, Cornelia and now Princess Guinevere.

But that doesn't mean he can't lead. No, in fact his just below down Zero in strategy and planning, that is why Zero have him take command the front lines, while he and the Prince take down Prince Schneizel on their own. While it was considered that it will give high morale if the commander was leading the charge and the fact that the most battles will be fought in the front lines, that means they need a capable commander to lead them, what they're doing was vital to the plan which is why they were there in the first place, giving them as an exception.

Besides, it will give Tohdoh some chance to take charge, since it was ages when he never led this kind of numbers when he was a Lieutenant Colonel. So he will give it his all, and command the Black Knights troop to victory! That is why he ordered them:

"All forces advance!"

And with that all Burais and the rebelled Sutherlands marched towards the Viceroy Palace that was defended by at least 50 Sutherlands and some foot soldiers that have some rocket launchers to take them down. Tohdoh commanded them to spread into two to pincer the enemy since they have the number advantage while he and his four holy Swords will be a spearhead to the enemy's center.

"Death Serpentine Formation!" He ordered his comrades that will punch a hole to the center, and all of them formed one singular line and dodging all bullets that was coming on their way. They readied their Revolving Blade Swords and sliced every Sutherland that they passed. The enemy scrambled and wanted to retreat, but his forces stop that when they perfectly encircle them, completely pinning them.

And not for long they were able to take down all Sutherlands, while losing some few casualties. Seeing that they were winning and can't be stop Tohdoh called back the G-1 that serves as base of operations. "This Tohdoh to G-1 …we're now proceeding to infiltrate the Palace…requesting to Engage." He asked Ohgi the second in command since they won't be able to contact Zero since he was Radio silenced at the moment.

Ohgi receive his call and immediately answered him. "Request granted. Just catch the Princess alive, and that the civilians, including Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia won't be harmed. Understood?" Ohgi commanded stammering while he said that, clearly unease on whole commanding thing. Tohdoh can understand that, since it felt unnatural for him as well when he first take command to his troops at the Battle of Itsukushima.

Tohdoh nodded on Ohgi's and probably Zero's ordered and replied "Understood" before the line was cut, and after that he turns around to his men and declared "All right…our main objective is the capture of Princess Cornelia, and taking over the Palace. While the Civilians won't be harmed at all cost…is that understood?" He asked them and all of them answered in unison.

"Hai!"

"Yeah…let's take some Britannia buts!" proclaimed Tamaki boastfully and that made Tohdoh think if he should go in as well or not…he was going to do the latter (which was the correct and wise choice). So he added in the end. "While Tamaki and the Second Special Forces will remain here at guard" And expectedly he was surprised by that.

"What?!"

Tohdoh and (unknowingly) the others as well sighed on Tamaki's antics, and now thought to themselves how will they do without him. But if you're saying Tohdoh hated Tamaki, the answer is a quick NO…a little bit. In fact he has a job for the red head and it was pretty much important as well.

"Tamaki…if enemy forces surround the only escape route we got, then defeat will fell before us. So that is why you should remain here to stand guard to not let that happens. "Tohdoh commented to the man with his voice unwavering from the stress Tamaki was giving him.

"Yeah…in fact I think that's the most important role of all!" cheered by one of his Four Holy Swords, Shogo Asahina. And it would seem that Tamaki agreed on that since he said in realization…

"Oh…I totally get it now! Don't worry guys I won't let anyone let pass me!" Tamaki roared in triumph about his role even emphasizing the last one louder than before, and as if was in a comedic scene, a Sutherland passed him.

"Good…all forces move in!" Tohdoh stated when twenty Burais left on guard, leaving him with only seventy Knightmare frames at his disposal, but still enough to take down the entire Palace. The Burais moved in and storm the palace, in search of the Princess.

* * *

 **01:02**

It was exactly one hour since the beginning of the Third phase of the Third Pacific War, which would be dubbed as the Black Rebellion. Currently the belligerents of tonight's battle will be: The Black Knights and the some Chinese Naval Fleet, and the estimated strength of the rebels are over 70-100 Knightmare Frames that consist of: Burais, Gekkas-along with the Pre-modified one-the Guren, the Gawain, and the traitor (which was not) Prince Lelouch's the Arthur. Up against them are the Royals of Britannia that in the past two days were their allies.

The commanders of the Empire are Princess Cornelia in the land forces and Prince Schneizel in the Air Forces and the seas. They have over 100-150 Knightmare Frames, including the Sutherlands and the Gloucester, as well the special units and that was: The Lancelot, the Lamorak, and the Manchesters.

At 23:57 (11:57 PM) they signaled their attack against the traitorous Black Knights thinking that they have the Prince Lelouch as a hostage, since the supposedly Prince was to return back at the Palace right after he alongside Zero and the others (Suzaku and Sir Francis with his Raven Squad) defeated Princess Guinevere the perpetrator of the Third Pacific War.

But he didn't.

The Britannians thought that he was safe since Zero contact them that the Prince was in their capable hands only because he was negotioating a peace treaty with Zero and his Black Knights. He also added that Kururugi and Sir Xavier was among him, thinking that he was safe with two of the best Knights, but once again they were proven wrong when the two aforesaid Knights return back at them thinking that the Prince was with them.

They concluded that they were doped, and because of this they intend to rescue the Prince. They devised a plan for that, which was only storming the shores of Tokyo where the Black Knights were stationed at the moment. And with two of best strategist leading them; Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia, leading them, it was a piece of cake. However they were soon be corrected that it wouldn't be the case when the Chinese appear from the seas of Tokyo.

Their intentions weren't clear but they doubt that it was friendly, since why else would they send battleships against them? So all Britannians knew that it has to be the other way around and that would be to declare war against them. Which is why they change their plans once more; instead of attacking the Black Knights head on, they need to stop the Chinese from closing in on them. And that where's Prince Schneizel moved in and stated that he will stop them aboard his Avalon. Sir Xavier and his Raven Squad will accompany him on that.

That leaves Princess Cornelia to take back Lelouch, which shouldn't pose a problem since they have the numbers advantage against them. Though she was facing Zero, the man that causes her longest streak of victory to be broken, she was still capable on making him run for his money. Besides if comes to her family she would do everything to ensure their safety. Even means killing anyone that stands on her way.

She failed him once; she will never fail again marked her words for that one.

But she wasn't the one that leads the way towards Zero and that would be her General, General Darlton, which was the first battalion she sent against Zero. With him was Kururugi, which on Cornelia's opinion was a disgrace when he let Prince Lelouch get out of his sight. AND THAT WAS SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T DO! When he swore his duty on Princess Euphemia he was tasked on protecting the Royal Family as well, not only Euphemia. Meaning Lelouch should be on that list of the ones that he needs to protect. Add to the fact that they were once childhood friends, which gives him another reason on protecting him.

But he didn't.

He abandoned him, and come to think of it…it was also the same thing Cornelia and the others did when they let Lelouch and Nunnally be shipped off to Japan, now Area Eleven. If they prevented that to happen, or just try to reason with their father maybe they could stop it. But they didn't do anything; they let him go to an uncharted island with no one other than Nunnally accompanying him. So it was only natural to say that you're abandoned if that happens to you. Also there's the fact that they did tried to kill him, and all of them thought that they were indeed died from the War.

So Princess Cornelia made a vow for herself and states that she will never let anyone that was dear to her, including Lelouch and Nunnally, to be lost from her once more. She lost them once, she will be damned if she lost them again. It gives her enough motivation, to literally make Zero and his Black Knights to kidnapped the Prince once more-since they 'did' that already, it was the only reason why she found out that Lelouch was alive after all-that is why she was eager to mount on her Gloucester and give those damned Black Knights hell.

Before she could that though, her thoughts that the Black Knights was proven when the said Black Knights announced on their rebellion against the Holy Britannian Empire, when their leader, Zero made a speech about the declaration of the United States of Japan. It was at exact midnight when that happens, and when she heard the phrase 'Freedom from Britannia' something happens. All of the sudden the ones that she called as comrades-including General Darlton-turn back against them, and started shooting at them.

She was also about to mount up when that happens, but she wasn't able to when a group of Sutherlands starts to fire upon them, preventing her and the others like Sir Guilford, her knight, to get on their respective Knightmares. It will be soon be troublesome when they learned that the Black Knights are now moving in towards the Palace, which is why Princess Cornelia gritted her teeth when she was informed about it.

 _Damn it!_

She cursed under her breath, while she was covering herself from a leg of a Knightmare with only her pistol at her hands. She and the others were pinned down. They couldn't get close enough to their Knightmares, and even if they made a run for it or escape they will be gunned down in a blink of an eye.

"Death to Britannia!" She heard to one of those traitors and she couldn't believe that some of them actually support Zero and the Elevens that they will go so far by betraying the country that not only swore to defend and served, but their Motherland as well; The place where they were born, and grew up. If she was them, she would never betray her Motherland no matter what. May it bribery or forcing them to, she would rather die than detest her own country.

But these soldiers were trained like that as well. They were taught that they will never cooperate with the enemy in any form, that might threaten their comrades lives or the citizens of Britannia. So that made Cornelia think what is it that made them rebel against the empire.

Sure the Holy Britannian Empire wasn't perfect and sometimes called as an Evil one-from the words of the E.U propaganda-but even if it was the case, they shouldn't hate it. Rather they should work their way to prevent itself from doing unnecessary evil deeds.

 _That is why I need to know!_

Cornelia thought, but to do that she needs to get away from here and to do that is either fight back against the turn coats or escape. Either way, she would be certainly dead. She was thinking her way out when another one of her men just died from a gunshot straight to the chest .

"We're dropping like flies out here!" She exclaimed in fury, and all of her men, listening or not agreed on that statement. _We need to get out of here…and fast!_ She thought thinking' what is the best course of action to take in order to get back alive and well' luckily though her knight proposed an option to her.

"Princess I as well the others will cover for you! You need to get back inside the Palace!" Guilford proclaimed and her men nodded in agreement on getting the first priority which was her to be safe inside back at the palace. While she admired her knight's heroism as well the others, she would rather die with them than die alone knowing that she lived because of them.

"I admire your declaration Guilford…but I'm not someone that leaves her men behind!" She replied back to her men before she fired back a Sutherland to its fact sphere sensor destroying it before she cover herself once more to avoid being shot , and they knew better on reasoning her when she made up her mind. That is why Guilford stated to her…

"Very well…it was an honor serving and protecting you Princess…"Guilford said and even she doesn't know it, he bowed alongside with the others to her, knowing that they will die, sooner or later. She also knew about that and cursed herself from once again failing. If there was a time when she wanted to win…it would be now. She rather wants to lose all the battles she fought in the past than losing this one. But she must accept defeat like a true Warrior, and face her fate.

 _Euphy I'm sorry…_

The Witch of Britannia silently whispered, thinking her only full blooded sister and the last one of her family in the li Britannians, which she promised that no matter what she will return in all the battles she will fight. It would seem that she made another promise broken, and once again that promise was very much important to her.

One by one the Enemy is moving in inside the Hangar and her men was being gunned down. They tried to retaliate as a last ditch effort on taking some of those traitors down, but it was futile since it was an ordinary rifle against an armored Robot, that can withstand bullet fire from a Rifle. Only a rocket was capable of inflicting damage and even manages to take down a Knightmare. So those that tried to retaliate were gunned down immediately and were killed on sight by the turn coats. Even though their enemy was only 5 units strong, it was a one man army equivalent strong, giving them a harmed time trying to take those Sutherlands down.

She was only thinking about Euphy when the one that she was thinking burst from the front door and she emerges out of it. Quickly seeing her sister, Cornelia screamed on the top of her lungs "Euphy!" She exclaimed to her, but the former was quickly followed up by group of full armored soldiers that was armed with a Rocket launchers.

"Fire at the Sutherlands!" Euphy commanded with her right arm stretch out, and when she saw that she was really proud when she commanded them. It reminded Cornelia of herself, when Euphy does that. The soldiers replied in unison of 'yes your highness' before all twenty men take positions in the flanks where they have some cover and fired the Rocket launchers.

The Sutherlands were oblivious with the foot soldiers moving that was encircling them, and they only noticed them when they fired the Rockets straight at them. The rockets hit them dead center damaging the Yggsdrasil drive causing the Sutherlands to explode in flames. One after another, all five Sutherlands exploded…and when the dust are settled the foot soldiers quickly tend the injured and the dead body to recover.

She was coughing and her sights were blur from the ashes but she manages to reach Euphy and asked her. "Eu-Euphy…how did you know that we were being attacked?" she questioned while stammering upon doing so. Euphy seems to be embarrassed by that since she was acting so timidly and said to her sheepishly…

"Well…I saw one of the cameras inside the Throne room that you were being attacked by those Sutherlands…and I wanted to help even though you said I should never do something like that. But I saw you were in danger and…I wanted to help you." She said while averting her gaze, since she did say that to her before she leaves to get back Lelouch.

Instead being livid or annoyed by this…Cornelia hugged her that surprises Euphy, but eventually returns the gesture. Cornelia kisses her crown before saying to her. "Don't you ever do that again Euphy" but she knew better than that, if Euphy saw if she was in danger she would go and save her. But for now she agreed and said.

"I will." The two sisters stayed like that and she breaks the hug, and asked her sister. "Euphy…you should get back to Throne room…you'll be safe there." She said while caressing her cheeks, Euphy takes of hold of her hand that was touching her cheek and gently kissed it before asking her older sister.

"What about you?" while using those puppy eyes she dreaded to see, but she was a soldier! And she needs to focus at the battle at hand. With so, she answered her sister before she breaks her hold. "I need to stop Zero and his Black Knights from coming here…and we need to get back Lelouch don't we?" Euphy seems to dislike the idea for her returning into the fray once more but nodded in understanding since it was her duty after all. She only asked this.

"Just stay safe…okay?" Before she kissed her forehead and replied to her truthfully and coming straight from the heart. "I will" and she turned around her heels and goes straight to her Knightmare which miraculously didn't take any damage from the fight. She was going to have her cockpit get backs in, but before she does so, she heard from Euphy these three words…three words that she will never forget.

"I love you!"

Cornelia smiled and uttered to her "I love you too Euphy" and it gives her determination and the reason why she needs to get back to her ALIVE. But to do that, she first need to take down those trespassers that was on her front lawn right now.

Once all start up sequence completed and all systems were operational, she called her men. "All forces…report in!" And once all of them including Guilford reported back to her she ordered them. "Good…now here's the plan. Since General Darlton and the others communications are cut off, we concluded that they're KIA." She stated them and some of them were saddened at the loss of the General. Cornelia too as well, was surprised on his death but has to continue…for his sakes.

"The Black Knights are also in the move and now storming the Palace…and among them are the traitors that doesn't use the IFF. Our main objectives is to stop them and defend this Palace at all cost! Is that clear?!" She roared at them before they answered in unison.

"Yes your highness!"

Nodding at their response she declared….

"Very well…all forces move out!"

* * *

 **01:27**

Before Tohdoh and the Black Knights can storm the main building they needed to cross some defenders in order to reach the façade of the building. It takes them at least forty minutes to get there. And when they did, they were surprised when it was block by Cornelia with her twenty Sutherlands and few Gloucesters that was the Glaston Knights.

 _Hmm…the Princess herself is fighting…this should be entertaining…_

Tohdoh concluded after seeing the enemy which was only at best 30 units strong compared to his 70 units strong. But he knew better than overwhelming the enemy with brute number strength and so decided to approach them carefully as possible.

"This is Tohdoh…attack the Princess…but approach them with cautious!" He ordered and his forces slow down on their approach to the Britannians carefully as possible since they might have something up on their sleeves…

Sure enough they have something that was hiding in their sleeves, since the commander of the other forces, Princess Cornelia states "Now!" she stated and in instant a barricade spawn out of the grounds of the Viceroy Palace stopping the Charging Burais, and some of them were caught of it and all twenty Burais were either disabled or destroyed.

Tohdoh were surprised when the wall appeared but figured that it was one of the Palace securities so he figured that it was one of them. He was just lucky that the Prince informed him on that before they move out. Among those defenses were some machine guns hidden in the walls of the Palace, and other traps hidden throughout the area of Palace.

His men hold their grounds when they saw the wall, since it was twelve stories high, and there's was no entrance in it. Tohdoh ordered a Burai to climb the wall with its slash harken, and the man piloting it complied. He fired his slash harken at the top to get his Burai on there, but when he was moving in…the walls opened up some hatches with machine guns and fired down the Burai that was climbing destroying it. After that it rained at the Burais below and continued, Tohdoh and the others uses some debris as cover…but it was bit by bit, it was damaged and if it continues the machine guns will certainly destroy it destroying their cover.

 _Damn it…the defenses sure is tight as expected…_

Tohdoh concluded after seeing yet another one of the Palace's defenses. The Britannian uses this as their opportunity to open a portion of the wall and charge at them, and once they were there only then the machine guns stopped firing.

Hearing the bullets stops all Burais left their covers to see what was happening, only to be destroyed by the Gloucesters that was charging in at them. They were left puzzled on the Britannians sudden engagement, but Tohdoh was able to calm his forces and control them.

"Everyone! Spread out! Don't let anyone get you!" He ordered and they quickly complied on his order and spread out. All Burais was now running in circles and the Sutherlands and the Gloucesters chased them. While the Princess and Guilford wasn't and instead charge at Tohdoh.

But the colonel caught wind of this and he was able to regroup with his Four Holy Swords, before he ordered them "Spinning life and death formation!" He ordered before the four Gekkas encircled the two Gloucester and then one by one they charge at them.

Cornelia and Guilford was pinned in the center from the formation those four Gekkas was using that Guilford's lance was destroyed…only to be replaced by his Gloucester's MVS. _Hmm…the same with the Lancelot?_ Tohdoh wondered since the sword was exactly with Suzaku's Lancelot sword uses, which was able to slice anything. Luckily their revolving blade sword was able to match up with it, and was only known match up to it.

"No matter…you're not match against me!" Tohdoh roared before he dives right in to them. Guilford only manages to saw Tohdoh when he leaped right in just in the nick of time. The two swords clashes with each other, and Cornelia was about to help her Knight only to be stopped by two Gekkas.

"Going somewhere Princess?" Chiba taunted before she was followed up by Asahina. "Care for a dance Princess? I always wanted to dance with a royalty" He stated with a smirk before he and Chiba goes right at the Princess that blocks both swords with her Golden lance. She swipe both of them away, but she forgotten the two more Gekkas at her back that passed which damages her Knightmare, making her kneel.

"Hmm…young ones today…they are easily forgets." Commented the old man Senba, before Urabe passed the Princess now disabling her Knightmare "I must agree with Senba there Princess…but it's your fault anyways so…"he was about to give the finishing blow, but once again blocked by Cornelia's lance proving that she won't go down so easily.

"I'll never surrender! I'll fight to my last breath!" Cornelia proclaimed which gains the Attention of her knight Guilford that was battling with Tohdoh. "Princess!" Guilford screamed losing focus on the battle giving Tohdoh the opening he needs to finish him off, with slice that sends his cockpit flying into safety.

"No!" Guilford screamed when his cockpit ejects from the damage and failing his Princess. The other were preoccupied with the Burais that they didn't manage to help the Princess which was now surrounded by the enemy. And even if they did, they will be shot by the other Burais.

Cornelia gritted her teeth…how ironic the promise that just mere minutes ago on returning back alive was broken that didn't even last an hour. Her Knightmare was down for the count and Tohdoh will now capture her. He was going to rip open the cockpit only to be stopped when someone roared…

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

And when they look up to see who it came from, it was a strange flying Knightmare which has no limbs and only have spike in its exterior…and it was the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried…and the one that was piloting it was none other than orange boy…Jeremiah Gottwald.

* * *

 _ **1 hour earlier…**_

 **00: 27**

In the coast of the settlement, near of the Black Knight's location can be seen a lone Sutherland and its pilot is none other than Villetta Nu, which by now regain her memory of knowing that she is indeed in fact a Britannian, and a soldier holding a title of Britannian Knight of Honor. And she was here since she wanted to have some payback for the perpetrator that make her lose her memories…

 _Zero…_

Villetta mused with a snarl and contempt in it. The last thing she remembered is that she participated in a battle in Port Yokosuka, which they were winning…until Zero came along that is. He along with his damned Black Knights turn the tides of the battle and the last thing she knew was a Blue Knightmare attacks her making her eject before she died. She crashed landed…but she landed with severe damage on her body that she lost consciousness and her memory.

The only thing she remembered when she woke up was an Eleven takes care for her. A man named Ohgi, and he is also a Black Knight-not just an ordinary Black Knight but the second in command! So he have connections with Zero and his inner circle. So that is why, when she regain her lost memories she tracked him down, only to be led here.

The battle of Tokyo was over and now another was underway and that's between the two allies earlier this morning: The Britannians and the Black Knights. Knowing that the former was going to yet again make a move to her homeland she decided to stop them. To do that she needs information…this is why she called someone that she couldn't believe she fall into…

 _Ohgi_

On her hand was a cellphone that he gives to her, and dialed the only number on her list of conatcs. She put the device on her ear and a few minutes it answered.

"Chigusa?"

 _No! That isn't my name!_ Villetta complained with disgust after hearing that cursed name he has given to her. Every time he called her that was sickening her, because of the fact that it reminds her the time she spent with that man. But for now she needs to compromise and replied to him.

"Yes…it's me Ohgi…" before cursing under her breath telling this Eleven's name. Once Ohgi know that it was Chigusa he said to her.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright! Where are you now? What are you doing-"but before he can continue with his question, she cuts him off and asked her.

"Ohgi…is Zero going to attack the settlement?" She asked with the tone she always used as a Britannian soldier, Ohgi though doesn't seem to notice it and he stammered on his answer…

"Ye-yeah…he and alongside with us, will storm the Palace and take over the Palace and declare our Independence Chigusa….but why do you want to know?" But he didn't get an answer since she dodge it and asked another one to him.

"Where's Zero now?" And once again the terrorist answered her in an promptly. "His on his way towards the Avalon…with Prince Lelouch" _With Prince Lelouch?_ She wondered why on earth the Prince was there with Zero. _Unless he's cooperating with him…_ It never leaves her mind on how earth Zero manage to catch the Prince months ago and held him hostage, since if the Prince can hide himself from the eyes Britannian for over SEVEN years, then he can surely hid himself from the terrorist right?

It leaves holes on how exactly Zero manages to get him, while they-THE ENTIRE MILITARY-couldn't, but with this information she can deduced that the Prince is a collaborator. But to know her answer she needs to see them herself…

 _Only one way to find out…_

She thought and after a minute of silence she finally talked "Thank you for that" before she hanged up and destroy the dreaded Cellphone on her ear and crushing it with her boots. Ohgi wasn't even able to tell her to stay safe and say I love you to her, but he sighed since he has a job to do; and that was manning the whole battle while Zero was away. And part of his job is to know what's happening in the frontline and relay orders to them…and in cue one officer called him.

"Sir incoming transmission from Q-1!" _Well I guess I should answer that…_

Back to Villetta she wondered on how earth she will be able to chase Zero, and when she looks on her left she saw a VTOL and she held a devilish smirk _How convenient_ the Britannian contemplated before she set her Sutherland in there. The VTOL was in auto-pilot so she doesn't need to control the airship and set course towards the Avalon.

Soon enough she was on the docking bay of the Airship and she can see two Knightmare she never seen before and both of them were humongous compared to her Sutherland. _It's must be Zero's and the Prince…_ She assumed and she was right on her deduction on that. She moved swiftly and quietly as possible, and when saw some guards she either knocked them out or fired her pistol to them.

In one particular door that was going to deliver her inside the main hallway of the Airship was a guard that was blocking the door. _I need to get in there…_ And suddenly an idea popped on her head and whistled to gain the attention of the soldier. The latter stupidly followed the noise and when he walked passed right her, she deliver a chop on the neck making the soldier unconscious.

She grabbed the rifle and she quickly move to the hallways of the Avalon. After some series of turns , she heard a shot of a gun and heard these words that belong to the eleventh Prince of the Realm, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

"This is checkmate Brother…"

* * *

 **00: 39**

 _ **Inside the Avalon…**_

Right after Zero and the Prince abled to disabled the second Knight of the Rounds and his personal Squadron, they moved as fast as possible towards the Avalon. They easily destroyed the Avalon's defenses thanks to Gawain Hadron Cannon and the Arthur's defensive system, which was an improved blaze luminous that was one day will be the shielding capabilities of the Mordred and the Damocles. But still wasn't as strong with the Absolute Defense System.

Anyways the two moved in and once they landed they Geassed some soldiers that was guarding the Hangar telling them 'You will forget any of us seeing here' Zero ordered referring to his doppelganger the Prince and his companion C.C. Their main objective was to capture and kill the second Prince and takeover the Avalon. In order to have a full range of searching they decided to spilt up. The Prince will go to his quarters while Zero and C.C in the main bridge.

Inside the main Bridge only Lloyd and Cecile remained there, and both of them felt unease with the ongoing battle. The latter was scared if they will lose to the Black Knights while the former was terrified what will happen if his toys were taken by the enemy, especially to Rakshata.

"Oh Lloyd should we help them?" Cecile asked her boss that shook his head not liking the idea of helping their highnesses below. "There's nothing we can do about it…all we can do is wait until the battle is over…" but they were talking too loud that they didn't hear Zero and C.C was among them.

"You can tell me where are the second prince as a start!" Declared Zero making them turn to him when they heard his distorted voice, and when they did he has a pistol aiming at them. "Ze-Zero! pleasure to meet you! I-I know we didn't gone along in the same foot from the past, but can we just let bygones be bygones?" Stated the eccentric scientist hiding the fact that he was being aimed right now, that earned him an elbow from Cecile and gunshot from Zero that made him stop stammering.

"Spare me your antics…and answer my question…"But C.C lean in on his mask where his ear is place and she asked him.

"Why don't you just Geass them?"

He sighed and said to her. "I've already did" that made her nod in realization and once again make him goes back to the two scientist. "Now where was I? Right…WHERE PRINCE SCHNEIZEL IS?!"

To the aforementioned Prince, he fled the main bridge when he learned that the Sir Xavier and his Raven Squad was disabled by Zero and surprisingly the Arthur. He was thinking if Lelouch crossed him or not, but no matter how hard it wasn't the case, he was betting the former. Currently he and his aide de camp Kanon are making their way to the hangar and possibly escape.

"What will you do if you return back to her highness Cornelia?" Asked Kanon since they were set to return back to the Palace and informed them what has happen. Schneizel hummed and answered his aide and friend.

"I will tell them the truth about Lelouch. About the fact that he is aiding the enemy…."and he snarled at last part since he really wanted to have Lelouch on his side in order to complete his plan. Alas it wasn't the case and now it put his King in Check and he needs to move out before he will be cornered and possibly killed.

They were turning into a corner when they saw the prince they were talking about that was holding a gun and have a devilish smirk on his face. After seeing his brother he plastered a fake smile saying that he doesn't know why he was here and was just playing coy before telling him.

"Ah…Lelouch the man I was just looking for…I was worried that the Black Knights take you hostage, but I see now that you're safe and sound. Is there's something you need?" He asked clasping his hands hiding his fear from the brother he wanted to be either be his accomplice or an enemy that he will soon beat.

Lelouch held a devilish grin and if Satan was looking him right now, he would be proud, before saying: "Yes…I'm here to take your place…"before he shot Kanon dead center killing his aide in cold blood. Schneizel wasn't affected by it, and he knew what happens next. But he needs to stall more time, since maybe he can make a draw with him.

Schneizel grinned seeing that he was beaten from his apprentice, but he was happy that he was now finally beaten by his little Brother. "I guess…this is the end." He stated having his arms raised in the air. Lelouch smirked at the sight of his brother surrendering to him and finally saying the one thing he ever wanted ever since he first played game with him seven years ago…

"Yes brother…this is checkmate." Before he aimed to Schneizel's forehead, Schneizel however saw someone moving in and he knew he was safe _No Lelouch you're wrong…_ Before declaring to him. "On the contrary Lelouch…it's you who is Checkmate" and as if in cue Villetta quickly pointed her rifle in the back of Lelouch's.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" And Schneizel can see that he was truly enraged by this, since he was so close on winning. For that, Schneizel heave a sigh in relief and in disappointment and said to him.

"Ha…Lelouch…you really think you can best me? The one that taught you everything you know? And I really thought that you can beat me if you can't even beat me in one thing you're good at Chess! I always said that the world is like a Chessboard, you're the King and your pawns are those around you such a shame you don't have any pawns around you" Schneizel stated to him. But instead of being angry, Lelouch laugh…hysterically.

"Huh…what's so funny?" Schneizel asked moving in front of his face. And after a series of maniacal laugh, he said to him. "You really don't get it do you? The world isn't a chessboard…brother." Lelouch spat on him making him taken aback on his statement and Lelouch used this to further continue on his reasoning.

"And besides…you're wrong. I do have a pawn around me" Which makes both Villetta and Schneizel to be puzzled on that since there was no one with them, but Lelouch didn't mind them and turns around to Villetta and saying these words…

"Isn't that right… **Nihil…?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay quick question…what will happen if Lelouch says that to Villetta? And if you have a golden memory then you will know what happens next! If you don't then…sucks being in you-just kidding. Anyways you can find out what does that word represent in the next Chapter or you could just reread the previous Chapters.**

 **Anyways…so did you like it? I know it wasn't a full blown Chapter but I'm so busy right now (especially since my Birthday is tomorrow!) that is why I can't deliver you're expectations. But what I really wanted to know is…what do you think about Jeremiah's appearance? And if you anyone's wondering right now…the next Chapter will tackle more about his appearance and what happen when he was out.**

 **As for the next Chapter published date…come on guys, do I really have to say it?**

 **ITS ON MY BIRTHDAY (January 22, 2018)**

 **So I really need to finish this since I can't wait for my celebration so you know the drill right?**

 **Answer for the word hunt:**

' _ **Even if the world is cruel, that doesn't mean you should be cruel too'**_ **: This quote is presented and created by yours truly F.C.C.S. I always used this quote whenever bad things happen in those around me. That sometimes I should be mad with the people I'm with, and the world itself. But turns out it wouldn't help me since it will only make your life even worse. So never be cruel guys!**

 **And almost forgot:**

 **Happy Squirrel Appreciation Day! (Yippee…I always love Sandy on Spongebob Squarepants!)**

 **How to celebrate?**

 **Leave out food in your yard for squirrels, but make sure you research what is considered nutritious food for squirrels.**

 **Learn more about squirrels by watching documentaries on the rodents, visiting your local natural history museum or by just observing the squirrels in your yard.**

 **Change your desktop and social media profile pictures to an image of a squirrel. (Too bad, there's isn't any Squirrels here on the Philippines :(** **)**

 **Please read and review, and I'll be off preparing for My Birthday...which everyone is invited!**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	47. Question of Loyalty

**A/N: (Please the read the script below)**

 **F.C.C.S: Hey Gwen…**

 **G.C.S: (sighing) yeah…**

 **F.C.C.S: Do you remember when I last used a dialogue with you?**

 **G.C.S: I don't care when! (Slumping)**

 **F.C.C.S: Hump…I think you should respect me more since it's very important date today, and the fact that it has the same number…**

 **G.C.S: Just tell me already!**

 **F.C.C.S: All right! Geez don't work yourself up on it. It's on Chapter 22 (A date with destiny)**

 **G.C.S: Yeah so?**

 **F.C.C.S: (Face palming right now) It has the same number as today!**

 **G.C.S: JUST TELL ME ALREADY!**

 **F.C.C.S: All right….**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

 **That's right you guys…this Author is now SWEET SIXTEEN! Two more years and I will become a young adult. If you guys remember I created the 'Operation Birthday Bash' last year right? Where I published not only one, not only two, and not even THREE Chapters…but 5 CHAPTERS! That's right I manage to do just that! I did that to say thank you for everyone that love my story, and even though I should be the one that was needed to be given…I think it's for the best to show some appreciation with you guys, and that was giving you yet another Chapter!**

 **But first the shout outs!**

 **Since it's my birthday is today I won't only shout-out the people who reviewed but to the ones that favorite this story!**

 **Special Shout out for these people: KingofHeartless'09, Scarease, Wisegirl12xx and Crusader King! You guys are awesome!**

 **Also if one of you has the same birthday as I am…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YO AS WELL! With that done, let's talk for today's Chapter as my gift to you all. Last time, we left so much unanswered questioned, what happen to the Chinese Navy? Where Francis is and what will he do? Will Suzaku help the Britannians in time? Will Kallen and Rai help their comrades? And the three most unanswered question. "What happen with Jeremiah in the time span when he was away, "What is the code name Nihil stands for? And lastly the most important one…'WHY IS THIS AUTHOR NUTS?-Wait a minute…GWEN! (Please excuse** the **Author after he deals with his annoying sibling)**

 **Anyways on this Chapter those entire questions will be answered since, this Chapter will certainly give you all the information you'll need. In this Chapter we would follow what happen next with the Black Rebellion, and no I won't be using the Changing POV technique since in this Chapter there won't be any Action packed battle-although there are some. But I'll return with a singular View one.**

 **P.S: I'll still be using the time stamp so you know the flow of the battle.**

 **But since it's my Birthday for today…let's have a Word Hunt! In this special segment…instead of you finding a word/phrases that has an asterisk on it. This time it will be different. Instead, I will give you some Filipino Cultures and Customs throughout the story! So if you are a Filipino that is reading this then it would be a piece of cake, but if not…well you can search in the Internet what are the Filipino Cultures and Customs. You can find what these Cultures and Customs on the Authors' Note down are below.**

 **P.S.S. : There is also a brand new Character that I'm going to give you that has an asterisk on it, and it would be an exception for today's word hunt that has no asterisk on it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Even if it's my Birthday that supposedly I should get what I want that still doesn't give any reason that I own the OCs you see in this story which is, The Raven Squad and S.S which owned by Ebony sword and Shimmering-sky respectively. But I certainly own Gwendolyn Xavier and a Birthday boy as well and my original character…FRANCIS XAVIER!**

 **So without further ado-since we will have a party later-Chapter 47 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 47: Question of Loyalty.**

* * *

Loyalty that means the quality of being loyal to someone or something…maybe both; that sometimes also known as strong feeling of support or allegiance to someone or something. If you have someone that shows true loyalty…then I salute you sir! Since for one true loyalty is hard to come by and secondly is the fact that there's no more loyal people in our time (ouch!)

In any case we should be going to the topic…the reason why loyalty nowadays is pretty hard to find is that fact that deceits and backstabbers are very now common in our society. It can be seen in our homes, schools, and even in our work place! That in this era, in this modern age, we rarely trust someone that we never really known of, or even the friends from our Childhood! Let me say it again, even our best of friends can turn against us in any moment. Which is why we never give trust to anyone but to ourselves…another reason why our society isn't at peace because of lack of faith and trust with one another…or in short loyalty towards our country and to our friends and families.

However…can we really blame ourselves? That we should be at fault for being so selfish towards the others that we can't trust them, thinking that they might cross someday? The simplest answer is a no. But the long answer…is both yes and no.

How can we judge a person by their looks alone? That if you see them as someone that you don't like (i.e. someone that bullies you) you won't trust them, that we didn't give them a chance to let them see us that they can be trusted, and so we only trust our closest friends and families. And if that's how the world revolves then sooner or later, distrust will soon spread…

Befriending someone is not an easy feat. In order to that, you must be willing to trust them at all times. In which in this time of our lives, is not very much easy to give, since like I said we may think that they will backstab us someday. So, we must step by step learn each other…and once you did that, a bond will be made, and that bond will stay strong, and if it's strong enough you know you can trust them that in some point you can entrust them with your deepest and darkest secrets, and maybe someday your life. And that my friend is true loyalty.

True loyalty needed trust in order to be made. If you trust someone that they will stand by your side, that's loyalty. If someone is there in your lowest of days to share your pain, that's loyalty. And if someone is there willing give himself for you…that's loyalty.

And let me tell you…if you did find someone that is very loyal to you…then you don't need to find someone else. A true loyal person never betrays you never leaves you and especially never distrust you; and that is something we wanted in each of us! The only that is left is to be married to that person to seal the deal already and you're one of the luckiest man/woman in the whole world.

In this chapter, we are going to test the characters on their loyalty. Since for one, loyalty is something that can be seen throughout the story and even in the show; loyalty towards the rebellion, to the empire, to their respective prince and/or princess, and loyalty to their beloved. But we will not count Lelouch's Geassing someone that is to be counted someone as a loyal person if that person is ordered to obey his rules or command, since they are more like puppets than a person.

Which another reason why the Geass Lelouch's has is much more of a curse than a gift; because even if a Geassed person can break his command, they treat it without emotions and much more like a slave, while a true loyal person can obey his command with his own WILL. They didn't do it because they were Geassed to do as told; they did it because they WANTED to. Prime example of this Kallen to Zero, (even if she questioned if he did Geass her) because she shows loyalty towards Zero, in bad times or good times, in defeat or in victory, she stayed besides him and fights for him, and you can't measure someone's loyalty-specifically Kallen's. If he Geass someone to be loyal to him, it felt like as they were forced of doing so, which leaves a bitter taste on Lelouch's. And that is something he dislikes on his Geass. Robbing someone's will is like robbing someone with their lives', and that is something he really needs to be considerate about.

Which is why, he rarely used his Geass anymore, unless necessary to do so. And the fact that if he used is too often then it will stay permanent on both of his eyes. Nevertheless we really need to be going,

Back to the topic at hand, in this Chapter we will test or rather question someone's loyalty: to the empire, to the rebellion or to someone. We will judged them if they are truly a loyal person or not. And by the end of this Chapter…all of them will be adjudicated.

To start things of, we would start on one of the Knights of the Round, which considered as one of the loyalist person in the whole empire, and that would be the second Knight of the Round, Sir Francis Xavier.

* * *

 **Francis' POV:**

 **00:34**

 _It was January 21_ _st_ _of the year 2010 ascension throne Britannia months after Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are given the ordered from their father, Charles zi Britannia ordered to be exiled on a peninsula Island named Japan and months before the invasion of the said Island…the Philippines that was called an Area Ten (at that time, but later called as Area Twelve) was a strong allies of the Britannia and considered as reformed Area of the Empire. Meaning it has no terrorism in the area and it was a developing area._

 _One of the Nobles that was living in there was the House of Xavier; a family of scientist and researchers. The Head of the Family is Charles Xavier, Duke of Manila and a prime benefactor of the creation of the Humanoid Knightmare Frames or KMF for short. Charles and his wife Jane Xavier, a botanist, have three children. The first born child was Sean Xavier*, seven years later Francis Xavier is born, and the last child is Gwendolyn Xavier three years after Francis and ten years after Sean._

 _The Xavier's is what you could say as a simple family. Although they are a part of the nobility, they rarely attend to the court and rather focus on their research. Also they don't follow the Nobles in the homeland stereotypes, which was discrimination to the numbers and held pride. The Xavier's wasn't like that. They are a humble family, willingly help someone in need…especially the Tens that they actually housed some of them, as their workers, that a typical Noble family never does._

 _The family was preparing for tomorrows grand celebration…the tenth birthday of the second child Francis Xavier. And expectedly the young raven haired boy was in ecstasy, clearly excited for his tenth birthday for tomorrow. Their house a Mansion located in the Manila settlement was close to the Quezon Ghetto, means that they were close of some Tens that was creates some terrorism to the area near them. But even despite of this, the family still prepared for the party for tomorrow._

 _The will be birthday boy was dressed on his typical attire of all black shirt and white shorts, and a cap because of the climate of the Area that was a tropical, that even it was January where it should be snowing, Area Ten never have snow instead has cold winds. The young Francis was running towards the hall of his home, searching for his mother and father. Once he did find them, in the Kitchen preparing for his birthday, he called them._

" _Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" Before ran towards the door that will send him to another hall before he will get to the main hallway to the Entrance of the Mansion. However, before he could go away, his mother that has the same color of black hair as his, but doesn't have the Grey eyes of hers and she wears her typical lab coat every time of every day, called him from the kitchen where she's directing a maid to where to put the trays for the upcoming party for tomorrow._

" _Francis…make sure you don't wander off to far!" His mother shouted to him, that was followed by his father that was smoking a pipe and drawing a blue print of his invention that will become an armament of the fifth Generation Knightmare frames the Sutherland. "We don't want our birthday boy to miss his Birthday after all!"_

 _The young one giggled at that, thinking what will be like to miss his party for him. He paused on his tracks and he shouted his reply so that they can hear him. "I won't!" before frantically running away, he was scot free…until he turns around a corner to see his seventeen year old brother Sean._

" _Hey, hey…where do you think you're going?" Sean, that was a brunette from his father and grey eyes like his mother, asked the young boy when he grabbed the end of his clothes preventing him from running away. The young one struggled to break free from his brother, and after seconds of running in his position and thinking it was a futile attempt he replied._

" _I'm…just going out…"Francis answered his brother while averting his gaze. Sean didn't buy his act, since he knew where he was going. So he raises his right eyebrow and guessed. "Let me guess…you're going to that Ten Girl again aren't you?" Francis resumed running on his place, but stop when he perfectly deduced what he was going to do._

 _The raven haired boy blushed on his speculation since he was the only one in the family truly know why he was always out and about. Knowing that the older sibling got him, he laughed. "Haha…it's ok…I won't tell anyone…." Sean stated before turning the Nine year old boy towards him "…promise" before crossing his heart, indicating that he will keep his promise. Francis saw his gesture and lights up when he said that he won't tell about her._

" _Promise?" he asked again, making the older one laugh again and replied once more._

" _Promise"_

 _Francis hugged him and thanks his older brother…"Thanks kuya…"._

" _Kuya…what does it mean?" Sean asked after breaking the hug, Francis giggled at his brother confusion, but he gave his answer._

" _It's Filipino word for Big Brother!" Chirped the young boy smiling that he has something that he knows that his brother doesn't know, making his older brother smirk as well. Francis saw something on his brother's pocket on his coat, and asked what it was._

" _Ah…brother what is that?" He asked pointing to a 'thing' that was nearly going to fall from his pocket. The older brother was surprised on that and pushed it back so it won't fall, before answering his young brother._

" _Nothing…it's just fireworks…that's all." The young bought it and made a surprised expression on his face and uttered 'I get it. Sean smiled at his litte brother innocence and ordered him. "Now run along with your girlfriend of yours...and make sure you came back before lunch!" And Francis did run, but before he could onwards, he replied back._

" _I will! And also, that girl has a name…and her name is Camilla!" Sean laughed at his brother that was now running away, but when he was out his sight, his face turn grim and the mask that holds of a good older brother change into a sinister one. He turn around an marched towards the basement of the Mansion and retrieve back that was on his pocket. Francis didn't know what it was, but is sure does explode like a firework does…since it was a…_

 _Dynamite_

 _Back to Francis he runs past the guards of his gate and onto the path that will make him go towards rows of houses that accommodate the Tens that was working to them. In one particular shabby Nipa Hut, lived one his Ten friends, and considered as his best friend…and possibly much more._

" _Psst…Camille! I'm over here!" Francis shouted through the window where the girl he was shouting seated. Camille which was Camilla if was spoken by some Filipino turned around who was calling her and surprised that it was only her friend Francis._

" _Kiko (Francis in Tagalog)!" She shouted and she turns around and ran towards him. She wears ragged white robe and brown skirts that goes along to her knees which matches her brown eyes, her hair was perfectly combed that has the same color as his, and for Francis…she was a princess in any form or anything she wears._

 _Whenever he was with her he was breathless, he couldn't move or think around her. And she was lucky that he was with someone like her, and even though she was just a number and he was a Britannian their friendship however didn't waver it, in fact it only grown much stronger._

 _Once she was exited her house she ran towards him and called him once more. "Kiko…what are you doing here?" Francis was smiling, delighted he was with her, and he revealed a bouquet of flowers, of Arabian jasmine._

" _I brought you these" He handed her the flowers and instantly she recognizes it. "Sampaguita! My favorite! Thank you" She thanks him, while he was blushing hard and saying "Your welcome." Before he was envelop with a big hug from her that once again made him blush hard._

 _He didn't know what to do, other than hug back and he smell the lavender smell of her hair, and even if she was poor, she still retains the beauty of her face…that for him she was a Goddess. After a second or two, they break the gesture, both of them blushing at the hug between the two of them._

" _Well…uhmm…is that why you've came here?" She asked him after setting the flowers aside on vase near their house, Francis that was lost in thought from her smell and the hug, answered her, while stammering while doing so._

" _Yeah-I mean no, that wasn't the reason!" he proclaimed while waving his hands indicating that there's another reason why he was here with her. "I…I…just wanted to invite you for my party that's all, I mean tomorrow is my birthday after all." Francis added blushingly while averting his gaze from her, since it was the first time he invited a girl before. Not only that but he was going to do so, on her crush!_

 _Camille was surprise for her friend's way for inviting her and answered him. "Well Happy birthday then! But…"before she too avoids his face, seeing that she was something to say he asked her "But what?" Camille scratches her left arm, and gave her reply._

" _Is just that…my parents won't let me…and even if I did sneak out, they will surely know where to find me…so I won't get to your party Francis." She said rather embarrassedly. Francis made an 'oh' expression, knowing that his crush won't be able to come for the party. Suddenly an idea popped on his head._

" _I know…we could play hide and seek!" But Camille was confused onto how playing hide and seeks will able to help her from attending the party, which is why she asked him. "How does playing a game will help me from attending your party Kiko?" She asked rather sarcastically._

 _Francis however ignored her tone and answered her. "Well if you said you have trouble hiding…then you could train yourself by playing the game!" Camille ponders his plan, and after a minute or two she answered to him._

" _That's a crazy proclamation..." and Francis gave a down casted expression, only to lit up when she continued. 'Crazy…but it could work!" Francis smiled happily on that and told her._

" _Good…I can play as the IT and you can hide from our family's estate. And don't worry…our guards will let you in since they knew that your mother is working with us!" proclaimed happily by Francis, before Camille cheered as well agreeing on his plan._

" _Okay!"_

" _Great…I'll count up to one hundred giving you enough time hiding in our house if you want. Got it?" he asked and when she nodded, he closed his eyes and begins counting; Camille used this opportunity to run towards his house. "Okay then…one…two…three..." but before he could even pass halfway through an explosion occur coming from his house._

" _Huh? Explosions…maybe it's just fireworks…" Curious got the better of him and run back to his home, and he expected fireworks exploding in the sky…what he greeted however will scar him for eternity._

" _Camilla!" he shouted when he saw his once was his home now covered now in flames, he passed through his lawn that has some debris flew, while he was walking a lab coat fly towards him and landed on his palm, and when he turn it over to the back, in the collar of the lab coat has two letters; an initial. It reads J.X his mother initial name._

 _Francis cried when he learned that his mother died, and quickly find someone that was still alive. Luckily he remembered that his younger sister was away with his Uncle and Aunt which was going to arrive for tomorrow for his birthday!_

" _Father…mother…big brother…Camille!" he shouted repeatedly not caring if the fire caught him and the ashes was making him cough hard. All he cared about if there's any survivor from the blast. He searches, and searches, wanting to find any sign of life from what he called his home. Until he did…there lying softly in the grass was a little girl that was bleeding…and he instantly recognized the figure as his friend…_

" _Camilla!" He roared before he run towards her, wanting to save her, he passed all hurdles that were on his path, and even if he was bruised and some of his clothes were torn off, it didn't stop him from reaching her. Once he did reach her, he could hold back the tears that were he was holding in…_

" _Oh my…"He lowers himself to check her pulse, and it was slowly fading. He grabbed her in bridal style to carry her in a nearest hospital. "Don't worry Camille…I'll get you to safety…you'll live…I promise!" but before he could do so, she stops him and she shook her head._

" _It's too late for me…Francis…"she said his first name with a sad small smile…and she too began crying for her imminent death, making him cry even harder. "You…should go on…without me…" her voice was now parched and it was barely audible, she holds his hand of her best friend and told him. "Live on…"_

 _Francis don't know what to do or think but deny her stated with all of his heart. "I won't leave you! Never! I won't let you die in this cruel world! That's why I'll save you!" He begged to her trying to carry her, but she was being stubborn, preventing him from doing so._

" _It's okay…Francis, I'll be fine…knowing my friend is with me." She replied while she is now gasping for air before adding. "And always remember Francis…even if the world is cruel, that doesn't mean you should be cruel too…"and she was slowly fading away from him._

 _Francis shakes her and repeatedly shouted 'No!, No!, Please you can't die!" Secretly Camilla reached on her pocket on her skirt and grabs a locket before saying "I know…that today isn't your birthday…but here…my gift for you…"she said before she reveals a heart shape locket that was given to her by her mother; saying whoever she gives this to, will be the one that belongs her heart._

 _Francis saw the locket and gently touched the silver medallion, in engraves…F & C…Francis takes hold of her hand and closed his eyes before opening it and saying. "It's beautiful" and it was the truth, Camilla smiled happily at his reaction, and finally said her last words…_

" _I'm glad that you like it…happy birthday Francis…and I-I lo-"before she closed her eyes, and her body now lay on his arms. "Camille? Camille!" Francis shouted at the top of his lungs shanking her trying to revive her, trying to return back to him…and after a minute of doing so…only then he accepted that she will never returns back to her. "Camilla…" he said before crying his heart out._

 _For Francis it was a dark day. In the next day, the fire was put out, the terrorist has been dealt with and the total casualties is over 100; including his families, the workers, the Tens near their estate and of course her. Francis didn't celebrate his birthday on that day, he didn't eat any cakes or any food whatsoever, he didn't blow his candles, and lastly…he didn't open his presents. For him his presents died in the fire. And his presents were his loved ones…especially her. To Francis, Camilla was his present. She was his everything, his light, and his world. But now though? With her dead, he couldn't live any longer, the only thing that kept him going is the fact that he needs to tend her sister that only today did she arrive…and the fact that he has contract to fulfill._

 _I didn't even get the chance to say what I feel…_

 _It scar Francis until on this day, when he wasn't able to say what he was dying to say to her, ever since he laid his eyes on her. That he loves her, truly and deeply. He vowed on that day, on his birthday…January 22_ _nd_ _of the year 2010 ascension throne Britannia that no more of his loved ones will be dead…and of course to catch the perpetrator who cause this incident in the first place._

 _That is why I join the Britannian Military!_

Francis reminisced all things that he remembered on the day before his birthday and the day he will forever remembered the day where he lost everything he had…and in turn change into the Demon Knight.

Currently he was inside the Lamorak Vincere chasing the Gawain and the Arthur that was on their way to the Avalon predictably to kill Prince Schneizel. He and his raven Squad that the eleventh Prince was collaborating with Zero and his Black Knights, and as his duty to protect the Royal Family and to serve the Empire, it was on his duty to stop any insurgents that was brewing all over the Empire, may it came from the Numbers or from Britannians that rebelled against the Empire. Also, it was his part of his job to monitor the Prince and to stop him if he shows any kind of rebellion against his Father's Empire.

Another reason why he would stop both of them on their tracks is that on board of that ship was his last family he has left, Gwen, and he swore that no more of his loved ones will be killed. That is why he joins the Britannian Military in the first place; to serve the Empire and protect his loved ones. But most of all to catch the suspect that bombed his house, causing the death of his parents and his love one, Camilla or Camille the name he likes to call her.

The Lamorak zoomed through the clouds, and thanks to his sister added boost to his Float System, his Knightmare was just as fast his Lamorak in the land. He could see through the clouds the massive Airship, and when he saw that he was closing in he pushed his Knightmare forward. Seconds later he arrived on the hanger bay, where he sees that two Knightmares he was chasing parked. He concluded that they infiltrated the Airship already. So he decided to find both of them and protect his highness Prince Schneizel.

In order to do that, he first needs to find the Prime Minister first and then ensure his safety. He walk through the halls and he find bodies of the Guard that either dead or were knock unconscious. He trained his gun forward and every time he turns in a corner he does it fast. Silently as a fox, he walk through the halls of the Airship to avoid detection, the camera was offline at the moment, making his infiltration much easier and less to detection from the two rebels.

He turns around a corner and heard this phrase:

"Isn't that right…Nihil?" and he knew that the voice was came from the eleventh and Prince, and he decided to ran towards him, before he barge right in to the hallway, he heard him again only this time around he says: "Any last words big brother?" before it was followed up by a gun cockling. Seeing that he was about to shoot any moment, he barge towards the door that was behind the Second Prince and Proclaimed at the top of his lungs…

"Stop right there!"

Lelouch and his accomplice…Villetta Nu? (From the Purist faction?)In any case those two stop from what they about to do and focus their gaze towards him. "Lower your guns!" And seeing that they won't comply he fired a single shot that passed through the head of the eleventh prince and hit the wall behind him. "I said lower your guns!"

Lelouch growled on the sudden disturbance from the second Knight and decided to do as his told. Both rebels lower their guns when Francis pointed his gun on the head of the eleventh Prince. After that they raised their hands in the air indicating that they surrender.

While they did so, he asked the second Prince. "Are you alright your highness?" But never leave his sight towards the two, while the aforementioned Prince heave a sigh of relief and replied to him. "Yes I'm quite fine…but to my aide, which died while doing his duty." Schneizel states while turn his head towards the dead body of Kanon Maldini. Francis saw it, but return his focus towards the two, that cause one man died on his line of duty.

"Now then…as the second Knight of the Round of the Holy Britannian Empire, and the power granted by his Majesty, the Emperor, I Sir Francis Xavier arrest both of you, Lelouch vi Britannia and Villetta Nu for insurgency and for murder and attempted murder to one member of the Royal Family. Your sentence…is death!" He said before he pointed his Gun to the forehead of the eleventh Prince, and prepare to kill him and his accomplice.

The Prince however was smirking even though there's a gun trained at his head. Seeing that irritated the Knight and asked him. "What are you smiling about?" And after he states that, cause the Prince to laugh hysterically and after a moment of laughing he replied.

"You…" he said with a devilish smirk, and it aggravates the second Knight of the Round even more and asked again "Why me?"

The Prince remain unflinching even if the gun was now pressed on his forehead and answered with that smug smirk of his this. "Oh nothing…it's just that your serving the wrong side…the side that causes the death of your family seven years ago…" And when he said that, the second Knight was taken aback and freeze…

 _How does he know about that?_

Francis thought, since all of the reports of that incident was either burned or hidden, as per his request, so he wonders why the eleventh Prince knew about that. But he decided he pulled some strings to let them know about that information. However it won't stop him from killing the eleventh Prince and just snickered at statement.

"Why am I on the wrong side…my family died because of Terrorism!" He proclaimed before once again pointed his gun to the Prince. The Prince still remains confident, and answered him. "Are you certain about that?" which makes him uttered one word with a spat.

"Crystal"

The Prince snickered at that and finally stated to him. "You're wrong Sir Francis. It wasn't terrorist that kills your family…it was Britannia…" And once again the Knight was taken aback only this time around, he was frozen on his place and mused. _Could it be true? No that couldn't be true…I saw from my very own eyes that it was terrorist that bombed our house!_ SO he shook that thing from his head and answered to the Prince.

"Even if that was true…why should I be concern about it?" Which in a way was true, even if the real suspects was a Britannia should that mean he will cross his very own country? The answer is no. Nevertheless the Prince was relentless and answered that will make him doubt his choices…

"It's because of that fact that you seek vengeance…and you couldn't do that if you're in a leash!" The Prince proclaimed and that made Francis taken aback once more and this time he repeatedly denies it all. Seeing that he caught him, the Prince continued with his assault. "I know what you truly seeks…and that to catch the one that kills your family!" Francis cover his ears and replied 'Shut up!'

But the Prince didn't and used this opportunity to continue furthermore. "And that would be your brother…Sean…" And once again he was thrown back seven years ago..

 _It was one week after the incident and Francis and his sister Gwen was seeking shelter to anyone that wa willing to take them in. After the incident they lost their titles as Nobility and even his Uncles and Aunts doesn't want to take them in. The only one that was left was his big brother Sean that was living on his college dorm. The rescuers states that that his older brother did survive from the blast. He tried to contact him, but he never answered, so he decided to see him for himself._

 _He was in the front door of his big brother and repeatedly knocks it and shouting 'Brother it's us! Francis and Gwen!' but he never answered. On their nineteenth try however the door finally opens up to show their older brother. But instead of a warm greeting, they saw a dark one and a cold word of a'what'. Both siblings was surprised by the way he acts right now, since he never was like this, but decided to leave it be since they needed to talk to him._

" _Brother…can we stay in with you? I mean…there's no one that can take care of us so that is why…can we live with you, it's just like camping! But we'll do it every day and we would-"However he was cut off when his brother answered him with a cold tone._

" _I have no siblings." Before he slammed the door right in front of him and his sister, Gwen, which was only six years old. The young one was confused by their brother actions, whole the older one growled and gritted that their very own brother won't even help him._

" _Brother…why did Sean…didn't take us in?" Gwen asked his brother while rubbing her eyes tired from all the walk. Francis however answered her with a venomous tone. "Because he's right…he isn't our sblings…"before they turn around and find somewhere to live in._

After that they were able to contact his Uncles and Aunts from his mother side which was a commoner, and lived in Pendragon. In all of those seven years he has one thing in mind, to seek revenge on his older brother for not letting them in, and to answer some of his question. Like what really happen on that day.

Two years later he soon found out that his Brother moved to the Europia United, and change his name as Sean Kristoff a Scandinavian Military Advisor, which is why he decided to join the Military and he wanted to be send to the Euro Britannia to find and asked his brother. Until on his day, he never thinks that his brother was the one that causes the incident, but looking back…and to add some evidence left from the incident, he was the prime suspect.

Prince Lelouch knew that he has taken the bait and now going to capture the second Knight with these following words. "That's right…your brother, now posing an enemy of the Empire is the prime suspect for the death of your family that nourish, took care of you and love you…"And every time he spoke, Francis reminded himself the times where he spent with his family; laughing, singing, eating together, and loving each other, and among them was his big brother, Sean, and he never think a world where he would betray them; them! His own family! The one that took care of him, fed him and loved him…but now thought…Francis needs to ponder this more…

However to put the last nail to the coffin, Lelouch whisper this to his ear, with a cold tone: "The one that kill your beloved…Camille…"And when Francis heard her name, it enrages him, the Demon Knight that every enemy and allies feared of him resurfaced and took control of him. Francis gritted his teeth and clench his hands that it turn white. The only thing he has on his mind was this: Revenge.

Because of this he finally made a decision that he never thought he will actually do, and that is to go against the Empire he swore to protect and serve. Him! a Knight of the Round; someone that has to be a moral character to young Military applicants, someone to be an inspiration for the others to push them to become great.

Francis asked the Prince as if he was sealing a deal with a devil himself, and in reality it actually was…"How do I kill my brother?" Francis spoke with a cold voice, no mercy and no love was in it. For te prince he was in delight to finally have yet another Knight on his Chess board. With so, he answered with a smirk.

"You only need to join me…join me and together we can change this world as we see fit. A world where the weak isn't oppress by the strong, a world where Britannian and Numbers or any other nationalities are equal…a world where justice will be held upon to the injustice and evil doers…among them would be your brother Sean…"

Right after the Prince answered him, he made his decision…

And the second Prince also knew what his decision was and so he decided to persuade him to think of another way, since he would be dead if he doesn't. "Don't listen to him Sir Xavier! His corrupting you with his silver tongue and probably used you as a pawn! You should arrest him for the attempted murder and insurgency!" However the Second Knight of the Round didn't listen to him since there's only one thing on his mind, and that are his family and his loved one, Camille.

 _Will you approve of this? Will you still love me even after I stain my hands with blood?_

Francis ponder for a minute, and every second passed was another memory resurfaced; a memory filled with happiness and love, only to be broken. Which gives him his answer _No…I will never let that happen ever again! Not to me and certainly to the other people as well!_

Which is why he turns around to the second Prince and asked him this question: "Prince Schneizel…what will you do if you put into a situation, that in order to save the world you must stain your hands with blood, will you do it?" Francis asked the second Prince, and when sees him freeze up and unable to answer he continued. "That's what I thought…"before he turns back to the eleventh Prince and kneel at him.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia…I Sir Francis Xavier, Second Knight of the Round…at your service" before he bowed at him, giving himself entirely to the eleventh Prince, and even if it hurts him doing this, and most likely his family and her wouldn't approve of this…it was for the greater good.

The Prince smirk to finally have the second Knight at his side, first Suzaku and now him, a Knight of the Round…with this his pieces was in place and can now finally start the game. Lelouch took the moment of triumph, not only he will replaced the White King but also have another Knight at his side, and after that he dubbed him.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia…" he first touched his left shoulder, then the right "Dub thee…Sir Francis Xavier…my Knight…" And after that Francis faced his brand new lord with his blood red eyes and Ruby and Amethyst finally meet. For the Prince his eyes told victory, while Francis' show hatred and anger towards his brother.

Right after that the Prince commanded him. "Rise…my Knight" and Francis reluctantly complied and rise and stood at his side, Right after that Lelouch also picked up his gun and so is Villetta's, and stated to the second Prince. "Now where was I? Oh yes…any last word big brother?" the Prince aksed with a devilish smirk, the second Prince doesn't show any fear towards him and kept a straight face but he did say his last words.

"Damn you Lelouch!" Schneizel spat at him that made Lelouch grin wider and answered. "Oh don't worry Schneizel, I am…but you will be first before me." Before he ordered his puppet Villetta, "Ms. Nu…please take care of him…" The slave under his influence of his Geass bowed and obeyed.

"Yes master" before she readied her rifle and point it to the second Prince. The seco0nd Prince gritted his teeth and couldn't believe that this is how will he goes down. Villetta pulled the trigger and peppered the body of the second Prince making his blood splash all over the room that some of it lands to their outfit. Villetta only stop when her bullets were empty and what were left of the second prince were just his organs. It was truly gruesome picture…and Lelouch loved it.

After brushing all the stains out of his outfit, he ordered his puppet once more. "Villetta…kindly tell Zero that I will be going back to the Viceroy Palace to announce myself as the Prime Minister and take over Area Eleven." Villetta bowed and answered him with a 'Yes master' before she do what she told.

The Prince was about to leave until Francis asked him. "What about me…what are my oders?" making the Prince turned around and faced him before answering his question.

"You are to stay here and stop anyone that will affect our plans of taking the Viceroy Palace…and shouldn't you calling me as your prince?" Lelouch added the last with a smirk, saying that the second Knight should respect his brand new lord. Francis however didn't, instead spat on the eleventh Prince.

"I'm only doing this not because of you…but for my family, and the innocents that suffered long enough by the hands of the Britannia…and also to take revenge to my brother." Lelouch was taken aback on his proclamation, but shrugged since it was his decision and he can't do anything about. Besides…he can't Geass him anymore.

"Fair enough" was his only answer before he takes his leave. The hallway was empty and the stench of the dead bodies can now be smell throughout the hallway, but it didn't affect the second Knight of the Round. No, he was too lost in his thoughts to even smell it, or even with the World in general. He was thinking whether or not what he has done was the right thing or not…

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Jeremiah's POV:**

 **23:31**

" _Protect his highness Lelouch…protect him and his sister Nunnally with your life…I couldn't live any longer…so I past this burden to you…"_

That was Jeremiah, the infamous named Orange Knight-in the past timeline-famous last words before he black out to his fellow comrade and colleague to Villetta Nu, on a Britannian Hospital near the mountain of Narita. He blacked out since he suffered damage on his Knightmare right after he was nearly burned in hell by that damned Red Knightmare the Guren!

From the past he served with outmost loyalty that no one surpassed ever before-even the Knights of the Round-Lady Marianne and her Children the vi Britannians. So when he learned that the Empress was dead and that her children was being sent into exile to a foreign land, he was so devastated that he nearly eaten in weeks! But he remembered that his duty was to house of the vi Britannians and decided to protect them even if they aren't royalty anymore. That's how much loyal Jeremiah is.

Lord Jeremiah followed the two siblings to the Island of Japan, now renamed Area Eleven, to search for them. He knew that they survived-or something he wanted to happen, since if they didn't then it was another failure for Jeremiah. First to Lady Marianne for letting her die, and now with the death of the last line of the vi Britannia. But he didn't believe it, and continued with his endeavors intent of bringing back home the Prince and Princess alive and well. However as the times past…only then he accepted the dreadful and harsh truth…both of them were dead…

Or so he thought.

Seven years later, and at that time he created the Purist Faction that was built with only of blue bloods; a special squadron that was first mission is to take down all insurgency in Area Eleven. He does this to take revenge to the Elevens that he blamed for the death for the death for the both Prince and Princess, and to clean this Area where both of them died. It was going so well…until a revelation appeared; the Prince and Princess wasn't dead…their alive.

And once Jeremiah knew about this, he practically run towards the Prince disregarding whether or not he will be court martialed since he doesn't follow the rules where he needs to be with his squadron, and when he does see him…you can guess that he swore allegiance with him.

For Jeremiah…it was enough for him. Serving his highness was like his life for the orange eyed Knight, and he can die happily serving the family he serve and protect with all of his life…

However it seem that fate give him yet another chance, since he was currently seen inside a tube where he was contained and the only thing that keep him alive and kicking. He was fast asleep and he was dreaming about the past. His dreams was about the time where he serves as an ordinary Royal guard to Lady Marianne and to her children Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. His superior at that time was Princess Cornelia, which at the time was only Eighteen years old. At that time, he was happy serving the Empress and her children…especially towards the Princess, which was carefree and joyous as always.

He always like to play with her-whenever he was forced to-and even tends her himself whenever she was injured, and he thought that it will stay like this forever…and he will die happily serving them. However all good things must come to an end, and for Jeremiah it ended with when the day the Empress died and the Princess lost her sigh and the ability to walk.

 _No!_

It was a sad day on that, he literally blame himself for her death, that if he just disobeyed order and just stick with the Empress even if he was ordered to, then maybe she's still alive! That maybe the Princess is still can see and walk.

 _No!_

But he didn't…he obeyed his orders and because of it, the Empress was killed, and the Princess was shot on the legs losing the ability to walk, and because of the scene she just witnessed it causes her sight to be lost as well…and it was his all his fault…

 _NO!_

At this time back in reality the tube was slowly breaking; cracks can be heard from the tube, and the scientist that was taking care of him was now panicking on what to do. Luckily though they were commanded-thanks to Geass-on what to do when this occurs, so first thing they've done was to releases the tubes that connects him and kept him alive. Right after that, they open the capsule containing and letting him fall. Orange fluid falls down and Jeremiah Gottwald was awaken from his (REALLY) long slumber.

Jeremiah was suited with his normal Piloting attire, and on his left eye was an orange eye patch that someday will be his Geass Canceller. He was still undergoing the procedure of becoming a cyborg, but it would seem that the plans will be delayed. And the timing couldn't get any better since the Prince was going to implement his Coup d'état, and right now…he needs all help he could get. Jeremiah was one of them.

The orange Knight panted heavily, from the liquid that some of it he swallowed, and he felt as if he was been reborn…and technically it was true. He was supposed to be death if it wasn't Prince Lelouch giving him this chance. The scientist give him some space, and right after he regains his breathing , he spoke with a hoarse voice…

"Where am I?" he said and he tried to stand up, but whenever he moved a sting of pain occurred. However he manages to stand up eventually to hear where he was. The head of the scientist marched up in front of him and answered any of his questions. He didn't recognize that the man has red rings on his blue eyes.

"You're inside of a private facility created by the eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia" answered the scientist without emotion or tone whatsoever. Jeremiah nodded at that and spoke another question to the man.

"Why am I here" _The last thing I remember…was the battle of Narita…_ Jeremiah recalling what happen before he was knocked unconscious. The scientist once again answered his question. 'You were brought here from the medical facility days after the Battle of Narita which you suffered severe body and organ damage that some of them we replaced with artificial ones." And he touched some body parts and he can feel some steel in it, making what the scientist said to be true.

"You were brought here…to help Prince Lelouch and his endeavors" the scientist added to him and when Jeremiah heard that the Prince needed his help, his all body turn active once more, despite the pain he was having he perk his head up and asked again whether or not what he was hearing was true.

"The Prince?"

The scientist nodded and says to him. "Yes, the eleventh Prince and the one you swore allegiance with need some of your help. Right now you will be able to meet him at the Viceroy Palace just two kilometers away from here. There…your new set of orders will be given, and all of your question will be answered."

But Jeremiah didn't need to ask any question, the only thing he needs is to help the Prince from whatever he needs of him, and even if meant losing his life (again) then so be it. _Right! I swore that I will give my life for him and his sister Nunnally! Which is why I must help him…_ The problem was…how can he get there?

Luckily though his unspoken question was answered when the scientist continued "You can use the Knight Giga Fortress as your vehicle and your Knightmare to reach the prince called the Siegfried; it was given by the second prince Schneizel right after he arrived to Prince Lelouch specifically for you to be piloted. "The man stated and the scientist at the back unveil the Knightmare he was talking about by removing the white tarp, and when he saw it his mouth went wide…

 _This could be fun…_

 _ **3 hours later…**_

 **01:33**

The Siegfried can be seen hovering atop of a battle brewing between the Black Knights that was commanded by Colonel Tohdoh and over 50 Knightmares which mostly composed of Burais with the exception of 5 Gekkas for him and his Holy Swords. The Britannian was only 30 units strong, composing of Sutherlands and Gloucester, and they were commanded by the Witch of Britannia herself, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, his once was a superior from the past…and still now.

The Siegfried wasn't anything like a Knightmare would, which was stated to be in Human form-which it is why they are called Humanoid in the first place-and instead fall upon the category of Knight Giga Fortress that was characterized with lack of limbs, immense size and durability. And another special feature of this Knightmare was that it has no cockpit, instead the Pilot used a helmet where they used brain waves from the nervous system to control what the Knightmare will do-kinda like a Virtual Reality-and instead of sitting, the Pilot remain standing and has enough space to move. Because of this, much mobility and evasive movement happens than a Humanoid Knightmare Frame.

Jeremiah doesn't need any manual since the only thing he needs is to think what his Knightmare will do and the Siegfried will do it immediately, he doesn't need to control any joysticks that will numb his thumb over a long period of time. So he fly his Knightmare at top speed and reaches the battle right in the nick of time where the battle was brewing just outside the Palace, and right before Cornelia was going to be captured by Tohdoh.

To announce his arrival he stands up and opened the hatch to let him see the scene below and bellowed at the top of his lungs:

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Sure enough it gotten the attention of both Black Knights and Britannian that was fighting below, and they were wondering what the heck his Knightmare was driving. Smirking at the scene, Jeremiah continued.

"My name is Jeremiah Gottwald Knight of Honor of Holy Britannian Empire and I will not let you scums harmed any of its subjects…especially the Royal Family!" And the people below, seems to remember that one guy that was head of the purist Faction that was now defunct and asked in unison.

' _Isn't he dead?'_

Jeremiah was proud and stood steadfast and once again proclaimed "That is why…All Hail Britannia!" Before he returned back inside his pseudo cockpit and focus at the battle at hand _Now then…let's see how this handles…_ Jeremiah mused since the scientist that gives him this that what he thinks his Knightmare will comply in an instant.

 _So if I think attack…then it should be…_

Right before he could finish his sentence, the Siegfried goes right into the Fray with the exterior spinning like a bey-blade. And it was going to fast that Jeremiah doesn't know what to do, but thanks to his instinct he was able to think clearly.

"Wait stop!" and the Siegfried actually complied and halted just meters away from a Burai that the pilot was panting heavily from the burst of speed of the floating Knightmare. Tohdoh seeing that the Siegfried stop shouted to the comms to all of his men and women.

"Open fire at the flying Knightmare!" and they reply with a 'hai!' before doing what they told and open fire at the flying Knightmare with their rifles and rocket launchers, making Jeremiah curse 'Damn it!' however the projectiles and bullets that was coming on his way, didn't damage the Knightmare, and able to withstand it.

 _Huh…it didn't damage it?_

Jeremiah questioned with the Knightmare's plating that was able to withstand rounds of bullets that in an ordinary Knightmare actually made it explode. However if he lets this continue then maybe it will be. So he thinks a way to stop it.

' _Damn it! I need to retaliate!_

Which the Knightmare did by firing a slash harken to one Burai making it explodes and the others stopped their firing at the flying Knightmare; which makes Jeremiah smirk in delight and think to himself _I'm getting the hang of this_ he concluded since he was able to do what he needed to do, and only now did he understand onto how to control this Knightmare.

"Well then…"Jeremiah smirks devilishly and he continued thinking about to begin his assault _Fire Harkens!_ He thinks and once again two more Burais destroyed when the Siegfried fired another two slash harken that both of the two Burais wasn't able to dodge.

"Yes…with this I can defeat you all!" Jeremiah bellowed and he charges right in to them, while shouting. To Tohdoh seeing the speed of the Knightmare and firepower it brought ordered his men the following: "All forces fall back!" in which all of them answered in unison of a 'hai!' before they retreated back while firing at the Siegfried.

However Jeremiah won't let them get away that easily, so he followed them. "Where do you think you're going?!" before he moves his Siegfried at them. The Gekkas that was surrounding the Princess earlier committed to capture her alive fall back as well and leave her be. Sir Guilford used this opportunity and tended the Princess.

"Princess Cornelia are you alright?" Sir Guilford asked while kneeling his beaten up Gloucester to the Princess downed Gloucester. The Princess forehead was bleeding but other than that she was alright and thankfully she can talk clearly to affirmed her conditions to her knight.

"I'm quite fine Guilford…go and back up Gottwald…"Cornelia stated while hissing through the pain. Even her also thinks how does Jeremiah survive, since the last time she saw him was at the battle of Narita and the last thing she remembered of him was that he tragically died and buried near the Mountain as his resting place where his comrades from the Purist Factions lies as well.

Guilford hesitated but speaks what was on his mind. "I won't leave you Princess!" he exclaimed to her, and the Princess though appreciated his concerns but right now though they needed all the men that they could get in order to push back the Black Knights which is why she once again commanded him.

"That's an order Guilford! Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself…"she said but clearly she wasn't but her Knight was loyal to her and what she said he obeyed without hesitation, and furthermore he can contact the others to look for the Princess.

"Yes your highness!" Guilford exclaimed before he moves in with his Gloucester and following the rampaging flying Knightmare that was chasing the Burais fleeing away from him. _I think he doesn't need help_ Guilford concluded and in a way was true, since one by one the Siegfried take down the Burais that was firing at him.

Meanwhile the Siegfried once again fired all of his five slash harken taking down five more Burais. "Come on…is that all you've got!" Jeremiah taunted, and one of them actually taken his bait and it was Tohdoh himself. "Think you can best me?!" Jeremiah ridiculed once more thinking one Knightmare can stop him, and fired a single harken at the Gekka that was running towards him, and dodge it easily.

 _He dodge it?! Hmm…maybe this one is much more experienced than the rest…_

Jeremiah deduced since no one can easily dodge a Slash harken without proper training and only a veteran can time when to dodge the harkens if one fly towards you, so whoever he was facing with is truly an experienced fighter. "Still…you can't beat me!" Jeremiah bellowed before firing simultaneously at the Gekka that was charging at him, and all of them were dodge easily like a breeze of a wind.

 _It can't be!_

Tohdoh snickered at a typical Britannian arrogance and he chuckled when its entire weapon was trapped on the ground pinning him on his position in the Air and unable to move from the trap he used upon himself. "You're boastfulness will be your downfall!" Tohdoh chided before readying his Revolving Blade Sword intent to destroy that cursed Knightmare, however he wasn't able to do so since the Siegfried was able to retract the Harkens just in time when the Gekka leap to the air and before slicing him.

 _Damn it!_

The Siegfried casually dodges the Gekka that was about to destroy it. _That was a close call_ Jeremiah thought after sweating for his lives _however…that doesn't mean I should fear about this interloper!_ Which is why he proclaimed to Tohdoh:

"It would seem that I found a worthy opponent…very well make sure our fight are worth of my time!" since Jeremiah have something better to do than fighting a terrorist and that is to wait for his Prince's orders for him. However the latter was becoming irritated with Jeremiah's arrogance and instead of replying to the orange Knight he charge right it. This time around he ordered his Four Holy Swords.

"Slash and encircle!" he proclaimed and the four people that was piloting the Gekkas that was with him nodded on their respective Knightmares and do as they told. Although the Siegfried was a flying Knightmare and their plan can only work on land, still they can encircle the flying Knightmare and take him down.

So they did what they supposed to do and encircle the Siegfried and Jeremiah was confused from what they are going to do, since he can fly away from their encirclement, but before he could do so, Senba fired a Slash harken to him and he wasn't able to dodge it.

 _What the!_ Jeremiah exclaimed in confusion that all of a sudden a slash harken hit him, and the one who fired it smirked and stated through the comms. "Tohdoh is right…your pride will be your downfall" The Siegfried was about to break hold from the Slash Harken but it was anchored down once more by yet another Slash Harken hits him, now by Nagisa Chiba.

The first Slash Harken hit the front of the Siegfried while the second one that was fired by the only woman in the Four Holy Swords was hit in behind. It causes the flying Knightmare to be pinned down on its position; unable to move. Chiba used this to mock the Siegfried from its situation and proclaimed.

"Too bad that your pride won't let you win this battle" she said with a playful smirk, and that further aggravates the orange Knight and makes him livid. And if you look closely into his eyes it would speak murder, which is why he replied to the woman that mocked him with a growl and all of his pride of his hear the following:

"My pride is represent my loyalty to the ROYAL FAMILY!" before he charge right in to Senba, and he manages to reel in Chiba's Gekka as well, and roared with the top of his lungs. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" the Siegfried charges like a rampaging bull that can't be stop to the Gekkas below.

However two Gekkas manages to stop him on his tracks, and it was thanks to combine forces of Urabe and Asahina with their Revolving Blade Swords-or just simply RBS for short (which I will now use)-just to stop the Siegfried from its attack and possibly kill all three of them. But it would seem that the two Knightmares that was stopping the Siegfried thanks to their respective RBS can't hold on much longer since both of them are being pushed back.

"I-can't hold on…much longer!" proclaimed Asahina with all of his might to hold on his Knightmare just a little longer to stop the flying Knightmare from its track. "Toh-Tohdoh…you must finish this!" followed up by Urabe requesting to stop the Siegfried once and for all.

Tohdoh that was seeing the battle unfold between his comrades decided to finish this debacle once and for all. "Right!" he stated before readying his improvised RBS which was called as the Brake Sword to destroy the cursed Knightmare. From inside of his cockpit, Jeremiah can see that the Black Gekka was about to finish him off, and he tried as he might to move out of the way…

 _Come on! Move damn it!_

However, the Knightmare didn't move from its position, and just like last time when he learned the death of the Empress Marianne and the supposedly dead Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, he was stuck helpless and unable to do anything once more _your majesty…I'm sorry…_ Jeremiah thought sensing that his death was upon him. He once again thought that it was his fault that he wasn't able to serve and protect their highnesses because he will die, not even serving and protect the Prince and Princess long enough.

However it would seem that the Prince will save him, instead of him saving him since the Arthur was flying towards them. Inside the cockpit of the Arthur the aforementioned prince watches the battle unfold and seeing that his Knight was about to destroyed right before he was about to knighted he grab his communicator and told Tohdoh.

"Colonel Tohdoh…fall back! I repeat fall back…the Siegfried is our ally…his just doesn't know that yet!" he proclaimed over the communicator, and it was send right before Tohdoh's Gekka charge right in to the Siegfried that was pinned down. Tohdoh was ordered that they will also obey any orders that the Prince might give, if and only if won't affect the plan.

And since it won't affect the plans the Colonel obeyed albeit reluctantly. "Yes your highness…"Tohdoh said with a hiss clearly not liking the Siegfried to be free. "Everyone! Fall back, I repeat fall back! Retreat back at point 5!" Tohdoh ordered while gritting his teeth, but orders was orders and there's nothing he can do about it.

Everyone that was listening in to Colonel's proclamation answered in unison with a 'hai!' before all Burais leave the Viceroy Palace and rendezvous back at the designated point. The Gekkas that was holding the Siegfried complied as well albeit aversely while doing so. The Gekkas retracted their respective slash harken that was holding the Siegfried and the ones that was stopping it with their RBS also stand down and leaves the down Knightmare. The Four Holy Swords retreat back cautiously and swiftly and right after his team has left Tohdoh proclaimed to the orange knight.

"This isn't over…we will fight once more in the near future…" _Or fight together_ … Tohdoh mused since maybe they will become allies before vacating the area leaving the orange knight that was downed be puzzled and dumbfounded from their actions.

"What the? Where do you think you're going! Fight me! Fight me, Jeremiah Gottwald!" Bellowed the Orange Knight irritated that he was left in a midst of an ongoing battle, and even if he was going to be defeated an enemy leaving its opponent was considered as a disgrace and humiliation. "Cowards!" He taunted trying to have the Black Knights return to him but to no avail.

Jeremiah cursed pound his fist on the sides of his pseudo cockpit, and think for himself _Damn it…I was spared! How can I live with this shame?!_ Jeremiah mused since he can't think of himself being a disgrace to the Empire, specifically to the Royal Family…to the house of the vi Britannians. He was a disgrace and he knows it…and there's nothing he could do about it. However, it would seem that the Prince knew what was he thinking since he proclaimed through the comms surprising him.

"I think you have quite enough my Knight…"and when he heard that voice, he instantly recognized it _That voice…could it be?_ And when he look his head up towards the monitor that serves as his monitor to the outside world, he could see a Giant flying Black and Golden Knightmare that was floating towards him. Since he was knock out cold right before the Arthur was given to Lelouch, he didn't knew that the Knightmare belongs to the eleventh Prince. So he asked.

"My…prince?" Jeremiah asked if the Prince was truly the one that was piloting the Knightmare. The Arthur landed right in front of the downed Siegfried and when it opens it hatches to reveal the pilot, the orange knight's eyes open up that he thought that it was going to fall from his sockets. There standing like a true king…Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the person which Jeremiah pledged to serve and protect with from his mother lady Marianne.

 _Prince Lelouch!_

Jeremiah exclaimed in his mind before opening up the hatches to meet up with the Prince, once he does the Prince lowers himself from his Knightmare and walk towards him. Jeremiah practically run towards the prince, and even despite the pain he was going through and some bruises he run towards the prince. Once he reached him he stated.

"My prince! I'm glad that you're alive! Well, of course your alive your Marianne's son! But that's not the point, I'm here to say thank you and now awaiting your orders! If there's anything you want me to do, any-"but his stammering was cut off when the Prince raised his hand indicating him to stop. Jeremiah saw and shut his mouth.

After seeing that the orange knight was silenced the Prince questioned him. "Jeremiah…where does your loyalty lies?" he asked with full of conviction and seriousness in its tone. _Is this a test?_ Jeremiah wonders, since it was asked also by his mother right before he was dubbed as a Royal Guard to their family. _If that's the case then…_

Jeremiah answered the Prince firm and proud, just like he once did to his mother before. "My loyalty lays within your family my Prince! To the house of vi Britannia! To serve and protect it, until my last dying breath!" making the Prince smiled on his answer and asked again that was much harder to answer…but not to Jeremiah.

"Even if that family you're serving and protecting will cause a rebellion to the Empire? Will you still fight alongside with me, if we are to face the Emperor and his subjects? Will you protect me and my family from the spears of Britannia that was once called our motherland? Will you Jeremiah?" For Jeremiah he didn't hesitated to answer the prince and quickly kneel at his feet, and answered with all of his heart.

"I will…even if I will become a traitor to the eyes of many, then so be it! My loyalty only lies for you your highness Prince Lelouch…and to your family the vi Britannia!" and on his eyes, it was as if he was reborn…reborn to become much greater, to become his Knight.

The Prince smirk and seeing that another piece was added on his board and so, he dubbed the orange eyed Knight. "If that's your answer…very well…I Lelouch vi Britannia…"he said touching the left shoulder before the right "…dubbed thee sir Jeremiah Gottwald…Knight of the house of the vi Britannians..."before the knighted Gottwald bowed his head as sign of respect for his Prince.

Right after that Lelouch ordered him…"Rise sir Gottwald" before doing what he was told and rise as a Knight of the vi Britannians, server and protector of the household and the family of the Prince. After he fully rise, he smirk in delight. Glad that with this he can atone his failure from his mother Empress Marianne.

 _Yes with this I can protect his highness and compensate my failures from the past!_

Jeremiah thought, and he vowed that on this day, no one but the Prince and the household of the vi Britannians are the only ones that can command him and no one else. Prince Lelouch turn around to go back inside his Knightmare, and seeing this Jeremiah asked him.

"My Prince…where to now?" which makes the Prince answered without looking back and get back to his cockpit "Right now…it's time for phase two…and that's taking over Area Eleven and giving in to Zero" and when Jeremiah heard the name of the masked terrorist he clench his fist, but relaxed since maybe it was part of the Prince's plan, which was true and so asked another question instead.

"Are you sure this plans of yours…and possibly with Zero…works?" he stated right before the Prince gets back inside his Knightmare and powered up once more. The Prince smirk and replied with confidence in it. "Of course…since I am a man of miracles, and a king…"he said before he fly the Arthur and adding.

"Come my Knight…let's storm the palace…"which he answered with his fist on his heart "Yes your highness!" before he goes towards the downed Siegfried that luckily doesn't dealt any great damage to his Knightmare, meaning that it was still operational. The Siegfried lights up and hover in the air and followed the Arthur from its quest…a quest that may cost his life. But Jeremiah doesn't care, since he finally serve his Prince and his family once more…

 _I'll show them! I'll show them the loyalty of the Great Jeremiah Gottwald!_

* * *

 **Suzaku's POV:**

 **01:02**

 _I'm not a traitor…_

For the last person which will be questioned for his loyalty is none other than the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku Kururugi, and right now he was saying again and again that he wasn't a traitor even though his fellow countrymen doesn't take it like that.

He was being called as a traitor to the Japanese people, now named Elevens, because of the fact that he was an Honorary Britannian, which for the elevens was a disgrace, since they believe that it was like selling your nationality to the Britannians. And for that he was a traitor.

Another thing that makes him a traitor was the fact that he killed his own FATHER, that's right the very own son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, kill him, and he does it to stop the Japanese fighting back at the Britannians. Normally he would be forgiven since he was only a mere child back then, however in times of crisis all Japanese in all ages and different Genders must take up arms and fight back the Invaders. Which was his father ordered a do or die resistance, the last ditch effort to stop the Britannians that was invading them.

However the young Suzaku stop this by killing his father, although only a few knew about this-even Tohdoh doesn't know about this-the people thought he committed suicide since he was scared that they lose so he takes his own life rather than surrendering to the Britannians/ For the Japanese populace, seeing the death of their leader makes them hopeless and the Britannians used this as their opportunity to attack the peninsula. It only takes one month before the whole Japan was invaded and turned into a territory of the Empire dubbed as Area Eleven.

And so, everyone that knew what happen for Minister Kururugi's death called him as a traitor. However can you really blame him? He only thinks what was right for him, and like any other opinions, all Humans have different opinions of something, and why does him thinking cooperating with the Britannians shouldn't be accepted by the people.

Suzaku however, just shrugs the accusation of the people and continued with his duty…and that was serving the Empire that invaded them. He was only doing this for two things. One is that if he became a Knight of One-that's a REALLY big If-then he would have Area Eleven under his supervision and then the Japanese can live in peace since he has them under his rule. When he does that, he will make sure that everyone will live in content and in happiness-or so he thought.

The second one is to finally have the death he deserves…for him he should be living with the dead right now, since his crime for killing his father should be death as well, to atone his sins-and once again or so he thought.

In order to do that, he joined the Britannian Military, from there he must rise from his rank to an ordinary foot soldier to a Knight, and then become a Knight of the Round. It was truly blessing when he met Euphy because of her, it accelerated his plans, since he become her Knight of Honor, making his plan one step closer. However since she would renounce her claims for her throne…he will come back to square one again.

That's fine for Suzaku since he can work with that, and it only show loyalty towards his Princess literally and metaphorically speaking. And that's how Suzaku show his loyalty, he will stand with them until death, and right now in order to do that, is to reach the Viceroy Palace which was going to be attacked by his former teacher Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

 _I hope I make it in time!_

Suzaku thought since over 40 minutes earlier he was chasing Tohdoh and the rest of the Black Knights that was on their way towards the viceroy palace. Their intentions was very clear…to takeover Area Eleven, and if they manage to capture the Viceroy which was the second princess of the realm Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the older sister of his beloved, third Princess of the realm Princess Euphemia li Britannia.

That is why currently he was seen inside the Lancelot Conquisita-which was on the land since the float system was drained-that was running on top speed just to reach the Princesses in time. Not only that his friends from the Ashford were there: Nina, Milly, Rivalz, Prince's Lelouch fiancée Shirley and of course his little sister Princess Nunnally. As well as thousands of people that used the viceroy palace as their evacuation center from the ongoing war. He couldn't think what will happen if there's something bad ever happen to them.

 _That is why I need to be there!_

That is why the Lancelot passed the debris scattered that was on his path, jumped over buildings, and he was none stop while doing so. He was as fast as lighting when he passed and after seconds later he can see the Viceroy Palace on his Fact-sphere and he can see enemy Burais guarding through the gates, which was only over twenty Burais.

The Lancelot gritted the teeth since he needs to take them out before he can pass them. "Get out of the way!" Suzaku proclaimed before he charged at the twenty Burais that was scattered. Tamaki was the one that was leading this group that was named 'Second Special Forces' and they were ordered by Tohdoh while they were to attack the Viceroy Palace.

"All right guys we need to keep our eyes peeled to anyone that tried to breach us…for Japan!" Cheered the red haired guy to the men at his disposal that they replied in unison "For Japan!" and that will be their last words before they will be take out by the Lancelot.

The Lancelot charges at them like a lightning through a storm, a hurricane to the villages below, and flames that continued to burn to every fuel it passed. They weren't able to react when the Lancelot readied its MVS and sliced any Burais that its passed. Luckily every Burai Suzaku passed ejects just in time, like he wanted.

One by one, the twenty Burais become two Knightmares and Suzaku sliced the limbs of a one Burai that sent the man ejecting leaving Tamaki on his own lonesome. "Wah! That damn white Knightmare again! You will never passed me-"but before he can finish his sentence he was forced to eject when the Lancelot sliced the body from its legs making Tamaki blasting off into space once again.

"Sorry…but this is for the greater good" Suzaku whispered once he takes down twenty Burais all by himself without breaking a sweat. Suzaku continued with his path and saw over thirty Burais and five Gekkas going to his way.

Suzaku readied himself once more since they will probably challenge him, however all Burais even the Gekka passed him as if he was Ghost. _Huh? Why they didn't attack me?_ Suzaku wondered since he was all by himself and they have the number advantage especially they have Tohdoh and his four holy swords, which means they can stop him. But they didn't, instead they passed him. Suzaku was puzzled by their actions but shrugs since he can take this chance to get back to the Palace.

On the way he saw two Knightmares that was also flying towards the Palace. Suzaku thinks it was the Gawain and another flying Knightmare that the Black Knights has, so to confirm his suspicion he used his Fact-sphere sensor to see who it was. The latter he doesn't knew, however the former was someone that makes him in delight since it was the Knightmare of his best friend…

 _Lelouch!_

Suzaku doesn't need to rub his eyes to see if the one he was seeing was his best friend's Knightmare the black and golden Knightmare the Arthur, and when he does confirmed it was Lelouch's he quickly chased him the only thing in his mind was how did the Prince was able to escape Zero's clutches, since if he knew the masked terrorist-which he does, and unbeknownst to him he does know him from the start-then he won't let his hostage escape him that easily.

 _I can ask about that when I reach him!_

Suzaku thought, so he pushed his Knightmare forward following behind the two floating Knightmares. It doesn't take long though when the two Knightmares landed at the entrance of the Viceroy Palace, the Lancelot was only seconds away from the two Knightmares. Both Knightmares open up each of their cockpits and the pilots step out of it. The first one he saw was a confirmation of his question if the pilot was really Lelouch or an imposter that was driving the Golden Knightmare. The latter however was something was a sight for sore eyes; it was none other than Jeremiah Gottwald that he, alongside everyone else, thought to be dead.

However he was bigger things to do, and much better things to question, which is why he literally leap through the air just to gain the attention of the Prince. "Lelouch!" He shouted through the comms while landing his Lancelot only seconds away from the two Knightmares right in front of him. True enough it gain the attention of the Prince since he does turn around to meet his best friend.

"Suzaku" answered Lelouch while grinning to him, Suzaku leap out of his cockpit and run towards the Prince that was lowering himself from his Knightmare and the noble Jeremiah was on his flank. Suzaku once near the Prince decided to hug him glad that he was alive and well.

"I'm glad your well!" Exclaimed Suzaku that his best friend was able to manage to escape from Zero, that he thought that the masked terrorist done to him. The Prince struggled, but replied to his brown haired friend. "The same could be said to you…but can you lower me down…" which made Suzaku blushed at his friends request since he was squeezing him hard.

The young Knight breathed slightly and asked him. "I'm guessing that you have some question…regarding with my escape from Zero." After nodding he requested Jeremiah to go on without him, which he answered with a 'yes my prince'. "Now where was I…"Lelouch asked as if he was forgetting their topic, so Suzaku stated to him.

"I'm just going to ask you onto how did you able to escape from Zero?" _Since I doubt that even with your massive Intellect that you can escape a man that has a plan for anything_ Which made Lelouch grim, but nonetheless answered him.

"He let me." Was his only answer and that made Suzaku crossed his arms and eyed his friend, he doesn't need to utter his question since his best friend already knew what he was going to say, and continued. "He let me go away to do something that will benefit for the both of us." _Benefits both of us…now I really wanted to know…_

Suzaku wondered since if Zero let him get away, that means that the Prince has to do something for Zero now isn't? If that's the case then he shouldn't have agreed with it. However benefiting for the both of them was something Lelouch as well as Suzaku couldn't deny what was it, as well.

Suzaku remained silent since Lelouch knew what he was going to say and continued his explanations. "He let me get away, to give him Area Eleven…"and when Suzaku heard the last part he must control himself from punching the Prince from his outrage.

"What did you mean giving him Area Eleven!" Suzaku practically shouted to the Prince that it will make him go deaf, however the Prince was casual about this since he knew that Suzaku will react like this so he came to this conversation prepared. Lelouch gives Suzaku a moment before giving him his answer. Lelouch knew that Suzaku was a person that doesn't go eye to eye with Zero, and naturally giving his enemy his goals was like surrendering to his opponent. Lelouch also knew what Suzaku real goals were was, and giving this man Area Eleven would only make his goals into a fleeting dream than a reality.

Lelouch stood pensive from his outrage and when Suzaku find his breathing once more he finally answer him. "Now if you done with your outburst like a baby, I'll tell you why I agree with his conditions…"Suzaku regained his breathing and calmly listen to his best friend. And whatever his reason was, he needs to respect him since one he's a Prince and another was that he can trust him with his life.

"If we let him give the whole Area Eleven, it means that all Britannian governing it, including me and as my sisters Cornelia and Euphemia will return back to the homeland. Thus Area Eleven isn't an area of the Empire once more…and isn't that your dream Suzaku? To have Japan regain its Independence?" And when Suzaku heard the last part he was taken aback, his friend truly knows him well.

His friend was right on his deduction, that deep inside he wanted to have the Independence of japan. Meaning that he can lively freely with the prospect of Japan being an independent nation once more by anyone! However the only thing that he doesn't like was the fact that the Independence that everyone wanted has to gone through bloodshed and chaos. And that leaves a bitter taste for Suzaku's mouth.

Suzaku was slump after that one, he can't face his friend and only uttered a single word "Still…" he stated and Lelouch's hand clasp his shoulders making him face the prince once more. "Hey…I know that this isn't what we wanted…but this is what the people needed at the moment. We tried doing it the right way Suzaku…however, some people doesn't change. If all the people can see things like Euphy and Nunnally do, then maybe…there's peace…"he said to him sadly, in which Suzaku also accepted. He was true on that, if all the people can see things like Euphy and Nunnally do, then they can have peace.

Suzaku knew that as well, and in this world, sometimes we must accept the harsh truth about this people, that some people doesn't change and because of it the SAZ was a failure. After a minute of pondering he made his answer…

"I'm not doing this for Zero's favor…I'm doing this for Japan…so that no more blood needed to be spilled." Lelouch seems to understand that but before they could move on inside the Palace he added. "However…that doesn't mean that I will let Zero be free from his crimes against the Empire…I mark my words on it." He stated to Lelouch his eyes filled with determination and seriousness.

Lelouch nodded and answered him. "I understand…and don't worry we will brought that man into Justice…I swear." Which makes him nod in agreement since he can trust Lelouch on his promise, before adding "Now come on…we must tell this to my sisters…" before making their way inside the Palace.

 _Zero…you may be a Hero to the Japanese…but to the others, you're still a villain…And I will make sure that anyone that you harm will have Justice! I swear!_

* * *

 **Third Person's View:**

 **01:00**

It was the fourth day of the Third Pacific War and things have just started to get interesting. The first enemy was vanquished; however the two allies that were facing the Invaders broke apart and fought each other. At that time, revelations occurred, plans unfold, and loyalties questioned. First one that was questioned was the second Knight of the Round, Sir Francis Xavier, which he turns his back to the Empire he swore to serve and protect.

And right now the Second Knight was inside the hallways of the Avalon and thinking one question: _What have I done?_ he thinks for himself, and whenever he remembered the Knighting of the Eleventh Prince it was like selling himself to him, which Francis doesn't want. _Will my family approve of this?_

He mused and he thinks that the answer will be no, but in order to atone the sins and have the justice for his family then he must use desperate measures. He was thinking so much that he didn't knew that he was now on the Hangar, which he was meet with flares of light that was enlighten by his squad, The Raven Squad.

When he first created them, he didn't care if two of his members was a number, that some nobles disapprove of his choosing, however he shrugs them off since the only thing that matters for him was the results; if they can take care of themselves in the field then they can be a part of the Raven Squad.

At first he treated them as Subordinates nothing more, nothing less; he doesn't treat them as friends or acquaintances, or something in between. However, times passed, and he grown attached to them, he learn few things from them and one thing he knew that was that they will always stick by his side. And right now he will ask if they will going to reply like they did before.

He blocks the light with his hand and only the voice of his comrades questioning him. He stay where he was and listen to them…"Sir Francis! We know what you've done!" Started the usually jovial Hunter, that was followed up by Aarav. "We know that you let Prince Schneizel die from the hands of the eleventh prince!"

After that another voice comes in this time from his another number subordinate, Esperanza Acero, "You don't need to lie to us…" and continued by Jordan. "We saw you ourselves from the cameras…"and Francis thought that they were offline _I guess I was wrong on that one…_ and that only left was his first person he ever met right after S.S of course and the one that sticks with him through everything…the Silver Knight of Britannia, Phoebe Vipond.

"And we only asked you why…why did you swear loyalty to the eleventh Prince and support the rebellion against the Holy Britannian Empire?" Francis only now did he lower his hands that was covering from the light and answered them truthfully. Francis inhales then exhales, and give his answer to them, and even if he was going to be gunned down right after, then at least he doesn't betray his new family.

"Because the Empire we are serving is corrupt!" Francis started and his comrades remained silent meaning for him to continue. "Our very Empire that we swore to serve and protect betrayed us from the moment the Invasion happens! It only proves that the ones that ruling us and governing us are only caring about themselves!" And in a way, all Britannian knew about it. They knew what the Royal Family was doing was wrong, and needs to be stop, however they were weak…they can't stand up to them. Until Zero came along, and he carries the weak that was oppressed by the strong and he gives Justice on a world filled with deceits and lies.

"And if that's what kind of world we are living…then I reject it! I will never accept such a world…a world without peace! A world where are friends and loves one can't live!" _And a world where she can't live in with me…_ Francis added on himself saying that in this word on its current state is a world that no one can live happily. And that topic was shared by the members of the Raven Squad, specifically on the day after the declaration of the SAZ. For them, Peace is within their family, it lives within each member that loves, cares and nourish one another. And for the members of the Raven Squad…it was them as whole, their family.

"And if you don't share the same views as I do…then I have no choice to kill you!" he said before pointing his handgun forward right to the head of his second in command Phoebe. However, before he or his Raven Squad can pull the trigger…she spoke. "I do share your views…as well, Francis…"and it was the first time in very long time when he heard his true name from her.

After that one by one the lights went off and the lights above open up to see his comrades standing atop of their respective Knightmares. One by one they lower themselves down and face him. Once they were in front of their lord and leader they spoke.

"We may come from different worlds…"Aarav stated before stepping forward. "Came from different perspective about the world" before he as well step in as well. "But…in the end of the day…we are one" says of Esperanza before she was followed up by Jordan. "We are one Raven Squad…one family." Before lastly but never the least Phoebe states.

"That is why…we will fight alongside with you…until death separate us apart." Before she and the whole members of the Raven Squad kneels right in front of him making him tear up a little.

"Everyone…thank you…"before Hunter proclaimed "Group hug" and despite of all his protest they hugged him and eventually he gives in from their gestures. After a moment of hugging they separated and he asked one important question.

"One more thing…what happens to the Chinese vessels I sent you to take care of?" Which Phoebe answered with a smile. "Oh don't worry they are being take care of as we speak…"she said and that made Francis what was that about.

Back to Zero-the past Lelouch-, Villetta and C.C remained in the bridge of the Avalon, but this time around they were alone. "Are you sure it's for the best if we let those two scientists away?" asked C.C to her accomplice since earlier Zero ordered the two of them to leave right after Villetta stated the second Prince was dead.

"They are no use to me…and probably my doppelganger can use them much more." He said and C.C nodded in agreement and asked him. "So…what now?" Which made the masked terrorist turns around and answered her. "Right now…time to prepare of the birth of a nation" he said and that made C.C grinned on that and stated.

"I'll get my pizza…"

To Lelouch, he and Suzaku were going inside the Viceroy Palace, the Prince intention was clear: to give Area Eleven to Zero and to the Japanese people. They stride right in to the throne room, where everyone was here: Princess Cornelia-which was being tended by her Knight and Euphy, Nunnally, the Student Council and the people that evacuated here, as well of course Jeremiah Gottwald.

Once they saw the Prince they asked him one by one like:

'Big brother!'

'Lulu oh my gosh your safe!'

'Did Zero hurt you?'

'How did you manage to escape?!'

'Where is Zero now?'

Which was downed by questioned Prince since he has better things to tell them "Everyone…please calm down…all your question can be answered later…right now I bring you terrible news" And everyone perked and listen to the eleventh prince's news to them.

"Well what is it?" asked Cornelia to her half-brother while hissing in pain from the damages she caught. Everyone even Suzaku that talks to him earlier, meaning that he should know about this but didn't, reeled in to the Prince.

The prince inhales and told them grimly the terrible news. "Prince Schneizel…the second prince and prime minister of Britannia…is dead. Murdered by the hands of Zero" and as expected it was met with mix reactions, his sister: Euphy and Nunnally, the student council and the people were saddened by the news of the death of the second Prince. They were really devastated. To the ones that serve the military like Cornelia and Guilford were outraged and livid that once again, another member of the Royal Family was once again taken by the hands of the masked Terrorist. On their minds was like this 'First Clovis, next Princess Guinevere…and now Prince Schneizel! How long he'll continue!'

It was met with murmured but silence when someone asked. "What shall we do now?" and answered by Rivalz proclaiming: "We fight!" And as expected it was met with ear deafening cheers to the Britannians within the Palace. However Lelouch shook his head indicating he does not like the idea of fighting back the Black Knights.

"That's a bad idea…but fret not…I will get us out of this." In which they were surprised when the screens flared up to see the crown Prince of the Realm Prince Odysseus, and that made Lelouch interrupted and greeted his brother.

"Brother…you've come in worst of times." And the Prince seems to know about that since he replied to the eleventh prince. "Yes I know…and I've just recently found out that Area Eleven was being invaded by our sister Princess Guinevere."

Cornelia stood up from where she was sitting and answered her big half-brother. "Princess Guinevere was killed by Zero. And recently Prince Schneizel as well was assassinated by Zero right after we defeated Guinevere together. He betrayed us and right now he and his black knights are out to attack us."

Before she was followed up by Euphy "Big brother is there anything you can do to help us?" and added by Nunnally. "Surely Father can help us in this desperate hour" but alas they would get any help since Prince Odysseus spoke.

"I'm afraid Father is out as of this moment and given me the title to temporarily rule the Empire while he was away." And Lelouch thinks _probably his on the Thought Elevator once more?_ He deduced since like last time, the Emperor was away during the Black Rebellion and it was at this time V.V appeared and kidnapped Nunnally. "So I'm sorry but I can't help you…"

And that's when Lelouch steps in.

"Which is why I'll take over this operation as Prime Minister." And that raised some eyebrows to the public especially to Cornelia since she asked. "Prime Minister?" and Lelouch faced her and answered her question.

"Before Schneizel draw his last breath, he appointed me as his replacement. He ordered me to do what is necessary in any case that the Emperor was away. "Everyone was silent was on that. They didn't question the Prince's choice for replacement since they knew that Lelouch is capable with his duty as Prime Minister.

Seeing the brand new Prime Minister Odysseus asked him: "So Prime Minister Lelouch…what shall we do?" and everyone sight was on the Prince. Prince Lelouch was smirking with this new position he has gained and because of this he answered with a flair of the theatrics.

"We will give what Zero wants…Japan!" and as expected everyone was in outrage: saying if they let that happens they are surrendering themselves to Zero. However, Lelouch wasn't affected by their rage and once they were silenced by Guilford he continued.

"If we give them what they want, then this battle is over…" and they seem to ponder about that for a minute and knew that the Prince was right. If one was given something it wants it will stop raging. However Cornelia asked him otherwise.

"Is there any better way than surrendering this entire Area?!" and Lelouch eyed him and answered with a cold tone. "No…there isn't." Before they were all silenced, it was an eerie silence after that. The prospect of surrendering to the enemy slowly but surely grows to the minds of the people and they hated it. But if that means living once more…then so be it.

"However…that doesn't mean I will surrender Britannia…that is why I order of all people here inside the Viceroy Palace to be shipped back to the homeland!" And everyone perked their heads up and they seem to go along with it. At least they won't need to surrender themselves fully to the Black Knights and only the land, but not the people and the nation that goes along with it.

But there is one flaw on that…and that was how they were going to do it.

"Hold on your highness, how we can do that if we have no vehicles that can accommodate this entire people questioned by Guilford. And for the first time in forever, Lelouch was silent. He never prepared for this, and he was thinking what better way to have the people and the Royals in here to leave Area Eleven enough time to have the Black Knights to take over, and for the both of them to chase V.V down.

However it was seems the Collective Unconscious or otherwise known God seems to be hearing him because a blessing was sent when another monitor flared up and showed the face of Captain Christopher Storm and Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow that was the allies of the deceased Princess Guinevere and the ones that commanded the attack on the zone, and stated.

"Your highness, we will help you to evacuate Area Eleven…"

* * *

 **A/N: *Dramatic Drums once more* Dun, dun, dun! OH MY GOSH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Well the only way to find out is to wait for the next Chapter to be released which will be on…FRIDAY JANUARY 26 2018! Our Pre-final Exam…wait exams? NO?! (Please excuse the Author for the next one hour)**

 **Sorry about that guys, but I really need to focus on my exams. But fret not since at that time Chapter 48 will be done, since all chapters are written one week earlier. So meaning that it will still be publish even if there's an exam on that day.**

 **Anyways I won't spoil you about the next Chapter except that I will once again use the Changing POV Technique meaning it will be an action packed theme Chapter!**

 **Also like I said earlier there's a brand new Character that will be added, however I won't tell you what his age, afflictions or something like that since he won't be seen furthermore but I will give you his name.**

 **Sean Xavier/Kristoff-this is the oldest Brother of both Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier. Not much known about him, than the fact that he changed his surname and moved in Europia United as a Military Adviser.**

 **Also the answer for the FILIPINO Word Hunt!**

 **Kiko-yep this is the Filipino Word for Francis, I don't know if this is considered as a fact or a tradition, either way this is usually called to anyone that was named Francis. Famously to the famous rapper Francis Magalona which his nickname 'Kiko' and of course when the Pope visited the Philippines three years ago that was called 'Lolo Kiko' meaning Grandfather Francis.**

 **Sampaguita-This is the National Flower of the Philippines by the Republic Act 8491and internationally it was called Arabian Jasmine (You can learn more about the Arabian Jasmine on Wikipedia)**

 **Well since it's my birthday can you please read and review?**

 **Also let's see what fun holidays on my Birthday shall we?**

 **Happy Hot Sauce Day! (Wait not again! Since I already used this already let's find something else…)**

 **Okay since there's nothing new…I'll only say:**

 **TO EVERYONE THAT HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS I AM…I SAY TO YOU…**

 **HAPPY (16** **TH** **) BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND ME!**

 **F.C.C.S (The Birthday boy) out**


	48. Exodus

**A/N: First off, I'm truly apologize if this Chapter wasn't publish on the intended date which was January 26** **th** **since like I said on the previous chapter it was the date where Chapter 48 will be publish, and secondly I'm truly sorry if you guys if I have once again failed you on my latest endeavors; just like Operation Overlord which was a half failure, the latest Operation, Operation Downfall, is also a failure. Since I stated that this story should have been finished before the month of February, and now though…it will most likely won't happen. You could learn more about onto why I failed on my bio right above, in there you'll know the reasons why I lost. Well, finally I said it….anyways let's get on with the chapter you all been waiting for like four week or so.**

 **P.S: And once again guys, I'm suffering a writer's block as of this moment, if you can't tell that is…if you don't know what a writer's block is, then let me tell you; is the condition of being unable to think of what to write or how to proceed with writing. For me, losing concentration, morale, and inspiration led me to suffer into a writer's block. Also, there is that pre-final exam that I have to study that is why I wasn't able to update for the last…FOUR WEEKS?! Oh my gosh, I'm truly sorry about that…well fret not since we only have two more chapters to go, and then we're done.**

 **But first the shout-outs!**

 **Shout for these people on the previous Chapter and the ones that greeted me…if any: Scarease, (Unnamed) Guest, and Wisegirl12xx for greeting me a happy Valentine's day!**

 **With that over with, let's dive right in to the summarization of today's Chapter, shall we? Last time, we were given what happen right after the declaration of war of the Black Knights to the Britannian that was ruling Area Eleven, also the Coup d'état of the two Lelouchs have already commenced, and previously we see new allies that are now in place in the Chessboard, namely: Francis, Jeremiah and Suzaku. And lastly, the Prince started the Third Phase of the plan, and that was the exile of the Britannians that was inside the Viceroy Palace and to turn over Area Eleven to Zero and his Black Knights.**

 **In this Chapter will be the continued part, and we were left last time with how do they transport over a thousands of people back to the homeland. The answer for that was given when Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow and Captain Christopher Storm, the ones that helped Princess Guinevere on her Invasion, proclaimed that they will help the Britannian to escape from the battle. Also like last time this would be yet another 'Changing POV Technique' meaning this would be an action pack Chapter.**

 **Well that's done…I think you know what next right? And that would be the…WORD HUNT! Previously for my Birthday Chapter I've given you a special segment for the Word Hunt, which instead of giving you a words/phrase(s) that has an asterisk on it, instead I didn't give you one, but rather I give you words that was a Filipino custom and/or culture, and of course another OC revealed that will of course be an important to the plot. But in this Chapter, however we'll return back to the classic Word Hunt which if you found a word/phrase that has an asterisk on it that may held significance to the Story or I just wanted to tell you. And the answer(s) can be seen on the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Further disclaimer is the OCs you've seen throughout this story aren't mine. That would be S.S that belongs by Shimmering-sky and the whole members of the Raven Squad which owned by Ebony sword. The only OCs I've ever own is Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier…and of course the two more OCs I've added which won't reveal themselves as of yet (Elizabeth ni Britannia and Sean Xavier/Kristoff).**

 **So without further ado Chapter 48 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 **Chapter 48: Exodus.**

* * *

Exodus meaning a mass departure of people, especially emigrants that came from early 17th Century: Greek. However to the Christians and the Roman Catholics, the term Exodus is commonly known as a part of the Holy Bible in the Old Testament where the famously known event, where Noah and over millions of Israelites fled from Egypt under Pharaoh Ramses III, to Canaan otherwise known as the Promise land that was stated over a thousands of years ago to Abraham.

At first Moses-the one that was chosen by Yahweh or God-wasn't able to convince the Pharaoh to let them be free, so God sent ten plagues to the land of Egypt that was turning the water into blood, thunderstorm of hail and many more, and only the tenth Plague, where all first born son and daughters of all Egyptians will be dead, did the Pharaoh agreed to let the Hebrews which serves them as their slaves and workers to be free. Moses led all the Israelites to the red sea where they will cross at dawn. However the Pharaoh wasn't willing let them go, and chased them down with their Chariots seeking vengeance to the death of their first born. When the Israelites see the approaching army, God separated the Chariots that were chasing them with pillar of fire. Moses used this opportunity to follow God's command and the famously known as the separation of the water occurs when Moses hold out his staff over the water to be divided to let the Israelites pass. They eventually did cross the red sea of today, and so did the Egyptians that were chasing them, however they were drowned when God returns back the water to the sea, killing the Army and the Pharaoh.

The Exodus also where the Ten Commandments can be found as well, to be specific on Exodus 20:1-17, and when Moses returns back with the tablets containing the Ten Commandments. In summary the Exodus was the exile of the Israelites from Egypt to the Promise Land known as Canaan. In literature the term Exodus is anything that comes with departure of over massive people in one place to another.

However what does it do with today's Chapter, you might now asking, the answer for that my friends is simple: The Britannians that was inside the Viceroy Palace, along with the ones that was ruling and governing Area Eleven, like Cornelia li Britannia as Viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia as her Sub-Viceroy, and Lelouch vi Britannia as Minister of Defense and Military Consultant of Cornelia during times of War as well the Nobles helping them on their duties supervising the Area that was under the Empire's rule. In there as well, was the Evacuees that was able to survive the bombings of Princess Guinevere on the first day of the 'Third Pacific War' which was only over 800,00 people survived. Among them as well, was the people who attended the wedding of the eleventh Prince and his classmates at Ashford and his closest friend; the entire members of the Student Council and his fiancée Shirley Fenette, will be sent back to the homeland, giving the term Exodus.

So the question is…why are they leaving Area Eleven? This was a part of both Lelouchs plan, now was it? The answer for that is…it isn't. The original Plan that created by the two Lelouch is that they will gather forces over a period of time, then when the time is right just like this one. They will strike the Tokyo Settlement and then the Prince Lelouch will start his coup, eliminating anyone that stands on his way. Once that happens, Lelouch will take over Area Eleven before handing it to Zero and to the Japanese, declaring that the Area Eleven is no more and the establishment of a new Government for the United State of Japan will begin.

So yes, this entire fiasco, of them leaving Area Eleven isn't part of the plan. However, why did they want to leave? If all things are planned, are there any changes that occurred? To put it simply, then yes plans have change; instead of eliminating the ones that will stand Lelouch's way of usurping Area Eleven, he changes this by making them forced to leave Area Eleven instead. He does this, since for Lelouch, he thinks that Cornelia and the others may be come to use for him, and in some ways it was. During the year of 2018 a.t.b. when Lelouch regained his memory after suffering their bastard of a father's Geass that rewrites his memory, the ones that opposed him when he takes over the Whole world was her and some remaining Black Knights member. Also she aligns herself with Prince Schneizel on his coup, as well the Black Knights during the Battle of Damocles. However…if Lelouch manages to get Cornelia on his sides, then their plans of taking down the Holy Britannian Empire will be greatly advanced and will be a piece of cake for them. Granted, to do that, they needed her alive…so they (mainly the future Lelouch) change their plans to have his future allies be alive, and thus exiling them back to the homeland.

Another reason why they will make the Britannian populace and so is the others fled Area Eleven was the fact that Lelouch doesn't garner any popularity to back him up if he does proclaim to the public that he will help Zero to take over the Empire. But there are the Japanese that will surely help him, however to have their plans to succeed they need to crush Britannia, not just on the outside but in the inside as well. So attacking the Empire from the outside won't work, since it will be surely a battle of attrition. They needed to attack the Empire from within. Meaning that they needed more time, to have Lelouch gather much allies as he needed before they start the game; since this entire war, the Third Pacific War, wasn't plan at all! Although they were prepared for this to happen, they expected this to commenced like at least until next year...but alas they were wrong on their deduction, since it happened earlier, giving the two Lelouch no time to set their pieces on the Chessboard.

The last reason why they will have the populace to be exiled back to the homeland aside from the two reasons: They needed Cornelia and others to help them on their endeavors, and they needed to gather the masses to back them up on their quest to take down the Empire, is to have a starting point before they start their war with the Empire. Although in the original plan, this was actually planned: to have Area Eleven as their starting point of the war, they must do it when and only when they have all pieces in place and/or removed. So they must gather the Japanese and take down those who opposed their Independence. However to get Area Eleven, like stated earlier, they must either remove the Princesses on their seats of power by killing them or replacing them or they will be forced to abdicate their positions themselves willingly or forcefully. If they stick with the former, it will contradict Lelouch's conditions of having Cornelia as his allies, so they will go to the latter.

And this isn't an actual reason onto why they will have the people leave Area Eleven, however this is just an act of revenge of sorts. Remember that both Lelouch and Nunnally were forced to exile here on Area Eleven formerly known as Japan right? Well, Lelouch decided to have their plans change on having the people of the settlement to be sent back to the homeland is to do one thing…and that is to have revenge from what they've done to them siblings. If they exiled them here on Japan, then they will also exiled them from Japan! Call about of an eye for an eye kind of treatment. But however Lelouch knew better that this wasn't really the case…but I just wanted to say this to you since it is what Lelouch thinks deep inside.

So with the question of why on earth they will leave Area Eleven already answered, that leaves us on the final question which will be an important one. And that will be: How on earth will they leave this land, during a freaking BATTLE! I mean there isn't a Moses, in the Palace that will just command the entire Pacific Ocean to give way for the people inside to cross! They don't have that kind of technology and/or faith to have that kind of power. Other than that, they don't have any vehicles as of this moment. The Avalon would be a best way to carry the people away from here, or the one that the future Lelouch used to have over thousands of Japanese exiled alongside with him to China by using an Iceberg-shaped ship (One Million Miracles on R2), or anything that floats or fly can be used to carry this people away from here.

Luckily though, they prayers were answered when two men showed up on screen to have them gladly have them sent back to the Homeland…and that will be the two person that was least likely help them as of this moment and that would be Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow and of course Captain Christopher Storm.

* * *

 **23:55**

 _ **50 kilometers away from the shores of Tokyo…**_

Right after seeing the annihilation of their forces that was estimated over 25,000 Knightmares and infantries that will attack the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, the overall commander of the Southern Invaders, that separated from the main fleet entitled 'Freedom Fleet', Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow that was aboard on his ship and the Southern Fleet flagship HMS _Bastion_ proclaim that there Invasion was a failure and ordered to rendezvous back to the main fleet.

So all 106 Ships and Submarines retreated back from the shore of Miho and sail towards where the Main Fleet was designated at the moment, which was at the coast of Tokyo. The Admiral was overseeing his fleet with a grim face. The reason, for this is the fact that one…they weren't able to do what they were tasked to do; which was taking over the zone, in one fell swoop, but failed miserably since Zero planted bombs underneath that buried all of their forces above that was searching for an enemy. The other reason was…the Princess wasn't answering their calls.

It gone like this for like an umpteenth times already, and still the Princess wasn't answering, receiving and/or giving them any orders whatsoever. And for the people inside the _Bastion_ , or the fleet's ships and submarines in general, have a sense of worries for their commander of this battle.

 _What happen to the Princess?_

Wondered by the Admiral, since command hierarchy was important in the Military, including the Navy which they belong with, and losing the highest command is like losing the battle already, since no one was leading them. Although the highest rank on the Navy was an Admiral, which he was the second to the highest as the Vice Admiral, if a Royal-like the Princess-takes command, then she is the highest ranking officer of the fleet. In general the Emperor would be the Chief-in-command in the entirety of the Britannia Military, followed up by her daughter Princess Cornelia that serves as Chief General of the Military.

So when they heard that the Princess wasn't answering their calls, it can only mean that she was captured or worse…dead. And almost all of them, including the Vice Admiral was betting for the latter, no matter unlikely that will happen. That is why; they have all units at top speed to see if they were correct luckily though they were able to refueled and reloaded with ammunition when they were in Miho, meaning that they can travel to the coast of Tokyo in no time, and don't have to worry if they lose any fuel…which was the reason that cost the main fleet their lives.

The Admiral was hopping that maybe at least the Princess was able to escape. He clearly remembers when the Princess summoned every commander here on the Freedom Fleet in the courts of Nobles to ask them one question. 'Will they join her?' Join her on her endeavor on taking down the SAZ that was clearly a bane to the Nobles all over the Empire, join her on her quest on taking down her siblings in there, and of course to live and die with her all throughout. They didn't need to think if what they were doing was right, they didn't to ask themselves if what they're doing would be justiciable, and they didn't need to have second thoughts about all of this. Instead they saluted in perfect timing and answered in unison with pride and conviction:

'Yes your highness!'

Which is why all of them, from a simple sailor to the higher ranking officer like him, are now worried with their commander that promised them a triumphant victory; the reason why they join her highness was only one reason. To stop the SAZ. You don't need to ask any nobles if they like the SAZ or not, since right from the get-go they knew that the SAZ was trouble. It will clearly means that they have to take some moneys from their pockets to create this proclamation created by the Third Princess Euphemia,

And they hated it.

Generally, all nobles hated the numbers, in fact they outright discriminated them! They are the ones that should be living in the garbage, they shouldn't even live at all! They are much worse than a commoner that thinks that they can live freely without some greens on their wallets or pockets, and when the SAZ happens…it gives those stinking numbers the freedom from all of their wrong doings. Which truly aggravates the Nobles; sure you can have them give some money now or then, even if that kind of donation was truly big, they can take it! Sure you can have the nobles agree with something that they clearly don't given enough persuasion or means, but no one…and I do mean NO ONE! No one will ever never, make them stop abusing the NUMBERS that they treated as SLAVES! Slaves that nothing better to do than beg for mercy, and will do everything in order to survive.

That is why, majority of the Nobles (like 90% of them) hated the SAZ, and they needed it to stop. Luckily someone from the Royal Family share the same views as they are, and that would be the Crown Princess of the Realm, the Marie Antoinette of Britannia, Princess Guinevere de Britannia. For them, she was truly a blue blood. From her birth until today, she gives the people what a true Royalty looks like. And that was being the one at the top, filled with pride and riches.

So that is why he sent a Naval Communication Officer to check up what is the Princess' status and whereabouts as of this moment. As their highest ranking officer and of course as Princess of the Realm they must at all cost ensure her safety at all cost. The Admiral waited the officer he sent with conviction, although on his insides he was preparing for the worse.

He wasn't alone either, since everyone in their respective ships or submarines, the sailors and officers that manning their vessels, and of course his second in command Captain Christopher Storm, the younger brother of the Rear Admiral and commander of all _Daring_ Class on his ship HMS _Diligence,_ Andrew Storm which was also with the Princess on their main assault on Tokyo earlier this day; which by the way, also worried for his brother's conditions, since stated earlier he was the only last remaining relative of the Storm's family, which is why he was worried for his brother.

It was already ten minutes since he have sent the Officer where he commanded to know the Princess Status, and it has taken another ten more minutes before he comes back to the Bridge, he said that he himself will inform the men about the news that is why the man walk across the room and gone straight back to the Admiral that was seeing the operations inside the Bridge. Once he was close, he closes in to the Admiral and whispered the news. During their conversation, he asked repeatedly any of his questions to confirm his answer. Along the way, his face was filled with wooden expression. His face can't be read from his men that were looking at him. They were thinking if it was good news or bad…and all of them wished that it was the former than the latter.

After the man whispered everything that he needs to know, the Admiral only stated the words 'I..see…'in a silent tone. The men in his bridge look back to the Admiral filled with qualms on their mind, and so are the other vessels from the half of the freedom fleet. After thinking how will he say this to his men, the Admiral ordered to his crew and so is the all of his men and to the other vessels that was listening in one word: "Men…Attention!"

And everyone in the bridge, the deck and so is the other personnel that was manning their respective ships and submarines , stiffened their body, attentive from what the Vice Admiral was about to report to them. It was an eerie silence, and the Admiral couldn't find the words needed to speak towards them, and the men already knew what it meant. Although they were thinking not so, it was highly unlikely that it will change. Sure enough their suspiciousness was answered when the Admiral finally stated what he has to say after a long pause.

"Men…I bring you terrible news…"and right after he says that the whole crew on board and so is the other vessels already knew what he was about to say. However they must muck it up and listen in further. "The Princess…our Princess, Princess Guinevere de Britannia…our leader…" continued and clearly tears was welling up on his eyes, but he manages to stop it from falling and finally stated what his men wanted to know. "Princess Guinevere…is dead…"And everyone had a down casted expression plastered on each and everyone's faces.

They treated the Princess more than royalty, after all. For them they were their savior for every Noble that didn't affiliate with the SAZ or the ones that support it like the Royals. It was like she was a deity of some sorts, someone to admire with, and someone that was worth fighting for. Her notion about all of this was shared to every blue blood throughout the entire Empire; meaning that she was a very influential person, second only to the Prime Minister Prince Schneizel.

However it only gotten much worse when they hear the perpetrator who taken the Princess life, when the Admiral added right after a moment of silence as a respect for the dead Princess. "Killed by the hands…of Zero himself…" and when they hear the masked terrorist name, they were livid. They clench their fist, gritted their teeth, cursed his name and vowed to avenge the fallen from his hand. But no one matches the anger of the Admiral since he on his eyes speak of murder and right now, he was thinking millions of ways to kill that masked man himself.

The room was in total outrage, everyone speaks what was on their minds; either on how to deal with that masked terrorist and of course what was the next course of action. Since the Princess was dead, and so is the others that was alongside with her, specifically the second in command Admiral Nelson the Third, the next that was in command was him, Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow.

He doesn't need to think what will happen next, since he already made up his plans. Currently, from what he learned from the man he was informed with, the Chinese was helping the Black Knights coup against the Royals that was align themselves with during their battle against them. And it was stated that the Royals was in tight pickle since the eleventh Prince, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was captured by Zero right after on their assault of the Princess, which is why he tells this to his men:

"And Zero…and his Black Knights have enough guts to cross with their allies, the Britannians that sympathizes the numbers and the ones that created and help the SAZ…and I ask of you…will you let the ones that kills our Princess let them get away with it? Even if meant helping the ones that was our original target and enemy?" But it would seem that no one among his crew was willing to speak up since all of them weren't answering and they were dead silent. However it was seem that someone showed initiative and that was the person that encourage them to lead them after seeing their forces in the zone have been decimated; Captain Christopher Storm.

The captain which was also a brunette like his older brother, shows his face on the screens of the _Bastion_ from his ship the HMS _Dominion_ "I and my crew and on behalf that still supports her highness Princess Guinevere…will fight against Zero. It doesn't matter if we are helping are once was called our enemy. But I won't let the one that killed our Princess let them get away from his crime…"before he saluted right before him. The Admiral smirks and saluted back.

After that he faced his crew once more and asked them. "Well…are you going to join in as well?" And they don't need to think on their answers since from the moment he asked his question they already have it in them. All they need was a little bit of encouragement that was all. Everyone stiffened once more and answered the Admiral in unison.

'Aye, aye Captain!'

Making the Admiral grinned in delight. Glad that his men will fight alongside with him. In one wave of his hand and shouting the phrase 'To Tokyo!' in an instant all of his men, from their respective ships and submarines have their vessels in full steam ahead, their target? The one that killed their princess and that would be the masked terrorist and the founder and main commander of the infamous Order of the Holy Black Knights, Zero.

* * *

 **00:39**

It was almost an hour right before they reach the coast of Tokyo, and just as expected, Chinese vessels are blocking the only route for the Britannians to pass the blockade. The Admiral also knew that the Royals and their subjects were also trapped inside the Viceroy Palace, and that was their only holding point as of this moment. They were fighting in two fronts; one in the land and the other on the sea.

The admiral was pondering the situation, as if they were making a battle plan, and truthfully they were. Inside the bridge of the overall flagship of the remains of the 'Freedom Fleet', his crew and his high ranking officers assess the situation at hand. However time wasn't on their side, if they don't act now, then (most likely) Area Eleven will fall to the rebels.

It took them over at least twenty minutes just to finalize everything. To the flow of the battle, dealing with the Chinese and of course helping the Royals that was trapped on their very own land. The prospect of helping their once was enemies was no longer on each of their minds. Right now, their mind was clear; they are here to avenge the fallen princess, and of course their fallen comrades as well. Also they have a saying in the Britannians that was stolen from their French counter-parts, that goes:

'All for one, one for all'

Meaning that they will stick together no matter what, and if somebody messes with one Britannian, then that guy better prepare himself from the beat down he will get, since all hell will rain upon him and his lackeys. They always consider every Britannians as their family, blue blood or not, no Britannian should be oppressed by the weak, and the Elevens weren't an exception.

Maybe that is why the Britannian are seem to be invincible to Europeans, Chinese, or any other rebelling countries or areas under their rule. Since they treat each other as one blood, and you know the saying, that blood runs thicker than water right?

Nevertheless their plan was set and the only thing to do was to tell this to soon-to-be-allies and that would be the Royals that they fought two days ago. Admiral Bristow once again commanded the communication officer to hail the Royals inside the Viceroy Palace, and tell them about their plans. The man saluted before him and return to his station and called the palace.

After series of dials and nodding, the man turned towards him and stated: "Sir it would seem that the first Prince is also calling them, meaning we can't abruptly interrupt them on their meeting." Admiral Bristow, nodded on that, but puzzled as to why does the first prince was talking with his younger half-sibling.

 _I wonder if the first prince is also helping his sibling…_

But to found out if that was the case, he ask the aforementioned man that was calling the Royals earlier ago, and ordered him: "Can we at least, listen to their conversation?" he asked since, he really wanted to know if the Crown Prince was going to help his siblings that was on a (REALLY) problematic situation. Though he, as well the whole empire knew (and even the other areas and countries know as well) that the first Prince was incompetent, useless, and outright outclassed by his younger brothers and sister-in short a mediocre-no one can deny that he has a tight bond with his sibling.

In fact, everyone knew that he was one of the quote 'soft royalties', and the fact that he never held any grudge against his family. He was always so helpful towards his family, especially to his younger sister. Whenever they need anything, he would always be there to help them in anyway. However as the time passed he was rarely seen working with his siblings, since for one he has *ahem* 'duties' to attend to and so is his siblings. And of course the other one, was the fact that they no longer needed his help.

 _But it in this case…I think they really need him…_

Although the first prince has really little to no experience in the battlefield, or war, or even know what the heck that means, he can still able to support them from the homeland, since of course he is the FIRST PRINCE! This guy, can be the next ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire if (that's a big if) his father was to die, and since the first princess-title once held by the deceased princess Guinevere-and so is the second Prince as well-though they do not know as of yet-died, he was the real and prime contender of the throne. As first born child, he was already given power that was next to the Emperor. He can send and pull back troops, he can knight someone without consulting to the court, and so many more that the first prince has on his list of perks that he can do.

But what his siblings really need though was man power. No one can deny the technological weaponries of the Britannians that's for sure, however they also need men in order to win a battle, let alone a war. I mean what good is a great weapon, without someone wielding it, am I right? In any case, even if the first prince has no idea with what the hell is going on, just sending them troops or at least a transportation would be a really immense help indeed. Beside…beggars can't be choosers.

If the Admiral was to choose the one that was going to help them, he would call right away the fifth princess of the holy Britannian Empire, which was Princess Carine ne Britannia-granted he would only call her since she share the same ideals like her sister Princess Guinevere, and also the fact that she was also a prime supporter of their endeavors, however she was at least know the course of a battle and war. She knew what a rifle was when she see one, and she knew what carnage was, or in short she was war craving princess. She would greatly help them if she decided to send some troops to their cause against the combine forces of the Black Knights. However there was the prospect of her disliking the royals that was currently inside the Viceroy Palace, especially Nunnally…so yeah the first Prince it is.

Admiral Bristow move in closer to the communication officer and listen to the 'Only Audio' radio. On the other side, he can clearly hear the voices of the eleventh prince, Prince Lelouch, the second princess Princess Cornelia as well as her younger sister Princess Euphemia, the blind princess, Princess Nunnally, and of course the first prince himself, Prince Odysseus. Their conversation gone along like this, and it start with a terrible news:

 _"Prince Schneizel…the second prince and prime minister of Britannia…is dead. Murdered by the hands of Zero"_ And when they heard that it only aggravates the people inside the ship, and unluckily this was heard by the entire fleet, further pouring in more rage from their already full bucket of anger and vengeance; enrage that once again that damned, masked man take another royal from his hands, which was in one point was never been done before by any terrorist or enemies of the empires, which he would probably say kudos to the masked man. However that doesn't mean he likes it, he may have done an extremely well done on killing three Royals already, but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants.

 _That is why I will stop him!_

Thought the aggravated and of course determined Admiral aboard from his ship, the HMS _Bastion_ that he will defeat the seem to be invincible (and probably does), hero of the Elevens, and the masked terrorist Zero, leader of the damned Black Knights. And he wasn't alone. In fact over half of the Britannian Military wanted to finish this guy's winning streak, or just completely defeated him once and for all. One prime example is Princess Cornelia li Britannia-that by now is the second in the line of the Imperial Throne, next to her half older brother, Prince Odysseus,-which from their point of view is really pissed off by Zero ever since she came here to Area Eleven and become Viceroy. If he was correct (and indeed he was) her main objective was to capture of the masked man dead or alive. However, from the first day, until this day prior, the second Princess has little to no chance was her able to abduct the masked terrorist. Every battle that they fought, Zero was able to either escape or won each of ther engangement that the Princess conducted, and right now…he was most likely doing the latter.

So right, now if you're going to ask any Britannian, from the military or not, they will answer the same; they want to either kill or capture Zero.

But that would be problematic, since his battle records were unpolished ever since his debut, where he proclaimed his first Royal kills. That is why; they need to join forces in order to beat him. But they will talk about it later since they wanted to further hear their conversation.

After a moment of eerie silence they hear someone out of nowhere the question that was lingering on their mind: _"What shall we do now?"_ the most obvious answer for any military leaders, like him, was to fall back and regroup in order to fight the overwhelming number advantage that the Black Knights, _However that would be problematic, since how can they regroup when all of their escape routes are either blocked or under the banner of the enemy?_ Which is why, they will consider an absurd proclamation of…you've guessed it…fighting back, that simultaneously uttered while he was pondering, which was a voice of a teenager…

"We fight!"

And even if it was a ludicrous concept-for the ones in the military-it was met with a deafening cheer by the Britannians. It only solidify, the prospect of the 'blood runs thicker than water' and that they are really wanted to get the hands of beating Zero. But like the Admiral thought, this was a great idea sure; I mean who doesn't want to get a revenge, that not only once, nor twice, but three times that kill three Royals, among them was the crown Princess and the Prime Minister of the REALM! However, the ones that was leading them has a strategically mindset; they won't go into a fight with guns blazing, like the citizens would like to put, NO, they will go into every battle with a plan in hand. If something doesn't go along, they will have a backup plan for it. But in order to pull that off, they needed men and tons of ammunition, which as of this moment, was something the Royals has none.

That is why they heard the eleventh Prince that was seemed to be a friend by the one that proclaimed the idea of retaliation to the Black Knights his answer, before abruptly interrupter that is: "That's a bad idea…but fret not…I will get us out of this." Even though, they have no visual inside the Viceroy Palace, and all that they can hear was their voices, they knew that the one who cut the eleventh prince plan of defeating the Black Knights, was none other than the first prince himself, Prince Odysseus. They were proven to be right, when Prince Lelouch asked him, and when they heard the voice that was being questioned, it was indeed the crown Prince.

"Brother…you've come in worst of times." And the crown Prince answered with: "Yes I know…and I've just recently found out that Area Eleven was being invaded by our sister Princess Guinevere." And his men can only elicit a small chuckle for the first prince's mediocre, since it was only now did he know about the invasion, and that was really something to laugh about; he was the first prince, he needed to know the situation of the Empire, second to the Emperor, and let me remind you that this war has already started three days ago, what does the first prince doing when it was happening for the last 72 hours straight?! What his still finding suitors to marry?!

Luckily though, he wasn't able to latch to the first prince since the Viceroy herself proclaimed to the idiotic prince, with a tint of irritation but was hidden by her anger to Zero on her voice "Princess Guinevere was killed by Zero. And recently Prince Schneizel as well was assassinated by Zero right after we defeated Guinevere together. He betrayed us and right now he and his black knights are out to attack us."

And the Admiral can only imagine the look of the first prince when he heard that, which was utterly gob smacked right about now (which was in fact true) and was totally speechless about this. It was only natural since, like stated before, he has grown attached to his siblings, second only to Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia. Right after the Princess stated the current situation she was followed by her sisters Euphemia and Nunnally.

"Big brother is there anything you can do to help us?"

"Surely Father can help us in this desperate hour"

 _I don't think the Emperor would want-or even CONSIDER-to help his children…_

The Admiral mused rather bluntly, and if his men were to hear him said that, they will without a shadow of a doubt will agree with him one hundred percent; it was rather common for the people that serves inside the military that the Emperor, gives little to nothing concerns to his spawns, however they keep this a secret to the people of Britannia, which thinks that Emperor cares about his children, since they are too straight-minded and too naïve to think otherwise.

There are many reasons why the Emperor does doesn't take care of his children, one of which was the ideology that the Emperor and also the Empire shares and valued the most: that the weak cast aside and the strong survives. If his very own children can't survive in life, or just in a war, then for him they aren't worthy to be call his sons and daughters.

Another reason why does the Emperor won't be able to help them is that he rarely takes care of his Empire as well. If you ask any Britannian out there, and ask who is/are the one(s) that was ruling them, rarely will you able to hear the answer of, 'Emperor Charles' since the Emperor, consider this as a mundane affair; something that it wasn't worth his time altogether. For the past couple of years all of the rulings were either done by the court of nobles and the commoners or the former and deceased Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, second prince, Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Nobody knows what does the Emperor was doing whenever he lets either his children, or the court take charge the entire Empire-except of course the two Lelouch and C.C that is. All they knew that the Emperor, at most, never been seen ruling the entire empire.

There were some theories claiming that, maybe he still ruling the empire and just hiding this from the public. It was a good notion, however with no evidence backing the idea, the idea of the Emperor secretly ruling the empire won't be accepted by the people, especially in the military, since they knew what was going on inside the palace other than the nobles.

And this was proven once again by the first prince when he let out a sigh of dismay, and answered them rather down casted. "I'm afraid Father is out as of this moment and given me the title to temporarily rule the Empire while he was away." And right after he heard the proclamation of the first prince, the Admiral couldn't choose where to laugh at. Either the one that says that the first prince, that has no experience of ruling the empire, was the one appointed as a temporary ruler of the empire that controls the one-third of the world. Or would it be the excuse of the emperor itself? Either way he find it rather hilarious just thinking about it.

The reason why it was so funny is this: one is that like stated a mere moment ago, the first prince has no experience of ruling the empire. Although he should be ready about this, since he is the first prince of the Empire, and when the Emperor dies, then he would be the first one to ascend and takes the throne, however the only thing he was good at was proper etiquette like the ones his teachers from when he was a young child, and not politics and warfare, which was the people of Britannia wanted for their next ruler. Also, let's be honest, Prince Odysseus isn't a leader, and much more of a follower than anything else. He will listen to any orders of his father, accepts the request of his siblings and never did the public saw him commanding someone to do something. If the Admiral was to give the power to temporarily rule the empire, he will pick the court. Though corrupted and single-minded, at least the court knows how to rule and sustain the empire. They are the ones that help the Emperor to uphold the law, give a verdict, and of course pass a law, however he can also side with the emperor not giving them the chance of ruling the empire with the current situation since if you're following the war very closely then you must know that the ones supporting Princess Guinevere are the entire court of nobles that despise the SAZ and how does Princess Cornelia rules Area Eleven and still unable to eliminate the number one target of the empire, Zero. Meaning he can't give the nobles the chance of completely creating a full scale coup, against the empire, so no matter how idiotic the decision of the emperor did, it was nonetheless the right choice.

Another reason why does the statement of the first prince make him laughs was the reason why was he giving the power of temporarily to rule the entire empire was only because he was away. He doesn't even tell the one that was replacing him why he was away, and where will be found if they needed him, all he does was pick his son and then left without any explanation. And not just him, I think every normal person, without a doubt would find this funny. I mean come on! Who in the right mind, would leave without explanation? And what's even funnier was the fact that he is leaving with something very valuable behind. It's not like he was leaving his cellphone, his wallet, or the house key, NO! He is leaving his empire! Let me say it again, the ENTIRE FREAKING EMPIRE! The whole country is the one that he was about to leave behind, and it was something, in the right mind would never leave behind unattended. That is why, in a democratic country there's always be a second in command, under the name of Vice-president. Add to the reason why he find this funny was the fact he doesn't give any explanations where he was headed. If the place where he will be going was even much important than his empire, then maybe they can reasoned with the emperor.

The Crown if he can see his face should be wearing a down casted expression right about now, and he continued further more. "So I'm sorry but I can't help you…" explained the mediocre prince to his fellow royalties that was his brothers and sisters. Admiral Bristow was sure that everyone may have been slumping right now, and it was only natural since they have no savior as of this moment.

 _Or is it?_

Right after he thinks that, a footstep can be heard and he can hear the eleventh prince's voice before stating: "Which is why I'll take over this operation as Prime Minister." And made seems like all of them confused and his older half-sibling Cornelia questioned him.

"Prime minister?" asked Cornelia before reaffirming by Lelouch. "Before Schneizel draw his last breath, he appointed me as his replacement. He ordered me to do what is necessary in any case that the Emperor was away. "And the Admiral and his men can work with this. If he can beat them, surely he can beat his former allies that were the Order of the Black Knights. And it would seem that they can also work with this since the first prince asked him.

"So Prime Minister Lelouch…what shall we do?" and Lelouch answered them that made them shock on his answer. "We will give what Zero wants…Japan!" and if the Admiral was drinking a cup of water right now he would spit it out.

 _What the?!_

Well…actually the Admiral can understand with what the Prince was doing…however…giving the region which was the largest mining of Sakuradite shouldn't be given up so easily. _But what matters most...? The people or some rocks?_ No matter what he thinks about it, it will always be the former than the latter. It wasn't worth anything at all. And the prince tried to reason with them.

"If we give them what they want, then this battle is over…" and he can hear that all of them stayed silent meaning that they were considering the Prince's idea. However, Princess Cornelia was persistent, just like any other military commanders would, and asked him.

"Is there any better way than surrendering this entire Area?!"

And if he was the prince right now he would be eyeing the Princess right now (which he actually does), saying 'are you dumb?' but she knew that he knew as well, that there isn't any other way; they were trap with no way out and have little to nothing left of their ammunition. And even if they fight them with sheer strategic mindset, it wouldn't be enough if the one they are battling with has on par-if not surpassed-strategic mindset. So yes there isn't any other way.

"No…there isn't." and right after was eerie silence, and also his men was on the same state. However the prince tried to see the other way and said. "However…that doesn't mean I will surrender Britannia…that is why I order of all people here inside the Viceroy Palace to be shipped back to the homeland!" and if the admiral was with him right now he will give him a round of applause.

What he was doing was outright the best decision than fighting and it was better course of action than any other proposed plan; with this they can safely evacuate the people that was also trapped between the crossfire that the two belligerents created, and also with this they can help since the only flaw with the prince's plan was they have no transportation as of this moment…

"Hold on your highness, how we can do that if we have no vehicles that can accommodate this entire people" questioned Guilford to the prince and that made the admiral smirk and thought. _I guess that's our cue_ before ordering the communication officer to open the comms and let them patch in so that they can finally talk with them, and when the screen flared up he stated out of nowhere.

"Your highness, we will help you to evacuate Area Eleven…"

As expected of the old Admiral, the people inside the throne room were quite surprised to see their once enemy now offering to help them. The citizens, obviously, cower in fear; they think that this is just a ploy set-up by them, and would eventually double cross them when given the chance. The princesses (Euphemia and Nunnally) though look brave; he can tell that they were shaking in fear, for obvious reason. And of course the ones that serve in the military put a defensive stance; they were ready on whatever he will try to do against them.

However the one that catch his attention was the prince since he was smirking either in delight or it was a sinister grin, Admiral Bristow can't tell. Prince Lelouch steps up in front the screen so that they can speak, while the others grown wary in what was the prince doing, even if he was miles away from them, they still think that they will try to harm the prince in anyway.

"Lelouch what are you think you're doing?" Cornelia hissed with her hands on her hips where her handgun was placed; it was also the same thing that she and her men were doing right now. However the prince ignores them and continued until he reaches the front of the screen, before he asks him.

"State your name and your allegiance." Commanded the Prince to him and even though the screen was split between him and Captain Christopher Strom, they straighten themselves up before he answered respectively.

"My name is Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow." Before he was followed up by his subordinate "And I'm Captain Christopher Storm" "And we serve the first princess and her endeavors." Continued the admiral; once heard the proclamation of the two of them, the people grown much more dread from the both of them, since they were the allies of the ones that proclaimed the war, that already taken the lives of over 10,000,000 in the span of three days, the most bloodiest war ever in short time(so far).

The prince though, surprised, contained his expression and remain pensive altogether and replied to the two men that was in front of him. "I see…meaning you're the ones that attack the zone is that right?" Prince Lelouch deduce, which was correct, since he never seen them or heard them from their assault against the princess last night.

Admiral Bristow can only nod, not thinking the men he lost on their failed assault on the zone, making the prince continue. "Well if that's the case…why are you here? Are you truly here to help us?" questioned the prince to the two of them, and that made them grown very much serious since, this is the point where they will ask them about their motives; luckily they were prepared.

"Yes your highness, we are here to serve you and do whatever you commanded us to do." Answered Christopher Storm aboard from his ship to the prince; though the prince accepted it, others wasn't, one of them was Princess Cornelia since she grunted and proclaimed them.

"Tsk…why should we believe you? For all we know once we agree with you, you may blow us into pieces!" Roared the second princess voiced with much disapproval, making the young subordinate silence and can't answer to the princess, luckily for him his commander was ready for this kind of question and because of it he answered on his behalf.

"While that may be true…however the way I see it, you really don't have a choice. You are surrounded in the land and the sea with few men at your disposal against the combine forces of the Black Knights and the Chinese that has so far has the superior advantage, and the only way out of there, is with us helping you." And if only the Princess Guinevere was here, then she would be proud of him making the Princess Cornelia shut her mouth and be frustrated at the facts. He knows that this will work, since he once serve the princess, and though he spent his time under her quite short he learn few things from her. One of them was that she can't argue if the situation was indeed quite dire. She was a realistic person, and maybe that's made her the goddess of Victory in the first place, since she never charges into the battlefield knowing that they lose. And as of this moment, she knew that he was right.

Luckily to the Princess her younger brother saves her, by retorting to the two officers. "That is true and we can't argue with that, but that doesn't mean we will willingly let you help us, without fully knowing why is that you want to help us. Surely you're not doing this, just because if you save us, then the Emperor won't sentence you treason against the empire." And this time around they were the ones that have their tongues tied due to the Prince's reasoning since he was spot on.

It was true that they were only doing this, since if they save them then when they come back to the mainland then they will think twice arresting them from the act of treason, because of the fact that not only did they save the Royals, that will automatically grants them full pardon, but the people as well, that will surely be grateful, and make sure that their saviors won't be hang. It was either that or they will go separate ways with no destination, and the whole Fleet of the Holy Britannian Empire chasing them and hunting them from what they've done. They can't also seek help to the Europeans and the Chinese since both of them has some bad tidings with the first princess and if they knew that they formerly work to them then they will be dead.

So instead of telling the truth, they instead resorted to the second reason why they've helped them. The Admiral, sighs, and answered. "Truth be told, although we fought against each other, and we wanted to either kill you or capture _But we wanted the former_ and we don't share the same ideals, we would never let our fellow Britannians be killed by the hands of the terrorist, we won't stoop that low. We also have dignity as well."

The crow was silence, taking it all in and pondering what they meant. For them this was really unexpected turn. How can someone change so suddenly? Granted though that they were facing in a war and they say war changes the man, but this? It doesn't feel right at all. They were once their enemy and then in an instant they're their allies. But they have really nothing to choose, it was either trust them…or die. And even if they trusting someone in this time, is quite rare, it was really needed.

Which is why, the royalties huddle up in a circle and talk about this. In a minute or two, they finally made a decision. "All right…we will give you a chance. However, if we see or even feel that you're going to cross us…the emperor will be the least of your worry" Stated the new Prime Minister with his stone cold face and his eyes, filled with determination and murder, and that made the two men sent shivers down their spines.

The Admiral stammered but regains his voice and answered. "Yo-you have our word…your highness." Before simultaneously they bow towards them. After that prepare how they will evacuate, which will be done with the ships that they brought along, and of course how can they penetrate the blockaded that prevents them from reaching their highnesses in the coast of Tokyo.

* * *

 **01:22**

The Black Knights, though failing two of the three main objectives: the capture of the Lancelot and the capture of the Viceroy of Area eleven, still manages to return back to the rendezvous point, in point seven just a 1 kilometer away from the Viceroy Palace. Tohdoh and that was formerly 70 units strong, return back to his comrades with only 35 units left, over half was decimated by the Siegfried that was piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald. _At least we manage to get out of there alive…_ muse by the colonel thinking their failed assault to the Viceroy Palace, that if they manage to capture it, then they've won and the liberation of Japan will commence. However they failed to do so, because of one Knightmare that easily destroy his men as if cutting butter with a knife-a super-heated knife that is.

Once they manage to get back to the rendezvous point, they were surprised that the stolen G-1 was there waiting for them. Not only that but it will seem that the others were there as well, Kallen and Rai is there, the Second Special Forces (or at least that was able to survive) and surprisingly the Gawain was there meaning that Zero was there waiting for them. And if they look far back, then they will spot the Avalon. _That's odd…_ think of many, wondering why do they have the first airship with them, however they continued with their work since Zero will explain it to them afterwards.

First they've done was tend the wounded, the men and women died was bagged and set to bury near the Tokyo settlement after the war is done, their Knightmares was parked and also checked if they suffer from any damage during the fight, if it does then they will replace it with some spare parts and of course rearmed them with ammunition. The officers, once done reporting in, make way to the bridge of the G-1 where the meeting was to be held.

Inside the bridge, all of them was seated in an oval shaped table, right after temporarily removing the monitors that they used as the War room. Everyone was dead silent waiting for their leader to arrive. It doesn't take long before the door was open and everyone stands up to the arrival of Zero. Zero was first to arrive and of course followed by C.C, but the truly shocking was that the Second Knight and his Raven Squad following behind them, and their instinct kicked in and all of them pointed their firearms towards the six men and women that was their enemy. However the ones that they were pointing at, didn't even flinch and one of them actually laugh it off.

"Hahaha…oh man, Zero you do have some great soldiers in here I'll give you that" proclaimed the black haired guy, that could be mistakenly look like Princess Cornelia's Knight, Sir Guilford, the only difference was that this guy has some streaks of blonde in his hair, and of course this one is very eccentric. The second Knight of the round has his eyebrows twitched, probably in annoyance and hissed him to shut up.

"Hunter!" and that made the man shut his mouth before he would go on any further. Once that was over, every one inside the room now either thinking if they should kill them off right away, but before they could even do that, Ohgi, the second in command, step in and proclaimed.

"Wait stop, can we all be civilized for a moment, and put our guns down! I'm sure Zero can explain this with us!" And Zero does can explain it since he stated. "Yes I can, and if you're done, can we all sit down so we can get this meeting started?" asked their leader to his officers and subordinates. A moment later they all complied reluctantly, however all of their eyes didn't leave to the Britannians that was in the room. Kallen, Rai and Tohdoh, also share the same feelings like their fellow comrades. To ones that was being stared at, though disrespectful for them, they shrug it off and sat beside Zero.

After a moment of silence, Zero started the meeting. "Well if we can begin…I'm sure you want to know why did bring along some of my friends…" stated Zero to them slowly emphasizing the word friend just avoid any harm feelings to his Black Knights. Everyone nodded in agreement, eagerly waiting why does a Knight of the Round that not only pledge to serve and protect the Empire until death, but they are considered as a prime example of being a Britannian in the first place!

After seeing them nod and of course Tamaki's exclaiming: 'Yeah, tell us why you Zero, my buddy, the one that fight against them, suddenly align with those…bastards!' luckily for them Esperanza Acero, the furious of the bunch was stopped by her comrade Jordan before she stab the red hair Japanese, Zero answered them.

"As you may have known, Prince Lelouch is now our allies, in fact he is the first ally of mine…and to be frank he is also a founder of the Black Knights." And when the people know about that, they gasped in shock-except Tohdoh, Diethard, and Rakshata, since the three of them just either stayed silent, amused or didn't give a damn.

"Wait…Lelouch Lamperouge, that lanky classmate of ours…is a founder of the Black Knights! I know that he wants to do this for her sister, but I never knew that he was this serious…"Kallen stated to them truly impressed and baffled that the guy she spent with at the time where he wasn't a prince just yet, was actually a rebel leader in disguise and as of this point no one inside the military, or the government, and EVEN FREAKING SUZAKU, the guy he always spent his time with-the second is Rivalz-doesn't even know about it.

Not only she, but the whole people, didn't knew that one of the founders of the terrorist organization that fight against the Britannia, was actually created by a Britannian Prince, was truly impressed. Although, to simple Japanese, they will be cringe or even rage at the fact that one of them is a Britannian is the one that created the Black Knights, however the Black Knights learned that not all Britannians are that bad. Also, they must set an example to the people that they shouldn't discriminate the others because of their culture or origins.

"Yes…and up to this point, all of our schemes, battles, and plans…are also helped by him." And the Black Knights now muttered each other saying that the prince truly is an impressive strategist and leader to able to create those situation, and some of them, even if it was ludicrous concept, thought that Zero was the one commanded than the one commanding. When their muttering grown silence, Zero cleared his throat and moved on.

"Moving on…if you know up to this point…then this should be part of the plan as well." The people inside the bridge of the G-1 were thinking just about that, and wondering what is the plan. To do the honors, Chiba questioned him…with a tint of irritation.

"If I may Zero…can you please share us this plan of yours? I think I say this behalf to the rest of the Black Knights, that in order to trust you we must at least know the plan." And before these will escalate to something much worse and will probably question each other's trust, Zero didn't hesitated and answered them truly.

 _I guess I need to compromise, Lulu…_

Thought Zero thinking about his doppelganger, that as much as possible don't tell them about the plan until it was executed.

"The plan is very simple. We will work together in secret, and both of us will organize and gather our troops. For me the Black Knights and of course the Japanese, and for him the ones that disapprove of the Emperor's ruling. After gathering what we need, we will start the rebellion. However in this case, the rebellion started too early, since the Prince wasn't able to gather many forces. Luckily for us…he did able to get some useful ones…and these with me" indicates the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad "Are the one of them he was able to get."

The room stayed quiet before Ohgi stands up and asked Zero, and that was something that was lingering in his mind ever since he joins the Black Knights. "Zero…I know I never disapprove or question your motives and your plans…but…"Ohgi started hesitating, but after seeing Zero to continue he complied. "Is it true…that we are just part of your plan? That we are all your some kind of pawns in your own game played by the prince?"

And when that was heard by everyone, they all look to Zero, since they were also wondering about that. Kallen and Rai, though never did they question Zero, or even their trust and loyalty towards him also look to him and questioned. "Are you Zero…just using us?" Kallen asked her eyes filling up with tears ready to drop.

For Zero however, he wasn't angry, or surprised…in fact he was in exact opposite. He was grateful for this. Why so? Well his doppelganger that at the end of the rebellion it was the exact same thing that made them fall apart as a group and the main reason why he is considered as a traitor to the Black Knights. The lack of trust on each other, and the concept of using them merely as pawn in a game, made the Black Knights crumbled and be defeated. This was a great opportunity to never let that happen again.

 _Well then…it would seem that our future is bright…_

Zero stood up from where he was sitting and answered them truthfully…

"No"

And when he sees them that they aren't convince he clarify. "No…I don't use you as a pawn, in our game; a discarded pieces…you are more than that." The Black knights was grateful that their leader don't treat them that way, since from the moment they were join in kinda felt like that: he always command them and never once did he join with them, whenever they celebrated to their victories or mourn for their defeat. Granted though, he was the commander and he has a lot of things to do, however the battles they've done is considered as a suicidal, and never will a good commander will let his men go to a war knowing that some to no one, will get back alive.

"However…you are a part of the plan." Added Zero and they quickly offended by that, and before this will turn out to a problematic situation, Tohdoh save him. "Let him finish!" he commanded for those that wanted to interrupt him, making the masked man grateful for him.

"Thank you Tohdoh…like I said you are a part of a plan…but aren't we all part of something?" He asked them and that made them ponder that question. Are they? "Sometimes, we are part of something that we agree…others we don't…and some we are part of neither both of them, and wanted to stay neutral. However…what you're part of…what you've joined…is a organization, that welcomes everyone! A group that accepts everything you may offer! And of course a plan that will not only benefit me or the prince…but to the whole World!"

"From the moment we started the Black Knights, we vowed that we will use this to uphold justice and become a peace keeping operatives to the entire world. Not only we will help liberate Japan…but we will liberate the world, which longs for saviors to come!"

The Black Knights listen to each and every word spoken of their leader and once again amazed how powerful his words are. He is truly an amazing orator that's for sure. "Don't consider yourself as a part of the plan…just something to create/build in order to accomplish something. Rather consider yourself the tools needed to do such plans."

And after that he sat down to let them sink in, from what he says, the Black Knights stayed silent…until they now realized that they are more what they think they are. They aren't just an ordinary citizen, turned into a rebel…rather they are…the heroes of the new world.

Once all of them think it that way, they continued their meeting. "Well then…since that is over with…let's get with what we've came here…and that's the plan of taking Area Eleven" and when they heard about that they straiten themselves up, eager to know about how do they take their promise land back once more.

"As of this moment, we outnumbered the Britannian forces two to one…three if you want to consider the Chinese vessels that we manage to have thanks to our operatives (General Katase) in the Chinese Federations. And now the Britannians are trapped to their last remaining stand…the Viceroy Palace; the very symbol of the Britannian Colonization…if we take that out it signals our liberation from them."

The officers that was listening in though failed from their initial approach to the Palace, still have much confidence that they will break the final wall that was separating them from regaining their freedom. They can already see the end of the finish line. They can smell the sweet stench of victory. The taste of liberation is at their fingertips…they only need to firmly grasp it.

"Now the question is…how we can breach it…" and everyone nodded on that since from the looks of things, it was truly an impenetrable fortress, much more so than Trojan Walls of the Greeks. Even if they use the Gawain, it will be a slaughter since their plan was to not harm the civilians and only take the Viceroy. So destroying the Palace is not an option.

Diethard raises his hand, and even if he wasn't a military man, his intelligent enough to know what to do. "I think the best of course of action, is to either flush them out…or use a Trojan horse tactic. If we can't breach it, then we must let the people out or we let ourselves in." Suggested the Diethard, and muttered to each other that he has a good point. If the Prince's warnings were correct, then the Viceroy Palace is well defended; equipped with everything to counter any form of engagements of its enemies. So if they can't destroy it…then they need to let them out instead right?

However it won't be needed since Zero has already a plan for that. "That won't be necessary…since we already have a plan that is in motion right now." When the Black Knights heard about the plan that was now carrying out the plan, they listen in to him. "The original plan was to capture anyone that don't support the Prince, but we change it…instead of letting them give us the Area Eleven…the Prince himself, will give it to us, once they escaped here in Area Eleven with everyone inside the Palace back to mainland. Meaning…we must let them escape…and luckily for us…it would seem that they will manages to escape…" Zero proclaimed and if they can see him right he was wearing a sneaky grin.

The Black Knights thought about this until Urabe questioned him. "Wait a minute Zero…how can they escape? It's not like they have the Avalon we stolen, that we should have given to them instead." Zero replied to him saying.

"The Avalon that we stole, is a request of Rakshata Chawla to further research the float system…" Zero told them facing the indian scientist that was casually laying in a couch a few meters away from them, pipe in hand. "As for their transport…well see this for yourself…" he said before he swivel his chair besides them making him face the monitor that was above him. Everyone followed suit and when the screen flash up to life they see blips…the red ones indicates the Chinese…and behind them was blue ones meaning from the Britannians. They wondered how were they able to have reinforcements already, since in order to get a fleet from the nearest docks or base would take a day! But when they look closely to the names of the ships…they gasped from it. The names were the ships that attacked the zone, and their flagship is HMS _Bastion._

"That's right…the one that will save the Britannians…ironically are the ones that was once their enemy…the so called 'Freedom Fleet' of the late Princess Guinevere…" and when they compare the numbers of the ships that the Britannian Fleet has that was 106 ships compared the Chinese that has only have 50. They were outnumbered two to one, and not only that but they are outclassed by their counterparts.

After pondering the situation…Ohgi said before it was finished by Tohdoh. "Wait a minute, if that's the case then…""Then we are to leave the Chinese there to die from the Britannians." And everyone look to the Zero that was now facing them. Zero replied calmly and honestly.

"Yes…we will the fighting between the two." Tohdoh wasn't the kind of person that speaks a lot, but when he does, then it will become a debate because of the exchanges of words thrown from each other. "Does the Chinese knows about this?" he asked to Zero which he answered with a no. "Is this part of you're so called grand plan?"

"Yes this is part of our grand plan."

"A plan that involves the death of foreigners and the blood is stained in our hands!" exclaimed Tohdoh, and that shock everyone since he never once did he shouted to Zero. To the ones that he fought with, specifically the Four Holy Swords, they were also surprised by their commander's sudden outburst. Zero, though, remain calm, and in fact C.C tried to tease him.

"Oh…so that's what happen when you tick off Tohdoh, like what you've been talking about." Whispered C.C telling Zero the times when he pissed off Tohdoh from the past. Zero sighed and said. "Yes and can you please shut off your mouth for a second. We're kinda middle of a meeting here." C.C frowned and humped before declaring.

"Buy me a pizza later."

Anyways, Zero control his anger not to Tohdoh but from the witch and answered the former. "A plan that will benefit us." Countered Zero and Tohdoh raised a single eyebrow and questioned him rather mockingly. "How so…"

"Because this will gain the allegiance of the Chinese; the ones that was sent here are the enemy of the Chinese, and we are here to dispose of them." He said, and instead of the Colonel that asked him, Chiba asked the question on his behalf. "So this all business is that?!"

Zero remains calmed even despite the fact that majority of the Black Knights now doubts him _I hope you're right Lelouch…_ thought of Zero, remembering what he says about the future before replying. "No…if you listen earlier then you must know that the Order of the Black Knights is created to become a peacekeeping operative and you may say as liberators of sorts. When we liberate Japan, then we will surely be targeted by other countries that will want to take our Sakuradite, so either we fight against them…or the allied ourselves with them. And as a Black Knights, we are here to keep the peace, so doing the latter is the obvious option."

"The Chinese is the one that is nearest to us, so we need to have the allegiance that is not only a superpower country but the one that has the largest population of the planet. However the Chinese you may thinking that we are aligning ourselves with are corrupt; the high eunuchs for centuries have always controlled the country than the Empress or Emperor, causing poverty all over the region while they seat rather extravagantly. They don't care about the people, they care only for themselves."

"That is why we will help those that wanted to remove these corrupted politicians from power. The ones that they sent weren't criminals, but from the high government…and we just helped the resistance movement of the Chinese that is being led by Li Xingke."

Everyone who is everyone knew the infamous Chinese leader, and of course a commander of the Chinese Military. It was said that he is practically Sun Tzu of the modern era, because of his prowess in the battlefield and he is a great strategist that the Lelouch of the future once defeated by him-however he did manage to get his revenge.

"In other words…by eliminating the Chinese that is quote on quote helping us…we will have the allegiance of the resistance of the Chinese?" asked Rai wondering if he was able to follow on what was their leader was saying.

"Precisely" answered Zero and it was an eerie silence right after that one. Zero knew that they are letting them sink in what was transpiring right now, and to be frank, Zero know why they were silence so once again he spoke up.

"I know that I keep secrets…some of which will never be revealed." Zero started to them, and they all knew that the secret he was saying was his true identity that no one, and I do mean no one, not even from his inner circle knows about it. (except C.C). "However I truly apologized if I let this plan hidden from you…and I promised from now on, I will share all details about our plans." He said and everyone nodded in agreement. With this they strengthen their bond as a group.

Tohdoh also stood up and apologized. "I too…want to apologized for my recent behavior. My outrage shouldn't happen ever again." Tohdoh said before bowing, his Four Holy Swords followed suit. Zero nodded indicating that he appreciated it, before saying.

"Well then…time to plan for the liberation of Japan."

* * *

 **02:00**

Normally battles are fought either during the dawn, dusk, middle of the day or afternoon and sometimes all day…however rarely does we see a battle start in early morning. And here in the coast of Tokyo we can see the battle unfold that will change history altogether. Two belligerents will fight in one that will be considered as a great naval battle in the modern era. The two belligerents are the Chinese that has over 50 naval ships that was only composed of Destroyers, Frigates and docking ships. On the other side of the battle is the Britannia that has the number and the technological advantage that has over 100 ships and submarines that is composed of Destroyers, Frigates, Ballistic Missile Submarine and Fleet submarines.

Both group is commanded by of the best of their respective countries can offer. In the Britannia, they are commanded by the Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow on his ship and the main flagship HMS _Bastion_ succeeded from the original Flagship HMS _Invictus_. His records in short are flawless. He fought in the Gulf Wars in Africa, Battle in the Mediterranean, Battle in the Black Sea, and the recently finish battle in Baltic Sea; all of which he participated and won, in his 10 years of serving. To the Chinese they are being led by none other than Admiral Chen Shaokuan* on his Kee Lung Class Zhaohe**.

Just a recap, the Chinese that was sent by the High Eunuchs to help the rising Black Knights, thanks to General Katase that right now serving as an ambassador and speaker of the Black Knights and future of United States of Japan on China, are blocking the Royals that once fought with the Black Knights are now against the one will be the contender of the Chinese or dubbed as the Invaders from escaping the peninsula. The Invaders, that originally the enemy also switch sides after seeing the death of their commander Princess Guinevere, so to clarify; the once allies Royal Britannians and Black Knights are now enemies and their respective allies are the once enemy the Invaders and the Chinese.

The Britannians needed to escape from the Black Knights in the land, and to do that, they needed to escape from the water, that right now prevented by the Chinese. That's where the Britannian Fleet comes in. They will punch through the blockade that was set up by the Chinese. Luckily for the Britannians the Tokyo bay is narrow, so the Chinese has a little space to maneuver their ships.

Though the Black Knights can support the Chinese that was fighting in the sea by the land, they wouldn't, since it was plan out that they are set to die in the first place since it was the part of the plan. The plan was that they will let the Chinese die, in order to get the allegiance of the Chinese resistance movement.

It was exactly two in the morning when the two group met and the Chinese were just preparing for their troops to land in the shores. "Sir! Enemy forces coming in from behind!" Panicked by one of the Chinese officers to his commander Admiral Shaokan. The Admiral, though surprised that already the Britannians have reinforcements, asked the man. "Number of Units?" he asked and the man type furiously in his work place to see how many numbers of enemies are they facing. After a couple of seconds he stated.

"Over 100 hundred sir…"he said while eyeing his commander with fear in his eyes, the Admiral was also shocked but regain his confidence and ordered them. "Relay this to all ships, turn 90 degrees east and wait for further orders! Ready all guns!" He barked and everyone saluted before doing what they told. The Admiral grab a binocular to see the enemy, which was by now closing in on them.

All the ships did what they told and started to turn, they also readied their guns that was from 90 mm to 110 mm guns, compared to the Britannians that has 114 mm guns and has guided missiles on top of it all. However the landing craft is now placed on the water and the men was ready to set out, making them an easy target to the Britannians.

The former Vice Admiral now serves as the Admiral, after promoting due to loss of commanders in the fleet was also seeing the situation with his binoculars and surprised that only now did they saw that they started to turn. The Admiral smirk and told his officer that was the manning the controls of the guns, and told them.

"Captain…ready the guided missiles…let's set a prime examples with what we can do. Target those landing crafts before they reach ashore." He commanded and the man saluted before relaying his orders.

"Aye, aye sir!" he turns to the communication officer and told them. "All Type 45 (Daring) and Type 43 (Duke) ready your guided missiles. Elevate 45 degrees, turn west-northwest…target location…point 7SFV 10348 19931." After setting the proper coordinates he turns to his superior and tell him. "Requesting to fire sir" The Admiral lower his binoculars and smirking and uttered one word. 'Fire!'

All guided missiles from all the 60 ships open fire against the 20 landing crafts. Missiles and rockets launch to the skies lightening the dark, from afar it looks like meteor showers during the night, but in reality those are the rockets that will send the doom of the landing crafts that was carrying Chinese soldiers. The soldiers can only watch in awe and fear when they saw rockets that was heading towards them, some of them abandon ship and plunge to the waters but that will be futile since they will be caught in the radius.

Admiral Shaokan, can only watch in horror to see his men died so fast and he can't do anything about it, tears was filling up his face, but he didn't cried…it only fueled his determination to finish those bastard himself. "Captain!" he roared to the captain that was only right beside him. The captain stammered and asked his superior…

"Si-sir?" he cowers in fear from the loud voice of his Admiral. The Admiral turns around and barked to the man. "Captain, I don't care if we lost all of our ammunitions, all that matters is that we send those bastards to hell! Order every ship to open fire to those freaking Britannian Bastards and sink every last one of them! Do you hear me!" his command was so loud and furious that his saliva went flying to the captain.

The captain though, should be deaf by now, saluted and do what he was told. "Aye aye, captain!" and with that the Chinese sent their final regards to the Britannians. Unbeknownst to them…their counter-parts was ready for those.

After successfully destroying the landing crafts Captain Christopher Storm was shown up from his monitor aboard from his _Duke_ Class ship, HMS _Dominion that_ was the leader of the all _Duke_ class the ones that ordered to fire at the landing crafts. "Sir, all targets have been dealt with…awaiting further orders. " The Admiral his back still facing the captain, only ordered.

"Good…order all ships to spread out and encircle the enemy…"and that made the young captain confused and questioned his Admiral. "Why is that sir?" he asked and the Admiral can only sigh and thought _You have so much to learn young one…_ he said before facing him to the monitors.

"The enemy will obviously try to retaliate, and the ones that we are facing value their comrades very well. They wouldn't let them go down without vengeance." He explained to the Captain that was only now did he face real life combat in the field, since his original job was to man HMS _Dominion_ that serves as an escort ship, so he doesn't know the course of the battle that unlike Admiral Bristow knew about these countless times.

The young captain nodded in realization and saluted before answering. "Sir yes sir!" before the screen went blank. The ships now spread out and so is the submarines underneath, so when the Chinese started firing they were able to dodge it…some of them that is. 10 _Daring_ class, 22 _Duke_ , 1 _Albion_ , 4 _Bristol_ was hit by the missiles from the Chinese, while some only damaged but not critically thanks to anti-missiles turrets that was able to counter the Chinese's own missiles and turrets.

The explosions of the ships can be seen from the coast of Tokyo, even the Palace and the G-1 can see the ashes of the fallen ships that was sunk by the Chinese. The Chinese thought that they won…and the Admiral that was panting so heavily from the commands he given to his men. "I think this is over…" he proclaimed and he was right…it was over.

When the ash have been cleared… the remaining ships can be seen encircling the Chinese Vessels, Admiral Shaokan knew that this was the end and he lowers his officer hat and placed it where his heart lays and muttered. "Men…it was nice fighting with you…"and that will be his final words before he will die.

Admiral Bristow grunted and ordered his men. "Let's finish this…order all Albion to set dock near the pier near the Palace, and I don't want to waste bullets…so let the submarines take care of them." He said before yawning as if this was just a child's play. The man he given his orders saluted and ordered these to the other ships.

The remaining _Albion_ Class which was two left passed the encirclement and goes to the pier where the evacuees will be waiting. They were followed by the _Bristol_ Class, where the flagship _Bastion_ also followed suit. Meanwhile the remaining the Dukes and Darings, are left behind in order to not let any Chinese vessels manage to get away. Underneath them Vanguards and Astutes readied their missilies to sink the Chinese from below. It was fast and silent. The 45 submarines manages to destroy the 30 ships in couple of minutes and the explosions rock the seas, giving some waves.

From the shore…the people right after talking with the officers earlier, started to move out. They escape from the behind from the palace and luckily the Viceroy Palace has a pier of its own that will lead to an artificial strait that will send them to the ocean. However only one ship can enter at a time, but that will be enough for a single _Albion_ Class to accommodate over 100,000 people. They are now waiting for the ship that will be the vehicles that will leave this island once and for all.

* * *

 **03:00**

Once the anchors of the _Albion_ Class HMS _Bulwark_ and docked at the private pier near the Viceroy palace, on early morning, the people waiting in the pier cheers filled with delight. The whole crowd couldn't control their emotions of either fear or gratitude. Fear, since the horrors that they've witnessed in the past couple of days will surely haunt them, and it will scar them for life. Gratitude, since this nightmare…will finally end once and for all.

Just like any other migrants that want to escape ones country, states, or a region, people swarm the loading docks to enter the ship. Pushing and of course loud shouts can be seen and heard throughout the whole dock. These are the commonly used yelling between the officers and the migrants:

'Please…one at a time! All of you will get on board!'

'Women and children first! All men, please stay back!'

'Here! Just take my baby!'

'I'm a noble! So I should be in first!'

Luckily for them, they didn't resort to anything that will harm the citizens while they are going on board the massive ship that will hold them all. Minutes later other ships filled the Pier, where other people will come aboard, that way the masses will be divided and can work this out rather smoothly.

The commanders that would be helping the people escape have recently arrived and were talking with the Viceroy of Area Eleven. Admiral Thaddeus Bristow and his co-commander now promoted as Commodore Christian Storm, is now in front of Viceroy Cornelia discussing the flow of their exile.

"Over 100,000 citizens of Tokyo Settlement will be on board between all five ships and once that is done, we will go straight towards Hawaii where we will refuel. After that we will go straight towards the mainland." Stated the Admiral, saying their prepared plan onto how this will work out.

The princess only nodded and said. "Good…now we will we just have to wai-"however before she can finish her sentence, she was interrupted when a commotion arise. Just few meters away from them, the Japanese that was living in the Ghettoes that was able to survive and was also part of the evacuees that was living inside the Palace, was arguing with a sailor, saying that the should also get onboard. However the latter won't budge, and shove them away.

The Admiral grew irritated towards the Japanese and roared. "You elevens should stay here! Why would you want to leave your future country?!" he said and the Japanese cowers in fear. Euphemia that was behind the her sister this all time, steps in and proclaimed.

"The Japanese have freedom to choose whether or not they will Japan! If they decided to goes to Britannia, we shouldn't prevent them from doing!" and when Suzaku backs her up, the Admiral got his tongue tied, and unable to speak.

The two naval officers, stand in attention before bowing. "Yes your highness!" after that all Japanese that wanted to leave, was on board in one of the ships. They were now preparing to set sail, until they heard out of nowhere…an annoying voice.

"Hey! Would you just leave us behind?!" yelled the over so jovial and eccentric Lloyd from afar waving his arms to get the attentions near the pear, behind him was Major Cecile and a transport that came from the Avalon before was stolen by the Black Knights.

Seeing his former superiors and friends, Suzaku ran up to them and ask the two. "Sir Lloyd, Miss Cecile, where have you been?" he asked and even though he doesn't know what they've been through the former were able to answer him.

"We were held hostage by Zero and after we heard the death of the Prime Minister…we were set free and they took the Avalon." And the young knight can only say 'I see' and clenching his fist when he heard that one of his friends once again was taken hostage by him.

The scientist brush off some ashes and proclaimed. "Yes, such a shame that we lost the Avalon, and probably the Black Knights will used it to create their own Float system. Now then…I see that we are now leaving…well we can't hang around for so long or else the ships will leave us behind!" He said, before leaping away as child and Cecile can only sigh and muttered under her breath.

'I like him when we are held hostage by Zero. At least there he stayed silent' and unbeknownst to her Suzaku heard her and elicit a small chuckle. "Come on Miss Cecile, the boat is leaving" before the two of them goes toward the ships.

Lelouch, Nunnally, Shirley and his friends from Ashford are also talking with each other and discussing with what will happen. And when they heard what the prince will do, the blue haired student was first to react.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL STAY HERE?!" he yelled to his friend, and if Lelouch weren't covering his ears he'll go deaf. After he was done panting he answered. "What I mean is…I need to stay here to negotiate the terms of surrender to the Black Knights." He said to all of them and they were down casted by that.

"Why should you be left behind big brother?" her little sister Nunnally, asked him, tears welling up on her face before it was wipe away by Lelouch. Kneeling he clasp her hands with his, and answered. " I have to Nunnally…as a Prime Minister, this is my duty. But don't worry I'll be back." He said and Nunnally after seeing-rather hearing-the effects of a war, swallowed it up and agreed.

"Okay."

His sister Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia before leaving give some small advice to him: "Just stay safe Lelouch." "Yeah don't go anything stupid while we are out here" Euphy concluded making him chuckle a little, before replying.

"I will…and don't worry I'll be with the Knight Two, which I sent to be with Zero to ready our meeting with each other. _Since he will be needed later…_ He thought in the end, and his sister was glad to hear that. After that, his classmates and his subordinates bid their temporarily farewell.

"Jeremiah…Sayoko…I'm entrusting you with my sister's and my friends lives. I wish when I return that they are all safe and sound." Before the former put his clench right fist where his heart lays and proclaimed. "With all my heart your highness!" and the latter only bow and answered. "With pleasure master Lelouch."

Milly, Nina, and Rivalz also bid their farewells.

"Be safe here Lulu…Shirley would be devastated if you don't" whispered Milly in the end.

"Please return safely…"muttered Nina.

"Hey buddy…when you return make sure to bring along my bike as well…"requested Rivalz while scratching the back of his head, making the young prince smirk and answered with 'I will.'

The second to the last were his best friend of course…Suzaku. Suzaku come in close to him and said. "You know…I could be here with you if you want." He said and though Lelouch will be enternally grateful, he will complicate their plans if he did. He needs to be away that is why he said.

"No…I'll be fine. You should be with your princess." He stated, and even if the knight will decline, he can't disobey the prince's orders, and he was right on that. "And besides…you know what I'm capable of right?" boasted Lelouch before moving to the last person he would say goodbye.

"I know" Suzaku whispered smiling a little.

Lelouch doesn't want to say goodbye with this one. Since already they were separated plentiful times already. Two in the past timeline and two here in this timeline, making this as their fifth time they were separated. Lelouch doesn't know what to do and only uttered her name and put his hand on her cheeks…

"Shirley…"

Shirley trying to hide her tears, suddenly embraced her fiancée and buries her face on his chest and pleaded over and over again. "Please don't go…" Lelouch accepted the gesture and his face was on her side of her head and he can still smell the perfume that she was wearing before the wedding. Lelouch smiled sadly and stated.

"I have to Shirley…this is my duty…but I'll promise I'll be back." He said and Shirley stops crying and faced him with red eyes from the crying she was having. "Promised?" she asked and Lelouch can only smiled and kiss her forehead before promising.

"I promise…and remember…we still have a wedding to finish…" he said making the orange hair girl smile on that, and because of it she has something to look forward to. "Yeah" she stated before they bid their goodbyes with a one last kiss. When they were separated Shirley whispered to him…"I love you…" before he replied back.

"I love you too Shirley…always." Before they were separated once again, and the latter walk towards the ship while the former watch as his friends, families, and countless of people leave this island. The very same island that he was exile from, how ironic that he will be the one exiling them this time around.

The horns of the ships was blown and the a naval officer proclaimed with the top of his lungs. "ALL ABOARD!" below them, 5 tugboats for the five ships to pull them out from the pier. The people on board share one last glance before they leave the one they called home for the last seven years since it was colonized by the Britannians. They can see clearly the destruction the war causes from where they were standing, and they prayed that it will never happen again.

To the Black Knights…they were celebrating. This is sign that the Japan is free, seeing the government officials along with the citezens of the settlement leave the island means that they abandon the land. And now the only thing they need to do, is to make it official.

Cheers and hugs was heard throughout the G-1 and outside when they see the ships containing the people inside the Palace have left. They couldn't believe that this was happening that everyone cried with tears of joy, while some just cheered or gave a toast like Tohdoh and his four holy swords. However, there is one man that wasn't celebrating and that is Zero.

Zero was thinking and he thought to himself. ' _While this is a great victory for us…the war is only just began…we shouldn't let our guards down…isn't that right?'_ he thought thinking his doppelganger that was also thinking the same thing.

From the pier, Lelouch watches as the ships float away from him and the Island of Japan. Lelouch was wearing a smirk, the kind where he won something…and it was. "Seven years ago, I was exiled to this place…and now the tables have turned and I'm the one exiling them." He said before gathering some breath and regain his confidence.

"Now…all conditions have been cleared…all that left is…to capture of V.V. And then capture that bastard and kill him…and then…and only then…I WON!" he said before laughing hysterically that was considered as an evil laugh. It lasted for an over a minute before he gave a devilish grin and spoke.

"Phase four, the exodus is over…now for the final phase…"

* * *

 **A/N: First off I'm truly sorry if this wasn't published very soon, and secondly I'll make this short since it's is over 17,000 words and I'm still suffering from a case of Writer's Block. I won't tell you what will happen next, since I'm not in the mood or when will it be published (real sorry for that one). However I promise that you won't wait for at least another three weeks, since two more and this story is finished.**

 **Answers for the word hunt:**

 **Chen Shaokuan-This is a real time Chinese commander that also serve during World War II; nothing much known about him sorry. (You could learn more about him on Wikipedia)**

 **Zhaohe-This is a real time Class cruisers and not a name of for a ship. (You could learn more about Zhaohe on Wikipedia)**

 **Also almost forgot.**

 **Happy Single Tasking Day (Ha! Even working we must do it one at a time! Eat that couples…p.s sorry if I hurt anyone that has a relationship)**

 **How to celebrate**

 **Make a list of all the tasks you want to accomplish and go down the list one at a time.**

 **Cut off all distractions. Switch off your phone, block the Internet, close your office door, and get started on your list. It may be hard now, but when you are done, you will be proud of yourself! (It's good for me since I can work single task or multi task! I'm truly expendable)**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out**


	49. Final Act

**A/N: WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?! Are you happy right now?! Are you standing on your feet cheering for joy?! ARE YOU SO OVER ENTHUSIASTIC THAT YOU THINK CAN DANCE THROUGHOUT THE DAY?! I'M SURE I DO! Want to know why? Well newsflash guys, the wait is OVER! Yes after 5 months-again- of waiting I'm now back in writing! It felt like ages after that period of waiting, and it feels like I lost the motivation and the skills in writing anymore, so forgive me for all of that, since this is kinda feels new to me. But don't digress since today is an important day. Not just to me but to you as well. Want to know why? Well, let me give you a hint…**

 **THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY!**

 **Meaning just one more guys and I have completed this story. And let me tell you, this ride is full of ups and downs. For days, months, and years, since I started this story I've learned so much and encounter new things to improve my English since like I said in the beginning I'm only doing this because of the fact that I wanted to improve my English…and the fact that writing is my only hobby than eating, sleeping and playing League of legends. And to be honest… I've learned a lot. Also, I really appreciate all of your criticism, while others won't take it much likely, for me, it's just show what you want me to improve on and every time I saw your critics on me…it only pushes me to improve more as a writer. So I'm truly grateful for every review you've sent me-even if only Chapters at least three reviews I only get…for me that's enough to show that you like my story, and I'm truly grateful.**

 **So yeah, in short, I just wanted to say: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **And to say thank you for the ones that review the last Chapter…shout-out for these people:**

 **Now onto the second to the last chapter and I will give you just a recap of the last chapter since I wasn't able to summarize it at the end. Last time, the Britannians that served Princess Guinevere, or to be precise the ones that attack the Zone that was being led by Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow and Captain Christopher Storm, are now helping the Royals that was being trapped in the Viceroy Palace, to escape the island and give Area Eleven to the Black Knights that was preventing them from doing so. It was actually planned by the two Lelouch that they must exile the people inside the Palace in order to get Area Eleven and of course to attack V.V. Also the Chinese that wanted to help the Black Knights are decimated by the Britannian fleet that was blocking the Royals from the sea. And once again this was part of the plan in order to get the allegiance of the Chinese Resistance Movement. And at the end, the people of the Tokyo Settlement are now migrated back to the homeland.**

 **So in this Chapter, this will continue what happens previously and of course the debut of one of the main villains of the Anime…V.V! (I hate that little immortal) and also this will be part Episode 24 (The Collapsing Stage) and of course the final episode (Zero) however, like I said just parts of it; meaning the start of this Chapter is part of the last part of episode 24 then the first part of episode 25. I'll make this quick since I'm really excited about this chapter. All I'm saying is…expect the unexpected!**

 **And we can't continue further more without doing…the WORD HUNT! Since this will be the second to the last chapter, I think you know the mechanics so I won't tell you how this work. Instead, I will say…HAVE A GOOD HUNTING!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Add to that disclaimer is the OCs you've seen throughout the entire story that isn't mine, which is: S.S that is own by Shimmering-sky and the entire Raven Squad that owned by Ebony Sword. The only thing I own is the Xavier siblings and the future OCs Elizabeth ni Britannia and Sean Kristoff/Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 49 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 ***FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW***

 **Chapter 49: Final Act.**

* * *

Beginning, middle, and end.

First Act, Second Act, Final Act.

If you heard these words first thing that comes to mind would be a theatre play, right? And you're absolutely right on that. These words are associated with the division of a play. The meaning of an act is that is a division or unit of a theatre work, including a play, film, opera, and musical theatre. Commonly we used a three-act play (Act I, II, III) however in times we also use the Five act plays, like the ones that were used by William Shakespeare.

In the first act, obviously will be the beginning. The main introduction would be happening here. Also in here, the exposition will happen. Few incidents will happen here and there, however, it wouldn't be the climax of the story. The second act is the middle of a story. In this part, the main plot thickens. The conflict/obstacles would be discovered and the main protagonist or the main characters will be unable to achieve his/her dramatic need, which is known as the Complication. In this part, it would seem that the characters will fail from achieving their dramatic need or objectives and there is no way now they can succeed.

And of course the final act. Here the climax occurs, as well as the denouement. In other words, this will be the resolution. Here we will see the finale of the act of the play. Either it would be a tragedy or euphoria, we will know here. Meaning this will signal the end of the play.

Of course divisions of play are also used in a storytelling. Like them, they have a beginning, middle and the end. However, we mostly called them the 'element of the plot'. Same with a play, a story has an introduction where we will meet the characters. The next will be the 'rising action' in this part; the characters will soon find out the complications of the story. The problems or conflicts will introduce here, and the characters discover this and must work through it.

Climax, also called the turning point of the story, is where the main characters feel like he/she is in danger or possibly failing at resolving the conflict. The conflict, as you might know, comes with a different criterion: Man vs. Man, Man vs. self and so on and so forth. Right after that is the falling action, and this is the opposite of the Rising Action, where the conflicts appear, here the conflicts will either be solved or not. Here the characters will present the solution and doing it to solve the conflict(s).

And lastly…the resolution; as a play this will be the ending of the story. The conflicts have been dealt with. The tying up the loose ends so to speak, the conflicts are concluded and the outcomes can either be good (Happy Ending) or bad (Tragic Ending…I prefer this one). Also in a story, the main character will summarize what happens from the past and may predict the future if they want to set up a sequel.

Now as you might have known by now…this will be the last part of the story. Also if you want to know what am I using for the story… I'm using a five-part story or five act play; there's nothing much of a difference here between the Three act play and the five-act play, it's just that a five-act play is longer than a three-act play. If you guys don't know the parts/acts of the story…let us recap: The first part/act of the story is obviously is Chapter one where of course the protagonist (Future Lelouch) starts his adventure from going back in time, in order to meet his doppelganger from the past. There the entirety of the first part will be the first chapter (The Day two Demons were born) until the day where they are separated with each other or chapter 11 to be precise (Goodbye Past, Hello Future).

The second act of the story will be the separation of the two Lelouch and what they will be doing right after. Here they will encounter conflicts and the antagonist appears. Prime examples of this are of course the Battle of Narita and the introduction of the Knight of Two, the second act ends on Chapter 20 (Aftermath).

The third act of the story is where the rising action appears and in here the conflicts will just starting to get harder and the protagonist is having trouble dealing with it. Part of this act is where the protagonist struggles of dealing with the conflicts. In this story, the Third act started at Chapter 21 (A date with destiny) until Chapter 31 (A special announcement).

Right after the third act is, of course, the fourth act, in here the climax occurs and the protagonist must deal with it in order to advance. The fourth act is also where the denouement happens for a brief while. The start of the fourth act is Chapter 32 (Black Knights' Reaction) until Chapter 39 (A Wedding Interrupted).

And finally my personal favorite, the fifth act or for me…the final Act. Like stated earlier, this will be the ending; where they will tie up the loose ends, where the conflicts have been solved and the ending will occur that either will be a tragedy or happily. The start of this finale is the Spark of the Rebellion (Chapter 40) until the still unnamed chapter.

It also suited with the premise of the story, since our main protagonist Zero and Prince Lelouch treats the whole world as a stage, and they truly take the quotation of Sir William Shakespeare into their heart. From the media or just Diethard, he treats all of this as an act or a performance. And for him, every battle he participated is the conflicts that he must solve and the ending will be the downfall of the empire. Add to this is that he is also used the flair of theatrics whenever he is out to the public on giving a speech; waving his arms, voice latched with determination and of course the swaying of his cape seems like it that he was an actor, and some of them think he was.

Here in this chapter, this will obviously (Spoiler alert) a two-parter chapter. However, this will tie up the loose end; this will mark the end of the ending. In this chapter, the conflicts will be resolved, however, this wouldn't be the part where I will tell you what will happen to the main characters.

Now I have been talking for so long and let's get started to the story, shall we?

* * *

 **04:14**

 _ **Somewhere in the Pacific…**_

The freedom fleet, that came to Area eleven three days ago, that has a total number of over 200 ships and submarines, the ones that were led by the now deceased princess, Princess Guinevere, are getting back to the mainland from their assault to the SAZ and their mission: an enacted attempt of removing the seat of power of the ones ruling there, namely Princess Cornelia as Viceroy, Princess Euphemia li Britannia as the Sub viceroy, Prince Lelouch as the minister of Defense and of course the whole cabinet of Area Eleven. They weren't returning back to the mainland, with a triumphant victory from their engagement, or tragic loss from their enemies, however, they are returning to migrate the people out of Area eleven.

For the last couple of days, fighting was seen throughout Area Eleven right after the declaration of war by Princess Guinevere to the whole government of Area Eleven. On those days, the freedom fleet fought against the combined forces of the Royals and the Black Knights that defended the Island until to their last breath. And they were successful on that and they manage to kill their commander on the second day.

Right after that, they have an unofficial truce; however, the Black Knights crossed the royals that once they've helped in order to get the liberation of Japan. The latter tried to retaliate, but the Black Knights have come prepared and they were reinforced by the Chinese Naval forces, preventing the Royals from striking back against the Black Knights. Now that's where the remaining of the Freedom fleet comes in. They decided, under the command of Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow, that they will help the Royals that was now trapped by the Black Knights and the Chinese so that they will get a pardon from the Emperor from saving not only one, but four Royals. And of course, they wouldn't let any low life forms (Europeans, Chinese and the Numbers) beat them.

An hour ago, the Britannian fleet met up with the Chinese on Tokyo Bay, where the former was able to decimate the whole Chinese Fleet and no survivors were seen. Although they also suffer casualties and the former 106 ships and submarines are right now, only 65 ships and submarines, it was still enough to transport the people out of Area Eleven; in fact, it was more than enough. It was exactly three thirty in the morning where the ships were docked and the masses of people get onboard. The Royals as well was also onboard of the Ships that came to save them.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was onboard and the only one that was left behind was Prince Lelouch since he insisted that he must leave behind since he will conduct the terms of surrender to the Black Knights because of the fact he was the Prime Minister since the last Prime minister, his older half-brother, Prince Schneizel was tragically been killed by Zero. Which so, they left him behind and set sails to the mainland.

Onboard, everyone was having mixed emotions that couldn't be counted however only three things that stands out than the rest. First is the depression; depressed since first of all, they were forced to migrate from their homes that they lived for the last seven years since its colonization. And even if it was that short, they treat the Tokyo Settlement as a home. There, they lived happily; the children were going to school, the parents or the adults are going to their respective jobs, and the elderly are either in a home or in a retirement homes taking care of by nurse/maids. They were content, so it was truly depressing when they see firsthand the destruction of the city being bombarded and turn into flames and ashes. The once was glittering Tokyo settlement, is now nothing more than a haunted city, filled with littered bodies, broken homes, torn outbuildings, wreckages and of course the cemetery of hopes and dreams.

The second thing that was everyone was feeling right now is anger. They were truly aggravated to the people who have done this, and what truly ticks them is ironically the ones that save them and the ones that was shipping them back to the mainland are the ones that bombarded the settlement. Though it wasn't exactly them, since Admiral Bristow and his men only attacked the zone, and it was Princess Guinevere and the deceased Admiral Nelson and few others are the ones that attacked and bombard the settlement. Still, they work for them so technically they are still the ones to blame.

And lastly, the last feeling that they were experiencing right now is none other than…gratefulness; glad that this nightmare is over. They were happy that they can sigh in relief at last. Happy, that at least they were still alive from all the chaos that they went through, and it means that the future was only bright. And of course glad that this war…the Third Pacific War will come to an end, and they were happy that they will be safe and sound since they will be at the mainland when that happens. There they can live a new life, start anew once more.

Aboard the ships, the Royals, surprisingly weren't given a special treatment since of course they are a Royal, meaning living extravagantly was the main priority whenever or wherever they go. However, that wasn't the case here. Since they are too many people, they couldn't accommodate all of them, and the Captain's quarters where the Royals should be resting right now was given to the needed, or in other words, the ones that were truly injured and the ones that couldn't get inside the medical bay. So the Royals right now can be seen at the deck with the other people, blanketed and leaning on the rails watching the dark abyss called the ocean. Even though it was four in the morning, the moon was still up and the stars still littered across the dark skies. They watch in amazement, that despite from all the wars and chaos they've been through there was still light, and they agreed that no matter what happens that there must be light.

 _I wish…Lelouch was here…_

Was the thought the last sub viceroy of the formerly called Area Eleven, thinking the person that was left behind in order to negotiate the terms of surrender with the Black Knights, Princess Euphemia li Britannia. She clearly remembers seven years ago, that they once watched the glittering skies when they were young and carefree. Every time they do that with her, and Nunnally they tried to guess the names of the constellation of each star that they saw, though only Lelouch can name it all, since she was still young at the age of eight years old and Nunnally was only five years old, they were still happy seeing the stars, and to past the time they instead made up stories about them.

One of them is that they exemplify the stars like them. The Orion's belt stars were Lelouch, her and Nunnally. The Northern Start was Lady Marianne since she was always nearby, and of course, she was the light of a home as a mother. _It feels like it was yesterday when we gaze at the night sky, isn't it?_ The princess murmured to herself; however, it was heard by her knight in shining armor, and Lelouch's best friend Suzaku Kururugi.

"Euphy? What's seems to be the matter?" The young Knight asked his princess, concerned seeing her with a long face and just by looking at her he knew what was troubling her. But Euphy gave him the answer that he was anticipating. With a long sigh, she answered.

"I'm worried…it feels like it's wrong leaving Lelouch all by his own…even though he wanted to, in order to give us more time to escape…I-I don-t…I don't want him to di-" before she finally lets out the emotion she was hiding ever since their departure from Area Eleven. Seeing this, the young white Knight pulls her into a tight embrace to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Don't cry Euphy. I'm sure Lelouch can get handle this, without our help." Suzaku spoke softly, and she knew it was pretty genuine. Although she doesn't know the connection of Suzaku and Lelouch back when Area eleven was just Japan, she knows enough that she must trust her Knight's word.

"I know…it's just I wish we could help him in any way." Replied Euphy to her Knight facing him, Suzaku couldn't answer, since he too believes that they must help Lelouch. It's not because they don't trust Zero enough to honor his words, it's just…they're concerned. Lelouch was all by himself, with no reinforcement, and the entirety of Black Knights is knocking up on his doors.

They both stayed silent. None of them could think what to do as of this moment, and if this goes on then maybe it's too late to save Lelouch from certain doom. They need to act fast or else…Which is why they come to the person that always knew what to do when things go dire: Her sister, Princess Cornelia li Britannia.

The Princess, alongside her Knight Guilford, with the students of Ashford Academy, Prince Lelouch's fiancée Shirley, and of course Sayoko and Nunnally was at the bridge with the same look as hers. They too were worried about Lelouch's condition with him leaving alone in Tokyo Settlement to negotiate the terms of surrender. If things go well, then Tokyo and the entire Area Eleven will now be liberated from the grasp of the Holy Britannian Empire. But if it doesn't…then the Black Knights will push their Royalty Kill counter up to 4: Prince Clovis, Princess Guinevere, Prince Schneizel, and Prince Lelouch. And they don't want that to happen.

Right now her sister was talking with the Commander of the fleet that was sailing towards the homeland, Vice Admiral Thaddeus Bristow. They seem to be talking about the course of action and the latter couldn't able to agree to her sister's statement, since not only she is a royalty, have a higher rank than his, and has authority but also the fact that that the man tried to invade Area Eleven and supported Princess Guinevere's plan of coup d'état against them. After what it seems to be a very long talk, the Admiral finally conceited, and follow her sister's orders.

Euphy couldn't help but smile a little, that even in time of chaos and destruction, her sister is always determined, headstrong, and kept her attitude of 'Witch of Britannia'. _'Like a true Princess of Britannia would act…'_ she recalled the quote of her father, his Majesty, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, but quickly pushed it away and quipped to her sister: "Punishing yet again another subordinate sister? Aren't you a little bit cruel for doing so?"

The latter sighed and faced her and answered her with a monotone voice with a hint of mischievousness in it. "It is not considered cruel if the subordinate in question is clearly at fault, and beside…technically he isn't my subordinate but Guinevere's. So no, Euphy I'm not being cruel." But her face spoke differently and Euphy couldn't help but giggle, Cornelia as well, joined into this light-hearted moment.

"What is troubling you Euphy?" Cornelia probed to her seeing that she came here with a troubled face, and when she heard Cornelia's concerned voice she knew that she can't dodge this question and she must tell her the truth, and she did, in the long run.

"I-I was just wondering…what do you think will happen when we get back from the homeland?" Euphy told her sister, but she wasn't buying it, so Cornelia being a great older sister she is, she puts her hand on her cheeks the same way she always did whenever she wants to comfort Euphy and tell her the truth. "Euphy…I know that wasn't why you came here, please…tell me what is it that troubles you?" She asked once again.

Euphy hesitated, since if she did tell them about her concerns to Lelouch this will only make them worry much worst, especially Nunnally and Shirley, and she didn't want that, but she didn't want to let Lelouch fend off the Black Knights by himself, and be dead right after. She needs to decide fast, and so, she turned to face her Knight to see what he has to say about this. Suzaku gave her a reassuring nod, and that was the only thing Euphy need to tell her sister that truth.

With a deep breath, she finally lets out the truth. "Sister…I-I am worried about Lelouch…worried that he might end dead like Clovis, Guinevere, and Schneizel. Although I know that he will just set up the terms of surrender of Area Eleven, I just get this feeling that things will get worse from here on out." She murmured silently so that the others won't hear what they were talking about.

Cornelia listens tentatively and she heard the worry in her voice and it's making her feel scared, although she was trying to hide it, Cornelia knew that this matter needs to be solved immediately. With a long sigh, she replied to her sister. "I knew you were about to say that, and it concerns to me as well." Sure enough, Cornelia knew that Lelouch's action, although heroic, would be considered a suicide as well. Since for one, he is alone with enemies in all flanks, with no chance of escape, reinforcement and the chance of Victory is very slim. And she doubt that the Black Knights would keep their honor in letting the negotiation for surrender to happen, since after the incident on Lelouch's wedding they took upon arms and decided to strike Tokyo with all the confusion, and they've done that RIGHT after the fact that they had a truce to join in battle to defend the settlement. Although she might be wrong since Zero is, in fact, a man of honor and he'd probably choose the less bloodshed in favor against a total war. Still, it's a mistake to leave a member of the Royal family defenseless.

Seeing that her sister is concerned with Lelouch's condition she asked her. "What should we do about it?" She asked her sister. She thought that she will answer very quickly and decide a plan to get back to Japan and get Lelouch, instead, she gets this:

"Come with me Euphy." She ordered before she leaves the bridge with Guilford in tow. Euphy still trying to think what she wanted, still obeyed and her own knight following behind her. She followed her sister until they arrive at the deck of the ship where some civilians currently reside since the ship has not enough room to accommodate these entire people. Some are sleeping, the parents are tending to their children, the elders are knitting, or chatting with fellow evacuees, some children are playing one another, and some just gazing at the ocean, and feel the breeze of the Ocean, the warm air, the peaceful sound of waves, very opposite from Area eleven where it was total destruction. Cornelia stopped at the end of the ship, and she stands right beside her on the railing, their gaze is onward towards Area Eleven where Lelouch is.

After a moment of silence between the two royal siblings, the older one spoke. "Do you still remember the time when Lelouch and Nunna left the homeland?" She asked her, and although it was weird for her to say that since she was little back then and couldn't understand onto why they left in first place. She did remember it actually, and whenever she does remember it brings her pain.

"…Yes, I do remember…" she answered softly, since she doesn't want that to rise ever again in her memories, that was the day she marked as the worst day of her life, much worse than three days ago when Guinevere attacks Japan. Cornelia seeing that her sister knew about that day, continued. "Then you must know that after a year when they left home, we attack Area Eleven, the same place where they were ordered to be put?" And once again she was reminded of a bitter truth and she was sick of it, so she asked.

"What are you trying to imply sister?" and knowing Cornelia, she would not try to anger Euphy, she answered truthfully. "I'm saying, even though we invaded Japan, both Lelouch and Nunnally survived, and they were just mere children back then. If they can fend off then, surely Lelouch can do it again, now that his matured, I'm sure he can do well now." Cornelia proclaimed, but Euphy wasn't satisfied with her answer, so she continued. "And besides, we cannot argue that Japan…has become their home Euphy, and we can debate that it was their home. So, imagine leaving it knowing that it will tear down to ashes, surely you'll ensure that it will stay intact when you leave." Euphy quite surprised that her sister used Japan and not Area Eleven, and she also agreed that Japan was home. Not only to Lelouch and Nunnally, but to Euphy as well; the culture, scenery and the people, was definitely different from Britannia, and that made her fell in love to the land of the rising sun.

"Still, we cannot let Lelouch face Zero and the Black Knight himself without ensuring his safety." Euphy tried to persuade her sister to no avail. "I know Euphy…but if we decided to turn back now, and then War and destruction is the only thing we can bring to Lelouch and the settlement. Besides, as Princesses of the realm, our first priority is the safety of the citizens. And right now we are fulfilling it." But Euphy doesn't want that. She doesn't want to have another part of her family, be taken away from her again, especially the one that she dear the most, which is why she tried once again.

"I know sister but, we must at the very least let us support him." And before Cornelia answered and this argument escalated more, her Knight humbly proclaimed with pure confidence: "I'll go and save Lelouch your highnesses" and both Princesses were shocked to hear this. Especially Euphy and asked him, "Suzaku…but why?"

Suzaku kept his pensive expression and answered. "Because he is my best friend your highness…and I will do everything to protect him; the same thing he has done to me in the past." Euphy realizing that this was pure suicide disagree and told him to rethink about this. However, her knight wouldn't and proclaimed. "Don't worry Euphy, I'll be fine, we both will." To reassure her, he kissed her forehead and whispered to her "I promise we will be back." And Euphy smiled a little and told her knight. "You better be."

After their tender moment with one another, Suzaku faced the furious Cornelia that her eyes still peered at them like a hawk, and asked her: "Permission to save Prince Lelouch, your highness?" And after what could be like a minute or two, since Cornelia was caught up with their moment, she answered with a stutter. "Permi-permission granted." And before Suzaku ran to where Lloyd and Cecile are, which was in the hangar, she stopped him and asked. "And how can you save Lelouch?"

Suzaku only offered a smile and answered her princess "Don't worry…I got the Lancelot." Confident with his answer she let him be. Suzaku bid her adieu, and goes to the hangar to fetch the Lancelot that was done repairing. Although Euphy was glad that at least Suzaku was going to help Lelouch, she was still saddened with these events that occurred even though they shouldn't since they are now safe, she can't be happy with how things go. And as if on cue, some band group played an old English ballad song, which was fitting for this moment, although not exactly since this was supposed for the Christmas time being banned back then, since not only were they defeated by the Japanese against a whole empire, but the fact that they are suffering and severely depressed even though they are safe, and the war is now far from them, which was entitled 'The World turns upside down*.'

 _Listen to me and you shall hear, news hath not been this thousand year:_

 _Since Herod, Caesar, and many more, you never heard the like before._

 _Holy-dayes are despis'd, new fashions are devis'd._

 _Old Christmas is kickt out of Town._

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

 _The wise men did rejoyce to see our Savior Christs Nativity:_

 _The Angels did good tidings bring, the Sheepheards did rejoyce and sing._

 _Let all honest men, take example by them._

 _Why should we from good Laws be bound?_

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

 _Command is given, we must obey, and quite forget old Christmas day:_

 _Kill a thousand men, or a Town regain, we will give thanks and praise amain._

 _The wine pot shall clinke, we will feast and drinke._

 _And then strange motions will abound._

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

 _Our Lords and Knights, and Gentry too, doe mean old fashions to forgoe:_

 _They set a porter at the gate, that none must enter in thereat._

 _They count it a sin when poor people come in._

 _Hospitality it selfe is drown'd._

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

 _The serving men doe sit and whine, and thinke it long ere dinner time:_

 _The Butler's still out of the way, or else my Lady keeps the key,_

 _The poor old cook, in the larder doth look,_

 _Where is no goodnesse to be found,_

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

 _To conclude, I'le tell you news that's right, Christmas was kil'd at Naseby fight:_

 _Charity was slain at that same time, Jack Tell troth too, a friend of mine,_

 _Likewise then did die, rost beef and shred pie,_

 _Pig, Goose and Capon no quarter found._

 _Yet let's be content, and the times lament, you see the world turn'd upside down._

Everyone seemed to heard the song and followed along, and some sleep during the entire song. At this point, Euphy saw the Suzaku aboard the Lancelot Conquista, flew past them and going towards the settlement. Euphy couldn't help but feel worried and think for herself.

 _Suzaku, please save Lelouch…_

* * *

 **03:32**

 _Now…all that is left is V.V….. and all of the conditions will be cleared…_

Was the thought of the young prince who left behind in Tokyo settlement and watches as the 65 ships of the former 'Freedom Fleet' that was led by the deceased First Princess of the Realm, and Lelouch's older sister Princess Guinevere, as he waves to the ships that were sailing towards the Homeland. Although he would want to be part of the populace that will evacuate, especially since his family is in there, he cannot. He has a duty to uphold, not only that but he has a plan that needs to be fulfilled right now in order to launch the next phase of his master plan, which is battling the Empire on their own territory. To do that, he needs to have a foothold, rather a stepping stone, and both Lelouchs decided that Japan would be sufficed.

 _If things go according to plan…then our plans will be advanced sooner than later as I predicted…and if not…_

Murmured Lelouch to himself, pondering on what is about to happen. If he remembered correctly, from the past timeline this was the time where V.V stole away Nunnally when he was busy extracting information from his older sister Cornelia, which proves to be worthless since she doesn't know who killed his mother. It was thanks to C.C's awareness via the Cs' world, was he able to know that V.V just kidnapped his beloved sister, and managed to track him down to Kamine Island. On that island was also he was confronted by his best friend slash enemy Suzaku Kururugi; he offered help from him in order to get Nunnally, but he didn't know that V.V was the one that told everything about his Geass powers and he was still enraged about Euphy's death that when both of them duel it out, where Lelouch lost, he was apprehended by him and taken to Emperor where he wiped his memories.

 _No! Not again! This time, I won't let that happen again!_

After he was brought to the Emperor, he spent a small time as a Military Advisor in Euro-Britannia, under the alias of Julius Kingsley, until his memories were rewritten once again, and this time around he was back to being Lelouch Lamperouge. This time, however, there are spies observing him, including his false brother, whom he accepted in the end as his younger brother Rolo, real name Nigoros. It was once again, thanks again to C.C that he regained his original memories as Zero.

In short, if it wasn't for that little midget, named V.V, then things could have gone according to plan. The Black Rebellion would be a success, his memories would be still intact, and most of all he wouldn't be separated from his sister Nunnally. Which is why, ever since he was blast to the past, he has a name that needs to be crossed on his list. And on top three was none other than V.V himself; the older brother of his father Charles zi Britannia.

From afar he can hear the chorus of hoorahs from the Black Knights and the Japanese populace, that was also watching the Britannian occupants that were inhabiting the settlement, including the entire cabinet of the Government Bureau of Area Eleven, including the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia li Britannia respectively which was the leaders of this client state of the Empire. Which leaves Lelouch as the formal leader of Area Eleven, however, he will discard this, since it was already agreed in order to have their plans to become a fruition, they need Japan to be liberated from the Empire.

This is why he is now rendezvousing to his doppelganger's location which is on the gate of the Government Bureau, in order to negotiate the terms of surrender of Area Eleven and the Empire that holds it and give it to the Black Knights. However, there are two things that he needs to do first. One is to eliminate V.V and second to place his pieces in the board for the next match, and now it will be against Charles himself. And to do that, he needs to have the Knight of Two and his Raven Squad back in Pendragon and to avoid suspicion. And speaking of the devil…both of them arrived.

Francis Xavier, alongside with his sister Gwen Xavier, his Raven Squad…has arrived at the port to greet him and he also brought an unfamiliar face, that Lelouch hasn't seen before. A girl, just a little bit taller than he is and probably on her mid-twenties, has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and her garments are only covered with pink and white. However, what strikes him the most is that he felt that the girl he is facing is…supernatural.

 _Does she have Code as well? Like C.C and V.V? Is she an enemy or an ally?_

Lelouch wondered, he never seen this girl in the past timeline. In fact, he never knew that there was a Knight of Two in the past timeline. However, he concluded that it must because of the Space-Time Continuum thing again. After all, this timeline is completely new. Anything that he changed from the past drastically changes the future. So, this is just one of those changes he'd done.

But Lelouch can ponder these speculations later on, right now; he has a plant that needs to be unfolded. "Your Highness, I've completely eradicated the troops that try to usurp your power. Ms. Villetta is now with Zero awaiting further orders." The young Knight, that is now his Knight and thus dubbed as the 'Demon's Knight' stated with no hind of emotion and a cold tone. It kinda reminds him of Suzaku for once, but he shrugged it off since he needs to prepare the next objectives and the steps ahead.

"Good…I will now take over the entire Area Eleven as Prime Minister and negotiate the terms of surrender to the Black Knights and hand it over to them. I have no further use of you and your squad as of this moment; however, you must go back to Pendragon to avoid suspicion from the Emperor." Lelouch ordered _'And besides, I need to make sure if you're part of V.V's OSI (Office of Secret Intelligence)…_ Lelouch added to his mind. He knew that his father sends the Second Knight of the Round, to spy on him, however, there's a chance that it was set up by V.V himself since that was the same plan by him on the past timeline through Rolo, only this time around it was this Knight. Add to the fact that if his companion is indeed has a Code then he might be a threat to him and his plan. So the best course of action is to take him further away from Lelouch to avoid these threats to his plans.

 _But first…_

"I haven't met you before…are you in somewhat related to Sir Xavier? Or just part of his Raven Squad?" asked Lelouch to the blonde girl that he never met before. The girl in question seems to be perplexed by this and asked him to clarify albeit stutter and comedic way. "M-me?" pointing her index finger to herself and Lelouch couldn't help but sigh to this.

"Yes…you. Ms.?"

The girl chirped and scratches the back of her head and answered. "Oh…my name is S.S. And I'm not technically related to Francis, although I am his accomplice. Hehe"

"That's a strange name…is that your initials?" He asked to S.S; if it does then it lose the prospect of a Code user. If not…then…

"Actually…I don't exactly remember…all I know is that I go by the name of S.S" the girl answered after a short period of time. And that was exactly what Lelouch needed. However, his questioning was stopped when he saw the glare of the young knight and he knew that he was up to something. In which he dropped the topic and concluded.

"I see…well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss S.S." before offering his hand. The girl, smiled and shakes his hand replied. "The pleasure is all mine…your highness."

"Well, then…I'll take my leave. There is a cargo shuttle nearby and you can take it back to Pendragon. And if the Emperor asked about me; just tell him that there's no suspicious activity coming from me and is completely normal. Understood?" He proclaimed to Francis and his companions before they answered in unison.

"Yes, your highness!"

Francis and his Raven Squad left the docks and go to the shuttle as instructed. Meanwhile, Lelouch makes his way towards Zero's location and the Black Knights. However, he made a little detour first near at the Government Bureau. Outside the bureau, there still soldiers and Knightmares defending the Viceroy Palace, mainly the ones that didn't leave the settlement. This is what Lelouch exactly needed, and ordered them to come out of the open.

The soldiers were confused by the Prince's orders but followed in the end. After that, he removed their mask and for those who were in the Knightmares open their hatches. Lelouch lets out a devilish smirk and removed the two contact lenses that were hiding his Geass, and ordered them the following:

"Good…now, I order you to defend the Palace at all cost! Until I told you not to! Is that understood?!" and he received a chorus of 'yes your highness'.

 _Good because of this, the media will think that Black Knights and the Britannians are still fighting, when in fact that the Empire has already lost this one…_

Lelouch mused to himself before he goes to the G1 of Zero. He does this to avoid suspicion of him and Zero working together and still pain themselves as bitter rivals that are fighting against each other. However, in reality, the two doppelgangers, in fact, plan this from the start, including the surrender of the Britannian Empire to the Black Knights, and liberating Japan. Although it took them a much longer time, it was still worth it, as long as they both solved the mistakes he has done in the past.

* * *

 **04:02**

Lelouch finally arrived from the G1 aboard his Knightmare 'Arthur'. He has no escort and no reinforcement that will back him up. In ordinary eyes, it was as if he was going alone into the lion's den without anything to protect him, other than himself. While in reality, this was just a setup for the next phase to happen, and that is the capture of V.V.

The Black Knights all surrounded the 'Arthur' and when Lelouch comes out of it; they have their guns pointed at him. However, Lelouch wasn't deterred and still step out without fear. The Black Knights were about to open fire until Tohdoh stopped them and exclaimed.

"Hold your fire…he is our ally…" Although hesitant, they followed suit and lower their guns. Lelouch muttered a small thank you to him and led his way to the G1 with Tohdoh and his four holy swords leading the way. They made their way to the hallways that past the medical bay and he can clearly hear Tamaki's outrage of him being gunned down rather early in the battle. And that makes him smirk a little.

It wasn't long before they finally reach the meeting room where it would seem, everyone was waiting. Zero, C.C, Ohgi, Kaguya, Diethard Reid and surprisingly Kallen and Rai, was there. When he saw them he needed to make a play as if he was surprised that they were part of the Black Knights.

"Kallen…Rai…I didn't know that you were part of the Black Knights" Lelouch acted with a sincere voice to them, and surprisingly they seem to have fallen for it. Kallen was the first to answer and followed by Rai. "Yes, in fact, we were part of the Black Knights long before." "We are doing this to liberate the Japanese."

"I see…well then, I hope that with this declaration of surrender that we may become friends…or at least allies, instead of enemies." And it shocked everyone after he proclaimed that declaration…well except Zero and C.C since they already knew that this was already coming.

"You mean…that Japan, is free?" asked Ohgi, still flabbergasted with these turn of events up until now. He wasn't alone either, in fact, half the room was shocked by his proclamation. After seven years of occupation that was filled with turmoil, destruction, discrimination, and chaos they were finally free.

They were smiling, some were crying in tears because of this delighted news. It was because of Diethard that ruined the moment with his question. "Wait a minute…is there a catch in this, is there?" Assumed the media man and for once he was spot on.

"Correct." He answered and everyone went back to their serious face and wondered what this catch he was speaking of is. "Well, then…what is this catch you speak of, Prince Lelouch?" Kaguya Sumeragi asked him. He was glad that he wasn't Zero as of this moment since in the past timeline she proclaimed herself as his wife.

"Nothing to be concerned off…I just want to have a hunt with Zero that's all…" _Hunting for a Code User that is…_ and everyone was both intrigued and confused with this 'hunt' the Prince was talking about. However, he continued. "Fret not, because this will only take an hour, and by the time sun rises again Japan is free. And what we hunt is none of your concern, but I can assure you that there are no tricks up on my sleeves; and to make sure of that, I wish to have Kallen and Rai as our escort."

The Black Knights we a bit skeptical at first but when they heard that they will be escorted personally by Kallen and Rai, they felt at ease. After a moment of deliberation, they have finally decided. "It settles then, I will join Prince Lelouch on this hunt he speaks of. Kallen, Rai prep your Knightmares we leave immediately." And both them answered in unison of 'Yes Zero!' Lelouch nodded back to his doppelganger signaling the final part of the plan is in motion.

 _Well then…_

* * *

 **04:00**

 _Charles…why can't you handle your own children very well?_

That was the thought of the little midget and the current director the Geass Order, V.V real name Victor zi Britannia, the older brother of the 98th Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia as he makes his way out of the Viceroy Palace after finding out that the entire cabinet of Area Eleven was leaving Japan and back to Pendragon.

 _I came all the way in here, only to come back to Pendragon…_

V.V was furious at this fact. His mission was to track down C.C, and to do that, he needs to confront his nephew Lelouch vi Britannia, however, when he arrived in Area Eleven via the thought elevator in Kamine Island, he saw that it was total war in Area Eleven. It would seem that his first niece Guinevere de Britannia launch a full-scale invasion to Japan against the Royals in Area Eleven. So that is why it took him much longer time to go the Viceroy Palace, albeit discretely to avoid the guards.

When he got there, however, he found out that they were preparing to evacuate back to Pendragon. Although he could still confront Lelouch, it would be dangerous since he will be heavily guarded. So it was obvious what he needed to do…retreat.

The only reason why he needs Lelouch is the fact that he knew as his brother knew that he has a Geass, and it was solidified when his brother send a Knight of the Round to spy on him –although he could have just sent his own OSI agents, it was just his brother was faster than he is-, and it was later been concluded when the aforementioned Knight reported that he has Geass: The Absolute Obedience. And they wondered who could've given him his Geass. Obviously, it wasn't him, since he hated the spawn of Marianne in the first place, so much so that he killed her. Don't tell Charles about that. Because of this reasoning, they sum it up on one person that could've given him his Geass. And that's C.C.

It will also support this speculation by the fact that C.C have gone off the radar and her last sighting was in fact in Japan, THE SAME PLACE where both Marianne's spawn was sent to by his brother. So, put that two on two, together they came up a conclusion. They can speculate that during the years before Lelouch and Nunnally's reappearance, C.C could have found Lelouch and become her contractor, and given him his Geass. So, in short C.C give Lelouch's his Geass, Lelouch knows C.C and know where she is and probably is around with him, both of them is in Area Eleven, find Lelouch and you will find C.C!

But first, what is the reason for V.V to chase down C.C in the first place? Although she was the former Geass Directorate, he always hated her, because of her leadership and the fact that she doesn't share the same idea of his and his brother's idea of World without lies, which is why he banished her never to see again. In order to create a world without lies, they must first kill the Collective Unconsciousness otherwise known as God, by the power of Sword of Akasha that can only happen via the Ragnarok Connection in Cs' world, to do that they must have all ten thought elevators scattered all over the world, when everything is in place the Sword of Akasha can only be used by person that has a code, which was V.V.

However, there was a tiny, very little, minute, a small detail that they missed…they needed two codes instead of one. So they needed C.C since she has a code other than V.V. Thus begin the wild goose chase, and that brings up to the present. (Well that was very long).

Because of the fact that he can't find Lelouch and in turn can't find C.C, the Ragnarok Connection will be postponed, yet again. _However…there is another entity that has a code…_ V.V mused to himself. And he was indeed correct. He was talking about S.S. However there was a slight problem, he doubted that she can power up the Sword of Akasha, since first of all, this S.S was created in Cs' world and was not natural born or inherited the Code, meaning this may cause a problem in their plans.

He knows about this since he also felt the same presence in Cs' world that there is another entity that has a code, this time around in Europe, however, this entity is once again undefined and can be called as unnatural and can be called as a ghost**. And there's a problem, this person or entity that has a code…V.V doesn't where he or she is!

This leaves him to C.C that has a code as his final option to use the Sword of Akasha to kill God. But it would seem that he failed in his mission was returning back to Pendragon. And unlike the royals that will need ships to transport them away. V.V only needed the thought elevator to teleport everywhere he wanted. The thought elevator in Japan is located in Kamine Island the place where he is now going to.

Currently, he was aboard a royal shuttle with few OSI agents as his guard en route to Kamine Island. Also, I forget, the OSI is also under the control of the Geass Order, although not completely in control, they still operate under the supervision of V.V. He was in complete silence until a phone rang and one agent gave it to him saying it was urgent.

"Brother…were you successful of capturing C.C?" It was Charles zi Britannia on the other line and V.V kept his unemotional tone and kept his cool and answered truthfully. "No, brother I wasn't. It would seem that Lelouch was not in the Viceroy Palace and that C.C wasn't there as well. However, I have information that they are now sailing towards Pendragon."

There was a pause, and then Charles answered. "I see…if that's the case I will have my own men apprehend Lelouch and find C.C myself." "Then do so." before V.V cut the line. Although he doesn't approve Charles interfering with his plans, if this will help them achieve their plans, then he let them be. V.V let out a very long sigh and asked the pilot:

"Pilot, how long can we arrive on Kamine Island?" The pilot answered to him and stated: "ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) is 1 hour my lord." If that's how long the trip would last then he could get a bit of a shut eye. In which he does, and not too soon he was fast asleep.

 _No matter…the Ragnarok Connection is inevitable, and soon…I and Charles can now create a world free from lies!_

* * *

 **05:05**

It all comes down to this moment. If this was a story, then this would be the climax part of the story. For both Lelouchs, of the past and the future, this would test them; it is the 'make or break' moment of their lives. Sure, they have done and corrected almost all mistakes of Lelouch of the future before, like the Siege of Saitama, prevented a slaughter of innocents during the Battle of Narita, and of course having the SAZ of their sister Princess Euphemia li Britannia as a success rather than a failure, and in turn her not being dead this time around. Overall, whatever the mistakes the future Lelouch had done in the past-future-they have corrected it. Because of these changes, they've gained momentum. It was as if, they were unstoppable due to their actions, and in fact they were. However, there is one last thing they have to do. This would be the icing on the cake. This would be the final boss per se. And this 'boss' is none other than V.V himself.

First thing first, why prioritize this little midget? Shouldn't they focus on Charles rather than his brother? Why that might be true, there two reasons why they wanted to take out V.V out of the game for good. First is that he is a current Geass Directorate of the Geass Order; The Order, in which Lelouch is furious of, so much so, that in the other timeline, he massacred every people including children not letting a single life be alive. He does this since the Geass order is straight up evil cult. V.V was the one that proposed to kill the Collective Unconscious otherwise known as God, not only that he was the one that killed Marianne-even though, in the end, Lelouch was glad that his mother was 'dead' since she approves of his father's plans as well-seven years ago. And lastly, no one can ignore the fact that V.V, KIDNAPPED NUNNALLY! Which was a big no-no for him, if you even lay a single finger on her, then what you're actually doing is practically suicide. To prove this was the fact that the future Lelouch abandoned the Black Rebellion just to save Nunnally. And remember, that the Black rebellion was the turning point of the war. If they've won then Japan could've been liberated.

So, that is why both Lelouch right now is prepping their Knightmares for what could be the final battle before Japan would be liberated, only this time around…only the commanders of both sides will fight. The two Leaders of Black Knights and the Royals respectively could be seen walking down the hallway of the G1, exchanging information to one another.

"So…I take it that you have Sir Xavier and his Raven Squad be sent back to Pendragon?" Asked Zero to his doppelganger. Earlier today the aforesaid Knight of the Round was here in G1, talking about how he is now part of their plans and would be Lelouch's second Knight in his board completing his pieces. Due to this, both can now engage the battle against Britannia as one, however, before they can begin such an attempt they must take out V.V.

"Yes, I did. And what about Villeta? What's her status?" questioned Lelouch to his doppelganger about his sleeper agent that up to this point is still under the influence of his Geass command to obey all of his commands. "She's in the brig." Before Lelouch could retort Zero chimes in. "Don't worry, Ohgi doesn't know that his girlfriend is here." He says this because of the fact that this would only create an internal conflict within the Black Knights. And as his second in command, he mustn't be involved with a relationship IF he can't choose between responsibility or his love life.

They stayed silent until they are now out of the G1 and they both saw that both of their respective Knightmares are fully prepped, and now waiting for their devicer to use them. Before, Lelouch can go to his Knightmare Zero stopped him and told him the following: "No matter what happens next…the plan still continue…and if things won't go in our way, you still remember our contingency plan right?" Probed Zero to him. Lelouch affirmed this by a single nod. Up to this point, they were undefeated in all of their battles. Meaning that they didn't resort to using their backup plans. However, they have a feeling that they will use this plan on their final battle. This battle, would it be changed…or history will once again repeat itself?

As the two commanders fully prepped for the final battle, their two escorts, which is Kallen and Rai are also prepping their Knightmares inside their respective cockpits. Although they will only escort the two Lelouchs to Kamine Island, they still felt a little tension for this. And Rai too, can feel this pressure building up, so to let out a little relief he started a chat to Kallen: "Hey Kallen…after all this, what would you do?"

And Kallen…wasn't sure what to say. Sure Japan is now liberated, then what? She can be a full-time Black Knight member and Captain of Zero Squad, or she can go back to Ashford Academy if it still open that is…so for the time being she has nothing to say. "I don't know Rai…I can fully be part of the Black Knight, or I can go back to Ashford and finish school…what about you? What would you do after this?" Kallen replied truthfully.

Rai seems to ponder this for a moment and answered rather blissfully "Honestly…I really don't know either. As you said, I also can fully be part of the Black Knight. Or maybe we can go back to Ashford and finish high school." 'I see' was the only reply Rai, heard so he continued. "But…I think I should find my own memories first…after that maybe I can decide" Rai commented with a small smile.

"I hope you find your memories, Rai-" however their private talk was cut short when Ohgi both flashed up on their screens. "Ohgi!" both cheered in unison. "Kallen…Rai…be careful out there, you got it?" Ohgi asked with real concern on his voice.

"Don't worry, Ohgi, we'll be fine. I'm not the little Kallen you've known before." Kallen retorted to him resulting Ohgi to elicit a small chuckle. "Indeed you're right. But Naoto wouldn't approve his little sister be harmed." Ohgi argued.

Rai cuts in and answered him. "Don't worry sir; I won't let anyone hurt Kallen! You can count on me! Isn't that right Red lotus?" Boldly answered by Rai to Ohgi and his last line gave Kallen a small blush since that was the nickname she gets from him and she still embarrassed from it. "Ri-right…" Kallen murmured embarrass, causing both guys to laugh at her. However, their conversation was cut off once again when another person cuts in and it was the Miracle Worker himself: Tohdoh.

"Colonel!" both teens said in unison surprised that Tohdoh wants to talk to them. Kyoshiro Tohdoh remained stoic and pensive and only has this to say to them. "Kallen, Rai…when you arrive in Kamine Island, if things go dire, your first priority is Zero you got it? You must save him no matter what." Ordered to both of them and this complicates things, which is why Kallen voiced her opinion.

"What about Lelouch-I mean the prince, should we let him die is that it?" Kallen argued to the Colonel. Although they are technically enemies, Lelouch hasn't done a single bad thing during his time when he was reconverted back as a prince of the realm. In fact, it was the polar opposite. He was helping the Japanese people by ensuring policies in against Refrain, and he did support the SAZ after all. Also, he is the brother of Nunnally. Just saying this makes you feel guilty about killing him or letting him die since Nunnally is the most precious, kind and good person Kallen have known or met in her entire life. And that is saying something.

However, the Colonel countered and simply said: "I'm not asking you to abandon the Prince, we are asking you to save Zero first before Lelouch. Is that understood?" And they can't argue with that, and besides, he is technically a higher officer than both of them so they have no choice but to obey. So, both of them replied with 'hai' in unison. "Good…Godspeed to both of you" Tohdoh stated before cutting the connection. Ohgi was next to leave and told them: "Good luck and please come back safe."

After both Black Knights cut the comms they heard Zero proclaimed: "All right then…onwards to Kamine Island!" And the two gigantic Knightmare float to the air thanks to their 'Float System', meanwhile the Guren and the Gekka must use VTOLs to carry their respective Knightmares. And onward they go towards to the place where the fate of the world hangs in the balance.

* * *

 _ **At the same time…near the Tokyo Bay…**_

 _I must hurry! I need to save Lelouch!_

Suzaku Kururugi was also en route towards Area Eleven, but not to Kamine Island just like the four people who were going there to confront V.V. His mission was pretty simple, save Lelouch and bring him back to Pendragon per the request of his princess Euphemia li Britannia or just Euphy. I

If we are to talk about what SHOULD be happening about right now in the original timeline, then instead of saving Lelouch…he would outright kill him. That's right, kill him. Unlike in this timeline, where they are truly best friends and would gladly offer their life for the sake of the other, in the other timeline…it was the polar opposite. They were practically arch nemesis for each other. Both wanted to get rid of the other. Reason for all of this? Two words: Euphy's death. As stated before, the SAZ was a total disaster back then, mostly because of the fact that Lelouch accidentally Geassed Euphy during their talk and ordered her to kill all the Japanese, creating a mass genocide. And Lelouch has no choice other than killing her.

Suzaku saw it happen. And the once honorable and merciful White Knight was so enraged and blinded by hatred that he literally kills anyone who stands in his way to kill the guy whom he hates the most: Zero aka Lelouch vi Britannia. Not only that as an added bonus to fuel his rage the fact that ONCE again, V.V told him about his Geass of Absolute Obedience making him furious much more. Which is why, he chased him down like a bloodhound until they finally confronted each other on Kamine Island…and the rest is history.

However, since on this timeline the SAZ is a success and Euphy is still alive, and Lelouch is working in the system, they are both best friend! So, when he heard that he was going to fall behind to negotiate the terms for surrender all by himself, he was concerned. It's not like, he doesn't trust that he can't survive on his own; it's just that the Black Knights might pull off a trick of their own and kill him. They weren't afraid that would happen since they have already crossed them once so, trusting the Black Knights right now is pretty difficult. Even so, if they did honor the surrender then, at least give Lelouch a bodyguard for goodness sake.

So he pushed his Lancelot Conquista to its limit to reach the Viceroy Palace in time. Right after Lloyd and Cecile just finished repairing the Lancelot, he didn't waste time to use it to go fetch Lelouch. And not before long he saw the Viceroy Palace in the distance, and he also saw fumes of smokes from the buildings that were still wrecked due to the destruction of war.

 _I won't let this happen ever again!_

Suzaku vowed to himself. He was surprised that the fighting seemed to stop. Suzaku thinks that they were already talking about the terms for surrender that is why they were no more fighting. If that's the case, then no more blood needs to be shed and his mission would already twice be easier and completed much faster. So he drops down the Lancelot to the gate of the Viceroy palace where some still defending the Palace.

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi here, where is his highness, Prince Lelouch." He asked nicely to the soldiers that were manning the gates and few Sutherlands. However he doesn't know that this was the men Lelouch Geass with that he ordered to defend the palace, which nobody is allowed in and out of it. Because of this Geass command, they considered Suzaku as a threat, and the Geass kicks in and attacks him.

"Nobody is allowed to get in the palace!" Roared a soldier before hailing a barrage of bullets to Suzaku's Lancelot, and Suzaku was baffled by this and luckily Knightmare armors are bulletproof. So it was futile but still, this makes Suzaku confused onto why they are firing at him. "Hey! I'm at your side! Just tel-"before he completely finishes his sentence two Sutherlands charged at him with both lances pointed at him intent to kill him. Suzaku on instinct jumped to dodge it and fired his slash harken on the chest on both Sutherland to have both Cockpits eject.

Suzaku gritted his teeth onto why they are doing this and have no time for this, which is why in an instant he charged towards all five Sutherlands that was defending the Palace with both MVSs branded and slice them into pieces but not enough to completely destroy, just enough to make them eject due to severe damage. After destroying the Knightmares, he just flew inside not worrying about the foot soldiers. After disembarking the Lancelot, he ran as fast as he could to the throne room and every room of the palace only to find out that it was completely abandoned.

 _Damn it!_

Suzaku cursed, now how can he track down Lelouch? And suddenly he remembered that Lloyd always has a tracking chip to all of his Knightmares including the Lancelot and the Arthur. So he goes to ASEEC room and saw the computer for Lelouch's Arthur which was headed towards Kamine Island, with three red blips surrounding him. _That's odd…why would Lelouch go there_? Suzaku wondered until he came up with a horrifying assumption. "Maybe he's been kidnapped!" Acting quickly he ran towards his Lancelot. Although it would take it an hour to get there, if he sacrificed his power to into his Float system then theoretically he will be able to catch up. He pushed his Lancelot into its limits as never before, although this will render other abilities of his Knightmare useless in the end, he doesn't care. All he cared about is saving Lelouch.

 _Don't worry Lelouch, I'll save you!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Lelouch and his companions just arrived at Kamine Island, just shy minutes away from V.V's. 'All right…Kallen, Rai you stand guard here while I and Zero go inside the cave' Zero heard from his doppelganger ordered his both Black Knights before lowering their Knightmares to the ground. Aboard the Gawain was also C.C since it needed another co-pilot. Before he could leave, however, C.C stopped him.

"Lelouch…are you afraid of your past?" C.C said out of nowhere to him, though he could've shrugged it off, he didn't and answered. "No, I'm not, C.C. In fact if without the past then what good would be the present?" Zero countered, however, C.C remained stoic and stated: "Then, you are not afraid of what comes next…" C.C questioned him and this time around he can clearly hear the concern the voice on her voice.

Zero was…somewhat surprised by this. "What are you talking about C.C?" He asked him, but it would seem that C.C was back to her usual self and faced him and told him one last thing before he leaves. "Nothing…just remember to fulfill our contract, my dear warlock…" before kissing him on his lips. He didn't push her away, in fact, he accepted it. It was the first kiss he had, and it was C.C herself: his witch. Their kiss only lasted a short period of time but still, it felt like a lifetime. After that, he grabbed his mask and put it on and whispered to his witch: 'I will' before disembarking. His doppelganger was already waiting and the Guren and the Gekka on standby ready to defend the cave that was the thought elevator.

Before going in they both readied their guns and ask him by Lelouch of the future. "Ready?" And Zero only chuckled in response and rebutted: "Are you?" before making their way to the place where the fate of the world is now sealed.

Along the way, Zero asked his doppelganger from the future this question: "Tell me…what exactly happened in here, at this time?" Curious as to what happened to himself in the original timeline. Lelouch was surprised by this and he answered with: "I don't want to talk about it" signaling that it was a bitter topic. However, he was already reliving on what actually happen on that faithful day…

 _Lelouch garbed with his Zero outfit just arrive in Kamine Island, thanks to C.C dropping him off and fending off Jeremiah by her own and goes to the cave where the thought elevator is, he knew this place since it was the same place where he stole the Gawain. And he knew that it was supernatural, and since they were no other place they could've gone off to, this was the logical place where they could be transported._

 _He was going to touch the wall until a bullet him near to his face, making him turn around on who was the assailant, only to found out it was Suzaku coming out of the shadow. And ordered him to turn around and face him. He reluctantly did so and after that onto why he was he fighting for Euphy even though she created a mass genocide; however, he was cut off when Suzaku told him that he knew about his Geass, and how he was coward using it. He then proceeds to call out Kallen out of the open to find out on who was Zero. Kallen protests, but Suzaku shoots Zero's mask, causing it to split in half, revealing Lelouch's identity while also grazing the top of his head. Kallen overwhelmed with shock, falls to her knees, but Suzaku merely shakes his head. Left with no choice, Lelouch confesses_

 _"Yes, I am Zero. The man who leads the black knights, who challenge the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand"_

 _Kallen, however, begins weeping and told him "You used us Japanese…you used me?!" However, Lelouch countered back and stated. "Japan will be free as a result. You've nothing to complain about it surely?"_

 _Suzaku then muses he should have questioned Lelouch long ago, having suspected him but refusing to believe himself. He then criticizes Lelouch and claims that Lelouch was lying to everyone; ignoring the subject, Lelouch reveals that Nunnally has been kidnapped._

 _"Suzaku! Can't we have a temporary truce?! I want your help to save Nunnally! There's nothing you and I can accomplish!"_

 _Meanwhile, Kallen begins shivering, but Suzaku refuses, claiming he should have helped Euphemia and not killed her and he does this while threating him by holding him at gunpoint._

 _"That's all in the past! It's done!" Lelouch argued and making Suzaku only reply 'The past?!'He then proceeds to use the fact that he also done this to his father Genbu Kururugi, and suggesting that he can mourn them later. Suzaku as of this point was at his breaking point and stated:_

 _"No…you're hopeless!" making Lelouch muttered a 'what?' Suzaku continued and proclaimed to him: "In the very end…you betray the entire world like it's betrayed you! I can't let your dream be realized"_

 _Lelouch then countered him by his philosophy that ideals can't change the world as Suzaku wanted, but if so…he taunted him to shoot him while placing a liquid Sakuradite where his heart lies, meaning if he dies…then he would take both them out with him. After which, he asked on who told him his Geass and if they were the same people who kidnapped her. But Suzaku dodged the question and refuted._

 _"Nothing that happens now is any of your business! Your very existence is a MISTAKE! YOU HAVE TO BE REMOVED FROM THE WORLD! I'LL TAKE CARE OF NUNNALLY!"_

 _Enraged he points his own gun at Suzaku and so did he…_

 _SUZAKU!_

 _LELOUCH!_

 _Lelouch fired first, but it was dodged by Suzaku may be due to his Geass live command or was it his instinct…Lelouch was betting for the latter. Then Suzaku fired back… this time he aimed for his hand making drop his own gun. Suzaku then used his spin kick on him and making him fall. And the rest was history…_

For Lelouch he never wanted that happen ever again, ' _And I'll make sure that it will never happen again…'_ After a short walked they saw him. V.V alone and was preparing to go through the though elevator probably to teleport him back to Pendragon. Firing a single bullet to stop him, he called him out.

"Where do you think you're going V.V…? current Geass Directorate of the Geass Order, the one that proposed kill the Collective Unconsciousness and of course…the older brother of the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire…Charles zi Britannia, otherwise known as Victor zi Britannia…" Lelouch stated with a smirk plastered on his face.

V.V though, surprised, remained his unfazed look and turn around. Seeing him do this, Lelouch steps out of the shadow, and boldly held him at gunpoint. "So…the spawn of the wretched Marianne has some knowledge about me…how frightening…what now Lelouch vi Britannia …11th Prince of the Realm?" V.V asked the man who had gone to the future. Lelouch couldn't help but give a maniacal laugh.

"Aren't you going to ask to whom or where did I get this information?" Lelouch proposed rather tauntingly. V.V didn't seem to take the bait and answered. "I already know you've got it from. It was from C.C was it?" Although he was correct Lelouch only gives a small smirk…

 _Oh…you have no idea…_

V.V continued and asked him: "So…what now? If you already everything about me, then you would know that I am an Immortal right?"

"Oh, I know that…which is why I'm glad I have this…" before he takes out his two eye lenses to reveal his two Geass in his eyes. And this time around he was now flinching. "If things go south…I have him" signaling his doppelganger that now came out of the open. Zero also points his gun at him.

"It's over V.V…this is checkmate…"Lelouch stated preparing to take his code and by that killing him. However, V.V made a devilish smirk and countered to both Lelouchs: "On the contrary…it is I who have checkmate you." Before snapping his finger 'What the?'

…and all of the sudden both Lelouchs couldn't move but V.V can. Out of the shadows, Nigoros appear with his Geass activated. "Well done, Nigoros…I couldn't believe that I will kill two birds with one stone. And I thought the son of Marianne would put up a fight…such a disappointment. Very well, Nigoros…you know what to do." He ordered to the young brunette that in the other timeline is Rolo Lamperouge.

"Yes my lord." Was his only response like a trained assassin, without a hint of emotion. Since using his Geass also stops his heart he needs to does this fast so pointed his gun first at Prince Lelouch. He was about to pull the trigger, until…

 _BOOM!_

The cave was disturbed by a loud explosion outside and Nigoros had tripped and sent the gun flying over, and deactivating his Geass. Because of this, both Lelouch was now freed by the influence of Nigoros Geass. And it took them a minute to realize what had just happened when Lelouch finally gained his senses he saw Rolo.

 _Rolo what are you doing here?!_

* * *

 _ **At the same time…outside**_

Suzaku has just arrived and he was indeed correct that Lelouch was being kidnapped since he just saw him with Zero going to the Cave. He was about to get him only to be interfered by both Kallen and Rai. "Kallen, Rai! Get out of my way!" Suzaku threatened to fire his VARIS rifle towards them however they dodge it, causing an explosion that disturbed the cave.

"We won't let you get in here Suzaku!" Rai proclaimed before firing his finger slash-harken at the Lancelot, which it dodges. However, it gave an opening to Kallen's Guren to fire her Radiant Wave Surger. Suzaku seeing this was triggered by his live command and quickly discarded his float system wings in order to drop back to the ground quickly. When he landed both Knightmares charged at him. And soon, the battle ensued.

 _ **Back at the cave…**_

V.V only got a minor headache, but when he sees that both Lelouchs still standing, he gritted his teeth and proclaimed. "Idiot! If you have to do something, do it yourself…" before revealing a trigger mechanism that will bury everyone inside the cave while maintaining the structure of the thought elevator, and pressed it.

Zero after regaining his senses caught sight of this and screamed at the top of his lungs…'NO!'

However, it was too late…

 _Boom!_

The entire cave was starting to collapsed, the stalactites were also dropping from the ceiling, and they were all going to be buried alive here, and to make the matter worst it also triggered the Volcano nearby meaning they really need to get the heck out of here. V.V made his way towards the thought elevator, but before he does he was shot twice by Zero in the chest and legs, forcing him to leap away. "Damn you!" Zero spat before checking where is his doppelganger.

Back outside the battle was evenly match, until they heard the resounding explosion that was coming inside the cave that made them stop. Only did they realize that both of their respective commanders were still inside. Which so, they stop their battle and made a temporary truce to save both of them.

"Kallen you must save Zero! We need to make sure he is alive!" Rai ordered to her and she made her way to fetch Zero. Suzaku meanwhile has the same idea, _I need to get Lelouch!_ However, bad luck was upon him as he soon found out that his energy fillers have run out…

 _No! Not this time!_

Inside the cave, Zero has finally found Lelouch which was tending to take care of the one that supposedly killed them off. "Hey, we need to get out of here…" He said grabbing his shoulders, but Lelouch was emotionally attached to the assailant since this was the false sibling that he accepted and only at the end did he accept him.

"No, I won't leave him!"

He was going to grab him, but he was the one that was grabbed first courtesy by the Guren. "No, wait! We need to save Lelouch!" Zero roared to Kallen. However, Kallen with tears flowing already answered her commander: "I know Zero… but you're our first priority…"Zero was trying to get out the clutches of the Guren and screaming to Lelouch to get the hell out of there. Once the Guren was outside with Zero at its hand the Guren and the Gekka goes to their respective VTOLs and fly away with Gawain in tow.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still inside still taking care of Rolo, and stated to him: "Don't worry…big brother won't leave you this time around…I promise" accepting his fate that he will die. Outside Suzaku gets out of his Lancelot and ran towards the cave…but it was too late. The cave had already collapsed, and Lelouch was still in there.

Suzaku face was plastered with shock…regret…and anger, how can he go back to everyone and say that Lelouch is dead? How can he tell this to Nunnally and even Shirley that the one they cherished the most is now at the other side because of him not fast enough?

Suzaku kneeled down, for the first time, and wept…wept like a child. It was the same thing he had done when he killed his father, but this time he was the one responsible for the death of his best friend. "No, no not again…this is my fault…" Suzaku talks to himself, between tears…he couldn't believe it. He failed. Again.

Suzaku screamed at the top of his lungs…

LELOUCH!

* * *

 **I FINALLY DID IT! AFTER TWO YEARS, MY STORY IS NEARLY COMPLETE! I'm so happy right now, I could die in happiness…just kidding. But for real though, I'm so glad that my story is nearly complete, like one chapter away. I was planning for this story to be completed since last year, but due to unexpected loss of inspiration and of course writer's block, I wasn't able to. Still, though, I'm proud for myself that at least I, F.C.C.S manage to complete his first story. The reason on why I wanted to finish this so badly is that in the past I read well-written first story for new Authors, but sadly…they never finish it. It's either they abandon it completely or just discarded it.**

 **Anyways…there's no one I should be thankful for, other than the readers who follow this story from the time it first started to the days this was inactive and back to active once again, I'm really grateful for you guys. Right from the start, I never expected that this story will gain a large number of readers or fans, I just wanted to share my story that was completely out of the blue and wanted you guys to read about it. For me, numbers…is just numbers; as long as there's one person…just one person that still waited for the next chapter of Code Geass: Black & White, that's enough for me. Since back then, I was that kid. That one kid that stayed up all night reading fanfics, and waited days, weeks and even months for an update. And I hope that there is one, even though I won't be able to know you guys, I just hope there is. **

**Oh man, the waterworks…(Don't cry F.C.C.S it's not over yet). Well, that's about it. I don't need to explain the next chapter since it's fairly obvious that it would be the conclusion. And, before you go and rant when would it be, I promise you that it won't last a day after when this story first publish (November 16, for people who wanted to know). In fact, I'm writing it now, and nearly halfway there.**

 **With that over with, WORD HUNT!**

' **The World turns upside down'-If someone going to ask me where I know this then I would be blunt: 'I heard this from the Hamilton the Musical' there I said it alright. But, I do know that it was supposed to be a song when Christmas was banned in England years ago. But hey, I may be wrong.**

 **Ghost-Hmm…what ghost am I referring into, that is in Europe…hmm…if you know the answer please share down on the review J**

 **Almost forgot.**

 **Happy Bologna day (Wait…what's bologna?)**

 **How to celebrate:**

 **Make a bologna sandwich for all your meals. Try pairing it with different condiments to mix things up.**

 **For a special dessert, try making a bologna cake - a cake made by alternating layers of bologna and cream cheese.**

 **Make your own bologna sausage from scratch. (Hmm…that easy, too bad there's no bologna here in the Philippines)**

 **So…this it guys, you already know the drill. This may be the last time I say this to you:**

 **Please read and review.**

 **F.C.C.S out!**


	50. Black and White

**A/N: OMG! I DID IT! AFTER THREE YEARS, I've finally finish my FIRST EVER STORY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I suppose I could thank everyone that read this fan fiction of mine, since from the start you guys are the ones that keep me from writing all day long. And to be honest, I never expected that it will turn out like this; with over 100 reviews, 100 followers and favorites, and with a total of 62,000 plus of views, I'm truly speechless with how much I have come far. For me, this is just a hobby of mine, and of course to share to you guys my love of Code Geass…so once again…thank you. I have no more words to express my deepest gratitude to every single person who read this piece, which, yes have its flaw (especially in grammar, punctuation, etc.) but to those who kept reading this, even though it hurts your eyes seeing my mistakes, I'm truly glad. And I've done this before, to show my deepest of gratitude, but I'll say it once again:**

 **MARAMING, MARAMING SALAMAT PO! (Thank you very much!)**

 **With that out of the way, instead of shouting out for those who reviewed the last chapter, instead I'll shout out EVERY VIEWER that followed this story. That's right, every one of you. Don't worry for those who favorite this story, you'll get your turn of being called…on the Author's Note down below.**

 **So here we go…**

 **Thank you for the following who followed this story:** 6ShadowWhoWalks9, 142 with an 8, AbaddontheDevourer, Aburg76, Albert Scoot, Aloasa, Alonzo619, Altarius, Andralyng, AnimeFan555, Arina37, B-Kira, BraveOcelot, C.T.G.X, CommanderFire, Crusader King, DBZgakill, Demon dark mezzo sangue, Doomgiver3, Doublect, Dragonic Overlord-sama, Dragonheart of Ireland, Ebony Sword, ElfenSky, Erthedir, FRNCHSK, GG Prism, GXVIII, Gooveri, Gregory the Commodore, HeavyarmsBuster-01, Hiro1997, Iamloved, J.V Leyden, Jazzmire, JulioPr, Kaiju Slayer 9117, Kallen's Battalion, Kcubbuh, kiki721, KillerIsMe, KingZeRoPL, KingofHeartless'09, Knight0, Kurama's Foxy Rose, Legend00, Lelouch vi Dragneel, Leshira, LordAzyr, Lord Emiya, Lucidusk, MIKE202303, Matze, Megumi Sycah, Micky223, Mikala Ramastuyaki, Missfroogy, Mr. Self-Deprecation, Mr. LPer, MrRedDead, Necro-Pen, NeroAlmia, Nh1xxs, OmegaTheMessiah, Ozfanncy, PEINUZUMAKI312, Panzer4life, Phantasm Knight, Phatboy93, PiroWolfxL, Plasticwolf94, Prurience, Raizen Yusuke, RexHeros, Rocquetzalcoatl, RyoshiMorino, Schattenlos, Serenity5501, ShadowKragg, Shady21639, Shimmering-Sky, Shiranai-Atsune, Sonmar1213, Spike-2416, Stanislas, Strife666, Supreme Moon Cat, Tails Anhidec, Thalosen, ThaviduZeroX, The Forgotten Guardian, TheReaper9060, The Unknown ShiniGami, TheVixci, Theege, Thide, Third Hohenheim, TiorVanRask, Ty89, UmbrellaOperative, VengfulRaptor, Vergil Kiyomasa, Victor 619, Xeenith, Xerathos, ZGK1007, ZeAwsumOtaku, ZeroPhoenix00, ZeroUnleashed, as3dyuan, auther dent, binabella, blackdog420, cdenibil, cedricdomain, cheekypig56, chenrolando26, darketteuchiha, darkstalkerking, dragonbane522, egearikan95, felzta6, flaxj, flevantein, gizel0299, god of all, haseosama, joaojesualdo, jorjejonathanrs, jurib14, justinq719, kaffeenator666, kaichonfan101, kaito394, killatheii2, kingjustin1019, kylegriggs13, leesharox, lianehodgson47, lilgamergirl, love freak 666, lovki, lucyne.x11, mbshadow, megablue5, omegadramon2, passanger, petercrsn, river96, rrain56, shadowsharkds, shikamiguy, tchao707, teWG, thecatleader, uzukage, vixenlady00, wanderer097, wildwill, wjgr, yaahaa, yan31110, zero1991, zeromaxxis, zhenyanyang **. Sorry if I misspelled your names, or if your name wasn't on the list.**

 **After the shout out of course is the summary of today's chapter. First is of course a quick recap of the previous chapter.**

 **Tl;dr (Too long; didn't read) In the last chapter, if someone is asking on which part of the episode I based it on it was the final episode of the first season entitled: Zero. In the last chapter, it would tie up the loose end, and of course the climactic conclusion of the Black Rebellion. To the Royals, Suzaku, thanks to Euphemia's reasoning, return back to Lelouch in Area Eleven to protect him if things won't go according to plan. Meanwhile, back in Area Eleven, Lelouch teamed up with Zero, which is his doppelganger from the past, to dispose the last piece in the board before checkmate: the older brother of Charles zi Britannia, V.V. Speaking of V.V, he failed in his attempt to kidnapped Lelouch, to find out where C.C is, he needs C.C to complete the Ragnarok Connection and power up the Sword of Akasha to kill the Collective Unconsciousness otherwise known as God, and he suspect that Lelouch holds C.C so he needs to find him, in Area Eleven. However, due to the war that rages on, he wasn't able to get him, thus failing his mission.**

 **He was about to return back to Pendragon via the thought elevator in Kamine Island only to be stopped by Lelouch and Zero. However, Negoros, also known as Rolo, intervene and stops time and prepared to kill them both. It was thanks to the battle between the Lancelot, Guren and Rai's Gekka that stopped Rolo on his tracks. Because of this, V.V decided to bury all of them alive by bombing the cave, before making his daring escape. Seeing that the cave collapsing, Kallen, due to their orders, save Zero first leaving Lelouch all by his own which is tending Rolo, despite the protest of Zero. Kallen, Rai, and Zero make it out of the Kamine Island alive. Whilst this is happening, Lelouch was still in the cave when the explosion occurs. Suzaku was too late to save him, making him regret for failing his princess and his best friend on saving him.**

 **In this chapter this will be the continuation of the previous one, and of course the fate of Area Eleven and the rest of the characters. Also, since this is the last chapter, this will tie up the loose end of my entire story. Here, we will know what happen and what will happen, more about that later. Anyways, Zero's fate, Lelouch's will be unfolded. Additionally, I want to say that this will be a short chapter and wouldn't go beyond the 10k mark like the previous 10 chapters I've written. However I'll make sure it's concise and still delivers the entire story.**

 **Alright, I've said enough, and I think you already know the drill about the Word Hunt, so I won't tell it you. However, I have a BIG announcement at the end of this chapter, and I know you're going to like it. I guarantee it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass and its Characters.**

 **Furthermore, the OCs appeared in this story isn't mine. S.S and the whole Raven Squad is created by and owned by Shimmering-Sky and Ebony Sword respectively. The OCs I own though is Francis and Gwendolyn Xavier, and of course Elizabeth ni Britannia and Sean Kristoff/Xavier.**

 **So without further ado Chapter 50 of Code Geass: Black & White.**

 ***I'M TOTALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW***

 **Chapter 50: Black and White.**

* * *

" _The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name: Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number."_

" _Seven years later, a young teenager, who goes by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge, rather his true name Lelouch vi Britannia, an exiled prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, sought vengeance to his father Charles zi Britannia the emperor, for the death of his mother Lady Marianne. In the midst of the battle of Shinjuku Ghetto, he found a mysterious young green haired-girl named C.C to grant him the 'the power of the kings': A power that can compel anyone to do what he wishes. This 'power of the kings' called Geass and his Geass is called: The Absolute Obedience. He will use this new found power to battle the empire that his father ruled and destroy it, and once it's all over he will recreate it in a kind and gentle world that his little blind and crippled sister, Nunnally, wishes."_

" _However, 'the power of the kings' is just one of his tools that his going to use on battling against Britannia. He also assembled and created his own army; the so-called 'Knight of Justice' and 'Heroes of Japan' his own Knights that will fend off the Empire own Knights…'The Order of Black Knights'. However, unlike the Knights of any Empire, Kingdom, and Feudal System that a Knight only follows the direct rule of a King, Queen or any royalty, or Nobles and swears loyalty solely to them, a Black Knight doesn't directly follow any Royalty or any Lords to obey. Instead, a Black Knight is a 'rogue' Knight. He has no Masters to follow. But the Black Knights Lelouch created, are one that's for the people. His Black Knights protect and serve every person that is in need, may it be Japanese or Britannia, they will help them. They are unbiased, and they serve justice where the government lacks."_

" _This Order is led by the infamous 'Masked Hero of Justice', 'The Messiah of the Japanese people, 'Britannia's Number one Enemy' and of course 'The Man of Miracles'…Zero. Beneath this mask is none other than, the exiled prince himself, Lelouch vi Britannia. With him leading, the Black Knights won countless victory against the Empire which controls the one-third of the world and considered as invincible to the other superpower countries of the world. Significant battles/ operations include 'The Battle of Shinjuku, The Rescue operation of his old friend Suzaku Kururugi-which is his enemy and the pilot of the Lancelot, Lake Kawaguchi incident, Tactical victory on' Battle of Narita', 'Battle of Port Yokosuka', Rescue operation of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and the Battle of Fukouka Base . Furthermore, under his leadership, he installed the ideology to his Black Knights that they must serve justice to anyone who deems needs it. Even though he hated the Empire that his father ruled, it wasn't the people he hated, rather the Empire itself and its ruler."_

" _Under the guise of Zero, this becomes the third persona of Lelouch vi Britannia. The first is, of course, his persona of the exiled prince of the realm and the supposedly dead son of the late Lady Marianne vi Britannia, the same persona that he will use to usurp the throne (more about that later). His second persona is Lelouch Lamperouge; the Lamperouge was actually his mother's maiden name before marrying Charles and the same surname his sister uses when they are in Area Eleven when Britannia conquered it. In this persona, Lelouch is just merely a schoolboy, top of his class, though lazy, popular among girl, Vice President of the Student Council and of course renowned on his mastery of the game of Chess. So much so, that he gambles on a game of chess against nobles all over the Tokyo settlement; he does this so that they can have enough money to accommodate Nunnally's needs-even though they are being supported by the Ashford family, Marianne's old backers. Finally, his third persona, Zero; Zero discarded everything about Lelouch and lives the embodiment of Lelouch's desire. Though he hides his face under a mask, Zero is merely a symbol for anyone who seeks justice. The same thing he wanted for his mother's death. The name Zero, is literally means nothing. Nothing, since his entire being is nothing, because his life is for the people, sacrificing his selfish needs for the sake of others than his own."_

" _It can be said that out of all three personas, Zero is the one that stands out the most. In here, he showed his true self, the thing he couldn't do when he was a prince and a schoolboy with the student council of Ashford Academy and to his sister Nunnally. Zero's policy is that for him the Black Knights 'are pawns in his own game', which is really befitting since he does play chess and considered himself as king. Also the one characteristic and ideology of Zero that similar on other two personas, though not shown, is that 'everything is just a means to an end'. For him, lives don't matter if this will achieve his goal on achieving a peaceful world; he would kill, lie, EVERYTHING, to get what he needs; even if he needs to do it to his allies or family. This is why he doesn't hold regret when he killed his older half-sibling Clovis and doesn't hesitate when he pulled the trigger on him. When countless of innocent of lives were lost in the battles he conducted he didn't grief, since he knew that in the end, their death will not be in vain. Also, this is why he showed no fear when he faced Cornelia, one of the few siblings he cared about. Although, it gives him positive results in the past…it doesn't go that way all the time. Sometimes, because of his ideology, he gained much less than he expected and becomes his great mistake."_

" _Enter Euphemia li Britannia": Lelouch's younger half-sibling and Cornelia's blood-related sister, and as a matter of fact…Lelouch's first love. Euphemia, nicknamed Euphy, has a kindred soul and can be argued as the second kindest person for Lelouch, second only to Nunnally. However, this kind and gentle nature of Euphy also lead to her demise. When the li Britannia became the Viceroy and Sub-viceroy of Area Eleven respectively, Euphy decided to give equal rights to the Japanese, saying that they aren't being treated equally. Suzaku, Euphy's Knight, can also be a factor for her decision since both wanted to change the system from within and with no bloodshed. Thus, leading her to create a place where the Elevens can call themselves as Japanese and it will be forever be known as the Special Administrative Zone of Japan or SAZ for short. Though, an interim government of the Britannian Empire, the Japanese still accepts this if this will give them the peace they deserved and long for. For Euphy and Suzaku it was a dream come true. For Lelouch, however, …it was a total nightmare."_

" _The SAZ would be a bane for him and his plans since this will give the prospect that they were the bad guys to the Japanese people, thus losing support and which eventually lead to the Black Knight's downfall: which is why he decided to stop this SAZ one way or another. Euphy already knew that Lelouch was Zero, but still accepted him, even though, he killed innocent lives, including the life of their older half-sibling Clovis. That is why she accepted him to meet her privately while the SAZ ceremony was still going on inside her G1. Lelouch's problem was solved, alright…just isn't what he plans and supposed to be. Instead of Euphy firing at him, thus exposing the cruelty of the Britannia to the public, Euphy instead massacred the entire Japanese populace inside the zone. And it was all thanks for his Geass that was now out of his control. Though he created a monster, he chooses his plan for a peaceful world than the life of Euphy and then exploited this opportunity to rally the Japanese against Britannia. It forces Lelouch to kill once again another sibling of his family; this time around it was among the ones that he cherished the most."_

" _Because of this mistake this will become a domino effect for him since he failed on his plan on taking of Area Eleven, and he will soon lose Nunnally to V.V, half of his Black Knights will be lost in the first assault on Tokyo Settlement. Also, he will be captured by his friend now turned enemy Suzaku and be presented to his father where he will rewrite his memory of being Zero."_

" _A year later Zero will be reborn once again thanks to C.C regaining his old memories. Like before, Zero will try to create a gentler world against the empire he sought to defeat. However, this time, he will also face the person to whom he wanted to have this gentler world to give to Nunnally. Though, conflicted by this revelation, it was thanks to Kallen his Q-1 that persuade him to continue as Zero and create the United States of Japan and the formation of United Federation of Nation or UFN for short. During at this time, many lives that Lelouch cherished the most will lost, like Shirley and Rolo, the latter is the fake sibling his father ordered to spy on him, but in the end Lelouch considered him as family, and in this period he will lose the trust of his Black Knights, the Chinese under li Xingke and Schneizel, the Second Prince of the Realm, and he considered as his equal will now battle against him."_

" _It won't be soon until he will confront his father and to know his ultimate plan: To kill the Collective Unconsciousness otherwise known as God. He will soon know that his mother also supported and part of the plan of this outrageous plan. With the truth finally revealed, he finally made a conclusion. He disapproves of the plan his parent wishes and decided to kill them both, by the power of his matured Geass. With his father dead, and the whole world in the brink of chaos…Lelouch made a plan that will solve everything, from his mistakes of damning Euphy, the deaths of his loved ones, the peace Kallen and everyone wishes for...this will include Suzaku's wish to change the system from within and the justice he longs for about Euphy's death."_

" _And this plan is called…'The Zero Requiem'."_

" _With the help of Suzaku as his 'Knight of Zero' and C.C and possibly others who knows about the plan like Jeremiah Gottwald, Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, Sayoko Shinozaki and Nina Einstein, he will ascend the throne and control the whole world. To do that, he must defeat the person who will try and stop him, Schneizel, and his secret weapon 'Damocles' that fires FLEIJA warheads. After defeating him and controlling the world through fear and all hatred is now focused on Lelouch. And to finally remove the hatred and advance to the future, the symbol of hatred must be removed…which is Lelouch. And that is what the Zero Requiems final part is: Lelouch, as the bad guy, will be defeated by the hero Zero that is now Suzaku, and because of this, all of the hatred will be gone. Although this is considered as an ultimate sacrifice, he does this to repent the sins he committed in the past; from his mistakes, from the deaths, he has taken and caused, and finally to create a peaceful, and gentler world."_

" _With his death…the whole world moves forward…and he will now cross the other side…_

 _Or so he thought…"_

" _The young Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, accepted his fate on a tragic death; sacrificing his own life for the whole world. He knew what will await him on the other side, though his actions are somewhat noble, it won't be enough to cleanse him for his sins, in turn, he believes that he will go down in hell; truly befitting for a Demon to go down in hell after all. However, instead greeting the fires of hell, or even the gates of heaven guarded by St. Peter, instead, he goes to Cs' world: the same place where he confronted his mother and father, where they commenced the Ragnarok Connection to power up the Sword of Akasha to kill the collective unconsciousness otherwise known as God. Though Lelouch had a hunch that this is the place where all souls go, he didn't believe that he will confront the Collective unconsciousness himself."_

" _Nonetheless, whatever happens next…he deserved it. Whether it will be a punishment or a blessing, he didn't care…as long as the peace he created prolongs and will still live on until the day Earth is dead, he was glad. Lelouch believed that he must be punished for the deeds he has done when he was alive, however, in a stunning twist of fate, the Collective Unconsciousness was merciful at him. So much so, that he granted him a do-over for everything he has done. That way, he will atone all the sins he committed in the past. Lelouch was skeptical, bewildered, flabbergasted, and it was somewhat felt…surreal to him, for the decision of the Collective Unconsciousness. He tried to deny the offer; however, the Collective Unconsciousness was persuasive and relentless on his assault. Until in the end he finally gives in. With that, he returns in the past to rewrite the history altogether."_

" _However, unlike last time where C.C was the only one that helps him…he won't be alone on facing his father…"_

" _When he was blasted back from the past, he soon met his doppelganger on that timeline and explained to himself from the past that he was himself in the near future. He told everything that happens in the future and the reason why he needs to change this timeline, the doppelganger though, doubtful at first finally give in to his future self and decided to help him to bring down the Empire with less bloodshed as possible. Although this Lelouch made him weak, since he doesn't believe on his philosophy of 'everything is a means to an end' but if discarding this idea will bring peace and kept his loved one intact then so be it. However, he would still pull the trigger if absolutely necessary."_

" _With their plan fully laid out…it was now time to assemble the pieces once more. It was decided that they will also put C.C up to speed, meaning she's the only one besides the past Lelouch knew about the future Lelouch's existence and of course the truth about him. Next is that they both agreed that they need to part separate ways since it will draw too much attention if they keep close to each other. Which is why the future Lelouch will return back as a prince of the realm and his doppelganger from the past will be this timeline's Zero and create the Black Knights. With this, they will crush the empire inside and out."_

" _The following months remained the same events, however, with different outcomes. Instead of a total massacre in Saitama Ghetto, Zero manages to defeat Cornelia thanks to Zero's plan on Geassing the soldiers within Cornelia's ranks and go up against their selves. From all of this commotion, Lelouch (of the future) was suddenly reappeared under Zero so-called 'kidnapping' and released him if and only if Cornelia won't take another step in Saitama. Next is the Battle of Narita. In the past timeline, Lelouch didn't account about the death toll, his landslide will make, however, this time around he warned the residents near the mountain and evacuated and in turn saves Shirley's father. With this, he secured himself with the Fenette's blessing, since he decided to marry Shirley…after all he promised it, and it was the least he can do._

" _In port Yokosuka, Zero didn't kill General Katase like before, and instead made him his own delegates in Chinese Federation, that will represent the United States of Japan. Next, he killed Mao sooner rather than later, Villetta still loses her memories but this around, Lelouch made sure that she will be put under wraps by Geassing her to become her slave whenever he said the secret word. The battle of Fokuoka base was the same. Everything remained the same, Cornelia and Euphy become the Viceroy and Sub-viceroy of Area Eleven, Suzaku still is Euphy's knight, Prince Schneizel remained in Area Eleven until the negotiations between the Chinese Federation and Britannian Empire is still ongoing. The only difference is that he becomes the minister of Defense of Area Eleven, even though he didn't receive any military training, his strategic mindset was enough and capable enough to lead the Area's defense and military. Also, in this timeline, it would seem that Lelouch created new enemies as well. Francis Xavier, Second Knight of the Realm, and his Raven Squad composing of Phoebe Vipond, Jordan Stern, Hunter Nye, Aarav Mishra, Esperanza Acero, and S.S, which in the original timeline was non-existent. However, it didn't stop him from achieving in his plans and in fact acquired the aforementioned Knight himself in the future (more about that later)."_

" _Though he gained an enemy, his doppelganger that was posing Zero gained a new ally, named Rai. Rai was a young teenager with white hair and blue eyes, and he seems to be suffering from Amnesia, but still fought for the Japanese and joined the Black Knights seemingly because of the fact that his name is, in fact, Japanese for lighting."_

" _All of their plans were going smoothly until they arrived at Lelouch's first and possibly worst mistake…the massacre at the SAZ. The SAZ still continued like before, and Lelouch even supported it, even though it will create a hindrance to his doppelganger, however, he has a good reason for this, and that's if they let the SAZ continue the Britannian Nobles will most likely strike it down because of their nature of being prideful and have the mindset of being superior to the numbers. When that happens the whole world will finally saw the real Britannian that was hiding beneath their powdered faces and they will use this opportunity to rally the people that will support them to take down the empire under the banner of either Zero's or Prince Lelouch's._

" _In this timeline, the SAZ was…a complete success. Euphy's still alive, and Suzaku didn't go berserk and the Japanese that joined the SAZ didn't die on that fateful day. Though, Zero and his Black Knights must still surrender their arms and can join in SAZ, it won't become a hindrance since, as Lelouch stated earlier, the nobles will surely strike the SAZ down without a moment of a doubt. And it did happen, in the day they least expected, Lelouch's wedding day with Shirley. Luckily though they prepared for it, and because of it, they were able to retaliate the invading forces which was-surprisingly-his older half-sibling and crown princess of the Realm, the Marie Antoinette of Britannia, Princess Guinevere de Britannia. With ships and submarines of over 200, they light the Tokyo Settlement and the SAZ with barrages of missiles, rockets, and warheads; in three days since the Third Pacific War, over 2 million lives were lost in an instant."_

" _Lelouch and Zero though expected this, didn't account that this will be this bad, still they continued their fighting and on the second day they manage to defeat the invasion that was attacking in the Tokyo Settlement and kill off Princess Guinevere. After half of the invasion was lost, they finally put the last part of their plan into fruition: and that's liberating Japan. The Black Knights that were in the moment allies to the Britannians, crossed them and attack them, not knowing that this was both planned out by two Lelouchs and already knew the outcome. They pinned the Britannians in the Viceroy Palace and with no escape in both land and sea since the Chinese also joined in the battle, they decided to escape Area Eleven instead of holding grounds. To do this, they must push through against the Black Knights forces and the Chinese. The former was a tragedy and their ground forces were completely annihilated. The latter found a little success thanks to Schneizel's Avalon, however that was both Lelouchs' needed to draw Schneizel out into the open."_

" _It was planned that the Chinese will serve as a decoy to lure out Schneizel in order to take him out of the game since if they let him live then the battle for peace will be difficult even though in the past he bested him. When the Black Knights questioned about this, Zero stated that this was the corrupt forces sent by the High Eunuchs, and let them die, so that they got the early backing of the Chinese Rebellion under Li Xingke. Both Lelouchs were successful on taking out Schneizel, and as an added bonus, they also have the Second Knight of the round under Lelouch's thumb, thanks to him reasoning out that with him becoming emperor he will create a gentler world, a world his parents and his friend will love to live in."_

" _With all the conditions nearly cleared, the only thing that was left was, of course, to surrender Area Eleven to the Black Knights, thus liberating it, and they both use it as a foothold to attack Britannia. In order to do it, they need to exile every Britannian inside the Viceroy Palace, and it was thanks to the half of the 'Freedom Fleet' the same fleet that invaded the SAZ and the settlement under Guinevere that change sides and helps the Britannians that was trapped in Area Eleven. They've done that by smashing through the Chinese and use their ships to transport over a million civilians, including the entire cabinet of Area Eleven."_

" _The only thing that left is…the capture of V.V, the current Geass Directorate of the Geass order and victory is will be assured. Both Lelouch and Zero teamed up once more to catch V.V before he leaves Area Eleven in Kamine Island. Since in the last timeline V.V was also in this moment when the First assault of the Tokyo settlement occurred. He was here to capture C.C that will power up the Ragnarok Connection and he needed Lelouch to show where she is. However, the prey will become the predator, and they will capture that little midget one way or another. It was going so smoothly until Rolo appears and nearly killed both of them, it was thanks to the ruckus that was caused by the battle between Suzaku against Kallen and Rai that they regained consciousness, and Rolo to trip over and stop his Geass on pausing time. Enraged on what he witnessed, V.V left with no choice to kill all of them by destroying the ruins, but still leaving the Thought Elevator intact. Zero tried to pursue him but failed when Kallen saved him leaving Lelouch behind which is tending Rolo's care. Zero, Kallen and Rai left the Island unharmed. Meanwhile, Suzaku tried to save Lelouch from the collapsing ruins…but failed miserably. It was because of his princess reasoning to save Lelouch that led him in the first place and he even promised that he will save him. But he failed…Lelouch is dead, and Zero will now continue their plans all by himself…_

 _Or is it?_

* * *

 **Third Person View:**

" _We are currently live here on the remnants of the Tokyo Settlement, Area Eleven! After one week of total destruction on the capital of Area Eleven due to the recent mass invasion of the now deceased first princess of the Realm, courtesy by the masked terrorist Zero, Princess Guinevere de Britannia, on the SAZ and the Tokyo Settlement, what left of the once was glittering city of Area Eleven is now just a pile of burned buildings, wreckages, and broken dreams. It is a total war zone here, no one can be seen from miles from what I'm standing. The civilians that survived the war was safely evacuated back to the mainland, thanks to the efforts of the now promoted Admiral Thaddeus Bristow, which was also part of the invasion of the aforementioned princess. However, because of his efforts on saving the civilians and including the Royalties in Area Eleven, he and his men were granted pardon by the crowned prince of the realm Prince Odysseus."_

" _During the all fighting, two royalties were 'Killed in Action', the first is the aforesaid princess, and shockingly the former Prime Minister and Second Prince of the Realm, Prince Schneizel, which based on the reports given to us by the Britannian Military it was later confirmed that Zero was the one that pulled the trigger, making him as the number priority list of the 'Most Wanted list' ever in the history of the Holy Britannian Empire. Within the three day course of the 'Third Pacific War', over 10 million civilians and soldiers alike in both sides were taken. A quarter of it was taken on the bombing of the SAZ. With the death of royalties and the people of Area Eleven that were caught in the crossfire, let us have a moment of silence for those who passed away…"_

 _A brief moment silence later…_

" _It was announced today that the Britannian Government of Area Eleven will now officially surrender the Area to the Black Knights as an agreement of the Black Knights and the Britannian Empire of a cease-fire between the two. The one who will conduct the terms of the surrender is the former Sub-viceroy of Area Eleven, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, which also announced earlier today that this will be her last day as a princess of the realm since she will now renounce her claims to the throne. On the other side of the table is Zero, leader, and CEO of the Black Knights."_

" _The terms of surrender will be conducted here, on Ashford Academy as per the request of Zero, and right now, the Academy is filled with Japanese at the gates waiting for their independence. The whole place is surrounded by the Black Knights, and only a few Britannian soldiers including the Glaston Knights are the only one that guarding the Princess. We will now bring you to live broadcast at the negotiations and signing of Area Eleven to the Black Knights."_

Inside, ironically, in the student council room, two leaders of the two opposing worlds will now face each other, not to fight, rather have a truce; to end the hostilities between the two. At the end of the table is Zero, flanked by his two knights, but one can say the other one is his queen since it was Kallen Kozuki, the other one is none other than Rai. On the other end of the table is none other Princess Euphemia li Britannia, which will be the last time where she will be called by that name. Both leaders are pensive; not showing any emotions in their actions or their faces/mask. They wait for the arrival of the papers that will surrender the entire Area Eleven to the Black Knights, thus liberating it.

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, the courier arrives. Two men clad in formal attire gives respective papers to the leaders representing both countries. The room is filled with photographers, journalist, and few members of the Black Knights that are waiting with an itch to finally receive their independence. They were given two fountain pens, which will mark down the history as the pen that divides the world. After carefully reading the papers, Zero was about to sign the papers…until he was stopped by Euphy.

"Zero, I must inform you that, we won't give you the entirety of Area Eleven." Proclaimed of the former Princess causing murmurs to the journalist that was filming this historic event. While the Black Knights stand agape with this outrageous statement but remained calm as they are publicly being telecast around the world. Zero, though, remained calm and urges her to continue.

Euphy, seeing that Zero won't respond, gave the reason behind this. "On behalf of the Holy Britannian Empire, we won't give you the former capital of Area Eleven, which is Tokyo, and Kamine Island," Euphy stated, now making the murmurs to become rings of whispers and some already felt the tension inside the room. For them, if the capital is still under the hands of the enemy it won't be considered as liberated, just remove from its influence.

The Black Knights knew about this and now getting wary from this negotiation. However, Zero remained calm and simply replied to the princess: "If that's the case then…I will still accept your terms of surrender." After hearing this, many people inside the room, including the princess are confused by his statement, making him continue. "You may have the capital of past Japan, but we are still free. It is not the place, nor the land that makes Japan or any country, but the people. If this paper still reassures that we are free…then there's Japan."

From what he said, Euphy seemed to agree with this and offer no more statements to him. "Well if you have nothing to say then…let's get this papers signed, shall we?" Offered Zero, before both of them, respectively wrote their signs on the papers.

Outside, thousands of Japanese, even in their homes on the entire Island cheers in euphoria! Finally, after seven years of oppression, seven years of bloodshed, and seven years of countless of lives lost, they finally gained their independence, officially and marked their place in history as the only one that successfully overthrows the Holy Britannian Empire. Inside the room, the two leaders shake their hands together meaning that the war is officially over and signals the birth of a nation.

Before leaving, Zero made his last statement to Euphy: "As a gift…you may now have once again, the Avalon" Pointing to the massive Airship that was floating above. But before Euphy can utter another word, Zero made his final words. "Please give a greeting for Lelouch for me…" before he and his Black Knights disappeared.

" _And that concludes the negotiations for Area Eleven, now officially called Japan. An update for those who want to know more about the terms of surrender of Area Eleven, it is written that the entire Japanese Peninsula, except the Kamine Island and the Tokyo Settlement, will be surrendered to the Black Knights. All Britannian personnel that are outside the borders of the two zones are to deported back to the mainland or serve inside the settlement. The whole Sakuradite mining and deposits are also given to the Japanese, however, they have to give 30% of its deposits to Britannians as per the agreement. The Holy Britannian Empire recognizes the United States of Japan as an independent state. The Tokyo Settlement and the Kamine Island is a client state of the Empire, thus calling it as a Militarized Zone of the Empire."_

" _Also, in the same week, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, after a whole day of disappearance when his family safely arrived back at Pendragon, he announced that he is now the current Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire. The Prince also, returned to his wedding earlier this week with his fiancée, Shirley Fenette, now called as Princess Consort Shirley vi Britannia. The wedding takes place in private at Ashford Academy Chapel, with only a few members of the Royal Family and friends alike were allowed; not even the media were allowed to see the wedding, until the day it was proclaimed."_

Inside the Chapel of Ashford Academy, the same place where Lelouch, in the future, duels Mao in a game of Chess, and where Shirley Fenette Funeral rites were stated, is where the wedding was conducted, and ironically, the above said Prince and student, is the same people that do their wedding. As the reported have stated, the Chapel was only packed with few people, namely: Nunnally and Sayoko, Cornelia and Euphy, with their respective Knights Guilford and Suzaku, Jeremiah Gottwald which was wearing an eye patch. Lloyd and Cecile, Shirley's parents, and of course the whole Student council, were the only ones present inside the chapel. The same priest from the SAZ Cathedral is the same one that conducted the wedding at the chapel as well.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, do you take Miss Shirley Fenette for your lawful wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?" in which the Prince replied with 'I do'. The Priest nodded and asked the orange haired girl.

"Miss Shirley Fenette, do you take Prince Lelouch for your lawful husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

The wedding rites proceeded with the ring's blessing and after which, the pronouncement of the wedding. "By the power of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounced thee, husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

Lelouch and Shirley both clad in formal attire, with one with plain black tux and Shirley's outfit with her mother's wedding dress, finally kissed after what it would seem a long week of hardship. The kissed though only lasted a few seconds, felt like an entirety for the both of them. The brand new couples received applause from the small crowd inside the chapel.

After they both gone outside the chapel, they continued the traditional wedding rite of throwing off a bouquet of flowers. Shirley lobbed her flowers from behind and every girl, even including Cornelia, tried to catch it, however, it landed safely at the hands of Nunnally. Seeing that Nunnally caught the flowers, and knowing what that meant, Rivalz pitched in and quipped to Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch…since your sister caught the flowers does that mean you allow her to have a relationship now?" where he received a thunderous scream from his buddy. "NEVER WILL I LET NUNNALLY HAVE A RELATIONSHIP UNTIL SHE'S FULLY GROWN UP!" The audience laughs at the despair of the blue-haired Rivalz from the scolding he had gotten from Lelouch. The reception also takes place in Ashford Academy Student Council room. After the reception, both the newly hitched vi Britannias will go back to their roles and Lelouch's role as Prime Minister is to supervise the war in Europia United.

" _And that's all in the brief story after the 'Third Pacific War', from Prince's Lelouch's wedding to the invasion and finally the negotiations of the surrender of the Empire of Area Eleven to the Black Knights, this is Hailey Smith, live from Area Eleven, signing off."_

* * *

 **Zero's POV:**

The Black Knights, right after the surrender of Area Eleven, made their move to create a stabilized government that will accept all races, history and of course uphold Justice to the people. Diethard Ried proposed that Zero should be the President of the newly born state, United States of Japan, but the latter declined and explained that he is better off, leading men than people. Besides, the USJ is just a new Country, which was liberated from an Empire, and most likely every part of the world has an interest to Japan as of this moment, especially the fact that they hold 70% of the Sakuradite. So, in order to create a country, one must ensure its independent first and create the Government later.

And that is what they are talking about right now.

Currently, all high ranking officers of the Black Knights are inside to their temporary Forward Operating Base inside Mt. Fuji. They are discussing what to do now that they are free and controls Japan. And it was a topic that they were not really akin to it since when they started the revolution, they just dreamt for independence. They didn't know what to do next right after. However, thanks to Zero's leadership they can at least have steps for a full grown Country, with a Government leading the people.

"As I stated before…we should create a Monarchy like the Holy Britannian Empire, and all the powers can be controlled by an Emperor or an Empress." Suggested by Diethard Reid to the other members of the Black Knights, in which was strongly objected by the majority of the people, claiming that they should rather give the power to the people, than one person.

"Enough of this nonsense bickering…let's hear what Zero think about this." Tohdoh stated referring to their leader that was seating at the head of the table. Zero, up to this point remained silent, and only now he decided to speak up. Standing from where he seated, he made it loud and clear these statement: "The United States of Japan, shall be Democratic, and to be specific, it will be the Unitary Parliamentary Republic." The Black Knights nodded to their leader's choice and moved on to their next topic, and that's forming of the Government and the capital of the USJ.

"With that said, we should now consider creating this Unitary Parliamentary Republic…"Kaguya stated before halting by Zero. "Before we can do that, let me remind you that the Black Knight's isn't the one that will take hold of this new found Government. In addition, we won't create this government until we secure the entirety of USJ." Zero spoke and mentioning the two parts of Japan that the Britannian Empire didn't surrender: Kamine Island and Tokyo.

And this rose confusion and Rai gladly speak his mind in it. "Hold on a minute Zero. Why did the Britannians didn't give up Tokyo and Kamine Island? I know that Tokyo is former capital of Area Eleven and that's about it, but what about Kamine? It just doesn't make any sense." Zero is glad that someone spoke about this topic, however, he just gives his short answer to his young Knight.

"That's a very good question Rai, and I must thank you for speaking about it. However, we shouldn't concentrate on this matter. The two are just parts of an Island, but not the whole of Japan. Besides, we must now ensure the protection of the USJ from foreign invaders instead of internal threats." Zero replied to him and to his Black Knights.

"Right you are Zero, which is why I'm proposing that we need allies to support the USJ until we can stand on our own and what better allies than the Europia United?" He proposed to the Black Knights, which majority of the Black Knights seemingly agrees to his statements. "The E.U not only battling against Britannia, on par to their technologies but also to the fact that they also housed of thousands of Japanese immigrants that migrated in E.U before and after the war, making it a wise choice to become our ally. So if they heard that their former country is now liberated, they will most likely come back home to serve the new one." Diethard explained thoroughly, and no one can disagree with his statements since it was rather true.

However, Zero can see why he was doing this. Remember that Diethard only wants to make Zero as a living deity; a legend to new generations to come. He was setting this up to give Zero a good reputation to the other Japanese around the world, especially the ones that don't live in Area Eleven. So he won't like having the E.U as an ally, just for a sugarcoat reason.

Luckily though, he didn't need to voice out his opinion since Nagisa Chiba already do it for him. "Hold on a minute, while yes E.U seems to be the most logical choice, it is also the riskiest one. Since for one, look at their locations. Paris is over thousand kilometers from here, so getting reinforcement from them would take much longer. And yes, they may be a Republican state, that doesn't mean they are unified. That is why I'm suggesting pick the Chinese Federation. They are the closest to us, and besides, we already backing up the Rebellion that plans to overthrow the High Eunuch anyways."

The Black Knights hearing the two choices argued with one another in which one is the most logical choice, and like earlier they draw to Zero's decision on which superpower to pick and his answer was: Neither. And when they were confused with this, Zero spoke once more. "Yes, they both have strengths in their both rights, however, what better way to create an Organization if we had everyone on board, including the Chinese Federation and the Europia United?" He asked this to his Black Knights that agreed with the prospect of unifying the two superpowers together to create a Union that is much powerful than the Holy Britannian Empire.

"That is why I'm proposing the…United Federation of Nation!" Zero proclaimed and he received a thundering applause from his Black Knights. After the clapping died down, they continued. "Right then, Zero…what should we do next?" Ohgi asked bluntly wondering what they will do since they won't be going to their plans of creating the government that they hoped for.

"For now, we continue aiding the Chinese rebellion that is being led by Li Xingke so we can have the full backing of the Chinese, and in turn make the UFN in reality. In the meantime, Kaguya and the other houses of Kyoto will serve as figurehead here on Area Eleven while we are away in The Freedom Nation of India." And once again, the Black Knights are confused about why they are going away from the mainland.

Zero continued with a long breath and explained. "The Black Knights are not just an organization exclusively for the Japanese, bot to the whole world. And once the UFN is created, the Black Knights will be its Army. And to showcase this, we are going to the 'FNI' (Freedom Nation of India in short) that is also having troubles from the Britannians that divided the nation in half. And also the FNI is being backed by the Chinese Rebellion, so by helping the FNI we are also getting the support of the Chinese as well." However, the Black Knights weren't convinced just yet, so he continued.

"Besides…if we are to stay here, the whole world would be targeting us seeing that we defeated the invincible Empire, everyone on Earth would like to try for themselves what we are capable of and that just endangering the people. This is a sacrifice, yes, but a noble one. We are going to migrate for a while, but that doesn't mean we are completely lost forever." Zero ended, and no one rejected his reasoning and thus concluding the meeting.

"Right…with no more questions, we will start leaving to FNI immediately. I declare this meeting adjourned." Zero spoke, before one by one, the Black Knights vacated the room; Zero goes toward the large window that overlooked the Tokyo from afar. However, he wasn't alone. It would seem that Kallen remained behind, and sensing her presence and what she wants he spoke to her: "Is there is something you need, Q-1?"

Kallen stunned for a second answered quite wary. "I-I…I just…I just wanted to apologize Zero…for, for disobeying your orders for saving Lelouch…"Kallen tearing up a little bit. She was still bitter from what had transpired on Kamine Island, and Zero can understand that since she did abandon the prince that she has known for a quite a while. However, for Zero there was nothing wrong about what she had done and stated to her.

"There's nothing wrong in what you did. You save your commander other than your enemy. In fact, you should be proud of it." Zero replied with a cold voice to her, making her shiver from it. It was unnatural for Kallen to hear Zero like this so she tried again.

"But he was our ally and my friend…I could ne-" while she was tearing up to him. Zero facing her replied in a monotone-voiced and made it loud and clear. "Don't let your feelings control over you Kallen. It is very vital for a soldier to not be distracted when in battle. If you let clouds over you, you won't make any logical decision. Is that understood?"

Kallen can only nod since she had some troubles suppressing her feelings. Seeing this Zero ordered to her. "Good…if there's nothing else you may take your leave…" before turning his back against her, Kallen saluted back to Zero and left the room quietly and tears flowing in her face. Once the room was assured that no one else is there, from out of the shadows, C.C chimes in.

"So…is this how the great Zero treats a defeat? by lumping inside a dark room all by himself?" teased C.C to Zero saying the fact that Lelouch is with the enemy and cannot contact him, meaning that something happened to him when the ruins collapsed. Zero didn't bother replying and just stared at to the settlement and the sun setting.

Frowning that her contractor won't budge with her, she sighs and realizes that this is an important affair for him, so she tried to comfort him which works all the time. She walks up to Zero and hugged him from behind. And Zero can feel the warmth that C.C brings and it makes him relaxed all the time. "In what you said earlier, that one must not let your feelings take control over you…" C.C asked him and that made Zero muttered. "What about it?"

"Are you saying that to Kallen…or to yourself?" She asked him, and that made him cringe over thinking about this. If something did happen to Lelouch, then most likely he is now their enemy. And doppelganger or not, he is a piece that needs to be cleared for Zero. He already hesitated once; he won't let that happen again.

"If your doppelganger is your enemy now… what are you going to do about it?" She asked and this time around, Zero faced her and put her hands below and holds her close. "Isn't that your job, witch?" Zero replied referring to Code bearer's power of knowing his/her contractor's well-being.

C.C frowned a little bit but smirked in the end. "Yes, I can do that, however…your future self isn't the one that I made a contract…it's you." Before placing a small kiss to where his mouth could be. Zero beneath the mask smiled a little. C.C freed herself from Zero's clutches and goes towards a room where they were spending the night. "Won't you join me in the bed?"

Zero chuckled before discarding the mask and answered to her. "I'll be there in a moment." And C.C entered the room without a trace. Zero, once again looked at the window and it was already nighttime. The lights from the settlement were also lit, though few it was still beautiful. Zero murmured to himself.

"Lelouch…I did say, that whatever happens that our plans will still go in motion, even if you're an enemy now. However, if things go according to plan…then it won't have to result for a total war." He stated before making his way towards the room where C.C is but paused when he was about to go in, before seeing the settlement where his doppelganger is.

"But if not…then I have no choice but to murder you…"

 _Lelouch...this is just how things work…we both wanted peace…and we both used two separate ways to achieve it. However, there's a time when one path must intercross with another…and only one path can continue. And even if this path will cost thousands of lives, it doesn't matter…it just a means to an end. And I would choose my path. The path of bloodshed, the path you started before but never ended._

"The path of a Black King…"

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV:**

 _Pendragon Imperial palace named after the surname of King Arthur in the Legends, a grandiose and marvelous Palace fit for Kings and Queens of the realm. This is the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire, if one must defeat the Empire, they must strike this Palace at once. In here we can see, once again Lelouch vi Britannia, at the bottom of Charles' feet once more._

 _Last time Lelouch was here he had returned back as Prince of the Realm and he was appointed by the Emperor himself to become the Minister of Defense of Area Eleven, two months ago. Now though, he was garbed in a straitjacket, meaning he was a prisoner. And in the original timeline, this does actually happen, however, instead of Suzaku bringing him in, it was now Negoros alias Rolo._

 _Lelouch tried and failed to get out from his restraints as he did with Suzaku back then. However, this time around his eyes was blindfolded since his two Geass were now permanent and thus cannot be allowed to be seen by a naked eye. Though Lelouch cannot see Charles face, he can feel his gaze piercing through him and that makes him shiver once more that once again he has to bow down to the man he despised the most._

" _The former 17th heir of the Imperial throne, the Minister of Defense of Area Eleven…the prince who decided to rebel against his empire…Lelouch vi Britannia…" Charles spoke with his cold heart-damning tone, Lelouch wanted to spat back against him but Rolo pinned him down so that he can't speak._

" _Rolo…wh-why are you doing this?" Questioned Lelouch to his false brother in the original timeline, he seems to forget that in here the Rolo he once knew is not the same as he expected. Rolo, pinned him down once more to prevent him from talking and replied to him. "I do not know who is this Rolo you speak of. My name is Negoros, a loyal servant in the Geass Order."_

 _Charles now fully at the bottom of the staircase questioned the aforementioned Geass user "Negoros…explain to me how were you able to capture this brat…" spatting the last part to Lelouch, Negoros complied to his orders and stated: "I was in Area Eleven to guard Master V.V, and when he was about to use the Thought Elevator, Zero and the Prince stopped him. I intervened but because of an explosion coming outside, I wasn't able to use my Geass since I was knocked out. When I gained my consciousness I saw the prince clutching me in his arms. I used my Geass to stop the time before we both ended up dead. I wanted to kill him…however, I realized that he was the one that Master V.V was chasing so I bought him here…" Rolo answered truthfully._

 _Charles ponders this for a moment until he gives a conclusion. "If Lelouch and Zero are allies, it would mean that not only Lelouch knows the whereabouts of C.C, and I can safely assume that Zero knows where C.C is…and possibly are with her right now…"_

 _Lelouch still able to hear what they are saying, stunned at his father's excellent deductive reasoning, and felt fearful at him since everything he just said was true. "I have no use for him…however, he may become a valuable piece in my board." Sensing his endanger, Lelouch tried to break free from his restraints but it was futile since Rolo still pinned him down._

" _Negoros removed his blindfolds and hold him in place…" in which Rolo complied and removed the blindfold that hides his permanent Geass, after seeing once again he looked at the eyes of the Emperor and stated: "I ORDER YOU TOD DI-" but he was cut mid-sentence when Rolo apparently used his Geass to make him freezes, Charles wasn't affected by this and used this opportunity to rewrite his memories._

" _My ungrateful, and unworthy son, who raised the banner of the Rebellion to his own Empire even though he was a prince…you should be punished! However, you have a use for me…Charles zi Britannia engraves into you…FALSE MEMORY OF FALSE LIFE!" And the emperor's Geass flew towards Lelouch's eyes and his irises were surrounded with red rings, meaning that the Geass has taken effect..._

 _No!_

"Lulu, are you alright?" Lelouch suddenly heard his wife questioning him when he fell asleep once again. Lelouch, after a couple of seconds, realized that he was in Area Eleven Airbase, and he could see that his friends and families waving him off. "You know it's considered rude when you're daydreaming right? especially when you are doing something serious?"

"I know… and I apologize for it." Lelouch promised never doing that ever again as the new Prime Minister. Lelouch was tasked to become the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire and his duty was of course to uphold peace between other countries and including Areas under the Empire. And right now, he was at the Airbase to properly start his duty as one.

"Well, you better be sharp when you're the Prime Minister…you cannot let tiredness get the hold of you, especially since your responsibility is second only to father's." Cornelia argued and though, Lelouch doesn't like being told what to do, she has a point. A prime minister responsibility is a truly tiring task.

"I will Cornelia…and also where's Euphy by the way?" he asked about the whereabouts of his young sibling that was now a normal citizen of the realm since she renounced the claim of the throne. "I'm here!" Euphy quickly chimed in going from behind Cornelia's making Lelouch chuckled a little bit.

"Still as energetic as ever…so, now that you're a just ordinary Euphy…what are you going to do now?" He asked her since it was pretty obvious that he cannot stay within the Viceroy Palace even though she is related with the Viceroy, she cannot stay there every day. Luckily though Lelouch doesn't worry about this since she had already this one covered.

"Don't Lelouch…I decided to continue with my studies…and you know where I'm enrolled?" Oh, no…please tell me it's not there… Lelouch quietly wished that his younger sibling won't be at the same school as he is before. However, it would seem that luck wasn't in his favor, since Milly, Rivalz, and even Nina screamed in unison.

"AT THE ASHFORD ACADEMY!"

Hearing this, Lelouch already ponder what things Milly would surely do to Euphy, especially since she always likes to get her fangs to those who are kind-hearted people and also, for those who are new to the school. Lelouch silently prayed that this won't happen. If Lelouch scared about things Milly will do to Euphy, his wife, however, chipped in and gets in with the group and asked her.

"OMG! You would totally fit in in Ashford! Also, there are tons of wacky ideas Milly wanted to create like…" While Shirley and the Student Council and the new student Euphy, meanwhile Lelouch turned his attention to his younger blood-related sister Nunnally that was now going back to Pendragon since it was too dangerous here in Area Eleven.

"Are you sure you're okay with me, being gone for a while?" he asked while touching her hand to reassure her. Nunnally, sensing his brother's touch and concerned tone responded to him with a positive tone. "Don't worry about me big brother…Sayoko is with me, and you did say that Jerry will also be there in Pendragon with me." And that made Lelouch smiles, for him, even though with everything going wrong in the world, Nunnally didn't care; as long as she's with the people she trusted and love, she's content. And Lelouch smiled, that his little sister is finally growing up. Back then, whenever he left her all alone, she would cry and couldn't fall asleep, that is why he always sing her to sleep. But now, she didn't need that anymore. With his duties, he wasn't near with Nunnally always, and Nunnally, though at first, can't cope with it, as the time goes by she was able to adapt with this lifestyle.

"And besides…Suzaku would also take a good care of me" Referring to the Knight that was also behind Nunnally. If there's one person he could entrust Nunnally with his life, he would pick Suzaku in a heartbeat. Not only he was reliable, but he is also his best friend and both Lelouch and Nunnally treat him as a family, so Lelouch has nothing to worry about the safety of Nunnally.

Turning to his best friend and now the Knight of Honor of Princess Nunnally as per the final request of Princess Euphemia transferring of her Knight to Nunnally he asked him: "So…I guess I have nothing to worry about, huh Suzaku?" Suzaku clad with his Knight of Honor uniform answered him. "You don't need to worry nothing Lelouch. Nunna will be fine, especially since I'm her Knight." Suzaku jokingly said to him while posing in front of him. Even though she couldn't see, Nunnally knows that Suzaku was doing something ridiculous, making her giggle.

Lelouch joined in as well, and before saying farewell, he kissed Nunnally on the forehead and stated to her. "I'll call you once we landed and whenever I got the chance" however before he could leave, his hands were stopped by Nunnally making him turn around to hear what she was about to say.

"Promise me that you're going to be safe, and take care of Shirley." Lelouch determined with his answered put his right hand and clenched it and put it on his hearts lie, and vowed. "I promise." He was about to leave until Suzaku stops him and he said: "Lelouch…about what happen last week…" he trailed off referring to the incident in Kamine Island. But Lelouch cut him off and affirmed him. "Look, that's in the past. We must look forward in the future and live in the present. And whatever you did, I forgive you. You do know that right?"

Suzaku only nodded in silence. Lelouch was about say something until a personnel told him that it was time and needs to be aboard of the Avalon. "Well…I guess this is farewell" Before walking away from his family with his wife at his side and goes towards the Avalon. The Avalon was blocked by Soldiers clad in Black and Purple, with their face covered with visors colored in red (Basically Glaston Knight just different Colors) and Gloucesters that was also colored in the same palette. In front of them were his sister Cornelia and her Knight and a young man probably in the early twenties in an officer uniform.

Lelouch already knew who they were and this is the first time he saw them, but for the sake of pleasantries he asked his sister. "I take it that this is my royal guards?" Cornelia nodded and proudly proclaimed to him. "Yes, this is your Royal Guards dubbed as the 'Exeter Knights' that was formerly part of the Knights of St. Michael in Euro Britannia under Michele Manfredi. They are the finest warriors you could ever ask for; well trained and well equipped and mixed with Veterans and new graduates your safety is well but assured." And by the looks of it, he was indeed safe.

"And leading them is none other than Sir Lukas Alexander of Bucharest; won the Victoria Cross at the age of 17 on his efforts on rescuing a whole squadron under fire and pushing back the enemies during the failed siege in Ukraine." Lelouch eyed the knight in question, and no doubt about it, he was battle-hardened alright. Sir Lukas, have blond hair in well-combed position and his eyes were colored green. He was a bit taller than Lelouch and but both of them have the same figure. After a minute of inspection of the Guards that will protect him no matter what, he turned back to Cornelia and thanks her.

"Well…I guess I owe you one, big sister." Lelouch jested making Cornelia fumed at him, but before she could give a comeback, Lelouch proclaimed to Sir Lukas. "Well then, it is best if we are to be aboard now, commander," Lelouch suggested before boarding the Avalon with Shirley at his side. Sir Lukas saluted and ordered his men to board the Avalon as well.

Lelouch made his way towards the bridge where surprisingly Sir Francis Xavier was also there. "Sir Francis…I didn't expect that you will be here. If you are part of my guards then I think my father is being overprotective over me." However, the young Knight didn't smile nor chuckled and only responded in a monotone voice.

"I'm only here to pitch a ride to E.U for diplomatic purposes…your highness." Before bowing and taking his leave. Lelouch frowned with the Knight's attitude but shrugged it off. Lelouch and Shirley sat on their respective seats and soon they were afloat. At the ground, his friends and families waved the couples goodbye.

"Set course for Saint Petersburg." He ordered one of the officers in the bridge and quickly complied with a 'yes, your highness'. Shirley it would seem was confused with their landing point and asked her husband. "Ah…Lulu, are you sure we're going in the right way?" Lelouch turns to her attention and clasp her hand and answered with a comforting tone.

"Yes…father wants to me to go to Euro Britannia to fix the tension between the Empire and the Europia United. And maybe go to Paris…you know the city of love?" Lelouch smiled to his wife, and Shirley's eye lit up when she heard Paris. Even though Britannia and the E.U share bad tidings, the reputation of Europe's culture and art was well recognized by the Britannians, especially Paris the so-called city of lights and lovers. Which is why Shirley was so excited about going there.

"Are we going there for sightseeing?" Shirley hoped and Lelouch can only shake his head and made Shirley guess again. "Diplomatic purposes?" Lelouch sighs, and put his other hand into hers and said. "No, we aren't going to Paris for any of that…"

And this made Shirley wondered what other things they should be going to Paris for. "Then why are going there, Lulu?" Lelouch quickly straightens himself up and asked his wife. Tell me, Shirley, do you believe in Ghosts?" he asked. Though this was unexpected for Lelouch to say, Shirley didn't bother why he asked this and instead gave a straight answer.

"Well…back then, yes. But now though, I don't believe in Ghost Lulu…" and Shirley eyed his husband and she can clearly see that his eyes were something…different …and his facial expression…was something that she doesn't normally see. And the face Lelouch was plastering right now is the same face he wore when he ruled over the world: a devilish eye and a sinister grin.

"Because we are going ghostbusting." He said with a devilish smirk and his eyes set on the horizon ready to kill. And that made Shirley cower before him. "And the ghost we are going to kill is…

"The Ghost of Hannibal…" before he silently laughs rather maniacally.

 _Yes…with this, I can prove to father my worth…and if that happens, I can overthrow him and conquer the whole world…and I, Lelouch vi Britannia…will become the Ruler of the World! And after that…there will be peace. And Nunnally's dream can finally be in reality and she would be happy. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my own happiness, hopes, and dreams, or my own soul but if that's the case then…I will do it. After all...this is...the path_

'The path of a White King.'

 _"People... Humans are beings who look for happiness. What the Britannian boy, Lelouch, wanted to have is nothing but a small happiness. It's nothing special. At least at the root of his motives, there were only humble wishes that were simply natural to any human. Who could ever disclaim such dreams and such vows? Who could ever have the right to do that? However, whoever you might be, without choice you have to deal with others and with the world. Have yourself be regulated and set down. Therefore in the face of the world's wills, your personal speculations are so ephemeral, they can't help being overwhelmed; Sins and punishment, destiny and judgment. What stands in front of both Lelouch is the past they brought forth by themselves. Is it a hatred resulting from the fact that humans are humans? Nonetheless, for now, we should be grateful... Yes, at least, to the fact that humans are beings that look for happiness. A remaining piece of hope, a faint sign of wishes, will be born from despair."_

" _Thus this glimpse of faith on happiness will signal both Lelouch forthcomings and an inevitability of events that neither you nor I can comprehend. And it will continue; a cycle of exchanging views about humans and nature, in turn, grow to become reason; a reason that will purge upon this world into turmoil. So whatever you perceive this to be, the fact remains that you cannot live without happiness, neither do the both Lelouch. But you might say that this is the end… and one can say it is since the pursuit of happiness is a mirage of infinite outcomes._

" _However, I must tell you…this is not the end… or beginning of the end…rather it is the end of the beginning; this is only the start of both Lelouchs' struggles and their rise to power. This will signal the beginning of the end: The rise of rebels and empires…and the fall of heroes and villains…but for now…today is the day…_

' **The birth of Black and White'**

 **The End?**

* * *

 **A/N: I FINALLY DID IT! OMG I THOUGHT THAT THIS DAY WILL NEVER COME…BUT IT DID! I just finish my first ever fan-fic story! PLEASE SOMEONE PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING! (Faints for over a minute)**

 **So sorry everyone, but I'm just VERY MUCH HAPPY AND GLAD AT THE SAME TIME! I'm having a roller coaster of emotions that cannot be explained. I'm so happy that I completed a story, but I'm quite sad that this have to end. And to be honest…I never thought that I could ever make it. Sure my story is able to gather at least a hundred views per chapter and nothing else; and it's not like its popular like I've read in the community, but I never thought I could finish this. I've stated countless times before that I made a solemn vow that:**

" **I F.C.C.S will make sure to finish this story and won't abandon it."**

 **And at first I said to myself 'hey I can definitely do that' but as time goes by…it was getting harder. Three times did I make a hiatus, and at that time…I was really considering giving up. That is was not worth it. I mean this just a hobby after all, and it's not like I'm getting paid for publishing right? And I can safely say that not all people like this story very much. So why bother? Why do I need to put my time and effort writing thousands of words so that few people can read? Want to know the answer? I think you already guess it:**

 **It's because of you.**

 **Like before, I was YOU. I was a reader. I'm just a small kid: waiting, day and night, weeks turned months, and months turn years, waiting for a new chapter, and then suddenly realized…it was abandon or will completely be deleted from the fandom. That it will never EVER be completed.I was broken hearted. And whenever I'm broken hearted, I make sure that I won't be a victim of that anymore; but most importantly…I won't let anyone fell victim just like what I endured from the past.**

 **So, if it wasn't for you. Yes I'm talking to single person that is (most likely) reading this. This story might never happen. That is why I'm grateful for you guys; just knowing that at least someone read this, is good enough for me. But hundreds? Well…I'm overwhelmed. Sometimes I cried in tears knowing that someone appreciates me. And quite honestly, that's what I ever wanted: To be appreciated. Knowing someone, even if you don't even know, likes what you've done.**

 **So for the last time…salamat (Thank you)**

 **But enough of this water works because we should be celebrating since I COMPLETED A FIRST EVER STORY! And only few Authors do that. I mean, I've seen many first story Authors that abandon their story just because it doesn't work well, and it was their first time. However, I'm determined that I won't be like them. I will prove that I can finish a story, even though this is MY FIRST TIME! And I did! Cue Unstoppable by 'The Score', or Hall of Fame by 'The Script', or King by 'Saint Phoenix'.**

 **Anyways I did say I have a very important announcement right? Well before I do that I will give the shout-outs for the ones that favorite this story. So here we go…**

 **Special thank you for those who favorite this story:** 1mart1, 142 with an 8, AbaddontheDevourer, Akuma-Heika, Alonzo619, Altarius, Alucard Blessing, Amoura Eternia, Andralyng, Arina37, Black Falcoln, Blue Asakura, C.T.G.X, CeceShen, Choppypeak, CommanderFire, Crusader King, DBZgakill, DNA2337, Darkreaver724, Demon dark meggo sangue, Devad the Detective Overlord, Dragonheart of Ireland, Dylan Anjari, Elciram, ElldenStorm, Erthedir, Estruir, EternalKing, FRNCHSK, Francis456, G.S Pheonix, GG Prism, Gooveri, Gregory the Commodore, Harmonygirl567, Hrosanna, HuangShaottian0005, Iamloved, Irishman1993, JadeHoliC, Jazzmire, JulioPR, Kaiju Slayer 9117, Kallen's Battalion, Kcubbuh, Kiki721, KillerIsMe, KingofHeartless'09, Knight0, Kurama's Foxy Rose, Kuro no Saisei, Legend00, Lei Tylt, Lelouch vi Dragneel, Lelouch vi Dragneel, Lucidusk, Lucifer's Remnants, MIKE202303, Mikala Ramastuyaki, Morgan Junior, Mr LPer, NeroAlmia, Olivia19na, Oniner, Ozfanncy, PEINUZUMAKI312, Panzer4life, Phantasm Knight, Phatboy93, PiroWolfxL, Plasticwolf94, PoofyOhio, Prurience, Puzzle-san, Raizen Yusuke, Rs1565, Saint Sita, Sakurabankai, Scarease, Shadowwalker0, Shady21639, ShinRainhawk, Silvey777, Sliksick, SoraRoxasXion13, Spike-2416, Stanislas, Starxmoon, StellarLupine, ThaviduZeroX, The Desolate, The Forgotten Guardian, TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas, TheKingOfDragonsAndAnime, TheReaper9060, Thide, Torinne, Ty89, UmbrellaOperative, Unified Theory, VengfulRaptor, Victor619, Xerathos, Yako Kitsune, ZeAwsumOtaku, ZeroPhoenix00, arga101, binabella, blackdog420, cedricdomain, cheekypig56, chenrolando26, darketteuchiha, darkstalkerking, dennisjameschua, draco1221, dragonbane522, etunim1, fco ala, felzta6, fenrir0612, flaxj, gizel0299, goddragonking, god of all, godojo, gundam1, haseosamaa, hunter of memories, ipaznokas1, joaojesualdo, jorgejonathanrs, jurib14, kaffeenator666, killatheii2, killcon456, kingjustin1019, kylegriggs13, larwen03, leesharox, lianehodgson47, lilgamergirl, love freak 666, lovki1, lucyne.x11, megablue5, micki02850, nipunkhan823, omegadramon2, , river96, royston1112, shadowsharkds, shambala, tchao707, thecatleader, thexwriterx, tymaxion, viking69, wildwill, yaahaa, yan31110, zero1991, and zeromaxxis! **You guys are the best!** **Sorry if I misspelled your names, or if your name wasn't on the list.**

 **But before I could go with the announcement, I'm just going to give a very much deserved thank you for the two person that lend me their OCs in this story, since I didn't give them a proper form of gratitude before. So here we go: Thank you for Shimmering-Sky for her OC S.S and Ebony Sword for his/her OCs of the Raven Squad members: Phoebe Vipond, Jordan Stern, Hunter Nye, Aarav Mishra, Esperanza Acero. If you both of you guys still reading this…don't worry I will return this OCs to you soon :p.**

 **But last but never the least…these are the people that gave me enough motivation to continue. The first five people that reviewed my very first chapter two years ago…**

 **I want to thank the following people that first reviewed my story two years ago: Saint Sita, Megumi Sycah, Shimmering-Sky, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, and of course the first of them all…B-Kira. I may not know you in your real names or cannot see you in real life, but…I will remember your pen names forever. I promise.**

 **Wooh…that's a lot of acknowledgement I done…now where was I? Oh yes the special announcement. If you realize the 'The End' of the story has a question mark on it, but what does it mean? Does this mean a seqeal? Well…it's not just any sequel, but (DRUMROLL PLEASE!) A TRILOGY! That's right Black and White fanatics, this story will have a sequel, not just one…but two! And if you read the final sentence of the story…you will know the titles of the next two chapters that I will unveil to you. So the first question is when it will be published…that's a surprise for you. However, I'll make sure that all of these chapters are revised before the next one. But to give you a preview of the next Book of the Trilogy, well here's the name:**

 **Code Geass: Rebels & Empires. **

**Do you like it? Well I sure hope you do. Anyways I also announced a brand new OC right? I won't go to give you full detail of him since I'm already 13k words, so I'll make this quick. Make sure that you are favorite me or at least followed me so that you will know the next installment of my Code Geass trilogy.**

 **Answers of the word hunts:**

 **None.**

 **Well before I (TEMPORARILY) say goodbye to you…I almost forgot:**

 **Happy Fast Food Day! (What a great way to conclude my story don't you think?)**

 **How to Celebrate?**

 **Have fast food for all your meals today.**

 **Make your own fast food at home – it will be healthier, nutritious and cheaper! (Well then guys, I guess I'll prepare myself a fast food in celebration of my first story being completed, cheers!)**

 **So…like what a great man one said:**

' **Goodbyes are not forever; goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you…**

 **...until we meet again."**

 **Remember guys, I will return, and that's a promise…and you do know that I keep my promises right? Do not cry, but smile. Smile knowing that you'll see me, when the time is right.**

 **As always please read and review.**

 **For now, I'll say this one last time, here on this book…**

 **(Say it with me…)**

 **F.C.C.S out!**


End file.
